


Niente Che Sia D'oro Resta

by freya84



Series: Niente Che Sia D'oro Resta [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Modern Royalty, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 297,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya84/pseuds/freya84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins conduceva una vita piuttosto tranquilla, grazie mille, fino a quando una vecchia conoscenza non ha deciso di stravolgerla, e ha finito per accettare un lavoro che è... diciamo che non è proprio la sua specialità, e potrebbe alla fine costargli un po' di più del suo prezioso stile di vita accogliente. Chi l'avrebbe mai pensato che fare il tutor al nipote un po' più che leggermente prepotente di un monarca leggermente minaccioso potesse rivelarsi una tale... avventura?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Gold Can Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047210) by [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/pseuds/perkynurples). 



> Ci tengo a precisare che questa è la traduzione italiana di Nothing Gold Can Stay di perkynurples. Se ci sono degli errori, vi chiedo di perdonarmi.  
> Buona lettura.

Ci sono momenti in cui Bilbo Baggins vorrebbe davvero vivere in un buco – momenti come questi, quando piove a catinelle, la caffettiera è rotta, e la sua auto è morta, il che significa che dovrà prendere l'autobus per tornare a casa. Senza però aver prima finito di correggere l'ultimo pacco di compiti per casa. C'è una ragione se oggi ha deciso di restare a lavorare un po' più a lungo, ma non riesce proprio a ricordarsela. Ah sì, forse ha a che fare col fatto che abbia cominciato a piovere a dirotto nel preciso istante in cui ha annunciato la fine della lezione.

Tamburellando la penna sul tavolo in un ritmo che cerca e non riesce ad essere più veloce del picchiettio costante delle gocce di pioggia, esala un sospiro spezzato, fissando il caffè rimasto nella tazza, in lotta con una decisione difficile – cioè, se finirlo adesso e rimanere senza caffè per il resto del pomeriggio, o lasciarlo raffreddare, non pensarci più, e lamentarsene più tardi. Oh sì, la vita sarebbe sicuramente più facile se vivesse in un buco.

Niente di squallido, per carità, oh no – sarebbe il buco più accogliente del mondo, con svariate stanze, e grandi poltrone morbide, e, sì, di sicuro una dispensa; oh, e un caminetto vero e proprio, e il pavimento in legno... si ferma giusto in tempo; la penna aveva iniziato a scarabocchiare i suoi progetti architettonici su tutto il saggio di Becky Higgins. Oh, meraviglioso, ancora un altro scritto su Colpa Delle Stelle. Quanti ce ne sono stati – sei, finora, questo trimestre? Non avrebbe mai dovuto includerlo nel programma. _O, meglio ancora, non avresti mai dovuto accontentarti di insegnare letteratura_ , commenta una vocina petulante, ma la ignora, con ferocia, e spinge gli occhiali su per il naso invece, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia e immergendosi nell'ennesimo resoconto su come John Green abbia cambiato una vita.

Sembra che almeno alcune cose stiano andando a suo favore però, perché viene presto interrotto dallo squillo del telefono – è la receptionist dell'edificio principale, stranamente.

“Sì?”

“Professor Baggins? Ha una visita.”

“Oh? Chi è?”

“Non me l'ha voluto riferire,” dice la giovane donna – era Janine? – in un modo decisamente troppo nervoso per i gusti di Bilbo, “dice di essere un amico. E che è importante.”

“Beh, le sembra pericoloso?”

“No, io... beh, è anziano. Intendo, davvero anziano,” sussurra la receptionist in un modo quasi cospiratorio, “molto alto. Indossa un cappello.”

“Un cappello.”

“Sì! Può venire qui, per favore?”

“Sarò lì tra un momento,” risponde Bilbo, ed aggrotta le sopracciglia al telefono quando la receptionist riaggancia. Non gli sovviene proprio nessun amico che indossa un cappello, ma scoprire cosa sta succedendo sicuramente batte la sua attuale situazione. Oh, e nella cucinetta dell'edificio principale c'è la macchina per il caffè, no? Beh, è deciso.

***

I corridoi sono silenziosi dato che la maggior parte delle lezioni è finita adesso – è già passato più di un anno, ma Bilbo ancora si meraviglia del fatto che siano appena passate le quattro del pomeriggio, e tutti gli studenti siano andati a casa. _Un liceo normale_ , rammenta a se stesso, _adesso lavori in un liceo pubblico normale_. Non è affatto uno snob, ma sa che preferiva di gran lunga l'atmosfera nel suo precedente posto di lavoro, almeno fino ad un certo punto...

“Bilbo Baggins! Beh, ma guardati un po'!”

Completamente perso nei propri pensieri, Bilbo ha raggiunto l'atrio dell'edificio principale quasi senza notarlo, e l'uomo in attesa alla reception si alza dal divano in pelle e si avvicina verso di lui, mano tesa.

“Sì, posso aiutarla?” chiede Bilbo, lanciando uno sguardo alla receptionist, la quale si limita a stringere le spalle.

“Questo resta da vedere,” l'uomo sorride, e quando si toglie il cappello, Bilbo finalmente lo riconosce.

“... Gandalf? Sei davvero tu?”

… E a quanto pare lo è – ovvio che lo sia. Ride di cuore ed avvolge la mano di Bilbo tra le sue, e, beh, è passato così tanto tempo che Bilbo a mala pena riesce a crederci. La sua testa viene immediatamente inondata dai ricordi del collegio Brea, quelli più belli sono tutti di quando Gandalf (dovrebbe chiamarlo Professor Grey, per rispetto? Scarta subito l'idea) ne era ancora il preside.

“Che diavolo ci fai qui?” si domanda, sinceramente stupito, e Gandalf semplicemente ride ancora di più.

“Dovrei chiederti la stessa cosa! Questo buco infernale è l'unica scuola che ti ha voluto? Oh, senza offesa, signorina,” agita una mano alla receptionist, che li sta strabuzzando incredula.

“A dire la verità, sì,” mormora Bilbo, e Gandalf lo guarda accigliato, ma riesce a trattenersi dal ridere solo per un istante, e Bilbo mostra un sorrisetto.

“Mi dirai che ci fai qui se ti faccio una tazza di caffè?” gli offre.

“Suppongo che questo... bellissimo ed accogliente piccolo istituto non abbia un proprio bar?” si domanda Gandalf ad alta voce, e Bilbo ride prima di potersi fermare.

“No, niente da fare, temo,” dice, “vieni con me.”

***

Con la macchina per il caffè che allegramente ronzava nella cucina fortunatamente deserta vicino al laboratorio di chimica, Bilbo e Gandalf si mettono a sedere al tavolo accanto alla finestra – la pioggia adesso non sembra così terribile, si rende conto Bilbo, mentre sente aumentare l'eccitazione nel rivedere ancora una volta il suo ex datore di lavoro e mentore.

“Sai,” commenta Gandalf, cercando qualcosa nella sua borsa elegante, “solo perché sei stato licenziato per essere... com'era, 'troppo ribelle'? … non significa che dovresti arrenderti.”

Bilbo aggrotta la fronte.

“Se stai suggerendo che ho accettato questo lavoro perché _volevo_...”

“No, no, niente del genere. Lo so che Saruman si è incaricato di rovinare le tue possibilità per una carriera abbastanza approfonditamente.”

Gandalf lo dice in tono pragmatico, come del resto è la sua natura, e Bilbo è piacevolmente sorpreso dalla propria mancanza di amarezza riguardo l'intera faccenda – la consapevolezza di essere stato nel giusto, di aver fatto quello che ha fatto alla fine dei suoi giorni a Brea, è stata sempre abbastanza. In un certo senso, lo capì da subito dopo che Gandalf diede le dimissioni e Saruman arrivò, che le cose sarebbero andate sempre peggio. Gli era immensamente dispiaciuto lasciare gli studenti di Brea, ma alla fine erano l'unica parte piacevole di quella faccenda incasinata, e in realtà, la lotta personale a cui si sarebbe dovuto sottoporre solo per loro non ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Un giorno dovrebbe proprio metterlo per iscritto, e leggerlo prima di andare a letto nelle giornate uggiose come queste.

“Perché sei qui, Gandalf?” chiede, forse in un tono un po' più severo di quanto intendesse, ma ciò non sembra turbare l'amico – si limita semplicemente ad un sorriso vivace, e tira fuori un raccoglitore in cuoio dalla borsa.

“Ah, arriviamo al punto,” dichiara, tirando fuori una cartellina e facendola scivolare sul tavolo verso Bilbo, “dimmi, quanto ne sai di Erebor?”

“Il Paese?” borbotta Bilbo, aprendo con un rapido gesto la cartellina, ma richiudendola un secondo più tardi, perché nota il bellissimo stemma sulla copertina.

“Sì, il Paese,” replica Gandalf, e quando Bilbo lo guarda, l'amico lo sta fissando con un'aria di attesa – in seguito, Bilbo pensa che avrebbe dovuto capirlo allora, il luccichio fin troppo pericoloso di eccitazione nei suoi occhi.

“Oh, ehm...” si schiarisce la gola, “è una, una monarchia del nord Europa, credo, da qualche parte tra la Svizzera e l'Italia, penso? Una nazione piuttosto piccola.”

“Esatto,” annuisce Gandalf, “è circa delle dimensioni di una normale capitale americana, se non fosse per le montagne. Una parte dell'Unione Europea, ma ancora conserva la sua moneta storica – la corona, credo che si chiami così. A questo scopo, il suo PIL è tra i cinque più alti in Europa. Ha sofferto un alquanto memorabile colpo di stato dodici anni fa, ma da allora è tra i luoghi più politicamente stabili.”

“Affascinante,” proferisce Bilbo, alzandosi per preparare il caffè, “ma perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo? … Ancora prendi due zollette di zucchero e niente latte, giusto?”

“Giusto. E ti sto dicendo tutto questo perché potrebbe esserci un'offerta di lavoro là per te.”

Bilbo ride, non riesce a trattenersi.

“In _Erebor_?” dice, “Gandalf, lo sai che non disdegno nuove esperienze, ma non sono sicuro che sradicare la mia vita di adesso e andare dall'altra parte del mondo si qualifichi come tale.”

“Oh, mi fa piacere vedere che hai ancora una propensione per il drammatico,” ridacchia Gandalf, “ti posso rammentare che siamo in Inghilterra? Sono cinque ore di volo, al massimo. E non ti ho ancora detto di che lavoro si tratta.”

Bilbo sospira profondamente, posa le tazze di caffè sul tavolo e si mette a sedere, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Molto bene,” dice con accondiscendenza, “dimmi di che lavoro si tratta.”

“Il Re sta cercando un tutor personale per il nipote, l'erede al trono.”

Per qualche istante di silenzio, Bilbo si limita a fissarlo.

“Beh, non è... non è esattamente la mia specialità,” commenta alla fine.

“Oh, sciocchezze. Leggi il fascicolo. Il ragazzo ha tredici anni, e mi è parso di capire che sia alquanto incantevole–”

“Gandalf...”

“–e la paga è alquanto eccellente, detto tra noi. Penso davvero sia una buona opportunità per–”

“ _Gandalf_.”

L'uomo ammutolisce, e il costante sorrisino sulle sue labbra è in qualche modo odioso, si rende conto Bilbo.

“Perché io?” chiede semplicemente, “perché lo stai offrendo proprio a me fra tutti?”

“Pensavo solo che ti potesse servire un po' di... eccitazione,” replica Gandalf in un tono del tutto innocente.

“Ne ho abbastanza, credimi.”

“Davvero.”

Il tono è fin troppo familiare, e Bilbo si ritrova ad accigliarsi mentre si appoggia allo schienale della sedia e si stringe ancora di più le braccia intorno al corpo – non ha affatto la pazienza per i giudizi di Gandalf, pensa.

“Ti farà piacere sapere che sono perfettamente felice qui,” borbotta, volgendo lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra, perché sa già che Gandalf sarà tutto tranne che convinto, “la scuola è abbastanza carina, e anche la città. La... la paga non è esorbitante, ma questo genere di lavoro difficilmente produce persone ricche. E mi piace. Il lavoro. Quindi... in conclusione, sono – sono _molto_ contento di averti rivisto, Gandalf, e l'offerta è molto... molto generosa, ma temo di non essere interessato.”

Quando si fa coraggio e guarda Gandalf, vede che l'amico non è arrabbiato, o divertito, o qualcosa di similmente facile da poter affrontare – no, sembra solo deluso, e oh, cosa ha fatto Bilbo per meritarsi questo?

“Beh, vedo che sei cambiato, Bilbo Baggins, e non esattamente per il meglio,” dice Gandalf semplicemente, “mi ricordo di un tempo in cui non avresti voluto niente di meglio che, come dici tu, sradicare la tua vita di adesso e andare dall'altra parte del mondo alla ricerca di nuove esperienze.”

Bilbo bofonchia, ma a quanto pare, Gandalf non ha finito.

“Hai organizzato una rivolta studentesca in una delle prime dieci scuole del Paese, santo cielo!” continua con un fervore che fa venire a Bilbo un po' di nausea, “hai gestito una biblioteca illegale nel tuo ufficio, ricordi? Oh sì, ne ero a conoscenza, Saruman era molto esplicito con le sue lamentele.”

“Sì, e Saruman è stato anche quello che mi ha licenziato, tra l'altro.”

“Tra l'altro!”

“Gandalf, _ti prego_!”

L'amico solleva un sopracciglio, e Bilbo si rende conto di essersi in qualche modo rilassato e sporto in avanti, le mani in aria per articolare il proprio punto di vista. Si ritrae velocemente, e Gandalf storce il naso.

“Beh, sono contento che hai ancora del fegato da vendere,” dice, e Bilbo arrossisce, coprendosi ancora di più con il grosso maglione intorno alle spalle, mentre Gandalf gli offre un sorriso gentile, quasi triste.

“Mi dispiacerebbe se andasse del tutto sprecato.”

Allunga la mano verso il fascicolo misterioso, e lo sguardo di Bilbo guizza immediatamente su di esso, su un impulso momentaneo di afferrarlo e tenerlo – vede il sorriso di Gandalf che si allarga, e si accascia sulla sedia, sospirando profondamente, mostrando un cipiglio incerto.

“Almeno lascia che ti offra la cena,” gli propone Gandalf, indicando fuori dalla finestra, “la tua decisione potrebbe essere influenzata dal fatto che possiedo un'auto. E tu odi così tanto la pioggia.”

Bilbo sbuffa.

“Di tutte le cose memorabili su di me.”

Gandalf ridacchia e finisce il caffè, e Bilbo con molta concentrazione _non_ guarda la punta di carta lisca marrone del fascicolo che spunta dalla borsa dell'amico, quasi schernendolo.

“Sai,” dice Gandalf, alzandosi e mettendosi il cappotto, “piove progressivamente di meno in Erebor, e le temperature sono _indefinitamente_ meno incostanti di–”

“Smettila.”

***

E lo fa, abbastanza sorprendentemente. Hanno una cena piacevole al Drago Verde, uno dei ristoranti preferiti di Bilbo, e trascorrono la serata rivelando ciò con cui sono a più agio sugli anni in cui non si sono visti – però Bilbo inizia a realizzare la mancanza impressionante di eventi nella proprio vita degni di nota, mentre Gandalf parla di aver visitato il Perù, e di aver comprato un appartamento in New York, appena due settimane prima di aver scoperto che un nuovo scavo era stato aperto ad Atene – i suoi ex studenti (e persino colleghi, Bilbo tra di loro) lo chiamavano scherzosamente Indiana Jones Senior, e davvero, sembra come se la sua vita non fosse mai a corto del suo rifornimento di emozioni. Ma Bilbo non è geloso. Certo che no – lui _è_ felice. Desiderare di partire e vedere il mondo è più come un... un piano quinquennale. Un piano decennale. Qualcosa a cui si dedicherà quando avrà più tempo, più soldi, una volta aver stabilizzato la propria posizione. A Brea, lui e gli studenti andavano all'estero almeno due volte all'anno, ma del resto non si può avere tutto dalla vita, no? E quindi è perfettamente felice nell'annuire mentre Gandalf imbastisce le sue storie, e poi lo saluta con affetto davanti alla porta di casa.

“Per quanto tempo rimarrai in città?”

“Non molto, temo,” dice Gandalf. “Parto venerdì.”

“Oh? Per dove?” chiede Bilbo educatamente, scrutando il vicolo alla ricerca di uno dei gatti dei vicini che tenta di intrufolarsi dentro casa quando è distratto, e trovare riparo dalla pioggia.

“Erebor,” replica Gandalf, e quando Bilbo lo guarda, sta facendo il suo tipico sorriso innocente.

Bilbo lo odia.

“... Davvero?” proferisce senza sbilanciarsi, e poi sorridendo nervosamente, “prenderai tu il lavoro?”

“Ah, certo che no,” l'amico ride sommessamente, “no, sono interessato alle montagne. Di recente hanno scoperto una nuova vena di mithril, e con essa una serie di pitture rupestri oltretutto! Ovviamente devo darci un'occhiata.”

“Ovviamente,” mormora Bilbo, pieno di sospetto.

Gandalf lo guarda, e Bilbo gli ricambia lo sguardo. Bilbo socchiude gli occhi. Gandalf inarca le sopracciglia.

“Io...” inizia Bilbo.

“Beh allora è ora che vada,” lo interrompe Gandalf in un modo decisamente troppo allegro, allungandogli la mano, “è stato un immenso piacere rivederti, Bilbo! Prenditi cura di te. Vivi un po'!”

“Io...” ci riprova Bilbo, aggrottando la fronte ulteriormente.

Ma il viso di Gandalf non è altro che pieno di una gentilezza apparentemente sincera, e Bilbo espira, annuendo e scuotendo la testa.

“Il piacere è stato tutto mio,” dichiara, “allora... divertiti. Spero proprio di rivederti presto!”

“Certo, certo!”

Bilbo non riesce a trattenersi, si guarda alle spalle mentre entra in casa, ma Gandalf sta già salendo in macchina, e Bilbo sospira, passandosi la mano tra i capelli. Si sta comportando da sciocco, naturalmente – ha chiesto a Gandalf di lasciar perdere la faccenda del lavoro all'estero, e l'ha fatto. La gente fa così. È solo educazione. Sì.

***

Trova il pesante fascicolo sfarzoso con lo stemma color blu e argento incastrato tra i raccoglitori nella sua borsa circa dieci minuti più tardi, e si rende conto che è passato molto, molto tempo da quanto ha sentito il bisogno di prendere a calci qualcosa. Non aiuta il fatto che contiene un post-it odiosamente rosa che dice ' _Vivi un po'_ ' e che Gandalf risponde al suo 'Hai piantato il tuo stupido fascicolo tra le mie cose??!!' (sente che i due punti interrogativi ed esclamativi siano _davvero_ necessari) con un semplice 'Certo che sì' con una faccina sorridente in allegato. Bilbo disprezza le faccine sorridenti.

Lo legge comunque sia. Si rivela impossibile non farlo, anche se giace inerme lì sul tavolo, facendo niente di niente, mentre Bilbo guarda il notiziario della sera. Continua a lanciare sguardi furtivi al fascicolo finché finalmente, non cede con un gemito e prende gli occhiali.

Prima ispeziona lo stemma – è molto bello, un'aquila nera e d'argento su uno sfondo di un blu intenso che ricorda a Bilbo tutte quelle oscure famiglie reali europee a cui prestava molta poca attenzione quando andava all'università. Com'è che era il nome della famiglia reale di Erebor...? Oh, i Durin, sì, giusto – gli viene ricordato nella prima pagina che vede, la quale contiene un breve resoconto sulla storia della famiglia in bella calligrafia. Gli dà una rapida scorsa, domandandosi cosa ci sia di così incredibilmente difficile riguardo al lavoro da dover essere descritto, quante...?

“Tutto ciò è ridicolo,” mormora mentre sfoglia le pagine, ciascuna ordinatamente numerata, e ne conta settantadue.

Ma presto si rende conto di che cosa si tratta – è il contratto stesso. Un vero contratto lavorativo, ed è anche accuratamente scritto, su ben settantadue pagine, con... sì, con lo spazio per la firma alla fine. Cosa diavolo si aspettava Gandalf ci facesse con questo?! Che lo firmasse sul serio? Leggermente in difficoltà, non riesce a buttare via il fascicolo, e messaggia a Gandalf un secco ' _Non accadrà mai, scordatelo_ ' e va a dormire piuttosto che sentirsi per qualche motivo a disagio.

***

Il giorno seguente è orribile, non importa quanto cerchi di convincere se stesso del contrario. A metà mattinata la classe ha 'dimenticato' che era ora di consegnare i saggi, e hanno l'audacia di usare la scusa dell'essere generalmente troppo impegnati con tutto quanto, il che si traduce in Bilbo che si comporta fin troppo duramente con loro e alla fine si sente come il cattivo della situazione. Poi una studentessa di terza liceo inizia a vomitare nel bel mezzo della sua lezione su Shakespeare e aspetta l'infermiera della scuola con lei anche se ci sono venti ragazzi lasciati incostuditi in classe, e diversi suoi colleghi gli vengono incontro ad offrire la loro solidarietà, e guarda la pioggia incessante dalla finestre dell'infermeria, e alla fine, si domanda se è veramente per questo che ha frequentato Oxford.

Non ha mai creduto sul serio al destino, o, o... ai presagi che gli dovrebbero mostare dove indirizzare la propria vita. Fare ciò che si ama, questo è qualcosa che può appoggiare. Essere a proprio agio con se stessi, trovare un lavoro che non sia orribile, andare a letto ad un'ora ragionevole. ' _Sii il tuo eroe_ ', diceva sua madre, che Dio la benedica. Non credeva nella noia – era qualcosa che proveniva dal non sapere ciò che si vuole, gli diceva Belladonna. ' _Assicurati di fare sempre ciò che vuoi fare_ ', ricordava a Bilbo continuamente ogni volta che si fermava per il tè. Lei era bravissima a dare quel tipo di vaghi consigli generali che si potrebbero trovare in uno di quei libri di crescita personale, e lei adorava dargli quei consigli; e Bilbo l'amava per questo.

È stata la prima persona a cui ha fatto coming out, sedici anni e totalmente terrorizzato, e nei primi mesi, gli ha riempito la testa con così tante frasi generiche sull'uguaglianza e il coraggio e la bellezza interiore, che in qualche modo ha smesso di sentirsi come quello strano, e ha iniziato a sentirsi come qualcuno con qualcosa da dire. Lei ha fatto in modo che mantenesse quell'idea, e Bilbo si è fatto strada combattendo nel campo in cui eccelleva, e ci è riuscito senza sforzi, e così si sentiva veramente come se fosse il proprio eroe per tutto il tempo.

L'ultima cosa che Belladonna ha visto dei successi di suo figlio è stata quando ha ottenuto il lavoro a Brea, appena due anni dopo il dottorato... Soccombette al cancro non molto tempo dopo, ed è stato forse meglio così, pensa Bilbo con amarezza – almeno non ha dovuto vederlo andare da 'oh sì, quel ragazzo avrà un futuro luminoso' a 'tutto quel potenziale sprecato, che peccato'. Si sarebbe sentita probabilmente mortificata se avesse saputo che quasi non l'hanno assunto, qui al liceo Decumano Ovest, per essere ' troppo qualificato'.

E se fosse stata qui adesso, a guardarlo deprimersi su una nuova pila di compiti scritti male, lo avrebbe probabilmente colpito sulla testa con uno strofinaccio. Gli servirebbe proprio. Gli servirebbe davvero tanto.

***

Ritorna a casa completamente fuso quel giorno, stanco della pioggia, stanco della gente, e, soprattutto, stanco di se stesso. Quasi si dimentica di prendere la posta, e getta semplicemente le lettere sul divano, intento a prepararsi la cena. Il telefono squilla, e ci mette qualche istante per decidere se vuole rispondere o no, con le uova che friggono così bene, poi brontola quando legge il nome del chiamante, e pensa, _beh, tanto vale togliersi il dente_.

“Ciao, zia Lobelia.”

“Bilbo, tesoro! Come stai?”

La sua voce è stridula come al solito, tono palesemente incurante, e Bilbbo sa che se dovrà sopportarla per più di due minuti, gli verrà un'emicrania.

“Sto bene, grazie. Cosa posso fare per te?”

“Beh, sto chiamando perché... di sicuro te lo ricordi!”

Bilbo sbatte le palpebre in silenzio, guardando fuori dalla finestra.

“Di sicuro non me lo ricordo, perdonami,” dice in tono seccato, “di che stiamo parlando?”

“La festa di compleanno!” Lobelia ridacchia con un'intensità che rischia di far scoppiare i poveri timpani di Bilbo, “Eglantina compie quarant'anni! La tua _altra_ zia? Non te lo sei scordato, vero?”

Bilbo allontana il telefono dall'orecchio quando Lobelia lo grazia con un altro rintrono di risatine gioiose, ma che a Bilbo sembra più il lamento del gatto del vicino quando si rifiuta di lasciarlo entrare.

“Sì, sì, certo che mi ricordo,” mormora Bilbo, usando con attenzione il tegame con una sola mano, facendo scivolare le uova sul piatto.

“Eccellente!” strilla Lobelia, “questa domenica! Spero proprio che tu venga! Non ci vediamo da anni! _Anni!_ ”

“Sì, ne sono consapevole, zia,” borbotta, affondando nel divano e smistando la pila di posta per ammazzare il tempo durante l'interminabile telefonata.

“Beh, ti dà tanto fastidio sembrare almeno un po' eccitato, tesoro?” continua Lobelia, “ _siamo_ una famiglia, no?”

“Sì, sì, mi dispiace, è solo che la mia giornata non è stata particolarmente stellare, e di sicuro... capirai... se...”

Ma perde il filo di quello che sta per dire, perché trova una strana busta tra la solita pubblicità spazzatura e gli estratti di conto mensili. È lunga e di un bianco vivido, senza una singola lettera che indichi che è infatti destinata a Bilbo. Vagamente, registra che Lobelia ha ripreso il suo sproloquio sui 'valori familiari' e 'il trascorrere del tempo insieme', e cerca un tagliacarte tra il caos generale sul tavolo. Concedendo a Lobelia un secondo della sua attenzione, viene a sapere che i suoi cuginetti sarebbero entusiasti di suonare il pianoforte per lui, e offre un evasivo 'Sì, sì, adorabile' e posa il telefono sul tavolo delicatamente, la voce di Lobelia è come un ronzio distante di un insetto fastidioso, ed apre la busta con cautela.

Fuoriesce una lunga striscia di carta ripiegata spessa e lussuosa, e a Bilbo ci vuole un secondo per capire, ma poi...

“Oh, ma mi stai _prendendo in giro?!_ ”

Il telefono si ammutolisce, e sente un esigente '… Bilbo?!'. Armeggia col telefono, improvvisamente infuriato.

“Mi dispiace, zia Lobelia, me temo che dovrò richiamarti più tardi. O, forse no. Ci vediamo domenica. Va bene? Va bene. Ciao.”

E termina la chiamata con un grugnito furioso, e compone un numero diverso. A quanto pare Gandalf sta 'al momento parlando con qualcun'altro', e Bilbo commenta la cosa con un furioso risolino acuto, e gli scrive invece un fervido messaggio.

“Un _biglietto aereo?!_ ” esclama le parole che scrive ad alta voce, “ _sul serio?!_ ”

Rimane seduto a fissare il telefono per quello che potrebbero essere minuti o ore, ricordandosi ad un certo punto le uova e ingoiandole in un boccone indignato, finché finalmente, il telefono squilla di nuovo.

“Gandalf!” urla.

“Ciao Bilbo, amicone mio!”

“Oh, _amicone mio_ col cavolo! Mi hai lasciato uno stupido biglietto aereo nella posta!”

“L'ho fatto?” Gandalf ride sommessamente.

“Sì, sì, l'hai fatto! Lo sto guardando adesso! Un biglietto di sola andata per Erebor, venerdì, alle 10! _Venerdì_ , Gandalf! Adesso è martedì! Sul serio, ma che ti aspettavi?!”

“Verrai?” l'uomo chede semplicemente, e Bilbo lo _sente_ nella sua voce, il sorriso sornione.

“Se verrò... Pensi davvero che farei le valigie per andarmene tra due giorni chissà dove per un lavoro losco che mi hai offerto di punto in bianco?”

“Beh, non lo definirei proprio losco, _lavoresti_ per la famiglia reale, sai–”

“E invece no! Non lavorerò per la famiglia reale, Gandalf!” urla Bilbo quasi con disperazione, “tutto questo... è ridicolo! Non capisco perché tu sia venuto proprio da me! Non so cosa ti sia preso, ma sono davvero... non sono il tipo che abbandonerebbe avventatamente tutto quanto per un capriccio andando a vivere dall'altra parte del mondo–”

“Sono solo cinque ore di volo, te l'ho detto–”

“Gandalf, _smettila_. Ti prego! La situazione è degenerata! Avresti dovuto cercare da qualche altra parte, e mi dispiace, davvero, mi dispiace, ma... buona serata!”

E con ciò, conclude la telefonata risolutamente e lancia il telefono, gettando la testa all'indietro con un grugnito. Gli ci vuole un bel po' di tempo, fumando di una rabbia che non provava da anni, prima di riprendersi, pizzicando il ponte del naso e decidendo che è troppo alterato per andare a dormire ad un'ora ragionevole, quindi tanto vale cercare di rimediare a tutto questo casino con una bella tazza di tè.

È esasperante, pensa mentre l'acqua bolle e cammina su e giù nel suo piccolo salotto, è _ingiusto._ Gandalf che appare dal nulla, interrompendo in quel modo il suo quieto vivere! Ma chi si crede di essere? È in piedi davanti alla finestra, con le mani strette dietro la schiena, e osserva la pioggia che precipita incessante sul tetto spiovente del garage nel cortile dietro casa; osserva due gatti randagi raggomitolati insieme nell'unico angolo asciutto della scala che porta alla cantina, e riesce a stringersi a sé con un certo pathos solenne prima che il bollitore fischi.

Ovviamente non ha bisogno di partire, dice a se stesso, accendendo la TV ed avvolgendosi con una coperta in più per combattere il freddo, afferrando la tazza fumante vicino al petto. Ovviamente. È felice, si è sistemato bene in questa città, non andrà da nessuna parte. C'è anche l'incontro con la famiglia domenica, sì, naturalmente...

“Oh, ma stiamo _scherzando_ ,” brontola.

Il notiziario della sera sta trasmettendo un reportage su Erebor proprio davanti ai suoi occhi, sul valore del mercato azionario o chissà che, e sbuffa e cerca a tentoni il telecomando, cambiando prontamente canale e accontentandosi di un programma culinario. La cosa dura per circa dieci secondi, prima che lo sguardo cada sul biglietto aereo sul tavolo, e il fascicolo al di sotto di esso, e decide che non c'è nulla di male... beh, nel guardare la TV, e ritorna al reportage.

“– _ed è previsto che la corona aumenti costantemente di valore durante il prossimo trimestre. È qui con me Eric Meyers, presidente della filiale londinese della Banca Reale di Erebor – signor Meyers, lo scorso anno si è visto un aumento del valore delle azioni che è a dir poco incredibile. Alcuni dicono che Erebor non manterrà la sua moneta a lungo, ma finora, sembra sia la cosa logica da fare..._ ”

Bilbo non è affatto interessato ai discorsi finanziari, ma per fortuna, il reportage è accompagnato da delle riprese su quello che deve essere una sorta di dichiarazione ufficiale da parte del re, l'elegante uomo che parla a una grande platea di politici e giornalisti.

“ _Il Re, Thorin II, ieri ha parlato del bisogno del Paese di proteggere i propri valori storici, la moneta risalente al XV secolo è uno di questi valori_ –”

Lui è molto... beh, regale, decide Bilbo, sorseggiando il tè con attenzione – un bel viso severo con una folta barba che serve solo ad affinare ulteriormente gli zigomi, gli occhi di un intenso blu penetrante anche in video, e... Bilbo deve ridere di se stesso – ovviamente un bellissimo re non è una ragione sufficiente per prendere armi e bagagli e partire per Erebor. Distende le braccia e sbadiglia. Sì. Adesso andrà a dormire, e al mattino tutto sarà dimenticato. Oh giusto, il biglietto aereo e il contratto... Rendendosi conto di non dover andare a lavoro fino alle undici, decide con fermezza di preoccuparsene al mattino, e se quella notte sognerà di un altro paese lontano verso est, con montagne, e palazzi, e, e... una famiglia reale dei giorni nostri, nessuno può fargliene una colpa.

***

Ripensandoci, non sarà mai in grado di dire cos'è stato esattamente che gli ha fatto prendere alla fine una decisione. Forse era un caso perso nel momento in cui ha deciso di non gettare il biglietto aereo e il fascicolo spesso nella pattumiera e farla così finita con tutta la faccenda. Forse, più probabilmente, è stata la pioggia, che non si è mai fermata, e le numerose pozzanghere che è riuscito a pestare andando lavorare quel giorno. O forse è stata tutta colpa della preside, che l'ha chiamato nel suo ufficio per spiegargli a lungo perché sarebbe più saggio per lui lavorare mezza giornata a partire dal prossimo trimestre, dal momento che 'insegna solo la letteratura, dopotutto'.

L'ultima goccia potrebbe essere stata l'articolo che ha letto mercoledì a cena, riguardo tre studenti di Brea che avevano scritto dei saggi pluripremiati e per questo avrebbero viaggiato in Francia con il loro professore (Bilbo una volta era quel professore) – sinceramente non lo sa.

Quello che sa è che lo strano mix di paura, eccitazione e rabbia ostinata che sente mentre marcia verso l'ufficio della preside il giovedì, appena ventiquattro ore prima del suo volo per Erebor, con la lettera di dimissioni nelle mani fin troppo salde, è qualcosa che non ha provato da quando aveva consegnato la stessa lettera ad un preside diverso un paio di anni fa.

È la sensazione terrificante di fare qualcosa di giusto, e di sapere che non si può più tornare indietro. È sciocco, e avventato, e orribile. È liberatorio. Sa per certo che non metterà mai più piede al liceo Decumano Ovest, e sa che non ce la farà a venire alla festa di compleanno di domenica, e sa che non sarà lì a ritirare la sua auto dall'officina la prossima settimana, ma non gliene importa.

Oh, si sta comportando terribilmente, terribilmente da egoista, ma combatte ogni attacco di panico che minaccia di travolgerlo quel pomeriggio ascoltando a tutto volume vecchi successi classici dalla sua radiolina da cucina e mettendo tutto quello che possiede in solo due valigie. Potrebbe non avere un completo buono per qualsiasi ci si aspetti da lui. Praticamente tutte le sue cravatte sono a pois, come lo sono molti dei suoi calzini. Non si taglia i capelli da settimane, e ha solo un paio di occhiali fuori misura, e sembra impossibile far entrare tutti i suoi libri in valigia... Dovrebbe portare con sé la sua miscela preferita di tè? E i centrini di sua madre? Oh, certamente li deve prendere...

È ben oltre la mezzanotte quando finalmente si lascia crollare sul divano, solo per balzare in piedi e andare a cercare il telefono per prenotare un taxi per la mattina... Ed eccoci qua. È fatta. Il suo destino è letteralmente sigillato, e sente un lieve tremore a partire dalle mani – striscia a letto sentendosi un po' sfinito, ma il sonno lo elude per ore. Giace sulla schiena con la coperta fino al mento, ascolta la pioggia che non ha smesso da giorni, e si rende conto che sarà probabilmente molto, molto dispiaciuto ad un certo punto in un futuro non così distante, ma in questo momento, suo malgrado, non è altro che vergognosamente euforico.

La mancanza di sonno si rivela un ostacolo mentre trascina le valigie al taxi che ha suonato il clacson negli ultimi dieci minuti, e Bilbo si stravacca sul sedile, rabbrividendo per il freddo e mortalmente certo di aver dimenticato almeno una dozzina di cose assolutamente essenziali.

“Hm?” borbotta, gli occhi incollati alla sua piccola porta verde.

“Ho detto, per dove?” ripete l'autista con impazienza.

“Oh, giusto,” mormora Bilbo, stringendo la borsa con il biglietto aereo sistemato in modo sicuro all'interno, “l'aeroporto, per favore.”

Naturalmente Gandalf lo trova subito dopo aver fatto il check-in, tutto in ghingheri con il suo lungo cappotto, un cappello e un ascot abbinato, e l'elegante bastone da passeggio in mano – decisamente troppo vispo per i gusti di Bilbo.

“ _Non sono mai stato così contento di vedere qualcuno_ in vita mia, Bilbo Baggins,” dice in tono allegro, conducendoli verso il gate, e Bilbo quasi bofonchia.

“Risparmiatelo. Ho dormito per circa venti minuti, e onestamente, non sono ancora del tutto sicuro del perché mi trovo qui! Mi hai manipolato!”

“Non ho fatto nulla del genere,” Gandalf sorride, “andiamo adesso, sarà un'avventura!”

“Oh sì, fantastico,” sospira Bilbo, la sua unica preoccupazione al momento è il tempo che dovrà aspettare prima di seppellirsi nel comodo sedile dell'areoplano e fare almeno un tentativo di dormire.

Tuttavia, il panico e il disprezzo per se stesso sul prendere decisioni orribili all'ultimo minuto non hanno ancora fatto del tutto effetto, e così si strofina semplicemente gli occhi e si affretta a tenere il passo con la lunga andatura di Gandalf, riuscendo a fare un sorriso storto quando l'uomo gli fa un sorriso smagliante.

“Andrà tutto bene, vedrai,” dichiara Gandalf, “sarà il più bel periodo della tua vita!”

Bilbo sospira profondamente.

“Beh, ecco,” dice, “promettimi solo che non pioverà in Erebor.”


	2. Capitolo I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo troverete un piccolo dizionario delle parole in khuzdul.

Naturalmente sta piovendo in Erebor. L'aereo atterra dopo un volo durante il quale Bilbo per fortuna è riuscito a dormire, e per un fugace momento infelice, pensa di non essere mai partito dall'Inghilterra; il cielo è della stessa tonalità di grigio torpido e la pioggia picchia sull'aeroporto con la stessa incessante intensità.

Assonnato, segue Gandalf attraverso il check-out e fino al ritiro bagagli, socchiudendo gli occhi alle numerose indicazioni che incontrano, scritte in inglese e in khuzdul, che è una di quelle lingue che ha studiato solo per sommi capi, ma forse non avrebbe dovuto – ha i suoi caratteri, simili un po' al cirillico e un po' all'ebraico, e subito Bilbo diventa troppo assorto nelle lettere stranamente curve, cercando di ricordare le stranezze dell'alfabeto, da notare che sono arrivati davanti al nastro trasportatore che presto porterà i loro bagagli.

“Credo ci sarà qualcuno ad aspettarti,” dice Gandalf, e, allo sguardo accigliato di Bilbo, chiarisce ulteriormente, “qualcuno che ti venga a prendere. Con un bel cartello o qualcosa del genere, immagino.”

“Oh,” Bilbo sospira, all'improvviso dolorosamente consapevole della rigidità che ad un certo punto si è insinuata nella schiena, “giusto, sì, naturalmente. E tu... immagino che non verrai con me...?”

“Temo di no,” Gandalf ride sommessamente, “te l'ho già detto, sono interessato alle–”

“Montagne, sì, sì, me lo ricordo,” Bilbo agita la mano, “mi dirai mai cosa c'è veramente sotto a tutto questo?”

“Che vuoi dire?” domanda Gandalf con un tono perfettamente innocente.

Bilbo lo guarda accigliato ancora di più mentre allunga la schiena.

“Lo sai perfettamente bene cosa voglio dire,” brontola, “spunti fuori dal nulla con la più strana offerta che abbia mai ricevuto, e... come lo sei venuto a sapere, comunque sia? La conosci, la famiglia reale? E sei veramente qui per vedere _le montagne_?”

“Mio caro Bilbo,” Gandalf ride di cuore, “ti prometto che non c'è in atto nessun reato, né ci sarà. Il re è... un mio conoscente, lo è da un po' di tempo. Gli ho offerto il mio aiuto nella ricerca della persona giusta da assumere come tutor per suo nipote, e ho scelto te.”

“A mia insaputa!” piagnucola Bilbo, “e se avessi deciso di non venire?”

Ma Gandalf si limita solo a sollevare le sopracciglia, e Bilbo sospira, esasperato. È ancora abbastanza sicuro che _qualcosa_ stia succedendo alle sue spalle, ma in questo momento, è anche abbastanza sicuro di essere troppo stanco per preoccuparsene. Inoltre, arrivano finalmente le sue valigie, seguite poco dopo da quelle di Gandalf, e sta cominciando a diventare concretamente ansioso mentre si fanno strada verso la sala arrivi.

“Verrò a trovarti prima di partire, Bilbo,” gli dice Gandalf prima che la porta scorrevole si apra rivelando le persone in attesa.

Bilbo gli stringe la mano un po' distrattamente, e Gandalf ridacchia, stringendogli la spalla brevemente.

“Andrà bene,” dice a Bilbo, “non te l'avrei offerto se non fossi sicuro che saresti perfetto per questo lavoro.”

Bilbo sospira.

“Non so dirti il perché, ma non è molto rassicurante,” mormora, e Gandalf si limita a sorridergli.

“Buona fortuna,” gli dice, e poi, senza preavviso, lo lascia, marciando in avanti, la porta scorrevole che si chiude dietro di lui, ancor prima che Bilbo abbia afferrato il manico della valigia.

Beh, va bene. Questo è – quel che è.

Quando entra nella sala, cerca automaticamente l'alta figura di Gandalf in mezzo alla folla, ma è come se non ci fosse mai stato. Bilbo deglutisce seccamente, e si concentra sulle numerose persone in piedi da sole con i cartelli di carta in mano, leggendo i nomi di quelli che stanno aspettando. Quello con _Professor Baggins_ è nelle mani di un uomo basso, vestito con un'uniforme quasi ridicolmente raffinata color blu scuro, accompagnata da brillanti bottoni dorati, una cravatta di un rosso ancora più brillante, e un cappello che ricorda a Bilbo tutti quei autisti professionali di quelle grandi automobili di lusso che si vedono solo nei film... Il che, aspetta – il che è con molta probabilità esattamente quello che è questa persona.

Ingoiando un sospiro nervoso, si fa strada verso di lui, e l'uomo sembra un po' spiazzato quando lo vede avvicinarsi, e il suo volto si spiega nel più grande e caldo sorriso che abbia mai visto.

“Professor Baggins?” inclina la testa.

“Ah, sì... sì, sarei io, suppongo, anche se... non mi piace essere chiamato professore, dato che non sono... in realtà un professore, vede...” balbetta Bilbo.

L'uomo ride, piegando il cartello rapidamente, e si toglie il guanto, allungando la mano a Bilbo.

“È comunque un piacere! Il mio nome è Bofur, sono l'autista di Sua Maestà. Benvenuto in Erebor!”

Bilbo gli stringe la mano, lieto di ricevere una presa salda, e si rilassa un po' – l'accento dell'uomo è impeccabile, e sta ancora sorridendo. Ha dei baffi ben curati, e con i riccioli castani e gli occhi luccicanti dello stesso colore, Bofur sembra quasi come uno di quei giocattoli d'epoca costosi, lucidati e dai colori vivaci, e sempre allegro.

“Lasci che la prendi io,” dice, e afferra una delle valigie di Bilbo prima che possa protestare, e lo conduce a grandi passi fuori dalla sala arrivi e verso il parcheggio, presume Bilbo.

Per fortuna, nel frattempo ha smesso di piovere, e Bilbo si accorge che l'aria è considerabilmente molto più calda dopotutto, e infinitamente più fresca – per gentile concessione della montagna. Le cime innevate torreggiano all'orizzonte, splendide anche per i suoi occhi stanchi, e inspira profondamente, sentendosi subito meglio.

“La primavera arriva in fretta,” dice Bofur come se gli stesse leggendo la mente, “ha piovuto nelle ultime due settimane, il che significa che tra pochissimo farà caldo, vedrà!”

Bilbo ride nervosamente, perché ha appena notato l'auto verso cui senza dubbio Bofur lo sta portando – un'elegante macchina color grigio scuro di una fabbricazione che Bilbo non riconosce. Non è mai stato uno appassionato di auto, in realtà, ma può certamente apprezzare la qualità quando la vede, e la macchina si distingue dalle altre, allo stesso modo in cui una tigre sarebbe spiccata tra una colonia di gatti.

Bofur si rifiuta, educatamente ma con fermezza, di lasciar che Bilbo metta le proprie valigie nel bagagliaio, e gli apre persino la portiera. L'interno della vettura è abbondantemente lussuoso, la pelle del sedile cigola leggermente quando Bilbo si trascina su di esso per accomodarsi ed occupare il minor spazio possibile allo stesso tempo.

L'auto praticamente galleggia fuori dal parcheggio, lentamente e perfettamente in silenzio, e Bilbo espira in modo irregolare.

“Ha passato un volo piacevole?” chiede l'autista.

“Ho dormito tutto il tempo, quindi sì, immagino fosse piacevole,” risponde Bilbo, e Bofur ridacchia.

Qualcosa del suo comportamento gentile è estremamente suggestivo per Bilbo, permettendogli di rilassarsi, anche se lentamente.

“Il tragitto per il Palazzo dovrebbe durare circa trenta minuti, a seconda del traffico. È libero di farlo dormendo.”

“Non credo che sarà necessario, ma grazie,” Bilbo sorride, e cerca nella borsa gli occhiali.

Leggere il contratto propriamente è qualcosa che aveva progettato di fare sull'aereo, ma la spossatezza gli è stata di intralcio. È anche qualcosa che assolutamente, sicuramente avrebbe dovuto fare ancor prima di iniziare a fare i bagagli, ma si preoccupa che pensare alla scorsa settimana in maggior dettaglio gli provocherebbe solo un potente mal di testa. Adesso è qui, non può più tornare indietro, e non c'è altro da aggiungere.

Ci vuole un po' di ricerca, ma alla fine trova la pagina con le informazioni di base sul lavoro – ha già notato il linguaggio del documento (arcaico, nella migliore delle ipotesi) e la quantità ampiamente intimidatoria di descrizioni dettagliate sul protocollo di corte e il galateo. Non è nuovo all'etichetta dell'alta società – Brea di tanto in tanto ospitava un conte di questo o un duca di quello – ma a quanto pare lavorare per il re esige molto di più.

_'… nel firmare questo contratto, l'insegnante accetta di partecipare a delle lezioni obbligatorie di etichetta una volta a settimana, e ci si aspetta che il sopraccitato miri alla conoscenza della lingua del nostro Paese, così come della sua storia e dei suoi costumi, nel tempo libero...'_

“Oh santo Iddio,” trasalisce Bilbo.

“Va tutto bene, professore?” chiede Bofur immediatamente, e Bilbo arrossisce, sistemandosi gli occhiali.

“Sì, sì, certo,” farfuglia, “e potrebbe forse... Potrebbe per favore non chiamarmi 'professore'? Non sono molto sicuro di come i titoli funzionano nel vostro sistema educativo, ma adesso sono solo un semplice insegnante di scuola superiore. 'Signor Baggins' è sufficiente, davvero.”

Bofur gli sorride dallo specchietto retrovisore.

“Come desidera. Ma gli altri probabilmente la chiameranno comunque così – le verrà spiegato dai miei colleghi più eloquenti che i titoli in effetti funzionano in modo diverso qui. Non la prenda per il verso sbagliato, non sono... non fa parte delle mie mansioni spiegarle queste cose, spero lo comprenda,” conclude Bofur con una risatina un po' autoironica, “il mio inglese non va oltre la terminologia automobilistica.”

“Oh, ma il suo inglese è ottimo!” Bilbo scuote la testa, “davvero. Mi pare di capire che Erebor sia tra i paesi dell'Unione Europea più scrupolosamente istruiti dal punto di vista linguistico, giusto?”

Un altro sorriso.

“È così. Tre lingue ufficiali, khuzdul, tedesco e inglese, e oggigiorno la maggior parte dei bambini impara anche l'italiano o il francese.”

“Straordinario.”

“Non è stato sempre così – l'inglese è stata istituito come lingua ufficiale solo dieci anni fa. C'è ancora un certo numero di persone della mia generazione che non lo parlano bene.”

“Dieci anni fa...” riflette Bilbo, col contratto che ora giace dimenticato in grembo, “dopo il colpo di stato?”

"La rivoluzione di Azanulbizar, sì. La conosce?”

“Molto poco, temo,” ammette Bilbo, “non sapevo nemmeno che si chiamasse... così.”

“Azanulbizar,” ripete Bofur più lentamente, con indulgenza, “era il nome della capitale prima della prima guerra mondiale. Troverà molta gente anziana che ancora la chiama così. Ma suppongo che Erebor sia più facile da ricordare.”

“Un po',” mormora Bilbo con un sorriso, poi aggiunge un po' timidamente, “deve scusarmi, ma mi sento assolutamente uno sciocco, venire qui e conoscere così poco la storia del suo Paese. O la lingua, se è per questo. La mia specializzazione linguistica si è rannicchiata in un angolo al momento.”

Bofur ride di gusto.

“Oh, non si preoccupi,” lo rassicura, “o, come diciamo noi, _ma zârmur abùrûfizu dumizd_.”

“E che cosa significa?” vuole sapere Bilbo, già incuriosito da tutte le consonanti dure e dalla strana fluidità del linguaggio, promettendo a se stesso di indagare più correttamente non appena ne avrà la possibilità.

“Non nuotare nel sangue dei tuoi antenati,” risponde Bofur in tono allegro.

“... Affascinante,” replica Bilbo un po' debolmente, e l'autista ride di nuovo.

“È un vecchio proverbio,” spiega, “significa, non soffermarsi sul passato, sugli errori dei tuoi antenati, quel genere di cose. Sa?”

“Immagino...” mormora Bilbo, e sta per fare ulteriori domande, ma il suo sguardo vaga fuori dal finestrino, e la vista gli mozza il fiato.

“Quello,” dice Bofur con un inconfondibile accenno di orgoglio, “è _Gabil-Dum_. La Grande Sala. Molto simile al vostro... come lo chiamate? Le Case del Parlamento?”

“Le Camere del Parlamento,” lo corregge Bilbo, con lo sguardo ancora fisso fuori dal finestrino.

Stanno procedendo lentamente ora, in attesa della luce verde su un ampio viale, simile ai viali di Parigi, agli occhi di Bilbo – è pavimentato con ciottoli che sono probabilmente lì da secoli, e fiancheggiato da marciapiedi curati e alberi ad alto fusto, che si stanno appena risvegliando dopo l'inverno. Alla sua sinistra, dietro uno splendido recinto di ferro ricurvo e nel bel mezzo di quello che sarà presto un glorioso giardino, si profila la Grande Sala, un agglomerato alto di un edificio rinascimentale nel migliore dei casi. C'è un grande via vai di persone, e un certo numero di finestre ad arco sono aperte, facendo entrare l'aria fresca.

“È carina,” ridacchia Bofur, “ma aspetti di vedere il Palazzo. Saremo lì tra poco.”

“Certo, sì,” replica Bilbo debolmente, raddrizzandosi sul sedile, e finalmente l'auto riparte.

Il brivido lentamente accapponante di nervosismo prevale su di lui ancora una volta, nonostante l'amichevole contegno di Bofur, e la gioia evidente che lo riempie nella condivisione di tutte le vicende essenziali del Paese. Sicuramente, pensa Bilbo, tutto questo smetterà di sembrare un sogno un po' matto, e il più presto possibile. Conoscendo se stesso, il panico entrerà in gioco nel momento meno opportuno, rendendolo assolutamente inutile e disperato. Non sa _niente di niente_ su Erebor! Non ha un minimo di cultura generale, e sicuramente gli chiederanno qualcosa? E se non lo lasciassero nemmeno entrare, con indosso il suo stupido blazer leggermente spiegazzato? Gli viene in mente che non ha mangiato nulla dai biscotti e il tè (o piuttosto, acqua colorata) sull'areoplano, e la fame lo rende _così_ nervoso...

Oh sì, contate su Bilbo Baggins per iniziare a mettere tutto in discussione _dopo_ che il suo destino è stato sigillato. Poteva ancora prendere il volo di ritorno la sera, nel caso andasse tutto in malora? Inspira profondamente (e un po' tremante), e chiude gli occhi per un istante, inclinandosi sul poggiatesta, solo per raddrizarsi di colpo subito dopo, cercando alla rinfusa il fascicolo con il contratto. _Non ha nemmeno controllato lo stipendio, per la miseria_. Non ha mai avuto così poco senso pratico in tutta la sua vita, e che cosa diavolo stava pensando?! Se fosse stato un tipo teatrale, si sarebbe probabilmente dato uno schiaffo in questo momento, perché tutta la situazione è così assolutamente, incredibilmente...

“Oh mio Dio,” pigola, e per fortuna l'autista non l'ha notato, così Bilbo si copre la bocca con le mani per trattenersi dal piangere, urlare, ridere... e chi lo sa più cos'altro.

La paga è... esorbitante. _Ridicolmente_ esorbitante. Bilbo guarda i numeri a bocca aperta, sbattendo furiosamente le palpebre per determinare se stesse forse vedendo uno o due zeri in più, ma la cifra rimane sempre la stessa.

Rimasto impietrito e senza fiato, alla fine riesce a far fuoriuscire l'aria dai polmoni con uno sbuffo spezzato, e chiude il fascicolo molto, molto cautamente. Non è che gli interessano particolarmente i soldi – neanche tre giorni fa, era perfettamente soddisfatto con l'idea di essere un insegnante di scuola superiore per il resto della sua vita, per amor del cielo! L'unica spesa eccessiva che si permette è comprare dei blazer e cardigan caldi un po' sull'eccentrico, e anche uno o due gilet (per non parlare degli ascot e delle cravatte; e le scarpe, sì, giusto, le scarpe); e i libri, ed è tutto qua, davvero. Ha sviluppato le sue abitudini sull'abbligliamento a Brea ed è sempre stato troppo orgoglioso per lasciarle andare, ma per il resto, non ha mai veramente amato l'idea di avere troppi soldi in più... sicuramente non _tutti questi_ soldi in più.

Tamburellando le dita sulle labbra distrattamente, sfoglia le pagine del contratto alla ricerca dell'effettiva descrizione del lavoro.

“... _Un minimo di quattro lezioni al giorno, le cui tematiche saranno decise all'incontro con l'allievo..._ ” mormora a se stesso mentre l'auto accelera in autostrada, la quale porta chiaramente fuori dal centro della città, “... _Tutte le attrezzature necessarie verranno coperte finanziariamente... Sua Maestà desidera supervisionare la creazione di un nuovo calendario che coordini le attività quotidiane sia dell'allievo che dell'insegnante_ ...”

A parte il fatto che sono letteralmente anni che non crea un calendario, Bilbo trova il tutto sorprendentemente ragionevole. Torna indietro di qualche pagina, e trova una sorta di profilo del Principe Ereditario. ' _Fíli della linea reale di Durin, primo del suo nome, figlio della Principessa Dís, fratello di Kíli, ed erede al trono di Erebor_ ' si legge sulla targa quasi pomposamente decorata sotto la foto di un ragazzo dalla chioma un po' ribelle di un colore arancione eccezionalmente brillante. Nonostante la combinazione giacca-e-cravatta quasi ridicolmente gessata che indossa, c'è un accenno di luccichio malizioso nei suoi occhi che può solo significare guai in vista. E... oh.

_'Madre, Principessa Dís della linea reale di Durin, 1975-2011; Padre, Víli, Duca di Urs-tarâg, 1973-2011'_

Bilbo se lo ricorda molto, molto vagamente – una specie di incidente in una miniera... una frana? Ma prima che possa trovare il coraggio di chiedere all'autista a riguardo, l'automobile lascia la strada principale ritrovandosi con i ciottoli sotto le ruote ancora una volta, e Bilbo vede che stanno attraversando una piazza con al centro la statua di quello che deve essere uno dei re del passato, circondato da splendidi castagni alti, e in fondo molto più avanti...

“Benvenuto a _Hurmulkezer_ ,” annuncia Bofur, sorridendo a Bilbo dallo specchietto retrovisore con un'aria di attesa, “il Palazzo Reale.”

_***_

Se l'edificio che ha visto in centro era bello, il Palazzo è a dir poco monumentale. Si fermano davanti ad un alto cancello di metallo con lo stemma reale in rilievo su una lastra di ottone lucido issata al centro. L'autista inserisce una sorta di codice in un dispositivo nascosto in uno dei pilastri, e il cancello si spalanca silenziosamente, con la ghiaia che scricchiola sotto le ruote della macchina quando si immette nel vialetto d'accesso che porta fino a...

Bilbo non riesce a vedere l'ala principale dell'enorme edificio dal suo punto di vista, ma lo scenario lo sopraffà tuttavia, con le due ali supplementari situate in un parco che si estende molto più in là di quel che può vedere. Il Palazzo è notevolmente pomposo, nel senso buono della parola, con le sue finestre ad arco e l'alto tetto a padiglione, di una tonalità quasi surreale di blu brillante, decorato con decine di torrette appuntite – una sorta di forma elevata di architettura gotica, se Bilbo non si sbaglia. Il vialetto d'accesso è delineato da conifere ordinatamente potate, e... quello che sembra essere una grande meridiana, circondata da piccoli arbusti di un verde vivace, e una fontana, di cui a mala pena riesce a vedere la punta...

Con un'ansia improvvisa che lo sta travolgendo, si raggomitola su se stesso sul sedile comodo e si costringe a respirare, e a guardare ovunque tranne che lo splendore che lo circonda. Questo è... questo è assolutamente ridicolo, e non ne è affatto all'altezza, il che gli verrà sicuramente ricordato che non appena metterà piede sulla perfetta ghiaia bianca...

“Ed eccoci arrivati!” annuncia Bofur, fermando l'auto fin troppo presto per i gusti di Bilbo.

Prima che possa ricomporsi in qualche modo, l'autista esce dalla macchina e con passo svelto va ad aprirgli la portiera, sorridendo mentre gli fa un gesto con il braccio, invitandolo a scendere. Bilbo deglutisce, la gola improvvisamente molto secca, e si arrampica fuori in modo goffo, stringendo la borsa al petto. Gli sfugge un sussulto tremolante, perché finalmente riesce a vedere l'ala principale in tutta la sua gloria. Ci sono alti pilastri e imponenti leoni di marmo che fanno da guardia su entrambi i lati di una lunga, larga scala, e quasi rimane a bocca spalancata.

Poi l'auto gli passa accanto, con Bofur che gli mostra un sorriso incoraggiante, e Bilbo si rende conto che l'autista è l'unica persona che conosce in questo enorme e spaventoso nuovo mondo, e sgrida se stesso per desiderare che rimanga, per offrirgli un qualche senso fugace di sicurezza, forse...

Ma un altro uomo si avvicina a lui rapidamente, scendendo l'impressionante scala – è anche più basso di Bilbo, e sfoggia un elegante frac accompagnato da un papillon, i capelli bianchi come tutti i marmi circostanti, e, con immenso sollievo di Bilbo, anche lui è sorridente, anche se con un'aria un po' eminente.

“Il professor Baggins, presumo,” afferma, e quando Bilbo lo conferma, gli stringe saldamente la mano.

“Benvenuto in Erebor! Il mio nome è Balin, e sono il Capo di Stato Maggiore qui al Palazzo, così come l'assistente personale di Sua Maestà.”

Schiocca le dita e due giovani... come dovrebbe chiamarli Bilbo? Valletti? … appaiono praticamente dal nulla, afferrando le valigie di Bilbo e correndo via veloci come sono venuti.

“I bagagli l'aspetteranno nelle sue stanze private, che le mostrerò più tardi,” spiega Balin, “e adesso, se volesse seguirmi per favore .”

Lo conduce dritto su per le scale e dentro il Palazzo, e Bilbo ha visto molte sale nella sua vita, ma mai come questa. Ma ha appena il tempo di ammirare il soffitto incredibilmente alto, e l'enorme candelabro sopra un'ulteriore scalinata, perché Balin prenda una svolta brusca e gli faccia strada attraverso gli innumerevoli corridoi, i loro passi attutiti da un tappeto così impreziosito che Bilbo quasi si sente inappropriato a camminarci sopra.

“Le farò un tour del Palazzo dopo aver affrontato tutte le questioni amministrative necessarie, e dopo averla sistemata adeguatamente,” spiega Balin, marciando rapidamente, “incontrerà il suo allievo, il Principe Ereditario, dopo cena. Purtroppo Sua Maestà è occupata oggi, ma ritengo che le farà i suoi saluti di persona ad un certo punto. Eccoci qua.”

Nei seguenti trenta minuti, Bilbo, affamato e leggermente disorientato, si ritrova irrequieto su una poltrona molto lussuosa nell'ufficio del Capo, rispondendo a qualsiasi domanda degna dell'interesse di Balin, e... esattamente dove ha preso il Capo di Stato Maggiore di Erebor il suo curriculum?!

Ma abbastanza stranamente, in mezzo all'arredamento splendido in modo quasi allarmante, con persino la luce del sole che entra dalla finestra dietro Balin, Bilbo non si sente arrabbiato, e anche la sua insicurezza lo sta rapidamente abbandonando. No, sta iniziando a diventare morbosamente, pericolosamente eccitato, e anche stordito, conseguenza dell'aver saltato il pranzo.

“Sembra essere tutto in ordine,” Balin gli sorride dall'altra parte del grande tavolo lucido, “ha una qualsiasi domanda riguardante le ultime modifiche del contratto?”

Bilbo prima sorride, e poi sbatte le palpebre lievemente confuso.

“Uhm... modifiche?” ripete, “non ero... non ero a conoscenza di alcuna modifica.”

Balin socchiude gli occhi.

“Oh,” dice, “capisco.”

“È solo che... beh, è stata una cosa dell'ultimo minuto per me,” balbetta Bilbo, “mi è stato fornito il contratto solo pochi giorni prima di venire qui, e...”

“Non fa niente,” Balin sorride brevemente, e recupera un documento da un cassetto della scrivania, facendolo scivolare verso Bilbo, “questo è comprensivo di tutto. Le darò il tempo necessario per leggerlo. Se ha qualunque domanda...”

In quel momento, il telefono sulla scrivania squilla, e Balin risponde con un'espressione di scusa. Invece del documento nelle sue mani, Bilbo osserva il volto di Balin che si contorce in una smorfia accigliata molto dignitosa, che si acutizza sempre di più durante la telefonata. Dopo qualche breve frase in khuzdul, Balin si alza dalla scrivania, sospirando: “sono molto spiacente, ma la devo lasciare per un paio di minuti. Le dispiacerebbe aspettarmi qui? Non starò via a lungo, e sarò pronto a rispondere a tutte le domande che potrebbe avere.”

“Oh, certo,” Bilbo annuisce educatamente, “non c'è problema.”

Sorridendo con gratitudine, Balin raccoglie dalla scrivania un paio di raccoglitori dall'aspetto importante, si mette su un bel paio di occhiali cerchiati d'oro, e corre fuori, lasciando Bilbo da solo nella quiete del lusso del suo ufficio. Si strascica sulla poltrona, ingaggiando una breve gara di sguardi con il dipinto di quello che deve essere stato un monarca molto importante, in sella a un cavallo ad incitare le truppe nel bel mezzo di una terribile battaglia. Il suo stomaco brontola con disperazione, e Bilbo sussulta.

“E va bene,” sospira e si mette gli occhiali, immergendosi nell'appendice del contratto, fortunatamente non più lunga di due pagine.

Prima di tutto, contiene un programma accuratamente dettagliato delle attività quotidiane di entrambi i Principi, dalla mattina alla sera, poi una lista degli ulteriori doveri di Bilbo. È una lista un po' lunga. Svegliare i Principi nei giorni feriali. Accompagnare il più giovane, Kíli _,_ a scuola e andarlo a riprendere nel pomeriggio. Scrivere un resoconto quotidiano delle attività di Fíli–

“ _ _Di ora in ora?!__ _”_ esclama Bilbo.

Ideare un programma per i ragazzi per almeno un giorno del weekend?! Bilbo sbeffeggia la proposta ad alta voce, dimenticato la fame in favore del calore che gli sale sulle guance, e scorre col pollice le pagine del contratto originale rapidamente e con determinazione.

“Aha!” dice, “eccolo! Weekend liberi! _Tempo libero, libertà di movimento nelle stanze del Palazzo, permesso di partecipare a qualsiasi tipo di evento che la Corona ospiti!_ ”

Si sgonfia quando si rende conto che in realtà non c'è nessuno a cui gridare tutto questo, ma comunque... Comunque! È oltraggioso! Non ha acconsentito a tutto questo! Beh, in realtà, a pensarci bene, non ha ancora firmato il contratto, eppure...

È allora che sente delle voci nel corridoio, una di loro appartenente inconfondibilmente al Capo di Stato Maggiore, e si prepara un discorso piuttosto infuocato, vibrando letteralmente sulla sedia di un'improvvisa rabbia giustificata, sentendosi ingannato e ridicolizzato, e prontissimo a farlo vedere a tutti quanti. Ma Balin ancora non arriva, anche se deve trovarsi a solo un paio di metri dal suo ufficio – invece sembra essere immerso in una discussione con qualcuno, e quant'è maleducato?! Sicuramente sapeva che Bilbo avrebbe protestato, ed è per questo che lo ha lasciato, in modo da non dover confrontare la sua disapprovazione faccia a faccia!

“Oh, questo è... è _proprio_... _così_...” grugnisce Bilbo, sforzandosi invano di trovare le parole adatte, tamburellando con le dita sul fascicolo appoggiato sulle ginocchia.

Poi sente Balin e il suo interlocutore ridere sommessamente di qualcosa, e la sua pazienza raggiunge il limite. Balza praticamente dalla sedia, marcia fuori dall'ufficio, aprendo la porta senza molta cura e mettendo piede nel corridoio con un acuto “Scusatemi!”

Il gruppo di uomini in fondo al corridoio si gira verso di lui immediatamente, e Bilbo vacilla momentaneamente, perché accanto a Balin c'è il Re in persona, circondato da quello che deve essere il suo servizio di sicurezza. Lo riconosce anche se l'ha visto solo per circa un minuto in TV – è una persona difficile da dimenticare. Incredibilmente alto, indossa un abito blu scuro, le mani serrate dietro la schiena, gli occhi ancora più penetranti di persona, e il suo viso è come la pietra scolpita mentre contempla Bilbo con uno sguardo severo, mozzandogli il fiato per un secondo.

“Professor Baggins, credevo di averle detto di aspettare dentro,” si affretta a dire Balin, “la prego, mi dia un minuto, sarò subito da lei!”

“Oh, non penso che le darò un minuto,” dichiara Bilbo con fermezza, anche se all'improvviso il cuore gli batte in modo molto frenetico, ed è certo di essere incredibilmente maleducato, infrangendo circa trentra protocolli diversi tutti insieme. Invece, marcia verso di loro, sventolando la penosa appendice del contratto a Balin.

“È ridicolo,” esclama, “non ho mai accettato questo! Non avrei messo piede fuori di casa se avessi saputo che volevate che io fossi, fossi... un'umile tata!”

Balin sospira con disperazione, alzando la mano e aprendo la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma il Re accanto a lui ridacchia brevemente, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Così, questo è l'insegnante?” chiede a Balin, gli occhi ancora incollati su Bilbo, e in qualche modo, serve solo ad alimentare la furia di Bilbo.

Balin si lascia scappare un calmo sospiro sofferente.

“Esatto. Professor Bilbo Baggins, Vostra Maestà. Professore, mi permetta di presentarle Sua Maestà, Re Thorin II.”

Bilbo si tranquillizza un po' quando il Re gli allunga la mano e la stringe con fermezza.

“Benvenuto in Erebor, professore,” dice, ma per quanto profonda e ricca sia la sua voce, ciò non fa demordere Bilbo.

“È un piacere,” dice bruscamente, “o, almeno lo era, finché non mi è stato dato questo!”

“Il contratto modificato, presumo?” Il Re si volta verso Balin, che annuisce impotente.

“Qual è il problema?” chiede Sua Maestà direttamente a Bilbo, e se avesse la mente lucida, sarebbe un po' intimidito dalla sua altezza imponente e dallo sguardo penetrante nei suoi occhi, per non parlare delle minacciose guardie del corpo, che sono probabilmente molto prossime a trascinarlo via, ma per ora, Bilbo è fin troppo infuriato per fermarsi, anche se registra il Capo di Stato Maggiore che lo supplica con lo sguardo di abbassare un po' i toni. Oh, ma a Bilbo è stato detto di abbassare i toni per tutta la vita, e ne ha avuto abbastanza.

“Da dove inizio?!” esclama, “siete riuscito a contraddire praticamente la totalità del contratto originale con due paginette! Sono venuto qui per essere il tutor di uno dei suoi nipoti, non una balia per entrambi! Non hanno forse una governante di qualche tipo?! Perdonatemi, ma finora, l'unica cosa chiara di questo lavoro è il fatto di avere effettivamente luogo in questo Paese!”

A Bilbo non poteva sfuggere lo sguardo lievemente sprezzante che il Re lancia a Balin, neanche se ci avesse provato, ma serve solo fargli _letteralmente_ ribollire il sangue. Ha davvero lasciato la sua casa per... questo?! Santo Iddio, ha... ha davvero lasciato il suo lavoro perfettamente normale per questo!

“Confido che abbia letto il contratto correttamente?” dice il Re in tono secco.

“Naturalmente!” In un certo senso.

“Allora non era abbastanza chiaro?”

“Non abbastanza chiaro – oh, c'era una sovrabbondanza di _chiarezza_!” sbotta Bilbo, una piccola parte di lui promette a se stesso che si sentirà molto dispiaciuto per questo, in un futuro prossimo, “sì, sono sicuro che la Prussia del XVIII secolo troverebbe certamente la sua lingua più appropriata!”

Le sopracciglia del Re si aggrottano, e Balin alza gli occhi al cielo, anche se con molta discrezione.

“Che cosa sta dicendo?” chiede Sua Maestà un po' minacciosamente.

“Sto dicendo che siete fortunato se ho passato anni a studiare l'inglese antico, e se la mia tesi di laurea è stata un'approfondita analisi sintattica di Beowulf, altrimenti penso che mi sarei arreso a metà strada!” replica Bilbo, in qualche modo stupito dell'energia con la quale si sta scavando la fossa.

Se, alla fine di tutto ciò, _non_ verrà bandito dal bel Paese di Erebor, lo considererà una gran sorpresa.

“A parte lo stile _antidiluviano_ ,” continua, senza preoccuparsi particolarmente del suo tono, o del rossore che si sta insinuando sulle sue guance, “penso che ciò che mi ha divertito di più sia stata la sezione su... com'è che era? _Organizzazione del funerale?_ Apprezzo il sentimento, ma non sono venuto qui per morire, vorrei ben sperare!”

Alle spalle del Re, Balin si pizzica il ponte del naso, e Bilbo si sentirebbe dispiaciuto per lui, se non fosse così... _schifosamente_ infuriato. Anche se perde un po' del suo fegato quando Sua Maestà si avvicina a lui, perché è davvero una vista imponente, con le sue spalle larghe e il naso affilato, e... c'era un accenno bizzarro di sorriso sulle sue labbra? Sicuramente no.

“Sono molto dispiaciuto di sentire che il mio stile di scrittura non è conforme ai suoi... gusti professionali, professore,” afferma il Re, “forse dovrebbe fare da tutor a me, invece che a mio nipote, cosa ne dice?”

Balin scuote la testa solennemente, e Bilbo apre la bocca per offrire un'osservazione intelligente, ma la sua capacità di parlare lo ha abbandonato per un momento, a quanto pare. Il Re allora sa sorridere, un sorriso ampio e regale, e Bilbo arrossisce, schiarendosi la gola, gli occhi che guizzano qua e là. Oh, santo cielo.

“Balin, per favore, assicurati che i ragazzi siano pronti per la cena,” dice Sua Maestà chiaramente, e quando Bilbo si fa coraggio e lo guarda di nuovo, non sta più ridendo, sebbene i suoi occhi stiano ancora luccicando di un divertimento riservato, “professore, cammini con me, la prego.”

“Vostra Maestà, vi assicuro che non è necessario,” interviene Balin, “sono sicuro di poter risolvere la questione con il signor Baggins io stesso, non c'è bisogno di sprecare più del vostro tempo...”

“Eppure,” dichiare il Re bruscamente, “ne sprecherò un po' di più comunque sia. Il signor Baggins verrà a vederti nel tuo ufficio quando avremo finito. Grazie.”

E con ciò inizia si allontana con grandi passi risoluti, ovviamente aspettandosi che Bilbo lo segua. Un po' confuso, Bilbo chiede consiglio al Capo, ma il volto di Balin è del tutto illeggibile, e si limita a sospirare frastagliatamente, scrollando le spalle.

“Deve ancora di firmare il contratto, e ricevere un adeguato tour del Palazzo,” dice a Bilbo, “si fermi da me quando ha... fatto.”

Con questo, fa cenno gentilmente a Bilbo di andare avanti e scompare nel suo ufficio. Notando che il Re e i suoi gorilla elegantemente vestiti lo stanno aspettando in fondo al corridoio, Bilbo raccoglie la sua borsa e si affretta verso di loro, cominciando a sentirsi quasi sul punto di svenire, la follia del suo comportamento che lentamente si sta rimettendo in pari con lui.

Il Re lo riconduce alla Sala Principale e su per le magnifiche scale, completamente in silenzio, e Bilbo fatica a stare al passo con il suo ritmo senza inciampare, perché non può fare altro che ammirare l'arredamento, i numerosi dipinti lungo le pareti, le bellissime statue in quasi ogni angolo... Incrociano molte persone, e tutti loro, siano impiegati in abiti eleganti o cameriere in bellissimi vestiti quasi vintage, scambiano un educato e silenzioso saluto con il Re, alcuni più riservato rispetto agli altri, ma tutti loro si soffermano con una curiosità più o meno evidente alla vista di Bilbo accanto a Sua Maestà.

I piani superiori del Palazzo sono incomparabilmente più silenziosi, e il Re rallenta in un corridoio fiancheggiato da alte finestre, che si affacciano su un bellissimo piccolo vestibolo, il tetto in vetro che ripara un'isola di arbusti e panchine, del tutto deserta ora. Proprio quando Bilbo riesce a mettere insieme il suo coraggio per iniziare a parlare in un tono più ragionevole, il Re dice: “Mi dica, professore, _perché_ è venuto qui? Se non per essere... Com'è che l'ha definito? Ah sì, 'un'umile tata'.”

Bilbo arrossisce un po'.

“Beh, ehm...” comincia, “vedete, una settimana fa, non sapevo nemmeno che esistesse questo lavoro.”

Il Re lo guarda brevemente.

“Davvero?”

“Davvero. L'offerta di lavoro è stata una vera sorpresa, e... mi scuso per la mia reazione riguardo il contratto modificato, ma come ho detto, la mia decisione di venire qui sarebbe stata largamente influenzata se avessi... se avessi saputo...”

E all'improvviso tutto diventa fin troppo chiaro.

“Perdonatemi, ma il vostro ufficio ha relegato le modifiche a Gandalf – il signor Grey?”

“Credo di sì.”

“Capisco,” brontola Bilbo.

Dovrà fare una chiamata molto diretta a Gandalf, e molto presto, decide. Rivolgendosi al Re, gli dice, “Vi porgo le mie scuse. Non ero a conoscenza di tutte le complessità di questa posizione. Tutto questo è molto... inaspettato per me, e io vi credo... Vostra Maestà ha di meglio da fare che perdere tempo con me. Posso ritrovare la strada per l'ufficio del Capo, credo...”

“Se non vuole il lavoro, i miei collaboratori saranno più che felici di trovarle il primo volo di ritorno, e tutte le spese saranno coperte, naturalmente.”

Il Re lo dice in tono pragmatico, la sua espressione del tutto tranquilla, persino un po' fredda, e Bilbo apre la bocca per rispondere, ma non ci riesce. In qualche modo, in quel preciso istante, l'idea di tornare in aeroporto, in Inghilterra, è così estremamente... sgradevole. Inoltre... beh, è arrivato fino a questo punto, ed eccolo qui, ad insultare gravemente uno dei monarchi europei letteralmente qualche secondo dopo averlo incontrato, e questa è un'esperienza che rimarrà con lui per sempre, è propenso a credere.

“No,” dice risoluto, “non penso che sarà necessario.”

Il Re lo guarda con un'espressione del tutto illeggibile, come se lo stesse scrutinando, in silenzio per un attimo, e Bilbo è piuttosto orgoglioso di non essersi smosso di un dito.

“Molto bene, allora,” dichiara il monarca alla fine, chiaramente, riprendendo a camminare, e Bilbo nuovamente trotta al suo fianco, “in quel caso, ci sono alcune cose che deve sapere. L'ultima governante dei Principi se n'è andata... non più di tre settimane fa, credo. Da allora, siamo stati costretti ad introdurre alcuni... cambiamenti. Fíli, il Principe Ereditario, studia a casa dall'anno scorso. Kíli frequenta una normale scuola in città.”

“Perché il Principe Ereditario non frequenta una scuola?” domanda Bilbo, riuscendo a rimanere ammirato e, allo stesso tempo, leggermente turbato dalla vasta collezione di corna di cervo sulla parete.

“Non è una sua preoccupazione,” replica Sua Maestà semplicemente e severamente, e le sopracciglia di Bilbo si inarcano.

“Molto bene allora... avete detto l' _ultima_ governante dei Principi? Quante ce ne sono state, esattamente?”

Alla domanda, il Re inspira, ma vacilla nel dare una risposta.

“Capisco che questa posizione non corrisponda esattamente alle sue qualifiche,” dice alla fine, con fare sciolto, “ma sono pronto a discutere un aumento di stipendio nel caso dovesse accettarla.”

Bilbo si ferma così bruscamente che il Re non se ne accorge subito, e si guarda alle spalle con un'espressione irritata.

“Ebbene?” chiede.

“Non avete risposto alla mia precedente domanda,” dice Bilbo semplicemente. “Quante governanti hanno avuto i vostri nipoti nel corso degli anni?”

Sua Maestà aggrotta la fronte.

“Nessuna,” risponde, e Bilbo socchiude gli occhi in confusione, ma poi un fantasma di un'emozione indiscernibile sfiora il volto del Re, e aggiunge, severamente, “intendo, finché i genitori non sono morti due anni fa. Da allora, ce ne sono state... cinque, in tutto.”

“... Oh,” mormora Bilbo, e sta per iniziare ad offrire le sue condoglianze, o chiedere scusa, non lo sa, ma il Re alza la mano in un gesto fermo.

“Mi dica solo se vuole il lavoro o no, professore.”

Bilbo lo guarda, perplesso per un momento. Lo vuole? Ovviamente è molto diverso da ciò che si aspettava, e... beh, forse non è una cosa negativa. Guarda fuori dalla finestra – questo particolare corridoio si affaccia su una parte del parco, e la vista è già di per sé gloriosa, anche se gli alberi hanno appena iniziato a risvegliarsi dopo l'inverno. C'è un laghetto nascosto nel verde, e un cavallo con il suo cavaliere che galoppa su uno dei sentieri curati, e il sole sta per tramontare, colorando l'intera scena di toni caldi color oro e arancio...

In poche parole, Bilbo è incantato. Si raddrizza, mostrando la sua espressione più professionale e annuisce al Re, che lo sta ancora fissando con una minima traccia di speranza nei suoi occhi.

“Accetto il lavoro,” dichiara, e più tardi penserà di averlo sognato, ma il volto di Sua Maestà si rilassa in qualcosa di molto simile a sollievo per un fugace istante.

Ma poi si ricompone e fa un passo in avanti, stringendo la mano di Bilbo.

“Allora benvenuto a bordo,” gli dice. “Le suggerisco di tornare all'ufficio del Capo ora – le comunicherà tutte le informazioni necessarie.”

***

Il Re lo lascia in compagnia di una cameriera che lo accompagna nell'ufficio di Balin, dove firma subito il contratto, inspiegabilmente ancora elettrizzato di aver accettato il lavoro, e... le ore seguenti sono annebbiate. Balin gli fa un tour del Palazzo, sia lo stomaco vuoto che le gambe stanche stanno protestando con molto fervore su quanto sia capillare. Poi Bilbo incontra il leggermente intimidatorio Responsabile della Sicurezza, Dwalin, che si dà il caso sia anche il fratello di Balin, e riceve un tesserino curato e una busta con le istruzioni e i codici numerici che dovrà memorizzare. E infine, Balin gli mostra i suoi alloggi – un piano sopra le camere dei Principi (a quanto pare, i programmi sono cambiati ad un certo punto e non li incontrerà oggi, il che è meglio così, dato che non è troppo sicuro di poter fare un'impressione particolarmente stellare), situato in modo tale che il sole al tramonto bagni il suo appartamento in una foschia quasi eterea – e che razza di appartamento!

Bilbo quasi geme con soddisfazione alla vista del letto, molto più ampio di quanto ne avrà mai bisogno, e la poltrona accanto alla finestra – e quello è un piccolo balcone?! E, oh cielo, una libreria e una scrivania decisamente troppo lussuosa, le valigie in attesa accanto ad essa, e la porta di quello che sembra il suo bagno, e un armadio...

“Questo... questo è mio?” balbetta quando Balin lo aiuta a mettere tutti i suoi documenti di nuova acquisizione sulla sua scrivania e apre il cassetto, mettendo nelle mani di Bilbo un tablet nuovo di zecca.

“È suo,” annuisce il Capo, “ovviamente, se preferisce usare il proprio computer...”

“No, no, io... penso mi andrà bene,” blatera Bilbo, pensando al suo antico e patetico netbook, sepolto da qualche parte in fondo a una delle valigie.

“Molto bene, allora,” dice Balin, “credo che abbia tutto il necessario. Temo che abbia saltato la cena–” lo stomaco di Bilbo brontola infelicemente e si sforza di non lamentarsene in disperazione, “–ma l'edificio dall'altra parte del cortile è dove la maggior parte del personale risiede. La sala da pranzo è al secondo piano, i cuochi dovrebbero ancora esserci, e sono certo che saranno lieti di darle qualcosa da mangiare.”

“Grazie,” sospira Bilbo.

“Grazie a _lei_ ,” gli dice Balin con un tono sorprendentemente serio, “mi congedo allora. Alle otto domani mattina, nel mio ufficio, se lo ricordi.”

“Sì, sì, ci sarò.”

Balin sorride ed annuisce, e lo lascia da solo – non appena la porta si chiude dietro di lui, Bilbo si accascia sulla poltrona, gettando la testa all'indietro e gemendo, un po' con incredulità e un po' con gioia. La sua testa minaccia di scoppiare con tutte le nuove conoscenze, e non riesce a credere che circa... dodici ore fa? Stava chiudendo la porta del suo appartamento in Inghilterra e salendo in un taxi, e pioveva... Il suo stomaco brontola di nuovo, e si alza, allungando la schiena.

Decidendo che tutto il resto può decisamente attendere, afferra il suo tesserino di riconoscimento, e la chiave elettronica della sua stanza, e la busta con tutti i codici per le diverse parti del Palazzo, e si dirige fuori, fin troppo euforico per vagare nei corridoi liberamente. In qualche modo, riesce a trovare la via d'uscita dell'enorme edificio, pur finendo esattamente dalla parte opposta del cortile rispetto all'edificio dove è diretto, ma in realtà non gli importa – invece respira l'aria fredda della sera, cercando di dipingere una mappa mentale di dove si trovi in questo momento (e fallendo), e si sta davvero divertendo un po' troppo, in considerazione del fatto che tutto questo potrebbe essere ancora un sogno. Ma dategli una cena decente, e di sicuro non vorrà svegliarsi.

Stando in piedi di fronte all'ingresso degli alloggi del personale – un edificio molto diverso rispetto al Palazzo, basso e costruito da mattoni in cotto color rosso scuro, per lo più ricoperto d'edera – armeggia con le carte, cercando il codice giusto da inserire nel macchinario alla porta, quando un forte “signor Baggins!” lo spaventa e quasi gli fa cadere tutto quello che ha in mano.

È Bofur l'autista, e gli apre la porta, invitandolo ad entrare con un gran sorriso. L'interno è caldo, e per di più, si sente un odore di qualcosa di incredibilmente delizioso, che fa venire all'istante l'acquolina in bocca a Bilbo.

“Allora è tutto sistemato?” commenta Bofur, conducendolo su per le scale.

“In un certo senso,” concorda Bilbo con affanno.

“Sono contento di sentirlo! Starà morendo di fame.”

“... In un certo senso,” ripete Bilbo, più intensamente, e Bofur ride.

“Io ho appena finito. Ma non si preoccupi, c'è un sacco di cibo rimasto. Ed eccoci qui!”

Bofur lo porta in quella che Bilbo presume sia la sala da pranzo, ma invece si rivela essere la cucina stessa. I sensi di Bilbo vengono praticamente aggrediti tutti in una volta, con l'odore di qualcosa di gloriosamente cotto al forno, e la canzone della radio ad alto volume che viene cantata dagli occupanti della cucina.

“Bombur!” parla Bofur a voce alta. “Oi! __Takât__!”

Il grosso uomo in un grembiule smette di dondolare e battere le mani non appena lo sguardo gli cade sui nuovi arrivati, e si affretta ad abbassare il volume della radio.

“Grazie!” Bofur ride, “ora, ascoltate! Permettetemi di presentarvi il signor Bilbo Baggins! È il nuovo tutor. Signor Baggins, questo è mio fratello Bombur, e anche se non sembra, è il capo chef di Sua Maestà. E, naturalmente, la sua bella moglie Mirjam, che, purtroppo, non parla una parola di inglese, ma si farà perdonare con le sue eccellenti polpette, ne sono sicuro!”

“Benvenuto, benvenuto!” esclama Bombur raggiante e dà una stretta potente alla mano di Bilbo, e il suo faccione tondo, incorniciato da un caos color rosso fiammeggiante sia della barba che dei capelli, si spiega nel sorriso più ampio che Bilbo abbia mai visto – è assolutamente impossibile non ricambiarlo.

“È davvero un piacere conoscerla, ne sono sicuro,” dice Bilbo educatamente, ma la moglie dello chef gli sta già stringendo la mano, borbottando qualcosa in un khuzdul veloce ed allegro, Bilbo è completamente smarrito, ma si sente comunque felicissimo dell'incontro.

“... Ed è davvero un piacere conoscere anche lei, ne sono sicuro!”

Bofur, che ha sorriso per tutto il tempo, offre Bilbo una sedia, e dice a suo fratello: “Dategli qualcosa da mangiare, va bene? Il pover'uomo non ha mangiato da quando lo sono andato a prendere – o sì?”

“No, no, per niente,” dice Bilbo, e nel giro di circa cinque secondi, Mirjam gli riempie due grandi ciotole di riso e sugo di pomodoro con polpette, e le fa scivolare di fronte a Bilbo e Bofur, senza mai troncare il suo flusso continuo di chiacchiericcio in khuzdul, sorridendo a Bilbo e facendogli cenno di iniziare a mangiare.

Il gemito che gli sfugge quando affonda il primo morso è decisamente poco dignitoso, e tutti ridono.

“Mi dispiace tanto,” borbotta Bilbo con la bocca piena, “ma non mangio nulla da dieci ore, e questo è _assolutamente_ delizioso, signora, io... come si dice grazie in khuzdul?”

“ _ _Âkmînruk zu,__ ” risponde Bofur.

Bilbo fa del suo meglio nel ripeterlo, e a giudicare dalla luce negli occhi di Mirjam e dalla sua risata, ci riesce, in qualche modo, almeno.

“Resterà allora?” gli chiede Bombur, lui e sua moglie sono seduti dall'altra parte del tavolo di fronte a lui e Bofur.

“Oh, uhm, sì, credo di sì,” mormora Bilbo, e Mirjam dice qualcosa a cui entrambi Bofur e Bombur ridono sommessamente.

“Dice che spera che durerà più a lungo rispetto agli altri,” spiega Bombur all'espressione interrogatoria di Bilbo.

“Oh, non si preoccupi,” dice Bofur in tono incoraggiante, “ha già più coraggio di tutte le governanti precedenti messe insieme.”

“Crede? In che senso?” blatera Bilbo, “E, cosa più importante... ne avrò bisogno?”

“Oh, ne avrà bisogno,” Bombur ride, un rimbombo basso, ma suo fratello lo sminuisce agitando la mano.

“Dire a Sua Maestà il fatto suo il primo giorno di lavoro?” dichiara Bofur, “gli insegnanti precedenti nemmeno riuscivano a farsi ascoltare dai Principi, figuriamoci il Re!”

Bilbo è incredulo, ma allo stesso tempo è infinitamente grato per la sua fortuna – sembra che per miracolo sia riuscito ad incontrare delle belle persone il primo giorno di lavoro, e già percepisce quanto sia importante conoscere qualcuno a cui non importi infrangere giusto un po' il protocollo e riderne nei giorni a venire.

“Beh, ancora non ho incontrato i Principi, vedete,” dice, "non sarei sorpreso se fossero più ardui di Sua Maestà.”

“Oh, sono molto ardui,” ridacchia Bombur, “ma più ardui di Sua Maestà?”

Le sopracciglia di Bilbo si inarcano e cerca più risposte senza parlare, la bocca al momento piena, ma Bofur semplicemente sorride e gli dà una pacca gentile sulla spalla.

“Non si preoccupi,” lo assicura, “sono sicuro che andrà bene. E, ogni volta che vuole uccidere uno dei tre... non lo faccia! Si fermi qui invece, e ci faremo un drink, o cinque.”

E Bilbo ride con loro, pensando che dovrebbe forse essere un po' innervosito da tutte quelle osservazioni circa la difficoltà della famiglia reale, ma in questo momento, il suo stomaco è piacevolmente pieno, ed è riuscito a sopravvivere alla giornata più ricca di eventi che abbia mai avuto, e se qualcuno gli avesse detto un anno fa che sarebbe stato proprio qui, in questo momento, avrebbe probabilmente, sicuramente riso di loro.

“Allora citerò la Corona se mi fanno diventare un alcolizzato,” mormora, e i fratelli scoppiano a ridere, e mentre Bombur traduce la sua osservazione alla moglie, Bofur fa un sorriso smagliante. “È sveglio. Si integrerà perfettamente.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**
> 
> _Âkmînruk zu/Âkmînruk menu_ \- Grazie (informale/formale)  
>  _Gabil-Dum_ \- La Grande Sala  
>  _Hurmulkezer_ \- Palazzo D'onore  
>  _Ma zârmur abùrûfizu dumizd_ \- non nuotare nel sangue dei tuoi antenati  
>  _Takât!_ \- Silenzio!  
>  _Urs-tarâg_ \- Barbe di fuoco


	3. Capitolo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il dizionario di khuzdul si trova in fondo al capitolo.

A quanto pare, gli ultimi giorni non sono stati un sogno, si rende conto Bilbo quando si sveglia nel letto più soffice in cui abbia mai dormito, circondato dal calore e dallo splendore tranquillo. Un accenno debolissimo del bagliore rosato del sole che sorge bagna l'angolo più lontano della sua stanza, e non senza sorpresa, si rende conto che questa è la prima volta dopo anni che si è svegliato prima dell'allarme della sveglia. Ed è persino sabato! Con molta probabilità una conseguenza dell'essere andato a letto incredibilmente presto la scorsa notte, e... sono davvero passate solo ventiquattro ore da quanto si era alzato, con molto meno entusiasmo, a casa sua?

Apre la porta che dà sul piccolo balcone per far entrare l'aria fresca, fredda e corroborante, e si veste – disfare le valigie dovrà attendere, ma le stampelle nell'armadio sono così ridicolmente imbottite di raso chic, e c'è una varietà di bellissimi scomparti in legno che aspettano solo i suoi ascots e i suoi calzini, e... beh, forse si sta lasciando un po' trasportare, ma sicuramente è una cosa naturale.

Avendo trascorso la notte scorsa a mettere tutte le cose importanti nel suo nuovo tablet orribilmente lussuoso, si sente molto alla moda in effetti, sbloccando il dispositivo facendo scivolare il dito, e cercando il calendario del personale. _Colazione, 06:00-08:00_. Sì, eccellente.

Sono appena passate le sette, ma il Palazzo è già operativo e movimentato, la gente che si affretta da una parte o dall'altra con uno scopo. Bilbo attraversa il cortile, ammirando la bellezza che si era in qualche modo nascosta a lui ieri sera – un alto albero sakura cresce al centro, il quale sicuramente fornirà una vista mozzafiato quando inizierà la fioritura, e ci sono i resti di un muro con un'unica finestra alta con un arco a punta e un delicato rosone in pietra; l'antica struttura si erige da quello che sembra essere un giardino di rose. In effetti è tutto molto fiabesco, e Bilbo prende nota per cercare di saperne di più sulla sua storia prima o poi.

La colazione viene servita in una caffetteria al secondo piano dell'edificio – ancora una volta, è quasi troppo perfetto per essere vero, con il suo buffet aperto, e poltroncine comode intorno a tavolini rotondi, e il camino che corona la grande sala... Bilbo non riesce a trattenere il suo sorriso appagato mentre accumula le uova strapazzate nel piatto, e, meglio ancora, viene presto accolto da Bofur, che si siede con lui e gli spiega alcuni dei meccanismi della sistemazione del personale, e offre ogni genere di consiglio di cui Bilbo potrebbe avere bisogno.

“Oh, tra l'altro, una domanda importante,” dice l'autista, masticando rumorosamente il suo toast con marmellata, “che tipo di auto le piacerebbe guidare?”

Sorprendentemente, Bilbo riesce a non versare il caffè su tutto il suo cardigan quando si soffoca con esso.

“Mi... mi darete un'auto?” balbetta.

“Beh, come farà altrimenti a portare il Principe a scuola e poi a riprenderlo?” Bofur ridacchia. “Non si preoccupi, ci sarà sicuramente un GPS. Tuttavia, mi è stato detto che dovrei andare con lei la prima volta, lunedì mattina, solo per essere certi che non finisca in Svizzera o qualcosa del genere... Quindi? Cosa le piacerebbe? Il garage è ben fornito, abbiamo Alfa, Fiat... praticamente ogni Mercedes mai stata fatta, dato che sono le preferite di Sua Maestà... abbiamo anche qualche Skoda, delle signorinelle davvero affidabili...”

“Non conosco affatto le auto, temo,” sospira Bilbo, e Bofur semplicemente fa semplicemente un gran sorriso.

“Non si preoccupi,” dice allegramente. “Che ne dice di passare al garage, hmm... verso le sei, questo pomeriggio? Sceglieremo qualcosa per lei.”

“... Sarebbe meraviglioso, grazie,” risponde Bilbo sinceramente, un po' sopraffatto dalla gentilezza ampiamente ingiustificata di Bofur.

“Non c'è problema! Adesso,” l'autista indica l'orologia sulla parete sopra la mensola del caminetto, “dovrei andare, e anche lei, forse?”

“Oh, santo cielo, ha ragione!” esclama Bilbo.

Sono le otto meno dieci, e il tempo vola davvero in compagnia di persone simpatiche e una calda colazione. Bofur esce con lui, augurandogli buona fortuna e salutandolo, e Bilbo si affretta all'interno del Palazzo, navigando tra i vasti corridoi del piano terra più o meno con successo, raggiungendo l'ufficio del Capo di Stato Maggiore appena in tempo.

“Buongiorno,” lo saluta Balin. “Pronto a incontrare i Principi?”

“Non sono mai stato così pronto, suppongo,” risponde Bilbo annuendo.

“Il loro programma per questo fine settimana è già stato predisposto, non c'è bisogno che se ne preoccupi,” gli dice Balin mentre lo conduce attraverso una parte del Palazzo dove Bilbo non è ancora stato. “Dopo averli conosciuti, hanno entrambi una lezione di equitazione prima di pranzo, e F _í_ li prosegue con la scherma nel pomeriggio, mentre K _í_ li ha la sua lezione di pianoforte. Tutto quello che verrà chiesto da lei oggi è di andarli a prendere per la cena, e portarli alla loro lezione di etichetta dopo che hanno mangiato.”

“... E il tempo libero?” chiede Bilbo un po' a disagio. “Quando lo avranno?”

“Due ore dopo pranzo,” risponde Balin seccamente. “Poi, dopo la lezione di etichetta fino all'ora di dormire.”

Bilbo aggrotta la fronte, ma non dice nulla. Da parte sua, è molto curioso di vedere come sono i ragazzi, e in che modo sanno gestire un regime così severo.

“Sua Maestà sarà presente per discutere le materie che insegnerà al Principe Ereditario,” continua Balin. “Il Re stesso gli insegna matematica e fisica, e dato che è l'esatto contrario della sua area di competenza, penso che mettere insieme un programma completo non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile.”

Camminano attraverso l'intera... com'è che era? L'ala B del Palazzo? Bilbo è sicuro in khuzdul abbia un nome meraviglioso ma incomprensibile, ma non può davvero prendersi la briga di ricordarselo in questo momento. Infine, entrano nella biblioteca – la prima volta che Bilbo l'ha vista gli aveva tolto il fiato, e riesce a farlo di nuovo, con il suo soffitto alto, e i numerosi scaffali torreggianti che traboccano di libri, e il tavolato centrale con un paio di divani lussuosi in pelle; il tutto nuota in un'abbondante luce naturale che proviene dalle grandi finestre con lunghe tende bianche svolazzanti.

Sul tappeto riccamente decorato davanti ai divani si trova un bambino, che canticchia tra sé e sé dondolando dolcemente mentre sfoglia un libro che è quasi più grande di lui, il dito che si trascina sulle pagine, uno sguardo di concentrazione insita nei suoi occhi. Balin si schiarisce la gola, e il ragazzino alza la testa con un sospiro di sorpresa quando li vede, balzando in piedi e sistemandosi la giacchina blu.

“Professor Baggins, vorrei presentarle Sua Altezza, il Principe Kíli,” dichiara Balin, e quando il ragazzino semplicemente rimane lì per un secondo, immobile, con gli occhi spalancati e un po' spaventati, Balin ride sommessamente, spronandolo in un khuzdul gentile.

Il Principe inspira profondamente come se si stesse preparando per un'impresa raccapricciante, e fa un passo in avanti, allungando la sua manina a Bilbo.

“È un piacere conoscerla,” recita, la serietà forzata della sua voce porta un sorriso sulle labbra di Bilbo. “Il mio nome è Kíli, e ho sette anni! Quanti anni ha?”

Bilbo ride, stringendogli la mano con attenzione.

“Il piacere è tutto mio, Vostra Altezza,” risponde, “e posso dire che il vostro inglese è molto buono per qualcuno così giovane!”

Il petto del Principino si gonfia con orgoglio per un fugace secondo, ma poi si acciglia.

“Grazie, ma per favore, quanti anni ha?” ripete la sua domanda quasi rigorosamente.

Le sopracciglia di Bilbo si inarcano, e si scambia uno sguardo con Balin. Il Capo è sorridente, e annuisce a Bilbo – _beh, suvvia_.

“Molto bene, allora,” Bilbo fa un gran sorriso. “Ho trentaquattro anni, se proprio volete saperlo.”

Kíli lo guarda in silenzio per un attimo, le labbra che si muovono senza emettere suoni, e poi dichiara: “Otto!”

“... Otto?” ripete Bilbo.

“Otto anni più giovane dello zio,” rivela il Principe rivela, “siete comunque tutti e due vecchi.”

“Kíli!” Balin rimprovera il ragazzino, ma Bilbo non riesce a trattenere lo sbuffo incredulo di risata, e il Principe gli sorride in modo del tutto innocente, con i suoi grandi occhi scintillanti.

“ _Kulhîn khâzashi zu_ , Kíli?” chiede poi Balin al Principe, e anche lui gli risponde in khuzdul, facendo aggrottare la fronte del Capo.

“ _Kulhu?_ E tuo zio?”

Kíli alza le spalle.

Balin fa un discreto rumore di disapprovazione, controllando l'orologio.

“Sarebbero dovuti essere già qui ormai,” dice a Bilbo, “... pensate di potermi scusare per un paio di minuti?”

“Oh, non c'è–” inizia a dire Bilbo, ma Kíli lo interrompe con un forte “La scusiamo!”, seguito da risatine quando Balin gli agita il dito con finto dispiacere.

“Tornerò subito,” dichiara il Capo, “per favore, aspettatemi qui. _Tutti e due_.”

E così Bilbo rimane da solo con il giovane Principe, che non dice nulla, si limita a fissarlo, determinato, grattandosi la tempia distrattamente. Bilbo apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma il ragazzino serra le labbra, mettendo il dito sopra di esse e scuotendo la testa. Poi si siede sul tappeto ed accarezza il posto accanto a lui. Bilbo lancia un'attenta occhiata intorno a sé e si siede anche lui. Kíli annuisce compiaciuto e sussurra: “Dobbiamo stare zitti.”

“E perché?” chiede Bilbo con tono cospiratorio, abbassando la voce.

“Perché se lo zio... arriva, Fíli può sentirlo, e così può... scappare via,” spiega Kíli, facendo fatica con alcune parole, accompagnandole da piccoli gesti delle mani.

“Oh, capisco,” replica Bilbo. “Fíli si sta nascondendo?”

Kíli ridacchia ed annuisce, ma subito dopo posa di nuovo le dita sulle labbra, quasi per rammentare a se stesso e a Bilbo di fare silenzio.

“... Qui intorno?” chiede Bilbo dopo un secondo trafelato, e Kíli annuisce di nuovo.

“Vuole nascondersi sempre,” annuncia molto seriamente, e ritorna al suo libro.

“E presumo che adesso il signor Balin e vostro zio lo stiano cercando, giusto?” aggiunge Bilbo, e Kíli alza le spalle, ma poi sospira, così solennemente che Bilbo quasi ride di nuovo: “Sì... e che cos'è... presumo?”

“Ah, beh, è solo un'altra parola per dire _pensare_ ,” replica Bilbo.

Kíli inclina la testa, ancora concentrato sul libro, e biascica solennemente: “Grazie. Non conosco l'inglese molto bene.”

“Cosa? Il vostro inglese è incredibile, Vostra Altezza!” gli dice Bilbo seriamente, sorridendo quando un ampio sorriso si diffonde sul volto del ragazzin, “davvero! E ve lo dice un inglese!”

Kíli arrossisce e ridacchia, alzando finalmente lo sguardo verso di lui, e all'improvviso, Bilbo si ricorda che entrambi i genitori del Principe sono morti, e nonostante questo sembra un bambino molto allegro – si domanda che tipo è suo fratello.

“Può chiamarmi Kíli,” dice il Principe fermamente.

“... Grazie,” replica Bilbo, un po' spiazzato, “e puoi chiamarmi Bilbo, se vuoi. Non c'è bisogno di chiamarmi 'professore' o sciocchezze del genere, va bene?”

“Va bene!” Kíli ridacchia.

“Bene,” Bilbo sorride, “adesso mi piacerebbe incontrare anche tuo fratello!”

Si guarda attorno – sono soli nella grande stanza, e nient'altro che il canto occasionale degli uccelli e il vento che scompiglia le cime degli alberi interrompe il silenzio pesante, Balin o il Re non si vedono da nessuna parte, ma neanche il Principe più grande.

“È molto bravo a nascondersi, vero, tuo fratello?” chiede Bilbo a Kíli, parlando apposta un po' più forte.

Il ragazzino annuisce.

“Si nasconde nel Palazzo,” dice, “dappertutto. Ha segreti... posti segreti. Anche nei giardini. Qualche volta le persone corrono e urlano il suo nome, e lui è proprio... proprio...”

“Sotto il loro naso?” suggerisce Bilbo, e quando Kíli aggrotta la fronte, si affretta ad aggiungere, “è un modo di dire. Significa che qualcuno o qualcosa sembra essere facile da vedere, ma le persone non lo vedono comunque... non riescono a trovarlo. Proprio come Fíli, suppongo.”

Per un momento Kíli lo fissa con stupore, e poi sorride incerto, chiudendo il libro e alzandosi in piedi.

“Fíli!” urla, “Fíli, __ganagîn, sul ghelekh! Ibizarur!__ Si chiama Bilbo, e mi sta insegnando sotto il loro naso!”

Per molto tempo, non succede nulla.

“Fíli!” ripete Kíli, più esigente, e un grugnito un po' esasperato proviene da dietro uno scaffale, sorprendentemente vicino a dove Bilbo e Kíli sono seduti, e il Principe Ereditario esce fuori con riluttanza.

I suoi capelli luminosi gli circondano la testa come un'aureola dorata, in netto contrasto con i suoi abiti formali, ed è profondamente accigliato, le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

“ _Algâbikûn_ ,” brontola a Kíli, il quale semplicemente tira fuori la lingua.

Bilbo si alza e gli tende la mano.

“Beh, è davvero un piacere incontrarvi finalmente, Vostra Altezza. Sono Bilbo.”

Il Principe sospira profondamente, come se stesse soffrendo di una grande ingiustizia, e stringe brevemente la mano di Bilbo.

“Sono Fíli, Principe Ereditario di Erebor, erede al trono, bla bla bla,” mugugna, “e tu non sei una donna.”

Bilbo solleva le sopracciglia.

“Beh, sono contento che non ci siano dubbi a riguardo,” risponde, “... dovrei esserlo?”

“Non importa,” Fíli alza le spalle, “è solo che... tutte le nostre tate precedenti erano donne.”

“Sì, ho sentito! E, da come ho capito, nessuna di loro ha fatto un ottimo lavoro,” dice Bilbo onestamente, e ha fatto tombola, perché Fíli dimentica se stesso per un fugace secondo e sorride.

“Non riuscivano mai a trovarci,” dice Kíli, e Fíli rotea gli occhi, aggiungendo: “Erano stupide. E avevano anche paura di Thorin.”

“Perché mai avevano paura del Re?” domanda Bilbo.

“Vedrai,” risponde Fíli cupamente. “Scommetto che non durerai una settimana.”

“No, voglio che il signor Bilbo resti!” esclama Kíli in modo del tutto sorprendente, tirando l'orlo del cardigan di Bilbo, “resterai?”

“Farò del mio meglio,” Bilbo alza le spalle, fingendo di non notare il Principe più grande che lo sta scrutando, labbra serrate ancora a mo' di sfida.

Proprio in quel momento, si sentono delle voci e dei passi, e Balin entra nella biblioteca, con il Re al suo fianco.

“Oh, fantastico,” grugnisce Fíli, e fa cenno a Kíli di stare su dritto, sistemandogli la giacca sulla schiena, e lisciandola sulle spalle del fratello, con Bilbo che osserva l'intero processo, lentamente iniziando a farsi una vaga idea di quanto i ragazzi siano stati cresciuti severamente.

“Fíli!” sbraita il Re, senza degnare uno sguardo in direzione di Bilbo, “ _Kulhîn zûr zu?_ ”

“Sono stato qui tutto il tempo,” risponde il Principe in inglese, e anche quello è un segno di sprezzo, percepisce Bilbo.

“... È vero,” decide di aggiungere, “stavamo facendo conoscenza.”

“E il signor Bilbo mi stava insegnando cose inglesi!” interviene Kíli, e Bilbo nota i lineamenti del volto del Re che si ammorbidiscono leggermente prima di sospirare e socchiudere gli occhi a Fíli, il quale distoglie di scatto lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra con ostinazione.

“... Beh, sono felice di sentirlo,” dice Sua Maestà. “Bando alle ciance, Balin, per favore accompagna Kíli al suo alloggio per cambiarsi. Fíli – io e il professor Baggins vorremmo discutere con te il tuo nuovo programma di studio.”

Le reazioni dei ragazzi agli ordini dello zio sono così vastamente diverse, nota Bilbo – quando il Re non guarda, Fíli rotea gli occhi così potentemente che minacciano di scomparire nel cranio, mentre Kíli tira su col naso in modo evasivo, annuisce, e scivola la mano in quella di Balin.

“ _Shamukh_ , signor Bilbo!” annuncia allegramente.

“Uh... ciao?” balbetta Bilbo, rassicurato quando Balin gli annuisce, il che significa che Kíli lo stava effettivamente salutando.

***

Da solo con il Re e il suo nipote più grande, Bilbo sente l'atmosfera diventare più tesa ogni secondo che passa – Sua Maestà si siede su uno dei divani, aspettandosi chiaramente che Fíli si unisce a lui, ma il ragazzo si limita ad alzare le sopracciglia e non fa nulla. Quando anche Bilbo si siede, un po' nervosamente, il Principe sospira drammaticamente e alla fine si mette a sedere, il più lontano possibile da loro.

Quello che segue sono i dieci minuti più dolorosamente tesi della vita di Bilbo – il Re presenta a Fíli le sue idee per le lezioni, che corrisponde a quello che Bilbo dovrebbe essere in grado di insegnargli, e il Principe continua a rispondere seccamente, evasivamente, diventando ovviamente sempre più arrabbiato alla mera presenza dello zio. Così non va, decide Bilbo – non è lo psicologo della famiglia, ma anche lui può vedere che con il Re nella stanza, non ci si può aspettare nessun vero sforzo da parte del ragazzo.

“Vostra Maestà,” interrompe, forse un po' più severamente del previsto, e il Re lo guarda con gli occhi socchiusi. “Vorrei un po' di tempo da solo con vostro nipote, se lo permettete.”

Fíli aggrotta la fronte in confusione, mentre Thorin scruta Bilbo, poi sospira.

“Non ne vedo il merito,” dichiara con fermezza. “Ho detto chiaramente che avrei supervisionato la creazione di questo nuovo calendario.”

Fortunatamente, Bilbo riesce a non lasciar trapelare la sua esasperazione – si limita a sorride brevemente, educatamente, poi si alza, non mancando di notare l'aumento di interesse in Fíli.

“Possiamo parlare in privato?” dice al Re, e trattiene il suo epico sguardo truce piuttosto eccellentemente.

Thorin guarda prima Bilbo e poi Fíli, il quale semplicemente si appoggia allo schienale della poltrona, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Sua Maestà sospira quasi impercettibilmente, poi si alza.

“ _Rimani qua_ ,” ordina a Fíli, il quale, ancora una volta, non dice nulla, e poi il Re lancia un potente sguardo di disapprovazione a Bilbo, facendogli segno di seguirlo.

“Professor Baggins,” si rivolge a lui il secondo che sono fuori portata d'orecchio, in piedi davanti a una delle alte finestre in fondo alla biblioteca, “Non ammetto le persone che sprecano il mio tempo.”

“Oserei dire che stiamo sprecando il tempo di entrambi, Vostra Maestà,” risponde Bilbo, poi aggiunge in fretta, prima che lo sguardo truce di Thorin lo arda vivo, “ascoltatemi. Vostro nipote non è chiaramente in uno stato d'animo particolarmente loquace – tiro a indovinare, non è una circostanza così insolita, giusto?”

Il Re non dice nulla, il suo cipiglio ancora al suo posto, e si limita a fare cenno a Bilbo di continuare.

“Trascorrerò moltissimo tempo con lui nei giorni a venire – penso che vorrei iniziare ora,” afferma Bilbo. “Datemi un'ora da solo con lui, avrete la prima bozza del nostro programma sulla vostra scrivania per pranzo, ve lo prometto.”

Sua Maestà continua a fissarlo, la mandibola serrata.

“Si sta illudendo, professore,” dice alla fine, in tono severo, “mio nipote non reagisce bene quando si tratta di persone sconosciute.”

“E quand'è che reagisce bene, Vostra Maestà?” chiede Bilbo in un tono perfettamente innocente, e Thorin apre la bocca per ribattere, ma alla fine finisce in un semplice sospiro esasperato.

“Lo so che è troppo presto per chiedere la vostra fiducia,” insiste Bilbo, “ma, beh... fidatevi di me. Almeno lasciatemi provare – se non riesco a fare breccia su vostro nipote, sarà una lezione per tutti noi.”

Lo sguardo del Re scorre da lui a Fíli, che al momento sta incrociando le gambe sotto se stesso sulla poltrona, fermandosi bruscamente quando si accorge suo zio lo sta guardando, e sedendosi in una posizione corretta, in modo beffardamente esagerato, la schiena dritta come un righello, mani sulle cosce, naso in su. Bilbo vorrebbe ridacchiare, se non fosse per il baluginio di delusione dolorosa negli occhi del Re.

“Molto bene,” sospira il Re. “Qualcuno verrà a prenderlo tra un'ora per la sua lezione di equitazione.”

“Grazie,” replica Bilbo seriamente, e il Re si limita a scuotere la testa in modo solenne.

“Buona fortuna, professore,” dice in tono piatto, poi si allontana a grandi passi, risparmiando solo un fugace sguardo in direzione di Fíli, pronunciando un paio di frasi in khuzdul, alle quali il nipote dà un ampiamente beffardo pollice in su.

“Allora,” annuncia Bilbo ad alta voce quando il Re se n'è andato, “prima di tutto, penso che dovremmo smettere di rovinare queste poltrone lussuose. Non sono poi così comode.”

Invece procede a sedersi sul tappeto, di fronte a Fíli, che si limita a guardalo a bocca aperta.

“Andiamo, allora,” Bilbo dà un buffetto sul pavimento, “vostro fratello me l'ha lasciato fare prima, e non c'è nulla di male se nessuno lo scopre, ho ragione?”

Fíli lo guarda di traverso, e poi sospira profondamente e scivola dalla poltrona e finisce sul tappeto.

“Bene,” Bilbo sorride, ignorando la comune espressione irritata del ragazzo, “avete intenzione di dirmi perché non andate più a scuola?”

“... Non lo sai?” Fíli lo guarda pigramente.

Bilbo alza le spalle.

“Le persone sono terribilmente riservate qui.”

“Sì, Thorin ha ingigantito la faccenda, non voleva che nessuno lo scoprisse,” dice il ragazzo con un pizzico di ciò che può solo essere orgoglio amaro.

“Scoprisse cosa?”

“Sono stato, uh... loro... ugh, non so la parola inglese,” brontola Fíli, appoggiando la testa sulla poltrona dietro di sé.

“... Espulso?” suggerisce Bilbo, “vale a dire, vi hanno obbligato a lasciare la scuola per qualcosa che avete fatto?”

“... Espulso, sì, immagino,” borbotta Fíli, aggrottando la fronte e avvolgendo le braccia intorno alle ginocchia, distogliendo lo sguardo – Bilbo si rende conto che il Principe si aspetta completamente di venir deriso, o castigato.

Invece Bilbo si piega in avanti, mostrando un sorrisetto.

“Cosa avete fatto?”

Fíli non risponde, si limita a fissare.

“Beh, io scommetto che non è stato per i voti, perché qualcosa mi dice che siete troppo intelligente per il vostro bene.”

Il Principe sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, chiaramente confuso, non sapendo come reagire – gli hanno appena fatto un insulto, o un complimento?

“Allora?” Bilbo sorride.

“... Non mi crederesti,” mormora Fíli, “nessuno degli adulti l'ha fatto.”

“Mettetemi alla prova.”

“Indovina.”

Bilbo solleva le sopracciglia, ma Fíli lo guarda con aria di sfida.

“Devi indovinare,” ripete.

“Va bene,” Bilbo ridacchia, “avete... avete saltato troppe lezioni?”

Il ragazzo scuote la testa.

“Avete... rotto qualcosa di costoso?”

Scuote di nuovo la testa.

“Insultato un insegnante?

“Nah.”

“Avete... oh, avete fatto a botte con qualcuno, vero?”

Bilbo sa di aver ragione – Fíli si raggomitola su se stesso ancora di più, distogliendo lo sguardo, stringendo le labbra, e... beh, non è il tipico ragazzino attaccabrighe. Basso e magrolino, ancora in attesa di uno scatto di crescita, ma c'è un'inconfondibile scintilla coraggiosa nei suoi occhi.

“... Perché?”

Nessuna risposta.

“Stavate proteggendo vostro fratello?”

Gli occhi di Fíli si spalancano, e si rilassa, fissando Bilbo a bocca aperta.

“... Come fai a saperlo?”

“È stato solo un colpo di fortuna, lo giuro,” Bilbo sorride. “Quindi... avete picchiato qualche ragazzino perché erano cattivi con Kíli?”

“Aveva solo sei anni,” dice Fíli a bassa voce. “Siamo andati in una nuova scuola quando per lui era ora di iniziare la prima... prima elementare?”

Bilbo annuisce.

“Giusto,” dice Fíli, “e io facevo la prima media, perché a volte si va in scuole diverse, per le medie? No?”

Bilbo annuisce.

“E gli altri ragazzi, loro... beh, hanno saputo chi eravamo. Linea di Durin, e tutto il resto. Ed erano cattivi. All'inizio erano solo... dicevano cose. E poi... rubavano? Rubavano il cibo di Kíli. E non ci facevano sedere con loro... a pranzo. Erano così _ishmeti_. Sempre cattivi.”

Bilbo ascolta il ragazzo parlare, assolutamente incantato – nemmeno nei suoi sogni più sfrenati si aspettava che si aprisse così in fretta, ma è ovvio che ha tante cose da dire, incespicando sulle parole e gesticolando, non diversamente da suo fratello, e Bilbo percepisce il dolore e la rabbia stantii fin troppo bene.

“È successo tutto dopo... quello,” Fíli gesticola con la mano con fervore, e in qualche modo, Bilbo sa che intende l'incidente dei suoi genitori, e annuisce rapidamente, non volendo obbligare il ragazzo a parlarne.

“Ed ero... beh, Kíli era troppo piccolo. Non lo sapeva. Ma io ero sempre arrabbiato. Non volevo andare a scuola. Erano preoccupati, e mi hanno fatto vedere dei... eh, dottori?”

Bilbo si limita ad annuire, intuendo che interromperlo non sarebbe il miglior modo di agire.

“Li odiavo,” dichiara Fíli con tranquilla determinazione, il mento sulle ginocchia, “non sapevano niente. E io facevo a botte con gli altri... gli altri ragazzi un sacco, e dicevano che era sbagliato, ma non mi importava. Ecco perché sono stato espulso. E Kíli è andato in una scuola diversa, ma io non volevo. E Thorin non me l'avrebbe permesso. E questa è la storia.”

Dopodiché Bilbo e Fíli espirano quasi simultaneamente, e Bilbo gli offre un sorriso, segretamente stupito che il Principe gli abbia raccontato la sua storia così in dettaglio, senza mai piangere.

“Grazie per avermelo detto,” dice sinceramente, “per la cronaca, non credo che ci sia nulla di male nel lottare per la propria famiglia.”

Fíli inspira profondamente, aprendo la bocca per rispondere, ma poi si acciglia e chiede, del tutto inaspettatamente: “Quale cronaca?”

“Eh?”

“Hai detto 'per la cronaca',” dice Fíli con un po' di impazienza, “quale cronaca?”

“Oh...” Bilbo sorride prima di rendersi conto, “oh no, è solo un modo di dire, non ti preoccupare! È come in tutte quelle serie TV procedurali... quelle con la polizia. Quando stanno interrogando un sospetto – e fanno tutte le domande? E viene documentato? O quando un giornalista registra un'intervista con qualcuno? Vuol dire... Beh, vuol dire che puoi supportare quello che dici. È ufficiale. Per la cronaca.”

F í li semplicemente sbatte le palpebre con autentico interesse, come se si aspettasse che la lezione sugli idiomi continuasse, e Bilbo si rilassa – questo sarà... se non più facile, allora sicuramente del tutto diverso da qualsiasi cosa si aspettava.

“Va bene, allora,” dichiara. “Che ne dite se dimostriamo a tuo zio che si sbaglia e in realtà ce la facciamo ad iniziare a lavorare su questo programma?”

***

… E per quando una giovane donna elegantemente vestita li interrompe, annunciando se stessa come un'assistente personale del Capo di Stato Maggiore, hanno quello che sembra essere, almeno agli occhi di Bilbo, un programma abbastanza completo – ne è orgoglioso. Certo, avrà bisogno di rinominare alcune delle lezioni, per esempio, ' _Le guerre più sanguinose nel corso dei secoli_ ' il lunedì e il mercoledì, o ' _Roba da leggere_ ' ogni giorno nel pomeriggio, tutti i titoli che, tra parentesi, Fíli gli ha fatto scrivere, sghignazzando. Ma definendoli 'Storia dei conflitti politici' e 'Letteratura moderna', rispettivamente, dovrebbe placare il Re, decide Bilbo.

“Vieni a pranzo con noi?” gli chiede Fíli di punto in bianco, prima di andarsene, mentre Bilbo sta raccogliendo le sue cose.

“Oh, io... voglio dire, dovrei?” balbetta Bilbo. “Posso? Credo di dover mangiare nella caffetteria con lo staff, Vostra Altezza.”

“Ugh, non chiamarmi così,” Fíli agita la mano, ignorando la smorfia educatamente inorridita della sua accompagnatrice, “vabbé.”

Bilbo apre la bocca per dire qualcosa di più, ma Fíli semplicemente lo saluta e se ne va, e Bilbo pensa che lo sguardo di mite delusione sul suo volto sicuramente merita almeno di chiedere a Balin o a qualcuno se può davvero unirsi ai Principi per il pranzo.

Il Capo è un po' sbalordito quando Bilbo si presenta con il programma, e, soprattutto, con la domanda più tardi quella mattina, ma accetta di passare entrambe le questioni al Re, e nemmeno un'ora dopo, Bilbo è scortato agli alloggi privati della famiglia.

Entrambi i ragazzi sono seduti ad un tavolo ridicolmente grande nell'ennesima camera spaziosa e ben illuminata, con una visione piuttosto gloriosa di una parte dei giardini del Palazzo che Bilbo non ha ancora visto, con alberi ad alto fusto che si inchinano su quelli che sembrano i resti di una sorta di teatro, rotondo e ricoperto di rose, proprio come l'antico muro che Bilbo ha visto quella mattina.

Non ha molto tempo per ammirare l'esterno, perché Kíli esclama felice quando lo vede, e dà un buffetto alla sedia accanto a lui con fervore finché Bilbo non cede e si siede, solo saltare in piedi bruscamente un secondo più tardi, perché si accorge che il suo posto è dall'altro capo del tavolo, proprio di fronte a quello del Re – se la grande sedia, infinitamente più pomposa delle altre, ne sia di alcuna indicazione.

“Va tutto bene, signore,” una cameriera lo frena, e prontamente sposta le posate e i piatti più vicini ai ragazzi.

Kíli gli fa un gran sorriso quando si siede, e perfino Fíli ridacchia quando Bilbo commenta a bassa voce: “Piuttosto grande, questo tavolo, no? Per quattro persone?”

“È solo per noi!” annuncia Kíli, e Fíli aggiunge: “Thorin non viene molto spesso in questi giorni.”

“... Oh,” sospira Bilbo.

“Adesso mangerai sempre con noi?” vuole sapere Kíli, e Bilbo non può davvero resistere alla sua luminosa espressione speranzosa.

“Immagino di sì,” annuisce, “il più spesso possibile... se il Re lo permette. Davvero non verrà...?”

Entrambi i ragazzi alzano le spalle quasi simultaneamente.

“Non si sa mai,” dice Fíli in tono piatto.

E a quanto pare, Sua Maestà è occupata oggi, perché mangiano la zuppa e il pollo delizioso da soli. I ragazzi non sembrano essere minimamente turbati dal fatto che il loro zio è apparentemente troppo occupato per unirsi a loro per un semplice pranzo, e chiacchierano abbastanza allegramente, anche cercando di insegnare a Bilbo un paio di frasi semplici in khuzdul, e trascinandolo via per mostrargli le loro camere dopo la fine del pasto. È soprattutto un'idea di Kíli, si rende conto Bilbo – Fíli semplicemente li tallona, ma lui che ridacchia quando Bilbo tenta ma fallisce nel pronunciare correttamente ciao, arrivederci e grazie in khuzdul, e che prende in giro il fratello sullo stato della stanza, è sufficiente, decide Bilbo.

I loro alloggi consistono di due ampie camere da letto, collegate tra loro da una porta scorrevole, ognuna dotata di una propria TV e computer (che Fíli porta via immediatamente, mentre Kíli fa il tour a Bilbo), e circa tre volte la dimensione dell'appartamento di Bilbo. La stanza di Kíli è strapiena di giocattoli, grandi scatole di Lego, e la metà del pavimento viene poi occupata da un'impressionante pista di Formula Uno, che il Principe tira fuori da sotto il letto, dimostrando a Bilbo le sue abilità con le macchinine da corsa finché la sua auto non finisce fuori pista e colpisce uno scaffale vicino, con molto divertimento da parte di entrambi i ragazzi. La stanza di Fíli è più ordinata, con molte librerie, e un cavalletto con un dipinto completato a metà vicino alla finestra, e pezzi di puzzle sparsi sul pavimento, e Bilbo non può fare a meno di ammirare tutto quanto, ringraziando i ragazzi per averlo lasciato entrare, anche se non sono certamente consapevoli del significato del gesto.

Kíli poi costringe Bilbo a portarlo nel suo appartamento al piano di sotto, e non è fino a quando si imbattono in Balin nel corridoio e il Principe fa un gridolino e in fretta cerca di nascondersi dietro a Bilbo, che Bilbo apprende che i ragazzi non hanno in realtà il permesso di uscire dalle loro stanze finché le attività pomeridiane non hanno inizio. Ma Balin trascura gentilmente la situazione, rimandando Kíli indietro e accompagnando Bilbo nel suo appartamento.

“Sua Maestà era... piuttosto soddisfatta con il programma che ha concepito,” dice, come se lui stesso fosse riluttante a crederci, “e le è permesso di unirsi ai ragazzi per il pranzo ogni volta che vuole. Tuttavia, vi chiediamo di continuare a cenare nella caffetteria, dato la lista dei turni viene esposta lì ogni sera, e sarebbe nel suo interesse familiarizzare con essa.”

“... Capito,” replica Bilbo.

Balin poi gli presenta un programma giornaliero più dettagliato da studiare durante la sua 'pausa pranzo', e da qualche parte tra l'ammirazione del numero di attività extrascolastiche che hanno sia Fíli che Kíli in aggiunta alle loro lezioni, e il chiedendosi se dovesse fermarsi alla caffetteria per una tazza di caffè, Bilbo si assopisce, sorprendentemente stanco, e si sveglia quando gli squilla il telefono, del tutto disorientato.

Soffre un fugace momento di puro panico quando legge il nome del chiamante, pensando che tutto era, in fondo, un sogno, perché zia Lobelia lo sta chiamando. Ma Bilbo si trova ancora nel suo nuovo, caldo e bellissimo appartamento nel Palazzo Reale di Erebor, e... buon Dio, come glielo avrebbe spiegato?!

“... Pronto,” borbotta con voce assonnata.

“Bilbo, tesoro!” esclama Lobelia. “Mi volevo solo assicurare che domani _ci sarai_!”

… Giusto.

“Uh, sono... terribilmente dispiaciuto, zia, ma è saltata fuori... una cosa.”

“Che vuoi dire?” grida Lobelia. “Che diavolo potrebbe esserci di più importante per te di una bella riunione di famiglia? Non ti vediamo da _anni_ , Bilbo! I tuoi cugini chiedono di te! Povera Primula, che le dirò?! Oh, ma avrei dovuto saperlo...”

Bilbo allontana il telefono dall'orecchio e si rotola sulla schiena, fissando il soffito in legno decorato, e non può fare a meno di fare un sorriso che si diffonde su tutto il viso. Scoppia a ridere, perché si rende conto che sia lui che Lobelia stanno probabilmente spendendo una fortuna per questa telefonata, e non riesce proprio a curarsene.

“Mi dispiace tanto, zia Lobelia,” dice quando lei si ferma per riprendere fiato, “porta i miei saluti a Primula, e a tutti gli altri. Divertiti alla festa.”

“Ma che _ti è preso_?” vuole sapere Lobelia. “Dove sei?”

“... Ho un nuovo lavoro,” Bilbo sospira, “e credo che mi terrà molto impegnato nei prossimi giorni. Mi dispiace.”

“Un nuovo lavoro?” sbotta Lobelia. “Beh, ma... dove?”

E Bilbo sorride, sedendosi dritto e allungando la schiena.

“Erebor,” dice semplicemente e riattacca, sentendosi completamente rinvigorito.

***

Trascorre il resto del pomeriggio a consultare internet per qualsiasi tipo di manuale che pensa che lui e Fíli potrebbero aver bisogno in futuro, e in poco tempo, è ora di andare a vedere se i ragazzi sono pronti per la cena. Sono entrambi più o meno visibilmente dispiaciuti quando Bilbo annuncia che non mangerà con loro, e il loro stato d'animo di certo non migliora quando il Re si fa finalmente vedere. Bilbo si sente quasi in colpa per averli lasciati. Spera di incontrare Bofur nella caffetteria per chiedergli spiegazioni, ma l'autista non c'è, e Bilbo si ricorda di punto in bianco che avrebbe dovuto incontrarlo in garage, e... dov'è che si trova esattamente?

Dopo essersi assicurato che i Principi si incontrino con Balin, che dà loro lezioni di etichetta, Bilbo si arrende e si lascia guidare attraverso il Palazzo da una delle cameriere, facendo del suo meglio per aggiungere il più possibile alla sua mappa mentale. Bofur sembra felice di vederlo, e Bilbo gli fa scegliere una delle innumerevoli auto stazionate nell'altero garage, decidendo con molta risolutezza di non farsi sopraffare dalla sovrabbondanza di lusso. Accordandosi alle fine su una piccola Fiat rossa piuttosto adorabile, Bilbo fa compagnia all'autista per gli ultimi venti minuti del suo turno, e lo accompagna all'edificio del personale, perché la prospettiva di un po' di compagnia e forse anche qualcosina da bere sembra davvero molto allettante.

Un bel po' di gente si è riunita nella sala comune dell'edificio, compresi Bombur lo chef con la moglie, e sorprendentemente, Balin e suo fratello Dwalin, il Responsabile della Sicurezza, che sovrasta tutti gli altri con la sua altezza imponente. Si scopre che sono tutti in attesa per l'inizio di qualche partita sportiva, e Bilbo viene accolto e presentato a una manciata di persone, e gli viene data una bottiglia di birra di nome  _Azaghâl_ , che a quanto pare significa 'Guerriero' – il che calza a pennello, pensa Bilbo, con la testa che gli gira con la sola forza dei primi sorsi.

Sono un gruppo chiassoso e allegro, e deriva ancora più piacere quando tentano di insegnare a Bilbo il khuzdul rispetto a quanto hanno fatto i Principi prima quel giorno. Gli fanno raccontare la sua storia, e si fanno una grande risata quando dice loro che all'inizio nemmeno ci voleva venire.

“ _Mahashafukizd tanakun izdîn uzgûz_ ,” dichiara Balin, dondolando leggermente sulla sedia, il naso più rosso del solito, dandosi un colpo al petto sopra il cuore – anche altre persone fanno lo stesso, e Bilbo li guarda con un'espressione di confusione assonnata.

“È un verso dell'inno nazionale,” gli dice Bofur. “Approssimativamente si traduce come, 'quelli restii finiscono col rimanere più a lungo'.”

“... Bellissimo,” mormora Bilbo.

“Allora, come ti stanno trattando i ragazzi?” chiede Bombur. “Hai iniziato a fare le valigie?”

“Oh, io non... A dire il vero, non le ho ancora disfatte!” piagnucola Bilbo, e ridono.

“Pronto a darsela a gambe in qualsiasi momento!” Dwalin ridacchia. “Molto furbo da parte tua.”

“No no no, io non... non credo che _me la darò a gambe_ da qualche parte,” dice Bilbo, meravigliandosi della lingua già pesante con l'alcol. “È stato molto piacevole trascorrere del tempo con loro oggi. Sono molto simpatici.”

“... Fíli non ha provato a nascondersi di nuovo?” chiede Balin.

“No. Lo fa... lo fa spesso?”

Si scambiano uno sguardo amichevole e ridono sommessamente, e Bofur dà una pacca sulla spalla di Bilbo.

“Dovresti stare all'erta,” gli consiglia.

“... È un meccanismo di difesa però, non pensate?” riflette Bilbo ad alta voce contro ogni buonsenso – la birra gli appesantisce sempre di più la lingua. “Non appena il Re è uscito dalla stanza, è diventato molto più facile parlare con lui. Mi ha detto perché è stato espulso, e tutto quanto... non posso fare a meno di domandarmi cosa sia successo, vedete, credo...”

Ma il suo parlare a vanvera si blocca goffamente di colpo, perché i volti della compagnia si rabbuiano uno ad uno, e l'allegria rapidamente si dissipa in mezzo a loro.

“Quella,” dice Bofur in tono secco, “non è una storia felice.”

“Mi spiace, mi spiace,” balbetta Bilbo, agitando le mani e dondolando pericolosamente sulla sedia. “Non sono affari miei, non intendevo ficcare il naso. Dimenticate che abbia detto qualcosa.”

“Ah, meriti di saperlo,” dichiara Balin, emettendo un sospiro spezzato, ed oscilla la testa in avanti e solo la mano ferma di suo fratello gli impedisce di cadere dalla sedia, “se devi lavorare con i ragazzi... Sai dell'incidente?”

“... Solo che ce n'è stato uno,” biascica Bilbo.

“È stata una tragedia", dice Dwalin, mettendo il braccio intorno alle spalle di Balin per sostenerlo. “La compagnia del marito della Principessa Dís stava aprendo una miniera, era un grande evento. C'è stato un crollo, è successo dal nulla all'improvviso, oltre cinquanta persone sono morte lì... Hanno cercato di arrivare a loro, naturalmente, hanno continuato a scavare per giorni, settimane, finché non ci hanno alla fine rinunciato.”

Il suo volto e la sua voce sono allo stesso modo severi e freddi, il suo sguardo fermo, come se stesse sfidando Bilbo a cercare di offrirgli le sue insignificanti condoglianze.

“I ragazzi...” sospira Bilbo invece.

“... Erano qui, nel Palazzo,” dice Bofur. “È successo alcuni giorni prima il compleanno di Kíli , avrebbe dovuto iniziare la scuola dopo le vacanze estive. Sono stati tenuti all'oscuro il più a lungo possibile. Anche dopo aver saputo, il Re ha provato... Beh, ha fatto del suo meglio per tenerli lontani dai media. Quello almeno è riuscito a farlo.”

Bilbo nota il profondo cipiglio di Balin, come se si stesse preparando a dissentire, ma si limita ad emettere un sospiro spezzato e scuote la testa solennemente, e Bofur continua: “Vedi, il problema è che... la Principessa Dís era ... il sole di questa famiglia, davvero. Teneva tutto quanto insieme. Dopo la rivoluzione di Azanulbizar... beh, questa è una lunga storia,” borbotta, scambiando uno sguardo con Dwalin ampiamente incomprensibile, che scuote la testa quasi impercettibilmente.

“Dovresti leggere qualcosa a riguardo,” dice Bombur a Bilbo con gentilezza.

“Praticamente,” dice Balin po' debolmente, “la Principessa e Sua Maestà erano inseparabili. Lei lo ha aiutato molto quando doveva diventare... diventare re. È successo troppo presto, capisci...”

La testa gli oscilla in avanti ancora di più e Dwalin gli borbotta qualcosa in khuzdul – Balin sorride dolcemente ed annuisce, allungando la mano per stringere la spalla di Bilbo (e mancando il bersaglio due volte prima di riuscirci).

“Tutto quello che c'è da sapere,” dice il Responsabile della Sicurezza a Bilbo, la cui vista sta cominciando a diventare sfocata ogni volta che smette di concentrarsi, con la mente che nuota in una foschia di malinconia indotta dalla birra, “è che nulla è stato più lo stesso da quando sono morti i genitori dei ragazzi. Il Re fa fatica...”

“Molta fatica,” annuisce Balin.

“Fa del suo meglio,” interviene Bombur.

“Ma gli ultimi due anni, sono stati molto duri per lui, e anche per i ragazzi,” conclude Bofur, e quasi come fossero tutt'uno, prendono un lungo sorso dalle loro rispettive bottiglie.

“... Comprensibile,” intercede Bilbo, strofinando il naso sulla bottiglia di birra un po' debolmente.

“Ma siamo contenti di averti con noi,” aggiunge Bombur in fretta, “e noi non... non passiamo le serate a deprimerci, te lo prometto.”

“Non è tutto orribile,” Bofur ridacchia, “non ci saranno storie tragiche per la prossima settimana, lo promettiamo.”

“Me ne ricorderò,” Bilbo ride debolmente, e va a letto quella notte sentendo uno strano senso di nostalgia che proviene dal conoscere la storia di una nazione, senza però farne parte – la testa è piacevolmente pesante, gli gira solo leggermente, e sorride nel cuscino quando si rende conto che non ha bisogno di svegliarsi il giorno successivo fino alle nove.

***

Domenica, una partita di polo si svolge sui terreni del Palazzo, su un vasto prato al di là del parco – Bilbo non ne sa molto di questo sport, ma si diverte comunque, l'atmosfera generale è piuttosto emozionante. È la prima partita della nuova stagione, spiega Balin, che è seduto accanto a lui, e gli descrive le regole del gioco nel dettaglio, così come l'introduzione delle squadre, e Bilbo annuisce eccitato, meravigliandosi della luce del sole e del calore, che sono rarissimi in Inghilterra in questo periodo dell'anno.

L'inno nazionale viene cantato prima dell'inizio della partita, tutti si alzano dai loro posti, i fantini con i loro splendidi destrieri riuniti in due linee di fronte alla tribuna dove il Re si trova, i nipoti al suo fianco. Bilbo non capisce una parola, ma non importa – è assolutamente glorioso, quasi come una sorta di marcia funebre, tutti toni bassi mormorati e pause ritmiche, e trasmette la situazione della nazione piuttosto chiaramente.

In muta soggezione di fronte a tutto questo, si rende conto che sta guardando a bocca aperta Sua Maestà, le mani incrociate dietro la schiena, con indosso un lungo cappotto blu scuro, con il bavero rialzato per ripararsi dall'ultimo dei venti dell'inverno, quando Kíli inizia ad agitare la mano verso di lui, tirando la manica della giacca di Fíli fino a quando anche il Principe più grande non vede Bilbo, offrendo una breve sorriso sfacciato. Il Re lo nota, alla ricerca della fonte della loro attenzione, e si limita a fare un secco cenno con la testa, lentamente, quando vede Bilbo. Kíli si rivolge a lui, parlando animatamente, ma Thorin scuote la testa, dicendogli qualcosa, e il volto del ragazzo si rabbuia. Fíli mormora qualcosa e la testa del Re scatta verso di lui, sbottando una frase tagliente, ed entrambi i Principi affondano di nuovo nei loro posti all'unisono; Kíli è deluso, Fíli incrocia le braccia sul petto, scuotendo la testa, contrariato. Il volto severo di Thorin non vacilla per un secondo, anche se concede a Bilbo un ultimo sguardo, quando anche lui si siede, penetrante e largamente illeggibile.

Durante il tradizionale calpestio delle piote, che Bilbo trova molto divertente, con le signore magnificamente vestite in equilibrio sui loro tacchi alti, i ragazzi corrono verso di lui attraverso il campo, evidentemente felici di vederlo e di scappare dallo zio, e non lo lasciano andare per tutto il tempo. Riescono ad attirare l'attenzione della gente, con Kíli che trascina Bilbo in giro, decidendo di accarezzare ogni cavallo, e Fíli che sussurra i nomi dei vari nobili, accompagnato da avvertimenti su quelli da evitare, il che non manca di far ridere Bilbo.

Si fermano allo stand di Mirjam, la moglie di Bombur, traboccante di dolci vari, e con appoggiato sopra un grande distributore di bevande, che contiene quella che sembra essere una sorta di punch, fatto di frutti di bosco e erbe che Bilbo non riconosce che galleggiano nel ricco liquido rosso.

“Si chiama _hurusmazrâl_ ,” dice Fíli, “dovresti provarlo!”

Mirjam, che sta chiacchierando in un khuzdul veloce ed allegro con Kíli, sbatte le palpebre a Bilbo e gliene versa una tazza. Sorprendentemente, il liquido è bollente, e ha un odore assolutamente meraviglioso. I Principi lo guardano con un'aria d'attesa mentre ci soffia sopra e ne beve un attento sorso, e scoppiano a ridere quando il suo volto si contorce e tossisce.

“È... potente,” rantola, “ma buono! Dolce.”

Facendosi coraggio, si abitua al gusto quasi piccante rapidamente, e lo riscalda subito. Dà un pollice in su di apprezzamento a Mirjam.

“Grazie, uh... _Âkmînruk zu_ ,” tenta di dire, e, a giudicare dall'ampio sorriso e un cenno col capo felice di lei, è riuscito a memorizzare correttamente almeno una frase.

“Carino,” osserva Fíli, “adesso compri una tazza anche per me?”

“Assolutamente no!” Bilbo ride, eludendo la presa giocosa di Fíli sapientemente, riuscendo in qualche modo a non versare la bevanda su tutta la sua seconda miglior giacca.

“Fíli! Kíli!” rieccheggia poi la voce del Re, e lo vedono insieme a Balin con vicino un gruppo di persone dall'aspetto molto importante, e fa segno ai ragazzi di unirsi a lui.

“ _Katakhigerun_ ,” sussurra Fíli, ed è quasi sicuramente una parolaccia che nessun tredicenne dovrebbe usare, “andiamo, Kíli... scusa,” bofonchia a Bilbo.

“Oh, no no, andate,” Bilbo scuote la testa, “sembra essere molto importante.”

“Noioso, ecco quello che è,” brontola Fíli, dando un buffetto alla mano di Kíli quando questi cerca di rubare uno dei dolci di Mirjam.

“Ci vediamo più tardi,” gli dice Bilbo gentilmente, e Fíli si limita a sospirare con un'esasperazione che si addice a qualcuno molto più grande di lui, e si dirige verso il Re in modo riluttante, mano nella mano con Kíli.

Bilbo li guarda con interesse, sorseggiando la sua bevanda distrattamente, Kíli che parla come una mitragliatrice divertendo le signore della compagnia con la sua gesticolazione e il suo sorriso facile, mentre Fíli si trova un po' in disparte, le mani nelle tasche della giacca, guardando lontano ogni volta suo zio gli rivolge uno sguardo truce, rifiutandosi di partecipare a qualsiasi conversazione.

Non ci vuole molto per Bilbo per capire che Sua Maestà semplicemente non sa come rapportarsi con i suoi nipoti correttamente, e che a loro volta hanno ben poco interesse ad aiutarlo. È triste, decide, perché a Bilbo hanno dato una possibilità, e in realtà è inaspettatamente facile stare con loro, almeno per lui, qualcuno libero da un passato terribilmente tragico.

La partita riprende, ma Bilbo presta poca attenzione ad essa – invece, scruta il Re e i Principi, e anche se è appena arrivato, e una parte di lui è ancora certa che sia un pesce fuor d'acqua, non può fare a meno di iniziare a chiedersi come potrebbe aiutare a risolvere questa spiacevole situazione.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**
> 
>  
> 
>  _Algâbikûn_ \- traditore  
>  _Azaghâl_ \- guerriero  
>  _Ganagîn, sul ghelekh! Ibizarur!_ \- Vieni qui, va tutto bene! È simpatico!  
>  _Hurusmazrâl_ \- cazzotto caldo  
>  _Ishmeti_ \- idioti  
>  _Katakhigerun_ \- Dannazione! (letteralmente significa ‘vecchia carogna’)  
>  _Kulhîn khâzashi zu?_ \- Dov'è tuo fratello?  
>  _Kulhîn zûr zu?_ \- Dov'eri?  
>  _Kulhu?_ \- Cosa?  
>  _Mahashafukizd tanakun izdîn uzgûz_ \- Quelli restii finiscono col rimanere più a lungo  
>  _Shamukh_ \- Ciao (informale)


	4. Capitolo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il dizionario di khuzdul si trova in fondo al capitolo.

Non c'è niente come un vero e proprio ingorgo mattutino. Bofur sul sedile del passeggero gli assicura che si tratta di un evento che accade una volta a settimana al massimo, ma finora Bilbo è incline a non credergli. La scuola di Kíli è dall'altra parte della città, e il GPS è abbastanza utile, ma lo conduce attraverso i viali e le rotatorie più frequentati, e non può fare a meno di fissare nervosamente l'orologio, mentre Kíli canticchia una melodia felice sotto voce, e Bofur chiacchiera allegramente.

Per qualche miracolo, riportano il Principe giusto in tempo, e Bofur si intenerisce e gli mostra un percorso molto più semplice per arrivare al Palazzo, che Bilbo salva prontamente nel GPS. Non è che non gli piaccia guidare, ma preferisce di gran lunga quando non lo deve fare nel bel mezzo dell'ora di punta.

Al Palazzo, Bilbo ha circa un minuto per respirare prima di doversi vedere con Fíli per la sua prima lezione, ma non gli dispiace. In realtà, gli piace molto marciare attraverso i corridoi, con una tazza di caffè in mano e la sua borsa traboccante di nuovo materiale di studio. Gli ricorda del suo periodo trascorso a Brea, quando c'era quel piacevole trambusto indaffarato la mattina e il bellissimo ambiente lavorativo, e, beh, è il meglio che possa desiderare, davvero.

Fíli lo sta aspettando nella stanza che è stata assegnata a loro, dall'aspetto molto meno entusiasta rispetto a Bilbo. È una saletta lettura sul piano più alto, nella sezione più remota del Palazzo, il che offre pace e tranquillità, e una vista meravigliosa del cortile principale, con le sue statue e le sue panchine e i cespugli ben curati. In qualche modo, Bilbo percepisce che il Principe non apprezzerà niente di tutto questo.

Tuttavia, il ragazzo è abbastanza attento mentre Bilbo si impegna a scoprire quello che sa di letteratura, che è il tema della loro prima lezione. Durante quello che ha deciso di chiamare Storia Moderna, fa prendere appunti a Fíli, che è qualcosa a cui ottempera con un pizzico abbondante di irritazione, e per quando la loro terza lezione – Inglese Moderno – inizia, Bilbo sa che la cosa non sta funzionando. Il ragazzo continua a guardare fuori dalla finestra, agitandosi sulla sedia, e un diversivo è assolutamente necessario.

“Sai una cosa?” annuncia Bilbo con risolutezza, “questa lezione è basata sulla conversazione, comunque sia. Che ne dici se la facciamo fuori?”

Fíli si raddrizza immediatamente, guardando prima Bilbo poi i giardini soleggiati sotto di loro, e di nuovo il suo insegnante.

“Possiamo?” esala quasi con impazienza.

“Sai, non ne sono sicuro,” Bilbo ridacchia, “ma non lo sapremo mai se non ci proviamo. _Però_ ,” solleva il dito quando Fíli si alza con entusiasmo, “mi devi promettere che ti comporterai bene. Se funziona, se vedo che è un aiuto per i tuoi progressi, lo renderò ufficiale, capito? Sono sicuro che tuo zio ce lo permetterà solo se vede che ti sta aiutando.”

Fíli si acciglia.

“È meglio non dirgli niente.”

“Sono sicuro di doverlo fare,” Bilbo sorride brevemente, “è nel mio contratto.”

Il Principe si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma lo segue ubbidientemente, sbeffeggiando e prendendo il comando quando Bilbo si disorienta in questa parte del Palazzo largamente inesplorata.

“Decidi tu dove andare,” gli dice Bilbo quando sono fuori, all'aria fresca, con la brezza fredda, ma non è così sgradevole, “un posto tranquillo. Abbiamo circa trenta minuti oggi, quindi penso che possiamo camminare e parlare, e tu _ascolterai_ , va bene?”

Fíli annuisce drammaticamente.

“Potremmo andare agli stagni,” decide.

“Fai strada!”

***

Fianco a fianco, esplorano il parco, e a parte un giardiniere o due, sono completamente soli. Bilbo parla di idiomi, delle loro radici e della loro creazione, e per fortuna, il ragazzo ascolta, facendo una domanda o due, con le mani infilate nelle tasche della giacca. Gli stagni sono situati oltre quanto Bilbo capisce è la rete principale di sentieri, più in profondità nella splendida vegetazione. Un percorso di curve fatte di ciottoli bianchi tra decine di laghetti, alcuni non più grandi di una pozzanghera, qualcuno largo e profondo, tutti cristallini, e Bilbo si sforza di concentrarsi sul proseguimento della lezione invece di ammirare l'ambiente circostante. Secondo Fíli, il percorso su cui stanno camminando li dovrebbe portare attraverso quasi tutto il parco e per poi riportarli al Palazzo in tempo, e Bilbo sceglie di credergli, ansioso di vedere quali altre meraviglie naturali la vegetazione contiene.

Per quando appaiono sul lato opposto del Palazzo, vicino al garage (Bilbo non ha la minima idea di come siano arrivati lì, ma nessuno deve saperlo), le loro guance sono rosse per la camminata veloce e la brezza, ma soprattutto, Bilbo si sente davvero di essere riuscito a coinvolgere il Principe con successo. Esplorando la complessità della frase 'cibo per la mente' con Fíli ironicamente preso dai morsi della fame, non si accorgono neppure del Re finché quasi non si imbattono in lui.

Sta scendendo un auto sul vialetto di ghiaia sotto i castagni alti vicino al garage, e non appena Fíli lo vede, si irrigidisce, gemendo.

“... Rilassati,” gli dice Bilbo, “non stiamo facendo nulla di male!”

“ _Tu_ non stai facendo nulla di male,” sospira Fíli.

Sua Maestà poi li vede, e risponde al saluto cauto di Bilbo con un cipiglio minaccioso, pronunciando alcune parole a Bofur, che socchiude gli occhi confuso, poi alza le spalle e torna in macchina, allontanandosi. Thorin marcia verso di loro velocemente.

“Se qualcuno finirà nei guai, quello sarò io, non ti preoccupare,” borbotta Bilbo, cominciando a sentirsi sempre più a disagio sotto lo sguardo penetrante del Re, ma rimane immobile.

“Ugh, mi piacerebbe,” geme Fíli.

“Buongiorno, Maestà,” dice Bilbo allegramente invece, resistendo alla tentazione di sussurrare a Fíli di stare dritto, e sperando che il suo sorriso placherà la furia sempre più evidente negli occhi del Re – senza alcun risultato.

“Professor Baggins,” sbraita Thorin, “posso chiederle cosa ci sta facendo qui? Se non sbaglio, la lezione dovrebbe essere ancora in corso!”

“Lo è!” risponde Bilbo in fretta, “è in corso! Ma è più di... natura colloquiale, ho pensato che un cambiamento di scenario non ci avrebbe fatto alcun male. Certamente, Vostra Maestà, sarete d'accordo con me quando dico che questo diversivo ha largamente migliorato–”

“ _Signor Baggins_ ,” Bilbo viene interrotto a metà frase, dalla mano del Re sollevata in un gesto severo, “questo non è quello che abbiamo concordato. Vi ho assegnato una stanza perfettamente adatta. Il suo compito è quello di insegnare a mio nipote, non sprecare il suo tempo.”

“Vostra Maestà!” Bilbo non può evitare il sussulto alquanto inorridito, “vi assicuro che non stiamo sprecando il tempo di nessuno qui! La stanza andava benissimo, ma non penso ci sia nulla di male in questo! Davvero, credo che un po' d'aria fresca sia un complemento eccellente a qualsiasi lezione–”

“È stata una mia idea,” dice Fíli fermamente.

“No, Fíli...”

“No, sì, ho convinto il signor Baggins ad uscire fuori,” dice il Principe, e Bilbo rimane a bocca aperta quando il ragazzo fa un passo in avanti, affrontando lo zio con aria di sfida, aggiungendo, “ero annoiato. L'ho portato al parco, e mi ha parlato degli... idiomi?”

“Idiomi,” annuisce Bilbo un po' debolmente.

“Ed è stato _divertente_ ,” il ragazzo sbotta l'ultima parola come se fosse una maledizione, “ma lo so che non è _ammissibile_ divertirsi durante le lezioni, e _mi dispiace_.”

“Fíli, non penso sia necessario–”

“Silenzio,” dice il Re semplicemente, “tutti e due. Fíli, voglio che ritorni ai tuoi alloggi e che _rimanga lì_. Parleremo prima di pranzo. Vai.”

“No.”

Bilbo rabbrividisce. La situazione sta rapidamente degenerando in ogni modo possibile, e non ha la minima idea di come aggiustare le cose.

“ _Fíli_ ,” grugnisce Thorin, ma il ragazzo non si schioda di un millimetro e si limita a sollevare le sopracciglia.

“La lezione è _ancora in corso_ ,” ribatte beffardo, e Sua Maestà inspira bruscamente, facendo un passo in avanti, e per un attimo fugace, Bilbo ha paura che voglia colpire il ragazzo.

“Ho detto, _vai_ ,” ripete il Re ripete, a voce alta, “vai adesso, a meno che tu non voglia marcire in camera fino alla fine della settimana!”

Bilbo apre la bocca per intromettersi bruscamente, ma Fíli si limita a fare una risata secca.

“Ah sì?” dice in tono canzonatorio, “e che cosa vuoi fare, rinchiudermi a chiave?”

“ _Ghelekhizu_ , Fíli,” tuona Thorin, e Fíli e Bilbo sussultano all'unisono, “non farmelo ripetere due volte!”

“ _Katakhigerizu!_ ” grida Fíli e, con grande shock da parte di Bilbo, schizza via correndo verso il parco da dove sono venuti.

“Fíli, aspetta!” gli urla Bilbo, ma è inutile – il ragazzo scompare tra gli alberi troppo in fretta, e al di là dell'orrore di quello che ha appena assistito, Bilbo si sente sempre più furioso.

“Mi dispiace che abbia dovuto assistere a tutto questo, professor–”

“Era proprio necessario?!” Bilbo interrompe il Re duramente, derivando qualche soddisfazione dai suoi occhi che si spalancano per la sorpresa, “quel povero ragazzo! Non aveva fatto nulla di male! È stato brillante e attento durante tutta la lezione! Non c'era ragione di essere così severi con lui! Se solo aveste provato a capire–”

“Professor Baggins, se ha intenzione di iniziare a dirmi come crescere mio nipote, giuro che la licenzio all'istante!” esclama Thorin, e Bilbo rimane a guardarlo a bocca aperta in stato di shock muto, “evidentemente avrei dovuto avere una migliore conoscenza dei vostri _metodi di insegnamento_ prima di permetterla di avvicinarsi a mio nipote. Questo _non_ accadrà di nuovo, sono stato chiaro?!”

“Vostra Maestà, penso davvero che–”

“ _Sono stato chiaro?_ ”

Bilbo piega la testa. Oh, avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Avrebbe davvero dovuto saperlo.

“... Chiarissimo,” dice seccamente.

“Bene,” afferma Thorin, “se non sbaglio, ha ancora una lezione con Fíli nel pomeriggio – _per favore_ , si assicuri di non farsi _convincere_ ad uscire di nuovo.”

Il sangue di Bilbo comincia a ribollire, ma si limita a stringere i denti.

“Sì, Vostra Maestà,” sbotta e Thorin gli lancia uno sguardo truce, ma Bilbo si limita solo a ricambiarlo.

“Mi aspetto un suo resoconto sulle attività di oggi sul mio tavolo dopo cena,” dichiara il Re, “consegnato di persona – non abbiamo finito di parlare.”

“... E vostro nipote?” insiste Bilbo.

“Cosa?”

“Beh, è _scappato_ via chissà dove.”

“Lo lasci fare,” dice il Re con risolutezza, “tornerà per pranzo, dopo che si sarà... calmato. Si assicuri solo che sia nella sua stanza, prima che vada a prendere Kíli.”

“Ma...” sussurra Bilbo, ma si ritrova incapace di dire di più – la bocca si chiude da sola di fronte alla pura e triste ridicolaggine della situazione.

Il Re gli offre un cenno deciso e un ultimo sguardo penetrante, e lo lascia, con Bilbo che gli fissa la schiena per tutto il tempo prima che entri nel Palazzo.

“Te l'avevo detto che è un tipo difficile,” Bofur appare di punto in bianco, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e facendolo sussultare di nuovo.

Bilbo sospira, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

“Avrei dovuto fidarmi di te,” borbotta.

“Ti sei licenziato?”

“Cosa – no! Beh, lui mi ha minacciato di licenziarmi, ma voglio dire... Voglio dire, andiamo!” Bilbo agita le mani, “questo è orribile. Ci deve essere un modo per, per risolvere questo problema in qualche modo!”

Bofur scrolla le spalle.

“Se ci fosse, saresti il primo a trovarlo, te lo garantisco.”

“... Sto cercando di non vedere la cosa come una sfida,” Bilbo sorride brevemente, e l'autista fa uno sbuffo sarcastico.

“Ora, immagino di dover andare a cercare Fíli. Se non torno entro la mezzanotte, dichiaratemi morto, probabilmente.”

Bofur ride.

“Prova quella strada,” indica un sentiero che si snoda attraverso un prato e oltre gli alberi che Bilbo non riesce a vedere, “vai sempre dritto, forse sarai fortunato.”

“... Davvero? Dove porta?”

“Il cimitero,” Bofur risponde semplicemente, mostrando un sorriso cupo.

“... Oh,” Bilbo sospira, “... Capisco. Beh, io... meglio che vada.”

“Sì. Buona fortuna.”

***

Controllando l'orologio, scopre di avere un sacco di tempo prima del pranzo di F íli, ed è sicuro che ne avrà bisogno. Se lui stesso è spiacevolmente disturbato dal comportamento del Re, immagina che il ragazzo se la stia passando molto peggio. Il percorso lo conduce sotto degli alberi ad alto fusto e oltre le numerose panchine e statue, ma per una volta, presta poca attenzione ai suoi dintorni, preoccupato per il Principe. Alla fine, raggiunge il cimitero – solo un paio di lapidi più o meno abbandonate sparse tra gli alberi al di là di un vecchio muro e un cancello di metallo curvato elaboratamente, lasciato socchiuso. Il tutto coperto dalla vegetazione e sommerso dall'edera, e Bilbo quasi trattiene il fiato, il silenzio un po' opprimente.

“... Fíli?” chiama con cautela, senza aspettarsi sul serio una risposta, e ricevendone nessuna.

Vede un cancello, simile a quello da dove è entrato, che lo invita fuori dal cimitero sul lato opposto, su un colle soleggiato, e lo segue, certo di trovare il Principe lì. Quasi gli sfugge un lieve sussulto, perché Fíli è davvero lì – seduto con la schiena rivolta verso Bilbo, accanto a lui una lapide che è troppo recente per appartenere a qualcuno che non siano i suoi genitori. La collina si affaccia su una fitto bosco al di sotto di essa, e al di là, una parte della città stessa, brulicante di vita, e più avanti, le montagne, nient'altro che ombre scure che si innalzano da un mare di nubi.

“... Fíli,” ripete Bilbo dolcemente.

“Ciao,” dice il ragazzo, inclinando leggermente la testa, la voce priva di inflessioni che possono far individuare i suoi sentimenti.

“Mi dispiace,” dice Bilbo seriamente, “non pensavo davvero che tuo zio avrebbe reagito in un modo così... severo alla nostra innocente camminata.”

“Non fa niente.”

“Non penso proprio,” Bilbo scuote la testa, mantenendo le distanze, non volendo fare breccia nello spazio personale del ragazzo, “è stato molto crudele da parte sua – ti prometto che farò del mio meglio per convincerlo a lasciarci continuare in questo modo. Ti sei divertito, no? Perché io mi sono divertito.”

“È stato divertente,” ammette Fíli, “ma non puoi farci niente. Quando si arrabbia così, è...”

“È meglio scappare, giusto?”

Fíli alza le spalle senza sbilanciarsi, rannicchiandosi su se stesso, posando il mento sulle ginocchia. Bilbo si fa coraggio e fa qualche passo più vicino a lui.

“Posso sedermi?”

Quando riceve una mezza alzata di spalle, mezzo cenno, si abbassa sul prato con attenzione, per paura di rovinarsi i pantaloni, ma ignora la cosa rapidamente. Ammira la splendida vista senza dire una parola, dando al ragazzo il suo tempo, e... come ha fatto a diventare così coinvolto? Ha sempre pensato di eccellere nel gestire una classe piena di bambini, ma questo... beh, forse c'è ancora tempo per ampliare i propri orizzonti.

“Te ne vai adesso?” gli chiede Fíli con calma, senza incrociare il suo sguardo, e in un primo momento, Bilbo pensa che vuole essere lasciato in pace.

“Oh, certo, se vuoi stare da solo...”

“No, no,” Fíli agita la mano con impazienza, “volevo dire... se tornerai in Inghilterra. Finisce sempre così.”

“... Cosa finisce sempre così?” Bilbo solleva le sopracciglia.

“Le altre insegnanti,” mormora il Principe, “c'è sempre un litigio, e poi Thorin le licenzia, e poi se ne vanno.”

“Beh,” Bilbo tossisce, “sono appena arrivato, no? Non ho intenzione di andarmene tanto presto.”

Fíli lo guarda di sfuggita, e Bilbo gli offre un sorriso.

“Tuo zio non mi ha licenziato... ancora,” ride sommessamente, “ma ti assicuro, non vengo scoraggiato così facilmente. Posso sopportare molto... e così tu, scommetto.”

Il ragazzo sospira potentemente, scrollando le spalle di nuovo.

“Ascolta, faccio sul serio quando dico che farò del mio meglio per far capire a tuo zio che questo potrebbe farti bene,” dice Bilbo con fermezza, “fidati di me. Non vedo il motivo perché gli studi non possono essere fatti in un modo un po' più interessante. Portavo sempre i miei studenti fuori quando il tempo lo consentiva - è molto rinfrescante, non è vero?”

“Sì,” Fíli esala un sospiro spezzato, “ma... Thorin vuole che rimanga dentro, tutto il tempo.”

“... Che vuoi dire?”

“Non posso andare oltre a questo,” il Principe indica il piccolo prato.

“Che cosa stai dicendo?” chiede Bilbo. “Non puoi lasciare il Palazzo?”

Fíli annuisce, e gli occhi di Bilbo si spalancano in stato di shock vero e proprio.

“Sei serio?... Perché ?!”

“Devo imparare a comportarmi bene,” mormora Fíli, “dopo quello che ho fatto... Com'era la parola? Espulso? Dopo essere stato espulso.”

“Ma quello che è successo, cosa, un anno fa?” espira Bilbo, con il freddo che gli striscia su per la schiena mentre comincia finalmente a cogliere la vera portata dell'astio tra il Re e i suoi nipoti.

“Sì. Ma gli hanno detto... alcuni gli hanno detto che sarebbe meglio avere un insegnante qui.”

“Studiare da privatista.”

“Si dice così?... Sì.”

“... Capisco,” bisbiglia Bilbo, ma la verità è che non capisce.

Non capisce davvero. Non c'è nulla del ragazzo che suggerisca alcun tipo di deviazione oltre l'essere sul punto della pubertà, e, naturalmente, il dover fare i conti con la morte di entrambi i genitori. E comunque sia, isolare un bambino così tanto? Bilbo sta già mettendo insieme un mucchio di cose che pensa che vorrebbe discutere con il Re la sera, e nessuna di loro garantisce davvero che manterrà il suo lavoro oltre a oggi.

“Bene allora,” annuncia, “vedrò cosa avrà da dire tuo zio, va bene? Ma comunque sia, farà del mio meglio per rendere le tue lezioni piacevoli.”

“... Perché?” chiede Fíli del tutto inaspettatamente, i suoi grandi occhi che fissano Bilbo con quel che sembra interesse sincero.

' _Perché ho passato troppo tempo a permettere alle persone di impormi cosa devo insegnare e come devo insegnare_ ,' vuole dirgli Bilbo, ' _perché ho avuto un assaggio di quanto divertente possa essere l'insegnamento, per entrambe le parti coinvolte, e poi mi è stato portato via, e_ per Dio _provo odio solo a pensare di ritornare a com'erano le cose... oh, circa una settimana fa. Perché_ ,' sorride al ragazzo, ' _una settimana fa, non pensavo che nella mia vita potesse accadere qualcosa di eccitante, e tuttavia eccomi qui, ed_ eccoti qui _, e che io sia dannato se vedo un'altra giovane mente brillante marcire_.'

“Perché mi piaci,” dice invece, e il ragazzo aggrotta le sopracciglia confuso, “e sei troppo giovane per annoiarti. E sono troppo giovane per essere un insegnante noioso. Prendere o lasciare... un'altra frase idiomatica,” si affretta ad aggiungere e le sopracciglia di Fíli si inarcano e, con immenso sollievo di Bilbo, fa un vero sorriso.

“Lo prendo,” dichiara, anche se è ancora un po' insicuro.

“Eccellente,” Bilbo fa un gran sorriso, “... ora, credo che ad un certo punto eravamo entrambi molto affamati, no?”

“Stavamo morendo di fame!” esclama Fíli e balza in piedi, “andiamo.”

Bilbo nota i rapidi cambiamenti nel suo stato d'animo, e il modo in cui presta pochissima attenzione alla tomba vicina, ma... beh, forse è solo riservato. Del resto si conoscono da circa _tre_ giorni. Promettendo a se stesso di non affrettare le cose, segue il Principe attraverso il parco ritornando al Palazzo, l'atteggiamento circospetto per paura di incontrare di nuovo il Re viene taciuto, ma condiviso. Bilbo resta per il pranzo con Fíli quasi automaticamente, e ancora una volta, la tavola è apparecchiata anche per Sua Maestà, e ancora una volta il suo piatto rimane intatto – non che importi orribilmente a nessuno dei due.

***

Durante il tempo libero di Fíli dopo il pasto, tocca di nuovo a Bilbo a guidare in città per andare a prendere Kíli – si diverte un bel po', riuscendo anche a trovare una stazione radio che trasmette vecchi successi, i suoi preferiti. Il piccolo Principe porta un immenso entusiasmo e gioia con sé, riempiendo la testa di Bilbo fino all'orlo del suo chiacchiericcio sulla sua giornata, e riesce abbastanza facilmente a convincerlo a fermarsi in una pittoresca piazzetta e comprare per entrambi un frappè da un negozietto accogliente prima di andare a casa.

“Mamma ce li comprava sempre!” annuncia il ragazzo, sorseggiando dal grande bicchiere con attenzione per non versare il suo contenuto alla banana sui sedili della macchina – Bilbo si irrigidisce alla menzione della Principessa deceduta, ma Kíli sta ancora sorridendo, e aggiunge, “quello alla fragola è il preferito di Fíli!”

“Oh, beh, forse porteremo con noi Fíli un giorno!” suggerisce Bilbo, e il Principe scuote la testa nel suo modo incredibilmente e comicamente serio, accompagnandolo da un profondo sospiro solenne.

“Fíli deve restare a casa,” dice, seguito da una sorsata rumorosa.

“Sì, così ho sentito. Ma non penso che durerà per sempre,” dice Bilbo, e Kíli gli sorride dolcemente nello specchietto retrovisore, e procede ad intrattenere se stesso per il resto del viaggio in auto cercando di fare smorfie così bizzarre che Bilbo distoglie lo sguardo dalla strada per un fugace secondo e le contraccambia, facendo ridacchiare il ragazzino.

Tutto considerato, pensa Bilbo, quando Kíli gli afferra la mano senza alcun indugio mentre salgono le scale verso gli alloggi del Principino e di suo fratello, si stupirebbe se non trova un modo per far funzionare le cose. _Non è decisamente quello a cui hai acconsentito_ , rammenta a se stesso mentre si assicura che Kíli si lavi le mani e svuoti lo zaino. Ma del resto, non si sentiva così emozionato per il suo posto di lavoro da anni, e Sua Maestà... è un ostacolo che si divertirà a sorpassare. Un puzzle degno di essere risolto. E wow, dovrebbe smetterla di pensarla in quel modo, nel nome dell'istinto di conservazione, perché è qui da quattro giorni e sa di esserci dentro fino al collo, ma sa anche di poterlo fare. In qualche modo. Presto.

Decide di passare i suoi miseri trenta minuti di tempo libero a prendersi un caffè nella caffetteria dello staff, dove si imbatte in un bel po' di persone, che guardano la televisione con decisamente molta meno allegria rispetto all'ultima volta – c'è il telegiornale, la giornalista sta parlando rapidamente in khuzdul, e dietro di lei c'è la foto di un uomo dall'aspetto veramente minaccioso, testa calva e mandibola delineata; assomiglia ad uno squalo nel suo vestito elegante color grigio argentato.

“Quello,” borbotta Bofur accanto a lui, le braccia incrociate sopra il petto, la sua solita gioia sparita dal viso e dalla voce, “è Azog Karkâl.”

“Chi è, una specie di criminale?” sussurra Bilbo, e Bofur sbuffa.

“Sì e no,” replica, “è un politico.”

“... Oh. Che succede?”

“Ha appena sfidato Sua Maestà a un _êkurikaglâb_. È come... è come un dibattito,” spiega l'autista sottovoce, “vedi, ci saranno le elezioni dopo le vacanze estive, e il leader di un qualsiasi partito politico può richiedere una sorta di... discussione pubblica con il Re. Fa parte della nostra costituzione, una cosa davvero orribile, soprattutto perché Karkâl è molto antimonarchico.”

“... Oh,” Bilbo si limita a sospirare, “questo dibattito ha, uh... un valore reale?”

“È tanto per fare scena, per lo più,” afferma Bofur, “tuttavia, ovviamente, la gente lo guarda, e si intreccia con tutti quei termini difficili, si fa influenzare in tutti i modi sbagliati...”

“Tutto mondo è paese,” Bilbo ridacchia seccamente.

“Professore, speravo di trovarla qui.”

È Balin, che dà una pacca gentile sulla spalla di Bilbo e lo conduce fuori dalla sala per poter parlare con lui chiaramente.

“Vedo che ha sentito la notizia. Come risultato, Sua Maestà è molto occupata oggi, e quindi ha deciso di cancellare la lezione di matematica di Fíli. Per favore, si assicuri che rimanga nella sua camera fino all'ora della sua lezione con lui. Inoltre, darà il suo resoconto a me, ed io lo passerò al Re. Temo che non ci sia tempo per incontrarlo di persona.”

“Ma ci sono alcune cose che volevo... alcune questioni che volevo discutere con Sua Maestà.”

Balin lo guarda di traverso.

“Che questioni?”

“Presumo che le abbia detto del nostro piccolo... scontro che è successo prima?”

“Sì, e devo dire che mi sorprende, signor Baggins.”

“Sì, beh, io mi sorprendo di _lui_! Lo so che è il mio, cosa, terzo giorno lavorativo, ma non potevo starmene semplicemente a guardare mentre andava su tutte le furie con suo nipote, che era completamente innocente nella situazione, potrei aggiungere! Immagino che saprò quante regole ho infranto nella mia prima lezione di etichetta domani, ma non posso promettere che mi farà cambiare il mio comportamento.”

Con sua grande sorpresa, Balin sorride caldamente.

“Mi ha frainteso,” dice, “sono sorpreso che abbia espresso un parere contrario... Ma deve capire, il rapporto tra Sua Maestà e i Principi è... sotto tensione da un po' di tempo...”

“Eufemismo.”

“... _e_ non è stato assunto come terapista familiare. Prima di tutto è un _insegnante_ , e le assicuro, Sua Maestà mostra immenso interesse nell'educazione dei nipoti.”

“Sì, è meraviglioso, ma innanzitutto non penso che far studiare Fíli da privatista sia la cosa giusta da fare,” commenta Bilbo, e quando Balin mostra un cipiglio profondo, continua frettolosamente, “sta soffrendo qui, da solo. È un ragazzo intelligente, ma è ancora solo un ragazzo! Ha bisogno di stare in mezzo ai suoi coetanei, e sono sicuro che se ritornasse a scuola, ne goderebbe enormemente!”

Il Capo dello Stato Maggiore esala in modo irregolare, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso.

“Quello,” replica in tono piatto, “non è oggetto di discussione.”

“Ma perché no?”

“È così che stanno le cose. Ora, c'è qualcos'altro di cui vorrebbe che prendessi nota, da dire a Sua Maestà?”

“No, semmai, dovrei essere io a dire quelle parole per poi venir licenziato,” dichiara Bilbo solennemente, e Balin fa una risata sommessa.

“Potrebbe essere un po' troppo coraggioso per il suo bene, professore,” gli dice gentilmente, e Bilbo fa un suono sprezzante.

“Sua Maestà sarà molto occupata nei giorni a venire. Per favore, aderisca ai suoi desideri nel miglior modo possibile, va bene?”

Bilbo guarda Balin a bocca aperta per un po' di tempo, ma poi sospira, annuendo.

“... Nel miglior modo possibile,” concede.

Il che, decide subito dopo, potrebbe voler dire un numero svariato di cose diverse.

***

Il resto della settimana vola via, davvero. Fíli è calmo durante le lezioni, in modo quasi inquietante – scarabocchia i suoi appunti, e frequenta tutte le sue attività parascolastiche, senza nemmeno una parola di protesta, e Bilbo quasi inizia a credere che stia andando tutto bene. Però, il programma è costruito in modo tale che le lezioni di Fíli con suo zio sono sempre verso la fine della giornata, e Bilbo presto realizza che la situazione lo sta stressando, dato che deve sopportare quella che non può essere un'ora e mezza particolarmente piacevole, e senza prendere in considerazione le materie. La prima volta che menziona l'idea di riorganizzare il programma a Balin, viene prontamente congedato – Sua Maestà è occupata. Sua Maestà è sempre occupata, naturalmente, di mattina ci sono le riunioni del gabinetto, a pranzo c'è... Dio sa cosa, che gli impedisce di sedersi a tavola e condividere un pasto con la sua famiglia, e la sera di solito riceve nel suo ufficio – nel complesso, né Bilbo né, soprattutto, i ragazzi lo vedono molto. Bilbo promette a se stesso di fare uno sforzo eccezionale per cogliere Sua Maestà di soppiatto durante il weekend, ma alla fine, non ci prova nemmeno più di tanto.

Sta ritornando ai suoi alloggi sabato sera, leggermente alticcio, con la testa piena fino all'orlo della filippica di Bombur sulla cucina ereboriana, lo stomaco piacevolmente pieno, e la testa che gli gira – è stato ad un certo numero di degustazioni di vino nella sua vita, ma nessuna come quella di Bombur, che comprendeva il miglior rosato delle montagne, e il gorgonzola più perfetto che Bilbo abbia mai mangiato, probabilmente. Su per le scale, riesce a mancare il suo piano, e se ne rende conto solo quando, prendendo le solite due svolte a destra, finisce in un corridoio che non assomiglia affatto a quello che porta al suo appartamento. Fissa con gli occhi appannati i dipinti estranei sul muro, poi procede a notare la bellissima finestra a forma di rosone rotondo in fondo al corridoio – il suo cervello, anche se sta galleggiando nella foschia di una stanchezza piacevole, riesce a fare due più due, e si rende conto che sta finalmente vedendo l'interno di quello che ha sempre ammirato dall'esterno. Cammina verso la finestra e fissa il cortile in basso, le dita che toccano il vetro colorato con delicatezza, contemplandone la delicatezza.

“Professor Baggins?”

Si gira per guardare, mancante di qualsiasi tipo di finezza ed oscillando leggermente – il Re lo sta adocchiando da una porta in fondo a sinistra, i lineamenti illuminati da una luce debole che proviene dalla stanza dietro di lui.

“Vostra Maestà!” balbetta Bilbo, “ah... buonasera.”

“È venuto a cercarmi?” chiede il Re, senza alcun cenno di rabbia – per il momento.

“No, no, temo di essermi... perso. Ho mancato il mio piano,” blatera Bilbo, dimenticandosi prontamente di _aver notato_ che Sua Maestà ha indosso solo una semplice camicia, con il colletto sbottonato e le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti.

“Penso proprio di sì,” dice Thorin. “Questi sono i miei alloggi.”

“... Oh,” bisbiglia Bilbo, poi si compone, “oh, mi dispiace tanto. Per favore, perdonatemi, oh Dio, non volevo... non intendevo intromettermi. Adesso... adesso me ne vado.”

“A dire la verità,” dice il Re, uscendo dalla stanza e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, “pensa di potermi dedicare un momento?”

“... Certo!” replica Bilbo, e Sua Maestà si limita ad annuire, superandolo a grandi passi nell'oscurità del corridoio, ovviamente aspettandosi che lo segua.

Dolorosamente desiderando un bicchiere d'acqua per scacciare via il capogiro, Bilbo si lascia condurre in una stanza che il Re illumina con nient'altro che una lampada alta in un angolo, la quale offre un tenue bagliore dorato. Rivela una serie di librerie (esiste una stanza nel Palazzo che _non_ contiene libri?, si domanda Bilbo con aria assonnata), così come un paio di grandi poltrone antiche.

“Mi dispiace di non aver trovato tempo per parlare con lei di persona questa settimana,” dice Thorin, attraversando la stanza e aprendo quello che poi risulta essere l'armadietto dei liquori, “... posso offrirle un drink?”

“Forse non è una buona idea,” borbotta Bilbo, sforzandosi di non ruttare in presenza di un monarca, “ho già bevuto abbastanza... spero non sia un problema,” aggiunge dopo un momento di considerazione.

Con sua grande sorpresa, il Re sorride brevemente, ma del resto, potrebbero essere i suoi occhi stanchi che lo stanno ingannando.

“Nessun problema,” replica, e si versa un bicchiere di whisky, poi va a sedersi in una delle poltrone.

Dopo un momento di considerazione, Bilbo fa lo stesso.

“Ho letto i suoi resoconti quotidiani,” dice Sua Maestà semplicemente.

“Oh,” sussurra Bilbo.

“Ho apprezzato l'assenza di consigli genitoriali,” aggiunge Thorin, la sua voce perfettamente uniforme, ma Bilbo lo guarda di traverso comunque sia, non molto sicuro di come gestire il suo senso dell'umorismo, un evento certamente molto raro.

“Mi è stato detto che eravate, uhm... troppo indaffarato per occuparvene,” mormora, e adesso tocca al Re aggrottare la fronte.

“È così,” dice con fermezza, “... Balin mi dice che pensa sarebbe saggio anticipare le lezioni di Fíli con me? Per quale motivo?”

“Beh, ecco,” Bilbo si schiarisce la gola, sforzandosi al meglio di raccogliere i suoi pensieri che si stanno sparpagliando rapidamente, “le... le sole materie sono piuttosto difficili. Ma doversi concentrare su di loro dopo un'intera giornata di lezioni con me è quasi impossibile per Fíli, temo.”

“Eccelle sia in matematica che in fisica,” commenta Sua Maestà.

“Sono certo sia così. Ma sono anche certo che vorreste che eccellesse anche in altre cose,” replica Bilbo, “e la verità è che... non oserei dubitare dei vostri metodi didattici, Vostra Maestà, ma, vedete, il fatto è che...”

“... Dunque?”

“Fíli è sempre molto... turbato dopo le vostre lezioni... Persino arrabbiato. Con tutta la buona volontà, non riesco a farlo concentrare su nulla. Ecco perché penso sarebbe meglio fare le lezioni di matematica e fisica il più presto possibile, quando è ancora fresco.”

“Capisco,” dice il Re, sorseggiando il suo drink, e Bilbo può vedere la delusione nei suoi occhi fin troppo chiaramente per un fugace secondo.

“Se voleste riconsiderare di permettermi di portarlo fuori ogni tanto...”

“L'ho considerato.”

“... Oh?” bisbiglia Bilbo, e Sua Maestà lo fissa come se stesse cercando qualcosa sul suo viso, poi emette un sospiro spezzato ed inclina la testa, oscillando il bicchiere tra le dita finché il suo contenuto non si muove in un vortice dorato. Apparentemente assorto nel suo drink, dice a bassa voce, “se pensa che possa essere d'aiuto.”

“Lo penso!” dice Bilbo con entusiasmo, “lo penso davvero!”

Thorin si limita ad annuire, lo sguardo ancora distolto, e Bilbo si sente dispiaciuto per lui allora, per la sua ignoranza quando di tratta dei nipoti, per tutte le sue difficoltà – quasi gli offre le proprie condoglianze, o la propria solidarietà, ma si ferma. Non spetta a lui.

“Fíli avrà qualcosa da aspettare con impazienza,” dichiara chiaramente invece, “non tutti i giorni, ovvio, certo che no. Diciamo, due volte a settimana, tre volte se si comporta bene? Solo le lezioni in cui non deve prendere appunti. Pensavo di farlo leggere, ogni tanto, ed è certamente qualcosa che si può fare ovunque...”

Il Re adesso lo sta fissando, il mento appoggiato sulla mano, il gomito sostenuto sul bracciolo, e il rossore che si insinua sulle guance di Bilbo ha meno a che fare con l'alcol che gli scorre nelle vene, e più con gli occhi di Sua Maestà che brillano nella luce tenue della lampada, lo sguardo penetrante, ma non ostile. Poi Thorin sembra ricordare se stesso, ed esala, scrollando le spalle, e si passa una mano tra i capelli.

“Molto bene,” borbotta, “ma deve capire che le mie mattinate sono spesso riservate alle riunioni del gabinetto... Sarebbe consono per lei incontrarmi domani dopo pranzo, per rivisitare il programma?”

“Sì, certo!” risponde Bilbo.

“Eccellente,” biascica il Re, come se si stesse sforzando di ricordarsi qualcosa, “mi... mi scuso per il comportamento inappropriato di mio nipote all'inizio della settimana... E per il mio. Non era esattamente professionale.”

Bilbo ridacchia incredulo.

“Certamente non lo era,” dice con serietà, “ma con tutto il dovuto rispetto, Vostra Maestà, forse non sono io a cui dovreste scusarsi? ... Fíli non ha fatto nulla di male,” aggiunge gentilmente quando Thorin aggrotta la fronte.

“Mi permetto di dissentire,” Thorin mostra uno sguardo di rimprovero.

“Per favore non la prendete per il verso sbagliato,” dichiara Bilbo, non interamente sicuro di dover dire tutto questo, ma anche al momento beatamente ignorante delle possibile conseguenze, “ma penso sia giusto dire che la rabbia è lo stato d'animo predefinito del vostro nipote più grande quando si trova in vostra presenza. È spiacevole, ma facilmente riparabile...”

“Di nuovo con i consigli genitoriali, professore,” il Re sospira.

“Non siete il loro genitore.”

Sa di aver superato il limite prima ancora di finire la frase – gli occhi di Thorin si socchiudono, la mandibola si serra, e il suo sguardo passa da penetrante a letteralmente infuocato. Bilbo deglutisce.

“... Perdonatemi,” dice a bassa voce, “forse avrei dovuto dire... non vi vedono come tale. E va bene, hanno appena avuto il tempo di adattarsi. È solo che... se consideraste un cambiamento nel vostro approccio, credo davvero che troverete un grosso margine di miglioramento. Sono ragazzi adorabili – siete molto fortunato che non abbiano sofferto di più la perdita dei loro genitori.”

Il silenzio che ne segue è pesante da parte del Re, e ha lasciato Bilbo senza fiato – non è del tutto sicuro da dove siano venute tutte quelle parole, e qualcosa gli dice che le rimpiangerà ad un certo punto. Sua Maestà chiude gli occhi per un momento, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso, e poi si alza bruscamente, incombendo sopra Bilbo, che improvvisamente desidera poter essere capace di sciogliersi nella fodera costosa senza riemergere mai più.

“Grazie per il suo contributo,” dice il Re, e suona molto più come 'sei un uomo morto'.

Passa accanto a Bilbo e gli tiene la porta aperta.

“Buonanotte, professore.”

Bilbo apre la bocca per rispondere, ma si rende conto che è inutile. Non adesso, comunque. Sospira profondamente e si schiarisce la gola, uscendo a grandi passi dalla stanza, facendo molta attenzione a lanciare un ultimo sguardo a Sua Maestà, non curante del cuore che gli batte come un martello, e mette la giusta quantità di indignazione nel suo: “Buonanotte, Vostra Maestà.”

“Domani alle 14, nel mio ufficio.”

“Come desiderate.” _Vostra Maestà emotivamente costipata_.

Bilbo allora se ne va, alla svelta, e getta uno sguardo dietro di sé, all'angolo del corridoio, e vedere che il Re è ancora lì, a fissarlo con le mani dietro la schiena, è sufficiente a farlo addormentare quella notte senza sentirsi arrabbiato, ma stranamente realizzato.

***

L'incontro del giorno seguente, per quanto clinicamente freddo e schivo sia, risulta in un nuovo programma di cui sia Bilbo che Fíli sono estremamente felici. La primissima lezione ufficiale all'esterno è prevista il martedì pomeriggio, e il ragazzo si comporta in modo assolutamente impeccabile per tutto il lunedì, e arriva persino dalla sua lezione di matematica del martedì mattina con lo zio con molto meno risentimento del solito. Bilbo è orgoglioso sia di Fíli che di se stesso, in verità, e quando va a prendere Kíli da scuola, gli sovviene una piccola innocente idea che il giovane Principe accetta felice. Arrivando a Palazzo, si affrettano agli alloggi dei ragazzi, e trovano Fíli lì come previsto, ma con loro grande sorpresa, il Re è con lui.

Kíli non è turbato affatto dalla cosa, e si affretta verso il fratello maggiore, offrendogli un bicchiere grande di frappè alla fragola che hanno comprato per lui.

“Fi, guarda! È per te,” esclama il ragazzo. “Il signor Bilbo ha detto che te lo meriti, e a me ha comprato quello alla banana! E poi dovevo stare molto attento mentre guidava!”

“I sedili erano in grave pericolo per tutto il tempo,” Bilbo ridacchia, sorridendo anche se lo sguardo che il Re gli lancia non è esattamente caldo, e ampiamente illeggibile.

Fíli prende il bicchiere dalle mani del fratello quasi con riverenza.

“ _Âkmînruk zu_ ,” dice, “uh... grazie.”

“ _Yamal_ ,” Bilbo sorride, ricevendo una risatina da Kíli, e un cenno di approvazione col capo da Fíli – finora ha avuto pochissimo tempo per studiare il khuzdul, ma Balin gli ha dato una lista molto utile di modi di dire durante la loro prima lezione di etichetta, e l'abilità di Bilbo di ricordarsi in modo rapido ed indolore nuove parole non l'ha abbandonato.

“Vostra Maestà,” si rivolge a Thorin, che sembra in qualche modo immerso nei suoi pensieri, “Kíli mi ha detto che prenderà parte ad una recita scolastica, e la prima è il prossimo venerdì! Gli ho promesso di venire, naturalmente,” ridacchia quando Kíli gli afferra la mano e la fa dondolare, facendo un balletto eccitato, “e ho pensato che forse anche Fíli potrebbe venire!”

“ _Kahomhîlizu, Indâd!_  Per favore!” implora Kíli, in un modo così sentito che Bilbo è palesemente commosso, fissando il Re con un'aria di attesa.

“Fuori questione,” Sua Maestà rimane imperturbato, “Fíli ed io stavamo proprio parlando di quanto poco miglioramento c'è stato nel suo comportamento. Un'uscita è qualcosa che si deve meritare.”

Fíli prende una sorsata rumorosa dal suo frappè, scrollando le spalle, mentre Kíli guarda prima Thorin poi Bilbo, occhi grandi e confusi.

“Vostra Maestà, un momento in privato?” dice Bilbo con serietà, sforzandosi di non mostrare la sua rabbia crescente davanti ai ragazzi, indicando la porta con la testa quando il Re gli lancia uno sguardo truce, “per favore?”

Thorin lo guarda in modo ancora più truce, ma lo segue in corridoio, e non appena la porta viene chiusa, Bilbo si gira verso di lui con ostilità.

“Penso sul serio che Fíli stia cercando di fare del suo meglio, Vostra Maestà,” sibila, “non riesco a capire come una breve gita possa essere un intoppo!”

“Non si merita nessuna gita, professore,” risponde il Re in modo piccato, “non ancora. Concordo, c'è stato qualche minore miglioramento la scorsa settimana, ma ne è testimone anche lei stesso – è fin troppo impertinente per il suo bene.”

“Fa così perché è _annoiato_!” esclama Bilbo, in modo del tutto disperato. “Quanto tempo è passato da quando è stato espulso, _un anno_? Non si tratta di _meritarsi_ qualcosa – non ha amici, non può uscire da Palazzo! Non pensate sia un po' troppo duro? Ha _tredici anni_!”

Gli occhi del Re si socchiudono ancora di più, e apre la bocca per dire qualcosa – per un breve istante, Bilbo pensa che possa finalmente ammorbidirsi, ma poi scuote la testa in modo quasi impercettibile, labbra serrate in una linea sottile.

“Sto impartendo a mio nipote una lezione che lei chiaramente non può dargli, professor Baggins,” dice con fermezza, e Bilbo rimane a bocca aperta – vorrebbe ribattere con un'altra replica tagliente, ma la triste ignoranza di Sua Maestà gli ha tolto le parole.

“Sapete, fareste meglio a ricordare più spesso che è vostro nipote,” commenta alla fine, a bassa voce e freddamente, “non il vostro prigioniero.”

Scrutina il viso di Thorin alla ricerca di una traccia di emozione, ma se non altro, la sua fronte si aggrotta in modo ancor più minaccioso. Bilbo si ricorda la loro conservazione l'altra notte, e non può fare a meno di domandarsi dove tutta quella... vulnerabilità sia andata. Forse era un'occorrenza che accade una volta nella vita.

“Ho detto la mia parte,” dice il Re bruscamente, “e la questione si chiude qui. Apprezzerei se non desse ai miei nipoti false speranze, professore. Si assicuri che siano pronti per il loro programma pomeridiano, grazie.”

E con ciò, lanciando un ultimo sguardo severo a Bilbo, se ne va via marciando, e Bilbo non ha mostrato il dito medio a nessuno da secoli, ma in questo preciso istante, è in lotta con l'impulso. Ma prima che possa almeno grugnire esasperato, la porta della stanza dei ragazzi si apre, e Kíli esce fuori, afferrandogli la mano tra le sue, strattonandolo gentilmente.

“Mi aiuti a fare i compiti adesso?” chiede, e quando Bilbo guarda il suo visetto sincero, sente la rabbia attenuarsi in una sorta di irritazione.

“Certo,” sorride, sentendosi all'improvviso stanco, ed arruffa i capelli di Kíli, accompagnandolo dentro, “andiamo.”

“Hai avuto fortuna?” chiede Fíli in tono pragmatico dal computer.

“... Mi dispiace.”

“Non fa niente,” il Principe scrolla le spalle, “ti prendi il merito per averci provato... è così che si dice?”

Bilbo non può fare a meno di ridacchiare.

“Si dice così... E grazie,” dice, mettendosi a sedere sul tappeto e lasciando che Kíli accumuli libri e quaderni sul suo grembo, “gli faremo cambiare idea prima o poi.”

“Come no,” sbotta Fíli – il completo disprezzo nella sua voce non fallisce mai di far esitare Bilbo.

“Tuo zio non può fare altrimenti,” biascica, “ha un sacco di cose in ballo, credo.”

Il ragazzo finalmente distoglie l'attenzione dal computer per guardare Bilbo dietro di sé, corrugando la fronte in una confusione genuina.

“... Cioè, tipo... deve ballare?” domanda, e Kíli fa una risatina sciocca.

“Oh, non sai che vuol dire?” Bilbo ridacchia sommessamente, e Fíli scuote la testa, così aggiunge, “beh, ecco, _avere un sacco di cose in ballo_ significa avere molte cose di cui preoccuparsi – avere molto da lavorare, e molti problemi. Cosa che tuo zio certamente ha.”

“Okay, ha tipo troppo... com'è che era? Cibo per la mente?” chiede il ragazzo.

“Non proprio,” Bilbo ride, ma quando vede il volto del Principe rabbuiarsi, continua velocemente, “o, beh, sì – in un certo senso. Sono contento di vedere che ti ricordi almeno qualche idioma.”

“I-di-oooma,” ripete Kíli distrattamente, e Fíli ritorna al computer, mormorando, “l'inglese è una lingua così strana.”

“Beh, nemmeno la vostra è esattamente una passeggiata,” Bilbo ride mentre Kíli sfoglia le pagine dei libri, e il Principe più grande ride, girandosi sulla sedia.

“Anche quello è un idioma? 'Una passeggiata'?” esclama, e quando Bilbo annuisce, fa un gran sorriso, “scherzi. Possiamo fare una passeggiata oggi, o me ne parlerai e basta?”

Bilbo lo conferma, e si meraviglia di fronte al divertimento genuino con cui Fíli considera la cosa, ripetendo la frase a se stesso più e più volte, rivolgendo la sua attenzione al computer. Per una volta, Bilbo è contento che il Principe sembri largamente disinteressato dal comportamento del Re, ma del resto c'è qualcosa di infinitamente triste in un ragazzo tredicenne che riesce così bene ad ignorare le cose spiacevoli. Come se non fossero mai successe.

Bilbo ci rimugina per il resto della giornata, prestando un'attenzione speciale nell'osservare il ragazzo mentre fanno, in effetti, una passeggiata nel parco più tardi, ma Fíli sembra più interessato ai nuovi libri che Bilbo gli propone di leggere, piuttosto che a parlare di suo zio. È allora che Bilbo realizza che, per quanto Fíli sia sveglio, ha una grave mancanza nella conoscenza della buona letteratura – a quanto pare, i genitori gli leggevano Harry Potter come storia della buonanotte (non andando mai oltre il terzo libro, il che è, beh, intelligente, considerando l'età del ragazzo e il modo in cui la storia prosegue), e conosce un sacco di favole classiche, soprattutto perché ha visto le versioni dei film Disney. Ma oltre a ciò, è beatamente ignorante.

Per il resto della lezione, Bilbo gli lascia descrivere tutte le favole ereboriane (che risultano essere un genere speciale di storie misticamente raccapriccianti), pensando già a una lista di libri che gli piacerebbe far leggere al Principe.

Quando ritornano al Palazzo, lentamente e su un sentiero che li porta abbastanza lontano dal cortile principale in modo da non rischiare di imbattersi di nuovo nel Re, Fíli sembra avere qualcosa che gli frulla in testa, e Bilbo non insiste, anche se è curioso, lasciandogli prendere il suo tempo.

“Kíli vuole una storia della buonanotte,” sputa fuori il ragazzo dal nulla alla fine mentre attraversano il cortile posteriore.

“Oh?”

“Sì, vuole... vuole che gli legga qualcosa, ma non sono... non sono così bravo,” borbotta Fíli, all'improvviso un po' nervoso, “nessuno ci ha... nessuno gli ha più letto una storia da quando...”

“Capisco,” dice Bilbo dolcemente, e osserva il ragazzo che per un po' prende a calci la ghiaia bianca, mani in tasca, “sceglierò qualcosa che piacerà ad entrambi, e la porterò stasera, va bene?”

Fíli all'inizio corruga la fronte, come se avesse qualcos'altro da aggiungere, ma poi lancia uno sguardo a Bilbo, perfino sorridendo brevemente.

“... Grazie,” dice.

“Non c'è problema,” Bilbo sospira, e lo guarda mentre si affretta verso il Palazzo.

***

Quella sera, rovista tra la collezione di libri che si è portato dall'Inghilterra, e si rende dolorosamente conto dell'assenza di letteratura per giovani – c'è Robinson Crusoe, che scarta prontamente, e Oliver Twist, che è... beh, forse un po' troppo deprimente... Il piccolo libro spesso è nascosto in fondo alla valigia, e Bilbo lo pesca fuori quasi con riverenza – come ha potuto dimenticarselo? Fa scorrere il pollice attraverso la copertina di un blu acceso, e il titolo in rilievo dorato, _Le Avventure di Tom Sawyer_ , in grandi caratteri bellissimi, e si domanda se è forse un po' troppo complicato per i ragazzi. Promettendo a se stesso di aggiornare la sua libreria il più presto possibile, lo porta comunque con sé ai loro alloggi, mettendosi a sedere proprio in mezzo, dove la porta scorrevole separa le loro stanze.

“Di che parla?” vuole sapere Fíli prima che dica loro il titolo.

“Parla di un ragazzo, Tom, che scappa da casa con i suoi amici,” annuncia Bilbo, “e non è nemmeno la sua avventura più eccitante, oserei dire. Ma dovete promettermi che non lo imiterete e che un giorno non prenderete armi e bagagli per scappare da Palazzo nel bel mezzo della notte.”

“Chiedi troppo,” Fíli ridacchia, e Kíli mugugna, “adesso leggi! Per favore.”

Bilbo sorride, mettendosi gli occhiali e aprendo il libro.

“E va bene. Le Avventure di Tom Sawyer, di Mark Twain... _Tom! Nessuna risposta. Tom!! Nessuna risposta. Che sarà capitato a quel ragazzo, mi domando_ –”

“Ci sono le immagini?”

“Temo di no. Silenzio... _Che sarà capitato a quel ragazzo, mi domando? Ehi, Tom! Nessuna risposta_...”

***

Kíli si addormenta ancor prima che finisca il prologo, e gli occhi di Fíli brillano dal letto mentre Bilbo si alza e gli dà la buonanotte.

“'Notte,” biascica il Principe, “verrai anche domani?”

“Certo,” sussurra Bilbo, “ti è piaciuto finora?”

“Sì,” il ragazzo sorride con aria assonnata, “anch'io voglio un'avventura.”

“E l'avrai, te lo prometto,” gli dice Bilbo, dandogli una pacca gentile sulla spalla, “ma non senza una bella dormita. Buonanotte.”

Tutto sommato, pensa mentre esce dalla stanza silenziosamente e si fa strada verso l'edificio dello staff per unirsi ai suoi nuovi amici, sicuramente non sarà né la prima né l'ultima volta che della letteratura di qualità abbia fatto smaniare un giovane ragazzo per un po' di eccitazione. Camminando attraverso il cortile, con una brezza incredibilmente calda considerando che è a mala pena la fine di marzo, va all'ultima pagina del libro. È ancora lì, delle grandi lettere sgraziate in matita, _proprietà di Bilbo Baggins_ , e in una calligrafia molto più pulita, adornata da un paio di fiori, _Belladonna Baggins_. Sua madre glielo leggeva quando era a metà tra l'età di Kíli e quella di Fíli, e anche lui voleva scappare di casa per andare ad esplorare.

E, beh, potrebbe averci messo più tempo di quanto avesse anticipato, ma eccolo qui, dopotutto – la più grande avventura della sua vita. Forse a casa penseranno che anche lui sia morto, riflette, ridacchiando tra sé e sé – i suoi pensieri ritornano rapidamente ai ragazzi però, e per quando beve il tè con gli altri nella caffetteria, è riuscito a farsi venire in mente un'idea che forse potrebbe essere un po' troppo avventurosa, ma certamente divertente, e, a pensarci bene, prendere dei rischi l'ha portato... ovunque finora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**
> 
> _êkurikaglâb_ \- dibattito  
>  _Ghelekhizu!_ \- Comportati bene!  
>  _Indâd_ \- zio  
>  _Kahomhîlizu_ \- per favore  
>  _Katakhigerizu!_ \- Va a quel paese!  
>  _Yamal_ \- prego


	5. Capitolo IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo troverete un piccolo dizionario delle parole in khuzdul.

Alcune decisioni sono avventate, ma eccellenti; alcune sono solo avventate, e a mala pena redimibili. E alcune... beh, alcune sono solo assolutamente stupide. Bilbo ha potuto fare esperienza con un po' tutte quante nella sua vita, ma se c'è qualcosa che ha imparato, è che a volte è difficile vedere oltre la propria eccitazione e distinguere quale di queste decisioni viene sul momento attuata. Però, le decisioni che iniziano con ' _nessuno deve saperlo_ ' tendono a portare guai. Sì, dovrebbe proprio appuntarselo.

Comincia tutto in modo così innocente – Sua Maestà è molto occupata a causa del dibattito imminente, e nonostante i suggerimenti gentili di Bilbo, non intende venire alla recita di Kíli, o, se è per questo, permettere a Fíli di andarci. Bilbo è determinato ad almeno mettere le mani su una registrazione video, per far vedere al Principe più grande il fratello che recita, ed è tutto perfettamente innocente. Fino ad un certo punto. Fino ad un certo specifico punto, quando Bilbo viene a sapere che sia il Re che Balin staranno via per tutta la notte il giorno della recita, e inizia a _pianificare_. Una pianificazione giudiziosa, ovviamente, non c'è nulla di male. Considerando le conseguenze, e assicurandosi che l'idea ne valga la pena – questo è intelligente.

Trascurando tutto questo e concentrandosi su un'intricata rete di mezze verità, senza mai dubitare del risultato, ecco, quello è... stupido. È per il bene dei ragazzi però, dice a se stesso. Sì, è il punto centrale su cui focalizzarsi. Le loro facce quando Bilbo dice loro che verranno entrambi alla recita, sono senza prezzo, e ne valgono decisamente la pena. Fíli aveva dolorosamente bisogno di uscire, prima di esplodere, e in qualche modo, basta questo a Bilbo – sta facendo la cosa giusta, sì, certamente.

Col senno di poi, il suo problema è sempre stato che 'fare la cosa giusta' nella sua vita è accompagnato di solito dall'infrangere tutte le regole che può. E, un ribelle nell'animo, Bilbo non riesce proprio a vedere quale sia il problema – il che, beh... il che è stato il flagello di uomini molto più grandiosi di lui.

Ma il Palazzo è così tranquillo il venerdì, e lui e Fíli condividono il pranzo quasi pacificamente, anche se il ragazzo sta quasi scoppiando per l'eccitazione, e tutto sembra così... giusto. Il giorno prima Bilbo ha cancellato la solita lezione pomeridiana di equitazione del Principe, il motivo ufficiale è stato dover fare un test che Bilbo ha definito di estrema importanza, e nessuna sembra protestare. Quando Bofur scopre il suo piano – perché in qualche modo, Bofur scopre sempre tutto – si limita a sollevare un sopracciglio e gli augura buona fortuna, suggerendogli di fare le valigie, solo nel caso venga sbattuto fuori il giorno seguente. Forse Bilbo avrebbe dovuto prendere il suo avvertimento più seriamente, nonostante fosse accompagnato dal suo solito sorriso smagliante ed occhiolino.

Ma quel che è fatto è fatto, e Bilbo si dimentica tutte le sue preoccupazioni quando guarda il viso di Fíli dallo specchietto retrovisore mentre escono in auto dal Palazzo – gli occhi del ragazzo sono così grandi mentre fissa fuori dal finestrino. È così emozionato, e Bilbo è pazzo di gioia. Cosa può esserci di sbagliato nel rendere un ragazzino così felice?

La recita è meravigliosa, è tratta da una favola ereboriana che contiene la giusta quantità di animali – Kíli contribuisce nei panni del coniglio principale, il suo trucco e le sue lunghe orecchie soffici sono la cosa più adorabile che Bilbo abbia visto da un po' di tempo. Fíli ridacchia e traduce sottovoce porzioni del semplice dialogo in khuzdul a Bilbo come meglio può, e tutto sommato, si sono trovati benissimo. Ovviamente dopo la recita, Bilbo li porta alla pasticceria che vende i loro frappè preferiti, viziandoli entrambi con le versioni extra-large delle delizie alla banana e alla fragola, e fanno anche un giro in città, sebbene Bilbo non la conosca affatto.

Il clima è fantastico, mancano solo un paio di giorni ad aprile – tutto sta iniziando a fiorire, e la brezza è fresca e calda. Controllando l'orologio e decidendo che hanno abbastanza tempo, Bilbo annuncia una fermata in un parco proprio nel centro della città, e i ragazzi trascorrono l'ora seguente nella più bella area giochi che Bilbo abbia mai visto, molto hi-tech e colorata, offrendo virtualmente qualsiasi cosa per tutte le età. Le risate di Kíli mentre va sull'altalena sempre più forte con l'aiuto di suo fratello, il sorriso vittorioso di Fíli mentre sta appeso a testa in giù da una delle strutture su cui arrampicarsi a strisce arcobaleno, con la sua chioma dorata che sembra infiammarsi nel sole pomeridiano, sono sufficienti per far sentire Bilbo molto realizzato. I ragazzi chiacchierano e ridono mentre ritornano a casa, ed è sufficiente come ringraziamento.

Quando il telefono vibra gentilmente, annunciando un messaggio importante, Bilbo controlla i muscoli facciali con scrupolosità, senza mostrare la sua improvvisa impennata di nervosismo. È un promemoria generale per lo staff da parte di Balin – cambio di programma, il Re resterà a Palazzo per la notte, per favore adeguatevi di conseguenza, eccetera. Bilbo _si trattiene_ , in modo evidente, dall'imprecare, semplicemente stringe un po' di più la presa sul volante e maledice dentro di sé la natura capricciosa dei monarchi. Non c'è nessun ' _se sono fortunati_ ', si rende conto – _si imbatterà_ nel Re, e ci _sarà_ un confronto, e come poteva mai aspettarsi un risultato diverso, sul serio?

La limousine di Sua Maestà è già parcheggiata nel garage quando arrivano, e Bilbo con molta attenzione la ignora – accompagna i ragazzi fuori, sentendo una stretta al petto per la preoccupazione. Non ha importanza aver fatto la cosa giusta per Fíli e Kíli – il Re sarà furioso. Gli sfugge un sospiro spezzato quando vede Balin che li sta aspettando in fondo alle scale dell'entrata, le mani giunte dietro la schiena, il viso come marmo cesellato, severo ed irremovibile. Quando si avvicinano a lui, lancia a Bilbo uno sguardo così tagliente da far abbattere gli alberi, e poi si rivolge a Kíli con un sorriso affettuoso.

“Come è stata la recita, Vostra Altezza?”

“È stata fantastica!” esclama il bambino, “ero un coniglio, e poi siamo stati in città, e c'era un'altalena, e una, una...”

“Una giostra,” aggiunge Fíli, “siamo stati al parco giochi.”

Lo sguardo che Balin lancia a Bilbo è sorprendentemente d'intesa, ma Bilbo si limita ad annuire e sorridere con rassicurazione.

“Beh, sembra eccellente,” dice Balin. “Fíli, adesso potreste portare vostro fratello ai vostri alloggi?”

Il Principe apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, rimbalzando lo sguardo da Balin a Bilbo, corrugando leggermente la fronte, ma Bilbo dice: “Va tutto bene, Fíli. Vai, ci vediamo dopo cena.”

“Andate,” conferma Balin.

“Ma non voglio lasciarti in mezzo ai guai,” dice il ragazzo in un modo incredibilmente serio, e anche se Balin fa uno sospiro profondo, Bilbo sorride di nuovo, in modo incoraggiante.

“Non sono nei guai, te lo prometto,” afferma, “adesso vai. Sbrigati!”

Fíli si sofferma per un po', ma poi sospira, afferrando la mano del fratello e portandolo via, gettando uno sguardo dietro di sé un paio di volte.

“Non dovrebbe mentire ai ragazzi,” dice Balin gelidamente, non appena sono fuori portata di udito, e Bilbo inclina la testa.

“Lo so,” borbotta, “è che... stavo solo pensando...”

“Davvero?” bisbiglia Balin, “ha almeno _provato_ a pensare? Si rende almeno conto di cosa stesse pensando _Sua Maestà_ , quando è ritornato e ha trovato entrambi i nipoti assenti?!”

“Mi dispiace, lo so, ma io–”

“No,” lo interrompe Balin, e non c'è rimasta traccia della solita gentilezza nei suoi lineamenti, “ _non_ lo sa. Mi segua. Adesso.”

***

Beh, non è durata a lungo, pondera Bilbo, seguendo a passo svelto il Capo di Stato Maggiore attraverso gli innumerevoli corridoi. E gli piaceva pure il lavoro. Non è durato nemmeno un mese – non che gli importi particolarmente dello stipendio, ma comunque... Completamente perso nei suoi pensieri, non si accorge che già sono arrivati all'ufficio del Re. Balin si ferma, fissandolo e invitandolo dentro con un piccolo gesto.

“Mi–” inizia a dire Bilbo, ma il Capo lo ferma scuotendo bruscamente la testa.

“Qualsiasi cosa deve dire, la dica a lui,” dice, con la mano che ancora indica la porta dell'ufficio.

Esala un sospiro spezzato, annuendo, ed entra – un secondo prima di chiudere la porta dietro di sé, il viso di Balin si trasforma da severo a in qualche modo addolorato, e Bilbo allora si sente immensamente dispiaciuto, anche se non è ancora sicuro del perché. Inspirando profondamente, si volta per guardare finalmente il Re. È seduto dietro la sua grande scrivania, la giacca adagiata sul bracciolo della poltrona, e sembra impegnato a scarabocchiare su qualche documento. È la prima volta che Bilbo lo vede con indosso un paio di occhiali, dalla semplice montatura argentata, e gli si addicono molto, ma gli danno un aspetto ancora più severo, vecchio e preoccupato del normale.

“Buonasera, professore,” dice in tono monotono, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo verso Bilbo.

“Ah, ehm... sera,” balbetta Bilbo, “siete tornato presto.”

Allora Thorin gli rivolge lo sguardo, uno sguardo così penetrante che quasi mozza il fiato a Bilbo.

“I giornalisti sono così volubili oggigiorno,” commenta Sua Maestà in tono vago, “ _non vedevo l'ora_ di passare una serata piacevole a casa. Immagini la mia sorpresa quando sono arrivato e ho scoperto che _entrambi_ i miei nipoti non c'erano.”

“Vostra Maestà, vi assicuro, tutto è andato meravigliosamente bene. La loro salvaguardia è di estrema importanza per me, così come la loro felicità, è che stavo solo pensando–”

“Sì, professore, _la prego_ , mi dica cosa stesse pensando,” ribatte il Re, appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona, togliendosi gli occhiali, e quando lo sguardo di Bilbo sfreccia sul pavimento, fa una risata sommessa senza umorismo, “stava forse pensando che _non_ mi importa della salvaguardia dei miei nipoti, _o_ della loro felicità?”

“No, io...”

“Le devo ricordare costantemente che cosa comporta il suo lavoro?” continua Thorin, la sua voce ha quel tono pericolosamente piatto e tranquillo, che può solo insinuare la rabbia che ribolle sotto la superficie, “deve insegnare a Fíli, andare a prendere Kíli a scuola, e assisterli nel rendere il loro tempo libero il più piacevole possibile _nei limiti che ho stabilito per loro_. Tutto qui.”

“Ma, Vostra Maestà, se voleste semplicemente considerare–”

“No, _non_ ho intenzione di _semplicemente considerare_ nulla che non sia un suo licenziamento con effetto immediato, professore,” dichiara il Re con chiarezza, fissando ora Bilbo apertamente, quasi come se lo stesse sfidando.

(Ed è uno dei suoi difetti più prominenti, sta iniziando a notare, il fatto di vedere una sfida in ogni singola situazione tesa.)  

“Ha disubbidito quello che ho considerato essere un _ordine diretto_ , e ha messo l'erede al trono in pericolo, senza parlare della sua sfacciata ignoranza su ogni singola–”

“Oh, ma che state _scherzando_ ,” esclama Bilbo prima di potersi fermare – sa di essere nei guai ancor prima di finire la frase, ma in qualche modo, non riesce a curarsene, “di che _pericolo_ stiamo parlando esattamente? Frappè e dare da mangiare alle anatre? Sì, sono sicuro che il ragazzo ci avrebbe rimesso la vita! Oh no, aspettate, è successo tutt'altro invece – _si è divertito un mondo_! Non l'ho mai visto così felice qui a Palazzo, con tutte le sue ricchezze, e tutti i suoi stupidi giardini bellissimi, come in quello stupido parco giochi, a correre insieme a suo fratello! Sapete una cosa, non mi importa se ci rimetto il lavoro, ma devo dirlo – _dovete lasciarlo uscire_. Dovete lasciarlo andare in una scuola normale, dovete lasciare che si faccia degli amici, e che odi le lezioni, e che giochi pallone. _Avrete pur visto_ che non è felice–”

“Basta.”

Quell'unica parola è sufficiente a far zittire Bilbo più o meno con efficacia – si sgonfia rapidamente alla vista del Re che si alza dalla scrivania, occhi sbigottiti e furiosi, e deve trattenersi dall'indietreggiare.

“Adesso basta,” ripete Sua Maestà, in tono più calmo adesso mentre si avvicina a Bilbo, conservando ancora il suo aspetto propriamente minaccioso, “ha ragione.”

Gli occhi di Bilbo si spalancano.

“Io...”

“Dovrebbe rimetterci il lavoro per questo.”

Bilbo apre la bocca, sbattendo le palpebre impotente, e la chiude di nuovo quando non fuoriescono le parole, sospirando pesantemente.

“E sarà così?”

Il Re non risponde, si limita a fissarlo, e Bilbo ricambia lo sguardo, in modo provocatorio, anche se il cuore gli sta battendo freneticamente nel petto. Entrambi sussultano lievemente quando la porta si spalanca, e Kíli si precipita dentro, seguito subito dopo dal fratello.

“ _Indâd, Indâd_ , non licenziare il signor Bilbo, per favore!” grida il Principe più giovane sinceramente, l'immagine di lui che quasi si scontra con quella del Re incredibilmente alto è toccante.

“È stata tutta colpa mia, lo giuro,” aggiunge Fíli in fretta, fermandosi a fianco del fratello. “Ho costretto Bilbo a portami con loro, non volevo...”

“Mi dispiace molto, Vostra Maestà, non sono riuscito a fermare i ragazzi in tempo,” anche Balin entra, un po' senza fiato.

Lo sguardo del Re sfreccia da lui, ai ragazzi, a Bilbo, che sospira e si avvicina ai ragazzi, mettendo le mani sulle loro spalle.

“Fíli, Kíli, apprezzo il sentimento,” dice in tono gentile, ma con fermezza, “ma questo è qualcosa di cui io e vostro zio dobbiamo parlare in privato.”

“No, per favore, zio!” esclama Kíli, e Bilbo trasale quando gli afferra la mano tra le sue – Thorin lo nota subito, e il suo viso si contorce nel dolore per un fugace secondo.

“Voglio che il signor Bilbo rimane, per favore!” continua Kíli, e anche Fíli si avvicina a Bilbo, la mandibola serrata, gli occhi che brillano con aria di sfida quando dice così freddamente che Bilbo non può fare a meno di sentirsi immensamente dispiaciuto per il Re: “ _Promettimi_ che non lo licenzierai. _Promettimelo_. O non ti parlerò _mai_ più.”

Allora il dolore è evidente sul viso di Sua Maestà, i suoi occhi si riempono di impotenza e incredulità, ed è sufficiente per mettere in gioco la compassione di Bilbo.

“Ragazzi, _adesso basta_ ,” dice con severità, “ritornate ai vostri alloggi. Vi vedrò più tardi. Sono _serio_.”

Kíli tira su col naso, gli occhi grandi e preoccupati quando guarda Bilbo, il quale gli stringe gentilmente la spalla.

“Per favore, non andartene,” mormora il Principe in un modo così ardente che Bilbo sente il petto comprimersi dolorosamente – non dovrebbe essere oggetto di un tale affetto.

Ma prima che abbia la forza di rispondere, Balin interviene, prendendo la mano del ragazzo delicatamente.

“Su, andiamo,” dice dolcemente, poi, in modo più severo, “Fíli.”

Ma gli sguardi del Principe più grande e del Re sono connessi in modo persistente, quello di Fíli vicino alla furia, quello di Thorin è freddo come la pietra come al solito.

“Sii educato, Fíli,” dice Sua Maestà semplicemente, con fermezza, seguito da una breve frase in khuzdul che Bilbo non capisce.

Ma il ragazzo sussulta come se fosse stato colpito, il viso che si rabbuia, gli occhi che si riempono di lacrime quasi istantaneamente. Rimbalza lo sguardo da Thorin a Bilbo, poi di nuovo a Thorin, e bisbiglia un aspro, secco e crudo: “ti odio.” Poi si precipita fuori, seguito subito dopo da Balin con Kíli, che inciampa mentre guarda Bilbo dietro di sé.

Balin chiude la porta decisamente troppo forte per i gusti di Bilbo – quasi sobbalza. Il Re esala un sospiro spezzato, passandosi la mano sul viso in un momento di debolezza, poi attraversa la stanza, apparentemente ignorando del tutto Bilbo, e si versa un bicchiere di liquore dall'armadietto bar accanto alla finestra alta. Bilbo lo guarda sprofondare di nuovo nella sua poltrona, e si sente in modo veramente orribile.

“Vostra Maestà, mi dispiace _così tanto_ –”

“Se intende tenersi il lavoro, signor Baggins,” lo interrompe il Re, con chiarezza ma in tono spento, “se ne vada subito.”

“Ma...”

“ _Non_ sfidi la sorte,” ribatte il Re, senza guardare Bilbo nemmeno una volta, la luce del tramonto che incornicia i suoi lineamenti in tenui riflessi dorati, facendolo apparire molto più in pace di quello che realmente è, Bilbo lo sa.

Indugia per un attimo, ma Thorin è come una statua, e non lo degna ancora di uno sguardo, e così Bilbo china la testa e se ne va, gemendo non appena è fuori portata d'orecchio, imprecando sottovoce con fervore. Vuole affrettarsi agli alloggi dei Principi immediatamente, ma viene bloccato da Balin, che lo agguanta portandolo alla sala principale. Il suo sguardo severo è più che sufficiente per costringere Bilbo a seguirlo docilmente, e sta pensando al suo futuro e alle sue generali scelte di vita con così tanta passione che non si ne accorge che Balin non lo sta conducendo al suo ufficio, ma più in fondo all'ala comune del Palazzo, quella con tutte le mostre e le sale da ballo e gli uffici. Si fermano in un'ampia galleria, completamente deserta ora, nuotando tra i resti della foschia rosata del tramonto, e Balin si rivolge a lui, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Suppongo che non abbia ancora avuto il tempo di leggere la nostra storia più recente, vero?” fa la domanda che Bilbo certamente si aspettava di meno.

“Io, ehm...” riesce a dire. “Temo di no, no. Ma mi stavo domandando _–”_

“Beh, _oggi_ avrà una lezione,” Balin lo interrompe bruscamente, "e per una volta, per favore, _ascolti_.”

La bocca di Bilbo rimane spalancata per un momento, ma si rende conto abbastanza in fretta che il Capo è serio, e quindi si limita ad annuire. Balin gli concede un ultimo sguardo tagliente, e va verso il muro, accendendo una fila di faretti che illuminano i grandi dipinti. Bilbo diceva a se stesso di andare a vederli da solo da qualche tempo, ma non ha mai avuto veramente un momento libero... Si avvicina, e Balin dice: “Questo è Thrór I – il nonno di Thorin. Era il Re prima della rivoluzione.”

I lineamenti affilati di Thorin certamente riprendono dall'uomo nel dipinto – Thrór è molto più vecchio in confronto, ma le rughe semplicemente lo fanno apparire ancora più regale, fatto supportato dalla sua stessa vita.

“Thrór era un leader molto fermo,” continua Balin, “il suo regno è stato lungo, e ha portato immensa prosperità al Paese. Eppure, molti lo ritenevano troppo crudele – non apprezzava molto il piccolo imprenditore, per esempio. Non aveva pazienza per coloro che non ci provavano abbastanza. Erebor era un luogo dove dovevi _meritare_ di viverci. È sempre stato favorevole nei confronti dei poveri e degli anziani, ma verso la fine del suo tempo...”

Balin vacilla, come se non fosse certo di divulgare il prossimo stralcio di informazioni, ma poi si limita a sospirare.

“Thrór soffriva di una malattia mentale,” dice infine, seccamente, “naturalmente la Corona ha fatto ogni tentativo per mantenere quel fatto privato, ma la verità è che, ha influenzato molto le sue decisioni, e anche se suo figlio, Thráin _–”_ Balin indica un altro dipinto, raffigurante un uomo dell'età di Thorin, con i lineamenti un po' più morbidi rispetto a suo padre e l'attuale Re, “era dell'età giusta, Thrór si rifiutò di abdicare e lasciare il trono a lui. Ha fatto una serie di decisioni molto... molto radicali, alla fine, una riforma delle pensioni che fece arrabbiare molte persone, e molti aggiustamenti ad una serie di leggi sul diritto commerciale, non la annoierò con i particolari. Il punto è che, le persone erano sempre più arrabbiate, e il Re era sempre più debole; l'idea della monarchia con lui, naturalmente. Il sostegno pubblico per la Corona stava diminuendo, e nuovi partiti politici spuntavano in fretta. Per farla breve, la rivoluzione di Azanulbizar accadde a causa di una serie di discorsi che Thrór fece, sul 'ritorno alle origini' e 'denudare la nazione di ogni cosa inutilmente pericolosa per la Corona'. Voleva dare un nuovo nome alla capitale, ripristinare la forma obsoleta di regalità, persino sciogliere il Senato. La gente era, naturalmente, furiosa. Seguirono degli scioperi, e delle manifestazioni pubbliche. Poi, l'assassinio.”

Un sussulto spezzato sfugge dalle labbra di Bilbo, ma Balin si limita a guardare il dipinto del vecchio Re, i lineamenti perfettamente calmi.

“È stato un fallimento,” dice il Capo, “il Re è stato solo ferito, ma era così paranoico a quel tempo che si è rifiutato di lasciarsi curare in un vero e proprio ospedale. È morto qui, nel Palazzo, dietro una serie di porte chiuse, senza lasciare entrare nessuno tranne il medico personale e il nipote.”

“... Il nipote,” biascica Bilbo.

“Thrór non si fidava neppure di suo figlio,” Balin annuisce, “pensava che Thráin stesse cercando di 'rubargli la corona'. Thorin, nel frattempo... è stato lì per lui fin dall'inizio, si è preso cura di lui per tutta la malattia, non ha nemmeno mai tentato di accennare il peggioramento della sua sanità mentale, anche se sapeva che stava distruggendo il Paese.”

“... Oh,” sospira Bilbo.

“Siamo lontani dalla fine,” dichiara Balin seccamente, “... Thráin, a differenza di suo padre, è stato ucciso con successo. Gli antimonarchici avevano sempre più potere, e Thráin ha preso la sciocca decisione di affrontarli a testa alta. Tutto questo – la morte sia del Re che del suo erede – è accaduto nel giro di circa un mese. Il Paese stava cadendo a pezzi, e non c'era rimasto nessuno a salvarlo, tranne Thorin. A trentadue anni, era troppo giovane per gestire la responsabilità, naturalmente, ma si è fatto avanti, ed è riuscito a salvare la Corona alla fine. La monarchia è in realtà favorita dal pubblico in questi giorni, lo sapeva? Tutto grazie a Thorin. E sono passati solo _dieci anni_.”

“Non posso nemmeno immaginare...” inizia a dire Bilbo, ma Balin ridacchia seccamente, interrompendolo con un semplice gesto della mano, facendogli cenno di venire a vedere ancora un altro dipinto.

“No, non può affatto,” dice il Capo.

Bilbo è confuso in un primo momento – il ragazzo nel dipinto sembra leggermente più grande di Fíli, e non riconosce la giovane donna accanto a lui, ma poi di colpo diventa tutto più chiaro. Ha gli stessi zigomi affilati e gli stessi occhi penetranti di Thorin, i capelli corvini le incorniciano il viso graziosamente.

“La Principessa Dís,” conferma Balin, “la madre dei ragazzi. E il Principe Frerin, il più giovane dei tre.”

“... Non sapevo avessero un fratello...” sussurra Bilbo.

“Perché parliamo di lui raramente. È morto anche lui durante la rivoluzione, professore.”

Balin quasi sembra aspettarsi che dica qualcosa, ma Bilbo semplicemente guarda il dipinto a bocca aperta, e comincia a sentirsi... beh, principalmente come se non avesse _affatto_ acconsentito di venir coinvolto in tutto ciò, ma anche come uno sciocco per aver pensato che la costipazione emotiva era tutto ciò che impediva al Re di trovare una sintonia con i nipoti.

“Mi dispiace, io...” balbetta, e Balin si limita a sospirare.

“Deve capire,” gli dice con calma, “Sua Maestà ha assistito alla morte di tre membri della famiglia in rapida successione, e ha preso le redini del Paese ad un'età molto giovane, ed è riuscito a farlo in modo eccellente, nonostante tutto. La Principessa Dís è stata il suo più grande supporto durante tutto questo, e suo figlio era... era la promessa di una nuova speranza, se mi perdona il pathos. Potrebbe non sembrare così la maggior parte del tempo, ma Thorin in realtà sta facendo tutto questo a causa dei nipoti. _Per_ loro. Ha fatto una promessa, sia a se stesso che alla sorella, di rendere Erebor un paese degno dove crescere i suoi figli, e penso che ci sia riuscito, non è vero? ... Immagino che il fatto che Fíli sia l'immagine sputata di suo fratello minore, sia per lui una ragione sufficiente per... mantenere le distanze.”

“O la ragione per chiuderle,” replica Bilbo debolmente, guardando ora il quadro dell'attuale Re, molto maestoso nella sua uniforme scura.

Poi il petto gli duole per Thorin, per le sue gravose difficoltà, per quel che resta della sua famiglia... Questo è materiale per... se non per le favole, allora certamente per una lezione di storia molto lugubre, e Bilbo non riesce davvero a credere che tutto questo è successo solo dieci anni fa. C'è stata davvero così poca copertura mediatica sulla vicenda allora? cerca di ricordare. Comunque, riesce almeno a cogliere il senso del perché il Re si rifiuta di relazionarsi con i nipoti, ed è tutto molto tragico, e onestamente straziante, tuttavia... Bilbo non può fare a meno di mantenere la convinzione che conciliare Sua Maestà con i ragazzi potrebbe migliorare l'intera situazione ampiamente. _Non spetta a te_ , una parte sempre più debole della sua coscienza gli ricorda, e, _potresti andare a casa domani. Questo potrebbe essere ancora un sogno. Non sei venuto qui per risolvere i problemi dei re e dei loro regni... Tu non volevi venire qui affatto, in primo luogo, te lo ricordi?_

“Credo di dover delle scuse Sua Maestà,” afferma alla fine, a bassa voce, e con sua grande sorpresa, Balin ridacchia.

“Oh, sì,” replica, “ma, soprattutto, quello che gli deve è il suo rispetto. Si fidi di me quando dico che le sue perdite lo tormentano ogni giorno della sua vita, ma non ha certo bisogno delle simpatie degli estranei. Ha bisogno del suo spazio e del suo tempo per affrontare tutto quanto, e lei lo _deve_ rispettare, professore.”

“... Lo rispetto,” afferma Bilbo, sentendosi vagamente offeso per qualche ragione, “mi chiedo solo se ce l'ha davvero. Il tempo e lo spazio, tutto qua.”

Quando Balin aggrotta la fronte, aggiunge: “Ha uno dei lavori più difficili del mondo, oserei dire, e da quello che mi ha detto, ho capito che non ha mai avuto veramente una scelta. Il che è cosa buona e giusta, diritti di sangue e tutto il resto, ma anche i re hanno bisogno di... beh, parlare.”

“Sta suggerendo che vuole essere il suo terapeuta?” Balin ridacchia incredulo.

“Oh no,” Bilbo fa uno sbuffo sarcastico, “ _Dio_ no. Solo che potrebbe averne bisogno.”

Il Capo continua semplicemente a fissarlo, socchiudendo gli occhi, e Bilbo alza le spalle un po' sfacciatamente, al che Balin finalmente sospira, scuotendo la testa.

“Devo andare a fare le valigie adesso?” chiede Bilbo, decide di tentare la fortuna, dopotutto, e riceve l'ennesima occhiataccia mortale, ma senza alcun tipo di cenno veramente minaccioso.

“Quello che _dovrebbe_ fare, è andare a controllare i Principi,” dichiara Balin, poi, con la minima traccia di un sorriso, “questa lezione è finita.”

“Me la ricorderò.”

“Lo spero. Vorrei anche chiedere di lasciare Sua Maestà alle sue attività per il resto del fine settimana – il dibattito si svolge il lunedì, come sono sicuro ne sia consapevole.”

Bilbo aggrotta la fronte momentaneamente, qualcosa lo assilla nei recessi della sua mente, ma lo respinge rapidamente, annuendo e correndo via, sforzandosi di non lasciare che nulla di quello che ha appena sentito lo influenzi troppo. Sebbene sia sicuro che avrà bisogno di un drink stasera.

***

Kíli è nella sua stanza, e sta allegramente assemblando un puzzle per terra quando Bilbo entra, ma suo fratello non si vede da nessuna parte.

“Era a cena,” dice il bambino quando Bilbo glielo chiede, “ma poi ha detto che si sarebbe nascosto, e mi ha detto di non seguirlo... ritornerai a casa adesso?”

“No,” risponde Bilbo distrattamente, “ma ascolta, dobbiamo trovarlo! Dobbiamo iniziare il terzo capitolo delle avventure di Tom oggi, ricordi?”

“Tom scappa via!” Kíli annuisce eccitato, e Bilbo sta per offrire una sorta di risposta, ma poi ha un'epifania, un'epifania folgorante.

 _Tom scappa via_. Oh, _no_. Forse quel libro non era la scelta migliore, dopotutto.

Dopo aver assicurato Kíli che tornerà con il fratello in pochissimo tempo, esce di corsa dalla stanza, con il cuore che improvvisamente martella mille battiti al minuto, e spera solo di aver ragione nel ritenere dove è andato Fíli, perché se non è così, allora il ragazzo potrebbe essere ovunque, e...

Quasi si scontra con Sua Maestà sulle scale, la presa salda del Re sulla sua spalla è l'unica cosa che lo salva da una brutta caduta.

“Professore, quale diavolo è il problema?” Thorin lo guarda a bocca aperta.

_… Giusto._

“Io, ehm...” balbetta Bilbo senza fiato, “... volevate vedere i ragazzi?”

“Per la cronaca, sì,” risponde il Re con severità. “Volevo parlare con loro.”

“Perché?” chiede Bilbo, sistemandosi il maglioncino, quasi pronto a schizzare via di nuovo e lasciare il Re esattamente dove si trova.

“... Per chiedere scusa, se proprio vuole saperlo,” dice allora Sua Maestà, e un gemito disperato sfugge dalle labbra di Bilbo.

“Oh, _fantastico_ ,” bofonchia, e Thorin si acciglia minacciosamente.

“ _Cosa_ sta succedendo?” esige di sapere.

“Oh, non ne sono sicuro,” mormora Bilbo seriamente, “ma penso... penso che Fíli sia da qualche parte là fuori, piuttosto arrabbiato per _qualche_ ragione.”

E anche lui vuole davvero essere arrabbiarsi, ma la faccia del Re si rabbuia in un'espressione assolutamente disperata.

“... Sta cercando di scappare?” dice debolmente.

“Speriamo che stia solo cercando di avere un momento per se stesso, che ne dite?” replica Bilbo. “Andiamo.”

Thorin lo guarda un po' preso alla sprovvista per un attimo, e Bilbo non è in realtà così sicuro che sia una buona idea, portarlo con sé, ma piano piano la cosa smette di importargli, onestamente.

“Andiamo!” inveisce e scende due scalini alla volta, nemmeno il tempo di controllare se il Re lo sta seguendo, ma poi gli tiene il passo, sospirando un po' troppo seriamente, “È colpa mia.”

“No, no,” Bilbo aggrotta la fronte, “semmai, è colpa di Tom Sawyer.”

“... Prego?”

“Dopo vi spiegherò tutto, lo prometto. Quello che sto cercando di dire è che è colpa mia, e mi dispiace, e io–”

“Vostra Maestà? Va tutto bene?”

È Dwalin, il Responsabile della Sicurezza, accanto alla porta, interrompendo una conversazione con un paio di guardie quando vede Thorin e Bilbo che si avvicinano.

“... Va tutto bene, Dwalin,” dichiara il Re con fermezza, “ _non si allarmi_. Io e il professor Baggins stiamo semplicemente... “

“Facendo una passeggiata!” suggerisce Bilbo in fretta.

“... Una passeggiata,” gli occhi di Dwalin si socchiudono in una smorfia quasi stranamente simile a quella del fratello.

“Sì, una passeggiata,” dice Thorin, “ _è un problema?_ ”

Il suo tono è così brusco che Dwalin si raddrizza quasi subito, dichiarando chiaramente, “Nessun problema, Vostra Maestà! Buon divertimento!”

E Bilbo dovrà cercare di scoprire di più sulla natura dello strano sguardo che il Responsabile della Sicurezza e il Re si sono scambiati, ma ora non è davvero il momento. Si affrettano fuori nel cortile, e nel frattempo si è fatto buio, i lampioni la loro unica fonte di luce, che prolungano le loro ombre mentre marciano verso il parco.

“Presumo che abbia almeno una minima idea idea di dove stiamo andando?” chiede il Re, e Bilbo si rende conto di aver preso l'iniziativa, senza una parola.

“Sì, sì, ho... Fíli ed io abbiamo un posto dove facciamo le lezioni all'aperto,” spiega, “così ho pensato che potrebbe essere lì. Anche se spesso camminiamo attraverso tutto il parco, quindi...”

Si sforza molto di non gemere per la propria stupidità alla vista della mascella serrata di Thorin, il suo volto una smorfia di austerità, la sua preoccupazione evidente. Non parlano più mentre si inoltrano nella vegetazione, gli alberi ad alto fusto sommergono i suoni del Palazzo, avvolgendo Bilbo e Thorin in un silenzio inquieto, interrotto ogni tanto da un fruscio o da un crepitio, e da un cinguettio. Chiamano Fíli regolarmente, senza alcun risultato, e spezza il cuore di Bilbo il pensiero di quel povero ragazzo, probabilmente furioso, e confuso, e ferito, tutto in una volta, cercando di sistemare le cose fuggendo da loro...

“So dove si trova,” bisbiglia poi, il suo passo vacillante, ma accelera subito.

“Dove?” esige di sapere il Re.

“Il cimitero,” Bilbo sospira, e osserva gli occhi di Thorin allagarsi, “Vostra Maestà, sono–”

“Dobbiamo sbrigarci,” dichiara Thorin bruscamente, e sceglie un ritmo che fa trottare Bilbo al suo fianco.

E tutto questo è davvero... beh, non saprebbe come definirlo, pensa Bilbo mentre guarda di nascosto il volto del Re. Per qualche ragione, si concentra sul vestito di Thorin, uno strano spettacolo nel parco, e si chiede se Sua Maestà venga mai qui in circostanze normali...

Raggiungono il cimitero abbastanza rapidamente, il cancello socchiuso a metà, che cigola in modo innaturalmente forte quando lo aprono di più. Bilbo avanza di corsa, perché in qualche modo, sa di dover raggiungere Fíli per primo, e non ha dubbi che il ragazzo sia davvero lì... Sente i singhiozzi soffocati prima di vederlo, e quasi inciampa su un ramo o un sasso o qualcos'altro mentre corre verso la lapide solitaria. Il ragazzo è lì, raggomitolato per terra, tremante, i singhiozzi che scuotono la sua fragile figura. Thorin è di fianco di Bilbo, e non può impedirgli di andare dal ragazzo, giusto?

“Gentilmente,” mormora al Re, che si limita ad annuire, e si avvicinano al Principe insieme.

Bilbo si inginocchia e gli stringe la spalla.

“Fíli,” dice a bassa voce, “Fíli, tesoro, va tutto bene...”

Il ragazzo cerca a tentoni di afferrargli il braccio, tirandosi più vicino a Bilbo, ed esclamando per il dolore.

“Che c'è? Ti sei fatto male?” chiede Bilbo, accarezzandogli la spalla e temendo il momento in cui il ragazzo si accorgerà che anche lo zio è lì con loro.

“La... la caviglia,” balbetta Fíli, “correvo, e sono caduto, e...”

“Va bene, va bene,” borbotta Bilbo, “fammi vedere, okay? Fammi dare un'occhiata.”

Aiuta il ragazzo a sedersi correttamente, e non può ignorare lo sguardo negli occhi del Re – quasi spaventato, sembra. Ma Fíli non dice nulla, tira su col naso e si aggrappa più vicino a Bilbo.

“Devi lasciarmi andare,” gli dice Bilbo con gentilezza. “Devo dare un'occhiata alla tua caviglia, no?”

Ma il ragazzo scuote la testa e seppellisce la testa nel braccio di Bilbo, mormorando parole che Bilbo non riesce a capire, interrotte da tenui singhiozzi strozzati. Con sua grande sorpresa, il Re si inginocchia accanto a lui, ed è abbastanza saggio da non toccarlo ancora, dicendo nel tono più tenero che Bilbo abbia mai sentito da lui: “ _Akhûnith_ , ascolta. Ascoltami e basta, per favore. _Birashagimi, ghivashuh_...”

E parla a Fíli per molto tempo, in dolci parole sommesse, e il ragazzo non risponde, ma Bilbo lo sente tranquillizzarsi, le spalle si rilassano, i singhiozzi si affievoliscono in addolorati sospiri – quando il Re si fa coraggio e posa la mano sulla sua spalla, Fíli si irrigidisce per un secondo fugace, ma poi, con immensa sorpresa di Bilbo, si allontana da lui e si mette a sedere meglio, stropicciandosi gli occhi. Thorin ripete una domanda gentile che Bilbo non riesce a capire, e il Principe annuisce, anche se a malincuore, torcendosi le mani in grembo. Il Re sorride, facendo un'altra domanda, e Fíli annuisce di nuovo – improvvisamente, Bilbo vorrebbe essere a chilometri di distanza, in modo che i due possano condividere questo momento da soli, ma poi il Re incrocia il suo sguardo, facendogli cenno con la testa alla caviglia del ragazzo.

Fíli si lamenta un po' quando Bilbo gli toglie la scarpa, ma altrimenti affronta la cosa in modo eccellente.

“Penso sia solo una distorsione,” Bilbo gli sorride e lui glielo ricambia debolmente, gli occhi grandi, le guance luccicanti di lacrime.

“Mi dispiace,” mormora il ragazzo, “posso andare a letto adesso?”

Bilbo e il Re ridacchiano all'unisono.

“Penso che sia un'ottima idea, sì,” decide Bilbo, issandosi in piedi.

Fíli si alza con il suo aiuto, ma diventa ben presto evidente che non camminerà da nessuna parte in tempi brevi – Thorin distende le braccia verso di lui, e dopo un attimo di tensione, in cui sembra che il Principe stia per allontanarsi, Fíli sospira profondamente, tremante, e si lascia prendere in braccio, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alle spalle del Re, e i suoi occhi si chiudono quasi immediatamente. Bilbo non può fare a meno di sorridere alla vista, col sollievo che gli sboccia in cuore, e anche se la vista del volto di Sua Maestà è ostacolata dall'aureola disordinata di riccioli di Fíli, Bilbo è sicuro che avrebbe visto un sollievo simile al proprio sul suo viso.

“Professore, la tasca sinistra, per favore,” dice il Re piano, “il telefono. Prema uno, si collegherà direttamente a Dwalin – gli dica di chiamare il medico.”

“... Posso avere un _mimalb_ , per favore?” biascica Fíli assonnato, sembrando molto più giovane, e al cipiglio confuso di Bilbo, Thorin gli spiega a bassa voce, “significa 'leccalecca'. Quando erano piccoli, Óin, il medico, gliene dava uno ciascuno.”

“... Capisco,” Bilbo ridacchia incredulo – niente lo può più sorprendere.

***

Questo è decisamente il giorno più strano, più ricco di eventi che abbia mai avuto nella sua vita, decide mentre il Re e lui ritornano a Palazzo fianco a fianco, con Fíli addormentato tra le braccia dello zio, e Bilbo deve assicurare Dwalin che sì, tutto va bene, e no, non ha bisogno di inviare il commando. Osserva il Re che posa il nipote su un divano nella sala principale, la tenerezza infinita con cui lo fa gli addolcisce i lineamenti, e lo guarda ancora, quando il vecchio medico entra e benda la caviglia del ragazzo, prescrivendo nient'altro che molto ghiaccio, applicato in abbondanza. Probabilmente svegliato da tutta la confusione, Kíli appare poi sulle scale, e Thorin lancia a Bilbo un breve sguardo di gratitudine quando si affretta verso il ragazzo, portandolo nella sua stanza e raccontandogli tutta la storia, anche se con un paio di modifiche.

Non devono nemmeno aspettare così a lungo, e anche Fíli ritorna, zoppicando con l'aiuto di un paio di stampelle che ha ottenuto chissà dove, sembrando, semmai, un po' orgoglioso. Si distende sul letto senza tanti complimenti, e Bilbo mette il ghiaccio che una cameriera gli ha portato, intorno alla caviglia, mentre Kíli osserva con interesse genuino, chiedendo al fratello se fa male, più e più volte. Rimangono così, Bilbo a terra accanto al letto di Fíli, con Kíli rannicchiato in grembo, mentre legge loro un po' di Tom Sawyer. Entrambi ridacchiano quando dice loro che _questo_ – con lo sguardo puntato verso la caviglia di Fíli – è quello che succede quando si vuole imitare Tom nella vita reale, ma si ammutoliscono molto rapidamente, e si addormentano tutti e due dopo un paio di pagine. E solo quando si alza con Kíli in braccio, Bilbo si accorge del Re alla porta, che li guarda in un modo così tenero che fa saltare un battito al cuore di Bilbo.

Senza dire una parola, rimbocca le coperte a Kíli, e si fa coraggio e sorride a Thorin, che lo ricambia stancamente.

“Volevo ringraziarla, professore,” mormora dopo che Bilbo chiude piano la porta dietro di sé, e rimangono nel corridoio buio, il Palazzo intorno a loro è di nuovo completamente silenzioso.

“Ringraziarmi?” Bilbo ridacchia incredulo, e allo sguardo accigliato del Re, aggiunge, “è che... beh, sarei molto meno sorpreso se mi licenziaste qui adesso.”

Sua Maestà scuote la testa, il sorriso non lascia mai le sue labbra, e, beh, questo è già un risultato di per sé, pensa Bilbo – anche se non è così sicuro di che cosa abbia esattamente fatto per meritarselo.

“Per qualche ragione,” gli dice Thorin, gli occhi brillanti, “possiede la capacità di farmi cambiare idea molto rapidamente.”

E Bilbo vuole replicare subito, lo vuole davvero, ma in qualche modo, le parole gli si incastrano in gola, e per un attimo fugace, sente il pavimento che gli cede sotto i piedi, perché... No, decide, è strasicuro di non voler esplorare questa cosa, qualunque essa sia, in questo momento. La testa gli comincia a pulsare per tutte le nuove informazioni che ha imparato oggi, e tutte le emozioni, e di punto in bianco, una risata gli trabocca in gola, perché ricorda che solo un paio di ore fa, era seduto su una panchina, a bere rumorosamente un frappè al cioccolato e a guardare i ragazzi giocare. E in qualche modo, quell'immagine è così ridicola per lui in questo momento – ci vogliono davvero solo poche ore perché il suo mondo venga capovolto, e, beh, è questa la definizione di un'avventura, non è vero?

Il Re lo sta ancora fissando, con lo sguardo più strano e più dolce nei suoi occhi, e Bilbo semplicemente fa un sospiro profondo, e sorride, dichiarando: “Siamo così sicuri che sia una cosa buona?”

E davvero non può fare a meno di pensare ' _missione compiuta_ ', quando le sopracciglia di Sua Maestà si inarcano, e ridacchia.

“Prima o poi lo scopriremo,” commenta, e prima che Bilbo possa reagire al luccichio nei suoi occhi con qualcos'altro che non sia uno sguardo vuoto, il Re dice, “Buonanotte, professore!” e si allontana a grandi passi, e a Bilbo ci vuole un po', ma alla fine scoppia a ridere quando si rende conto che la sua bocca è rimasta aperta.

Continua a ridacchiare tra sé e sé per qualche ragione, mentre si fa strada verso la caffetteria, e ride di nuovo quando vede i volti dei suoi amici lì, che variano da molto interessati a sinceramente preoccupati.

“Cos'è successo?” esige di sapere Bofur. “Che cosa hai _fatto_?”

Bilbo si rende pienamente conto allora di essere assolutamente esausto, e così dà appena una pacca sulla spalla di Bofur e si accascia sulla sedia disponibile più vicina, stropicciandosi gli occhi, ma ancora in grado di mostrare un sorriso.

“Ti dirò tutto, lo giuro,” geme, il suo sorriso si allarga solo quando scambia uno sguardo con Balin, le braccia incrociate sul petto, scrollando le spalle, e si rende conto che in realtà è stupidamente, inutilmente su di giri, “ma per favore, ho _davvero_ bisogno di un drink.”

***

E aveva ragione – il giorno seguente, l'unica cosa che suggerisca che il venerdì non è stato solo un sogno incredibilmente sciocco, è la caviglia slogata di Fíli, di cui si lamenta quasi incessantemente, prima di rendersi conto che questo significa poter passare un po' più di tempo da solo, a bighellonare nella sua stanza. Bilbo glielo lascia fare - è solo contento che il ragazzo non sembri essere influenzato dagli eventi di ieri. Deve ancora chiedergli che cosa gli ha detto lo zio per calmarlo così miracolosamente. Bilbo stava meditando di chiederlo direttamente al Re, ma se ne va molto presto la mattina, e questa volta sembra che non tornerà davvero prima del previsto, il che è a volte la domenica.

Come risultato, Bilbo ha un sacco di tempo per pensare, il che si dimostra... noioso. È annoiato. È una sensazione così insolita, eppure l'apprezza, rendendosi conto che è la prima volta che si ferma a respirare fin da quando è arrivato. Sta morendo dalla voglia di scoprire come il re e i suoi nipoti si comporteranno tra di loro – potrebbero aver fatto il primo piccolo passo verso una sorta di ripresa, ma ci vorrà molto più tempo, e lo sforzo di tutte le parti coinvolte. E che Bilbo lo voglia o no, è diventato una di quelle parti.

Ma per ora, ha ore e ore di tempo libero a portata di mano, e così decide di passarlo nell'unico modo infallibile che conosce – leggendo. Balin gli ha dato una serie di articoli sul colpo di stato di dieci anni fa, e Bilbo inizia da lì e prosegue leggendo intervista dopo intervista con il Re stesso, il che si dimostra molto meno inquietante rispetto al resoconto di tutti i defunti durante la rivoluzione di Azanulbizar, naturalmente. Nota che Sua Maestà evita con molta attenzione l'argomento della famiglia – ci sono annunci ufficiali, naturalmente, come il servizio commemorativo per la sorella e suo marito, in cui dichiara quasi minacciosamente che farà del suo meglio in assoluto per tenere lontano i nipoti dai media, o l'intervista per quello che Bilbo capisce è l'equivalente ereboriano di The Economist, dove parla di ciò che suo padre gli ha insegnato, ma a parte questo... sembra proprio che ogni giornalista del Paese sa cosa _non_ chiedergli, e Bilbo ha l'impressione che Sua Maestà si sarebbe semplicemente rifiutato di rispondere, anche se lo avessero fatto.

Lo ammira, questo riserbo, perché nonostante ciò, il Paese sembra amare la Corona – i preparativi per le decime Celebrazioni della Pace sono in pieno svolgimento, e sembra che sarà certamente l'evento del decennio. I festeggiamenti lunghi una settimana avranno luogo proprio prima delle elezioni di settembre, e Bilbo si trova a pensare a quale spettacolo teatrale e a quale mercatino porterà i ragazzi, senza nemmeno rendersi conto che mancano ancora un paio di mesi, ed è un periodo più che sufficiente per fare di nuovo qualcosa di incredibilmente stupido e venir licenziato sul serio questa volta.

Ma, ahimè, si sta divertendo troppo in Erebor, decide. _Sono passate, quante, solo tre settimane?_ gli rammenta una vocina fastidiosa, ma non le presta attenzione – sono state _le_ migliori tre settimane della sua vita. Cavalcando questa frenesia inspiegabile, prende un libro di testo di khuzdul dalla libreria, del genere autodidattico, e si immerge nella grammatica sconosciuta, nella sintassi e nella morfologia, per la prima volta dai suoi anni studenteschi. Si sente meravigliosamente bene, ascoltando le lezioni audio che Balin gli ha trovato non appena si accorge del suo sforzo, ripetendo le parole strane ad alta voce e scoprendo che il suo talento per gli accenti è rimasto con lui attraverso gli anni.

In qualche modo, persuade i Principi ad andare a una specie di picnic con lui di domenica pomeriggio, le cameriere li aiutano a preparare un bel posto nella parte più appartata del giardino vicino al vecchio parco giochi dei ragazzi e alle splendide rovine del vecchio teatro. Il sole splende, e i ciliegi lungo i grandi viali stanno cominciando ad essere in piena fioritura, e Kíli e Bilbo giocano a pallone pigramente mentre Fíli è sdraiato su una coperta, il piede sostenuto e carico di ghiaccio, anche se il gonfiore se n'è quasi andato, e interroga Bilbo sulle frasi più elementari in khuzdul, cercando di condurre una semplice conversazione con lui.

Bilbo poi procede a leggere loro qualche pagina di Tom Sawyer, il colpevole segreto di tutta l'eccitazione che è successa, e sorseggiano una limonata rosa e i ragazzi ascoltano molto attentamente; Kíli giocherella con le cinghie della scarpa e Fíli sistematicamente taglia le punte dell'erba fresca con le unghie. Il Principe più giovane si ricorda presto, con assoluto orrore, di aver dimenticato di fare i compiti per domani, e Bilbo lo lascia andare a prenderli e portarli qui per farli all'aria aperta, piuttosto che più tardi nella sua camera poco prima di andare a dormire come accade di solito, e Fíli sospira mentre guarda il fratello fuggire, e borbotta: “Ha detto che posso andare a scuola se lo voglio davvero.”

“Chi l'ha detto?” chiede Bilbo.

“Thorin. L'altro ieri, al cimitero.”

“Oh.”

Bilbo osserva il viso del ragazzo, ma sembra impegnato con il crescente mucchio di erba strappata sul suo lato della coperta.

“Beh, ma è fantastico!” ammette Bilbo alla fine. “Sono sicuro che possiamo trovare una buona scuola abbastanza presto.”

“Ma l'anno sta finendo, giusto?” mormora Fíli. “Mancano solo tre mesi, no?”

“Hmm, sì, ma... sei intelligente!” dice Bilbo infine, e il ragazzo lo guarda, finalmente, un po' confuso, quindi fa un sorriso incoraggiante, “Sono sicuro che se siamo in grado di convincere una scuola a farti fare una sorta di test d'ingresso, vedranno quante cose sai, e saranno felici di averti, anche se l'anno finisce tra tre mesi!”

“... Davvero?”

“Oh, sicuramente!”

“Non lo so,” Fíli sospira, voltandosi verso il suo piccolo progetto di giardinaggio.

“Perché no?” sprona Bilbo. “Sei molto intelligente!”

“No, sì, lo so,” dice il ragazzo, e non può fare a meno di fare un sorriso smagliante quando Bilbo sbuffa scherzosamente, “è solo che... beh, tu sei il mio insegnante, giusto?”

“... Giusto?” Bilbo annuisce, ancora non del tutto sicuro di dove vuole andare a parare.

“Quindi, se vado a scuola,” Fíli gesticola, facendo volare l'erba in ampie arcate, “dovrai tornare a casa?”

Oh... Oh, wow. Bilbo non ci ha pensato nemmeno una volta, e il ragazzo se ne _preoccupa_ sul serio?

“Sono, ehm... sono sicuro che riusciremo ad inventarci qualcosa,” balbetta.

“Sì, ma...”

“ _Indâd_ , guarda, eccoli lì!”

Si girano entrambi per vedere chi li ha interrotti, e con grande sorpresa di Bilbo, è Kíli, lo zaino in spalla, tirando il Re per la manica, conducendolo verso di loro.

“Bentornato, Vostra Maestà,” dice Bilbo, facendo del suo meglio per nascondere il suo improvviso nervosismo, “stiamo facendo un piccolo picnic.”

“Lo vedo,” Thorin annuisce con calma. “Fíli, come sta la caviglia?”

“Sta... bene,” risponde il ragazzo incerto.

Kíli interrompe quello che certamente sarebbe stato un momento di tensione imbarazzante ancor prima che iniziasse, scaricando lo zaino sul grembo di Bilbo senza tanti cerimonie, facendolo _sbuffare_ per la sorpresa.

“Devo fare i compiti adesso!” annuncia.

“Pensavo sarebbe stato un ottimo diversivo per lui fare i compiti all'aperto, spero non vi dispiaccia...” balbetta Bilbo, e il Re l'osserva con un sopracciglio sollevato.

“Lei e i suoi _diversivi_ ,” dice allora, e Bilbo arrossisce, scoprendosi incapace di farsi venire in mente una risposta arguta – il Re ha appena...?

“Comunque,” dichiara Thorin con fermezza, “posso aiutarti con qualcosa, Kíli?”

“Tieni questo,” dice il bambino con risolutezza, spingendo una pila di quaderni tra le braccia del Re senza tanti complimenti, continuando a rovistare nello zaino con così tanta concentrazione sul suo visetto, e senza prestare alcuna attenzione alla risata incredula dello zio, che Bilbo non può fare a meno di ridere.

“... Ho raccontato a Bilbo di quando mi hai detto che potevo ritornare a scuola,” dice poi Fíli, in modo del tutto inaspettato, e i lineamenti di Thorin si irrigidiscono per un fugace secondo.

“Ah sì?” dice in tono riflessivo, poi fissa Bilbo, “e che ne pensa, se posso chiederlo, professore?”

“Penso che sia un'idea assolutamente geniale!” Bilbo annuisce, sistemandosi sulla coperta distrattamente in modo che Kíli abbia abbastanza spazio per aprire il quaderno di matematica, “Fíli è preoccupato che nessuna scuola lo prenda così tardi quest'anno, ma gli stavo proprio dicendo che se facesse alcuni test d'ingresso, qualsiasi istituto sarebbe felice di averlo.”

“Hmm, ad essere onesti, pensavo che sarebbe andato a scuola _dopo_ le vacanze estive,” commenta Thorin, inginocchiandosi accanto allo zaino di Kíli e tentando di infilare dentro i quaderni più o meno ordinatamente.

“Ma è tra, quanti, sei mesi?” dice Bilbo rapidamente quando nota il volto di Fíli rabbuiarsi, “manca troppo! Sono sicuro che possiamo trovare una nuova scuola in poco tempo, chiederò aiuto a Balin... O ce la farò da solo...”

“Ugh, zitti!” esclama poi Kíli, con un'espressione molto seriamente indignata in volto. “Devo fare i compiti!”

Questa volta, anche il Re ride brevemente.

“Perdonaci, adesso la smettiamo,” dice, ma con sorpresa di tutti, Kíli balza in piedi, afferra il suo quaderno e una matita, e dichiara con fermezza, “Io vado laggiù. Voi parlate,” e marcia con uno scopo preciso verso il porticato, spargendo i compiti sulle pietre piatte, agitando la mano con una genuina irritazione quando vede che ancora lo stanno guardando divertiti.

“Parlate!” ordina loro, e anche Fíli ride, ma il suo viso diventa serio poco dopo, e dice una breve frase in khuzdul a Thorin – sia il Re e che Bilbo entrambi sembrano essere ugualmente presi alla sprovvista da essa, anche se ovviamente per motivi diversi. È probabilmente la prima volta in cui ha sentito Fíli parlare con lo zio nella sua lingua madre, pensa Bilbo – trasmette un senso di urgenza e di importanza, e Bilbo non è troppo sicuro che dovrebbe sapere, ma chiede comunque, “che cos'era?”

“Gli ho chiesto se deve licenziarti se vado a scuola,” risponde Fíli con calma, distogliendo lo sguardo, quasi con vergogna, e da parte sua, Bilbo è quasi troppo preoccupato per guardare Sua Maestà.

“... La risposta è no,” dice Thorin alla fine, e lo sguardo di Bilbo scatta verso di lui con stupore genuino, “non credo che il professor Baggins se ne andrà da qualche parte.”

E... bene, pensa Bilbo mentre guarda il Re a bocca aperta con quello che potrebbe essere una meraviglia un po' troppo ovvia: alcune decisioni possono essere troppo avventate, e stupide, e a mala pena redimibili, ma porca miseria, correrà comunque il rischio ogni volta. Il premio, si rende conto, concentrandosi un po' troppo intensamente sul debole sorriso che curva le labbra del Re, ne vale _proprio_ la pena.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**
> 
> _Akhûnith_ \- piccolino  
>  _Birashagimi_ \- perdonami  
>  _Ghivashuh_ \- tesoro mio  
>  _Mimalb_ \- leccalecca


	6. Capitolo V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo troverete un piccolo dizionario delle parole in khuzdul.

Bilbo non è mai stato un fan della politica, ad essere del tutto onesti. Si è sempre tenuto aggiornato, naturalmente, ma, perlopiù, la rete di mezze verità e dichiarazioni gloriosamente vaghe è sempre riuscita solo a stancarlo. È per questo che non è particolarmente entusiasta quando vuole solo farsi una bella chiacchierata il lunedì sera, ma trova tutti nella caffetteria riuniti intorno al televisore, in attesa dell'inizio del dibattito del Re con quel politico terribile.

“Suppongo che sarà in khuzdul allora?” sussurra a Bofur, che ha prenotato per entrambi due poltrone con una visuale decente, così come due lattine di birra.

“Oh, sì... sì lo è, temo,” dice l'autista quasi scusandosi, “farò, uh, del mio meglio per tradurti le parti importanti.”

Bilbo sta per ringraziarlo, anche se un po' senza entusiasmo, ma poi Bombur e la moglie entrano nella sala, con dei grandi vassoi carichi di tutti i tipi di snack, e diventa ben presto evidente che questa cosa sarà più come guardare una partita di sport, di ogni altra cosa. Non che Bilbo se ne lamenti, oh no – sgranocchia le patatine appena fritte con quello strano condimento che è la specialità di Mirjam, e ascolta Bofur che gli spiega le cose basilari.

“Karkâl è estremamente antimonarchico,” l'autista gesticola con la sua ala di pollo, mentre la TV trasmette a tutto volume una serie di pubblicità, “ma è anche la sua qualità più redimibile, ad essere onesti. La sua famiglia ha il monopolio su tutte le attività minerarie del Paese – tutto il ferro, tutto il mithril, è di loro proprietà. Vedi, è un uomo d'affari, ed è per di più brutale, e per quanto mi riguarda, gente del genere dovrebbe stare il più lontano possibile dalla politica. Sono due cose da non mescolare assieme.”

“Un'utopia, direi,” borbotta Bilbo.

“... Forse. Ma comunque, il padre di Azog è stato un'importante figura pubblica durante la rivoluzione. Era il più esplicito quando si trattava di insultare la Corona,” Bofur si avvicina, “corre voce che aveva qualcosa a che fare con l'attentato al vecchio Re, ma...”

“Ma è tutto quello che è, una voce,” Bombur interrompe il fratello, posando una ciotola di verdure fritte sul tavolo di fronte a loro, afferrando una sedia per sedersi con loro, “non è stato mai provato nulla. I Karkâl sono spietati, e Azog è venuto fuori dal nulla con questa idea di entrare in politica, ma non penso che siano–”

“Regicidi?” suggerisce Bilbo, e Bombur annuisce, mentre il fratello fa uno sbuffo di rigetto.

“Non lo escluderei,” dichiara Bofur, “sapevi che la miniera dove la Principessa Dís e suo marito sono morti doveva essere la prima a rivaleggiare gli sforzi della famiglia Karkâl? Conveniente, non pensi?”

“Un _incidente_ ,” sbeffeggia Bombur, “ti dimentichi che i Karkâl hanno offerto lavoro a tutti i minatori rimasti poi senza lavoro.”

“Oh sì, che gesto nobile da parte loro! _Tu_ ti stai dimenticando quello che Bifur ci ha detto – vedi, Bilbo, Bifur, nostro cugino, doveva lavorare alla nuova miniera, e...”

“ _Takât!_ ” bisbiglia allora Bombur. “Guardate, sta iniziando!”

La sala si ammutolisce molto rapidamente, e qualcuno alza il volume del televisore – la musica della sigla che precede la discussione è piuttosto epica, come una sorta di marcia reale, ed è accompagnata da riprese del Palazzo di notte, illuminato e perfetto come una gemma preziosa, mentre la giornalista chiacchiera. Poi lo stemma reale galleggia sullo schermo molto maestosamente, e lo studio finalmente appare; i due partecipanti sono seduti su delle poltrone lussuose uno di fronte all'altro, la giornalista tra di loro. Tutto è decorato nei colori reali blu e argento, la bandiera del paese con l'aquila nera sullo sfondo, e tutto sommato, è una vista piuttosto splendida, decide Bilbo.

Il Re e il suo avversario non potrebbero essere più diversi – Azog ha un aspetto minaccioso, come un pitbull vestito elegante, con la testa calva e gli occhi stretti, e i muscoli delineati da un abito grigio tortora. Anche se è seduto perfettamente immobile, ha l'aria di chi è pronto a saltare da un momento all'altro, e a Bilbo ricorda una sorta di pugile, rigido e più efficiente in una scazzottata. Sua Maestà, d'altra parte, è il perfetto ritratto della calma, con un aspetto molto rilassato nel suo completo gessato scuro, le gambe incrociate e le mani giunte, appoggiate sul ginocchio. I suoi lineamenti sono impeccabilmente sereni ed illeggibili, il suo sguardo non particolarmente infuocato, ma certamente incrollabile mentre valuta il suo avversario in silenzio.

Si fanno un cenno col capo a vicenda e ringraziano la reporter per averli accolti, e cominciano le domande – tranquille e semplici all'inizio, riguardanti i loro specifici obiettivi. La reporter si concentra fortemente sul partito di Karkâl, chiamato qualcosa sulla falsariga di _Nuova Alba Per La Democrazia_ , almeno secondo la traduzione di Bofur – la giornalista gli chiede del suo programma e delle sue visioni, e anche se Bilbo riesce a malapena a capire una parola, anche lui può vedere che Azog è un gran chiacchierone, quasi inarrestabile una volta che inizia a parlare, ma lo accompagna da grandi gesti troppo gioviali, e un sacco di risate inutili, suggerendo che le sue parole hanno una base piuttosto generica.

Il Re parla con tranquillità – molto regalmente e con un'aria di sofisticatezza – ma presto diventa chiaro che il suo opponente semplicemente sente il bisogno di contraddire ogni singola cosa che dice, interrompendolo piuttosto sgarbatamente e facendo del suo meglio per impegnar battaglia, innervosirlo.

“O ho ho,” Bofur ridacchia incredulo, “Azog ha appena detto che pensa che il Senato potrebbe beneficiare di venir gestito come una vera e propria azienda. E Sua Maestà... aspetta...”

La sala si riempe di risate.

“Sì, Sua Maestà gli ha dato un bello smacco, in modo molto elegante per di più – 'dov'è il divertimento nell'applicare le regole del business nella politica? Chiunque può gestire un'azienda in questi giorni, mentre la politica...' – oh... aspetta... oh, _katakhigerun_.”

“Che c'è?” chiede Bilbo.

“Ha risollevato la questione del piccolo imprenditore,” chiarisce Bombur.

“La numero uno delle armi antimonarchiche,” aggiunge Bofur. “La Corona non si preoccupa del piccolo imprenditore, perché il piccolo imprenditore non contribuisce abbastanza.”

“Ma è una sciocchezza assoluta,” dice Bilbo.

“Ovviamente,” Bofur annuisce, “guarda, Sua Maestà sta mostrando la sua espressione di pazienza divina. Trascorrerà i prossimi venti minuti solo a ripetere argomenti secolari e Karkâl continuerà ad essere in disaccordo perché – _whoa!_ ”

“Cosa? Che ha detto?”

“Aspetta,” Bofur lo zittisce agitando la mano, sporgendosi in avanti sulla poltrona, gli occhi incollati sullo schermo, proprio come tutti gli altri nella sala.

Bilbo vede il Re che si irrigidisce un po', il suo volto si congela in quella minacciosa smorfia di rabbia lentamente in ebollizione. Il politico finisce la sua dichiarazione, e lo sguardo della giornalista rimbalza nervosamente da lui a Sua Maestà.

“Azog ha letteralmente detto che questo paese _appartiene_ a lui,” spiega Bofur rapidamente, “si tratta di una... una cosa linguistica, ma l'ha messa in un modo molto scortese...”

“Perché?” Bilbo vuole saperne di più, ma semplicemente Bofur lo ignora, perché il Re ricomincia a parlare, severamente e gelidamente, non abbandonando mai la sua calma postura regale, il suo sguardo adesso è del tipo penetrante di cui Bilbo stesso è stato sfortunatamente oggetto un paio di volte... E il politico lo interrompe, bruscamente e di punto in bianco, con un grande gesto del braccio, ridendo e parlando ad alta voce, e un certo numero di persone nella caffetteria bisbigliano, altre esclamano indignate – chiaramente quello che ha detto era orribilmente offensivo. Bilbo lo può vedere anche negli occhi del Re, che si allargano scioccati, poi li socchiude, con le labbra serrate in una linea sottile. Azog parla e parla, e la giornalista nel mezzo sembra un po' persa.

“Sta dicendo che è tempo per un cambiamento, bla bla,” traduce Bofur per Bilbo, “e... oh, non ci credo . A quanto pare la Corona supporta molte linee politiche obsolete.”

“Si sta dimenticando che la Corona supporta anche lui,” aggiunge Bombur seccamente.

“Oh, sì... Wow. Stai scherzando. La sua ragione per essere entrato in politica è, a quanto pare, per assicurarsi che _il popolo_ abbia una voce in capitolo sempre più maggiore,” dice Bofur a Bilbo, suonando sinceramente in difficoltà, “è orribile... questo tizio è assurdo...”

“Beh, ovviamente _il popolo_ capirà che sta dicendo delle cose senza senso, giusto?” commenta Bilbo.

“Oh, ha un enorme supporto,” Bombur sospira.

“Sul serio?!”

“Sì, le sue aziende impiegano più di cinquantamila persone complessivamente, capisci. È un ottavo della popolazione di questo paese, e in aggiunta ci sono le loro famiglie.”

“... Ah,” mormora Bilbo.

La discussione si svolge in modo rapido, e anche se il Re non ricorre mai ad essere apertamente furioso o persino aggressivo, Bilbo può vedere che si sta sforzando molto per trattenersi, mentre il suo avversario si limita ad accumulare frasi sempre più vaghe una sopra l'altra, e quando gentilmente decide di ascoltare Sua Maestà per cinque minuti, continua a sorridere in modo compiaciuto e beffardo, scuotendo la testa solennemente come se non riuscisse a credere a quello che il Re sta dicendo.

È una di quelle figure che sono molto facili da odiare a prima vista, conclude Bilbo mentre il dibattito continua. Immagina che sia molto facile per lui parlare alle masse – ha quella sorta di giovialità rozza che è molto adatta per i raduni pre-elettorali nelle piccole città e villaggi, dove viene servita la zuppa e vengono cantate canzoni country. Ma gli manca la classe, ed è ovvio che la spietatezza nella gestione di una grande azienda è radicata nelle sue convinzioni – non è certamente qualcuno adatto per la politica.

“Chi sono i candidati pro-Corona allora?” chiede Bilbo alla fine, quando la giornalista sta portando il dibattito ad una conclusione e tutti nella caffetteria iniziano a discuterne a lungo.

“Oh, li incontrerai al ballo,” commenta Bofur, “c'è Dáin, l'attuale Primo Ministro, e cugino di Sua Maestà... Gli Urs-tarâg, la famiglia del marito della Principessa...”

“Ah, fantastico, sì, ma... che ballo?” chiede Bilbo.

“Non te l'ha detto nessuno?” Bombur ride di gusto.

“Il Gala di _Hurmulkezer_ , naturalmente,” aggiunge Bofur, “tra tre settimane. Si tratta di un evento annuale per celebrare il _Abvônghiluzel_ – il giorno in cui il primo Re di Erebor fu incoronato, centinaia di anni fa. Molto imponente. Da smoking. Sono sicuro che riceverai un invito abbastanza presto, è solo che sei apparso un po' fuori dal nulla!”

“Molto last-minute da parte mia,” Bilbo ridacchia, poi sospira, “... un ballo, wow. Non credo di essere mai stato ad un ballo.”

“Oh, ti divertirai,” gli dice Bofur, “cioè, se ti piacciono le esibizioni al pianoforte e ballare con la nobiltà.”

“... C'è anche un sacco di cibo, non ti preoccupare!” dice Bombur alla smorfia lievemente inorridita di Bilbo.

“Oh, grazie a Dio, la mia salvezza.”

“Sai ballare?” vuole sapere Bofur.

Bilbo ride, dando un'ultima occhiata di sfuggita al primo piano particolarmente accattivante del volto del Re alla televisione, e sospira: “Sai, non ne sono nemmeno sicuro! Non ballo da secoli!”

“Le lezioni di ballo sono una cosa socialmente necessaria per i nostri ragazzi,” informa Bofur.

“... Sul serio?” Bilbo fa uno sbuffo derisorio. “Posso solo immaginare quello che i Principi avranno da dire al riguardo.”

“Sono abbastanza sicuro che entrambi sanno già ballare meglio di tutti noi messi insieme,” Bombur ride, “vedrai. A Fíli piaceva molto andare a tutti questi eventi, prima di... lo sai.”

Bilbo annuisce. Giusto. Parlando di cose che _prima_ piacevano a Fíli...

***

Trovare una scuola non è molto divertente, ma ci riesce. Sia Balin e che il Re sono convinti che Fíli dovrebbe avere il miglior trattamento, cosa che Bilbo condivide – ma per quanto lo riguarda, sicuramente non comporta un istituto dove tutti i ragazzi ricchi lo chiamano 'signore', o una scuola solo maschile. Per fortuna, riesce a far comprendere il proprio punto di vista, in parte perché Sua Maestà è troppo occupato per non affidargli questo incarico. Ma la fiducia c'è, in un modo o nell'altro, e questo è ciò che è importante.

Lo stesso Principe è molto emozionato, e lui e Bilbo passano un piacevole pomeriggio alla ricerca di tutte le scuole della capitale – è poi compito di Bilbo chiamare ogni istituto ed indagare se accettano uno studente così tardi.

Il vero problema sorge ogni volta che menziona lo status reale di Fíli – alcuni istituti sono tutto ad un tratto disposti ad accettarlo anche il giorno dopo, gli altri sono un po' preoccupati, per qualche motivo. Bilbo è determinato a trovare una buona scuola per la fine della settimana, nessuno di questi grandi istituti pomposi in cui si entra alle elementari e non li si lascia fino alle superiori, lo è, e proprio mentre sta iniziando a diventare un po' disperato, _Iraznanging Inknak_ salta fuori.

A quanto pare, il nome si traduce come Scuola Media Girasole, il che è abbastanza affascinante di per sé. Ma è anche piuttosto piccola, e situata non troppo lontano dal centro della città, ma comunque lontana dal suo trambusto generale. C'è una considerabile tassa scolastica, ma per quanto concerne a Bilbo, compensa la pace e la tranquillità – dal momento che la receptionist estremamente gentile risponde alla sua telefonata, e non solo ascolta il suo sproloquio, ma gli assicura anche che il percorso scolastico del Principe non sarà in alcun modo influenzato dal suo status, sa di aver trovato la scuola giusta.

Estremamente nervoso, Fíli accetta di accompagnarlo per una visita alla scuola, per dargli un'occhiata – vengono accolti dalla Preside stessa, una giovane donna affascinante di nome Frida Smythe. Stringendole la mano, Bilbo non può fare a meno di chiederle riguardo il suo cognome decisamente non ereboriano, e legano immediatamente quando viene a sapere che suo padre era un diplomatico britannico in Erebor, e che ha passato metà della sua vita a Londra, e l'altro metà qui, nel paese natale della madre.

Fíli sembra essere entusiasta per molte altre ragioni, naturalmente – anche se è ancora un po' timido, ascolta con trepidazione mentre la signorina Smythe descrive i loro metodi di insegnamento, e mostra loro le aule ottimamente e modernamente attrezzate, la splendida biblioteca, e anche il giardino con una bellissima area giochi per tutte le età. I ragazzini presenti li guardano a bocca aperta con un po' di diffidenza, e Fíli fa lo stesso, ma l'emozione è evidente nei suoi occhi. Poi si preoccupa un po' quando la signorina Smythe presenta loro i test che il Principe dovrebbe passare per entrare nella seconda media – ma basta loro uno sguardo per capire che nessuno di loro sarà un problema, e Bilbo è gonfio di orgoglio vedendo la gioia negli occhi di Fíli, anche se non è come se avesse contribuito alla sua conoscenza più di tanto.

“Posso farli adesso?” chiede il Principe con entusiasmo, e la Preside solleva le sopracciglia, inclinando gli occhiali dorati per osservarlo con sorpresa.

“Siete sicuro, Vostra Altezza?” replica. “Potete prendervi un paio di giorno per prepararvi, sapete.”

“No, io... Bilbo, ascolta, ne abbiamo parlato la scorsa volta, ricordi? Posso farcela! Per favore?”

Bilbo sorride.

“Beh, se vuoi farlo davvero, allora non vedo perché no,” scrolla le spalle, “se le sta bene, naturalmente, Preside.”

“Certo!” Ridacchia, “credo di non aver mai visto nessuno così impaziente di entrare in una scuola prima d'ora... possiamo sistemare una classe vuota dove avrà un sacco di tempo, Vostra Altezza.”

“Mi chiami Fíli, la prego,” replica il ragazzo in un modo così formale che Bilbo non può fare a meno di ridacchiare, e la Preside fa un gran sorriso.

“Come vuoi, allora.”

Bilbo sorride e guarda l'orologio distrattamente, ma poi si ricorda.

“Cavolo,” esclama, “dobbiamo andare a prendere tuo fratello tra un'ora, Fíli! Ho paura che questo dovrà aspettare domani, o qualche altro giorno.”

“Oh no, non si preoccupi,” si affretta a dire la Preside. “Sono sicura che Sua Altezza – Fíli possa aspettare qui mentre va a prendere suo fratello, giusto? Avrà tutto il tempo per finire il test.”

Fíli annuisce eccitato, ma Bilbo aggrotta la fronte.

“... Ne è sicura? Non vogliamo essere un peso.”

“Oh, si figuri!” agita la mano con allegria, “non c'è problema, davvero! Andiamo, ti faccio strada verso la classe! Sarà un piacere!”

Bilbo non può credere alla sua fortuna, e la ringrazia più e più volte, finché non lo interrompe, con gioia ma fermezza. Fíli sembra pompato di andare a fare ogni singolo test esistente al mondo, e Bilbo fa un tentativo di calmarlo almeno un po'.

“Puoi farcela,” gli dice quando la Preside si precipita a prendere i documenti necessari, “ma non farti prendere la mano. Leggi ogni domanda con attenzione prima di rispondere. Rifletti bene su ogni cosa, hai un sacco di tempo. Non–”

“Sì, sì, lo so,” lo interrompe Fíli con trepidazione ed impazienza, poi fa un sorriso luminoso, “andrà bene, lo so... voglio davvero venire qua a scuola, sai?”

Un po' commosso per la sua onestà, Bilbo ricambia il sorriso, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

“Lo so,” dice dolcemente, “e sono sicuro che supererai il test tranquillamente.”

La Preside lo riporta nel suo ufficio e gli offre un caffè mentre Fíli si immerge nella prima prova, e Bilbo lo accetta volentieri, ridacchiando quando vede che la tazza ha sopra la bandiera britannica.

“Un bel tocco, eh?” la Preside fa un sorriso smagliante “allora, cosa la porta in Erebor, se posso chiedere?”

“La sorte, perlopiù,” risponde Bilbo onestamente, “questo lavoro è praticamente apparso fuori dal nulla.”

“È una cosa buona che sia qui,” commenta un po' vaga, “era ora che quel ragazzo uscisse.”

“Io, ehm... grazie, suppongo?” balbetta Bilbo.

“C'è stata una grande copertura sui giornali, due anni fa, vede,” spiega la signorina Smythe, “il Re ha fatto in assoluto del suo meglio per proteggere i ragazzi da tutto il caos, ma comunque... Tutti si chiedono... io per esempio ho pensato fosse un po' crudele, tenere il ragazzo confinato nel Palazzo per così tanto tempo... Oh, mi scusi,” sbotta, arrossendo mentre Bilbo la fissa a bocca aperta un po' incredulo, “non spetta a me dirlo. Sono troppo logorroica, è il mio problema più grande... Siamo felici di averlo con noi, e sono sicura che farà tremendamente bene.”

“È tutto ok,” Bilbo sorride, sorseggiando il caffè, “studiare da privatista non faceva per lui, ha ragione. Grazie ancora per essere stata così gentile con noi. Non per sottovalutare i suoi metodi, ma sono sicuro che supererà i test a pieni voti – è troppo intelligente per il suo bene.”

“Si vede,” la Preside sorride, “Sua Maestà deve essere molto orgogliosa.”

Bilbo riesce a farsi andare di traverso il caffè con molta discrezione.

“... Lo è, sì, suppongo.”

La Preside ridacchia, osservandolo con interesse genuino, seduta sulla sua grande poltrona, e in qualche modo, si guadagna le simpatie di Bilbo istantaneamente – con i suoi occhiali decisamente troppo massicci, una luminosa chioma disordinata di capelli rossi e con i vestiti di uno stile accuratamente preppy, gli ricorda molto i suoi vecchi colleghi a Brea. Inoltre, sembra infinitamente vivace e gioiosa, anche se un po' goffa, e tutto sommato, se qualcuno deve prendersi cura di Fíli, Bilbo è contento che sarà lei.

Chiacchierano delle loro carriere accademiche abbastanza facilmente, facendosi spesso una bella risata, e lei gli spiega alcune delle complessità e delle differenze del sistema educativo ereboriano mentre lui si lamenta dello stato lentamente deteriorante della scuola in Gran Bretagna, e in poco tempo, è ora di andare a prendere Kíli.

Il test di Fíli durerà per altri dieci minuti, e così Bilbo lo lascia ad esso, assicurato più e più volte dalla signorina Smythe che terrà d'occhio il ragazzo, e se ne va, la vista dei ragazzi che si radunano in giardino dopo la loro ultima lezione, chiassosi e allegri, alcuni in attesa dei genitori, alcuni corrono via, semplicemente aggiunge al suo appagamento.

Kíli è, naturalmente, assolutamente felicissimo quando Bilbo gli dice che andranno a prendere Fíli nella sua nuova scuola – il giovane Principe sembra derivare immensa soddisfazione da ogni singolo giro in auto che fanno, ogni singola gita, sempre a parlare, sempre a fare domande, e Bilbo davvero non può lamentarsi di tutto ciò. Il bambino possiede la capacità di illuminare anche le giornate più tristi, e Bilbo promette a se stesso di aiutarlo a mantenere questa abilità il più a lungo possibile.

***

Con la scuola deserta, i suoi studenti già a casa, trovano Fíli nell'area giochi, dondolando su una di quelle strutture dove arrampicarsi nel suo modo pericoloso preferito, e Kíli corre per unirsi a lui immediatamente.

“Allora?” chiede Bilbo. “Come è andata?”

“Sono stato grande!” risponde Fíli, al momento appeso a testa in giù. “Devi andare a parlare con la Preside nel suo ufficio.”

“Va bene,” Bilbo sorride, “non cadere! Tieni d'occhio Kíli.”

“Ha fatto straordinariamente bene,” gli dice la Preside quando si trova di nuovo alla sua scrivania, “veda lei stesso, sono davvero impressionata, soprattutto dalla matematica. Non molti ragazzi si prendono il tempo per descrivere i passaggi così meticolosamente.”

“Ah sì, Thorin – Sua Maestà gliela insegna,” mormora Bilbo mentre sfoglia i test, più interessato a come Fíli se la sia cavata con la letteratura, e soddisfatto di vedere che ci sono solo pochi errori insignificanti.

“Grazie mille per l'ospitalità,” dice alla signorina Smythe seriamente, “possiamo...?”

“Oh, si può iniziare domani, per quanto mi riguarda,” la Preside sorride, “il genitore – beh, chiunque sia responsabile per lui per legge, deve firmare i moduli di ammissione, e il gioco è fatto.”

“E potrei persuaderla a darmeli per poi passarli al Re?” si domanda Bilbo, “è che non riesco proprio ad immaginare che venga qui di persona, senza offesa.”

“Non sono affatto offesa,” sorride, “e non dovrei, ma beh, dato che questa è un'occasione speciale...”

Gli porge il fascicolo, e procede a rovistare tra i vari raccoglitori e cartelle, finché non trova quello che sta cercando.

“Questa è una lista di tutti i libri che gli studenti di seconda media devono avere,” spiega, “non è molto, ma comunque...”

“Eccellente, grazie,” Bilbo annuisce, “Penso che ci prenderemo il weekend per trovare ogni cosa necessaria e porterò Fíli lunedì, allora!”

Con immenso entusiasmo di tutti, salutano la Scuola Media Girasole, e anche se Bilbo sospetta che i ragazzi potrebbero voler andare a casa, lo persuadono ad andare a prendere di nuovo i loro frappè preferiti, e Bilbo nemmeno protesta – si sente molto realizzato.

“Tuo zio sarà molto orgoglioso,” commenta mentre stanno aspettando le loro dolci delizie, e Fíli semplicemente stringe nelle spalle.

“Tu lo sei?”

“Oh, immensamente,” lo rassicura Bilbo, ma ancora non può fare a meno di lasciare che l'indifferenza del ragazzo lo preoccupi per un po' – nei confronti del Re non è così freddo come prima... dell'incidente, ma nemmeno sembra particolarmente interessato a lui. Bilbo sarebbe sciocco ad aspettarsi che tutti i loro problemi vengano magicamente risolti da una distorsione alla caviglia, e decide che occorre del tempo per riparare tutto. Si chiede solo cosa entrambe le parti saranno disposti a dare – a malapena vedono Sua Maestà in questi giorni, e anche Fíli sarà insolitamente occupato la prossima settimana...

Cerca di spiegare al ragazzo, prepararlo alle nuove responsabilità, ma il più delle volte, Fíli non gli presta attenzione; è solo emozionato di poter uscire da Palazzo su base giornaliera, e Bilbo immagina che il suo entusiasmo gli farà superare bene i primi giorni, finché l'inevitabile noia non entrerà in gioco. Di certo non si aspetta che il Principe sia uno studente sempre diligente – lo sa per esperienza che ce ne sono ben pochi, e anche loro si stancano regolarmente.

Ma per adesso, gli basta vedere Fíli che sfoglia i suoi nuovi libri, comprati nel pomeriggio, e li mette nel suo nuovissimo zaino. Da parte sua, Bilbo rielabora il suo programma quotidiano per adeguarlo agli orari di entrambi i Principi, in modo di avere il tempo sufficiente per lasciarli a scuola la mattina e andarli a prendere nel pomeriggio, e una fastidiosa voce leggermente sgradevole nella sua testa continua a sottolineare il fatto che presto avrà un sacco di tempo libero tra le mani. _Troppo_ tempo libero, ad essere onesti, e... beh, solleva una serie di domande. Il Re ha detto che Bilbo può rimanere anche se non sarà più il tutor di Fíli, ma cosa potrebbe mai fare con tutto quel tempo libero? E ciò giustificherà ulteriori modifiche al suo contratto? Oh, il che gli ricorda, voleva chiamare Gandalf, e... o per ringraziarlo o per essere vagamente astioso, adesso non se lo ricorda. In entrambi i casi, sembra che stia per diventare una governante a tempo pieno, ora che entrambi i Principi vanno a scuola...

A proposito, deve ancora incontrare il Re e fargli firmare i moduli di ammissione – si sta già attrezzando per quel che sarà un'impresa mastodontica, ma proprio Sua Maestà richiede un incontro venerdì sera. Bilbo sa che ha lavorato tutta la settimana, quindi si avvicina al suo ufficio con cautela, perfettamente pronto per un incontro sgradevole. Entra vedendo il Re che allunga le braccia sulla poltrona, e decide immediatamente con molta risolutezza di _non_ prestare attenzione al movimento dei muscoli sotto l'ennesima camicia di un bianco vivido con le maniche arrotolate, _o_ al gemito spezzato che Sua Maestà si concede prima di accorgersi della presenza di Bilbo nella stanza.

“Buonasera, professore,” Thorin sospira profondamente, grattandosi la tempia e appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

“Ah, ehm... buonasera,” replica Bilbo maledicendosi interiormente per la propria mancanza di eloquenza, ed accetta la sedia di fronte al Re.

“Capisco la ricerca di una scuola per Fíli è stata un successo?” chiede il Re.

“Sì, sì, lo è stata!” Bilbo annuisce, “Scuola Media Girasole, assolutamente incantevole. Fíli è andato _benissimo_ nelle prove – la Preside è stata così gentile da fargliele fare subito, e le ha passate a pieni voti.”

“Sono contento di sentirlo,” dice Sua Maestà con un piccolo sorriso, “grazie.”

“Oh, non è... non è stato un problema, ve lo assicuro,” replica Bilbo, anche se un po' incerto, un po' sorpreso dal comportamento quasi gentile del Re, “abbiamo solo bisogno che firmiate i moduli di ammissione, e Fíli può cominciare lunedi.”

“Ah, naturalmente,” borbotta Thorin, mettendosi gli occhiali e cercando tra le pile di documenti diversi sulla scrivania, “Potrei giurare che oggi Balin me li avesse passati ad un certo punto... Eccoli qui. Gli darò un'occhiata, se non le dispiace – semplicemente non sono riuscito a trovare il tempo per farlo.”

E si immerge nella lettura, tamburellando l'indice sulle labbra distrattamente mentre tiene il mento appoggiato in modo rilassato, e se Bilbo non fosse così ingenuo, potrebbe giurare che lo sta facendo apposta – la vista del Re è semplicemente troppo bella per lasciarsela sfuggire. Bilbo strascica la schiena sulla sedia, rimproverando se stesso per i suoi momentanei pensieri leggermente equivoci, il che non porterà da nessuna parte, perché poi un sorriso si spiega sul volto di Sua Maestà, lieve, se un po' stanco, alza lo sguardo dal documento verso Bilbo.

“È un'ottima scelta,” dice, e ancora una volta, c'è questa gentilezza senza precedenti nella sua voce – forse Bilbo è troppo abituato alla sua quasi perenne scontrosità.

“Credo davvero che Fíli ne sarà molto felice, sì,” replica, offrendo anche lui un sorriso, “la Preside è una donna splendida, inoltre. Sono certo che Fíli si troverà in mani eccellenti.”

Thorin mormora con approvazione e firma il documento – Bilbo lo infila al sicuro in uno dei suoi raccoglitori in pelle, e non si lascia sfuggire il Re che si pizzica il ponte del naso con un debole sospiro.

“... Mal di testa?” commenta in modo vago.

“È stata una giornata molto lunga,” risponde Sua Maestà, “mi perdoni... Grazie ancora per tutto questo. Avremo bisogno di concepire una nuova forma di resoconti giornalieri ad un certo punto, ma per ora, li consideri annullati fino a nuovo avviso.”

Eccolo di nuovo, il debole cenno di incertezza impaurita, ma Bilbo non gli presta attenzione.

“Giusto... Grazie. Posso suggerire–”

“Oh, me ne ero completamente dimenticato,” lo interrompe il Re, e cerca qualcosa nei suoi cassetti, consegnando a Bilbo una busta di una bella tonalità scura di blu reale, semplicemente guardandolo finché non riesce a pescare fuori il suo contenuto.

La spessa carta di lusso è bordata d'oro, e legge, a grandi lettere ondulate, _La Corona vi invita al Gala di Hurmulkezer_ , seguito dalla data e ora, ' _smoking necessario_ ', e una richiesta di una possibile accompagnatrice.

“Balin mi dice che l'invito non è mai stato consegnato,” dice Thorin in modo pragmatico, “il che è, beh, comprensibile, dal momento che è qui da solo... quanto tempo?”

“Poco più di un mese,” suggerisce Bilbo, e il Re si limita a sollevare un sopracciglio, osservandolo senza parole per un momento, finché alla fine, scuotendo la testa in qualcosa di quasi analogo al divertimento, afferma: “Davvero? Sembra una vita intera.”

Bilbo apre la bocca per rispondere, ma ne è sinceramente incapace, colpa di Sua Maestà che gli sta rivolgendo un vero sorriso.

“Si assicuri solo che Balin venga a sapere se porterà qualcuno con sé,” dice il Re in tono colloquiale, “è per il banchetto.”

“Oh,” Bilbo arrossisce veramente, “oh, io...”

“Non c'è bisogno di decidere adesso,” Thorin ridacchia, e Bilbo ride nervosamente, ma il volto di Sua Maestà si contorce in un'altra fugace smorfia di dolore, e mentre si strofina la fronte, Bilbo sbotta: “Dovreste bere di più.”

“... Mi scusi?” chiede il Re divertito, alzandosi e camminando oltre Bilbo verso l'altro lato della stanza, aprendo un piccolo armadietto di liquori.

“Voglio dire... Voglio dire, per quanto riguarda il mal di testa. Meno di _quello_ –” indica il contenuto d'oro della bottiglia in mano a Thorin, “e più... beh, liquidi veri . Vedete, mia madre mi diceva che un bel sorso d'acqua è la prima cosa per scacciare qualsiasi mal di testa e io...”

La voce di Bilbo si spegne lentamente sotto lo sguardo penetrante di Sua Maestà, la testa inclinata e un piccolo sorriso divertito che balla sulle sue labbra, e si schiarisce la gola, alzandosi.

“Giusto,” sospira, “meglio che vada ora.”

“Sì,” il sorriso del Re si allarga, “e grazie per i suoi... consigli di salute.”

“E grazie a _voi_ per, ehm...” balbetta Bilbo, già preparando a sbattere la testa contro il muro più vicino, una volta fuori dalla stanza, “beh, per aver firmato i moduli, innanzitutto, e... me ne vado.”

“Buonanotte, professore,” Thorin lo osserva ancora con quel vago sorriso mentre si affretta verso la porta.

“Sì, io... buonanotte.”

Chiude la porta molto cautamente, e grugnisce solo quando è ad un paio di angoli di distanza.

“ _Più liquidi veri?_ ” bisbiglia. “Oh, ma _cos'ho di sbagliato_?”

Quando esattamente è diventato così orribile a condurre una semplice conversazione? si chiede prima di andare a letto. Oh, e perché mai Sua Maestà era così... cordiale? Ma, beh, se questo è sufficiente per far crollare il pavimento sotto i piedi di Bilbo, forse dovrebbe davvero rivalutare alcune cose. Dopotutto, pensa mentre si rigira il bellissimo invito al Gala più e più volte tra le mani, è passato un bel po' di tempo da quando...

“E sorvoliamo sulla cosa, direi,” borbotta tra sé e sé, ancora una volta permettendosi di pensare questioni su cui non dovrebbe soffermarsi troppo a lungo.

Eppure, spunta la casella ' _non accompagnato_ ' sull'invito con insolito vigore, e si addormenta quella notte pensando a dove diavolo potrebbe trovare un abito adeguato.

***

La settimana successiva lo trova un po' impreparato, con l'improvviso ed immenso aumento di tempo libero, ma se c'è qualcosa in cui Bilbo Baggins è bravo, è trovare qualcosa da fare. La noia proviene da una mente addormentata – un'altra cosa sua madre avrebbe detto, ed è abbastanza sicuro che la sua mente è tutto tranne che addormentata. Trascorre le mattinate in biblioteca, immergendosi profondamente nello studio della lingua khuzdul, e fa lunghe passeggiate nel parco del Palazzo ascoltando le lezioni audio, riesce persino a scrivere un paio di e-mail ai suoi parenti, per assicurare loro che non è morto – qualsiasi cosa per distrarlo dal fatto che gli mancano terribilmente le lezioni con Fíli.

Il ragazzo sta andando tremendamente bene, passa ogni viaggio di ritorno a casa doverosamente descrivendo la sua giornata a Bilbo, e il pomeriggio fa i compiti. Sbirciando sopra la spalla, Bilbo vorrebbe che i compiti fossero stati così divertenti ed interattivi quando era bambino – 'descrivi con parole tue' sembra essere il fattore prevalente nei compiti di Fíli, e lo fa con una gioia impareggiabile finora.

Più piacevoli sorprese sono in arrivo, a quanto pare – quando menziona casualmente il Gala alla signorina Smythe, non solo viene a sapere che anche lei parteciperà (“Oh, sì, mia nonna è una Duchessa, non gliel'ho detto?”), ma guadagna anche una guida molto eccitata nella sua ricerca di un abito elegante. Passano un bel pomeriggio in città, e se Bilbo è ancora un po' sorpreso per la sua natura infinitamente accomodante, tutti i suoi dubbi si dissolvono molto rapidamente – Frida è una donna adorabile, che non riprende mai fiato quando chiacchiera, e oltre ad aver finalmente incontrato qualcuno che gli può mostrare tutte le parti importanti della città, si sente come se avesse davvero scoperto uno spirito affine.

“No, no, no, _non_ indosserai per il Gala un vestito comprato in un outlet,” gli agita il dito mentre lo conduce attraverso la parte storica della città, “La famiglia di Dori Haban fa abiti per la mia famiglia da decenni – sono i migliori in Erebor. In realtà, ricordargli che lavori al Palazzo Reale ti _garantirà_ sicuramente uno sconto. Credo che anche Sua Maestà sia un cliente. Andiamo!”

“... Oh, va bene,” Bilbo sospira con mite esasperazione, lasciando che Frida lo porti in un bellissimo edificio di due piani in uno di quei vicoli meravigliosamente stretti. Non c'è nulla di male nel concedersi un buon vestito, no? Il suo primo stipendio è appena arrivato sul suo nuovo conto bancario ereboriano, ed è ancora un po' stordito nel pensare a quella somma di denaro scandalosa – meglio spendere tutto in una volta in qualcosa che ne vale la pena, decide.

La sartoria è molto simile a quelle lussuose a Londra dove Bilbo accompagnava Gandalf ogni tanto – le pareti rivestite di legno costoso, gli spessi tappeti riccamente decorati, i divani in pelle per i clienti, e i lampadari in cristallo abbagliante che bagnano quello splendore in una luce dorata.

“ _ _Shamukh! Kulhu abimênu?__ ” Una hostess appare praticamente dal nulla, e Bilbo è stupito di se stesso – capisce ogni parola del suo benvenuto, più o meno.

“ _Shamukh_ , Tara!” la saluta la signorina Smythe, e il volto della giovane donna si illumina.

“Frida! Oh, benvenuta! Cosa posso fare per te?”

“Questo è il professor Baggins – lavora al _Hurmulkezer_ , e ha un disperato bisogno di un abito per il Gala, capisci,” spiega Frida allegramente, e la hostess sembra positivamente lieta.

“Certo!” mostra un sorriso gioioso, “è un tale piacere, professore!”

“Il piacere è tutto mio,” risponde Bilbo, ancora un po' titubante, e si aspetta che lei gli stringa la mano, ma la giovane donna fa un passo indietro, invece, lo osserva con occhio professionale.

“Beh, sono sicura che possiamo fare il giusto abito per l'occasione, professor Baggins!” dichiara. “Vuole che le fissi un appuntamento?”

“Professore?”

Bilbo si gira al suono di una voce familiare, e in effetti, il Re in persona sta camminando verso di loro, scivolando nel suo cappotto, con un uomo basso e quasi rotondo al suo fianco – a Bilbo basta uno sguardo per capire che questo deve essere Dori Haban in persona.

“V-Vostra Maestà!” Bilbo arrossisce, “non mi aspettavo di vedervi qui...”

“Altrettanto,” Thorin sorride brevemente, “vuole farsi un abito su misura?”

“Oh, uhm, sì, spero,” balbetta Bilbo, poi nota Frida che fissa a bocca aperta il Re quasi con reverenza, e si affretta ad aggiungere, “Vostra Maestà, questa è la signorina Frida Smythe, la Preside della nuova scuola di Fíli!”

“Piacere!” dice il Re con insolita allegria, poi ridacchia, “non c'è bisogno dell'inchino, signorina Smythe, questo non è più il XVIII secolo – una semplice stretta di mano è sufficiente.”

Arrossendo e sorridendo nervosamente, Frida gli stringe la mano, saggiamente decidendo di rimanere in silenzio, e Bilbo lotta col non ridacchiare alla sua adorabile espressione sbigottita.

“E professor Baggins,” dice poi Thorin, “questo è il Mastro Dori Haban, il proprietario di questa umile dimora, e mio grande amico. Credo che anche suo fratello minore frequenti la scuola della signorina Smythe, non è vero?”

“Infatti,” annuisce il sarto, stringendo la mano di Bilbo con fermezza, “un piacere conoscerla, professore. Ha delle spalle molto buone.”

“Le mie... le mie spalle?” balbetta Bilbo, preso di sorpresa, e sia Frida che il Re ridono, mentre Dori increspa le labbra, dichiarando seriamente, anche se con un luccichio divertito negli occhi: “Fare dei complimenti alle parti del corpo è come svolgo la mia attività, professore.”

“Le suggerisco di accettare il complimento e lasciare le cose come stanno,” aggiunge Sua Maestà, facendo incredibilmente l'occhiolino a Bilbo, che serve solo ad aumentare il suo nervosismo un po' frastornato.

“Oh, no, sì, ehm... grazie!” balbetta, e Dori annuisce seccamente.

“Prego. Ora, ho appena finito con Sua Maestà – passiamo a lei,” afferma.

“Oh, ma io non potrei,” dice Bilbo senza sosta. “Sono perfettamente felice col prendere un appuntamento per una data successiva, non vorrei sprecare il suo tempo–”

“Sciocchezze!” Dori aggrotta la fronte, “sta sprecando il mio tempo girando con questa giacca infernale. Tara, trova qualcuno che prepari la stanza, va bene? Professore, aspetti qui finché non la chiameremo, per favore? Eccellente. È stato meraviglioso rivedervi, Vostra Maestà. Sì, sì, va bene, _sto arrivando!_ ”

L'uomo è inarrestabile, stringendo la mano del Re con fermezza e correndo via verso la persona che lo sta chiamando, la strana crocchia bianca di capelli che rimbalza, i pollici agganciati alle bretelle – Bilbo si sente come se fosse finito dentro una favola.

“Signorina Smythe,” dice poi il Re, e Bilbo quasi si è dimenticato per un attimo che lui è lì, in piedi e così vicino a lui, “ha qualche parentela con la Duchessa di Khazad, per caso?”

“Sì, Vostra Maestà, è mia nonna,” risponde Frida.

“Capisco,” Thorin mostra di nuovo quell'insolito caldo sorriso, “allora mi aspetto che vi vedremo entrambe al Gala?”

“Sì!” Frida conferma un po' senza fiato. “Tutte e due non vediamo l'ora di andarci!”

“Il sentimento è reciproco,” il Re annuisce, lanciando uno sguardo decisamente illeggibile a Bilbo, “ho il sospetto che per allora sarà passato abbastanza tempo per chiederle dei progressi di mio nipote a scuola.”

“Oh, è già più che brillante, Vostra Maestà,” dice Frida seriamente, “Bilbo ha fatto una buona cosa portarlo da noi.”

“Hmm,” ammette Thorin, guardando Bilbo intensamente per un attimo, poi si ricompone ed afferma: “È stato un piacere conoscerla, signorina Smythe. Devo andare ora, il lavoro chiama.”

“Il piacere è tutto mio, Vostra Maestà,” Frida praticamente sospira sognante, e fianco a fianco, lei e Bilbo lo guardano allontanarsi, il lungo trench che fruscia avendolo lasciando sbottonato, con la testa abbassata, mentre esce dalla porta a vetri, il piccolo campanello d'ottone tintinna debolmente.

“... Wow,” Frida sospira, risistemandosi gli occhiali, “è davvero... davvero maestoso, vero?”

Bilbo la fissa a bocca aperta mentre la donna si accarezza la camicetta, e quando incrocia il suo sguardo, un'espressione spaventata le balena in viso, ed arrossisce.

“Voglio dire, è molto... lo sai,” agita la mano impotente, “... alto.”

Bilbo non può farne a meno, scoppia a ridere, e lei fa un sorriso smagliante.

“Sì,” concorda, cominciando a sentirsi veramente frastornato, “molto alto.”

***

Trascorrono un paio di ore nel lusso quasi ridicolo di una delle camere di lavoro di Dori; il Mastro stesso riesce in qualche modo a prendere le misure di Bilbo, rimproverare il suo giovane assistente, e chiacchierare con Frida, tutto allo stesso tempo. Bilbo impara un sacco di pettegolezzi dell'alta società quel giorno, e i due riescono a fargli desiderare il Gala con un'eccitazione quasi fanciullesca. Accetta di essere l'accompagnatore di Frida per la serata, dato che la donna non è particolarmente entusiasta di venir corteggiata da 'tutti quei buffoni pomposi', come lei li chiama, senza dubbio come risultato delle numerose tazze di cioccolata speziata che un ulteriore assistente di Dori continua a portarle.

I giorni rimanenti al Gala volano in un lampo, davvero. Frida introduce Bilbo alla sua cerchia di amici, la maggior parte di essi insegnanti o studiosi di tutto il mondo, e ne è incredibilmente felice, passando un paio di piacevoli serate in città in questo o in quel caffè accogliente, senza sforzarsi ad imparare di più sulla cultura di Erebor e, inevitabilmente, sulla sua politica. Sono diffidenti intorno a lui in un primo momento, e non osano fare commenti sulla Corona in qualsiasi modo, ma non ci vuole molto per convincerli che a lui in realtà non importa.

“Quindi stai dicendo Sua Maestà _dorme_ sul serio?” gli chiede Henri, il professore svizzero di filosofia, l'ultimo di lunga serie di amici leggermente esotici di Frida.

“Incredibile, lo so,” Bilbo mostra un gran sorriso bevendo la sua _salep_ , “ma giuro che è vero. Credo di averlo anche visto in accappatoio, una volta.”

“No!” esclama Henri.

“ _Nient'altro che_ l'accappatoio?” lo pungola Frida con un sorriso, e ridono quando Bilbo riesce a soffocare con la sua dolce bevanda di latte.

“Per fortuna no,” mormora in modo poco convinto.

“Dovrebbe essere una bella vista, però,” Frida ridacchia, “immagina solo le spalle larghe e il...”

“ _Okay_ ,” la interrompe Bilbo con risolutezza, con una risata un po' maniacale, “hai bevuto un po' troppo punch, credo. Possiamo andare adesso?”

Lo stanno portando ad un teatro all'aperto, qualcosa che è apparentemente molto comune con i mesi più caldi, e non vede l'ora, davvero. Si svolge nel più grande parco della città, vicino al fiume, e Bilbo è assolutamente incantato, sia l'ottima performance che l'ancora più eccellente compagnia sono incredibilmente esaltanti. Lui fa del suo meglio per capire le parole, sorseggiando il diffusissimo _hurusmazrâl_ , la calda bevanda fruttata, e il suo sguardo scivola dal palco agli alberi in fiore fino al punto in cui il Palazzo si profila sulla città, il suo marmo bianco incredibilmente scintillante nel bagliore del sole al tramonto. Inspira profondamente, l'aria molto più fresca di quanto avrebbe potuto desiderare quando era in Inghilterra, ed è improvvisamente un po' preoccupato per l'urgenza con la quale non ha mai voglia di lasciare questo posto. Dopo essersi fatto più amici in un paio di settimane di quanto fosse mai riuscito negli ultimi anni in Inghilterra, ed essendosi innamorato... sì, innamorato del Paese, e del suo piccolo appartamento al Palazzo, e il Palazzo stesso, e dei due Principi... Non è sicuro di volerci mai rinunciare. Non è sicuro perché dovrebbe, o potrebbe mai essere costretto a farlo, ma il suo cinismo rimane – è una caratteristica ereditata dal padre, e di solito lo tiene con i piedi per terra, ma... ha fatto scelte più insensate e spericolate nel suo periodo trascorso qui che in tutta la sua vita, eppure in qualche modo, nessuna di loro gli è costata il suo lavoro. Non crede nel destino, ma sua madre direbbe che ha trovato il proprio posto nel mondo, e, beh, non aveva mai osato essere in disaccordo con la madre.

Mentre il clima diventa ancora più caldo, Bilbo trascorre il suo tempo libero nel parco del Palazzo, facendo lunghe passeggiate ed ascoltando le lezioni audio di Khuzdul per Principianti, ricevendo molti sorrisi dagli inservienti che incontra, e il tutto dà l'impressione di essere davvero un po' fiabesco, con gli alberi in piena fioritura, e il canto degli uccelli...

Un po' preoccupato, solleva la questione del suo carico di lavoro a Balin, che si impegna a rivedere il suo contratto, e ad elaborare insieme un paio di modifiche per la soddisfazione di entrambi; il Capo di Stato Maggiore rassicura Bilbo che passare le sue mattinate a studiare è più che accettabile, e che ha ancora un sacco di lavoro da fare, in ogni caso. Attualmente insegna a Fíli una sorta di lezione onnicomprensiva di letteratura due volte a settimana, come suggerito da Sua Maestà. Si tratta prevalentemente di Fíli che legge ad alta voce a Bilbo per perfezionare la sua pronuncia, e sono ancora autorizzati a fare lezioni all'aperto, il che è una benedizione, davvero.

Bilbo si meraviglia del proprio bisogno di aria fresca, qualcosa che non ha mai realmente provato in Inghilterra, e trova ben presto il luogo appartato ideale per i suoi studi, e la navigazione in Internet – il giardino fuori dalla sala da pranzo dei ragazzi, sempre completamente deserto. Beh, fino ad un certo punto, comunque.

È sdraiato sulla sua coperta sopra l'erba, leggendo ad alta voce da un libro, avendo un po' di difficoltà con qualche parola, quando alza lo sguardo e vede il Re che si avvicina a lui con calma. Cerca tra i suoi ricordi qualsiasi cosa che si sia dimenticato di fare, o che abbia fatto male, ma vede ben presto che Sua Maestà non sembra particolarmente arrabbiato, o impaziente. Tuttavia, Bilbo balza in piedi, lisciandosi i pantaloni e raddrizzando gli occhiali.

“Buongiorno, Vostra Maestà,” lo saluta un po' senza fiato.

“È passato da un bel po' mezzogiorno, professore,” Thorin sorride.

“Da _–_... davvero?” Bilbo controlla l'orologio – ha passato sul serio tre ore fuori? Cos'è diventato?!

“Sì,” il Re annuisce, “Cosa sta leggendo?”

“Oh, questo? Il, uh... _Armug Gimlîth_ , credo che si chiami. Perdonate la mia pronuncia.”

“Il libro per bambini?” Le sopracciglia del Re si inarcano.

“Sì! Dovete sapere che è un ottimo mezzo per ottenere una buona padronanza della lingua – è già abbastanza difficile così com'è,” afferma Bilbo, e Sua Maestà ridacchia.

“Sì, ne sono sicuro... Ha fame?”

“Se ho... eh?” balbetta Bilbo.

“Fame, signor Baggins. Odierei pensare che sta saltando il pranzo per il bene di imparare la nostra _difficile_ lingua.”

Bilbo semplicemente lo guarda a bocca aperta, un po' disorientato, ma... sì, va bene, il pranzo. Un concetto abbastanza semplice, ed è vero che non mangia da un po'. Il suo stomaco risponde adeguatamente non appena comincia a pensare al cibo.

“Penso di essermelo completamente dimenticato,” ammette. “Devo andare, Bombur odia mettere da parte gli avanzi.”

“O,” il Re inclina la testa, guardando Bilbo con una strana sorta di aspettativa, “potrebbe unirsi a me. La sala da pranzo è laggiù, ricorda? È un po' vuota, senza i ragazzi intorno, ma...”

“Oh,” mormora Bilbo con lieve incredulità, poi ritrova un po' della sua compostezza, “oh, beh, perché no! Sì, certo, mi piacerebbe. Ma non sarà un problema per il personale poi...”

“Non si preoccupi,” Thorin scuote la testa, salutando la cameriera in attesa sulla veranda, e lei annuisce e corre dentro.

Bilbo si ricorda poi le sue lezioni di Etichetta e va a sedersi a capo del tavolo di fronte al Re, ma Thorin semplicemente fa un gesto alla cameriera, e lei risistema i piatti in modo che si possano sedere più vicino ma sempre l'uno davanti all'altro, e se Bilbo guarda tutto il processo un po' nervosamente, il suo dubbio si dissolve all'osservazione impassibile del Re: “Un'enorme violazione del protocollo, in caso se lo stia chiedendo. Conto su di lei per mantenere questo tra di noi.”

“Le mie labbra sono sigillate, Vostra Maestà,” Bilbo ridacchia, ancora un po' a disagio, aspettandosi un argomento che si presenti da un momento all'altro, o almeno un disaccordo – non è troppo bravo a gestire il Re al suo meglio, a quanto pare.

“Mi aspetto che mi deve pensare un po' ridicolo,” dice allora Thorin, “quando i miei nipoti erano ancora in giro, non trovavo mai il tempo per condividere il pranzo con loro, ed ora eccomi qua.”

Quando Bilbo non dice nulla e si limita a guardarlo, il Re aggiunge tranquillamente: “Un'occasione che non sono troppo felice di sprecare, glielo assicuro.”

“Lo dite come se non aveste mai più la possibilità di condividere un pasto con i ragazzi,” commenta Bilbo con un debole sorriso, “un'occasione sprecata non significa che un'altra non sorgerà.”

“Beh, la possibilità di pranzare con lei è certamente è un'occasione benaccetta,” il Re annuisce, e Bilbo non è del tutto sicuro che la frase avrebbe dovuto farlo arrossire così, ma lo fa.

E onestamente, le sorprese non finiscono mai. Il pranzo è abbastanza piacevole, il Re gli chiede dei progressi di Fíli, che Bilbo è felice di descrivere, e tutto sommato, l'atmosfera è molto informale. Si arriva a parlare di letteratura, Bilbo esprime la propria gioia nei confronti dell'amore dei Principi per Tom Sawyer, che hanno finito quella settimana, passando senza problemi a Huckleberry Finn, e il Re a sua volta lo introduce ad un paio di romanzi in khuzdul per giovani adulti, simili alle opere di Mark Twain, chiedendogli di dagli una letta.

Bilbo inoltre suggerisce che il Re aiuti Fíli con i compiti di matematica, il che non è certamente il forte di Bilbo, e Sua Maestà promette solennemente di cercare di trovare un po' di tempo. Il pranzo finisce in poco più di venti minuti, dato che Thorin deve affrettarsi ad una riunione, ma se Bilbo non era abbastanza rinvigorito prima, lo è di certo ora, ammettendo a se stesso che questa volta, la compagnia di Sua Maestà è stata davvero piacevole.

Si ritrova a pensarci per tutto il tempo mentre si dirige ad entrambe le scuole dei ragazzi, e durante il ritorno a casa, e fino al negozio del sarto per prendere il suo vestito nuovo... Sta davanti al guardaroba, quella sera, ammirando la sua nuova aggiunta strabiliantemente elegante, e pensa, beh, forse dovrebbe finalmente smettere di mettere in discussione la sua vita che adesso si trova su un percorso così eccellente. Il Gala è tra un paio di giorni, è riuscito a superare oggi gli esami della prima parte delle lezioni audio di khuzdul _e_ ad avere una semplice conversazione con la moglie di Bombur, Mirjam, e tutto sommato, dice a se stesso, non ha nulla di cui preoccuparsi, solo un futuro di cui è entusiasta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**
> 
> _Abvônghiluzel_ \- Giorno dell'Incoronazione  
>  _Armug Gimlîth_ \- Quattro piccole stelle  
>  _Iraznanging Inknak_ \- Scuola Media Girasole  
>  _Kulhu abimênu?_ \- Cosa posso fare per lei?


	7. Capitolo VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo troverete un piccolo dizionario delle parole in khuzdul.

Dire che Bilbo è appassionato di eventi da smoking sarebbe una grande minimizzazione della sua capacità di diventare incredibilmente brillo a tali eventi, e o di trascorrere la maggior parte del tempo durante suddetti eventi ad oziare sulla prima poltrona disponibile, o di chiacchierare con la miglior compagnia possibile che riesce a trovare per caso, o di ballare spudoratamente quando la musica e l'occasione si presentano.

Detto questo, Bilbo non è, ovviamente, mai stato a nulla della stessa magnitudine del Gala Reale, neanche lontanamente, e inoltre, forse quel che più conta, non è mai stato costretto a prendersi cura di due giovani Principi. Fíli e Kíli sono al loro meglio questa sera, il che significa che sono al momento raggianti fianco a fianco, con le gambe a penzoloni sul parapetto in marmo, uno spettacolo piuttosto adorabile nei loro abiti coordinati, in attesa che lo zio si presenti e il Gala cominci. Ma significa anche che saranno inarrestabili, e già non vedono l'ora di addentrarsi nella folla, e ballare, mangiare, e generalmente provocare caos. E Bilbo dovrebbe moderare tutto questo, naturalmente, per il prossimo paio d'ore fino a quando i ragazzi verranno accompagnati a letto.

Ma non si sta lamentando. È, infatti, assolutamente elettrizzato, e non riesce mai a saziarsi di tutto quello che lo circonda. L'intera Ala Comune del Palazzo ospita il Gala di stasera, e ha iniziato a riempirsi di gente ore fa, e l'afflusso non si è ancora fermato. La sala da ballo principale è dove sono tutti raccolti adesso, ma un centinaio di persone sono sparse dappertutto – ci sono solo poche camere off-limits stasera, ogni porta spalancata, compresa la lunga fila di alte finestre che portano all'ampia veranda, e le decorazioni... oh, le decorazioni. Bilbo non ha mai visto così tanta luce in tutta la sua vita.

Decine di candelieri sono stati accesi, tra cui quello massiccio al momento sopra le loro teste – Bilbo era lì quando l'hanno abbassato, ed è più alto di qualsiasi uomo, carico di perline di cristallo e centinaia di candele elettriche, e la vista di esso che ondeggia leggermente così in alto sopra le loro teste gli mozza il fiato. Le pareti sono, naturalmente, decorate di blu reale e argento, con una grande bandiera sul muro dietro il grande balcone dove si trovano al momento, l'aquila nera che allarga le ali rammenta a tutti che non importa quanto duramente ci provano, probabilmente non riuscirebbero ad essere la cosa più maestosa della sala stasera.

Bilbo promette a se stesso di visitare le altre sale dopo aver messo i ragazzi a letto stasera, perché pensa di aver visto tavoli su tavoli carichi di cibo nei saloni sul lato opposto dell'Ala Comune, e si chiede quanto velocemente sarà in grado di farsi strada fino a lì... Ma in questo momento, è preoccupato dalla vista della folla che si sta ammassando sotto l'ampia scalinata, le signore radiose nei loro abiti, molti degli uomini nelle loro uniformi sportive di alto rango dell'esercito, piuttosto in abiti da sera. Ognuno sembra assolutamente stupefacente, solo pochissime persone hanno osato un buffo cappello o un'acconciatura strana, e tutto sommato, lo splendore di tutto ciò sta seriamente cominciando a far stordire Bilbo.

L'aria brulica di trepidazione, e l'Orchestra Reale si prepara sul lato opposto della sala da ballo, i musicisti si siedono accanto ai loro strumenti, e poi il direttore d'orchestra entra, un uomo magro come uno stecchino prende il proprio posto nel suo stand, e Bilbo si dimentica come respirare per un secondo.

“Guardate,” fa cenno ai ragazzi, ma anche loro stanno già guardando, e l'uomo attende che il suo ensemble si plachi, scambiando un paio di cenni con loro, e nessuno dei musicisti sembra essere minimamente turbato dalla maggior parte della folla ancora del tutto ignara di loro.

E poi Bilbo capisce il perché – il direttore alza la bacchetta, l'orchestra fa all'unisono un bel respiro, e un lungo accordo teso zittisce immediatamente la vasta sala, il petto di Bilbo si gonfia così tanto che non può nemmeno ridere alla vista della bocca di Kíli spalancata. La folla applaude e il direttore fa un inchino secco, alzando poi le braccia, ogni suo movimento attentamente calcolato per mantenere l'attenzione di tutti. Si gira verso la sua orchestra, e anche da lontano, Bilbo lo vede che chiude gli occhi per un attimo, inspirando profondamente, e poi si muove con tutto il busto, pendendo verso i musicisti, e la musica cresce di nuovo. Bilbo riconosce l'inno nazionale subito, ed è sicuro di non essere l'unico a indulgere se stesso in un sospiro di soggezione – la musica è assolutamente gloriosa, e quasi si dimentica di avere dei veri doveri, perché è talmente affascinato dalla vista dell'orchestra che prende vita come una cosa sola.

Ma si accorge che Fíli lo sta adocchiando in modo eloquente, facendogli cenno con la testa verso le scale dietro di loro, e Bilbo si gira, e il respiro gli si incastra in gola, non per la prima volta quella sera, e certamente non l'ultima. Sua Maestà sta scendendo le scale fino al balcone, indossando una ricca uniforme blu reale con trecce e bottoni d'oro, una serie di decorazioni colorate e medaglie sul cuore e una larga fascia rossa e bianca sul suo ampio petto, tutto questo in un netto contrasto che lascia senza respiro con il tappeto rosso scuro su cui sta camminando. Bilbo si ricorda il proprio posto, e si allontana in fretta dai riflettori, posizionandosi lontano sul lato con Balin, i Principi sul bordo del balcone in attesa che lo zio si unisca a loro.

Thorin getta un piccolo sguardo di lato a Bilbo mentre gli passa davanti, concedendogli un sorriso quasi impercettibile e un cenno del capo, il tutto nel giro di un secondo, e poi Bilbo gli guarda la schiena mentre si trova sul balcone, e i suoi nipoti prendono il loro posto al suo fianco. L'inno arriva alla sua epica conclusione roboante, e già la folla offre un altro applauso ruggente all'orchestra – il direttore fa un altro inchino, facendo cenno ai musicisti, il battimani continua a colpo sicuro, e si alzano dai loro posti, anche loro inchinandosi. Infervorata, la folla si gira all'unisono verso Sua Maestà, e in tutta la vasta sala cade il silenzio.

“ _Shamukh ra alanjuz ghelekh, inhun ra uzbadun_ ,” Thorin parla chiaro, ad alta voce, “benvenuti al Gala di _Hurmulkezer_.”

Procede a salutare tutti in khuzdul, naturalmente, e Bilbo è irrimediabilmente affascinato da tutto ciò, i bei vestiti, le luci scintillanti adornate da ghirlande che si estendono lungo tutta la larghezza della sala da ballo, i tavoli rotondi che ne costeggiano i lati, il Re e i Principi che gli danno di spalle, avvolti più di chiunque altro dalla luce dorata del grande candeliere... è innamorato. Oh, è innamorato.

Il Re finisce il suo discorso, con un altro giro di applausi, e l'orchestra inizia una semplice, tranquilla melodia piena di anticipazione ed accompagnata da un rullo di tamburi, e l'anfitrione della serata, un uomo basso e rotondo sopra la folla su un lussuoso palco, bagnato dai riflettori, annuncia: “Signore e signori, il valzer reale, il primo ballo della serata.”

Bilbo si meraviglia della sicurezza e della velocità con cui il pavimento viene sgombrato, e la musica riempe ancora una volta la sala mentre i ballerini entrano, le donne in sbalorditivi abiti color argento che si infiammano con la luce, dei fiori blu nei capelli, e gli uomini in frac nero, coordinandosi con le signore con l'azzurro dei loro papillon.

Balin si avvicina a Bilbo, e lo porta al lato della scala per ottenere una visuale migliore, mentre i ballerini turbinano senza sforzo, come fiori che sbocciano davanti ai loro occhi.

“La Principessa amava questo – dava inizio lei al primo ballo ogni anno,” dice Balin a Bilbo dolcemente, sorridendo al ricordo, “tutte le altre donne indossavano l'argento, mentre lei indossava il blu... era davvero bellissima.”

“Immagino,” Bilbo poi sospira, guardando di nascosto il Re che ora sta leggermente più in alto di loro, a guardare il ballo con un debolissimo sorriso, le mani giunte dietro la schiena, i ragazzi al suo fianco per fortuna sono completamente calmi, “e Sua Maestà invece?”

“Vuole dire se balla?” borbotta Balin, e quando Bilbo annuisce, ridacchia per qualche oscuro motivo, “è il suo dovere. C'è una fila piuttosto lunga per lui stasera, vedrà ... Il che non vuol dire che gli fa piacere, però,” aggiunge il Capo di Stato Maggiore discretamente dopo un attimo di esitazione, sorridendo, e Bilbo ride sotto i baffi.

“E lei, professore? Ci grazierete della sua presenza sulla pista da ballo stasera?”

“A tarda notte, quando nessuno sta guardando, forse,” risponde Bilbo con leggerezza e Balin ridacchia.

“Ma è in compagnia, ho sentito?”

“Oh, beh, sì, in realtà,” balbetta Bilbo, “la signorina Smythe, la Preside della scuola di Fíli . Ma non è... voglio dire, è solo questo; compagnia. Mi ha chiesto di aiutarla a respingere attenzioni indesiderate.”

“Affascinante,” Balin ride.

Il primo ballo arriva ad una fine gloriosa, e tutti applaudono. L'anfitrione ricorda a tutti il seguente programma – un'oretta per ballare fino a quando il banchetto non è pronto, il che è quando inizia il divertimento vero e proprio, per quanto concerne a Bilbo. Tutto ciò che è importante accadrà nella sala da ballo principale, naturalmente, compresa la performance del contralto della Royal Opera, che Bilbo brama di vedere, ma l'intera ala si riempirà di musica e altre opportunità di intrattenimento, e Bilbo non vede l'ora di esplorare tutto quanto.

Il Re poi si avvicina a loro, e lo stomaco di Bilbo si torce in un nodo momentaneo di nervosismo per qualche motivo indiscernibile.

“ _Mizùl_ , Vostra Maestà,” dice Balin in tono cospiratorio, e il Re rotea gli occhi con discrezione, annuendo, mentre Bilbo aggrotta la fronte confuso, e lo guardano camminare verso la pista da ballo.

“Buona fortuna?” chiede Bilbo. “Con cosa?”

“Oh, la prima partner da ballo di Sua Maestà,” Balin scuote la testa, “la madre del Primo Ministro, la Duchessa Elsa di _Khirikhundun_ – la zia del Re... È un terremoto. Le suggerisco di arraffare lo champagne prima di venir presentati. Eccola. L'uomo accanto a lei, con la fascia blu, è il Primo Ministro, Dáin Kirikhbuzun, la moglie Barbra al suo fianco, e i figli, Erik e Freya. Se li lasci con Fíli e Kíli incustoditi troppo a lungo, questo posto andrebbe in fiamme, tanto per avvertirla.”

Bilbo ridacchia, anche se in modo poco convincente. La Duchessa è molto bassa, ma molto temibile, il naso affilato e gli occhi come quelli di un falco che scansionano ciò la circonda, il ventaglio viola scuro, dello stesso colore del suo magnifico vestito, che taglia l'aria in onde brusche, quasi violente. Suo figlio, il Primo Ministro, è molto diverso da lei, alto quasi quanto Thorin, ma più paffuto e in qualche modo più morbido, il suo sorriso molto più caldo di quello di sua madre, quando il Re si avvicina a loro e li saluta. La Duchessa lascia gentilmente che il Re la conduca sulla pista da ballo, seguito da vicino da Dáin con la bella moglie. La melodia è differente questa volta, un foxtrot lento, se Bilbo non si sbaglia, ma prima di poterla iniziare ad apprezzare propriamente, entrambi i Principi appaiono al suo fianco e lo trascinano verso i figli del Primo Ministro, sul bordo della pista da ballo.

“ _Shamukh!_ ” esclama Kíli con allegria, e i ragazzi gli presentano Erik e Freya – la bambina è un paio di anni più grande di Kíli, e il ragazzo è circa della stessa età di Fíli, e sono entrambi infinitamente belli, e gli chiedono dell'Inghilterra e cercano di convincerlo a lasciarli tranquillamente sparire dalla sala da ballo.

“Dopo il banchetto,” Bilbo agita nervosamente il dito contro di loro, “vi lascerò andare dove volete, ma sono ancora responsabile per voi due, Fíli, Kíli. Niente scherzi.”

Fíli e Kíli si guardano, poi entrambi si mettono una mano sul cuore ed annuiscono solennemente.

“Lo giuriamo!” dichiarano all'unisono, e Freya ridacchia, mentre il ragazzo, Erik, solleva le sopracciglia.

Il ballo giunge poi al termine, e improvvisamente, Bilbo è circondato dalla nobiltà e viene presentato al Primo Ministro in persona, arrossendo un po' e facendo del suo meglio per ricordare le sue lezioni di Etichetta – Dáin gli stringe la mano con fermezza, e sua madre lascia che Bilbo le porti la mano alla bocca in un saluto piuttosto formale, poi fa lo stesso con la moglie di Dáin, anche se con molto più calore.

Bilbo si sente almeno marginalmente al sicuro con il Re al suo fianco, ma Sua Maestà si assenta repentinamente, i suoi doveri danzanti continuano, e Bilbo rimane solo con la famiglia _Piediferro_. Fíli chiede a Freya di ballare, e la madre di Erik sprona il ragazzo a proporre un ballo alla figlia di questo o di quel diplomatico, cosa che esegue con un cipiglio epico. Kíli ovviamente non vuole stare da solo con gli adulti, e così guizza via per unirsi a Fíli e Freya sulla pista da ballo prima che Bilbo possa fermarlo.

“Allora è lei il taumaturgo,” il Primo Ministro ridacchia, e Bilbo aggrotta la fronte in lieve confusione.

“Sono... che?” balbetta.

“Oh, è la pura verità! L'anno scorso i ragazzi non si sono nemmeno presentati,” dice Dáin, e la moglie annuisce.

“E Fíli va a scuola adesso?” aggiunge lei, “ma quant'è meraviglioso?”

“Io...” Bilbo tentenna.

“Pensavamo che Thorin non l'avrebbe fatto più uscire, non è vero, madre?”

“Ah, sì,” commenta la Duchessa distrattamente, scrutando la folla, probabilmente alla ricerca di qualcuno.

“Era molto severo su... tutta la faccenda,” dice Dáin tranquillamente, “già. Davvero molto severo.”

“Hmm?” Bilbo inclina la testa, “tutto quello che ho fatto è stato... beh, dare a Sua Maestà una piccola spinta.”

“Appunto!” Il Primo Ministro ride, e anche la Duchessa sorride, il suo sguardo penetrante ora concentrato su Bilbo.

“Nessuno dà a Sua Maestà una _piccola spinta_ ,” continua Dáin, “non senza aver gli arti corrispondenti tranciati subito dopo. Ci dica, qual è il suo segreto?”

“Immagino che sia la stesso segreto di Thorin,” commenta la Duchessa seccamente, e sia il Primo Ministro che la moglie le lanciano uno sguardo di rimprovero, mentre Bilbo diventa sempre più confuso dalla conversazione.

“Madre,” Dáin scuote la testa, e lei si stringe nelle spalle in modo evasivo.

“Di che, ehm... di che segreto stiamo parlando?” chiede Bilbo con cautela, e con sua grande sorpresa, la Duchessa gli strizza l'occhio, prima di allontanarsi quasi fluttuando e scomparire tra la folla.

“La perdoni,” dice il Primo Ministro, e Bilbo scuote la testa, ancora un po' perplesso.

“E perdoni noi,” aggiunge la moglie di Dáin, “ma credo di vedere gli Húrin, caro. Dovremmo andare a salutarli.”

“Oh, oh hai ragione!” Dáin annuisce, e Bilbo non può fare a meno di meravigliarsi del fatto che questo allegro viso tondo praticamente governa il Paese.

“È stato un piacere conoscerla,” Barbra sorride a Bilbo, “il Re è fortunato ad averla con sé. Vieni, tesoro.”

“Un piacere!” Dáin lo saluta, ma sua moglie lo sta già portando via, delicatamente ma con fermezza, e così Bilbo si limita a fargli un cenno con la testa, ed esala un sospiro spezzato, scrutando la pista da ballo alla ricerca dei Principi e trovando loro e la figlia del Primo Ministro a ballare tutti assieme in fondo alla pista, mano nella mano in un cerchio. Bilbo sospira felicemente, e il suo sguardo scivola da loro, ammirando le altre coppie, e, beh, se vuole vedere con chi sta ballando adesso il Re, che c'è di male in questo? Il leggero sollievo nello scoprire che la partner di Thorin è un'altra signora molto più vecchia di lui fa ridere Bilbo.

“Quella è mia nonna!” sente allora.

“... Frida! Ciao! Oh, ma sei stupenda!”

“Grazie,” sorride con un po' di timidezza, dopo che le bacia entrambe le guance cordialmente.

Indossa un meraviglioso abito da sera fluente senza spalline, di una tonalità molto lusinghiera di verde, un bel contrasto con i suoi capelli rossi acconciati in uno chignon intricato, e anche lei sembra essere molto felice di se stessa, confortevole nella propria pelle.

“Anche lo smoking si è rivelato magnifico!” commenta, spazzolando un granello invisibile di polvere dalla spalla di Bilbo, e lui sorride, accarezzando il davanti del vestito.

“Grazie. Mi piace molto il bavero lucido.”

“Sono sorpresa dalla mancanza di pois,” sottolinea Frida.

“Non li indosso _così spesso_!”

“Sì, certo.”

“... In ogni caso,” ridacchia, “è tua nonna con il Re?”

“Sì!” annuisce eccitata, “non è raggiante? Ha settantotto anni, sai!”

“Davvero? Gliene avrei dati al massimo... ehm, sessanta!”

“Dillo a lei,” ridacchia, punzecchiandogli la spalla scherzosamente, “anche se devo avvertirti, ha l'abitudine di essere eccessivamente amichevole con i bei giovanotti come te. Sono sorpresa che non abbia ancora cercato di pomiciare con Sua Maestà. È fortunato ad essere così alto.”

Guardano il ballo che si conclude, Bilbo tiene d'occhio Principi mentre Frida chiacchiera su tutta la gente che dovrà presentargli, e ad essere del tutto onesti, il cuore di Bilbo sobbalza quando il Re li nota e conduce la sua partner di ballo verso sua nipote. La seconda Duchessa che Bilbo incontra negli ultimi dieci minuti non è meno sorprendente rispetto alla prima, ed anche è infinitamente più gentile, accigliandosi quando Bilbo le fa il saluto formale, sporgendosi a baciargli entrambe le guance così calorosamente che lo fa arrossire un po'.

“È così bello incontrarti finalmente, _gimlanîth_ ,” esclama felice, chiamandolo 'stellina', se Bilbo non si sbaglia, “ora porta a ballare la ragazza, su!”

“Oh, ehm, ho paura di dover sorvegliare i Principi, signora,” spiega Bilbo, “chissà cosa potrebbe accadere se li perdessi di vista.”

“Sciocchezze!” la Duchessa lo guarda con rimprovero, “Thorin, esigo che tu permetta al tuo dipendente di ballare con mia nipote.”

Il Re solleva il sopracciglio e Bilbo apre la bocca per protestare, ma poi Sua Maestà sorride, affermando con eleganza: “Beh, se lo _esige_ , faccio fatica a protestare. Vada pure, professore.”

“Certo,” Bilbo sospira, lanciando uno sguardo nervoso a Frida, che si limita a scrollare le spalle con un sorriso luminoso.

Sia il Re e che la Duchessa li adocchiano con aria d'attesa, e così semplicemente sospira ed offre il braccio a Frida, conducendola sulla pista.

“Lo sai che non ballo da un bel po' di tempo, vero?” borbotta un po' disperato, mentre cercano un buon posto in mezzo alle altre coppie, “mi scuso in anticipo per eventuali infortuni.”

“Andrà tutto bene, se riesci a smettere di fissare Sua Maestà,” suggerisce Frida, e Bilbo quasi inciampa allora, perché si rende conto che sta in effetti seguendo con lo sguardo l'alta figura del Re mentre si fa strada attraverso la folla con l'ennesima partner.

“Non sto _fissando_ nessuno,” dice Bilbo con risolutezza, “cosa balliamo?”

“Il valzer di nuovo, credo,” risponde Frida, “più lento e più semplice stavolta. Non c'è bisogno di tutte quelle piroette complicate, te lo assicuro – mi viene il capogiro molto facilmente, e non ho intenzione di essere la svenevole damigella in pericolo stasera.”

Bilbo ridacchia, rilassandosi un po'.

“Stai suggerendo che non posso venire a salvarti?”

“Non sto suggerendo nulla del genere,” Frida fa un sorriso smagliante, e mette il braccio con delicatezza intorno alla sua spalla mentre Bilbo le tiene gentilmente la mano, e poi iniziano le danze.

Il valzer è davvero abbastanza semplice, scopre presto Bilbo, ricordando il ritmo di tre quarti e anche alcuni dei passaggi più intricati, e comincia subito a divertirsi. Inciampa una volta o due volte, soprattutto quando ballano accanto a Sua Maestà, che dice: “Notevole, professore,” e Frida non può smettere di ridacchiare per le guance rosse di Bilbo da quel momento in poi, anche se insiste che è a causa della danza, naturalmente.

Riescono a farsi strada lungo tutta l'ampiezza della pista da ballo fino al lato opposto della sala in modo che Bilbo possa riunirsi ai Principi, che sono sorprendentemente entusiasti di vederlo. Entrambi fanno fare a Frida una giravolta, e Bilbo li osserva con grande divertimento, non del tutto sicuro quale cosa sia la più adorabile, Fíli che cerca di mantenere una faccia seria durante il tango, o Kíli che si lascia andare e balla come un pazzo durante il quickstep mentre Frida ride fino a rimanere senza fiato.

L'ora di ballo vola via in fretta, e proprio quando Bilbo comincia a sentire lo stomaco che protesta, il banchetto viene annunciato, e a tutti viene chiesto di passare alla grande galleria accanto alla libreria, dove verrà servito da mangiare. Bilbo è positivamente felice come una pasqua della vista di tavoli su tavoli pieni di cibo, e anche se deve essere guardingo nei confronti dei ragazzi, che sono praticamente pronti ad assalire e mangiare tutto quello che vedono, riesce a farsi un piatto stracarico di insalata, pollo, e verdure fritte, e convince anche i Principi a sedersi con lui accanto a una delle alte finestre, un po' più lontano dal centro del caos. Non può non ammirare la logistica dell'evento – si potrebbe pensare che avrebbero provato a far sedere tutti intorno a grandi tavoli e servire tutto proprio sotto il loro naso, ma c'è qualcosa di infinitamente affascinante nelle donne bellissime che fanno del loro meglio per non versare tutto il condimento sui loro abiti, mentre gli uomini cercano di mangiare tutta la carne possibile senza assomigliare a dei barbari afflitti da carestia.

Come promesso, Bilbo lascia poi i ragazzi vagare liberi, facendo un patto con loro di farsi vedere ogni ora e di non rompere nulla, al quale concordano in modo piuttosto entusiastico, naturalmente. Poi Frida e sua nonna si riuniscono a lui, portandogli un bicchiere di champagne, il primo di una lunga serie, quella notte, e facendosi carico di presentarlo a tutti quelli che ritengono abbastanza importanti. E così Bilbo incontra giornalisti e uomini d'affari, medici, avvocati, la testa gli gira con tutte queste emozioni. Fíli e Kíli si fanno vedere ogni tanto, di solito correndogli davanti, strillando a squarciagola di questo o quello mentre lo salutano, con un aspetto sempre più arruffato, ma Bilbo è solo felice del fatto che si stancheranno abbastanza facilmente, risparmiandogli il problema.

Ben presto scopre che è sempre più difficile non sentirsi come la Seconda Venuta, perché praticamente tutti quelli che Frida gli presenta sembrano pensare che sia venuto in Erebor praticamente a riscrivere la costituzione – a quanto pare, fare in modo che il Re cambiasse così tanto la vita dei propri nipoti è un risultato che nessuno pensava possibile. Anche se nessuno lo dice ad alta voce, è ovvio ciò che alcune delle signore pensano della faccenda (“ho sempre pensato che il Re avrebbe potuto servirsi di una Regina per la situazione, _se sa cosa voglio dire_ ” è solo una delle osservazioni più sgarbate che non mancano mai di far vacillare Bilbo un po', prima che Frida lo trascini via per trovare qualche compagnia meno ubriaca). Ma soprattutto, non sente altro che complimenti, e mentre la notte avanza, comincia davvero a provare un po' di orgoglio, nella speranza che sia giustificato.

Quando è il momento di portare i ragazzi a letto, protestano con veemenza, naturalmente, dato che Bilbo li trova nel bel mezzo della pista da ballo, a divertirsi immensamente.

“Sapete una cosa?” dice loro mentre li conduce attraverso l'ala privata del Palazzo, i rumori del Gala ora niente di più che un mormorio silenzioso in lontananza, “se riuscite a rimanere svegli fino a mezzanotte, potete guardare i fuochi d'artificio. Verrò a controllarvi subito dopo, però, quindi sarà meglio che vi trovo a letto, capito?”

“Capito!” esclamano entrambi, molto felici dell'idea, e Bilbo si assicura che si mettano il pigiama, e lascia le luci notturne accese, promettendo di leggergli qualcosa dopo i fuochi d'artificio, se sono ancora svegli, vale a dire – e sono entrambi determinati ad esserlo, ovviamente, ma dopo aver trascorso l'intera serata a correre in giro, e a ballare, e... sì, a volte a cantare a squarciagola, Bilbo è quasi sicuro che li troverà profondamente addormentati quando ritornerà.

Ma adesso, si immerge di nuovo nella meravigliosa cacofonia di chiacchiere e musica dell'Ala Comune, finalmente permettendosi un drink vero e proprio, qualcosa di più forte piuttosto che frizzante, qualcosa di opportunamente colorato con almeno un tipo di agrume attaccato al bicchiere, e si fa strada attraverso la folla con un'espressione felice, decidendo di prendersi un po' di aria fresca, e forse trovare Frida. Ha a malapena visto il Re per tutta la notte, e giustamente – deve essere così occupato, sempre a parlare con qualcuno, ad interpretare il ruolo del perfetto padrone di casa. Non c'è assolutamente alcuna ragione di disturbarlo, o di aspettarsi che si prenda del tempo per chiacchierare con Bilbo, dopotutto.

“Professor Baggins!” sente poi, e si gira per trovare il proprietario della voce sconosciuta.

Un uomo alto e slanciato si sta avvicinando a lui, facendosi strada con grazia attraverso la folla, un piccolo sorriso sul viso.

“Non credo che ci siamo incontrati,” dice, “il mio nome è Bard Ibindikhel, sono il caporedattore di _Erebor_ _Amradînhund_. La–”

“No no, aspetti, la so,” Bilbo gli agita la mano davanti, “la, uh... la Freccia?”

“Eccellente!” ridacchia Bard, “vedo che ha preso delle lezioni di khuzdul.”

“Faccio del mio meglio,” Bilbo sorride, stringendo la mano offerta, “è un piacere conoscerla.”

“Il piacere è tutto mio,” l'uomo annuisce, “ho tentato di parlare con lei per tutta la notte!”

“Vuole... vuole un'intervista?” balbetta Bilbo con incertezza, e Bard, uno spettacolo piuttosto straordinario, con i suoi lineamenti insoliti ed affilati, e i capelli ribelli ancora più scuri degli occhi.

“Me ne vuole concedere una?” controbatte.

“Non particolarmente.”

“Come previsto. No, non voglio un'intervista. Volevo solo conoscerla, essendo il nuovo scalpore della Corte.”

“Oh, per favore,” Bilbo si pizzica il ponte del naso, “non è la prima persona a chiamarmi così stasera, e probabilmente nemmeno l'ultima, temo.”

“Sembra turbato. Non le piacciono i complimenti?”

“Pensavo che non stessimo facendo un'intervista.”

Bard ride brevemente, e Bilbo sospira, sorridendo.

“Non capisco cosa sto facendo di diverso,” commenta, le sue inibizioni probabilmente si stanno dissolvendo con rapidità a causa del drink dolce (che ha quasi finito adesso, qualcosa che dovrebbe essere rettificata al più presto), “tutti sembrano pensare che ho un metodo segreto per persuadere Sua Maestà a concordare con me, ma le assicuro, _molto_ spesso siamo _molto_ lontani dal raggiungere un accordo. Se vuole informazioni privilegiate, che si sappia pure che sono riuscito ad insultarlo nei primi cinque minuti dopo averlo incontrato.”

“Eppure è ancora qui,” Bard inclina la testa.

“Eppure sono ancora qui,” ammette allora Bilbo, e con un'inaspettata sorsata fragorosa annuncia di aver terminato la sua piña colada, “Mi scusi, ma penso di aver bisogno di un altro giro.”

“Anch'io,” Bard annuisce, “le dispiace se l'accompagno?”

“Affatto.”

“Grazie. Posso chiederle cosa–”

“Cosa mi porta in Erebor?” conclude Bilbo per lui, e Bard ridacchia, annuendo.

“Un'altra domanda che le viene fatta spesso?”

“Non ne ha idea. La migliore risposta che mi è venuta in mente è... la sorte, e la volontà di un amico particolarmente capriccioso.”

“Capriccioso? Sono lusingato!”

Bilbo barcolla e quasi inciampa. Adesso si trovano ai piedi di una delle scale più piccole vicino alla biblioteca, e quando alza lo sguardo, vede che è davvero Gandalf che scende le scale, sfoggiando un cappello a cilindro piuttosto favoloso e un frac, e naturalmente, uno stravagante bastone da passeggio.

“Gandalf!” farfuglia Bilbo, e il viso dell'uomo si distende in un sorriso.

“Mio caro Bilbo! Mi fa _molto_ piacere rivederti!” esclama, stringendo vigorosamente la mano del povero Bilbo confuso, “se posso dire, hai un aspetto assolutamente meraviglioso. Erebor ti si addice... E signor Ibindikhel. È da molto tempo che non ci si vede. Come sta?”

“Molto bene, signore, e lei?”

Bilbo li fissa mentre anche loro si stringono la mano, aggrottando la fronte.

“Voi due vi conoscete?”

“Certo che ci conosciamo!” dichiara Gandalf, ammiccando a Bard in un modo alquanto enigmatico, almeno agli occhi di Bilbo, “ho sentito che è diventato caporedattore? _Bizarurimenu!_ ”

“ _Âkmînruk menu_ ,” Bard annuisce, “e ho sentito che il suo ultimo incarico è stato un fallimento?”

“Oh sì,” Gandalf ride di gusto, “non uno dei miei giorni migliori, questo è sicuro.”

“Incarico?” Bilbo sospira, “che incarico?”

Gandalf e Bard si scambiano ancora un altro sguardo ampiamente illeggibile, anche se entrambi sono sorridenti.

“Ho paura che stiamo confondendo il nostro amico con tutto questo parlare, signor Ibindikhel,” commenta Gandalf gioviale, “e credo anche la signorina Sigdis stia per iniziare a cantare da un momento all'altro. Il contralto della Royal Opera, Bilbo, non potrei raccomandartela abbastanza.”

“Sì, sì, io in realtà... volevo andare a vedere la sua...” mormora Bilbo, assolutamente e completamente disorientato, a questo punto, “ma Gandalf...”

“Vieni, allora, non vorremo mica accontentarci di posti orribili, vero?”

“Vado avanti a prendere i posti per voi due,” afferma Bard e scompare nella folla ammassata davanti a lui, mentre Gandalf osserva Bilbo quasi con aria d'attesa.

“Sembra che tu te la stia spassando alla grande,” dice, e Bilbo aggrotta la fronte.

“Gandalf, ho così _tante cose da chiederti_ in questo momento.”

“Sono sicuro sia così, amico mio,” Gandalf ridacchia, “Non posso promettere che sarò in grado di dare una risposta a tutte le tue domande.”

“ _Non puoi_ dirmi così. Che... che diavolo ci fai qui?” esige di sapere Bilbo mentre lentamente ritornano alla sala da ballo principale insieme agli altri.

“Te l'avevo detto che sarei venuto a trovarti prima di lasciare il Paese,” risponde Gandalf semplicemente.

“Mi stai dicendo che sei stato qui negli ultimi _due mesi_?” esclama Bilbo incredulo, “che cosa facevi, escursioni sulle Alpi?”

“Perlopiù,” Gandalf alza le spalle innocentemente, e Bilbo brontola.

“Bene, non me lo dire,” mormora, “in realtà, non sono sicuro di volerlo sapere.”

Gandalf gli stringe la spalla brevemente.

“Sono così felice di vedere che Erebor assecondi la tua sfrontatezza,” dichiara con una scintilla divertita negli occhi, e Bilbo apre la bocca per ribattere, ma la chiude di nuovo, ancora più corrucciato.

“Beh?” Gandalf solleva le sopracciglia, “com'è? Come va il lavoro? Come sono i Principi?”

E Bilbo ricorda tutto in una volta, come non voleva venire qui, come originariamente doveva solo essere il tutor di Fíli, quanto era arrabbiato il primo giorno, quanto _poco_ sapeva allora...

“È meraviglioso, ad essere onesti,” sospira, “tutto quanto, è... Non avrei mai chiesto nulla del genere, ma–”

“È tutto quello che hai sempre voluto?”

“Stavo per dire che non mi lamento, ma fa come preferisci,” Bilbo ridacchia.

Gandalf ride allegramente, e poi si concentrano sull'attraversare la folla ed entrare nella sala da ballo nel minor tempo possibile. File su file di sedie sono ora allineate sulla pista da ballo, e un piccolo palco è stato eretto davanti all'orchestra, in attesa dell'arrivo dell'artista. Bard ha riservato loro i posti in prima fila, ma Bilbo sospetta che non sia stato grazie alla sua velocità – il giornalista sta conversando proprio con il Re in questo momento, ed eccola ancora una volta, la scossa momentanea di nervosismo in profondità nelle viscere quando Thorin si accorge di lui e Gandalf.

“Dottor Grey,” Sua Maestà fa un cenno con la testa a Gandalf, “sono contento che sia potuto venire stasera.”

“Ne sono felice anch'io, Vostra Maestà. Che splendido evento. E cosa ancora più importante, sono soddisfatto di vedere che Bilbo si sia ambientato così bene!”

“... Così sembrerebbe,” replica il Re in modo un po' vago, e poi si mettono tutti a fissare Bilbo, come se si aspettassero un suo qualche contributo a questa conversazione orrendamente confusa.

“Ehm,” riesce a dire.

“Ho promesso a Sua Maestà che non avrei provato a farle divulgare qualche segreto terribile,” dice Bard chiaro e tondo, e il Re rotea gli occhi.

“Sì, perché ne so così tanti,” dice Bilbo con scherno, “Prometto di non tradirvi, Vostra Maestà.”

“Lo apprezzo,” Thorin ridacchia, e Bilbo finge di non notare lo sguardo curioso di Gandalf, un genere che conosce fin troppo bene.

Prendono il loro posto, e la sala da ballo diventa sempre più tranquilla, le luci si offuscano finché non è completamente buio, salvo per i riflettori che illuminano il palco. Il contralto è una splendida donna alta in un ricco abito d'oro che brilla in contrasto con la sua pelle d'ebano, i capelli corvini incredibilmente lunghi, e Gandalf gli descrive a bassa voce quello che la donna canterà: Il Lamento della Regina, l'opera più venerata del Paese, _Leth Danukshelemun_ , che racconta la storia del primo re di Erebor e di sua moglie.

Bilbo non si vergogna delle lacrime che gli riempono quasi del tutto gli occhi, perché se c'è qualcosa che ha capito della musica classica ereboriana, è che eccelle nel trasmettere l'emozione desiderata, senza sforzo e con potenza, costringendo tutta l'aria fuori dai suoi polmoni con la stessa determinazione dell'inno nazionale un paio di ore prima, o di quell'opera che ha visto in città l'altro giorno.

La performance si conclude con una standing ovation, e Bilbo vuole davvero parlare a Gandalf, ma scompare quasi subito, così come il Re. Bard però lo accompagna al bar più vicino, e Bilbo suppone che tanto vale chiedere a lui.

“Come conosce Gandalf?” chiede mentre si dirigono fuori sulla veranda, “Voglio dire... tutti gli altri sembrano di conoscerlo come qualcun altro a differenza di me.”

È perfettamente consapevole di stare blaterando un po', ma sinceramente non gli importa, non in questo momento, di fronte alla vista gloriosa dei giardini illuminati, pieni del brusio delle chiacchiere della gente che cammina lentamente tra i cespugli ben curati e i lampioni che ondeggiano nella dolce, calda brezza.

“E lei come lo conosce?” Bard sorride, anche se sembra essere un po' preoccupato dalla ricerca di qualcuno tra la folla.

“È il mio ex collega,” Bilbo agita la mano, “il mio... capo, in realtà. Per un po', è stato il Preside della scuola dove ho insegnato.”

“Capisco,” borbotta Bard, ora allungando il collo e girandosi attorno.

“Sta cercando qualcuno?” mormora Bilbo.

“... Forse,” Bard sospira, poi strizza gli occhi a Bilbo, “dica, le andrebbe di assistermi con del vero giornalismo investigativo?”

L'equilibrio di Bilbo lo tradisce per un attimo, barcollando in piedi, e cerca di scacciare lo stordimento sbattendo le palpebre.

“Mi piacerebbe... sì, certo, mi piacerebbe,” balbetta, “cosa stiamo indagando?”

“Andiamo,” l'uomo gli fa cenno, e poi marciano sul sentiero di ghiaia, evitando sapientemente le coppie a passeggio e i gruppi che chiacchierano, con Bilbo che sorseggia il suo drink, cercando di tenere il passo con Bard.

“Che succede?” chiede a voce bassa, decisamente troppo elettrizzato per il suo bene.

“Penso che ci siano alcune persone che non dovrebbero essere qui,” risponde Bard semplicemente, e Bilbo soffoca un po' con il drink.

“Cosa? Che persone?”

Il giornalista adesso sta scrivendo sul suo telefono freneticamente, e si limita a dire: “Quanto ne sa di Azog Karkâl?”

“... Il politico?” Bilbo sospira.

“Non ci piace chiamarlo così,” Bard dimena il dito, fissando ancora lo schermo del suo smartphone, “è un uomo d'affari senza scrupoli, il che è la sua qualità più redimibile.”

“Sì, sì, l'ho già sentito,” Bilbo annuisce, “quindi... cosa? È qui?”

“La sua gente potrebbe esserlo, pensavo di aver riconosciuto qualcuno.”

“Non è stato invitato?”

“Sì, ma ha declinato l'invito, come ogni singolo anno – oh, la prego, mi scusi!”

Senza fare attenzione a dove mette i piedi, Bard si scontra con qualcuno, afferrando le spalle della donna per impedire ad entrambi di ribaltarsi a terra – la donna risulta essere Frida.

“Oh Dio, mi dispiace tanto,” strilla, ma poi in realtà nota che ancora la sta tenendo tra le braccia, e il rossore più glorioso si insinua sulle sue guance.

“Bard Ibindikhel?” dice titubante, “oh, io sono...”

“Questa è la signorina Frida Smythe,” Bilbo la introduce in un momento di chiarezza, e Frida si districa dalla presa di Bard po' goffamente, lisciandosi il vestito.

“La Duchessa di Khazad?” dice Bard.

“Mia nonna, sì,” Frida fa una risatina imbarazzata.

“È un piacere, signorina,” Bard sorride e le bacia la mano con molta delicatezza, mentre gli occhi di lei si allargano di tre misure.

“Ah... grazie,” balbetta, e Bilbo fa una risata sommessa, che sembra destarla di colpo dal suo stato confusionale.

“Bilbo, ti stavo cercando, non ti ho visto per tutta la serata,” afferma.

“Mi sto divertendo un mondo,” fa un sorriso smagliante, “il signor Ibindikhel ed io stiamo facendo del, eh... giornalismo investigativo.”

Frida aggrotta la fronte, e Bard rotea gli occhi.

“Ho... Ho detto troppo?” blatera Bilbo, e il giornalista ride, scuotendo la testa.

“No. Signorina Smythe, stiamo semplicemente passeggiando, davvero. Bilbo aveva bisogno di una boccata d'aria fresca, e io avevo bisogno di, um... setacciare la folla. È la benvenuta a prendersi cura di lui adesso.”

“La sta facendo sembrare come se fossi a malapena in grado di camminare,” Bilbo sospira, “dai, Frida, cammina con noi. A quanto pare alcune persone che non dovrebbero essere qui, sono qui.”

Bard irrigidisce un po' quando Frida spalanca gli occhi scioccata.

“... Che cosa?”

“Oh, non ascolti l'uomo che riesce a malapena a camminare,” dichiara Bard gioviale, ma lei lo interrompe con un gesto della mano.

“No, in realtà, credo di aver visto Gustav Daghûn proprio ora,” gli dice in tono cospiratorio.

“ _Kulhu?_ Ne è _sicura_?!” esclama Bard, improvvisamente interessato.

“Sì, sì, era proprio vicino alla fontana circa dieci minuti fa, con la moglie e ... quell'avvocato orribile, come si chiama...”

“Kheleb? Un tipo basso, calvo?”

“Sì, proprio lui!”

Si fissano a vicenda intensamente, e Bilbo si limita a giocherellare con la cannuccia in bocca, sentendosi un po' lasciato fuori, e dice: “Qualcuno vuole aggiornarmi?” allo stesso tempo in cui Bard dice: “Bene, ho bisogno di parlare con _lui_ , questo è sicuro,” e sia il giornalista che Frida si voltano verso di lui come se si fossero dimenticati della sua presenza.

“Mi dispiace, professore,” dichiara Bard, “ma devo andare a vedere cosa sta succedendo, io–”

“Oh, no no, vada!”

“Vengo con lei,” sbotta Frida inaspettatamente, arrossendo quando entrambi la fissano a bocca aperta, “Voglio dire, Bilbo, sono...”

“Vai e basta,” Bilbo le agita la mano gentilmente, “vai. Ho bisogno di prendere qualcosa da mangiare, in ogni caso, e... mi dirai tutto più tardi.”

La metà di quello che sta dicendo lo blatera al nulla, perché si stanno già allontanando, conversando in rapido khuzdul ora, già pappa e ciccia, e Bilbo inspira profondamente, tirando su le spalle.

“... Giusto,” sospira, “cibo.”

Nient'altro lo interessa, davvero. Si fa strada attraverso la folla, lentamente, pigramente, guardando le stelle, anche se un po' oscurate dal velo di bagliore arancione del Palazzo, e spera che siano rimaste ancora alcune di quelle deliziose pizza cake. Ne carica un piatto pieno, ricordando a se stesso di bere anche molta acqua se vuole avere qualche speranza di svegliarsi domani in un qualsiasi tipo di stato normale, e poi decide che può servirgli un po' di solitudine.

E lo colpisce allora, mentre cammina attraverso la vastità del Palazzo, quanto è felice di essere parte di... tutto questo. Quanto è fortunato ad essere qui in questa occasione meravigliosamente pomposa. Lascia l'Ala Comune, lascia dietro di sé il rumore, ancora una volta, e l'edificio diventa silenzioso intorno a lui, avvolgendolo, e si sente molto piccolo al suo interno, ma è una bella sensazione. Sa come muoversi, il che è abbastanza notevole di per sé. Ha il suo piccolo appartamento, e quella sala lettura al terzo piano, che è sempre deserta, e tutto sommato, si è adattato come un minuscolo ingranaggio nel vasto meccanismo di _Hurmulkezer_ , ed è più di quanto avesse mai osato sperare.

In questo momento, ha in mente il luogo ideale dove sedersi con il suo piatto di carboidrati meritati e semplicemente godersi l'aria fresca senza dover ancora parlare del più e del meno – il giardino dove si affaccia la sala da pranzo dei ragazzi è off-limits per gli ospiti, e un sospiro beato gli sfugge alla vista dei cespugli e dei resti del teatro antico bagnati sia dal chiaro di luna che dalla luce fioca del singolo lampione sotto la quercia dall'altra parte del prato. Bilbo si mette a sedere sui gradini piani che conducono dalla veranda di pietra al giardino, e chiude gli occhi quando una leggera brezza scompiglia i suoi capelli e le foglie degli arbusti di rosa canina; il loro dolce fruscio è infinitamente rilassante.

Fa un sussulto scioccato poco dignitoso, quando apre gli occhi e il Re si trova in fondo alle scale davanti a lui – Bilbo non l'ha nemmeno sentito arrivare, ed è un po' come un miraggio, i suoi lineamenti ammorbiditi dall'onnipresente foschia dorata dello splendore della notte.

“V-vostra Maestà,” balbetta Bilbo, “... salve.”

Medita di alzarsi, ma non può davvero essere sicuro che le sue gambe non lo tradirebbero, e il Re non sembra esserne disturbato.

“Salve, professore,” sorride dolcemente, “... non dovrebbe ballare mentre la notte è ancora giovane?”

“Non lo so,” blatera Bilbo, “non dovreste... reare?”

La risata accorata del Re gli fa girare la testa.

“Reare?” ripete Thorin, “è un termine ufficiale con il quale non sono familiare?”

Bilbo si stringe nelle spalle, e Sua Maestà sorride un po' di più.

“Con tutto il _reare_ di questa sera, credo di meritarmi una breve pausa,” dice, “la socializzazione l'ha già stremata?”

“No, no, niente affatto, ma queste piña colada sono quasi troppo buone per essere vere, e conosco i miei limiti. Quando inizio ad inventare parole, di solito è il momento di smettere di parlare con le persone.”

Sa perfettamente che sta dicendo cose senza senso, ma il Re continua a sorridere, e forse la parte del cervello di Bilbo che si assicura che non si imbarazzi di fronte ai sovrani è stata disabilitata... O, non è mai esistita, in primo luogo, il che spiegherebbe molte cose.

“Immagino che la signorina Smythe si stia divertendo?” chiede poi Thorin, e Bilbo aggrotta un po' la fronte.

“Ah... sì, credo di sì,” replica, “l'ultima volta che l'ho vista, stava scappando via con il signor Ibindikhel, alla caccia di un po' di giornalismo investigativo.”

È così orgoglioso di non aver concepito delle parole più complicate che non si accorge nemmeno che il Re lo sta fissando con una sorta di strano interesse nei suoi occhi.

“Avrei dovuto avvertirla su di lui,” dice Thorin con scherno, “alcuni dei suoi modi sono un po'... rozzi. Spero che non l'abbia disturbata troppo. Beh, tranne che per il fatto di averle rubato la compagna,” aggiunge con un minimo cenno di esitazione che Bilbo percepisce anche attraverso la foschia indotta dall'ebbrezza.

“No, no, è stato perfettamente rispettoso, in realtà,” agita la mano, “e non credo che, ehm... mi abbia _rubato_ la compagna. Si è infatuata di lui non appena è inciampata e caduta tra le sue braccia, oh, avreste dovuto vedere l'espressione sul suo viso, era davvero uno spettacolo...”

Ma il suo sproloquio muore gradualmente sotto il peso della realizzazione che sopraggiunge in lui, e sente il cuore battere un po' più veloce, quando chiede goffamente: “Vostra Maestà, io... noi... avevate l'impressione che la signorina Smythe fosse la mia compagna, nel senso di... la mia compagna?”

Non può fare a meno di ridacchiare alla propria incapacità di formare frasi appropriate, ma il suo stomaco si sta chiudendo in una morsa a causa delle conclusioni che il suo cervello intorpidito sta iniziando a trarre dallo sguardo fisso del Re. Bilbo inspira profondamente, e all'improvviso si sforza di combattere contro la necessità di finire il suo drink in un unico lungo sorso. È passato molto tempo da quando ha dovuto chiarire le proprie preferenze a qualcuno, e ha sempre presupposto che le persone al Palazzo o lo sapessero, o non gliene importasse particolarmente.

“Non so se siete, ehm, familiare con il termine, 'essere la copertura di qualcuno',” borbotta, e con sua grande sorpresa, il Re ride di nuovo.

“Molto più familiare di quanto pensa,” dice semplicemente, e ad essere del tutto onesti, Bilbo rimane un po' a bocca aperta davanti al barlume nei suoi occhi.

“Beh,” si schiarisce la gola, “Frida mi ha chiesto di tenerle compagnia stasera, ma vedete, nel vero senso della parola, lei in realtà... cioè, per farla breve, era la mia copertura, molto più di quanto io fossi la sua.”

Il suo respiro quasi si ferma mentre aspetta la reazione di Sua Maestà, ma se la cosa si ripercuote su di lui in qualche modo, non lo mostra, si limita ad osservare Bilbo, le mani giunte dietro la schiena.

“Capisco,” dice alla fine, con calma, e Bilbo lo guarda con sospetto.

“... Davvero? Mi dispiace, deve essere l'alcol, ma suonava come qualcosa di vagamente sinistro nella mia testa.”

Oh sì, sicuramente la cosa giusta da dire, _santo cielo_.

“Ah sì?” Le sopracciglia di Thorin si inarcano, e Bilbo sente le tempie che iniziano a pulsare per la vaghezza opprimente dell'intera situazione.

“Vostra Maestà,” dichiara, “spero di non avervi offeso in alcun modo–”

“ _Lei_ offende _me_?” il Re sembra essere sinceramente divertito adesso, con grande sgomento da parte di Bilbo, “Sono stato io a supporre che la sua compagna fosse davvero la sua compagna, come lei ha eloquentemente detto.”

Bilbo apre la bocca, e si dimentica di chiuderla per un po', perché il suo cervello lo sta tradendo, e la sua scorta di acume e risposte pronte sta esaurendo. Thorin ancora lo sta guardando con un cenno debolissimo di attesa, ma poi sorride _di nuovo_ ed allunga la mano a Bilbo. Il che, beh... eh?

“Andiamo, professore,” dice Sua Maestà chiaramente, “stanno per iniziare i fuochi d'artificio. Sarà un gran bel spettacolo, mi è parso di capire.”

Bilbo ancora lo guarda a bocca aperta, enormemente perplesso, fissa imbambolato la mano che gli sta offrendo, e il sorriso minuscolo che gli curva le labbra, e abbastanza stranamente, la fascia lucida sul suo petto, che scintilla di una luce di cui non capisce la provenienza, e non può fare a meno di pensare... Oh, adesso sì che hai incasinato per bene le cose, Bilbo Baggins. Perché non c'è scampo dall'improvviso calore che sboccia nel suo cuore, lo sa. Sa che il prossimo respiro sarà troppo glorioso per essere vero, che l'aria lo incendierà in quel modo meravigliosamente pericoloso, cosa che avviene quando finalmente si ammette qualcosa a se stessi.

Il suo cuore rintocca come una campana quando posa la mano su quella del Re, e gli permette di tirarlo in piedi. Thorin offre l'ennesimo breve sorriso, beatamente ignaro del disastro nucleare che al momento si sta dispiegando nel bel mezzo del petto di Bilbo, e cammina davanti a lui all'interno del Palazzo, e, naturalmente, _naturalmente_ Bilbo non ha altra scelta che seguirlo.

E naturalmente, guardano fianco a fianco quegli stupidi fuochi d'artificio sulla stupida scala meravigliosa dell'ingresso principale, e potrebbero essere circondati da decine di altre persone, ma in realtà Bilbo non vede nessuna di loro. Tutto ad un tratto è arrabbiato con se stesso, per motivi che probabilmente gli daranno un mal di testa giustamente orrendo al mattino, ed è... Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Ha il coraggio di gettare solo un unico sguardo furtivo al Re mentre il marmo bianco di _Hurmulkezer_ è inondato di verde brillante e viola e rosso e giallo, e quasi sussulta quando l'applauso inizia, centinaia di teste si girano verso dove si trova, e gli servono un paio di secondi per rendersi conto che l'attenzione è su Thorin, non su di lui. Il Re ringrazia gli ospiti molto cordialmente, seguito da più applausi, e Bilbo all'improvviso desidera ardentemente essere il più lontano possibile dalla folla, e quando si rende conto di avere la scusa perfetta, si sente quasi vergognosamente sollevato.

Le persone iniziano ad affollarsi intorno al Re per salutarlo, il che offre l'opportunità a Bilbo di sgattaiolare via. Non vuole vedere Frida, che sarebbe tutta vispa ed eccitata e gli farebbe un sacco di domande, e non vuole vedere Gandalf, al quale basterebbe uno sguardo per sapere esattamente che cosa c'è che non va in lui. Non vuole vedere nessuno, davvero, e così si affretta nella parte privata del Palazzo, rapidamente su per le scale, anche se è un po' fiato e di certo non in condizione di correre in giro senza il rischio di rompere qualcosa, e rallenta solo quando raggiunge gli alloggi dei ragazzi, prendendosi un momento per respirare con calma prima di entrare senza far rumore.

Stanno dormendo profondamente, tutti e due, e in questo momento, non c'è nulla di più che Bilbo possa desiderare, davvero. Tranne forse non trovare il Re nel corridoio, quando chiude con cautela la porta dietro di sé.

“Tutto bene?” chiede Sua Maestà a bassa voce.

“Con loro? Oh, sì, sì, stanno dormendo.”

_Con me? Non così tanto._

“Non dovreste, ehm...”

“Reare?” conclude Thorin, e Bilbo ridacchia anche se quello che vuole davvero è scappare il più lontano possibile dal corridoio buio e dall'indistinto profumo dell'acqua di colonia del Re.

“Salutare gli ospiti?” suggerisce. “Non è qualcosa che dovreste... fare?”

“Forse,” Sua Maestà si stringe nelle spalle mentre si allontanano e salgono le scale verso le loro rispettive stanze, “ma per una volta, sto indulgendo nel mio diritto di scomparire ogni volta che mi pare e piace.”

“Ah sì, i benefici meno menzionati del reare,” blatera Bilbo, arrossendo quando Thorin ride sommessamente.

 _Oh, non scherzare quando il tuo cuore sta minacciando di scoppiarti fuori dal petto_ , rimprovera se stesso. _Non farlo._

“Beh allora... buonanotte, Vostra Maestà,” dice quando raggiungono il suo piano, riuscendo a dirlo in un tono perfettamente neutro.

“Buonanotte,” il Re annuisce. “Spero che si sia divertito.”

“Immensamente,” si affretta Bilbo a concordare, “in realtà, è stato... è stato meraviglioso. Assolutamente meraviglioso.”

“Bene.”

Un altro sorriso, un'altra impresa mastodontica di trattenersi dal dissolversi in una pozza di sentimenti incontrollabili. Ma alla fine, il Re lo lascia, salendo le scale con calma, le mani in tasca, e Bilbo quasi si schiaffeggia quando si rende conto che lo sta fissando salire. Si affretta nella propria stanza, appoggiandosi sulla porta quando la chiude, nascondendo il viso tra le mani e gemendo.

Pensa che una doccia potrebbe aiutarlo a schiarirsi le idee, ma tutto ciò che conclude è svegliarsi qualche ora dopo, e si gira e rigira nel letto, completamente disorientato, assolutamente inorridito ed euforico allo stesso tempo. Di tutte le decisioni sconsiderate e stupide che ha fatto negli ultimi mesi, questa potrebbe essere quella che gli costerà la sua sanità mentale. _Come può essere un bene per te?_ , rumina con un'intensità che ha sempre e solo riservato per i problemi e gli studi accademici più ardui, _chiunque abbia detto che ammettere i propri sentimenti a se stessi è salutare, deve essere stato assolutamente fuori di testa. Cosa potresti mai sperare di ottenere?! Quando esattamente hai deciso che sarebbe stata una buona idea sviluppare una cotta proprio per il Re, razza di impossibile idiota?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**
> 
> _Amradînhund_ \- Freccia  
>  _Bizarurimenu_ \- Congratulazioni  
>  _Gimlanîth_ \- Tesoro (letteralmente significa 'stellina')  
>  _Ibindikhel_ \- Arciere  
>  _Kirikhbuzun_ \- Piediferro  
>  _Khirikhundun_ \- Colli Ferrosi  
>  _Leth Danukshemelun_ \- Prati Blu  
>  _Mizùl_ \- Buona fortuna  
>  _Shamukh ra alanjuz ghelekh, inhun ra uzbadun_ \- Benvenuti e buonasera, signori e signore


	8. Capitolo VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo troverete un piccolo dizionario delle parole in khuzdul.

È tutto così impossibilmente inconveniente. Bilbo cerca di non pensarci – è molto bravo in questo, non pensare alle cose che gli rosicchiano i nervi così dolorosamente che vuole darsi fuoco. È la parte di suo padre dentro di lui, lo sa. Quella parte che gli dice che i sentimenti sono orribili, e una seccatura. Ti rallentano, mandano all'aria la tua capacità di giudizio, spuntano orribilmente fuori nei momenti meno desiderabili. Naturalmente, la madre di Bilbo invece è stata colei che gli ha insegnato a perseguirli, trattare con loro, affrontarli perché _devono_ essere affrontati. Ovviamente, nessuna delle sue strategie, non importa quanto intricata, potrebbe mai applicarsi alla situazione attuale di Bilbo.

Cerca di non deprimersi troppo per il fatto che la sua prima cotta importante dopo un po' di tempo è per un re. Il concetto è talmente oltre il reame delle sue capacità di risoluzione dei problemi, che lo fa solo girare a vuoto, ridendo per la totale ridicolaggine della situazione. Cavolo, persino definirla una cotta suggerisce che è un adolescente nervoso che non può nemmeno stare nella stessa stanza con la persona per cui si sta struggendo senza perdere del tutto la capacità di formare frasi coerenti e di comportarsi come un normale essere umano. È più di una... una delicata instabilità emotiva.

E no, chiamarla con nomi stravaganti di certo non allevia la sua sofferenza, ma lo aiuta a sentirsi meno... beh, meno impotente. Perché le cose non sono mai state particolarmente facili per lui quando si trattava di amore, ma almeno gli oggetti dei suoi affetti erano tutti realmente accessibili, o capaci di reciprocare, se è per questo.

No, è stupido, ed è sbagliato, decide presto con risolutezza – in tutta la sua sanità mentale non può seriamente aspettarsi qualcosa, e così gli basterà cacciare via qualsiasi sentimento finché non svaniranno completamente. Ecco qua. Una buona strategia. Suo padre ne sarebbe molto orgoglioso. Sua madre gli avrebbe probabilmente dato uno schiaffo.

Ma naturalmente, come vanno sempre le cose, il mondo decide di essere tutto tranne che utile. Per qualche ragione, Bilbo si imbatte in Sua Maestà circa una dozzina di volte al giorno, e presto sviluppa quella condizione terribilmente sconveniente dove ogni stanza e corridoio sembra avere un'atmosfera un po' più serena, quando il Re si trova lì. Ogni folla viene scansionata alla ricerca della sua presenza. Ogni incontro viene ponderato per un lungo periodo di tempo. Ogni giorno – e, va bene, farebbe meglio a fermarsi lì prima di finire in crisi nei giorni in cui non riesce a vedere il Re.

I quali, da quanto Bilbo capisce, stanno diventando la norma – sempre più candidati elettorali richiedono dibattiti, e il Senato sta apparentemente lavorando su una sorta di nuova legge che Bilbo capisce poco, ma tutto questo significa che Sua Maestà passa un sacco di tempo via. Eppure, in qualche modo (sicuramente non indotto dal fatto che i suoi sensi sono alquanto intensificati per quanto riguarda l'intera questione), Bilbo nota un leggero mutamento di cui sa di essere almeno in parte responsabile. Il Re e i suoi nipoti si sono avviati nel modo più lento possibile verso il recupero della loro relazione, ma è comunque qualcosa. Thorin pranza con loro durante i fine settimana, e il dialogo tra lui e i ragazzi scorre più o meno bene con l'aiuto di Bilbo. Spesso offre a Fíli aiuto con i compiti a casa, e a volte il ragazzo lo accetta e a volte no, ma in realtà è lo sforzo che conta.

Il Principe sta andando alla grande, con molta gioia da parte di Bilbo – è meticoloso con lo studio, anche se a volte non riesce a vedere quale sia il problema nel far sapere ad alta voce a tutti quanto sia intelligente. Dopo un po' di opera di convincimento, il Re gli permette di entrare in un club del cinema a scuola, il che è una grande opportunità per il ragazzo per uscire più. Il club comprende la visione di un nuovo film ogni settimana il giovedì pomeriggio, ma soprattutto, gli studenti possono girare il loro film, e Fíli torna a casa entusiasta e pieno di idee fino all'orlo, ed anche, un giorno, con una richiesta.

“Ed esattamente in quanti sarete?” chiede il Re, stagliandosi all'entrata delle camere dei ragazzi, con Kíli e Bilbo distesi a terra a fare un puzzle, e Fíli che non smette di muoversi dal nervosismo.

“Solo... solo io e Ori la prima volta – è il cameraman,” Fíli si volta verso Bilbo, il quale annuisce con supporto, e incoraggiato, il ragazzo continua, “riprenderebbe solo il parco, e gli stagni.”

“Il che è dove si terrà la battaglia, giusto?” Bilbo sorride, e le sopracciglia del Re si inarcano.

“La battaglia?” ripete con un cenno debolissimo di divertimento.

“... Sì,” Fíli annuisce, “è tipo un... un combattimento tra i ragazzi cattivi che vengono dall'altro lato del portale e i ragazzi buoni che vagano per la foresta. E vedono questa luce, e la seguono, e gli stagni hanno quella piccola radura con l'albero, hai presente?”

“Ho presente,” Thorin ride sommessamente, “insomma, quindi... quanti guerrieri ci sarebbero?”

“Beh, ci sono io, e Ori, e i gemelli, Karla e Karin, e Matt, e Ezra... quindi sei? Sì. Due saranno i ragazzi della foresta, e quattro ragazzi cattivi.”

“Anch'io voglio essere un ragazzo della foresta!” esclama Kíli. “Posso avere una spada?”

“Una di legno, forse,” Bilbo ridacchia, e Fíli fa un suono di scherno.

“È ovvio che combattono con la magia!”

“Oh, è ovvio. Scusa tanto,” Bilbo fa un largo sorriso, e il Re ridacchia.

“Bene allora,” dichiara, “sono fiducioso che il Palazzo possa resistere a qualche guerriero magico. Puoi farlo.”

Gli occhi di Fíli si allargano di almeno tre misure, e Bilbo vede che a malapena riesce a trattenersi dal saltellare per l'emozione, ma si contiene e ringrazia lo zio molto educatamente, promettendo solennemente di non dare fuoco al parco. Thorin poi chiama Bilbo fuori per una parola.

“Mi aspetto che lei supervisioni il tutto,” dice mentre i Principi dentro litigano sul dare a Kíli il ruolo del secolo.

“Io... certo, Vostra Maestà,” Bilbo annuisce.

“Vorrei che i ragazzi rimassero fuori dal Palazzo il più possibile.”

“Non sono un branco di scimmie rabbiose, Vostra Maesta,” pungola Bilbo gentilmente, e il Re ridacchia.

“Sa cosa voglio dire.”

“Lo so. Me ne occuperò.”

“Grazie.”

“ _Yâdùshun_.”

Lo sguardo del Re lo penetra, e Bilbo si schiarisce la gola.

“Perdonatemi, probabilmente la mia pronuncia è ancora atroce, ma preferisco fare pratica il più spesso possibile.”

“No, in realtà è piuttosto sorprendente,” dice Thorin semplicemente, e Bilbo spera davvero la luce fioca del corridoio nasconda le sue guance arrossite, “ _ghelekhmez_.” Ben fatto.

“Ah, um... _Âkmînruk menu_.” Giusto, sì, la versione formale di 'grazie', grazie a Dio se l'è ricordata.

Il Re sorride decisamente in un modo troppo gentile per far sì Bilbo riesca a ricambiarlo senza un piccolo tuffo al cuore.

“Senta, c'è un'altra cosa di cui vorrei chiederle di occuparsi,” aggiunge Sua Maestà, mentre i rumori dall'interno della camera dei Principi suggeriscono che i ragazzi hanno iniziato a lanciare incantesimi ad alta voce.

“Qualsiasi cosa,” sbotta Bilbo seriamente prima che possa fermarsi, ma il Re non sembra accorgersene.

“Manca poco al compleanno di Kíli. Beh, manca ancora un mese, ma comunque, l'anno scorso è stato... piuttosto deludente, temo,” il Re distoglie lo sguardo titubante, e Bilbo ingoia un improvviso attacco di compassione.

“Comprensibile,” dice con calma, “Mi piacerebbe occuparmene! C'è qualche, ehm, restrizione? Qualcosa che assolutamente non dovrei prendere in considerazione?”

In quel momento, un grido vittorioso e una forte botta viene dalla camera dei ragazzi, seguiti da un immediato 'Non è niente!', e sia il Re che Bilbo ridacchiano.

“Beh, la magia vera è fuori questione,” dice Thorin chiaro e tondo, “ma a parte questo, non mi viene nulla in mente. Discuta tutto con Balin. Posso fidarmi che possa farcela senza un mio intervento?”

“Assolutamente,” conferma Bilbo.

Il Re sospira con sollievo, e concede a Bilbo un altro di quei sorrisi inaspettatamente belli e meravigliosamente da infarto.

“ _Âkmînruk zu_ ,” dice Sua Maestà, e a Bilbo non viene in mente finché non lo guarda allontanarsi – il Re ha usato la forma singolare,  _zu_ invece di _menu_ , che, proprio come nella lingua tedesca, ad esempio, si usa per rivolgersi in modo informale.

E questo non è davvero qualcosa che per cui dovrebbe reagire in modo così convulso ( _forse gli è solo sfuggito di mente, razza di idiota_ ), ma poi del resto, la laurea di Bilbo in linguistica gli ha lasciato, se non altro, l'apprezzamento per le sfumature leggere delle lingue, e questo è qualcosa di così sottile, eppure così bello, e...

“Beh, ci stai rimuginando un po' troppo, no?” mormora a se stesso, e gli sfugge un sospiro che è tanto esasperato quanto sognante, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

Sta andando tutto bene.

***

Per fortuna, i giorni seguenti forniscono abbastanza distrazioni, anche di natura meno prevista. Frida lo invita per un caffè, e quasi si aspetta di incontrare alcuni dei suoi amici più entusiasmanti, ma è sorpreso di trovare Bard Ibindikhel seduto dall'altra parte del tavolo. Il giornalista lo saluta in un modo perfettamente noncurante, ma il sesto senso di Bilbo gli sta dicendo che c'è qualcosa sotto (o potrebbe essere solo la sua amica Frida che è eccessivamente allegra e smaniosa, chi lo sa).

“Mi dispiace averti abbandonato al Gala,” dice Frida a Bilbo, e le agita la mano davanti.

“Non fa niente. Immagino che tu voglia dirmi qualcosa riguardo a quel giornalismo investigativo che tu e il signor Ibindikhel avete perpetrato?”

Bard ride.

“Dritto al punto,” annuisce, “una qualità ammirevole.”

Bilbo lo guarda con circospetto.

“Già. Di che si tratta?”

“Si ricorda quando ho visto qualcuno al Gala che pensavo non dovesse trovarsi lì?”

“Oh, allora non me lo sono sognato?” osserva Bilbo seccamente, ripiegandosi al sarcasmo per qualche motivo, “grazie a Dio. Quelle piña colada erano piuttosto forti.”

“Non l'ha sognato,” sottolinea Bard, “e nemmeno io. Tutte le persone che ho intervistato quella sera facevano parte del cerchio più intimo del partito politico di Azog Karkâl. Sono abbastanza certo che la maggior parte non erano stati nemmeno invitati, ma in qualche modo, si sono comunque procurati un invito. Può immaginare quanto sia stato difficile convincerli a parlare con me.”

“Sicuramente,” dice Bilbo in modo vago, e Bard aggrotta la fronte per un istante, ma poi si piega in avanti come se stesse per divulgare qualche segreto di stato, cosa che... Bilbo spera davvero tanto che non sia così.

“Karkâl è praticamente immacolato per quanto riguarda la sua fedina penale,” spiega il giornalista, “deve esserlo, dato che la sua famiglia è proprietaria del Conglomerato di Moria. Ma alcune delle persone che ho incontrato quella sera erano losche anche se vestite tutte d'un pezzo. La scelta di Karkâl di collaborare con loro è discutibile nella migliore delle ipotesi, a meno che non speri di riuscire a insabbiare tutto prima che qualcuno lo scopra.”

“Beh, speriamo che qualcuno lo scopra presto,” Bilbo scrolla le spalle, sempre più certo della conversazione seria che dovrà avere con Frida riguardo ad organizzare incontri a sua insaputa.

Bard e Frida si scambiano uno sguardo vago, con grande irritazione da parte di Bilbo, e il giornalista tamburella le dita sul tavolo mentre Frida sorseggia il caffè con aria quasi mortificata.

“Tutte queste persone – un paio di avvocati, l'ex Direttore della Banca Reale, uno o due ex politici – hanno una cosa in comune,” dice Bard, “prima della rivoluzione, lavoravano tutti per Smaug Bundushar. È familiare con il nome?”

“Per niente.”

“Era una figura pubblica significativa durante il regno di Thrór. Ha iniziato come un comune agente di borsa, possedeva il 51% delle azioni del Conglomerato di Moria. E cosa più importante, lui e il padre di _Karkâl_ , Bolg, erano quelli che volevano la Corona fuori gioco. Smaug era una figura internazionale, quindi è stato facile per lui far semplicemente sparire ogni accusa contro di lui. I Karkâl erano quelli a cui veniva, da tempo, data la colpa per l'assassinio del vecchio Re. Ma mia madre aveva raccolto delle prove contro Bundushar. Era convinta che ci fosse lui dietro a tutto quanto, ma prima che potesse presentare i suoi sospetti a qualcuno, Bundushar lasciò il paese. Scomparve del tutto. Aveva quel tipo di potere. Nessuno lo vede da dieci anni.”

“Affascinante,” Bilbo sospira, sorseggiando il caffè e lanciando uno sguardo significativo e leggermente contrariato a Frida, che si torce le mani sulle ginocchia, “ma se fossi interessato a una lezione sulla storia politica ereboriana, avrei chiesto al nostro Capo di Stato Maggiore. Dovrebbe vederlo quando prende il via. Usa anche quadri come aiuto visivo. Roba potente.”

Bard aggrotta la fronte, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Va bene allora,” afferma, “e se le dicessi che ho bisogno del suo aiuto?”

“Allora dubiterei della sua abilità di parlare con chiarezza, e forse farei un mezzo tentativo di nascondere il mio sarcasmo.”

Frida sospira con molta discrezione, ma Bard ride.

“Mi dispiace, non sono molto chiaro.”

“Direi proprio di no.”

“Il punto è che,” dice il giornalista, “Smaug Bundushar è tornato in Erebor. Nessuno sa quando sia arrivato, ma siamo a conoscenza che si trovi qui da circa tre mesi. Non è che lo stia facendo esattamente sapere in giro.”

“Bard – il signor Ibindikhel vuole riaprire il caso di sua madre contro Bundushar,” aggiunge Frida in modo quasi cospiratorio.

“Scusa, ma perché tu sei così coinvolta in tutto questo?” le chiede Bilbo, e Frida arrossisce.

“Mia... mia nonna. È una lunga storia.”

“Comunque,” continua Bard, “ho i miei sospetti. Penso che Bundushar possa essere il cervello dietro l'ascesa politica di Karkâl. Aiuto finanziario, quello che vuole. La famiglia Karkâl gli deve molto, gli ha venduto la sua quota delle azioni di Moria prima di andarsene dieci anni fa. Deve capire, se Karkâl diventa Primo Ministro, ciò non promette nulla di buono per il Paese, soprattutto per la Corona. Il che è qualcosa che Bundushar voleva anche allora... c'è qualcosa che non va qui, il tempismo è fin troppo perfetto.”

“Ma non ha prove,” commenta Bilbo chiaro e tondo.

“Molte poche,” il giornalista annuisce.

“E qui–” inizia Frida, ma Bilbo la interrompe con un gesto severo della mano.

“Se dici 'e qui è dove tu entri in gioco, “giuro su Dio che prenderò a pugni qualcosa.”

“Mi dispiace,” pigola la donna, e Bilbo sospira.

“... È dove entro in gioco io, vero?” borbotta Bilbo, e Bard lo fissa, sotto sotto intrigato.

“Forse,” conferma.

“Oh, grandioso.”

“Sappiamo dove si trova Bundushar. Ancora non vuole parlare con i media, ma sono in contatto con lui da qualche tempo, sotto una falsa identità.”

Bilbo si raddrizza sulla sedia, gettando uno sguardo intorno alla piccola caffetteria accogliente, ma nessuno sembra prestare attenzione. Nessuno sembra minimamente allarmato del fatto che all'improvviso stiano parlando di false identità.

“... E?” chiede con cautela.

“E sono un reporter britannico che ha studiato il suo lavoro, ed è in visita in Erebor, e _desiderebbe_ tanto incontrarlo perché lo ammira _così_ tanto. È affascinante quanto sia facile quell'uomo quando si tratta di adulazione ben formulata.”

“Immagino,” dice Bilbo in modo poco convincente, “quindi, mi faccia capire bene – vuole che impersoni un reporter inesistente per andare a parlare con un uomo riservato e potenzialmente pericoloso per scoprire di più riguardo a... cosa? I suoi metodi? I suoi piani per rovesciare la Corona e regnare su Erebor?”

La sua voce sale e scende di nuovo in un bisbiglio fervente quando lo zittiscono, e Bard lo guarda semplicemente con calma, mentre Frida si sta praticamente mangiando le unghie per il nervosismo.

“Può farlo?” chiede il giornalista semplicemente.

“Se posso – sì, ci sto, naturalmente!”

“Davvero?” squittisce Frida.

“No, certo che no!” esclama Bilbo. “Questo è ridicolo! Completamente ridicolo! Questa è... questa è roba da agenti segreti! Missioni sottocoperura? Siete _pazzi_? Perché io?!”

“Non dà nell'occhio,” risponde Bard chiaro e tondo.

“E poi... e poi sei inglese,” aggiunge Frida, mentre Bilbo li guarda a bocca spalancata incredulo.

“Siete tutti e due fuori di _testa_?” urla.

“Smaug è notoriamente bravo nel risalire alle persone,” continua Bard ignorandolo, “conosce ogni singola faccia importante ormai, e ricorda tutti. Lei si trova nel paese da quando? Due, tre mesi? È perfetto.”

“No, non è _perfetto_ ,” ribatte Bilbo, “è da _pazzi_. Nessuno sano di mente si aspetterebbe che concordassi a questa cosa.”

“Ci abbiamo provato,” ammette Bard, e Bilbo sbuffa una risata secca, poi fissa Frida.

“Promettimi che la nostra prossima uscita sarà più piacevole,” dice seccamente, e la donna abbassa la testa.

“Mi dispiace,” mormora, “ma ho pensato che... beh, sei così... così avventuroso.”

“Oh, lo sono, vero?” sbeffeggia Bilbo.

“Il Re non ne sa niente,” commenta Bard, e doveva... doveva _sapere_ che così si sarebbe guadagnato l'attenzione di Bilbo, dannazione.

“Per quanto lo riguarda, il ritorno di Smaug in Erebor è l'ultima delle sue preoccupazioni,” continua il giornalista, “il che è esattamente quello che Bundushar vuole, suppongo.”

Bilbo incrocia le braccia sul petto e sospira profondamente.

“Non voglio prendere parte a nessuna... nessuna cospirazione,” dichiara, poi si affretta ad aggiungere, “E se dice qualcosa come 'oh, ma ne fa già parte', giuro che...”

Bard ridacchia senza umorismo, scambiando l'ennesima occhiata vaga con Frida.

“Lo capisco,” dice semplicemente, “Mi dispiace di esserle spuntato fuori dal nulla con questa faccenda. Ma se per favore potrebbe... pensarci. Per il Re,” finisce in tono significativo, e Bilbo brontola, roteando gli occhi.

“Voi,” sospira, agitando la mano in modo evasivo, “voi giornalisti e il vostro, il vostro... gusto per i guai. Sa, si direbbe che merito un po' di pace e tranquillità.”

“Sono troppo avventato per il mio bene, lo ammetto,” Bard sorride brevemente, “ma davvero non credo di avere altre possibilità qui, per imbattermi in qualcosa di grande. Per finire il lavoro di mia madre.”

“E le auguro buona fortuna,” Bilbo annuisce con entusiasmo.

Bard lo osserva, a lungo e intensamente, e Bilbo ricambia lo sguardo con aria di sfida.

“Ci pensi?” dice il giornalista infine, e Bilbo scuote la testa solennemente.

“Non posso fare una promessa simile.”

***

Ma naturalmente l'incontro peculiare rimane con lui, pungolando nel profondo il suo cervello per il resto della giornata, sempre e solo alimentato fino al punto di interesse genuino quando si trova insieme a Bofur e Bombur e un paio di altre persone nella caffetteria quella sera, e quando chiede 'Sentite, ma chi è Smaug Bundushar?' tutti si irrigidiscono e lo guardano male, come se avesse appena detto la peggiore delle maledizioni.

“... Perché?” domanda Bombur con cautela.

“Oh, è che, uhm, ho visto il suo nome in... in uno di quei vecchi giornali che Balin mi sta passando,” balbetta Bilbo, convinto che menzionare il giornalista non sarebbe la linea di azione più furba, “e lui... beh, sembrava qualcuno di importante, ma preferisco ascoltare la storia, piuttosto che leggerla, sai cosa intendo?”

“Oh, lo puoi ben dire che era qualcuno di importante,” dice Bofur cupamente.

E raccontano Bilbo più o meno la stessa storia che Bard gli ha detto – piena di mezze verità e conclusioni vaghe tratte da pura speculazione selvaggia. Nessuno sembra davvero sapere come Smaug si sia procurato tutti i suoi soldi, ma sono tutti d'accordo che certamente deve essere stata qualche attività molto losca. Inoltre sembrano concordare sul fatto che lui sia molto peggio di Azog Karkâl, e in poco tempo, iniziano ad imbastire teorie su teorie, fino al punto in cui Bilbo si sente immensamente dispiaciuto per aver menzionato l'uomo.

“Una parola di monito però – non chiedere a Sua Maestà di Bundushar,” dice Bofur, “solo il nome gli farebbe ribollire il sangue, e ha già abbastanza preoccupazioni.”

“No, sì, certo,” borbotta Bilbo.

“Avresti dovuto vedere i dibattiti tra il padre di Sua Maestà e Smaug,” aggiunge Bombur, “roba da leggenda.”

“Più che altro roba da storia dell'horror,” sottolinea Bofur cupamente, “grazie a Dio quella parte della nostra storia è alle nostre spalle adesso.”

E Bilbo non vuole davvero essere intrigato. Non ha bisogno di questo. Non si _merita_ questo. È ancora solo un'umile tata, per l'amor del cielo! Il che è perché il giorno seguente quasi lancia il tablet con giusta indignazione quando riceve un'e-mail da Bard, con un intero blocco di conversazioni tra lui – beh, il finto giornalista britannico (Kevin Kent? Sul serio? Tanto valeva chiamarlo Clark) – e Smaug, e... queste non sono, tipo, informazioni classificate? Bilbo ha una netta sensazione persistente di finire nei guai non appena aprirà gli allegati, e quindi cerca semplicemente di fare del suo meglio per dimenticare tutto. Basta... ignorarlo, rifiutare di riconoscere la sua esistenza. La cosa più intelligente che può fare, sicuramente.

Ed è davvero bravissimo a dimenticarsi le cose. Oppure, spingerle più che può nei recessi della sua mente, finché non smette semplicemente di pensarci. Si dedica al piccolo progetto di Fíli, che è tremendamente divertente. La prima volta, il Principe porta Ori, un ragazzo basso ed ossuto con una chioma disordinata di capelli arancioni, che si dà il caso sia il fratello di Dori Haban, il sarto stimato, e dopo che Ori supera il suo timore iniziale di trovarsi a Palazzo, passano il pomeriggio a correre intorno al parco, scegliendo le migliori posizioni da dove filmare. Ori scarabocchia una storyboard dettagliata in modo impressionante nel suo taccuino, mentre Fíli posa tra gli stagni e salta sui ceppi e sui tronchi, con Bilbo che guarda da una distanza di sicurezza, entusiasta di vedere il ragazzo divertirsi così tanto.

Il vero divertimento comincia quando Fíli in qualche modo riesce a far sì che Bilbo sia il conducente designato di tutto il team – del tutto ignaro, Bilbo riceve una chiamata da Frida un giorno, un po' nervoso perché tutto ad un tratto, i genitori dei quattro bambini vogliono sapere cosa implichi far trascorrere alla loro prole un pomeriggio al Palazzo.

“Ho pensato che potevamo andarli a prendere sabato!” esclama Fíli quando Bilbo lo affronta, “e, e il fratello di Ori ci farà i costumi! E dobbiamo andare a prenderli, e allora ho pensato che avremmo potuto girare nel pomeriggio, e poi potevamo riportare tutti a casa...?”

Sta fissando Bilbo imbambolato con quei suoi grandi occhi impazienti, rimbalzando su e giù per pura eccitazione e, ovviamente, non può dirgli di no. Ad essere onesti, è molto impressionato dal vigore e dalla determinazione di Fíli – sembra aver pensato a tutto. E dopotutto, gli risparmierà una giornata ad organizzare un programma per i ragazzi.

Si occupa delle chiamate di un paio di madri preoccupate, assicurando loro che si prenderanno cura dei loro figli propriamente, e che sì, certo, possono portarsi uno spuntino, e che no, non hanno bisogno di indossare qualcosa di speciale, non c'è nessun protocollo per questo, signora... annulla le attività extracurricolari di Fíli e Kíli di sabato, e la ciliegina sulla torta è un invito molto formale che riceve dal negozio di Dori Haban, annunciando che una dozzina di mantelli magici e quant'altro saranno pronti per essere portati via 'quando le è più comodo'. Bilbo quasi si dimentica di notificare Balin, che fortunatamente sembra solo infinitamente divertito, meno male, e promette di prendersi cura di tutto fintanto che Bilbo promette di tenere sotto controllo i giovani registi.

Bofur gli presta un minivan dal garage, e dopo un rapido pranzo il sabato, Bilbo e i Principi sovreccitati partono per la città, andando a prendere i quattro ragazzi in una delle piazze principali, accompagnati dai loro genitori, le madri dei due ragazzi molto in ansia, il padre dei gemelli, Karla e Karin, ovviamente felicissimo di lasciare che qualcun altro si occupi del duo irruento per un giorno. I ragazzi non riescono smettere di parlarsi l'uno sopra l'altro, condividendo le idee e l'eccitazione mentre Bilbo si dirige verso il negozio di Dori Haban per prendere Ori e i costumi, e poi sono lui, sette ragazzini, e una dozzina di bei costumi colorati a fare ritorno al Palazzo, e pensa, _è per questo che sono qui. Non per qualche losca cospirazione politica o per qualche operazione di spionaggio ancora più losca. Questo. I ragazzi. Rendere i Principi felici, lasciare che si divertano, aiutarli a farsi degli amici._

E lo colpisce allora, quanto Fíli ha guadagnato negli ultimi mesi, ed è un po' sopraffatto dall'affetto per il ragazzo, e suo fratello – Fíli lascia che Kíli si appoggi a lui mentre Ori mostra a tutti il 'work in progress' sulla sua videocamera, e Bilbo si ricorda che non molto tempo fa i ragazzi non avevano davvero nessuno tranne se stessi. Non molto tempo fa a Fíli era vietato di lasciare persino il Palazzo. Sì, quelli sono i veri risultati importanti, decide Bilbo.

Lascia che i ragazzi ammirino _Hurmulkezer_ in tutta la sua gloria, facendo del suo meglio per tenerli il più silenziosi possibili mentre li porta agli alloggi dei Principi dove lasciano le loro cose, e riaccompagnandoli rapidamente fuori prima che si dilettano troppo con il computer di Fíli e la pista motoristica di Kíli. I Principi conducono il gruppo nel parco; Ori recita il copione mentre camminano, ed esclamano tutti una serie di ooh e di aah quando arrivano agli stagni, e Bilbo deve essere abbastanza severo per impedire loro di calpestare i fiori e arbusti potati recentemente. È un po' preoccupato a far lavorare i ragazzi tutti assieme, ma Fíli è sorprendentemente bravo ad organizzare tutti quanti, e dopo aver preparato i costumi, tutto comincia più o meno agevolmente, e Bilbo ne è impressionato, davvero. I ragazzi pensato a tutto, Fíli e Kíli con Karin nei loro abiti normali, nel ruolo dei ragazzi 'normali', e gli altri nei mantelli colorati nel ruolo dei _akhûnîth dush_ – i 'figli dell'oscurità' che vivono nel mondo al di là del portale. Fa molto Cronache di Narnia, in qualche modo, e Bilbo ama immensamente guardarlo prendere vita, offrendo le proprie intuizioni e aiutando Ori a dirigere tutti da dietro la videocamera.

Tutti sono così immersi nel loro lavoro, infatti, che non notano Bombur che si avvicina con Mirjam, spingendo un carrello con un distributore di bevande pieno di limonata rosa – Bilbo li zittisce seccamente perché sono nel bel mezzo delle riprese di una scena, e solo allora si accorge del Re dietro di loro, a guardare il tutto con molto divertimento. I ragazzi hanno straordinario autocontrollo, perché riescono a finire la scena, con un fragoroso applauso da parte degli adulti, e solo allora mostrano il loro entusiasmo alla vista degli spuntini di recente apparsi: ognuno si prende un bicchiere di limonata e un panino dolce da tè dal cesto di vimini tra le braccia di Mirjam, raccogliendosi attorno a Ori a rivedere il filmato, molto professionali e completamente ignari di Sua Maestà che li sta osservando.

“Impressionante,” dichiara Thorin a bassa voce, mettendosi di fianco a Bilbo.

“Beh, ancora non abbiamo dato fuoco al parco,” replica Bilbo.

“Forse il più grande risultato mai raggiunto,” il Re sorride.

“ _Indâd_ , vieni qui!” li interrompe Kíli, facendo segno ad entrambi di avvicinarsi, “devi vedere una cosa! Bilbo, anche tu!”

Il Re e Bilbo si scambiano uno sguardo divertito, e si dirigono verso i ragazzi, tutti riuniti ancora una volta intorno alla videocamera, anche se con un po' guardinghi, ora che Sua Maestà è in mezzo a loro, ovviamente ansiosi di sapere cosa penserà del loro lavoro. Bilbo si ritrova circondato dai ragazzi 'perché sei così basso!', Ori con la videocamera in mezzo allo stretto cerchio, e il Re ha il vantaggio dell'altezza, quindi sovrasta tutti, sporgendosi sopra la spalla di Bilbo, il che dissolve in modo irrimediabile tutta la sua concentrazione, naturalmente. La scena è meravigliosa, i Principi e Karin stanno camminando attraverso la foresta, bisticciando sul tornare a casa in tempo, quando iniziano a sentire dei suoni strani – sono tutti e tre naturali, le loro espressioni assolutamente esilaranti, e a Bilbo palpita il cuore per la gioia ogni volta che il Re rimbomba una breve risata, con le loro spalle che si sfiorano ogni tanto... e _Dio, quanti anni hai, quindici?_ , rimprovera se stesso.

“ _Ghelekhmez_ , a tutti quanti,” dichiara Sua Maestà quando è finita, e i ragazzi si scambiano degli sguardi pieni di gioia, “Sono davvero impressionato. Infatti, penso che assumerò tutti voi per fare un film sulle Celebrazioni della Pace, che ne dite?”

Ridono ed esclamano felici, e lo sguardo affettuoso di Thorin è dedicato prima ai nipoti, poi a Bilbo, facendolo arrossire e sorridere in risposta.

“Potremmo finalmente fare quella grande scena di battaglia che hai sempre sognato, Fíli,” osserva per distrarsi, e il Principe ridacchia.

“Con del fuoco vero? E un esercito?”

Il Re fa un suono di disapprovazione, agitando il dito contro di lui.

“Terrò conto dei danni,” dichiara, e sta per dire dell'altro, ma poi il suo cellulare vibra, e si scusa.

Bilbo sorseggia la sua bevanda rinfrescante ed osserva Sua Maestà con discrezione mentre cammina avanti e indietro sul sentiero di ghiaia, con un'espressione sempre più scura finché non termina la chiamata seccamente, facendo un sospiro spezzato, le spalle cadenti, il sorriso non così luminoso quando torna dai ragazzi.

“È stato un piacere vedervi lavorare,” dichiara con allegria tuttavia, “ma temo di dover andare adesso. Buona fortuna a tutti!”

Un coro di 'grazie' e di 'arriverderci, Vostra Maestà' si innalza quando Bilbo li incoraggia, e prima che il Re se ne vada, gli concede un ultimo sguardo colmo di gratitudine, che Bilbo ricambia con quello che spera sia un sorriso incoraggiante, guardandolo allontanarsi a grandi passi finché i ragazzi non gli ricordano in tono severo che hanno ancora altro lavoro da fare.

***

Nelle due settimane seguenti o giù di lì, vede Sua Maestà molto poco, ma per fortuna è troppo occupato con l'aiutare i ragazzi a finire il film in tempo per pensarci troppo. Inoltre, Bard continua a mandargli e-mail più o meno raccomandabili, con i vecchi articoli su Smaug Bundushar, e link a video dei suoi vecchi dibattiti, e Bilbo può ignorare tutto questo solo fino ad un certo punto. Ci si immerge con cautela, ordinando a se stesso di non farsi coinvolgere troppo, e _sicuramente_ di non iniziare ad assecondare tutte quelle idee folli su complotti e tradimenti, ma tutta la storia è un po' irreale, ad essere onesti.

Bilbo si documenta sul Conglomerato di Moria, un insieme impenetrabile di quello che era iniziato come una semplice società mineraria e si è poi evoluta nel mostro dalle molte teste che è oggi, con un sistema un po' astruso di leadership, gestendo un numero di accordi monumentali e sovranazionali che Bilbo non può pretendere di capire o curarsene. Se non altro, è abbastanza sicuro che _qualcuno_ all'interno di quella bestia ha i mezzi e il potere di causare guai se lo desiderasse, ma che diavolo potrebbe farci a riguardo? Le notizie di tutti i giorni non menzionano mai Smaug, concentrandosi principalmente sugli imbrogli delle attuali campagne pre-elettorali, e non c'è davvero alcun motivo di sospettare che stia per succedere qualcosa di brutto.

Lo stesso Azog Karkâl è un individuo estremamente sgradevole, questo è chiaro, ma il suo più grande crimine finora sembra essere il modo in cui vede la politica come un altro mezzo per acquisire più potere – Bilbo guarda il dibattito tra lui e Dáin Kirikhbuzun, l'attuale primo Ministro, ed è assolutamente stupito di vedere il gentile uomo rotondo che gli è stato presentato al Gala trasformarsi in un fermo oratore spietato sullo schermo, in possesso di ogni singola virtù che Azog non ha, vale a dire la pazienza e una buona dose di rapido acume. Niente di niente suggerisce che Azog Karkâl avrà successo e si accaparrerà il posto di Primo Ministro – potrebbe prendere abbastanza voti da ottenere un paio di seggi al Senato, ma non più di questo, per quanto ne capisce Bilbo.

Ecco perché non è troppo elettrizzato quando va alla Scuola Media Girasole un bel caldo pomeriggio, aspettandosi di divertirsi a guardare il film ultimato dai ragazzi insieme agli altri genitori, e finisce per essere confrontato da una Frida leggermente nervosa. Sì, ha letto le e-mail, ammette. Sì, ha letto gli articoli. No, non si getterà a capofitto in nessuna operazione clandestina nell'immediato futuro.

“Senti, se ti piace quel tipo, proponigli un appuntamento normale e basta,” le dice Bilbo, “non hai bisogno di me come intermediario. Non hai bisogno di pazze cospirazioni governative come intermediarie, se è per questo. Infatti, penso sia piuttosto malsano.”

Frida si soffoca un po' con la limonata, le sue guance si colorano di una profonda tonalità di rosso.

“Non... non _mi piace_ ,” balbetta in modo assolutamente poco convincente, “in realtà è stata mia nonna ad accostarsi a lui, e... oh, non guardarmi così! Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace averti trascinato in questo casino. Adesso starò zitta.”

Bilbo solleva le sopracciglia mentre Frida sorseggia la limonata in modo decisamente troppo vigoroso, e le dà una pacca sulla spalla.

“Sul serio però, chiedigli di uscire,” mormora, e quando la donna inizia a protestare di nuovo, aggiunge, “andiamo, sta iniziando.”

I film degli studenti vengono proiettati fuori, nel giardino della scuola, il posto che i ragazzi hanno preparato è piuttosto carino, con le file di sedie pieghevoli in attesa dei loro genitori, lanterne di carta colorate appese sui rami degli alberi di castagno, che ondeggiano leggermente nella brezza leggera. L'anno scolastico si sta lentamente volgendo al termine, l'aria è calda anche quando inizia a fare buio, e i ragazzi sono ovviamente eccitati, le due settimane rimaste fino all'inizio delle vacanze estive non sono più una grossa incombenza per loro. Oltre al film di Fíli e Ori, ce ne sono altri tre, e sono tutti ugualmente squisiti, l'entusiasmo dei ragazzi splende attraverso le loro creazioni, e Bilbo osserva Fíli che parlotta con i suoi amici in prima fila, e si sente immensamente felice e orgoglioso per lui.

Ha provato a convincere il Re a venire a vedere – un caso senza speranza fin dall'inizio, ovviamente, ma da parte sua, Thorin sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuto di non poter venire, e Bilbo gli ha promesso che gli avrebbe portato una copia del film da guardare più avanti. Deve organizzare un incontro con Sua Maestà in ogni caso, per concordare una data per la festa di compleanno di Kíli – quando va da Balin con la richiesta, il Capo di Stato Maggiore sembra molto turbato.

“Sua Maestà sarà molto occupata nei prossimi giorni,” sospira, “ha altri due dibattiti in arrivo, ed è a malapena a casa...”

“Lo so tutto questo,” Bilbo annuisce, “il che è il motivo per cui penso che potrebbe essere una buona distrazione per lui, vede–”

Il telefono di Balin poi squilla, e alza un dito di scusa e risponde.

“ _Umlhakh_ ,” borbotta, e Bilbo si anima con aspettativa, ma Balin è accigliato, “ _Ai. Ai, shândi. Kulhûn?_ ”

Bilbo osserva l'uomo accigliarsi sempre di più.

“ _Ghelekh_. E, ehm, Vostra Maestà, il professor Baggins è con me in questo momento, vorrebbe un minuto del vostro tempo per quanto riguarda la – ne siete sicuro? ... Sì. _Sugùl ma_. Lo manderò da voi.”

Gli occhi di Bilbo si allargano, e Balin termina la chiamata con un sospiro lacero, scuotendo la testa in modo quasi impercettibile.

“Sua Maestà la riceverà nel suo ufficio ora, professore,” dice a Bilbo, “si ricordi però... ha avuto una giornata lunga e difficile.”

“Farò del mio meglio per non sprecare il suo tempo,” Bilbo annuisce.

“O per innervosirlo più del necessario.”

“Lo sa che non sono mai stato troppo bravo in questo,” Bilbo osserva con leggerezza, e Balin ridacchia brevemente, scacciandolo via.

“Vada, prima che si addormenti di nuovo sulle scartoffie.”

“... Lo fa?”

“Non ha sentito nulla.”

***

Bilbo sente un nodo di nervosismo indiscernibile nello stomaco mentre si fa strada attraverso i corridoi silenziosi – il sole tramonta molto lentamente in questi giorni, il bagliore arancione acceso si intrufola attraverso le finestre quasi pigramente, ed è sempre un paio di gradi più freddo all'interno del Palazzo, e in qualche modo, la combinazione di tutto ciò è molto attraente per Bilbo, facendogli venir voglia di passeggiare fuori nel parco finché non è del tutto buio... scuote la testa, scacciando la strana vertigine che sente, e finalmente arriva a bussare alla porta dell'ufficio del Re.

“ _Bal._ ”

Entra, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé con attenzione, e vede che Sua Maestà non si trova sulla poltrona di cuoio alla scrivania, ma adagiato sul divano sul lato opposto della stanza, a guardare la televisione, e Bilbo quasi si volta per andarsene, perché non crede di aver mai visto il Re così evidentemente stanco. Il colletto della camicia sbottonato, le maniche rimboccate, il gomito sul poggiatesta del divano, sostenendosi il mento con una mano, sorseggiando un bicchiere di liquore con l'altra, fissa la televisione in modo truce, il suo volto un misto di spossatezza e disgusto. È subito evidente il motivo – Bilbo riconosce il volto sullo schermo dalle decine di articoli ha letto. È Smaug Bundushar.

“Posso... posso tornare in un altro momento,” borbotta, ma il Re gli agita la mano, togliendo l'audio alla TV e alzandosi dal divano con un sospiro, camminando verso la scrivania per prendere il suo diario rilegato in cuoio marrone.

“Temo che ci sarà a malapena un altro momento, professore,” dice, “venga, decidiamo una data.”

Aggrottando la fronte in momentanea confusione, si guarda intorno, alla ricerca di qualcosa.

“Ah.... sono lì, Vostra Maestà,” Bilbo indica il tavolino accanto al divano, dove sono gli occhiali del Re.

“Sì, grazie,” dice Thorin, mettendoli e sedendosi, ovviamente aspettandosi che Bilbo si unisca a lui.

Lo asseconda, anche se con un po' di disagio, e pesca fuori l'orario dei ragazzi dal suo tablet, e il Re si siede vicino a lui, senza ulteriori indugi, per vedere meglio.

“Beh, ehm,” Bilbo si schiarisce la gola, il bottone troppo allentato della camicia di Sua Maestà è certamente _l'ultima cosa_ a cui dovrebbe pensare, “il compleanno di Kíli è giovedì, che si dà il caso sia anche uno dei suoi giorni più brevi a scuola. Lo so che per voi è ancora praticamente in mezzo alla settimana, ma sono sicuro che possiamo pensare a una data diversa...”

“O dare la festa senza di me,” dice il Re a bassa voce, con una tale rassegnazione da causare a Bilbo un tremendo tuffo al cuore.

“No, no,” replica con risolutezza, “fuori questione. I ragazzi ci contano, sarebbe un peccato.”

Thorin lo osserva in silenzio per qualche tempo, poi scuote la testa e scruta il proprio programma.

“Beh, il fine settimana seguente non va bene per me, starò via,” borbotta, strofinandosi la tempia con noncuranza in una maniera sempre più distraente, “Mercoledì è fuori discussione, e venerdì sono in tribunale. Il dibattito è giovedì mattina.”

“Ma va benissimo allora,” propone Bilbo con entusiasmo, “ritornereste giusto in tempo per la festa, stavo pensando di farla iniziare verso, diciamo, le tre del pomeriggio?”

“Non lo so, professore,” Thorin sospira.

“Ma io sì,” dice Bilbo semplicemente, e le sopracciglia del Re si inarcano, quindi ripete, con più determinazione, “io sì. Non è... non è un _obbligo_ , Vostra Maestà. Non è un altro dibattito, o un'altra udienza. È una festa di compleanno, e un bel modo per rilassarsi, per quanto mi riguarda... Qualcosa che vi potrebbe essere utile, forse?”

Il Re lo fissa, e Bilbo sta iniziando ad agitarsi un po', ma poi Thorin sospira, di nuovo, e sorride debolmente.

“Va bene allora,” dichiara, prendendo una penna, “ma se il paese collassa in mia assenza quel pomeriggio, sarà colpa sua.”

“Immagino di poterci convivere,” Bilbo ridacchia, in qualche modo incantato dalla calligrafia fine del Re mentre si annota la festa nel suo diario.

“I ragazzi ne saranno molto felici,” aggiunge dolcemente, e Thorin si limita a sorridere in modo austero, ma poi qualcosa sulla televisione cattura la sua attenzione, ed aggrotta la fronte, prendendo il telecomando.

“Mi scusi per un momento, ho bisogno di...” le parole gli muoiono in bocca, e Bilbo gli agita la mano in un gesto vago di comprensione.

“Certo, certo,” dice, “adesso me ne vado. Sono davvero molto felice che siamo riusciti a concordare una data...”

Ma la sua voce si affievolisce, perché Sua Maestà lo sta fissando a bocca aperta, divertito e in qualche modo frastornato.

“Sa, mi chiedo che cosa faccia pensare alla gente che voglia sempre che se ne vadano,” dice in un tono così serio che Bilbo sbatte le palpebre confuso, “... è qualcosa sulla mia faccia? Emano una sorta di... energia ostile?”

Bilbo può solo fissarlo imbambolato, e vorrebbe rassicurarlo che la sua faccia è tutto tranne che una ragione per andarsene, ma non riesce a trovare delle parole che non lo farebbero sembrare un completo idiota.

Il Re non sembra minimamente costernato o in qualche modo dispiaciuto, e si limita a rimettere l'audio, togliendosi gli occhiali e piegandoli con cautela, e Bilbo si costringe a distogliere lo sguardo da lui alla TV.

_“–e mentre i media ereboriani sono, comprensibilmente, occupati con le elezioni imminenti, Smaug Bundushar fa il suo ritorno in punta di piedi, senza troppa attenzione ingiustificata. Il miliardario ripercorrerà i suoi giorni di gloria tentando di riguadagnare una quota del Conglomerato di Moria in rapida crescita? O i suoi interessi sono su una scala più globale in questi giorni?”_

“La _CNN_ sta parlando di lui?” osserva Bilbo a bassa voce.

“Di recente è rientrato nel mercato azionario statunitense,” mormora Thorin, “sono interessati, e... conosce Bundushar?”

“Certo, ne ho sentito parlare,” risponde Bilbo senza intoppi, “niente... niente di troppo piacevole, intendiamoci.”

Il Re mormora con approvazione, ma si acciglia quasi subito dopo, perché la TV mostra l'uomo in persona – ha uno di quei volti che potrebbero appartenere a qualcuno di una vasta gamma di età, e anche se deve avere una quindicina di anni in più del Re, sospetta Bilbo, sembra giovane in quella sorta di modo rigido e minaccioso, ma anche molto più eminente rispetto a, ad esempio, Azog Karkâl.

“Perché è tornato?” chiede Bilbo con calma, e il Re sospira.

“Ottima domanda,” risponde, “chissà perché.”

_“–in conclusione, il fatto che la Corona consideri Smaug Bundushar la minore delle sue preoccupazioni potrebbe essere esattamente quello lo vuole. I nostri corrispondenti in Erebor vi daranno un resoconto dettagliato delle prossime elezioni, così come del cambiamento sottile del clima economico–”_

Bilbo aggrotta la fronte a quell'ultimo concetto, e il Re rotea gli occhi.

“Gli americani sono assolutamente convinti che gli scandali burocratici dell'Unione Europea ci faranno strisciare per terra da un momento all'altro,” osserva, “meglio lasciarli alle loro illusioni.”

“E Smaug Bundushar?” chiede Bilbo con cautela.

“Cosa?”

“Beh, voglio dire, gli americani di certo sembrano pensare che vale un po' di attenzione.”

“Forse,” Thorin sospira, “ma è quello che ha sempre inseguito. Attenzione. Ed io non sono disposto a dargliene solo per farlo sentire di nuovo a casa, non adesso. Non so se ha sentito la storia, ma era un pesce piuttosto grosso prima della rivoluzione, poi è scomparso per... chissà quale motivo. Non posso dire che mi è mancato. Finché non interferisce con il pubblico nel modo in cui era solito, non ho intenzione di sprecare il mio tempo con lui.”

Bilbo conosce alcune parti della storia, di come Smaug e i suoi affiliati hanno organizzato raduni e manifestazioni che hanno portato direttamente alla rivoluzione stessa, di come si dichiaravano contrari alla Corona. 'Nell'esercizio dei propri diritti civili', come uno o due articoli lo ha definito, si ricorda. La Corona ha chiesto pubblicamente al Conglomerato di Moria degli aiuti finanziari, e tutto quello che ha ricevuto è stato del sarcasmo come se non bastasse – hanno usato la crescente debolezza della monarchia e hanno iniziato a rivoltare il pubblico contro di essa, invece di offrire il massimo sostegno necessario, ma quando divenne evidente che la Corona non sarebbe andata da nessuna parte, hanno immediatamente iniziato a giocare secondo le regole. Il succo della situazione è quello, per quanto Bilbo ne capisce, e non è una storia particolarmente bella.

Non riesce a trattenersi, dà uno sguardo furtivo al viso del Re, profondamente turbato dietro la facciata di calma regale, e poi si ricorda l'altra ragione per cui è venuto qui.

“La proiezione del film di Fíli c'è stata ieri,” dice allegramente, e il viso di Thorin si rabbuia quasi impercettibilmente.

“Oh, certo. Com'è stata?”

“Assolutamente fantastica! Vi ho portato una copia,” Bilbo annuncia, rovistando nella sua borsa alla ricerca del DVD, “certamente ve la raccomando, anche solo per distrarvi da... tutto questo. Ecco.”

Sua Maestà rigira il DVD tra le dita per un momento, con un debolissimo accenno di sorriso che gli muove le labbra, e poi guarda Bilbo con un'intensità indiscernibile.

“Grazie,” dice sinceramente, “Penso che lo guarderò adesso, in realtà. Posso offrirle un bicchiere di vino?”

Bilbo apre la bocca, ma la chiude di nuovo, semplicemente annuendo. Un bicchiere di vino... certo. Non è che la testa gli inizia sempre a girare dopo un paio di sorsi, o qualcosa del genere. Osserva un po' impotente mentre il Re versa il vino, prima che gli venga in mente di mettere lui stesso il DVD nel lettore, per fortuna riuscendoci senza sembrare un perfetto idiota. Sua Maestà lo aspetta sul divano, offrendogli il suo bicchiere alto, e... oh, quella non è un'immagine su cui dovrebbe rimuginare per troppo tempo.

Brindano cordialmente, e Bilbo prende un lungo sorso più profondo di quanto probabilmente dovrebbe, ma per fortuna il vino è delizioso, e ovviamente pericolosamente dolce. Guardano il film fianco a fianco, e non manca di divertire Bilbo anche per la seconda volta, ma, francamente, è più interessato alla reazione del Re – rischia un paio di occhiate, e se lo sguardo tenero nei suoi occhi e la risatina sommessa sono di alcuna indicazione, Bilbo ha fatto una buona cosa a portargli la copia.

“Impressionante,” Thorin ride quando il film, non più lungo di dodici o quindici minuti, termina, “ben fatto, professore.”

“Oh, ho contribuito davvero ben poco,” borbotta Bilbo, “è stato tutto opera dei ragazzi. Ho fatto semplicemente in modo che non si lasciassero trasportare da tutta quella magia.”

“Ne sono sicuro,” il Re sorride, “ma intendevo un ben fatto più... generale. E grazie.”

“Oh,” Bilbo sospira, distogliendo titubante lo sguardo dal Re al proprio bicchiere, guardando il liquido rosso vorticare, nella speranza che le sue guance non stiano diventando rapidamente dello stesso colore, “è stato un piacere. _È_ un piacere.”

Finisce il bicchiere in un lungo sorso, riuscendo per qualche miracolo a non soffocare, sentendosi all'improvviso ansioso e stordito, che è in realtà uno stato d'animo pericoloso da avere intorno al Re, ha imparato nel corso del tempo.

“Bene, allora,” dichiara, “Devo dire ai ragazzi che vi è piaciuto?”

“Per favore,” Thorin annuisce, guardandolo ancora con aria d'attesa, lo sta praticamente scrutinando, cosa che Bilbo davvero non può sopportare.

“Va bene,” dice con fermezza, alzandosi, “Io, ehm... grazie per il vino.”

“Grazie a lei per la distrazione,” replica il Re semplicemente, gli occhi di Bilbo si allargano quando Thorin allunga le braccia, le nocche che schioccano debolmente quando capovolge i palmi, con le dita intrecciate insieme.

Tutto questo non è _affatto_ giusto.

“Buona... buonanotte, Vostra Maestà.”

“Buonanotte, professore.”

***

E quella sera, prima di addormentarsi, incapace di pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa tranne il Re e i suoi occhi stanchi, un'idea si infiltra nella testa di Bilbo, e ha abbastanza prontezza mentale da riconoscere che è condannato, ovvio che lo sia, una volta aver deciso. Ecco perché si prende del tempo – c'è la festa di compleanno da pianificare, dopotutto, il che è una meravigliosa distrazione.

Lui e Balin mettono insieme il piano, Bilbo è pieno di gioia quando gli viene permesso di tenere la festa in quella parte del giardino a cui lui e i ragazzi sono così affezionati, con il vecchio parco giochi e il luogo ideale per i tavoli e tutto quanto. Bombur e Mirjam promettono di occuparsi del catering, ed è compito di Bilbo e Kíli decidere chi vogliono invitare. Il bambino non ha bisogno di un grande festa particolarmente stravagante, grazie a Dio, e così porta solo un paio di suoi compagni di classe, così come i due figli del Primo Ministro, e a Fíli è 'permesso' portare Ori. Per qualche ragione, Kíli vuole che alcuni dei membri dello staff siano presenti, ossia la sua insegnante di pianoforte e il suo istruttore di equitazione, e Bofur, e anche Balin – tutti loro accettano con entusiasmo, naturalmente.

Il clima è per fortuna assolutamente perfetto il giorno della festa, e Bilbo lascia i preparativi nel momento migliore, confidando in Balin e nel suo esercito di cameriere di prendersi cura di tutto, guidando in città per andare a prendere il festeggiato e il fratello, e... beh, lo sguardo sul volto di Kíli quando cammina in quel giardino, con le tavole imbandite con il cibo, e i palloncini colorati e i nastri legati ai rami più bassi degli alberi, è la migliore ricompensa per tutto il duro lavoro di Bilbo, davvero. Ricevendo un cappello da festa a punta, proprio come tutti gli altri, Kíli si accomoda a capo del tavolo più grande, e procede a salutare tutti nel suo tono adorabilmente serio. Il Re è lì, naturalmente, indossando un insieme insolitamente casual ed avvenente di camicia leggera e jeans, e ride insieme a tutti gli altri quando il nipote ballonzola su e giù freneticamente mentre aspetta l'arrivo della torta, ed applaude quando la bocca del bambino rimane spalancata.

Bilbo ha commissionato la torta in una pasticceria in città che Bombur gli aveva raccomandato, ed è davvero una splendida creazione, blu e verde e rossa, con la scritta 'Buon ottavo compleanno, Kíli!' in khuzdul, e tutto sommato, Bilbo è altrettanto colpito quanto contento. Poi arriva il momento per i regali, e Bilbo è convinto che il bambino sarebbe emozionato in abbondanza se potesse avere solo per lui tutti quei dolci – ma c'è una raccolta di vari giochi da tavolo, libri, un pallone da calcio (apparentemente firmato da questo o quel famoso giocatore, come Bofur, il fautore del regalo, spiega a Bilbo), e anche una nuova bicicletta, e, naturalmente, il bel regalo da parte di Fíli, che è un dipinto della pista motoristica preferita di Kíli tagliato in pezzi da puzzle. Ma alla fine, il più grande successo è il regalo di Thorin, che tira fuori dal nulla – o, per essere precisi, è il regalo che striscia fuori dal nulla.

È una gattina, una piccola soriana con un fiocco blu intorno al collo, e tutti i pregiudizi di Bilbo riguardo al dare animali ai bambini come regalo evapora non appena Kíli posa gli occhi su di essa, esclamando in quella che può essere descritta solo come gioia allo stato puro, prendendola tra le mani sempre con cautela mentre Thorin si inginocchia accanto al nipote. Kili coccola la gattina col viso e con sua immensa gioia, inizia a leccargli le dita – non la lascia andare per il resto della festa, permette solo a Bilbo di badare a lei quando i bambini vanno a calciare il pallone e a giocare ad acchiapparello dopo la festa, gli adulti ovviamente rallentano dopo il pasto, sparpagliandosi nel giardino con le loro bevande.

Bilbo sta cullando la soriana addormentata sul grembo, aspettando che la sua allegria si palesi, quando il Re si unisce a lui, il suo 'Spero che non sia allergico' fa ridere Bilbo con molta foga.

“A dire la verità, lo sono,” dice sorridendo, e per un secondo, Sua Maestà guarda sinceramente mortificata.

“Non lo sapevo,” dice, “se lo avessi saputo, gli avrei preso–”

“Cosa, un'iguana?” Bilbo ridacchia, “Va tutto bene, sono sicuro di farcela. È un regalo fantastico, davvero, Vostra Maestà.”

“È una festa bellissima.”

Si scambiano un sorriso, e Bilbo ha improvvisamente bisogno di bere per rimediare alla gola secca.

“Sono davvero contento che siate potuto venire,” commenta, “i ragazzi–”

Ma viene interrotto da quello che potrebbe essere solo una cosa – il rombo lontano di un tuono. Guardano il cielo, e vedono nubi scure che si avvicinano sopra le cime degli alberi più lontani.

“Viene dalle montagne,” osserva il Re, “non so se qualcuno l'ha avvertita, ma i temporali estivi come questo sono molto comuni in questi mesi.”

“Oh no,” Bilbo sospira, “non lo sapevo, che peccato...”

“Ci vorrà ancora un'oretta prima che ci raggiunga,” dice Thorin, “ma sarà meglio salvare quello che possiamo.”

La pila di regali viene lentamente rimossa e sistemata al sicuro all'interno del Palazzo, e i bambini si sono calmati, aiutando alla fine con entusiasmo a portare vassoi su vassoi di cibo in sala da pranzo. Il vento si solleva prima del previsto, e i bambini esclamano eccitati mentre corrono intorno al giardino inseguendo i palloncini vaganti, e gli adulti spostano i tavoli nel grande gazebo, e quando inizia a piovere, _decisamente_ prima del previsto, tutto sprofonda nel caos più totale.

I bambini vengono accompagnati dentro, cercando per qualche ragione di afferrare più palloncini umanamente possibili e rallentando l'intero processo, mentre l'ultimo dei tavoli e delle sedie vengono tolti dal giardino. Bilbo si sente già la camicia fradicia sulla spalle mentre sorride a Bofur, afferrando l'ultimo tavolo con lui, proprio quando una folata spropositata di vento solleva la tovaglia e la trasporta via in modo quasi impossibilmente rapido.

“Ci penso io!” esclama Bofur, precipitandosi dietro, e il Re prende il suo posto.

Insieme, lui e Bilbo portano il tavolo all'interno del gazebo già traboccante insieme agli altri, e proprio quando Sua Maestà dice 'Pronto a fare una corsa?', Il tetto fragile sopra le loro teste inizia a vibrare sotto il picchiettio inconfondibile della grandine.

“Forse no,” Bilbo ride, arrivando a stare al fianco di Thorin sulla soglia della porta, le palline bianche di ghiaccio, per niente piccole, si cospargono sull'erba.

“Meglio di no,” il Re ridacchia.

Sentono le deboli risate dei bambini dal Palazzo, e vedono Bofur che sta correndo sul vasto prato, trascinando la tovaglia scappata via, cercando di coprirsi la testa ed agitando le mani teatralmente, urlando qualcosa di incomprensibile.

“Beh, io non ci vado _là fuori_ ,” osserva Bilbo e Thorin ride.

“Nemmeno io. Dovrebbe passare tra un paio di minuti,” dice, accarezzandosi i capelli, e Bilbo vede che sono bagnati tanto quanto i suoi, e anche la camicia è fradicia, e in qualche modo, la vista è improvvisamente davvero esilarante, insieme a tutta la situazione.

“Che festa,” dice in tono di scherno, e il Re ridacchia, appoggiato allo stipite della porta.

Vedono Kíli che fa loro un cenno con la mano , gridando qualcosa che non riescono a sentire, e gli agitano semplicemente la mano in risposta, assicurandogli che stanno bene, e poi Thorin sente la necessità di concedere Bilbo lo sguardo più penetrante che si possa immaginare.

“Grazie per tutto questo,” dice, e Bilbo non crede che potrà mai abituarsi a Sua Maestà che gli mostra così tanta gratitudine.

“Non è... non è un problema, davvero, mi piace aiutare, e... il compleanno di Fíli è tra poco, giusto?”

“Giusto,” Thorin sorride, ma non smette mai di guardare Bilbo, come se stesse cercando qualcosa sul suo viso.

“Spero solo che riconosca il proprio valore, professore,” aggiunge con calma, e gli occhi di Bilbo si allargano, e cerca di trovare un pizzico di sarcasmo in questa affermazione, ma fallisce.

“Io, ehm...” riesce a dire.

“Anche se non sembra sempre così, lei è... è insostituibile qui. Adesso,” continua Sua Maestà, e Bilbo non tenta nemmeno di nascondere la propria meraviglia muta, e si limita a fissarlo imbambolato mentre sospira, “dopo tutto quello che ha fatto, noi... io...”

La bocca di Bilbo rimane spalancata, il suo cuore sta rintoccando come una campana, perché è... beh, abbastanza sicuro che il Re stia cercando di dirgli qualcosa, ma naturalmente vengono interrotti dal telefono di Sua Maestà che vibra. Gli occhi di Thorin si allargano, e i suoi lineamenti si contorcono in momentanea confusione, come se non riuscisse a credere di essere stato così bruscamente interrotto, ma poi si acciglia, visibilmente contrariato, armeggiando col cellulare, lanciando a Bilbo uno sguardo di scusa, a cui risponde con un sorriso e una scrollata di spalle, anche se è abbastanza sicuro di dover essere anche lui un po' infelice, perché hanno appena perso la loro possibilità per... qualcosa.

“ _Kulhu hanakun?_ ” domanda Sua Maestà in tono autoritario e brusco, i suoi occhi ancora incollati su Bilbo, che si volta con prontezza, vedendo che la grandine si sta diradando adesso.

“ _Kulhu?_ ” sibila il Re, evidentemente sorpreso, e poi Bilbo non sente altro che un flusso di frasi sbrigative in khuzdul, che non capisce molto.

Dà a Sua Maestà il suo spazio, mettendosi il più lontano possibile da lui sulla piccola veranda del gazebo senza venir bombardato dalla grandine, e si azzarda a guardarlo solo quando sente il nome di 'Smaug Bundushar'. Vede che adesso il Re si sta accigliando in modo minaccioso, ovviamente seccato, e termina la chiamata dopo un po' di tempo quasi con rabbia, borbottando un secco 'Mi dispiace per questo'.

E Bilbo è dispiaciuto per lui. Non può fare altrimenti, la vista di lui che marcia attraverso il prato non appena cade solo pioggia dal cielo, assicurando i nipoti che sta bene, ma scusandosi ed allontanandosi a grandi passi, è in qualche modo la cosa più deprimente che Bilbo abbia visto da un po'. È sicuro che non sia colpa di Thorin – _sa_ che non è colpa sua, il che peggiora ancora le cose. Sembrava sinceramente contento di aver trovato il tempo di venire alla festa, e Bilbo è sicuro che il contenuto della chiamata deve aver rovinato tutto per lui, e...

Beh, forse la situazione è più di quanto lui possa gestire . Non sarebbe la prima volta. Forse non sta ragionando, e forse si sta gettando a capofitto in qualcosa che gli costerà caro, ma in realtà non gli importa. No, ciò che conta è che lui potrebbe essere in grado di aiutare il Re. In qualche modo. Chi lo sa. Pensa di doverci provare.

Il che è il motivo per cui prende il telefono quella sera sentendosi perfettamente determinato – non sapendo se sta facendo la cosa giusta, ma come si fa a dirlo, davvero? Bard Ibindikhel risponde quasi immediatamente.

“ _Medrûnat._ ”

“Ah, ehm... _shamukh_. Sono Bilbo Baggins.”

“Oh, professore! Sono contento che abbia chiamato. Ha visto–”

“Sì, e ci ho pensato,” lo interrompe Bilbo con ansia, “e col rischio di sembrare come se fossi uscito fuori da qualche film stupido... Ci sto. Vorrei aiutare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**
> 
>  
> 
>  _Bundushar_ \- “Testa nel Fumo”  
>  _Dush akhûnîth_ \- figli dell'oscurità  
>  _Ghelekhmez_ \- Ben fatto  
>  _Kulhu hanakun?_ \- Che succede?  
>  _Kulhûn_ \- Quando  
>  _Medrûnat_ \- Avanti  
>  _Shândi_ \- Capisco  
>  _Sugùl ma_ \- Certo  
>  _Umlhakh_ \- Vostra Maestà  
>  _Yâdùshun_ \- Prego


	9. Capitolo VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo troverete un piccolo dizionario delle parole in khuzdul.

Non fa visita alla tomba di sua sorella da quando è stata sepolta. Non è una questione di scelta, certo che no – non ha avuto un momento libero da quando l'intera situazione è esplosa, metaforicamente o no. Il telefono squilla sempre, Dàin è sempre in visita, il Senato si riunisce sempre. È inutile. A volte, pensa a ciò che avrebbe detto Dís, e sa che un suo rimprovero infinito sarebbe stato una possibilità concreta. È stata sempre così, feroce e forte, mai preoccupata di quello che le usciva dalla bocca.

“Dovresti regnare tu su questo paese,” le diceva, e lei rideva di cuore.

“Se vuoi che vada in fiamme, certo.”

Era una foresta in fiamme di per sé. Sveglia, spietata e inarrestabile; luminosa e calda, e tanto intimidatoria quanto la forza della natura. Quando c'era lei, nessuno ha mai messo in discussione il perché il giovane Re non fosse sposato. Aveva già una Regina al suo fianco. E lo era – la Corona era nulla senza di lei. Lei era quella con l'immagine pubblica più accattivante, quella che sapeva parlare alle masse, quella che sapeva parlare con _lui_ , e quella che si assicurava che Thorin rimanesse coi piedi per terra, e mandasse avanti questo circo ciclopico.

Sono stati entrambi ugualmente indeboliti dalla rivoluzione, ma si facevano forza a vicenda, e sono andati avanti – Dís ha trasformato il suo dolore in potere e passione allo stato puro, gettandosi nel volontariato, e viaggiando, e sponsorizzando questo o quello, solo per essere là fuori, nel mondo, a 'rilanciare il miglioramento dell'immagine mediatica della Corona', per usare le parole dei giornalisti di allora. E Thorin si è concentrato sul lavoro meno piacevole, sulle ore infinite al Senato, e all'estero, e sulle riunioni, assicurandosi che la monarchia avesse delle buone basi solide su cui ricostruire.

Per quanto entrambi amassero il nonno, ha lasciato il Paese nel peggior stato possibile – senza neanche il padre, avevano solo se stessi. E se la sono cavata. Hanno sistemato tutto, per qualche miracolo. Dís gli accarezzava la guancia con le dita alla stessa maniera della loro madre, ' _Dipende da te, solo da te_ ,' gli diceva, ma entrambi sapevano che Thorin era nulla senza di lei.

Quando diede alla luce Kíli, erano passati tre anni da Azanulbizar, e il Paese stava appena imparando a respirare di nuovo, e così il suo Re.

“Questo è tutto,” gli disse, i capelli ancora scompigliati, la pelle più pallida della sua vestaglia da ospedale, ma i suoi occhi luccicavano più forte che mai, “questo è tutto quello che hai ora. Lo facciamo per loro – se Fíli deve essere re, avrà un paese in cui valga la pena vivere, hai capito?”

Non gli ha mai fatto pressioni. Ha sempre capito. Ha sempre riso all'idea di lui che sposa una donna solo perché 'prima o poi la gente inizierà a parlare'.

“La gente sta già parlando, Thorin,” diceva con un sorriso smagliante, e gli dava una pacca sulla spalla quando impallidiva un po', “l'ha sempre fatto, e lo farà sempre. Per quanto ti riguarda, il trono ha un erede, e puoi sempre dire che ti ho ordinato di non sposarti perché sono assetata di potere, o qualcosa del genere. Non mi interessa.”

_Questo paese è nostro, e risponderà ai nostri bisogni. Tu ed io abbiamo il potere di cambiare ogni cosa, perché c'è bisogno di un cambiamento, e perché se non lo facciamo, almeno uno di noi sarà infelice. Ti voglio bene, fratello. Zâzyungizu._

Aveva ragione su molte cose, e aveva torto su molte altre, ma finché era lì, le fondamenta di Thorin erano incrollabili; lei era la sua roccia. Quando Frerin morì, Thorin non voleva parlarne, o pensarci troppo, a dirla tutta, ma Dís non smetteva mai di rammentarglielo, ogni giorno, costringendolo a ricordare tutte le cose belle che loro tre hanno vissuto - piangeva, e soffriva, ma riteneva inutile comportarsi come se il loro fratellino non fosse mai esistito. _Il nostro dolore è la sola ed unica prova che sia mai esistito_ , o qualcosa del genere.

Quando anche lei morì, non c'era nessuno che lo rammentasse a Thorin. Ci fu solo una telefonata, qualcuno che si affrettava al suo fianco nel bel mezzo di un'udienza, e si meraviglierà per il resto della sua vita su come letteralmente tutto quello che conosceva potesse sgretolarsi nel giro di pochi secondi. Ricorda che si trovava in un vasto corridoio vuoto, il soffitto all'improvviso decisamente troppo alto, il silenzio decisamente troppo soffocante, e i suoi polmoni si rifiutarono di lavorare per un bel po' di tempo, e così il suo cuore. Ma fece quello che aveva sempre saputo fare: lavorare. Effettuò chiamate. Fece in modo che i ragazzi fossero al sicuro, e lontani da qualsiasi fonte di notizie. I ragazzi...

Da quel giorno, tutto quello che vedeva in Fíli era il suo fratello minore, la chioma d'oro di capelli ondulati e il sorriso simpatico, e gli occhi di Kíli erano gli stessi di Dís – Thorin sapeva di doverli proteggere a tutti i costi, ma aveva anche paura che se li avesse guardato direttamente, il suo cuore sarebbe stato fatto a pezzi. Ma il suo dolore era solo suo, e non era trasferibile – lo rinchiuse dentro di sé come un peso di piombo, e continuò ad andare avanti, perché era bravo in questo, nell'avanzare anche quando le gambe gli minacciavano di cedere e il percorso era praticamente invisibile. Continuò ad andare avanti, e permetteva alla sua debolezza di sopraffarlo unicamente quando si trovava da solo, quando non c'era nessuno lì con lui a cercare di consolarlo – nessuno tranne Dís sapeva come farlo, comunque.

***

Una mano morbida sulla spalla lo sveglia, almeno due volte a settimana di questi tempi. La sua schiena si annuncia dolorosamente quando si appoggia allo schienale della sedia, trascinandosi le mani sul viso e cercando gli occhiali per discernere i danni ai documenti su cui è riuscito ad addormentarsi.

“Non guardarmi così, Deidre, sono solo rapporti fiscali,” borbotta, e lei fa un suono di disappunto.

“È un miglioramento rispetto alle, cos'erano, azioni legali della scorsa settimana?” commenta seccamente, “ecco il tè.”

“ _Âkmînruk zu_.”

“Beh, non è stato un piacere. Ma guardati,” sospira, “sembri un cadavere ambulante.”

“Chi lo dice che non lo sia?” sorride sbrigativamente, e la donna sbuffa una risata nasale, scuotendo la testa.

“Quando è stata l'ultima volta che hai mangiato?”

“Deidre, per favore.”

“So per certo che hai saltato il pranzo. I ragazzi hanno chiesto di te.”

“... Davvero?”

“Kíli ha bisogno che firmi qualcosa per la scuola,” si stringe nelle spalle, mettendo in ordine la scrivania in rapidi movimenti calcolati, “Fíli è ancora arrabbiato con la nuova governante.”

“Ovvio,” Thorin sospira, “dirò a Balin di mandarla da me.”

Deidre apre la bocca per dire dell'altro, ma la chiude di nuovo, le rughe preoccupate si dispiegano intorno agli occhi mettendoli in evidenza.

“Che c'è?” le domanda in tono autoritario, e lei scuote la testa, le labbra sottili.

Deidre si è invecchiata così tanto, si rende conto. Non molto tempo fa i suoi capelli non erano tutti bianchi, giusto? Ha sempre zoppicato, qualcosa di cui Thorin e i suoi fratelli spesso se ne approfittavano quando erano bambini, ma adesso sembra che faccia più fatica a muoversi, osserva mentre la donna sistema le tende delle finestre. Le sue mani tremano quasi impercettibilmente.

“Deidre, vuoi una vacanza?” sospira, e lei si blocca per un attimo fugace, ma poi ride.

“Non sono io quella che ha bisogno di una vacanza,” fa notare, dandogli ancora le spalle.

“Dico sul serio.”

“Anch'io.”

Ed è così che è sempre stato tra di loro. Lei è l'unica che si rifiuta di cedere quando lui fa pressioni, e Thorin sa di essere fortunato ad averla con sé. Pensavano che se ne sarebbe andata dopo la morte della Regina, ma 'Il mio lavoro qui non è ancora finito' è quello che ha detto, crede Thorin. Deidre governa le cameriere con precisione e pugno di ferro, ed è l'unica a rimproverare Thorin in questi giorni, e lui non vuole davvero pensare di non poter vedere il suo gentile viso tondo, almeno una volta al giorno.

Sebbene pensi di meritarsi di venir risparmiato dalle osservazioni che riceve da lei quando non fa alcun tentativo per tenere la governante dei ragazzi, accettando poi le sue dimissioni immediate quella settimana senza tanti complimenti.

“È un circolo vizioso,” agita nervosamente il dito contro di lui quando sono a discutere la questione con Balin, “ed è ridicolo.”

“Sì, grazie per il tuo contributo,” Thorin sospira, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso, e lei bofonchia sottovoce mentre esce dall'ufficio.

“Ti prego, dimmi che hai trovato qualcuno,” borbotta Thorin in un raro sfoggio di esasperazione, e con suo immenso sollievo, Balin sorride brevemente.

“Più o meno.”

“Non è la mia risposta preferita, Balin.”

“... ha risposto il Dottor Grey.”

Thorin si appoggia allo schienale della sedia, permettendosi mezzo secondo di debole speranza.

“... E?”

“Ed è fiducioso di poter trovare qualcuno di speciale con scarso preavviso,” risponde Balin, “parole sue, non mie.”

“Questo potrebbe significare un diverso numero di cose.”

“Concordo. Ti sta chiedendo di fidarsi di lui.”

“Ovvio,” Thorin sorride.

“... Allora?” Balin solleva le sopracciglia.

“Allora cosa?”

“Lo farai? Intendo, ti fiderai di lui?”

Thorin sospira, allungando le braccia e il collo, le articolazioni schioccano. Mahal, ha davvero bisogno di andare a letto presto oggi.

“Ho una scelta?”

“Non particolarmente, no. Dice che la persona potrebbe arrivare entro due settimane, se tutto va secondo i piani.”

“Dettagli su questa donna?”

“È un uomo, a quanto pare,” Balin si sistema gli occhiali un po' nervosamente, “Un inglese. Un vecchio amico del Dottore, da come mi è parso di capire. Un insegnante, credo. Il nome adesso mi sfugge.”

“Hmm,” Thorin sospira senza sbilanciarsi, sopprimendo sapientemente uno sbadiglio, “beh allora, vedremo se durerà più a lungo delle altre.”

***

... E non è del tutto sicuro quando inizia a _volere_ che duri. Il professor Baggins è assolutamente irritante, questo è sicuro, ma a parte questo, riesce sempre a confondere Thorin. Dal loro primissimo incontro, l'uomo è sfacciato, rasentando quasi la maleducazione vera e propria, ma c'è qualcosa in lui... La sua incapacità di tenere la bocca chiusa anche quando è assolutamente necessario rammenta a Thorin di suo fratello e di sua sorella così tanto che vuole sbarazzarsi di lui immediatamente all'inizio. Ma Fíli e Kíli lo prendono in grande simpatia fin dal primo giorno, e guardarli insieme fa soffrire Thorin, ma è anche un sollievo immenso.

Ma _per Dio_ quell'uomo crea più problemi di quanto ne vale la pena. Non ha assolutamente alcun riguardo per qualsiasi tipo di protocollo e Thorin è convinto che soffra del bisogno sfortunato di avere sempre ragione. Ma la sua prima bozza del nuovo programma di Fíli fa soffermare Thorin – è fatto con perizia, dettagliato e ben pensato, e le materie hanno senso per una volta. I richiesti resoconti giornalieri sono chiari e privi di assurdità, senza commenti inutili, cosa che Thorin può apprezzare immensamente.

Tutto questo finisce in un batter d'occhio, naturalmente. Neanche una settimana dopo l'arrivo del professore, Thorin è già pronto a licenziarlo, è in realtà assolutamente _certo_ di volerlo fare non appena vede lui e Fíli dal finestrino della limousine mentre la ghiaia del vialetto principale scricchiola sotto le ruote. I due stanno passeggiando tranquillamente intorno al Palazzo, chiacchierando con facilità, e Thorin inghiotte un pizzico indiscernibile di gelosia a favore della rabbia crescente, perché di certo non ha autorizzato nessuna passeggiata nel bel mezzo – controlla l'orologio rapidamente – sì, nel bel mezzo delle lezioni di Fíli.

Finiscono col gridare, e Fíli finisce col scappare via – non la prima volta, e certamente non l'ultima, accetta Thorin cupamente. Il professor Baggins sembra assolutamente disgustato dall'idea di abbandonare Fíli a se stesso per un po' per darsi una calmata, ed è la prima volta che Thorin pondera di dirglielo – che il ragazzo ha a malapena parlato dei suoi sentimenti a qualcuno, Balin, Deidre o una delle numerose governanti, da quando la madre è morta, e senza ombra di dubbio non ha intenzione di cominciare ora. Che le sue strategie di evasione includono nascondersi per ore, e non venire a pranzo quando sa che lo zio sarà presente, e saltare le lezioni di scherma ogni volta che può, e _buona fortuna con tutto questo, professore_.

Ma Fíli rapidamente diventa la minore delle sue preoccupazioni, perché Azog Karkâl fa la sua grande mossa – Thorin ha una voglia spropositata di prendere a pugni qualcosa quando lo vede per la prima volta alla televisione, a parlare di _cambiamento_ , e _nuovi orizzonti_ , e _il bisogno di risoluzioni rapide_ , e trascorre quella che potrebbe essere una settimana o un anno completamente disattento mentre il suo ufficio stampa organizza il dibattito e prepara gli argomenti.

Deidre non dice nulla, si limita a portare le sue solite tazze di caffè quando ce n'è bisogno, gentilmente decidendo di non commentare la frequenza crescente con cui Thorin le richiede.

“Fíli ha cercato di saltare la lezione di equitazione ieri,” commenta Deidre in tono apatico un pomeriggio particolarmente stressante, con fuori quel genere esasperante di bel tempo e troppi documenti da leggere e non abbastanza tempo, e Thorin semplicemente sospira.

“Lo hanno trovato in tempo?”

“Oh, non ha provato a nascondersi,” spiega Deidre, “no, da come ho capito, si è presentato alla porta del signor Bilbo e voleva nascondersi lì, ma Bilbo lo ha convinto ad andare. È anche andato con lui, gli ha fatto chiedere scusa all'istruttore.”

Thorin la conosce fin troppo bene – la donna lo dice con molta calma, ma sta aspettando la sua reazione. Sospira di nuovo.

“Meraviglioso,” dice seccamente.

“ _È_ meraviglioso,” si gira verso di lui, con uno sguardo truce, incrociando le braccia sul petto, “Fíli si rifiutava persino di parlare a tutte le governanti precedenti, ricordi? Figuriamoci dare loro ascolto. Te lo dico io, il professor Baggins è speciale. Non lo licenziare in un impeto di furia.”

Thorin fa un suono beffardo.

“Spetta a lui non darmi un motivo per farmi infuriare,” sottolinea, e lei rotea gli occhi, ma non aggiunge altro.

***

E Thorin è... beh, se non intrigato, allora è certamente un po' impressionato. Chiede a Fíli dell'incidente più tardi quel giorno, durante la lezione di matematica, con cautela, sapendo che una parola sbagliata può far sì che il nipote si rifiuti di comunicare del tutto.

“Bilbo finirà nei guai?” chiede Fíli in modo sorprendentemente serio quando Thorin indaga sul perché abbia cercato di nascondersi nel suo appartamento.

“... No.”

Fíli lo guarda con intensità, e Thorin sa di aver raggiunto il loro limite quotidiano per una comunicazione normale. Ha da tempo imparato a non oltrepassare quella linea – ci sono fin troppi malintesi ora tra lui e il ragazzo, troppe occasioni in cui Thorin l'ha fatto piangere, per aver insistito. È solo grato che il ragazzo rimane tranquillo per tutto il resto della lezione, scarabocchiando ubbidientemente. Ma è tranquillo – più tranquillo del solito, come non mai dopo l'incidente, e la parte razionale di Thorin gli dice che è stato lui ad iniziare a parlare per primo, ma è passato troppo tempo. Ha dimenticato come farlo.

Dís era quella che diceva a Fíli quando era il momento di irrompere nell'ufficio dello zio per cercare di tirarlo fuori dalla routine, costringendolo a pranzare con loro. Era lei che metteva Kíli tra le braccia di Thorin, insegnandogli come tenere il neonato, e poi, quando era più grande, era lei che pianificava le sue esibizioni al pianoforte in modo che Thorin avrebbe avuto il tempo di essere lì. Costringeva letteralmente Thorin a socializzare con i nipoti, perché sapeva che era bene per lui, e rideva alla venerazione nei loro occhi quando lo guardavano, dicendo loro che lo zio poteva anche essere un re, ma di certo non si meritava tutta quella soggezione. Dís era quella che sapeva far ridere Thorin, e come farlo ridere _con_ i ragazzi, e senza di lei, il suo legame con loro si è contorto e irreparabilmente spezzato nel giro di pochi giorni, così si direbbe.

Sa di averla delusa – sarebbe così rattristata nel vedere quello che lui ha visto all'inizio della settimana, gli occhi di Fíli pieni di lacrime mentre si allontanava da Thorin ancora una volta, scappando via. Ma i ragazzi sono al sicuro, dice a se stesso, sono al sicuro e questo è tutto ciò che conta. E se decide fermamente di non soffermarsi sulla questione della loro (e la sua) vera felicità per troppo tempo per il bene della propria sanità mentale, beh, allora, nessuno può dargli davvero torto.

E poi (non per la prima volta, e decisamente non per l'ultima, si aspetta) il professor Baggins lo prende di sorpresa e lo fa riconsiderare. È tarda notte, quando Thorin trova l'uomo nel corridoio che porta al suo alloggio, e si è molto ovviamente perso, ed è ancora molto più ovviamente alticcio, ma parla delle lezioni di Fíli con una tale passione che Thorin non pensa di poter gestire, e una parte di sé è arrabbiata con lui, perché è arrivato solo un paio di settimane fa, e non sa nulla, ma si comporta come se un cambiamento fosse così facile. Thorin molto onestamente lo detesta per farglielo credere anche lui, e non è del tutto sicuro di come ci riesca, ma il professore alla fine lo convince a riadattare le lezioni di Fíli, e anche a permettergli di portare il ragazzo fuori di tanto in tanto, il che è... Non è ancora del tutto sicuro del perché o del percome abbia accettato tutto questo.

Passano quasi un'ora a mettere insieme un nuovo programma, e Thorin osserva l'uomo con una sorta di rinnovato interesse – la bionda chioma disordinata di capelli e i grandi occhiali, e quella combinazione decisamente poco professionale di cardigan con camicia a pois che insiste ad indossare così spesso – e si rende conto che se si fosse mai imbattuto in un vero e proprio enigma, il professor Baggins ne sarebbe l'emblema. Non è del tutto sicuro di come trattarlo, o se si possa fidare di lui, ed è... sconcertante. Si prende un po' di tempo dal suo calendario stracarico di impegni per informarsi sulla sua carriera accademica, ma non getta luce sulla peculiare determinazione e l'acume impertinente dell'uomo – Thorin decide che dovrà interrogare a riguardo il Dottor Grey la prossima volta che lo vede.

La questione, naturalmente, diventa del tutto ridondante con la prossima bravata del professore – Thorin è determinato a far sì che sia l'ultima. Doveva partire per Gundabad per l'apertura di chissà cosa, alla presenza della stampa, ma tutto gli esplode tra le mani, e torna a casa un giorno prima, il che è cosa buona e giusta, perché significa avere un sacco di tempo libero inaspettato. Ma apparentemente pochi secondi dopo aver messo piede nel Palazzo, scopre che i ragazzi sono fuori, tutti e due.

Il terrore che sente in quel mezzo secondo è assolutamente paralizzante – gli serve un po' di tempo per affrontarlo come lo affronta sempre, il che significa tramutarlo in rabbia. Come ha osato?! Questo va ben oltre la comprensione del professore, e decisamente al di là del regno delle buffonate che Thorin gli ha consentito. Ma ce la fa a capire che...? Certo che no, si rende conto Thorin, respirando attraverso la rabbia nel suo ufficio mentre aspetta che Balin sistemi le cose. Il professor Baggins probabilmente pensa che sta facendo ciò che è _meglio per i ragazzi_. Come se ne avesse la minima idea. Come se capisse tutto quello che hanno passato.

Thorin fa del suo meglio per non abbandonarsi ai ricordi, e fallisce epicamente. Frerin era molto più grande sia di Fíli che di Kíli, naturalmente, ma era ancora un ragazzino, ancora avventato, ancora messo in fin troppo pericolo, e non per colpa sua. _Non è la stessa cosa_ , si sforza Thorin di decidere, _non è la stessa cosa, le strade sono sicure, la città è sicura,_ l'hai resa _tu sicura, in modo che nulla del genere potesse mai accadere di nuovo_. Sono passati dieci anni, ma sembra ieri. Perdere il fratellino di vista per un paio d'ore in mezzo al rivoluzione ha portato alla sua morte, ed _è stato un incidente, lo sai che è così, non potevi saperlo_. Questo è ciò che direbbe Dís – questo è ciò che infatti ha detto, più e più volte finché Thorin non ha deciso di crederci.

È stata l'ultima goccia per il loro padre, però, e Thorin non è ancora del tutto sicuro di come siano riusciti a sopravvivere alla perdita di Thráin di lì a breve dalla morte di Frerin e del loro nonno. Inesorabilità. Sì, deve essere stata quella. Il pubblico era scioccato, e per una volta simpatizzava con la Corona, e ciò ha permesso loro di invertire la rotta a loro favore, rapidamente e senza pietà, perché quello era l'unico modo. Troppa violenza, troppo spargimento di sangue, per un paese all'inizio di un millennio – hanno dovuto agire in fretta se non volevano affrontare un'intervento straniero.

Thorin ha ancora brividi a pensarci – Erebor era così vicina al soccombere, al collassare su se stessa come un castello di carte mal costruito. _È tutto finito ora_ , dice a se stesso, _tutto finito. Abbiamo costruito un paese più sicuro dove i ragazzi possono vivere, dopotutto_. Fíli aveva appena tre anni quando è successo tutto quanto, e Thorin lo vedeva negli occhi di Dís, la determinazione con cui avrebbe trascinato Erebor verso la luce per il figlio, a mani nude, se necessario. Gli anni successivi sono stati quelli di speranza e di nuovi inizi, e il più grande risultato di Thorin e di Dís è stato far dimenticare a una nazione gli orrori che aveva vissuto. Obbligare anche _loro stessi_ a dimenticare.

Naturalmente, il professor Baggins non sa nulla di tutto ciò, e per quanto concerne Thorin, non sarà lui a dirglielo. Per quando l'uomo viene accompagnato nel suo ufficio, la sua furia si è ritirata in un rigetto glaciale, e lo ascolta parlare di come i ragazzi si siano ' _divertiti un mondo_ ' con gelido distacco, già preparato ad un altro fallimento sul fronte delle governanti e dei tutor dei Principi.

Ma niente, a quanto pare, lo può preparare ai ragazzi che vengono in aiuto del professore. La vista di Kíli che si precipita nel suo ufficio, occhi larghi e spaventati, toglie tutto il fiato a Thorin. Il bambino grida a Thorin di non licenziare Bilbo, ' _per favore, Indâd, per favore_ ', e Fíli è al suo fianco, mandibola serrata, uno sguardo di sfida.

“ _Promettimi_ che non lo licenzierai,” grugnisce Fíli, e Thorin è improvvisamente a corto di fiato, non c'è nient'altro che ostilità nello sguardo e nelle parole del nipote, e il suo dolore deve palesarsi nei suoi occhi, perché il professore dice con fermezza: “Ragazzi, _adesso basta_. Ritornate ai vostri alloggi. Vi vedrò più tardi. _Sono serio_.”

Il modo in cui rispondono, ascoltando e ritirandosi ubbidientemente, serve solo ad intensificare la sofferenza di Thorin, ma lo sguardo fisso di Fíli è ancora incrociato con il suo, e quindi commenta severamente: “Sii educato, Fíli,” e quando il ragazzo fa un suono di scherno, aggiunge in khuzdul, in modo che rimanga solo tra lui e il nipote, “pensa a tua madre.”

Gli fa male dirlo, e ovviamente Fili soffre a sentirglielo dire, e i battiti del cuore di Thorin suonano vuoti alle sue orecchie mentre guarda gli occhi del ragazzo che si riempono di lacrime, e il suo intestino si contorce al previsto, ma ancora terribilmente doloroso 'Ti odio'. Poi i ragazzi scompaiono così velocemente come sono venuti, e il professore indugia, ma Thorin si sente privo di ogni energia, a malapena in grado di attraversare la stanza per versarsi una porzione generosa di whisky. Congeda il signor Baggins severamente, le spalle cascanti non appena l'uomo lascia il suo ufficio, e sprofonda nella poltrona pesantemente, chiudendo gli occhi per scacciare via l'amarezza con la sola forza di volontà.

“Non lo voglio sentire,” bisbiglia, quando la porta si apre di nuovo dopo quelle che potrebbero essere ore, e Deidre si insinua dentro, aggrottando la fronte.

Sulla difensiva, si china sul tavolo, cominciando a compilare alcuni moduli che ha trascurato, e lei gli prepara il caffè senza dire una parola, ma ovviamente molto contrariata.

“Hai almeno–” inizia, ma Thorin la interrompe subito.

“Smettila.”

“Dico solo–”

“Non mi interessa.”

“Ma Bilbo ha fatto solo quello–”

“Cosa?” grugnisce Thorin, appoggiandosi allo schienale mentre Deidre lo fissa, sbigottita, “quello che riteneva fosse meglio? Oh, ne sono sicuro. Sono certo che è un esperto in quel campo. Si presenta dal nulla con i suoi, i suoi programmi e le sue nuove materie eccitanti, e i suoi consigli genitoriali...”

“Non sei il loro genitore.”

“Sì, me l'hanno già detto, grazie!” esclama decisamente troppo forte, e gli occhi della donna si allargano.

Seppellisce il viso tra le mani, facendo un sospiro spezzato e gemendo con esasperazione. All'improvviso gli fa male la schiena, e sente davvero di aver bisogno di un altro drink.

“... Mi dispiace,” mormora, un suono soffocato e debole, strofinandosi gli occhi, “scusa.”

Quasi si aspetta che Deidre posi una mano sulla sua spalla, ci spera in effetti, ma la donna rimane semplicemente lì quando Thorin si fa coraggio ed alza lo sguardo, con le braccia incrociate sul petto, fissandolo.

“Non si tratta di te,” dice Deidre semplicemente, in tono secco, “o di lui. Si tratta dei ragazzi – li stai perdendo.”

Thorin apre la bocca per rispondere, ma la chiude di nuovo, incapace di replicare a causa del suo intestino che si torce disperatamente.

“Sono ragazzi,” continua semplicemente, con fermezza, “non dimenticheranno, né andranno avanti, né ti perdoneranno così facilmente. Ogni volta che gli fai del male, lo ricorderanno. Continua così, e li perderai per sempre.”

“Io non...” tenta, ma la voce lo abbandona, “... non so cosa fare.”

Allora lo sguardo di lei si ammorbidisce, alla fine, e sospira profondamente.

“Beh, va a chiedergli scusa, tanto per cominciare,” lo sprona, “... vai.”

“... Adesso?”

“E quando?” ribatte lei bruscamente, “questa non è un'udienza, non puoi aspettarti che qualcuno prenda le decisioni importanti al posto tuo, per l'amor del cielo.”

“Io...”

“ _Buzun_. Vai adesso o giuro su Mahal che ti darò uno _schiaffo_.”

***

E così se ne va, ma, naturalmente, naturalmente il professor Baggins è tra i piedi, e poi il terrore ritorna quando scopre che Fíli è scomparso, e si ritrova fuori in quella che sembra una manciata di secondi, marciando nell'oscurità del parco, e oltre alla sua paura per il nipote, riesce a cogliere la ridicolaggine della situazione – sono mesi che non va nel parco del Palazzo, e l'aria porta il pesante profumo di tutti gli alberi e gli arbusti in fiore, e ha ancora indosso l'abito con cui avrebbe parlato ai giornalisti, ed è tutto così surreale.

“So dove si trova,” bisbiglia poi il professor Baggins, dopo un po' a vagare senza meta ad urlare il nome di Fíli, “il cimitero.”

Thorin sente un tuffo al cuore, e per un bel po' medita di andarsene e basta – di tutti i possibili scenari in cui avrebbe fatto finalmente visita alla tomba di Dís, questo di certo non gli è mai passato per la mente. È assolutamente spaventato, ma ingoia la paura, e si concentra sulla preoccupazione per il nipote, e prosegue, con il cuore che martella un migliaio di battiti al minuto.

È passato molto tempo da quando qualcosa gli ha fatto così presa come la vista di Fíli raggomitolato a terra accanto alla semplice lapide dei suoi genitori, le spalle tremanti, e poi lo sa, sa che deve finire tutto ora, non può più lasciare che il ragazzo (o se stesso) soffra così.

“Gentilmente,” il professore sospira prima che si avvicinino al ragazzo, ma Thorin non ha bisogno che gli venga ricordato, non adesso, e mai più.

Aspetta semplicemente il suo turno per parlare mentre Bilbo valuta il danno alla caviglia di Fíli, e quando alla fine lo fa, sente come se i suoi polmoni stessero finalmente pompando in modo corretto, per la prima volta dopo secoli.

“ _Akhûnith_ ,” bisbiglia, non osando ancora di allungare la mano e toccare Fíli, “ascolta. Ascoltami e basta, per favore. Perdonami, _ghivashuh_ , per favore perdonami. Sono stato un tale idiota. Mi dispiace tanto per quello che ti ho detto...”

All'inizio trova le parole giuste con molta difficoltà, e il volto di Fili rimane sepolto nel braccio del professore, ma il suo pianto cessa, lentamente, e Thorin sa che questo è giusto... no, questo è l'unico modo, l'unica possibilità che avrà mai per sistemare le cose.

“Tua madre mi distruggerebbe se fosse qui, te lo immagini?” commenta, ridacchiando sommessamente, e Fíli tira su col naso, così aggiunge, ancora in khuzdul, fiducioso che il signor Baggins ne capirà la necessità, “era lei quella intelligente, sai. Sapevi che mi dava un ceffone sulla testa, almeno cinque volte al giorno solo per spronarmi? Era una donna brillante, la tua mamma... Fíli,” sospira, e si fa coraggio ed allunga la mano, mettendola sulla spalla del ragazzo con cautela, “Mi dispiace tanto. Davvero. Se... se vuoi, troveremo subito una scuola dove puoi andare, va bene? Per tutto questo tempo, ho cercato di tenerti qui al sicuro, ma non sei più un bambino piccolo.”

Il ragazzo si districa dalle braccia del professore lentamente, raddrizzandosi un po', abbassando la testa e torcendosi le mani in grembo, ma annuendo leggermente quando Thorin chiede gentilmente: “Ti piacerebbe? Basta lezioni con me alle otto del mattino, te lo prometto... Che ne pensi?”

Nel frattempo, il professor Baggins capisce al volo e toglie la scarpa del ragazzo con estrema cura, e Fíli mugola, ma affronta la cosa in modo eccellente.

“Possiamo andare a casa adesso?” gli chiede Thorin dolcemente, e lui annuisce, mettendo il broncio, le lacrime ancora nei suoi occhi, ma si scrolla tutto di dosso il secondo successivo, strofinandosi il dorso della mano sul viso.

“Mi dispiace,” borbotta, “posso andare a letto adesso?”

Thorin rispecchia la risata sollevata di Bilbo, e quando il ragazzo si alza in piedi e si rendono conto che non può camminare da solo, e accetta le braccia tese di Thorin, non può farne a meno, il sollievo fa riempire di lacrime anche i suoi occhi. Le scaccia sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente, seppellendo il naso nei riccioli del nipote e concedendo un ultimo sguardo alla lapide di Dís, semplice e solenne, prima di chiedere al professore di tirar fuori il telefono dalla tasca ed allertare Dwalin.

E forse è allora, dopo che Óin ispeziona l'infortunio di Fíli e gli benda la caviglia, e Thorin vaga fino agli alloggi dei ragazzi e vede il professore che legge loro qualcosa, con Kíli in grembo e Fíli infagottato nelle coperte, che comincia a sentire... qualcosa. La gratitudine è inaspettata, ma la trasmette comunque sia, e il professor Baggins sembra sorpreso tanto quanto Thorin.

“Per qualche ragione, p ossiede la capacità di farmi cambiare idea molto rapidamente,” dice all'uomo, ed è vero, in modo quasi preoccupante.

Quando Fíli gli chiede, un paio di giorni dopo, 'Ma dovrai licenziare Bilbo se vado a scuola?', con una tale urgenza nella domanda, ancora non sa perché è così sicuro che non lo farà. _Il professor Baggins non va da nessuna parte_ , dice, e i ragazzi sono ovviamente felicissimi, e Thorin lo accetta finalmente – che quell'uomo è molto più bravo a trattare con loro, a gestirli, a prestare loro ascolto, di quanto lui stesso lo sarà mai, ma... questo è un bene. Forse, con lui nei paraggi, potrebbe imparare, migliorare col tempo. Forse c'è ancora qualche possibilità di recuperare il suo rapporto con i ragazzi, e forse porre la propria fiducia nel peculiare, infuriante, basso uomo inglese potrebbe essere una delle migliori decisioni di Thorin.

Inoltre, deve preoccuparsi di altre cose adesso – il primo di una lunga serie di dibattiti arriva fin troppo presto per i suoi gusti. È pronto come non mai, eppure, è così infinitamente contrariato di trovarsi persino nella stessa stanza con Azog Karkâl – l'uomo è così disgustosamente chiassoso come sempre, e Thorin fatica a mantenere il proprio carattere irascibile sotto controllo.

Kark â l ovviamente ne fa la sua missione quella di provocarlo, ma non lo tollererà – Karkâl è un uomo d'affari, non un politico, e finché Thorin ha voce in capitolo, non renderà una realtà qualsiasi delle sue inverosimili dichiarazioni assurde. Ha un supporto innegabile da parte delle famiglie delle persone che il Conglomerato di Moria assume, ma Thorin è fiducioso che Dáin riuscirà a difendere il proprio posto. Suo cugino è più di quel che sembra, e Thorin non vede l'ora che faccia abbassare la cresta a Karkâl. Lui stesso deve concentrarsi sugli altri candidati che richiedono dibattiti a destra e a sinistra, dimenticandosi di come Karkâl abbia detto che il Paese è _suo_ , e che _il momento di cambiare è ora_. Se Thorin è fiducioso in qualcosa, è che Erebor è sulla strada giusta, e niente può farla vacillare da essa, né l'Unione Europea, con la sua pressione incessante per quanto riguarda l'unione fiscale, né nessun tipo di aspiranti politici chiassosi e sfacciati, né tanto meno il ritorno di vecchi nemici.

Viene a sapere del ritorno a casa di Smaug Bundushar poco prima del Gala Reale, e con molta fermezza decide di non prestargli alcuna attenzione – le sue fonti gli dicono che Bundushar non ha alcun interesse a partecipare alle celebrazioni imminenti o alle elezioni in qualsiasi modo, il che lo rende la minore delle preoccupazioni di Thorin, per fortuna. Si permette il lusso di dimenticarsi di lui, per ora, dal momento che riesce sempre e solo a rammentargli i ricordi della rivoluzione, e quelli non sono né voluti né necessari in questo momento. Tutto sta andando bene, dopotutto.

Tutto sta andando molto bene, in effetti, compresi i progetti del signor Baggins e dei nipoti di Thorin. Li vede molto poco tutti e due, e per la prima volta dopo secoli, non sembra una benedizione sotto mentite spoglie. Prima, non sapeva mai come avvicinare i ragazzi, interessarsi a loro senza alienarli. Ora, si sente di volerci provare, e la mancanza di tempo per farlo è... spiacevole.

Il professor Baggins trova una scuola per Fíli nel giro di pochi giorni, e Thorin si sente quasi infelice quando dichiara i suoi resoconti quotidiani sulle attività del ragazzo cancellati fino a nuovo avviso – si divertiva a leggerli, può ammettere tanto. Brevi e informativi, ma, in qualche modo, riuscevano a trasmettere l'interesse sia dell'insegnante che dell'allievo tra di loro e nelle materie – il professore si faceva carico di scrivere una breve nota personale al termine di ogni singolo resoconto, ammirando l'attenzione di Fíli, o i suoi miglioramenti nella pronuncia, o, a volte, in modo piuttosto sarcastico, la sua incapacità di stare fermo. Il professore era sempre completamente onesto, non omettendo nemmeno una delle esplosioni di rabbia di Fíli, o una qualsiasi delle volte in cui ha cercato di nascondersi, o di saltare le lezioni, e Thorin sospetta che l'uomo sapeva che avrebbe sempre e solo avuto ben poco tempo per leggere le relazioni, di solito a tarda notte, e ancor meno tempo per reagire in modo adeguato. Inoltre, le occasioni di disobbedienza di Fíli diminuivano sempre di più, lentamente ma inesorabilmente, e Thorin ne è intrigato, a dir poco – è chiaramente tutta opera del professore, e Thorin vuole disperatamente avere il tempo per chiedergli _come_.

Dove ha imparato tutto questo, e da dove è venuto? Come è spuntato dal nulla, riuscendo praticamente ad ignorare ogni singola regola a cui veniva presentato e _comunque_ ottenendo quello che ha ottenuto? Esattamente a che punto ha convinto Thorin a non licenziarlo? È ancora così... grossolano, decide Thorin, osservandolo con più attenzione in questi giorni, fallendo nel nascondere il proprio divertimento ogni volta che lo vede incespicare con le parole, notando discretamente tutti quei strani vezzi che possiede, dal passarsi la mano tra i capelli quando si trova nel bel mezzo di una conversazione, all'arricciare il naso quando sta leggendo. A volte non si vedono per giorni, e si chiede come potrebbe mai sopportarlo, ma poi si incontrano per cinque secondi, e la conversazione scorre senza problemi; l'uomo costantemente lo sfida con la sua impertinenza e il suo sottile umorismo. E forse perché i loro incontri di persona sono così pochi, e a distanza di tempo, che si ricorda ognuno di essi – il momento in cui il professore è irrotto nel suo meeting con i diplomatici francesi, o quella volta ha sentito la risata fragorosa di Deidre da due corridoi di distanza e l'ha trovata con il professore e i ragazzi a giocare ad una sorta di acchiapparello modificato perché fuori pioveva... O quella volta a tarda notte nel suo ufficio, quando a Thorin pulsavano le tempie, dopo una dura giornata di lavoro, e il signor Baggins gli ha suggerito di bere più, com'era, _liquidi veri?_ , così seriamente e maldestramente che fece ridere Thorin... O quando si è imbattuto in lui nel negozio di Dori Haban, in giro con una giovane donna che si è rivelata essere la Preside della nuova scuola di Fíli, e il suo sorriso semplice e, sì, la sua caratteristica goffaggine hanno risollevato il morale di Thorin quasi impercettibilmente per il resto della giornata...

Quella volta in cui Thorin decide di pranzare nella sala da pranzo dei ragazzi, e vede il professore seduto sull'erba del vasto giardino, è così al di là del cercare di discernere cos'è che lo attira verso l'uomo. Ordina semplicemente alle cameriere di apparecchiare la tavola per due e vaga fuori sulla veranda. L'aria è molto più calda del previsto, e si rende conto che la primavera è quasi finita, e l'estate sta arrivando, e l'ha a malapena notato fino ad ora. Inspira profondamente, togliendosi la giacca e tenendola sul braccio, e sorride quando il professor Baggins si accorge di lui e balza in piedi frettolosamente.

Accetta di unirsi a lui per il pranzo, senza tanti complimenti, anche se un po' sorpreso, e chiacchierano abbastanza facilmente, e Thorin si ricorda a malapena di essere inizialmente venuto qui per perseguire il sentimento di nostalgia, dopo tutte quelle volte ha saltato il pranzo con i suoi nipoti proprio in questa stanza. Tira fuori l'argomento qualche modo, e il facile ottimismo del professore, il suo ' _Un'occasione sprecata non significa che un'altra non sorgerà_ ', servono a far capire a Thorin che non c'è davvero alcun bisogno o il tempo per essere avvilito, e nessuna delle due opzioni dà dei benefici, e poi, con molta più preoccupazione, guardando l'uomo seduto dall'altra parte del tavolo, _sei il primo che mi fa pensare così, lo sai? Il primo da mia sorella._

Non è molto sicuro se sentirsi pieno di gioia o di terrore.

Tutto quello che sa mentre sovrasta con lo sguardo la grande sala da ballo un paio di giorni dopo, con il primo ballo del Gala che sta per cominciare, è che può vedere Dís chiaramente come se si trovasse davvero lì, collo arcuato, capelli fluenti, piroettando nel suo abito blu notte in mezzo alla pista da ballo, e non c'è senso di colpa, o vergogna per lui in vista. I nipoti sono al suo fianco, quasi sereni, brillando più forte di qualsiasi candeliere di cristallo, e Thorin si permette di credere, anche solo per una frazione di secondo, che lei sarebbe stata felice di vederli così.

Vorrebbe che lei fosse al suo fianco, con ancora più intensità in quel momento, perché deve lasciare i ragazzi ed iniziare ad occuparsi della fila apparentemente infinita di partner da ballo. Dís era sempre quella che lo agguantava per sé quando era più necessario, e nessuna duchessa o contessa poteva rifiutarsi o mostrare il proprio sgomento quando il Re voleva ballare con la sorella, ovviamente. Il foxtrot lento era il loro preferito, e galleggiavano sulla pista da ballo con facilità, Dís che ridacchiava e gli diceva, ' _tieni su il mento, sta dritto, il figlio del Presidente della Banca Reale ti sta guardando di nuovo..._ ' Tutto era così facile da ignorare poi, con lei attorno, battute fatte a sue spese che servivano solo ad alimentare la sua risolutezza, le vecchie signore che dicevano ' _Allora quando vedremo una Regina al vostro fianco?_ ', seguito dal giocoso ' _Sì, fratello caro, quando?_ ' di Dís, e Thorin portava il tutto ad una rapida conclusione commentando con fermezza, ' _Nessuna potrebbe essere una regina migliore di mia sorella, temo_ ', e ridevano, e ballavano, e ridevano ancora di più.

Il primo Gala senza di lei, lo scorso anno, è stato un evento penoso per tutte le parti coinvolte – hanno deciso di farlo comunque, per dimostrare che la Corona continua ad andare avanti nonostante tutto, e Thorin aveva fatto un discorso su come la sorella avrebbe voluto che questa tradizione nobile e gloriosa continuasse, eccetera eccetera, ma i ragazzi si erano rifiutati di uscire dalle loro stanze quella notte, e non ricorda molto di quella serata – si è dovuto congedare prima, del tutto incapace di sopportare le condoglianze infinite da un lato, e le persone che cercavano di essere eccessivamente allegre, dall'altro. Lo splendore era svanito senza di lei.

Non così tanto quest'anno – ordina a se stesso di non sentirsi in colpa per volersi divertire, e invece si concentra sulla gestione delle sue numerose partner da ballo con tutta la grazia possibile, considerando che sono per lo più delle vecchiarde ficcanaso. Si concede di portare un bicchiere di champagne con sé ovunque vada – ci vogliono comunque secoli a finirlo, dato che si ferma continuamente a salutare le persone, e a parlare, e ad ascoltare, e a ridere quando necessario. Ma va tutto bene – è il suo lavoro, e non è più o meno piacevole del solito, scopre. Gli viene di sorridere più facilmente però, e in qualche modo, l'atmosfera generale è diversa quest'anno, qualcosa che gli ricorda solo molto vagamente quando sua sorella e suo fratello erano ancora vivi, Frerin niente di più che un adolescente allampanato che affascinava le figlie dei diplomatici a destra e a sinistra, Dís una splendida giovane donna, che sapientemente sfuggiva dalle avance di ogni altro uomo nella sala. Gli anni della vecchia gloria della Corona, prima che il loro nonno iniziasse la sua discesa nel baratro, trascinando il Paese con lui.

Thorin non è così vanesio da pensare di essere riuscito a raggiungere lo stesso livello, ma anche la sua era è una di prosperità e sicurezza – Erebor è sana e stabile, e anche se non c'è nessuno a ricordarglielo come avrebbe fatto sua sorella, Thorin sa che sta facendo un buon lavoro. Un lavoro duro e impossibile, svigorendolo di più di una possibilità che vorrebbe perseguire, forse, ma un buon lavoro comunque. A proposito di possibilità che vorrebbe perseguire...

Ufficialmente parlando, non ha assolutamente il tempo per parlare con il professor Baggins in un qualsiasi momento della serata, ma fa comunque del suo meglio a dargli un'occhiata di sfuggita ogni tanto, guardandolo che corre qua e là, di solito con un massimo di quattro bambini attorno, o un bicchiere di champagne e un piatto di cibo nelle sue mani, e ha un aspetto un po' trasandato e quasi impropriamente vispo anche nel suo nuovo vestito molto elegante, con i capelli tirati indietro, ma cosa più importante, sembra appartenere a questo mondo.

Thorin sente quasi un senso di orgoglio, osservandolo parlare ad ogni genere di persona aristocratica di Erebor e ovviamente tenendogli testa. Qualsiasi fitta di gelosia che potrebbe sentire alla vista di lui e la signorina Smythe che stanno evidentemente godendo della reciproca compagnia, la ingoia prima che possa diventare qualcosa, ovviamente. È passato troppo tempo da quando...

No, dice a se stesso, non qui, non ora. Non appena inizia a pensare in termini di ' _simpatia_ ' o ' _affetto_ ', sa di aver perso. Questa è l'unica cosa che non può permettersi, in nessun caso. Per quando il Dottor Grey appare dal nulla nel bel mezzo della serata, Thorin è un po' più che diffidente – anche se l'uomo è una distrazione benvenuta e un ottimo interlocutore, ha i suoi modi di scoprire cose che nessuno ha mai voluto divulgare affatto in primo luogo. Ma per ora, Gandalf sembra più interessato alla politica, il che è noioso stasera, ma più sicuro.

“E ho anche sentito che Smaug Bundushar è tornato nel paese,” dice impassibile, dopo che entrambi hanno espresso meticolosamente la loro avversione reciproca per Azog Karkâl.

“Ha _sentito_?” replica Thorin con scherno, “probabilmente lo sapeva da mesi prima di me.”

Gandalf scrolla le spalle senza sbilanciarsi.

“Ah, beh,” ridacchia, “... mi è parso di capire che non parteciperà alle celebrazioni imminenti?”

“No, e ringrazio Mahal per questo.”

“... O alle elezioni.”

“E anche per quello. Non capisco davvero perché–”

“Lo sapete quanto è interessato in Karkâl. Sarebbe saggio non sottovalutare lui, o il suo potere.”

Thorin sospira, allungando il collo, tirandosi un po' su di morale quando nota il professor Baggins sul lato opposto della veranda dove si trovano adesso.

“Pensa che sia tornato per danneggiarmi, allora?” chiede distrattamente.

“Penso che sia tornato in un momento molto conveniente, tutto qua,” risponde Gandalf, seguendo la linea del suo sguardo e aggiungendo, “non me lo rinfaccerete se indago un po', vero?”

Thorin distoglie lo sguardo da Bilbo ed osserva il Dottor Grey con più interesse.

“Penso che la vera questione sia in quale mondo mi verrebbe mai permesso di rinfacciarle qualcosa?” commenta seccamente, e Gandalf solleva un sopracciglio enigmatico, ma non lo guarda mai, e Thorin decide di perdonargli i suoi segreti solo per questa notte – la maggior parte di loro, comunque.

“Sembra terribilmente contento di vedere che il Professor Baggins stia andando così bene qui,” dice in tono attentamente apatico, “per favore mi dica che non è un altro dei suoi... informatori.”

Gandalf ride di gusto.

“Bilbo?” sbotta, “probabilmente cercherebbe di uccidermi se gli offrissi di diventare il mio _informatore_. No, è solo un vecchio amico, che per caso aveva solo bisogno di un'avventura nello stesso momento in cui voi ne offrivate una.”

“Parla di questo lavoro come se fosse una specie di impresa erculea,” Thorin aggrotta la fronte.

“Non è forse così?” Gandalf ridacchia.

Guardano il signor Baggins che ride con un gruppo di persone, tra cui il giornalista, Bard Ibindikhel, e un sorriso si palesa sulle labbra di Thorin prima che si accorga che il Dottor Grey lo sta, in effetti, _guardando_.

“Beh, ehm,” si schiarisce la gola, le guance si arrossiscono senza dubbio a causa di tutto lo champagne, “mi perdonerà se decido di non avere molta fiducia nella _purezza_ delle sue intenzioni.”

“Oh, per favore!” esclama Gandalf, facendo finta di essersi offeso, “non sono poi così cattivo! Prometto, solo per questa volta, che ho semplicemente pensato di fare da intermediario, niente di più.”

“Oh, tutto qua?”

“Non potete negare che Bilbo sia molto adatto qui.”

E, beh, no, ovvio che non può negarlo, ma fa un suono infastidito, e si immerge nella folla subito dopo, decidendo che ne ha avuto abbastanza dello stuzzicamento e degli enigmi del Dottor Grey per una notte. Non sa esattamente quando decide di sparire, ma un minuto, prende un altro bicchiere di champagne e chiacchiera con la moglie di Dáin, Barbra, e l'altro, sta discutendo con Dwalin sulla propria sicurezza.

“È solo una passeggiata, per l'amor del cielo,” brontola, e il Responsabile della Sicurezza lo scrutina con uno sguardo inflessibile, occhi socchiusi.

“Ma _perché_?” esige di sapere, una risate gorgolia nel petto di Thorin alla sua smorfia sinceramente confusa.

“Ho bisogno di una ragione?”

“Thorin, non fai _una passeggiata_ da anni,” dice seccamente, “di che si tratta?”

Thorin sospira, sentendosi un po' come un adolescente che viene rimproverato dalla madre, e si gode completamente lo shock negli occhi di Dwalin quando gli dà una piccola pacca sulla spalla.

“È lo champagne che parla, credo,” borbotta, “ma pensavo di andare a fare visita alla tomba di mia sorella.”

Un fantasma di una qualche emozione indiscernibile si balena sul viso di Dwalin.

“Oh, sospira, “capisco. Ma... adesso? Nel bel mezzo del Gala?”

“Per favore, _bâhel_ ,” Thorin persegue la sua strategia di completa onestà, e sembra funzionare su Dwalin, che è più abituato a ordini secchi, piuttosto che a qualsiasi sorta di emozione espressa, “ho parlato a circa trecento persone stanotte. Ho bisogno di una pausa... Non me lo fare ordinare,” aggiunge, e Dwalin rotea gli occhi.

“Penso che mi sentirei più a mio agio se lo facessi,” brontola, e quando Thorin sorride, sospira profondamente, “va bene, come ti pare. Non voglio discutere. Dammi un secondo.”

E non per la prima volta, e certamente non per l'ultima, Thorin si meraviglia dell'efficienza di Dwalin, perché non cinque minuti più tardi, stanno camminando fianco fianco a grandi passi nel parco, i suoni del Gala lentamente stanno scomparendo dietro di loro.

“Non c'era davvero bisogno di venire con me,” sottolinea Thorin poco dopo, e Dwalin sbuffa.

“Giusto, e terminare la mia carriera con 'aver lasciato che il Re se la svignasse nel buio della notte senza tornare mai più'? _Ma ghukhil_.”

“Il tuo senso segreto dell'umorismo mi dà veramente vita,” replica Thorin seccamente, e Dwalin ride, e continuano in silenzio; il Responsabile della Sicurezza lo asseconda in modo più o meno obbediente quando Thorin gli chiede di dargli un momento da solo ed aspettarlo prima dei cancelli del cimitero.

Il mormorio della brezza che scompiglia le foglie delle querce e l'erba alta è l'unico suono che riesce a sentire, anche se la città sotto di lui è luminosa e brulicante di vita. Una piccola fiamma tremola e balla sulla lapide, e ci mette un po' di tempo a ricordare che Deidre viene qui con una nuova candela ogni tanto – sente chiaramente una fitta di senso di colpa allora, ma la inghiotte rapidamente.

I ricordi che gli inondano la mente sono potenti, ma non opprimenti, il che è un risultato di per sé, suppone – può quasi sentire le strilla di Dís quando giocavano ad acchiapparello, e la risata vittoriosa di Frerin quando era il primo a salire sulla quercia più alta. Ricorda se stesso seduto sull'erba quando aveva dodici anni, e seduto sull'erba quando ne aveva venticinque, e ogni volta provava la stessa sensazione, l'aria aveva sempre quell'odore di fumo e di mele cotte che il padre gli lasciava fare sotto la sua supervisione. Il cimitero vicino non l'ha mai realmente infastidito – nessuno dei loro antenati veniva aggiunto ad esso da decenni, ed era solo un posto misterioso da scoprire, piuttosto che un posto da temere.

Mentre Dís cresceva, veniva a ritirarsi qui per leggere, ed insegnava a Thorin come sedersi ad apprezzare la tranquillità ogni volta che gli capitava di seguirla – insieme, guardavano la città in basso ed imbastivano teorie sul futuro. L'ultima volta che sono venuti qui insieme è stato poco dopo la morte di Frerin, pieni di una tale rabbia e disperazione che nessuno dei due riusciva a capire, e poi finalmente, quando anche Dís è morta, Thorin sapeva di non poter sopportare che venisse cremata e messa nella tomba di famiglia ufficiale – no, per un qualche contorto senso di gelosia storpiato con della nostalgia inutile, aveva bisogno che fosse vicina.

Il suo unico desiderio era che venisse sepolta accanto al marito (lei era troppo giovane per fare desideri simili comunque), e la famiglia di Víli ha ottemperato alla richiesta del Re abbastanza facilmente. E così giacciono lì, sovrastando Erebor per sempre, e stando adesso accanto alla lapide, le dita appoggiate in cima delicatamente, Thorin prova una tristezza immensa, tuttavia... Quando chiude gli occhi, la prima cosa che vede è sua sorella e i suoi figli ridere, può quasi sentirli, ed è allora che si rende conto (magari solo per questa notte, magari con un effetto più duraturo, chissà) che non serve a nulla soffermarsi sul passato. Glielo avrebbe detto anche lei – infatti, l'ha fatto, ridandogli la salute mentale dopo la perdita del padre, del nonno e del fratello. Gli ha detto, ' _Tutto questo ti divorerà se glielo permetti. Ti distruggerà. Non è giusto, e siamo troppo giovani, e non c'è nessuno ad aiutarci tranne noi stessi, ma non è colpa loro._ '

Non possiamo incolpare il passato per il nostro presente, o qualcosa del genere. Non è mai stato un tipo da promesse, ma glielo giura allora, senza dire una parola, _ce la farò. Farò del mio meglio. Sono al sicuro, e felici, e avevi ragione – sono tutto quello che ho ora._

Ritorna al Palazzo sentendosi molto stordito, ma non più o meno felice, o più o meno disperato di prima. Ha sempre temuto far visita alla sua tomba, perché ha sempre temuto le emozioni che avrebbe portato, ma come ogni altra cosa, è più facile di quello che sembra una volta che ci ha provato – sicuramente fa meno male di quanto avesse paura.

Il Palazzo sembra quasi surreale mentre si avvicina, illuminato come una gemma preziosa, e all'improvviso molto distintamente non vuole tornare alla compagnia di tutti quegli ufficiali e nobili, e così convince Dwalin a lasciarlo, e vaga fuori nella parte privata dei giardini. Non è del tutto sicuro, ma in fondo, potrebbe esserselo aspettato un po' – imbattersi nel professor Baggins. La prima cosa che prova quando lo vede seduto sulle scale piane della veranda nel giardino dei ragazzi, è sollievo, stranamente.

“ _Zâzyungizu_ ,” sussurra sottovoce, ricordando un'altra cosa sua sorella gli diceva, e anche se il professore non può sentirlo ancora, i suoi occhi si aprono titubanti, e a Thorin viene offerta un'altra esposizione simpatica della sua agitazione goffa mentre si sistema gli occhiali e lo guarda a bocca aperta un po' incredulo.

E forse è allora – proprio quella notte, proprio in quel momento – che Thorin ci rinuncia, che perde un po' di se stesso per quell'uomo. Non lo sa. Le parole che si scambiano non contano, davvero. Ciò che conta è il calore della mano di Bilbo quando Thorin lo tira in piedi, e i fuochi d'artificio che si riflettono nei suoi occhi più tardi, infiammandoli, e... Lo sa fin troppo bene che non dovrebbe, non dovrebbe indulgere in niente di tutto questo, perché è irraggiungibile, e pericoloso, e forse un po' sciocco. In effetti ha bevuto molto, e si sente un po' fiacco, non molto in sé, ma Dís direbbe che è una buona cosa. Diceva, _vivi un po'. Almeno una notte all'anno._

O forse succede una settimana dopo, o due settimane più tardi, guardando Bilbo che lavora con i nuovi amici di Fíli sul loro film e rendendosi conto che non ci ha nemmeno pensato due volte prima di dare il permesso di farlo, o un paio di settimane dopo, quando il professore gli porta il prodotto finito al momento più inopportuno, e Thorin lo guarda, anche se è assolutamente turbato dal report su Smaug Bundushar che ha appena visto... non ne è sicuro. Certamente non è sicuro di voler affrontare la questione, ad essere onesti.

***

“Oh, non ti metterai quello.”

“... No?” borbotta mentre Deidre lo guida nei suoi alloggi con una tazza di caffè in una mano, e una gattina nell'altra.

“È una festa di compleanno, non un altro dibattito, _gimlanîth_ ,” commenta semplicemente, “inoltre, non vorrai i peli del gatto attaccati su quel bel vestito.”

Le prende la gattina un po' incerto, e lei scuote la testa, sbuffando.

“Non morde, sai.”

La cosa pelosa inizia a fare le fusa quasi subito, e lui la osserva senza dire una parola.

“È completamente sano,” dichiara Deidre, “ha molto appetito, e sono sicuro che i ragazzi si divertiranno un sacco a staccarlo da quelle nuove tende che hanno. Penso che sarebbe meglio se... Stai bene?”

“ _Kulhu?_ Oh, sì, sto bene. Benissimo.”

Deve essersi messo a fissare fuori dalla finestra troppo a lungo. Lei aggrotta la fronte, scrutandolo, ma si limita ad inclinare la testa, e quando lei sospira, Thorin apre di nuovo il suo guardaroba.

“Cosa pensi che dovrei indossare allora?” chiede in tono molto serio, e lei ridacchia.

“Quando è stata l'ultima volta che hai indossato qualcosa di diverso da una camicia elegante?”

“La scorsa notte, a dire la verità,” risponde velocemente, e ride ancora di più.

“Bene, allora, qualcosa a metà strada tra un abito e un pigiama, va bene?” suggerisce lei, e quando Thorin decide per una semplice camicia di cotone e un paio di jeans, Deidre sembra commossa.

“Beh, ma guardati, sembri un comune mortale per una volta,” lo prende in giro, e lui sospira.

“Grazie.”

“Prego. E tra l'altro,” aggiunge, prendendolo completamente impreparato, “credo che anche il signor Bilbo indossi del blu oggi. Che bello che vi siete coordinati.”

Apre la bocca per rispondere, ma le parole non escono, e lei esplode in una breve risata, infinitamente soddisfatta di se stessa.

“Va bene, ho finito col prenderti in giro per questo mese, te lo prometto,” dice Deidre mente si dirige fuori dalla stanza, e lui semplicemente la fulmina con lo sguardo, aggrottando la fronte profondamente, finché la gattina non miagola forte, e vede che si è incastrata con la zampa nella tappezzeria molto costosa della sua poltrona preferita.

Districandola delicatamente e cullandolo tra le mani, sta per uscire dalla stanza, ma prima concede un ultimo sguardo alla foto di suo fratello e di sua sorella sul davanzale della finestra. Il ' _e allora? Sarai Re un giorno, dovresti essere in grado di stare con chi diavolo ti pare!_ ' di Frerin e il ' _ama te stesso_ ' di Dís gli suonano nelle orecchie simultaneamente come una sorta di una ninnananna, e non può fare a meno di pensare che avrebbero fatto battute sul coordinamento molto prima di Deidre. Oh Mahal, in che guaio si è cacciato, volente o nolente?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _Bâhel_ \- Amico mio  
>  _Buzun_ \- Vai  
>  _Ma ghukhil_ \- Nemmeno per sogno  
>  _Zâzyungizu_ \- Ama te stesso


	10. Capitolo IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo troverete un piccolo dizionario delle parole in khuzdul.

Bilbo e il caldo estivo non vanno molto d'accordo. Si ricorda che il padre smetteva di indossare cappotti non appena la temperatura superava leggermente lo zero, e di solito abbandonava le maniche lunghe intorno a marzo, maledicendo la primavera, e il sole, e tutto ciò che lo facevano sudare, davvero. Come lui, Bilbo trova poco divertimento nello sport, e anche se ha finito con l'amare l'aria fresca, e la natura in generale, molto di più da quando è arrivato in Erebor, comincia a diventare un po' nervoso quando un giorno, non ha più bisogno nemmeno di un cardigan la notte. Si rende conto allora, forse un po' troppo tardi, che non si fermerà lì. Erebor è, dopotutto, situata molto più a est, e anche se non è un esperto di geografia, sa che le montagne forniscono poco o nessun conforto.

Vale a dire, se non decide di fare un'escursione lì, che è un'altra cosa che Bilbo non ha mai nemmeno preso in considerazione – ma del resto, non aveva mai veramente preso in considerazione di prendersi cura dei due principini di una piccola monarchia europea. Le cose cambiano. Il suo guardaroba è costretto a cambiare, dato l'allarmante mancanza di camicie leggere e pantaloni ancora più leggeri per combattere il tempo.

Ma cosa più importante, la sua idea di ciò che costituisce il tempo libero di qualità dovrà sicuramente cambiare. Le vacanze estive iniziano tra un paio di giorni, e già tutti e due i Principi hanno decine di suggerimenti su cosa vorrebbero vedere, e su dove vorrebbero andare, e un po' di attenta sollecitazione rivela che il Re sarebbe più che grato se Bilbo si prendesse la briga di pianificare la totalità dei prossimi due mesi, da solo. Il che è, beh... come avrebbe potuto rifiutare?

“Il mare sembra essere in cima alla lista al momento,” riferisce Bilbo, l'ufficio di Sua Maestà è immerso nella foschia dorata incredibilmente ricca del sole al tramonto – sono passate le otto di sera, e per quanto Bilbo odia il caldo, è molto affezionato a tutto questo, a questa luce durevole.

“Hmm,” mormora Thorin, “è passato molto tempo da quando... credo che i genitori ce li portassero ogni anno. C'è una villa di famiglia a Marsiglia, pensa che sia adatta?”

Bilbo sbatte le palpebre, ricordi della gloriosa Costa Azzurra gli balenano nella mente, di quando accompagnava i suoi studenti di Brea al Festival di Cannes, molto tempo fa. È un peccato che si svolge a maggio, però, altrimenti avrebbe di sicuro trovato tutti gli agganci possibili per mostrare ai ragazzi quello splendore.

“È... meraviglioso,” sospira.

“Bene,” il Re annuisce, “sarà meglio che decida una data con Balin. Ci sono altre... richieste?”

“Ehm... Disneyland. È stata un'idea di Kíli, ha detto che la madre gli aveva promesso di portarceli...”

Maledice la sua lingua senza freni subito dopo, perché Thorin si rabbuia quasi impercettibilmente, ma il dolore è troppo evidente nei suoi occhi.

“Capisco,” dice con calma, e Bilbo sta per chiedere scusa, ma con sua grande sorpresa, il Re poi sorride, scuotendo la testa leggermente, e dichiara con un tono molto più allegro, “beh, non vedo perché no. Quello a Parigi, presumo? Dal momento che già andate a Marsiglia...”

“Esatto! Possiamo anche passarci,” Bilbo annuisce, “beh... praticamente c'è da attraversare metà paese, se la memoria non mi inganna, ma comunque...”

“Non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, professore,” Sua Maestà fa una risata sommessa, “posso assicurarle che forniremo il mezzo di trasporto più confortevole possibile. Che le pare di un jet privato?”

“Um,” balbetta Bilbo, e Thorin ridacchia.

“Eccellente. Adesso, c'è una serie di eventi a cui vorrei che i ragazzi partecipassero qui, a casa. Confido che le date le verranno comunicate al più presto. Oltre a questo, ci sono altre idee?”

“Beh, l'amico di Fíli, Ori, il fratello del Mastro Haban, l'ha invitato a trascorrere una settimana con lui in montagna. Mi è parso di capire che hanno un delizioso cottage, e anche Kíli può venire, naturalmente.”

“E lei?”

“Prego?”

“Andrà anche lei?” vuole sapere il Re, “è solo che... preferirei di gran lunga che rimanga al fianco dei ragazzi in ogni momento.”

Bilbo si dà uno schiaffo metaforico sopra la testa, per assicurarsi che l'improvviso attacco di affetto che gli riscalda il cuore non viaggi fino al suo viso, e si limita ad annuire.

“Capisco. Chiederò, vedo che posso fare.”

“Grazie. È tutto?”

“Beh, a dire la verità...” Bilbo si strascica sulla sedia.

“Sì?” Thorin lo adocchia con curiosità.

“Pensavo di suggerire... voglio dire, è solo questo, un suggerimento...” balbetta Bilbo, e il Re ride di cuore.

“È a corto di parole, signor Baggins?” fa un sorriso smagliante, e Bilbo non tenta nemmeno di combattere il rossore, “potrebbe essere la prima volta che succede – devo chiamare l'ospedale?”

Bilbo sospira, roteando gli occhi, e Thorin agita la mano.

“Mi dispiace,” sorride, “scusi. Cos'era che voleva suggerire?”

“Che troviate un po' di tempo da trascorrere con i ragazzi,” riesce finalmente a dire Bilbo.

“Oh,” mormora il Re, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

“Lo so... mi rendo conto che siete molto occupato,” prosegue Bilbo in fretta, “ma anche voi avete bisogno di rilassarvi, giusto? E sono sicuro che i ragazzi sarebbero assolutamente felicissimi–”

“Ne è sicuro?” dice Thorin a bassa voce.

“Naturalmente!”

“Io non lo sono così tanto.”

“Oh, _per favore_ ,” Bilbo ridacchia, poi opta per l'onestà, “hanno solo bisogno di un po' di tempo. Non sono... non hanno paura di voi, Vostra Maestà. Né vi disprezzano, lo sapete, vero?”

Thorin si limita a sbuffare, incrociando le braccia sul petto, il suo sguardo sfreccia da Bilbo a fuori dalla finestra.

“Non è mica un calvario, ve lo prometto,” continua Bilbo, osando un tono leggermente canzonatore, “e non è che sto pianificando di rinchiudere tutti e tre in uno spazio limitato costringendovi a trascorrere del tempo insieme.”

Le labbra del Re accennano un sorriso fugace, e guarda Bilbo di traverso.

“Cosa sta pianificando allora?”

“Non ne sono ancora sicuro,” Bilbo si stringe nelle spalle, “... che vi uniate a noi ogni volta che avete il tempo. Ad esempio, sono sicuro che la 'villa di famiglia' a Marsiglia sarà terribilmente vuota, con solo tre persone.”

“È un pazzo se pensa che vi lasci andare lì senza un team di sicurezza.”

“Sapete cosa voglio dire,” Bilbo sospira, “e... davvero? Un intero team? Cioè, tipo un gruppo di fuoco, in caso Kíli rompa qualcosa di costoso?”

Thorin gli lancia uno sguardo truce, ma il sorriso che danza sulle labbra lo tradisce.

“Beh?” Bilbo solleva un sopracciglio, e il Re lo osserva severamente per un bel po' di tempo, finché finalmente non dichiara: “Ci penserò.”

“Ci penserete sul serio?”

“Sì, sì, ci penserò _sul serio_.”

“Grazie,” Bilbogli concede il suo sorriso più caldo, e Sua Maestà si schiarisce la gola.

“E lei?” domanda.

“E io cosa?”

“Non vuole una vacanza? Oserei dire che si è guadagnato un paio di giorni di riposo.”

“Oh, io...” borbotta Bilbo, “ad essere del tutto onesti, non ci ho riflettuto molto.”

Non ci ha riflettuto per niente, infatti, ed è strano, ma del resto... Che cosa potrebbe fare? Tornare in Inghilterra per una settimana o due? L'idea è così potentemente scoraggiante che la respinge subito. Potrebbe viaggiare per Erebor da solo, vedere i luoghi di interesse, trascorrere il pomeriggio leggendo all'ombra della vegetazione del parco... Ma in qualche modo, sembra un po' noioso. La verità è che la compagnia dei ragazzi lo rende molto felice, e anche se brama per un po' di pace e tranquillità di tanto in tanto, tutta l'emozione che deve ancora provare con Fíli e Kíli è infinitamente più allettante.

“Sto bene, per ora,” afferma con un sorriso, “mi assicurerò di farvi sapere quando tutto diventa un po' troppo.”

“Basta che non si oberi troppo di lavoro,” risponde Thorin, e Bilbo non riesce a resistere e commenta: “Se venisse da qualcun'altro che non sia voi, Vostra Maestà, potrei prendere sul serio questo suggerimento.”

Il Re aggrotta di nuovo la fronte, ma in qualche modo, Bilbo sa che non c'è niente che potrebbe dire per rovinare il suo apparente buon umore di oggi – onestamente, un miracolo di per sé.

***

Il suo di buon umore dura solo fino a quando non dice ai ragazzi che lo zio approva tutte le loro gite – dopodiché quella sera riceve l'ennesima chiamata da parte di Bard Ibindikhel, proprio nel bel mezzo di una delle meravigliose grigliate che Bombur ha iniziato a dare sulla piccola veranda adiacente all'edificio dello staff, tranquilla ed accogliente, che smorza le loro chiacchiere, le risate e, sì, a volte il loro cantare.

“Sono nel bel mezzo di qualcosa,” dice Bilbo forse un po' troppo bruscamente, ma l'odore di carne arrostita è troppo meraviglioso, e la notte è giovane, e i grilli stridulano, e tutto quello che vuole veramente fare è sedersi con i suoi amici a bere del vino disgustosamente costoso.

“Perdonami per l'intrusione,” Bard sospira, sembrando stanco, “Sto solo chiamando per chiedere se ci sono novità per quanto riguarda il programma delle tue vacanze. Dobbiamo organizzare un incontro con almeno un mese di anticipo, capisci...”

“Sì, sì, lo so,” Bilbo agita la mano con impazienza, “e... ah, sì... organizzalo e basta. Dammi una data, e me la segnerò, ci sarò.”

Dall'altra parte della cornetta c'è silenzio per un momento.

“Se in un qualsiasi momento decidi di non volerlo fare...” dice Bard, ma Bilbo lo interrompe, bofonchiando: “Lo farò. Voglio farlo... penso. Voglio aiutare.”

“Bene,” risponde il giornalista, “eccellente. Che ne dici i primi di agosto? Bundushar è in partenza per l'America per qualche tempo nel mese di luglio, quindi dopo sarebbe l'ideale, se per te va bene.”

“Suppongo,” dice Bilbo, poi per indurre Bard a stargli meno addosso, “questo è un bene. I Principi dovrebbero essere a casa per la prima settimana di agosto, credo, quindi... sì, dovrebbe funzionare.”

“Grazie,” risponde il giornalista, “passa una bella serata. Ti prometto che non ti disturberò più così tanto.”

“... Va bene,” Bilbo sospira, la sua cortesia ha sempre la meglio su di lui, “va tutto bene. Non ti preoccupare – voglio aiutare.”

E, beh, questo è vero, ammette poi mentre respinge le domande dei suoi amici circa la natura della chiamata. È certo di non avere la minima idea in che guaio si stia cacciando, e i campanelli di allarme risuonano nella sua testa ogni volta che riceva una nuova e-mail da Bard – la conversazione tra la sua falsa identità, il signor Kevin Kent, e Smaug Bundushar continua lentamente, ma inesorabilmente. Il giovane studente entusiasta sta attualmente spasimando sulla spietatezza del miliardario quando si tratta di soluzioni di business, e vorrebbe sapere di più sulla sua storia in Erebor. È ancora un po' difficile da credere, tutto quanto. Sembra una favola, e Bilbo può solo ammirare Bard Ibindikhel per il suo coraggio, e, senza dubbio, la sua forte avversione per le regole. Bilbo decide semplicemente (secondo la migliore tradizione da parte della famiglia del padre) di non fasciarsi la testa prima di rompersela. Per ora, ha altre cose di cui preoccuparsi – o, più precisamente, di cui essere molto eccitato.

***

L'ultima settimana di compiti scolastici dei ragazzi è piuttosto piacevole, e sono entrambi ansiosi di finire. Fíli passa tutti i suoi test e gli esami a pieni voti, sia per la gioia di Bilbo che di suo zio e – lui e il fratello che rendono il Re felice, e in modo molto visibile, potrebbe essere il più grande successo di Bilbo finora, e anche, decide per se stesso, la sua unica mansione lavorativa in questi giorni.

“Rendere felice una famiglia reale schifosamente ricca, diventando schifosamente ricco nel frattempo,” sottolinea Frida all'ultima festa nel giardino della scuola prima delle vacanze, “una bella aggiunta al tuo curriculum.”

“Spero proprio di non avere più bisogno di un curriculum, mai più,” Bilbo sospira, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia pieghevole e inclinando verso di lei il bicchiere di limonata, “potrei invecchiare qui.”

Frida solleva le sopracciglia, e fa una risata sommessa.

“È vero,” Bilbo si stringe nelle spalle, “questo paese sta facendo meraviglie al mio io interiore decadente – la gente è amichevole e colta, il cibo è fantastico, l'aria è fresca...”

“Il Re è molto bello...” aggiunge lei, e si limita a inclinare la testa quando Bilbo si raddrizza ed apre la bocca per ribattere bruscamente qualcosa di molto intelligente, ma sia la voce che la sedia lo deludono, e all'improvviso combatte col non versarsi la bevanda dolce su tutta la camicia nuova di zecca.

“L'hai detto tu, non io,” brontola, e lei ridacchia.

“Comunque sia, sono davvero impressionata dal tuo patriottismo,” lo stuzzica, “sembri molto infatuato–”

“Smettila.”

“–di Erebor, ovviamente.”

“Ovviamente,” rotea gli occhi, poi continua, “lo sono però. Infatuato. Di Erebor. Il sistema educativo ha molto più senso, così come le tasse, da quel poco che ho capito, e ci vogliono solo, quanti? Cinque anni, per diventare un cittadino?”

“Cinque anni e una conoscenza perfetta del khuzdul,” gli rammenta.

“Ah. Sì, lo so. _Khuzduh ugbîl ughelekh ashurur giluz_.”

“Impressionante,” Frida fa un gran sorriso, “ma sei ancora un po' morbido sulle consonanti. È una cosa da madrelingua inglese però, non ti preoccupare–”

“E questo conclude la nostra lezione per oggi, grazie,” le agita il dito con finta severità, “ricordati, questo è l'ultimo giorno di scuola.”

“Scusa, scusa,” Frida ride, “Un lapsus, e va a casa, non voglio vedere la tua faccia nemmeno una volta nei prossimi due mesi.”

Bilbo sbuffa con indignazione esagerata, e lei ride un po' di più, e poi sorride con affetto.

“Lascia perdere l'ultima parte, in realtà,” dice Frida, “Mi piacerebbe molto vedere la tua faccia, almeno una volta nei prossimi due mesi.”

“E io la tua,” annuisce, “io e i ragazzi partiamo la prossima settimana per Marsiglia, però, e non torneremo fino alla fine di luglio.”

“Così tanto?” domanda lei.

“Il Palazzo sarà molto felice di sbarazzarsi dei suoi abitanti più rumorosi,” ridacchia, “e stiamo pianificando di fare un sacco di gite per tutta la Francia – beh, io pianifico nella speranza che i ragazzi siano d'accordo.”

“Marsiglia,” sospira lei, “Ti invidio. È molto... romantica. Il Re si unirà a voi?” aggiunge una domanda perfettamente innocente, gli occhi colmi di interesse teatrale, e Bilbo geme.

“Probabilmente no,” afferma, e le spalle di lei si incurvano.

“Molto poco romantico da parte sua. Poteva almeno fare uno sforzo.”

“Mi assicurerò di riferirgli quello che hai detto.”

“Parlando seriamente, però...” borbotta lei, e lo stomaco di Bilbo si rivolta davanti all'interesse e alla preoccupazione ora sincera nei suoi occhi.

“No no,” agita la mano giovialmente, interrompendo qualsiasi cosa Frida stesse per dire, “preferirei di gran lunga continuare a parlare scherzosamente, se non ti dispiace.”

Frida lo scruta in silenzio per un attimo, ma poi scrolla le spalle, sorseggiando la sua bevanda.

“Come vuoi. Ma se un giorno vorrai parlarne...”

“Parlare di cosa?” ribatte in un tono pieno di sottintesi, “del patriottismo?”

Il sorriso che gli concede è un po' troppo d'intesa, e anche un po' troppo irritante, pensa Bilbo, ma rimprovera se stesso quasi immediatamente. Ha buone intenzioni, dopotutto.

“Sì,” dice Frida con calma, “del patriottismo.”

“Ti farò sapere,” mormora svogliatamente, perché cosa c'è di cui parlare?

Un'ulteriore strategia di evasione è rifiutarsi di dargli un nome. Una volta che decide di definire quella sensazione, quei palpitanti tuffi al cuore che ha ogni volta che vede il Re, dopo una lunga assenza, la testa tra le nuvole con la quale si sveglia ogni giorno, adesso, decisamente troppo felice... Non appena gli darà un nome concreto, si trasformerà in un peso di piombo sulle sue spalle e sul suo cuore, lo sa. C'è già passato. Ha già una quota abbastanza alta di amori non corrisposti, e, e quasi-relazioni fallite, e... giusto. _Quello_ è dargli un nome.

La maggior parte del tempo, gli basta convincere se stesso che è la prospettiva di un'estate da trascorrere in modo sfarzoso che lo eccita così, e che tutte le avventure che è sicuro di avere lo aiuteranno a dimenticare... qualunque cosa questa sensazione sia. Dopotutto, c'è qualcosa di più sorprendente di settimane al mare a luglio, e la gloria delle montagne di Erebor ad agosto? Sicuramente no... Il patriottismo al suo meglio.

***

E davvero, Marsiglia eccede tutte le sue aspettative. I ragazzi gli raccontano tutto della casa di famiglia prima ancora che l'aereo atterri in Francia, ma è tutto un po' difficile da credere – ma poi lo vede con i suoi occhi. Il maniero (perché qualsiasi altra parola semplicemente non renderebbe giustizia) è situato su una scogliera incredibile che sovrasta una spiaggia privata, comodamente lontano dalla città, e Bilbo trascorre le prime ore lì alternando il sentirsi leggermente ansioso, ma anche molto, molto eccitato per le numerose stanze della casa, le verande, i giardini e la piscina, e l'ammirare il panorama. C'è qualcosa di infinitamente calmante nel guardare l'infinita distesa del mare, che si fonde con il cielo all'orizzonte, e guardare il sole al tramonto che lentamente colora tutto di oro e rosa. Non vede l'ora di trascorrere le sue serate così, con un libro e buon cibo.

Il primissimo giorno, però, i ragazzi lo trascinano giù per le numerose scale di pietra verso la spiaggia, Fíli scatta foto di tutto con la sua macchina fotografica nuova di zecca e Kíli coccola Muzmith la gattina, che ha insistito a portare con sé, ridendo quando la soriana salta dalle sue braccia e sulla sabbia, e passa i dieci minuti successivi assolutamente sorpreso dalla nuova, sconosciuta superficie sotto le zampe.

Lo stesso Bilbo si toglie le scarpe e si trova a pochi centimetri dall'acqua mormorante, le mani in tasca, la sabbia sotto i piedi che lentamente si raffreddano, e non è del tutto sicuro se tutto questo sia reale. Chiudendo gli occhi, inspira profondamente, e sente lo scatto di una macchina fotografica in quel secondo – Fíli gli mostra il pollice in su e un sorriso sfacciato, e la bocca di Bilbo forma un perfetto 'o' inorridito, e procede ad inseguire il ragazzo per la spiaggia, con molta spensieratezza in modo che Fíli non faccia cadere la macchina fotografica, naturalmente. Ma il Principe si rivela molto abile nel correre all'indietro e scattare nel frattempo decine di foto a Bilbo, e davvero, questo imposta praticamente l'umore per tutto il loro soggiorno – spontaneamente allegro.

Le loro giornate là sono pigre, nel miglior significato possibile della parola. I ragazzi non sembrano stufarsi proprio mai del mare, e trascorrono ore a spruzzarsi a vicenda, tuffandosi e costruendo castelli di sabbia, mentre Bilbo bighellona sotto un ombrellone colorato, le gambe l'unica parte del suo corpo a cui permette di abbronzarsi. Passano alcuni pomeriggi in città, passeggiando nei viali e mangiando tutto il gelato che possono sopportare; i ragazzi ammirano i numerosi stand di frutti di mare, e gli spettacoli del teatro di strada in cui si imbattono, trascinando Bilbo in questo o in quel negozio. Ovunque vadano, sono accompagnati da due dei migliori di Dwalin – si chiamano Tom e Bert, ma è abbastanza facile abituarsi a loro, sempre gentili e mai invasivi, mantenendo la loro distanza e semplicemente aiutando Bilbo ad assicurarsi che i Principi non si smarriscano nella folla.

Di sera, Bilbo fa del suo meglio per conoscere il personale della casa, anche se la maggior parte di loro non parlano una parola di inglese – rispolverare il suo francese rende divertenti le serate trascorse nel gazebo del giardino, a cercare di capire il rapido borbottare del giardiniere sul vino, o le battute del cuoco, e con il loro aiuto, Bilbo programma un numero di gite per i ragazzi, tutte facilmente raggiungibili in auto – è già abbastanza sicuro che l'avventura a Disneyland sarà un po' estenuante, un'occorrenza che capita una volta ogni morte di papa, e la riserverà in uno dei giorni della loro ultima settimana in Francia.

E così visitano i bellissimi castelli abbandonati, e i borghi accoglienti con i vigneti, e fanno una gita in barca per tutta la lunghezza della Costa Azzurra, tutto documentato dalla macchina fotografica di Fíli, e Bilbo legge tutto ciò che non ha avuto il tempo di leggere, facendosi strada attraverso il nuovo libro di Orhan Pamuk, e rivisitando Coelho e Murakami, e si sente in modo assolutamente meraviglioso, naturalmente, è solo che...

Non è che gli pesa solitudine. Nemmeno un po'. Si rilassa immensamente, ed è anche abbastanza sicuro di stare ingrassando molto, con tutte quelle generose quantità di cibo e muovendosi minimamente tranne che per scendere e salire la lunga scalinata che porta dalla casa alla spiaggia ogni giorno. Ma gli manca la compagnia... Va bene, sì, una compagnia molto specifica. Ma non può fare a meno di pensare che il Re potrebbe essere qui, a vivere tutti questi meravigliosi viaggi con i suoi nipoti e a bere sangria accanto a Bilbo sulla veranda di notte quando i grilli cominciano a cantare... Aspetta. È sicuro di essere venuto qui per convincere se stesso di non struggersi per Sua Maestà, per niente. Sì, dovrebbe concentrarsi su questo, per l'amor del cielo.

La sua vita è già idilliaca così com'è, e non ha davvero nulla di cui lamentarsi. _Ma è per i ragazzi – ne sarebbero così felici_. Giusto – quand'è che quella scusa cesserà di essere abbastanza? Bilbo risente se stesso un po' di più ogni volta che invia a Balin un aggiornamento sulle loro attività, e riceve un aggiornamento sul Re a sua volta. Guarda le interviste di Sua Maestà online prima di andare a letto e dice a se stesso che sta solo tenendo sotto controllo la situazione politica. Un paio di volte al giorno, si domanda che cosa Sua Maestà stia facendo in quel momento, e in qualche modo riesce a convincere se stesso che è una cosa completamente innocente. Va a nuotare a notte fonda, il mare ancora caldo, e guarda il riflesso della luna e delle stelle che brillano e danzano sulla superficie dell'acqua, e agogna per un po' di compagnia, ma respinge tutto ciò in modo rapido ed efficiente non appena esce dall'acqua, gettandosi l'asciugamano sulle spalle per combattere il freddo momentaneo. Ad un certo punto, i ragazzi guardano Hercules, e Bilbo sente un bisogno improvviso di lasciare la stanza quando le muse cantano alla principessa Megara, ' _Ti vada o no, l'ami e dillo, oh oh_ '.

 _Questa è la vita reale_ , rimprovera se stesso, non una stupida commedia romantica. _Sei solo sfortunato che l'oggetto dei tuoi affetti è uno stupido Re, ed è meglio che superi la cosa prima di iniziare a programmare... nulla. Qualunque cosa tu stia sperando, non accadrà. Oh, e meglio anche che smetti di usare il termine 'oggetto dei tuoi affetti'_. Jane Austen ne sarebbe orgogliosa, ma sua madre avrebbe riso fragorosamente e lo avrebbe chiamato con amorevolezza 'un caso senza speranza'.

***

La gita a Disneyland è assolutamente estenuante, anche se volano per e da Parigi a bordo dello stesso jet privato che li ha portati in Francia in primo luogo. Entrambi i ragazzi pullulano di energia illimitata, pretendendo di esplorare ogni singolo centimetro del luogo magico (e magicamente rumoroso), e Bilbo non può rifiutarsi, naturalmente, spendendo una quantità difficilmente appropriata di soldi per popcorn e gelati e tutti quei buffi cappelli, scattando letteralmente centinaia di foto perché Fíli è così distratto da tutto quanto... Il tempo non aiuta – il cielo è ostinatamente azzurro, senza una sola nuvola che offra almeno un po' d'ombra, e dal momento in cui l'aereo decolla di nuovo la sera, Bilbo è abbastanza sicuro di avere un leggero caso di colpo di calore.

Entrambi i Principi si addormentano nei loro sedili, e forse avrebbe proprio dovuto prenotare una stanza per la notte a Parigi... Oh, meglio dimenticarselo. Meglio dimenticarsi tutto quanto, perché non appena la loro macchina entra nel vialetto che conduce al maniero di Marsiglia, nota un altro veicolo parcheggiato di fronte ad esso, e il suo cuore palpita con speranza sciocca e gioiosa. E infatti, il Re in persona li sta aspettando nell'atrio, ed entrambi i ragazzi e Bilbo lo fissano con leggera incredulità, i Principi ancora un po' assonnati, e Bilbo solo molto piacevolmente sorpreso.

“Sei venuto?” è la prima domanda, e Bilbo è sollevato che viene in realtà da Fíli, e non da lui.

“Certo che sono venuto,” Thorin sorride, “come è stata la gita?”

“Bella,” Fíli annuisce.

“Fantastica!” Kíli getta la braccia in aria, la sua energia completamente rinnovata dopo il pisolino di venti minuti.

“Estenuante,” Bilbo sospira con serietà, e Sua Maestà ride.

“Voglio che mi raccontiate tutto quanto,” dichiara, “domani però. Dai, è tardi, andate a letto.”

“Va bene, vado, vado,” scherza Bilbo, e Fíli sbuffa divertito mentre Kíli gli afferra la mano e lo tira verso la loro stanza.

“Non te!” esclama. “Ci devi leggere!”

“Oh, sì,” borbotta Bilbo, lanciando a Thorin un rapido sguardo disperato prima che Kíli lo tiri via, “me n'ero completamente dimenticato.”

Riceve un sorriso in risposta, e il Re li segue, indugiando nel corridoio mentre Bilbo si assicura che i ragazzi si mettano il pigiama e vadano a letto senza afferrare uno dei loro nuovi giocattoli.

“Cosa leggiamo?” chiede il Re, e i nipoti rispondono “Artemis Fowl!” all'unisono, e Bilbo li zittisce tutti bruscamente, il che gli garantisce un altro sorriso da Thorin, e... okay, beh, ovviamente si sbagliava a pensare che gli ultimi quattro giorni delle loro vacanze non avrebbero portato nulla di nuovo.

“... Siete qui,” bisbiglia quando finisce il suo capitolo quotidiano e chiude con cautela la porta della camera da letto.

“Sono qui,” il Re annuisce, “lei parte venerdì, corretto?”

“Corretto.”

“Eccellente. Dovrei tornare a casa per un paio di meeting nel weekend, ma pensavo, beh...”

“È una cosa buona che siate venuto,” gli dice Bilbo con serietà, e _insomma, quei sorrisi bellissimi finiranno mai?_ “Temo che abbiamo visto tutto quello che volevamo vedere, e avevamo programmato di passare gli ultimi giorni al mare, a fare poco o niente,” aggiunge, e Thorin ride sommessamente.

“Sembra perfetto.”

E lo è. Oh, lo è. I ragazzi accettano la presenza dello zio senza alcun sforzo, tanto più che lui è disposto a passare molto più tempo in acqua con loro – Bilbo è testimone (e ne scatta numerose foto) di un pomeriggio quasi commovente che inizia con il Re che semplicemente testa l'acqua per nuotare mentre i ragazzi giocano sulla spiaggia, ma il ghiaccio viene rotto quando Kíli sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio di Fíli, ed è respinto in fretta in un primo momento, ma poi quando timidamente guardano Bilbo in cerca di approvazione, li esorta, e non può smettere ridere quando spaventano Sua Maestà spruzzandolo con quantità epiche di acqua. Kili è quello coraggioso mentre Fíli ancora mantiene le distanze, ma anche lui non può fare a meno di sorridere quando il Re risponde al leggero spruzzo del bambino, con un'onda potente creata da solo una mano, lasciando il Principe tutto inzuppato. Bilbo si tira su, un po' preoccupato che Kíli potrebbe iniziare a piangere, ma invece scoppia a ridere allegro e tenta un po' di nuotare, un po' di correre via, quando Thorin gli va dietro con un'esagerata espressione minacciosa.

 _Non è educato fissare, Bilbo Baggins_ , rammenta a se stesso quando il Re esce dall'acqua, con Kíli attaccato a lui a chiacchierare di questo o di quello. _No, correzione, è impossibile_ non _fissare_. Ai reali non dovrebbe essere permesso di indossare meno di due strati di vestiti, per il bene della sanità mentale dell'uomo comune. Per la miseria, dove lo trova il tempo Sua Maestà di tenersi in esercizio tra tutti i suoi innumerevoli doveri? Bilbo si toglie gli occhiali da sole e concede a se stesso un mugolio sofferente prima che il Re lo raggiunga. Questa è un'ingiustizia. È già in un mare di guai così com'è, c'è davvero bisogno che lui sia così... così... stupidamente ignorante del suo perfetto corpo scultoreo? Bilbo si schiaffa praticamente la mano sulla bocca. Santa madre dei muscoli. Non sta andando affatto bene.

***

In generale, Bilbo non si è disturbato nemmeno una volta di scegliere cosa mettersi nelle ultime settimane, ma quella sera si trova impotente di fronte al suo guardaroba per quelli che potrebbero essere trenta minuti o un'ora, cercando di decidere la camicia giusta da indossare per una cena in città. Alla fine, finisce per sceglierne una bianca, e così fa Thorin, e dannazione, questa cosa della coordinazione dei colori comincia sul serio a sconcertarlo.

Va bene, dannazione. Si è innamorato – perché non ammetterlo? Perché non riesce a dormire l'ultima notte prima del loro volo di ritorno, cullando in mano il suo terzo bicchiere di vino sul piccolo balcone della sua stanza, desiderando che fosse morto, o in grado di volare, forse entrambe le cose? ... Giusto, ecco probabilmente il perché. Oh, questo è male. È molto molto male. Molto molto molto male. Non c'era una canzone che parlava di 'innamorarsi sotto il sole del mare' o qualcosa del genere? Deve essere stata una di quelle canzoni senza un lieto fine, certamente. Perché è lì dove lui è diretto. Un pozzo di disperazione, non dovrebbe essere così ingenuo, per la miseria. Un monarca? È come amare un, un ... Aspetta, no. Non ci può essere niente di peggio di questo. _È probabilmente l'uomo più etero al mondo, ci hai mai nemmeno pensato? Ti stai incastrando in un crepacuore paralizzante mentre sei ancora giovane, ben fatto. Scelta di vita eccezionale._

Per rafforzare ulteriormente la sua convinzione di essere in qualche modo finito in una commedia romantica scritta male, il filo dei suoi pensieri viene interrotto da una telefonata proprio nel momento in cui nota il Re camminare nel giardino sotto di lui. Bilbo impreca sottovoce e pesca il telefono dalla tasca, riflettendo se riagganciare immediatamente quando legge il nome del chiamante.

“Sì?” bisbiglia, e quando Thorin lo sente e si gira per guardare, con il suo stupido fisico perfetto bagnato dallo stupido chiaro di luna perfetto, Bilbo solleva la mano e riesce a fare un piccolo sorriso.

“Marsiglia ti sta stressando?” rimarca Bard Ibindikhel, e Bilbo rotea gli occhi con discrezione.

“Non nel senso che intendi tu,” ribatte.

“Il Re è venuto a trovarvi, no?” il giornalista fa una risata sommessa, e in quel momento, anche il telefono di Sua Maestà squilla, e lancia a Bilbo uno sguardo divertito prima di rispondere.

“Come facevi... Oh, lascia perdere. Cosa vuoi?” brontola Bilbo.

“Volevo solo assicurarmi che avessi ricevuto l'appunto sull'incontro.”

“Oh, giusto.”

L'ha ricevuto, e ha deciso di dimenticarsene subito dopo, perché era ora di pranzo, e Thorin stava insegnando a Fíli come fare la macrofotografia, e praticamente tutto il resto è impallidito a confronto.

“Sì, sì,” borbotta, “va... bene. Va bene.”

“Ne sei _sicuro_?”

“Assolutamente,” dice allora Bilbo, dopo aver cercato un po' nella sua memoria, “è tra due settimane, giusto? È perfetto.”

“Molto bene allora,” dichiara Bard, “sono felice di sentirlo. Possiamo vederci nel weekend? Domenica?”

Bilbo accetta tutto, piuttosto distrattamente, con gli occhi incollati al Re, che sta ora camminando sul lato opposto del giardino accanto ai cespugli di rose, parlando rapidamente a bassa voce, sembrando ben poco elettrizzato.

Bilbo chiude la chiamata ed indugia sul balcone, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo, e quando Thorin lo vede, le sue spalle si incurvano, e sospira.

“Va tutto, ehm.. bene?” chiede Bilbo, e il Re agita la mano con un gemito.

“Niente che un po' più di vino non possa sistemare,” dice, “e lei?”

“Oh, um... parenti,” sbotta Bilbo prima di poter rifletterci meglio.

“Ah,” Thorin sorride, “mi sbaglio a presumere che del vino non farebbe male nemmeno a lei? O stava andando a letto?”

“Oh, ci andrei se potessi,” dichiara Bilbo giovialmente, anche se il cuore gli sta impazzendo come un criceto drogato di caffè, “credo ci sia rimasto un po' di rosato nel frigo.”

“È un peccato non berlo,” dice il Re semplicemente ed entra in casa, e, beh, sarebbe il quarto bicchiere di Bilbo della serata, ma il suo buon senso è un po' offuscato proprio per questo, e così lascia la stanza (gettando uno sguardo fugace allo specchio dentro l'armadio e decidendo che, come al solito, tutto sta andando benissimo) e scende le scale che portano alla cucina in punta di piedi. Thorin sta già tenendo in equilibrio la bottiglia mezza vuota di vino nella mano, insieme con i due bicchieri, e _dannazione, Vostra Maestà, smettetela di sorridere ogni volta che siamo nella stessa stanza, per favore?_

“La notte è troppo bella per sorseggiare del vino sul bancone come degli adolescenti, non è d'accordo?” commenta il Re, e Bilbo annuisce in silenzio, abbandonando il suo vecchio bicchiere e seguendo Thorin sulla veranda che dà sulla spiaggia. Fa un mezzo tentativo di farsi versare da Thorin solo un po' di vino, ma riceve un bicchiere pieno per il disturbo.

“Okay, un brindisi a, ehh... al meritato relax?” balbetta Bilbo con goffaggine, e il Re fa un gran sorriso.

“Potrei brindare a quello,” annuisce, e i loro bicchieri tintinnano dolcemente, e per un secondo, Bilbo medita di finire il suo in un unico lungo sorso.

“Devo confessare, sono molto contento che mi abbia fatto venire qui,” afferma Thorin, e Bilbo aggrotta la fronte.

“Santo cielo, non pensavo di poter _farvi_ fare nulla, Vostra Maestà,” replica, e il Re ridacchia.

“Oh, ma l'ha fatto. Balin mi mandava ogni singolo resoconto del vostro tempo trascorso qui, con una nota allegata su come sarebbe stato felice di riorganizzare il mio programma in modo che potessi unirmi a voi.”

“Ha fatto così?” Bilbo ride, “allora è colpa sua, non mia!”

“Non sono d'accordo. È stato lei a dirmi di passare più tempo con i miei nipoti, e ho pensato quale posto migliore per farlo se non qui?” Fa un cenno al cielo stellato e al mare che mormora in silenzio, “inoltre, la sua relazione di tutti quei meravigliosi viaggi che avete fatto insieme... Era tutto molto... provocatorio.”

“Provocatorio,” ripete Bilbo, la gola improvvisamente un po' asciutta, mentre il Re sostiene il suo sguardo, le labbra ancora curve in un sorriso, i suoi lineamenti addolciti alla luce dell'unica lanterna sopra le loro teste.

“Già.”

“Beh allora,” riesce a dire Bilbo poco convinto, e poi prende un sorso più lungo del necessario, perché per un attimo tutte le parole gli rimangono incastrate nella gola, “spero proprio che siate riuscito a... riposarvi un po' qui.”

“Per la prima volta dopo molto, molto tempo, sì.”

_Per favore smettila di sorridere, oddio._

“Anch'io. E voi pensavate che fossi io ad aver bisogno di una vacanza.”

“Ammetto che stavo segretamente sperando che Marsiglia le avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.”

_Oh sta zitto._

“Oserei dire che l'ha fatto.”

_Su così tante cose, non ne hai idea._

“Bene. I suoi parenti la vengono a trovare?”

“C-come, prego?” Bilbo viene scombussolato un po' dalla domanda, ma lo aiuta anche a realizzare che potrebbe aver fissato Sua Maestà con uno sguardo un po' troppo inebetito, e si raddrizza, inspirando profondamente per schiarirsi le idee almeno un po'.

“La telefonata,” gli ricorda Thorin gentilmente, “Ho sentito qualcosa su 'tra due settimane'?”

“Oh,” Bilbo sospira, e tutto l'alcool nel suo sangue sembra dissiparsi nel giro di pochi secondi.

“Giusto, ehm... sì,” si schiarisce la gola, “Io... mia, mia, mia zia verrà in visita, con i suoi figli, ho promesso di portarli un po' in giro.”

“Non sembra molto felice dell'idea,” Thorin fa un sorriso compiaciuto.

“... Potete dirlo forte,” Bilbo annuisce.

 _Considerando che è una bugia lampante_. Quand'è che mentire è diventato così facile?

“Non starò... non starò via molto,” si affretta ad aggiungere, “due pomeriggi al massimo, perché in realtà... beh, vedete, Lobelia, mia zia, è molto più appassionata delle escursioni di me, quindi sarò più che felice di puntarla in direzione delle montagne e lasciarla in pace...”

“Capisco,” il Re fa una risata sommessa, e Bilbo inizia a sentirsi completamente a disagio nella propria pelle in quel momento.

Ha davvero imbastito di punto in bianco una bugia in faccia a Thorin? Beh, lo aiuterà a spiegare la sua assenza quando andrà a parlare con Smaug Bundushar, tuttavia... Questo non è un film di spionaggio, per la miseria! E non è un bugiardo! E il Re è così senza pretese, e si fida così tanto di lui, e oh no, si sta ingarbugliando in tutto questo. Dovrebbe dire a Thorin la verità, in questo istante... Anche se sembra davvero, davvero felice per la prima volta da quando Bilbo l'ha incontrato, a proprio agio e bellissimo nella sua semplice t-shirt bianca, con i capelli arruffati per averli lasciati asciugare durante il giorno...

Più tardi, Bilbo si renderà conto che si stava comportando in modo incredibilmente egoista, quell'ultima notte a Marsiglia, che avrebbe dovuto confessare tutto quando ne aveva l'occasione ed affrontare le conseguenze come un adulto dovrebbe fare, ma... quello verrà più tardi. Ora è semplicemente disperato di non rovinare questo, di non rovinare il buon umore di Sua Maestà, anche se si sta maledicendo in ogni modo concepibile per essere uno stupido idiota senza speranza. _Stai cercando di aiutarlo, oh certo. Molto nobile da parte tua._

“Sta bene?” chiede il Re, e Bilbo sbatte le palpebre confuso, come se si stesse svegliando da una sorta di annebbiamento.

“Um...” sospira.

“Ha il mio permesso di nascondersi a Palazzo quando sua zia diventa troppo da gestire,” scherza Thorin, ma serve solo ad irritare Bilbo, perché non se lo merita.

Fa una risata sommessa con disagio, e si strofina la fronte.

“Grazie,” borbotta, poi, approfittando dello sbadiglio che si sta insinuando, “credo di aver bevuto un bicchiere di troppo di,” tamburella sulla bottiglia sul parapetto, “questa meraviglia. Mi si stanno chiudendo gli occhi da soli.”

“Oh,” dice il Re, “oh, giusto... Naturalmente. Domani si inizia presto.”

“Sì, esatto,” afferma Bilbo debolmente, facendo ritorno in casa, completamente incapace di guardare Thorin negli occhi, “sapete, non credo proprio che i ragazzi abbiano finito di fare le valige! Gli ho promesso che saremmo andati in spiaggia un'ultima volta, e ho paura che mi sveglieranno di nuovo alle sei...”

“Professore.”

Il suo passo vacilla, chiude gli occhi titubante, e raduna tutta la sua forza di volontà per girarsi e guardare il Re da sopra la spalla. Sembra più piccolo in qualche modo, cullando il bicchiere in una mano, l'altra in tasca, e se Bilbo non fosse più giudizioso, avrebbe pensato di aver colto un cenno fugace di delusione nel suo sguardo.

“... Buonanotte,” dice Thorin tranquillamente, e il cuore di Bilbo gli concede una fitta dolorosa molto distinta.

“Buonanotte, Vostra Maestà,” sospira, riuscendo a fare un debole sorriso, e poi si gira e corre in camera sua più veloce che può, abbandonando l'idea di farsi una doccia e sprofondando nel letto, in attesa che il sonno arrivi, ma anche questo, sembra, è destinato a sfuggirgli.

***

Alla fine, è grato di essere di nuovo in Erebor, abbronzato, ben riposato e felice di ritornare in una sorta di una routine quotidiana. I Principi hanno una settimana interamente per se stessi prima di un paio di feste in giardino più o meno importanti e le partite di polo a cui il Re vuole che partecipano, e anche Sua Maestà è, ancora una volta, a malapena a casa; il Senato ora si incontra quasi ogni giorno per discutere di alcuni aggiustamenti dell'ultimo minuto a questo o quel disegno di legge, nel tentativo di causare il maggior caos possibile prima che le elezioni arrivino e cambino del tutto i piatti della bilancia.

Bilbo è contento di dedicare il suo tempo a Fíli e Kíli – il caldo diventa quasi insopportabile, e quindi si ritirano nell'acqua ancora una volta, passando il tempo nelle piscine di Erebor, il che richiede la massima attenzione di Bilbo, la folla si dimostra un ambiente perfetto dove perdere di vista i ragazzi se distoglie lo sguardo da loro per più di un secondo.

Il primo incontro che organizza con Bard Ibindikhel serve solo a convincerlo ulteriormente che si sta cacciando in un guaio più grosso di quello che può immaginare – nessuno sa del piano del giornalista a parte se stesso, Bilbo, e, per qualche ragione ancora inspiegabile, Frida e sua nonna. Bard lo chiama il suo 'piccolo progetto', e ne è un po' morbosamente entusiasta; tutto quel parlare di cospirazioni e di riparare i torti a lungo dimenticati fa girare la testa di Bilbo, e spesso si chiede se ne vale davvero la pena. Potrebbe perdere il lavoro per questo, in un modo o nell'altro, e quella prospettiva è più terrificante di qualsiasi altra cosa per lui.

“Potresti anche aiutare a smascherare il più grande criminale che questo paese abbia mai conosciuto,” osserva Bard, e Bilbo rotea gli occhi, come fa ogni volta che il giornalista diventa tutto virtuoso e determinato in quel modo.

“O essere il testimone della fine della tua gloriosa carriera,” gli ricorda Bilbo seccamente, “l'hai detto tu stesso che... com'era? Che Bundushar ha 'abbastanza potere per fare in modo che non scriverai mai più un'altra riga, e tutto ciò che ami verrà sradicato'? Dimmi, hai mai pensato di scrivere romanzi invece che articoli?”

“Ci ho pensato, sì,” Bard sorride, “mia moglie era una scrittrice, ma diceva sempre che essere un giornalista era come vivere in un romanzo tutto tuo.”

“Dimmi, non vi hanno mai detto, a nessuno di voi due, che è possibile che abbiate un problema col romanzare alcuni aspetti della vostra vita?” Bilbo sospira.

Bard ride, ma serve solo a rendere Bilbo ancora più a disagio. L'uomo ha a malapena la sua età, ed è vedovo da quando? Due anni? Un padre single di tre figli, si potrebbe pensare che sia un po' logorato dalla sua disgrazia, ma sembra solo a renderlo più determinato. Qualcosa dice a Bilbo le persone così hanno la caratteristica di 'piantagrane' radicata nel loro essere.

Bard continua a chiedergli più e più volte se ha cambiato idea, se vuole tirarsi indietro, e Bilbo continua convincerlo che sì, è ancora disposto a farlo, e sì, gli farà causa se finisce schiacciato nel meccanismo di qualsiasi cosa in cui si è fatto coinvolgere. Le due settimane fino all'incontro con Smaug Bundushar rapidamente diventano una, che poi si trasforma in solo una manciata di giorni, e Bilbo passa le sue serate a rileggere di ogni singola e-mail del fantomatico signor Kevin Kent inviate al miliardario.

“Probabilmente ha fatto una ricerca su di te mesi fa,” gli dice Bard se fosse di qualche rassicurazione, “Kevin non ha Facebook, pensa che sia 'corrotto', ma dà il suo contributo ad un blog di notizie, e il suo attestato di laurea e la sua tesi di laurea di primo livello sono liberamente disponibili online.”

“Questo è spaventoso,” decide Bilbo.

“Non tanto spaventoso quanto 'I Contributi della Geopolitica del Terzo Mondo A Favore dello Status Quo Economico nell'UE – Una Panoramica Completa',” recita il giornalista con un facile sorriso, “Kevin ha preso una B.”

“E io non so nulla di nulla di tutto ciò,” sottolinea Bilbo debolmente.

“Non importa,” Bard agita la mano, “tutto quello che devi fare domani è lasciar parlare Bundushar – adora farlo. Lo ammiri, digli che pensi che un personaggio come lui stia facendo un grosso errore a stare lontano dagli avvenimenti del paese, e spera per il meglio.”

“Hmm,” mugola Bilbo, “Sei _sicuro_ che non sa chi sono davvero?”

“No,” Bard scuote la testa allegramente, “Spero che abbia di meglio a cui pensare che al nuovo baby-sitter dei Principi – senza offesa.”

“Non mi sono offeso,” brontola Bilbo, “spero solo di riuscire a sopravvivere a domani.”

“Anch'io,” il giornalista sorride, “Ti prendo quella torta al cioccolato di cui abbiamo parlato se ce la fai.”

“Col ripieno di torrone,” Bilbo agita nervosamente il dito contro di lui, “niente marzapane.”

“Capito,” Bard fa un sorriso smagliante, poi gli allunga la mano, “beh, allora, buona fortuna.”

“Hmf,” sbuffa Bilbo con scherno, sentendosi momentaneamente troppo coraggioso per il suo bene.

***

Non dura a lungo, ovviamente. Si dirige verso Gundabad il giorno dopo, un piccolo paese di montagna, interamente inghiottito dall'industria mineraria, e dalla presenza sia di Bundushar che di Azog Karkâl, il cui partito ha recentemente eretto una nuovissima sede lì – Bilbo fa del suo meglio a non considerare Gundabad come la tana del nemico, o qualche sciocchezza del genere. Si tratta infatti di una cittadina piuttosto bella, con tutti gli alti pini, e un grande cartello colorato 'Benvenuti a Gundabad!', e l'architettura quasi pittoresca, un sacco di pietre bianche e tetti rossi, e Bilbo si rilassa un po' quando vede che in realtà la città è popolata da persone normali, che vanno in bicicletta o in moto, e spingono le carrozzine e in generale vivono semplicemente una vita molto normale, del tutto all'oscuro del male che si annida in uno di quegli edifici moderni architettonicamente ben integrati... okay, farebbe meglio a fermarsi prima di dare completamente di matto.

Bundushar risiede in una delle ville sulle colline che dominano Gundabad, ma riceverà Bilbo/Kevin Kent nella sede del Conglomerato di Moria ('Il che è già sospettoso di per sé, ricordalo!' Le parole di Bard echeggiano nella mente di Bilbo), che è un alto edificio imponente nel centro della città, tutti angoli acuti e vetri scuri, e Bilbo si chiede quale comitato avrebbe lasciato che qualcuno costruisse qualcosa di così strano nel bel mezzo di tutto quella bella architettura rifinita. Non è che sia esattamente inadatto, semplicemente... emana un'atmosfera decisamente più ostile rispetto al resto della città.

Parcheggia l'auto in strada, meravigliandosi di aver trovato un posto così facilmente, ed entra in fretta, con il cuore che gli martella contro la cassa toracica. La receptionist nel vasto e tranquillo atrio principale del palazzo lo accoglie con molta allegria e fa una chiamata in khuzdul sussurrato mentre Bilbo aspetta, quasi trattenendo il respiro, l'alto soffitto e il pavimento lucido, e il fatto che c'è solo lui lì, il che non fa altro che alimentare sempre di più la sua inquietudine.

Un'ulteriore signora elegantemente vestita viene a prenderlo, semplicemente presentandosi come la signorina Schultz, e lo scorta all'ascensore, premendo il pulsante per l'ottavo piano e rimanendo una perfetta immagine di calma raccolta durante la corsa, mentre Bilbo d'altra parte sente che i palmi stanno cominciando a sudare. Kevin Kent, giusto, concentriamoci su di lui. Un tipo simpatico, molto british, un po' arrogante, troppo entusiasta per il suo bene, e del tutto naif. Un sorriso luminoso e fin troppe domande, Bilbo li può gestire in modo convincente, pensa. _Sì, i due semestri di improvvisazione di dieci anni fa basteranno certamente per salvarti il culo._

Viene portato in un salotto minimalista, e gli viene chiesto di accomodarsi su un divano in pelle nera, e si sente un po' come se fosse in attesa dal dentista, quel nodo di nervosismo misto con la paura di qualche disastro sconosciuto che si profila all'orizzonte si stabilisce nelle sue viscere. Mentre aspetta, osserva l'inquietante tranquillità dell'intero edificio – ci si aspetterebbe una folla di impiegati, ma poi gli viene in mente che potrebbe trovarsi su, tipo, il piano dove vengono condotti tutti gli affari loschi. Il piano che si visita una sola volta, e nessuno è mai tornato per raccontare la storia...

L'allegro 'signor Kent!' lo fa sobbalzare terribilmente, ma con suo sollievo, l'uomo che entra in salotto è molto sicuramente non Smaug Bundushar – è troppo basso, e rotondo, e dall'aspetto gentile.

“Benvenuto, benvenuto! Il mio nome è Zundush, assistente personale del signor Bundushar. Mi segua, per favore!”

Bilbo obbedisce, e l'uomo lo conduce attraverso numerosi corridoi silenziosi, con la moquette scura che smorza i loro passi, e Bilbo tende bene l'orecchio per sentire almeno una sorta di prova che qualcuno effettivamente lavori in questo edificio, e che non è tutto solo un grande inganno per ucciderlo senza pietà e disporre del suo corpo in modo che nessuno lo ritroverà mai più.

“Il signor Bundushar è molto impaziente di incontrarla,” gli dice l'uomo chiamato Zundush (in mezzo a tutto il panico e la paura per la sua vita, Bilbo realizza che il suo nome significa 'uccello', ed è orgoglioso di se stesso per un secondo fugace).

“Oh, il... il sentimento è reciproco,” riesce a dire Bilbo in un perfetto tono nervosamente entusiasta, e accumulando più slancio, aggiunge, “sono così emozionato che questo incontro si stia avverando, non ne ha idea...”

“Magnifico, magnifico, sì,” il signor Zundush sorride, “eccoci qua. Buona fortuna!”

E scorta Bilbo all'ufficio davanti, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un click decisamente troppo inquietante. Bilbo deglutisce nervosamente. Si rende conto di non trovarsi più sulla moquette generica del corridoio, ma piuttosto su un pavimento di legno lucido, e la stanza di fronte non è affatto un ufficio – è più... un osservatorio, le ampie vetrate offrono una vista splendida della città in basso, e le poltrone intorno a dei tavolinetti rotondi sembrano davvero molto invitanti. Ci sono quelli che sembrano dei distributori automatici molto lussuosi in un angolo – deve essere una sorta di zona ricreativa. Un uomo alto si trova accanto alle finestre sul lato opposto della stanza, con le mani incrociate dietro la schiena, ed è senza dubbio Smaug Bundushar in persona.

Bilbo si schiarisce la gola, perché sente che è qualcosa che Kevin Kent farebbe, e Bundushar si volta verso di lui – Bilbo quasi si aspetta una piroetta lenta e minacciosa e gli occhi dell'uomo che luccicano con i fantasmi dei suoi piani malvagi, ma in realtà sta sorridendo abbastanza piacevolmente.

“Signor Kent!” dichiara, la sua voce ancora più bassa di persona di quanto non lo fosse in tutte quelle registrazioni che Bilbo ha guardato, “finalmente! È un gran piacere!”

“Il piacere è tutto mio, mi creda,” risponde Bilbo, stringendogli la mano ed avendo cura di sembrare un po' senza fiato, gli occhi spalancati – almeno il nervosismo sia nel suo sorriso che nella sua voce è assolutamente genuino.

“Le piace Erebor finora?” chiede Bundushar, facendogli cenno verso le poltrone, “da quanto tempo è qui?”

“Oh, da non molto tempo,” Bilbo ricorda tutto quello che Bard gli ha fatto memorizzare, “Sono arrivato solo due giorni fa! Ma il suo Paese mi sembra già assolutamente incredibile!”

Va bene, va bene, ce la può fare. Può farcela _davvero_.

“Perché ci siamo incontrarti qui, se non le dispiace che lo chieda?” continua, e gli occhi di Bundushar si socchiudono – è come un serpente, gli zigomi taglienti e un naso ancora più tagliante, uno di quei visi che probabilmente non è cambiato nemmeno un po' negli ultimi vent'anni, la pelle pallida accompagnata dai capelli che una volta erano di un rosso brillante, rammenta Bilbo, ma ora sono di una tonalità molto chiara di grigio. Tutto sommato, è abbastanza minaccioso, ma lo è in modo riservato, senza ostentarlo.

“Non le piace?” solleva le sopracciglia.

“Oh, no, no, no, non è così,” balbetta Kevin Kent, “Ho solo pensato che avesse terminato i suoi legami con il Conglomerato qualche tempo fa.”

Smaug lo osserva in silenzio per un attimo, e Bilbo si rende conto che fa parte del suo personaggio muoversi nervosamente, e così lo fa. Bundushar sorride.

“Non è ancora un giornalista,” ricorda a Bilbo seccamente, “e non è venuto qui per un'intervista.”

“Mi dispiace, non volevo curiosare,” Bilbo abbassa la testa timidamente.

“Va tutto bene,” Bundushar ridacchia, “Sarei un pazzo se non mi aspettassi almeno un po' di curiosità indiscreta. In una delle ultime e-mail, mi ha chiesto il motivo per cui ho evitato la stampa di Erebor, e invece ho permesso a lei di parlare con me.”

Bilbo annuisce semplicemente, e quello che segue è lo spettacolo più sapientemente arrangiato della vanità di un uomo che abbia mai visto. Bundushar crede che la stampa l'abbia maltrattato, proprio come ha fatto tanti anni fa prima di essere 'costretto' a lasciare il paese, e ha 'di meglio da fare', e 'cause più importanti a cui dedicarsi'. È infinitamente pomposo e pieno di sé, ed è incredibilmente facile farlo parlare dei suoi affari, le sue opere di carità all'estero e quant'altro, ma è quando Bilbo lo punzecchia sulla sua storia con la Corona che l'uomo si chiude.

Dal suo punto di vista, è stato 'tradito' dal vecchio re, che gli ha promesso un grande cambiamento politico che avrebbe portato molte nuove opportunità per lui e la sua compagnia, e il nuovo Re, Thorin, l'ha tradito per non essere stato fedele alle idee di suo nonno riguardo Erebor.

“Ho fatto del mio meglio per far ragionare quel ragazzo,” Bundushar sospira, e qualcosa in Bilbo sta protestando con molto veemenza contro di lui per aver chiamato Thorin 'ragazzo', “ma era troppo determinato. Impertinente. Pensava di poter ricostruire un paese sui soli ideali. Avrebbe dovuto sentire i suoi discorsi di 'ringiovanimento', e tutto il resto. Molto facile da ascoltare, un sacco di belle parole, ma pochissima sostanza. Cosa è rimasta con lui fino ad oggi, temo.”

“Sembra che potrebbe insegnargli una cosa o due,” commenta Bilbo, anche se odia se stesso per questo.

“Forse,” un piccolo sorriso si palesa sulle labbra di Bundushar, “ma non è compito mio. Il Re imparerà la sua lezione abbastanza presto.”

Il cuore di Bilbo salta un battito quasi in modo udibile.

“... In che senso?” chiede, avendo cura di mantenere pacato il suo tono di voce.

“Beh,” dice Smaug con voce strascicata, e per un secondo Bilbo pensa realmente che gli stia per rivelare tutto il suo piano orribile o qualcosa del genere, ma poi l'uomo si limita ad allungare le braccia, schioccando le nocche, e il sorriso sul suo volto è sfarzosamente soddisfatto di sé.

“Sarà in giro per le Celebrazioni della Pace?” domanda, sporgendosi in avanti.

“Oh, um... quand'è che ci sono?” chiede Bilbo innocentemente.

“La seconda settimana di settembre. Rimanga. Saranno molto belle.”

“Io... questo è... manca ancora molto tempo,” Bilbo si stringe nelle spalle.

“Capisco,” Bundushar annuisce, “ma in realtà, e questa è un'esclusiva – la terrà per sé?”

Kevin Kent annuisce freneticamente, mentre Bilbo desidera solo di non essere sul punto di sentire una sorta di segreto di Stato che alla fine lo farà uccidere.

“Le celebrazioni non servono ad altro che onorare la pace che Sua Maestà, Re Thorin II, è riuscita a mantenere per dieci gloriosi anni,” dichiara Bundushar con una chiara vena di disprezzo nella voce, “e, beh... diciamo solo che non sono ritornato proprio in questo periodo per sventolare una bandiera in una parata ed applaudire quando farà il suo gran discorso.”

Bilbo lo guarda a bocca aperta e sente un brivido strisciare lungo la schiena, nonostante la temperatura nella stanza sia abbastanza alta da farlo sudare attraverso la camicia.

“Questo, questo... sembra vagamente di cattivo auspicio,” bisbiglia, e quando Smaug Bundushar ride, Bilbo fa la sua migliore interpretazione della sua vita e riesce a non rabbrividire.

L'uomo si appoggia allo schienale della sedia, con le mani sulle ginocchia, e dichiara, in un tono che fa venir voglia a Bilbo di correre subito fuori dalla stanza e dall'edificio, salire sull'auto e guidare in qualche luogo lontano: “Lo spero proprio.”

Preannuncia problemi, un' _opulenza_ di problemi, e Bilbo maledice se stesso per aver accettato di fare questo, per aver messo piede in questo paese in primo luogo – potrebbe in realtà essere la prima volta che lo pensa da quando è venuto qui, ma certamente, certamente non sarà l'ultima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**
> 
>  
> 
>  _Khuzduh ugbîl ughelekh ashurur giluz_ \- il mio khuzdul migliora ogni giorno  
>  _Muzmith_ \- bestiola  
>  _Zundush_ \- uccello


	11. Capitolo X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo troverete un piccolo dizionario delle parole in khuzdul.

Mentire è così sconveniente. Bilbo lo odia con ogni fibra del suo essere, eppure... Non riesce davvero a vedere un altro modo per uscire fuori da questo pasticcio in cui si è cacciato. Viene fuori da quell'orribile, ostile edificio freddo miracolosamente illeso quel giorno, ma il sole quasi lo acceca quando si trova per strada, e la testa gli gira, ed è, per la prima volta da anni, davvero perso. Come si reagisce davanti a situazioni del genere? Smaug Bundushar non ha in realtà detto che aveva intenzione di _fare_ qualcosa – continuava ad essere molto reticente ed inquietante, in generale, riguardo ai suoi piani per le Celebrazioni della Pace, e poi ad un certo punto ha iniziato a parlare del suo piano industriale per il nuovo quartiere, e tutta la speranza di scoprire di più è andata perduta.

“Ha parlato tanto, ma in realtà mi ha detto molto poco,” descrive Bilbo a Bard, chiamandolo non appena accelera con l'auto sulla strada che porta lontano a Gundabad e verso la capitale.

“È ciò che fanno, sì,” dice il giornalista, “stai dicendo che potrebbe stare architettando qualcosa?”

“Oh, sta _decisamente_ architettando qualcosa,” mugola Bilbo, “avresti dovuto sentirlo – continuava a parlare di come la Corona avesse bisogno di venir _rammentata del suo vero scopo_ , e cose del genere. Era difficile da ascoltare, senza rabbrividire.”

“Hmm,” Bard riflette.

“Hmm cosa?” domanda Bilbo in tono autoritario, “Che facciamo? Lo dobbiamo fermare, dobbiamo fermare qualunque cosa... qualunque cosa stia per fare! Non dovremo coinvolgere la polizia?”

“La polizia?” il giornalista ride, “su quali basi? Non abbiamo assolutamente alcuna prova che qualcosa, in effetti, succederà. Abbiamo bisogno di saperne di più. Ti ha proposto un altro incontro?”

“... L'ha fatto,” geme Bilbo, “ma è... non voglio andarci.”

“Perché no?”

“È tipo un... un raduno, del partito di Azog Karkâl, qui a Gundabad. Ha detto che mi potrebbe presentare... com'è che era? Oh, sì, ' _ogni sorta di persona interessante_ '. Non voglio morire a Gundabad, lo capisci, no?”

“Ma è perfetto!” esclama Bard, “è un'ottima notizia!”

“Che cosa, che morirò?” osserva Bilbo seccamente.

“Oh, suvvia, non morirai. Incontrerai _persone interessanti_. È l'occasione perfetta per vedere se e quanto Bundushar ha in realtà a che fare con Karkâl attualmente. Un po' di giornalismo investigativo.”

“Ma io non sono un giornalista,” Bilbo sospira, “e certamente non voglio _investigare_ nulla! Io e i Principi partiamo per un'altra vacanza tra due settimane, lo sai!”

“E questo raduno quando c'è?”

“Il 14.”

“Quindi prima della partenza! È fantastico.”

“ _Per favore_ smettila di parlare come se questa cosa fosse eccitante, e grandiosa, e stupenda,” commenta Bilbo, “per me, è terrificante, e nient'altro. Le _bugie_ che ho detto a quell'uomo! Ha cercato di convincermi – di convincere Kevin – a rimanere nel Paese fino alle Celebrazioni della Pace, e gli ho detto che sarei andato presto in Francia. Per dare conto di dove mi trovo quando sono con i ragazzi, capisci. _Poi_ gli ho detto che _potrei_ tornare per le celebrazioni, se mi va. Mi sono sentito come il cattivo per tutto il tempo.”

“Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro,” risponde Bard, e Bilbo riesce a _vederlo_ sorridere dall'altra parte della linea.

“Oh, ti prego.”

“Lo farai, allora?”

“Farò cosa?” geme Bilbo.

“Andare al raduno. Questa potrebbe essere la nostra unica occasione per–”

“Risparmiatelo. Molto importante, sì, lo so, lo so. Mi... mi ci farai riflettere? Ho detto a Bundushar che gli avrei fatto sapere entro la fine della settimana.”

“Naturalmente,” concorda il giornalista, “e, Bilbo?”

“Che c'è?”

“Grazie. Il paese–”

“Oh, no. No no. Non ci provare,” brontola Bilbo, e termina la chiamata piuttosto duramente, e con molta risolutezza.

 _Patriottismo_ , adesso lo sa, porta solo guai.

***

È così sollevato di avere un paio di giorni per se stesso, da trascorrere con i ragazzi. È molto meno sollevato quando si rende conto che li passerà perlopiù anche con il Re. Un'altra partita di polo si svolge sui terreni del Palazzo, così come un certo numero di feste in giardino più o meno private accompagnate da concerti a tarda notte di vari quartetti d'archi, o cantanti d'opera, e persino un solista d'arpa, tutti eventi meravigliosi, tutti obbligatori per i Principi, il che significa che lo sono anche per Bilbo. Purtroppo, è a malapena in grado di divertirsi, dovendo tenere d'occhio Fíli e Kíli in ogni momento, e con il telefono che vibra costantemente di aggiornamenti da parte di Bard sulla loro situazione, e, naturalmente, con il Re sempre nelle vicinanze. Thorin sembra essere di ottimo umore in un modo quasi insopportabile in questi giorni, e Bilbo semplicemente non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo il più delle volte – è semplicemente troppo radioso, troppo meraviglioso, a chiacchierare con questo o quel funzionario o nobile, ridendo e annuendo a Bilbo ogni volta che si incrociano, presentandogli anche lui, sì, ogni sorta di persona interessante, e nel complesso riempiendogli la testa con idee e speranze che sono a miglia di distanza da quello su cui ha davvero bisogno di concentrarsi.

“È passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che l'abbiamo visto così,” dice la moglie del Primo Ministro, Barbra, che appare accanto a Bilbo una sera particolarmente bella dopo aver mandato i ragazzi a letto, e adesso aspetta, insieme a tutti gli altri, che il breve recital di musica cominci nella meno usata, ma non per questo meno meravigliosa, parte dei giardini del Palazzo.

“Oh... signora Kirikhbuzun!” balbetta Bilbo, “è meraviglioso rivederla. E... che intende dire?”

Gli sorride, e brindano con lo champagne, e insieme, guardano il Re che intrattiene un gruppo di quelli che Bilbo crede siano diplomatici di almeno tre diverse nazioni.

“La potrebbe sorprendere,” fa notare, “ma Sua Maestà era molto più... riservata. Feste di questo tipo non erano esattamente una circostanza comune, ma più una... necessità per lui, oserei dire.”

Bilbo ingoia il suo commento su come lo possa immaginare molto bene, grazie, _lo so quello che ha passato_ , e si limita a sollevare le sopracciglia, invece – la moglie del Primo Ministro è infinitamente graziosa e dolce, ma anche un po' una chiacchierona, intuisce.

“È vero,” sottolinea lei, “il Palazzo non è stato così attivo da... beh, da quando la Principessa è morta. Non ci saremmo mai aspettati che Sua Maestà sarebbe passato oltre, ma sembra che ci sia riuscito, in qualche modo. È bello da vedere – si potrebbe quasi dire che è un uomo cambiato. _Mi domando_ cosa l'abbia fatto cambiare.”

Sta adocchiando Bilbo con un luccichio malcelato di divertimento nei suoi occhi, ma non scomporsi è quello che lui è bravo a fare, dopotutto.

“Ha ragione,” osserva, e lei si gonfia in attesa di qualche pettegolezzo, forse, ma Bilbo continua in modo assolutamente apatico, “Mi è parso di capire le elezioni stanno andando bene per suo marito e Sua Maestà? E poi le Celebrazioni della Pace sono imminenti... La Corona sembra aver avuto un colpo di fortuna, meritato ovviamente, se me lo chiede.”

Con suo sgomento, lei ridacchia e gli concede una smorfia piuttosto sconcertante di _oh-che-furbetto_.

“Sì, tutto questo è assolutamente incredibile, naturalmente,” sorride, inclinando la testa, evidentemente in attesa di invogliare una sorta di reazione con le sue parole successive, “ma è sicuro che sia tutto qui?”

“Non sono sicuro di che cosa stia parlando,” replica Bilbo dolcemente, e lei sorride.

“Non voglio implicare nulla, naturalmente–”

“Allora non lo faccia,” dice con fermezza, poi le offre il braccio, “Credo che il recital stia per iniziare. Andiamo!”

Sì, gestire i pettegoli è una cosa che può fare. Nessuno, neanche Frida con tutte le sue prese in giro, è riuscito a fargli accennare ai suoi sentimenti ancora, e non ha di certo intenzione di cominciare ora. È sicuro che incasinerebbe solo le cose, ancor più di quanto già non lo siano, e non se lo può permettere – ha abbastanza di cui preoccuparsi.

Per qualche ragione estremamente incomprensibile, il Re richiede la sua presenza quasi ogni giorno, e Bilbo non protesta minimamente, ovviamente, se non fosse per la lotta sfibrante con i propri sentimenti e... e _desideri_ , e anche, sì, le bugie. È difficile provare qualcos'altro che non sia assoluta disperazione, seduto di fianco a Thorin durante la partita di polo a guardare i cavalli e i fantini che inseguono la palla sul campo, dovendo sopportare l'interesse incessante di Sua Maestà per i parenti di Bilbo, che sono, ovviamente, in visita in questo momento per quanto ne sappia il Re. Per fortuna, è abbastanza facile lamentarsi di zia Lobelia, anche se non si trova nemmeno nelle vicinanze di Erebor, e da parte sua, il Re sembra effettivamente divertito dai vaghi lamenti di Bilbo, e riconoscente delle lodi che tesse dei Principi rispetto ai suoi cugini (che gli piacciono ancora molto, e si promette di inviare un regalo per il loro compleanno, per compensare... tutto questo).

Ma niente di tutto ciò riesce a scacciare via il gusto nauseante di menzogna. Bilbo vorrebbe aver rifiutato la proposta di Bard fin dall'inizio. Vorrebbe non provare questo stupido e ridicolo bisogno di aiutare il Re in qualche modo, e se potesse, di sicuro viaggerebbe indietro nel tempo e darebbe uno schiaffo alla testa del suo io del passato per aver pensato di essere in grado di farcela.

Ma, ahimè, eccolo lì, e il ' _non si può più tornare indietro_ ' non è mai stato meno attraente, o più fastidioso. Perché tutto quello che serve è Thorin che si lascia scappare una rimostranza, _una sola_ rimostranza su Smaug Bundushar, una tristezza e un dispiacere che Bilbo non crede che abbia il diritto di vedere apparire nei suoi occhi per una frazione di secondo, e il gioco è fatto; è deciso. Cercherà di aiutare, e _quando esattamente hai abbandonato il buon senso e hai iniziato a prendere decisioni per un capriccio del genere? Non è sano_ , sua madre lo sgridava – riesce praticamente a sentirla. _Oh, non lo so, mamma, probabilmente nel periodo in cui ho cominciato ad avere fantasie a tarda notte su uno stupido re_. Sconveniente? Oh sì. Evitabile? Purtroppo no.

***

E così si ritrova in viaggio verso Gundabad in una particolarmente meravigliosa mattina d'estate, e lasciare il Palazzo e i Principi sembra ancora più orribile e irritante. C'è una competizione ippica in corso – Bilbo era quasi sollevato quando lo ha saputo, perché ha pensato che potesse significare di dover assolutamente restare con i ragazzi, ma a quanto pare il Re 'non ha visto nessun problema nel lasciarle avere un altro giorno di riposo, professore – se lo merita, e molti altri ancora', come gli ha detto Balin. Inoltre, significa che Fíli e Kili potranno trascorrere del tempo da soli con lo zio, senza la supervisione di Bilbo, ed è un piccolo conforto, ma un conforto comunque sia.

Promettendo a se stesso di prendersi un _vero_ giorno di riposo, e molto presto, Bilbo guida attraverso la città alla ricerca dell'edificio dove l'ufficio di Bundushar gli ha detto di andare. Scopre che è una bella villa in quello che Bilbo sospetta essere il quartiere ricco – sommersa in un giardino piuttosto splendido, sembra quasi innocua, ma gli si rivolta comunque lo stomaco nervosamente quando vede tutte le auto orrendamente lussuose parcheggiate, e le persone dall'aspetto molto importante ovunque, a chiacchierare e a ridere e senza dubbio a tramare alcune orribili, orribili cose.

“K-Kevin Kent,” balbetta quando uno del personale della villa esige di sapere chi è, e gli mostra per un attimo il suo documento falso.

Viene accompagnato al cortile del maniero, gli viene offerto un bicchiere di vino, e gli viene semplicemente detto di aspettare. Un piccolo palco all'ombra di un paio di alberi è attualmente occupato da una band abbastanza gradevole che canta in khuzdul, e c'è un bel numero di persone presenti – il tipo prevalente è quello che Bilbo chiama personalmente 'l'uomo d'affari da fast food', per gli uomini che si possono trovare nei vari stand di hot dog dappertutto in Inghilterra, che vanno dal tipo paffuto a quello decisamente rotondo, con abiti all'apparenza costosi e guance sudate, sempre sul punto di sgocciolare la senape sulle loro cravatte di cattivo gusto (se ne indossano) e rovinando ciò che resta della loro immagine.

Incredibilmente felice di aver deciso di indossare una camicia di cotone semplice e pantaloni leggeri, scandaglia la folla alla ricerca di un qualsiasi viso familiare, ed è soddisfatto di scoprire che sono tutti degli sconosciuti per lui. Inizia quasi a divertirsi con l'indovinare quali siano i boss mafiosi e quali i trafficanti di droga, quando l'assistente personale di Bundushar, il signor Zundush, appare al suo fianco, il più sudato e rotondo di tutti quanti.

“Signor Kent!” saluta Bilbo un po' senza fiato, “siamo contenti che sia potuto venire! Un po' caldo, non è vero?”

“Non è mai troppo caldo per la politica, suppongo,” Bilbo sorride, e riceve una risatina inquieta in risposta.

“Questo è, purtroppo, vero,” Zundush sospira, “venga ora, il signor Karkâl sta per fare il suo discorso, seguito dal signor Bundushar in persona. Faremo meglio a trovare dei buoni posti all'ombra.”

Bilbo non può discutere con quello, e si siede vicino all'uomo. Per fortuna non in prima fila – sta cominciando ad avere un po' d'ansia, perché intravede sia Bundushar che Karkâl che si preparano vicino alla casa, e non è sicuro chi dei due sembri più minaccioso.

“Parleranno in khuzdul?” chiede al signor Zundush, che si sta sventolando con la brochure promozionale del partito di Karkâl.

“Oh... il signor Karkâl sì,” risponde l'uomo, “Mi dispiace – farò del mio meglio per tradurle le parti più importanti. Ma il signor Bundushar parlerà in inglese, credo.”

“Oh... bene,” replica Bilbo, anche se si sente tutto _tranne_ che bene, “e grazie.”

Azog Karkâl sale sul palco poi, con un applauso fragoroso, e vedere l'uomo dal vivo è piuttosto... scoraggiante? Intimidatorio? Certamente molto più potente che guardare il suo volto in televisione. È in un certo senso bello, nel modo in cui uno squalo o il diavolo sono belli – i lineamenti molto affilati e gli occhi implacabili, un collo taurino, i muscoli ben definiti sotto una camicia nera arrotolata fino ai gomiti, servono solo ad aggiungere alla sua immagine minacciosa. _Quella_ è una persona fatta interamente di materiale da boss mafioso.

Il signor Zundush non riesce a tradurre molto del discorso di Karkâl, soprattutto perché sembra essere troppo spaventato ed affascinato da esso, allo stesso tempo, ma Bilbo capisce che, per tutto l'atteggiamento sicuro di sé, Karkâl non ha ciò che serve alla politica, che è la conoscenza basilare della cooperazione, e afferrare il semplice concetto che non si ha sempre ragione. Il suo ego è molto più grande di lui, inghiotte lui e chiunque gli si avvicina troppo, sospetta Bilbo. È un po' disgustato dall'uomo, e _decisamente_ disgustato da tutti coloro che applaudono, e che persino esultano, al termine del suo intervento – Bilbo è quasi sollevato quando Smaug Bundushar sale sul palco. Si accorge di Bilbo e gli fa un occhiolino che fa rabbrividire Bilbo, e poi aspetta che gli applausi, ancora più vigorosi di quelli per Karkâl, finiscano.

“Benvenuti!” dichiara poi, e Bilbo dà un'occhiata in giro per vedere se qualcuno è così disturbato dal suo sorriso sornione come lo è lui, “benvenuti, signore e signori, in questa bella giornata! Sono così felice di essere tra la mia gente, ancora una volta. So che molti di voi mi risentiranno per l'inglese ( _risate sparse_ ), ma come un uomo saggio una volta disse, _alùgab bijebrukmâ mahkheremkhi ku mâzyungmâ_ ( _altre risate, e Bilbo fa del suo meglio per capire il giro di parole, ma intuisce che deve essere una battuta tipicamente ereboriana_ ). Ora, tutti voi conoscete questa casa. Il vecchio signor Karkâl teneva qui le riunioni durante la rivoluzione di Azanulbizar. Credo che alcuni di voi in realtà siano stati qui un paio di volte? Ah, sì, signor Urkhun, benvenuto. Sì, sì, la vedo, signora Bâhzundush. Vedete? La nostra storia è ancora viva qui – senza offesa. Tutti noi siamo stati qui testimoni della ( _fa letteralmente le virgolette con le dita_ ) 'rinascita' di questo Paese. Alcuni di noi sono sopravvissuti illesi, alcuni di noi meno. Ma siamo tutti qui oggi perché non siamo abbastanza contenti di dove questa rinascita abbia portato Erebor. Molti di voi pensano che io sia un codardo per lasciato il Paese quando il bisogno era più urgente, lo so. Ma non avrei mai abbandonato Erebor. È preziosa per me. È mia, tanto quanto vostra, e non la vedrò collassare su se stessa. Sono pienamente consapevole di aver detto di non voler prendere alcuna parte diretta alle prossime elezioni. Ma del resto una volta ho anche detto ad un amico che gli avrei comprato una Lamborghini se mi avesse battuto a golf, e indovinate un po', guida ancora una miserabile... come si chiama?”

“Una Hummer,” Azog Karkâl sogghigna, dato che è evidentemente quell'amico.

“Atroce,” Bundushar fa un suono di disappunto, “non molto ecologica. In ogni caso, il mio punto è – ci sono promesse che valgono la pena mantenere, e promesse che valgono la pena dimenticare, e solo io posso decidere per me stesso cosa è cosa. E così dovreste anche voi – la maggior parte di voi, o i vostri genitori, ha fatto una promessa qui dieci anni fa di prendersi cura di questo Paese. E ciò sta al di sopra di ogni altra cosa. Questo è il motivo per cui sono tornato, qui e adesso – sono tornato per mantenere quella promessa. Per quanto inaffidabile sia diventata la stampa, lo annuncerà ufficialmente a breve, ma credo che tutti si meritano di saperlo prima – finanzierò _personalmente_ questo partito politico e la sua campagna, prendendo parte alle prossime elezioni. Alla Corona potrebbe non piacere, ma quando mai abbiamo fatto qualcosa per compiacere la Corona?!”

L'ultima frase viene dichiarata con un altro giro assordante di applausi, e alcune persone stanno in realtà facendo il tifo. Bilbo sta cominciando a sentirsi male, e si prende un altro bicchiere di vino, anche se è appena passata l'ora di pranzo.

“Coglieremo questa occasione per riprenderci Erebor!” afferma poi Smaug, e stavolta Bilbo rabbrividisce sul serio – tutto questo assomiglia un po' troppo a un leader fanatico che predica ai suoi fedeli sudditi senza cervello.

“La monarchia è una cosa del passato, ed è solo una questione di tempo,” a quel punto Bundushar guarda direttamente Bilbo, che lotta per non contorcersi, “prima che anche la Corona ne prenda consapevolezza – e se tocca a noi forzare quella consapevolezza, allora così sia! Abbiamo i mezzi. Tutti voi vi state chiedendo se abbiamo quello che ci serve per influenzare la Corona, lo so. Il dubbio è solo naturale in queste circostanze. Ma vi chiedo di credermi sulla parola – abbiamo un margine di manovra ora, completamente diverso da quello che avreste mai potuto immaginare. Recuperato solo due settimane fa, ora sotto pesante supervisione.”

Un inquieto mormorio incerto si solleva tra il pubblico, le persone sembrano molto sorprese, e qualcuno esclama: “Allora è vero? _Furkhi?_ ”

_'È vivo?'_

Non c'è altro modo per tradurre la frase, e per fortuna, Bilbo si ricorda di non farsi scappare un 'Chi?', dato che Kevin Kent non ha assolutamente alcuna conoscenza di khuzdul, naturalmente.

“Esatto,” Bundushar sorride, “e una volta che si rimetterà, sono fiducioso che causerà un clamore adeguato, semplicemente presentandosi al posto giusto e al momento giusto. Oserei dire che le Celebrazioni della Pace saranno tutt'altro che pacifiche.”

Più risate e più applausi, e Bilbo si sente piuttosto nauseato, e vorrebbe andarsene al più presto possibile – questo è troppo. Qui si tratta _realmente_ di cospirazioni segrete ed informazioni clandestine e quant'altro, e questa faccenda va oltre le sue possibilità, e francamente è spaventato a morte. Ha bisogno di parlare a Bard, e presto.

Quando Bundushar finalmente finisce di crogiolarsi nell'approvazione del pubblico/leccapiedi, non scompare di nuovo in casa, ma si unisce alla sua 'gente' invece ed inizia a conversare con loro facilmente, fianco a fianco con Karkâl, e Bilbo intuisce che se vuole andarsene, ora sarebbe il momento. Ma prima che possa trovare una via di fuga, il signor Zundush a suo fianco cattura l'attenzione di Bundushar con un semplice gesto discreto, e l'uomo mormora un paio di parole a Karkâl, ed entrambi si avvicinano a Bilbo, con suo grande dispiacere.

“Signor Kent!” dichiara Smaug, “sono così contento che sia riuscito a venire! Che ne ha pensato del discorso?”

“Era molto, ehm... focoso?” balbetta Bilbo, la gola in estremo bisogno di un altro drink.

“Focoso!” Bundushar ride, “quello sì che è un aggettivo che mi soddisfa. Mi dispiace se non ha capito il discorso di Azog però – era altrettanto _focoso_ , glielo assicuro.”

“Oh, ne sono sicuro,” dice Bilbo un po' a fatica, riuscendo a fare un debole sorriso in direzione dell'ultimo uomo con cui si dovrebbe associare, ne è certo.

“Azog, questo è Kevin Kent, il giovane uomo di cui ti parlavo,” Smaug sorride, “signor Kent, lasci che le presenti Azog Karkâl, il prossimo Primo Ministro di Erebor.”

Non cerca nemmeno di contestare quell'affermazione con una battuta – è così sicuro di se stesso, annuendo con fermezza e stringendo brevemente la mano di Bilbo, con un secco 'Il piacere è mio', gli occhi socchiusi e la mandibola serrata per tutto il tempo, fino al punto che Bilbo inizia a sospettare che quella sia la sua espressione rilassata.

“Il... il piacere è tutto mio,” balbetta, poi aggiunge con un po' più di entusiasmo, per affermare la sua immagine di futuro giornalista in erba, “Sono così grato per questa opportunità, davvero, lo sono. È un onore trovarmi qui.”

_Sul serio. Forse dovresti dare un altro tentativo all'improvvisazione, visto come stai andando._

Bundushar gli concede un sorriso benevolo e un cenno del capo, mentre Karkâl rimane in gran parte disinteressato.

“Siamo lieti di averla qui,” dice Smaug, “abbiamo sempre bisogno di uno straniero interessato che condivide le nostre visioni.”

_Rinchiuderei sia voi che le vostre visioni in modo che non rivediate mai più la luce del sole, ma certo._

“Ora ci perdoni, ma credo che il dovere ci chiami,” commenta Bundushar, roteando gli occhi, _sa com'è_ , “si diverta. Faccia conversazione – la cercherò più tardi per presentarle alcuni dei miei... colleghi più stimati.”

Fa una risata sommessa e Karkâl sogghigna, e poi se ne vanno, e Bilbo può respirare di nuovo. Viene lasciato da solo in mezzo alla folla, cosa che non gli dà minimamente peso – ha l'impulso di sparire il più velocemente possibile, davvero. Vaga all'interno della casa, sperando di trovare un bel posto tranquillo dove chiamare in sicurezza Bard, e se arraffa un paio di panini all'aglio lungo la strada per calmarsi un po', sicuramente nessuno può biasimarlo.

Ci sono meno persone all'interno, ed è più fresco, e scopre di avere il permesso di andare praticamente ovunque – eccetto che per il secondo piano, a quanto pare, come la cameriera ben vestita lo informa gentilmente, ma con fermezza. Ma c'è nessun posto al piano terra dove avere un secondo per se stesso, o così sembra, a meno che non voglia fare la telefonata sul water. Lotta con se stesso per un po', ma alla fine la sua curiosità ha la meglio su di lui – è sempre così, in realtà.

Un'abilità che ha imparato a Palazzo è avere un'espressione determinata dovunque si trovi, il che è il motivo per cui nessuno lo ferma quando si fa strada al piano di sopra, facendo attenzione a non incontrare il personale della casa. Quasi si aspetta di venir fermato sui propri passi da una guardia di sicurezza ed essere silenziosamente messo a KO, e svegliarsi legato in un armadio ore più tardi, ma sembra la sua fortuna stia tenendo, per ora.

Il secondo piano dell'edificio è assolutamente silenzioso, i suoi passi sono attutiti da un tappeto spesso mentre cammina attraverso l'ampio corridoio illuminato di luce naturale. Passa tre porte, due delle quali chiuse e una che conduce in un piccolo salotto anonimo, dove decide di ritornare a chiamare Bard, una volta aver finito di investigare. Non aveva detto di non avere intenzione di farlo? ... Oh, vabbè.

È allora che sente le voci, che vengono da dietro l'angolo, basse ed incomprensibili – devono trovarsi dentro una stanza. Scoprendo i nuovi limiti del suo coraggio (o stupidità?) con ogni singolo passo che fa, prende coraggio e sbircia nel corridoio adiacente, e vede che una porta sul fondo che è spalancata, e due uomini alti vestiti di scuro sono davanti all'entrata. _C'è_ la sicurezza. Sente una stretta al cuore, e quasi impreca sottovoce, sobbalzando all'indietro e in qualche modo riuscendo a non colpire il tavolino dietro di lui, e il vaso dall'aspetto incredibilmente costoso sopra di esso. In punta di piedi ritorna da dove è venuto, ma presto si rende conto che non può correre giù per le scale senza venir notato da qualcuno . E le guardie di sicurezza armate indubbiamente si stanno avvicinando, sicuramente venendo verso la sua direzione.

Senza pensarci due volte, si getta nel salotto, avendo abbastanza buon senso di non chiudere la porta per paura che di fare troppo rumore, e nascondendosi dietro lo scaffale alto accanto alla finestra, che quasi sembra concepito proprio per questo scopo.

Si rammenta di Fíli il primissimo giorno in cui si sono incontrati, nascosto nella biblioteca del Palazzo, e ha un momento di intensa nostalgia mescolata con il sentore di irritazione per le proprie scelte di vita, e finisce per avere una piccola epifania sulla ridicolaggine dell'intera situazione. _Solo in Erebor_ , pensa, e all'improvviso si deve sforzare di non ridacchiare. Comunque vada a finire, forse dovrebbe scrivere un libro poliziesco a riguardo quando avrà sessant'anni o qualcosa del genere. La storia è abbastanza inverosimile.

I passi superano la stanza in cui si trova, e sente gli uomini che conversano in silenzioso khuzdul e si fanno strada al piano di sotto. Si prende un po' più di tempo – conta fino a cento infatti – prima di uscire, si lascia sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo alla vista del corridoio vuoto, e si affretta dietro l'angolo, anche se non è esattamente sicuro di quello che spera di realizzare o trovare lì.

 _Probabilmente hanno chiuso a chiave quella porta, sai_ , rimprovera se stesso, _e tu sei un idiota in un mare di guai._

Ma no, in realtà è socchiusa a metà, la stanza dentro è bagnata dalla luce del sole, e tutto quello che Bilbo può vedere sono delle lunghe tende bianche che svolazzano nella brezza leggera, e l'angolo di un letto, probabilmente, anche se sembra più uno di quelli altamente tecnologici degli ospedali... Il cuore gli martella da qualche parte nella gola, preme sulla porta delicatamente con la punta delle dita, e la apre troppo velocemente e troppo silenziosamente, e un lieve gemito sfugge a Bilbo.

Ma tutto viene dimenticato di fronte a quello che c'è dentro – c'è, infatti, un letto d'ospedale vicino all'alta finestra, e in esso un uomo incredibilmente fragile, ancora più pallido rispetto alle lenzuola bianche, la pelle traslucida e sottile è tesa sugli zigomi taglienti e le guance scarne come carta, le rughe di espressione che si incrociano sulla fronte, anche nel sonno, e un certo numero di tubi che conducono dal suo polso e anche dal suo naso alle flebo e altre attrezzature ospedaliere che Bilbo non può pretendere di capire. Il computer accanto al letto fornisce l'unico suono, un tranquillo bip costante di un battito cardiaco.

“Sai chi è?”

“Ah!” esclama Bilbo in un orribile tono scioccato e decisamente troppo forte, e si gira di scatto per vedere chi ha parlato, quasi aspettandosi una pistola puntata in faccia, ma spalanca la bocca quando riconosce il nuovo arrivato.

“ _Gandalf?!_ ”

“Shh,” si mette l'indice sulle labbra, strizzando l'occhio a Bilbo.

“Che diavolo–” inizia con fervore, ma poi si dà un contegno ed abbassa la voce ad un sibilo sommesso, “che _diavolo_ ci fai qui?!”

“Credo di poterti fare la stessa domanda,” Gandalf sorride brevemente, “beh?”

“Io, io... te l'ho chiesto io per primo!” riesce a dire Bilbo in modo poco convincente, e Gandalf socchiude gli occhi.

“Diciamo solo che ci troviamo tutti e due qui anche se non dovremmo, va bene?” offre con leggerezza.

“Non _voglio_ nemmeno trovarmi qui!” brontola Bilbo, e Gandalf inclina la testa.

“In che cosa ti sei fatto coinvolgere?”

“Vedi, c'è questo giornalista... aspetta, no, lo conosci in realtà, anche se il come va _al di là_ della mia comprensione. Bard Ibindikhel? Mi ha chiesto di fare questa cosa _ridicola_ , dove impersono un, un reporter che è in contatto con Smaug Bundushar – lo conosci? Che stupido che sono, certo che lo conosci. Comunque, eccomi qui, a sgattaiolare in giro e, e... a mentire su chi sono, e adesso _tu_ sei qui? Sono confuso, Gandalf! Confuso _e_ spaventato! Per favore, dimmi che sta succedendo!”

“Cosa ti fa pensare che ne sappia più di te?”

“Oh, _non ci provare!_ ” urla Bilbo, schiaffeggiandosi una mano sulla bocca subito dopo, ma l'uomo nel letto non si muove di un millimetro, e non sta neanche arrivando nessuno a pistole spianate per arrestarli.

“Per favore?” ripete con un tono molto più calmo, la sua spavalderia si sta rapidamente disperdendo, e con sua grande sorpresa, Gandalf sorride.

“Andiamocene via di qui prima,” dichiara, “ti offrirò un caffè e risponderò ad alcune delle tue domande, che te ne pare?”

“ _Alcune_ delle mie domande?” brontola Bilbo, “iniziamo con chi diavolo è lui?”

Nota che i lineamenti Gandalf si stanno ammorbidendo quando getta uno sguardo sull'uomo addormentato (comatoso?), ma è solo momentaneo.

“Non è importante in questo momento.”

“Non è importante – Gandalf, ha detto che quest'uomo era il loro, il loro.... margine di manovra contro la Corona!” bisbiglia Bilbo, “sicuramente è una persona significativa!”

“Lo è,” Gandalf sospira, “ma guardarlo – riesci ad immaginarlo rovesciare la monarchia da un momento all'altro?”

“Ma–”

“Andiamo. Ci siamo soffermati abbastanza a lungo.”

“Ma–!”

“ _Bilbo_ ,” Gandalf parla con un insolitamente severo – Bilbo ha visto quello sguardo solo un paio di volte prima d'ora, e sa bene significa solo guai.

Getta un ultimo sguardo sul letto e sull'uomo misterioso in esso, e poi segue docilmente Gandalf fuori dalla stanza e sulle scale. Non incorrono nella sicurezza sul loro tragitto, e la mente di Bilbo è piena fino all'orlo di domande che ha bisogno che vengano risposte. Quasi gli viene un attacco di cuore quando camminano fuori dall'edificio e nel giardino, e la prima cosa che vede è Bundushar con le due guardie di sicurezza del secondo piano, impegnati in una discussione. Sicuramente non l'hanno visto...?

“Lascia parlare me,” mormora Gandalf, stringendo per poco il braccio di Bilbo, quando tutti e tre si accorgono di loro e si avvicinano.

Bilbo nemmeno annuisce – non riuscirebbe a dire qualcosa nemmeno se ci provasse, sospetta, con il nodo in gola che ha per la preoccupazione.

“Dottor Grey,” dice Bundushar con voce strascicata, “non mi aspettavo di vederla qui.”

“Che posso dire, sto invecchiando,” replica Gandalf senza sforzo, e Bilbo rammenta a se stesso di non fissarlo troppo e lasciar trapelare il suo shock – ma Gandalf conosce _tutti_? Oh, le domande. Così tante domande.

“Non la metterò in imbarazzo chiedendole come si è procurato un invito,” Bundushar sorride senza umorismo.

“Oh, non è un evento pubblico?” dice Gandalf in tono derisorio, e Smaug lo ricompensa con un risatina secca.

“Per lei ogni evento è un evento pubblico, non è così?” dice in modo completamente minaccioso, poi si volta verso Bilbo, che si meraviglia alla propria abilità di stare su dritto e di non prendere armi e bagagli e scappare di corsa in Inghilterra.

“Voi due vi conoscete?” esige di sapere, e Bilbo sente una stretta al cuore.

Oh, così è questo quello che si prova, nel sapere di essere andati troppo oltre e di stare per morire, probabilmente.

“Io, uh...” dice a fatica, ma Gandalf gli dà allora una pacca sulla spalla, riuscendo a togliergli tutta l'aria dai polmoni, ed esclama con allegria: “Non dirmi che ti vergogni di me, Kevin! Vede, il signor Kent era uno dei miei studenti più brillanti a Brea!”

“Tu... tu mi lusinghi,” Bilbo deglutisce, iniziando a sudare veramente.

“Niente affatto, niente affatto,” Gandalf sorride a trentadue denti, mentre Bundushar scruta Bilbo a fondo.

“Sono sicuro che sia una storia magnifica,” dice alla fine, lentamente e con sospetto, “peccato che ha cambiato carriera da allora, Dottore.”

“Tu – cosa?” chiede Bilbo, la sua perplessità per niente finta, e Gandalf scrolla le spalle.

“ _Un'ulteriore_ storia magnifica,” replica, “per un'altra volta, forse?”

“Assolutamente,” Smaug annuisce brevemente, “è stato un piacere come sempre. Confido che lascerà che i miei uomini la scortino fuori senza fare tante storie.”

Bilbo apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Gandalf gli concede un ammiccamento molto privato prima di sospirare in maniera teatrale: “se è davvero l'unico modo...”

“Temo di sì,” Bundushar annuisce, prima di sussurrare un paio di parole alle guardie di sicurezza, e fa un cenno a Bilbo: “mi segua, per favore.”

“Io...” Bilbo cerca di dire debolmente, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da Gandalf, che continua a sorridere e a chiacchierare con le due inflessibili montagne ben vestite che lo portano via attraverso il giardino.

“Per favore,” ripete Smaug, braccio teso ad aprire la strada, fissando Bilbo senza un solo cenno della precedente gentilezza e giovialità, per quanto affettate siano sempre state.

Bilbo deglutisce ed annuisce debolmente, e Bundushar lo riconduce all'interno della villa, e oh Dio, davvero sta per morire e verrà lasciato a marcire in un armadio, o meglio ancora, l'uomo ordinerà ai suoi lacchè di, di nasconderlo all'interno del bagagliaio di una macchina e guidare al fiume e scaricare il suo corpo senza vita in acqua, e non lo ritroveranno mai più...

“Un drink?” offre Smaug, e tutto quello a cui Bilbo riesce a pensare è che sono da soli in un salottino lontani dalla folla, e due guardie di sicurezza si uniscono a loro velocemente, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro e rimanendo in piedi accanto ad essa, i volti come pietra cesellata.

“Ne ho avuti abbastanza, penso,” replica Bilbo a fatica, “senta, se si tratta–”

Ma Bundushar lo ferma bruscamente, sollevando la mano con severità.

“Lei mi piace,” dice semplicemente, “è intelligente, e molto entusiasta di imparare, e posso apprezzare questo. _Odierei_ vederla associarsi con le persone sbagliate.”

 _'Beh, mi sto associando con_ lei _!'_ vuole urlare Bilbo, ma tutto quello che riesce a fare è deglutire seccamente.

“Come conosce il Dottor Grey, _sul serio_?” domanda Smaug.

“Io... gliel'ha detto,” offre Bilbo, “era il mio professore di storia a Brea, ma è stato più di quindici anni fa! Da allora l'ho visto solo una o due volte, e _mi creda_ , ero assolutamente scioccato di trovarlo qui!”

Bundushar lo fissa con un'intensità insopportabile.

“Mi sta dicendo che non sapeva si trovasse in Erebor?”

“Certo che no! Come potevo?”

“E lo conosce solo come un... un professore liceale.”

“Sì!” Bilbo annuisce con fervore, “cos'altro potrebbe essere? … Oh, lei ha detto che ha cambiato carriera. Che significa, esattamente?”

Smaug fa un sospiro profondo, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso.

“Beh...” dichiara con una dose sana di drammaticità, “la maggior parte delle persone nel nostro Paese lo conosce come una spia.”

“Una _spia_?!” esclama Bilbo in totale (e molto genuina) incredulità, “Gandalf? Non può essere!”

Ma per quanto ridicola sia la nozione, se la si intrattiene abbastanza a lungo, inizia ad aver senso in un modo contorto. _Sono un conoscente del Re_... Oddio, Bilbo si domanda di quali _altri_ re Gandalf è un conoscente.

“Lo giuro,” dice seriamente, “non lo sapevo. Mi sono imbattuto in lui nella folla, e prima di poter superare la mia sorpresa iniziale, lei ci ha trovato.”

“Non ha detto perché era qui?” vuole sapere Bundushar, lo sguardo sospettoso diminuisce un po', tuttavia, una parola sbagliata e Bilbo potrebbe finire dalla parte sbagliata della sua pazienza molto rapidamente, ne è sicuro.

“Io... Credo che abbia detto qualcosa riguardo le escursioni?” balbetta impotente, “a quanto pare è stata scoperta una nuova vena di mithril nelle montagne? Gli ho creduto, voglio dire, è sempre stato attratto dalle... avventure...”

“Sì,” sbuffa Smaug, “è tipico di lui.”

“Mi perdoni, ma sono... sono nei guai?” Bilbo opta per il suo tono più educatamente preoccupato – non ha nemmeno bisogno di fingerlo troppo.

Smaug sorride, ma Bilbo preferirebbe un cipiglio arrabbiato, qualsiasi cosa tranne che la curva innaturale, altamente sconcertante ed ampiamente intimidatoria delle labbra di un uomo che non sorride per piacere, ma per minacciare.

“Beh, dipende,” replica con calma, “si terrà questa informazione per lei?”

“Oh... oh, certo!” afferma Bilbo rapidamente, “non ho alcun interesse nel, nel... beh, nel dirlo a qualcuno! Si fidi di me, preferirei _non_ sapere niente di tutto ciò!”

“A quello posso credere,” Bundushar fa un ghigno compiaciuto.

“I-inoltre, parto per la Francia la prossima settimana,” gli rammenta Bilbo, “e io, io... davvero, non voglio avere _niente_ a che fare con tutto ciò. Per favore. Cercherò di dimenticarlo al più presto possibile.”

“Sarebbe meglio, sì,” Bundushar annuisce seccamente, “ma si ricordi una cosa – se alla fine decide di condividere questa informazione con qualcuno, sappia che ho i miei metodi per... zittirla.”

_Oh, Cristo santo._

“Capisco,” mugola.

“No, non capisce, ma sono contento che ci provi. Si diverta in Francia. Mi terrò in contatto.”

Bundushar si aspetta che se ne vada adesso, si rende conto Bilbo – le guardie tengono semplicemente la porta aperta per lui, e aspettano.

“Io, ehm... beh, è stato un, un piacere, davvero,” dice senza fiato, che offre la sua mano a Smaug, un gesto sciocco alla luce di quello che si sono appena detti.

L'uomo la fissa per un po', ma la stringe comunque.

“Addio per ora, signor Kent.”

“... Addio, e buona fortuna, con le elezioni, e... il resto,” balbetta Bilbo, facendosi strada verso la porta nel frattempo, facendo del suo meglio per resistere allo sguardo mortale di Bundushar.

Una volta fuori, le due guardie di sicurezza si uniscono a lui, posizionadosi di fianco, e gli serve un secondo per capire che lo stanno scortando alla sua auto. Non ha intenzione di lamentarsene, questo è certo – ci sono troppe persone intorno per sparargli alla nuca senza fare storie, giusto?

Quasi si scioglie per il sollievo alla vista della sua Fiat rossa, e si arrampica dentro il più rapidamente possibile. Il cancello si sta già aprendo per lui, e fa attenzione a non premere tutto l'accelleratore ed uscire in fretta e furia. Guida con calma per un bel po' finché non ritiene adeguata la distanza tra lui e la villa, ferma la macchina e crolla con la fronte sul volante, gemendo un disperato 'Oh mio _Dio_ '. Gli tremano le mani. Prende un paio di lunghi respiri profondi per calmarsi, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, aggrappandosi al volante con tutte le forze. _Ben fatto, Bilbo Baggins. Davvero, così tante ottime idee in un giorno solo. Potresti essere morto domani a quest'ora. Potresti–_

Sobbalza di colpo ed impreca vivamente quando qualcuno bussa al finestrino dell'auto. È Gandalf, sorridente, che agita le dita in un piccolo saluto, e Bilbo medita di andarsene, lasciandolo lì sul marciapiede, ma poi tira giù il finestrino, dando a Gandalf il suo miglior sguardo impassibile.

“Sei vivo,” sottolinea l'uomo con allegria.

“Sì, è un miracolo,” dice Bilbo seccamente.

“Hai l'aspetto di uno a cui andrebbe proprio quel caffè di cui abbiamo parlato prima,” continua Gandalf con quell'infuriante tono vispo, “no? Del gelato, forse, per combattere il caldo? C'è un bar adorabile non molto lontano da qui, se mi lasci salire...”

Si autoinvita nella vettura di Bilbo prima che questi possa fermarlo, aggiustando il sedile e mormorando qualcosa su 'stupidi italiani e le loro minuscole macchine tascabili', mentre Bilbo ha lo sguardo fisso in avanti, con la rabbia che aumenta constantemente.

“È proprio dietro l'angolo, proprio lì,” indica Gandalf, “suvvia, oserei dire che nessuno di noi due è abituato a questo caldo.”

Bilbo fa partire l'auto, senza una parola o uno sguardo in direzione di Gandalf, in silenzio per tutta la durata della breve corsa alla deliziosa caffetteria, in silenzio, salvo che per ordinare il più grande frullato possibile (facendo pagare a Gandalf, in senso figurato o altro), in silenzio quando si siedono ad un tavolino rotondo.

“Mi dicono che sei una spia,” dice alla fine, il più gelidamente possibile, e Gandalf si limita ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia, adocchiandolo con un minimo accenno di un sorriso.

“E credi a loro? Chiunque essi siano?”

“Beh, certamente spiegherebbe tutto il riserbo, e tu che appari di punto in bianco, e, e che sei a conoscenza di più di quel che lasci trapelare, e... _dannazione, vuoi dirmi cosa sta succedendo?!_ ”

Quello fa voltare le poche teste che condividono la stanzetta con loro, e Bilbo sospira, le spalle cascanti, e si passa la mano tra i capelli.

“Ma guarda un po',” Gandalf ridacchia, “vedo che stai andando meravigliosamente finora. Cos'è cambiato?”

“Che _vuoi dire_ cos'è cambiato?” sibila Bilbo, “ _oltre_ a me coinvolto in... tutto questo? Sono venuto qui per essere un _tutor_ , Gandalf, non uno stupido agente clandestino. A pensarci bene, scoprire che _tu_ lo sia potrebbe essere stata l'ultima goccia, sai... devo fare una chiamata.”

“Se è per il signor Ibindikhel, non ti devi preoccupare – l'ho già messo a corrente,” afferma Gandalf semplicemente.

“Tu...” Bilbo sospira debolmente, e quando l'unica risposta di Gandalf è un sopracciglio sollevato e un minimo accenno di un sorriso, inspira bruscamente, e prende una sorsata rumorosa dal suo frappè, e dice in tono molto, molto rigido, “Voglio delle risposte. _Ora_.”

“Fa le tue domande allora,” Gandalf mostra un sorriso smagliante, “ma penso che sia giusto avvertirti che occasionalmente, le mie risposte potrebbero essere sulla falsariga di 'non lo vuoi sapere'.”

“Quello lasciamelo decidere da solo, va bene?” borbotta Bilbo, “ma sono sicuro di voler sapere ogni cosa.”

***

Quelli che seguono sono probabilmente i quindici minuti più esasperanti e confusionari della vita di Bilbo. Viene a sapere che sì, Gandalf sapeva del piano di Bard da un bel po' di tempo, ma non gli rileva come. E sì, Gandalf ha... rinviato la sua carriera nell'istruzione un po' di tempo fa, ma quando Bilbo gli chiede per chi sta lavorando, dice semplicemente 'una terza parte interessata'.

“E questa 'terza parte interessata' ha un nome?” esige di sapere Bilbo, girando il frappè con la cannuccia quasi distrattamente.

“La famiglia reale britannica,” risponde Gandalf molto chiaramente, ma Bilbo ancora spera di aver sentito male, in qualche modo.

“Quindi, ehm... chi? L'MI6?” tenta un po' debolmente – ancora non riesce a credere che stia pronunciando queste parole, o che ne stiano discutendo in primo luogo.

“Se dargli un nome aiuta, allora sì.”

“E questo cosa significa?”

“Significa,” Gandalf sorride, ed è un po' più austero di quanto Bilbo si aspettasse, “che niente è così semplice come sembra. Sono davvero molto dispiaciuto di averti trascinato in tutto questo, sai. Ma tutto ciò che hai bisogno di sapere è che... sei al sicuro. Il Re è al sicuro. Resterò in contatto, e ti terrò d'occhio – non devi vedere Smaug Bundushar mai più nella tua vita, se lo desideri. Farò del mio meglio per tenerti lontano dai pericoli.”

“ _Lontano dai pericoli?_ ” sbotta Bilbo, “stai dicendo che potrei essere in pericolo?”

“Non se posso evitarlo.”

Bilbo fissa fuori dalla finestra – adesso è tardo pomeriggio, e non vede l'ora di ritornare a Palazzo, e chiedere come è andata la giornata ai Principi, e farsi una bevuta con Bofur e gli altri, e nel complesso fare finta che niente di tutto questo sia accaduto.

“Va bene,” mormora Bilbo, sentendosi all'improvviso molto stanco, “un'ultima domanda.”

“Spara.”

“Quando mi hai offerto questo lavoro,” Bilbo guarda Gandalf direttamente negli occhi, non del tutto sicuro di voler sapere la risposta, “sapevi già quello che Bard stava tentando di fare? Mi hai portato in Erebor sapendo che alla fine mi sarei invischiato in tutto questo?”

Gandalf sospira, strofinandosi la fronte, e anche il sorriso che concede poi a Bilbo sembra piuttosto esausto.

“Ho sempre avuto una grande fiducia nelle tue abilità,” dice in un tono inusualmente dolce, “in te c'è più di quanto appaia. Più di quanto tu ti riconosca, persino.”

“Capisco,” sussurra Bilbo con calma, “lo prenderò per un sì. Adesso torno a casa.”

Gandalf si raddrizza.

“In Inghilterra?”

Bilbo sbuffa.

“Che vuoi dire, in Inghilterra?” dice incredulo, “a casa. Cioè, a Palazzo.”

“Oh,” sulle labbra di Gandalf si palesa un sorriso, “oh, capisco. Sì, sì, certo. Sarai più al sicuro lì che da qualche altra parte. Bene.”

“Beh allora, ciao.”

“Prenditi cura di te.”

“Hmm.”

***

Esce dalla piccola caffetteria sentendosi stranamente svuotato, una giustapposizione netta alla paura e all'euforia che l'ha travolto non molto tempo fa. Guida verso casa alle prese con uno strano torpore nel petto. Gandalf è sempre stato qualcuno su cui fare affidamento – un enigma, sì, ma era qualcosa su cui poterci scherzare, le sue storie emozionanti e in qualche modo leggendarie. Questo è... personale, e terrificante, e deprimente, tutto in una volta. Bilbo si sente tradito, naturalmente, ma sente anche che tutto il suo entusiasmo per l'avventura lo sta abbandonando.

Più tardi ascolta Fíli e Kíli che descrivono la loro giornata nei minimi dettagli, e le sue ossa iniziano finalmente a rilassarsi.

“... E poi il cavallo della ragazza francese si è spaventato per gli applausi, e è quasi caduta! Ma l'abbiamo aiutata a calmarlo, vero, Fíli?”

“Sì, ed era anche molto grosso! Ma gli abbiamo dato degli zuccherini, e poi è arrivata lei, e ci ha ringraziato, e ci ha detto che ci avrebbe mandato una lettera dalla Francia!”

“E poi, e poi al _ragel_ , ehm...”

“Il banchetto.”

“Oh, giusto! Un uccello è volato dritto nella torta!”

“Un uccello?” Bilbo ridacchia.

Fíli è rilassato sul letto, mentre Kíli è alle prese con i calzoncini, saltando e cercando di divincolarsi da loro, agitando entrambe le braccia mentre raccontano la storia, e Bilbo è seduto proprio al centro di tutto, e una grande sorriso si spiega sul suo volto. _Questo_ è ciò che vuole, ciò di cui ha bisogno. Questa pace frenetica a fianco dei ragazzi. Promette a se stesso di stare lontano dai guai, per il loro bene, almeno. Sente una stretta al cuore quando qualcuno bussa alla porta, e dopo che i Principi esclamano 'Avanti!' all'unisono, il Re in persona entra.

“Ho pensato che avrei potuto trovarla qui,” sorride a Bilbo, il che scioglie tutta la sua amarezza residua, “Penso che i ragazzi le abbiano raccontato la loro giornata nei minimi dettagli, no? Come è stata la sua?”

“Rispetto agli uccelli che atterrano nelle torte?” Bilbo fa una risata sommessa, “piuttosto tranquilla.”

Scopre che Sua Maestà vuole discutere dell'imminente viaggio che Bilbo e i ragazzi faranno con Dori Haban e il suo fratellino nel loro cottage in montagna, e la loro conversazione scorre abbastanza facilmente, parlando di questo o di quel dettaglio del tutto irrilevante, e Bilbo ne è grato, infinitamente grato. Odia il pizzico di senso di colpa di cui non riesce a sbarazzarsi, non importa quanto duramente ci provi ogni volta che parla al Re in questi giorni, però fa del suo meglio per spingerlo il più lontano possibile dentro il suo subconscio.

Inoltre, sembra che gli sarà possibile di rimanere nella beata ignoranza per un po' più a lungo. Oltre a una telefonata piuttosto eccitata da parte di Bard (' _Sta accadendo tutto insieme, ho tanto lavoro da fare, ti terrò aggiornato, grazie mille per averlo fatto!_ '), tutto è sorprendentemente tranquillo, e a Bilbo è permesso di dimenticare le sue scappatelle a Gundabad, almeno per un po'.

Tanto emozionato quanto i ragazzi, li porta in montagna quella settimana, con la piccola Fiat traboccante di valigie, e il materiale per il disegno di Fíli, e i giochi da tavolo di Kíli, oh e non dimentichiamoci la gabbietta lussuosa per Muzmith la gattina, che non sembra minimamente turbata dalle strade sempre più rocciose su cui la macchina arranca.

Sono ovviamente seguiti dalla berlina nera della sicurezza del Palazzo, ma Fíli e Kíli si sono abituati alle guardie a Marsiglia, e quindi non protestano minimamente, e si mettono a ridere di gusto guardando Tom e Bert che trasportano le valigie fuori della vettura quando raggiungono la loro destinazione.

Bilbo inala l'aria fresca con bramosia – sono in alto, è un paio di gradi più freddo, e il cottage è circondato da prati e campi che portano al pittoresco villaggio al di sotto, o fino alla foresta sul fianco della montagna. Tutte quelle belle foto che Bilbo ammirava quando era più giovane, delle Alpi svizzere, o dei borghi italiani con i vialetti che curvano in emozionanti inversioni a U, non reggono il confronto con Erebor, davvero.

Da parte sua, è perfettamente felice di trascorrere le giornate a leggere e semplicemente a rilassarsi fianco a fianco con Dori Haban, che si rivela una compagnia eccellente, anche se loquace, mentre il fratello Ori e i Principi setacciano la natura circostante, o giocano a calcio, o vanno a fare 'passeggiate fotografiche', come le chiama Fíli, accompagnati da due guardie, al sicuro e felici. La connessione a Internet a malapena prende, e non c'è la TV, ma a Bilbo non importa minimamente. Una settimana completamente tagliato fuori dalla realtà è il massimo che possa desiderare, ad essere del tutto onesti – trascorrono le loro serate a giocare a carte o a cantare con esitazione in accordo con la chitarra di Ori, invece di guardare il telegiornale, e le mattine fanno colazione all'aperto, ascoltando il cinguettio degli uccelli e il gorgoglio del vicino ruscello. Per quanto concerne a Bilbo, passerebbe il resto della sua vita in questo modo, e la settimana passa troppo in fretta per i suoi gusti. Ricchi di centinaia di foto e un bel dipinto del villaggio nel tramonto, ritornano comunque a casa, e sia i Principi che Bilbo sono meravigliosamente rinfrescati. Fíli e Kíli non hanno fatto altro che correre in giro spossandosi fino all'estremo e Bilbo non ha avuto problemi a rimboccarli ogni notte, e per quanto riguarda Bilbo, non ha ricevuto una singola telefonata da Gandalf o da Bard, o da Smaug Bundushar, grazie a Dio. Naturalmente, fare o ricevere chiamate richiedeva camminare lontano nei campi sopra il villaggio per prendere un minimo di segnale e Bilbo l'ha sempre e solo fatto per chiamare Balin per dargli un breve resoconto quotidiano. Tuttavia, è quasi come se nessuna delle cose terribili che lo stanno appesantendo fossero mai accadute.

***

Dura un giorno. Precisamente ventiquattro ore. Le ultime ventiquattro ore di pace e tranquillità nella sua vita. Non appena si assicura che i Principi abbiano disfatto le valigie al loro ritorno, si dirige verso la caffetteria del personale per incontrarsi con gli amici e recuperare il tempo perduto, e lo salutano molto allegramente.

“Eri in TV!” gli dice Bofur non appena finisce di descrivere la vacanza.

“Ero... cosa?” Bilbo ridacchia.

“Non ti preoccupare, te l'abbiamo registrato!”

“Era un talk show con Sua Maestà presente,” spiega Balin, “ti ha menzionato solo di passaggio, ma non sarebbe Gabilaz se non ci si fosse attaccato subito.”

“Chi?” chiede Bilbo, osservando Bofur e Bombur lottare con le impostazioni del televisore per trovare la registrazione.

“Theo Gabilaz,” chiarisce Balin, “è un presentatore di talk show molto famoso, sono sorpreso che tu non ne abbia mai sentito parlare.”

“Lo chiamano l'Oprah ereboriano,” Bofur sogghigna.

“ _Tu_ lo chiami così,” sottolinea Bombur, “nessun'altro nel paese guarda Oprah.”

“Un piacere proibito, un piacere proibito,” Bofur si stringe nella spalle, “ah, eccolo qui! Passiamo alla parte veramente importante...”

“È in khuzdul,” dice Balin, “ma praticamente, Gabilaz ha chiesto a Sua Maestà riguardo l'aumento a Palazzo delle... attività sociali, e le numerose apparizioni pubbliche dei Principi, e gli ha chiesto che c'era dietro il miglioramente del suo rapporto con i nipoti...”

“E ha detto te!” conclude Bofur.

“Oh,” Bilbo sospira.

C'è qualcosa... qualcosa che si dovrebbe ricordare. Fissa la TV, ed è tutto sorprendentemente professionale, Theo Gabilaz (un uomo dalle proporzioni _massicce_ , e un grande talento per la commedia, Bilbo intuisce), seduto dietro una scrivania, mentre il Re è seduto su un divano, assomiglia a tutti quei famosi omologhi americani. Anche se Bilbo è sicuro che Sua Maestà non avrebbe partecipato affatto se il signor Gabilaz fosse, in effetti, l'Oprah ereboriano...

Non ci arriva subito, perché è troppo occupato ad arrossire mentre Bofur e Balin traducono le parole di Thorin per lui, di come lui sia una grande influenza sui Principi, e una grande influenza in generale, e poi... Il suo volto appare sullo schermo. È una foto di Bilbo che accompagna i Principi all'apertura di una biblioteca a... quand'era? Giugno? Sì, entrambi gli tenevano le mani quel giorno, e sorridevano e gli dicevano di sorridere e di essere carino, anche se non c'erano molti paparazzi e giornalisti in giro, e... _La sua faccia era in TV_. L'hanno visto tutti. L'hanno visto... _tutti_.

Il suo orrore crescente deve mostrarsi sul suo volto, perché Balin chiede 'Va tutto bene?', e Bofur gli dà pacca sulla spalla, ridendo: “Non ti preoccupare, questo non significa che sei una celebrità o quant'altro! A meno che tu non lo voglia essere, naturalmente!”

Ma Bilbo a malapena li sente. Sente il petto svuotato, e il cuore gli martella contro la tassa toracica sempre più forte. La sua foto appare sullo schermo per circa trenta secondi, non di più, tuttavia...

“Scusatemi, torno subito,” riesce a dire, la sua voce tremante e senza vita, e si alza e schizza fuori dalla sala, ignorando le loro domande.

Gli ci vuole un bel po' per scorrere tra i suoi contatti sul telefono e selezionare il numero di Gandalf – le mani gli tremano veramente. Oh, avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Avrebbe. Dovuto. Saperlo...

“Gandalf!” sbraita.

“Bilbo! Che bello sentirti!”

“Ero in televisione!” la voce di Bilbo esita, “la mia faccia! Era in TV!”

L'altra estremità della linea tace per un po'.

“Sì, lo so,” risponde poi Gandalf, con calma.

“E?” urla Bilbo disperato, “Bundushar lo sa? Pensi che mi abbia visto? Deve avermi visto!”

“Quasi sicuramente, sì.”

“ _Quasi sicuramente?!_ Come fai ad essere così calmo?!” esclama Bilbo, non curandosi minimamente del tono alto della sua voce.

Gli sudano i palmi, ed è sicuro che il suo cuore stia per cedere e scoppiare da un momento all'altro.

“Bilbo, va tutto bene.”

“No, _non va tutto bene_! È tutto _tranne_ che bene, è così, così...”

“ _Ascoltami_.”

È tranquillo, ma severo abbastanza da far zittire Bilbo. Si passa la mano sul viso, fermandola sulla bocca e inspirando bruscamente.

“Ti ascolto,” borbotta tra le dita.

“Ho tenuto d'occhio sia te che Bundushar,” spiega Gandalf semplicemente, “e non c'è stata alcuna attività insolita da parte sua da quando lo show è andato in onda, te lo prometto. Sono sicuro che sa che sei un impostore, ma per qualche ragione, ha deciso di mantenere l'informazione per se stesso, per il momento.”

“Perché?” esala Bilbo.

“Non lo so. Ma ho bisogno che tu stia calmo. Rimani a Palazzo, e chiamami _non appena_ Bundushar si mette in contatto con te, hai capito?”

“Io...”

“Il posto più sicuro è _Hurmulkezer_ , credimi,” dice Gandalf dolcemente, “starai bene, te lo giuro.”

“Gandalf...”

“Non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, Bilbo.”

“Stai scherzando? C'è _così tanto_ di cui preoccuparsi.”

“Basta che stai buono. Ti chiamo quando ci sono novità, e tu devi chiamarmi ogni volta che c'è qualche notizia da parte _tua_. Questo è tutto, hai capito?”

“... Ho capito,” geme Bilbo, “Odio tutto questo però.”

“Lo so,” dice Gandalf, e Bilbo lo può sentire sorridere, ovunque si trovi.

“Addio, Bilbo,” aggiunge, “rimani al sicuro. È tutto sotto controllo.”

“Hmm. Certo. Addio, suppongo. Speriamo non per sempre?”

“Mantieni quel senso dell'umorismo.”

E con questo, Gandalf termina la chiamata, e Bilbo rabbrividisce, un freddo improvviso lo travolge, e alla fine torna dai suoi amici, respingendo le loro domande con 'Sentivo un po' di nausea di punto in bianco, sul serio, non so cosa mi sia preso!', e ridendo con loro quando fanno battute sulla sua popolarità appena scoperta, facendo del suo meglio per non dissolversi in una pozza d'ansia.

***

E quelle ventiquattro ore? Beh, ecco quanto a lungo riesce a rimanere al sicuro, come Gandalf gli ha detto.

Trascorre la giornata con i Principi, il che riesce a scacciare via le preoccupazioni, o perlomeno a smussarle un po', e infilandoli a letto quella notte e leggendo loro uno degli ultimi capitoli del terzo libro di Artemis Fowl, si sente quasi beatamente ignorante come lo era quando è tornato dalla vacanza. Forse Smaug Bundushar non ha visto per niente il talk show. Forse ogni cosa, dopotutto, si risolverà per il meglio. (Forse ingannare stesso è ciò che è più bravo a fare, ah.) E quando trova Thorin ad aspettarlo nel corridoio fuori dalla stanza dei ragazzi, decide di crederci con tutto il cuore, almeno per ora.

Si scambiano alcuni vaghi convenevoli mentre camminano verso la grande scala della Sala Principale dove si separeranno, e Bilbo non può fare a meno di ridere quando menziona il talk show e gli viene concesso la vista del volto di Thorin che si contorce in un orrore malcelato.

“Oh, lei... l'ha visto, vero?” dice un po' debolmente.

“Me l'hanno registrato, sì,” Bilbo sorride.

“Giusto. Bene. Io... io non...” il Re farfuglia le parole in modo insolitamente impacciato, “non volevo... Deve capire, Theo Gabilaz ingigantisce sempre le cose a dismisura, e ho...”

“Va tutto bene, davvero,” Bilbo ridacchia, dando un buffetto al braccio di Thorin prima di potersi trattenere, “L'ho trovato molto... lusinghiero. Grazie.”

Solo allora si rende conto di quello che ha appena fatto, impietrendosi e quasi inciampando, ma il suo piccolo gesto non sembra avere importanza per il Re. I suoi occhi non sfrecciano alla mano di Bilbo sul suo braccio, ma il sorriso non lo lascia mai.

“Sono contento di sentirlo,” risponde, “potrei aver tessuto le sue lodi in modo un po' troppo dettagliato, ma, beh... se lo merita.”

_... Ah. Oh, wow._

“G-grazie,” dice Bilbo a fatica, “mi date troppi meriti.”

“Mi permetto di dissentire,” Sua Maestà sorride, e adesso si trovano in un corridoio beatamente vuoto, e il cuore di Bilbo sta battendo all'impazzata, e per che cosa si stava preoccupando, comunque?

“Infatti, non penso che tu ti riconosca _abbastanza_ meriti,” continua Thorin a bassa voce, facendo un passo più vicino, e la bocca di Bilbo quasi rimane spalancata.

“Io...” riesce a dire, ma Thorin sta ancora sorridendo, e adesso è ancora più vicino di due secondi fa, e il repertorio di Bilbo di risposte rapide sembra aver scelto questo momento per prosciugarsi.

“A volte mi chiedo dove saremmo senza di te,” mormora il Re (e _oh santo Iddio, adesso c'è la sua mano sul tuo polso, e lo stai per baciare, non è vero?!_ ), “ed è troppo spiacevole persino immaginare–”

Vengono interrotti da... un suono. È una specie di _whoom_ , profondo e a malapena udibile, come se una sorta di enorme computer fosse stato spento, e un sussulto scioccato molto simile sfugge a tutti e due, quando le luci del corridoio tremolano e muoiono, avvolgendoli nel buio più totale.

“ _Kulhu îzunmurkh?_ ” mormora Thorin sottovoce nello stesso momento in cui Bilbo bisbiglia: “ma che diavolo...?” Il Re si precipita alle scale, e Bilbo lo segue, e vedono che tutto il Palazzo è sprofondato nell'oscurità, come se qualcuno avesse premuto un grande interruttore per spegnere ogni singola sorgente di luce in una volta sola.

Poi squilla il telefono di Bilbo nella tasca dei pantaloni, e il suono spaventa entrambi. Si scambiano un fugace sguardo preoccupato, e Bilbo lo tira fuori. Lo schermo è brillante con la scritta 'numero privato', e Bilbo lo guarda imbambolato per un attimo prima di farsi coraggio e rispondere.

“P-pronto?” mugola.

“Bilbo,” sospira una voce familiare.

“Gandalf?” esclama Bilbo, e Thorin gli lancia uno sguardo sorpreso, ma poi anche il suo telefono squilla e risponde subito, dicendo, “Dwalin! _Kulhu hanakun?_ ”

“Dove sei?” chiede Gandalf in tono autoritario.

“Tutte le luci si sono spente!” sibila Bilbo con urgenza, “tutte quante!”

“Sì, lo so, ho visto. Dove sei?”

“Hai – _hai visto_? Ti trovi qui da qualche parte? _Che sta succedendo?!_ ”

“Bilbo, ascoltami con attenzione,” dice Gandalf con severità, e Bilbo ingoia il flusso di domande spaventate che aumenta in gola, “dove sei? Sei vicino al piano terra?”

“N-no, sono... al terzo piano, in realtà,” risponde Bilbo.

Il Re termina la sua chiamata e si mette davanti a Bilbo, sollevando un sopracciglio interrogativo, le braccia incrociate sul petto.

“Non va affatto bene. Sai dov'è il Re?” chiede poi Gandalf.

“È... è qui con me, in realtà,” balbetta Bilbo.

“Eccellente. Passamelo.”

“Ma, Gandalf...”

“Andrà tutto bene, finché fai quello che dico. Adesso fammi parlare con il Re.”

Bilbo espira tremante, e dà il telefono a Thorin, che lo prende con un po' di cautela, i suoi occhi non lasciano mai Bilbo.

“Dottor Grey,” dice seccamente, e il cuore di Bilbo batte sempre più forte mentre i lineamenti di Thorin diventano sempre più segnati dalla preoccupazione.

“Capisco,” dice il Re con calma, “... no, non è lontano. Sì, certo. Per quanto tempo? … Capisco. Sì, se ne sta già occupando. Sì. Sì, lo so. Prendi questo e seguimi.”

L'ultima frase è destinata a Bilbo mentre il Re gli riconsegna il telefono. Bilbo lo mette all'orecchio e si affretta con Thorin a ritornare da dove sono venuti, mentre Gandalf gli mormora istruzioni in un orecchio, interrotto da lui che conversa con qualcuno altro.

“Ci sono due squadre di uomini armati che vengono verso di voi,” dice a Bilbo, senza indorare la pillola, “quelli che sono dalla nostra parte hanno il simbolo di un'aquila sulla schiena. _Non_ comunicate con nessun altro. Il vostro compito è quello di svegliare i Principi e portarli in salvo.”

“Non si può semplicemente... occuparsi dei cattivi e lasciare che i ragazzi dormano? Non lo sapranno mai!” suggerisce Bilbo senza fiato.

“No, abbiamo bisogno di loro, e di voi, fuori dal Palazzo al più presto possibile.”

“Ma perché?”

“Fidati di me, Bilbo.”

“Mi fido di te, ma–”

Poi tutta l'aria gli fuoriesce dai polmoni quando Thorin si ferma di colpo, il braccio attraverso il petto di Bilbo, e Bilbo ha abbastanza buon senso da rimanere zitto. Sentono numerosi passi, attutiti dal tappeto del pavimento, e Thorin si guarda intorno freneticamente, ma sia lui che Bilbo sanno che non c'è un posto dove andare, senza attirare l'attenzione. Il cuore di Bilbo quasi si ferma quando vede la prima pistola, ma per fortuna, appartiene a Dwalin, che ha più di tre guardie con sé.

“Eccovi qua,” esala seccamente, “ la luce dovrebbe ritornare in pochissimo tempo.”

“È il Responsabile della Sicurezza?” domanda Gandalf, “fammi parlare con lui.”

Bilbo passa il telefono a Dwalin, che fissa in modo altamente sospetto, ma lo prende comunque.

“Con chi sto parlando?” sbraita, facendo cenno ai suoi uomini di sparpagliarsi e tenere sotto controllo il perimetro, o come diavolo lo chiamano questi giorni, ma dopo alcune parole di Gandalf, fa cenno a tutti di iniziare a muoversi di nuovo.

Raggiungono in sicurezza il piano dove sono le camere dei ragazzi, ma un uomo solitario appare sul lato opposto del corridoio, e prima che Bilbo possa anche solo emettere un gridolino, Dwalin gli spara, il silenziatore attaccato alla sua pistola smorza il colpo di pistola fino a un ronzio tagliente. Bilbo strilla ed inciampa, ma la mano del Re sulla sua spalla lo immobilizza, stringendola brevemente, Thorin gli concede un breve sguardo e un cenno del capo, e in qualche modo, è abbastanza per Bilbo per continuare a respirare, almeno.

Altre due guardie di sicurezza sono in piedi davanti alla porta delle camere da letto dei Principi, e fanno rapporto a Dwalin mentre Bilbo e Thorin si precipitano dentro. Fíli si risveglia facilmente, sedendosi e stropicciandosi gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre a Bilbo con gli occhi appannati, ma il Re non spreca il suo tempo a svegliare Kíli, semplicemente lo solleva tra le braccia.

“Dobbiamo andare adesso,” dice Bilbo a Fíli a bassa voce, con urgenza.

“Cosa? Perché?” borbotta il ragazzo, e Bilbo decice che adesso la verità è la soluzione più semplice.

“Ci sono degli uomini cattivi nel Palazzo, e dobbiamo andarcene.”

Gli occhi di Fíli si allargano di almeno tre misure.

“Cosa? Quali uomini cattivi?”

“ _Akhûnith_ , andiamo,” esige Thorin, gentilmente ma con fermezza, “ _ashurukh ki ghelekh_. Afferra la mano di Bilbo e andiamocene.”

Lo sguardo di Fíli rimbalza da lui a Bilbo, che annuisce e si alza in piedi, offrendogli la mano.

“Andiamo.”

“Ma non porto le scarpe!”

“Non hai bisogno delle scarpe, è estate,” Bilbo riesce a fare una risata sommessa mentre Thorin culla Kíli su un braccio, con il telefono di Bilbo premuto all'orecchio, “andiamo adesso. Ritorneremo in men che non si dica, va bene? Te lo prometto. Ma adesso dobbiamo andare.”

Alla fine, il ragazzo gli afferra la mano e lascia che Bilbo lo conduca fuori, lamentandosi di avere ancora indosso il pigiama. Dwalin è in procinto di andare avanti, quando Thorin li ferma con un gesto secco della mano, ascoltando ciò che Gandalf ha da dire, consegnando il telefono al Responsabile della Sicurezza.

“Bilbo,” dice il Re, e in qualsiasi altro momento, Bilbo sarebbe elettrizzato del fatto che l'abbia chiamato per nome – adesso rende solo la situazione ancora più urgente.

“Prendilo,” dice Thorin, spostando Kíli dalle sue braccia a quelle di Bilbo, il bambino a malapena si muove.

“C-cosa sta succedendo?” mormora Bilbo con ansia.

“Segui gli uomini di Dwalin, e il Dottor Grey vi porterà fuori di qui.”

“Tu non vieni?” esclamano Bilbo e Fíli all'unisono, e i lineamenti del Re si ammorbidiscono, ed accarezza la guancia di Fíli brevemente.

“Non vengo,” dice con calma, “andrà tutto bene senza di me. Lo so. Bilbo si prenderà cura di te, e tu ti prenderai cura di tuo fratello, va bene? _Sakh zu masigin ghiluz_.”

“Ma, _Indâd_...”

“Andrà tutto bene, Fíli,” Thorin sorride, “ _Gand._ ”

“Thorin,” dice poi Dwalin, “andiamo.”

Fa cenno a due dei suoi uomini di prendere posto accanto a Bilbo e i ragazzi, e consegna a Bilbo il telefono.

“Sta tranquillo, ascolta ciò che il Dottor Grey ha da dire, andrà tutto bene,” gli dice, e Bilbo annuisce distrattamente.

“Io...”

Poi sentono un colpo di pistola, molto più forte di quello precedente, e Fíli strilla, stringendo il braccio di Bilbo.

“ _Buzun!_ ” ordina Dwalin ai suoi uomini, e uno di loro prende Bilbo per la spalla con fermezza, spingendolo a procedere.

Riesce a lanciare un ultimo sguardo a Thorin, aprendo la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi ci sono più spari, e si mettono a correre, e deve concentrarsi sul prendersi cura sia di Fíli che gli stringe la mano a penzoloni, che del peso di Kíli che ancora sta dormendo, la testa che rimbalza, per non parlare di non far cadere il telefono.

“Devi arrivare al piano terra,” ordina Gandalf, anche lui senza fiato, chiaramente affrettandosi da qualche parte, “ti aspetterò lì, all'uscita al cortile, accanto all'edificio del personale, hai capito? Arriva lì il più velocemente possibile!”

“Ma il Re?”

“Vai e basta, Bilbo. Vai!”

E così va. Il Palazzo è ancora terribilmente tranquillo e assolutamente buio, e Bilbo fa del suo meglio per non essere a corto di fiato, e per tenere sempre le spalle delle guardie in vista. Si fermano una o due volte ad ascoltare ma non sentono nulla, e raggiungono il piano terra abbastanza velocemente senza incidenti, ad eccezione di Kíli che si sveglia e va in preda al panico per un attimo prima che Bilbo e Fíli riescano a calmarlo – il Principe più grande sta gestendo la situazione eccezionalmente bene, la sua presa si sta ora spostando dal braccio di Bilbo alla manina di Kíli, il volto determinato, anche se spaventato, e non piange o si lamenta, semplicemente continua a camminare.

Poi un altro uomo si lancia nel corridoio proprio davanti a loro, e urlano tutti all'unisono, prima che Bilbo veda il piccolo simbolo rosso di un'aquila dietro il suo giubbotto antiproiettile.

“Seguitemi,” sbotta il soldato seccamente, e li conduce fuori dal Palazzo, sul cortile con l'alto albero sakura, e vedono in fondo una macchina parcheggiata accanto ai resti del muro antico, con più uomini intorno ad essa, fucili in mano, e tra di loro c'è Gandalf, sembrando fuori posto in modo quasi ridicolo con la sua semplice camicia e... santo cielo, le infradito.

“Ottimo lavoro,” annuisce a Bilbo, “dentro, ora.”

Bilbo accompagna i Principi nell'auto, assicurandosi che Fíli aiuti Kíli con la cintura di sicurezza.

“Ti dispiace dirmi che _diavolo_ sta succedendo?” sibila a Gandalf.

“Non c'è tempo,” replica l'uomo, poi lo ignora per un po' e lancia un paio di ordini brevi ai suoi uomini (sono i suoi uomini? Oh, ma Bilbo lo vuole davvero sapere?).

“Ma il Re?” vuole sapere di nuovo Bilbo, gettando degli sguardi preoccupati al Palazzo, con un brivido che gli striscia lungo la schiena nonostante il calore della brezza notturna.

“Starà bene, ma noi dobbiamo andare. Sgombrate la zona!”

A quell'ordine, tutta la squadra ritorna in fretta verso il Palazzo, e Gandalf richiama Bilbo, 'Andiamo!', e sale al posto di guida. Un sospiro di dolore sfugge dalle labbra di Bilbo, e sta per unirsi a lui sul sedile anteriore, quando nota che Kíli sta singhiozzando, e apre lo sportello del sedile posteriore, salendo con i Principi, faticando un po', ma finalmente si stabilisce nel mezzo, un braccio intorno Kíli, che tira su col naso sulla sua camicia, e l'altra mano afferra quella di Fíli, che la stringe forte e guarda fuori dalla finestra, il mento un po' tremolante.

“Ci siamo tutti?” chiede Gandalf in un tono un po' troppo allegro, “eccellente.”

La ghiaia scricchiola sotto le ruote della vettura quando accelera lungo il viale e si dirige verso il cancello principale, che si apre quando lo raggiungono, e si chiude subito dopo dietro di loro, anche se non c'è nessuno nella cabina di comando. Bilbo ruba un ultimo sguardo al Palazzo prima che si allontanino, e sente un tuffo al cuore, il marmo bianco ancora illuminato dagli alogeni, ma gli interni sinistramente bui come la pece nera.

“Dove stiamo andando?” chiede Fíli a bassa voce.

“Un posto molto sicuro,” risponde Gandalf con calma, “una casa in montagna. Tuo zio andava lì quando aveva la tua età.”

“E quando ci raggiungerà?”

Gandalf concede a Bilbo uno sguardo breve attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, prima di dire: “Presto. Molto presto,” e Bilbo riesce a fare un sorriso incoraggiante a Fíli.

“Cerca di tornare a dormire,” dice gentilmente, “il viaggio durerà un po'. Staremo bene, e tuo zio starà bene, è una promessa.”

Fíli non dice nulla, semplicemente riprende a fissare fuori dal finestrino, poi appoggia la tempia contro di esso e chiude gli occhi. Anche i singulti di Kíli si placano, e ben presto entrambi i ragazzi si addormentano, e Bilbo si consente un momento di debolezza, nascondendo il viso contratto tra le mani.

“Hai fatto un buon lavoro,” gli dice Gandalf semplicemente.

“Dimmi solo che saranno tutti al sicuro,” geme Bilbo.

“Sì, certo,” conferma Gandalf senza il minimo dubbio, “ci siamo occupati di tutto. Adesso stiamo andando alla residenza estiva della famiglia reale – non viene usata da anni, ma è lontana, e facile da difendere. Starete bene. Il Re si dovrebbe unire a voi domani, se tutto va secondi i piani.”

Bilbo rabbrividisce al 'facile da difendere', ma il suo sollievo nel sentir parlare di Thorin è molto più forte.

“Perché ci siamo dovuti separare?” chiede, “e che... che è successo comunque?”

“Non è importante, ciò che conta è che siete tutti al sicuro,” dice Gandalf con un tono che non consente un ulteriore interrogatorio, “per quanto riguarda quello che è successo... sono ancora disposto ad utilizzare il 'non lo vuoi sapere' come risposta, se sei disposto ad accettarla.”

“Lo sai che non lo sono.”

“Molto bene,” Gandalf sospira, e si tratta di un vero e proprio sospiro, e anche quel poco del suo volto che Bilbo può vedere attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, sembra incredibilmente esausto, “è stato un attacco molto ben pianificato. Quando ho detto che non abbiamo visto nulla fuori dal comune nelle attività di Bundushar, stavo dicendo la verità – questo ci è sfuggito completamente.”

“Allora quelli erano i suoi uomini,” dice Bilbo debolmente.

“Sì.”

“La mia faccia era sulla televisione.”

Gandalf chiude gli occhi per una frazione di secondo, abbassando la testa.

“Sì.”

Bilbo apre la bocca per dire di più, ma è troppo sopraffatto – l'orrore della realizzazione, e il senso di colpa, oh la colpa. Si mette entrambe le mani sulla bocca, gli occhi gli si riempono di lacrime, ma Kíli si agita e borbotta qualcosa nel sonno quando perde il suo sostegno, e Bilbo gli accarezza la testa, anche se ha paura che potrebbe effettivamente iniziare ad urlare se non si tiene la bocca chiusa con la forza.

“Non è colpa tua,” gli dice Gandalf, ma una sbuffo senza vita sfugge a Bilbo.

“Stai scherzando, vero? È _tutta_ colpa mia. Oh Dio, non ci posso credere. Sono venuti per me... Sono veramente venuti per me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**
> 
>  
> 
>  _Alùgab bijebrukmâ mahkheremkhi ku mâzyungmâ_ \- La lingua che scegliamo descrive al meglio le persone che disprezziamo.  
>  _Ashurukh ki ghelekh_ \- Va tutto bene  
>  _Furkhi?_ \- È vivo?  
>  _Gand_ \- È una promessa  
>  _Kulhu îzunmurkh?_ \- Ma che diavolo?  
>  _Ragel_ \- Banchetto  
>  _Sakh zu masigin ghiluz_ \- Ci vediamo presto


	12. Capitolo XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo troverete un piccolo dizionario delle parole in khuzdul.

Arrivano nel bel mezzo della notte, e Bilbo non ha assolutamente idea di dove sono – hanno lasciato la sicurezza delle ampie strade ben illuminate relativamente presto, ritirandosi su strade sempre più strette che portano in campagna, passando per villaggi che sembrano piccole isole di luce nel buio più totale, finché non si sono inoltrati nelle foreste, e hanno cominciato a salire per le montagne. Ci sono sempre più alberi da quel momento in poi, che spuntano alla luce dei fari, inquietanti e sconosciuti agli occhi di Bilbo. Gandalf ferma la macchina apparentemente in mezzo al nulla e senza nemmeno una parola rassicurante, e Bilbo nota i vaghi contorni di un alto cancello davanti a sé.

Il cancello scricchiola e cigola mentre Gandalf lo apre, e ci passano attraverso con l'auto, uscendo di nuovo per richiuderlo, il tutto senza dire una parola, e Bilbo è troppo stordito per commentare, comunque. Proseguono su una strada discutibile, con i sassi che scricchiolano sotto le ruote, e il dondolio della vettura risveglia i Principi. Kíli piagnucola e si arrampica più vicino a Bilbo, il quale gli avvolge un braccio intorno alle spalle, e Fíli si strofina gli occhi, cercando di vedere qualcosa nell'oscurità totale esterna.

“Siamo arrivati?” borbotta assonnato.

“Penso di sì,” Bilbo sospira.

“Siamo arrivati,” conferma Gandalf, “non preoccupatevi, Vostra Altezza, ci sarà ad aspettarvi un bel letto dove potete ritornare a dormire.”

Ancora ignaro di quello che li circonda, Bilbo deglutisce nervosamente quando l'auto si ferma, e scende subito dopo Fíli, che è improvvisamente troppo eccitato per il suo bene. Nel buio si profila una casa a due piani, e Bilbo è sicuro che debba essere piuttosto bella, con la veranda in legno, e le finestre rotonde del secondo piano e tutto il resto, ma in realtà, serve solo a farlo preoccupare ancora di più.

“C'è qualcuno che ci aspetta?” chiede dopo che aiuta Kíli a scendere dall'auto, e lo solleva tra le braccia.

“C'è un guardiano, lui... si farà vedere al mattino, ne sono sicuro,” dice Gandalf in tono un po' vago, “entriamo.”

Tira fuori un mazzo di chiavi, dall'aspetto molto antico, da chissà dove, e li conduce verso la casa, e un formicolio balla su per la schiena di Bilbo, quando fa capolino dalle finestre e vede quasi nulla degli interni, solo delle forme indiscernibili e il proprio riflesso, e sembrano infestati quanto la sua mente.

La porta si apre sorprendentemente in silenzio, e Gandalf li fa entrare dentro – l'interno è molto più freddo della brezza estiva notturna, probabilmente cortesia dei solidi muri di pietra, ed entrambi i Principi rabbrividiscono; Fíli si guarda attorno con curiosità mentre Kíli si sposta da Bilbo per aggrapparsi alla manica del fratello. Si trovano in quello che sembra essere un corridoio piuttosto splendido, con il soffitto alto, quadri e persino corna alle pareti rivestite in legno, e un ampio scalone più avanti, ma Bilbo non è del tutto sicuro che sarà mai nel giusto stato d'animo per contemplare tutto questo.

“Avremo l'elettricità al mattino,” gli dice Gandalf, “non ha senso armeggiare con i fusibili adesso.”

Poi tira fuori una torcia dal nulla, e la colonna di fredda luce bluastra li conduce su per le scale, i loro passi attutiti da un tappeto spesso, i ragazzi si attaccano a Bilbo (che non è meno spaventato di loro, ad essere onesti).

“ _Izdîn muradûnh?_ ” mugola Kíli, e Bilbo gli stringe la spalla, spronandolo a camminare.

“Niente fantasmi,” opta per il tono più incoraggiante che è in grado di fare, “non ti preoccupare.”

“Eccoci qua,” dichiara Gandalf in modo quasi impropriamente allegro, “la camera da letto reale. Beh, una di esse. Vostro zio dormiva qui quando era poco più grande di voi, credo!”

La camera è ampia, e spaziosa, e fredda, e ancora una volta, Bilbo è sicuro che la sua bellezza sarà meglio ammirata quando non è immersa nel buio più completo.

“Si gela,” piagnucola Fíli, ancora senza scarpe, entrambi i ragazzi adocchiano il grande letto matrimoniale in fondo in modo molto sospettoso.

Bilbo è grato quando la sua modalità premurosa entra in funzione, e rovista negli armadi e nelle credenze alla ricerca di coperte, ed emerge vittorioso, spronando con risolutezza i Principi a mettersi a letto.

“Tieni questa,” Gandalf gli consegna la torcia, “vado al piano di sotto a controllare.”

“Siamo... siamo al sicuro qui?” sussurra Bilbo con discrezione mentre Fíli e Kíli sono occupati a rubarsi le coperte.

“Assolutamente,” annuisce Gandalf, “non sembra, ma questo posto è una fortezza. Vedrai al mattino. Unisciti a me quando hai finito qui, e parleremo.”

“Io, io preferirei rimanere con loro stanotte,” dice Bilbo, “non significa che non ho una marea di domande, ma in questo momento, basterebbe uno strano rumore e c'è pericolo che noi tre andiamo fuori di testa. O, almeno c'è pericolo per me, te lo assicuro.”

Gandalf gli offre un sorriso ed apre la bocca per dire qualcos'altro, ma poi gli vibra il telefono, e Bilbo solleva un sopracciglio – si aspettava che questo posto non avesse affatto una copertura del segnale. Per quanto ne sa, potrebbero trovarsi da qualche parte sulle Alpi che sovrastano la Svizzera, o qualcosa del genere. Gandalf esce dalla stanza già cominciando a mormorare in fretta, e Bilbo fa del suo meglio per inghiottire le proprie paure.

“La storia della buonanotte, Bilbo,” piagnucola Kíli, e quando Bilbo si volta verso di loro, gli si scioglie il cuore, nonostante tutto – sono raggomitolati vicini nel letto decisamente troppo grande, quasi annegando nelle coperte, le braccia di Kíli sono avvolte intorno al braccio del fratello usandolo come sostituto per un peluche, gli occhi chiusi, e anche le palpebre di Fíli sono già cadenti.

“Tutti i libri sono a Palazzo,” gli dice Bilbo nel modo più gentile possibile, seduto sul bordo del letto, “avremo qualcosa da leggere domani, te lo prometto.”

“Ma... una storia, _per favore_ ,” mormora Kíli, mezzo addormentato, e Fíli sospira “Una favola?” chiudendo anche lui gli occhi, e un doloroso nodo si conficca nella gola di Bilbo vedendoli in questo modo, così pacifici nonostante le circostanze, del tutto ignari di ciò che sta succedendo. Viene quasi sopraffatto dal senso di colpa, sicuro che tutti i suoi sforzi per rendere i ragazzi più felici si siano rivelati vani ad un certo punto, e si schiarisce la voce per scacciare via questa sensazione.

“Va bene, ehm... una favola,” dichiara incerto, “posso farlo. Vediamo – conoscete... uhm. Che ne dite di 'Cappuccetto Rosso'? La conoscete?”

“No-o,” bofonchia Fíli, e Bilbo è certo che sia una scelta terribile, ma per fortuna, si addormentano prima che Cappuccetto Rosso esca persino di casa, e Bilbo viene lasciato seduto lì, a fissare i loro tranquilli visi angelici, e sa due cose – in primo luogo, il sonno non gli verrà facilmente stanotte – o nelle notti successive, in realtà – e due, la sensazione ripugnante di vuoto e terrore che si è piazzata nel suo intestino non andrà via molto presto. È disperato, e arrabbiato con se stesso, e così, così dispiaciuto, ma soprattutto, ignaro. Medita di andare al piano di sotto e discutere tutto con Gandalf, o anche uscire fuori dalla casa e camminare tra la natura selvaggia che sicuramente la circonda, e semplicemente scomparire, e non tornare mai più, risparmiando a tutti quanti i guai che è destinato a scaricare su di loro... Alla fine, decide di cacciarsi le scarpe e rubare una coperta dal mucchio sopra i Principi, raggomitolandosi su se stesso sul letto – i ragazzi a malapena occupano un terzo di esso, e, inoltre, non potrebbe sopportare di lasciarli, non ora. E mai più.

Il sonno lo elude per quelle che potrebbero essere ore – ha lo sguardo vuoto nell'oscurità, preoccupato per Fíli e Kíli, preoccupato per Thorin, preoccupato per _se stesso_ , il cuore gli batte troppo velocemente per lasciarlo tranquillizzarsi ed addormentarsi finché non costringe se stesso a chiudere gli occhi. I rumori dei ragazzi che si muovono e si agitano, e il lontano mormorio della brezza che fuori scompiglia le foglie di tutti gli alberi che crescono lì, alla fine riescono a cullarlo in un sonno molto inquieto, e la sua unica benedizione è che è del tutto privo di sogni.

***

Si sveglia beatamente inconsapevole di dove si trovi, di come sia arrivato lì in primo luogo, e sobbalza seduto dopo un momento a fissare il letto vuoto, capendo cosa significano le lenzuola sgualcite.

“Ragazzi?” chiama, d'istinto cercando il comodino con gli occhiali sopra, prima che la realtà della situazione lo colpisca in pieno, e la notte precedente gli ritorna in mente come flash indistinti e spiacevoli scosse di emozioni. Oh, e i suoi occhiali _sono_ sul comodino – nel suo appartamento a Palazzo, naturalmente. Geme e scivola fuori dal letto, lisciandosi la camicia e pantaloni, il suo unico cambio di vestiti per... chissà quanto tempo a venire?

Solo allora assorbe fino in fondo quello che lo circonda. La camera da letto reale, come Gandalf l'ha chiamata, è davvero molto bella, anche se un po' polverosa – il letto, gli armadi, gli scaffali alla finestra, tutti fatti in legno scuro ricco, le pareti così come le lunghe tende morbide sono color bianco panna, anche se un po' sbiadito. Scopre un paio di disegni sulla scrivania quando va a guardare fuori dalla finestra, niente di più di elaborate figure stilizzate e alberi semplicistici, e quello che sembra una resa della casa stessa, tutto su un vecchio foglio di carta ingiallito. Sembrano quasi surreali nel netto candore della stanza, come se qualcuno li avessero tirati fuori per rammentare a tutti chi occupava questa stanza una volta, dandole vita. Bilbo si chiede se, forse, il Re stesso li ha disegnati, mentre scorre la punta delle dita sul foglio, attraverso lo strato di polvere.

Solo allora nota le auto fuori, nere e lucenti, e si ricorda che ci sono questioni più urgenti a portata di mano. Si affretta fuori dalla stanza, per un attimo perso perché non riconosce il corridoio minimamente, ma poi sente quelle che possono essere solo risate dei Principi vagamente provenienti da qualche parte a sinistra e dal piano inferiore, e marcia verso la scala, gettando degli sguardi veloci ai numerosi dipinti lungo le pareti. Gli sfugge un gemito debole quando vede che il salone principale – splendido com'è bagnato nella luce dorata del mattino che entra dalla porta principale e da una sorta di lucernario sul soffitto – è pieno di gente. Gandalf è circondato da guardie di sicurezza, tutti uomini alti o in abito scuro o in veste militare – Bilbo non riesce a decidere quale aspetto sia il più minaccioso.

Indugia in cima alle scale, finché Gandalf non lo nota e gli fa un cenno con la mano piuttosto allegro.

“Buongiorno, Bilbo, amico mio,” esclama, “Vieni giù – i ragazzi stanno facendo colazione e gli ci vorranno solo pochi minuti per far sparire tutto, alla velocità con cui stanno mangiando!”

Bilbo deglutisce e scende, sentendosi un po' sciocco, essendo esaminato da un intero gruppo di uomini armati.

“Signori, questo è il professor Baggins,” dichiara Gandalf, ammiccando a Bilbo, “livello di autorizzazione beta, per ora. Sapete tutto quello che dovete sapere, credo – sgombrate la zona.”

Scompaiono in modo rapido ed efficiente, alcuni uscendo a grandi passi fuori dalla casa, alcuni trottando su per le scale senza nemmeno guardare Bilbo di sfuggita quando gli passano accanto, e Gandalf sorride debolmente quando Bilbo lo raggiunge.

“Livello di autorizzazione beta?” chiede.

“Per ora,” Gandalf annuisce.

“Mi dirai mai come un professore liceale arriva a diventare un uomo al comando di un gruppo di fuoco?” chiede Bilbo un po' debolmente.

“Non sono un _gruppo di fuoco_ ,” Gandalf ridacchia, “sono qui per proteggervi. Controllare il perimetro. La maggior parte del tempo, nemmeno ti accorgerai che sono qui, te lo prometto.”

“Non stai rispondendo alle mie domande,” Bilbo sospira, “e ne ho un sacco... Ma ho anche fame – dov'è quella colazione di cui stavi parlando?”

Gandalf sorride e gli fa strada, e questo è davvero il modo migliore per affrontare tutto questo, decide Bilbo – casualmente. Dimenticando il fatto che c'è stato un attacco al Palazzo di cui potrebbe facilmente essere l'unico colpevole, e dimenticando tutti i problemi che è sicuro che seguiranno, anche se solo per una mattina, anche se solo per il bene di non spaventare i ragazzi... Che sembrano _tutt'altro che_ spaventati, davvero. Bilbo e Gandalf entrano in una piccola cucina accogliente con sala da pranzo adiacente, e trovano i Principi seduti ad un grande tavolo di legno carico con una _montagna_ di cibo, cercando di mangiare e cantare insieme alla piccola radio, contemporaneamente, fallendo in entrambe le cose. Il bagliore mattutino onnipresente conferisce alla scena una tonalità incredibilmente domestica. L'immagine viene frantumata in qualche modo dalle figure scure che si muovono fuori dalle finestre, prendendo i loro posti strategici, ma Bilbo fa del suo meglio per non prestarci attenzione, lo stesso i Principi.

“Buongiorno,” dichiara, inarcando un sopracciglio a Gandalf, che annuisce e gli fa gesto semplicemente di sedersi.

“Buongiorno!” ripetono i ragazzi con obbedienza, la loro attenzione non si allontana dal cibo per un secondo.

“Conosci questa canzone?” Kíli dà un colpetto col gomito a Bilbo, il quale fa del suo meglio per concentrarsi sulla melodia briosa, e non sulle guardie di sicurezza che conversano fuori.

“Temo di no,” borbotta.

“È _Kanjinj Nîdûrzud_!” spiega Kili felicemente, scoppiando a cantare spontaneamente, oscillando avanti e indietro sulla sedia.

“Beorn ci ha detto che potevamo ascoltare la radio, se mangiavamo tutto questo,” aggiunge Fíli con un ampio sorriso.

“Un, un giusto accordo,” balbetta Bilbo, “ma chi è Beorn?”

“Il guardiano,” risponde Gandalf utilmente, “un uomo gentile.”

“Un uomo _grande_!” esclama Kíli, allungando il più possibile le braccia in alto.

“Non parlare col cibo in bocca,” lo rimprovera Fíli, e Bilo apre la bocca per intromettersi, ma i ragazzi stanno ridendo, e Gandalf gli sta praticamente rivolgendo un sorriso compiaciuto, e la ridicolaggine e la fragilità della situazione lo colpisce allora, perché quanto a lungo durerà – cinque minuti?

“Va bene,” sussurra debolmente, “... va bene.”

“Prenditi una salsiccia,” Gandalf gli dà una pacca gentile sulla spalla, “ti farà sentire meglio.”

“Ne dubito,” dice Bilbo, ma prende comunque un piatto... e quasi lo fa cadere subito dopo quando la porta sul lato opposto della stanza si spalanca, e un uomo entra battendo i piedi, chiassoso e alto e sì, grosso in modo intimidatorio.

“State ancora mangiando!” esclama, “sbrigatevi, razza di mascalzoni scheletrici! Non so che vi danno da mangiare a Palazzo, ma mentre starete qui, mi assicurerò che mangerete come si deve – oh. Oh, le mie scuse. Lei deve essere il signor Baggins. _Baknd ghelekh_.”

“Ah, ehm, sì, io... _baknd ghelekh_ ,” balbetta Bilbo, ricordandosi le buone maniere e alzandosi in piedi in fretta per stringere la mano al nuovo arrivato.

“Sono Beorn,” l'uomo fa un sorriso ampio, stringendo la mano di Bilbo con forza, “benvenuto. Si sieda, mangi pure – non sta messo meglio dei ragazzi. Guardatevi tutti voi, siete slavati e gracili! Hai fatto bene a portarli qui, Gandalf, servirebbe a tutti loro un po' di aria fresca!”

Bilbo sprofonda di nuovo nella sedia, sentendosi un po' stordito – Beorn gli ricorda uno dei suoi nonni scozzesi, tutti occhi scintillanti e spalle massicce e una criniera di capelli nonostante l'età avanzata, e per quanto sia un gigante, Bilbo è sicuro che sia abbastanza gentile. I ragazzi sembrano incantati da lui, innanzitutto.

“Beorn ha detto che possiamo andare a caccia con lui!” esclama Kíli.

“E che possiamo vederlo sventrare un coniglio per cena!” aggiunge Fíli, con pari entusiasmo.

“Beh, non andrete a caccia così, _uzbâdîth_ ,” Beorn scompiglia i capelli di Kíli, e solo allora Bilbo si accorge che entrambi i ragazzi indossano un paio di calzini di grandi dimensioni, probabilmente appartenenti all'uomo, e si rende conto che sono ancora in pigiama, senza un cambio di vestiti, e Dio, non dovrebbero essere così vispi, nessuno di loro, il Palazzo è stato attaccato ieri sera, e...

“Caffè?” chiede Beorn, torreggiando su di lui e versandogli una tazza ancor prima che possa proferire parola.

“Niente per me, grazie,” dice Gandalf, “devo andare.”

“Dove vai?” chiede Bilbo debolmente.

“Torno al Palazzo. Vado a prendervi i vestiti da caccia, Vostra Altezza,” strizza l'occhio a Kíli.

“Quando possiamo tornare?” chiede Fíli in tono serio.

“Presto,” risponde Gandalf semplicemente, “dopo che scopriamo chi erano gli uomini che sono venuti ieri sera.”

“E quando viene _Indâd_?” vuole sapere Kíli, anche se sembra essere più interessato a rigirare la sua farina d'avena con il cucchiaio.

“Oggi,” dichiara Gandalf, offrendo un breve cenno del capo quando Bilbo lo guardo imbambolato.

“Puoi prendere la mia macchina fotografica?” chiede Fíli.

“E Muzmith! La gatta, signore, puoi per favore prenderla?”

“E i libri di Bilbo, in modo da avere qualcosa da leggere!”

“E la mia pista...”

“Non può portare la tua pista, _stupido_. È troppo grande!”

“Ma–”

“Ragazzi, ragazzi,” Bilbo li tranquillizza, "Penso che quello che ci serva di più sono dei vestiti puliti, non credete? Forse uno spazzolino da denti.”

“No-o!” gridano entrambi all'unisono.

“Fa finta di dimenticarti lo spazzolino da denti,” Fíli si piega verso Gandalf in modo cospiratorio, e Bilbo non può fare a meno di ridere, anche se un po' impotente.

“Ho qualche spazzolino in più qua, sapete,” interviene Beorn, al momento inclinato sopra il lavandino a lavare i piatti.

“Aha! Problema risolto,” Bilbo sorride, ed entrambi i Principi brontolano e sospirano teatralmente.

Gandalf ride, ma fa cenno a Bilbo di seguirlo con un piccolo gesto severo, e così lascia i ragazzi, che dal canto loro sembrano beatamente imperturbati, e cammina dietro Gandalf a passo svelto nel corridoio, stringendo la tazza di caffè con tutte le forze.

“Assicurati di rimanere dentro il più possibile oggi,” gli dice Gandalf semplicemente, “non accettare alcuna chiamata fino al mio ritorno.”

“Io...” Bilbo sospira.

“Non preoccuparti,” Gandalf gli sorride sinceramente, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, ma quando Bilbo lo guarda in faccia, si rende conto che non lo riconosce più – non ha idea di chi sia Gandalf. Fa del suo meglio per non tremare.

“Il Re...” mormora.

“Non sa niente finora,” risponde Gandalf, “è meglio così.”

“Davvero?” Bilbo sospira.

“Sì. Finché Bundushar non fa un'altra mossa, o decide di rivelare il suo incontro con te, teniamo la bocca chiusa anche noi, capito?”

“Non so per quanto tempo posso continuare così,” sussurra Bilbo.

“Sei più bravo a mentire di quanto pensi.”

“E _come_ può essermi di conforto esattamente?” geme Bilbo, ma Gandalf si limita a sorridere.

“Quando arriverà il Re, porterà con sé il Capo della Polizia, e un certo numero di altre persone molto importanti. Questo posto sarà molto occupato, e per quanto concerne tutti quanti, il tuo unico compito sarà quello di assicurarsi che i Principi non siano di intralcio. Nessuno penserà di interrogarti, o sospettarti, se è per questo.”

“Di nuovo, come può essermi di conforto?”

“Andrà tutto bene,” dichiara Gandalf con fermezza, “basta che stai buono fino al mio ritorno.”

E con ciò, e con un altro occhiolino gioioso in modo esasperante, lo lascia, e Bilbo lo guarda affrettarsi alla porta principale, salire in auto e andarsene rapidamente. Il suo sguardo poi cade nel vuoto vortice scuro del caffè nella sua tazza, e pensa che sia una bella metafora per il destino incombente che lo sta appesantendo.

Entra di soppiatto in cucina, provando un po' più che tristezza, e trova i ragazzi che si stanno leccando l'unto dalle dita dopo aver con successo terminato i carichi di cibo che Beorn aveva preparato per loro, mentre il guardiano stesso sembra che stia preparando una sorta di torta.

“Possiamo andare a giocare fuori adesso?” chiede Kíli.

“Non, non credo che possiamo,” risponde Bilbo, “Penso che dovremmo restare dentro finché non arriva vostro zio.”

“Perché?” brontola Fíli, “fuori ci sono gli uomini cattivi ad aspettarci?”

“No, ma gli animali della foresta hanno bisogno del loro riposo, poverini,” offre Beorn con calma prima che Bilbo possa trovare una risposta adeguata, “e con voi due in giro a gridare li sveglierete tutti!”

Fíli rotea gli occhi mentre Kíli ridacchia, e Bilbo sospira: “Sono sicuro che vostro zio sarà qui tra poco.”

“Sì. Fino ad allora, perché non mi aiutate a sbucciare queste mele?” dice Beorn, e Kíli si tira su di morale, scivolando dalla sedia, i piedi che scalpicciano sulle mattonelle mentre si affretta a fianco dell'uomo, sbirciando sotto le sue mani, anche se a malapena la sua testa raggiunge il bancone.

“Posso disegnare?” Fíli si rivolge a Bilbo, “Ho visto alcune matite e dei fogli in camera da letto.”

“Oh, oh giusto! Certo,” Bilbo annuisce, molto sollevato che i ragazzi avranno qualcosa con cui tenersi occupati per dieci minuti almeno, “aspetta qui. Te li vado a prendere.”

Fíli aggrotta la fronte, come se volesse chiedere qualcosa, ma poi si limita a sospirare e scrollare le spalle, alzandosi dal tavolo e trascinandosi dietro la sedia per darla a Kíli in modo che ci possa salire sopra e vedere meglio.

“Li terrò d'occhio io,” rimbomba Beorn, con i ragazzi che lo circondano, e Bilbo rimane lì un po' titubante per un attimo, prima di fare un sospiro spezzato e lasciarli.

***

Nessuno di loro dura a lungo così, seduti pigramente senza aver molto da fare – Bilbo cerca di leggere, ma Kíli si ricopre sempre di più di farina, dalla testa ai piedi, mentre Fíli inizia a lamentarsi dell'odore delle mele, a cui è estremamente allergico, e presto diventa ovvio che rimanere confinati in una piccola stanza non servirà allo scopo.

Bilbo li porta in esplorazione, e scoprono che la casa non è così grande, dopotutto – beh, rispetto ad altre residenze reali, in ogni caso. Passano un po' di tempo nella camera matrimoniale, che è una suite piuttosto splendida con una di quelle grandi finestre rotonde e un grande e bellissimo letto di legno intagliato. Nuvole di polvere si innalzano quando i ragazzi salgono sul letto, godendo del modo in cui le molle del materasso secolare cigolano e squittiscono e Bilbo è costretto ad aprire la finestra, per non soffocare. Mentre i ragazzi aprono il baule pesante, ai piedi del letto e rovistano tra i suoi contenuti, Bilbo va a curiosare negli armadi quasi con reverenza, trovando libri, e vecchie tende, e anche un paio di abiti appesi ordinatamente, intoccati da quelli che potrebbero essere decenni...

“Guarda, foto!” esclama Kíli, e Bilbo vede che i ragazzi sono seduti in mezzo a un mucchio di altri libri, e dischi per il grammofono, i colori delle loro custodie rovinate sono sbiaditi, e in grembo a Fíli c'è uno spesso album fotografico pesante. Bilbo si siede con i Principi, e Fíli gira le pagine lentamente, con timore reverenziale. Tutte le fotografie sono in bianco e nero, e Bilbo rigira un paio di loro con cautela per vedere se c'è una data scritta sul retro. Sono tutte degli anni Ottanta, e tutte contengono la famiglia reale, il vecchio re con la moglie, e il loro figlio, il padre di Thorin, e poi, naturalmente, Sua Maestà con il fratello e la sorella...

“Quella è Deidre, no?” indica, e infatti, la domestica è presente in un certo numero di foto, giovane e sempre sorridente, e che pacifica Thorin e i fratelli... C'è un certo numero di foto di Thorin solo con la sorella, prima della nascita di Frerin, e i due sono sorprendentemente simili in apparenza, capelli scuri e un luccichio vigoroso nei loro occhi. E le foto di famiglia nel corso degli anni, Dís che acquisisce una sempre maggiore somiglianza con la bellissima madre, mentre Thorin ha un aspetto sempre di più severo e regale come Thráin, e Frerin sembra quasi fuori posto – almeno fino a quando non trovano una vecchia foto del vecchio re, e vedono che Thrór aveva in gioventù i capelli chiari proprio come il fratello minore di Thorin.

Bilbo si sente sempre come se fosse l'intruso qui – sono tutti così felici, così allegri nelle foto, ci sono feste in giardino, e i genitori di Thorin che leggono il giornale in giardino, e i bambini che vanno in bicicletta, o giocano con i cani, e c'è anche un giovane Beorn, che porta a cavalcioni una Dís urlante, e, beh... getta uno sguardo su Fíli e Kíli, per vedere come stanno reagendo, ma ridacchiano e cercano di indovinare chi è chi, ed accarezzano con la punta delle dita la lucentezza dissolvente delle fotografie, e Bilbo non può fare a meno di sentirsi immensamente triste. Tutto porta il gusto distintivo di momenti così belli che possono solo essere ricordati, mai rivissuti.

Iniziando a sentirsi un po' come il cattivo della situazione, Bilbo porta i ragazzi fuori dalla stanza e giù per le scale per vedere se il pranzo è pronto. Gandalf riappare nel bel mezzo di esso, portando regali sotto forma di numerose valigie piene dei vestiti dei ragazzi, così come quelli di Bilbo, ma da parte loro, i Principi sono più eccitati per i libri e la gattina, naturalmente, anche se Muzmith schizza fuori dalla sala da pranzo non appena capisce che le mattonelle non le manderanno a fuoco le zampe, e non la trovano per un'ora.

Bilbo costringe i ragazzi a mettersi il pigiama, e anche lui si toglie la camicia sgualcita, scivolando in qualcosa di più adatto per rincorrere i Principi attraverso il labirinto polveroso della casa, ma l'esplorazione viene posticipata quando iniziano ad arrivare un po' di persone – Balin con Deidre per primi, portando ulteriori rifornimenti, ma soprattutto una presenza calmante. E Bilbo ne avrà bisogno, perché il salone principale, che è stato trasformato in una sorta di quartier generale per tutto ciò che è in corso, inizia a riempirsi di persone dall'aspetto molto determinato. Il team di pubbliche relazioni del Re arriva pienamente operativo, installando una connessione Internet e quant'altro, e poi appare Dáin Khirikhbuzun in persona, sembrando un po' sorpreso, e per completare il tutto il Capo della Polizia arriva con Dwalin e, infine, il Re stesso.

Bilbo è occupato ad aiutare Fíli a districare Muzmith dalle tende, e così non si accorge proprio del putiferio della sala che si acquieta un po' in un primo momento. Ma poi Kíli esclama ' _Indâd!_ ', e il cuore di Bilbo fa uno stupido tuffo, e si gira a guardare. Thorin sorride, perché Kíli sta correndo incespicando verso di lui, evitando le numerose persone in sala, e anche se lui si accovaccia ed allarga le braccia al bambino, sollevandolo con una risata, la stanchezza è evidente in ogni suo movimento – Bilbo si domanda se abbia dormito affatto.

Non ha nemmeno bisogno di spronare Fíli a raggiungere il fratello – il Principe si avvicina allo zio da solo, sorridendo e annuendo quando Thorin gli scompiglia i capelli e gli chiede se sta bene. Bilbo rimane lì non sapendo come comportarsi, con Muzmith che ora gli fa le fusa in braccio, e quando lo sguardo di Thorin lo trova e il Re sorride, facendo un sospiro spezzato ed annuendo brevemente, lotta per non lasciare trapelare in viso il dolore nel suo cuore che lo sta facendo a pezzi. Prova così tanto sollievo, ma anche senso di colpa, e non riesce a gestirli entrambi – osserva in silenzio mentre Thorin borbotta qualcosa a Balin, il quale semplicemente annuisce, e porta i Principi fuori dal salone. Il Re allora attraversa la sala a grandi passi in direzione di Bilbo, non ostacolato dal caos intorno a lui, dalle persone che chiacchierano, e che gli fanno domande, e tutto sommato che hanno in testa certamente cose più importanti di Sua Maestà che vuole farsi una chiacchierata con 'l'umile tata' dei nipoti. Ma Thorin non sembra curarsene, e francamente, nemmeno Bilbo.

“Stai bene?” si chiedono a vicenda all'unisono, e il Re fa un ampio sorriso mentre Bilbo ride sentendosi a disagio.

“I ragazzi stanno perfettamente bene,” riesce a dire Bilbo, “hanno dormito per tutta la notte, e riesco a malapena a tenerli fermi.”

“Siete rimasti dentro casa?”

“Sì, certo. Così ci è stato... suggerito.”

“Bene, sì,” sussurra Thorin, vagando con lo sguardo sulla folla in modo un po' distratto, e poi ritornando su Bilbo, “grazie. Davvero, io...”

“Va tutto bene,” risponde Bilbo con molta più fermezza di quella che sta in realtà provando, “davvero, sono sani e salvi, per così dire, e hanno sempre chiesto di te, quindi sono... siamo solo contenti che sei qui.”

Allora il sorriso di Thorin diventa ancora più radioso, e Bilbo sente un rossore strisciante sulle guance. Con sua grande sorpresa, il Re gli stringe la spalla brevemente, e per un attimo, sembra che stia per dire qualcosa, ma poi la porta si spalanca, e Gandalf entra, fianco a fianco con il Capo della Polizia, un uomo piuttosto intimidatorio, e il... il momento se n'è andato, così come è venuto. La mano di Thorin scivola via dal braccio di Bilbo mentre il Re si allontana, ma Bilbo può sentire la punta delle sue dita che gli accarezza tutto il braccio per molto tempo dopo – una bruciante sensazione indimenticabile.

“Ci siamo tutti?” dichiara Gandalf ad alta voce, “va bene. Tutti quelli senza un livello di autorizzazione alpha fuori dalla stanza, per favore.”

Fa un cenno col capo a Bilbo, un gesto definito che significa _non ti preoccupare, saprai tutto prima o poi_ , ma da parte sua, Bilbo è abbastanza sollevato di andarsene, e si affretta con la maggior parte dei giornalisti e delle guardie nel corridoio, lanciando un ultimo sguardo a Thorin, che si è appena seduto a capo del tavolo lucido, mettendosi gli occhiali e sfogliando una pila di carte che qualcuno gli consegna. Bilbo deve lottare per non far fuoriuscire un sospiro sofferente alla vista di ciò.

Poi il telefono gli vibra in tasca, e lo tira fuori – quasi si è dimenticato di averlo con sé. Lo schermo è acceso con un messaggio di testo da parte di Frida, ' _Ti prego, dimmi che stai bene!!!_ ', con persino tre punti esclamativi, e pondera le sue opzioni per un po', prima di risponderle con un breve sms, ' _Sto bene, lo giuro. Non so quanto possa dirti. Ti chiamo quando posso_ '. È quasi certo di non dover rivelare la sua posizione o quant'altro, il che è ancora più facile di quanto sembri – dopotutto, non ha ancora la minima idea di dove si trovano. 'Da qualche parte tra le montagne' è un'indicazione fin troppo vaga, in un Paese che è fatto al 60 per cento di catene montuose.

Ritorna in cucina, ipotizzando correttamente di trovare i Principi lì – stanno entrambi scarabocchiando sul tavolo, mentre Deidre lava i piatti, e Beorn e Balin sono immersi nella conversazione fuori in veranda.

“Bilbo, è bello vederti tutto intero, _gimlanîth_ ,” la domestica si gira a guardarlo.

“Sto bene, grazie,” ridacchia, sedendosi un po' pesante e desiderando di poter davvero dirle la verità, cosa che risulta essere il contrario di 'bene'.

“Davvero,” commenta severamente, asciugandosi le mani e scrutandolo – si è dimenticato quanto è brava con quegli sguardi penetranti.

Potrebbe tirargli fuori la verità che la voglia condividere o no, alla fine.

“Cosa, ehm... che ci fai qui comunque?” le chiede di distrarsi.

“Io vado dove andate voi,” risponde semplicemente, “qualcuno dovrà di prendersi cura di tutti voi, e credimi quando dico che Beorn non sa cucinare _da hubma burushur_.”

Kíli sussulta e si mette la mano sulla bocca, mentre Fíli ridacchia apertamente, e Bilbo scuote la testa mentre lei si stringe nelle spalle innocentemente.

“Sarà divertente,” dichiara Deidre seccamente.

“Certo,” Bilbo sospira a fatica.

***

Molto divertente. La riunione nel salone dura letteralmente delle ore, con gente che ne emerge e se ne va via in auto, e con altra gente che invece arriva, e Deidre fa decine di tazze di caffè, così come pure gli snack, per la compagnia, e Bilbo si ritrova abbastanza indaffarato a tenere i ragazzi occupati. Gli viene permesso finalmente di uscire, anche se accompagnati da Bert e Tom, le fedeli guardie del corpo assegnate ai Principi. E quindi loro cinque vanno ad esplorare i dintorni – la casa in sé è davvero molto bella adesso, alla luce pomeridiana, le sue mura di mattoni rossi ricoperte di edera, e circondata da un prato ben curato.

I spessi rami contorti di un castagno alto gettano un'ampia ombra su uno stagno prosciugato e un paio di serre, vecchie ma non abbandonate, e quando si avventurano più in là in giardino, scoprono che un muro che circonda il tutto, e al di là si erge una casa più piccola, dove abita Beorn. Sentono un debole ronzio e si imbattono in una serie di alveari nella parte più bella del giardino, con file interminabili di aiuole traboccanti di colori e profumi.

Bilbo è sicuro che debba essere stato un posto meraviglioso dove farci giocare i bambini, con tutti i misteriosi angoli e i vecchi alberi con rami abbastanza bassi su cui poter salire, per non parlare della foresta dietro il muro – può solo sperare che gli verrà permesso di portare i ragazzi là fuori ad esplorare.

Ritornando in casa, vedono che la maggior parte delle persone se n'è andata, solo un paio di automobili sono rimaste nella strada privata, ed è tutto molto tranquillo, con il cinguettio degli uccelli e il vento che sta soffiando un po' forte. Bilbo si scambia un cenno con Dáin, che in qualche modo sembra essere invecchiato di anni nel corso delle ultime due ore, e lo guarda mentre parte con l'auto e, accompagnato da una scorta di polizia. Sentendosi vagamente nervoso, dice ai ragazzi di andare lavarsi le mani prima di cena quando entrano, e decide di cercare Gandalf. Non ha bisogno di andare lontano per questo – basta seguire i rumori dell'accesa discussione nel salone.

“Il popolo deve essere informato su dove vi trovate,” è Gandalf, “ditegli che starete con i vostri nipoti per il momento – è sicuramente un'immagine migliore che ignorare del tutto le preoccupazioni.”

“Non importa dove siete, Vostra Maestà,” aggiunge Balin, “parlarne con frequenza è un'immagine che è facile da mantenere.”

“Dobbiamo ritornare a Palazzo al più presto possibile,” dice Thorin, e a quel punto Bilbo sbircia dentro la stanza, e vede che il Re sta camminando di fronte allo schermo del proiettore che è stato montato ad un certo punto, e che sta trasmettendo il primo canale di Erebor, il volume muto per ora.

“Nascondersi qui non serve a nulla,” continua Thorin, “che ne dite di Ibindikhel?”

“Ibindikhel?” Gandalf solleva un sopracciglio, e Bilbo vacilla.

“Voglio che cooperi con il mio team – è sempre stato bravo a calmare le acque.”

Gandalf apre la bocca per rispondere, ma poi si accorge di Bilbo, ed aggrotta la fronte mentre contempla qualcosa.

“Va bene,” dice alla fine, “i miei uomini si assicureranno che la cosa non venga ingigantita. Bilbo, eccoti qui! Vieni dentro.”

Bilbo non riesce a trattenersi, deglutisce nervosamente, ma entra docilmente nella stanza. L'aria fresca si riversa attraverso le finestre aperte, per scacciare l'odore stantio di caffè e delle troppe persone stipate in troppo poco spazio per troppo tempo, e nota Dwalin, che sta al momento seduto e circondato da numerosi monitor, montando quello che sembra essere un sistema di telecamere di controllo dell'intera zona, dentro e fuori.

“Va tutto, ehm... va tutto bene?” chiede Bilbo debolmente, e Balin e il Re sospirano quasi all'unisono, Thorin sprofonda nella sedia più vicina, mentre il suo assistente si scusa, con il telefono all'orecchio.

“Per così dire,” risponde Gandalf, “quello che devi sapere è questo – tu e i Principi rimarrete qui per il momento. La polizia sta già lavorando sodo per scoprire il colpevole dell'attacco, e potrebbero volerti interrogare ad un certo punto, ma non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti.”

“Capisco,” Bilbo sospira tremante, lo sguardo penetrante di Gandalf è comprensibile solo a lui, “e, uh, e per quanto riguarda voi, Vostra Maestà?”

Lo sguardo di Thorin rimbalza dallo schermo a lui, ed è pieno di una tale stanchezza che Bilbo sente che il senso di colpa lo sta quasi fisicamente divorando.

“Ho una dichiarazione da fare per domani ai media,” risponde in modo solenne, “e tutti mi assicurano che va perfettamente bene affrontare la questione da qui, ma preferirei farci tornare a casa al più presto possibile, capisce.”

“Certo,” mugola Bilbo, resistendo alla tentazione di andare a sbattere la testa contro un muro da qualche parte.

“Ibindikhel ha accettato di aiutare.”

Ecco Balin, che rientra nella stanza, scarabocchiando in un diario spesso.

“Ha detto che potrebbe fermarsi qui, ma penso che sarebbe più sicuro se si convenisse con il nostro staff ad Erebor.”

Thorin sospira, massaggiandosi la fronte.

“Posso incontrarlo domani dopo la dichiarazione,” dice.

“Dovete incontrarvi con il Commissario Surkaz per aggiornamenti sulla situazione.”

“Giusto, _tashrad_ , me n'ero dimenticato. Quando, allora?”

“Posso suggerirvi di riceverlo qui, Vostra Maestà?” interviene Gandalf, “se è affidabile, ovviamente.”

Thorin e Balin si scambiano un'occhiata, e Gandalf scuote la testa a Bilbo quasi impercettibilmente – _non ti preoccupare_.

“Potremmo fargli firmare qualcosa,” dice Balin, “un accordo di riservatezza.”

“Oh, mi sembra sensato,” Thorin agita la mano, “organizzi la cosa.”

“Il notiziario sta iniziando,” dichiara Gandalf dichiara, “guardate.”

Rimettono il volume, e dopo la sigla familiare, appare lo studio, e i due giornalisti molto seri annunciano le ultime notizie, con grandi lettere in grassetto che dicono ' _Maktub azgharab zai Hurmulkezer_ '. Un attacco misterioso a Palazzo. Bilbo deglutisce nervosamente.

Non afferra molto del rapido khuzdul, ma poi passano ai canali stranieri, la CNN e anche la BBC World News, le quali entrambe trattano la storia brevemente.

“Non sono state segnalate vittime finora,” sentono, e Bilbo ricorda i colpi di pistola, Dwalin che ferma l'uomo nel corridoio senza un attimo di esitazione, e proprio quando la sua ansia raggiunge il suo picco, percepisce lo sguardo di Thorin su di lui, e costringe se stesso a calmarsi un po', offrendo un breve sorriso storto al Re.

_Il Re, Thorin II, ed entrambi i nipoti, sono illesi – questo colpo di scena senza precedenti influenzerà le imminenti Celebrazioni della Pace, o persino le anticipatissime elezioni? Nei giorni a venire, i nostri reporter vi terranno aggiornati sulla situazione in corso in Erebor nei minimi dettagli..._

Bilbo si sente nauseato – questa situazione è decisamente ai confini della realtà, e nemmeno riesce a sopportare di guardare il Re, tanto meno pensare al fatto di aver giocato un grosso ruolo in quello che la CNN chiama 'un possibile tentativo di assassinio'. Sono passate meno di ventiquattro ore, e stanno già iniziando a speculare sul futuro del Paese. _Ben fatto, Bilbo Baggins_ , pensa sarcastico, _guarda fin dove sei arrivato – da tutor riluttante a nolente disturbatore della pace._

Quando termina la trasmissione, Thorin si alza dal suo posto, lasciando la stanza senza dire una parola, Balin si limita a sospirare abbassando la testa quando Bilbo lo guarda, mentre Gandalf ha lo sguardo fisso fuori dalla finestra, apparentemente assorto nei propri pensieri.

“Io tornerò al Palazzo,” Balin informa Bilbo, “confido che i ragazzi hanno tutto il necessario? Se ti ricordi qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi cosa di cui potrebbero aver bisogno, torno domani – fammi una telefonata.”

“Lo farò,” conferma Bilbo, sentendosi improvvisamente un po' spaventato a venir lasciato solo – fra tutti loro, Balin è il migliore nel gestire ogni cosa senza nemmeno un pizzico di preoccupazione, in modo rapido ed efficiente, e Dio solo lo sa che Bilbo ne potrebbe avere bisogno.

“Anch'io devo andare,” dichiara Gandalf, e Bilbo si volta di scatto per guardarlo.

“Tu–”

“Va tutto bene, tornerò in settimana,” gli dice Gandalf con un sorriso vago, “starai bene.”

“Sinceramente ne dubito,” mormora Bilbo in tono pesante, e Gandalf fa una risata sommessa.

“Ti chiamerò,” dice semplicemente, e marcia fuori dalla stanza, seguito da vicino da Balin.

Bilbo li guarda sparire, e comincia a sentirsi molto, molto perso, e molto, molto disperato, torcendosi le mani e passando le dita tra i capelli. Un drink – ha bisogno di un drink. Le sei della sera sono troppo presto per un drink? Probabilmente.

“Professore, venga qui.”

Fa uno strillo acuto piuttosto goffo – si è completamente dimenticato della presenza di Dwalin nella stanza. L'uomo calvo sembra occupato con gli schermi che mostrano le immagini della casa e della vicina area circostante, ma guarda Bilbo speranzoso quando esita, dando dei colpetti sulla sedia accanto a lui. Bilbo si avvicina in modo piuttosto riluttante.

“Dobbiamo stabilire un paio di cose,” dichiara Dwalin, “prima di tutto, ho bisogno di sapere dove dormirà.”

“C-come scusi?”

“Scelga una camera da letto,” dice Dwalin semplicemente, indicando gli schermi divisi, “o questa o quella. I Principi dormono qui, le suggerisco di stare vicino a loro.”

“Oh... oh, giusto,” Bilbo si strofina la fronte, “va bene, ehm... questa va bene.”

“Ottimo,” Dwalin annuisce, “le telecamere sono una precauzione necessaria, capisce.”

“O-ovviamente, sì.”

“Poi c'è questo.”

Mette una pistola sul tavolo di fronte a loro con un fragore sordo, e Bilbo senta una stretta al cuore.

“Oh no,” geme, “no, no, non posso prenderla. Non l'ho mai usata.”

“E sinceramente spero che non dovrà mai usarla,” dice Dwalin semplicemente, “ma gliene darò una comunque sia. È leggera, il rinculo è quasi inesistente. Le insegnerò domani ad usarla, tutto quello che dovete sapere ora è che questo–” il silenzioso click è sufficiente per mandare i brividi lungo la schiena di Bilbo, “significa che la sicurezza è tolta, ed è pronta a sparare, e quando lo ripreme in questo modo, significa che non le partirà un colpo in tasca, va bene?”

La mette nelle mani di Bilbo senza tanti complimenti, e il metallo è freddo e ostile.

“È davvero necessaria?” piagnucola Bilbo, “Voglio dire... tanto le guardie del corpo ci seguono ovunque andiamo, e...”

“È necessaria,” dice Dwalin con fermezza, “non la deve portare in giro per casa, ma ogni volta che va fuori, voglio che ce l'abbia con sé. La metta in un luogo sicuro, per ora, e domani le insegnerò come usarla, capito?”

Bilbo la soppesa con esitazione, aggrottando la fronte, poi fa un sospiro spezzato.

“Va bene, allora.”

“Ottimo. Ora può andare – non si inoltri oltre i giardini senza notificarmi, per favore.”

Bilbo si limita ad annuire debolmente, più che sicuro di non volersi inoltrare oltre la cucina, e si dirige là, sperando che la cena possa essere almeno un piccolo miglioramento per la sua situazione.

Contrariamente alle proprie aspettative, non trova i Principi lì, ma si imbatte nel Re, invece, che tenta di farsi un panino, mentre tiene in equilibrio il telefono tra la spalla e l'orecchio, avendo un aspetto così epicamente ridicolo che Bilbo non può fare a meno di sorridere.

“Lascia fare a me, lascia fare a me,” si affretta al fianco di Thorin, infilando la pistola nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni senza pensarci due volte, e prendendo il coltello dalla mano del Re e semplicemente cacciando via l'uomo con la mano.

Thorin esita, ma si sposta con obbedienza, dicendo 'grazie' con il solo movimento delle labbra mentre la persona a cui sta parlando continua a cianciare, e Bilbo sorride ed annuisce, iniziando a spalmare il burro sul pane, e mettendo insieme una cosa semplice con gli ingredienti che trova, assicurandosi di includere un po' di cetriolo e del formaggio insieme all'affettato – e sì, potrebbe passare le giornate _così_ , a fare panini per il Re, preoccupandosi solo di quanta maionese metterci... Certo. Se solo le cose potessero essere così idilliache. _Goditela finché dura – e magari fa un panino anche per te stesso. Chissà, potrebbe essere il tuo ultimo pasto, per come stanno andando le cose._

“Tè?” chiede da sopra la spalla, e il Re copre il telefono con la mano, sussurrando 'Caffè, per favore – con solo un po' di latte, niente zucchero', e allora Bilbo riempe il bollitore e prepara due tazze, per Thorin e per se stesso, e cerca di non lasciare che la domesticità ridicolmente tenera del momento lo demoralizzi troppo.

“Non so come ringraziarti,” dice Thorin quando Bilbo mette il panino con il caffè di fronte a lui, ed è così serio che Bilbo non riesce a trattenere una risatina dolce.

“Fare in modo di non sovraffaticarti sarebbe un buon inizio,” mormora, e aggiunge rapidamente, prima che lo sguardo affettuosamente divertito del Re possa evidenziare troppo il rossore sulle sue guance, “mangia.”

“Mahal, è delizioso,” geme Thorin.

“Davvero?” Bilbo fa una risata nasale, “Lo attribuirò alle tue atroci abitudini alimentari. Quanto tempo è passato dall'ultima volta che hai mangiato?”

“Se dico una settimana, ti convincerà a farmi un altro panino?”

Bilbo fa un suono di scherno, e Thorin sorride leggermente, adocchiandolo mentre sorseggia il caffè.

“Ehm, ma dove sono i ragazzi?” chiede Bilbo per distrarsi.

“Credo che Deidre gli stia facendo disfare le valigie al piano di sopra.”

“Oh, bene. I vestiti sono arrivati giusto in tempo – anche se sono sicuro che sarebbero stati perfettamente felici di trascorrere la giornata in pigiama.”

“Chi non lo sarebbe?” Thorin sospira.

Cala un silenzio confortevole tra di loro, mentre finiscono la loro cena povera, beatamente ininterrotti da niente e nessuno, e Bilbo osserva le ombre che si allungano sulle mattonelle di terracotta del pavimento della cucina, e si chiede per quanto tempo questa pace durerà. Piuttosto distrattamente, prende la pistola dalla tasca posteriore, perché lo fa sedere in modo scomodo, e solo dopo che la mette sul tavolo si accorge di Thorin che lo sta guardando, i suoi occhi così evidentemente tristi che la bocca di Bilbo rimane aperta, e cerca di farsi venire in mente qualcosa da dire per alleggerire la pesantezza improvvisa che incombe su di loro.

“Mi dispiace tanto che sei rimasto impelagato in... tutto questo,” mormora il Re, “non ti meritavi–”

“Oh, no, no, per favore,” lo interrompe Bilbo in fretta, prima che possa dire qualcosa che lo farebbe sentire ancora più in colpa, “Va tutto bene, davvero, io, io... ammetto che non mi sarei mai aspettato di prendere in considerazione di rileggere la parte sull'organizzazione del funerale del mio contratto, ma eccoci qui, e... sto bene. Va bene così. Davvero.”

Thorin ridacchia tremante, guardando fuori dalla finestra, poi di nuovo a Bilbo, scrutandolo con un po' di soggezione.

“Non sta a te essere così odiosamente coraggioso,” dice con calma, e Bilbo davvero, davvero vuole dire ' _e non sta a te rendermi troppo coraggioso per il mio bene_ ', ma ridacchia a disagio invece, torcendosi le mani e mormorando: “Non mi scoraggio così facilmente.”

“Sì, lo so,” il sorriso di Thorin si allarga.

“Io...” Bilbo arrossisce sotto il suo sguardo intenso, “Ehm... dove siamo, comunque?”

“Come scusa?” il Re sbatte le palpebre in confusione, e Bilbo si sforza di non roteare gli occhi di fronte alle proprie ottime capacità di conversazione.

“È solo che... ancora non ho idea di dove ci troviamo,” dice, “questo posto. Per quanto ne so, potremmo anche essere passati attraverso lo specchio come Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie, o qualcosa del genere.”

“Oh, questo,” risponde Thorin, “siamo alle  _Khagolabbad_. Nel bel mezzo della natura selvaggia, praticamente – il confine svizzero si trova a circa dieci chilometri di distanza, se non sbaglio. La mia famiglia trascorreva qui ogni estate quando...”

“Giusto,” mormora Bilbo a bassa voce, ricordando le decine di fotografie sbiadite.

“Ered Luin è la città più vicina a noi – un umile villaggio, in realtà,” prosegue Thorin, “il Primo Ministro vive lì. Già sta suggerendo che io rimanga per le Celebrazioni della Pace – il paese è famoso per le sue feste, e mi è parso di capire le celebrazioni saranno meravigliose...”

Si affievolisce, lo sguardo un po' disattento, come se stesse ricordando qualcosa, e Bilbo cerca disperatamente di trovare qualcosa di confortante da dire.

“Sono sicuro che sarà tutto a posto per allora,” offre, “ritorneremo ad Erebor in poco tempo.”

“Spero che tu abbia ragione,” borbotta il Re.

“I ragazzi non stanno più nella pelle,” aggiunge Bilbo, nella speranza di poter rallegrare Thorin, “mi dicono che ci saranno spettacoli di teatro per le strade della capitale?”

“E fiere e concerti, e molto di più, sì,” dice Thorin in tono piatto.

“Sembra meraviglioso.”

“Lo è davvero,” il Re sospira, e solo allora Bilbo nota che i suoi occhi sono innaturalmente luminosi, e combatte l'impulso di allungare il braccio e prendergli la mano.

“Tho–... sono sicuro che tutto andrà bene,” tenta di dire debolmente, e Thorin si limita ad annuire seccamente, incrociando le braccia sul petto e chiudendo gli occhi per un lungo momento sofferente.

“Ammiro questa cosa di te,” dice in tono spezzato, “la fede. L'ottimismo.”

_Oh, cacchio._

La vera portata della situazione lo colpisce allora, il fatto di essere seduto qui al tavolo con un monarca di cui per caso è irrimediabilmente infatuato, e di essere riuscito in qualche modo a mettere il suddetto monarca, _e_ i nipoti, _e_ forse tutto il Paese in pericolo, tutto questo nel giro di... cosa? Appena sei mesi? E per qualche ragione, ancora non riesce a trovare dentro di sé la forza di dire la verità – il conforto trovato nel tentativo di dimenticare tutto quello che sta succedendo, per quanto momentaneo e fugace, è ancora meglio che affrontare la realtà a muso duro. Potrebbe perdere il lavoro – _perderà_ il lavoro, non appena le cose si calmeranno e qualcuno di intelligente inizierà a porre le domande giuste. Potrebbe... potrebbe andare in galera, e venir espulso dal Paese, trascorrendo il resto della sua vita in Inghilterra, con un lavoro terribilmente noioso, vivendo un'esistenza terribilmente noiosa, sopravvivendo con i ricordi di quello che è già sicuro che si rileverà essere il periodo più bello della sua vita...

Non riesce a trattenere il sospiro spezzato che gli sfugge, scuotendo le sue ossa, le spalle cascanti, e si consente una frazione di secondo di debolezza, seppellendo la testa tra le mani e gemendo, prima di ricordarsi che Thorin è ancora seduto lì con lui, e potrebbe farsi l'idea sbagliata.

“Vorrei sapere cosa fare,” mugola Bilbo attraverso le dita, fissando il tavolo con intento, poi rischiando uno sguardo verso Thorin e aggiungendo con una piccola vocina, “vorrei sapere come aiutare.”

Il viso del Re si incupisce, interamente troppo vulnerabile, e sembra così commosso, e Bilbo sa che avrebbe dovuto esprimersi in modo diverso – _vorrei poterti dire che cosa sta davvero accadendo. Vorrei non essere un tale codardo, in realtà. Per favore, non guardarmi con quegli occhi, non me lo merito_ proprio.

“Stai già aiutando abbastanza,” dice Thorin chiaramente, e allo shock assoluto di Bilbo (e dispiacere, davvero, perché, _adesso_?!), è lui quello che allunga il braccio attraverso il tavolo e mette la mano su quella di Bilbo, e _porca miseria_ , questo è ingiusto.

In un qualsiasi altro momento, starebbe saltando su e giù per la gioia, e il suo cuore infatti inizia a battere molto più velocemente, quell'infido bastardo, ma sono qui, sono qui adesso, e se c'è qualcosa che Bilbo assolutamente non può permettere a se stesso di fare, in nessun caso, è di illudere Thorin. _Non è che non lo voglia, sia ben chiaro, è esattamente il contrario, infatti, è solo che sono un bugiardo orribile, senza alcun controllo sulla situazione, e non posso, non posso sopportare di vederti soffrire_... Giusto. Forse l'atmosfera sarebbe più serena se trovasse il coraggio di dire qualcosa del genere.

Ma per adesso, la mano di Thorin è pesante e calda, così calda, e Bilbo fissa le proprie dita che accarezzano le nocche di Thorin, ed è come se non riuscisse a controllarle, a controllare se stesso, affatto. Non trova la forza di guardare Thorin negli occhi, però, anche se sa che il Re lo sta guardando. Rimane semplicemente trasognato in una sorta di foschia mentre Thorin gli culla la mano nel palmo, e le loro dita si intrecciano, e il cuore di Bilbo sta fluttuando nella sua gabbia toracica ad un ritmo frenetico, e dovrebbe dire qualcosa, non dovrebbe dire qualcosa?

Quasi ride con amarezza quando dei fragorosi passi pesanti annunciano l'arrivo dei Principi – le mani di Thorin e di Bilbo si dividono come se fossero state colpite da un fulmine, e il Re si adagia sulla sedia, mascella serrata, mentre Bilbo si passa una mano tra i capelli in disperazione.

“ _Indâd, Indâd_ , Deidre non ci lascia andare in soffitta!” Kíli va dritto verso Thorin, afferrando il braccio e rimbalzando su e giù, “e se c'è un armadio come in Narnia? Voglio vedere!”

“Non c'è nessun armadio,” schernisce Fíli.

“Solo polvere e pipistrelli,” interviene Deidre, le braccia piene di vecchie lenzuola, e sembrando un po' senza fiato.

“Ho paura che Deidre abbia ragione, _akhûnith_ ,” dice Thorin gentilmente, “non c'è molto da vedere, se non ricordo male.”

“Ma-a,” piagnucola Kíli, poi si gira verso Bilbo, gli occhioni da cucciolo alla massima potenza, “per favore?”

Bilbo fa una breve risata, perfettamente consapevole che evitare lo sguardo del Re non gli causerà altro che sofferenza a lungo andare, ma del tutto incapace di affrontarlo, ancora un po' stordito dopo il loro piccolo... momento. Si concentra sul giovane Principe, invece, facendolo salire in grembo, e dice in tono cospiratorio: “Forse ti ci porterò io qualche volta, quando nessuno sta guardando.”

Kíli si illumina, annuendo molto solennemente, quando Bilbo si porta il dito alle labbra in un gesto molto teatrale da ' _nessuno lo deve sapere_ ', e Fíli ridacchia, mentre Deidre rotea gli occhi.

“Vedo che voi due avete già mangiato?” commenta lei, guardando gli avanzi sul bancone in modo po' sospetto.

“Ci siamo fatti dei panini,” dice Thorin, e lo sguardo di Bilbo sfreccia allora su di lui, e _mio Dio, sono loro due i veri bambini nella stanza?_

“Anch'io voglio un panino!” esclama Fíli, e Kíli lo copia, 'Anch'io!', e Deidre sospira profondamente.

“Va bene, e panini allora siano. Beorn non ha detto che vi avrebbe insegnato a sventrare un coniglio?”

“Beorn ha detto cosa?” chiede Thorin in finto orrore, e percependo di essere pericolosamente vicino al perdere il proprio contegno nella intimità della situazione, Bilbo ordina a Kíli di scendere dalle sue ginocchia, e si mette ad aiutare Deidre con la preparazione del cibo.

“È giunto il momento che imparino a cacciare la propria cena, non credi?” dice la vecchia domestica seccamente, e Thorin fa una risata sincera.

“Spero tu stia scherzando.”

“Io posso cacciare!” protesta Kíli.

“Con cosa?” Fíli ridacchia, “il tuo orsacchiotto?”

“No-o,” brontola il Principe più giovane, “avrei un arco, con le frecce! E insegnerei anche a Muzmith a cacciare!”

Bilbo e Deidre si scambiato uno sguardo altamente divertito.

“Beh, sembra che hai pensato a tutto,” sottolinea Thorin dolcemente, “anche se, di questo passo, non sono sicuro che prenderesti qualcosa di più grande di una farfalla.”

“Invece sì!”

“Però Muzmith cattura sempre le farfalle,” aggiunge Fíli.

“Questo è vero,” concorda il Re, “ma entrambi dovrete crescere parecchio prima di osare qualcosa di più grande delle farfalle.”

“Ce la faremo!” proclama Kíli, “un giorno saremo più alti di tutti voi.”

Il Re grugnisce quando il nipote si arrampica in grembo – Bilbo non può vedere, dato che sta ancora tenendo gli occhi fissi sul cetriolo, lottando per contenere le proprie emozioni. Ha uno sfarfallio al cuore quando Kíli strilla di gioia pura, e poi ha bisogno di guardare.

“Beh, adesso sei più alto di me – come ci si sente?” Thorin sorride, sollevando in aria Kíli senza fatica, le gambe del bambino che oscillano mentre ridacchia.

“Bene!” esclama, e perfino Fíli sta sorridendo, e il cuore di Bilbo è così vicino a scoppiare.

Si gira di spalle prima che Thorin possa incrociare il suo sguardo, ma non tiene conto di Deidre, che lo osserva un po' troppo intensamente per i suoi gusti.

“Tutto bene?” chiede lei sottovoce mentre il Re ride e chiacchiera con i nipoti, e Bilbo si sforza di non gemere.

“Sto bene,” risponde, costringendo il tono più leggero possibile nella sua voce, “perché me lo chiedi?”

“Nessun motivo,” dice Deidre lentamente, e quando si fa coraggio e la guarda, la domestica solleva le sopracciglia verso di lui un po' severamente, scuotendo la testa quando Bilbo non dice niente.

“Come vuoi,” commenta lei, e Bilbo esala tremante, chiedendosi, non per la prima volta, e certamente non per l'ultima, per quanto tempo i suoi nervi dureranno in questo modo, già tesi fino al punto di rottura – la sua coscienza è destinata ad avere la meglio su di lui prima o poi, pensa. E poi verrà fuori tutto, e rovinerà ogni cosa, e per di più, sarà la cosa giusta da fare...

***

O no. Ancora una volta, il mondo intero sembra cospirare contro di lui – o per il suo bene? È molto più facile, dimenticarsi quello che ha fatto, quando è in mezzo al nulla, il suo telefono beatamente in silenzio e il suo destino beatamente indeciso. Il Re parte molto presto la mattina successiva, ed è meglio così, decide Bilbo. Lo è davvero – è una cosa in meno di cui preoccuparsi con disperazione.

Dedica tutte le sue energie per tenere i Principi occupati, che è un compito molto più difficile di quanto sembri – non sono ancora autorizzati a lasciare la residenza, il che è a dir poco irritante, considerando il bel tempo. Agosto sta volgendo al termine, e le serate sono un po' più fredde, ma il sole è al suo meglio – la casa è costruita in modo tale che il ricco bagliore dorato la infiamma durante il giorno, e quando si diventa un po' troppo caldo, le solide mura di pietra offrono una piacevole frescura. Bilbo osserva i Principi che giocano a pallone con le guardie del corpo, e cerca di non pensare al fatto che sono circondati da ancora più sicurezza – gli uomini di Gandalf mantengono la loro distanza la maggior parte del tempo, controllano il 'perimetro' o quello che è, ma la loro presenza è sempre palpabile per Bilbo. È solo felice che i ragazzi non sembrano curarsene.

Infatti, Fíli e Kíli non sembrano curarsi di molto cose – l'attacco non sembra aver avuto alcun effetto duraturo su di loro, e già stanno chiedendo di tornare a scuola. Le vacanze in Erebor durano fino alla seconda settimana di settembre quest'anno, per come capisce Bilbo, a causa delle Celebrazioni della Pace, che dà alle questioni abbastanza tempo per sistemarsi in modo che la famiglia reale possa tornare a Palazzo, ma... non c'è assolutamente alcun progresso.

Thorin fa un paio di discorsi, e il Capo della Polizia fa un paio di discorsi, e la stampa specula e accusa, ma nessuno sa veramente quello che è successo. Le cose prendono una svolta verso l'incontrollabile quando Smaug Bundushar fa la sua grande entrata, appena quattro giorni dopo l'attacco – i notiziari si dimenticano del tutto l'assalto di quella notte, e dedicano la loro attenzione sul fatto che 'il patriota da tempo perduto' è tornato, e sta partecipando alle elezioni, e per di più, esprime la sua preoccupazione per la situazione attuale.

Bilbo guarda la televisione con assoluto orrore quel giorno, rannicchiato sul grande divano accanto a Deidre e Dwalin, entrambi bollenti di giusta indignazione, e non ce la fa a lamentarsi – è troppo terrorizzato. Bundushar usa termini vaghi come ' _l'illusione della pace_ ', e ' _il bisogno di risoluzioni rapide_ ', e, a volte, Bilbo si sente come se l'uomo lo stesse fissando direttamente dalla televisione, come se sapesse esattamente dove si trova, e come arrivare a lui.

Inciampa fuori dalla stanza senza meta, e la vastità della casa, tranquilla e buia intorno a lui, lo travolge momentaneamente – fa uno strillo acuto quando gli squilla il cellulare, ma per fortuna non c'è nessuno vicino per sentire.

“Gandalf,” mormora debolmente.

“Buonasera Bilbo,” l'uomo parla con assoluta calma, come se non stesse succedendo nulla di orribile e spaventoso, “ti chiamavo per dirti che Sua Maestà non ritornerà stasera.”

“Cosa, uh... sta bene?”

“Sta perfettamente bene. E tu?”

“Io... non ne sono sicuro, Gandalf, io–”

“Sei da solo?”

La voce di Gandalf è severa e apatica, e Bilbo rabbrividisce.

“Sì... sì.”

“Eccellente. La situazione è questa – abbiamo ragione di sospettare che Bundushar farà un'altra mossa.”

“Cosa? Che vuoi dire con _mossa_?” balbetta Bilbo.

“Non ne siamo sicuri. Sta per accadere qualcosa ad Erebor.”

“Quindi... non qui? Siamo al sicuro?”

“Sì, certo.”

“Allora _perché me lo stai dicendo?_ ” dice Bilbo un po' troppo forte, “sul serio, non so quanta preoccupazione possa ancora sopportare, Gandalf, _ti prego_ –”

“Bilbo, ciao.”

“B-Bard?” balbetta Bilbo quando la voce dall'altra parte della linea cambia.

“Sì, ciao. Senti, verrò domani a parlare con il Re – pensavo di dover fartelo sapere. Vorrei anche parlare con te in privato, pensi che si possa fare?”

“Sul serio, non lo so, io...”

Ma la sua voce si affievolisce, perché nota Kíli in cima alle scale, apparendo come un fantasma, lo scalpitio dei piedi nudi sul tappeto, sussultando quando si accorge della presenza di Bilbo.

“E tu che ci fai qui?” chiede Bilbo con gentilezza.

“Cosa?” chiede Bard, confuso.

“No, no, non te – senti, scusa, devo andare.”

“Bilbo–”

Ma termina la chiamata con risolutezza, e si affretta verso il bambino, che si sta strofinando gli occhi assonnati.

“Che c'è che non va?”

“Non riesco a dormire,” mormora Kíli, “continuo a sentire cose.”

“Che cose, tesoro?”

“Non lo so,” il bambino sospira ed allunga le braccia verso Bilbo.

“E va bene,” grugnisce, prendendolo tra le braccia, “vediamo cosa sono queste cose.”

 _E quando hai esattamente deciso di aver bisogno di essere più di questo?_ , medita mentre la testa del bambino rimbalza sulla sua spalla, _perché hai dovuto far peggiorare così tanto le cose per te, e per tutti gli altri?_

Scopre che i misteriosi suoni che tengono il Principe sveglio non sono altro che il vento che soffia sempre più forte e che ulula tra le travi, creando un ronzio quasi inquietante, dato che la camera da letto è proprio sotto la soffitta. Fíli sta dormendo profondamente, e Kíli si assopisce rapidamente quando Bilbo gli rimbocca le coperte, seduto vicino ad accarezzargli i riccioli finché il suo respiro non diventa regolare e sprofonda sempre di più nelle coperte.

Bilbo guarda a lungo i due ragazzi raggomitolati vicino l'uno all'altro nel grande letto, e si chiede se le cose effettivamente migliorerebbero se in questo momento se ne andasse senza tornare mai più. Risparmiando la fatica a tutti quanti.

 _Oh, ora ti stai comportando in modo patetico, meraviglioso. Questo ti porterà lontano, di sicuro_. Fa un sospiro spezzato e si alza, e quasi geme ad alta voce quando vede la figura scura del Re alla porta. Oh, _fantastico_.

“Tutto a posto con loro?” mormora Thorin, e Bilbo stringe i denti per impedire a se stesso di esprimere la propria disperazione.

“Oh, sì, sì,” risponde a bassa voce, “a Kíli non piaceva l'ululato del vento.”

Thorin non dice nulla, lo sguardo fisso sui ragazzi anche quando Bilbo si trova al suo fianco, la mano sulla maniglia della porta, volendo più di ogni altra cosa di chiudere la porta e scappare il più velocemente possibile. Il suo cuore viene quasi fatto a pezzi, per tutto il pathos della situazione, quando nota lo sguardo negli occhi del Re, infinitamente tenero, ed abbassa la testa, pesante per il senso di colpa.

“Hai visto il notiziario?” sussurra Thorin, ancora incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dai nipoti.

“L'ho visto, sì,” risponde Bilbo, “non... mi aspettavo una cosa del genere.”

“Nemmeno io.”

Come se si stesse risvegliando da una sorta di sogno ad occhi aperti, Thorin inala bruscamente e si volta, indugiando nel corridoio dopo che Bilbo chiude la porta con cautela.

“Il mio staff pensa che Bundushar potrebbe essere dietro a tutto questo, in qualche modo,” dice Thorin tranquillamente, guardando fuori dalla finestra, al cortile sottostante scarsamente illuminato e la schiena delle due guardie che sorvegliano la zona.

“D-davvero?” riesce a dire Bilbo a fatica.

“Non lo escluderei,” Thorin fa una risata amara, “ha certamente un talento per apparire dal nulla nei momenti più strani. È tutto troppo conveniente per essere una coincidenza...”

_Diglielo ora. Diglielo ora e falla finita, per l'amor di Dio._

“Mi dispiace,” mugola Bilbo debolmente, e Thorin si gira a guardarlo con un sorriso molto cupo.

“Non è colpa tua se ti sei ritrovato in mezzo a tutto questo.”

Ora _quella_ è la frase che sarà la sua rovina.

“Se qualcuno deve essere dispiaciuto, sono io,” continua il Re, “Prometto che non ti ho assunto per prendere parte ad eventuali situazioni mortali.”

Bilbo ridacchia nervosamente.

“Ne sei sicuro?” offre con leggerezza, anche se la sensazione di scaraventarsi contro la finestra davanti a loro e scappare via il più lontano possibile aumenta sempre di più, “il contratto non è mai stato molto chiaro fin dal principio, ricordi?”

Non aiuta affatto la breve risata di Thorin, il quale poi inclina la testa e guarda Bilbo come se fosse la seconda venuta.

“Non capisco come ci riesci,” borbotta.

“Riesco... cosa?”

“A rimanere così coi piedi per terra. Sarei meno sorpreso se ti dimettessi alla prima vista di una pistola, ma eccoti qui, accettando tutto come se non fosse niente.”

_Oh, no. Oh, Signore._

“Ammetto di aver dubitato di te, in un primo momento,” continua Thorin, e Bilbo è sicuro di avere la bocca spalancata a quel punto, la fronte corrugata impotente mentre sta cercando disperatamente di trovare un modo per resistere all'onestà crescente del Re.

“Stavo iniziando a rinunciare a trovare qualcuno che andasse a genio ai ragazzi prima che arrivassi tu. E anche dopo, non ho mai pensato che saresti stato quello che... io... penso che entrambi possiamo concordare che non tutto quello che hai fatto è stato sempre... l'ideale.”

“Quello è un bell'eufemismo,” Bilbo ridacchia tremante – _Dio, dove ci stiamo dirigendo, esattamente?!_

“Ma eccoti qui.”

“... Eccomi qui.”

“Stavo per dirtelo prima, ma siamo stati bruscamente interrotti,” Thorin fa un vero _sorriso_ , e la mente di Bilbo va immediatamente ai momenti prima dell'attacco, al Palazzo, e il suo battito cardiaco lo tradisce ancora una volta, accelerando, e la gola improvvisamente è secca.

“Io e i ragazzi... ti dobbiamo così tanto.”

“Oh, no, no, io...”

“È vero. Se non fossi arrivato tu, chissà come sarebbe il mio rapporto con loro oggi. Mi hai mostrato un modo migliore per legarmi a loro, e per quello... te ne sono grato.”

 _Oh,_ ti prego _sta zitto, o potrei cercare di baciarti, o scappare via, e non so dirti cosa tenterò per primo._

“Anche se non mi hai assunto come terapista familiare?” dice invece Bilbo in tono scherzoso, e sono in un corridoio buio in una casa di campagna in mezzo al nulla, nascondendosi dalle persone che vogliono fare loro del male, e Bilbo è così disperatamente preoccupato per tutti i possibili esiti futuri, ma è anche così disperatamente innamorato, e spaventato, e mortalmente certo che se afferra quest'unica occasione, sarà spacciato...

“Penso che tu sia molto più di quello,” dice il Re semplicemente, chiaramente, a bassa voce, “prima di incontrarti, non pensavo di poter mai–”

E Bilbo pensa, _è deciso allora_. Non vuole sentire un'altra parola sui ' _non pensavo di poter mai_ ' di Thorin – sospetta di non poterlo sopportare. E c'è un unico modo per farlo stare zitto, davvero. Stupidamente alto com'è, Bilbo deve mettersi in punta di piedi, ma a parte quello, accorciare la distanza è sorprendentemente facile. Un lieve sussulto sfugge al Re quando le loro labbra si incontrano, e Bilbo posa la mano sul suo petto per tenersi in equilibro senza nemmeno pensarci due volte, ed è troppo bello, troppo bello, dannazione. Il desiderio che si è tenuto dentro lo trafigge in mezzo al petto ed è diverso da tutto ciò che ha provato dopo anni, potente e al limite della fame, perché è passato così tanto tempo, e le labbra di Thorin sono più morbide e più calde di quel che Bilbo abbia mai osato sognare, e così di colpo, tutta la sua spavalderia si dissipa, e il battito del suo cuore non è più un'euforia, ma un avvertimento.

Interrompe il bacio con gli occhi chiusi, ed abbassa la testa, mettendosi una mano sulla bocca, e possono essere passati due secondi, o un'eternità, prima che riesca a tirar fuori un 'mi dispiace così tanto' smorzato e teso.

Ma la mano di Thorin si muove per prendergli la guancia, e Dio, è stupefacentemente tenero, e Bilbo sa che sarà perduto nel momento che permetterà a se stesso di alzare lo sguardo. Fallisce, ovvio che fallisce.

Il Re lo sta guardando con fermezza, il suo volto privo di umorismo, gli occhi infinitamente dolci, ma penetranti. Bilbo spera che potrebbe dire qualcosa, ma le sue dita si limitano a piegarsi alla base del collo di Bilbo, inviando efficacemente migliaia di formicolii lungo la schiena, e poi Thorin lo _bacia_. Lo bacia _davvero_ , e Bilbo si ricorda, _oh, è così che i problemi vengono dimenticati, e le battaglie perse_. Con baci come questo, più profondi ed esigenti, il petto di Bilbo si gonfia, una palla di senso di oppressione piacevole si stabilisce da qualche parte nel suo intestino. Le sue mani salgono di soppiatto dal petto di Thorin fino al suo collo e si mette di nuovo in punta dei piedi, volendo essere il più vicino possibile, il suo corpo che lo sta tradendo su ogni fronte, e un gemito indegno gli sfugge quando la lingua di Thorin si muove _in quel modo_ , incontrandosi con quella di Bilbo così delicatamente. Thorin conclude con un piccolo bacio veloce, nient'altro che le sue labbra che accarezzano quelle di Bilbo, ma comunque questo basta per togliergli il respiro, e poi è fatta, e sono entrambi senza fiato, e solo a pochi centimetri di distanza, e wow.

Bilbo ha le vertigini mentre fa del suo meglio per ricordarsi perché era così preoccupato un minuto fa – ogni suo pensiero coerente sparisce quando guarda negli occhi di Thorin, e vede la completa vulnerabilità, il sollievo e la gioia.  _Questo_ , le campane di allarme dentro la sua testa riprendono il loro dovere, _questo è quello che non volevi, ricordi? Non avresti mai dovuto farlo arrivare fino a questo punto._

“Io...” riesce a dire, nient'altro che un sospiro rauco, la bocca secca.

“Non accetterò delle scuse per questo,” Thorin fa una risata sommessa, ed è abbastanza per Bilbo, davvero.

 _Oh Dio, così sbagliato. Così sconveniente._ Così _non il momento giusto._

“Non avrei dovuto,” esala, con il petto che già si stringe, “non avrei dovuto, noi... io...”

Sa fin troppo bene che la tenerezza negli occhi di Thorin sarà sostituita da confusione, e persino malcelata tristezza, ma guarda comunque.

“Mi dispiace. _Così_. Tanto,” ripete, ancora incapace di portare la sua voce oltre a un sussurro, e si accorge solo delle mani di Thorin che riposavano sulle sue spalle dopo che scivolano via, e rimangono fiaccamente appese lungo i fianchi.

“Pensavo... Non pensavo che...” mormora il Re, ed è forse la peggiore punizione di tutto quanto, vedere proprio lui che incespica sulle parole così.

“Nemmeno io,” Bilbo sorride, ma sente il viso che si sta già rabbuiando.

“Mi dispiace,” ripete _ancora una volta_ , e poi non lo sopporta più – si volta di scatto e si allontana, lo sguardo negli occhi di Thorin, la gioia che gocciola via dai suoi lineamenti più velocemente di quanto sia venuta, sono scolpiti nel suo cervello, non importa quanto duramente cerchi di scacciarli via.

Per fortuna la sua camera da letto non è molto lontana, e rimane pietrificato per un momento dopo essersi precipitato dentro, poi si gira verso la porta come un invasato, in guerra con se stesso, allungando la mano verso la maniglia, per poi ritrarla di nuovo, e alla fine scorre entrambe le mani sul suo viso con un grugnito disperato. Si avvicina al muro e ci sbatte la fronte ripetutamente, piano ma con risolutezza.

L'ha lasciato lì sul serio. Ogni pensiero riservato a quello Thorin potrebbe provare, anche all'aspetto che potrebbe avere, da solo accanto a quella finestra in quel corridoio, fa annodare dolorosamente lo stomaco di Bilbo.

“Sei un idiota,” si lamenta, “che razza di emerito imbecille.”

Prova a dormire, ma è a malapena in grado di chiudere gli occhi. È fatta, allora – è finita ancor prima che sia iniziata, qualunque cosa potesse essere. _Bilbo Baggins,_ _pomiciatore di re e distruttore di regni. Immagina come starà bene sul tuo curriculum._

Quando ce la fa ad addormentarsi, ha un sonno inquieto, e si gira e si rigira, e si domanda se il mondo possa per qualche miracolo avere pietà di lui, ed implodere durante la notte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**
> 
>  
> 
>  _Baknd ghelekh_ \- buongiorno  
>  _Da burushur hubma_ \- nemmeno per un culo ammaccato  
>  _Izdîn muradûnh?_ \- Ci sono i fantasmi qui?  
>  _Khagolabbad_ \- Montagne Blu  
>  _Maktûb azgharab zai Hurmulkezer_ \- Attacco misterioso a Palazzo  
>  _Tashrab_ \- Dannazione  
>  _Uzbâdîth_ \- piccoli lord


	13. Capitolo XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo troverete un piccolo dizionario delle parole in khuzdul.

Andiamo con ordine: costringere gli occhi ad aprirsi quando non c'è più alcun dubbio di essere, purtroppo, svegli dopotutto. Richiamare la capacità di strisciare fuori dal letto, nonostante la disperazione paralizzante mescolata con il senso di colpa, e una buona dose di orrore da ' _a che diavolo stavi pensando?_ '. La mattina è, ovviamente, bellissima, e geme quando sente il primo cinguettio degli uccelli. Oggi andare oltre il suo guardaroba sarà un'impresa quasi erculea che richiederà una grande forza di volontà, a quanto pare.

Sente come se avesse i postumi della sbornia, e non quella vertigine piacevole dopo un paio di bicchieri del vino migliore di Bombur. No, gli pulsano le tempie, e il suo stomaco si contorce debolmente, avvertendolo che l'esito della prima colazione potrebbe essere un po' imprevedibile, come minimo. Sul serio, dopo un solo bacio? Si fissa allo specchio, le borse sotto gli occhi che non aveva mai notato prima, i capelli tutti scompigliati, e ripensa ai tempi del college con un certo affetto. Non è mai stato un forte bevitore, ma ogni volta che si è concesso un po' di alcol quando era un ventenne, le mattine erano sempre misericordiose, con grande dispiacere dei suoi coinquilini. _Oh, ti ricordi quando avevi dei coinquilini? E una qualche parvenza di vita normale, a miglia di distanza da re, e baci senza precedenti, e situazioni di pericolo di vita, e, e... questo? Tutto questo? Che giorni felici._

No, piangersi addosso non è una cosa che gli si addice. È migliore di così, sicuramente. Si veste in brevi movimenti calmi, si prepara mentalmente ad uscire fuori dalla stanza ed affrontare tutto ciò che la giornata di oggi decide di lanciargli con almeno una briciola di dignità, quando nota un tremolio sconosciuto di luce con la coda dell'occhio. Oh, giusto, la telecamera, a malapena la nota, piccola e nera e posizionata nell'angolo più remoto della stanza... Si pietrifica con le dita sui bottoni della camicia, e semplicemente guarda di traverso il proprio riflesso nello specchio torbido sullo sportello del guardaroba, lasciando che il terrore prenda piede. C'è una telecamera nella sua stanza, e ci sono telecamere _ovunque_. _Letteralmente_ ovunque, come Dwalin ha sottolineato, in modo piuttosto odioso, assicurando a tutti che lui può vedere di tutto e di più in qualsiasi momento, e che sono tutti al sicuro, molto al sicuro...

Un debole gemito patetico sfugge a Bilbo, e chiude gli occhi con fermezza, inspirando dal naso, un respiro lungo e tremolante. Quindi probabilmente è questo quello che si prova, un panico insidioso, e un imbarazzo abbastanza potente da fargli desiderare di strisciare all'interno del guardaroba di fronte a lui e non uscire mai più, tutto insieme che minacciano di sopraffarlo. Quante persone hanno visto il suo piccolo tête-à-tête con il Re ieri sera, esattamente? Solo Dwalin? Dwalin e tutte le guardie? Più una Deidre che passava lì per caso, e forse anche Beorn, come ciliegina sulla torta? Con la sua fortuna negli ultimi tempi, Bilbo non ne sarebbe affatto sorpreso.

Va bene, controllo dei danni. Marcia fuori dalla stanza con risolutezza, anche se il suo cuore è tutto tranne che calmo, e si affretta nel piccolo bagno vicino, spruzzandosi il viso con l'acqua gelida, nella speranza di potersi schiarire le idee. Fissandosi allo specchio, combatte con la voglia di tornare nella sua stanza, chiudere la porta, e non uscire mai più.

Invece va poi alla camera da letto dei ragazzi, ed impreca sottovoce quando la vede già deserta – questo significa che non ha nessun altro posto dove andare tranne che al piano di sotto. Cammina verso le scale lentamente, all'ascolto per qualsiasi suono strano, indeciso se l'insolita quiete della casa è tranquillizzante, o inquietante. Non c'è nessuno nell'atrio sotto le scale, e si sofferma, avendo molta paura a scendere, fino a che non sente le risate, e quasi gli viene un attacco di cuore – è senza dubbio Deidre, seguita dalle voci allegre dei Principi, e Bilbo ascolta ancora per un po', cercando di capire se anche un certo qualcuno si trovi con loro. Infine, ammettendo che non c'è davvero un modo per capirlo, affronta le scale e le scende dolorosamente prima, e lentamente poi, e rendendosi conto di preferire non venir colto di sorpresa da nessuno lì, si affretta sugli ultimi scalini e corre verso la cucina.

Poi sente la voce di Thorin, il tono basso inconfondibile, e le parole sono indistinguibili, ma sembra calmo, gentile persino, e Bilbo si rende conto che sta parlando ai ragazzi. Bilbo si guarda intorno alla disperata ricerca di un posto dove nascondersi, forse per sempre, ma poi sospira e rotea gli occhi a se stesso. _Bilbo Baggins, la tua stupidità ha superato il limite oggi, razza di ridicolo idiota. Andrai in quella cucina, e parteciperai all'antichissimo gioco 'Evitiamo Di Guardarci Negli Occhi Finché Uno Di Noi Non Lascia La Stanza', e, forse, solo per questa volta, vincerai_. Andare avanti deve essere stata la cosa più coraggiosa che abbia mai fatto, decide in seguito.

Thorin è infatti nella stanza, seduto al tavolo con Fíli e Kíli con la schiena rivolta a Bilbo, a parlare al telefono a bassa voce mentre i ragazzi sgranocchiano i cereali, e l'immagine di loro tre insieme è così incredibilmente pacifica che Bilbo quasi si gira e se ne va fuori dalla cucina in quel preciso momento. Ma, naturalmente, non ha una tale fortuna.

“Buongiorno!” lo saluta Deidre con allegria, “caffè?”

Bilbo apre la bocca impotente, ma se Thorin si oppone alla sua presenza in qualche modo, o la registra affatto, non lo lascia vedere. Determinato a non guardarlo in faccia a meno che non sia assolutamente necessario, Bilbo si precipita al bancone aggirando il tavolo, lentamente versandosi una tazza, e aggiungendo latte e zucchero ancora più lentamente – qualsiasi cosa per evitare di voltarsi ed affrontare il disastro seduto al tavolo dietro di sé, il più a lungo possibile.

“Hai dormito bene?” chiede Deidre semplicemente, “sembri un po' nervoso.”

Bilbo la fissa a bocca aperta, un po' disorientato, ma né il tono della sua voce, né lo sguardo sul suo volto indicano che lei sia nient'altro che sinceramente interessata – non lo sa, decide Bilbo alla fine.

“Sto bene, sì, grazie,” borbotta un po' bruscamente, con i peli sulla nuca che formicolano in modo spiacevole, come se tutti i presenti nella stanza lo stessero fissando – il che è, aspetta, sì, probabilmente quello sta succedendo.

Spalma il burro e la marmellata sul suo toast con estrema precisione, dando al pane uno sguardo inflessibile, qualsiasi cosa per prolungare la sua pace mentale molto fragile.

“Non puoi mangiare lì!” esclama Kíli con fermezza poi, “vieni a sederti!”

Bilbo con molta attenzione non sospira, o impreca, o abbassa la testa, o in qualsiasi modo mostra di essere assolutamente terrorizzato anche di spostarsi di un solo centimetro, e pensa, _beh, nessun dei tuoi difetti ti hai mai fermato dal sederti e fare la prima colazione, giusto? Non fare lo stupido_. Il pensiero riesce a calmarlo, almeno un po', e riesce a girarsi.

Il Re sta leggendo un giornale adesso, senza mostrare alcun interesse per Bilbo, e solo per questo momento, ne è grato – riesce a malapena a sopportare di guardare Thorin, comunque. Si mette a sedere pesantemente, riuscendo a fare un sorriso storto quando Kíli gli sorride, e consuma il toast in piccoli morsi cauti, il suo sguardo molto visibilmente non si allontana dal piatto. Di certo non può essere il solo a provare l'imbarazzo vuoto del silenzio – è così bizzarro, condividere qualcosa di così... così stupidamente fugace con una persona, e lasciandogli rovinare l'atmosfera tra di loro completamente, eppure, nessun altro lo nota.

“Oh, dimenticavo. Dwalin vuole parlare con te, non appena puoi,” menziona Deidre casualmente, e una briciola smarrita sceglie quel momento per andare giù nel tubo sbagliato, andandogli di traverso, i suoi occhi lacrimano per lo sforzo di mantenere il volume dei suoi rumorosi gargarismi al minimo. Kíli ridacchia mentre Fíli spinge il suo bicchiere di succo verso di lui dall'altra parte del tavolo, e Bilbo lo accetta con gratitudine, e dopo un sorso lungo e profondo, i suoi occhi si incrociano con quelli del Re.

Il viso di Thorin è del tutto illeggibile e distoglie lo sguardo velocemente, e per un secondo Bilbo sente un tipo completamente diverso di dolore alla gola.

“Qualche, ehm... qualche idea del motivo?” chiede usando tutta la calma umanamente possibile, in qualche modo riuscendo a non sussultare quando Thorin dispiega il giornale più in alto e più ampiamente con uno schiocco dei polsi, così che il giornale ostacoli la vista del suo viso – non che Bilbo avesse intenzione di guardare, sia ben chiaro.

“Temo di no,” risponde Deidre semplicemente, e Bilbo esala tremante, appoggiando il gomito sul tavolo e strofinandosi la fronte, e finire il resto del toast è diventato all'improvviso un'impresa impossibile.

“Possiamo andare nel bosco oggi?” chiede poi Kíli, del tutto ignaro della sofferenza di Bilbo (e sarebbe lecito ritenere, anche di quella di suo zio).

“Beorn ha detto che ci avrebbe mostrato una cascata,” aggiunge Fíli.

“Per favore?”

“Siamo rinchiusi qui da giorni.”

“Io, ehm... dovrò chiedere a Dwalin cosa ne pensa a riguardo,” borbotta Bilbo borbotta, ancora scrutando il motivo floreale del piatto.

“ _Indâd?_ ” Fíli si rivolge al Re, e nonostante tutte le sue paure, Bilbo alza lo sguardo allora, sorpreso ed anche un po' commosso che il ragazzo adesso cerchi l'approvazione dello zio.

_Oh, giusto, che meraviglia, le cose stanno finalmente andando bene per loro – ovviamente è il miglior momento possibile per rovinare tutto quanto._

Thorin piega il giornale a metà molto lentamente, e l'accenno di un sorriso quando guarda il nipote fa male a Bilbo più di ogni altra cosa possibile in quel momento.

“Se Dwalin è d'accordo che sia sicuro, allora non ne vedo il problema,” dice semplicemente, ed eccola di nuovo, la fitta dolorosa, qualcosa di tagliente che sale nella gola di Bilbo, e prova a sorridere, ci prova davvero, ma quando Thorin incrocia il suo sguardo, il sorriso del Re svanisce di colpo, e Bilbo comincia a rivisitare l'idea di rinchiudersi nel guardaroba della sua camera da letto, dopotutto.

“Devo andare,” dichiara poi Thorin, alzandosi in piedi, lasciando sia il caffè che il giornale non finiti, “ci vediamo nel pomeriggio. E ricordate, niente soffitta!”

I Principi bofonchiano accordi incomprensibili, Kíli agita le dita per salutare mentre Fíli prende il giornale di Thorin, e da parte sua, Bilbo si fa coraggio ed alza lo sguardo solo quando il Re è quasi fuori dalla stanza. Un ricordo sconveniente fino all'esasperazione delle braccia di Bilbo intorno al collo di Thorin decide di emergere all'improvviso alla vista dell'ampia schiena del Re, e Bilbo stringe i denti per combattere il formicolio lungo la spina dorsale, e finisce il suo stupido toast in un unico grande morso, con molto divertimento da parte dei ragazzi, masticandolo rumorosamente e con rabbia, fissando fuori dalla finestra.

È così che sarà d'ora in poi, quindi? Loro due saranno incapaci di stare persino nella stessa stanza per più di cinque minuti? Non è così stupido da pensare che il bacio significasse la stessa cosa per il Re come per lui – perché onestamente, anche se i sentimenti fossero genuini da entrambe le parti, e anche se per un qualche miracolo tutti gli altri problemi venissero risolti senza causare ulteriori guai, cosa potrebbero mai fare? Non è come se Bilbo potesse... uscire con un re. Oppure, oppure che gli venisse permesso più di un bacio sbagliato a vita. Lo sa, e lo addolora capire che probabilmente Thorin l'ha sempre saputo per tutta la sua vita. La portata del problema che ha causato si palesa allora nella sua mente – è stato davvero solo un grossissimo errore, e Bilbo si rende conto di non avere la minima idea di come risolvere il problema. No, non è mai stato molto bravo a sistemare i propri pasticci – solo a causarli.

L'unica cosa che lo tira fuori dalla fantasticheria disperata in cui sta rapidamente discendendo, sono i Principi, naturalmente. Cominciano a discutere quale film vorrebbero vedere la sera (è diventata un po' una tradizione da quando il team di pubbliche relazioni del Re ha iniziato a lasciare il grande schermo del proiettore, che è il doppio di un televisore), litigando senza un vero astio sui benefici delle fiabe Disney contro l'ovvia gioia di iniziare di nuovo a guardare la serie di Harry Potter per circa la quarta volta, e Bilbo sente il suo battito cardiaco che si calma in loro presenza. Concentrarsi a superare la giornata, e niente di più, sembra una buona strategia in questo momento, ad essere onesti.

Ma non si può ostacolare il destino, e ventiquattro ore di pace sono troppe da chiedere. O anche solo un'ora. O un minuto. I Principi lo trascinano fuori per andare a vedere Dwalin riguardo la loro gita nel bosco, alla quale concorda molto volentieri, anche se con un promemoria che saranno circondati da un sacco di guardie ('Va bene, possono cacciare, giusto?' è l'allegra reazione di Kíli, e la questione finisce lì). Bilbo sprona i ragazzi ad andare a vestirsi, e la gola è improvvisamente molto secca quando chiede, “Voleva parlare con me?”

“Sì,” dice Dwalin, in apparenza occupato con il monitor, “pensavo di mostrarle come usare la pistola oggi. Ce l'ha ancora, vero?”

“È, uh... sì. È sul comodino al momento,” balbetta Bilbo, un po' confuso, ma francamente, sollevato.

“Bene. La vada a prendere, e mi raggiunga nell'atrio.”

“Cosa, uh... adesso? Devo andare con i ragazzi...”

“Lei rimane qui,” dice Dwalin seccamente, alzando lo sguardo alla fine, e i suoi lineamenti rigidi dicono con chiarezza una sola cosa – _non osare discutere con me_.

“Beorn accompagnerà i Principi,” continua in tono pragmatico, “se desidera anche lei vedere la foresta, organizzeremo un'altra gita _quando saprà usare la sua arma_.”

Bilbo deglutisce, qualcosa nel tono severo ed autoritario di Dwalin lo confonde, ma non è come se avesse intenzione di litigare adesso.

“Io – torno subito,” mugola docilmente, e corre fino al secondo piano, prima per dare ai ragazzi la notizia, e quando sembrano completamente imperturbati, e in realtà piuttosto emozionati, non c'è nient'altro per lui da fare che andare nella sua stanza e tirare fuori il freddo pezzo ostile di metallo fuori dal cassetto del comodino. Non tocca la pistola dalla notte in cui l'ha ricevuta, e, naturalmente, si è dimenticato del tutto di verificare se la sicurezza è inserita, o come maneggiarla. Ma in qualche modo, sa che, mentre la porta in modo goffo all'incontro con Dwalin, il fatto che potrebbe partire un colpo di punto in bianco è al momento la cosa meno orribile che potrebbe capitargli.

Sa che il Responsabile della Sicurezza e il Re sono amici da una vita, ed è pienamente preparato a ritrovarsi come il bersaglio di un suo discorso piuttosto infuocato – è in qualche modo convinto che il solo sguardo penetrante di Dwalin penetrante sguardo potrebbe in realtà essere sufficiente per fargli confessare tutte le sue bugie e tutti i suoi crimini all'istante. _Oh, beh_ , pensa, _forse è meglio così_. Si sente veramente perso in questo momento – non sa come comportarsi intorno al Re, o cosa farà quando Gandalf, o Dio non voglia, Smaug Bundushar, lo contatterà di nuovo. Ciò che sa e che riconosce è l'intensità con cui ardentemente desidera che tutto questo finisca – qualcuno scoprirà quello che ha fatto, prima o poi, e non sarà nemmeno una questione di abbassare la guardia. No, tutto ciò che servirà è qualcuno che lo noti al momento giusto, chiedendo il tipo giusto di domanda solo una volta, e sospetta che tutto crollerà come un castello di carte.

Riesce con successo a dare di matto da solo ancor prima di raggiungere il piano terra, e la sua risposta a Dwalin in piedi sotto la scalinata con le braccia saldamente incrociate sul petto, con un'aria severa d'attesa, è un piagnucolio piuttosto patetico. Non può andare avanti così, per la miseria! Non durerà a lungo così nervoso e spaventato.

“Ah, ehm, eccomi qui,” balbetta, molto risolutamente _non_ ricordandosi che ha detto quasi la stessa identica cosa a Thorin la notte scorsa, in circostanze molto diverse.

“È sicuro che sia una cosa, eh, saggia?” mormora, “Riesco a malapena ad usare una pinzatrice, senza farmi male.”

Dwalin risponde roteando gli occhi e scuotendo la testa, facendo cenno a Bilbo di seguirlo. Lo conduce fuori, l'aria fresca e calda, il sole che splende come se non gli importasse affatto dei problemi di Bilbo. Sentono i ragazzi che si preparano proprio dietro l'angolo, la risata di Beorn e la loro risatine e voci concitate, ma Dwalin porta Bilbo verso l'altro lato del vasto giardino, dietro una piccola legnaia sotto un paio di alti pini, lontano dalla casa; qui non c'è erba, solo aghi secchi e schegge rimasti dal legno tagliato che scricchiolano sotto le suole delle scarpe di Bilbo.

Senza dire una parola, Dwalin si dirige all'interno del capannone e tira fuori un paio di lattine arrugginite, mettendole in equilibrio in cima alla pila di tronchi ad un paio di metri di distanza, mentre Bilbo guarda il tutto sentendosi sempre più surreale.

“Questo posto una volta aveva un vero poligono di tiro,” commenta Dwalin in tono colloquiale mentre misura la distanza che vorrà tra Bilbo e gli obiettivi, “ma mi è parso di capire che oggigiorno tutto quello che ne resta è un paio di fucili arrugginiti in soffitta. Dovremo accontentarci. Va bene, si metta qui.”

Trascina la punta dello stivale nel terreno, tracciando una sorta di linea per indicare dove Bilbo dovrà stare, e Bilbo obbedisce con un po' di cautela, ancora aspettandosi che Dwalin inizi a dargli lezioni sulla sconvenienza e le iniquità di baciare monarchi in corridoi bui , piuttosto che le posizioni giuste per sparare.

“Tolga la sicurezza,” ordina Dwalin.

“Uhh...”

“In questo punto qui,” il Responsabile della Sicurezza sospira, “così. Vede? Esatto. Ora lo faccia dieci volte di fila. Non mi guardi così – quando torneremo a Palazzo, la sicurezza sarà più stretta intorno a tutti voi, e voglio che porti questa pistola con sé ovunque vada, capito? Non si preoccupi, mi assicurerò che la sappia usare.”

“Oh,” mugola Bilbo, “oh, va bene. E quando torneremo a Palazzo allora?”

“Presto. Adesso prenda la mira.”

Bilbo solleva l'arma, ed è immediatamente soggetto alla sollecitazione severa di Dwalin che gli sistema la postura.

“Non spari mai con una mano sola, non è un professionista, e la sua mira andrà a farsi benedire. No, no, piedi distanziati per reggersi, braccia tese. Spari.”

Il colpo non è così forte come Bilbo si aspettava, ma la pistola gli sobbalza comunque in mano, e d'istinto sussulta e stringe gli occhi, ma Dwalin lo fa sparare più e più volte fino a che non è in grado di rimanere fermo – anche se il suo volto che si contorce in una smorfia sorpresa è qualcosa di cui non si sbarazzerà molto presto, sospetta. Non è affatto un buon tiratore, e sfiora le lattine un paio di volte, ma Dwalin non lo sgrida, gli ordina soltanto di stare dritto, o di avere una presa più stretta, e tutto sommato, Bilbo pensa di essere scampato da qualsiasi rimprovero riguardo la notte scorsa. Forse, per qualche miracolo, Dwalin non ha visto niente, dopotutto?

“Non tiri fuori la pistola in mezzo alla folla – ci sarà sempre una guardia a difenderla. La usi esclusivamente in una vera e propria emergenza, e _mai_ aspettare e chiacchierare. L'aggressore non vuole essere dissuaso, e lei non vuole dissuaderlo – lo vuole fuori dai piedi il più rapidamente possibile.”

“La sta facendo sembrare come se incontrò assassini addestrati dovunque vada d'ora in poi,” Bilbo ridacchia senza un vero senso dell'umorismo, e Dwalin certamente non è in vena di scherzi.

“Ancora non sappiamo chi ci sia dietro questo attacco,” dice in tono severo, “lo capisce? Sono passati otto giorni ormai, e non abbiamo scoperto nulla. Le Celebrazioni della Pace stanno arrivando, e inevitabilmente, ci sarà la folla, ed eventi pubblici, e un sacco di spazio aperto. Se pensa che queste cose accadono solo nei film, ci ripensi.”

“A-adesso mi sta spaventando.”

“Oh, la spavento, eh?” ribatte il Responsabile della Sicurezza duramente, “senta, mi dispiace che sia stato trascinato in tutto questo, ma è il mio lavoro tenerla al sicuro... Sia come guardiano dei Principi che... qualunque cosa scelga di essere, è un peso, un anello debole, e spetta a noi proteggerla.”

“Q-qualunque cosa scelga di essere?” balbetta Bilbo, la pistola all'improvviso molto pesante nelle sue mani, dopo tutta la pratica, “Che cosa vorrebbe dire?”

“Sa esattamente cosa significa.”

_Giusto._

“Ha, um... ha visto allora?” dice Bilbo a voce molto bassa, sentendosi molto debole, ma Dwalin si limita a fissarlo, il suo viso non rivela nulla.

“Sì, ho visto,” replica semplicemente, e Bilbo sente fisicamente un tuffo al cuore.

“... Giusto,” mormora, e Dwalin sospira.

“Glielo dirò una volta sola,” dichiara, e il suo tono è molto più gentile di quanto Bilbo si aspettasse, così si fa coraggio e lo guarda negli occhi mentre continua, “tutta quella... cosa, non è affar mio. Nessun altro ha visto, e non deve essere un problema, se si rende conto del fattore rischio.”

“Sì,” Bilbo china la testa, _si fidi, il 'fattore rischio' è dolorosamente chiaro_.

“Come Responsabile della Sicurezza, comincerà ad essere affar mio quando la cosa diventa una minaccia all'integrità della Corona,” aggiunge Dwalin in modo burbero e un po' vago, “e come amico, comincerà ad essere un mio problema quando comincerà ad essere un problema per Thorin. Ci siamo capiti?”

“Penso... penso di sì,” Bilbo annuisce, le guance rosse e il suo cuore che batte forte da qualche parte nelle orecchie – questo è allo stesso tempo molto meglio e molto, molto peggio di quanto si aspettasse.

“Bene. E Bilbo,” dice Dwalin dice con una sorta di intensità più morbida, e quando Bilbo lo guarda, il suo sguardo e i suoi lineamenti sono rigidi e inflessibili, ma Bilbo non si sente intimidito, o qualcosa del genere – no, Dwalin probabilmente sta facendo del suo meglio per offrirgli dei sani consigli, il che è davvero molto più di quanto Bilbo si meriti.

“Sì?” pigola.

“Non nutrire troppe speranze. E viceversa – non lasciare che lui... lo sai.”

Bilbo lo fissa imbambolato e si sente un po' emotivamente instabile – l'espressione sul volto di Dwalin non si tira indietro o cambia un po', ma Bilbo ne riconosce la compassione, e decide di accettarla finché può.

“Io non... non credo che sarà un problema,” balbetta, “Io... è stata una sola volta.... Voglio dire, non ci sarà... farò del mio meglio,” sospira alla fine.

“È tutto quello che chiedo,” Dwalin annuisce.

***

Bilbo trascorre il resto della mattinata a tentare di ripristinare almeno un po' di pace mentale. Assicurato da Dwalin più e più volte che i ragazzi staranno bene, finalmente decide di concedersi un paio di momenti per se stesso, e striscia di nuovo nella sua camera da letto, sfogliando un libro. Questo dura solo una decina di minuti, perché l'autore introduce una storia d'amore che proprio non riesce a digerire, e così torna di soppiatto al piano di sotto, facendosi ancora un'altra tazza di caffè. Si trova in cucina per quello che potrebbero essere altri dieci minuti o un'ora, il contenuto della sua tazza lentamente sta diventando freddo, e ha lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, la sua mente un vortice di pensieri inutilmente pesanti.

Sa che non sarà in grado di andare avanti così, non per molto tempo. Si rende conto di essersi fidato che Gandalf si occupasse di tutto finora, ma si rende anche conto di non sapere ancora quasi nulla dell'uomo che ha chiamato amico per così tanto tempo. Continua a dire di essere tranquillo, di tenere la verità per se stesso, ma sicuramente, così tanti problemi verrebbero risolti, o potrebbero già essere sulla strada verso la loro risoluzione, se Bilbo confessasse tutto. Si domanda cosa sarebbe successo se avesse detto a qualcuno del suo incontro con Bundushar subito dopo è successo, se avesse avvertito qualcuno su ciò che ha scoperto in quello stupido raduno...

Bilbo scopre di essere da solo in tutto questo e di non poter davvero fidarsi di nessuno. Gandalf sembra avere i propri interessi a mente, più o meno, ma Bilbo è certo che non sia questo l' unico interesse, purtroppo. E Bard...

Ricorda la telefonata di ieri sera in uno stato di epifania momentanea – con tutto quello che è successo, e con quanto velocemente l'ha terminata, non c'è da meravigliarsi che non ha attecchito. Ma Bard non ha detto che stava arrivando...? Oggi? Beh, questo è semplicemente meraviglioso.

Per uno scherzo crudele del destino, sente lo scricchiolio della ghiaia sotto le ruote di un auto proprio in quel momento, e _lo sa_. Si affretta alla porta d'ingresso per vedere, e infatti, Dwalin sta già salutando Gandalf il quale è piuttosto impropriamente allegro, e Bard scende dalla macchina scrutando l'ambiente circostante con un fosco interesse, coerente con la sua professione e la sua natura.

“Siete in anticipo,” Dwalin alza un sopracciglio, “Sua Maestà non tornerà fino a dopo pranzo.”

“Sì, sì, ho detto al signor Ibindikhel proprio questo,” Gandalf ridacchia, incrociando lo sguardo di Bilbo e offrendo la sua ennesima, e francamente irritante, strizzatina d'occhio, “ma sembra avere un orario tutto suo.”

“Se Sua Maestà è veramente interessata alla mia assistenza nel promuovere l'immagine della Corona nella misura descritta nel progetto che il vostro ufficio mi ha mandato, ho pensato di iniziare il più presto possibile, con il campo di applicazione più ampio che mi viene in mente,” dichiara Bard con una sana dose di vaghezza professionale, gettando un breve sguardo a Bilbo mentre Dwalin li porta dentro, ma non riconoscendo la sua esistenza altrimenti, il che tiene Bilbo ancora di più sulle spine.

Stanno in realtà facendo una specie di gioco?

“Qual è il suo gioco, esattamente?” domanda Dwalin severamente, come se stesse leggendo la mente di Bilbo.

“Nessun gioco,” replica Bard con leggerezza, accettando la sedia offerta nel salone, mentre Bilbo indugia goffamente all'entrata, non molto sicuro di cosa sia meglio per lui – scappare via, o rimanere ad ascoltare.

“Sua Maestà mi ha lasciato carta bianca sulla parte delle pubbliche relazioni di questo... brutto affare,” continua il giornalista, “e se l' _Amradînhund_  deve essere fedele a questa storia, avrò bisogno di mettere mano su più materiale possibile.”

“E esattamente come pensa di ottenere questo _materiale_?” Lo sguardo sospettoso di Dwalin non si placa nemmeno un po'.

“Stavo pensando a delle interviste,” Bard sorride, “con alcuni membri del personale direttamente coinvolti durante l'attacco. Nessuno di loro sarà pubblicato, ovviamente, solo utilizzato come base per costruire la visione d'insieme della storia. Ho già inviato la maggior parte delle mie idee all'ufficio di suo fratello, signore, e capisco la quantità di burocrazia coinvolta in questo, ma penso anche che dobbiamo agire in fretta. Il pubblico è sempre più inquieto, e chiede maggiori informazioni. Mi piacerebbe pubblicare il primo pezzo grosso nell'edizione di domenica.”

“Tra quattro giorni,” dice Dwalin seccamente.

“Sì,” replica Bard semplicemente, e Bilbo pensa, _oh, che infido bastardo. Interviste con il personale?!_ Per quanto ne sa Bilbo, era lui l'unico membro del personale presente durante l'attacco, e la strategia di Bard gli provvederà abbastanza tempo per parlare con Bilbo, e... non è sicuro se esserne felice o totalmente terrorizzato.

“Non posso autorizzare nulla fino all'arrivo di Sua Maestà e del Capo di Stato Maggiore,” dice Dwalin semplicemente, e quello che segue è una gara di sguardi piuttosto epica tra lui e Bard, finché Gandalf non si schiarisce la gola, dichiarando gentilmente: “Bilbo, amico mio, perché non fai un caffè al signor Ibindikhel mentre io aggiorno il signor Fundinsson?”

Bilbo lo fissa a bocca aperta, un po' sconcertato, e più che un po' offeso per essere stato considerato automaticamente come il cameriere della situazione, ma poi sospira, scambiando uno sguardo rapido con Dwalin, che si limita ad annuire.

“Va bene allora,” Bilbo sospira, “se vuole, ehm... seguirmi.”

Bard si alza dal suo posto con grazia, mantenendo quella professionalità distaccata finché Bilbo non lo conduce dal salone e alla cucina, che è, per fortuna, deserta.

“È così bello vederti tutto intero, Bilbo,” fa poi un sorriso smaglante, “questa è una meravigliosa opportunità.”

Bilbo lo fissa, invece di esclamare disperatamente ' _Un'opportunità per cosa, esattamente?!_ ', sospira di nuovo, per quello che potrebbe essere l'ennesima volta quel giorno, e chiede: “Come lo vuoi il caffè?”

Si sente all'improvviso immensamente stanco, e non è ancora nemmeno ora di pranzo.

“Oh, forte, con un sacco di zucchero, senza latte. Ascolta,” Bard chiacchiera senza una preoccupazione al mondo, “farò un'intervista ufficiale con te, ma, sai... solo come guardiano dei Principi, non come l'uomo che sta alle calcagna di Smaug Bundushar.”

Ride, e Bilbo rabbrividisce, la mano con il cucchiaio di caffè macinato pietrificata a mezz'aria. Esilarante.

“Non sono un bravo attore. O un bugiardo,” mormora a bassa voce.

“Sciocchezze!” esclama Bard, “sei andato alla grande finora! Non avremmo concluso niente senza di te!”

“Oh?” osserva Bilbo gelido, “e esattamente cos'è che hai concluso?”

“Oh, giusto, ancora non lo sai! Beh, tanto per cominciare, ora abbiamo una buona idea di quello che Bundushar potrebbe fare durante le Celebrazioni della Pace. Beh... la gente di Gandalf ce l'ha. Non condivide molto. Ma comunque, riguardo quel raduno...–”

“E chi abbiamo qui?”

È Deidre che entra in cucina, e Bilbo sente il sollievo che lo accarezza quando finalmente si allontana dal bancone – ha un po' paura di poter strangolare Bard, o iniziare ad urlare bestemmie.

“Questo è Bard Ibindikhel, dell' _Erebor Amradînhund_ ,” Bilbo introduce il giornalista, “è qui per, beh... aiutare? Per mancanza di una parola migliore?”

Bard ride allegramente e si alza dal tavolo, stringendo la mano di Deidre.

“ _Shamukh aimâ_ ,” sorride, ancora una volta con molto fascino professionale, “Sua Maestà vuole che l' _Amradînhund_ si occupi di questa situazione orribile.”

“Una pessima idea, in realtà,” commenta Deidre brevemente, e quando Bard corruga la fronte confuso, lei sorride a Bilbo, il quale lo ricambia – oh, le meraviglie di avere qualcuno sano di mente nella stanza.

“Sto solo dicendo,” continua la domestica, facendo cenno a Bilbo di sedersi e subentrando nei preparativi del caffè, “L' _Amradînhund_ certamente non è più quello di una volta. Senza offesa. Ricordo i giorni prima della rivoluzione, dopo che il vecchio _turg_ Girion l'ha venduto a... chi era?”

“Laura Ibindikhel,” arriva una risposta insolitamente tranquilla.

“Oh, giusto, giusto, era quello il nome. Aspetti, siete per caso imparentati?”

“Era mia madre.”

Bilbo si meraviglia della capacità di Deidre di assorbire tutto senza battere ciglio, davvero.

“Capisco, capisco,” mormora, versando l'acqua calda non solo in non una, ma in tre tazze, e Bilbo non osa discutere ad alta voce sul fatto che un terzo di caffè potrebbe essere la sua fine.

“Beh, era una donna meravigliosa,” aggiunge Deidre, “molto bella. C'era quasi riuscita ad incastrare Bundushar – sarebbe dovuta essere lei a spodestarlo, se me lo chiede.”

“Concordo con tutto il cuore,” Bard annuisce, “ecco perché vedo questo come un'opportunità per finire quello che ha iniziato, capisce.”

“Crede davvero che Bundushar sia coinvolto?” chiede Deidre.

“È... una possibilità che stiamo considerando,” afferma Bard, e Bilbo si domanda se qualcuno si sia accorto del suo nervosismo crescente.

“Interessante,” dice Deidre lentamente, scrutando il giornalista dall'altra parte del tavolo.

“Lo è,” Bard annuisce, “se sia coinvolto no, questa... cosa è una buona occasione per l' _Amradînhund_ di ritrovare il suo antico splendore, per così dire.”

Deidre socchiude gli occhi, ma Bard recita il suo ruolo da idealista bello e giovane in modo impeccabile, un piccolo sorriso che balla sulle sue labbra, i suoi occhi scuri, sempre in qualche modo un po' tristi per impostazione predefinita, facendo tutto il lavoro per lui.

“Beh, penso che sia molto coraggioso da parte sua,” dice Deidre alla fine, “buona fortuna – _oi, kurduh!_ ”

In quel momento, Fíli irrompe in cucina, un turbinio caotico di braccia, esclamando: “Bilbo, Bilbo! Vieni, presto! Kíli è tutto inzuppato, lo devi vedere!” prima di accorgersi di Bard al tavolo e si calma un po', ma continua a rimbalzare sul posto.

“Kíli è... cosa?” balbetta Bilbo, “perché mai è inzuppato?”

“Siamo andati alla cascata, ed è scivolato in acqua!” Fíli fa un sorriso smagliante, “andiamo!”

“Oddio, ma sta bene?” Bilbo salta in piede, eternamente grato dell'interruzione.

“Sì, sta sgocciolando sulla veranda,” spiega Fíli freneticamente, “andiamo!”

Bilbo getta uno sguardo fugace a Bard, che ridacchia e scrolla le spalle, e segue il Principe, con Deidre dietro di lui. Non riesce a trattenersi dallo scoppiare dal ridere quando vede la scena sulla veranda dall'entrata principale – le tre guardie di sicurezza alte e robuste se ne stanno lì in imbarazzo mentre Kíli si tira la t-shirt sopra la testa, indossando nient'altro che le mutande da Spiderman, e la porge a Beorn, che la strizza, e poi la distende sul legno della veranda, accanto ai pantaloncini, calzini e persino le scarpe del bambino.

“Stai _bene_?” grida Bilbo mentre anche Deidre ride con allegria, “che è successo?!”

“Sto bene!” Kíli ridacchia, i suoi riccioli bagnati ed attaccati alla fronte, “pensavo di aver visto un pesce, e l'ho seguito!”

“A capofitto,” Beorn fa una risata sommessa.

“Ho bevuto dalla cascata,” spiega Kíli con gioia, “dovrebbe portare fortuna!”

“Non in quel modo,” Beorn fa un gran sorriso, e Bilbo non riesce a smettere di ridere, anche se nota che le labbra del bambino stanno già diventando di una tonalità di blu – il sole è in alto nel cielo, ma non è altrettanto caldo qui, nel mezzo della foresta, come lo sarebbe in città, e non possono permettere che il Principe saltelli in giro troppo a lungo con niente addosso tranne le mutande, sicuramente.

“Andiamo dentro così ci cambiamo,” ordina Bilbo a Kíli, e lo segue docilmente, i piedi nudi che scalpitano sul pavimento piastrellato dell'atrio.

“È così freddo!” bisbiglia il bambino, e in effetti, l'interno della casa è piacevolmente fresco per qualcuno che vuole fuggire dal calore dell'estate morente, ma certamente non è così bello per qualcuno bagnato fradicio come il Principe.

“Andiamo,” Bilbo sospira, e quando Kíli si arrampica tra le sue braccia con entusiasmo, è il suo turno di esclamare: “Oh, ma stai congelando! Hai bisogno di un cambio di vestiti asciutti, e in fretta, prima di prendere un raffreddore.”

Porta il bambino nella sua camera da letto, seguito da vicino da Fíli, e gli fa mettere dei calzini spessi e un cardigan, almeno fino a quando non smette di tremare, poi gli asciuga i capelli con un asciugamano senza tante cerimonie mentre Kíli si contorce e ridacchia.

“Andiamo adesso,” ordina Bilbo ad entrambi i ragazzi dopo, “Il pranzo presto sarà pronto, ed è molto più caldo al piano di sotto.”

Una tazza di tè già attende Kíli sul tavolo in cucina, e Deidre lo rimprovera dolcemente finché non lo beve tutto, e Bilbo si rende conto di essere riuscito a muoversi per circa quindici minuti senza assolutamente provare sensi di colpa, o ansia, o dolore, ed è una benedizione, davvero. I Principi sono una benedizione, decide, guardandoli litigare sulla caraffa di succo d'arancia sul tavolo, Kíli che perde ogni interesse molto rapidamente quando Muzmith li onora con la sua presenza e gli salta in grembo, accomodandosi e facendo le fusa... Oh, se solo la peggiore delle preoccupazioni di Bilbo potesse essere quella di assicurarsi che Kíli rimanga seduto durante il pranzo, e che Fíli non beva tutto il succo in una volta.

Deidre lo informa che Bard è svanito a parlare senza dubbio di qualcosa di molto importante con Dwalin e Gandalf, Bilbo e è abbastanza grato di non avere l'occasione di vedere uno di loro per molto tempo dopo il pasto. Si assicura che i ragazzi non inizino a giocare a calcio, o a 'riporta', o qualcosa di fisicamente impegnativo dopo aver divorato una generosa porzione di purè di patate di Deidre a tempo di record. Fíli si appollaia con un libro sulla sedia a dondolo della veranda nel cortile mentre Kíli decide di scarabocchiare il suo incontro con la cascata, e Bilbo è contento che il bambino si è messo alla luce del sole, i capelli che si stanno già asciugando ed acconciati come un'aureola riccia e scompigliata.

Da parte sua, Bilbo spera di poter finalmente aprire quella copia di Frost che ha trovato nella sua camera da letto precedentemente, ma la fortuna non è certo con lui quel giorno. Il Re ritorna, e viene convocato nel salone, Deidre subentra nel dovere che Bilbo aveva sperato di passare il resto della giornata a fare – tenere d'occhio i Principi.

Raggiunge ciondolante gli altri con una certa riluttanza, quasi sussultando per il dolore quando si trova di fronte a Thorin; i due quasi entrano in collisione sulla soglia della porta e trascinano i piedi goffamente – Bilbo quasi si ingoia la lingua quando la presa di una mano ferma sulla spalla lo tiene fermo e lo spinge da parte con delicatezza in modo che il Re possa passare, e lui pensa alla totale ingiustizia orribile di tutta la situazione. Piuttosto distrattamente, guarda Thorin che cammina su e giù nel salone, provvedendo ad alcune chiamate dell'ultimo minuto, finché il Re non lo guarda, e Bilbo distoglie lo sguardo in fretta, un rossore strisciante sulle guance. Si domanda quando esattamente si sia trasformato in un povero fesso impacciato venuto fuori da una di quelle commedie romantiche di bassa qualità, come se non bastasse.

Convincendosi che questa è l'ultima delle sue preoccupazioni in questo momento, si concentra su tutti gli altri nella stanza. Bard parla a bassa voce con Balin, che sembra dispiaciuto al meglio, e Dwalin sta mostrando qualcosa a Gandalf su uno dei suoi monitor di sicurezza, e presto, Bilbo si sente terribilmente fuori luogo.

“Mi scuso per il ritardo,” dichiara poi il Re, tornando nel salone di punto in bianco e quasi facendo sussultare Bilbo, “Signor Ibindikhel, se vuole.”

“Sì, certo,” Bard annuisce, “l'idea è questa – l' _Amradînhund_ pubblicherà una storia dell'attacco nell'edizione di domenica mattina. Come sappiamo tutti, lunedì segna l'inizio della Settimana della Corte–” Bilbo cerca di ricordare di che cosa si tratti, ma non ci riesce, “– il che significa che il Senato riposa – questa è una buona opportunità per la polizia di lavorare ininterrottamente, e per noi di iniziare una pressione tattica sui media. Sono sicuro che se il pubblico vede che la Corona rimane irremovibile, la mancanza di risultati per quanto riguarda l'attacco si rivelerà solo un ostacolo minore...”

Bilbo ascolta, silenzioso come un topo e sentendosi altrettanto piccolo e indifeso, facendo del suo meglio per mantenere uno sguardo serio, pur essendo in gran parte perso, e cosa ancora più importante, nonostante l'impulso quasi bruciante di lanciare degli sguardi furtivi a Thorin. Si torce le mani in grembo, giocherellando con il suo orologio distrattamente, e ricorda il modo in cui le loro dita si sono intrecciate, il calore della mano più grande del Re nella sua, e, naturalmente, la morbidezza della sua pelle sotto le dita di Bilbo, per quel fugace e brillante momento in cui gli è stato permesso di sentirla... Non è durato nemmeno due minuti, e non sono passate nemmeno ventiquattro ore, e Bilbo già uscendo di senno così disperatamente che è quasi ridicolo. No, è molto, _molto_ ridicolo, decide quando torna alla realtà e vede che il salone si è fatto tranquillo, e tutti stanno guardando lui – chiaramente si è perso qualcosa.

“Mi dispiace... non stavo...” balbetta, e il suo senso di colpa schizza alle stelle quando nota il Re che sospira quasi impercettibilmente, voltandosi e strofinandosi la fronte.

“L'intervista di cui ti ho detto,” dice Gandalf gentilmente, e Bilbo si ricorda con un chiarezza spiacevole.

“Se le sta bene, professor Baggins, mi piacerebbe farle qualche domanda riguardo quella notte,” dice Bard casualmente, e Bilbo si ricorda che, per quanto concerne tutti gli altri nella stanza, loro due non si conoscono quasi affatto – e quanto è bizzarra la cosa?

“Io, ehm... sì, credo che va bene,” risponde timidamente.

“Non hai niente di cui preoccuparti,” gli dice Balin con calma, “l'accordo di riservatezza nel tuo contratto è destinato a proteggerti da, diciamo, _troppo_ interesse.”

Il Capo di Stato Maggiore dà Bard uno sguardo piuttosto antipatico, ma il giornalista sembra ignorarlo, e da parte sua Bilbo vuole davvero sapere se l'accordo di riservatezza all'interno del suo contratto lo protegge anche da loschi milionari assetati di potere che non si fermeranno davanti a nulla per garantire che terrà la bocca chiusa.

“V-va bene allora,” mugola.

“Sappi che non sei obbligato a rispondere ad ogni cosa,” continua Balin in tono piatto, nonostante il sospiro non molto discreto di Bard, “se ti senti sotto pressione in qualsiasi modo, non c'è alcun vergogna nel tirarsi indietro.”

Bilbo apre la bocca per rispondere, ma la pura e semplice pertinenza risibile di quelle parole nei riguardi di tutta la sua situazione lo fa ammutolire. _Perché nessuno me l'ha detto un mese fa, o sei?_ , vuole urlare, _forse avrei ascoltato, e non mi sarei mai fatto coinvolgere in questo pasticcio, in primo luogo._

Ma poi incrocia lo sguardo del Re, prima che distolga gli occhi ed ispezioni qualcosa sul suo telefono, e pensa, _oh, al diavolo tutto._

“Tirarsi indietro non è affatto divertente,” dice molto più chiaramente e serenamente di quello che in realtà sta provando, senza nemmeno soffermarsi per attendere la reazione di Thorin e aggiungendo, “Suppongo che lo faremo adesso, allora?”

Sente poi una stretta un po' dolorosa al cuore, perché Thorin lo sta fissando dritto negli occhi, aggrottando leggermente la fronte, più in confusione che altro, e Bilbo distoglie forzatamente lo sguardo quando Bard dichiara: “Sì, la rapidità è essenziale. Dove possiamo parlare senza interruzioni?”

“Il salotto,” suggerisce Dwalin, “mi assicurerò che avrete la vostra privacy.”

“Che sia una cosa breve,” aggiunge Balin severamente, e Bard si limita a fargli un sorriso piuttosto gelido.

“Prego,” fa un cenno a Bilbo, che annuisce in modo semplice e si alza in piedi.

Si sente un po' più in grado di respirare con calma di trenta secondi fa, un po' più coraggioso, e osa cercare lo sguardo di Thorin prima di seguire Bard fuori dalla stanza – il Re non lo sta più guardando, ma Bilbo sa in quell'istante che se vorranno mai coesistere in una stanza di nuovo, dovranno parlare. Il pensiero lo riempie con una specie di terrore vuoto, ma anche con qualcosa che chiamerebbe impazienza, se non fosse più giudizioso. Tutto questo, l'intervista con Bard (indipendentemente dalla sua _natura_ ), ora sembra solo un inutile ritardo – forse cercare di aggiustare le cose con il Re è in realtà il più urgente dei suoi problemi, riflette Bilbo. Forse c'è un modo di raccontare a Thorin tutto questo normalmente, e di convincerlo che Bilbo ha davvero cercato di aiutare, solo aiutare, al meglio (o peggio?) delle sue conoscenze. All'improvviso è ostinato a scoprirlo.

Ma sì, andiamo con ordine - trascorre i successivi trenta minuti a rispondere alle domande che vengono magistralmente scelte per essere le più innocenti possibili. Glielo deve concedere a Bard – sembra avere una solida comprensione della situazione, e dei suoi obiettivi, e non permetterà a nessuno di metterli a repentaglio, nemmeno Bilbo che farfuglia alla ricerca delle parole giuste. Lo culla in un falso senso di compiacimento chiedendogli molto solennemente dei Principi, e le sue impressioni del Paese, il tutto mentre la luce rossa del registratore lampeggia, il dispositivo un po' fuori luogo, seduto su un antico tavolino da caffè tra loro due.

Solo quando Bard lo spegne, l'ansia di Bilbo ritorna.

“Ecco fatto,” dice il giornalista, sembrando soddisfatto, “adesso la parte ufficiosa.”

Come se convocato da un incantesimo, Gandalf si invita nella stanza in quel momento, e Bilbo si adagia sulla sedia, incrociando le braccia sul petto in difesa, perché si sente improvvisamente un po' vulnerabile.

“Per favore, non dirmi che vuoi che vada ad altri raduni, o riunioni segrete, o, sai, qualche altro evento che prevedono la possibilità di morte orribile,” brontola, e Gandalf e Bard si scambiano uno sguardo divertito.

“Ne hai avuto una buona dose per una vita intera, penso,” Gandalf ridacchia.

“Sono contento che siamo d'accordo su questo.”

“Tuttavia,” continua il professore liceale/agente top secret, “devi andare là fuori ancora una volta.”

Bilbo semplicemente lo fissa per un bel po' di tempo, in attesa che il suo volto dia alcuna indicazione che tutto questo sia solo uno scherzo, ma Gandalf ricambia solo lo sguardo, le sopracciglia sollevate con aria d'attesa.

“Là fuori – fuori _dove_?” brontola Bilbo.

“Bundushar è stato molto calmo finora,” spiega Gandalf in tono pragmatico, “ogni sua mossa è calcolata perfettamente, ed è molto attento a non lasciare avvicinare nessuno che non sia Azog Karkâl o il suo braccio destro. Abbiamo bisogno di... di incitarlo a fare un errore. Attirarlo fuori per fargli rivelare la sua vera personalità.”

"Va bene, mettiamo in chiaro le cose per bene,” dice Bilbo con molta risolutezza, sentendo nient'altro che una fredda determinazione a quel punto, “ _tu_ hai bisogno che faccia un errore e attirarlo fuori. Quello di cui _io_ ho bisogno, è una certa tranquillità. Ne ho avuto abbastanza di questo.”

“Bilbo...” tenta Bard, ma Bilbo alza la mano severamente.

“I Principi e il Re sono stati messi in pericolo, a causa mia,” continua seccamente, senza lasciare spazio a interruzioni, “per la miseria, il Palazzo è stato _attaccato_ , a causa mia. Sinceramente non so cosa mi abbia convinto a prendere parte a tutto questo, in primo luogo, ma non ne posso più. Non voglio più prendere parte ai tuoi complotti, Gandalf, o alle tue faide familiari, Bard, senza offesa. Tutto quello che ho sempre voluto – e Gandalf, ti ricorderai che non ne ero nemmeno particolarmente entusiasta all'inizio – è prendermi cura dei Principi, e magari imparare una nuova lingua. Poi tutto... _questo_ mi è piombato addosso, e sono stanco. Sono _così stanco_. Per favore, ditemi solo che c'è una via d'uscita – voglio solo sistemare il pasticcio che ho combinato, e non vedo perché non posso dire la verità...–”

“Ce l'hai una scelta,” dice Gandalf con calma, ma seriamente, “puoi sempre tornare in Inghilterra.”

Bilbo sbuffa, e poi aggrotta la fronte confuso.

“Io non...”

“Puoi tornare a casa,” gli dice Gandalf molto chiaramente, “e dimenticarti tutto di Erebor, e vivere il resto della tua vita in modo relativamente pacifico. Non dovrai mai più sentir parlare di Smaug Bundushar, o di Azog Karkâl, o di nessuno di noi, se è per questo, mai più – me ne assicurerò. Ma finché sei qui, e sei così vicino alla famiglia reale, non puoi semplicemente decidere di _non_ prenderne parte. Mi dispiace. Sto facendo del mio meglio per tenerti al sicuro, ma sei stato _tu_ ad accettare di aiutare. Ammetto di non essere sempre stato del tutto chiaro con te, ma non posso prometterti che questo cambierà molto nel futuro. In conclusione, puoi o andare a casa, o rimanere qui e portare a termine la cosa, qualunque essa sia. Abbiamo ancora bisogno del tuo aiuto, e _fidati_ quando dico che le cose potrebbero peggiorare di molto.”

“Non è giusto,” esala Bilbo debolmente, raggomitolandosi sulla sedia, e Gandalf sorride cupamente, per un momento fugace, è quello che una volta Bilbo conosceva, l'uomo che lo convocava nel suo ufficio a Brea alle ore più strane del giorno solo per chiacchierare, bere caffè e sfuggire ai loro doveri per venti minuti.

“Concordo,” dice solennemente.

“E il Re?” chiede Bilbo.

“Il Re?”

“Perché non possiamo dirgli cosa sta succedendo? Pensa ancora che qualcuno abbia tentato di assassinarlo, per l'amor del cielo! Sicuramente le cose potrebbero procedere con molta più facilità se sapesse cos'è realmente accaduto.”

“Non pensiamo che Bundushar stesse _sul serio_ cercando di farti del male,” commenta Bard, e Bilbo sbuffa una risata secca ed incredula.

“Certo. È per questo che ha mandato tutti quei commando armati – per chiedermi gentilmente di stare zitto.”

“Il consenso generale è che intendesse rapirti,” dice Bard semplicemente, e la bocca di Bilbo rimane spalancata.

“C-come?” mugola.

“È geniale con le tattiche intimidatorie,” aggiunge Gandalf, “anche se ha fallito, è riuscito a causare un certo clamore, e anche al momento meno opportuno. Non è interessato a partecipare a questo gioco in modo politicamente corretto, Bilbo, penso che sia stato molto chiaro su questo. Ti ricordi quell'uomo che abbiamo visto nella villa di Karkâl, quello nel letto d'ospedale?”

“Come vorrei poter dimenticare,” borbotta Bilbo.

“È la più grande scommessa di Bundushar, e il suo biglietto di sola andata per la gloria, allo stesso tempo,” dichiara Gandalf in modo disgustosamente serio, “è–”

“No,” sbotta Bilbo, alzando entrambe le mani sulla difensiva, “no no. Non voglio sapere chi è. Per favore, risparmiamelo.”

***

Ci sono state tante cose nella sua vita che desidera non aver mai saputo. Non voleva sapere Archie Carmichael, la sua prima grande cotta, non solo stava uscendo con la cugina di Bilbo, ma ha anche riso alle sue spalle per mesi. Non voleva sapere suo padre gli aveva lasciato una notevole quantità di denaro nel suo testamento, che in qualche modo si è dissolta nella parte Sackville della famiglia prima di poter raggiungere l'età giusta di diciotto anni. Non voleva sapere che sua madre sapeva di stare per morire molto prima di decidere di dirlo al suo unico figlio. Queste sono solo alcune delle cose senza le quali Bilbo è abbastanza sicuro di poter vivere, e certamente non ha mai voluto aggiungere al mucchio.

Ancora una volta, decide che probabilmente è stato spacciato dal momento in cui Gandalf gli ha fatto quella prima tazza di caffè quando è apparso all'improvviso nella sua scuola, quello che ora sembra una vita fa. Costringe se stesso a non pensare quanto fosse facile, decidere di buttarsi a capofitto verso l'ignoto, sia partire per Erebor che, in seguito, decidere di partecipare a questa... questa farsa, convincendosi di stare realmente aiutando il Re. Il Re...

Tutta la sua determinazione precedente è sparita ora, ed è davvero terrorizzato di anche intravedere Thorin, dopo quello che ha saputo. Gandalf gli ha fatto giurare di non dirlo, ma per quanto concerne Bilbo, l'unico modo di garantirlo è di cucirsi la bocca. Ha già causato così tanta sofferenza, inavvertitamente o meno! Thorin probabilmente lo odia, o peggio ancora, pensa che Bilbo _lo odi_ , e per di più ha un Paese intero di cui preoccuparsi, e adesso...

Giace immobile quella notte, completamente incapace di addormentarsi, tetri è la parola più mite per descrivere i suoi pensieri, e balza seduto con un sussulto quando sente un colpo delicato sulla sua porta. Per un secondo, si aspetta in realtà che Thorin sia lì, ma è Fíli che entra con attenzione, pallido come un fantasma.

“Cosa ci fai in piedi?” chiede Bilbo dolcemente, il suo cuore pulsante che si calma solo molto lentamente.

“Penso che Kíli stia male,” mormora il ragazzo, “continua ad agitarsi, e a chiedere dell'acqua, e non riesco a farlo riaddormentare, e...”

“Va bene, va bene,” Bilbo lo quieta, scivolando dal letto senza un pizzico di stanchezza, “non ti preoccupare, adesso gli do un'occhiata.”

Segue il ragazzo alla camera da letto sua e del fratello proprio dietro l'angolo, e pensa tra sé e sé, _vedi? Ci risiamo – questo è qualcosa che potresti continuare a fare per il resto della tua vita, ma Dio non voglia che sia mai così semplice_. È quasi ridicolo, come i Principi possono distrarlo dalle sue preoccupazioni così a fondo, e facendolo sempre quando ne ha bisogno di più, ma per quanto tempo durerà?

Dimentica tutto il resto abbastanza rapidamente, però, perché trova Kíli seduto sul letto, stropicciandosi gli occhi e tirando su col naso dolcemente.

“Che c'è che non va?” gli chiede Bilbo, sedendosi accanto a lui, e il bambino si abbraccia le ginocchia e ci seppellisce il volto, borbottando qualcosa di incomprensibile.

“Stai male?” insiste Bilbo, accarezzandogli i capelli che sono umidi di sudore, “hai caldo? Vieni qui, fammi dare un'occhiata.”

Fa sedere Kíli dritto, e preme il palmo della mano sulla fronte, facendo un sospiro spezzato.

“Oh, ma tu scotti. Ho paura che bere da quella cascata oggi abbia portato tutt'altro che fortuna!”

“Mi fa male la gola,” piagnucola il bambino, e tossisce debolmente per dimostrarlo.

“Sì, posso immaginare,” Bilbo sospira, “va bene allora, mettiti giù e aspettami – ti vado a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua.”

“No-o,” piagnucola Kíli, “voglio venire con te.”

“Sciocchezze,” Bilbo ridacchia, “adesso rimani a letto, non sei in condizione di vagare per casa. Sai che ore sono?”

“Le una e mezzo,” fornisce Fíli.

“Le una e mezzo?!” esclama Bilbo con orrore esagerato, “non potete stare alzati così tardi, nessuno di voi due!”

“Ma mi fa _male_ ,” si lamenta Kíli, “non voglio mettermi giù.”

“Va bene, non devi metterti giù, ma rimani a letto,” ordina Bilbo, “Fíli, tieni d'occhio tuo fratello.”

Il Principe più grande sospira ed annuisce, salendo sul letto di Kíli e mettendogli una mano attenta sulla schiena, e Bilbo si affretta fuori dalla camera e al piano di sotto, più silenziosamente che può, sperando intensamente di non incorrere in nessuno, e anche cercando di non pensare che a quest'ora la scorsa notte, lui e Thorin erano probabilmente a secondi di distanza dal rovinare il loro, eh, rapporto. E per qualche miracolo, _non_ è stata la cosa peggiore in assoluto che è successa a Bilbo nelle ultime ventiquattro ore.

Si costringe a preoccuparsi di Kíli adesso – controlla negli scaffali e nelle credenze in cucina alla ricerca per qualsiasi tipo di kit medico che potrebbe contenere qualcosa per alleviare la sua sofferenza. Se gli sono bastate solo un paio di ore per sentirsi così male, Bilbo si chiede come quel povero bambino si sentirà al mattino...

“Va tutto bene?”

Thorin appare come un miraggio, e Bilbo sussulta, il bicchiere mezzo pieno d'acqua gli scivola di mano e cade rumorosamente nel lavandino. Geme, lo prende di nuovo e lo riempe, prima di finalmente girarsi a guardare il Re, che sta sulla soglia della porta, e – _oh, ma stai scherzando_. Ha indosso solo una t-shirt sbiadita e i boxer, e oltre a combattere il suo shock e il rossore strisciante nelle sue guance, Bilbo non può fare a meno di chiedersi – _è davvero così che i reali dormono?_ Per qualche ragione, si aspettava un... un pigiama di seta, almeno. Dio, se solo potesse schiaffeggiarsi per ricordare a se stesso la realtà, l'avrebbe certamente fatto.

“Ah... sembra che Kíli stia male,” riesce a dire.

“Cosa – come mai?”

“Beh, non penso che qualcuno ve l'abbia detto,” spiega Bilbo, disperatamente lottando per fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, che gli permetta di distogliere lo sguardo, “ma oggi il signor Beorn ha portato i ragazzi a vedere una cascata nella foresta, e a quanto pare Kíli è scivolato ed è caduto in acqua – sta perfettamente bene,” si affretta ad aggiungere quando Thorin apre la bocca per protestare, “è solo che... beh, potrebbe essersi preso un raffreddore. La prima cosa che ha fatto quando è arrivato qui è stata togliersi i vestiti e metterli ad asciugare, è stato un bel spettacolo, ma beh, oggi non era molto caldo, e sono sicuro che stava già congelando prima che potessi fargli mettere un cambio di vestiti asciutti...”

La sua voce si affievolisce sotto lo sguardo di Thorin, l'imbarazzo teso della situazione è più palpabile nell'aria allora – le labbra del Re sono curvate in un pallido accenno di un sorriso, in qualche modo sofferente, e Bilbo è certo di riflettere la sua espressione perfettamente.

“Non è andato con loro?” chiede Thorin, “alla cascata?”

“Oh, no, no, in realtà stavo, eh...”

_Promettendo a Dwalin di non nutrire troppe speranze._

“Dwalin mi ha insegnato a sparare. A quanto pare sono, com'è che ha detto? Oh, sì, un anello debole.”

Prova a farla sembrare una battuta, ci prova davvero, ma ormai non è più bravo a farle, teme – un fantasma di un'emozione più cupa si balena sul viso di Thorin, e sospira, passando la mano tra i capelli.

“A volte dice certe cose–”

“Oh, no, non fa niente, voglio dire, non è che avesse torto–”

Entrambi i loro tentativi di dire qualcosa di anche lontanamente normale sono invano, allo stesso tempo, e rimane loro solo una risatina inquieta per ciascuno, e un orribile caso di silenzio imbarazzante.

“Starà bene,” riesce a dire finalmente Bilbo, un po' tremante, con lo sguardo a terra, “Kíli, voglio dire. Domani mattina controllerò se ha la febbre, ma sono sicuro che gli passerà in poco tempo–”

“ _Indâd_ , sto male,” sentono allora un gemito tranquillo e Kíli appare al lato Thorin, allungando il braccio e tirandogli la mano.

“Oh, ma non ti avevo detto di rimanere a letto?” Bilbo rimprovera il bambino dolcemente.

“Volevo che Fíli parlasse con me, ma si è riaddormentato,” dichiara Kíli, quasi offeso che il fratello abbia osato commettere una tale atrocità.

Bilbo apre la bocca per rispondere, ma quando Kíli allunga le braccia verso Thorin, che lo solleva tra le braccia, è incapace di far passare le parole attraverso il nodo doloroso in gola.

“ _Sakhab zaizu, akhûnith_ ,” mormora il Re al nipote, “Sei tutto pallido. Ritorniamo a letto.”

“Prima l'acqua,” ordina Kíli.

“Oh, giusto, prima l'acqua,” Thorin ridacchia, e guarda brevemente Bilbo, che offre il bicchiere senza dire una parola.

Thorin lo prende dalle sue mani, e rimane vicino mentre Kíli prende un paio di sorsi attenti, e le loro dita che si sfiorano, o le onde di calore che letteralmente il suo corpo irradia come se fosse una specie di fornace, sono con molta risolutezza l' _ultima_ cosa nella mente di Bilbo.

“Lasceremo il bicchiere accanto al letto per la mattina, che ne dici?” dice il Re dolcemente quando Kíli ha finito, e il bambino annuisce, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Thorin, e Bilbo li segue su per le scale con riluttanza – all'improvviso si ricorda dolorosamente di quella sera di così tanto tempo fa, quando lui il Re si erano precipitati nella notte alla ricerca di Fíli e Thorin l'ha riportato a casa con la caviglia slogata, nello stesso modo in cui ora sta cullando Kíli... nemmeno il cambiamento del suo rapporto con i ragazzi da allora è sufficiente a far sentire Bilbo meglio.

All'improvviso sente un impulso indescrivibile di fermare Thorin in quel preciso istante, e dirgli tutto, a prescindere dall'esito. Vacilla e si ferma completamente quando raggiungono la finestra che è stata il testimone del loro bacio la notte scorsa, e scopre di non poter andare avanti. Il Re e Kíli non se ne accorgono neppure, e Bilbo li osserva sparire dietro l'angolo, e pensa, _dagli cinque minuti, apparirà di nuovo, con indosso nient'altro che la sua stupida t-shirt sottile e i suoi stupidi boxer casual, e sarete proprio dov'eravate la notte scorsa... È davvero passato solo un giorno?_ Sembra come se fosse invecchiato di decenni da allora.

No, scompare nella sua stanza, chiudendo la porta il più silenziosamente possibile. Dopotutto, cosa potrebbe dire? Gandalf aveva ragione – è meglio tenerlo segreto per ora. Il che solleva la questione del perché Gandalf sentisse il bisogno di confidarsi con Bilbo! Ci ha provato, oh Dio ci ha provato davvero, a dirgli che non poteva sopportarlo, ma no, sia Bard che Gandalf sembravano troppo ansiosi di dirglielo...

Si arrampica di nuovo nel suo letto, le lenzuola spiacevolmente fredde, trattiene il respiro e si mette all'ascolto aspettandosi dei passi, ma sente nulla. Gioca con l'idea di correre fuori dalla stanza, e trovare Thorin, e vuotare il sacco, ma poi come apparirebbe? Spiegando l'intera litania dell'Esperienza Ereboriana all'insegna del Divertimento di Bilbo con Smaug Bundushar e Azog Karkâl, e completando il tutto con una frecciata, ' _Oh, a proposito, mi hanno appena informato che il tuo defunto padre è ancora vivo, ed è in coma farmacologico, nascosto al mondo per fini che vanno ben oltre la mia comprensione, e il tuo gradimento_ '? Sicuramente non è la strada da percorrere.

Si agita nel letto, lottando per trovare almeno una posizione marginalmente comoda, e decide che nella lista di cose che mai e poi mai avrebbe voluto o dovuto sapere, questa sicuramente ne è il colmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**
> 
> _Oi, kurduh!_ \- Mamma mia!  
>  _Sakhab zaizu_ \- Guardati  
>  _Shamukh aimâ_ \- Un piacere incontrarla  
>  _Turg_ \- Bastardo


	14. Capitolo XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo troverete un piccolo dizionario delle parole in khuzdul.

Bilbo conosce la paura, o le versioni di essa – quella specie di fremito spericolato che i bambini provano quando fanno qualcosa di proibito. La paura del rifiuto, amara ed insidiosa, che si impenna sempre di più nell'ansia, e anche quando ti dicono che va tutto bene, che non devi nulla al mondo, che devi essere te stesso, la paura è ancora lì. È buffo, pensa, che un certo numero di persone nella sua vita l'hanno considerato coraggioso. I suoi studenti gli dicevano che li ispirava, ammiravano la sua pura avventatezza, non sapendo che era il tipo di determinazione derivante dalla sua incapacità di stare fermo, di rimanere prigioniero della routine, quando la sfida di cambiare le cose si presentava, piuttosto che coraggio nel senso comune del termine. Quando si trovava a Brea, era molto giovane, troppo giovane per vedere che individuare le potenzialità per un cambiamento era un'ottima cosa, ma perseguirle significava più preoccupazione e responsabilità di quello per cui era forse preparato. Diceva a sedicenni di farsi valere, rifiutarsi di conformarsi, ritagliarsi un percorso per se stessi, senza veramente rendersi conto della piena portata delle proprie parole. Fino ad oggi, sa che la decisione di lasciare il lavoro che aveva pensato di poter fare per il resto della sua vita non era davvero un fallimento, ma questo non cambia il fatto che a volte desidera di essere rimasto.

 _Col tempo, tutte le cose cattive verranno dimenticate, e le cose buone saranno per sempre impresse nella memoria_. Sua madre diceva questo, e la chiamava una benedizione sotto mentite spoglie. Ancora un'altra persona che aveva così tanta fiducia nel suo coraggio – è stata quella che lo ha aiutato a venire a patti con chi era, ma lui non ci ha mai visto nessun coraggio nel restare fedele a se stesso, nell'aggrapparsi all'unica cosa certa di se stesso. No, si è sempre trattato di istinto di conservazione – si ricorda con affetto gli anni trascorsi negli Stati Uniti, decisamente troppo pieno di sé, gratificazione immediata sotto forma dei suoi amici di mentalità simile a portata di mano ogni volta che lo richiedeva, libero, non ostacolato, in molti modi al suo meglio.

Tornare a casa era qualcosa che aveva promesso, e alla fine, ne era contento. A quel tempo aveva molti desideri, di viaggiare, di esplorare ogni parte possibile del mondo alla ricerca di... qualcosa – era solo tipico di lui, non sapendo davvero quello che voleva, dice a se stesso anche ora. Ma poi il lavoro a Brea apparve praticamente dal nulla, e pensava di potersi stabilire lì per un anno o tre, e se iniziava ad annoiarlo da morire, beh, quello sarebbe stato il suo spunto per andare avanti di nuovo. Pensava così allora, in termini di _sistemarsi_ , e _andare avanti_ , e _carpe diem_ , e quindi non c'era da meravigliarsi se la notizia della malattia di sua madre lo avesse colto del tutto impreparato. Allora provò un nuovo tipo di paura, la paura di perdere troppo tempo e di non riuscire a notare e ad apprezzare le cose che davvero contavano. Tanto più perché Belladonna si era presa del tempo per dargli la cattiva notizia, pensava che sarebbe stato 'dannoso per il suo successo'. Per moltissimo tempo, Bilbo ha pensato che la madre pianse di gioia quando annunciò il suo nuovo lavoro, ma poi tutto d'un tratto, si rese conto del perché lei pensasse di non potergli rivelare la sua malattia – lo fece sentire sia immensamente triste che indiscrivibilmente arrabbiato, e le rimase sempre vicino da allora in poi, fino alla fine.

La paura che ha provato dopo che è morta, quel tardo pomeriggio dopo il suo funerale, seduto da solo in una casa che è sempre stata brulicante di vita, quando era bambino, gli ha fatto stringere il petto così tanto da fargli pensare di non riuscire mai più a respirare bene, e che tutti i suoi successi fossero completamente inutili. Era la paura di trovarsi all'improvviso tutto solo – è stato un bravo figlio, chiamava sua madre regolarmente quando era all'estero, le inviava cartoline, trascorreva le vacanze con lei, ma non si è mai realmente reso conto di quanto facesse affidamento sulla sua presenza fino a quando lei non c'era più.

Ha rinchiuso tutte le sue insicurezze, trasformando il suo lavoro in una battaglia, per quanto fosse consentito, e si è detto che anche lei avrebbe voluto che combattesse, perché sicuramente la lotta significava andare avanti? Diceva a se stesso di aver chiuso con la paura, di aver imparato abbastanza per sapere che era, in effetti, dannosa per i suoi successi. Che il vuoto spaventosamente abissale di affrontare il mondo da solo sarebbe stata l'ultima versione di paura che avrebbe mai provato. Naturalmente, in tutta la sua determinazione e audacia acquisita, ha trascurato di ricordare un'altra cosa che sua madre gli diceva – riconoscere i propri errori.

Quelle parole gli ritornarono in mente anni dopo, bloccato in un piccolo, squallido appartamento tutto da solo, con davanti a sé una vita ad insegnare una letteratura molto elementare a dei ragazzi riluttanti, e si rese conto allora di essere stato prosciugato della capacità di provare qualcosa che non sia amarezza riguardo la situazione. L'arrivo di Gandalf che ha infilato il fasciolo con lo stemma reale ereboriano sulla copertina tra i raccoglitori di Bilbo nella sua borsa è stata la cosa più emozionante che gli sia accaduta da anni, e ci ha messo solo una notte o due per ammetterlo.

Ha fatto i bagagli e deciso di seguire l'istinto perché si sentiva vivo, veramente vivo, per la prima volta da Brea, e ha pensato che fosse abbastanza. La parola 'avventura' significava 'avventatezza inutile' allora, il che in qualche modo si è ancora trasformata in 'divertimento' agli occhi di Bilbo. Non si è fermato per un attimo a pensare dove avrebbe potuto portarlo, che cosa avrebbe potuto significare – non ha visto pericoli, solo il rischio, e l'opportunità di andare avanti, di vivere, di respirare di nuovo.

Adesso invece non riesce a respirare – non liberamente, non più. Il pensiero dovrebbe preoccuparlo, ma non sente disagio; solo rabbia. È contrariato con se stesso per averci messo così tanto tempo a capire dove tutto questo era diretto. Per la prima volta dal suo arrivo in Erebor, riflette veramente sui benefici di ritornare in Inghilterra. Ritornare alle proprie radici, anche se per un breve tempo. Sa di non poter continuare così ancora per molto. Finora, è sempre stato spaventato, pensando a quello che sarebbe venuto dopo che è accaduto l'inevitabile, dopo che finalmente è arrivata l'improvvisa rivelazione – si è sentito come se non avesse un posto dove andare, il pensiero di tornare al suo piccolissimo appartamento troppo scoraggiante da considerare. Ma adesso...

In realtà non sa perché, ma ci ripensa, anche se lo fa ancora sentire profondamente in colpa – Kíli sta dormendo, il respiro un po' laborioso considerando il raffreddore, e Fíli è al piano di sotto, con Deidre e Beorn che gli insegnano a fare i dolci (perlopiù bisticciando, da quello che capisce Bilbo), e la stanza odora di tè alle erbe e miele. Bilbo si siede sul tappeto, la schiena contro il letto del Principe, il suo tablet sulle ginocchia, e scrive un paio di brevi e-mail – si fa coraggio ed invia persino un breve messaggio alla zia Lobelia, rimettendosi in pari con la famiglia, aspettandosi pienamente una risposta pungente. Ma è più interessato a ricevere una risposta riguardo la sua richiesta di informazioni sul suo vecchio appartamento – all'inizio (mesi fa? Sembra sia passato almeno un anno), ha sistemato con facilità la questione della sua improvvisa partenza con il padrone di casa, il signor Gamgee, solo grazie all'aiuto di Gandalf. Il suo appartamento è in subaffitto, il denaro va al signor Gamgee, ma in qualche modo, il vecchio spilorcio ha accettato di lasciare ritornare Bilbo se... l'occasione si presentasse. Non che si sarebbe mai presentata, no. Non è stato molto tempo fa che Bilbo ha deciso di rimanere per sempre, dopotutto. Ha dimenticato l'intera faccenda per un bel po' di tempo, e adesso il suo stomaco si contorce spiacevolmente quando invia l'e-mail, anche se è solo una semplice richiesta cortese, per vedere come sta il suo padrone di casa, se il subaffituario sta trattando bene l'appartamento, eccetera, eccetera.

Ma eccoci qui – un mese fa, no, due settimane fa, Bilbo non avrebbe nemmeno preso in considerazione di pensare a tutto questo. Ad un certo punto, Erebor è diventata la sua nuova casa. Ma quello che ha imparato ad amare del paese, la cultura, la capitale, la gente... tutto questo sembra così lontano ora, incredibilmente fuori portata, in questa vecchia casa in mezzo al nulla. Guarda il bambino addormentato, il viso seppellito nel cuscino, con solo i suoi riccioli scuri ed umidi visibili da sotto la coperta, anche se la giornata è abbastanza calda, e in qualche modo, ripensa alla sua vecchia casa. La casa in cui Bilbo è cresciuto era di gran lunga più piccola di questa villa, la scala che portava alle camere da letto era stretta e tortuosa, le pareti erano rivestite da carta da parati sbiadita con motivi floreali delicati, la cucina era appena sufficiente per tre persone ad ogni pasto, ma... C'era un baule anche nella vecchia camera da letto dei genitori, ricorda Bilbo; era di vimini con una cinghia di cuoio, ed era pieno di album fotografici. La sensazione che ha provato quando si è trovato, alla fine, così solo dopo la morte della madre, era la stessa che ha provato quando lui e i Principi sono andati per la prima volta alla scoperta di questa residenza – solo l'eco di una vita una volta felice, di bambini e di risate, e di visite e di grandi cene, tutto finito ora, sono tutti morti. Bilbo è rimasto in quella casa fino a quando ha potuto, perché era vicino al suo posto di lavoro, dopotutto, ma dormire nella sua camera da letto d'infanzia diventava sempre più difficile, e alla fine, è stato contento quando il cugino di Primula si è trasferito lì – la sua famiglia stava appena iniziando a crescere, e Bilbo era felice di togliersi di torno, l'idea delle pareti che assorbivano dei ricordi completamente nuovi era troppo doloroso per lui da sopportare.

Si domanda se Thorin provi la stessa cosa, ricordando le persone delle fotografie che camminavano tra i corridoi, fermandosi quando vede Deidre in cucina, molto più vecchia adesso di quanto lo fosse nelle foto, ma fondamentalmente l'unica prova che è davvero accaduto tutto, che i ricordi sono reali... Si domanda se un giorno troverà il coraggio di chiedere a Thorin di condividere la sua storia – si domanda se parlare gli sarebbe d'aiuto.

Kíli si muove e borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile, e il petto di Bilbo si gonfia con una tale tenerezza quando vede che il Principe si sta svegliando, lentamente, con riluttanza, le guance rosse e gli occhi socchiusi. Bilbo non si è mai considerato un tipo dagli istinti paterni (materni?), ma badare ai ragazzi gli viene del tutto naturale – immaginare di rinunciarci è forse la parte più difficile di tutta questa situazione sfortunata.

“Ciao,” mormora, “come ti senti?”

Kíli mugola e si mette a sedere lentamente, strofinandosi gli occhi debolmente e scrollando le spalle.

“Tieni,” Bilbo gli porge una tazza di tè, che si è raffreddata da molto tempo, “ti sentirai meglio, te lo prometto.”

Kíli fa lunghi sorsi assetati, i suoi occhi scuri fissi su Bilbo, e alla fine, beve tutto il tè, pulendosi la bocca e chiedendo: “ _Kulhu darûn?_ ”

Bilbo sorride – il bambino è probabilmente troppo disorientato per passare all'inglese, ma comunque, ha fatto un patto con entrambi i Principi di parlare con lui in khuzdul semplice ogni volta che possono, ed è un po' orgoglioso di riuscire a capire sempre di più.

“Quasi le sei, presto sarà pronta la cena,” risponde, “ti va di mangiare?”

“Cosa si mangia?”

“Non ne sono sicuro, ma credo di aver sentito parlare di pancake.”

Kíli sorride, una testimonianza della gravità della sua febbre – i pancake sono il suo cibo preferito, e in un qualsiasi altro momento, sarebbe fuori dalla stanza e si precipiterebbe in cucina prima ancora che Bilbo avesse il tempo di alzarsi.

“Fíli è al piano di sotto, determinato a fare lui stesso qualche pancake,” dice Bilbo al Principe mentre scende dal letto e si infila un cardigan caldo, “pensavo di doverti avvertire.”

“Dov'è Muzmith?”

“L'ultima che l'ho vista, prendeva il sole sulla veranda. La troverò.”

“E _Indâd_? Cenerà con noi?”

“Vedremo,” borbotta Bilbo, la sua voce attentamente ferma, e prende la mano di Kíli, lo conduce al piano inferiore lentamente.

Sono passati quattro giorni (dice a se stesso che è impossibile non tenere il conto, dato che c'è molto poco da fare ogni giorno), e lui e Thorin ancora non hanno fatto nessun progresso per quanto riguarda occupare lo stesso spazio. Bilbo è, francamente, felice che Kíli lo tenga occupato, e che il Re abbia già abbastanza di cui preoccuparsi, perché altrimenti la stupidità sembra essere l'impostazione di default da entrambi le parti. Naturalmente, Bilbo è appesantito dal valore aggiunto del suo stomaco che si contorce in nodi ansiosi ogni volta Thorin gli dà una briciola di attenzione – c'è così tanto che non sta dicendo al Re, così tanto che _dovrebbe_ dire al Re, ed è certo che l'esposizione prolungata al suo sguardo, o semplicemente la sua presenza, gli farebbe sputare fuori tutto. Gandalf gli ha fatto promettere di non dire nulla, ed era una promessa facile da fare, ma straziante da mantenere.

Bilbo trova che sia più facile concentrarsi sul suo odio crescente per i complotti che si stanno compiendo a sua insaputa – né Bard né Gandalf si sono messi contatto con lui da quando hanno deciso di scaricare il segreto del padre di Thorin sulle sue spalle, e con troppo tempo a disposizione, Bilbo sta cominciando a mettere insieme le tessere del puzzle. Beh, alcune tessere. Da quanto tempo Gandalf sta pianificando tutto questo? L'ha mandato ad Erebor con la promessa di grandi avventure, e che sarebbe stato 'il periodo più bello della sua vita', sapendo nel contempo che lo avrebbe alla fine convinto ad impelagarsi in tutto questo?

Bilbo ci ha rinunciato molto tempo fa a cercare di scoprire chi sia veramente Gandalf – ha anche fatto delle ricerche su di lui, ma tutto quello che Internet ha rivelato erano dozzine di articoli in riviste di archeologia, e foto del suo periodo come Preside di Brea, il che è solo servito a rendere Bilbo insopportabilmente nostalgico. Era tutto molto vago e nell'ultimo anno, è come se fosse scomparso. Per quanto riguarda Bard, Bilbo ha messo le mani sul libro di sua madre, _La monarchia contro il mondo moderno_ ; ne ha trovato una copia in una delle librerie polverose nel salone, e ha letto il volume sottile in due sedute, ammirando l'entusiasmo con cui Laura Ibindikhel ha difeso la monarchia, descrivendo il suo percorso per tutto il XX secolo, con facilità, senza evitare di ricordare al lettore le parti più discutibili del regno, solo per usarli come esempi della capacità della Corona di superare ogni ostacolo. Il tutto è stato onestamente legato insieme da presagi, e Bilbo si accorge che il libro è uscito solo pochi anni prima della rivoluzione.

Tuttavia, rimane dolorosamente impotente quando si tratta di capire cosa succederà dopo – si sente sempre di più come una pedina in tutta questa situazione, e gli piacerebbe scambiare quattro parole con i due uomini che l'hanno trascinato in questo.

Lo fanno sembrare come se qualcosa di grande e cruciale ed enormemente importante stesse per arrivare, ma c'è così tanto che sfugge a Bilbo, così tanto non può vedere, non importa quanto duramente ci provi – c'è una visione d'insieme, ma è abbastanza sicuro di aver intravisto circa un centesimo di essa, e nemmeno la parte buona, ma i puntini sfocati in mezzo a delle pennellate audaci di colori e forme che sono condannati a rimanere prive di significato per lui finché non si terrà ad una certa distanza. Beh, questa è un'immagine pertinente. Dovrebbe scriversela per quando inevitabilmente verrà inghiottito dalla visione d'insieme così a fondo che niente gli sembrerà più giusto.

Ma per ora, mette a sedere Kíli al tavolo in cucina, ride alla farina sulle guance e nei capelli di Fíli, e l'espressione teatralmente straziata sul volto di Deidre, e pensa, _beh, almeno oggi durerò_. Questo è un modo molto diverso di vivere il presente di quanto avesse immaginato, e ha a che fare con l'avere troppa paura di guardare al futuro.

Ma Bilbo Baggins non è un codardo, e non permetterà a se stesso di diventarne uno, il che è il motivo per cui non ha nemmeno battuto ciglio quando il Re si unisce a loro per la cena – Thorin scompiglia i capelli di Kíli delicatamente e lascia che Fíli gli mostri le foto che ha scattato quel giorno prima dell'ora di cena, e nella sua quieta contemplazione, Bilbo si accorge che Thorin sembra sempre più stanco. La storia completa dell'attacco è uscita nell' _Erebor Amradînhund_ di questa mattina, ed era un pezzo davvero impressionante, ma da quello che capisce Bilbo, è servito allo scopo pienamente – ad alimentare l'interesse della stampa, sviarla dal fatto che il colpevole è ancora sconosciuto, e verso quanto bene la Corona sta gestendo l'intera questione. Il che significa più apparizioni pubbliche per il Re, in modo da mostrare di poter in effetti resistere a tutto, a prescindere dalle elezioni imminenti, a prescindere dal putiferio lentamente in aumento che circonda le Celebrazioni della Pace. È tutta una questione della Corona che 'guarda avanti', e della 'pace conquistata a fatica che non verrà disturbata così facilmente'.

Una parte di Bilbo pensa che sia tutto un po' sciocco, nascondere tutto quanto sotto il tappeto così. Sicuramente sorgeranno delle domande, e sicuramente, alla fine, saranno quelle giuste. Bard e la sua gente sembrano determinati ad appianare le cose con belle parole e titoli di giornale scelti con audacia, ma Bilbo è abbastanza certo che se non parlare di un problema, ma piuttosto girarci intorno, non può davvero funzionare nella vita reale, difficilmente funzionerà in politica. Anche se lo odia, sembra che l'unica cosa da fare ora sia aspettare. Aspettare e vedere, e magari fare in modo di avere un posto dove stare, una volta che sarà bandito dal Paese per sempre, o qualche altra piega degli eventi altamente probabile.

“Come?” mormora, accorgendosi troppo tardi che qualcuno _gli sta parlando_.

“Le ho chiesto se sarebbe disposto ad accompagnarci allo spettacolo,” dice Thorin, con gran sorpresa di Bilbo, il suo sguardo fermo mentre Bilbo tenta disperatamente di ricordare ciò che è stato detto nella stanza negli ultimi due minuti.

“... Lo spettacolo,” ripete a pappagallo.

“Devi venire,” aggiunge Fíli, “ci saranno gli _arskanjinjel_ dopo, e lo spettacolo di luci con la fontana, giusto, _Indâd_?”

“Credo di sì,” Thorin annuisce, sorridendo a suo nipote, ma i suoi occhi si socchiudono un po' quando Bilbo rimane evidentemente piuttosto confuso.

“ _Mizukhel!_ È davvero bello, Bilbo, i colori continuano a cambiare, e c'è la musica che va a tempo con l'acqua, ed è molto, molto bello. Comunque, ho finito, posso andare a leggere?”

“Lavati le mani,” mormora Bilbo distrattamente, solo rendendosi conto un paio di secondi dopo di averlo detto all'unisono con Thorin.

“Ma io sono malato,” piagnucola Kíli dopo che suo fratello scappa, accoltellando il pancake con la forchetta debolmente, “Voglio venire anch'io.”

“Hai tutta la settimana per guarire,” dice Thorin gentilmente, “Sono sicuro che puoi farcela, giusto?”

“Non senza un adeguato sostentamento,” sottolinea Bilbo, “andiamo, cinque morsi possono sfamare un esercito.”

Le parole gli scivolano dalle labbra assolutamente senza precedenti, e viene letteralmente preso a pugni in faccia dai ricordi di sua madre che scacciava via le sue malattie infantili con zuppa e purè di patate, accompagnando il tutto con quella stessa frase, e si sente, inspiegabilmente, un po' meglio.

Kíli combatte con la sua cena con coraggio, e vince, sembrando molto pensieroso dopo.

“Cosa c'è?” chiede Bilbo, e il bambino sospira profondamente, le sue piccole spalle che si sollevano.

“Devo tornare a dormire adesso,” dichiara in modo molto solenne, “ma non voglio perdere la storia della buonanotte.”

“Non l'hai persa nemmeno una volta,” Bilbo ridacchia, “e ho intenzione di continuare in questo modo.”

“Devi svegliarmi,” ordina Kíli, e sembra così molto serio e tuttavia così molto fragile, ancora in pigiama e con i calzini pesanti, i suoi capelli rovinati ed attaccati alla fronte, che Bilbo fa un sorriso ampio e caldo, e non si ferma nemmeno per vedere che il Re reagisce a quella vista nello stesso modo.

“Come desiderate, Vostra Altezza,” dice, e Kíli aggrotta la fronte, come se non riuscisse a capire perché Bilbo scherzerebbe in una situazione come questa, ma quando Bilbo solleva un sopracciglio, ridacchia e scende dalla sedia scivolando.

“Adesso dormire,” dichiara, allungando la mano a Bilbo.

“Lascia far finire la cena al professor Baggins,” interviene Thorin dolcemente, “andiamo, ti porto io.”

Bilbo sente stranamente il petto stringersi mentre li guarda andare via, Kíli presto si stanca di venir portato, al che il Re concorda subito – gli passa per la mente che è finita. Non hanno più bisogno di lui. A tutti i riguardi, dovrebbe essere felice per loro, perfino orgoglioso, per averli aiutati un po' a raggiungere questo risultato. Già.

Gli sfugge un sospiro spezzato, e mastica rumorosamente il suo pancake, assolutamente delizioso, ma in gran parte insoddisfacente, finché Deidre non finisce di ripulire il suo posto di lavoro fischiettando, e si accascia nella sedia di fronte a lui con un piatto suo.

“Allora,” dice in tono colloquiale, “per quanto tempo pensi di essere in grado di continuare così?”

La forchetta di Bilbo si blocca nel suo cammino verso la sua bocca.

“Continuare... continuare cosa?”

Non lo sa, non c'è alcun modo possibile per cui _potrebbe_ saperlo, ma Bilbo ci mette comunque un po' troppo tempo per rassicurarsi.

“L'aria è praticamente viziata ogni volta che voi due vi trovate nella stessa stanza,” continua Deidre con leggerezza, come se stesse parlando del tempo, “potresti provare a dirmi che non è affar mio, ma probabilmente riderei di te.”

Bilbo si concentra duramente sulla deglutizione del boccone, anche se la sua gola è all'improvviso spiacevolmente stretta, e guarda dritto il tavolo, le guance che iniziano ad arrossire.

“Io non,” cerca di dire, “Io non posso...”

“E l'hai capito solo adesso?” Deidre ridacchia, ma è più divertita di ogni altra cosa.

“Non posso semplicemente...” Bilbo fa un altro tentativo, “cioè... cosa pensi stia accadendo, esattamente? Qui? Cosa stiamo...?”

Sembra che tutta la sua eloquenza sia andata giù per lo scarico, definitivamente.

“Oh, _yâkùlib Mahal_ ,” ride, la bocca piena di pancake, “Non lo so. Dimmelo tu.”

Bilbo non può fare a meno di guardarla imbambolato mentre lei mastica con un largo sorriso che le ricopre viso, e con un sopracciglio interrogativo, e pensa, _mi sono perso_.

“Mi sono perso.”

Lei fa un suono di scherno, ma il suo sorrisetto si scioglie in un'espressione gentile.

“Sì, lo vedo,” dice a bassa voce, “non sei il solo, però. Per quel che vale, non credo che nessuno di voi due troverà la strada giusta da solo, sai.”

Gli occhi di Bilbo si allargano mentre quelle parole gli stringono il cuore, ma poi una risata gli trabocca in gola, inaspettata e un po' secca.

“Deidre, _ti prego_ ,” geme, e lei ridacchia.

“Lo so, mi dispiace, era orribile.”

“Lo era davvero.”

“Non posso farci niente, ho sempre voluto essere la Hilda.”

“La – la cosa?”

“La Hilda?” ripete, alzandosi dal tavolo, dopo aver finito il suo pasto a tempo di record, “sai, del _Rem Bukhubâlâf_?”

"Deidre, ti dimentichi che non sono un nativo ereboriano.”

“È così facile,” gli sorride da sopra la spalla, e un commento così piccolo certamente non dovrebbe farlo sentire così profondamente male.

“Comunque,” continua, “ Rem Bukhubâlâf è uno dei nostri classici, è uscito quando ero una ragazza, con Oskar Lagabur e Bellinda Varudhul, oh, erano tutti e due così belli, ho sempre voluto assomigliare a lei quando ero ragazza, lunghi capelli d'oro, questi _enormi_ occhi azzurri...”

“E la Hilda?” le ricorda Bilbo dolcemente.

«Sì, giusto. Era la zia di Filip – il personaggio di Lagabur – ed era questa adorabile donna, che ha passato l'intero film a dare saggi consigli a Filip, sempre molto profondi, sempre estremamente esagerati e patetici, hai capito il genere, quelli sul vero amore, e correre rischi, e i sogni che diventano realtà...”

“Giusto,” Bilbo ridacchia.

“C'è stato un sequel del film, in cui ha fatto la stessa cosa,” continua Deidre a chiacchierare, “e poi l'attrice ha continuato a fare un certo numero di altri ruoli, tutti simili alla Hilda – un tesoro nazionale, davvero. I giovani non sanno da dove proviene, ma è come un modo di dire in questi giorni. 'Non essere una Hilda'. 'Non Hildarmi'. Ehh...”

“Va a Hildare da qualche altra parte,” offre Thorin dalla porta, e Bilbo si vergogna del formicolio lungo la schiena quando il Re e Deidre ridono allegramente.

“Perché stiamo parlando di vecchi film?” chiede Thorin, spostandosi accanto alla domestica e iniziando a farsi un caffè nonostante i tentativi di Deidre di allontanarlo finché non ha finito di lavare i piatti.

“Oh, stavo dando a Bilbo qualche consiglio alla Hilda,” replica Deidre con leggerezza, e forse è tutto nella testa di Bilbo, a questo punto, ma vede Thorin irrigidirsi quasi impercettibilmente.

“Capisco,” dice il Re lentamente poi, dopo un momento con il fiato sospeso, “caffè, professore?”

“Ah, s-sì grazie,” balbetta Bilbo, decidendo con fermezza di non lasciare che il vago dolore di essere chiamato di nuovo 'professore' lo travolga.

“Vi lascio da soli,” dice Deidre in tono abbastanza innocente, ma fa comunque raddrizzare Bilbo, e Thorin la fissa con uno sguardo un po' sospettoso.

“Ci sono i panni da stirare,” spiega, e poi agita il dito a Thorin, “non penso che ti piacerebbe andare da Gabilaz in una camicia sgualcita, vero?”

Il Re la guarda in modo torvo, e Bilbo non riesce a trattenere la risatina che gli sfugge – rapidamente la trasforma in una tosse imbarazzata, nella migliore maniera più umoristica possibile. Deidre gli fa l'occhiolino, che fa finta di non vedere, e poi si allontana saltellando, fischiettando qualcosa che Bilbo sospetta fortemente sia la melodia del film che gli ha appena descritto, e lui e Thorin rimangono da soli in cucina, con la caffettiera che sta appena iniziando a bollire, e così non c'è alcuna opportunità di scappare nei prossimi minuti.

“Allora,” dichiara Thorin dopo aver fatto il caffè (il fatto che in qualche modo sa come Bilbo lo preferisce - con un sacco di latte e un sacco di zucchero – non dovrebbe essere così snervante come lo è), “ha la minima idea di dove le ho chiesto di accompagnarci il prossimo fine settimana?”

Bilbo lo guarda un po' stordito, finché non si ricorda, arrossendo, con lo sguardo che guizza via quando il Re lo fissa, inclinando un sopracciglio.

“Non proprio,” ammette debolmente, avvolgendo le mani intorno alla sua tazza come un ancoraggio fisico, “Non stavo davvero... Non è che non ascoltavo, ho solo... mi dispiace.”

Thorin lo fissa ancora, e sembra, inspiegabilmente, quasi triste per un momento fugace, ma poi sorride brevemente.

“Comprensibile,” commenta, e Bilbo aggrotta un po' la fronte, perché... lo è?

“Le Celebrazioni della Pace iniziano ufficialmente domenica prossima,” spiega il Re, fissando il caffè, “ci sarà un grande evento nella capitale, ovviamente, ma il signor Ibindikhel pensa che sarebbe una buona idea se facessi invece un'apparizione qui, ad Ered Luin. È più, ehm... personale, meno marce grandiose e bandiere ed inni nazionali, e mio nonno aveva come traduzione di venire qui alla fine di ogni raccolto... ci sarà un breve spettacolo che darà inizio alle celebrazioni, e la fontana di cui Fíli ha parlato è davvero molto bella...”

La sua voce si affievolisce, e si schiarisce la gola e prende un lungo sorso di caffè, e Bilbo si accorge allora che è apparso un sorriso sincero sul proprio viso. Rispecchiando il Re, lo affoga nella sua bevanda.

“Sembra fantastico,” dice.

“Lo sarà,” Thorin annuisce, “e a quanto pare sarò tenuto a fare un discorso – qualcosa circa le simpatie del pubblico che sono al loro meglio durante un festival che vende alcolici. Parole di Ibindikhel, non mie,” aggiunge in fretta, e Bilbo ride.

“Naturalmente. Immagino che Dwalin non sia troppo felice di questo – del discorso, voglio dire.”

“Oh, assolutamente livido,” concorda Thorin, “troppo spazio aperto, e sia il Re e l'erede al trono nello stesso posto e nello stesso momento e tutto il resto. Essere circondati da sicurezza a destra e a manca è inevitabile, temo.”

“Hmm,” offre Bilbo semplicemente, bevendo il caffè lentamente, guardando fuori dalla finestra – le guardie sono in vista in questo momento, ma sa che ci sono almeno cinque di loro nella piccola macchia di cortile.

Si chiede se sentirsi un po' in gabbia sia una risposta normale al sapere che non sono mai soli, ovunque vanno. Ma poi di nuovo, pensa alla pistola che Dwalin gli ha dato, che giace nel suo comodino, e il pensiero di portarla con sé in pubblico che lo rende un po' nauseato – meglio essere circondato da professionisti che sanno davvero prendere la mira.

“Spero proprio che Kíli si sentirà abbastanza bene per venire,” dice poi il Re sottovoce, e Bilbo lo riconosce per quello che è – un tentativo piuttosto coraggioso ad una conversazione informale, cosa che ammira, perché lui stesso non ha abbastanza fegato per farlo.

“Oh, sono sicuro che starà bene,” risponde, forzando una facile sicurezza nella sua voce, “tutto quello che fa è dormire e bere tè, e quando la febbre si abbasserà, gli passerà in poco tempo.”

Thorin lo scruta come se non riuscisse a credere alle sue parole, ma poi sospira pesantemente, strofinandosi la parte posteriore del collo.

“Non lo ricorda, e Fíli a malapena, ma la madre li portava ad Ered Luin quando erano molto piccoli,” dice con un'onestà sorprendente.

“Sì, lo so,” mormora Bilbo prima di potersi fermare.

C'è una foto di lui e i Principi in una scatola in fondo al baule al piano di sopra che Bilbo e i ragazzi hanno trovato la prima volta che sono andati ad esplorare, i colori un po' sbiaditi, quasi come se non facesse parte delle altre foto – la sorella del Re con un neonato dai capelli scuri che le dormiva in braccio, e un bambino piccolo che sorrideva aggrappato al vestito di lei, e dietro di loro, il giardino della villa in piena fioritura. L'avevano lasciata lì, ma poi Bilbo l'ha trovata nascosta nella copia di Fíli di _Percy Jackson_ uno o due giorni più tardi, e l'ha rimessa al suo posto senza commentare. Potrebbe chiedere perché hanno smesso di venire qui, ma sa la risposta fin troppo bene – sa quanto sia difficile tornare in un luogo che è ricco di ricordi, e far finta che non fanno male, non importa quanto siano meravigliosi.

“Mi dispiace,” sussurra anche se in realtà non vuole, e la paura che prova dopo che le parole gli lasciano la bocca è a lui ancora sconosciuta – la paura di alzare lo sguardo, o persino di spostarsi di un centimetro, perché potrebbe scatenare una valanga. Probabilmente ha già provocato una valanga.

Thorin rimane in silenzio per lungo tempo, e Bilbo si fissa le mani giunte in grembo, resistendo allo strano impulso di girarsi i pollici come sua madre gli diceva di fare quando aspettava che il pranzo venisse servito.

“Non dovresti essere tu a scusarti,” dice il Re alla fine, lentamente e spento, e Bilbo stringe forte gli occhi per un momento – quasi si aspetta di sentire in sottofondo una sorta di melodia patetica al pianoforte, ecco quanto sembra all'improvviso ridicolo e fuori luogo l'intero momento.

Pensa a tutte le sue bugie e mezze verità, e nel complesso, a tutto quello per cui dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa, ma l'unica immagine che continua a baluginare nella sua mente è il viso di Thorin che si contrae quando ha girato i tacchi e l'ha lasciato in quel corridoio, e Bilbo pensa che probabilmente lo perseguiterà fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Apre la bocca tirando un lungo respiro, quasi determinato a dire qualcosa, poi la chiude di nuovo quando le parole proprio non arrivano. Guarda Thorin, sperando con un po' di disperazione che questo potrebbe indurre a qualche idea, ma fallisce del tutto, di fronte al suo sguardo del tutto calmo.

“Sono scappato via da te,” mugola alla fine, teso e pacato, ed è come se le parole non fossero nemmeno le sue; le odia nel momento in cui gli scivolano fuori dalle labbra.

“Ma io ti ho lasciato andare,” arriva una risposta calma e Bilbo pensa, _oh, quelle non sono decisamente le parole giuste._

Non vuole fare questo nella maniera ovvia ma orrendamente patetica – sente di non meritarselo. Thorin dovrebbe essere arrabbiato, e amareggiato, e non dovrebbe mai voler parlare con lui di nuovo, e ciò renderebbe le cose molto più facili. Farebbe capire a Bilbo che ha bisogno di mantenere le distanze, perché è la verità, perché non c'è altro modo in cui questo potrebbe funzionare, e Bilbo sarebbe felice di accontentarlo. _Non è colpa tua_ , vuole digrignare i denti e bisbigliare a Thorin, _non è colpa tua se ho deciso di fare tutto questo – per moltissimo tempo, ho pensato che lo fosse. Oppure, ho pensato che se lo fosse, sarebbe stata una buona scusa. Ma, sai una cosa, i sentimenti sono una buona scusa come qualsiasi altra, ma non è colpa tua se li ho sviluppati. Per favore, non pensare che mi hai spaventato, o che non mi importa, o che sono io quello a cui serve una tregua, tra noi due. È bastato quel bacio per rendermi consapevole che tutti questi errori che ho fatto, li voglio pagare da solo. Compreso questo stupido, sconveniente, pericoloso, debilitante crepacuore, grazie tante._

“Non posso davvero biasimarti,” ridacchia un po' amaramente, invece, e quello, finalmente, sembra aver preso Thorin un po' di sorpresa.

“Io...” prova a dire, e Bilbo è contento che non va oltre a quello, ad essere onesti.

“Mi dispiace,” ripete, più determinato, meno debolmente adesso, “Non ho mai voluto... causare così tanti problemi. Penso.”

Non ha nemmeno il tempo di prendere una nota mentale di quanto quella frase alla fine sembri dolorosamente ironica, perché Thorin ride, e il suono è così assolutamente inaspettato nella sua tenerezza e genuino divertimento, che Bilbo dimentica se stesso e guarda il Re con sorpresa.

“Sapevo che saresti stato un problema nel momento in cui hai iniziato a discutere con me circa il linguaggio del nostro contratto,” dice Thorin chiaramente, con un debole sorriso, “non penso... non avrei voluto niente di diverso. Se davvero vuoi dare la colpa a qualcuno, questo è tanto colpa mia quanto tua. Non ho mai chiesto niente di tutto questo, e credo nemmeno te, eppure eccoci qua.”

Bilbo semplicemente lo guarda a bocca aperta con quella che deve essere un'espressione sconcertata piuttosto ridicola, ed è completamente a corto di parole.

“Uhm,” riesce a dire alla fine, e Thorin non smette mai di sorridere, anche se un po' cupo, e Bilbo non è abbastanza sicuro di come siano arrivati qui, ma lo accetterà, accetterà tutto.

“Mi dispiacerebbe se pensassi che tu, uh... abbia fatto qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato.”

Gli occhi di Bilbo si spalancano per lo shock, ma tutto ciò di cui è capace, è un piuttosto incredulo: “Mi stai dicendo che è stato esattamente rispettoso del protocollo?”

Thorin ride, _di nuovo_ , e anche Bilbo lo fa, ma nel suo caso, è un po' fragile – partecipare a questa conversazione comincia a diventare gravoso per lui.

“Quando mai ti sei disturbato con il protocollo?” commenta il Re con incredibile leggerezza, e anche se una parte di Bilbo ancora vuole correre fuori dalla stanza, confuso e un po' spaventato, ribatte prontamente: “Quando mai tu non l'hai fatto?”

Seguono _ancora_ più risate, e rimangano a fissarsi a vicenda; Bilbo si sente molto disorientato, le guance calde, ma incapace di sconfiggere il suo sorriso. Sicuramente non è così che dovrebbe andare – Thorin non dovrebbe assolutamente essere così rilassato, non dovrebbe trattare la situazione così alla leggera, con il peso di tutto il Paese sulle sue spalle...

 _Forse dovresti smettere di cercare di indovinare come le altre persone_ dovrebbero _pensare . Forse è così proprio perché sta portando il peso di tutto il Paese sulle sue spalle. No, aspetta, è comunque una brutta notizia per te – l'unica cosa che non puoi dargli è del conforto facile._

Cominciando ad essere di nuovo un po' in preda al panico, Bilbo è quasi grato quando Beorn entra battendo i piedi in cucina senza tanti complimenti, con Deidre al seguito, e la coppia sta litigando sui... funghi?, se Bilbo capisce correttamente il rapido khuzdul, e il momento si è dissolto.

Ma in qualche modo, si è dissolta anche un po' di tensione tra Bilbo e il Re. Non sa come, e senza alcun ombra di dubbio non rimuginerà sulla questione, ma nei giorni seguenti, diventano sempre più capaci di comportarsi normalmente in reciproca presenza. Il piano è quello di rimanere nella casa estiva fino a dopo domenica che segna l'inizio delle Celebrazioni della Pace, e ritornare a Palazzo nella settimana successiva, il che darà ai Principi abbastanza tempo per organizzarsi a tornare a scuola e così via, e a Thorin per prepararsi alla sua ultima apparizione nella capitale, che segnerà la fine di tutto l'evento lungo una settimana. Ma per ora, si ritrovano tutti quanti con un paio di giorni in più da passare in questa residenza, e in qualche modo, anche il Re ha sorprendentemente poco lavoro tra le mani. I media sembrano farlo per lui, e forse la più sorprendente svolta degli eventi è la storia che va in onda il mercoledì, prima del ritorno di Thorin dai suoi viaggi quotidiani.

_“–e Smaug Bundushar ha annunciato che, sebbene sia improbabile che questo rinforzi la sua immagine, o l'immagine del partito che sta supportando nelle imminenti elezioni, farà quello che può per determinare la verità di queste accuse. Il miliardario crede che se qualcuno possiede i mezzi per aiutare la giustizia, quel qualcuno dovrebbe usarli al meglio delle proprie conoscenze–”_

“Che succede?” borbotta Bilbo a Balin, entrando nel salone dopo aver sentito l'inglese invece del solito khuzdul quando era l'ora del telegiornale della sera.

Anche Deidre e Beorn sono nella stanza, e persino un numero di persone che Bilbo riconosce come colleghi di Bard, e tutto sommato, la tensione nell'aria è molto palpabile.

“Bundushar ha appena annunciato che alcuni membri del partito di Karkâl _potrebbero aver_ fatto degli affari con alcuni personaggi poco raccomandabili, che _potrebbero essere_ dietro l'attacco,” spiega Balin in tono derisorio.

“Cosa?” Bilbo sussulta, “ma è stato... Voglio dire, perché mai avrebbe...? Non capisco.”

“Letteralmente nessuno lo capisce,” Balin annuisce, mentre la TV mostra le immagini sia di Bundushar e che di Karkâl, solitamente fianco a fianco a chiacchierare molto intensamente, probabilmente circa i loro piani per rovesciare la monarchia, o qualcosa del genere, “questo Paese non ha avuto una cellula terroristica... beh, dalla rivoluzione, ma si sa come i media adorino i fanatici. L'idea che alcuni di quegli ideali siano stati covati sotto la superficie per tutto quel tempo, è... beh, una cattiva notizia per noi _e_ per il partito di Karkâl, ma ovviamente un'ottima notizia per la stampa.”

 _I media adorano i fanatici_ – addolora Bilbo pensare a quanto siano vicini ad un paio di fanatici _veri_ , senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Riflette sul fatto che non stanno cercando di sabotare se stessi per sfizio – esattamente il contrario, in realtà. No, non è un fan della politica, ma riconosce un buon complesso da martire, quando ne vede uno. Sia Bundushar che Karkâl trascorreranno i prossimi giorni ad espiare per la loro sciocca cecità, giurando fedeltà alla Corona alla maniera medievale, e il pubblico ci cascherà, ci banchetterà, ci crederà.

Ancora una volta, Bilbo si sente molto, molto piccolo, rispetto a tutto quello che sta succedendo intorno a lui. Né Gandalf né Bard sembrano di sentire la necessità di aggiornarlo, o di dirgli almeno qualcosa, e così è lasciato da solo, a chiedersi come tutti questi pezzi di un puzzle si incastrano, tra cui il presunto padre di Thorin, sdraiato da qualche parte in un letto d'ospedale, incosciente e fragile, eppure in qualche modo in possesso di abbastanza potere per far credere a Bundushar di essere in vantaggio...

Bilbo comincia ad innervosirsi molto quando tutto continua a progredire senza alcun intoppo – sembra che alcuni dei pezzi grossi del partito di Karkâl saranno presto arrestati, e anche il leader accetta di essere oggetto di un interrogatorio, e la stampa ha un sacco di cui scrivere, i conduttori televisivi un sacco di cui parlare. E per di più, il Re stesso è soddisfatto di questo stato di cose, perché significa che stanno facendo dei progressi – verso cosa, però, Bilbo non osa prevedere.

Sarebbe molto più facile lasciare che le sue preoccupazioni gli rosicchino i nervi, se non fosse per Thorin stesso – la sua sola presenza non agita Bilbo come prima, non più. Esattamente il contrario, infatti. Non è sicuro di cosa sia cambiato, ma trova sempre più facile affrontare il Re, e Thorin stesso sembra passare più del suo tempo nella villa – o forse è solo il fatto che Bilbo non passa tutto il suo tempo a cercare di evitarlo.

Condividono la colazione con i Principi, e la cena ogni volta Thorin riesce a tornare in tempo, e quando una sera, il Re si aggira in salotto dove Bilbo ha preso l'abitudine di leggere in tranquillità, rimanendo anche dopo che ha finito di parlare di qualcosa di senza dubbio molto importante con Balin, Bilbo non lo mette nemmeno in discussione. Sviluppano un'abitudine veramente degna dei ragazzini stupidi che a quanto pare sono; quella di guardarsi a vicenda furtivamente quando pensano che l'altro non sta guardando, e nascondersi dietro un libro o un giornale o qualsiasi altra cosa, quando i loro sguardi si incrociano accidentalmente.

C'è Thorin seduto sul letto di Kíli, lasciandolo, stranamente, disegnare sulla sua mano con un pennarello, e c'è Thorin che arrangia in cucina varie forme di natura morta con Fíli da fotografare, mentre Deidre si lamenta di loro che le rubano le ciotole e la verdura , e c'è Thorin che ozia sulla poltrona in salotto, immerso in questo o quel articolo sul suo tablet, mentre Muzmith la gattina dorme e fa le fusa sul bracciolo, scavando col muso nel suo collo, e... Beh, c'è Thorin che toglie a Bilbo la concentrazione e il respiro, demolendo le sue preoccupazioni così perfettamente che lo lascia sempre a domandarsi per che cosa è così nervoso, ed è tutto così ingiusto. Sì.

Poi c'è il venerdì in cui il Re ha deciso di prendersi il pomeriggio libero, perché ha bisogno di scrivere il discorso per la domenica, e anche se non è del tutto sicuro del come gli sia venuto in mente di dirlo, Bilbo fa un piccolo commento stupido a pranzo su come può solo sperare che il suo stile sia migliorato da quando ha scritto quel maledetto contratto che ha dato inizio a tutto questo, e Fíli ridacchia, e il suo ormai completamente guarito e fin troppo eccitato fratello si unisce a lui, e Deidre quasi si soffoca con il caffè, ma Bilbo ha occhi solo per Thorin, che... gestisce il tutto con molto garbo, sorridendo e dichiarando: “Beh, di sicuro apprezzerei il suo contributo – in effetti eccelle nelle frasi fatte argute.”

E non c'è nient'altro da fare che arrossire furiosamente ed incespicare sulle parole, e Bilbo pensa, _oh, non dovrebbe essere così facile. Certamente non dovrebbe essere così_ divertente _. Tutto sta per cadere a pezzi sotto i tuoi piedi, ed eccoti qui, a flirtare con un re e a scherzare sulle competenze linguistiche._

Passa le seguenti ore a cercare di fare l'impossibile per trattenere Kíli dal correre per casa per paura che gli si alzi la temperatura, e non ci pensa nemmeno due volte a quello che ha detto (beh, non è vero, l'imbarazzo è persistente e potente, ma ci prova con tutte le sue forze) fino all'ora di cena, quando Thorin aspetta che i ragazzi finiscano di mangiare e scappino in quella che ora chiamano 'la sala TV' per guardare questo o quel film, e che anche Deidre scompaia, e chiede molto seriamente: “Potrei interessarti nell'ascoltare la prima stesura?”

Bilbo è molto contento di stare seduto, e che non sta bevendo nulla in quel momento, perché altrimenti rischierebbe di sembrare un completo idiota, con lo shock vero e proprio che prova.

“Io, ehm,” riesce a dire debolmente, “sì, certo, vorrei... mi piacerebbe. M-ma il mio khuzdul non è esattamente stellare ancora, e...”

“Oh, è in inglese, per ora,” risponde il Re con leggerezza, “in qualche modo, ultimamente trovo sia più facile scrivere in inglese, non so perché o come.”

“Un fenomeno comune,” Bilbo annuisce, “le strutture di un linguaggio studiato sono spesso più facilmente adottate e liberamente utilizzate rispetto a quello nativo, ha a che fare con il cervello che si sforza di più nel concentrarsi su diverse parti del... _comunque_ ,” si schiarisce la gola, le guance che si arrossiscono, quando vede che il Re considera la sua piccola litania con un piccolo sorriso, “Mi piacerebbe ascoltarla, naturalmente.”

“Ottimo, grazie. Incontriamoci in salotto?”

“Ah... sì. Va bene.”

Bilbo ascolta il discorso. Ride e ridacchia quando è appropriato, e spesso quando non lo è. Fa anche un paio di note e osservazioni, che Thorin accetta senza alcun dubbio. Lotta, lotta così duramente per non cedere a spingere via Muzmith che fa felicemente le fusa sulle sue ginocchia, alzarsi dalla poltrona, afferrare il viso del Re e baciarlo lì dove si trova. È una sensazione orribile. È un discorso meraviglioso. Bilbo può immaginarsi ad ascoltarlo ancora, e ancora, e ancora, e può immaginare i volti delle persone ad Ered Luin quando lo sentiranno, e guarda Thorin che si sistema gli occhiali e digita qualche nota nel documento, e si chiede, si meraviglia del fatto che non tutti in questo Paese siano innamorati di lui come lo è Bilbo. Il petto gli fa fisicamente male.

Deidre interrompe il loro piccolo incontro ricordando loro che è l'ora della storia della buonanotte dei ragazzi, e Thorin segue Bilbo alla camera dei Principi senza alcun indugio, ed è allora che Bilbo pensa – se vuole che questo abbia almeno una fine dignitosa, dovrà fare in modo che il Re e i suoi nipoti siano completamente a proprio agio insieme. Renderà le cose più facili quando Bilbo se ne andrà.

“Oh, accidenti,” annuncia, “Ho dimenticato i miei occhiali al piano di sotto.”

“No-o,” piagnucola Kíli, cadendo di peso sul letto, mentre Fíli fa un suono di scherno: “Beh, valli a prendere!”

“Hmm, non mi va. Vostra Maestà, che ne dite se prendete il mio posto oggi?”

Thorin gli lancia un'occhiata molto breve, abbassando la testa e sorridendo, e Bilbo si ricompone prima di iniziare a sorridere come un idiota.

“Beh,” dichiara Thorin, “Mi piacerebbe, ovviamente. Se a voi due non dispiace.”

“Leggi, leggi!” Kíli agita la mano con impazienza, e Fíli aggiunge: “potresti essere un po' meglio di Bilbo a fare le voci, comunque.”

“Beh, scusa tanto!” Bilbo si insuperbisce, “Penso che le mie voci siano molto buone!”

“Sì, quelle femminili,” sottolinea Fíli seccamente, mentre Kíli ridacchia tra le mani e Thorin scoppia a ridere.

“Credo che le voci femminili siano un'abilità meritevole,” dice, divertito, e Bilbo sospira, roteando gli occhi e stravaccandosi sul letto di Fíli, borbottando, “lo metterò nel mio curriculum.”

“Va bene allora,” Thorin fa un gran sorriso, “cosa leggiamo?”

“Ecco,” Fíli gli dà la copia di Bilbo un po' rovinata di _Guida galattica per gli autostoppisti_.

“Oh, eccellente,” apprezza Thorin, “l'ho letto quando avevo più o meno la tua età, Fíli.”

Si mette ai piedi del letto di Kíli, e dal momento in cui si mette gli occhiali dalla montatura grigio-argento, Bilbo sa che avrà difficoltà a tenere il battito del suo cuore tranquillo. Cerca di mantenere il suo sguardo fisso incantato al minimo, ma alla fine, dice a se stesso, rispecchierà solo l'espressione dei ragazzi, in ogni caso. Thorin legge con calma, la sua voce molto più bassa di quella di Bilbo, e Kíli striscia sul suo grembo, sbirciando nel libro mentre lo zio segue per lui le righe del testo con il dito, e Fíli è a pancia sotto, il mento tra le mani, la testa accanto a quella Bilbo, ed entrambi sono silenziosi come topi.

Bilbo pensa a quando ha avuto per la prima volta modo di conoscere loro tre, provando una nostalgia dolorosa e orribile, e sa che nessuno di loro avrebbe mai pensato che tutto questo fosse possibile. Il fatto di aver contribuito a creare questa... questa pace tra di loro, è solo una magra consolazione, perché in qualche modo, anche se non l'ha mai chiesto, anche se non l'ha mai voluto, possiede anche il potere di sconvolgere questa pace di nuovo.

Kíli finisce rannicchiato come un gatto accanto a Thorin, addormentandosi in pochi minuti, e anche Fíli sonnecchia quando il Re finisce di leggere. Lui e Bilbo augurano sottovoce ai ragazzi una buonanotte, ed escono in punta di piedi dalla stanza, e c'è quella stupida finestra ampia che evocherà ora sempre troppi ricordi, per quanto concerne Bilbo, ed è contento che nessuno di loro vacilla, quando ci passano accanto dirigendosi al piano di sotto.

Questa potrebbe essere quasi una cosa buona, se non fosse per tutti gli... beh, orrori in arrivo. Bilbo sa che ad un certo punto durante l'ultima settimana, hanno fatto una sorta di tacito accordo, per cercare di capire come comportarsi quando sono insieme, e lo addolora vedere che ha avuto così tanto successo. Cerca di non pensare a quello-che-poteva-essere. O, beh, a quello-che-sarebbe-stato-se. Cerca di non pensare al futuro, o alla versione di esso che più amerebbe, o alla versione di esso che è la più probabile. Cerca di non pensare affatto. Si congeda presto quella notte, anche se tutto quello che vuole fare è stare seduto in salotto con Thorin e gli altri ad ascoltare le loro conversazioni su questo o quello, cullando tra le mani la sua tazza di tè e domandandosi se gli verrà mai consentito di accorciare la distanza di quel paio di centimetri tra lui e il Re mentre sono rilassati sul divano...

Giusto, no, sì, il sonno è sicuramente l'opzione più sicura.

***

Sabato passa in un turbinio, venendo istruito da Dwalin sulle misure di sicurezza, il movimento nelle grandi folle e cose simili, e facendo più pratica di tiro, dato che il Responsabile della Sicurezza vuole assicurarsi che Bilbo non sottovaluti i possibili pericoli. E domenica pomeriggio presto, lui e i Principi vengono caricati in una macchina e trasportati fino ad Ered Luin, senza il Re, che è ancora da qualche parte sulla strada, e apparirà a fare il suo discorso di apertura, non prima. In viaggio verso la piccola cittadina – verranno portati alla casa di Dáin Khirikhbuzun, dove passeranno il tempo fino all'inizio delle celebrazioni – Bilbo guarda fuori dal finestrino le linee di alberi che passano, le foglie che appena cominciano ad assumere un colore ricco di rosso e giallo, e pensa a quanto sembri surreale, uscire dalla villa dopo così tanto tempo. La sua vita nella capitale, nel suo piccolo appartamento all'ultimo piano del Palazzo, i suoi amici lì, Frida... sembra tutto così distante. Quasi come se non fosse mai accaduto. Ancora una volta, è un po' arrabbiato con se stesso per aver lasciato che tutti i suoi problemi mettessero in ombra queste cose, ed imbattendosi con Gandalf alla casa del Primo Ministro, brontola irritato, si assicura che i Principi siano al sicuro, i quali scappano via con i figli di Dáin, le guardie di sicurezza al seguito, e decide di provare almeno a sentire ciò che Gandalf ha da dirgli.

“È tutto sotto controllo,” dichiara l'uomo in modo molto poco convincente, “oggi non dovrebbe esserci nessuna... interruzione improvvisa. Non voglio che ti preoccupi.”

Bilbo lo fulmina con lo sguardo senza alcun umorismo finché il sorrisetto dell'uomo più alto non scompare, e sospira.

“Mi dispiace se ti abbiamo tenuto all'oscuro.”

"Oh, ti dispiace, eh?

“Sì. Non hai nulla da temere, Bilbo, e ho pensato che la cosa migliore per te fosse sapere il meno possibile.”

"So già molto di più di quanto avrei preferito, ti ringrazio molto.”

“C'è del lavoro da fare, dopo che ritorni a Palazzo e prima che le Celebrazioni della Pace siano finite, ma te ne parlerò più tardi–”

“Oh, _risparmiatelo_.”

Bilbo si rende conto quanto sia sottile la linea è tra il mantenere un'attenta e beata ignoranza, e il lasciare che la realtà di tutta la faccenda lo travolga.

“Non voglio _lavorare per te_ ,” bisbiglia, “Non voglio che mi vengano imboccati dei minuscoli pezzettini di informazione senza una spiegazione adeguata, e poi pretendete che mi stia anche bene così. Non voglio che niente di tutto questo, dannazione.”

“Che cosa _vuoi_ , allora?” chiede Gandalf semplicemente.

Bilbo lo fissa, conoscendo la risposta, ma è riluttante a darla, finché non viene chiamato per prepararsi ad incontrare il Primo Ministro e sua moglie nell'atrio, in realtà contento che Gandalf sia, ad un certo punto, scomparso... chissà dove.

“È bello rivederla di nuovo,” lo saluta invece Dáin, un presenza molto più gradita, e Bilbo dedica se stesso a scambiare convenevoli con lui e sua moglie, e la sua pressione sanguigna si sta lentamente abbassando. Se loro sono tesi, non lasciano vedere, soprattutto non intorno ai bambini, e Bilbo percepisce la fragilità di tutta la situazione – si tratta di una celebrazione della _pace_ dopotutto, eppure eccoli qui, circondati da una sicurezza raddoppiata, con tutti che si sentono vagamente in pericolo, sospetta.

Ma Ered Luin splende nel ricco bagliore del sole pomeridiano – è una cittadina pittoresca, molto simile a Gundabad, i vicoli stretti traboccanti di gente, e Bilbo vede che ci sono ghirlande di bandiere vivaci che svolazzano tra gli edifici, e gli stand che vendono, tra le molte altre cose, grandi sbuffi di zucchero filato colorato, e ci sono fili di luci e lanterne tra gli alberi, alcuni illuminate, alcuni in attesa che il buio cali, e tutto sommato, è quasi ridicolmente gioioso.

La piazza principale dove ci saranno tutte le cose importanti, è di fronte a una bella chiesa alta, che brilla come un faro. Un palco è stato eretto sotto i grandi rami di due alberi di castagno, e la folla si sta ammassando lì, in attesa dell'inizio degli spettacoli. Dopo essere stato inculcato da Dwalin, Bilbo sa che ci sono guardie di sicurezza ovunque, alle finestre degli edifici circostanti, nella chiesa, tra le persone che trasportano dolci, tra le telecamere, tra i bambini... Desidera davvero di essere stato risparmiato da questa conoscenza. Sarebbe molto più facile credere al generale umore allegro e speranzoso.

Per il momento, è contento che gli uomini di Dwalin prendano il comando, accompagnando i Principi, lui e la famiglia di D á in all'interno della chiesa. Bilbo ammira lo splendore, la magnificenza mozzafiato dell'altare sul lato opposto della navata, le statue dorate dei santi, gli affreschi ben conservati sugli altissimi soffitti a volta, il modo in cui il mormorio delle loro voci echeggia ovunque, insieme al rumore dei loro passi... non è mai stato particolarmente religioso, ma prova molto apprezzamento per gli edifici di questo tipo, che servono pienamente al loro scopo – lo fanno sentire molto piccolo, e tuttavia, in sintonia con qualcosa di molto più grande di lui.

Ascolta le spiegazioni dell'ultimo minuto di quello che seguirà prestando poca attenzione – quando il Re arriverà, tutti saliranno sul palco, e ci saranno un sacco di saluti e sorrisi e pose per le foto, dalle quali Bilbo si terrà alla larga, ovviamente. Ha un posto riservato da qualche parte in prima fila dell'auditorium improvvisato, separato dalla massa principale della folla, dove si siederanno anche le famiglie del Re e del Primo Ministro quando il discorso sarà fatto, a guardare lo spettacolo che seguirà.

Poi appare Thorin – beh, prima le sue guardie, attraverso un ingresso laterale, diffondendosi in tutta la navata come se ogni colonna e panca di legno potrebbe nascondere un assassino, solo allora seguite dal Re in persona, con Dwalin al suo fianco, e Bilbo rimane senza fiato piuttosto rapidamente. Thorin indossa un'uniforme simile a quella che aveva al Gala, anche se molto meno formale, le decorazioni e le trecce dorate non così pompose, ma comunque... dire che il ricco blu scuro reale gli si addice sarebbe un vasto eufemismo.

Si concedono un sorriso a vicenda mentre il Re chiacchiera con Dáin, e Bilbo si assicura che i ragazzi non si siano rovinati i capelli _o_ le camicie, e poi Dwalin annuncia che mancano dieci minuti all'inizio del discorso, e assegna due guardie che scortino Bilbo fuori dalla chiesa e al suo posto.

“Buona fortuna, Vostra Maestà,” riesce a dire Bilbo prima di venir portato via dai due uomini alti in abito scuro, “ragazzi, comportatevi bene.”

Thorin gli annuisce, sempre sorridendo, e Fíli e Kíli ridono e lo salutano, e poi Bilbo se ne va, e pensa che se riesce a divertirsi questa sera, a sopravvivere al discorso di Thorin con la sua uniforme e i suoi capelli, e la sua barba ben curata, allora sarà pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa. Più o meno.

Il suo stomaco sobbalza in modo spiacevole quando vede che è seduto accanto a Bard, ma riesce a fare un sorriso storto, e il giornalista sembra non avere interesse nel scaricargli addosso ulteriori segreti più potenzialmente incriminanti, e così entrambi accettano la bandierina reale dalla signora le sta distribuendo, e trascorrono un paio di minuti a complimentare il tempo, e l'illuminazione, e la folla e quant'altro.

Le prime note dell'orchestra che annunciano l'inizio li prendono entrambi di sorpresa, e ci vuole un po' di tempo per discernere da dove proviene la musica – i musicisti sono abilmente nascosti nell'arcata della chiesa, e questo è ciò che Bilbo ama di Erebor, la musica dal vivo, e la passione per il teatro, e sì, beh, la famiglia reale.

L'applauso crescente quando il Re fa il suo ingresso, con i nipoti al suo fianco e il Primo Ministro e la sua famiglia in fondo, è assordante, e sembrano tutti così... così immacolati, così professionali, un quadro perfetto di stabilità, che rispecchia tutti gli ideali che le folle ruggenti hanno instillato in loro nel corso degli anni... Bilbo si alza dal suo posto insieme a tutti gli altri, quando l'inno nazionale inizia a suonare, e non c'è nessun cantante che accompagna la folla – le persone lo gestiscono completamente da sole, e Bilbo si vergogna solo di non conoscere tutte le parole e di dover ricorrere a canticchiare la melodia qua e là.

Ma lo sguardo di Thorin si incrocia con il suo all'inizio, e nient'altro conta davvero dopo. Bilbo si domanda solo se qualcuno farà il collegamento, il Re immobile come una statua, che fissa il piccolo uomo in prima fila incespicando sulle parole finché non smette di cantare del tutto, e cosa ne devono pensare. Sprofonda nella sua sedia sentendosi un po' stordito, e quando il discorso comincia, inizia a pensare di nuovo alla paura.

Non è mai stata la sua natura evitare scontri diretti – o, forse potrebbe esserlo stata, tanto tempo fa. C'è stato un momento nella sua vita in cui ha pensato che difendere se stesso ferocemente fosse la strada da percorrere. Difendere i suoi _ideali_. Ha combattuto per se stesso, perché sua madre gli ha insegnato che il mondo era incline alla condiscendenza, se solo si sapeva dove applicare la giusta quantità di pressione. Ha combattuto per i suoi studenti a Brea, perché credeva in loro, credeva nel loro futuro e le cose che avevano realizzato, e odiava vedere tutto ciò che veniva soffocato. Ha combattuto e ha combattuto, a volte in modo del tutto troppo sfacciato per il suo bene, a volte in modo del tutto troppo calmo per ottenere dei risultati al di là di una superiorità morale, ma comunque... combattere era qualcosa che era bravo a fare. _È_ bravo a fare – del resto, ha passato la totalità del suo tempo in Erebor a combattere con Thorin, per l'amore del cielo!

Guarda il Re parlare, e ascolta la gente che reagisce, e capisce alcune parole, ne perde altre, e sente l'impulso di chiudere gli occhi ed intridersi di quello che lo circonda. _La nozione più spaventosa di tutte è_ , pensa quando Thorin finisce il discorso con ancora un altro giro di applausi scroscianti, e si muove con i Principi e gli altri per prendere il proprio posto, _che ti basta guardarlo per renderti conto di quanto saresti disposto a rischiare per lui. Di quanto hai già rischiato per lui. Non riesci fisicamente ad allontanarti, ma se rimani, sai esattamente come tutto questo finirà. Stai sperando in un miracolo che non ti meriti._

Lo spettacolo passa in fretta, Bilbo rapidamente perde la concentrazione, ed è molto grato di non essere tenuto a fare molto dopo. I Principi sono sotto la supervisione degli uomini di Dwalin, spostandosi dovunque il Re si muove, e Bilbo li segue, facendo attenzione a non perdersi nella folla... La fontana famosa di cui Fíli aveva parlato così tanto si trova sul lato opposto della piazza, dove i marciapiedi si dividono in percorsi sottili, che si addentrano in un parco, e le persone si muovono come una massa d'acqua, fluendo lì per ottenere un miglior punto di vista. E onestamente Bilbo si sta solo domandando come Dwalin non sia assolutamente inorridito da tutti i rischi per la sicurezza, scortando la famiglia reale là, circondato da tutte quelle altre persone importanti, mentre Bilbo cammina fianco a fianco con Bard, sgomitando tra la folla. Sa di essere osservato, Dwalin glielo aveva assicurato, ma è più una preoccupazione che un conforto, come lo è il peso freddo della pistola nella fondina strana che Dwalin gli ha fatto indossare. Bilbo è assolutamente determinato a non usarla, però, e spera con disperazione di non doverlo fare.

Alla fine, è la sua mente distratta, pensando a pistole e misure di sicurezza e giubbotti antiproiettile, che gli impedisce di notare l'uomo in piedi al suo fianco prima che sia un po' troppo tardi. Trova un buon posto abbastanza vicino ai Principi e con una buona vista della fontana che prende vita, e quando qualcuno accanto a lui borbotta: “È proprio una bella serata, non ho forse ragione?”, la sua prima reazione è quella di concordare con un sorriso. Si pietrifica quando si gira a guardare chi ha parlato, e riconosce il volto del signor Zundush, l'assistente personale di Smaug Bundushar, e... cosa? Sicario? Sicuramente no?

Mille pensieri passano per la mente di Bilbo mentre l'uomo infila tranquillamente le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e gli sorride.

“Salve,” dice.

“S-salve,” sussurra Bilbo, teso.

“Non sia così nervoso,” Zundush sogghigna, “sono solo qui per per consegnare un messaggio – oh, ma guardi, sta iniziando!”

Sta indicando la fontana, ma Bilbo non ha alcuna intenzione di staccargli gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un secondo. Va tutto bene, dice a se stesso. Dwalin è proprio lì, con la testa calva che sovrasta tutti gli altri, e ci sono altre guardie nelle vicinanze, sicuramente Bilbo non è in pericolo...

“Cosa vuole?” sibila, improvvisamente consapevole della pistola che lo sta pungolando nelle costole, e sentendo il ' _non tirarla mai fuori in mezzo alla folla_ ' di Dwalin troppo chiaramente, “che messaggio?”

“Il signor Kent è stato divertente,” dice Zundush piuttosto vagamente, con quel sorriso ancora spiaccicato sul viso, e ha un aspetto abbastanza innocente, con la fronte sudata, e la camicia che è troppo piccola, e le sue rotonde guance paffute, ma Bilbo pensa che se c'è mai stato un momento in cui non sottovalutare qualcuno in base al suo aspetto, sarebbe adesso.

“Ma non ci piace particolarmente il signor Baggins – _oh, guardi là!_ ”

Bilbo rabbrividisce alla calma fredda della prima parte della frase rispetto all'esclamazione gioiosa di fronte alla sfolgorante luce rossa e dorata in eruzione, mentre lo spettacolo della fontana raggiunge il suo picco, e si domanda se verrebbe calpestato cadendo sulle ginocchia e cercando di scomparire tra le gambe degli spettatori – l'ha visto in un film? Sente che è così.

Vede allora Fíli e Kíli che lo cercano tra la folla, e quando lo trovano, lo salutano e gli fanno cenno di venire, e Bilbo si rende conto che il signor Zundush è invisibile a loro da questo punto di vista – il che è una benedizione, davvero, ma il suo stomaco si contorce quando pensa al pericolo immediato in cui li sta mettendo.

“Se vuole scusarmi, devo andare adesso–” tenta di dire disperatamente, ma mentre inizia ad allontanarsi, la mano di Zundush sul suo gomito lo ferma, e quasi si ferma anche il suo cuore.

“Come dicevo,” l'uomo parla con più determinazione ora, il sorriso piacevole sul suo volto nient'altro che una maschera, “a noi non piace particolarmente il signor Baggins. È molto meno divertente, e porta molti più problemi. Lo vorremmo fuori dai giochi.”

Bilbo lo fulmina con lo sguardo, con un gusto tremendo in bocca, il cuore che gli batte freneticamente, e sta cominciando a sentirsi come se fosse finito in uno di quei film d'azione con gangster di scarsa qualità. Spera solo di non essere il tizio che muore in questo o in quel modo orribile entro i primi cinque minuti.

“Chi è 'noi'?” chiede, in tono molto più velenoso di quanto sia probabilmente sicuro.

Zundush risponde solo inclinando la testa e facendo un suono di disappunto, un chiaro gesto di _oh, per favore_.

“Cammini con me,” dice.

“Assolutamente no.”

“Oh, suvvia, è una bella serata. Non sto chiedendo molto.”

“Sono, sono armato.”

Zundush ride, e non è una risata che ci si aspetterebbe da una persona dall'aspetto così tondo e gioviale – è una risata secca, e tranquilla, e inquietante, e Bilbo rabbrividisce.

“Ne sono sicuro,” sibila l'uomo, e sta per dire qualcos'altro, ma lo spettacolo di luci finisce poi, e seguono gli applausi, e Bilbo si rende conto di averlo perso tutto quanto, e i ragazzi sono così vicini, eppure eccolo, a fissare quest'uomo, e... a lottare con la paura e il disgusto, e una strana sorta di pesante rammarico, facendo l'impossibile per non lasciare trapelare sul viso il suo turbamento per tutto questo peso.

“Cosa vuole da me?” mugola, debole e poco dignitoso.

“Una scelta,” replica Zundush, e con la coda dell'occhio, Bilbo si accorge che la folla si muove ancora una volta, il Re e Principi insieme ad essa, e sa che nessuna attenzione sarà dedicata a lui, tranne forse che dai ragazzi, che proveranno a cercarlo fino ad un certo punto, finché non verranno scortati altrove... Digrigna i denti.

“Una scelta tra cosa?” ringhia, e sono costretti a stare più vicino mentre le persone intorno a loro si mescolano, e sente solo ribrezzo per quest'uomo, assolutamente e completamente.

“Sono contento che l'abbia chiesto,” Zundush offre un sorrisetto falso, “è molto semplice. Dato che è così leale alla Corona, sono sicuro che non le piacerebbe affatto se scoprissero il suo piccolo alter ego. Manterremo il suo segreto, se lei manterrà il nostro.”

Bilbo non può trattenere il suono di scherno che gli sfugge, e per un attimo, è quasi sicuro di essere carne da macello, il modo in cui gli occhi di Zundush si socchiudono.

“Cosa, tutto qui?” dice, “davvero? Mantenersi i segreti a vicenda?”

“Beh, no, non proprio,” Zundush sorride, “certo che no. Decida di dirlo a qualcuno, e ci occuperemo di lei. Faccia qualcos'altro che non sia il suo lavoro da bambinaia di quei adorabili principini, e ci occuperemo di lei. Se crede anche per un secondo di poter giocare a questo gioco, a qualsiasi livello, noi ci occuperemo di lei. Ci siamo capiti?”

“Perfettamente.”

Bilbo sussulta, perché quella parola non proviene dalla sua bocca – è Gandalf, che si è materializzato al suo fianco dal nulla, mettendo una mano pesante sulla sua spalla, e le ginocchia di Bilbo quasi cedono. Gli occhi di Zundush si allargano, e Bilbo si aspetta che l'uomo faccia delle domande, o forse prenda una pistola, ma invece si volta di scatto e fa un lavoro impressionante per scomparire tra la folla veloce come un fulmine.

“G-Gandalf.”

Sente un'altra mano sull'altra spalla, e Gandalf lo fissa.

“Stai bene? Chi era quello?” chiede bruscamente, e prima che Bilbo possa rispondere, due uomini si precipitano davanti a loro, scambiandosi un cenno secco con Gandalf.

“Bilbo.”

“S-sì.”

“ _Chi era quell'uomo?_ ”

Per una volta, lo sguardo sul volto di Gandalf non è completamente insensato, e sta ancora stringendo le spalle di Bilbo molto intensamente.

“È... credo che sia... l'assistente personale di Bundushar? Penso? L'ho incontrato in quel raduno. Il suo nome è Zundush... probabilmente.”

“Bene,” Gandalf sospira, “bene.”

“Bene? Come fa ad essere un _bene_?”

“Calmati, Bilbo. Ascoltami–”

“Non penso proprio! Mi ha... mi ha minacciato! Ha detto che si sarebbero _occupati di me_!”

“Bilbo,” sibila Gandalf, e Bilbo vede che il suo ultimo sfogo disperato ha fatto girare alcune teste in mezzo alla folla.

Abbassa la testa, e vede che gli tremano le mani.

“Mi dispiace,” sussurra.

“Stai andando bene – guardami,” ordina Gandalf, Bilbo ubbidisce a malincuore, solo per essere accolto da un sorriso di cui ha imparato da tempo a non fidarsi.

“Stai andando bene,” ripete Gandalf, “te lo prometto. I miei uomini ti accompagneranno alla chiesa, ti incontrerai con il Re e Principi lì, e non dirai niente a nessuno, capito? Ti sei perso nella folla. Avevi la testa tra le nuvole. Non che sia difficile da immaginare, vero?”

Bilbo aggrotta la fronte e apre la bocca, ma si sente completamente prosciugato.

“Gli uomini di Dwalin,” sospira alla fine, “gli uomini di Dwalin dovevano controllarmi.”

“Sì, vedo che te lo ricordi. Li ho sostituiti con i miei.”

“Per-perché?”

“Per tenerti d'occhio, ovviamente. Personalmente.”

“Commovente,” dice Bilbo con scherno, e Gandalf ridacchia, e Bilbo cerca qualsiasi cosa, un qualsiasi accenno nei suoi occhi, qualcosa che possa aiutarlo a capire, o almeno a calmarsi.

Senza che lo noti, altri due uomini appaiono al suo fianco, non vestiti come le guardie di Dwalin, ma indossando abiti più o meno casual, e Gandalf gli dà una pacca sulla spalla per l'ultima volta prima di lasciarlo andare, e poi se ne va veloce così come è venuto.

“Da questa parte, signore,” dice uno degli uomini tranquillamente, con un accento americano, e Bilbo lo guarda, un po' frastornato, e vede un volto severo e un paio di occhiali da sole neri, e decide di non discutere.

Non è del tutto sicuro di come le sue gambe lo portano sull'ampiezza della piazza verso la chiesa. Le lanterne e i lampioni si fondono in una macchia di colori, la cacofonia di voci della gente, e il rumore dei ciclomotori, e il suono debole della musica che viene suonata da lontano, quasi sovraccaricano i suoi sensi, e registra a mala pena le guardie che lo stanno indirizzando nella giusta direzione.

Ma in qualche modo, è di nuovo da solo quando entra nella vasta e fredda oscurità della chiesa, i suoni offuscati dalle mura di pietra, l'aria fresca una benedizione. Vede Dwalin che sta conversando con D á in in fondo, e alza la mano verso di lui debolmente prima di scivolare sulla panca più vicina (non quelle destinate per la preghiera, naturalmente – anche nella sua foschia pensa che sarebbe una cosa molto inappropriata e ridicola da fare nel suo stato attuale) e seppellire la testa tra le mani. Gli pulsano le tempie e la gola è secca, e si rende conto che non ha mangiato o bevuto qualcosa da un bel po'. Geme debolmente, e si domanda se le sue gambe lo reggeranno quando si alzerà. Questo è troppo. Non vuole nemmeno aprire gli occhi. Le cose stanno accadendo troppo in fretta – la sua vita è stata appena minacciata, chiaramente, e non ha nemmeno la capacità di avere paura, non proprio. Fissa il pavimento di pietra attraverso le dita, intorpidito e apatico, respirando profondamente, gli occhi spalancati, e sussulta quando una porta da qualche parte nell'edificio si apre e si chiude, il suono che rimbomba forte.

“Bilbo, dove sei stato?”

I Principi si affrettano verso di lui, Kíli ha in mano una nuvola enorme di zucchero filato blu e Fíli sta agitando la macchina fotografica.

“Ti abbiamo cercato dappertutto!” annuncia il Principe più grande, “Ho scattato un sacco di foto, te le devo far vedere!”

“Mi dispiace, io... mi sono perso nella folla,” mormora Bilbo, i suoi occhi si allargano un po' quando vede Thorin che si avvicina, con un gran sorriso sul volto.

Si alza in piedi, ma lo rimpiange subito – gli gira la testa, e deve tenersi con il palmo della mano contro la pietra del pilastro più vicino. Il suo incontro quasi mortale l'ha spossato così tanto? ... Bene.

“Professore, pensavamo di averla persa,” Thorin sorride, e Bilbo vede che lui è positivamente raggiante – sì, da parte sua, è stata una giornata di successo, naturalmente. Ah.

“No, sono... sono qui.”

Gli sudano le mani. Si sente come se stesse per vomitare, beh, non gli succedeva da un po', e Kíli gli sta offrendo il suo zucchero filato, e Thorin ha ancora indosso quella stupida uniforme bellissima, e...

“Hmm?” riesce, le ultime parole pronunciate gli sfuggono completamente.

“Ho detto, spero che le sia piaciuta la serata – ma sta bene?”

E questa è la mano di Thorin sul braccio di Bilbo, e ci sono state troppe mani sul suo braccio oggi. Non riesce più a connettere i pensieri. Non... oh, wow, a quanto pare non sta nemmeno in piedi dritto.

“Bilbo?” mugola Kíli, teso e preoccupato, e Bilbo guarda il suo viso preoccupato, e il viso preoccupato di Fíli, e il viso preoccupato di Thorin, e si rende conto che sta afferrando l'avambraccio del Re debolmente, e, va bene, questo non gli succedeva _di certo_ da un po'...

“Sto bene, sto bene,” blatera, “penso che sia la pressione o qualcosa...”

E l'ultimo pensiero che balena nella sua mente prima di svenire come una damigella in pericolo, è ' _beh... questo è certamente un modo per affrontare le cose. Se va tutto bene, atterrerai dovunque tranne che tra le braccia di Thorin_ '.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _Arskanjinjel _\- danzatori di fuoco__  
>  _Kulhu darûn?_ \- che ore sono?  
>  _Mizukhel_ \- Fantastico  
>  _Rem Bukhubâlâf_ \- Tre Anni Impavidi  
>  _Yâkùlib Mahal_ \- per la grazia di Mahal


	15. Capitolo XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo troverete un piccolo dizionario delle parole in khuzdul.

Oh, il sapore agrodolce del persistente imbarazzo. Bilbo non è mai stato un gran bevitore, o un festiaolo esagerato se è per questo – anche durante i suoi giorni migliori all'università, era di solito il guidatore designato, o quello che ripuliva tutto al mattino, o entrambe le cose. E gli andava bene così, perché non ha mai retto molto l'alcol, e non gli ci voleva molto a farlo diventare un completo coglione. Ha sempre pensato che evitare l'alcol l'avrebbe risparmiato dal peggior imbarazzo che la vita poteva offrirgli. Beh, aveva terribilmente torto, questo è ormai evidente.

Svenire non è nemmeno mai stata la sua risposta di default allo stress, ma se il suo soggiorno in Erebor gli ha insegnato qualcosa, è che c'è sempre spazio per l'inaspettato. E, beh, più stress. Non si ricorda molto del viaggio di ritorno alla villa – si era svegliato ad un certo punto ai vaghi guizzi di luce e al ronzio tenue dell'auto in corsa su una qualche strada indistinguibile, con le tempie che gli pulsavano, e la prima cosa che notò era la mancanza del peso freddo della pistola sotto il braccio sinistro, e poi i Principi, che lo stavano adocchiando con curiosità.

Tutto sommato, probabilmente sarebbe potuta finire molto peggio che con la guancia schiacciata contro il vetro freddo del finestrino della macchina, ma in quel momento, non aveva trovato nessun conforto in quell'idea.

“Stai bene?” gli chiese Fíli, e lui emise un suono di indignazione e si raddrizzò, cercando di trovare un qualche tipo di spiegazione plausibile per il suo piccolo incidente, e anche, controllando se stesso per eventuali contusioni.

Era davvero svenuto in una chiesa?

“Sei caduto proprio su _Indâd_!” Kíli riddacchiò, e Fíli aggiunse, “proprio tra le sue braccia!”, e il viso di Bilbo deve avere avuto un'espressione perfetta di orrore, perché entrambi i Principi stavano ridacchiando, e gemette e nascose il viso tra le mani, e non ha smesso di provare imbarazzo da allora.

A pensarci bene, non si ricorda molto della notte precedente – beh, si ricorda l'evento in centro, non è come se potesse _dimenticarselo_ , ma non sa come abbia accudito i ragazzi dopo che sono ritornati, o come sia riuscito a trascinarsi a letto, se è per questo. Si sveglia alla luce del sole attenuata dalle tende svolazzanti, e passa quelli che potrebbero essere dieci minuti o un'ora solo a rimanere disteso, fissando il cellulare e l'orologio sul comodino, cercando di evocare l'energia sufficiente per raggiungere entrambi e controllare l'ora. Si sente piacevolmente assonnato, ma gli passa non appena si mette seduto, e tutto il suo mondo ondeggia e gira. Scopre all'improvviso di avere la gola molto secca, la sete quasi cocente, e quando si alza, i suoi piedi sono instabili al meglio. Nemmeno il suo stomaco concorda con tutta la situazione, contorcendosi in nodi, e nel complesso, si sente molto debole. Si rende conto di avere ancora indosso la camicia della notte scorsa – ora perfettamente sgualcita, naturalmente – e oltre a quella e i boxer, non indossa nient'altro. Non decidendo di essere turbato da questo, almeno per il momento, oscilla fuori dalla stanza e in bagno, pensando a sempre più cose che avrebbe dovuto fare lungo la strada. Che ora è? Dove sono gli occhiali? E la sua dignità, tra l'altro?

Una spruzzata di acqua fredda in faccia aiuta con le vertigini, ma non con il generale aspetto straziato. È inaccettabilmente pallido, e inaccettabilmente non rasato, ma non può fare nulla per la prima cosa, e di certo non ha la volontà di fare qualcosa per l'ultima. Beve l'acqua dal rubinetto in lunghe sorsate dalle mani, sentendosi come se avesse di nuovo dodici anni, finché il freddo non si spande per tutto il corpo, e decide che se deve affrontare il mondo oggi, certamente non sarà in mutande e una camicia stropicciata.

Cambiarsi è più un calvario di quanto dovrebbe essere, ed è anche infinitamente più freddo di quello che dovrebbe essere, ma finalmente, in qualche modo è pronto ad andare là fuori e vedere che cosa lo aspetta – per moltissimo tempo, pensa che il suo orologio debba essersi fermato con la caduta di ieri sera, perché gli mostra che è mezzogiorno passato. Non sa cos'è peggio – l'idea di aver dormito fino a tardi, o che _l'hanno lasciato_ dormire fino a tardi.

Indossando un paio di calzini pesantissimi e con le braccia avvolte intorno alle spalle, tenendosi il suo morbido cardigan preferito come una coperta di sicurezza, va di soppiatto al piano di sotto, la quiete della casa un po' snervante. Spera con tutto quello che ha che la prima persona che in cui si imbatterà non sia il Re.

La radio in cucina trasmette un brano allegro, ma non c'è nessuno lì, e Bilbo decide di vederlo come una benedizione, muovendosi lentamente e con un po' di cautela, in una sorta di stordimento, mentre prepara il bollitore, optando per il tè piuttosto che per il caffè, prendendo il consiglio del suo stomaco a cuore. Bilbo sente davvero sorprendentemente freddo, ma tutto ciò che è spiegato quando va a stare alla finestra – il cielo fuori è di colore grigio scuro, l'erba e le mattonelle dei vialetti luccicano per l'acqua, un chiaro segno che aveva piovuto. Bilbo si domanda dove siano i Principi – spera solo che non stiano correndo là fuori bagnandosi le scarpe da ginnastica e l'orlo dei pantaloni, così presto dopo che Kíli è guarito...

“Bene bene bene, ma guarda chi è resuscitato!”

È Deidre, che entra in cucina, mettendo una bracciata di biancheria sulla sedia più vicina mentre l'acqua inizia a bollire. 

“Ciao,” Bilbo riesce a fare un sorriso molto debole, e lei reagisce rapidamente, versando l'acqua nella sua tazza di tè prima ancora che lui possa persino muoversi. 

“Siediti,” gli ordina, “hai un aspetto orribile.” 

“Grazie,” sospira, crollando su una sedia. 

Il tavolo è improvvisamente molto invitante, e ci appoggia le braccia, seppellendo la testa nella piega del gomito, il legno piacevolmente fresco sulla guancia. 

“Come ti senti?” chiede Deidre dolcemente. 

“Come burro spalmato su troppo pane,” mormora distrattamente, e quando lei sbuffa, aggiunge, la sua voce soffocata mentre le labbra si muovono contro il braccio, “è quello che diceva mio padre. Non so da dove l'avesse tirato fuori, ma è appropriato, non credi?” 

“Direi di sì,” Deidre ridacchia, “allora anche tuo padre aveva l'abitudine di svenire?” 

“Non proprio,” brontola Bilbo, appoggiando la fronte sul tavolo, poi finalmente raddrizzandosi, “non so che mi sia preso.” 

“I ragazzi mi dicono che sei crollato come un sacco di patate.” 

“Questo è probabilmente vero. Non mi ricordo più di tanto... Dove sono, allora? I ragazzi?” 

“Oh, fuori,” risponde Deidre, correndo per la cucina, aprendo gli armadi e prendendo vari patti con eccessiva attenzione, probabilmente pensando che i rumori più forti causerebbero a Bilbo un mal di testa, “Sua Maestà gli ha organizzato una giornata da trascorrere con la famiglia del Primo Ministro. Per farti riposare un po', ha detto.” 

Il sorriso è evidente sul suo viso durante l'ultima frase, e Bilbo geme, massaggiandosi la fronte. 

“È... premuroso da parte sua,” sospira, “sono al sicuro?” 

“Oh, la metà degli uomini di Dwalin sono andati con loro,” Deidre agita la mano, “l'altra metà con Thorin, lo sai com'è. Ma non ti preoccupare, adesso ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare prima che tu evapori completamente.” 

“Oh, io, no...”

“Devi mangiare,” dichiara Deidre, “che ne dici delle uova strapazzate?” 

“Mmm,” concorda Bilbo debolmente, non del tutto sicuro se il suo stomaco se la caverà, ma pienamente preparato a provarci, e pensa... beh.

Non può esattamente smettere di preoccuparsi, no? Anche se sembra che avrà un paio di ore per se stesso. Per un fugace, terribile momento, si ricorda il volto del signor Zundush come se fosse proprio lì davanti a lui, e piagnucola, prendendo un sorso generoso di tè, anche se è alquanto bollente. Gli passa per la testa uno scenario folle in cui gli uomini di Smaug lo vengono a prendere qui, ora che la maggior parte delle guardie di sicurezza sono via o con il Re o con i Principi, e riesce a respingerlo solo quando la cucina inizia a riempirsi con l'odore della cucina di Deidre.

Si sente molto meglio dopo aver mangiato, e dichiarando che sarà nella sua stanza e di chiamarlo se è necessario, ritorna là, e compone il numero di Gandalf senza veramente pensarci, o senza aspettarsi che risponda, a dirla tutta.

“Bilbo!” esclama l'uomo felice, però, come se fossero niente più che conoscenti allegri che non si sentono da un po', “come stai?”

“Beh, la mia vita è stata minacciata ieri, e sono poi svenuto in una chiesa, che posso dirti?”

L'altra parte della linea è silenziosa per un po'.

“Sei svenuto?” ripete Gandalf lentamente, sembrando un po' più teso di quanto Bilbo si aspettasse, “perché? Stai bene?” 

“Quale parte di 'la mia vita è stata minacciata' non hai capito?” dice Bilbo in tono stanco, sprofondando nelle lenzuola, il loro calore e morbidezza molto invitante al momento, “te l'ho detto che potevo reggere fino ad un certo punto.” 

“Hmm,” mormora l'uomo.

“ _Hmm_ , Gandalf?”

“Scusa, scusa. Beh, sono contento di sentire che sei tutto intero. E sarai contento di sentire che ho fatto quattro chiacchiere con il tuo signor Zundush ieri.”

“Oh, quindi l'hai... l'hai preso?” chiede Bilbo nervosamente, “arrestato, o... o qualcosa del genere?”

“Non posso farlo, Bilbo,” dice Gandalf con troppa gentilezza, come se stesse parlando ad un bambino, “non ha fatto nulla di male, in senso stretto.”

“Non ha fatto nulla di _male_?” esclama Bilbo, “ha detto che si sarebbero _occupati di me_ , qualunque cosa significhi!”

“Sì, l'ha detto,” Gandalf sospira, “ed è tutto lì. Sono solo parole, niente di più. Hai pensato davvero che sarebbe stato lui a farti del male? Se ti volevano morto, lo saresti stato già da molto tempo, e non per mano del signor Zundush.”

“Oh, questo sì che è _rassicurante_!”

“Mi dispiace. Ma il punto è che volevano spaventarti, te ne rendi conto, giusto? Ad essere del tutto onesti, se fossi in te, sarei un po' offeso che abbiano pensato che qualcuno del calibro del signor Zundush servisse allo scopo.”

Bilbo ricorda il volto dell'uomo, completamente ingannevole nella sua tonda onestà, e la sua risata, secca, incolore, infinitamente più minacciosa di quanto ci si aspetterebbe di sentire da lui, e le sue parole, tranquille, ma che in qualche modo scavavano nel midollo di Bilbo, il tutto reso molto più inquietante in contrapposizione con la bella musica di sottofondo, mentre la fontana prendeva vita... Rabbrividisce.

“Non credo di essere così forte come credi io sia,” mugola.

“Sciocchezze!” Gandalf ridacchia, “sei esattamente tanto forte quanto io credo tu sia, l'unico problema è che tu stesso non ci credi.”

Bilbo brontola, rigirandosi e quasi seppellendo la faccia in un cuscino.

“E adesso?” chiede a malincuore, “che ti ha detto Zundush?”

“Non più di tanto,” ammette Gandalf, “niente che già non sappiamo. Questa settimana è cruciale, e pensiamo che Bundushar tenterà di utilizzare il prossimo fine settimana, con le celebrazioni al termine, a suo vantaggio – per provocare un po' di caos.”

“Provocare un po' di caos, _come?_ ” geme Bilbo.

“Beh, con quello che io e te sappiamo, ha un po' di potere.”

Bilbo chiude gli occhi. L'immagine dell'uomo nella grande stanza bianca, nel grande letto bianco, il volto quasi pallido come le lenzuola, è sfocata nella sua mente ora, quasi velata – in effetti preferirebbe di gran lunga se si trattasse di un sogno.

“Cosa vuole fare con quell'uomo... con il padre di Thorin?” chiede con calma, all'improvviso inspiegabilmente preoccupato che qualcuno potrebbe essere in ascolto, “Voglio dire... come fa ad essere ancora vivo, in primo luogo?”

“Non è chiaro,” risponde Gandalf semplicemente, “ma non te ne devi preoccupare ora. Ti ho detto che vorrei il tuo aiuto per qualcosa, una volta tornato alla capitale, ma per ora... Prendeti un po' di riposo. Dimentica tutto questo nei prossimi giorni. Tornerai giovedì, corretto?”

“Sì,” Bilbo sospira, “ma Gandalf–”

“Ti terrò aggiornato.”

“Non mi tieni _mai_ aggiornato.”

Gandalf si limita a ridere brevemente e riaggancia, e nella stanza si diffonde di nuovo il silenzio. Bilbo tenta dimenticare tutto quanto, cerca di andare a dormire, ma non può ingannare se stesso molto più a lungo – non è così fragile. Nonostante il suo stomaco, ancora un po' indeciso sullo stato attuale delle cose, si sente ben riposato, e non c'è motivo per lui di poltrire qui troppo a lungo, senza nulla da fare. Striscia fuori dal letto quando sente il dolce picchiettio delle gocce di pioggia, e quando torna di nuovo al piano di sotto, la pioggerella si è trasformata in pioggia.

“Settembre non dovrebbe essere così,” si lamenta Deidre, lavando i piatti in cucina, “di solito è ancora caldo, è ottobre il mese brutto.”

Bilbo apre la bocca per rispondere, ma il lontano rimbombo gutturale del tuono fa il lavoro per lui, e Deidre sospira profondamente.

“Anche così è meraviglioso, lascia che te lo dica,” mormora Bilbo, cercando di tradurre i pezzi della sezione cultura della copia di ieri dell' _Erebor Amradînhund_ sul tavolo, “Penso di aver avuto più giorni soleggiati in questi mesi passati qui di quanti ne ho avuti in tutta la mia vita in Inghilterra... Cosa vuol dire, eh, _sigamtêk_?”

“Impaziente,” risponde Deidre, “... non ti manca?”

“Oh, capisco, quindi l'attore protagonista era troppo _impaziente_ , giusto, adesso ha più senso... Scusa, mi manca cosa?”

“L'Inghilterra,” dice lei con calma, e la sua schiena è rivolta a lui, così non lo vede irrigidirsi un po', per fortuna.

“Oh,” borbotta, “oh, l'Inghilterra. Io... beh. A volte?”

“Mi stai chiedendo di indovinare?” Deidre ride.

“No, io... mamma mia. Non è che non mi manca, è solo che... beh,” riesce a dire Bilbo a fatica, ma decide se ha veramente intenzione di parlare di questo con qualcuno, perché non con Deidre?

“Non mi manca... non mi manca il paese, di per sé,” dice con calma, “Erebor mi si addice meglio, credo, con tutto il... il calore, e il cibo, e le persone che sono _sul serio_ educate, invece di fare finta. Molto più... emotive, anche. Mi piace. Quello che mi manca è... beh, vedi, non c'è niente... non mi è rimasto niente lì, per così dire.”

Deidre mormora in vaga approvazione, o comprensione, e davvero, Bilbo apprezza il fatto che lei continui il suo lavoro, senza interromperlo con delle domande, o con dei compassionevoli oooh e awww. Si sente stranamente a suo agio. Forse è la leggerezza nelle tempie, un po' come dopo un mal di testa terribile; accoppiata con il tè, probabilmente.

“Ho frequentato l'università in America, capisci,” continua con calma, parlando un po' in generale, “così tutti gli amici che mi sono fatto lì praticamente... sono rimasti lì. Dopo la morte di mia madre, ho tipo... perso interesse per la maggior parte dei nostri parenti più o meno lontani. È colpa mia, in realtà – sono ancora lì, solo che non, ehm... non mi tengo in contatto più di tanto.”

“Peccato.”

“Forse,” bofonchia, e poi tenta un tono più leggero, “però porta via molto tempo, sai. Ho un sacco di parenti. A dire la verità, un certo numero di loro, li ho visti l'ultima volta... al funerale di mia madre. Beh. È stato un po' di tempo fa.”

“Quanto tempo fa?” chiede lei con naturalezza, ora pulendo il bancone, e Bilbo sa che non sta cercando di essere invasiva, dandogli molto spazio di chiudere la conversazione in qualsiasi momento, ma non ne sente il bisogno.

“Sei anni fa,” mugola.

“E tuo padre?”

“Oh, è morto quando avevo appena dieci anni. Non mi ricordo molto di lui.”

Deidre si volta a guardarlo allora, scrutandolo, come se si aspettesse una rottura da parte sua, una piccola incrinatura, ma anni e anni di riunioni di famiglia e simili hanno fortificato Bilbo quando si tratta di parlare della morte dei suoi genitori – era questione di affrontare l'argomento o con calma dignità, o strappandosi i capelli per la brutale franchezza dei suoi vari cugini. Rispetto a loro, Deidre è una santa. Beh, lei è una santa comunque sia.

“Comunque sia,” offre quello che spera sia un sorriso convincente, “sono loro che mi mancano. Non l'Inghilterra.”

Deidre apre la bocca, poi la chiuse di nuovo, come se la risposta che aveva in mente fosse diventata di cattivo gusto ad un certo punto, e si limita a sorridere.

“La mia _Amad_ lavorava come domestica per la vecchia Regina,” dice per fare conversazione, “e il mio _Adad_ era il guardiano, quando il Palazzo non richiedeva molta sorveglianza, eh.”

“Quindi la tua famiglia lavora per la famiglia reale da...?”

“Oh, da quando ne ho memoria. Mio nonno era il valletto personale del Re, e ha combattuto al suo fianco nella Prima Guerra Mondiale, penso. Quindi sì, da molto tempo.”

Bilbo la guarda accatastare le posate nei cassetti, e si sente improvvisamente un po' triste.

“Deidre?” mormora, “Pensi che potrei cuocere qualche dolce?”

“Dolce?” alza un sopracciglio, “che dolce vuoi fare?”

“Oh, non lo so, voglio dire... non so quello che abbiamo qui, ho solo pensato... Beh, vedi, è una sorta di sfogo per me, fare dolci,” balbetta, e lei sorride.

“Capisco. Beh, abbiamo la farina, almeno.”

“... Bene, bene.”

“E penso che Beorn nasconda alcune composte nella sua dispensa. Sono sicura che se glielo chiedi _gentilmente_ , sarà più che felice di lasciartele usare.”

“Ottimo, anche se pensavo più a qualcosa come... hmm, dei tortini, forse? Anche se è impossibile senza una teglia...”

“Oh, aspetta!” esclama Deidre, e rovista nelle credenze, “Sapevo di averla vista da qualche parte, l'altro giorno, quando i ragazzi volevano dei _ablugùvôn_... Aha!”

È un po' arrugginita, la lacca blu scuro si sta scagliando, ma Bilbo sente un sorriso allargarsi che non riesce a fermare – gli ricorda così tanto la teglia per i tortini di sua madre. Sono stati la prima cosa che gli ha insegnato a cucinare, una parte regolare della loro colazione del weekend, e nel corso degli anni, Bilbo non li ha mai abbandonati, sia per l'immensa gioia dei suoi compagni di stanza (fino ad oggi, è ancora orgoglioso della sua variante con le gocce di cioccolato e la... spezia extra), sia per calmare la propria mente turbata e pesante dopo la morte della madre.

Dopo aver passato al setaccio le provviste sia del frigorifero nella casa principale che della dispensa di Beorn, emerge con un numero sufficiente di ingredienti per due infornate intere di quelle che decide saranno dei tortini ai mirtilli, e cambiandosi in una vecchia maglietta e un grembiule in prestito, è all'improvviso più in pace di quanto lo sia stato da molto tempo. Facendogli giurare di non dare fuoco alla cucina, Deidre gli lascia fare il proprio lavoro, e rimane da solo in cucina, la radio ora che dà a tutto volume un mix di sciocca musica pop anni Novanta e notiziari rapidi in khuzdul, ed è felice, davvero, veramente felice, cosa molto rara ultimamente. Tutti i suoi guai sono a chilometri di distanza per quel breve, prezioso momento, l'unica preoccupazione che ha è quello di capire come funziona il forno, e se cuoce correttamente...

“ _Kikhùgir ghelekh_ – oh.”

Bilbo è chinato di schiena a controllare lo stato di avanzamento all'interno del forno, ed è fortunato a non colpire la testa sul bancone mentre si gira a guardare. Thorin è entrato in cucina, portando un carico impressionante di fascicoli da firmare o da leggere o qualcosa del genere.

“Oh, um, ciao, salve, ehm,” balbetta Bilbo, “Stavo solo... facendo dei dolci.”

“Sì, lo vedo,” Thorin sorride leggermente, “immagino che ti senta meglio?”

“Molto meglio, sì,” risponde Bilbo rapidamente, cercando di non pensare troppo all'essere svenuto tra le braccia del Re, se in effetti è accaduto.

“Bene,” dice Thorin semplicemente, poi indugia sulla soglia della porta, mentre Bilbo indugia al bancone – se loro due sono davvero bravi in qualcosa, è probabilmente nei silenzi imbarazzanti.

“Volevo lavorare un po' qui, perché il salone è attualmente occupato da Dwalin che sta rimproverando i suoi uomini per qualche ragione,” spiega Thorin, “ma io non vorrei...”

“Oh, no no, rimani,” sbotta Bilbo prima di poterci pensare due volte, ed è solo contento di essere riuscito a tenere le mani lontano dalla bocca.

“Cioè... non mi dai fastidio,” balbetta, “posso.. posso farti una tazza di caffè, se ti va?”

Thorin socchiude gli occhi, ma il suo sorriso è ancora al suo posto, e poi, come se stesse prendendo una sorta di decisione importante, esala e posa il suo carico sul tavolo, e in qualche modo, Bilbo si sente rilassato, piuttosto che ancora più stressato.

“È nero, senza latte, due zollette di zucchero, giusto?” chiede, e il Re ridacchia.

“Davvero, non c'è bisogno che mi fai il caffè,” dichiara, “lascia fare a me.”

E si mette al fianco di Bilbo, aprendo la credenza e prendendo la scatola sul ripiano più alto con facilità, e Bilbo pensa, beh, c'è all'improvviso un po' troppo Thorin e non abbastanza spazio.

“Davvero, devo ancora lavare i piatti, e i tortini saranno pronti tra un minuto...”

Il cucchiaio in mano di Thorin si blocca a mezz'aria, e lui sorride, guardando Bilbo.

“Ti sono d'intralcio?”

“Se sei – beh, certo che mi sei d'intralcio!” Bilbo gli lancia uno sguardo di rimprovero, destreggiandosi intorno a lui per arrivare al lavandino.

“Le mie scuse,” dice il Re semplicemente, e nel secondo successivo, si trovano così vicini che i loro fianchi si sfiorano, Bilbo quasi lascia cadere lo strofinaccio, ma Thorin sembra impassibile, versando l'acqua nella caffettiera.

“Uno per te?”

“Hmm?” mormora Bilbo, attualmente un pochettino occupato a fissare l'avambraccio nudo di Thorin mentre la sua mano apre il rubinetto.

“Con un sacco di latte e un sacco di zucchero, giusto?”

Infine, Bilbo riesce a sollevare lo sguardo, e vede che il Re lo sta guardando con aria d'attesa, sorridendo leggermente, e oh Dio, riesce sempre a dimenticarsi delle sue pieghe attorno agli occhi...

“N-no, oggi mi astengo dal caffè,” riesce a dire, “non sono sicuro che la mia pressione sanguigna sia in grado di gestirlo così presto dopo...”

“Giusto,” Thorin annuisce, non dando a Bilbo abbastanza tempo per essere veramente imbarazzato, grazie a Dio.

“Ma, eh, suppongo che potrei farmi un'altra tazza di tè,” decide rapidamente, “con permesso.”

E con una sfrontatezza che non sapeva di avere, sfiora Thorin passandogli accanto per prendere la bustina di tè, e percepisce il suo sguardo su di lui, mentre si prepara la tazza. È quasi sollevato – correzione, molto sollevato – quando il vecchio timer suona, annunciando che i tortini dovrebbero essere pronti.

“Ora, sul serio, fuori dai piedi,” ordina mentre si muove per andare a prendere i guanti da forno, “io finirò tutto questo, e tu va a finire il tuo lavoro.”

Non sa dove il bisogno di essere un po' sfacciato provenga, ma il Re semplicemente ridacchia e obbedisce, e Bilbo sospira felice mentre tira fuori il vassoio dal forno – i tortini sono perfetti, gonfi e uniformi, la crosta dorata disturbata qua e là da macchie di viola scuro dei mirtilli, e il profumo è _divino_. Li lascia dove sono per farli raffreddare un po' prima di tirarli fuori e riempire la teglia con la seconda infornata, e mentre finisce di preparare il caffè di Thorin e il tè, la radio inizia a trasmettere una melodia ridicolmente animata, una sorta di canzone rock'n'roll.

“Vuoi che la spenga?” chiede da sopra la spalla, “così puoi lavorare?”

Il Re alza lo sguardo proprio mentre Bilbo gli porta il caffè, e indossa di nuovo gli occhiali, tamburellando una penna sulle labbra leggermente, e Bilbo fa del suo meglio per mantenere quello che spera sia un'espressione accuratamente neutra, anche di fronte a tanta bellezza ovviamente infuriante.

“Non sarà necessario,” dice Thorin, “questo è solo... oh, solo un sacco di documenti che richiedono la mia firma, davvero. Niente di troppo impegnativo. Grazie.”

Prende la tazza prima che Bilbo possa posarla, avvolgendola tra le sue mani, le dita che sfiorano le nocche di Bilbo, e... bene, okay, _naturalmente_ il suo cuore ha deciso che ora sarebbe un buon momento per tradirlo. Non lascia mostrare nulla, ovviamente, ritorna solo in fretta verso la relativa sicurezza del suo spazio di lavoro della cucina, giungendo alla conclusione che lavare i piatti sarebbe la linea d'azione più intelligente, dal momento che gli permette di concentrarsi su qualcosa di semplice e umile, piuttosto che la vista del Re così ovviamente a suo agio. _E non sentivi anche un po' di nausea, e un po' come se volessi raggomitolarti nel letto e non uscire mai più, non molto tempo fa?_ Effettivamente, dovrebbe essere tutto tranne che a proprio agio in presenza di Thorin, eppure... Il debole mal di testa se n'è andato, e così come il freddo nella punta delle dita, e, naturalmente, potrebbe attribuire tutto questo ai tortini, ma il fatto di non aver voglia di scappare dalla stanza, con la felicità che ancora persiste in lui, è sicuramente una testimonianza di... di qualcosa.

La canzone allegra finisce, e ciò che segue sono le prime note morbide e prolungate del violino di un pezzo che Bilbo conosce fin troppo bene. Sua madre ascoltava Peter Gabriel la sera, quando stirava, o lavorava a maglia, o come Bilbo ora, quando cuoceva i dolci, e gli riporta alla memoria quando tornava a casa dopo un semestre particolarmente stressante e sprofondava nella sua poltrona preferita in salotto, cercando di non pensare troppo a quanto molto più vecchia Belladonna sembrasse ogni volta.

'Tuo padre ed io ballavamo a questa canzone', gli ricordava ogni volta che sentiva _The Book of Love_ , e Bilbo è pietrificato, dimenticandosi di avere un piatto e uno strofinaccio nelle mani, e fa l'impossibile per combattere l'improvviso attacco di nostalgia. Per non parlare del testo della canzone, insieme all'incredibile voce di Peter Gabriel, sono un po' troppo, anche nelle attuali circostanze. Considera molto seriamente di spegnere la radio, ma non riesce a muoversi, e poi, come apparirebbe la cosa?

L'acqua sta ancora scorrendo, e così pensa che sia il suo mormorio in un primo momento, ma poi si rende conto che è il Re che canticchia, e Bilbo sarà dannato se non è allo stesso tempo la cosa più strana e accattivante che abbia mai visto Thorin fare. Ha paura di voltarsi e cercare di confermare i suoi sospetti per timore di spezzare il momento, e quindi riprende a lavare i piatti, lentamente e un po' stordito.

“C'era questa canzone al matrimonio di mia sorella,” dice Thorin allora, sommessamente, e ancora una volta, Bilbo pensa di aver capito male, perché diavolo il Re gli confiderebbe una cosa del genere?

“Oh giusto, c'è quel verso sulle 'fedi',” mormora debolmente, e cerca di scacciare dalla sua mente l'immagine di sua madre che gli sorride dall'altra parte della stanza.

“E sul ballo, sì,” arriva una risposta attenuata e quando la sedia scricchiola mentre Thorin si alza in piedi, Bilbo quasi salta.

Questo è tutto molto strano, e... cosa? Il Re vuole ricreare il ballo delle nozze di sua sorella in cucina, con Bilbo? Quasi mugola quando Thorin appare al suo fianco piuttosto silenziosamente, ma va semplicemente ad aprire il frigo, e si versa il latte nel caffè – Bilbo osserva il liquido bianco che turbina e diventa beige, quasi ipnotizzandolo.

“Troppo forte?” mormora debolmente, e il Re non lo guarda, ma sorride comunque.

“Per la prima volta dopo anni, sì,” risponde un po' vago, e negli ultimi profondi, lunghi toni della canzone, Bilbo lo guarda prendere un sorso di prova, poi distoglie lo sguardo bruscamente, fissandosi le mani.

Beh, questo è... qualcosa. Una sorta di momento sul caffè e i tortini che si raffreddano, con una colonna sonora che sarebbe più adatta per la scena finale di quei film romantici di qualità appena passabile...

“Ah... ehi! Non si tocca!” esclama poi, la vista di Thorin che cerca di afferrare uno dei tortini gli schiarisce la mente un po', e la mano del Re si blocca, in bilico, e Bilbo trova molto difficile non ridere di come sembri sinceramente imbarazzato.

“Non sono nemmeno fuori dalla teglia,” lo rimprovera Bilbo, e una parte di lui si sta già rendendo conto di quanto la scena sia disgustosamente domestica.

“È colpa tua se hanno un aspetto così delizioso,” brontola Thorin, e Bilbo fa un suono incredulo, sapientemente tirando via la teglia lontano dalla sua portata.”

“Pazienza,” dichiara poi con fermezza, decidendo di aggiungere un po' sfacciatamente, “la virtù dei re, no?”

Il Re esala bruscamente un apparentemente sbuffo offeso, e Bilbo lo ignora, toccando la parte superiore dei tortini con cura, tastandoli, decidendo che farebbe meglio a dimenticare quel piccolo momento di vulnerabilità che una canzone gli ha fatto provare, e andare avanti. Questo è... questo è più divertente, comunque. Libera i tortini dalla teglia uno ad uno, posandoli su un piatto. Thorin aleggia ancora intono a lui, un'ombra alta che Bilbo vede con la coda dell'occhio, ed è quasi tentato di ordinargli di allontanarsi perché gli sta bloccando la luce. Ma si allontana da solo, e Bilbo lo percepisce fin troppo bene, mentre gli gira attorno, le sue intenzioni chiare, e così quando appare dall'altra parte, scivola con nonchalance il piatto di tortini lontano da dove si trovava solo un paio di secondi fa. Thorin emette un suono contrariato, e Bilbo alza il sopracciglio, dicendo: “Chiedere forse ti porterà qualche soddisfazione, sai.”

Il Re emette un suono di disapprovazione, e _potrebbe_ stargli fin troppo vicino, ma Bilbo ignorerà quel particolare, per il proprio bene.

“Potrei per favore avere uno dei tuoi tortini senza dubbio deliziosi?” chiede così seriamente che Bilbo non riesce a controllare il sorriso o il rossore, ed allunga la mano verso il piatto.

“Beh, dal momento che l'hai chiesto così educatamente,” dice.

In qualche modo, c'è appena spazio sufficiente tra loro due per sollevare il piatto, ed è ridicolo, davvero, ma Bilbo non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da Thorin che stacca lo stampino di carta in modo molto elegante.

“Latte.”

Una grazia salvifica di un'idea si forma e la sbotta, affrettandosi al frigorifero e versando ad entrambi un bicchiere di latte – si aspetta che sia meglio che rimanere lì a guardare il Re mangiare il suo tortino... suona persino orribile nella sua testa.

“Buon Dio,” dice Thorin con la bocca piena, “ricordami perché non ti abbiamo assunto come cuoco.”

“Volevi che tuo nipote imparasse qualcosa, invece di ingrassare,” commenta Bilbo con leggerezza, e scarta un tortino per sé, decidendo che la seconda infornata può aspettare due secondi in più.

“È abbastanza intelligente,” borbotta Thorin attraverso i morsi, “ci ripenserò.”

“Voglio essere pagato a tortino,” dice Bilbo seccamente.

Sono davvero molto buoni, pondera dopo un morso – i mirtilli freschi sono sicuramente di grande aiuto, e non vede l'ora di...

“Lasciane qualcuno per i ragazzi, dai!” esclama, quando Thorin finisce di mangiare e già allunga la mano per prendere un'altro tortino.

“Solo un'altro ancora, e poi sta a te tenermi lontano da qui,” lo informa il Re, “non posso garantire per me stesso quando si tratta di una prolungata esposizione a prodotti da forno.”

“Buono a sapersi,” Bilbo ridacchia, “adesso vattene, devo finire la seconda infornata.”

“Me ne vado, me ne vado,” ripete Thorin, come se la frase fosse divertente, in qualche modo, ma obbedisce, un bicchiere di latte in una mano e un tortino nell'altra, e Bilbo lo guarda con affetto prima di ritornare in sé e riprendere il suo lavoro.

Riempe la teglia con gli stampini e versa il resto dell'impasto, facendola scivolare nel forno, e praticamente si mette a fischiettare – forse accettare di essere capace di essere a proprio agio intorno al Re è la linea di azione più facile.

“A proposito, ehm... grazie,” dice, impostando il timer per altri venti minuti, adocchiando attentamente Thorin.

“Per?” Il Re non alza lo sguardo dal suo lavoro, solleva solo un sopracciglio.

“Deidre mi ha detto che hai fatto in modo che i ragazzi trascorressero la giornata fuori, e io... beh, spero che non sia troppo orribile ammetterlo, ma ne avevo davvero bisogno.”

Thorin allora lo guarda in viso e Bilbo trova che il sorriso è reciproco.

“Sì, ho pensato che ne avessi bisogno,” il Re annuisce, “anche se non ti avevo preso per uno che sviene – sei sicuro di stare bene? Uh... dal punto di vista della salute?”

Bilbo apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la sincera preoccupazione nella voce di Thorin lo rende incapace di produrre alcunché a parte una risatina un po' incredula.

“Sto bene, davvero,” risponde, “non era niente. Beh, era–”

_Un uomo che appare dal nulla minacciando la mia vita, e tutte le menzogne e i pericoli che, alla fine, iniziano ad essere troppo da sopportare per il mio sistema francamente un po' debole._

“–la folla, credo. Il... il trambusto, e tutto il resto. Penso di aver dimenticato di mangiare, inoltre, e non è mai una buona idea...”

“Beh,” Thorin si schiarisce la gola, “Sono contento che stai bene ora.”

“Sì, sto... sì.”

Il Re sta sorridendo, e Bilbo sta sorridendo, anche se un po' nervosamente, senza nemmeno tentare di nasconderlo, torcendo lo strofinaccio tra le mani, e l'uomo alla radio chiacchiera rapidamente in khuzdul, e c'è troppo colore sulle guance di Bilbo, e troppa gentilezza negli occhi di Thorin, e...

Ed eccoci al dunque. Non potrà mai essere più di questo, sospetta Bilbo. Non è come se uno dei due potesse davvero... fare il primo passo ed _iniziare_ qualcosa. Anche se Bilbo pensa che se dovesse attraversare la distanza ora e prendere la testa di Thorin tra le mani, abbassarla e baciarlo, nessuno di loro avrebbe la forza di opporsi. Il che è terribile. Terribile, orribile, sconveniente. Ha usato quella parola – tutte quelle parole – molto ultimamente. Potrebbe... potrebbe gettare al vento la prudenza e darci dentro, perché non è _completamente_ stupido, riconosce quando, ehh... la tensione è reciproca (beh, almeno la riconosce _adesso_ , perché è impossibile non vederla, scritta in grandi lettere in grassetto attraverso il viso sia suo che di Thorin). Ma sarebbe una soluzione temporanea o nemmeno una vera soluzione. Porterebbe solo a più angoscia e confusione, e probabilmente peggiorerebbe ancora di più l'inevitabile allontanamento tra di loro. È buffo, ammette a se stesso, come casualmente pensa a quello che verrà in questi giorni, senza dubitare del risultato nemmeno per un secondo, semplicemente aspettando che accada. Gli sono rimasti appena tre giorni in questa casa, e in qualche modo, ha una sensazione molto forte che quelli saranno gli ultimi tre giorni di pace che gli verranno concessi per un po'. Intende assaporarli, e sa che cosa glieli farebbe assaporare meglio, ma nella lista delle cose sconsiderate e stupide da fare quando non ci si preoccupa delle conseguenze, rendere le cose personali con il Re è sicuramente la numero uno, con un enorme punto esclamativo rosso lampeggiante.

Il suo cupo filo dei pensieri viene per fortuna interrotto quando Deidre entra in cucina, annunciando che i Principi sono tornati, seguita da Fíli e Kíli poco dopo, precipitandosi dentro, chiassosi e un po' trasandati.

“Bilbo!” esclama Kíli, e corre ad abbracciarlo dove può arrivare, con grande sorpresa di tutti.

“Beh, sei vivace,” Bilbo ride, scompigliandogli i capelli, “che diavolo avete fatto tutto il giorno?”

“Credo che i Khirikhbuzun abbiano un trampolino a casa loro,” commenta Thorin, ma la sua voce si affievolisce sotto il vittorioso “Oooh, tortini!” di Fíli e anche lui si affretta verso il bancone.

“ _Khajimu!_ ” pretende Kíli, e prima che Bilbo possa davvero reagire al caos improvviso intorno a lui, Fíli grugnisce, dando un morso al suo tortino e sollevando il fratello in modo che si possa sedere sul bancone accanto al piatto di dolci che si stanno ancora raffreddando, le gambe che dondolano felicemente mentre stacca la carta maldestramente.

“Sono davvero buoni!” Fíli sorride a Bilbo, la bocca piena, “li hai fatti tu?”

“Sì, a dire la verità li ho fatti io,” risponde Bilbo, e Fíli gli dà il pollice in su mentre mastica.

“Di~ooo,” canta Kíli, gli occhi scintillanti mentre sorride a Bilbo amichevolmente, le sue abitudini alimentari molto più educate di suo fratello – ma quando vede che Fíli ha quasi finito, infila praticamente il resto del suo tortino in bocca, al diavolo lo stampino di carta, macchiandosi la guancia col mirtillo.

“Beh, siete delle pesti,” sbuffa Bilbo, “sembra che vi siate divertiti un sacco oggi.”

Mentre indica la guancia di Kíli per mostrargli dove pulirsi, e Fíli si lancia in una descrizione dettagliata di quello che hanno fatto nella casa del Primo Ministro, Bilbo scambia un sorriso caldo con Thorin – non scompare del tutto. I ragazzi davvero forniscono una tutt'altra fonte di energia, e un giorno senza di loro è più che sufficiente – Bilbo è contento che siano tornati.

“... E tu?” chiede poi Fíli, accettando un bicchiere di latte da Bilbo, “ti fa male la testa?”

“Non più,” Bilbo sorride.

“Basta svenire?” Kíli ridacchia.

“Basta svenire.”

“Bene, perché _Indâd_ ha faticato molto a portarti la notte scorsa,” commenta Fíli in modo molto solenne.

La bocca di Bilbo rimane spalancata mentre le guance si riscaldano, e Deidre scoppia a ridere, mentre il Re soffoca col latte rimasto che stava bevendo.

“Non è vero!” esclama, come se fosse un'offesa personale, “le assicuro che è... perfettamente portabile, professore.”

Deidre tenta ma fallisce di soffocare la sua risata, mentre i ragazzi ridacchiano sfacciatamente, e Bilbo dedica tutta la sua forza di volontà nel dissolversi in una pozza per terra, ma in qualche modo, finisce col grugnire una risata lui stesso, e gli occhi di Thorin sono scintillanti, quando si scambiano uno sguardo di sfuggita.

“Non, non sono mai stato chiamato così prima,” riesce a dire Bilbo, e il Re sorride prima di distogliere lo sguardo, e il cuore di Bilbo batte un samba piuttosto frenetico, il mix del sorriso pieno e genuino e delle zampe di gallina intorno agli occhi di Thorin, e delle guance certamente ridicolmente rosse di Bilbo, perfettamente mortale.

Per coronare il tutto, il timer suona di nuovo, e Kíli guaisce con un sussulto di sorpresa e capitombola dal bancone, ed entrambi i ragazzi scoppiano di nuovo a ridere. Fortunatamente Deidre decide di assistere, scacciandoli via mentre Bilbo cerca a tentoni i guanti da forno e tira fuori la seconda teglia, i tortini non meno perfetti rispetto alla prima volta. La radio trasmette qualche melodia veloce in khuzdul che Bilbo non conosce, ma i Principi iniziano a cantare, e la cucina è sicuramente un po' troppo affollata oggi, un po' troppo rumorosa, ma Bilbo lo apprezza. Non lo ammetterebbe mai, ma gli riporta in mente un ricordo che non sapeva di avere, qualche cena di fine settimana a casa quando era molto piccolo, prima della morte di suo padre – Belladonna aveva invitato la sorella, e le due donne chiacchieravano sopra le pentole fumanti sul fuoco, mentre i padri erano seduti accanto alla vecchia radio, ad ascoltare una partita di sport o qualcosa del genere, e Bilbo e i figli di Lobelia erano a tavola, troppo piccoli nelle sedie, con i piedi a penzoloni, prendendosi a gomitate mentre scarabocchiavano qualcosa... Era rumoroso, e sovraffollato, e meraviglioso, e Bilbo lo ricorda in vivaci colori eterei, un'immagine immacolata come quella di una cartolina, e pensa che questo momento qui, con i Principi che cercano di cantare in sintonia con la canzone, seduti a fianco dello zio, e Deidre che armeggia nel frigorifero, verrà conservato nella sua memoria più o meno allo stesso modo.

Di sera, si siedono tutti in salotto, i ragazzi che guardano questo o quello classico Disney, rannicchiati accanto Bilbo, e sente le preoccupazioni e l'ansia che fanno di nuovo capolino – il mantra ripetitivo di ' _questo non durerà a lungo_ ' e ' _stai facendo del male a tutti loro_ ' e ' _scappa finché puoi_ ' gli fa martellare il cuore nel petto, e un disagio attenuato gli pesa sulle spalle, e davvero, non ha mai avuto sbalzi d'umore, ma si rende conto adesso che potrebbe benissimo uscire da questa cosa con una diagnosi o due. Ma ciò che più lo spaventa, ciò che non fallisce mai di farlo rabbrividire e voler essere il più lontano possibile da questo posto in questo momento, è immaginare come la prenderà il Re, e come i Principi reagiranno.

Thorin è conosciuto per i suoi sfoghi d'ira, naturalmente, ma Bilbo in realtà non teme la sua rabbia. Gridare e condannarlo e tutto il resto, lo può gestire. Ma non sarà così semplice, no – perché imparare che l'unica persona che è stata così vicino ai suoi nipoti, tutto ciò che gli è rimasto della sua famiglia, gli ha mentito per così tanto tempo, è una cosa. Ma poi c'è la parte del padre di Thorin che è ancora vivo, se è vero, e a Bilbo piacerebbe pensare che questo problema possa solo... scomparire, ma no, Thorin lo scoprirà prima o poi, e questo è il genere di cose che fa a pezzi le persone.

E i ragazzi... in quel momento Kíli ridacchia e Fíli dice qualcosa in khuzdul che Bilbo non capisce, e viene sopraffatto da un affetto quasi opprimente nei loro confronti. Saranno così confusi – le persone tenteranno di spiergare ai Principi tutto quanto, ma come possono aspettarsi che loro capiscano? Immagina lasciarseli alla spalle, e gli ricorda quella scena di secoli fa, quando ha avuto quella discussione con Thorin per aver portato i Principi fuori a sua insaputa, e sono intervenuti in fretta e furia; Kíli implorava lo zio di non licenziare Bilbo, e Fíli era astioso ed inferocito... Si domanda se lasciarli li ripristinerà a quello stato, e tutti i progressi che hanno fatto grazie a Bilbo saranno perduti, anche questo grazie a Bilbo...

L'impulso di scappare via è improvviso e nauseante, e si sente a corto di fiato – davvero, ha vissuto così a lungo senza sviluppare alcun tipo di ansia, e tutto quello che gli è servito è una famiglia reale. Si alza in piedi un po' troppo bruscamente, sorprendendo i Principi, ma sorride abbastanza facilmente, dicendo: “Torno subito,” e i ragazzi semplicemente tornano a guardare la TV. Affrontare Thorin, che è seduto sulla poltrona vicino alla finestra ad arco in un angolo della stanza, è un po' più difficile. Bilbo si augura di passare inosservato, ma il Re alza lo sguardo, il volto illuminato dallo schermo del suo tablet, e sorride, e Bilbo vuole davvero, _davvero_ ricambiare il sorriso, ma anche il suo volto lo tradisce, contraendosi, e si affretta fuori dalla stanza prima di poter vedere il Re accigliarsi in confusione.

La casa è beatamente silenziosa e vuota, Deidre sta bevendo con Beorn nella sua capanna, da come è parso di capire a Bilbo, e così si lancia in cucina senza incorrere in nessuno. Non si prende nemmeno la briga di accendere delle luci, il buio e il debole bagliore che viene da fuori danzando sul pavimento piastrellato, è stranamente calmante. Va a versarsi un bicchiere d'acqua, e una risatina amara gli sfugge alla vista della coppia di muffin avanzati – solo poco prima stava pensando in termini di ' _conservare questi ricordi per sempre_ ' e adesso sta già tutto marcendo? Meraviglioso. Sta impazzendo.

L'acqua fredda aiuta un po', e si appoggia sul bancone con entrambe le mani, abbassando la testa e respirando profondamente, come se avesse appena corso una maratona – forse dovrebbe addebitarlo a Gandalf quando verrà ricoverato in ospedale. E a Bard, per essere sicuro. Questo è troppo – forse questo è il suo punto di rottura. No, aspetta, non era la notte scorsa, quando ha perso i sensi?

“Ho toccato il fondo,” grugnisce sottovoce, “ho toccato davvero _il fondo_.”

“Va tutto bene?”

Bilbo pigola come un coniglio spaventato e si volta a guardare, e dannazione, _naturalmente_ è Thorin alla soglia della porta. Fantastico.

“Sto bene,” replica, ma viene fuori come un rantolo teso, e così ci riprova, “Sto bene. Solo... un po' di stordimento. Più o meno. Penso.”

“Giusto,” borbotta il Re, incrociando le braccia sul petto, e non sorride, nemmeno un po', e Bilbo deglutisce nervosamente.

“Odio vederti così,” continua Thorin, e Bilbo quasi geme in preda alla disperazione – non riuscirebbe a gestire un'altra conversazione che va in tutte le direzioni sbagliate, pensa.

“Sono solo un po' scosso,” mormora, dando le spalle a Thorin per finire il suo bicchiere e mentalmente ergendo un muro di pietra intorno a se stesso in modo che quando gli rivolgerà lo sguardo, sorriderà con facilità.

“Prometto di non svenire più,” aggiunge, cercando di non rabbrividire allo stesso tempo per il tono incredibilmente leggero della propria voce, “è stato piuttosto poco professionale.”

“Sia come sia,” dice Thorin, “mi sembra che tu sia ancora troppo sotto pressione.”

Bilbo fa del suo meglio per non lasciare che lo sbuffo incredulo di risata vada oltre le sue labbra. Troppo sotto pressione. Santo cielo.

“Penso di poter gestire la cosa,” risponde, poi con un po' più di esitazione aggiunge, “spero.”

_Bugie, bugie._

“Non posso fare a meno di sentire come... come se avessi peggiorato le cose con...”

“Oh, no,” sbotta Bilbo, interamente troppo terrorizzato di dove _quella_ particolare linea di dialogo potrebbe portare, “no no. È stato, ehm... solo un'altro comportamento poco professionale da parte mia.”

Thorin ridacchia molto dolcemente, e quando è passato dalla porta al tavolo e così spaventosamente vicino a Bilbo? Questo non finirà bene.

“Penso che abbiamo stabilito che quando si tratta di te, il protocollo non mi interessa,” commenta Thorin, e, beh, accidenti, questo potrebbe essere preso in un certo numero di modi, uno più confusionario rispetto all'altro.

“Non mi sembra una buona strategia,” mugola Bilbo.

“Le strategie ridicole sono le uniche che mi vengono in mente quando sei coinvolto,” dice Thorin dolcemente, e Bilbo lo guarda impotente, perché le palesi frasi da rimorchio come questa sono qualcosa che né si aspetta, né è in grado di sopportarle.

“Uhm,” riesce a dire, assolutamente pietrificato quando sente il rossore strisciante sulle guance e il sorriso sulle labbra, “Sono abbastanza sicuro che questo mi renda una, una minaccia per l'integrità della Corona... o qualcosa del genere.”

“Suona pericolosamente come qualcosa Dwalin direbbe,” il Re ridacchia, e Bilbo ricorda vagamente che è davvero qualcosa Dwalin gli ha detto, non molto tempo fa, ma quello che al momento lo affascina di più, è la velocità con la quale l'atmosfera generale della situazione è cambiata, almeno da dove si trova.

Sicuramente questo non può essere sano. Oh, e il modo in cui gli occhi di Thorin brillano nel buio rubando tutta la sua concentrazione non è _decisamente_ sano.

“Beh, avrebbe torto?” dice Bilbo a bassa voce, una parte della sua mente è in subbuglio nel tentativo di trovare un modo per uscire sia da questa conversazione che da questa stanza, prima che accada qualcosa che nessuno di loro può ritrattare.

L'altra, purtroppo più prominente, parte della sua mente è fin troppo occupata da... l'interezza di Thorin, per interessarsi delle conseguenze.

“Molto,” risponde il Re semplicemente.

“Ah,” commenta Bilbo con eloquenza.

“Vedi, l'integrità della Corona dipende dalla mia capacità di ragionare.”

“E... cosa? Io la miglioro?”

Thorin ride di nuovo, una risata bassa e piacevole, e Bilbo sussulta quando si avvicina – è con la schiena al bancone, e non c'è nessun posto dove scappare adesso. Non che potrebbe costringere le gambe a muoversi, nemmeno se ci provasse.

“Non finché devo preoccuparmi di te.”

_Oh. Mio. Dio._

“Mi dispiace, non è davvero molto professionale da parte mia di–”

“Che ne dici,” lo interrompe Thorin, avvicinandosi ancora di più, praticamente sovrastando Bilbo ora, “di smettere di usare quella parola, se ti dico che assumere un tutor molto poco professionale è stata una delle migliori decisioni della mia vita.”

“Io... ehm,” dice Bilbo affannosamente, e qualcosa sta cercando di dirgli che non dovrebbe essere qui, che questo non dovrebbe succedere, ma i campanelli d'allarme sono attutiti dal suo cuore pulsante, e la tensione quasi assordante nell'aria.

Thorin è così vicino che può praticamente sentire il calore che irradia, e questo lo distrae molto. Che cosa n'è stato di... rovinare tutto se lascia diventare le cose personali? Che cosa n'è stato dei pericoli e delle menzogne e della coscienza sporca? Oh Signore, pensare è difficile in questo momento, e Bilbo quasi vuole chiedere a Thorin di smettere di sorridere, in modo da potersi schiarire le idee, per favore e grazie. Non sa davvero perché, ma c'è qualcosa che non va nel Re che fa il primo passo, che chiude la distanza – _se devi fare questo_ , commenta il cervello di Bilbo in un momento di chiarezza, _lascia che la colpa sia la tua nella sua interezza_. L'idea di Thorin che incolpa se stesso per essere la fonte di stress di Bilbo è impensabile, e purtroppo, in quel momento, l'unico modo che Bilbo può pensare per fargli credere il contrario, è dimostrargli che... beh, che lo stress è l'ultima cosa che prova in sua presenza.

Raccoglie tutta la sua spavalderia sciocca e si spinge dal bancone, raddrizzandosi, e prende la mano del Re.

“Tu ed io dovremmo fare un discorsetto sul tuo processo di selezione per le umili tate,” commenta un po' debolmente, ma ne vale la pena, perché gli occhi di Thorin si illuminano quando ride sommessamente, e le sue dita sono tanto calde quanto Bilbo ha cercato di dimenticare quando si chiudono intorno alla sua mano, e poi sono a pochi centimetri di distanza, ed è fatta. _I destini sono sigillati_ , pensa Bilbo in una frazione di secondo, ma lo fa solo sorridere, e solleva l'altra mano, tenendo il lato del collo di Thorin con tanta leggerezza, e più tardi, non avrà alcuna idea di come siano arrivati qui o di come abbia mai potuto permettere che questo accadesse, ma ciò che conta ora è la mano di Thorin che scivola dalla sua e si stabilisce sul suo fianco delicatamente mentre si baciano.

Il bacio è leggero come una piuma, ma non meno straordinario per questo – in un primo momento non è altro che la carezza di labbra su labbra, Thorin che inspira mentre Bilbo ansima piano, un tacito accordo creato tra di loro, e un formicolio balla la schiena di Bilbo mentre Thorin sposta la mano dal fianco alle reni. Bilbo culla le guance del Re tra le mani, avvicinandosi ancora di più, cercando di baciare un ' _per favore non dubitare che lo voglia_ ' e un ' _mi dispiace_ ' sulle sue labbra, allo stesso tempo, e Thorin risponde così teneramente. Non c'è una fame particolare coinvolta; solo una capillarità quasi pigra. Francamente, Bilbo si dimentica tutto tranne il calore del petto e delle braccia di Thorin, e la sua barba che gli graffia la pelle, e se ne dimentica facilmente, fin troppo facilmente.

I suoi fianchi si muovono in avanti per conto loro, e le sue mani serpeggiano dal viso di Thorin al collo come se tutto il suo corpo anelasse ad essere più vicino, e il Re avvolge un braccio intorno alla vita di Bilbo in modo quasi possessivo, accostandosi. Non sconvolge mai l'equilibrio di Bilbo, semplicemente si lascia guidare un po', e finisce di nuovo con la schiena al bancone – non ha nemmeno bisogno di alzarsi punta di piedi per lui, Thorin si lascia tirare giù dalle braccia di Bilbo, piegandosi in un angolo che avrebbe preoccupato Bilbo se fosse capace di essere preoccupato. Separa le labbra, con un po' di audacia e con un po' di avventatezza, e qualcosa di simile a un gemito teso sfugge a Thorin mentre accetta l'invito, il loro bacio perde parte della sua dolcezza, ma guadagna in profondità, e davvero, è tutto così beatamente semplice per quell'unico momento fugace...

Il tentativo di rompere il bacio è timido nella migliore delle ipotesi, da entrambe le parti – anche se le loro labbra si separano, continuano a riunirsi per un secondo, e un terzo, e un quarto bacio, nient'altro che baci leggeri accompagnati da tenui gemiti mentre i loro sorrisi ritornano. Infine, Bilbo abbassa la testa, le mani che scivolano un po' più in basso e si appoggiano sul petto di Thorin, e si meraviglia di quanto stanno bene insieme. Percepisce Thorin che china la testa anche lui, e alza lo sguardo, quasi non riuscendo a resistere a baciarlo ancora quando vede le sue labbra così vicino. Ma ci riesce, cercando gli occhi di Thorin invece.

“Beh... okay,” bisbiglia.

“Hmm,” mormora Thorin, gli angoli della bocca che si piegano in un sorriso, e la sua mano che scivola dalla nuca di Bilbo e lungo la sua schiena rendendolo con efficacia incapace di concentrarsi sul mantenere qualsiasi tipo di dialogo.

“Terribilmente poco professionale,” sussurra, perché non è capace di dire altro, e Thorin grugnisce.

“Pensavo che avessimo concordato di smettere di usare quella parola.”

“Scusa.”

Il naso di Thorin gli sfiora la guancia, e Bilbo si arrende a un altro bacio, espirando profondamente, e sente come se un peso senza nome venisse sollevato dalle sue spalle allo stesso tempo.

Ma il pensiero successivo che riesce a penetrare nella foschia di piacere e di contentezza, lo fa pietrificare un po'.

“... Telecamere?” dice debolmente quando ha lo spazio per farlo, e Thorin aggrotta la fronte in confusione, prima che le sue sopracciglia si inarchino, e si raddrizza un po'.

“Oh,” ammette, “probabilmente, sì.”

Guarda Bilbo, che si stringe nelle spalle, ed entrambi scoppiano in una risata silenziosa. Le sue mani sono una piacevole pressione sulla schiena di Bilbo ora, le sue dita si piegano e si spiegano molto delicatamente, e ha difficoltà a pensare una scusa per preoccuparsi di altro al di là di questo. Ci prova comunque.

“Non dovremmo, um...”

“Probabilmente,” borbotta Thorin e segue questo con un bacio.

“Ma poi non ci metteremo...?”

“Nei guai? Penso che ormai abbiamo oltrepassato la linea.”

“Tutto quello che sto dicendo è... Oh, _ma dai_ ,” Bilbo ridacchia, Thorin è ancora irremovibile a non lasciarlo parlare molto – posa il palmo delle mani sul suo petto e fa del suo meglio per inclinare un po' la testa dall'altra parte, anche se è così molto in basso nella lista delle cose che vuole fare adesso.

“Dobbiamo pensare un po' al futuro,” sospira, anche se un po' tremante, “tipo... cinque minuti, almeno.”

Thorin fa un suono leggermente contrariato, un rombo basso che riverbera nel petto di Bilbo in un modo che gli fa venire voglia di tornare nella sua beata ignoranza subito, ma poi il Re sospira pesantemente e fa un piccolo passo indietro.

“Giusto, naturalmente,” dice, ma Bilbo è contento di non essere lui a rompere il contatto fisico – le sue mani ora riposano sulla vita di Bilbo, e il desiderio di lasciarsi tirare in un abbraccio è quasi troppo, davvero.

“Beh,” dichiara invece Bilbo, costringendo almeno un po' di potere nella sua voce, “che, ehm... che cosa succede adesso?”

Thorin ridacchia leggermente, abbassando lo sguardo dove sta tenendo Bilbo, come per assicurarsi che sia ancora lì.

“Mi dispiace,” risponde con calma, "ma mi hai incapacitato a pensare più avanti di quei cinque minuti che hai citato.”

“Thorin,” Bilbo sospira, accarezzandogli la guancia, e sentendo il suo nome dalle labbra di Bilbo è sufficiente per il Re per guardarlo negli occhi – scruta Bilbo per un momento, come se cercasse qualcosa, e poi espira, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Giusto,” dice, “che cosa succede dopo. Hmm.”

“Ti prometto... eh, ti prometto che non scapperò mai più via da te,” balbetta Bilbo un po' debolmente, sorprendendo se stesso per l'onestà, “quindi, ecco una cosa.”

Il sorriso di Thorin si allarga, e il petto di Bilbo si gonfia.

“Bene.”

“Il, ehm... il film finirà presto,” continua Bilbo un po' tremante, “dovrò portare i ragazzi a, fare la doccia e metterli a letto, e poi...”

“E poi?” bisbiglia Thorin, e Bilbo _sa_ che dovrebbe cercare di pensare con chiarezza, ma continua a fallire epicamente.

“Io, ah... voglio dire, dovrei...”

“Mi aspetto che Dwalin vorrà parlare con me,” interviene il Re quando Bilbo le esaurisce cose comprensibili da dire, “circa... l'integrità della Corona, immagino.”

“Oh Dio,” dice Bilbo, e Thorin ride sommessamente.

Una delle sue mani scivola lungo il braccio di Bilbo, e le loro dita si intrecciano insieme, e Bilbo rimane ammaliato dalla vista finché Thorin non mormora, “andrà tutto bene.”

Bilbo lo guarda negli occhi, _sapendo_ che il futuro sarà molte cose, men che meno 'bene', ma tutto quello che riesce a dire è un molto calmo e molto debole: “per quanto tempo?”

Gli occhi di Thorin si allargano e poi emette un sospiro spezzato, guardando fuori dalla finestra, serrando la mascella, come se si stesse preparando per un compito difficile. Beh, potrebbe non essere così lontano dalla verità in effetti.

“Vado a parlare con Dwalin ora,” dichiara, “ammesso che abbia visto, naturalmente. Tu... prenditi cura dei ragazzi, e noi... parleremo. Più Tardi. Sì?”

Per una frazione di secondo, sembra così perso, diviso tra speranzoso e contenuto, e Bilbo non può fare altro che sorridere, stringendogli la mano.

“Sì.”

Sono entrambi completamente riluttanti a rompere il contatto, ma riescono a farlo, alla fine, e da parte sua, Bilbo sente più freddo ad ogni passo che fa verso la porta. La realtà della situazione non lo colpisce veramente finché non si separano nell'atrio, scambiandosi un ultimo sorriso, senza dire una parola, decidendo di non approfondire ulteriormente, e guarda Thorin che entra nel salone, ed ammira il suo coraggio. Bilbo rimane immobile ancora per quelli che potrebbero essere trenta secondi o cinque minuti, e il suo cervello cerca di fornirgli tutte le ragioni per cui questo era tutt'altro che una buona idea, ma la... la reverie di quello che è accaduto è ancora molto più forte.

Torna in soggiorno lentamente, quasi aspettandosi che il suo corpo si lanci in un attacco di panico da un momento all'altro. Ma arriva solo più tardi, dopo che è riuscito a pacificare i Principi abbastanza per fargli fare una doccia e mettersi il pigiama, e il sapore delle labbra di Thorin svanisce un po'. Improvvisamente, è seduto sul letto di Kíli, fissando le prime righe del capitolo che dovrebbe leggere oggi, e non riesce a distinguere le parole. Il suo stomaco si sta contorcendo in nodi, e la paura poi arriva – è passato solo un giorno, per la miseria, ed è passato da assolutamente inutile e malato la mattina, a sfacciatamente contento nel pomeriggio per... per degli stupidi _muffin_ , solo per venire sopraffatto più tardi, e poi, per qualche ragione, ha pensato che sarebbe stata una buona idea andare e lasciare che Thorin gli facesse perdere la testa, in senso figurato o altro.

Oh, è nei guai. Legge la storia della buonanotte in maniera meccanica e pensa ai mondi che crollano. Intervallati dal ricordo della sensazione delle mani di Thorin sulla sua schiena, e della sua barba sulla guancia – _dannazione_. Non riesce a credere di essere stato così stupido, e quel che è peggio, sa che tutte le inibizioni sono andate perdute non appena ha permesso al bacio di accadere – dovrà ora continuare ad essere stupido, non c'è virtualmente alcun modo per evitarlo. Questo è egoista, così egoista, anche sperando di ottenere un altro bacio da Thorin, sperando in cose che in realtà non accadono nella vita reale, sperando in qualcos'altro di una rapida conclusione. Finirà col ferire Thorin enormemente quando tutto verrà rivelato, ed è stupido, stupido, _stupido_...

Sarebbe tutto molto più facile da affrontare se non fosse per il suo cuore che gli batte nel petto e la sua mente che letteralmente attiva la modalità ' _è qui è qui è qui_ ' quando sente bussare alla porta apparentemente circa cinque secondi dopo che entra nella sua camera da letto. Il sorriso di Thorin è sollevato, come se lui non riuscisse a credere che Bilbo avrebbe davvero aperto la porta, ma non sembra troppo felice nel complesso, e Bilbo deglutisce pesantemente mentre lo sfioro quando entra a grandi passi.

“Allora?” mugola, e Thorin sospira.

Si trova accanto alla finestra, le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena, e Bilbo nota solo quanto più piccola la stanza sembri ora.

_Più intima_ , fornisce la sua mente quasi scherzosamente. Come se Thorin fosse l'unica cosa che è stata assente per tutto questo tempo. Cerca di dimenticarlo non appena il pensiero salta fuori.

“Oh, il solito,” borbotta il Re, “mi è stato rammentato delle mie responsabilità. Consigliato di pensare, prima di fare una cosa che potrei rimpiangere.”

“Il solito,” ripete Bilbo un po' senza vita, “questo... ti sei ritrovato in questa... particolare situazione prima?”

“No,” arriva una rapida, semplice risposta, e Thorin attraversa la distanza tra loro in due lunghi passi, ripetendo più gentilmente, “no. Mai così.”

“Allora, ehm,” Bilbo si schiarisce la gola, facendo l'impossibile per non distrarsi troppo dalla vicinanza di Thorin, “è lecito ritenere che sei... impreparato su... questo, quanto lo sono io?”

“Completamente impreparato,” Thorin sorride, e le sue dita trovano il polso di Bilbo, il che reprime efficacemente qualsiasi preoccupazione e il panico crescente prima che possano ribollire in superficie.

“È... un bene, suppongo,” Bilbo deglutisce.

“Direi di sì.”

Il bacio è la cosa più tenera, breve e quasi troppo attenta, ma in qualche modo, devasta Bilbo più di tutti gli altri prima. Un suono del tutto indegno gli sfugge, qualcosa tra un lamento e un rantolo tremante, e abbassa la testa, le mani che scivolano dalle braccia di Thorin lentamente e con riluttanza.

“Sei sicuro che non c'è nessun protocollo per questo?” mormora, e la risata di Thorin è ancora un altro rombo silenzioso.

“Se ci fosse, lo seguiresti?”

“Beh, dipende,” Bilbo sorride anche se scherzare è l'ultima cosa che dovrebbe fare ora, “saresti tu a scriverlo?”

Thorin premia la battuta con uno sbuffo divertito, tirando Bilbo ancora più vicino a sé, e non può evitare di alzare lo sguardo e fissarlo negli occhi allora, e se c'è un reale pericolo nella sua vita, è il modo in cui lo sguardo penetrante di Thorin gli fa perdere interesse in qualsiasi altra cosa, decide Bilbo.

“Come... ehm, facciamo, allora?” chiede debolmente, “Voglio dire...”

“Non lo so,” dice Thorin molto seriamente, la sua presa si allenta un po' mentre mette abbastanza distanza tra di loro in modo che non si respirino l'aria l'uno dell'altro, “Non lo so davvero.”

“Beh, okay,” Bilbo sospira.

“Dopo che torniamo a Palazzo, sarò molto occupato...”

“Ovviamente.”

“Le Celebrazioni della Pace si concluderanno con il grande evento la domenica, e poi le elezioni...”

“Lo so.”

La verità è che Bilbo non vuole pensare a tutto questo, neanche minimante. Teme il giorno in cui verrà caricato in una macchina e portato via da questo luogo, oggi più che mai – sa che segnerà la fine della sua (molto relativa) pace mentale, e, probabilmente, della pace in generale. Ed ora ha... questo di cui preoccuparsi, in cima a tutto, ed è allo stesso tempo la preoccupazione più piacevole e più terrificante.

“Abbiamo circa due giorni in più per essere completamente impreparati,” dice Thorin gentilmente, e Bilbo vuole davvero rispondere a questo, ma tutte le parole gli si incastrano da qualche parte in gola, e in modo piuttosto doloroso.

Raccoglie il coraggio di guardare Thorin direttamente negli occhi quando sente le sue dita sulla mascella, e anche allora non dura a lungo, prima che il Re gli sollevi il viso premendo un altro bacio sulle sue labbra – la morbidezza del bacio non è una buona cosa stavolta, e Bilbo fa un sospiro spezzato, spingendo se stesso sempre più vicino e più forte in esso, e in realtà, dovrebbe probabilmente iniziare a catalogare questi baci. Non vuole dimenticare un solo secondo.

Finiscono senza fiato, e da parte sua, Bilbo sente come se le gambe non lo potessero sostenere per molto più tempo – la situazione sta davvero andando fuori controllo più velocemente di quanto lui possa tenere il passo.

“Forse dovremmo, um...” cerca di dire, agitando la mano vagamente, e il sorriso di Thorin mostra momentaneamente un tono provocante.

“Prima di fare qualcosa che potremmo rimpiangere più tardi?” dice.

Bilbo annuisce debolmente, certo che quello che hanno fatto finora è già ragione sufficiente per rammaricarsene più tardi. Separarsi sembra essere un'impresa atroce, nessuno di loro in grado o particolarmente disposto a lasciar andare, anche se sanno che devono, ma alla fine, Bilbo si trova di nuovo da solo nella stanza, e si sente... vuoto. Si accascia sul letto – sa che l'intensità con cui già gli manca Thorin non dovrebbe essere la più forte delle sue preoccupazioni in questo momento, ma ahimè.

Questo finirà in dolore. Tanto dolore. Lacrime, probabilmente. Bene. Dovrebbe sicuramente avere più paura di quanto ne ha adesso. Essere pazzamente innamorato lo ha messo nei guai prima, ma non così, mai così. _Mai così_ , aveva detto Thorin, e Bilbo passa un bel po' di tempo a pensare a cosa intendesse dire – le implicazioni dovrebbero lusingarlo, ma alla fin fine, potrebbe essere il primo a... ad aver interferito con l' _integrità della Corona_ , e, beh, non è che una cosa bella da mettere sul proprio curriculum.

Non sa come riesce ad addormentarsi, dato che è rimasto con le orecchie tese solo nel caso in cui i passi lontani nel corridoio annuncino Thorin che ha deciso di essere ancora più avventato. Ma in qualche modo, la mattina arriva, ed è grigia e cupa, il picchiettio della pioggia un incessante mormorio sereno.

Abbastanza spaventosamente, niente di tutto ciò lo infastidisce. Si sveglia con un sorriso, anche se non può essere abbastanza sicuro che la notte scorsa sia successa veramente. Poi si ricorda di... beh, della vita reale, e geme, rotolando sulla schiena. La beata ignoranza non può mai durare così a lungo, e teme che non sarà in grado di funzionare correttamente, con le teorie sulle conseguenze delle sue azioni che finalmente si mettono al passo con lui, ma questo dura esattamente quindici minuti. Quindici minuti necessari per svegliare i ragazzi ed accompagnarli al piano di sotto per la colazione, e a quel punto vede di nuovo Thorin.

È al bancone con Deidre al suo fianco, e così Bilbo ha quasi paura di guardarlo, ma poi Thorin lo nota, e il sorriso è impossibile da combattere. I Principi sono chiassosi e allegri al tavolo, demolendo la farina d'avena, e Deidre sembra essere occupata a tagliare alcune verdure, e la radio sta, ancora una volta, fornendo un flusso infinito di canzoni più o meno oscure, e così Bilbo raccoglie tutto il suo coraggio e va a stare accanto Thorin.

Si preparano il caffè senza dire una parola, le spalle quasi che si sfiorano, ma non proprio, e Bilbo è così sopraffatto da tutti i piccoli dettagli del momento che non sente affatto Deidre che gli dice qualcosa.

“Ah... come scusa?” balbetta, e nota il sorrisetto di Thorin con la coda dell'occhio, e per qualche motivo pensa che sarebbe meglio ricompensarlo dandogli un calcio alla gamba molto leggermente, il che attira uno sbuffo sorpreso di risata, travestito da tosse.

“Ho detto,” Deidre socchiude gli occhi senza una vera cattiveria, “Spero che oggi ti senta meglio.”

“Oh,” Bilbo sorride, “oh, sì. Sì, io... molto meglio, grazie.”

“Hmm,” Deidre inclina la testa, e Bilbo sostiene il suo sguardo fisso valorosamente finché Thorin non si dirige verso il frigorifero per prendere il latte.

Sia Bilbo che Deidre lo guardano mentre lo versa prima nella tazza di Bilbo (questo _davvero_ non dovrebbe essere la cosa più tenera che Thorin abbia mai fatto), e poi nella sua.

“... Che c'è?” Il Re alza un sopracciglio quando vede Deidre che lo fissa, e Bilbo si schiarisce la gola, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

“Tu non prendi il latte,” commenta lei, e Thorin aggrotta la fronte in confusione per una frazione di secondo prima di scrollare le spalle rispondendo con leggerezza: “Adesso sì.”

Lo sguardo di Deidre scivola da lui a Bilbo, il quale adesso sta stringendo la tazza con entrambe le mani, sentendosi un po' in imbarazzo, e la donna fa uno sguardo torvo, come se si stesse aspettando che uno dei due elabori... qualunque cosa lei pensa stia succedendo, ma poi Deidre scrolla le spalle con un sospiro teatrale.

“ _Tashrab ûzdinuh_ ,” borbotta sottovoce e riprende il suo lavoro, e Thorin ridacchia, mentre Bilbo decide di tenersi alla larga nel caso la sua faccia esploda sul serio per il rossore.

Il resto della giornata trascorre più o meno allo stesso modo – la pioggia non mostra alcuna intenzione di fermarsi, e Bilbo è costretto a destreggiarsi tra la necessità di concentrarsi sul fornire almeno una qualche attività ai ragazzi, e la voglia di trascinare Thorin fuori da qualsiasi stanza in cui si trovano al momento, e... beh.

Ma le opportunità per questo continuano ad essere praticamente inesistenti. Fíli chiede di passare la mattinata a cercare di scattare foto alle gocce di pioggia sulle finestre, che Thorin finisce con assisterlo, e a Kíli deve essere impedito di uscire di nascosto per andare in giro sulla veranda, dato che sembra pensare che sia essenziale bagnarsi ogni volta che si presenta l'occasione.

Poi, dopo il pranzo, Bilbo spera che possano trascorrere almeno trenta minuti tranquilli, a disegnare e a scrivere, e potrebbe avere la possibilità di fuggire, ma Thorin riceve una telefonata che lo fa camminare avanti e indietro nel corridoio finché Fíli non decide di voler giocare a carte. Poi vuole fare un giro del gioco da tavolo Carcassonne sul pavimento del salotto, che ha, con grande dispiacere di Bilbo, Deidre seduta tra lui e Thorin per quasi un'ora, piena fino all'orlo di sguardi rubati e sorrisi e risate, e senza mai toccarsi. Nemmeno. Una. Singola. Volta. Bilbo ha crisi esistenziali incombenti di cui preoccuparsi, ma l'unica cosa che occupa la sua mente è cercare di lanciare il dado correttamente in modo che finisca dalla parte di Thorin sul tabellone di gioco per farselo ridare da lui.

Si sente come un adolescente per un giorno felice, malato d'amore in una misura assolutamente ridicola, brioso e incurante a causa di esso, e il suo cervello, che nuota in un intruglio di tutte quelle emozioni, non consente più il pensiero razionale. Ecco perché, quando Kíli se ne esce con l'ottima idea di giocare a nascondino, tutto ciò che riesce a pensare è trovare il posto migliore, più appartato dove Thorin e lui potrebbero nascondersi insieme, preferibilmente un po' stretto.

Kíli conta a cinquanta, faticosamente e ad alta voce, e Fíli scappa via rapidamente, e anche Tom e Bert le guardie del corpo, a cui è stato chiesto di partecipare semplicemente così che il Principe avesse più persone da cercare, scompaiono, e prima che Bilbo riesca a capire dove andare, Thorin è così vicino a lui che gli mozza quasi il respiro, e dichiara in modo molto solenne: “Seguimi.”

Bilbo lo guarda con un entusiasmo quasi infantile, e Thorin mantiene la facciata seria per circa due secondi e mezzo, prima che un ampio sorriso si diffonda sul volto, e indica le scale.

“So di un posto senza telecamere,” dice quando salgono, e Bilbo si pietrifica subito, la bocca molto probabilmente spalancata.

Thorin guarda indietro da sopra la spalla e vacilla.

“Non vuoi...”

“No, no, sono solo...”

“ _Bunzunser!_ ”

È Kíli al piano di sotto, e in qualche modo, fa ridere entrambi, occhi che si allargano.

“Andiamo,” dice Thorin semplicemente, e Bilbo lo segue, ovvio che lo segue.

“Dove andiamo?” bisbiglia mentre camminano di buon passo.

“L'attico,” risponde Thorin, e Bilbo sente un tuffo al cuore.

Le scale che portano lassù si trovano vicino alla camera da letto dei ragazzi, dietro una porta innocente, ma non ci arrivano nemmeno – ridono in silenzio e un po' senza fiato quando chiudono la porta alle loro spalle, e Bilbo osserva: “Non ci sono telecamere nemmeno qui, penso,” e un diverso tipo di bagliore si balena negli occhi di Thorin prima rispondere: “È vero,” e Bilbo allunga le braccia andandogli incontro a metà strada.

_Questo_ bacio è decisamente venato di fame, esigente e anche più convulso, ma in tutti i modi migliori. Bilbo inciampa all'indietro finché la sua schiena non colpisce la porta, il suo respiro si trasforma in un mezzo sussulto e una mezza risata, le braccia cercano maldestramente supporto sulla schiena e sulle spalle di Thorin. Il Re sembra avere un debole per i suoi fianchi, perché le sue mani si stabiliscono lì, ancora una volta, e poi mentre scivolano sulla schiena di Bilbo, lui è contento di indossare uno dei suoi più morbidi cardigan larghi, perché le dita di Thorin si infilano dentro senza alcun sforzo, e Bilbo rabbrividisce quando trovano la pelle nuda. Dio benedica le vecchie t-shirt corte.

La sua mente è fantasticamente svuotata da allora, e se c'è una ragione per cui non dovrebbe aggrovigliare le dita tra i capelli di Thorin e tirarlo più vicino, _più vicino_ , non riesce a vederla. Produce un lamento disperato quando la mano di Thorin scorre su per la spina dorsale, afferrando la stoffa dei suoi vestiti, e il Re interrompe il bacio, anche se le loro labbra non sono in realtà separate più di un centimetro. Bilbo ridacchia quando capisce che Thorin vuole probabilmente essere... premuroso, pensando che Bilbo sia a disagio, o a qualche sciocchezza del genere, e così poggia le mani sulle sue spalle, i pollici che accarezzano la pelle morbida dietro le orecchie, e mormora: “Non ci dobbiamo fermare qui.”

Non riesce a vedere il suo sorriso, perché è del tutto buio salvo per la sottile striscia di luce proveniente da sotto la porta, ma lo sente contro le proprie labbra, e stavolta, lo assapora, cercando di trovare una qualche iperbole appropriata che descriverebbe al meglio il gusto, ma in realtà, è solo calore travolgente e morbidezza, e un pizzico di qualcosa di dolce che ora sa che non ne avrà mai abbastanza, il tutto incorniciato dalla sensazione elettrizzante della barba di Thorin che lo graffia dolcemente...

La sua prima reazione allo strano ronzio da qualche parte in basso è in realtà un gemito, le sue labbra che si muovono in modo svogliato, ma ben presto, diventa incessante, ed entrambi si rendono conto che è il telefono di Thorin a squillare silenziosamente in tasca.

“Non rispondere,” bisbiglia Bilbo, osando mordicchiare il labbro di Thorin, e la sua risposta è un senza fiato: “Non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo.”

Ma alla fine, il suono è abbastanza persistente per rubare un po' del ritmo costante del loro bacio, e Bilbo appoggia la fronte sul petto di Thorin con un tremante sospiro dispiaciuto mentre il Re cerca a tentoni il cellulare.

“ _Ai_ ,” esala in modo spezzato, il braccio intorno alla vita di Bilbo mentre lo tira più vicino a sé.

“ _Mimsalab... kulhu? Kulhûn?_ ”

La sua presa si allenta, e Bilbo grugnisce infelice, ma capisce, costringendo se stesso a fare un passo indietro, anche se è riluttante a lasciarlo andare completamente, la sua mano appoggiata sul braccio di Thorin.

“ _Ma shândi… Bundushar? Kulhuda?_ ”

Un brivido interamente diverso balla su per la spina quanto sente il nome, e si sposta disorientato quando Thorin allunga la mano verso la maniglia. La luce è quasi accecante quando incespicano nel corridoio, nonostante il fatto che sta ancora piovendo e il buio si sta rapidamente avvicinando. Thorin non si muove dal fianco di Bilbo, ma il suo volto si contorce sempre di più in confusione, aggrottando la fronte – la persona dall'altra parte della linea ha evidentemente molto da dire, e Thorin interrompe con solo una domanda di un'unica parola, la mano che si stacca dalla spalla di Bilbo e lentamente scivola via.

“Ehi! Che ci fate voi qui?”

È Kíli, che si precipita nel corridoio, le guance rosse e i capelli arruffati, e subito dopo aver tenuto a feno il brutto colpo che il suo cuore soffre, Bilbo si affretta verso di lui per calmarlo.

“Non potete stare qui!” si lamenta il Principe, con voce più bassa adesso, “state rovinando il gioco!”

Bilbo apre la bocca, cercando di trovare una risposta adeguata, ma Thorin appare poi al suo fianco, dicendo: “ _Birashagimi, akhûnith_. Ho ricevuto una chiamata importante nel bel mezzo del gioco, capisci.”

Kíli fa un suono di disappunto, e Bilbo cerca di cercare una spiegazione sul volto di Thorin, ma tutto quello che riceve è Thorin che scuote la testa quasi impercettibilmente.

“Allora, hai trovato tutti gli altri?” chiede Bilbo, anche se la sua bocca è secca, ed è sicuro di avere un aspetto piuttosto... arruffato, ma conta sul fatto che Kíli non se ne preoccupi troppo.

“Manca solo Fíli,” dichiara il bambino, “ma è troppo difficile! È troppo bravo.”

“Oh, non dovresti farglielo pensare per troppo tempo,” Bilbo ridacchia, e si meraviglia in silenzio della sua capacità di agire in qualche modo normalmente anche se la sua pelle sta ancora formicolando, e il suono del battito del proprio cuore è quasi assordante.

“Vai allora,” dice, “va a cercarlo – verrò ad aiutarti, tra un minuto scendiamo.”

Kíli aggrotta la fronte, ma poi fa un sospiro profondo, gira i tacchi e corre via, non mancando di ricordare loro ad alta voce: “Ma avete perso tutti e due a questo giro!” prima di scomparire dietro l'angolo.

Bilbo si rivolge a Thorin.

“Tutto bene?”

Il Re lo guarda come se si fosse dimenticato che lui è ancora lì.

“Non sono... era il capo della polizia,” dice, “Ho bisogno di...”

“Oh... oh. No, sì, vai.”

“Bilbo, io...”

“Non fa niente,” Bilbo sorride, anche se il suo petto sta minacciando di scoppiare per qualcosa di così piccolo come Thorin che pronuncia di nuovo il suo nome, “davvero. Spero solo che non siano cattive notizie...?”

Il Re lo fissa per un momento, e Bilbo sta iniziando ad essere più che un po' preoccupato.

“Sono... notizie impossibili,” commenta poi Thorin, con fin troppa tranquillità, e Bilbo cerca di seguirlo mentre attraversa il corridoio a grandi passi, ci prova davvero, ma i campanelli di allarme che sono stati resi inutili da tutte le cose meravigliose che sono successe tutto il giorno, risuonano di nuovo nella sua testa, e all'improvviso è terrificato persino di spostarsi da dove si trova. _Notizie impossibili_.

Oh, come desidera che un gioco di nascondino fosse l'unica cosa che è riuscito a rovinare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**
> 
> _Ablugùvôn_ \- Pancake  
>  _Adad_ \- Padre  
>  _Amad_ \- Madre  
>  _Birashagimi_ \- Scusa  
>  _Bunzunser!_ \- Arrivo!  
>  _Khajimu!_ \- Dammi!  
>  _Kikhùgir ghelekh_ \- Che buon odore  
>  _Kulhuda_ \- Perché  
>  _Mimsalab_ \- Sciocchezze  
>  _Sigamtêk_ \- Impaziente  
>  _Tashrab ûzdinuh_ \- Mi venisse un colpo


	16. Capitolo XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo troverete un piccolo dizionario delle parole in khuzdul.

“Buone notizie.”

L'immenso sospetto che sorge attraverso il corpo di Bilbo come un'onda quasi fisica di nausea quando queste sono le prime parole di Gandalf, la dice lunga sul cambiamento che ha passato. La diffidenza e il dubbio sembrano essere le sue impostazioni di default in questi giorni.

“Oh?” borbotta seccamente, assicurandosi che Fíli e Kíli stiano mettendo i vestiti nei loro borsoni, piuttosto che lanciarseli addosso, ed esce a grandi passi dalla stanza per prendere la chiamata nel corridoio.

“Ti ho promesso che ti avrei aggiornato prima o poi.”

“Mi hai anche promesso che non ci sarebbe stato nessun reato in atto, e che non avrebbe piovuto in Erebor quando siamo atterrati,” dice Bilbo senza umorismo, “mi perdonerai se rimango scettico.”

“Stai bene?” chiede Gandalf, con sincera curiosità, e Bilbo pondera molto seriamente di lanciare il telefono fuori dalla finestra, calcolando quanta piacere gli porterebbe il suono del telefono che si spacca sulle mattonelle di terracotta del vialetto sotto.

 _Sono passate circa quindici ore dall'ultima volta che ho visto Thorin,_ vuole sibilare _, e non dovrei tenere il conto, e non dovrei essere così arrabbiato come lo sono. Inoltre, la mia vita sta deragliando, e il fatto che sia in pericolo, è un fattore che conta solo molto poco. Tanto per fartelo sapere. 'Bene' non è la parola che userei._

“Bene,” geme invece, “qual è la buona notizia?”

“Thráin, il padre di Thorin,” dice Gandalf, e Bilbo si pietrifica, “abbiamo capito il piano di Bundushar. Tutto quello che devi sapere è che la cerimonia di chiusura delle Celebrazioni della Pace doveva essere il D-day.”

“Perché mi stai dicendo questo?” Bilbo sospira, meravigliandosi della propria abilità di provare... assolutamente nulla, “vuoi che impieghi una tattica di guerriglia per fermarlo?”

“Non essere sciocco,” Gandalf ridacchia, “fino a questo punto, i Servizi Segreti Ereboriani non erano stati notificati – era rigorosamente una questione di politica internazionale, ci sono stati alcuni problemi con la Svizzera, anche l'Italia, per breve tempo; non voglio annoiarti con i dettagli. In ogni caso, non potevamo notificare le forze di questo Paese finché non fossimo assolutamente certi di avere una comprensione completa della situazione.”

“E... e adesso l'avete?”

“Sì. La storia ufficiale è molto toccante, la saprai dai telegiornali abbastanza presto, ne sono sicuro. Il punto di tutto ciò è che Bundushar è stato accuratamente lasciato fuori dai giochi, per ora. Gli dà un falso senso di sicurezza. Gli abbiamo rubato il suo miglior margine di manovra – che è Thráin – proprio da sotto il naso prima che potesse fare la sua grande mossa, ma ne uscirà incolume. Non per molto tempo.”

“Va bene, quindi... fammi capire bene,” dice Bilbo, strofinandosi la fronte e sentendo arrivare un mal di testa, “tu... hai il padre di Thorin. Che è, in effetti, vivo. E... il paese lo saprà? Quando? Lo sa Thorin?”

“Immagino di sì,” dice Gandalf con calma, come se lo stomaco di Bilbo che si contorce violentemente non lo toccasse minimamente, “adesso lo sa. Sarà lui a rivelare la sua esistenza alla nazione, dopotutto. Vedi, Bundushar avrebbe usato la cerimonia di chiusura di domenica a suo vantaggio, ma invece abbiamo rivoltato le carte in tavola in modo che sia tutta una questione della Corona, proprio come dovrebbe essere. Immagina! Il padre del Re, vivo! Uno shock per i media attentamente controllato, e un clamore pubblico non così attentamente controllato. Un sacco di pressione da tutti i lati. Sarà fantastico.”

“Fantastico,” ripete Bilbo debolmente.

“Suvvia, è una cosa in meno di cui preoccuparti.”

“Questo significa che sono fuori?” mugola Bilbo, non osando di nutrire nemmeno una piccolissima speranza, “posso ritirarmi in Provenza e non prendere mai più parte a questa cosa?”

“Un piano affascinante, ma no,” ripete Gandalf semplicemente, “dopo che tornerai a Palazzo, immagino che l'intero posto sarà sottosopra. Le elezioni imminenti saranno una catena di eventi scrupolosamente orchestrata, e avrai il tuo ruolo da svolgere in tutto ciò, se vogliamo affossare Bundushar.”

“Oh, _Gandalf_ ,” brontola Bilbo scompostamente.

“Zitto, starai bene.”

“Lo dici come se fosse qualcosa che tu puoi garantire.”

“Certo che posso garantirlo. Ma ciò richiede la tua collaborazione.”

“Sì, ottimo lavoro a farmi sentire come se avessi una voce in capitolo.”

A quel punto, una serie di forti rumori e urla ancora più forti dall'interno della stanza dei Principi annuncia che fare le valigie non sta esattamente andando secondo i piani, e Bilbo dice subito: “Devo proprio andare ora, Gandalf.”

“Capisco,” risponde l'uomo allegramente, “parleremo in persona al più presto. Stammi bene! Rispondi solo alle chiamate mie o di Bard, ricordatelo!”

“Sì, sì, va bene, _addio_ ,” sibila Bilbo, e finalmente, finalmente riaggancia.

Tutto questo è decisamente troppo per lui, decide dopo aver scoperto che il putiferio è causato dai ragazzi che si sono lanciati in una lotta improvvisata, utilizzando le grucce del guardaroba come spade. Thorin era sparito quasi subito ieri sera dopo che il loro... gioco a nascondino è stato stato interrotto dalla telefonata – ha lasciato la casa poco dopo, prima che Bilbo potesse scoprire cosa stava succedendo, e non è ancora tornato, lasciando Bilbo preoccupato a morte circa la natura della chiamata. _Notizie impossibili_. Bilbo rabbrividisce quando pensa che il Re possa venire a sapere del padre al telefono. O dalla polizia, o chicchessia – non importa. Bilbo scopre che nient'altro conta davvero – è molto in ansia per come Thorin la prenderà, per come la cosa inciderà su di lui. Non riesce nemmeno ad immaginare cosa quel particolare shock potrebbe fare. Ha davvero, davvero bisogno di assicurarsi Thorin sia ancora tutto intero, il più presto possibile...

Scoprire di più sembra essere impossibile, però, perché Dwalin è andato con il Re, naturalmente, e nessun altro nella casa sembra sapere qualcosa. Ma il Responsabile della Sicurezza appare dal nulla nel pomeriggio, con un aspetto ancora più tetro del solito, e ordina ai Principi e a Bilbo di prepararsi a partire immediatamente.

“Ma non dovevano andare fino a domani,” sottolinea Bilbo mentre i ragazzi si lamentano.

“Cambio di programma,” sbotta Dwalin bruscamente, “fate presto.”

Il cortile è ora molto affollato, con le quattro macchine nere, tutte estremamente minacciose, in attesa di portarli via da qui – Bilbo si sente improvvisamente molto nervoso, e più di un po' triste. _Che cosa speravi?_ , interviene il suo lato più pratico, _che avresti passato un'ultima bella serata con Thorin prima che tutto andasse a rotoli? L'ingenuità non ti si addice._

“Va tutto bene?” cerca di dire dopo aver lasciato che Deidre accompagnasse i ragazzi al piano di sopra a prendere bagagli, e Dwalin si acciglia ancora di più.

“No,” risponde senza tanti complimenti.

“... Capisco.”

“Starai in auto con me, ti dirò tutto per strada.”

“Oh... oh. Ha a che fare con...?” offre Bilbo un po' stupidamente, e Dwalin distoglie lo sguardo dalla casa, la sua espressione scrutatrice non vacilla mai, come se adesso stesse semplicemente ispezionando le debolezze strutturali di Bilbo, invece che quelle dell'edificio.

“No,” sospira alla fine, “quella è la minore delle tue preoccupazioni, credimi.”

Bilbo apre la bocca, ma la chiude saggiamente – non può essere sicuro che le parole che sarebbero venute fuori sarebbero state molto sensate. I ragazzi si precipitano allora fuori dalla casa, con le guardie del corpo che trasportano le valigie e Deidre che porta il box con un Muzmith piuttosto scontento all'interno, e Bilbo ha un improvviso tuffo al cuore piuttosto sgradevole.

“Possiamo tornare qui un giorno?” chiede Kíli, e Deidre gli scompiglia i capelli, mentre Bilbo tenta di non incurvare le spalle a causa di tutta quella tristezza inaspettata ed indesiderata che lo sta sopraffacendo.

“Ancora devi imparare a cacciare,” sottolinea Beorn, posizionandosi accanto a Deidre, e Fíli fa un suono di scherno, mentre Kíli lo conferma con entusiasmo.

“Possiamo passare il Natale qui!”

“Voglio venire qui per il mio compleanno, a Gennaio!”

“Va bene, va bene, penseremo a qualcosa,” Bilbo sorride dolcemente, “adesso andate, salite in auto.”

“ _Shamukh_ , Beorn!” esclama Kíli con ubbidienza, e l'uomo va a stringergli la mano, ma lo sorprende tirandolo su per i piedi quando meno se lo aspetta, ridendo mentre il bambino emette un gridolino, sia per la sorpresa che per l'euforia.

“Abbi cura di te, _uzbadîth_ ,” dice, “sii gentile con tuo fratello.”

“Come no,” Fíli ride, ricevendo una forte pacca sulla spalla da Beorn una volta che Kíli è di nuovo al sicuro a terra.

Bilbo li guarda salire in macchina, piuttosto stordito finché Beorn non gli dà pacca sulla spalla e, quasi lo fa capitombolare.

“È stato un piacere,” l'uomo sorride, “Spero di rivederla presto.”

Bilbo arrossisce, perché quell'occhiolino non era affatto accidentale, e si compone abbastanza per rispondere: “ _Gaubdûkhimâ_. Eh... grazie. Per la sua ospitalità... Deidre, tu non vieni?”

“Certo che vengo,” l'anziana domestica sorride, “Torno a casa più tardi oggi, dopo aver... finito qui.”

Quello sguardo si è scambiata con Beorn, _inoltre_ , non era affatto accidentale, ma Bilbo non ha la capacità mentale di decifrarlo.

“... Divertiti, suppongo,” dice debolmente, e sia lei che Beorn ridono di cuore.

“Lo farò, lo farò. Ci vediamo presto.”

“Andiamo.”

È Dwalin, che sprona Bilbo, e quindi prende il suo borsone e se ne va. Lancia un ultimo sguardo alla casa, le lunghe strisce dell'intensa luce dorata del sole pomeridiano che attraversano di soppiatto gli alberi e in qualche modo fa sembrare le pareti scure, le finestre, anche i cespugli di rose, quasi troppo definiti per essere tutto vero. Sta già iniziando ad avere la parvenza di un sogno. Non appena Dwalin chiude la portiera della macchina, dopo essere entrato, Bilbo sente un freddo che non ha nulla a che fare con l'autunno imminente, o la sua sciocca mancanza di un cardigan – sente come se il passato... che cosa? quasi tre settimane? fosse avvenuto in un tempo che non gli appartiene, in un tempo che non avrebbe mai dovuto vivere. E che particolarmente non si meritava. Pensa alla felicità incredibilmente spensierata, a tutti i giochi di carte e i libri che ha letto, e gli innumerevoli nuovi disegni di Kíli che sono in attesa nel suo raccoglitore di venir appesi nella sua stanza a Palazzo, e le pile su pile di fotografie di Fíli – praticamente centinaia di immagini di fiori e insetti, e la gattina, e le gocce di pioggia... Pensa a Thorin seduto in quella grande poltrona in salotto, immerso nel suo lavoro mentre i nipoti guardavano questo o quel film, e riesce a vederlo così chiaramente quando chiude gli occhi, il modo in cui faceva quei piccoli sorrisi ogni volta che Fíli o Kíli ridacchiavano o scherzavano... Pensa ai muffin ai mirtilli, e il freddo del bancone della cucina che premeva contro la sua schiena, un disagio molto insignificante grazie alla calore che si accumulava nel ventre e nel petto mentre Thorin lo teneva tra le sue braccia... Ricorda tutto, e tuttavia, ascoltando la ghiaia del vialetto che scricchiola sotto le ruote della vettura, quasi smette di credere che tutto questo sia stato reale.

Fissa il verde ricco e bellissimo della foresta, passando accanto agli alberi mentre l'auto accelera lunga la strada stretta, la seconda in una fila di quattro – la terza trasporta i Principi, la prima e l'ultima garantiscono la sicurezza – e si sente piccolo, debole, e immeritevole.

“Hai ancora la tua pistola?”

Beh, almeno Dwalin sa di sicuro come fargli prestare attenzione.

“S-sì, perché?” mugola Bilbo, stringendo forte il borsone di pelle.

“Non scherzavo quando ti ho detto che avrei preteso che la portassi con te d'ora in poi,” dice il Responsabile della Sicurezza semplicemente, “inoltre, aspettati ulteriori lezioni di tiro quando torniamo a casa.”

“Fantastico,” mormora Bilbo.

“Non ti lamentare – i Principi avranno una scorta con loro in ogni momento, almeno finché le elezioni non saranno finite, ma tu passerai comunque la maggior parte del tuo tempo con loro. Devi essere pronto.”

“Mhm,” frigna Bilbo, rannicchiandosi su se stesso, desiderando di aver preso quell'aspirina la mattina – le sue tempie stanno iniziando a pulsare in modo piuttosto spiacevole.

“Ecco il punto,” dichiara Dwalin, i suoi occhi nello specchio retrovisore che guardano Bilbo brevemente, come se fosse un po' incerto se continuare, “e devi capire che questa cosa deve rimanere strettamente tra me e te. L'ho sconsigliato, ma Thorin voleva che tu sapessi.”

Bilbo si raddrizza un po'.

“Sta bene?” chiede poi, arrossendo, lo sguardo che guizza di lato, “Voglio dire...”

“Sta bene,” dice Dwalin, “ha avuto una notizia... scioccante.”

“A proposito di suo padre,” sbotta Bilbo – non ne è sicuro del perché, ma sa semplicemente che non potrebbe fare finta di essere _così_ sorpreso, nemmeno se ci provasse.

“E tu _come_ lo sai esattamente?” domanda Dwalin lentamente, la sua voce che improvvisamente guadagna volumi di sospetto.

“Ah, beh, Gandalf... il Dottor Grey me l'ha detto, mi, mi ha chiamato stamattina e io... beh, volevo sapere se Thorin stesse bene, perché la notte scorsa è scomparso così all'improvviso, e io...”

Dwalin brontola, borbottando qualcosa in khuzdul, senza dubbio un'imprecazione piuttosto fiorita.

“Mi dispiace,” mugola Bilbo.

“Non è colpa tua,” bofonchia Dwalin, “io e il Dottor Grey dovremmo fare un discorsetto sul non compromettere la sicurezza.”

_Tu ed io dovremmo fare un discorsetto sul tuo processo di selezione per le umili tate._

“Quanto ti ha detto?”

“Hm?” borbotta Bilbo, il ricordo momentaneo gli prosciuga tutta la concentrazione, “oh. Oh, non molto. Solo che... il padre di Thorin è stato trovato vivo? E di tenere la bocca chiusa?”

Beh, bel modo di riassumere l'ansietà stremante delle ultime due settimane.

“È vero,” dice Dwalin seccamente, come se fosse in qualche modo dispiaciuto dall'idea.

“Come... Voglio dire, com'è possibile?” Bilbo fa le stesse domande a cui tutti gli altri hanno rifiutato di rispondere fino ad ora, “Pensavo che fosse morto nella rivoluzione...?”

“Lo pensavamo anche noi,” ribatte Dwalin, “non siamo ancora sicuri che sia davvero lui.”

“Ma se lo è...?”

“Grey sembra pensarla così. Comunque, questo non è importante per te,” commenta il Responsabile della Sicurezza, il suo sguardo ora penetrante, anche se breve, assicurandosi che Bilbo stia prestando attenzione, “abbiamo bisogno che tu tenga i Principi lontano da tutto questo. Nulla è certo per il momento, e se l'identità di quell'uomo verrà confermata, ci sarà un gran circo mediatico. Beh, ce ne sarà uno in ogni caso – Bard Ibindikhel già lo sa. Devi solo assicurarti che i Principi non lo vengano a sapere prima del dovuto, e che tutto fili liscio. Prenditi cura di loro, è tutto quello di cui abbiamo bisogno.”

“Capisco,” Bilbo annuisce, anche se sente di nuovo come se sul petto e sulle spalle stesse gravando un peso invisibile.

“Un'altra cosa.”

“... Sì?”

“Thorin è... non la sta prendendo molto bene,” dice Dwalin in modo burbero, lanciando un ulteriore sguardo a Bilbo, come se si aspettasse che giungesse alle proprie conclusioni.

“Comprensibile,” cerca di dire.

“Preferirei se tu non...”

“Oh certo, oh no,” lo interrompe Bilbo prima che possa finire quella frase – è quasi certo di non poter sopportare di sentirla fino alla fine.

“Io, io... terrò le distanze”, dice, la voce che lo tradisce, ha un tono molto meno convinto di quanto si è immaginato, “Non vorrei causare problemi.”

Oh, _troppo tardi_ per questo.

Dwalin emette un suono di disapprovazione, e rivolge la sua attenzione completamente alla strada da percorrere, e Bilbo si avvilisce, e posa la tempia contro il finestrino. Improvvisamente, inspiegabilmente, ha voglia di piangere, e _questo_ è certamente un'idea fin troppo ridicola da intrattenere. Ha davvero pensato che qualsiasi parte di... questo sarebbe filato liscio? A tutti gli effetti, dovrebbe essere felice di essere ancora vivo.

Il resto del viaggio è più o meno silenzioso, tranne quando Dwalin gli ricorda che lui è obbligato a prendere parte a questo o quel briefing di sicurezza per quanto riguarda l'intero... incidente, ad un certo punto, e Bilbo ripensa a quella notte, quando improvvisamente le luci si spensero in tutto il Palazzo, ed è come se stesse leggendo il ricordo come una storia da un libro – è come se Bilbo non fosse proprio lui. Alla villa girava voce di voler assegnare un professionista per i Principi, che parlerebbe con loro dell'attacco, ma Bilbo respinge l'idea non appena viene consultato al riguardo. Sia Fíli che Kíli sembrano in gran parte non influenzati da tutta la faccenda, e in modo quasi miracoloso. Oh, se qualcuno avrà bisogno di un aiuto professionale molto presto, sarà Bilbo se stesso.

Entrando nella capitale, Bilbo comincia a rendersi conto che il ritorno al Palazzo potrebbe non essere così brutto, dopotutto, e le sue riflessioni vengono confermate quando viene subito travolto da tutti i doveri che lo aspettano. Thorin non c'è, e Bilbo non ha nemmeno il tempo di preoccuparsi - una volta assicuratosi che i ragazzi stiano disfacendo le valige, viene portato via da Balin e aggiornato sulle vicende al _Hurmulkezer_ durante le ultime settimane. La vita al Palazzo è in corso come al solito, naturalmente, ed è ammirevole, davvero – nulla sembra fuori dal comune, fatta eccezione forse per le guardie che marciano nei corridoi in numero maggiore, con un aspetto decisamente più determinato e in allerta, se è ancora possibile. Tutti i codici più importanti sono stati cambiati, come gli orari e l'indirizzo e-mail di Bilbo (ancora invaso da decine di messaggi, però), e si sente un po' come quel primo giorno è venuto qui, un po' perso e un po' frenetico.

Non riesce nemmeno a vedere il suo appartamento, per quanto è occupato – e dopo aver messo i ragazzi a dormire, che è il suo primo momento beato di relativa calma nonostante le loro lamentele riguardo a quanto già manca loro la residenza estiva, va all'edificio del personale anziché nella sua stanza, perché a quanto pare c'è una piccola riunione in corso, e si rende conto di quanto gli siano mancati tutti i suoi amici e colleghi. Lo salutano come se fosse tornato dalla guerra, e ci sono bevande e cibo, e tutti sembra così allegro che Bilbo dimentica i suoi problemi per un momento fugace.

“Okay, cosa stiamo festeggiando?” fa un sorriso smagliante.

“A parte la tua sopravvivenza?” Bombur ride, “pensavamo che non ti avremmo mai più rivisto!”

“Oh, sciocchezze,” Bilbo ridacchia, sprofondando nella poltrona più vicina, “sono _sopravvissuto_ egregiamente, penso.”

“Non ti sei annoiato?” sottolinea Bofur, passandogli una bottiglia di birra, “pensavamo che fosse molto come _Abanaz Melhekhînh_. ”

“Cosa – oh, la favola?” Bilbo aggrotta la fronte, orgoglioso di aver capito e di averlo ricordato.

“Sì! Sai, con la Principessa rinchiusa in quel castello remoto, perseguitata dai fantasmi dei due bambini e del vecchio re...”

“Oh, non mi hanno _perseguitato_ ,” Bilbo ride, “beh, almeno non... non ogni giorno...”

Ridono tutti, e Bilbo osserva i loro visi, così privi di qualsiasi preoccupazione, e pensa di poter credere di essere in pace tra di loro, almeno per un po'.

“Quindi nessuna sorpresa?” continua Bofur con il tono scherzoso, “non hai vagato nei giardini segreti o ti sei perso nei corridoi bui?”

_La porta che si chiude di colpo quando Bilbo si appoggia contro di essa, il pesante calore del petto di Thorin contro il suo che gli toglie tutta l'aria dai polmoni, ma alimenta sempre di più il suo desiderio, le sue mani che procedono a tentoni su quella larghezza impossibile delle spalle di Thorin alla ricerca di sostegno e di più vicinanza, la mancanza di luce un ambiente ideale per qualcosa di così fuggevole, eppure così intenso..._

“Nulla di tutto ciò, temo,” borbotta Bilbo, smaniando sulla poltrona, accavallando le gambe e prendendo un lungo, accurato sorso dalla bottiglia.

La moglie di Bombur sussurra qualcosa al marito, che sbuffa una risata, e Bilbo, sentendo il rossore strisciare sulle guance, dice: “Ma cambiamo discorso! Che è successo qui mentre ero via?”

“Oh, è stato pazzesco,” spiega Bofur, “la stampa era praticamente accampata qui, e Sua Maestà continuava a fare un'intervista dopo l'altra. La sicurezza è stata intensificata, ma l'hai già visto. Un paio di eventi, feste e simili, sono stati annullati, e potresti pensare che avrebbe significato meno lavoro per noi, ma avresti torto. Tutto sommato, sei stato meglio nel tuo castello infestato.”

“Vero,” Bombur annuisce, “ma in ogni caso, ora che sei stato aggiornati, non ci siamo riuniti qui oggi _solo_ per festeggiare il tuo ritorno a casa.”

“Oh, bene,” Bilbo sorride, non aggiungendo che in realtà non si sente come se il suo ritorno fosse degno di essere festeggiato più di tanto.

“Nostro zio Bifur – sai, quello in ospedale? Ha fatto qualche progresso – ha iniziato a parlare di nuovo tre settimane fa,” aggiunge Bofur.

“Oh, ma è stupendo!” Bilbo sussulta, “è una notizia stupenda!”

La storia gli è stata raccontata a pezzi e bocconi in numerose serate, con riluttanza in un primo momento, e non in modo molto dettagliato, e poteva certamente comprenderlo – Bifur, l'unica famiglia rimasta di Bofur e Bombur, è stato ricoverato in un istituto psichiatrico... quando? Due anni fa? Di più? E i fratelli non erano troppo propensi nel descrivere che cosa esattamente gli era successo, e Bilbo non l'ha mai chiesto. Sembravano fiduciosi che potesse migliorare, e, beh, la speranza è a volte la cosa più preziosa, come Bilbo stesso ha appreso.

“Hanno finalmente approvato alcuni farmaci nuovi per lui,” continua Bombur, “e dicono che se continua così, potrebbe in realtà essere abbastanza in forma per tornare a casa un giorno...”

“A quanto pare la sua prima domanda è stata 'quando c'è la partita'?” aggiunge Bofur con allegria, “è gran tifoso di calcio, guardavamo sempre le partite della domenica con lui anche quando era... lo sai.”

“Sono così contento di sentirlo,” Bilbo sorride, “davvero, è una notizia fantastica, e se posso dire, certamente un motivo di gran lunga migliore per festeggiare di io che sono riuscito a sopravvivere nella natura selvaggia.”

Fanno un brindisi a Bifur, Bofur e Bombur e offrono un paio di storie di infanzia, ed iniziano a programmare di portare lo zio in una sorta di vecchia casa di famiglia, e Bilbo si accontenta di ascoltare, finendo la birra molto lentamente – è solo quando i loro discorsi si rivolgono alle culminanti Celebrazioni della Pace che perde parte della sua calma.

“Dovresti cercare di trovare il tempo per andare a vedere lo spettacolo al _Gabil-Dum_  sabato,” nota Bofur, “c'è un vecchio... oh, non so come si chiama in inglese. _Abanmagamîn_. È tipo un...”

“Un anfiteatro?” suggerisce Bilbo, “antichi posti a sedere in pietra, in un cerchio attorno al palco?”

“Sì, proprio così. Molto vecchio. Viene usato raramente, ed è considerato un grande onore per chi ottiene la possibilità di esibirsi lì.”

“Sembra incredibile,” Bilbo sorride, “è dove si terrà il discorso di domenica?”

“Oh, no no, quello si svolgerà di fronte all'edificio,” spiega Bofur, “beh, il Re sarà sul balcone sopra l'ingresso, e poi apriranno le porte per lasciare che la gente si riversi nei giardini. Non è stato fatto da... beh, anni. Sarà qualcosa di grandioso.”

“Ne sono sicuro,” borbotta Bilbo, e per qualche ragione, pensa _spazio aperto_.

 _Un sacco di spazio aperto_. Non è sempre così nei film, la figura importante nel bel mezzo del suo discorso, quando un indicativo punto rosso appare al centro del suo petto? Oh, perché diavolo ci sta pensando adesso?! Scaccia via le preoccupazioni infondate prendendo un'altra birra, ma non può fare a meno di sentirsi ancora un po' distratto. _Un clamore pubblico non così attentamente controllato_ , è quello che ha detto Gandalf, o qualcosa in tal senso. Guarda oltre i volti dei suoi amici, e si chiede come elaboreranno la notizia – beh, ci sono notizie, e poi ci sono altre notizie. Sicuramente la verità sul padre di Thorin che viene a galla condurrà anche alla verità su Bilbo? Il suo lato più razionale cerca di dirgli che non c'è alcun collegamento immediato, ma il suo lato che ancora si preoccupa per quello che Gandalf gli ha detto riguardo _il suo ruolo da svolgere_ in tutto questo, è momentaneamente più forte. Correzione: sempre più forte.

Non ama sentire come se il proprio destino non fosse nelle sue mani, e non ama sentirsi come se sapesse un millesimo di quello che sta realmente accadendo, ma soprattutto, non ama la solitudine che tutto ciò ha portato – oh, come gli piacerebbe dire ai suoi amici delle preoccupazioni che lo affliggono. Dire loro la verità e chiedere consigli, e riceverne un po' per una volta, invece di ulteriori assicurazioni vaghe che Gandalf è sempre pronto ad offrire... Una grazia salvifica di un'idea gli viene in mente dopo essersi congedato, e dopo essere entrato nel suo piccolo appartamento, cercando di non pensare troppo a come quella valigia stipata accanto al suo guardaroba probabilmente non sarà lì per l'ultima volta, fa il numero di Frida.

“Bilbo?!” esclama la donna un po' disorientata.

“Ciao,” mormora, guardando il tenue bagliore arancione dei lampioni in basso, pozze di luce nell'oscurità del parco, “Spero di non averti svegliata.”

“No, no, non mi hai svegliato... Dio, è veramente bello sentire la tua voce!”

“Sì, anche la tua,” Bilbo sorride, “come stai?”

“Io? Bene, sto bene, ma tu... tu come stai?”

“Io... sto bene,” mente allora Bilbo, sentendo della musica debole in sottofondo dall'altra della linea, “Accidenti, ti sto interrompendo? Ti chiamo domani–”

“No no no!” esclama lei, “non stai interrompendo niente! Parlami. Sembri... giù di corda. Sono stata così preoccupata per te!”

“Sono solo... sopraffatto, immagino,” borbotta Bilbo, mettendosi a sedere a terra con la schiena contro il letto, e trascinando le ginocchia sotto il mento, sentendosi come un bambino, "non lo so quanto sai di quello che sta succedendo, voglio dire, Bard ti ha...?”

“Oh, sì, Bard... Bard mi ha raccontato quasi tutto. Lui e io siamo...”

“Oh,” Bilbo sospira, poi fa un sorriso sbilenco, “oh.”

“Sì,” ridacchia lei, “ascolta, che ne dici... che ne dici se ci incontriamo per un caffè? È ovvio che abbiamo entrambi molto di cui parlare.”

“Sarebbe... _così_ meraviglioso,” dice Bilbo sinceramente, “anche se dovrò controllare il mio calendario, adesso qui è tutto così frenetico, la sicurezza è così stretta, non ci crederesti... Spero solo che mi lasceranno andare.”

Lo intende con leggerezza, ma la voce di Frida è ancora piena di preoccupazione: “Oh mamma mia. Capisco. Beh, se è troppo disturbo, con il fine settimana in arrivo, e tutto il resto.”

“No, no, troverò il modo per sgattaiolare fuori,” scherza Bilbo scherza più vigorosamente di quanto si senta di fare, “il più presto possibile, te lo prometto.”

Non aggiunge, _preferibilmente prima che il Paese venga a conoscenza del padre di Thorin, perché dopo questo, non posso davvero essere sicuro se potrò uscire mai più per un caffè._

“Va bene allora,” Frida sospira, “basta che... stai al sicuro. Ci sentiamo presto?”

“Ti chiamo io,” Bilbo annuisce.

“Sei sicuro che non vuoi che ti controllo ogni paio di giorni, giusto per assicurarmi che sei ancora tutto intero?”

“Hah, mi auguro che non sarà necessario,” Bilbo ridacchia, lo dice in un tono più secco di quanto avesse previsto, “Sul serio, però, voglio vederti presto. Troverò il tempo–”

Un leggero bussare alla porta lo interrompe, e per qualche motivo, invia un formicolio lungo la sua schiena.

“Bravo,” dice Frida, “ti vedrò al discorso finale di domenica?”

“Sì, sì, ci sarò,” dice Bilbo in fretta, scattando in piedi, “ascolta, adesso devo andare adesso...”

“Oh, va bene allora, ciao ciao–”

“Ciao! Grazie!” sbotta Bilbo, terminando la chiamata e aprendo la porta, un rantolo confuso gli sfugge quando vede che non c'è nessuno nel corridoio.

Ma uno sguardo più attento rivela Thorin, che sta già marciando via, e il cuore di Bilbo salta un battito, e lo chiama, un po' tremante e cercando di tenere la voce bassa: “E-ehi!”, incapace di pensare a qualcosa di meglio – usare il nome del Re gli sembra ancora un po' strano, per qualche ragione. Per fortuna, Thorin si ferma, e Bilbo si affretta verso di lui, non del tutto sicuro di quello che farà quando lo raggiungerà, ma determinato a raggiungerlo comunque.

Thorin sembra un po' confuso in un primo momento, come se non si aspettasse che Bilbo arrivasse, ma poi le spalle si incurvano, il sollievo quasi visibile, e Bilbo vede quanto è distrutto, stanco e quasi vulnerabile.

“Tutto bene?” Bilbo sospira, resistendo all'impulso di prendergli la testa tra le mani.

“Dwalin ti ha...”

“Me l'ha detto,” Bilbo annuisce, e Thorin fa un sospiro spezzato, guizzando lo sguardo, e Bilbo è improvvisamente molto consapevole del fatto che si trovano nel bel mezzo di un corridoio, il ronzio lieve delle luci un avvertimento silenzioso.

Allunga la mano verso quella di Thorin, valorosamente, e quando il Re non ricambia lo sguardo, la stringe dolcemente, mormorando: “Vieni.”

Thorin lo scruta per un po', ma poi riesce a fare un piccolo sorriso, e lo segue, e davvero, se qualcuno avesse detto a Bilbo un paio di mesi fa, che un giorno avrebbe portato il Re nella sua camera da letto, mano nella mano, probabilmente lo avrebbe preso per pazzo.

Una volta dentro, la porta chiusa in modo sicuro, ha di nuovo quella sensazione, che la stanza è molto più ricca per la presenza di Thorin, come se fosse l'unica cosa che è mancata per tutto il tempo, ma la sua preoccupazione per lui è più forte.

“Posso?” il Re sospira, indicando vagamente la poltrona accanto alla finestra, e quando Bilbo annuisce, si accascia su di essa, sospirando e trascinandosi le mani su tutto il viso.

“Mi dispiace di... essere piombato qui così,” mormora, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, la testa tra le mani, “non dovrei...”

“Oh, non essere sciocco,” dice Bilbo semplicemente, avvicinandosi e vacillando solo un po' prima di posare la mano sulla spalla di Thorin.

Il Re sembra abbassare la guardia ancora di più al suo tocco, e gli sfugge l'ennesimo sospiro sofferente, chiudendo brevemente la mano sopra quella di Bilbo mentre alza lo sguardo verso di lui, i suoi occhi decisamente troppo grandi e vulnerabili – mozza il fiato a Bilbo, quanta emozione Thorin gli sta facendo vedere, e le dita che camminano dalla spalla fino al collo e alla guancia, il pollice che l'accarezza una volta, lentamente.

“Tutto bene?” ripete sottovoce.

“Non ne ho idea,” risponde Thorin debolmente, “Non... non credo di aver dormito da quella telefonata.”

“Tuo padre è davvero...”

Il Re rabbrividisce sul serio, abbassando di nuovo la testa, prima di serrare la mandibola, ricomponendosi.

“Non lo so. Non possiamo essere sicuri, lui... quando l'ho visto stava dormendo. Non sono riuscito a capirlo, era... era così fragile. Bianco come un lenzuolo. Dovrei essere in grado di riconoscere mio padre. Adesso stanno facendo il test del DNA, e io... non lo so. È impossibile.”

“Come hanno detto che è sopravvissuto?” chiede Bilbo , facendo del suo meglio per mantenere il tono della propria voce il più calmo possibile, di fronte a quello disturbato di Thorin, la mano ora appoggiata sulla nuca del Re – non è molto sicuro di poterlo fare, ma Thorin non protesta, e Bilbo non sa cos'altro fare per confortarlo, davvero.

“È ridicolo,” quasi sbuffa Thorin, “a quanto pare è stato in Svizzera per tutto questo tempo. Durante la rivoluzione, lui... avevamo un piano di fuga – gli svizzeri erano disposti a concederci asilo se le cose fossero davvero andate male, ma non si giunse mai a questo, ed è difficile credere che avrebbero... beh. Dicono che è stato in coma. Per dieci anni. Gli hanno sparato, sai, l'hanno ucciso negli scontri, e il suo corpo non è mai stato... Sono andato al suo funerale, Bilbo.”

Bilbo rabbrividisce, quell'ultima frase calma e disperata, lo sguardo del Re che guizza, fuori dalla finestra, le sue mani che afferrano i braccioli.

“La bara era vuota, e c'era una bandiera e la sua foto, niente di più,” continua Thorin in tono apatico, “e mi ricordo di aver pensato che forse lui aveva... di certo mi sarebbe servito il suo contributo negli ultimi dieci anni, sai,” finisce con una breve risatina asciutta, la voce rotta, e seppellisce la testa tra le mani ancora una volta, respirando attraverso il naso, un respiro profondo e netto, e Bilbo è assolutamente impotente, la mano sulla schiena di Thorin all'improvviso troppo piccola e inutile.

Si spaventa quando il Re geme, strofinandosi il volto con le mani un'ultima volta.

“Mi dispiace,” dice lentamente, “Io... io non so cosa fare.”

“È comprensibile,” mugola Bilbo, improvvisamente ricordandosi della sua precedente conversazione con Dwalin per qualche motivo.

“Vorrei poter... Vorrei sapere come aiutarti,” sospira, e con sua immensa sorpresa, Thorin sorride, anche se sobriamente.

“E io vorrei averti potuto avvertire riguardo a questo,” offre, “Mi dispiace tanto il contratto non prevedesse nulla di tutto questo. Probabilmente potresti citare in giudizio la Corona per 'complicazioni inattese' e vincere un sacco di soldi, tra l'altro.”

“No, sono troppo affezionato a tutti voi – a tutto questo, per citarvi in giudizio per aver reso la mia vita un po' più emozionante,” farfuglia Bilbo seriamente, e pensa, _beh, questa frase è così tesa che potrebbe essere una corda di violino._

Ma ha poco tempo per mettere in discussione le sue capacità retoriche, o l'ironia di tutto questo, perché il sorriso di Thorin si allarga, e il suo braccio si muove di soppiatto attorno all'anca di Bilbo, e improvvisamente c'è poco altro da fare che appoggiarsi ad esso, entrambe le mani sul spalle del Re (oh, già le sue spalle preferite in tutto il vasto mondo). Il bacio lo ha piegato in un angolo abbastanza scomodo, ma trova una soluzione in fretta, un ginocchio sul bracciolo, che gli permette di avvicinarsi ancora di più, le sue dita nella barba di Thorin ancora una volta (sospetta che non sarà in grado di trattenersi in questo aspetto molto presto), ed è sollevato nel sentire il Re tranquillizzarsi un po'. Ha bisogno di aiutarlo a rilassarsi come meglio può, e così prende l'iniziativa, baciando l'angolo della bocca di Thorin, la guancia, la pelle morbida solcata dalle rughe degli occhi, lentamente e con cura, la sua presa sulla mascella del Re tenera, ma ferma. Tutto quello che vuole è che quel respiro si calmi, che quel sorriso ritorni, e dopo che preme un ultimo bacio sulle labbra di Thorin, lo guarda negli occhi, optando per il suo sorriso più dolce e mormorando: “Andrà tutto bene.”

È diventato un bugiardo _eccellente_.

Il sorriso di Thorin non svanisce mai, ed inclina la testa, la mano di Bilbo adesso nei suoi capelli, rassicurante, e pensa, _quanto tempo è passato? Tre giorni? Sei passato dai muffin al mirtillo e pomiciare al buio ai colpi di scena che sembrano venire fuori da EastEnders, ed eccoti qui, una stampella emotiva per Thorin, quando in realtà non puoi essere sicuro di sopportare tutto questo per molto tempo. In tre giorni. Dove diavolo ti troverai tra una settimana?_

“Se è davvero... chi dicono chi sia,” mormora Thorin mentre Bilbo si riaggiusta, spostandosi per una posizione migliore sul bracciolo, sedendosi su di esso di traverso in modo che possa tenere un braccio intorno alle spalle di Thorin, “mi dicono che la sua esistenza dovrà essere rivelata il più presto possibile...”

Bilbo ascolta il suo racconto del furore mediatico che sicuramente verrà, osservando le linee decise del suo naso e il luccichio dei suoi occhi, anche nella relativa oscurità della stanza (non si è preoccupato di accendere tutte le luci, a parte la piccola lampada sul comodino, e si chiede, un po' stupidamente, se abbia mai avuto l'opportunità di avvicinarsi a Thorin nella vera luce diurna). Il fatto che Thorin già si fidi di lui così tanto, che è davvero venuto fino alla sua stanza perché aveva bisogno di sostegno, e credeva che Bilbo glielo avrebbe offerto, è la nozione più terrificante, e Bilbo sa che il panico per questo gli schiaffeggerà la testa al momento meno conveniente. Sta tutto procedendo troppo in fretta, e in qualche modo, sa che non ci sarà un momento di pace, non più, non con tutto quello che sta succedendo. Aveva davvero ragione quando aveva predetto che la fine del loro soggiorno presso il rifugio di famiglia avrebbe anche segnato la fine di ogni illusione di calma.

A volte, è quasi convinto che il resto dei suoi problemi si risolverà da solo in qualche modo, ora che Thorin sa di suo padre, e Bilbo non deve mentirgli... tanto – ma poi la paura insidiosa ritorna di colpo in posizione. I suoi fianchi sfiorano Thorin mentre praticamente si siede sulle sue ginocchia, e si rende conto di possedere molto di più di quanto avesse mai osato sperare, ma sa che non può goderne con la coscienza pulita. A pensarci bene, non può davvero fare molto con la coscienza pulita.

La cosa saggia da fare sarebbe quella di mantenere le distanze da Thorin, almeno. Non peggiorare ancora di più la situazione aumentando... la quantità di cose per le quali entrambi inevitabilmente soffriranno quando arriverà il momento critico. _Mi mancherai_ , vuole dire a Thorin, mi sto comportando da egoista, _e non dovrei essere affatto vicino a te, ma non riesco a trattenermi, non sono mai stato a bravo a fare ciò che è giusto quando è dovuto._

“... Aspetta, che ha a che fare Bundushar con tutto questo?” sbotta quando la menzione del nome sinistramente familiare interrompe i suoi pensieri.

“Oh, a quanto pare niente,” brontola Thorin, agitando la mano come se stesse schiacciando una mosca, “la polizia ha scoperto qualche connessione tra lui, il Conglomerato di Moria e la Svizzera, e hanno brevemente giocherellato con l'idea che potesse sapere di... di mio padre, ma la gente di Grey pensa che sia solo una coincidenza. È tutto troppo inverosimile da credere, comunque, e sto temendo cosa ne sarà delle elezioni, con tutte queste nuove informazioni. Ibindikhel è fiducioso che lo scoppio mediatico possa essere gestito–”

“Dovresti andare a domire.”

“Hm?” Thorin lo guarda inebetito, e Bilbo sorride, ripetendo gentilmente, “va a dormire. Hai un aspetto assolutamente stremato, e il Paese non collasserà in una notte.”

Thorin lo scruta quasi con sospetto per un momento (ma del resto forse è solo paranoia iperattiva di Bilbo), prima di sospirare: “Ne sei sicuro?”

“Sì,” Bilbo ridacchia, “e se succede, meglio affrontarlo con le idee chiare, non credi? Avanti.”

Non importa quanto voglia stare proprio dove si trova, il più a lungo possibile, si alza comunque, facendo cenno al Re di fare lo stesso. Thorin si alza con una certa riluttanza, e si rifiuta di muoversi molto quando si trovano a pochi centimetri di distanza.

“Vuoi camminare con me?” chiede quasi timidamente, e Bilbo è sopraffatto dall'affetto allora, molto propenso ad accettare immediatamente.

“È una cosa saggia?” commenta, invece, sorridendo a mo' di scusa, e Thorin sospira malinconicamente.

“Certamente no.”

“Mi piacerebbe,” dice Bilbo con tenerezza, accorciando quel poco distanza c'è ancora tra loro e mettendo la mano sul braccio di Thorin, “ma...”

“Sì?” Il Re alza un sopracciglio, dopo un momento del silenzio in qualche modo distratto di Bilbo, il quale è più interessato alla sensazione del braccio di Thorin sotto le sue dita, che ai pericoli di... violazione del protocollo, o come diavolo si chiama.

“Devi... dormire. Devi dormire,” dice Bilbo a fatica, schiarendosi la gola e guardando negli occhi di Thorin in modo infinitamente più risoluto di quello che in realtà provi.

Il Re ride sommessamente, il che certamente non aiuta la situazione.

“Quindi, quello che stai insinuando è che, io non... non riuscirei a dormire molto se lascio che mi accompagni?”

Bilbo apre la bocca per offrire una rapida smentita, ma naturalmente, tutto ciò che viene fuori è un debole e acuto 'Hm', e le sue guance si arrosiscono subito.

“Sul serio, però,” dice un po' senza fiato, e Thorin sorride, borbottando 'Lo so', e, beh, un altro bacio di certo non ha il potere di far crollare un paese... vero?

“Sai,” bisbiglia quando si separano, abbassando la testa e parlando al fermacravatta d'argento di Thorin, “alcuni pensano che dovrei... dovrei mantenere le distanze.”

“Ah sì?”

“Sì.”

_Inclusa la parte più ragionevole di me stesso, ma al diavolo tutto, perché adesso hai un odore troppo buono._

“Mi hanno detto la stessa cosa.”

“Oh... davvero?” Bilbo guarda Thorin, più di un po' sorpreso, e vede il sguardo stanco, ma calmo.

“Davvero,” il Re annuisce, le sue grandi mani appoggiate appena sopra la vita di Bilbo dirigendo la forza del dialogo, per quanto lo riguarda.

“... E?”

“E non dormo da quasi due giorni, quindi potrei essermi assopito in quella parte del sermone.”

Bilbo fa un grugnito di scherno e quando Thorin solleva le sopracciglia, dice: “Oh, niente, niente, mi sono solo immaginato Dwalin in abito da sacerdote che dà un vero sermone... Forse dovremmo dormire tutti e due.”

Ma Thorin lo sta fissando con decisamente troppo affetto nei suoi occhi, e Bilbo scopre ben presto di ricambiare semplicemente lo sguardo in modo un po' stordito.

“Vorrei poter dire che parleremo di questo presto...” inizia a dire Thorin, e Bilbo interviene in fretta: “No, no, va bene. Questa è... questa dovrebbe essere l'ultima delle tue preoccupazioni ora. Vai a dormire, concentrati su, sai, le cose importanti. Non fare caso a me.”

“Non _fare caso_ a te?” ripete Thorin incredulo, come se non riuscisse a credere che Bilbo sarebbe mai stato così insensato, “Magari avessi una voce in capitolo su quello.”

“Sai cosa voglio dire...”

“Lo so.”

E, va bene, resistere ai baci di Thorin è un'abilità che Bilbo spera di non acquisire mai – infatti, le braccia si abbandonano, e gioisce per come la sua mente si svuota gloriosamente ogni volta che quella barba gli graffia la pelle.

“Va a dormire,” sospira tremando dopo, accarezzando il petto di Thorin leggermente, “adesso. Vai.”

Thorin produce una sorta di terribilmente attraente vocalizzazione scontenta, ma lascia che Bilbo lo prenda per mano e lo conduca verso la porta.

“Sarò in riunione tutto il giorno domani,” dice, sulla soglia della porta, la mano che ancora si rifiuta di lasciar andare quella di Bilbo.

“Va bene,” dice Bilbo in quello che spera sia un tono disinvolto, non deluso, “Dovrò assicurarmi che i ragazzi frequentino veramente le lezioni, non sembrano molto entusiasti di farlo...”

Thorin fa quel sorriso dolce che riserva ogni volta che vengono menzionati i nipoti, ma poi si strofina la fronte, aggiungendo: “Tornerò in ospedale la sera per...”

“Giusto,” Bilbo annuisce, stringendogli la mano delicatamente, “Andrà... bene.”

“Potrei...?” dice Thorin vagamente, e a Bilbo serve un momento per capire cosa sta realmente cercando di chiedere.

_Potrei ritornare qui domani, ed essere alto e imponente e caldo, e renderti incapace di preoccuparti di altro che non sia della sensazione delle mie labbra sulle tue?_

“Sì,” replica senza tanti giri di parole, “se trovi il tempo, voglio dire...”

“Troverò il tempo,” dichiara Thorin semplicemente.

“Va bene allora. Buonanotte... suppongo?”

“Buonanotte,” Thorin sorride.

“A che ora... a che ora ti devi alzare?” chiede Bilbo, non interamente sicuro del perché – forse è la completa riluttanza di lasciar andare Thorin, nonostante tutte le grandi frasi responsabili di Bilbo.

“Alle sette... no, sei e mezza.”

“Oh, buon Dio. Va a dormire. Vai, vai!”

“Ti... ti vedrò presto.”

“Sì, sì, adesso vai!”

Bilbo non ha nemmeno il tempo di dare un'occhiata in giro per vedere se una guardia per un caso sconveniente non abbia scelto questo particolare corridoio in cui camminare in questo momento, prima che Thorin sigilli le loro labbra in un ultimo bacio, rapido, ma sorprendentemente bruciante, che lascia Bilbo con le gambe tremanti quando è finito, facendo un sospiro spezzato, e Thorin non dice nient'altro, mantiene semplicemente il suo sguardo, e Bilbo spera che quello che sta cercando nei suoi occhi sia davvero lì. E poi si allontana, a grandi passi, e Bilbo chiude la porta soltanto quando scompare dietro l'angolo, e si appoggia sul muro in cerca di sostegno per un momento, pensando alle orribili catastrofi che cambiano la vita, e a quante di queste sono abilmente celate come eccellenti baci.

***

A proposito di catastrofi che cambiano la vita, Gandalf gli dà circa cinque ore di quello che si preannuncia essere un venerdì insolitamente tranquillo, prima di contattarlo, chiamando quando Bilbo sta marciando dalle scuderie verso il Palazzo, sperando che i ragazzi portino a termine le loro lezioni di equitazione senza provocare un putiferio – sono entrambi largamente nolenti a tornare al solito tran tran, le responsabilità e i compiti richiesti da loro ora sembrano un fastidio, dopo aver avuto una tale... movimentata seconda parte delle loro vacanze estive. Bilbo si sta già preparando alle lamentale che ci saranno il lunedì, quando entrambi ritorneranno a scuola. Cammina a grandi passi lungo il sentiero familiare che conduce attraverso il parco, rendendo la passeggiata di ritorno al Palazzo un po' più a lunga, dato che vuole godersi la giornata di sole piacevolmente calda come può, quando gli squilla il telefono. Il suono è ora irrimediabilmente interconnesso con la parte del suo cervello che accende la sua angoscia – non riceve una chiamata cordiale da così tanto tempo.

“Gandalf,” sospira.

“Buon pomeriggio!” lo saluta l'uomo, e Bilbo si domanda se forse, Gandalf abbia assistito ad alcuni orrori indicibili nel suo passato, che hanno fatto scattare qualcosa dentro di lui facendolo diventare sempre così disgustosamente vispo, anche in situazioni che sicuramente non lo richiedono.

“Cosa posso fare per te?” chiede seccamente, “un lavoro clandestino leggero prima di cena? Forse un po' di _giornalismo investigativo_?”

“Ti sei alzato dal lato sbagliato del letto, vero?” Gandalf ridacchia.

“Sì, circa sei mesi fa. Cosa vuoi?”

“Posso parlare liberamente?”

“Quando mai non lo fai?”

“Sei solo?”

Bilbo esamina pigramente ciò che lo circonda, e non c'è nessuno in vista, tranne che per un custode che spinge una carriola nei giardini, decisamente fuori portata d'orecchio. Gli uccelli cinguettano allegramente, e una leggera brezza scompiglia le foglie delle querce e dei castagni, e Bilbo desidera fortemente di scomparire nel parco e di non essere mai più ritrovato.

“Purtroppo sì,” risponde seccamente.

“Hmm,” pondera Gandalf, Bilbo riesce a _vedere_ quel suo sorrisetto, “ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che avrei avuto bisogno che facessi qualcosa per noi?”

“Mi sveglio ogni giorno sperando di dimenticarlo,” ribatte Bilbo, “E chi è 'noi'?”

“Hai sentito dello zio dei fratelli Abkhûz, Bifur?” dice invece Gandalf, ignorando le domande di Bilbo come al solito, e Bilbo aggrotta la fronte in confusione.

“Cosa diavolo c'entra lui?”

“È un paziente con disturbi mentali, e a quanto pare c'è stato qualche progresso nella sua condizione, alcuni dicono quasi miracoloso.”

“Sì... sì, ho sentito, ma... Gandalf, questo è il secondo uomo misterioso che appare dal nulla e che _miracolosamente_ si ristabilisce nel giro di, cosa? Una settimana? È un tema ricorrente in Erebor?”

“Non credo che sia un tema ricorrente ovunque,” commenta Gandalf, e non sembra particolarmente come se stesse scherzando, “quello che c'è da sapere su Bifur Abkhûz, è che lui è l'unico testimone superstite della tragedia di Gundabad.”

“... La cosa?”

“La frana della miniera che ha preso la vita della Principessa Dís e di suo marito tre anni fa.”

“Oh... oh?” riesce a dire Bilbo.

“Sì. Il signor Abkhûz era un minatore di grande esperienza, ed è stato scelto per essere uno dei caposquadra nella nuova miniera. La giornata di apertura, sarebbe dovuto andare sotto terra con gli altri, ma rimase indietro fino all'ultimo minuto, che è ciò che gli ha salvato la vita. Tuttavia, le sue ferite erano estese, e la sua salute mentale ne ha sofferto molto. È stato in gran parte catatonico... fino ad ora.”

“Beh... perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo?” mugola Bilbo, una domanda che sente di aver chiesto troppo spesso ultimamente.

“Prima della tragedia, è sempre stato un contestatore molto vocale contro il Conglomerato di Moria. È stato uno dei dipendenti di più lunga data della Urs-tarâg United, la compagnia del marito della Principessa, ed insieme ad altri, era convinto che il Conglomerato di Moria volesse liberarsi della loro azienda con mezzi loschi. La Urs-tarâg United è andata in rovina molto rapidamente dopo la frana. In ogni caso, riteniamo che Bifur possa aver scoperto qualcosa, qualche prova...”

“Prova di cosa?” brontola Bilbo, aumentando il passo nolente, quasi sperando di incontrare qualcuno che gli faccia terminare la chiamata e non dover così ascoltare più tutto questo – il gusto ripugnante di ulteriori problemi da cui non dovrebber farsi coinvolgere è piuttosto nauseante.

“C'è chi crede che la frana non sia stata un incidente,” dice Gandalf semplicemente, e Bilbo rabbrividisce, “e qualcosa mi dice che il signor Abkhûz sarebbe d'accordo con loro.”

“Va bene,” Bilbo sospira, “ora arriva la parte in cui mi dici qual è la _mia_ parte in tutto questo, e ti chiederò se ho scelta, e tu dirai ' _oh ma naturalmente, Bilbo, caro amico mio!_ ', anche se entrambi sappiamo che stai mentendo.”

“L'hai detto tu, non io,” Gandalf ridacchia, e Bilbo calca un sasso, mandandolo a spirale in uno dei cespugli perfettamente tagliati che costeggiano il passaggio pedonale.

“Arriva al punto.”

“Come da rigorosa richiesta dei suoi nipoti, il signor Abkhûz è ricoverato in una struttura privata, e tutte le visite sono regolate con fermezza. C'è stato un brutto tumulto mediatico intorno ai nipoti e il loro zio subito dopo l'incidente, e ora che sta migliorando, stanno evidentemente temendo la stessa cosa, quindi stanno pagando questa struttura esclusiva per garantire che la sua privacy rimarrà intatta.”

Bilbo pensa ai fratelli allegri, la faccia onesta di Bombur e quella sempre sorridente di Bofur, e non riesce a immaginare quello che hanno passato – non li può biasimare se non gli hanno confidato la totalità della storia, e in effetti prova un immenso dispiacere per loro.

“Pensiamo che il signor Abkhûz potrebbe avere alcune intuizioni interessanti circa il giorno della frana, sempre che se ne ricordi. Ma alla gente di Bard è vietato avvicinarsi, e io non posso sprecarci tempo. Il che è dove entri in gioco tu.”

“Oh, no,” geme Bilbo, “Gandalf, _no_.”

“Sei amico dei fratelli, sì? Sono fiducioso che troverai il modo per parlare con il loro zio, e scoprire di più su–”

“Ho detto di _no_ , Gandalf,” lo interrompe Bilbo bruscamente, sorpreso della forza della propria voce, “no. _Non_ userò i miei amici così. Non voglio mentirgli solo per la tua... la tua intuizione. Questa è una cosa orribile da suggerire, _andiamo_. Vuoi farmi mentire ad ancora più persone a cui voglio bene in questo paese del cavolo? Giuro, è come se fossi in missione per rendere Erebor invivibile per me. Aspetta, è così?”

“Speriamo di no,” Gandalf sospira, “e capisco le tue riserve, davvero. Ma se il signor Abkhûz non dispone di informazioni preziose, e, soprattutto, se è in grado di riportare quelle informazioni alla corte prima o poi, che potrebbe essere cruciale per la caduta di Smaug Bundushar. Questo è...–”

“Se dici ' _più grande di te_ ', o qualche sciocchezza del genere, giuro su Dio...” ringhia Bilbo.

“Ti sto chiedendo il tuo aiuto.”

Bilbo sospira quasi dolorosamente, guardando i raggi di luce dorata che danzano attraverso le foglie degli alberi e sull'erba, e si rende conto di non poter nemmeno goderne. Gliel'hanno rovinato.

“Perché non mi hai detto così sei mesi fa?” borbotta, “ti avrei sbattuto la porta in faccia e non l'avrei mai più riaperta.”

“Ti assicuro che non avevo previsto che le cose si sarebbero sviluppate in questo modo, quando ti ho invitato qui.”

“Oh, ne dubito fortemente.”

“E quindi?” chiede Gandalf con leggerezza, come se il tono burbero di Bilbo non lo avesse colpito affatto, “mi aiuterai?”

“Non ci penso proprio.”

“... Non ci pensi proprio?” ripete Gandalf, Bilbo deriva una certa soddisfazione dall'accenno evidente di confusione nella sua voce.

“No,” dice semplicemente, e pensa al calore della mano di Thorin nella sua, e a Kíli che ride, e a Fíli che lo ha salutato con entusiasmo stamattina, mostrandogli le foto bellissime che ha stampato, “Penso di aver fatto abbastanza. Non so nemmeno perché continui a venire da me... perché conti su di me così tanto. Ho un lavoro qui, e... beh, non è esattamente semplice, ma è certamente piacevole, e intendo farlo per bene. Fidati quanto ti dico che è necessario, adesso che hai messo il paese sottosopra.”

“A rigor di termini non è stato a causa mia se–”

“Oh, ma non mi interessa, Gandalf,” replica Bilbo in perfetta calma, “davvero, non mi interessa proprio. Mi hai trascinato in fin troppo casini.”

“Hai ogni ragione ad essere arrabbiato, ma per favore, considera le ramificazioni del–”

“'Fanculo le _ramificazioni_ ,” sibila Bilbo, “sei tu la figura misteriosa da agente segreto con gruppi commando sotto al tuo controllo, e, e con interessi internazionali. Occupatene tu delle ramificazioni e delle conseguenze. Io voglio che la mia più grande preoccupazione sia quella di prendere tutti i libri di scuola dei Principi in tempo, ci siamo capiti?”

“Bilbo...”

“Oh, ' _Bilbo_ ' un corno, Gandalf. Non potrei mai e poi mai accettare di fare quello che mi stai chiedendo! Sfruttare così la mia amicizia con queste persone? Scusa, ma qui ci metto la parola fine.”

“Beh,” Gandalf sospira un po' teatralmente secondo l'opinione di Bilbo, “capisco. Una volta pensavo che forse ce l'avresti messa quando Bard ti ha chiesto di impersonare qualcuno, ma suppongo che questo sia un testamento alla tua abilità di sorprendermi sempre–”

“ _Addio_ , Gandalf,” brontola Bilbo, e praticamente ringhia al telefono quando termina la chiamata.

Si ferma, inalando l'aria fresca avidamente. È arrabbiato oltre ogni immaginazione, ma è il tipo di rabbia giusta che ad un certo punto si trasforma e lo fa sentire un po' più stabile. Può farcela, può funzionare così – continuare a dirne quattro a Gandalf fino a venir ignorato del tutto. Sa di aver l'obbligo di aiutare, ma dopo tutto quello che ha passato, non ne ha nessuna voglia. Poco tempo fa, pensava di aver _fatto la cosa giusta_ , e c'era qualche brivido nell'immaginare di essere una parte di un _quadro più ampio_ , ma ora non più. Non più. Non è fatto per mentire, e sta diventando un peso gravoso per lui – non avrebbe dovuto oltrepassare quella linea. Non deve essere visto come una sorta di pollo da spennare. Morale della favola, è venuto in Erebor, si è innamorato del Paese, della gente, dei Principi, del _Re_ , e ha un buon numero di ottimi ricordi di tutto questo – si rifiuta di permettere che essi vengano contaminati.

Forse avrebbe dovuto andare a cercare Thorin ora e dirgli la verità. L'idea lo colpisce mentre fissa il marmo bianco imponente del tratto posteriore del Palazzo, gettando un'ombra sulle linee infinite dei cespugli curati, l'unico suono tranquillo il gocciolio della bella fontana al centro di tutto, e lo pietrifica sul posto. Sarebbe così facile, basta... confessare, non è vero? Molto probabilmente perderebbe il lavoro, e molto certamente perderebbe ogni affetto che Thorin ha per lui, ma sicuramente sarebbe la cosa giusta da fare?

Ma poi pensa a Thorin che bussa gentilmente alla porta del suo appartamento la scorsa notte, a Thorin che viene da lui in cerca di conforto, della sua figura curva sulla poltrona accanto alla finestra, e le rughe intorno agli occhi preoccupati, e decide di non farlo. Chi è Bilbo per aggiungere al mucchio infinito delle cose di cui il Re si deve già preoccupare? Pensa che sia un po' egoista, non volere rovinare l'immagine che Thorin ha di lui, ma del resto rovinarla apposta farebbe più male che bene... giusto? Beh, alla faccia di essere bloccato tra l'incudine e il martello.

***

“Possiamo tornare in montagna per il compleanno di Fíli?” gli Kíli chiede quella notte mentre Bilbo si sistema sul suo letto per leggere uno degli ultimi capitoli di _Guida galattica per gli autostoppisti_ , e Fíli, seduto sul tappeto vicino, aggiunge, “è a Gennaio, e Deidre dice che ci sono alcune piste da sci lì! Non vado a sciare da anni!”

“E io non ho mai sciiiato,” farfuglia Kíli, rotolando sulla schiena e sollevando in aria un Muzmith che fa le fusa, ondeggiandolo leggermente da un lato all'altro, quasi come se stesse immaginando che sia il gatto a sciare giù per una collina innevata.

“Beh, nemmeno io, temo,” Bilbo ridacchia, e cerca di non pensare, _potrei essere bello che andato a Gennaio._

“Vi insegnerò a tutti e due,” dichiara Fíli, poi si ricorda con entusiasmo, “Bert dice che dovremmo prendere la Jeep per arrivare fin lassù d'inverno, perché c'è così tanta neve. Possiamo costruire uno di quei cosi...”

“Un igloo?” offre Bilbo, a giudicare dalle mani del ragazzo che disegnano un emisfero nell'aria.

“Sì! Sarebbe divertente, giusto?”

“Battaglia a palle di neve!” Kíli aggiunge il suo punto di vista.

“Sarebbe bello,” Bilbo sorride, “però–”

“Oh, tu e Thorin potete stare dentro davanti al camino per tutto il tempo,” commenta Fíli con leggerezza, e Bilbo è momentaneamente confuso, sperando che il suo rossore non sia troppo visibile, prima di ricomporsi e rispondere: “Perché? Pensi che io e tuo zio non riusciremo a tenervi testa in una battaglia a palle di neve?”

Fíli sorride sfacciatamente, e sta senza dubbio per aggiungere dell'altro, quando qualcuno bussa alla porta, e Bilbo riconosce in un istante che è Thorin.

“ _Indâd!_ ” esclama Kíli, “sai combattere con la neve?”

“Se so... che cosa?” Thorin aggrotta la fronte, e prima di chiudere la porta, Bilbo vede Dwalin e un'altra guardia fuori in corridoio, e il vago nodo nel suo stomaco si stringe un po' quando il Responsabile della Sicurezza incrocia il suo sguardo e non sembra per niente contento.

“Battaglia a palla di neve,” spiega Fíli.

“I ragazzi mi stavano dicendo dei loro piani per il compleanno di Fíli,” dice Bilbo, “a quanto pare hanno pensato a tutto.”

“Davvero?” Thorin ridacchia, quasi provocando a Bilbo un attacco di cuore brutto quando si siede sul letto accanto a lui, lasciando che Kíli gli strisci in grembo, “è ancora presto.”

“Meglio presto che mai,” dice Kíli saggiamente, e sia Bilbo che Thorin ridono, mentre Fíli fornisce la forma corretta della frase.

E davvero, pensa Bilbo, questo è tutto ciò che vuole. Questo è tutto ciò a cui potrà mai aspirare – i Principi felici, che passano il tempo con lo zio, e Thorin stesso che riesce a _trovare_ il tempo da passare con loro. Mentre comincia a leggere, la mano di Thorin si posa sulla sua schiena, invisibile ai ragazzi, e tutto ciò che importa a Bilbo è il suo piacevole e pesante calore, il tenue bagliore dorato nella stanza, e i minuscoli suoni – le fusa della gattina, Fíli che occasionalmente emette una risatina tranquilla, Kíli che ripete alcune delle parole che trova interessanti sottovoce, lo sfogliare delle pagine, il respiro di Thorin... quasi chiude gli occhi un paio di volte, come se potesse in qualche modo preservare questo momento incontaminato e renderlo eterno. Questo è qualcosa che nessuno sano di mente potrebbe chiedere di distruggere. O di abbandonare, se è per questo.

Finisce di leggere quasi con riluttanza, e rimane seduto immobile quando la mano di Thorin scivola via dalla schiena, lasciando dietro di sé una sensazione spiacevole di freddo, e il Re va a rimboccare le coperte a Kíli, il bambino già mezzo addormentato, e poi augura la buonanotte anche a Fíli. Bilbo pensa che il suo cuore non potrebbe provare più dolore di così quando vede Fíli che prende la mano del Re e lascia che lo tiri in piedi, e Thorin gli sorride gentilmente guardandolo affrettarsi a letto, anzi letteralmente saltarci dentro, infilandosi sotto le coperte finché solo un ciuffo di riccioli d'oro non è visibile, e offrendo il pollice in su.

“Buonanotte,” Bilbo ridacchia, e fa un cenno a Thorin, che spegne le luci.

Se ogni giorno si concludesse in questo modo, Bilbo è certo che sarebbe più che felice di passare il resto della sua vita in questo modo.

“Starò via fino al discorso di domenica,” gli dice Thorin nel corridoio, scambiando uno sguardo senza dubbio significativo con Dwalin in fondo ad esso, e a Bilbo viene immediatamente ricordato che quello che sta vivendo è ben lungi dall'essere una favola, dopotutto.

“L'uomo... mio padre viene trasferito, e io... beh,” il Re si schiarisce la voce, guardando Dwalin, “non posso dirti molto di più. Ma...”

“Capisco,” Bilbo sorride, anche se non è del tutto sicuro di come sia riuscito a plasmare la sua faccia in un sorriso, tra le dozzine di smorfie che sarebbero più naturali da mostrare in questo momento.

“Ancora non sai se è... davvero lui, allora?” chiede con calma, e Thorin scuote la testa, labbra strette in una linea sottile, preoccupato, e Bilbo vince il desiderio di confortarlo quando nota Dwalin che incrocia le braccia sul petto con la coda dell'occhio.

“Ci vediamo domenica,” mormora Thorin.

“Sì. Dormi... dormi a sufficienza.”

Il sorriso del Re si allarga, e si sposta in modo di dare di schiena a Dwalin e Bilbo è completamente oscurato dalla vista dell'uomo. Poi Thorin accarezza la guancia di Bilbo, gentilmente e brevemente, e Bilbo ha a mala pena il tempo di sollevare la mano e toccargli il braccio  _prima che il Re sussurri:_  “Devo andare. Mi dispiace.”

 

“Non hai niente di cui scusarti,” bisbiglia Bilbo, solo quando Thorin è fuori portata d'orecchio, e lo guarda sparire dietro l'angolo esattamente come ha fatto la scorsa notte.

Sarà sempre così?, si domanda. Con a mala pena abbastanza tempo per scambiarsi qualche parola, senza mai avere abbastanza tempo per parlare veramente? E fino a quando il 'sempre' durerà, prima che vada tutto a rotoli, e rapidamente?

Sussulta quando la porta accanto a lui si apre lentamente, e Fíli lo guarda storto quasi con aria interrogativa.

“Che succede?” chiede in tono autoritario.

“Tuo zio se ne va fino al discorso di domenica,” risponde Bilbo semplicemente, non vedendo la ragione di rimproverare il Principe per essere strisciato fuori dal letto e probabilmente per aver anche origliato.

“Hmm,” commenta Fíli, “okay. Ma tu che cos'hai?

“Cosa... cosa pensi che dovrei avere?” replica Bilbo farfugliando.

“Sei tutto... _furkhgurûd_ ,” Fíli agita la mano, e Bilbo aggrotta la fronte.

“Non conosco quella parola.”

“Beh, non so come tradurla, ma ti si addice,” dice il ragazzo semplicemente, e Bilbo ridacchia vedendolo così, con le braccia incrociate sopra il petto proprio come fa sempre lo zio, con la leggera variazione del pigiama da Superman.

“Sto bene,” lo assicura Bilbo.

“Deidre dice che sei delicato.”

“Oh, beh scusami tanto!” sbuffa Bilbo, “le faccio vedere io, delicato!”

“Dice anche che tu e Thorin avete un accordo.”

“Che, ehm... che tipo di accordo?” dice Bilbo con cautela, sperando molto seriamente che Deidre sia più giudiziosa e non abbia spiegato ai Principi cose che non sono sue da spiegare.

“Non lo so,” Fíli si stringe nelle spalle, “è quel tipo di accordo in cui tu rimani con noi per sempre?”

E Bilbo vuole davvero trovare una risposta adeguata, ma è quasi sopraffatto – Fíli semplicemente lo guarda con una calma che non si trova di solito in un ragazzo della sua età, ondeggiando leggermente avanti e indietro sui talloni, i capelli tutti arruffati, e Bilbo trova il senso di colpa quasi pietrificante.

“Lo spero,” riesce a dire debolmente, e Fíli sorride.

“Bene.”

“Adesso via, dai, torna a letto,” dice Bilbo, accompagnandolo dentro la sua stanza, e mentre lo guarda salire nel suo letto e si assicura che non abbiano svegliato Kíli, pensa alla speranza.

Una cosa davvero fragile, soprattutto quando è la speranza di uno sciocco.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**
> 
>  
> 
>  _Abanaz Melhekhînh_ \- La Principessa di Pietra  
>  _Abanmagamîn_ \- Anfiteatro  
>  _Gaubdûkhimâ_ \- Il piacere è stato mio  
>  _Furkhgurûd_ \- distratto con un accenno di disturbato


	17. Capitolo XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo troverete un piccolo dizionario delle parole in khuzdul.

Ci sono così tante cose che nessuno ti dice quando cresci. Così tante cose per cui dovresti essere preparato, diciamo, dopo il liceo, ma non lo sei – le tasse e le bollette, acquistare il proprio cibo, e la carta igienica, e il dentifricio, le telefonate da adulto, le responsabilità degli adulti in generale. Poi ci sono cose che _pensi_ di avere un'idea a riguardo, come le relazioni, il tuo lavoro, il tuo _futuro_ , in quella sorta di maniera onirica generica. Niente di tutto ciò è vero, e passi i vent'anni a venire a patti con il fatto che crescere _significa_ essere perduti e procedere a tentoni e non avere abbastanza soldi, mai. Ad un certo punto, Bilbo si ricorda molto chiaramente di essersi reso conto che la sensazione di aver capito tutto dalla vita potrebbe durare un mese, o un giorno, ma non per sempre. Tuttavia, sono stati anni buoni. È un tipo buono di insicurezza, di quella che lo spronava e lo faceva andare avanti. Sapeva di avere tanto da fare, tanto da vedere; sapeva quello in cui era bravo. Anche dopo che tutto il suo entusiasmo si era smorzato un po' dopo la morte di sua madre, era ancora certo che stava andando da qualche parte, e che il lavoro senza fine al liceo pubblico era solo una sosta momentanea sulla strada verso qualcosa di molto più eccitante.

Beh, forse, se fosse riuscito in effetti a fermarsi a pensare prima di mettere letteralmente tutti i suoi averi in valigia e andarsene di punto in bianco in Erebor, le cose sarebbero state molto diverse. Ma no, ha lasciato che Gandalf lo attirasse con i suoi discorsi di ' _eccitazione_ ' e ' _avventure_ ', ed eccolo ora, ignaro proprio come lo era era quando aveva ventitré anni. Ma stavolta, non può esattamente permetterselo. Le sue preoccupazioni stanno iniziando a sembrare come un disco rotto, per la miseria. Si è quasi sentito potente quando si è rifiutato di aiutare Gandalf prima, e dovrebbe attenersi a questo, probabilmente. Sì.

Ma il problema è che sta cominciando a sentirsi molto piccolo e perso di nuovo, mentre Bofur porta lui e i ragazzi al _Gabil-Dum_ per il grande discorso e quant'altro – si è effettivamente svegliato la mattina immensamente entusiasta di rivedere Thorin, ma in questo momento, sente come se forse non avrebbe dovuto mangiare quel fritto misto a colazione. L'auto passa attraverso il traffico di mezzogiorno senza sforzo, dato che sfoggia una di quelle luci lampeggianti blu sul tettuccio, e piccole bandiere con lo stemma reale sbattere nella parte anteriore del cofano, ma Bilbo pensa che preferirebbe se si prendessero del tempo – a quanto pare oggi non è uno di quei giorni in cui può gestire grandi folle e la ressa delle telecamere e le guardie di sicurezza, e così via. Per non parlare di Thorin di nuovo in una di quelle magnifiche uniformi, probabilmente.

Ha passato la giornata di ieri al briefing di sicurezza che Dwalin aveva con molta severità suggerito che frequentasse, e tutti i discorsi sui protocolli di emergenza identificati secondo un codice di colori sono serviti solo a metterlo ancora di più sulle spine, ad essere onesti. Ha anche cercato di convincere il Responsabile della Sicurezza di fargli lasciare la pistola a casa – senza alcun risultato. Dwalin, già teso per tutta la pressione, ha solo brontolato 'Sai come non spararti, il che è abbastanza per me', e questo ha chiuso il discorso, a quanto pare.

Almeno i ragazzi sembrano impassibili come sempre – Bilbo pensa che potrebbe imparare una cosa o due da loro. Sono veramente molto professionali quando si tratta di gestire tutti gli eventi a cui devono partecipare; Kíli affascina la gente con i suoi semplici sorrisi e l'atteggiamento brillante, e Fíli stupisce sempre le persone con il suo contegno molto calmo – lo stress di tutto quanto non sembra scalfirli affatto, mai. In questo momento, stanno chiacchierando su questo o quel film di supereroi, il rapido khuzdul intervallato da sprazzi di inglese troppo caotico perché Bilbo possa tenere il passo, e quindi si limita a guardare fuori dal finestrino e si assicura che Kíli non si sciolga il papillon ogni trenta secondi.

Alla fine l'auto sguscia attraverso il cancello riccamente decorato del Parlamento Ereboriano, le porte alte spalancate e le persone che si stanno già versando all'interno, riempiendo il vasto parco senza alcun sforzo, mettendosi a sedere all'ombra degli alberi secolari di castagno con bambini e cani e macchine fotografiche e zucchero filato... E davvero, questo è ciò che Bilbo ammira di Erebor, in generale, la gioia con cui tutto si celebra, anche gli eventi più prestigiosi di solito tenuti all'esterno. Non riesce a contare tutti i concerti e gli spettacoli teatrali dove Frida e i suoi amici lo hanno trascinato per mesi, e ha amato scoprire che il centro della capitale è praticamente un immenso parco. Si è soliti andare ovunque a piedi, o in bicicletta, e l'idea prevalente è che, se il tempo è abbastanza bello, perché spendere la giornata dentro casa? Che paese. E il popolo – sono tutti molto accomodanti, gentili, sani... Gli inglesi potrebbero imparare molto da questa nazione, e Bilbo ora sa che il suo stato d'animo davvero non dipende da ciò che lo circonda. Se... _quando_ tornerà in Inghilterra, il tempo cupo e le persone ancora più cupe saranno un ambiente ideale per la sua depressione, o tristezza, o qualsiasi altra cosa seguirà la sua inevitabile rovina qui. Poco male – alla fine, Erebor è troppo bella per essere vera.

Dio, non c'è da stupirsi se è così dannatamente depresso – la sua filosofia è sempre stata quella di godersi il presente, sì, ma ora riesce a mala pena a concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa che non siano i suoi pensieri sempre più tetri.

L'auto li porta via dal grosso della folla, ed entrano nel grandioso edificio attraverso un ingresso nel cortile. Ci sono gruppi di guardie di sicurezza in marcia qui e là, e un sacco di uomini in abiti eleganti in cui Bilbo riconosce alcuni dei politici di Erebor, e nota di sfuggita persino Bard, circondato dal suo team di giornalisti, e il suo stomaco protesta con veemenza, il suo cuore batte forte nel petto. Il nervosismo non è davvero una buona descrizione dei suoi sentimenti – no, è più come una paura vaga, come se il suo corpo stesse cercando di metterlo in guardia su qualcosa di brutto che sta arrivando prima che il suo cervello riesca a registrarlo.

Vengono accompagnati all'interno da alcuni uomini di Dwalin insieme al personale del _Gabil-Dum_ , e in poco tempo, Balin li trova e li conduce attraverso i corridoi interminabili dell'edificio, i soffitti alti e le immense quantità di luce naturale, e i loro passi riecheggiano sui pavimenti in marmo. I ragazzi potrebbero stare a parlare di qualcosa e ridere, e Balin potrebbe stare cercando di spiegare qualcosa a loro, ma Bilbo in realtà non sente nulla di tutto ciò – si rende conto lì per lì di quanto tutto questo sembri un sogno, con i puntini dorati di polvere che ondeggiano nelle strisce di luce, e una strana quiete nell'edificio che attutisce qualsiasi suono, nonostante il fatto che i corridoi siano molto affollati. Si ricorda di quando ha visitato la Basilica di San Pietro a Roma alcuni anni fa, come lo spazio puro lo facesse sentire così piccolo, e smorzasse il rumore dei turisti a un dolce mormorio, e per un attimo ha pensato di capire lo scopo della dimensione del posto – è piuttosto facile lasciar vagare la propria mente e far dissipare i problemi momentaneamente, circondato da qualcosa di molto più grande, molto più antico, in grado di memorizzare molti più ricordi, una somma di tutte le persone che hanno camminato lì prima di lui.

Certo, _adesso sì_ che è un buon momento per fantasticare sulle cattedrali.

Prima che possa impelagarsi ancora di più nell'ennesima minore crisi esistenziale, Balin riacquista la sua attenzione separandolo dai Principi, che lo salutano allegramente mentre vengono portati via da ancora più personale.

“Che succede?” chiede Bilbo, confuso, “Pensavo che dovessimo aspettare insieme fino al...”

“Il Re vuole parlare con te,” dice Balin semplicemente, e lo stomaco di Bilbo si rivolta a disagio, ma Balin lo guarda semplicemente con un po' di aria d'attesa, e senza un pizzico di qualsiasi altro pensiero o giudizio.

“Va bene...” Bilbo scrolla le spalle, e segue Balin su una rampa di scale, apparentemente lontano dalla gente.

Incontrano Dwalin di fronte una delle tante porte che costeggiano il corridoio, e si limita ad annuire, squadrando Bilbo nel suo solito modo vagamente minaccioso, e facendogli cenno di entrare. Quasi si aspetta di venir seguito, ma chiudono la porta alle sue spalle, e non ha il tempo di pensare troppo a quello che sta succedendo, perché poi vede Thorin, e la sua mente si dimostra ancora una volta di essere molto a senso unico.

Il Re sta camminando su e giù per tutta la lunghezza della stanza con impazienza, le mani incrociate dietro la schiena, e potrebbe essere un ufficio piuttosto bello con poltrone eleganti e un tappeto riccamente decorato, ma Bilbo non si preoccupa per niente di tutto ciò, perché quando Thorin lo vede ed espira 'Bilbo' con sollievo, all'improvviso nulla è più importante.

“Ciao,” dice debolmente, “tutto bene?”

“Diciamo di sì,” replica Thorin, poi fa un vago gesto verso la porta sulla parete più lontana, “mio padre è nella stanza accanto.

“È... è lì? Ed è...?”

“Sì,” Thorin sospira, comprendendo il balbettio di Bilbo per qualche miracolo, “i risultati del test del DNA sono arrivati ieri sera, ed è davvero... beh.”

“Mi...” inizia a dire Bilbo, ma si ferma lì, perché cosa si potrebbe mai dire in situazioni del genere, davvero?

Quand'è che situazioni del genere succedono veramente nella vita reale?

“Annuncerò la sua esistenza nel discorso,” aggiunge il Re, passandosi la mano tra i capelli – solo allora Bilbo contempla il suo aspetto più attentamente, e vede che non sembra meno tormentato di due giorni fa – in effetti, sta probabilmente anche peggio.

“È stato... rapido.”

“Molto rapido,” Thorin annuisce, “troppo rapido. Ma a quanto pare un'eccellente opportunità per un corretto scoppio mediatico – parole del signor Ibindikhel, non mie. Sembra pensare che il valore aggiunto di shock sia esattamente ciò di cui ha bisogno il Paese. Come se le elezioni non bastassero. Comunque... ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

“Certo, qualsiasi cosa,” replica Bilbo prima che possa pensarci sul serio, ed eccolo lì – il nocciolo di tutti i suoi problemi attuali, la velocità con cui accetta qualsiasi cosa che il Re chieda di lui, la sua completa mancanza di dubbio o lucidità.

“Vorrei che i ragazzi lo incontrassero,” spiega Thorin, “ _lui_ vorrebbe davvero conoscerli. È sorprendentemente vivace, anche se la sua memoria è un po'... assente.”

“Thorin...” Bilbo sospira, ancora una volta provando un immenso dispiacere per lui.

“No, sto bene, davvero,” dice il Re con fermezza, riuscendo persino a fare un piccolo sorriso, “abbiamo passato la giornata di ieri a parlare... quando non stava dormendo, comunque. E i dottori dicono che si sta riprendendo in modo quasi miracoloso. Nessuno sa davvero cosa abbia passato, ma...”

La sua voce si affievolisce, perché Bilbo attraversa la distanza tra di loro senza pensarci sul serio, e gli prende la mano tra le sue.

“Non stai bene... nessuno sano di mente può aspettarsi che tu stia bene dopo tutto questo,” dice un po' rigido, e Thorin abbassa la testa, aggrottando la fronte con preoccupazione, ancora una volta permettendosi di essere vulnerabile in presenza di Bilbo.

“... Sono terrorizzato,” sussura così sottovoce che Bilbo quasi non lo sente, “ho paura che ogni volta che vado da lui, non sarà lì. È come se l'avessi sognato.”

E oh, Bilbo conosce e capisce questo sentimento fin troppo bene, la paura di perdere qualcosa perché sembra troppo bello per essere vero.

“Te lo meriti,” è l'unica cosa che può pensare di dire, “tuo padre è qui, e non se ne andrà via.”

Thorin chiudi gli occhi per un momento, il suo cipiglio quasi sofferente, le dita che si chiudono intorno a quelle di Bilbo con delicatezza, e respira con calma, irrigidendosi visibilmente.

“Sarai... lì quando gli presenterò i ragazzi?”mormora, “mi aiuterai a spiegare loro cosa sta succedendo? Non vorrei nient'altro che posporre tutto questo, ma parlerò di lui nel mio discorso, e loro non possono...”

“Certo,” dice Bilbo dolcemente, posando l'altra mano sul braccio del Re, “certo.”

È combattuto tra la sensazione di essere un intruso in tutta la faccenda, e di preoccuparsi se abbia la forza sufficiente per trattenersi dall'andare in frantumi quando dovrà affrontare quella che sarà la reazione dei Principi, per non parlare di un Thorin senz'altro emotivamente compromesso. E, oh, che belli i giorni in cui la sua peggior preoccupazione era di conciliare il Re con i nipoti? Perché mai non si è fermato lì? Perché non si è spinto un po' di più per farsi licenziare? Forse avrebbe dovuto scrivere un libro intitolato qualcosa come _Le Cose Che Non Hai Mai Pensato Che Potessero Rovinare La Tua Vita Così Meticolosamente_ , e 'innamorarsi di un monarca' sarebbe alla prima posizione, come la ciliegina sulla torta.

Thorin gli stringe semplicemente la mano e gli passa accanto sfiorandolo, ordinando che i Principi vengano recuperati, e poi si posiziona alla porta della camera di suo padre, e Bilbo è colto da un improvviso spavento, quando si rende conto di quello che Thorin vuole da lui.

“Vieni,” dice Thorin gentilmente, la mano sulla maniglia.

“Ma è... una buona idea?” mugola Bilbo, “Voglio dire, deve essere piuttosto esausto, e...”

“Va bene così,” il Re sorride, poi aggiunge, dopo un attimo di esitazione, “ti prego.”

E Bilbo non può davvero dire di no a questo, giusto? Con il cuore che gli batte fin troppo velocemente, segue Thorin nella stanza, e si ricorda del suo aggirarsi furtivo in quel raduno qualche tempo fa, come se fosse incapace di tenere a freno la propria curiosità... Tutto sommato, lì è probabilmente dove tutto è iniziato a inasprirsi ad un ritmo che non è più in grado di controllare.

La stanza è bagnata dal caliginoso bagliore dorato del sole di mezzogiorno, e l'uomo sulla sedia a rotelle nel mezzo di essa si trova di fronte alla grande finestra, incurvato e piccolo, ed è come se... è come se potesse dissolversi nel nulla da un momento all'altro. Come una pianta che è stata tenuta al buio per troppo tempo, ed ora è a mala pena abbastanza forte per riacquistare la sua energia dalla luce del sole. Che metafore acute, Bilbo Baggins.

“ _Adad_ ,” dice Thorin molto dolcemente, e Bilbo ha avuto la sua giusta quota di esperienza delle parti inaspettate delle espressioni del Re, ma non ha mai sentito una tale tenerezza nella sua voce prima d'ora – si limita a guardare in silenzio mentre Thorin si avvicina al padre, e gli si stringe il cuore per entrambi quando il Re mette la mano sulla spalla di Thráin, sfiorandolo appena, e l'uomo solleva la testa per guardare, i capelli fini, bianchi come la neve, improvvisamente dorati con il luccichio dei raggi solari. Bilbo ha un'impressione molto definita di essere finito in una sorta di una fiaba, o in un film, padre e figlio hanno un aspetto così surreale, così lontano, così intimo – quasi esce dalla stanza all'istante.

“ _Adad, zirikhzu ubdûkhum_ ,” dice Thorin, e Bilbo sa fin troppo bene che cosa significa, e poi Thorin lo guarda, facendogli un cenno incoraggiante di avvicinarsi, e così deglutisce e lo asseconda.

Thráin è così fragile, e tutto ciò che Bilbo può vedere mentre gli si avvicina è la rete di rughe sul suo viso, e la pelle logorata della sua mano, le vene blu fin troppo visibili sotto le numerose macchie di età, e pensa, _non può essere reale. Non può... non può reggere per molto tempo_. Un sussulto lieve gli sfugge del tutto involontariamente, quando incrocia lo sguardo dell'uomo – i suoi occhi sono di un sorprendente blu come quelli di Thorin, e abbastanza vivi da fare il lavoro per il resto del corpo, probabilmente. Anche la fronte alta e la mascella forte sono familiari e, il potente naso dei Durin immediatamente riconoscibile, e per qualche ragione, tutto ciò a cui Bilbo riesce a pensare è,  _adesso capisco da chi Thorin ha preso la sua bellezza, signore_. Dio, sta definitivamente perdendo la testa.

“ _Shamukh_ ,” Thráin lo sorprende parlando per primo, la sua voce profonda e spezzata, e Bilbo quasi si inghiotte la lingua.

“Ah... _shamukh, uzbad_.”

Gli occhi di Thráin si socchiudono ed inclina la testa verso Thorin, mormorando: “ _Dindurjâl?_ ”

“ _Angladinûn_ ,” Thorin annuisce, e con grande sorpresa sua e di Bilbo, il vecchio sorride allora, sinceramente contento.

“Io sono Thráin,” dichiara lentamente, i suoi occhi che penetrano quelli di Bilbo ancora una volta, “Io... non parlo... inglese da molto tempo.”

Il cuore di Bilbo si ferma, salta davvero un battito, quando vede la pura gioia negli occhi di Thorin, fissando il padre in soggezione, facendolo apparire molto più giovane.

“Il mio nome è Bilbo, signore,” dice, “e il suo inglese è eccellente.”

“Hm... finora,” commenta Thráin serenamente, e poi, come se stesse meditando un'impresa monumentale, si fissa la mano prima di sollevarla ed allungarla verso Bilbo – tutto nei suoi movimenti è lento e calcolato, ma in qualche modo, la sensazione iniziale di fragilità che Bilbo ha percepito sta sparendo rapidamente. L'uomo possiede una sorta di potere silenzioso, c'è una sorta di potere silenzioso nell'uomo, qualcosa che non riesce bene a spiegarselo – forse ha a che fare con la resistenza, e sopravvivere a Dio sa cosa. Solo allora Bilbo si accorge del sottile tubo bianco che porta dal dorso della mano sinistra di Thráin sotto la manica della camicia, e sospira un po' tremante prima di accettare l'altra mano – la presa dell'uomo è debole, cosa comprensibile, ma il palmo della mano è più caldo di quanto Bilbo si aspettasse, e questo lo rassicura, in qualche modo. Forse una caratteristica di famiglia.

“Bilbo si prende cura dei ragazzi, _Adad_ ,” spiega Thorin, e gli occhi di Thráin si illuminano subito.

 _“Kulhûn buzunizd?_ ”chiede, e poi si volta verso Bilbo quasi scusandosi, “mi perdoni se a volte... la mia lingua nativa mi viene... più facile.”

“No, non fa niente, la capisco abbastanza bene,” Bilbo sorride, e Thorin solleva le sopracciglia, quasi in approvazione.

“Saranno qui presto,” aggiunge Thorin.

“ _Ghelekh_ ,” Thráin fa un sospiro spezzato. _Bene_.

E infatti, prima che Bilbo possa iniziare a preoccuparsi su cosa dire, su come comportarsi intorno all'uomo, qualcuno bussa leggermente alla porta, e il padre di Thorin guarda il figlio speranzoso, la sua espressione tendente all'eccitato – Bilbo osserva quanto tutto questo sia ancora inaspettato ed insolito per Thorin, il suo sorriso un po' incerto.

“ _Gugûnma tashfat_ ,” dice Thráin, che annuisce lentamente, e poi Bilbo comprende, la paura di cui Thorin aveva parlato – l'uomo è davvero come un miraggio, magro come un chiodo e pallido, e anche se il suo volto è molto severo in quel modo regale, tutta la sua postura tradisce la sua debolezza. Deve avere circa settanta anni, calcola Bilbo, ma sembra anche più vecchio, ed è quasi doloroso vederlo tentare di guidare la carrozzina in modo che sia rivolta verso la porta – le sue mani tremano, e quando Thorin prende il sopravvento e lo aiuta, Bilbo non può fare a meno di pensare che Thráin non dovrebbe essere di nuovo in forma, affatto. Ha bisogno di sdraiarsi e dormire, e forse essere collegato a un dispositivo medico o tre, per paura che una folata di vento lo spazzi via... Bilbo vede la stessa preoccupazione negli occhi di Thorin, ma già capisce che Thráin potrebbe aver suggerito questo a se stesso – se c'è qualcosa di forte e indissolubile in lui, probabilmente è la sua volontà.

Bilbo va avanti, e vede che i Principi vengono già accompagnati nella stanza.

“Cosa bolle in pentola?” chiede Fíli, e Kíli lo copia, cantando la stessa frase con molto più divertimento – ha imparato questo modo di dire solo di recente, e sembra che gli piaccia un sacco.

Bilbo si gira per chiedere consiglio a Thorin, e poi ricorda a se stesso che è lui quello forte in tutta la faccenda, per il bene di tutte le persone coinvolte. Oh, l'ironia.

“Vostro zio vorrebbe che incontraste qualcuno,” dice, e Fíli corruga la fronte, mentre Kíli solleva le sopracciglia, mai così eccitato.

“Chi è?” esige di sapere il Principe più giovane, “una persona nuova?”

“Certo che è una persona nuova,” sbuffa Fíli, “non puoi incontrare qualcuno che conosci già!”

“Ragazzi,” dice Thorin con fermezza, schiarendosi la gola e avvicinandosi a Bilbo, e Bilbo a mala pena riesce a fermarsi dal prendergli la mano come segno di supporto.

“Ti ricordi di tuo nonno?” continua Thorin, la sua voce attentamente piatta, “Thráin? Fíli, era con noi quando eri molto piccolo. È stato quello che... l'abbiamo perso nella rivoluzione.”

“Rivo-luuu-zione,” Kíli mormora la parola a lui sconosciuta sottovoce come è solito fare, ma suo fratello lo zittisce.

“È vivo? È in quella stanza?” chiede con un entusiasmo sorprendente, e gli occhi di Thorin si allargano, ma era ovvio che il ragazzo si sarebbe fatto venire in mente lo scenario più fantastico, Bilbo lo sa.

Ma Thorin sembra ancora un po' spiazzato, e così Bilbo prende il sopravvento.

“A dire la verità, è così,” dice, e il Re annuisce in modo impercettibile.

“Cosa?!” la bocca di Fíli rimane spalancata, mentre Kíli sembra molto confuso.

“Vostro nonno è vivo,” dichiara Bilbo con chiarezza, “ne ha passate tante, ed è tornato a casa solo da poco. È molto stanco, ma vuole incontrarvi.”

Fíli semplicemente fissa in soggezione, ma Kíli, con la sicurezza di un bambino di otto anni determinato, “ma se è vivo, perché non è tornato a casa prima?”

Uno strano suono teso viene da Thorin, tradendolo per una frazione di secondo, e Bilbo sorride, scompigliando un po' i capelli di Kíli.

“Non stava... bene. Non poteva tornare a casa. Ma è qui ora, e vuole dire ciao. Verrai a salutarlo?”

“Sì!” esclama Kíli, e da parte sua, Fíli sembra egualmente eccitato e scioccato, ma Bilbo interviene rapidamente: “Ora, non è ancora esattemente in piena salute, quindi fate piano, va bene? Siate gentili.”

Incrocia lo sguardo grato di Thorin, e riesce a fare quello che spera sia un sorriso incoraggiante, e poi si avvia verso la stanza dove è Thráin – i Principi all'improvviso sono un po' timidi, comprensibilmente. Fíli indugia, aspettando che Bilbo entri nella stanza per primo, e Kíli si affretta al suo fianco, afferandogli la mano.

“È simpatico?” chiede, un sussurro quasi riverente.

“È molto simpatico,” Bilbo ridacchia dolcemente.

Thráin si trova di fronte alla porta, e Kíli sussulta un po' e Fíli è riluttante a muoversi ulteriormente. Thorin interviene, dicendo con quella tenerezza mozzafiato: “ _Adad_ , questi sono i tuoi nipoti. Fíli, Kíli, questo è vostro nonno, Thráin.”

“ _Ezùhyesh shamukh aimâ_ ,” Fíli utilizza un saluto molto formale, un po' rigido e ancora non si muove dal fianco di Bilbo, ma Kíli lascia la mano di Bilbo, e si affretta verso Thorin, tirandolo per la manica finché il Re non capisce, e si accovaccia, e il Principe gli sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio in modo cospiratorio, e il cuore di Bilbo batte molto più velocemente quando vede il sorriso incredibilmente affettuoso sul volto di Thráin, ma cosa ancora più importante, quello sul volto Thorin, mentre sussurra la sua risposta a qualsiasi domanda che Kíli gli ha posto, piuttosto che dirla ad alta voce – una vista che nessuno di loro avrebbe creduto potesse mai accadere qualche mese fa.

“Dai,” dice il Re a suo nipote con molta gentilezza, e il bambino inspira profondamente, come se si stesse preparando per un'impresa monumentale, e cammina verso Thráin, che lo osserva come se fosse a dir poco l'ottava meraviglia del mondo, e quando Kíli gli prende la mano tra le sue ugualmente minute, stringendola una volta, con molta attenzione, e dichiarando: “Sono Kíli. Adesso ho otto anni. Posso chiamarti _Gamilda_?”, il vecchio uomo sbuffa una breve risata, visibilmente commosso. Il petto di Bilbo si stringe in una tenerezza che è a dir poco dolorosa, e guarda Thorin, che si alza lentamente, il suo volto un quadro chiaro di emozioni travolgenti e in lotta tra se stesse. Questo deve essere uno di quei momenti di cui è fatta la storia, e Bilbo si sente ridondante, ma nessuno a parte la sua coscienza protesta contro la sua presenza, e così decide di ignorare il proprio senso di colpo per almeno questo breve momento.

“Sì per favore,” risponde Thráin al Principe, che lo guarda a bocca aperta, occhi grandi, le dita ancora chiuse intorno alla mano dell'uomo delicatamente.

Poi Thráin pronuncia qualcosa in rapido khuzdul che Bilbo non afferra, ma Kíli ridacchia brevemente, e cosa più importante, Fíli si sposta dal lato di Bilbo e anche lui si avvicina.

“Io sono Fíli,” dice, un po' più piano e più circospetto di suo fratello, ma Thráin sembra comunque assolutamente ipnotizzato da lui.

“ _Azalizu_ ,” mormora.

 _Mi ricordo di te_. Di colpo a Bilbo viene in mente; sono passati solo dieci anni dalla rivoluzione, e Thráin conosceva Fíli quando era ancora un bambino ai primi passi – questa idea ha qualcosa di profondamente tragico in sé. Il padre di Thorin procede a parlare ai nipoti in khuzdul, e Bilbo capisce a mala pena la metà di quello che dice, _eri molto piccolo_ , e _capelli dorati_ , e _tua madre_ , ed è così profondamente toccato da tutta la scena, così devastato dal livello di impossibilità miracolosa che si sta spiegando davanti ai suoi occhi, così sopraffatto dal fatto di essere in qualche modo, inesplicabilmente parte di essa, anche solo un poco... È esterefatto dal suo amore per questa famiglia, e si gira verso Thorin, che adesso si trova al suo fianco, tirando un lungo respiro, perché all'improvviso sente il bisogno di farglielo sapere, ma quello che vede gli toglie il fiato assolutamente e completamente.

Gli occhi del Re sono pieni di lacrime, e sta facendo quel tipo di sorriso da cui non ci si può difendere, e quando guarda Bilbo, si allarga ancora di più, e la sua mano trova le dita di Bilbo, chiudendosi intorno a loro, e tutto ciò a cui Bilbo può pensare è, _questo è l'uomo che rovinerai. Questo è l'uomo da cui alla fine dovrai allontanarti, per il suo bene, e per il bene della sua famiglia, e..._ Sennonché, lo farà? Per un paio di secondi, quasi si convince che quello che ha fatto impallidisce in confronto a... tutto questo. Che Thorin potrebbe trovare in lui la forza di perdonarlo. Presto guarderà a questo momento, sentendosi completamente disgustato con quanta facilità abbia scelto una beata ignoranza, ma per ora... è troppo bello per essere vero, ma sta accadendo, e ricambia il sorriso di Thorin, ampio e luminoso, intrecciando le loro dita insieme e stringendole, e pensa di poter fare qualsiasi cosa per tenere quel sorriso al suo posto. Forse le sue malefatte non sono così imperdonabili... giusto?

Presto sta straripando di una gioia che è venuta completamente dal nulla, e invece di definirla un cambiamento d'umore pericoloso considerando come si sentiva non molto tempo fa, decide di cedere ad essa. È più sicuro. È più conveniente, più piacevole... si addice di più alla situazione. Non contaminerà questo momento di famiglia perdendosi nelle sue preoccupazioni.

“ _Adad, irmishâlmâ_ ,” dichiara poi Thorin, la sua voce un po' instabile.

Devono prepararsi. Giusto, per il discorso. Bilbo se n'è quasi dimenticato – è difficile credere che qualcos'altro di magnitudine più grande potrebbe ancora accadere oggi.

“ _Gamilda_ , verrai con noi?” chiede Kíli, visibilmente pieno di gioia.

“No no,  _ _akh__ _ _û__ _ _nith__ ,” dice Thorin, “rimarrà qui, e diremo di lui al popolo insieme, va bene?”

 

“Va bene,” Kíli fa un gran sorriso, e ancora una volta, Bilbo è completamente stupito dal contegno disinvolto dei ragazzi, dalla loro abilità di prendere le cose così come vengono, accettando anche gli shock più grandi così senza sforzo.

“Ma dopo verrà a stare a Palazzo?” vuole sapere Fíli, e uno strano guizzo di emozione si palesa sul volto del Re, ma poi annuisce con un sorriso.

“Possiamo fargli vedere le nostre camere?” continua Kíli, “Può pranzare con noi?”

Thráin ride al ritmo di cento miglia per ora della parlantina del bambino, e sono passati circa tre minuti, ma ha già un aspetto molto più sano con la presenza dei Principi. Bilbo non crede nei miracoli, ma chiamare tutto questo un'incredibile coincidenza sarebbe un vasto eufemismo.

“Tutto a tempo debito,” dice Thorin, “ora, tra poco è il momento, e devo vestirmi. Torno subito.”

Bilbo offre un cenno rassicurante, e il Re mantiene il suo sguardo per un istante fugace, come se stesse cercando di immergersi dentro, e Bilbo si domanda se potesse aver bisogno di... No. Kíli sta inondando il suo nonno con una decina di domande al secondo, e Bilbo sa che c'è più bisogno di lui qui, per così dire. Osserva con attenzione mentre Kíli racconta a Thráin della loro 'vacanza' nella casa in montagna, facendo in modo che il bambino non menzioni qualcosa di sconvenientemente inquietante in merito all'attacco che ha portato ad essa – non può essere sicuro di quanto Thráin sappia, e _di certo_ non può essere sicuro di quanto possa sopportare. Da quello che capisce, l'uomo è sveglio, più o meno, da quando? Tre, quattro giorni? Tutto accade sempre così in fretta in Erebor?

Ma se qualcuno di loro era preoccupato che la famiglia riconciliata avrebbe avuto qualche difficoltà a comunicare, si sbagliavano – Kíli si dimostra ancora una volta eccellente a rompere il ghiaccio, chiassoso e affascinante e divertente, e Fíli commenta qualcosa qui e là, calmo, ancora un po' riservato, ed è ovvio che Thráin si sta sforzando di tenere il passo con loro, ma lo fa volentieri. I suoi occhi guizzano da Fíli a Kíli, e le sue labbra sono curvate in un debole sorriso, e Bilbo può solo immaginare cosa si debba provare, risvegliarsi, ritornare, ed affrontare... questo. Uno dei figli di Thráin è morto, l'altro ancora segnato dal lutto prematuro sia della sorella che del padre, e poi ci sono i due ragazzi, felici e sani, immacolati... Devono essere raggianti agli occhi di Thráin, pensa Bilbo. Due piccoli fari di speranza. _La luce alla fine del tunnel_ , fornisce la sua mente un po' morbosamente.

Alla fine, esce dalla stanza, e i tre a mala pena lo notano, i Principi sono immersi nel descrivere le loro... cos'era? Attività scolastiche? Qualcosa del genere, se Bilbo ha capito il khuzdul correttamente.

Bilbo si aspetta di trovare Thorin nell'ufficio adiacente, _vuole_ trovarlo lì, ed è un po' deluso quando ciò non accade, ma poi dà una sbirciatina attraverso la porta socchiusa sulla parete opposta, e vede il Re che cammina su e giù. Bilbo entra nella stanza senza veramente pensarci, e vede Thorin di fronte ad uno specchio, le sue mani bloccate sul nodo della cravatta, guardando il proprio riflesso un po' stordito. Si risveglia di colpo da qualsiasi rêverie in cui era quando nota Bilbo con la coda dell'occhio, e offre un breve sorriso prima di riprendere il lavoro sulla sua cravatta, allentando e rifacendo il nodo completamente.

“I ragazzi...?” borbotta.

“Stanno benissimo. Sembrano davvero molto... molto felici.”

Thorin sospira profondamente, tenendo gli occhi chiusi per una frazione di secondo più lunga del solito.

“Non sono sicuro se sia stata una buona idea farli... oh _safra_ ,” impreca sottovoce, e poi guarda Bilbo nello specchio quasi con vergogna, “Sembra che non riesca a fare un semplice nodo alla cravatta oggi.”

“Aspetta,” Bilbo sorride e si avvicina, e a Thorin serve un secondo per capire cosa vuole fare Bilbo, ma poi glielo lascia fare, e Bilbo sente il suo sguardo penetrante su di lui per tutto il tempo che gli fa il nodo alla cravatta.

La infila al suo posto, accarezzando la seta nera, e gli basta indugiare solo un millisecondo prima che Thorin gli sfiori le nocche con le dita.

“ _Âkmînruk zu_ ,” mormora il Re, e Bilbo ridacchia, sollevando alla fine lo sguardo.

“È passato un po' di tempo da quando ho fatto questo per qualcun altro.”

“Non mi riferivo alla cravatta – beh, non del tutto, comunque,” Thorin sospira.

“Beh, sì,” Bilbo si schiarisce la gola, e ma adesso gli sfugge come sarebbe stato il resto della frase.

“Mi dispiace che non abbiamo più tempo,” dice il Re semplicemente, a bassa voce, e Bilbo non può davvero fare nient'altro a parte fissarlo, sbalordito, domandandosi molto seriamente se baciarlo migliorerebbe qualcosa, e se _migliorare_ le cose dovrebbe davvero essere una sua preoccupazione, tutto sommato.

“Non fa niente,” borbotta, ma quello che intende è, _quattro giorni fa, tutto quello di cui noi – tu – dovevamo preoccuparci erano i muffin ai mirtilli ed eludere le telecamere, e adesso hai di nuovo tuo padre e devi introdurre il Paese all'esistenza dei miracoli. Faccio fatica a competere con quello, e ad essere onesti, non essere in prima linea nei tuoi pensieri non dovrebbe essere vagamente rassicurante, ma lo è... più o meno. Definirmi il catalizzatore di tutto questo pasticcio potrebbe essere un po' pretenzioso adesso, ma ho paura che una volta che troviamo abbastanza tempo per noi, l'idea smetterà di sembrare così ridicola._

Tutte le cose belle finiscono, e in qualche modo, avere Thorin per sé per dei momenti fugaci, per dei brevi istanti preziosi, sta posticipando la venuta dell'inevitabile. Lo fa sembrare distante, a chilometri e chilometri di distanza, fa sì che Bilbo se ne dimentichi. Sa che se mai troveranno il tempo di... di _parlare_ di tutto questo, dei loro sentimenti e aspettative e quant'altro, il falso senso momentaneo di sicurezza verrà schiacciato per sempre.

“Non fa niente,” ripete, a voce ancora più bassa, e con sua immensa sorpresa, il Re culla il suo mento tra il pollice e l'indice, un gesto così tenero che fa sentire Bilbo più giovane, più vulnerabile, ancora più disorientato in generale, e quando guarda negli occhi di Thorin, vede un affetto immutabile, la cui tranquillità non può ricambiare al momento.

“Quando tutto... questo si sistemerà,” il Re distoglie lo sguardo, apparentemente contemplando la totalità del caos, le centinaia di persone che aspettano fuori dell'edificio, i giornalisti che si preparano probabilmente per la più grande sorpresa delle loro carriere collettive senza saperlo, l'intero Paese che sta per essere travolto dalla notizia, “vorrei...”

“Sarò qui,” dice Bilbo dolcemente, _fantastico, un'altra promessa che sei destinato a rompere_ , “se tu... beh, se tu ancora vorrai che rimanga.”

Avrebbe potuto dire ' _se mi vorrai ancora_ ', ma ha deciso di non farlo sia per il suo bene che per il bene dell'integrità della frase – era già abbastanza patetica così com'era.

“Pensavo a una cena,” aggiunge Thorin, e un sorriso quasi timido gli curva le labbra quando Bilbo lo fissa a bocca aperta, un po' spiazzato.

“È molto, um... convenzionale,” riesce a dire Bilbo alla fine, e Thorin sbuffa una risata.

“Lo so. Non ci sono nemmeno protocolli a sfavore.”

“Oh bene.”

“Che ne pensi?”

“Offro io.”

“Fuori discussione.”

“Ci sto.”

Thorin ridacchia e segue con le dita la linea dal mento alla guancia di Bilbo, e Bilbo si ritrova a sorridere abbastanza sfacciatamente, prima di rendersi conto che è ancora un altro di quei momenti fugaci in qualche modo estratti dalla realtà, troppo belli per essere veri, _troppo belli per rimanere_. Giusto. Meraviglioso.

“Grazie,” ripete il Re, in inglese ora, che è in qualche modo, per fortuna, meno toccante, e Bilbo sospira: “Farò finta che è per la cravatta,” e poi si baciano, un bacio tenero e caldo e che formicola con il fresco profumo della colonia che Thorin porta, e la mano di Bilbo è ancora rilassata sul petto del Re, e si sente fin troppo al sicuro, fin troppo a suo agio.

Il suono di qualcuno che si schiarisce la gola fa sussultare entrambi discretamente, ma in modo molto poco dignitoso, e dopo che si separano frettolosamente, vedono Balin, il suo sguardo educatamente distolto.

“Dieci minuti, _uzbad_ ,” dichiara, e dopo aver fatto un cenno con la testa al ringraziamento di Thorin, lancia uno sguardo significativo a Bilbo, il quale fallisce nel decifrarlo, ma le sue guance non falliscono nel colorarsi di una tonalità molto potente di cremisi.

La porta che dà al corridoio si chiude di nuovo con un click, e il Re sembra un po' perso per un secondo, prima che il suo sguardo si posi sulla giacca della sua uniforme, ancora appesa allo sportello dell'armadio nella stanza, e fa un sospiro spezzato, e va a indossarla. Gli occhi di Bilbo sono incollati sulle sue lunghe dita sui bottoni d'ottone, che si muovono rapidamente e sapientemente, e quando Thorin ha finito e gli concede un breve sorriso, scopre di riuscire a ricambiarlo, ma con qualche difficoltà.

Il Re prende una pila di carte, Bilbo nota le note e le osservazioni colorate – probabilmente una delle ultime bozze del discorso – e gli dà una breve occhiata, grattandosi la barba e mormorando: “Beh, ecco che se ne va la stabilità del mio Paese.”

Segue un altro sorriso, ma il petto di Bilbo si stringe comunque. Si avvicina ancora di più, mettendo entrambe le mani su quelle meravigliose spalle larghe e spazzando dei granelli invisibili di polvere dai risvolti, mormorando: “Buona fortuna. Andrà tutto bene.”

“Se non sarà così, farai dei muffin di consolazione?”

“Vedrò cosa posso fare.”

Nonostante tutti i suoi lineamenti regalmente risoluti, la magrezza quasi impercettibile delle guance e le rughe intorno agli occhi tradiscono quanto sia veramente esausto, e Bilbo si domanda quando abbia dormito l'ultima volta, o se mai dormirà di nuovo. Improvvisamente, non vuole lasciarlo andare, perché dopo che farà il suo discorso, sarà sicuramente trascinato via dai media, tutti quanti in una volta esigeranno da lui delle risposte, ci sarà a mala pena il tempo di respirare, e ancora meno tempo a fermarsi e riposare... _Non oberarti di lavoro_ è qualcosa che la madre di Bilbo diceva sempre a suo padre, più e più volte, anche se sapeva che avrebbe passato un'altra serata su questo o quel reperto, sforzando gli occhi nella fioca luce arancione della sua lampada. Questo, e i grandi bicchieri di Bungo cerchiati di marrone, sono tutto ciò che Bilbo davvero ricorda di suo padre, e inoltre si ricorda di aver pensato spesso ' _perché non le dai ascolto?_ ' Aveva appena dieci anni, e credeva che se il papà avesse dato ascolto alla mamma solo una volta e fosse andato a letto ad un'ora ragionevole, non sarebbe morto...

Sì, che bel ricordo da evocare in questo momento. Bilbo tenta di scrollarselo di dosso come meglio può, e segue Thorin nella stanza in cui si trova suo padre, insieme ai Principi.

“Sta solo dormendo,” dichiara Kíli, senza nemmeno alzare la testa dalla rivista di auto che Fíli e lui hanno trovato Dio sa dove e che adesso sta sfogliando, e vedono che Thráin sta in effetti sonnecchiando sulla sua sedia a rotelle, con la testa che ciondola di lato, e anche se il suo respiro è visibile e regolare, sembra ancora pericolosamente fragile.

Thorin gli si avvicina con delicatezza, ma in quel momento, sia Dwalin che Balin entrano nella stanza, e la testa di Thráin si alza di scatto, la momentanea confusione quasi dolorosa da guardare. Si tranquillizza quando Thorin gli posa una mano sulla spalla, e guarda verso il figlio, poi i suoi nipoti, aggrottando la fronte e risistemandosi sulla sedia a rotelle, come se fosse scontento del suo momento di debolezza.

“È ora di andare,” dichiara Dwalin, e Bilbo si accorge che l'uomo vede il vecchio con una sorta di... distacco diffidente, qualcosa su cui Bilbo piacerebbe saperne di più, ma non pensa che succederà mai.

“ _Mizùl, inùdoy_ ,” dice Thráin, e poi fa segno a Thorin di avvicinarsi come ha fatto con Kíli poco tempo fa, e il Re si china verso di lui, impassibile, lasciandogli borbottare qualcosa all'orecchio.

Bilbo osserva gli occhi del Re che si allargano, e poi, abbastanza sorprendentemente, ride, tranquillo e un po' stupefatto, ed è allora che Bilbo _la vede_ davvero, la somiglianza, quando Thorin e suo padre si sorridono a vicenda e le stesse rughe si spiegano intorno a loro occhi, molto più pronunciate da un lato, naturalmente, e le loro bocche si curvano in modo quasi identico.

Ricordando i propri doveri, ispeziona i Principi, sistemando il papillon di Kíli per l'ultima volta e infilando una ciocca di capelli randagia dietro l'orecchio di Fíli, ignorando le smorfie di entrambi, e dice loro: “Buona fortuna. State dritti. Salutate–”

“Salutate un po', sorridete un po', sì, lo sappiamo,” ribatte Fíli scherzosamente, “siamo professionisti, giusto, _Gamilda_?”

“Sì, è vero,” Thráin ridacchia, e Bilbo e Thorin si scambiano uno sguardo breve che cerca di trasmettere il loro divertimento reciproco, nonché il supporto, e quindi Dwalin porta via il Re e i nipoti, e l'ultima cosa che Bilbo vede prima che siano fuori dalla stanza e circondati dalla sicurezza, è Kíli che scivola la mano in quella di Thorin.

Balin spiega qualcosa a Thráin in khuzdul, Bilbo capisce frammenti di _se avete bisogno di qualcosa_ , e _le persone nella stanza accanto_ , e _cibo e acqua_ , e poi prima di accorgersene, viene accompagnato fuori dalla stanza, seguito ubbidientemente da Balin. Non gli viene nemmeno in mente di mettere in discussione dove viene portato, troppo assorto nei suoi pensieri, e così la luce del sole e la folata di aria fresca lo colgono di sorpresa – sono nel cortile, tranquillo ora dato che tutti quanti si sono spostati nella parte anteriore per guardare il discorso, e prima che Bilbo possa chiedere perché non sono diretti anche loro lì, Balin si gira verso lui con uno sguardo, il cui scopo è facile da indovinare.

“Ora che sai tutto quello che sta succedendo,” dice, “Spero che tu capisca che, dopo il discorso, non ci sarà molto tempo per... nient'altro oltre al caos risultante.”

“Certo,” Bilbo annuisce, e Balin apre la bocca per dire di più, ma un'ondata di applausi che si solleva dal cortile lo interrompe – Thorin deve essere appena apparso, e Bilbo riesce quasi a vedere le centinaia di bandiere che sventolano, e i cani che abbaiano, e la gente che si mette i figli sulle spalle per fargli vedere meglio... è allo stesso tempo dispiaciuto e in qualche modo più calmo di non poter essere lì – non ha bisogno di un altro ricordo meraviglioso che dopo rimpiangerà di aver conservato con amore.

“Non voglio causare problemi,” dice a Balin la verità, in sostanza, “Io... manterrò le distanze.”

“Non ho mai detto che dovresti,” replica Balin semplicemente, e quando Bilbo aggrotta la fronte, sorride, aggiungendo con molta più gentilezza, “Immagino che mio fratello ti abbia detto di farlo, ma se tutti noi dessimo retta a Dwalin, nessuno di noi uscirebbe da Palazzo, mai. Il mio punto è–” le risate sparse della folla gli mettono un sorriso sul suo volto, “–nonostante tutto quello che sta accadendo al Re... tu sei una delle cose migliori che siano capitate a lui e ai ragazzi.”

“Balin,” esala Bilbo bruscamente, forse un po' indignato, decisamente incredulo, ma non riesce a dire altro – come potrebbe mai replicare a una cosa del genere, in ogni caso?

Sente un po' freddo di punto in bianco, e un po' di titubanza – guardare Balin gli fa pensare alla vera portata della sua... imminente rovina. Non farà del male solo al Re e ai ragazzi, probabilmente, molto sicuramente, finirà per allontanare quasi tutti quelli che ha incontrato qui. Oh buon Dio, i media si interesseranno a lui? Dovrà rispondere alle domande, e, e schivare interviste...? Va bene, non è il momento di andare nel panico così ridicolmente. Non ora. Inspira profondamente.

“Allora, quello che stai dicendo...” cerca di dire, e Balin continua: “Quello che sto dicendo è che non ci sono leggi per questo. Nessun protocollo a sfavore, ma neanche qualcosa che ci possa insegnare come gestire la cosa. A tutti gli effetti, questo dovrebbe essere il nostro problema più grande, ma non lo è, ed è una benedizione sotto mentite spoglie, perché ci dà – _ti dà_ – il tempo per decidere.”

“Decidere – decidere cosa?”

“Devi renderti conto in che cosa ti stai implicando. Al rischio di sembrare un po' patetico, questo è _il Re_ con cui hai deciso di... essere intimo, non uno qualsiasi che hai incontrato in un bar. Se sarai ancora al suo fianco quando tutta questa faccenda si sgonfierà, ci saranno domande, e un pubblico interesse, e richieste...”

“Richieste,” ripete Bilbo a pappagallo debolmente.

“Sì,” replica Balin con calma, “richieste. Perdona la mia crudezza, ma anche se fossi una donna, questo sarebbe comunque difficile. Ma poiché non è un'opzione...”

“Oh buon Dio,” geme Bilbo, o almeno tenta di dire qualcosa che marginalmente assomiglia a quelle parole, e sente la gola che si stringe. Stanno davvero facendo questa conversazione adesso?

“Esattamente,” commenta Balin semplicemente, “hai il tempo di decidere se... te la senti. Se questo è qualcosa che davvero vuoi. Non ti puoi aspettare che tutto questo si risolva da solo. Non ci sarà tempo per ripensamenti una volta che la gente inizierà a fare domande, te lo garantisco. _Te lo sto dicendo_ perché al momento Thorin ha altri problemi di cui occuparsi di, e...”

Il silenzio poi li raggiunge. O meglio, la quiete – la voce del Re è ancora chiara, anche se un po' attenuata dalla massa dell'edificio, ma la folla... è come se non fosse lì. Bilbo non può capire le parole molto bene, neanche se ci provasse, ma è evidente a quale parte del discorso sia arrivato. Non capisce se questo è il modo per affrontare questo, o qual _è_ il modo per affrontarlo, in ogni caso, ma può certamente comprendere il valore di un vero shock, e in questo momento, tutto il _Paese_ è sotto shock. Può solo immaginare i migliaia di occhi incollati al Re in tutta la sua calma regale, e sa che l'immagine pubblica di Thorin è sufficiente per tenere a freno la gente, ma non può nemmeno immaginare lo stress a cui è sottoposto. Oh, e i ragazzi, Kíli probabilmente sta stringendo la manica di Fíli, o persino la mano di Thorin per aggiungere impatto all'intero quadro... all'improvviso Bilbo si sente nauseato al posto loro, ma Balin riacquista la sua attenzione in fretta.

“Pensa a ciò che ti ho detto,” dichiara con fermezza, “decidi se lo vuoi veramente. Hai tempo – per ora. I Principi ti vedranno alle tre, ricordatelo!”

E con questo ultimo pezzo di informazione, così casuale rispetto al resto delle sue parole, Balin si affretta dentro il grande edificio, e per un minuto o due, Bilbo si trova da solo in giardino, e comincia ad essere un po' a corto di fiato. _Ci siamo_ , una piccola parte di lui sta cercando di dirgli, _questo è una sorta di punto di svolta che dovresti riconoscere_. Ma il guaio è che non può. Non può, non sa come fare. È molto più facile dire a se stesso che non sta accadendo nulla di terribile, che tutto sta rimanendo immobile invece di accelerare verso una fine orribile – se resta in questo giardino ancora un po' di più, se guarda le aiuole un po' più a lungo, il tempo si fermerà per lui, lo farà sicuramente...

Ma poi l'illusione si sgretola quando le prime persone iniziano ad riversarsi fuori dall'edificio e da intorno ad esso, e a quanto pare sono tutti al telefono senza dubbio a trasmettere la notizia scioccante, e Bilbo si rende conto di non voler vedere niente di tutto questo. Ha circa... wow, venti minuti, prima di dover trovare la strada per tornare a quell'ufficio e accompagnare i Principi dal _Gabil-Dum_ a casa, mentre Thorin dovrà sopportare quello che sarà senza dubbio una conferenza stampa piuttosto frenetica, e anche se è quasi impossibile, gli piacerebbe provare a trovare Frida – ha detto che sarebbe stata qui...

Compone il suo numero, mentre si fa strada attraverso la folla per dare uno sguardo al cortile, e tiene gli occhi aperti per Bard e Gandalf – senza dubbio sono tutti e due qui _da qualche parte_ , e non ha alcuna intenzione di parlare con uno di loro, non ora.

“Bilbo!” risponde Frida, e a giudicare dal putiferio dall'altra parte della linea, deve essere da qualche parte in mezzo alla folla nel parco.

“Ciao. Sei qui da qualche parte?”

“A dire la verità, me ne sto andando. Bard mi ha chiesto di fare qualcosa per lui... Oh, può aspettare. Dove sei?”

“Sono dentro, ma ascolta, non ho molto tempo in entrambi i casi, tornerò al Palazzo tra breve...”

“Capisco, capisco... Beh, la scuola inizia domani, porterai tu Fíli, no? Potremmo parlare allora, decidere una data per il caffè che entrambi non abbiamo il tempo di prendere.”

“Sì, sì, lo porterò io. Hai ricevuto il promemoria per le...”

“Guardie del corpo? Sì, l'ho ricevuto. Ho provato a ribattere sul loro _effetto indesiderato in un ambiente di apprendimento_ , ma credo di poterne capire la necessità.”

“Sì, suppongo che sia necessario,” Bilbo sospira, “non capisco a che serva più il mio lavoro, ma...”

La sua voce si affievolisce da sola, perché vede ciò che non aveva mai sperato di vedere mai più nella sua vita – Smaug Bundushar. L'uomo è circondato da una folla abbastanza numerosa, e Bilbo non riesce proprio a distinguere chi sia la sicurezza e chi siano solo dei criminali molto ben vestiti. Oh, e c'è il signor Zundush, lo spaventapasseri personale di Bilbo, e il suo stomaco si rivolta alla vista di lui, dei brividi spiacevoli ballano lungo la sua schiena. Il suo passo vacilla, e la sua mano scivola verso la piccola pistola nella fondina sulle costole abbastanza involontariamente – Dwalin gliel'ha fatta tirare fuori in un unico movimento rapido circa cinquecento volte ieri, ma Bilbo non è ancora sicuro di poterlo fare se fosse effettivamente necessario.

“Sì... sì, parleremo allora. Ciao ciao,” mormora distrattamente a quello che spera sia la giusta pausa nel parlare di Frida, e in effetti la donna esita un po'.

“Tutto bene?”

“Sì... sì. Non ti preoccupare. Ci vediamo domani.”

“Va bene allora. Ci vediamo.”

“... Sì.”

E riaggancia, e si tuffa nella porta aperta più vicina, il cuore che gli martella contro la tassa toracica piuttosto freneticamente, e per poco non si morde la lingua, quando quasi si scontra con l'uomo all'interno, qualcuno dall'aspetto molto importante che chiacchiera rapidamente al telefono, aggrottando la fronte con forza quando vede Bilbo, indicando il cellulare e pronunciando la versione khuzdul di 'Le dispiace?'. Bilbo scuote la testa e si ritira, ritornando da dove è venuto e sforzandosi molto a non cominciare a correre. Non vuole rischiare di dare una sbirciatina da sopra la spalla, ma sicuramente Bundushar deve averlo notato? Oh, questo è meraviglioso, davvero. Se prende le scale laggiù, di certo sarà al sicuro al secondo piano...

Rimane col fiato in gola quasi dolorosamente quando una mano atterra sulla sua spalla, e si gira di scatto, quasi inciampando, e vede che appartiene ad un uomo che metterebbe Dwalin in imbarazzo sia con la sua altezza che con i suoi lineamenti austeri. In un momento di panico cieco, tutto quello a cui Bilbo riesce a pensare è, _almeno Dwalin non assomiglia un bulldog. Beh, non uno brutto, comunque_.

“Il signor Bundushar vorrebbe parlare con lei,” dice la montagna di un uomo con un forte accento, ed è affiancato da chi può essere solo il suo gemello, i due sovrastano Bilbo finché una voce fin troppo familiare non dice: “Basta così. Non vogliamo causare ancora più caos in questa importantissima occasione,” e le montagne si separano, rivelando Smaug Bundushar che cammina a grandi passi nel corridoio verso Bilbo, con calma, con le mani in tasca e un sorriso veramente malvagio in volto. Non ci sono così tante persone nel corridoio come Bilbo vorrebbe, e sembrano in gran parte incuranti della sventura imminente di questo incontro, accidenti a loro.

“Possiamo parlare, _professore_?” dice Smaug in voce strascicata, prestando particolare attenzione all'ultima parola, ma Bilbo non ha bisogno di altro che gli ricordi quanto sia pericoloso l'uomo, e quanto sappia.

“Io non... preferirei andarmene, grazie,” risponde, in modo un po' troppo stridulo per i suoi gusti, “Presto devo essere da qualche parte e...”

“Anch'io,” dichiara Bundushar, “Penso sia bello che possiamo trovare il tempo l'uno per l'altro nonostante i nostri numerosi impegni, non crede?”

E fa cenno alle sue guardie del corpo, che aprono la porta più vicina, trovando la stanza dietro di essa vuota, e la mente di Bilbo gli sta urlando di scappare, ma i suoi piedi non gli stanno prestando ascolto. Buon Dio, sta per morire nelle Camere del Parlamento Ereboriano. L'ufficio in cui inciampa dentro molto involontariamente è troppo bello per essere la scena di un omicidio, e Bilbo osserva la gente che passeggia fuori dalla grande finestra, e si domanda se gridare aiuto potrebbe accelerare l'intero processo. Sì, forse gli sparerebbero più velocemente. Si ricorda quella conversazione con Dwalin in cui gli diceva 'Non sarò seguito in giro da guardie del corpo, vero?', e il Responsabile della Sicurezza sbuffava 'Beh, se pensi di potercela fare da solo...?' Per tutto il suo sarcasmo, Dwalin credeva davvero che Bilbo potesse prendersi cura di se stesso. O forse semplicemente non lo riteneva abbastanza importante da essere in reale pericolo quando non è con i Principi. Oh beh, quanta ironia.

“Mi cercheranno... ci sono persone che mi aspettano,” riesce a balbettare, e Bundushar gli lancia uno sguardo torvo, come se fosse disgustato, o quasi deluso da quello che Bilbo sta insinuando.

“E... quindi?” risponde, “pensa che troveranno un corpo freddo? È sempre così melodrammatico, professor Baggins? Bel nome, tra l'altro, molto più bello di _Kevin Kent_.”

Bilbo deglutisce seccamente prima di trovare la forza di rispondere – le guardie del corpo li lasciano in pace, andando a sorvegliare della porta dall'esterno e... Dio mio, Bilbo è piombato in un film gangster di qualità discutibile?! Questo è un incubo.

“Se – se qualcuno mi ha mai dato motivo di essere melodrammatico, è colpa sua!” punta un dito accusatorio contro Bundushar, assolutamente stupito per il fatto che la sua voce si sia protratta per tutta quella frase.

“Che cosa le ho mai fatto?” Smaug sospira teatralmente, quasi gettando le mani in aria.

“Sta scherzando, vero?” sbuffa Bilbo, “ha tentato di _uccidermi_! Ha organizzato un attacco al Palazzo solo per arrivare a me, e poi... ha inviato il suo... leccapiedi a m-minacciarmi!”

L'uomo non dice nulla – i suoi occhi si stringono e scruta Bilbo quasi con curiosità.

“Certo che ha un'altissima opinione di se stesso, professore,” dice alla fine, a bassa voce e beffardamente, “quell'attacco è stato un evento infausto, ma pensa davvero che sia stato a causa _sua_? Chi mai arriverebbe a fare cose talmente _orribili_ per _lei_?”

“Lei!” esclama Bilbo, “lei lo farebbe!”

Non ha più paura – beh, non in una misura debilitante, in ogni caso. No, quello che prova adesso è rabbia, e con la rabbia ci può certamente lavorare.

“Lusinga se stesso,” ridacchia Smaug, e Bilbo sibila: “Cosa vuole?”

“Lei,” risponde Bundushar in modo chiaro, e questo coglie Bilbo di sorpresa – rimane solo a fissarlo per un po'.

“... Che cosa?” riesce a dire.

“Mi piacerebbe farle un'offerta,” continua l'uomo, “mi fornisca informazioni, e non menzionerò il fatto che ha impersonato qualcun altro, e che lei e il suo prezioso Dottor Grey state tenendo nascosti alla Corona più di un paio di elementi chiave di tutto questo casino da un bel po' di tempo ormai.”

Bilbo apre la bocca per protestare, ma poi ha un'epifania.

“È tutto quello che ha?” dice, la voce perfettamente pacata, e i lineamenti di Bundushar si pietrificano per un momento quasi impercettibile, il che è abbastanza per Bilbo per continuare: “deve essere proprio disperato, eh? Non può davvero dire niente a nessuno, perché significherebbe che inizierebbero a fare domande anche su di _lei_. Non ho paura di lei, giusto in caso sia ciò su cui sta facendo affidamento per far funzionare l'affare.”

“Ancora una volta, sopravvaluta la sua importanza,” ribatte Bundushar, ma Bilbo sbuffa sul serio, esclamando: “Ha appena chiesto il mio aiuto! Mi sembra abbastanza importante! E sa una cosa, io non... non mi interessa. Importante o no, adesso me ne vado, e lei mi _lascerà andare_. Ci sono persone molto più importanti che stanno lavorando per destituirla, e sarò felice di stare in disparte a guardarli trionfare. Ora, se vuole scusarmi.”

La sua spavalderia lo conduce verso la porta, ma si scontra con le guardie del corpo, e si dimostra ancora un po' fragile, dopotutto. Bundushar lo sta fissando in modo abbastanza minaccioso da fargli riconsiderare le proprie scelte di vita, ma per qualche motivo, Bilbo sa che uscirà vivo da qui, e questo è già qualcosa, giusto?

“Parleremo di nuovo,” dice Smaug molto semplicemente.

“Certo,” commenta Bilbo, “Non lo dubito. Ma non _sopravvaluti_ le sue capacità di intimidazione.”

Non è sicuro da dove viene tutta questa impudenza, e per un secondo, Bundushar quasi sembra che potrebbe scattare, il petto ansante e gli occhi socchiusi, ma poi si ricompone, fa ancora un altro di quei sorrisi freddi, e dà un piccolo cenno alle sue guardie di sicurezza, che immediatamente si fanno da parte, facendo largo a Bilbo.

“Vada celebrare la _pace_ , professor Baggins.”

“Finché dura?” dice Bilbo cantilenante, anche se la metà migliore della sua mente gli sta urlando contro di chiudere il becco ed andarsene di corsa, per la miseria.

“L'ha detto lei, non io.”

Ed è allora che Bilbo ha raggiunto il limite di sopportazione degli sguardi truci dell'uomo, e si affretta fuori dalla stanza e scappa via, quasi correndo, e pensa, _cos'hai che non va?! Inimicarsi una persona del genere, e così apertamente?_ Vuoi _farti ammazzare?_

“Professore!”

Quasi pigola per lo shock, ma è solo Bert, una delle guardie del corpo dei Principi, in cima alla scalinata davanti a sé, che gli fa cenno di seguirlo.

“La stavamo cercando, dove è stata?”

“Scusa, scusa,” mormora Bilbo, un po' senza fiato dopo aver fatto le scale due scalini alla volta, “è che... mi sono perso. Sto bene. Andiamo. Il Re...?”

“La conferenza stampa sta per iniziare.”

“Capisco...”

Non sa perché, ma ha l'impulso di raccontare a qualcuno quello che è appena successo – la sua mente gli fornisce persino l'idea di raccontarlo a Thorin, ma la liquida così rapidamente come è venuta. Bilbo è sicuro di non avere bisogno che gli venga detto di essere cauto con Bundushar, e questo dovrà bastare, per ora. Chiamare Gandalf è fuori discussione, così come cercare di contattare Bard – devono essere entrambi molto occupati, e, inoltre, Bilbo avrà bisogno di un momento di privacy per questo, che è qualcosa che non gli verrà concesso oggi, immagina. L'adrenalina che scorre nelle sue vene lo fomenta, mettendo subbuglio nella sua mente, anche seduto nell'auto che lo porta di nuovo al Palazzo, e guarda fuori dal finestrino scuro, senza vedere sul serio.

Avrebbe dovuto confrontare Bundushar sul padre di Thorin, già che c'era. Avrebbe dovuto cercare di scoprire di più, e senza alcun ombra di dubbio non si sarebbe dovuto intrattenere in stupidi _giochi di parole_ con un uomo così profondamente potente e per nulla piacevole. Maledice la propria spavalderia e testardaggine, che raggiungono il culmine sempre nei momenti meno convenienti – pensava veramente che alcune stupide parole infuocate sarebbero state sufficienti per irritare l'uomo? _Adesso me ne vado, e lei mi lascerà andare_. Dio santo, ma chi si crede di essere, James Bond?! _Sopravvaluta la sua importanza_ – sì, se Bundushar aveva ragione su qualcosa, era su questo. Bilbo si è decisamente lasciato trasportare, dimostrando un coraggio proveniente da chissà dove, e avrebbe dovuto solo tenere la bocca chiusa, avrebbe dovuto... L'uomo in sostanza gli ha chiesto di _spiare per lui_ però! Davvero si aspettava che Bilbo voltasse gabbana così facilmente? Dove diavolo voleva andare a parare?

Le preoccupazioni di Bilbo non cesseranno finché non saranno di nuovo tutti al _Hurmulkezer_ , e dovrà distogliere l'attenzione dai complotti politici e dalla propria aspettativa di vita, e concentrarsi sui Principi. Vogliono sapere quando il _nonno_ arriverà, e Bilbo cerca di saperne di più, ma Dwalin non c'è, così neanche Balin, e nessun altro sembra sapere nulla. Perché Thráin era al _Gabil-Dum_ , comunque? Non sarebbe stato più sicuro tenerlo da qualche parte... beh, non così in pubblico? Oh Signore, ecco che ricomincia, a preoccuparsi di cose che dovrebbe lasciare alle persone importanti. È solo che... ha promesso se stesso che non avrebbe più interferito, che non aveva intenzione di accettare di aiutare dove non poteva, che non aveva intenzione di andare avanti solo con la fiducia cieca e pochissime informazioni. Ma la sua curiosità è sempre stata una forza da non sottovalutare, e può ancora una volta percepire che sta avendo la meglio su di lui. L'incontro adorabile con Bundushar l'ha infuocato e stranamente sovreccitato, e scopre di non poter solo... aspettare e stare con le mani in mano. Apparentemente tutti quelli che incontra quel giorno, ogni membro del personale del Palazzo, vuole discutere la notizia scioccante, e offre sempre una parola o due, ma la sua mente è altrove. Riesce a contattare Gandalf, la sera, finalmente, giusto prima di dover mettere i ragazzi a letto.

“Come vanno le cose a Palazzo?” chiede l'uomo nel suo solito modo allegro, ma stavolta, nemmeno questo è sufficiente a infastidire Bilbo.

“Movimentate, proprio come ci si aspetterebbe. Ma ascolta, Gandalf–”

“Che discorso, vero? Devo dire, penso sia stata una splendida idea fare la rivelazione ora.”

“Se per splendida intendi 'assolutamente fuori di testa', allora sì, certo. Ma Gandalf, ho bisogno di–”

“Hai parlato con il padre di Thorin? Come sta?”

“Gandalf, in realtà ho parlato con Smaug Bundushar oggi!” Bilbo interrompe le sue domande in fretta, e l'altra estremità della linea si fa silenziosa per un po'.

“... Perché?” chiede Gandalf alla fine.

“Oh, volevo fare una chiacchierata sul tempo e c'era solo lui nella stanza – _secondo te_ perché?” sbotta Bilbo, “mi sono imbattuto in lui – o meglio, nelle sue guardie del corpo, ad essere precisi – al _Gabil-Dum_ oggi, e mi ha messo con le spalle al muro in una stanza.”

“Stai bene?” vuole sapere Gandalf, in un tono sorprendentemente teso.

“Sto bene, sì. Ma voleva il mio aiuto! Voleva che,” Bilbo abbassa la voce mentre passa attraverso un corridoio e su per le scale che portano alle camere dei ragazzi, incontrando una serie di cameriere e altro personale, “ _raccogliessi informazioni_ per lui. Ho avuto la terribile impressione che mi chiedesse di fare la spia, ad essere onesti.”

“Ma davvero,” pondera Gandalf, sembrando morbosamente incuriosito, “Deve essere più disperato di quanto pensassi.”

“Sì, infatti gliene ho dette quattro!”

“Tu... cosa? Gliene hai dette quattro?”

“... Un po',” Bilbo sospira, e con sua grande sorpresa, Gandalf ride brevemente.

“Il tuo coraggio non smette mai di stupirmi. Quindi... sei fuggito illeso?”

“Sì, ma... beh, voglio dire, è questo il problema, non è vero? Gli ho risposto male. Sono stato molto scortese – di solito non sono così maleducato. E se...”

“E se ti desse la caccia?”

“Sì.”

“Non ti preoccupare,” dice Gandalf, e Bilbo può quasi vedere il suo sorriso benevolo, “Indagherò. Tutto quello che devi sapere è che Bundushar è abbastanza... beh, furioso, per mancanza di una parola migliore, da quando abbiamo messo le mani su Thráin. Sta facendo degli errori, e approcciarti è uno di loro.”

“Non è molto rassicurante,” commenta Bilbo, immobile nel corridoio dove sono le stanze dei Principi, ma non va oltre per ora – non vuole iniziare spiegare la natura della sua chiamata a Bert e Tom, che stanno facendo la guardia alla porta dietro l'angolo.

“Lo prenderemo,” dichiara Gandalf, “tu stai buono. Non saprà che pesci pigliare con le elezioni e tutte le udienze imminenti, e lo inchioderemo quando meno se lo aspetta. Grazie per avermi chiamato.”

“... Tutto qui?” Dice Bilbo, e quando Gandalf risponde con un innocente 'Hmm?', aggiunge, “Oh, andiamo, non mi convinci a cercare di aiutarti? Non mi spedisci in pericolose missione investigative? _Stai bene_ , Gandalf?”

“Sto bene, te lo assicuro,” Gandalf ridacchia, “e penso che tu sia stato molto chiaro sul fatto che non posso farti fare qualcosa che non vuoi fare. Nessuno può, e ora anche Smaug Bundushar lo sa. Lavoro straordinario. Parleremo presto. Prenditi cura di te.”

E riattacca, proprio così, e Bilbo fissa il telefono – oh, è stato molto furbo, davvero molto. _Lavoro straordinario_. L'ultima volta che Gandalf gliel'ha detto, è stato dopo avergli confidato di avere istituito quella biblioteca nel suo ufficio quando erano a Brea, composta interamente da libri che il consiglio d'istituto aveva ritenuto proibiti. Non ne può fare a meno, si sente cinque anni più giovane – allora era una testa calda, e sconsiderata, e non sentiva nemmeno il minimo bisogno di riconsiderare se i suoi principi fossero giusti, perché credere in loro era abbastanza... _Alla faccia degli sbalzi d'umore_ , commenta la sua mente cupa quando ricorda quanto disperato e inutile si sentisse proprio questa mattina.

Pensa a Thráin, bianco e fragile nella sua sedia a rotelle, e a Thorin, che parla alle masse e comunica la notizia scioccante, e senza dubbio sostenendo un interrogatorio particolarmente approfondito dai media proprio ora... Pensa ai Principi e la loro incredibile capacità di accettare così facilmente la notizia che ha sconvolto un Paese. Legge loro il primo capitolo dell'adattamento a romanzo di _Red Dwarf_ , e pensa a _sopravvalutare la sua importanza_ , e a _godersi la pace finché dura_.

 _Decidi se te la senti_ , gli aveva detto Balin, e intendeva dire se Bilbo fosse pronto per essere al fianco di Thorin, qualunque cosa ciò comportasse, ma... non è forse questo? Essere al fianco del Re non significa dover sempre affrontare problemi come questo? Perché mai Bilbo ha pensato di poter avere una chance di avere una relazione facile _o_ pacifica? Forse è così che sarà d'ora in poi, e forse scappare da tutto questo non basta – non basterà mai, se vuole convincere se stesso, e il mondo, che ha quello che serve per prendere in mano il suo destino. Sembra che avrà bisogno di prendere una decisione ferma – vuole aggrapparsi al ricordo della pacifica esistenza lineare che aveva praticamente abbandonato non appena è uscito dalla porta di casa e ha lasciato che il taxi lo portasse all'aeroporto sei mesi fa? Oppure vuole smettere di deprimersi e fare _qualcosa di concreto_ , qualcosa che gli permetta di rimanere qui in Erebor? Non deve stare fermo ad aspettare che il suo mondo vada in frantumi, vero? Può fare l'uomo e combattere, per così dire.

Quella notte guarda la replica del discorso con i suoi amici e colleghi, unendosi al vivace dibattito sul futuro del Paese, e sulla notizia scioccante in generale, e lui lo sa, sa di potercela fare. In qualche modo. Thorin, Fíli e Kíli sono come miraggi sullo schermo del televisore in un angolo, e Bilbo osserva le labbra del Re che si muovono, ma non presta attenzione alle parole – sulla base delle reazioni di tutti con cui ha parlato a oggi, erano belle parole, parole meravigliose, e non lo dubita. Non dubita che Thorin gestirà tutto questo con garbo, e con la dignità per cui è conosciuto.

Non dubita di voler farne parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**
> 
> _Angladinûn_ \- Uomo inglese  
>  _Azalizu_ \- Mi ricordo di te  
>  _Dindurjâl_ \- Straniero  
>  _Ezùhyesh shamukh aimâ_ \- è un piacere incontrarti  
>  _Gamilda_ \- nonno  
>  _Gugûnma tashfat_ \- torneremo subito  
>  _Inùdoy_ \- Figlio  
>  _Irmishâlmâ_ \- dobbiamo prepararci  
>  _Kulhûn buzunizd?_ \- quando arrivano?  
>  _Zirikhzu ubdûkhum_ \- vorrei che incontrassi qualcuno


	18. Capitolo XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo troverete un piccolo dizionario delle parole in khuzdul.

Col senno di poi, essere stupidamente coraggioso non è stata esattamente la migliore idea che abbia mai avuto. Ad un certo punto mentre sta accompagnando i ragazzi a scuola il lunedì mattina, si rende conto che sarebbe dovuto essere più giudizioso – si rende conto che nulla è così semplice come la sua mente motivata dall'adrenalina gli ha raffigurato il giorno prima. Non gli si addice avere il prosciutto sugli occhi. Davvero ha permesso a se stesso di credere che tutto potesse finire bene? E... anche se lo fosse così, cosa succederebbe poi? Le parole di Balin sul decidere se ha quello che ci vuole, se vuole tutto questo, si sono stabilite pesantemente nella sua testa, e non lo lasceranno. Era così... _così_ certo che questo fosse ciò che voleva. Al fianco di Thorin, mentre quest'ultimo era alla prese con i problemi di tutto il Paese, e continuare a rimanere lì quando sarebbero inevitabilmente passati a, beh, ai propri problemi.

Giusto. Una reazione completamente normale per un paio di baci più o meno timidi dopo mesi ad orbitare intorno l'un l'altro. Dannazione, Bilbo Baggins. Cosa esattamente gli ha fatto pensare di avere quello che ci vuole? Cosa esattamente gli ha fatto pensare di sapere come farcela? Quasi si sente troppo a suo agio in presenza di Thorin, e sa che il Re prova la stessa cosa, ma al momento tutto sembra... fin troppo grande per entrambi. Thorin non ha tempo di parlare dei suoi _sentimenti_ , e Bilbo non sa come. I loro scambi di battute potrebbero essere abbastanza spontanei, ma ci sono ancora così tante cose non dette – ci saranno sempre, teme Bilbo. È disposto ad aspettare settimane, mesi, solo per scoprire di aver fatto un terribile errore? Gli verranno concessi delle settimane o dei mesi?

Ha da tempo imparato a non pensare alla sua esistenza in termini di routine predestinate – è molto meno stressante non definire degli obiettivi fissi per se stesso, avere un lavoro solido per i trent'anni, una casa di cinque anni dopo, stabilirsi, vedere il mondo, padroneggiare sei lingue prima dei quaranta, sbrigarsi... Accettare le cose come vengono, perseguendo i propri bisogni quando si hanno i mezzi per farlo, è quando è più a suo agio. È anche, in una sorta di modo contorto, il perché ha deciso di scappare in Erebor, sapendo che era una di quelle opportunità che capitano una volta sola nella vita.

Ed eccolo qua ora, a pensare ad un futuro la cui portata è troppo irreale da immaginare, ed è passata poco più di una settimana da quando lui e Thorin hanno in qualche modo deciso che sarebbe andato tutto bene e non sarebbe stato affatto problematico... _approfondire il loro rapporto_? È buffo, come quel soggiorno nella casa in montagna e tutto quello che ha portato con sé siano in qualche modo riusciti a negare i mesi precedenti. A Bilbo manca preoccuparsi del rapporto dei Principi con il Re, e gli manca incontrare Frida e i suoi amici per un caffè, e, Dio, il Gala e tutti gli altri eventi fastosi... sembra che tutto sia successo molto tempo fa, ed è come se la vecchia casa piena di fotografie sbiadite e armadi e bauli riccamente intagliati in qualche modo condensasse tutti quei ricordi, rendendoli poco importanti. È come se quelle tre settimane lì fossero durate un anno intero. Come se tutti loro avessero passato una sorta di punto di non ritorno, intorno al tavolo della cucina, mangiando degli stupidi muffin al mirtillo, fra tutte le cose possibili.

Completamente perso nei suoi pensieri, quasi non si accorge del semaforo rosso, e Kíli ridacchia quando l'auto si ferma un po' troppo bruscamente. Bilbo strizza l'occhio ai Principi attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, ma in realtà, sta controllando la berlina blu scura che li segue. Ci sono dentro le guardie del corpo dei ragazzi, e Bilbo ancora non comprende l'intera operazione – lui è quello che continua a portare Fíli e Kíli a scuola e poi li va a prendere nella sua piccolissima Fiat, ma con il valore aggiunto di Bert e Tom che seguono ogni loro spostamento, ciascuno di loro assegnato ad un Principe per tutta la giornata. Sono tutti molto attenti alla sicurezza, naturalmente, e anche Bilbo dovrebbe esserlo, dopo le lezioni piuttosto ampie di Dwalin, ma il perché abbiano ancora fiducia in lui da essere il guidatore designato dei ragazzi è al di là di ogni ragionevole comprensione. Forse Thorin non vuole che perda il contatto con Fíli e Kíli. O qualcosa del genere. È tutto molto surreale, e Bilbo non può pretendere di capire – in questo caso, è probabilmente sensato seguire solo gli ordini ed assicurarsi di non dimenticarsi la pistola nel vano portaoggetti.

_Devi essere pronto ad uccidere, non a ferire_ , è la prima cosa che Dwalin gli ha detto quando ha avuto il tempo di insegnargli un po' di più su come sparare. _Le uniche persone che possono urlare 'Fermo! Ho una pistola!' sono i poliziotti e gli attori mediocri, e tu non sei nessuno dei due. Le minacce funzionano notevolmente poco, e certamente non funzioneranno sul tipo di persone che potresti incontrare._

Beh, certamente hanno funzionato su Bilbo. Ma, beh, portare una pistola (un modello da donna, da come ha capito, e non sa perché la cosa dovrebbe infastidirlo) continua ad essere la minore delle sue preoccupazioni. Che vita.

Fanno scendere prima Kíli; il Principe più giovane è piuttosto eccitato di ritornare a scuola, precipitandosi fuori dalla macchina con un rapido saluto, la borsa a tracolla quasi più grande di lui. Bilbo e Fíli guardano Bert che lo raggiunge, uno spettacolo quasi comico tra i bambini che si affollano davanti alla scuola, con la sua altezza e il completo molto professionale. Fíli è il prossimo, e Bilbo gli lancia sguardi furtivi durante i dieci minuti che servono per portarlo alla sua scuola. È tranquillo dall'incontro di ieri con suo nonno, e Bilbo non può biasimarlo. Non hanno davvero avuto il tempo di parlarne per bene, ma pensa che Fíli potrebbe avere alcune intuizioni interessanti sull'intera situazione, e si promette di chiedergli a riguardo il più presto possibile.

Bilbo può a mala pena immaginarsi come devono sentirsi i Principi, e cos'è che li fa gestire la situazione con così tanta nonchalance. Fíli, soprattutto, non è più quel riluttante ragazzo scapestrato ed introverso che Bilbo ha incontrato quando è arrivato in Erebor – la scuola gli si addice, e l'ha fatto aprire di più e ha migliorato la sua concentrazione ma Bilbo sa che il lavoro con un ragazzo che cresce non finisce mai. Non passerà molto tempo prima che la pubertà inizierà ad infierire i suoi colpi più brutti, e onestamente, Bilbo può prevedere solo molto poco di come si svilupperà nel caso di Fíli. Diventerà solitario e scontroso, o ancora più ribelle ed energico? Bilbo si domanda come fosse Thorin quando aveva l'età di Fíli... Il che lo riporta a quanto poco sappia del Re, e così lascia perdere l'argomento prima che lo renda infelice.

Il cortile della scuola è brulicante di vita nel momento in cui arrivano, e anche se Fíli si prende del tempo per uscire dalla macchina in un primo momento, si rilassa un po' quando vede i suoi amici, e corre verso di loro per scambiare le prime attente impressioni sulle vacanze. La guardia del corpo Tom offre un breve cenno con la testa a Bilbo, e poi procede a mescolarsi nella folla, tanto quanto un uomo che è alto più di sei piedi e indossa un abito scuro e un paio di occhiali da sole sia in grado di mescolarsi con decine di bambini chiassosi e vivaci e i loro genitori.

Bilbo guarda il caos piacevole per un po' prima di ricordarsi di aver promesso di andare a vedere Frida – è in procinto di chiedersi se questo sia un buon momento, e se non dovrebbe tornare nel pomeriggio, quando vede la Preside che lo saluta dall'ingresso. È circondata da un certo numero di genitori, tutti che la salutano e si scambiano convenevoli, ma si fa strada tra di loro molto educatamente, e si avvicina a Bilbo, tutta allegra e visibilmente felice di vederlo, e solo quando lei lo abbraccia stretto si rende conto quanto tempo sia passato dall'ultima volta che si sono visti.

“Oh, è così bello vederti,” gli sussurra tra i capelli, e profuma di qualcosa di dolce e in qualche modo familiare, e Bilbo ricambia l'abbraccio, riuscendo a non preoccuparsi di tutte le persone che sicuramente stanno a guardare, rispondendo: “Anche tu. Anche tu.”

Poi lo tiene a distanza, squadrandolo, e Bilbo nota un leggero sentore di ciò che deve essere preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, prima che lei dichiari: “Bene allora. Sei tutto intero. È una cosa buona. Ascolta, iniziamo tra quindici minuti e dovrò dire un paio di parole attraverso l'altoparlante, si sa, come benvenuto, ma dopodiché...”

“Oh, potrei sempre tornare nel pomeriggio.”

“Sciocchezze,” agita la mano, “Ti farò una tazza di caffè e parleremo una volta che ho fatto, e decideremo un giorno per il nostro... giorno all'insegna del caffè, va bene?”

“Va bene,” dice sorridendo, molto grato.

La segue in ufficio, guardando i bambini che salutano genitori e si affrettano nelle loro rispettive classi, lanciando un ultimo sguardo a Fíli, circondato dai suoi amici e circa dieci volte più vivace del solito... Non può fare a meno di abbandonarsi ai ricordi. C'è qualcosa nella fretta e nella confusione di un giorno di scuola regolare che ha sempre trovato stranamente calmante. Anche se gli studenti sono in ritardo per le lezioni e consegnano i compiti giorni dopo la data fissata, e gli insegnanti spettegolano, e ci si sente stremati dopo una giornata di dieci ore, questa routine è qualcosa che Bilbo ha sempre apprezzato Non è che gli manca l'insegnamento di per sé. In fin dei conti, è un lavoro abbietto, sottopagato e sottovalutato quando lo si fa in una scuola pubblica. È solo che... è connesso a un periodo della sua vita che era... beh, diciamo la verità, molto più pacifico. E _questo_ lo riporta al punto di partenza, quindi farebbe meglio a dimenticarsene.

Il putiferio si è ridotto ad un ronzio lontano quando Frida chiude la porta dietro di loro, e Bilbo prende volentieri la sedia che gli offre, lo sguardo che scivola intorno al suo ufficio mentre la donna combatte con la caffettiera. C'è un certo numero di cartoline da varie destinazioni in tutto il mondo appuntate alla lavagna su una delle pareti, e una volta anche Bilbo le riceveva, da un paio dei suoi studenti di Brea, anche dopo che se n'era andato – per un po' di tempo, in ogni caso. Una vacanza o due. Si domanda se Fíli e Kíli potranno mai mandargli una cartolina, dopo che se ne andrà. Oh, lo scoraggiamento non gli si addice.

Frida si scusa un po' all'ultimo minuto, inorridita da questo o quel documento che ha dimenticato di stampare o roba del genere, e Bilbo le promette di aspettarla, naturalmente, guardandola con un po' di affetto mentre la donna si affretta via – loro due sono molto simili in alcuni aspetti, e Bilbo spera che passare un po' di tempo con lei potrebbe contribuire ad alleviare alcune delle sue preoccupazioni.

A proposito di preoccupazioni, cerca l'agenda nella borsa a tracolla – il calendario dei Principi è stato sempre inoltrato al suo tablet, ma si rifiuta di spostare i suoi programmi e bozze lì. Così com'è, il suo programma giornaliero è un'agenda rilegata in pelle spessa, traboccante di post-it e altri frammenti di documenti e note che erano certamente importanti quando li ha messi dentro... Gli piace avere qualcosa di solido su cui scrivere, ama la sensazione di portarla con sé in giro, non importa quanto pesante sia diventata. Lo fa sentire almeno un po' organizzato.

Sfoglia alcune pagine – la nota più lontana è una specie di pranzo a cui i ragazzi dovranno partecipare a fine Ottobre, e perché non riesce a trattenersi, Bilbo si domanda se ci saranno delle altre note relative a Erebor dopo questa. Rigettando l'idea, cerca una data adatta per avere quel caffè con Frida fuori dal suo ufficio, e la punta della penna indugia sopra il 22 Settembre. Ma perché ha segnato quel giorno con una piccola stella? Gli ci vogliono veramente circa cinque secondi per ricordarselo. Oh, giusto, è il suo compleanno. Bene allora. Non è qualcosa che di solito ci si dimentica.

Ma del resto, non festeggia davvero come si deve... beh, da alcuni anni ormai. Sua madre considerava importante che lui passasse la giornata a casa, e c'erano regali e cibo, ed era tutto piuttosto bello. Anche dopo la sua morte, gli piaceva festeggiare con i suoi colleghi a Brea – in qualche modo, i suoi studenti erano riusciti a scoprirlo, e quello era stato un bel compleanno... era il suo trentesimo? Lo sorpresero cantandogli buon compleanno nel bel mezzo della classe, e poi aveva trascorso la notte a ubriacarsi con il brandy di Gandalf nel salotto, e solo per quella notte, tutti erano in realtà eccitati dall'idea di rimanere sul posto di lavoro per ore... Sì, sicuramente il suo trentesimo compleanno. Proprio poco prima che Gandalf annunciasse le sue dimissioni. Da allora, ci sono state... più telefonate gentili e meno bevute. C'era sempre qualcuno con cui trascorrere la giornata, ma ad un certo punto, Bilbo smise di assegnargli molta importanza.

Brevemente giocherella con l'idea di organizzare una specie di aggregazione quest'anno con i suoi nuovi amici, ma poi si rende conto che tutti hanno fin troppa carne sul fuoco per preoccuparsene. Prima che i suoi pensieri possano diventare troppo cupi, Frida ritorna, e la ascolta mentre fa un bel discorso attraverso l'altoparlante, la sua voce che riecheggia fuori dalla porta. Non capisce il khuzdul nella sua interezza, ma non ha molta importanza. Si parla di nuovi inizi, e la fortuna, ed aspirare al migliorarsi, e Bilbo pensa a Fíli che ascolta tutto ciò al piano di sopra, e decide che, se è riuscito a fare qualcosa di buono, è avergli trovato questa scuola.

“Bene, allora,” dichiara Frida dopo aver finito, “cerchiamo di capirci qualcosa.”

Passano un tempo incredibilmente lungo alla ricerca di un attimo di tempo libero nei loro pragrammi quasi ugualmente occupati, ma alla fine Frida sposta qualche riunione, e Bilbo promette di 'sbarazzarsi' di alcune mansioni al Palazzo domenica prossima. Il problema è che – e non ne gliel'ha mai accennato, naturalmente, anche perché a meno che non stia emanando qualche vibrazione estremamente potente, Frida ancora non sa di lui e Thorin, in parte perché non vuole... ferire i suoi sentimenti – la parte più piccola di lui è un po' riluttante a passare il suo tempo libero in compagnia di chiunque altro che non sia Thorin, essendo ogni momento con lui così prezioso. È molto sciocco, e sa di avere _bisogno_ di parlare con lei di tutto, e così fa del suo meglio per non preoccuparsene.

Medita di accettare la sua offerta di rimanere un po' più a lungo, ma sa che è perlopiù solo un'offerta, e che lei è altrettanto occupata così come sembra. Le confessioni e i problemi possono aspettare una settimana. Bilbo riuscirà a durare una settimana. In qualche modo.

Torna verso casa sentendosi un po' strano, con le sue mansioni non specificate fino a dopo pranzo, senza guardie del corpo che lo seguono, il Re, come ci si aspetterebbe, in questa o quella riunione vitale... Infatti, non vede Thorin da quando gli ha augurato buona fortuna per il discorso – beh, ha visto il suo viso negli innumerevoli servizi sulla televisione, uno più scioccante rispetto all'altro. A quanto pare, il Paese è in subbuglio. E anche gli altri paesi, ma soprattutto perché Erebor sembra offrire tutte le novità sul padre di Thorin molto lentamente, un rivolo accuratamente controllato di informazioni. Nessuno, se non pochi eletti (quanto è strano che Bilbo sia uno di loro) hanno effettivamente visto l'uomo, e Bilbo non ha bisogno di essere un esperto di media per sapere che questo non è esattamente convenzionale. Da quello che capisce, il giornale di Bard è una sorta di base di partenza per tutte le notizie, e il giornalista stesso è al lavoro con i canali televisivi per creare una sorta di panoramica completa della situazione.

Thráin dovrebbe... come si dice? Apparire in pubblico? Mostrare il suo volto? _Confermare la propria esistenza_ comparendo nei media per la fine della settimana, o almeno questo è quello che ha sentito Bilbo. Come verrà fatto, non lo sa, e speculare in realtà non lo soddisfa – tutti gli altri sembrano essere più che entusiasti di farlo, però, e dopo aver fatto l'errore di dire ai suoi amici e colleghi ieri sera che ha effettivamente visto Thráin di persona, è stato quasi soggetto a un interrogatorio da parte di tutti loro. Si è sentito un po' come se fosse alle elementari, descrivendo l'aspetto dell'uomo, e il suo modo di parlare, e di come sia piaciuto ai Principi, e come il Re si comportava intorno a lui... Surreale. Così surreale. No, Bilbo non sapeva se fosse _davvero_ lui. Come avrebbe potuto? No, non sembrava particolarmente che avesse subito una serie di interventi di chirurgia plastica per modificare il suo aspetto. Sì, era in effetti una persona vera e propria che respirava e parlava, anche se molto fragile. Sì, aveva il naso dei Durin (la moglie di Bombur, Mirjam, aveva fatto quella particolare domanda, che Bilbo aveva capito perfettamente, ma anche se non lo avesse fatto, la donna l'aveva messa in chiaro toccandosi il naso e facendo ridere tutti). No, Bilbo non sapeva che cosa sarebbe accaduto. Sì, si stava innervosendo a rispondere a tutto questo... si sentiva come se non spettasse a lui. Ha fatto giurare a tutti che non avrebbero divulgato nessuna di queste informazioni a nessun altro, ma aveva ben poche speranze.

Tutto sommato, sta sperimentando questa sensazione persistente di non appartenenza. È diverso dal tipo di ansia esilarante dei suoi primi giorni qui, quando era impaziente di incontrare tutti e imparare tutto, ma sapeva di non essere altro che un minuscolo ingranaggio della macchina massiccia del Palazzo. No, questo è... aver fatto il passo più lungo della gamba. Le persone si aspettano cose da lui, risposte, resilienza, _conforto_... Nessuna delle quali è sicuro di possedere, o di essere in grado di elargire liberamente. Forse avrebbe dovuto davvero fare quella vacanza. Solo un paio di giorni di riposo. Forse anche lasciare il Paese, riordinare i propri pensieri...

Certo. Scappare dai suoi problemi lo aiuterà davvero a risolverli.

***

I giorni seguenti portano con sé almeno una parvenza di routine ed è rassicurante. Gli sono sufficienti anche per comprendere quanto sia veramente rapito da tutto quello che riguarda Thorin – due, tre giorni senza nemmeno vederlo di sfuggita, e Bilbo sta diventando irrequieto, preoccupato, e si sente piuttosto solo. Quasi si aspetta che il Re lo sorprenda leggere ai ragazzi proprio come ha fatto una volta, o che bussi alla sua porta nel bel mezzo della notte, ma la verità è che non sa nemmeno se Thorin è a casa. O se dorme. O qualcosa.

A tutti gli effetti, dovrebbe essere contento, dovrebbe usare questo tempo per riordinare i propri pensieri, perché lo rinvia sempre quando Thorin è vicino, ma non trova più alcun conforto nella solitudine. Troppo pensare, troppo tempo tra le mani con solo la propria mente per compagnia, il che non finisce mai bene. Fa del suo meglio per concentrarsi sulle parti più piacevoli della sua attuale situazione – nessuno a parte i ragazzi sembra richiedere la sua attenzione, e i giorni che mancano fino all'appuntamento con Frida sono sempre di meno. E poi c'è il clima.

L'inizio dell'autunno è solo il suo momento preferito dell'anno, con le sue temperature ancora accettabili e l'estate persistente nell'aria, e scopre che è ancora più mozzafiato in Erebor. La luce del sole è sempre presente, e dura molto più a lungo di quanto Bilbo si aspetta, e il Palazzo è dorato nei colori brillanti dell'arancio e del giallo quando il sole inizia alla fine a tramontare. Un tardo pomeriggio, lui e Fíli fanno una passeggiata attraverso il parco e oltre il cimitero, cosa che non facevano da secoli, sembra, ed essendo riusciti a convincere Tom la guardia del corpo a dare loro questi trenta minuti di pace in solitudine, Bilbo ammira il ronzio delle centinaia di vite minuscole nel verde, e alcune delle foglie sopra le loro teste che stanno appena cominciando a prendere colore, mentre il Principe gli recita questo o quel esercizio di lettura.

La declamazione di Fíli giunge al termine quando raggiungono la tomba sulla collina che domina la città, e Bilbo lascia che il ragazzo scali il melo più vicino senza tanti complimenti, mettendosi a sedere sull'erba al di sotto di esso, domandandosi se i mesi trascorsi dall'ultima volta che sono stati qui sembrano essere accaduti una vita fa anche per Fíli.

“Quando arriva?” chiede poi il ragazzo, con calma, curiosità, senza un pizzico di qualsiasi tipo di sforzo, e tuttavia, Bilbo avverte una sorta di vaga angoscia nella sua voce.

“Chi?”

“Il nonno,” dice il Principe, “ha detto che sarebbe venuto a Palazzo.”

“Oh, presto, credo,” mormora Bilbo, “penso che i dottori ancora vogliano tenerlo d'occhio.”

“Quindi è ancora al _Gabil-Dum_?”

“Credo di sì.”

“Hmm.”

Ne segue il silenzio, il vento che scompiglia sia le foglie che l'erba alta, e Bilbo coglie un filo d'erba sottile ed inizia a dividerlo a metà con molta cura, cosa che faceva spesso quando aveva l'età di Fíli, se si ricorda correttamente. È strano, ma trova che fare questo, e il fatto che il ragazzo non richieda molto da lui, che sia semplicemente lì con lui, mettono la sua mente a proprio agio.

“Lo sai suonare?”

“Suonare?” Bilbo si volta a guardare, e vede che Fíli sta già scendendo dall'albero, in modo rapido ed esperto.

“Sì, sai – soffiaci sopra, e fa questo suono... Mio padre era davvero bravo a farlo. Ti faccio vedere.”

Bilbo lo guarda prendere un filo d'erba, il viso pieno di intensa concentrazione mentre stringe le mani e stende e tiene il filo fra i pollici – pensa che non capirà mai quanto bene i ragazzi hanno gestito la morte dei loro genitori. Ne sono usciti fuori praticamente indenni, e Bilbo sa abbastanza di psicologia infantile da esserne ancora un po' turbato. Fíli esibiva praticamente ogni singolo segno di trauma emotivo quando Bilbo l'ha incontrato la prima volta, ed è un po' difficile credere che tutto questo sia semplicemente dissipato solo perché Bilbo è riuscito a farlo conciliare con lo zio... Giusto? Non può avere così tanto merito.

Quasi grida per la sorpresa quando Fíli soffia nelle sue mani e produce un suono acuto e stridulo, diverso da qualsiasi cosa si aspettasse.

“Wow,” commenta, e Fíli fa un sorriso smagliante.

“Già. Provaci tu.”

Mostra a Bilbo come stringere le mani insieme e stendere il filo d'erba usando solo i pollici, e richiede così tanta concentrazione che Bilbo riesce a dimenticarsi delle proprie preoccupazioni per un po' – la frustrazione quando l'erba sventola semplicemente sulle labbra, senza produrre alcun suono più e più volte è senza alcun dubbio il mezzo migliore per rilassarsi in questo momento.

“Come ci riesci a _farlo_?” geme, assolutamente esasperato, e Fíli prova un immenso orgoglio immenso ad essere in grado di far cantare l'erba più e più volte – beh, cantare non è certo il termine corretto per il suono, ma a quanto pare è così che si dice in khuzdul, e Bilbo non discute.

“Forse è un'abilità reale,” commenta allora, “solo la linea di Durin può farlo.”

“No,” Fíli ride, “tutti i ragazzi lo sanno fare! Beh, Kíli no, ma è troppo piccolo. Poi, non c'era papà ad insegnarglielo.”

“Puoi insegnarglielo tu,” suggerisce Bilbo, cercando con attenzione ogni accenno di dolore o nella voce o sul viso di Fíli per aver menzionato il padre. Niente.

“Mi chiedo se Thorin sa farlo,” continua il Principe.

“Oh, mi piacerebbe vederlo provare,” Bilbo ridacchia.

“Il nonno gliel'avrà insegnato, giusto?”

“Giusto.”

“Se sa farlo.”

“Se non lo sa fare, puoi insegnarlo tu a tutti e due,” offre Bilbo distrattamente, cercando il filo d'erba perfetto per fare più pratica, “così farete insieme dei concerti a suon di fili d'erba.”

“Uh-huh. Bilbo?”

“Sì?”

“È che...”

Gli ci vuole un attimo, ma poi si accorge dell'improvvisa esitazione, e così solleva lo sguardo e vede il ragazzo cogliere altri fili d'erba con abbandono, leggermente corrucciato.

“Sì?” dice Bilbo più intensamente, “che c'è?”

“... Niente. Non importa,” mormora.

“Certo che importa. Dai.”

Fíli guarda storto il filo d'erba che adesso tiene in mano, facendolo in piccoli pezzettini, e Bilbo aspetta.

“È solo che...” sospira, poi si ferma, scuotendo la testa come se fosse scontento delle proprie parole, poi continua, “sono passati dieci anni, giusto? Dalla rivoluzione.”

“Sì.”

“E cioè... il nonno era vivo per tutto questo tempo. Ci ha detto che ha dormito quasi sempre. Come un coma?”

“Sì,” ripete Bilbo, non molto sicuro di cos'altro dovrebbe dire.

“Quando siamo andati al funerale,” Fíli agita la mano vagamente, e Bilbo non ha bisogno di indovinare a quale funerale si sta riferendo, “noi... non erano lì. Mamma e papà. Sai. Nelle bare. Perché hanno detto... qualcosa. Non ricordo. Hanno detto che non sono riusciti a trovarli, che non sono riusciti a... salvarli, o qualcosa del genere. Thorin ha detto...”

“Oh,” Bilbo sospira involontariamente, perché il peso di dove il corso dei pensieri di Fíli si sta dirigendo finalmente lo raggiunge.

Il Principe si guarda un po' le mani, poi solleva lo sguardo verso Bilbo quasi con attesa.

“Pensi che potrebbero essere ancora là fuori? Da qualche parte?” chiede, poi aggiunge in fretta, come se per giustificarlo, “Kíli mi ha chiesto se stessero ancora dormendo. Ho detto che non lo sapevo, e che te l'avrei chiesto.”

Osserva Bilbo con calma e pazienza, e cosa potrebbe mai replicare? Bilbo si gingilla con l'idea di dire 'forse' ed alimentare futili speranze, ma non è questo il suo lavoro. Se non altro, ha basato il suo rapporto con i ragazzi sull'essere sempre sincero con loro. Essere aperto e franco con i bambini ha sempre funzionato per lui, ma riesce a capire perché alcune persone lo evitano – è terribilmente difficile.

“Non credo,” dice nel modo più umanamente gentile possibile, “tuo nonno è sopravvissuto perché... Perché probabilmente ha avuto aiuto. Nessuno sa in realtà come sia successo, ma c'è stata un sacco... un sacco di attenta pianificazione coinvolta. Mentre la morte dei tuoi genitori è stata... un incidente. E gli incidenti non sono sempre buoni, ho paura, ma sono sempre, sempre inaspettati.”

“Nessuno ha potuto aiutarli,” mormora Fíli con un filo di voce, inclinando la testa, raccogliendo un ramoscello e pungolando ripetutamente la terra.

“Non importa quanto ci hanno provato,” ammette Bilbo, “Mi dispiace.”

Il Principe lo guarda come se avesse ricordato qualcosa, o come se fosse sorpreso dalle parole di Bilbo, ma non dice nulla per un po'. Bilbo rimane sempre sorpreso quando si aspetta che uno dei ragazzi sta per piangere e poi non lo fa.

“Stai bene?” chiede, una domanda davvero senza senso, ma in qualche modo sente come se fosse il momento giusto per chiederla.

Fíli scrolla le spalle.

“Thorin sta bene?”

“Huh... perché?”

“Beh, so che è un adulto e così via,” Fíli rotea gli occhi, riuscendo in qualche modo a divertire Bilbo anche adesso, “ma è suo padre. E sono passati dieci anni. Deve essere sorpreso, perlomeno.”

“Molto sorpreso.”

“Felicemente sorpreso?”

Bilbo apre la bocca per dire di sì, ma poi si rende conto, _Non lo so proprio_. Si ricorda le lacrime negli occhi di Thorin mentre guardava il padre parlare ai nipoti, e quelle erano certamente lacrime felici, ma oltre a questo... L'unica cosa che Bilbo può dire con assoluta certezza è che Thorin è stanco. Nessuno, nemmeno un re, riuscirebbe vivere la propria vita preparato per qualcosa di simile. Aggiungici lo stress di governare un paese, il peso di quell'immensa responsabilità... _È un miracolo che stia ancora in piedi_ , vuole dire Bilbo. _È un miracolo che abbia il tempo di degnarmi di uno sguardo._

“Tu lo saresti?” chiede invece, e sa che è un territorio un po' pericoloso, ma Fíli si limita a sollevare le sopracciglia, scrollando di nuovo le spalle.

“Forse sì,” Bilbo sorride, alzandosi a stento in piedi e facendo cenno al Principe di fare lo stesso, “ma credo che perlopiù tuo zio sia solo preoccupato.”

“È sempre preoccupato,” osserva Fíli.

“Penso che sia una parte del suo lavoro,” risponde Bilbo con leggerezza.

“Allora spero che venga pagato abbastanza per questo,” Fíli aggrotta la fronte, e sorride quando Bilbo ride.

Bilbo lo guarda spazzare via dai pantaloni i pezzettini d'erba, e si rammenta che un giorno Fíli sarà re. Tra venti anni? Trenta? Bilbo spera proprio che l'occasione non si presenterà così presto come è successo per Thorin, e che il suo governo sarà molto più pacifico. È una sensazione piuttosto strana, osservare la prossima generazione crescere. Ti dicono che diventare un insegnante è un po' come raggiungere l'immortalità trasmettendo le tue conoscenze ai bambini e così un pezzo di te sopravvive mentre loro vanno avanti, ma Bilbo ha sempre pensato che fosse solo un modo per abbellire quel lavoro squallido.

Per quanto lo riguarda, gli basta vedere che i bambini sanno prendersi cura di se stessi. Condividere le passioni che ha passato anni a studiare e che vuole trasmettere, succede troppo poco spesso per essere adottato come uno scopo. La gioia di assistere a un bambino che finalmente capisce qualcosa che gli hai insegnato è certamente bello, ma nemmeno la gratificazione non dura. A Brea, ha goduto delle sorprese che i suoi studenti riuscivano sempre a inventarsi. La loro curiosità, il loro entusiasmo per le nuove informazioni, il loro entusiasmo per la vita in generale. Le loro menti non avevano bisogno di essere plasmate – avevano bisogno che gli venisse indicata la direzione giusta, e di abbastanza spazio e opportunità per prosperare. Allora Bilbo avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per salvarli dal clima sempre più inquietante dell'istituzione che una volta avevano tutti amato, e ha speso un sacco di tempo a convincere se stesso che quello era il suo scopo nella vita, mostrare loro la strada giusta. È sempre stato bravo con le direzioni.

E in un certo senso, pensa, mentre lentamente si incamminano verso il Palazzo, non è cambiato. Era disposto a correr un sacco di rischi per dare ai Principi la possibilità di vita che meritavano. Ha visto del potenziale in loro fin dal primo giorno, e non poteva sopportare che venisse estinto, anche se a malincuore. Sì, se dovesse ammettere qualcosa, è che è almeno riuscito ad aiutare a mettere Fíli e Kíli sulla strada giusta. Gli basta. Vorrebbe solo essersi fermato lì, ovviamente. Avrebbe potuto condurre una vita perfettamente tranquilla qui, a fianco dei Principi, e giornate come queste non gli darebbero la sensazione di aver preso del tempo in prestito, sarebbero ancora un'occorrenza normale...

Oh beh. Non si può avere tutto, giusto?

***

Almeno riesce a vedere Thorin quella stessa notte – a quanto pare Thráin viene finalmente trasferito a Palazzo, in quello che deve essere un modo molto attento e discreto, perché Bilbo non l'avrebbe nemmeno notato se non fosse per Balin che ne parlava con tutti alla loro solita riunione notturna nell'edificio del personale. A quanto pare Thráin si trova al quarto piano, vicino alle stanze private del Re, e Bilbo ascolta il racconto di Balin sui nuovi protocolli di sicurezza in atto, e altre informazioni senza dubbio molto importanti, prestando solo la metà della sua attenzione.

La presenza di Thráin qui significa che anche Thorin è qui, e Bilbo si sente quasi ridicolmente euforico, e un po' nervoso, per un secondo. E poi, più tardi quella sera, dopo aver bevuto un bicchiere di vino o due, non riesce proprio ad addormentarsi per molto tempo, perché l'euforia viene in gran parte sostituita da uno strano malessere, la parte meno razionale della sua mente che gli fornisce preoccupazioni del genere 'sono passati dei giorni, e se non vuole più la tua compagnia?'.

Il leggero bussare lo coglie completamente impreparato e proprio mentre si sta lavando i denti ( _così dannatamente sconveniente_ , è il suo primo pensiero), e si sciacqua la bocca in modo rapido e corre verso la porta, ricordando l'ultima volta in cui a Thorin sono serviti solo tre secondi per scoraggiarsi e andarsene via. Ma per fortuna è ancora lì, le ombre del corridoio poco illuminato pronunciano la magrezza delle sue guance, e Bilbo deve sforzarsi di non ordinargli di girare i tacchi e marciare a letto.

Sorride solo e si fa da parte per farlo entrare.

“Ho una telefonata tra quindici minuti,” è la prima cosa che il Re dice, ed è così rammaricato e stanco che Bilbo non può fare a meno di ridacchiare.

“Non fa niente,” sospira, “è un sacco di tempo per farti addormentare su questa poltrona e perderla. Mi prenderò la colpa, te lo prometto.”

“Allettante,” Thorin sorride brevemente, e per quanto Bilbo si aspetti che crolli sulla poltrona in questione, va a stare alla finestra, invece, guardando fuori sul cortile distrattamente – se Bilbo non fosse più giudizioso, avrebbe detto che sembra un po' nervoso.

“Va tutto... va tutto bene?” tenta di dire.

Thorin lo guarda un po' stordito, le mani in tasca, inspirando per dire qualcosa, poi sospirando profondamente. Bilbo aggrotta la fronte, facendo qualche passo di prova più vicino, e quando il Re non protesta, va a stare al suo fianco – vuole tenergli la mano, appoggiare le proprie mani sulle sue spalle, o sulle sue braccia, qualsiasi cosa, ma non insiste.

“Sorprendentemente,” dice il Re, scrutando l'esterno con molta più attenzione di quanto un paio di cespugli e una statua solitaria di questo o quel santo immerso nella luce arancione di un paio di lampioni si meritano, “è tutto... tranquillo. Beh, non tranquillo, c'è ancora quella dichiarazione il venerdì, ci sarà un'altra conferenza stampa, e già si vocifera di rinviare le elezioni. È Bundushar, si è autonominato portavoce del partito di Karkâl, e a quanto pare questa faccenda con mio padre sta compromettendo l'integrità delle elezioni...”

“Sciocchezze.”

“Ovviamente. Se pensa che permetterò che le elezioni vengano rinviate in modo che Kark â l abbia più tempo per preparare la sua gente, se lo può scordare. Ma non è questo il punto. Mi aspettavo di peggio, ad essere onesti. Mi aspettavo...”

Ma non finisce mai quella frase, e Bilbo lo fissa in silenzio, fissa la sua fronte che si corruga sempre di più dalla preoccupazione, e per qualche ragione, vede nel suo viso una somiglianza quasi inquietante con Fíli in quel momento, per quanto sciocco sia.

“Sono contento che sta andando tutto bene,” dice a bassa voce, e Thorin sbatte le palpebre, come se, ancora una volta, Bilbo gli avesse ricordato che non è da solo nella stanza.

“Troppo bene,” replica, “ho... non ho dormito per un paio di notti di fila, credo, mi aspettavo che qualcosa andasse male, mi aspettavo... mi dispiace. Non dovrei essere... Lascia perdere. Non sono venuto qui per lamentarmi. In origine. Penso.”

Sembra così sinceramente sconvolto per aver detto troppo, per aver condiviso troppo o qualsiasi altra cosa, che Bilbo non può fare a meno di ridere.

“Ti rendi conto che sono contento che sei semplicemente venuto qui?” gli dice, esternando poi un quasi timido, “mi preoccupo per te.”

Gli occhi di Thorin si allargano, come se questa fosse l'ultima cosa che si aspettava di sentire.

“Non dovresti,” bisbiglia, e quasi sembra inorridito che Bilbo abbia osato provare una cosa del genere.

“Non posso farci niente, mi dispiace.”

“No, io... Non puoi–”

“Cosa?” Bilbo ridacchia, “non posso notare che stai lavorando troppo? Non posso desiderare che fossi in grado di rilassarti per un po'?”

“Non puoi essere così...” tenta di dire il Re, e a quanto pare, questa è la notte delle frasi non concluse.

“Così cosa?” Bilbo sorride, “irritante? Odiosamente ficcanaso? Iperprotettivo? Oh, tutte le mie migliori qualità stanno andando sprecate.”

“Perfetto,” offre Thorin semplicemente, “sei perfetto.”

Bilbo non è scioccato fino a rimanere senza parole molto spesso, ma Thorin è certamente in grado di raggiungere un tale risultato. Lo guarda a bocca aperta con quella che si aspetta deve essere un'espressione piuttosto stupida, e sa di essere molto, molto lontano dalla perfezione, sa che questo è molto, molto male, ma non è sufficiente per sopraffare l'affetto in cui è stato coinvolto in modo così scioccante.

“Non puoi assolutamente... dire cose del genere,” riesce a dire, la gola un po' secca.

“Non posso farci niente, mi dispiace,” replica il Re rapidamente, ripetendo a pappagallo la frase di Bilbo così ironicamente che Bilbo non può fare a meno di sbuffare una breve risata.

“Io non...” tentenna, ma a quanto pare è il suo turno ad essere a corto di parole.

“Questo... tutto questo non è probabilmente quello che ti aspettavi,” dice Thorin, e con un vago gesto della mano riesce in qualche modo a comprendere tutta la loro attuale situazione, e Bilbo ride un po' di più.

“ _Decisamente_ non è quello che mi aspettavo,” dice sorridendo, e anche se ciò che è pericolosamente confinante ad una vera e propria conversazione, all'improvviso non gli importa più di tanto.

“Sono sempre ... sorpreso di trovare che sei ancora qui,” dice Thorin a bassa voce, e Bilbo sa che è serio, ma essere divertito dalle sue parole è molto più sicuro che lasciarle che lo colpiscano con il loro pieno impatto desiderato, ed è per questo che ridacchia e risponde con un leggero: “Dove altro dovrei essere?”

“A casa?” Thorin scrolla le spalle, “in qualche luogo più sicuro, più tranquillo, con... qualcuno che–”

“Va bene, basta, basta,” Bilbo lo interrompe, agitando la mano, “per favore.”

E potrebbe essere passata la mezzanotte, e ci potrebbero essere ancora un miliardo di cose che potrebbero andare male, ma tutto quello che gli importa in quel momento è lasciare che Thorin sappia... beh, la verità. La parte della verità che è importante. È ridicolo, _assurdo_ che dopo, beh... tutto, Thorin ancora pensi che... no. Bilbo potrebbe finire nei guai dopo, molto presto infatti, ma se mai chiuderà il suo rapporto con Erebor in una nota meno sapida, non permetterà che Thorin pensi che sia stato, Dio non voglia, a causa sua. Beh, per le ragioni cattive, non per le ragioni che includono un Bilbo pazzamente innamorato che è riuscito ad autoconvincersi di poter effettivamente _aiutare_. Presto, presto, utilizza parole reali prima che la tua mente si aggrovigli indefinitamente.

“Sai, quando sono venuto a Erebor, non mi aspettavo di rimanere qui per più di, diciamo, un giorno,” sorride, e quando Thorin solleva un sopracciglio, prosegue, “sì. Gandalf mi ha tormentato per venire qui, e in quel momento non ho nemmeno... Mi ci è voluta _meno di una settimana_ per dimettermi dal mio lavoro perfettamente noioso e decidere di fare le valigie e scappare in un paese di cui non sapevo nulla. E questo è stato prima ancora di _incontrarti_. Beh, in realtà, anche dopo che l'ho fatto, non ero proprio sicuro di poter... il punto è ,” si schiarisce la gola quando le sue parole cominciano a diventare un caos, “il mio soggiorno qui è stato una cosa inaspettata dopo l'altra fin dal primo giorno. E io... io non avrei voluto niente di diverso. Io non... non voglio la tranquillità. Beh, mi piacerebbe _un po'_ di pace, alla fine, ma non se non... se non include te. Io...”

Per fortuna, la sua voce si affievolisce per conto suo, ed è meglio così, perché non pensa di poter garantire per le sue parole, di fronte allo sguardo incredibilmente adorante di Thorin, colorato con un pizzico di divertimento. Ma sì, soprattutto incredibilmente adorante, del tipo che ci si aspetterebbe di vedere non su dei lineamenti taglienti e regali come quelli del Re. Bilbo deglutisce e scrolla le spalle un po' timidamente, e Thorin inclina la testa, ed è sufficiente come invito.

Bilbo sale sulla punta dei piedi ed esita sentendo il respiro caldo di Thorin sulla propria guancia, tuttavia copre la distanza; e perdere l'equilibrio gli viene naturale, ovviamente – vantaggi e svantaggi di baciare qualcuno così alto. Posa una mano sulla spalla di Thorin, l'altra si avventura coraggiosamente fino alla sua vita, posizionandovisi. Può sentire il calore e la morbidezza della pelle del Re sotto il tessuto sottile della camicia e, beh, per quanto avesse potuto aspettarselo, le labbra di Thorin che si separano per permettergli un breve respiro affannoso superano decisamente ogni limite. Le mani del Re afferrano gentilmente Bilbo per i fianchi, e così lui osa avvicinarsi ancora, risalendo con il proprio braccio ad accarezzare delicatamente con il pollice la nuca di Thorin, l'altra mano che si dispiega sulle sue reni, premendo piano su quel calore incredibile...

“Mi sei mancato,” Thorin in qualche modo riesce a mormorare contro le sue labbra, e Bilbo sorride, mugugnando in accordo.

Ancora una volta, è molto difficile ricordare perché esattamente era così preoccupato prima. Forse deve solo passare più tempo possibile con Thorin – sembra fare miracoli alla sua ansia. Le preoccupazioni della vita reale sono decisamente messe in sospeso, sostituite da preoccupazioni per controllare se stesso quel tanto che basta per non farsi sfuggire un suono piuttosto poco dignitoso. Non si aspetta mai che le labbra di Thorin siano così calde ed accoglienti, e lo sono sempre. Momentaneamente, si domanda quanto tempo sia passato per lui, perché Bilbo non ha baciato nessuno così da... beh, un bel po' di tempo, e non dovrebbe essere così naturale, non dovrebbe essere così facile.

Respirare con calma è un po' un calvario dopo che si separano, le guance arrossate e brucianti, ma non vuole insistere troppo, nonostante quanto piacevole potrebbe essere.

“Anche tu mi sei mancato,” mormora, facendo cadere lentamente le mani finché non incontrano quelle di Thorin, intrecciando le loro dita insieme, e si domanda se sia abbastanza, se potrà mai essere abbastanza, l'intimità che funziona così bene. Se sia possibile basare... _qualsiasi cosa_ su questo.

“A dire la verità... sono venuto per chiederti una cosa,” il Re sospira, e Bilbo non può scacciare il sorrisetto quando la sua voce tradisce la sua... com'è che la chiamava? Delicata instabilità emotiva?

“Qualsiasi cosa,” risponde semplicemente.

“Si tratta di... mio padre,” spiega Thorin, lo sguardo che guizza di lato, fuori dalla finestra, e Bilbo non può fare a meno di notare quanto sia a volte riluttante nel chiamare Thráin suo padre – probabilmente è preoccupato che potrebbe renderlo una falsità, semplicemente dirlo ad alta voce.

“Mi ha chiesto se poteva vedere di nuovo i ragazzi, ora che è qui a Palazzo,” continua Thorin, “e io ho detto, certo, ma mi domandavo se potessi... supervisionare la cosa. Non come...”

“Capisco,” osserva Bilbo, e gli occhi di Thorin si socchiudono in modo quasi impercettibile quando lo guarda, come se stesse cercando di scoprire qualcosa sul suo viso, qualche prova che Bilbo capisce sul serio.

“Pensi che... saranno d'accordo a farlo?” chiede poi a Bilbo, quasi timidamente.

“D'accordo?” Bilbo sorride, “la scorsa settimana mi hanno chiesto di lui quasi senza sosta. Saranno più che felici di incontrarlo di nuovo.”

“Ah sì?” Le sopracciglia di Thorin si inarcano, come se questa fosse l'ultima cosa che si aspettava di sentire, “quindi stanno...”

“Gestendo la situazione molto bene, sì,” dice Bilbo.

Si ricorda le parole di Fíli di prima, _pensi che potrebbero essere ancora là fuori? Da qualche parte?_ , e decide di non dirlo a Thorin – è quasi certo che la curiosità dietro quelle domande verrebbe fraintesa come sofferenza, e quant'altra ne può sopportare Thorin, davvero?

“Stanno alla grande, davvero,” continua, sapendo che sentire qualcosa sui suoi nipoti riesce sempre a calmare un po' il Re, a mettere la sua mente a proprio agio (quanta strada hanno fatto), “sono tutti e due felici di essere tornati a scuola, anche se Fíli già si lamenta della quantità di compiti a casa. Kíli è solo contento che anche quest'anno ci saranno i corsi di recitazione, credo. Ad essere onesti, non devi preoccuparti per loro, sono... felici, sani, chiassosi come non mai... L'altro giorno ho sentito le loro urla fin qui, penso che sia un nuovo record.”

Thorin sorride ora, gentile e sereno, lo sguardo fisso sulle loro mani ancora intrecciate insieme, e Bilbo sa che questo è il più grande successo che possa desiderare.

“Devo aspettare fino a venerdì?” chiede, e la fronte del Re si corruga con vaga preoccupazione nel venirgli rammentato dei media... vada come vada, questo accadrà poi, ma passerà in fretta.

“Non necessariamente,” dice, “penso che godrà della compagnia ogni volta... e da chi la può ricevere. Non credo che gli piacciano molto i suoi guardiani. Comunque tutti sanno di lasciarti entrare nelle sue stanze.”

“Va bene,” Bilbo sorride, “vedrò se posso organizzare una visita domani. Penso che i ragazzi saranno contenti di rinviare i compiti anche di poco... o no,” si affretta ad aggiungere quando Thorin fa uno sguardo un po' torvo, “prima i compiti, poi il nonno.”

“Fa come ti sembra più giusto fare,” il Re ridacchia, e poi, infinitamente più piano, “grazie.”

“Il piacere è mio,” dichiara Bilbo, “se hai bisogno di qualsiasi altra cosa, fammelo sapere. Per favore.”

Thorin apre la bocca come se volesse davvero chiedere qualcosa, ma poi scuote la testa, distogliendo lo sguardo, e questo rammenta a Bilbo di Fíli così tanto che deve sorridere.

“Qualsiasi cosa,” ripete, facendo un passo avanti, e le ciglia di Thorin sbattono mentre lo guarda, uno spettacolo illegalmente disarmante e dolce per un uomo della sua postura. Buon Dio, corrobora decisamente il tropo preferito di Bilbo, non è vero? Un uomo alto, cupo e taciturno con un lato sorprendentemente dolce in lui... Fantastico. È come Orgoglio e Pregiudizio in tempi moderni, e Bilbo non sa se dover essere preoccupato o divertito dal fatto di essere Elizabeth in questo scenario.

“Quella cena...” borbotta il Re un po' distrattamente, forse a causa della mano di Bilbo che sale lentamente lungo il suo braccio.

“Sì?”

“Io... ho davvero intenzione di farla un giorno.”

“Oh bene,” Bilbo ridacchia, “Sono contento che non fosse una promessa da marinaio.”

“Non lo farei–”

“Scherzi a parte,” Bilbo lo interrompe allegramente, “Aspetterò.”

“Prometto che cercherò di pensare a–”

“Thorin,” Bilbo lo interrompe di nuovo, facendo quell'ultimo passo che li separa dal stare virtualmente petto a petto, “non fa niente. Sei occupato e, voglio dire, dirlo a qualcun'altro sarebbero soltanto parole vuote, ma... hai un paese da governare, per la miseria. Governalo. Preoccupati di quello, e di tuo padre, e... non di me. Sarò qui ogni volta che hai tempo.”

Quest'ultima frase lascia un gusto un po' amaro in bocca, ma riesce a fare comunque un sorriso costante. Eppure, Thorin aggrotta un po' la fronte, esalando un sospiro, pesante e inquieto, e questo è esattamente ciò che Bilbo non vuole, aggiungere alle sue preoccupazioni, ma è anche incredibilmente toccante e un pochettino divertente, quanto vuole rassicurare Bilbo che davvero ci tiene, nonostante il fatto che forse non dovrebbe davvero.

“Non sono mai stato troppo bravo in... niente di tutto questo,” commenta Thorin un po' incerto, e allora Bilbo è un po' sopraffatto da quanto voglia conoscere questo lato di lui, il lato meno regale e più impacciato e adorabile.

“Davvero?” fa un risolino, “io penso che stai andando proprio bene.”

“Troppo gentile da parte tua.”

“Scusa tanto, ma devi sapere che i miei standard sono eccessivamente elevati.”

“Ne sono lusingato...?” tentenna Thorin, inclinando la testa.

“Sì, corretto,” Bilbo fa un sorriso smagliante.

Ha sempre trovato il momento giusto prima del bacio difficile, prima di Thorin. In realtà, ha avuto la sua giusta quota di baci alticci, e baci ubriachi, quando... beh, non può dire esattamente giovane senza sembrare ridicolo. Quando era al college. Sì, meglio. A quanto pare, una volta era considerato un tipo carino. Pensa di ricordarsi qualcuno che lo definiva 'compatto'. Ma qualunque fascino abbia, l'ha sempre utilizzato piuttosto inconsapevolmente. Flirtare è sempre stato un concetto estraneo per lui. E le relazioni... troppo difficili. Investire tempo in un'altra persona, sobrio e concentrato? Terrificante. Operare sulla base di... _avventure_ , per quanto odi il termine, è sempre stato più facile. La sua fervida immaginazione e talento per preoccuparsi troppo hanno sempre ostacolato la possibilità di mantenere qualsiasi cosa appropriatamente... appropriata. A lungo termine. Si è sempre impelagato in troppe rimuginazioni, giudizi, formulazioni di strategie, agitazione per il proprio look, i nervi a mille quando si trattava di un contatto fisico che portava con sé una promessa di qualcosa di più serio...

Non tanto con Thorin – ancora non sa dove lo porterà tutto questo, non sa se dovrebbe farsi portare da qualche parte, ma in qualche modo ogni volta che sono assieme, tutto diventa improvvisamente molto più facile. Spontaneo, anche. Allungare la mano per un contatto è il corso di azione più naturale, perlopiù, e forse una volta che potranno passare più di quindici minuti insieme alla volta, Bilbo scoprirà che ha sempre ingannato se stesso per tutto il tempo, ma per il momento, è contento di questa familiarità sorprendente.

Anche domandarsi se questa sia la loro ultima volta, e se faranno mai quella cena, gli viene naturale, purtroppo. Tanto più che vengono interrotti prima che uno di loro osi far progredire le cose – il ronzio dolce del telefono di Thorin in tasca è stranamente familiare, e Bilbo si ricorda immediatamente di tempi più felici, di soffitte buie e meno inibizioni. Sembra sia stato secoli fa.

Lascia Thorin a malincuore, anche se nessuno di loro ha bisogno di dire una parola – il Re è dispiaciuto di andare, e Bilbo è dispiaciuto di lasciarlo andare, ma non si può fare niente a riguardo – e prima di andare a letto, pensa alla proverbiale quiete prima della tempesta.

E continua a pensarci ancora per tutto il giorno successivo, soprattutto quando guarda Fíli e Kíli con Thráin quel pomeriggio – si comportano con molto agio, e con spontaneità tra di loro, e Bilbo non può fare a meno di sentirsi come se stesse origliando. Come se si stesse trattenendo troppo a lungo. Come se qualcosa sarebbe dovuta accadere, sopravvenire, prima che Thráin apparisse, e Bilbo dovrebbe essersi già tolto di mezzo ormai.

Ci sono momenti, istanti, in cui si dimentica perché si sta preoccupando così tanto. Guarda Fíli spingere la sedia a rotelle di Thráin lungo il corridoio che porta alla nicchia vicino alle stanze di Thorin in modo che possa almeno vedere l'esterno, dato che gli è stato consigliato di non allontanarsi dal suo alloggio per il momento, e davvero non riesce a ricordare perché mai ha quel pesante nodo smorzato di ansia nelle viscere. Per questo momento immacolato, tutto ciò che conta è Thráin che sta descrivendo una sorta di evento che ricorda che si è svolto nei giardini sotto di loro, e Fíli è appoggiato alla finestra, mentre Kíli è seduto per terra, entrambi ascoltando attentamente. Il corridoio è immerso nella luce dorata ed eterea, con granelli svolazzanti di polvere nell'aria, e tutto ciò che Bilbo può pensare è a come sarà felice Thorin quando verrà a sapere come è in sintonia il padre con i nipoti.

Ma poi il suo telefono vibra, e non c'è davvero bisogno di lui nella conversazione in corso, così si fa da parte e controlla il messaggio. ' _Bard a Palazzo venerdì sera, fallo parlare_ ' è quello che legge, e il numero è bloccato, ma Bilbo non ha nemmeno bisogno di indovinare. Sente lo stomaco sprofondare, e l'aria è improvvisamente di qualche grado più fredda. _La quiete prima della tempesta_ , pensa.

***

Medita molto sinceramente di rimanere in città la mattina successiva dopo aver lasciato i Principi a scuola – è sicuro che nessuno sentirà la sua mancanza, ed è anche sicuro che ritornare a Palazzo significa andare incontro a qualcosa di spiacevole. Sceglie deliberatamente di fare la strada di ritorno più lunga, morbosamente eccitato quando si blocca in un ingorgo per altri dieci minuti. Si annuncia al cancello principale con una certa riluttanza, e continua a scrutare davanti a sé, quasi aspettandosi dei guai in attesa nella forma molto fisica di Bard Ibindikhel. Rimane per un po' seduto in macchina nel garage, assolutamente non intenzionato ad uscire e tornare al Palazzo. Forse avrebbe potuto trascorrere la giornata nel parco, o nella sicurezza delle poltrone dell'edificio del personale... Il bussare al finestrino lo fa sobbalzare, e deve avere un aspetto particolarmente tormentato, perché Bofur solleva le sopracciglia quando Bilbo lo guarda, sorridendo e dicendo con il movimento della bocca 'Stai bene?'

Bilbo sospira piuttosto profondamente e si arrampica fuori dal veicolo.

“Ciao,” borbotta, “scusa, sto prendendo spazio? Dovrei parcheggiare altrove?”

“Niente affatto,” Bofur agita la mano, “ti eri solo fissato sul volante così tanto che sembrava che stessi tentando di dargli fuoco. C'è stato molto traffico oggi?”

“Non ne ha idea,” Bilbo fa una risata sommessa, e preferirebbe di gran lunga lanciarsi in un dibattito su incroci affollati e guidatori sconsiderati che avere Bofur pretendere ulteriori informazioni sul suo stato d'animo – ma poi non sarebbe Bofur, naturalmente.

“Sei sicuro di stare bene?” continua l'autista, “da quando sei tornato dal... dal rifugio, non sei... te stesso.”

“Davvero?” borbotta Bilbo impotente, distratto, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

“Davvero,” Bofur sorride, ed è una di quelle persone la cui premura Bilbo non può davvero criticare – è così infinitamente gentile che all'inizio sembra esasperante, ma poi tutto ad un tratto diventa semplicemente sorprendente.

“Sto bene,” dice, non riuscendo nemmeno a convincere se stesso, “è solo che... ho un sacco di cose in ballo.”

“Ci scommetto,” Bofur annuisce, “comunque, odierei vederti oberato di lavoro. Ricordami, quando è stata l'ultima volta che ti sei preso una vacanza?”

“... Mai?” mugola Bilbo, e Bofur ride.

“Esattamente. Sei qui da quanto? Un anno?”

“Buon Dio, no. A mala pena sette mesi.”

“Davvero?” l'autista solleva un sopracciglio, “mi sembrava molto più tempo. Comunque, sette mesi senza un giorno di riposo, non è al limite del malsano – è praticamente la sua definizione.”

“Non è... così male, davvero, dai,” protesta Bilbo un po' debolmente, “nei weekend c'è sempre meno lavoro, e posso rilassarmi con voialtri la sera, e...”

_E poi a volte, di notte, posso baciare il vostro Re, e per quanto io voglia continuare a farlo fino al giorno della mia morte, il risultato tende ad essere tutt'altro che rilassante..._

“Non sforzarti troppo, però,” commenta Bofur semplicemente, “ne abbiamo avuti fin troppi di tipi del genere nel corso degli anni.”

“Io... veramente? In questa posizione, o...?” Bilbo aggrotta la fronte.

“No, nessuno proprio come te,” Bofur sorride, “tu sei speciale.”

_Sei perfetto._

“Oh, per favore, no, te lo assicuro, io sono, io sono... perfettamente normale.”

“Certo,” Bofur ridacchia ancora un po', “perfettamente normale. Comunque, il punto è che... assicurati di essere ancora vivo per la prossima settimana, okay? Ci preoccupiamo per te. Mirjam dice che non stai mangiando correttamente! Non c'è da stupirsi se una birra ti mette a KO – quelle devono essere bevute _mentre si mangia_ , sai.”

“Non credo che importi _cosa_ ci mangi sopra, quella birra è proprio forte,” replica Bilbo, “ed è... così gentile da parte vostra a preoccuparvi, davvero, lo apprezzo, ma sto bene, sto... aspetta, perché la prossima settimana? Che succede la prossima settimana?”

“Ho detto la settimana prossima?” Bofur inclina la testa, con un sorriso un po' misterioso, del genere che Bilbo non apprezza minimamente, “non so perché l'ho detto. Lascia perdere. Solo... cerca di durare. In generale.”

“Bofur...”

“Facci sapere se hai qualche problema, okay? Saremo contenti di aiutarti.”

“Lo farò, sì, ma...”

“Adesso non voglio trattenerti,” esclama Bofur con allegria, “c'è un sacco di lavoro da fare! Ci vediamo stasera.”

E con questo, scompare nel garage, fischiettando un motivetto animato, e Bilbo lancia uno sguardo truce alla sua schiena prima di fare un sospiro spezzato e scuotere la testa. Come se avesse bisogno di altri misteri di cui preoccuparsi.

Sgattaiola dentro il Palazzo con molta riluttanza – il sole splende, gli uccelli stanno cinguettando, e l'ultima cosa che vuole è entrare nei corridoi freddi del _Hurmulkezer_. Oh, troppo freddi. Quasi rabbrividisce quando vaga nella Sala Principale, con gli occhi che si riaggiustano all'improvvisa mancanza di luce, e considera di tornarsene indietro ed uscire, ma prima che possa farlo, vede Balin che si avvicina a grandi passi verso di lui.

“Bene, eccoti qui. Hai un minuto?” chiede Il Capo di Stato, e Bilbo vuole davvero dire di no, ma, beh...

“Certo,” risponde, “cosa c'è?”

Vorrebbe non averlo chiesto. _Sua Maestà vorrebbe parlarti a quattr'occhi_ non è l'ultima cosa che voleva sentire, ma lo fa innervosire comunque, e Balin rimane meravigliosamente vago nelle sue risposte alle domande di Bilbo mentre lo conduce al quarto piano – rendersi conto che sono diretti verso le stanze di Thorin serve solo ad alimentare l'improvvisa ansia di Bilbo.

C'è una telecamera che viene montata in uno dei salotti, con un intero team di giornalisti, e un fotografo, e qualcuno che si presenta come un make-up artist, e Bilbo è piuttosto sollevato quando Balin lo dirige oltre tutto questo. Poi sorpassano l'ufficio di Thorin, e il passo di Bilbo vacilla quando intravede Bard, circondato dalla sua gente – anche l'uomo lo nota, ma non fa nulla per indicare che vorrebbe avvicinarsi Bilbo, e da parte sua, Bilbo certamente non intende avvicinarsi a _lui_.

Balin lo fa aspettare in corridoio, scomparendo oltre un certo numero di guardie del corpo dentro una porta che Bilbo sa che conduce nelle stanza private di Thorin, e tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare mentre guarda la frettolosità distante dei custodi e dei cavalieri nei giardini quattro piani di sotto, è a come sia strano poter vedere Thorin alla luce del giorno. _Siamo già passati a_ quella _fase del nostro rapporto?_ , pensa Bilbo, e in qualche modo lo fa ridacchiare, anche se un po' disperatamente. Si schiarisce la gola per scacciare via il pensiero quando Balin apre la porta e lo invita dentro, e quando entra, l'ansia ritorna ovviamente al suo posto.

Viene introdotto in una sala piuttosto splendida, anche se la sua bellezza è molto più semplice di quanto si aspettasse – si estende su tutta la larghezza del pavimento in modo che le finestre rivestano le pareti su entrambi i lati, e insieme con i pavimenti di legno scuro e il semplice arredamento pulito, crea uno spazio chiaro e ben illuminato di cui Bilbo si innamora quasi subito. Oh, e c'è un camino sulla parete di fondo... Ci sono un sacco di libri, naturalmente, e, oh sì, un armadietto bar, e... una cucina dietro l'angolo? Inoltre il divano sembra incredibilmente comodo, anche se Bilbo non è mai stato un fan di quelli in pelle... In un modo che non può davvero definire, tutto gli ricorda molto distintamente _Thorin_ , e si sente stranamente a suo agio qui.

Non si rende nemmeno conto che Balin l'ha lasciato qui da solo finché non si aggira un po', con cautela, il legno lucido sotto le sue scarpe non fare un solo suono ma, in qualche modo, la sua presenza viene registrata.

“Bilbo?”

Per un po' si sente leggermente disorientato, perché si trova da solo nella grande stanza, ma poi si rende conto che la voce proviene da dietro una porta che non ha per niente notato, anche se è socchiusa. Si trascina lì, un po' incerto, ma Thorin esce prima che possa arrivare, chiudendola dietro di sé.

“Mio padre è lì dentro,” spiega, “sta dormendo.”

“Ah,” Bilbo sorride, e non riesce a dire di più, perché Thorin è a piedi nudi, e si sta abbottonando la camicia, la cravatta appesa al collo sciolta, e non pensa di poter sopportare molto di più.

“Grazie per essere venuto,” dice il Re, “Ho... un favore da chiederti.”

“Qualsiasi cosa,” Bilbo annuisce, e la totale mancanza di esitazione con cui tende ad affrontare ogni richiesta di Thorin in questi giorni dovrebbe preoccuparlo, forse.

“Beh,” Thorin si schiarisce la voce, “Ho un incontro con il signor Ibindikhel tra... oh, che diamine, tra dieci minuti. E poi un'intervista, e la grande dichiarazione non avrà luogo prima di mezzogiorno. Probabilmente non si sveglierà da un momento all'altro, ma nel caso lo faccia... Voglio dire, ha i suoi assistenti, ma non credo che gliene piaccia uno – cerca di allontanarsi da loro ogni volta che può...”

“Vuoi che faccia compagnia a tuo padre?” lo interrompe Bilbo con gentilezza.

“Pensi di poterlo fare?” chiede Thorin quasi timidamente, come se gli dispiacesse fare una richiesta del genere, “se non sei occupato... Come ho già detto, probabilmente dormirà ancora un po', quindi...”

“Thorin, va bene,” Bilbo sorride, e vuole aggiungere _Non posso credere che ti fidi così tanto di me_ , ma invece dice 'sarò felice di farlo'.

“Non mi sognerei mai di chiederti una cosa del genere, ma non mi sento di lasciarlo da solo, e lui non vuole rimanere nelle sue stanze, e poi, gli piaci.”

“Gli piaccio? Davvero?” Bilbo si meraviglia.

“Credo di sì,” Thorin sorride, “ma del resto sei in vantaggio – ama tutto e tutti del Regno Unito.”

“Capisco,” Bilbo sogghigna, “è una bella responsabilità, rappresentare un intero paese, lascia che te lo dica.”

“Hai fatto un buon lavoro finora, fidati di me.”

“Va bene, ma non visitare mai la Bretagna, o l'immagine verrà rovinata.”

“Tu sei l'unica parte della Bretagna di cui ho bisogno, credo.”

E davvero, se c'è qualcosa che Bilbo è disposto a chiamare un miracolo, è il modo rapido in cui scivolano in questi spontanei scambi di battute affascinanti. Oh, e quanto facilmente Thorin riesce sempre a togliergli il fiato, dicendo certe cose come se non fossero nulla – ha definito Bilbo perfetto , per la miseria, e non ha nemmeno battuto ciglio, mentre Bilbo ci sta rimuginando sopra da allora. _Tu sei l'unica parte della Bretagna di cui ho bisogno_. Buon Dio.

“Beh allora,” riesce a dire, “basta con le lusinghe. Farò del mio meglio per prendermi cura di tuo padre. Quando il gioco si fa duro, i duri cominciano a giocare.”

Thorin inarca un sopracciglio, e Bilbo maledice la sua lingua, sempre tagliente quando si sente in imbarazzo, ma poi un sorriso storce le labbra del Re, e si rilassa un po', dopo tutto.

“C'è... ci sono delle regole?” balbetta, indicando l'ampiezza della stanza, “qualcosa che non dovevo toccare in nessun caso? Porte segrete non devono aprirsi, sai, cose del genere?”

“Non proprio,” Thorin ridacchia, “fa come se fossi a casa tua. La cucina è laggiù, puoi farti una tazza di tè, caffè, leggere un libro...”

“Va bene, farò del mio meglio per far finta che questo sia solo un altro giorno di lavoro,” Bilbo sorride, “adesso vai però. Non hai nemmeno indosso i calzini.”

Thorin getta uno sguardo perplesso sulle proprie gambe, ma le sue intenzioni immediati non includono porre rimedio al problema, come Bilbo scopre quando viene tirato in un bacio, quasi casto, ma ancora piuttosto piacevole.

“Calzini,” mormora.

“Giusto.”

Guarda il Re che ritorna nella sua camera da letto, incapace di sbarazzarsi di un sorriso sciocco, e sente uno strano miscuglio di euforia e nervosismo – non vuole andare ad esplorare ogni angolo delle stanze di Thorin una volta che il loro abitante è lontano, certo che no, ma c'è qualcosa di eccitante nell'essere autorizzato ad essere qui, in primo luogo. Nell'ispirare abbastanza _fiducia_ da essere ammesso qui.

Lascia la sua borsa sul pavimento accanto al divano, e vaga verso le finestre – la vista che offrono è piuttosto meravigliosa, e diversa da qualsiasi cosa Bilbo potesse sperare di vedere da qualsiasi altra parte del Palazzo, si rende conto. Grazie alla forma concava delle finestre, può vedere fino alla fontana nell'angolo lontano di questa ala del Palazzo, e si affacciano sulla vastità dei giardini e il parco, i cespugli e le aiuole, le panchine e i marciapiedi e le statue che insieme formano un mosaico colorato. L'altra parete fornisce una vista del cortile e dell'atrio al centro del Palazzo, e Bilbo osserva persone che si affrettano qua e là, piccoli e così, così lontane, e si sente un po'... distaccato. Ancora una volta, ha quella sensazione di non appartenenza. Subito dopo, una mano pesante si posa sulla sua spalla, e quando si volta a guardare, Thorin è a pochi centimetri di distanza, e Bilbo scivola un braccio intorno alla sua vita, e si arrende al suo abbraccio con una tale facilità, senza nemmeno pensarci due volte.

Non sa come, ma trova sicurezza lì, per quanto momentanea possa essere – il tessuto del completo di Thorin è freddo contro la guancia, la presa delle sue braccia intorno alle spalle salda, ma tenera, e il profumo della sua colonia ricca e rassicurante. Chiudendo gli occhi e inspirando profondamente, Bilbo ha la sensazione di lasciarsi andare, si sente fragile e debole e di molti anni più giovane, e sa che questa è la definizione stessa del suo mal d'amore, ma non riesce a costringere se stesso a curarsene.

Vuole almeno provare a dire qualcosa che sia almeno la metà delle cose belle e profonde che Thorin dice sempre quando si separano, ma invece ridacchia, perché la cravatta del Re è ancora sciolta, ed è in un netto contrasto con il suo... con tutto. Le mani di Bilbo salgono per risolvere il problema, e Thorin non protesta nemmeno. Bilbo può sentire i suoi occhi su di lui, e pensa _oh no, stai sviluppando dei rituali_.

“Ecco,” dice con voce piatta, “adesso vai.”

Thorin lo fissa un po' più a lungo, poi offre un breve sorriso.

“Tornerò prima di mezzogiorno. Balin è qui fuori, se hai bisogno di qualcosa. Qualcuno passerò per controllare mio padre, ma non prende più pillole fino a dopo pranzo, questo è quanto... quando dovresti andare a prendere i ragazzi...?”

“Non prima delle due,” Bilbo sorride, “non ti preoccupare.”

E oh, questo non gli dà un'ottima scusa per evitare Bard? Beh, questo certamente si preannuncia essere una giornata molto migliore di quanto avesse in origine previsto.

“Grazie,” dice il Re sinceramente.

“Nessun problema,” il sorriso di Bilbo si allarga, “adesso vai. Buona fortuna.”

Thorin infila la cravatta al suo posto, lisciandosi il davanti del completo, e poi se ne va; Bilbo intravede il putiferio nel corridoio, ma quando la porta si chiude dietro il Re, la stanza è, ancora una volta, molto silenziosa. Bilbo si trova al centro di essa, incerto su cosa fare, per quello che potrebbero essere minuti o un'ora, prima di finalmente decidere di esplorare, almeno un po'. La cucina è lì principalmente per fare scena, pensa – ha un'aria distinta di... beh, essere rimasta inutilizzata da molto tempo. Il frigorifero è, sì, quasi vuoto, tranne che per alcuni generici alimenti di base e un paio di bottiglie di birra, e Bilbo si rende conto di non avere idea di come diavolo Thorin riesca a mangiare durante il giorno. Immagina che ricomincerà ad unirsi ai Principi per il pranzo durante il fine settimana, ma oltre a questo, passa la maggior parte del suo tempo nel suo ufficio, o nelle riunioni, o in viaggio, e Bilbo si sente immensamente... dispiaciuto, e, inspiegabilmente, un po' arrabbiato. Chi può vivere così? Dovrebbe davvero provvedere a far fare a Thorin colazione insieme ai Principi di tanto in tanto, per lo meno...

Preoccupato di fare troppo rumore se mettesse su l'acqua per il caffè, si accontenta di un bicchiere d'acqua, e va in giro ad esplorare gli scaffali (filosofi polverosi, saggisti politici o libri di storia perlopiù, in khuzdul, inglese e tedesco – Bilbo si rende conto di non aver mai sentito Thorin parlare tedesco o francese, anche se sa che è fluente in queste lingue, e promette di porvi rimedio nel più breve tempo possibile, perché _andiamo_ ). Nota la netta mancanza di piante, e qualsiasi altra cosa che darebbe al posto un'aria più... vissuta, e immagina Thorin che barcolla nelle sue stanze ad un'ora assurda nel profondo della notte, cacciandosi le scarpe e buttandosi di faccia sul letto, addormentandosi non appena la testa colpisce il cuscino... La sua curiosità per la camera da letto è veramente forte, ma presume che non potrà sbirciare lì dentro molto presto – non oserebbe.

Dopo un po' più di vagabondaggio senza meta a guardare i piccoli dipinti di diversi paesaggi, si stabilisce sul divano, tirando fuori il tablet e decidendo di almeno controllare l'e-mail. Finisce per scribacchiare qualcosa nella sua agenda, riorganizzare il programma dei ragazzi, completamente perso nei suoi pensieri, e così gli ci vuole un po' per notare i suoni provenienti dalla camera da letto. Mentre si affretta lì, diventa sempre più evidente che deve essere Thráin alle prese con la sua sedia a rotelle. E infatti, l'uomo sta cercando di allontanarsi dalla finestra e fuori dalla stanza, ma gli manca ovviamente la forza.

“S-salve, signore,” Bilbo si annuncia, “lasci che l'aiuti!”

Thráin alza lo sguardo, un po' confuso, ma poi sospira, pronunciando questa o quella nozione scontenta in khuzdul.

“Questa cosa,” dichiara, “è impossibile da... operare. È la parola giusta? Operare?”

“Credo di sì,” Bilbo sorride, afferrando le maniglie e spingendo, sorpreso della leggerezza, “forse potremmo prendere una di quelle elettriche?”

Thráin gli degna un 'mah' di risposta, e incerto di dove dovrebbe portarlo, Bilbo si ferma accanto alla fila di finestre.

“Posso portarle qualcosa? Da bere, da mangiare?”

“Un po' di tè sarebbe bello,” dice l'uomo lentamente, come se stesse testando ogni parola, “mi dicono che dovrei... mangiare quanto posso, ma non è... così tanto divertente come mi ricordo.”

“Forse ha solo bisogno di un cuoco migliore,” commenta Bilbo con leggerezza, e gli occhi di Thráin si socchiudono, ma poi sorride – è ancor meno prevedibile di suo figlio, pensa Bilbo.

“Starà bene qui?” chiede, “mentre io vado a fare il tè?”

Lo sguardo di Thráin scivola da lui alla vista sotto di loro, e prendendo il suo tempo, sospira 'Sì.'

Bilbo lo osserva con un leggero nervosismo per un po', ma poi decide che sarebbe meglio darsi da fare con il tè, e quando torna un paio di minuti più tardi, la sedia a rotelle non si è mossa di un millimetro.

“Grazie,” dice Thráin quando Bilbo gli dà la tazza fumante e la porta alle labbra per soffiarci sopra, ma invece lancia uno sguardo torvo all'esterno, bloccato in quella espressione abbastanza a lungo da far preoccupare un po' Bilbo, prima di dichiarare: “Niente è come io... me lo ricordo. Sai, c'era un _danukîn_... un...”

“Un prato,” dice Bilbo utilmente.

“Sì, un prato, laggiù,” un lungo dito ossuto abbraccia l'intera ampiezza di quello che oggi è il gazebo piastrellato in fondo al giardino sotto di loro, “e una volta ci facevamo... gare di equitazione...”

“Sì, mi ricordo,” Bilbo sorride, e quando Thráin lo guarda accigliato, si affretta ad aggiungere: “l'ha detto ieri ai ragazzi.”

“Ah sì?” Thrain inclina la testa, “oh... è vero. I ragazzi. Sì... Grazie. Per avermeli fatti vedere.”

“Oh, è stato un piacere, signore,” Bilbo sorride.

“Sono dei bravi ragazzi,” il vecchio uomo sospira, “Dís li ha cresciuti bene. Conoscevi la mia Dís?”

“No... temo di no,” balbetta Bilbo, “non sono qui da molto.”

“Da quanto tempo?” chiede Thráin.

“Ah, ehm... circa sette mesi, signore.”

“Sette mesi,” ripete, “e mi dicono che sono passati... tre anni da quando è morta, ma non capisco... i numeri non hanno alcun significato per me. Sette mesi. Tre anni. Dieci anni. Io sono stato qui per... niente di tutto questo. Lo capisci?”

Ma non guarda Bilbo, e non si aspetta nemmeno una risposta, suppone.

“L'unica prova dei dieci anni che sono passati, è il mio corpo,” continua Thráin, e Bilbo sussulta a malincuore, sorseggiando il suo tè con attenzione, sentendo un disagio strisciante nelle sue articolazioni, come l'uomo borbotta dolcemente, senza un pizzico di rimorso, “una cosa rovinata. Non ho potuto nemmeno rovinarlo da solo. E mio figlio è il Re. Mia figlia è morta. Gli Stati Uniti hanno un presidente nero?”

“Oh... sì, sì è vero.”

“ _Ughvashmez_ ,” Thrain scuote la testa, e poi ride di se stesso in silenzio, e Bilbo si chiede se quella capacità di... _affrontare_ semplicemente le cose sia una caratteristica di famiglia. Deve esserlo.

“Se non le dispiace che glielo chiedo,” dice il più educatamente possibile, ma Thráin solleva una mano prima che Bilbo possa finire.

“Ho dormito... per dieci anni,” dice, “non uso la mia voce... da dieci anni – è il tempo verbale giusto? Devo usare il presente? Ah, _ghelekh_. Fammi pure delle domande. Dimmi tutto. E se fosse possibile... portami via dalla finestra, per favore? Penso... ricordo di aver paura delle altezze.”

***

E così passa la più straordinaria ora che avrebbe mai potuto immagine, semplicemente raccontando a Thráin tutti quello a cui riesce a pensare – una rapida panoramica della politica del mondo, o tanto quanto riesce a ricordare e mettere insieme. Un sacco sulla Gran Bretagna, a cui l'uomo in realtà sembra essere estremamente interessato. Una breve ripassata sulla cultura, Thráin si acciglia e scuote la testa venendo a sapere dei libri che sono diventati popolari nel corso degli anni. Ma soprattutto, Bilbo descrive il suo soggiorno in Erebor, nei minimi particolari, e sente come se stesse rivivendo tutto quanto – non completamente in un brutto modo. Parla del primo incontro con i ragazzi, e del personale, e dell'aver potuto conoscere la città, del Gala...

Thráin sembra essere contento di rimanere solo ad ascoltare, sorseggiando il suo tè lentamente, annuendo e intervenendo solo molto poco, ma poi Bilbo fa questa o quella domanda del tutto innocente, o forse parla di vedere alcune fotografie della famiglia nei vecchi tempi, e questo sprona Thráin a parlare di se stesso. Bilbo capisce che non si ricorda molto del tempo prima del suo incidente, o semplicemente non vuole rivisitarlo, ma è perfettamente felice di ascoltare il racconto dell'uomo del paese di quindici o venti anni fa, quando tutti i guai attuali erano a miglia di distanza.

Impara decine di nomi che non può sperare di ricordare, e, probabilmente un segreto di Stato o due, e sono perlopiù solo pezzi di informazioni, in realtà, dato che la memoria di Thráin non gli è molto d'aiuto, e sta ancora faticando a parlare in inglese (anche se gode immensamente della sfida, come è determinato a dimostrare), ma Bilbo è assolutamente affascinato in entrambi i casi.

L'uomo sembra stare smistando i suoi ricordi mentre continua, e Bilbo capisce che parlare di loro ad alta voce è in qualche modo importante per lui – forse li fa sentire più reali. Thráin è soprattutto un oratore incredibilmente calmo, lento e controllato, e in grado di catturare tutta l'attenzione di Bilbo, nonostante il suo stato – pensa di poterlo ascoltare tutto il giorno e, a volte, si sente quasi dispiaciuto che non sta prendendo appunti. Qualcuno deve assolutamente scrivere un libro su tutto questo, e non c'è dubbio che qualcuno presto lo farà – quando lo menziona, Thráin semplicemente ride.

“Avevamo degli scrittori,” dichiara, “Alvar Gabilaz, era uno di loro...”

“Oh, Theo Gabilaz presenta un talk show adesso, forse è suo figlio?” offre Bilbo.

“Forse,” Thráin ridacchia, “e poi c'era, oh come si chiamava... Lucia? Lorna?”

“Laura Ibindikhel?” fornisce Bilbo.

“Sì, è lei! La conosci?”

“Ho letto il suo libro sulla vecchia Corona,” dice Bilbo, “ma è... credo sia morta poco dopo la rivoluzione. Suo figlio è qui oggi.”

“Oh,” Thráin fa un sospiro profondo, “è morta. È stato a causa di... Bundushar?”

“A causa di – scusi, chi?” Bilbo quasi si strozza con la saliva.

“Smaug Bundushar,” Thráin pronuncia il nome proprio come il figlio tende a fare, con un disdegno quasi visibile, “la rivoluzione è successa per colpa sua, e ha il fegato... il fegato? Sì, il _fegato_ di ritornare qui adesso, come se non avesse causato abbastanza problemi per me e mio padre, e adesso sta causando problemi per mio figlio...”

“Mi scusi, ma... Laura Ibindikhel stava cercando di... affossarlo, giusto?” Bilbo fa la prima domanda che gli viene in mente, e Thráin si acciglia quasi minacciosamente, ma poi sembra rimpicciolirsi nella sedia a rotelle.

“Sì,” dice, “noi tutti ci stavamo provando. Pensava di averci tutti in pugno, il bastardo. Laura era la giornalista, sai, era... aveva tutti questi contatti fuori dal paese, era la nostra unica speranza, se fosse scappata avrebbe avuto abbastanza materiale per...”

L'uomo allora scivola con agilità nel khuzdul, e se stava dicendo cose senza senso prima, Bilbo ha di sicuro perso ogni idea di che cosa stia parlando ora.

“Più tè?” chiede un po' a disagio quando Thráin si acquieta per riprendere fiato.

“Ho detto a Thorin,” dice l'uomo in risposta, “ _îzhibag ki aggîn_.”

“Lo... lo schema si sta ripetendo?” Bilbo tenta una traduzione.

“Sì. Non vogliono dirmi come sono sopravvissuto, ma credo che sia stato grazie a lei. Laura Ibindikhel mi ha salvato. Prima di morire, vedi, mi ha salvato. Gli Smythe erano fuggiti, e Bifur era scomparso, e così Bundushar ha pensato di averci tutti in pugno...”

“Gli Smythe,” ripete Bilbo a pappagallo piuttosto debolmente, “e Bifur... Bifur Abkhûz?”

“Sì, era quello il nome, grazie,” Thráin sospira, “era la nostra talpa, capisci...”

“Pensavo fosse un minatore,” mugola Bilbo debolmente.

“Sì, lo era,” Thráin ride, “il meglio del meglio. Oh, mi piacerebbe tanto parlare con _lui_. Anche lui è... morto?”

Bilbo guarda imbambolato l'uomo negli occhi, che sono curiosi, dieci volte più vivi (con tutti i fantasmi del passato, ironia della sorte), e lentamente ma inesorabilmente, sente il pavimento che gli crolla da sotto i piedi. Pensava di esserne fuori. Oh, in realtà pensava di poter assaporare un po' di pace per se stesso. _La quiete prima della tempesta_ , si ricorda per circa la centesima volta quel giorno.

“In realtà, penso sia...” inizia a dire, ma ecco quando uno scricchiolo annuncia la porta che viene aperta, e Thorin e Balin entrano, e la bocca di Bilbo si serra, e con tutta la buona volontà non riesce a tirare fuori un'altra parola.

Da parte sua, Thráin sembra impassibile – è probabilmente solo contento di aver avuto qualcuno con cui parlare, e questo è ciò che Bilbo dice a Thorin, riuscendo in qualche modo a descrivere quanto sia stato incredibile il padre senza che i suoi nervi abbiano la meglio su di lui. Gli augura buona fortuna con la dichiarazione pubblica e corre via, non appena può, non volendo davvero fuggire da Thorin o da Thráin, ma dalla sensazione crescente sia di dubbio che di curiosità che può effettivamente sentire consolidarsi di nuovo dentro di lui. _Non hai bisogno di questo_ , bisbiglia a se stesso, _stanne lontano. Porca miseria, stanne lontano e basta–_

Si scontra letteralmente con Bard Ibindikhel per la strada lungo il corridoio degli alloggi di Thorin, ed è sicuro di aver imprecato ad alta voce, ma il giornalista sta semplicemente sorridendo con facilità.

“Ciao, Bilbo,” esclama, “hai un minuto?”

“In realtà, no,” risponde Bilbo rapidamente, “non ce l'ho davvero, devo andare a prendere i Principi a scuola, ma ascolta... Dio, sai una cosa? Ti chiamerò.”

“Stai bene?” gli chiede Bard, ed è la seconda persona, quel giorno, ma Bilbo sente come se fosse l'unica domanda nessuno gli chiederà mai più.

“No, non proprio,” fa un sorriso un po' maniacale, “ma sul serio, devo andare. _Ti chiamerò_! O chiamerò Gandalf! O qualcun'altro!”

“C'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?” Bard gli urla dietro, e Bilbo per metà geme, per metà ride, gridandogli in risposta: “Così tante cose! Ci sono così tante cose che dovresti sapere!”

_E così ma così tante cose vorrei che non sapere affatto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**  
>  _îzhibag ki aggîn_ \- lo schema si sta ripetendo  
>  _Ughvashmez_ \- straordinario  
>  _Danukîn_ \- prato


	19. Capitolo XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo troverete un piccolo dizionario delle parole in khuzdul.

“Tu _cosa?!_ ”

Il piccolo café in centro è abbastanza vuoto da far sentire Bilbo a suo agio nel confidare a Frida alcuni dei più... delicati dettagli dei giorni (settimane, in realtà) in cui non si sono visti, ma le poche teste degli altri clienti si sollevano comunque sia per la sua espressione sinceramente scioccata, e Bilbo cerca di affondare il più possibile nella poltrona senza scivolare sotto il tavolo.

“Abbassa la voce,” implora, “non è niente, è...”

“ _Niente?_ ” urla Frida, poi, ricomponendosi e mettendosi la mano sopra la bocca, aggiunge con più calma, “niente? Stai scherzando, vero? Questo è... cioè, è... beh, non è come se non l'avessi previsto, è solo che–”

“ _L'avevi previsto?_ ” è la volta di Bilbo a interromperla frettolosamente, “era davvero così evidente per tutti tranne che per noi?”

“Io e Bard avevamo le nostre speculazioni,” commenta in tono casuale, e sogghigna quando Bilbo brontola.

“Fantastico.”

Il sorriso di lei si allarga, e si appoggia allo schienale della poltroncina, squadrandolo, e sembra fin troppo felice per i gusti di Bilbo.

“Questo è davvero incredibile,” dice, “avete... cioè...”

“Vuoi dire se abbiamo continuato anche dopo essere tornati a Palazzo?” Bilbo finisce la sua frase con riluttanza, e quando Frida annuisce con entusiasmo, apre la bocca per rispondere, ma non ne esce nulla. Beh, a parte che un altro gemito piuttosto disperato, e quando lei esclama con gioia, Bilbo resiste alla tentazione di sbattere la fronte contro il tavolo, delicatamente, ma accuratamente.

“Questo è... _così_ meraviglioso,” decide Frida, “Voglio dire, con tutto quello che succede, deve essere così... Avete parlato di come...? E come farete a...?”

Bilbo ascolta le sue mezze domande ed osserva i suoi gesti vaghi con molta costernazione.

“Prima di tutto,” dichiara quando Frida si ferma per riprendere fiato, “questo è _tutto tranne che_ meraviglioso, va bene? Voglio dire, è... è abbastanza meraviglioso, ma è anche, è... immensamente stressante. _Molto_ stressante. No, non ne abbiamo parlato... così tanto. No, ferma, non intendevo quello! Parliamo _un po'_ , solo non di cose importanti, io... oh Dio, smettila di guardarmi in quel modo, lo sai cosa voglio dire.”

Il sorrisetto è ancora fisso sul viso di Frida, e Bilbo può sentire il rossore che si sta insinuando sulle sue guance. Ha bisogno di dirle quello che vuole davvero dirle prima che questo si trasformi in una sorta di sessione di pettegolezzi.

“Ho... paura,” ammette con una voce molto più fievole di quanto vorrebbe, e l'espressione di lei cambia subito in una di preoccupazione, che lo rassicura, abbastanza stranamente, e così continua, le dita che giocherellano nervosamente con la tazza di caffè, il tovagliolo, qualunque cosa su cui può mettere le mani, “stanno succedendo... _così tante cose_ adesso, e nessuno... e nessuno mi dice cosa fare. Beh, mi dicono che dovrei... decidere se ne sono all'altezza, sai, se davvero... se davvero lo voglio, ma come cavolo faccio a deciderlo? Continuo... continuo a vederlo per circa venti minuti al giorno, a volte nemmeno quello, e non è abbastanza per... sai? Non posso... non posso prendere delle _decisioni consapevoli_ vivendo così, non posso...”

La sua voce smette di funzionare del tutto da sola, ed è probabilmente per il meglio – l'eloquenza sembra venirgli meno oggi.

“Beh, tu cosa vuoi?” gli chiede Frida, e quando la fissa in confusione, la donna inclina la testa, sollevando un sopracciglio, nulla della studentessa entusiasta che viene a sapere della prima cotta del suo amico rimane nella sua espressione, sostituita esattamente con la calma che Bilbo aveva voluto trovare in sua compagnia.

“Questa è l'unica cosa che conta in questo momento, penso,” aggiunge, “hai bisogno... _voi due_ avete bisogno di decidere se questa relazione valga la pena l'angoscia. _Buon Dio_ , non riesco a credere che sto dicendo questo, suona così dozzinale. Ma hai capito cosa intendo.”

“Penso di... sì?” mugola Bilbo.

“E?” Frida sorride, “chiunque ti abbia detto di decidere se ne sei all'altezza aveva ragione, sai. E probabilmente non smetterà per miracolo di essere difficile dopo che gli eventi attuali si placheranno. Voglio dire, è il _Re_ per la miseria...”

“Zitta, sì, lo so,” bisbiglia Bilbo, scrutando quello che lo circonda con molto sospetto. Da parte sua, Frida sembra solo un po' divertita.

“Allora?” osserva lei, “è questo che vuoi?”

Mantiene il suo sguardo, e Bilbo sospira profondamente.

“Non so nemmeno cosa _questo_ sia,” borbotta, “sai? Voglio... voglio la pace. Solo la pace, da tutto questo caos, e, e dall'incertezza, e... oh, e mi piacerebbe molto avere più che degli _stupidi_ venti minuti alla volta per... sai. Oh, e otto ore di sonno senza sogni ogni tanto. Inoltre, niente più bugie.”

“Bugie,” ripete lei, con una debolissima inflessione di confusione.

“Sì, bugie... sul serio, tutti quanti si sono scordati cosa è successo?” esclama Bilbo con un po' di disperazione, “ho parlato con Bard ieri, sai, e quando gli ho detto di per favore almeno provare a risolverlo, ha chiesto cosa, e ha detto ' _Oh quello_ ' quando gliel'ho ricordato. _Oh quello_. La mia vita è stata minacciata, in _più di un'occasione_ , ho finto di essere qualcun altro, in _più di un'occasione_ , ho mentito alle persone a cui voglio bene, in _più di un'occasione_ , e lo ricompensa con un _oh quello_. Sono stanco di tutto questo, Frida. Uno di questi giorni, verrà tutto fuori, e non importerà cosa io voglio. Niente importerà più davvero.”

Lo guarda un po' spiazzata, e Bilbo si rende conto un po' troppo tardi di aver leggermente esagerato.

“Mi dispiace, io...” mormora, agitando la mano per sostenere quello che la sua affermazione sarebbe stata, poi abbassando la testa quando fallisce ancora una volta a formare delle frasi appropriate.

“Bilbo,” dice la donna dolcemente, accarezzandogli la mano sul tavolo, ed è abbastanza per fargli alzare di nuovo lo sguardo.

“Scusa,” proferisce.

“Non dovresti chiedere scusa,” fa notare Frida, “e che cosa vuol dire che la tua vita è stata minacciata? Che diavolo è successo?”

Tiene la voce bassa, entrambi lo fanno, ma un'altra ondata di paranoia nauseabonda travolge Bilbo quando un cliente si alza dal suo tavolo sul lato opposto della sala accogliente, e i suoi occhi e quelli di Bilbo si incrociano per un attimo prima che lui se ne vada.

“Non è nulla,” dice, “nulla.”

“Oh, dimmelo e basta, okay?” Frida sospira, e Bilbo aggrotta la fronte, ma la donna aggiunge con fermezza, “dovresti lasciare che qualcuno si preoccupi di _te_ per una volta. Dai.”

E così Bilbo parla. Con riluttanza all'inizio, naturalmente – non è mai stato un tipo da lamentele. In realtà, l'idea stessa di confidare i suoi problemi a qualcuno lo riempie con una strana sorta di paura, e disagio, e senso di colpa, tutto in una volta. La maggior parte delle persone ha abbastanza problemi da risolvere senza doversi preoccupare di quelli di qualcun altro, è quello che ha sempre pensato. Il concetto di _condividere un peso_ non l'ha mai attirato – non gli dispiace di ascoltare, e offrire consigli quando si tratta dei problemi altrui, ma solo perché gli permette di distanziarsi per un po' dai propri... Ma deve ammetterlo, col passare del tempo e tazze di latte vuote, sta cominciando a vedere alcuni dei vantaggi di avere qualcuno con cui possa lagnarsi senza alcun ritegno.

Parla di tutto il loro soggiorno nella casa in montagna, dello strano stato d'animo con cui ha trascorso la maggior parte del suo tempo lì, l'ansia e, allo stesso tempo, l'apatia quasi debilitante che si ricorda di aver provato dopo l'incidente in città dopo il discorso di Thorin, dove l'uomo di Smaug gli si era avvicinato e aveva finito per perdere i sensi come risultato... Lotta con la sensazione incredibilmente patetica mentre prosegue col racconto, ma Frida non sembra pensarla così – infatti, sembra quasi inorridita e decisamente preoccupata, e Bilbo non sa bene cosa provare a riguardo. Se gli è permesso di sentirsi... sollevato.

Incoraggiato da una fetta di cheesecake, le descrive i suoi sentimenti belligeranti nei confronti di Thorin e suo padre, e Thorin in generale, e come nulla sia stato più lo stesso dopo che sono tornati a Palazzo, e in qualche modo, si sono ritrovati al punto di partenza.

“... Ed ecco perché ho chiamato Bard ieri,” dichiara Bilbo, “Voglio dire, Thráin non stava... non stava dicendo cose molte sensate, ma comunque...”

“E Bard cosa ha avuto da dire a riguardo?” Frida si china in avanti, “sapeva se quello che Thráin ha detto di sua madre è vero?”

“No, ha solo detto che ci avrebbe dato un'occhiata,” Bilbo scuote la testa, “però sembrava davvero eccitato... Aspetta, ma non te l'ha detto? Pensavo che foste...”

“Oh, lo siamo. Lo siamo,” replica Frida rapidamente, arrossendo un po', “è solo che... non parlo con lui da prima che andasse a Palazzo per tutte quelle interviste. Un buon lavoro, tra l'altro, non pensi?”

“Hmm,” concorda Bilbo.

Aveva passato la serata a guardare la grande rivelazione con i suoi colleghi nella caffetteria, rannicchiato in una poltrona mentre tutti gli altri esternavano i loro _ooh_ e _aah_ su ciò che non era altro che un paio di secondi di riprese di Thorin e suo padre nell'ufficio del Re, tutto molto pulito e ordinato e dall'aspetto professionale... Ma mentre il giornalista chiacchierava della 'necessità comprensibile per lo spazio personale' e 'l'integrità della Corona' (i flashback erano lì, ed erano intensi) , tutto ciò a cui Bilbo era in grado di pensare erano le parole che Thráin gli aveva detto, gli schemi che si ripetono e quant'altro, e...

Sa che la curiosità non ha mai prodotto nulla di buono per lui, specialmente in questi giorni. Sa che deve stare il più lontano possibile da ulteriori misteri e cose affini, eppure... Non riesce a farne a meno – non è stato in grado di concentrarsi per bene dalla sua conversazione con Thráin ieri. Fa del suo meglio per convincere se stesso che è perché l'uomo era un eccellente narratore, il che risulta essere vero, ma del tutto irrilevante. No, la verità è che, non appena ha sentito Thráin parlare del cugino di Bofur, una parte di lui sapeva che questo non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare... Ha persino chiesto a Bard di tenerlo aggiornato, per la miseria! _Pace. Sì, beh, se la pace è quello che vuoi veramente, Bilbo Baggins, potresti voler riconsiderare il tuo approccio a questa situazione._

Non si immagina di poter minimamente spiegare a Frida la singolare miscela orribile di senso di colpa, nei confronti sia del Re che dei Principi, e la confusione, e l'ansia quasi illimitata, e poi i lapsus momentanei di tutto il suo buon senso quando quasi dimentica tutto quello che gli sta accadendo ultimamente, e crede nell'impossibile di nuovo, anche se per un po'. Ma, ahimè, Frida non fallisce di sorprenderlo, e dice qualcosa che lo fa soffermare, anche se brevemente.

“Sei un apprensivo patologico,” la donna sorride, e lo prende di sorpresa, perché ha appena trascorso gli ultimi cinque minuti a contemplare molto seriamente il suo futuro in parole che un certo numero di suoi vecchi professori non esiterebbero a definire 'inutilmente pompose', probabilmente – cucire insieme frasi complicate lo calma e gli dà il tempo di pensare _mentre_ parla, che male c'è.

“Sono... lo sono?” ciancia e Frida sospira.

“Sì, lo sei. Guardati come ti preoccupi di cose per cui non dovresti sprecare il tuo tempo a preoccuparti.”

“Frida, la maggior parte del mio soggiorno qui è stato letteralmente composto dal preoccuparmi di cose per cui non mi sarei dovuto preoccupare,” replica seccamente, “questo è ciò che mi ha cacciato in questo casino, in primo luogo.”

“E se non ci fosse nessun casino?” offre lei semplicemente.

“Cosa... ma che vuol dire?”

“E se non ci fosse nessun casino?” ripete Frida con calma, “e se tu fossi l'unico a vedere tutto questo come un enorme problema orribile che non andrà via? E se il dottor Grey e la sua gente... facessero quello che fanno, e le elezioni avessero luogo quando dovrebbero, e Bard avesse un colpo di fortuna, e Bundushar semplicemente sparisse? E se tutto questa situazione... si risolvesse?”

Bilbo rimane a bocca aperta e senza parole per un attimo, perché non può essere del tutto sicuro se Frida sia seria – non è mai stato molto bravo a capirlo.

“Stai scherzando, vero?” dice alla fine, sottovoce, “lo sai che non è così semplice.”

“No, tu pensi che non sia così semplice,” ribatte, “tu ed io sappiamo che ne hai passate abbastanza. Ed è difficile, e sei spaesato e spaventato, e lo capisco, ma Bilbo, niente è così brutto come sembra. Forse il tuo mondo non crollerà se confessassi–”

“Aspetta, aspetta, pensi che _dovrei farlo_?” la interrompe Bilbo, un brutto brivido gli balla lungo la schiena.

“Sto dicendo che potrebbe non essere così... orribile. O letale. Capisco che pensi di proteggere il Re–”

“Capisci che penso di proteggere – è stato Bard a farti orchestrare questo incontro?” rimbecca Bilbo, “cosa vuole? Più dramma per scrivere i suoi titoli della domenica? Non ce n'è stato abbastanza?”

“Bard non mi ha fatto _orchestrare_ niente,” risponde Frida, la sua voce pacata e comunicando quel poco di inflessione fredda da far rimpiangere a Bilbo le sue parole.

“Io–”

“Ascoltami,” dice Frida con fermezza, ma anche con affetto, “ovviamente sei superstressato, e odio vederti così. E hai ragione, forse la famiglia reale non potrebbe sopportare altre sorprese o improvvise rivelazioni. Ma non posso fare a meno di domandarmi quanto _tu_ possa sopportare. Non abbatterti per qualcosa che non è colpa tua–”

“Non colpa mia... Frida, l'attacco–”

“Non lo sai,” dichiara la donna con severità, poi, chinandosi più vicino per assicurarsi che Bilbo le presti davvero attenzione, “non lo sai. Nessuno dovrebbe vivere con un dubbio del genere. Hai trovato qualcosa di veramente meraviglioso lungo la strada, e dovresti concentrarti su quello. Potrebbe avere bisogno di te, ed è tutto molto bello e nobile, ma non fare l'errore di pensare di non aver bisogno anche tu di lui. Potresti essere preoccupato, ma se il Re è solo lontanamente come immagino che sia, lo è anche lui. Per tutte le ragioni sbagliate, tuttavia.”

Bilbo si appoggia alla sedia, sentendosi improvvisamente un po' esposto e vulnerabile per qualche ragione, e mantiene il suo sguardo implacabile finché le sue spalle non si accasciano e si pizzica il ponte del naso.

“Hai ragione su una cosa,” mormora, “non credo di essere in grado di continuare così per molto più tempo.”

“Allora non farlo.”

_Allora non farlo._

“È più facile a dirsi che a farsi.”

“Va bene, allora mettiamola su un altro piano – dagli una fine ragionevole, prima di farti prendere un esaurimento nervoso. Prima che tutto si risolva in modo assolutamente orribile, e senza il tuo controllo. Come ti sembra?”

“Non proprio rassicurante,” mugola, e lei sorride.

“Lo sai che sono qui per te, se hai bisogno di parlare. Ogni volta che ne hai bisogno.”

“Lo so, grazie.”

Si lasciano trasportare dal silenzio per un attimo fugace, Bilbo accoltella ciò che resta della sua cheesecake con la forchetta piuttosto distrattamente mentre Frida controlla il telefono, ma non dura molto a lungo.

“È Bard,” Frida agita il suo iPhone verso di lui, “arriverà tra una decina di minuti. Per allora potresti essere ormai troppo lontano.”

“Apprezzo l'avvertimento,” ridacchia, ma si ferma quando si rende conto che non sa quali sarebbero state le sue parole successive.

“Penso che... resterò, a dire la verità,” aggiunge, mortalmente certo che ad un certo punto rimpiangerà quella decisione.

“Davvero?” Frida sorride, “fantastico. Sta portando alcuni file dagli archivi di Azanulbizar da farci controllare, sui... sui miei nonni, perlopiù, per scoprire che collegamento avessero esattamente con il vecchio Re...”

“Non puoi semplicemente chiedere a tua nonna?” domanda Bilbo, e lei aggrotta la fronte quasi impercettibilmente, ma è lì – Bilbo è fin troppo bravo a notare le sfumature delle emozioni ormai.

“È... riluttante a condividere,” ammette Frida, “dice che è pericoloso, e che non ha più importanza. Non sa che sto cercando di saperne di più... Dio, non sa nemmeno di me e Bard. Vedi,” sorride piuttosto tristemente, “so so come ci si sente, fare qualcosa dietro le spalle di qualcuno.”

“Ma una volta non avevi detto che era... investita in tutto questo?” ricorda Bilbo.

“Oh, è più che investita,” Frida annuisce, “la nonna è un'accanita sostenitrice della monarchia, lo è sempre stata, ed è molto anti-Bundushar, posso dirti tanto, ma a parte questo... Ha un sacco di risentimento per il periodo prima della rivoluzione, tiene conferenze presso l'Università sull'impatto dei regimi comunisti in Europa, ed è _decisamente_ il tipo da essere stata una leader ribelle in modalità guerrilla durante Azanulbizar, ma non mi dice molto. Spero che i file che Bard ha trovato potranno darmi delle risposte.”

“Risposte,” Bilbo sospira, ma non continua qualunque cosa quella frase volesse raggiungere, e probabilmente Frida non si aspetta che continui.

Invece, passano un paio di minuti in una conversazione informale sui progressi di Fíli a scuola, e sui loro tipi favoriti di torta e, stranamente, sui vestiti, e Bilbo comincia a sentirsi un po' rilassato. Forse Frida ha ragione – ha davvero un talento nello stressarsi molto intensamente per cose che potrebbero rivelarsi molto meglio se sapesse fare un passo indietro e calmarsi un po'. _In più_ , è incapace di includere altre persone nella sua preoccupazione, il che potrebbe essere il nocciolo di una vasta maggioranza dei suoi problemi, siamo onesti...

La campanellina di bronzo sopra l'ingresso tintinna, e Bard entra a grandi passi, sembrando molto di fretta, la giacca appoggiata sul braccio con nonchalance e la borsa traboccante di quello che devono essere i fascicoli che Frida aveva accennato. Il suo viso si illumina quando si accorge di lei che lo saluta, e diventa assolutamente pieno di gioia quando vede Bilbo, che offre un cenno nervoso e un piccolo saluto.

“Bilbo! È bello vederti qui,” esclama il giornalista, “ _âzyungel_ , l'hai costretto con la forza a rimanere qui per incontrarmi?”

Si china a premere un casto bacio sulla guancia di Frida, e lei ridacchia, stringendogli il braccio e prendendogli la giacca in modo che Bard possa portare una sedia al tavolo.

“Non ho fatto niente del genere. Avevamo un sacco di cui parlare, e poi tu sei apparso dal nulla.”

“Davvero,” Bard sogghigna, dando Bilbo un'occhiata d'intesa – non sapendo come rispondere, scrolla semplicemente le spalle, e Bard ride.

“Bene, sono contento che tu sia qui,” dice, “grazie per quella telefonata ieri. Hai preso due mosche con uno schiaffo – aspetta, è quella l'espressione?”

“Due piccioni con una fava,” rispondono Bilbo e Frida all'unisono.

“Hmm. La nostra versione ha più senso, non credi? In ogni caso,” continua, “Frida ed io progettavamo di tirar fuori un po' roba degli archivi da secoli ormai, e ora che so cosa Thráin ha detto, sono andato a prendere altri fascicoli che ho pensato che potrebbero essere interessanti per tutti noi. Sapevi che aveva parlato dei tuoi nonni?”

Dirige la sua ultima frase verso Frida mentre fruga nella sua borsa e comincia a tirar fuori cartella dopo cartella, tutte di spessa carta marrone con la stemma reale sopra – Bilbo si ricorda del suo contratto, e non sa come sentirsi a riguardo.

“Davvero?” I suoi occhi si spalancano.

“Ha detto... cos'era, Bilbo?”

“Oh, um... niente di che? Ha solo... ha citato gli Smythe, e che erano scappati? In realtà, non stava dicendo cose con molto senso. Sembrava pensare che Laura Ibindikhel fosse stata in qualche modo coinvolta nella sua sopravvivenza, e ha detto... ha detto qualcosa sulla falsariga di 'gli Smythe erano fuggiti, e Bifur era scomparso, e così Bundushar ha pensato di averci tutti in pugno,' io... Non ha molto senso, vero?”

Entrambi lo fissano, Frida è chiaramente sbalordita, Bard è assorto nei suoi pensieri, i gli occhiali a metà sul naso, prima che si girano per guardarsi a vicenda.

“Troppo bello per essere una coincidenza?” commenta il giornalista, e Bilbo vede nel viso di lei lo stesso tipo di baluginio di dolore vago che aveva notato una volta, ma poi Frida esala: “Oh, decisamente.”

Bard ordina un caffè molto casualmente, ma ciò che segue è forse una delle ore più confuse della vita di Bilbo. Il giornalista dispiega attraverso il tavolo i numerosi fascicoli che aveva portato, e anche Frida ne prende delle pile, e non è del tutto chiaro che cosa stanno cercando, ma stanno senza dubbio arrivando _da qualche parte_.

Frida sembra essere risoluta a conoscere gli anni da studentessa di sua nonna, mentre Bard ha bisogno di conoscere tutto ciò che riguarda gli eventi di quasi dieci anni prima della rivoluzione, e Bilbo semplicemente sta lì ad ascoltarli, nomi e luoghi che non significano niente per lui che vengono menzionati ancora e ancora, o solo una volta, o anche annotati, e non capisce molto, così sorseggia semplicemente il suo tè freddo e li lascia fare. Sembrano che stanno ricostruendo una sorta di linea temporale molto generale, e con il suo interesse suscitato dal racconto di Bilbo delle parole di Thráin, Bard è determinato a trovare una connessione tra la madre, Smaug Bundushar, la nonna di Frida e Thráin se stesso – qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che spiegherebbe cosa diavolo è successo dieci anni fa.

“Questo non ha alcun senso,” dichiara Frida, per circa la quarta volta ormai, “so che la nonna ha lasciato il paese per colpa della rivoluzione, ma ha sempre detto che è stato perché vivere qui era diventato insopportabile. Ora sembra come se non avesse altra scelta se non fuggire...”

“Forse lo stiamo considerando nel modo sbagliato,” mormora Bard, il suo caffè dimenticato, il mento appoggiato sulla mano, un lungo dito che tamburella sulle labbra, “forse l'assenza di informazioni è intenzionale, sai. Forse qualcuno si è assicurato che non ci fosse niente da sapere. Conosciamo tutti una persona che è bravissima a fare tabula rasa più e più volte. Tutta faccenda di 'pensava di averci tutti in pugno' che Bilbo ha citato puzza di bruciato – se è vera, Bundushar ha tentato letteralmente di cancellare tutte le prove delle sue malefatte durante la rivoluzione, e questo è un motivo in più e la leva per affossarlo. Vorrei solo poter parlare con Thráin da solo.”

“Niente ancora?” osserva Frida.

“No, il Re è contrario, piuttosto risolutamente. Non l'hanno visto così arrabbiato da un po' come quando gli ho chiesto se potevo per favore fare un'intervista con il padre in privato.”

Un'onda strana di soddisfazione travolge Bilbo – nemmeno sa da dove è venuta. La ignora e dà un'occhiata in giro, invece – i café poco appariscenti non sono sempre pieni di spie in ascolto, nei film, almeno? Ci sono solo una manciata di persone là con loro, la maggior parte di loro studenti con cuffie che fissano saldamente lo schermo del laptop o le pagine di un libro, e Bilbo lo trova strano – potrebbero anche progettare un'altra rivoluzione, e nessuno lo noterebbe.

“Abbiamo veramente bisogno del suo quadro generale della situazione,” Bard si lamenta ancora un po', “lo stesso con Bifur Abkhûz. Loro due potrebbero essere le nostre uniche piste per scoprire quello che è realmente accaduto – quello che Bundushar stava progettando allora, e quello che sta cercando di raggiungere ora.”

“Lo schema si sta ripetendo,” mormora Bilbo attraverso la cannuccia in bocca, e Bard aggrotta la fronte.

“Come, scusa?”

“Oh, è solo qualcosa che Thráin mi ha detto. _Lo schema si sta ripetendo_ ,” spiega Bilbo, “da quello che ho capito, sembra pensare che Bundushar stia cercando di finire ciò che aveva iniziato qui durante la rivoluzione... non lo so!” Agita la mano freneticamente quando li vede entrambi che lo guardano a bocca aperta piuttosto increduli, “sto solo speculando.”

“Speculare è tutto quello che abbiamo in questo momento,” Bard sospira.

“Guarda, ormai sono più che invischiato in tutto questo,” sottolinea Bilbo, “ma c'è ancora una cosa che non ha senso per me – come diavolo ha fatto Bundushar a trovare Thráin? L'ha tenuto nascosto per un bel po' di tempo prima che Gandalf mettesse le mani su di lui, giusto?”

“Sì.”

“Beh, cosa pensi che stesse progettando di fare? Voglio dire, non posso pretendere di capire il quadro d'insieme qui, ma ho incontrato Bundushar un paio di volte, e non mi sembra proprio che si lascerebbe scappare Thráin, non se stava progettando qualcosa di grande e... e diabolico con lui, sai?”

Entrambi sembrano sorpresi per le sue parole, ma non tanto sorpresi quanto Bilbo stesso – ha giurato che non avrebbe più cercato di immergersi in questa situazione, per il suo bene! Improvvisamente, con sorprendente chiarezza, ricorda di aver fatto uscire di nascosto i Principi da Palazzo qualche mese fa, senza la conoscenza del Re, solo perché ha pensato che fosse la cosa giusta da fare... L'aveva fatto nonostante gli era stato detto di non immischiarsi – tutto perché pensava di essere nel giusto, e perché era testardo, e perché sapeva, _sapeva_ che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Oppure era riuscito a convincersene per circa due ore. E aveva pensato che Thorin l'avrebbe sicuramente licenziato per questa palese violazione delle regole, ma non è accaduto, e fattore ancora più importante, la cosa è andata ben oltre e si è risolta in modo eccellente per tutti gli interessati...

Bilbo sa che è un cattivo esempio, ma pensa anche di sapere perché si è ricordato questa particolare parte della sua storia al Palazzo – allora si trattava solo di essere testardo e stupidamente coraggioso, di decidere di fare qualcosa, al diavolo le conseguenze, perché era sicuro che il risultato si sarebbe rivelato buono a lungo termine. Era così sicuro allora, così risoluto nelle sue convinzioni, così coraggioso, la sua mente lucida... Forse è giunto il momento di riguadagnare un po' di lucidità. Dio, ha passato quello che sembra un'eternità solo ad essere spaventato e sopraffatto dalla preoccupazione e in generale semplicemente inutile, non è forse così?

Beh, primo ordine del giorno – saldare i conti con Bundushar e qualunque pericolo Bilbo pensa che l'uomo potrebbe rappresentare per lui. Improvvisamente, è stanco e stufo di temere ciò che potrebbe accadere senza avere una voce in capitolo. Di lasciare il suo destino in mano ad altri. Aiutare Bard e Frida, e, sì, probabilmente Gandalf, a scoprire di più, è in realtà aiutare se stesso in un certo senso, giusto? Ad avere un po' di pace della mente, perlomeno. Potrebbe trascorrere le sue giornate seduto a girarsi i pollici aspettando che il suo mondo crolli, o che potrebbe tirare fuori le unghie ed evitare che ciò accada. O almeno sopportare tutto questo con una qualche parvenza di dignità.

 _E se non ci fosse nessun casino?_ Oh, Bilbo è sicuro che c'è un gran bel casino, e che sicuramente in futuro peggiorerà, ma non può più lasciare che si acutizzi. Sente un improvviso impulso di adrenalina, ed è quasi pronto ad alzarsi e uscire dal café, ma è abbastanza razionale da rendersi conto di non sapere quale potrebbe essere il prossimo passo da fare.

“Stai bene?” gli chiede allora Frida, facendolo destare dalle sue fantasticherie, e si rende conto di avere lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, probabilmente con molta intensità, per Dio sa quanto tempo.

“Voglio aiutare,” dichiara semplicemente, ed è come se la sua voce non fosse nemmeno sua, è come se qualcun altro stesse dicendo le parole per lui, ma non gli importa particolarmente.

“Ditemi cosa fare,” continua, “potrei... penso che potrei fare a Thráin alcune domande.”

Frida e Bard si scambiano uno sguardo fugace.

“Puoi accedere a lui?” chiede il giornalista.

“Non lo so...” Bilbo inclina la testa, ma poi, con più fermezza, “sì. Più o meno, credo. Sì. Non è che io... non è che posso avere delle risposte da lui con la forza, ma credo che noi due potremo godere di un'altra... conversazione. Sai? Forse impareremo qualcosa di prezioso.”

“Bilbo, ne sei _sicuro_?” chiede Frida, e Bilbo sente nella sua voce la stessa preoccupazione che ha gravato su di lui fino a non molto tempo fa, di avere troppe cose in ballo, di preoccuparsi di cose per cui non dovrebbe essere preoccuparsi...

Sorride.

“Sono sicuro. Voglio dire... non so quanto potrà essere utile, ma io... penso di doverci provare.”

Frida sembra piuttosto dispiaciuta per qualche ragione, ma Bard è l'esatto opposto.

“Eccellente. Questo potrebbe davvero aiutarci ad invertire la rotta. Ho persone che lavorano sulla ricostruzione del profilo di Bundushar prima della rivoluzione – è notoriamente reticente sul suo passato. E se fosse possibile trovare maggiori informazioni su quel periodo, in generale, Bilbo, su mia madre, su quello che è effettivamente accaduto...–”

“Farò del mio meglio, ma è ancora solo un uomo molto vecchio e molto fragile,” gli ricorda Bilbo gentilmente, “non sono sicuro di quanto si ricordi, o se qualunque cosa sia... sai, legittima.”

“È vero,” Bard annuisce, ed è sul punto di dire qualcosa di più, ma il suo telefono squilla, e dopo alcune frasi veloci in khuzdul che Bilbo non comprende del tutto, sembra ancora più turbato.

“Ascolta, devo andare,” dice, e quando Frida inclina la testa con curiosità, agita la mano con una certa vaga irritazione, “me ne vado per cinque minuti e l'ufficio va a pezzi. Mi dispiace, _âzyungel_ , ma se è ancora confermato per la prossima settimana...”

“Certo,” Frida sorride, e si alza con lui, aiutandolo a raccogliere tutte le cartelle e i fascicoli.

“Bilbo, fammi una telefonata, se ti capita qualcosa,” dice Bard, “e se si pensa di poter imparare più da questi fascicoli che ho qui, li ho per tutta la settimana, quindi fammelo sapere, va bene?”

Bilbo sta per essere concordare, ma Bard sta già salutando Frida, baciandola in modo sorprendentemente dolce, e Bilbo la guarda mentre l'accompagna alla cassa a pagare, mormorandogli qualcosa, la sua espressione preoccupata, e lui la rassicura con parole che Bilbo non afferra, e si sorridono a vicenda, baciandosi un'altra volta... Distoglie lo sguardo, perché sente quasi come se li stesse spiando. Quando Frida torna al tavolo, sprofondando nella poltrona pesantemente, Bilbo sorride, sollevando un sopracciglio, e lei sospira.

“È... movimentato, questo è sicuro,” risponde alla domanda che non ha chiesto, e Bilbo sorride.

“Siete molto belli insieme, se non ti dispiace che lo dica,” commenta, e Frida ridacchia.

“Perché, grazie. Comunque, abbiamo a malapena... voglio dire, lo vedo tutto il tempo e ancora sembra che non abbiamo mai un momento di pace. Sai?”

“Sì,” dice Bilbo, “ma almeno puoi vederlo alla luce del giorno.”

Frida ridacchia, e Bilbo non le dice, _sei fortunata. Potrai anche avere una relazione indaffarata, ma almeno è una vera relazione. Guardatevi a baciarvi nei café ed incontrarvi nel bel mezzo della giornata ed avere programmi per la prossima settimana... vorrei avere una cosa del genere, e non è che mi penta di aver scelto Thorin invece, è che non posso avere una cosa del genere_ con lui. _E finora, preferisco avere lui che... che quello, ma anche, non c'è niente di sbagliato nel desiderare un paio di aspetti normali per il nostro rapporto, giusto?_

Sente il bisogno improvviso di andare a vedere Thorin, ovunque si trovi, e la convinzione che ha raggiunto prima è rafforzata da questo – farà del suo meglio per arraffare più tempo possibile da passare con lui, e se ha ragione, questo alla fine li porterà a parlare. Che è qualcosa che teme, ma è anche qualcosa che è assolutamente necessaria, e non può rimandare più a lungo.

“Penso che me ne andrò anch'io,” dice Frida, ma alza il dito verso di lui quando comincia a raccogliere le sue cose.

“Prima di farlo,” dice con fermezza, “Voglio assicurarmi che tu capisca che... che questo non dipende da te. Bard ha tutto sotto controllo, non importa come appare, e scioglierà il bandolo della matassa, con o senza il tuo aiuto.”

“Lo so ma–”

“Sono _seria_ , Bilbo. Hai già abbastanza cose in ballo. Non fare questo per un falso senso di... oh, che ne so io, coraggio. Non pensare di risolvere qualcosa buttandoti a capofitto nel pericolo. E _certamente_ non pensare a questo come a una tua... penitenza per qualsiasi cosa pensi di aver fatto di sbagliato. Per favore?”

“Frida...” bisbiglia.

“Mi preoccupo per te,” dichiara la donna in tono severo, e il suo contegno rigoroso prende Bilbo un po' di sorpresa.

“Lo so, io...”

“ _Chiamami_ quando ne hai bisogno, hai capito?” gli ordina, “preoccupati dell'unica cosa di cui _dovresti_ preoccuparti, e questa è... tu sai chi.”

“Lo so,” ripete, “Lo farò. Te lo prometto,” aggiunge risoluto, e anche se lei non è convinta, pensa che questa sia una promessa, che potrebbe effettivamente essere in grado di mantenere.

Per un po', comunque.

***

Il resto della giornata è beatamente povero di avvenimenti – completa tutte le sue routine abbastanza semplicemente, i Principi si lamentano della quantità delle loro attività extrascolastiche, e mentre ascolta Fíli fare una lista di tutti i motivi per cui _non_ ha più bisogno di proseguire con le sue lezioni di scherma, Bilbo cerca di pensare al momento migliore per andare a trovare Thorin. È una strana sorta di panico, mescolato con sentimenti di inadeguatezza, quando si rende conto di non sapere quasi niente dei programmi del Re. Da una parte, perché dovrebbe? D'altra parte, lo fa sentire un po' impotente.

Spera che Thorin possa unirsi a loro per la cena, ma quando questo non succede, decide di appoggiare il suo ritrovato coraggio e chiedere direttamente a Balin. Il Capo di Stato Maggiore è quasi altrettanto difficile da rintracciare, ma Bilbo riesce a trovarlo al fianco di Deidre, distribuendo ordini alle domestiche e risolvendo questo o quel problema, appartenente alla lavanderia, per quanto ne capisce Bilbo. Ha un momento un po' difficile nello spiegare come sia finito n questa parte del Palazzo, ma per fortuna, Deidre ha troppo lavoro per avere il tempo di fare battute argute, e Balin lo lascia semplicemente camminare al suo fianco e gli dà abbastanza tempo di dirgli che cosa sta realmente accadendo, Dio lo benedica.

“Ritorna oggi verso le dieci,” dice, “ma ti sconsiglio di fare... qualsiasi cosa tu abbia pianificato, ma non mi aspetto che mi darai retta. No, non mi guardare in quel modo, dico sul serio – fai quello che pensi sia meglio. Basta che tieni a mente che ha un incontro con il Capo della Polizia domani mattina.”

“No, io non avevo intenzione di... Voglio dire, non è che io...” farfuglia Bilbo, arrossendo, ma Balin si limita a sollevare un sopracciglio e non dice nulla, tranne che per un semplice: “Penso che abbia in programma di pranzare a casa domani, però.”

“Oh,” Bilbo sospira, “Oh, questo è... fantastico, voglio dire...”

“Vuoi che lo organizzi in modo che tu e i Principi possiate incontrarvi con lui nella solita sala da pranzo?” chiede Balin abbastanza casualmente, ma Bilbo sente una strana sorta di paura e Balin improvvisamente sui è trasformato nel loro... che cosa? Consigliere di appuntamenti?

“Solo se non è un problema, io...”

“Consideralo fatto.”

“Balin, non vorrei che presumessi che io... che...”

Con sua grande sorpresa, l'uomo ridacchia.

“Non sono nel business di _presumere_ niente,” dice gentilmente, “Farò del mio meglio per aiutarti a combinare un programma che potrebbe funzionare per voi due, ma oltre a questo, la vita è la tua. Basta che non lo fai arrivare in ritardo ai suoi incontri, grazie.”

“Farò... farò del mio meglio,” mugola Bilbo debolmente.

“È tutto ciò che chiedo. Ora, c'è altro?”

“A dire il vero, mi sono chiesto...”

“Sputa il rospo.”

“I Principi vedranno di nuovo Thráin domani, ma pensi che potrei... parlargli da solo? A volte?”

Si fermano di colpo in cima alla scala principale, quando i loro cammini stavano per separarsi, e Balin aggrotta la fronte e scruta Bilbo con più attenzione ora.

“A che scopo?”

“Oh, beh, quando Thorin mi ha chiesto di... quando mi ha chiesto di tenere compagnia a suo padre ieri, abbiamo parlato, e io... io ho avuto l'impressione che ne volesse di più. Più compagnia.”

Balin inclina la testa, il cipiglio in gran parte indecifrabile ancora al suo posto.

“Capisco,” dice lentamente.

“Mi sono piaciute molto le sue storie,” aggiunge Bilbo con entusiasmo, “e penso che si sia divertito a raccontarle, e... sto solo chiedendo perché ho molto più tempo libero a disposizione di quanto mi piacerebbe in questi giorni, e questo sembra un... bel modo per passarlo, suppongo?”

“Non credo che dovresti chiederlo a me,” dice Balin, “perché non vedi che cosa ha da dire il Re in proposito.”

“Ah... Suppongo che tu abbia ragione,” Bilbo annuisce.

“Non dargli peso se sarà un po' diffidente, però,” aggiunge Balin, “non è particolarmente entusiasta di tutto questo interesse per il padre. Rifiuta a dozzine i giornalisti che chiedono un'intervista.”

“Sì, ho sentito,” borbotta Bilbo, poi, in modo più risoluto, per scacciare il cipiglio momentaneo di Balin di sospetto confuso, “Non voglio... molestarlo, o qualcosa del genere. Ho solo... ho pensato di fargli visita di tanto in tanto, la mattina, sai...”

“Ancora una volta, non sono la persona a cui dovresti chiederlo,” Balin sorride, “o che devi convincere. Buona fortuna.”

E con questo, Bilbo viene lasciato a se stesso per il resto della serata. Decide di passarla con i ragazzi, dato che Fíli gli ha chiesto aiuto con un compito scritto, e sa per certo che Kíli non ha nemmeno iniziato i suoi compiti. Il tempo vola seduto sul tappeto nelle loro stanze, chinato su problemi di matematica di terza elementare, mentre Fíli alterna tra lo scribacchiare il racconto della sua 'storia più emozionante delle vacanze estive' (Bilbo è riuscito a convincerlo a _non_ scrivere della notte dell'attacco al Palazzo, e scegliere qualcosa di meno sconvolgente invece), e il masticare la penna, il che a quanto pare lo aiuta a concentrarsi a scrivere meglio in inglese.

Bilbo non protesta – è contento di avere qualcosa di così intrinsecamente pacifico da fare prima di andare a tuffarsi nell'ignoto. Sorride quando si rende conto che ogni singolo incontro con Thorin è, in effetti, un'incognita, e quando Kíli gli chiede perché sta sorridendo, aggira la domanda evocando un ricordo della sua infanzia trascorsa ad odiare la matematica, intrattenendo i ragazzi abbastanza in modo che anche Bilbo possa dimenticare il gusto leggermente amaro dei suoi pensieri.

In poco tempo, è il momento di portare Fíli lontano dal suo computer, e convincere Kíli dei vantaggi di una doccia ogni tanto, e poi è un altro capitolo de _Il Popolo del Tappeto_ di Pratchett, e Bilbo augura loro la buonanotte.

“Oh, quasi mi dimenticavo,” annuncia, in piedi alla porta, “vostro zio si unirà a noi per il pranzo di domani. Tanto per farvelo sapere. Gli chiederemo della scherma, va bene, Fíli?”

“Va bene,” arriva una risposta borbottata dal Principe più grande.

“Notte notte.”

“Buonanotte.”

Mentre cammina a grandi passi attraverso i corridoi silenziosi, Bilbo non può fare a meno di ricordare – una volta, tanto tempo fa, Fíli si sarebbe dimenato e avrebbe protestato all'idea di persino tentare di avvicinarsi a Thorin con qualsiasi tipo di problema o di richiesta, e nessuno dei Principi sarebbe stato troppo entusiasta di pranzare con lui. A fianco dei ragazzi, a Bilbo viene costantemente ricordato il valore reale del suo soggiorno qui, le cose che è effettivamente riuscito a fare _bene_ , in qualche modo, ad un certo punto. I ragazzi gli ricordano ciò che conta davvero. _Dimenticati il resto_ , ordina se stesso, _dimenticati il resto, e ricordare cosa credere in questi ragazzi ti ha fatto fare nel corso del tempo._

Il suo istinto non lo ha mai tradito quando si trattava delle decisioni avventate che alla fine hanno portato a riparare il loro rapporto con il Re – perché dovrebbe deluderlo adesso?

Abbastanza contento per una volta, si dirige verso la caffetteria, per fare due chiacchiere davanti a una tazza di tè (e forse un sorso di birra, solo per convincere il suo cuore a smettere di battere così freneticamente ogni volta che pensa a quello che ha programmato di fare). Trova solo Bofur e Mirjam nella stanza poco illuminata, chinati su qualcosa tra di loro sul tavolo, in un profondo dibattito condotto in khuzdul. Bilbo afferra un ' _troppo cibo?_ ' e ' _ma lo beve quello?_ ' e ciò che pensa è probabilmente ' _non ne ho idea_ ', ma il modo in Bofur lo borbotta ed aggrotta le sopracciglia, potrebbe anche essere una maledizione particolarmente fiorita. Ma poi lo notano e di colpo si separano come conigli spaventati, Bofur lo saluta a voce decisamente troppo alta e allegra mentre Mirjam chiude il bloc-notes con qualunque cosa ci stesse scribacchiando.

“Ciao...” dice Bilbo lentamente, attentamente, “che succede?”

“Oh, niente, niente,” Bofur agita la mano, “solo qualche... problema con i rifornimenti, niente di cui preoccuparsi... Caffè?”

“Tè, per favore,” Bilbo ridacchia, “e da quando sei il manager dei rifornimenti? Bombur sta di nuovo battendo la fiacca?”

“Nulla del genere,” Bofur ride, “è solo che... sto aiutando Mirjam con alcune... cose.”

“Cose,” ripete Bilbo, e quando cerca una qualche spiegazione con Mirjam, la donna rotea gli occhi verso Bofur, sogghignando a Bilbo, e si affretta verso la cucina per mettere su la teiera.

“Sì, cose.”

“Okay...?” Bilbo inclina la testa, ma decide di non insistere, chiedendo: “dove sono tutti?”

“C'è quella cena con quei diplomatici italiani domani, ricordi? Bombur sta ancora comandando a bacchetta i cuochi, credo, e tutti gli altri sono altrettanto occupati.”

“Giusto... giusto,” Bilbo annuisce, rannicchiandosi nella sua poltrona preferita, in attesa che Bofur aggiunga dell'altro, ma quando non lo fa, raccoglie il suo coraggio.

“Quando ho parlato con Thráin,” dice, sperando di avere un tono noncurante, “penso che abbia accennato a tuo zio.”

“Bifur?” domanda l'autista, “Ne si sicuro?”

“No, io... beh, sì. Credo di sì. Mi ha detto che lui e Bifur erano parte di una sorta di gruppo di... resistenza, insieme ad altre persone?”

“Gruppo di resistenza,” ripete Bofur, e non è contento, nemmeno un po'.

“Beh, non stava... non stava dicendo cose con molto senso,” aggiunge Bilbo rapidamente, “ma pensavo fosse interessante.”

Bofur ha sempre avuto qualcosa di allegro, un'aurea positiva, a prescindere dalla sua espressione – sono probabilmente gli occhi, pensa Bilbo, sempre sorridenti, sempre con una scintilla. Ma non stanno sorridendo adesso, severi nella luce fioca delle poche lampade nella sala, e per la prima volta in assoluto, Bilbo ha un assaggio di quello che la famiglia di Bofur debba aver passato, e di quanto sia pesante sulle spalle dell'uomo.

“Gli hai detto che Bifur è vivo?” chiede con calma.

“No, non ne ho avuto la possibilità, in realtà,” risponde Bilbo, “anche se ha detto che gli piacerebbe tanto parlare con lui...”

“Bilbo,” dice Bofur piano, “devi capire, anche prima del suo incidente, mio zio era... ne ha passate tante durante la rivoluzione. È sempre stato contro Bundushar, e quando il vecchio Re morì... quando tutto è cominciato a crollare, era in una posizione difficile. Non so che cosa ti abbia detto Thr ái n, ma la verità è che il paese sarebbe andato a Bundushar se non fosse stato per alcune persone che hanno sostenuto la monarchia attraverso i suoi momenti peggiori.”

“Persone come tuo zio?” mormora Bilbo.

“Mio zio ha perso il suo lavoro per colpa della Corona,” commenta Bofur, ma non c'è alcun accenno di derisione nella sua voce – solo qualcosa che Bilbo categorizza come rassegnazione.

“Il vecchio Re chiuse tantissime miniere, per fare i conti con il Conglomerato di Moria,” continua l'autista, staccando l'etichetta dalla bottiglia di birra, fissandola come se stesse eseguendo una vendetta personale, “quasi paralizzò tutto il nostro export... beh, questo è un argomento per i professionisti, l'impatto che ha avuto sull'economia. Tutto quello che so è che Bifur si ritrovò nel fuoco incrociato, anche se era sempre stato un sostenitore convinto della Corona. Questo è accaduto a innumerevoli persone. Innumerevoli. Non era bello, ma... beh, Thorin salì al trono, e nessuno credeva davvero che avrebbe avuto successo, ma ha salvato questo paese. Non viene detto spesso, ma lo ha fatto, ha salvato Erebor, e se ci pensi, dieci anni è un periodo piuttosto breve per farlo, ma è solo grazie a lui se questo paese è ancora vivo.”

Il cuore di Bilbo rintocca come una campana – si sente leggero, e come se allo stesso tempo stesse combattendo con il mondo intero a mani nude e trovando l'armadio più vicino dove nascondersi senza più uscire fuori, perché la realizzazione lo colpisce come una mazza. Thorin è quasi irrealisticamente un personaggio imponente, con tutte le sue tragedie da superare, e il suo martirio che sembrerebbe ridicolo se riferito a chiunque altro, e le sue convinzioni e la sua forza, e in qualche modo, Bilbo è in grado di esistere accanto a tutto questo senza prendere fuoco spontaneamente. È innamorato, ed è ingenuo, ed è così spaventoso, e ha la gola un po' asciutta.

“Non so se Bifur è... era tutto quello che Thráin dice che sia stato,” continua Bofur prima ancora che Bilbo possa aprire bocca (ne è stranamente grato, chissà cosa potrebbe confessare), “tutto quello che so è che è sopravvissuto alla rivoluzione indenne, e ha trovato un ottimo lavoro con la società degli Urs-tarâg, e tutto sembrava fantastico fino a che... non lo era più. Ha sempre avuto i suoi sospetti, ha sempre detto che era tutto troppo bello per essere vero, che non era così facile sbarazzarsi di Moria, che sarebbe tutto a finire in modo orribile... immagino che avesse ragione, eh?”

Bilbo allora si sente orribilmente in colpa, come se stesse sconfinando in parti dei ricordi di Bofur di cui non ha alcun diritto di esserne testimone. Non ha mai visto il suo amico così... rigido, così ovviamente sofferente nel parlare di qualcosa, e sente l'impulso di implorarlo a fermarsi, che non ha bisogno di dire altro, ma prima di poter prendere quella decisione, Bofur continua, come se fosse morbosamente determinato a finire la storia.

“Ne parla a volte, sai,” borbotta, prendendo un lungo sorso di birra ( _Azaghâl_ , legge l'etichetta mezza strappata – guerriero. Bilbo riderebbe, se solo fosse anche un po' divertente), “è diventato più loquace da quando prende le nuove medicine, ma continua a... dire cose senza senso. I medici pensano che potrebbe ricordare il giorno della... sai, la tragedia di Gundabad. Non possono determinare se sarà traumatico per lui, perché è sempre così, non lo so, tranquillo. Dovresti vederlo, sta semplicemente seduto sulla sedia a rotelle fuori in giardino, e talvolta parla del suo vecchio cane, e talvolta parla di calcio, e, talvolta, di cose che esplodono e rocce che seppelliscono le persone vive. È piuttosto triste.”

“Dio,”mugola Bilbo, ed è come se Bofur si fosse appena accorto della sua presenza.

Strizza gli occhi, ma poi tutto il suo viso si rilassa, recuperando quel familiare bagliore cordiale, e fa una vera risata.

“Mahal, mi dispiace, non avresti dovuto lasciarmi parlare a vanvera!” esclama, “non intendevo seccarti, dimenticati che abbia detto qualcosa, va bene?”

“Mi dispiace tanto,” Bilbo sospira pesantemente, “non te l'avrei dovuto chiedere.”

“No, no, non fa niente, davvero. È solo che... sai, passiamo così tanto tempo a cercare di tenere lontana la gente da Bifur, che alla fine non ne parliamo mai. Mi dispiace di essermi sfogato su di te. Per te questa è un'ulteriore orribile storia di famiglia a cui pensare, eh?”

“Sto iniziando a pensare che Erebor ne sia piena,” replica Bilbo debolmente.

“Molto vero,” Bofur ridacchia, “sei sicuro che questo sia il paese giusto per te?”

La sfumatura scherzosa è molto evidente, tuttavia il viso di Bilbo deve tradire i pensieri che iniziano a vorticare nel sentire quelle parole, perché Bofur si sporge in avanti, dandogli una pacca sul braccio, ed esclamando: “L'ho detto con buone intenzioni, lo giuro! Erebor è fortunata ad averti! E non è tutto parenti perduti da tempo, o parenti morti, o famiglie disfunzionali, in generale, te lo prometto! Abbiamo... dell'ottima birra! Le montagne sono belle, e il cibo è eccezionale!”

Alla fine della sua piccola litania, Bilbo sta ridendo di cuore, e Bofur si appoggia allo schienale della poltrona, sorridendo.

“Ad essere onesti,” dice, “Sono sicuro che ricevi già molti elogi, ma solo nel caso in cui non te ne vengono detti abbastanza, siamo tutti _molto_ felici che hai accettato questo lavoro. E che sei durato così a lungo.”

“Oh, io...” Bilbo agita la mano, ma in realtà non ha nulla di buono o sensato con cui rispondere.

“È vero. Spero solo che non sia troppo faticoso, _sembri_ un po' giù di corda ultimamente.”

Bilbo vuole davvero rispondere, acquietare le sue preoccupazioni, il più rapidamente possibile, ma in qualche modo, non ci riesce. Forse una piccolissima parte di lui spera che la verità di tutto questo... si mostrerà nei suoi occhi, e Bofur indovinerà da solo, e sarà tutto finito.

“Non ti preoccupare del passato di questo paese,” gli dice il suo amico, “è orrido e ingarbugliato e vecchio. Non dobbiamo perderci tempo adesso. Mio zio e il padre di Sua Maestà sono... sai, hanno passato l'inferno, quindi ovviamente _si aspettano_ sempre il peggio del peggio. Non possiamo biasimarli. Ma anche noi non possiamo lasciare che le loro preoccupazioni diventino le nostre preoccupazioni.”

“Oh, troppo tardi per quello,” dice Bilbo prima che possa fermarsi, il suo sguardo che guizza quando le sopracciglia di Bofur si inarcano.

“Ti stai di nuovo preoccupando di cose di cui non dovresti essere preoccuparti ancora una volta, non è vero?” domanda l'autista, e ricorda a Bilbo di Frida così tanto che quasi lo fa ridere, ma il gusto in bocca è troppo nauseante, troppo amaro per quello.

Bilbo alza lo sguardo ed incrocia quello dell'amico, e si chiede se ci siamo, se il momento in cui finalmente condivide la verità con qualcuno potesse sembrare così insignificante all'inizio. Se tutte le grandi cose accadono in piccoli momenti, senza alcun avvertimento.

“Bofur, sono stato così stupido,” bisbiglia, e gli occhi dell'altro uomo si allargano, ed aggrotta le sopracciglia con curiosità, ma prima che tutto può in effetti venire fuori, Mirjam e Bombur entrano nella sala, il cuoco che chiacchiera di questo o quel fiasco culinario ad alta voce mentre la moglie ride, e Bilbo si lascia sfuggire un sospiro così pesante che gli fa tremare le ossa. Bombur si lancia in descrizioni fiorite dell'inutilità del suo sous chef, e Bilbo aspetta solo il momento opportuno per congedarsi, sopportando le loro domande e le loro suppliche di rimanere piuttosto coraggiosamente nel suo modesto parere, ed esce a grandi passi fuori dall'edificio del personale e verso il Palazzo.

È ancora un po' tremolate – per circa tre secondi, prendere Bofur fa parte e raccontargli tutti, ogni piccolo dettaglio, sembrava davvero una buona idea, e non riesce proprio a capirne il perché. A questo punto, è più di una caduta libera. Tutta la sua esistenza qui è una caduta libera. Il futuro non deve essere pensato, perché non può essere certo di cosa porterà – o forse lo è, e semplicemente non vuole accettarlo. In ogni caso, sta vivendo passando da un conforto momentaneo ad un altro, e lo definirebbe sconsiderato abbandono, se pensasse di esserne capace. Questo... decidere di cercare di aiutare Bard, decidere di provare a fare _qualcosa_ , lo fa sentire bene, lo fa sentire come se stesse prendendo il controllo della situazione, tuttavia... C'è qualcosa che manca. C'è qualcosa a cui non sta prestando abbastanza attenzione, qualcosa che alla fine gli spezzerà l'osso del collo. Qualcosa simile al vagare sul piano sopra il suo appartamento senza nemmeno accorgersene, e finendo vicino agli alloggi di Thorin, un po' confuso e più che un po' seccato con se stesso...

E questo non è già successo una volta? Sì, si ricorda distintamente di essersi ubriacato una notte e di essere finito proprio in cima a questa rampa di scale, con lo sguardo fisso fuori da _quella_ finestra, scontrandosi con Thorin di punto in bianco, e avevano discusso del futuro di Fíli a scuola e Thorin cullava un bicchiere di whisky in mano e indossava una camicia bianca ed era tarda notte, e nessuno dei due sapeva dove tutto questo li avrebbe portati...

“Bilbo.”

È lì, proprio come lo era tutto quel tempo fa, la sua figura incorniciata dal velo di luce proveniente dalla sua stanza, ma stavolta, la vista non spaventa Bilbo – è attirato verso Thorin in modo quasi insopportabile, e per di più, lui gli ha permesso di accorciare la distanza e cedere. Questa parte del piano è beatamente priva della sicurezza, per ora, e anche se Bilbo è sicuro che sono proprio dietro l'angolo, pronti a intervenire da un momento all'altro, non gli importa davvero.

“Non avevo intenzione di finire qua,” riesce a dire con un filo di voce, e deve sembrare ridicolo anche per il Re, perché Bilbo è a metà strada nel corridoio verso di lui prima di persino finire la frase.

“Devi essere occupato, non voglio sprecare il tuo tempo,” continua con maggiore determinazione, e Thorin aggrotta un po' la fronte, quasi impercettibilmente, linee costernate che corrugano la fronte, ma poi sorride, le spalle cascanti.

“Mi hai risparmiato un po 'di tempo, in realtà,” dichiara.

“Oh, io... davvero? Come mai?”

“Stavo per venire a cercarti.”

Ancora una volta, la bocca di Bilbo rimane aperta senza avere una risposta adeguata, e si sente come se questo fosse il suo stato di default di questi tempi – senza parole. Certamente quando si tratta di Thorin.

“Oh... ah, bene,” riesce a dire.

“Balin mi ha detto che hai chiesto di–”

“Oh, Dio, sì, no, era... stavo solo–”

Sì, senza parole e imbranato, e incapace di mettere insieme una frase ogni volta che Thorin lo fissa e le sue labbra si spiegano in quel sorriso lento. Quanti anni fa venerdì? Trentacinque? Sottrai due decenni e siamo più vicini al numero effettivo.

“Entri?” chiede Thorin, facendosi leggermente da parte, e Bilbo vede di sfuggita gli interni, il divano in pelle in qualche modo molto più invitante rispetto a quando l'ha visto la prima volta, il televisore acceso, una tazza sul tavolo di fronte ad esso... Quelli sono tutti i dettagli momentanei, del genere che nota quasi controvoglia, ma sono abbastanza per quasi spingerlo ad entrare.

“Non vorrei... cioè, Balin mi ha detto che hai una cosa domani mattina, io...?”

Sì. Eloquente. Magnifico. Così si fa.

“Non ho alcuna intenzione di perdermela,” risponde Thorin, “ma non ho nemmeno alcuna intenzione di lasciare che Balin decida delle mie abitudini notturne.”

Bilbo è più che sicuro che Thorin non possiede nemmeno l'abilità di creare allusioni disinvolte, ma arrossisce comunque.

“Se rimaniamo alzati fino a tardi, stai effettivamente rischiando che decida _io_ delle tue abitudini notturne,” commenta, e l'imbarazzo per la frase lo raggiunge decisamente troppo tardi.

“Lo terrò a mente,” Thorin sogghigna, il che Bilbo decide di prenderlo come un segno che non gli importa, o, più plausibilmente, non se n'è nemmeno reso conto, e poi, prima che possa davvero rifletterci, lo segue dentro.

L'appartamento è infinitamente più accogliente ora, i colori più caldi, più ricco, trasformato dal bagliore dorato di un'alta lampada accanto al pilastro centrale, l'unica fonte di luce oltre il televisore. Bilbo rileva una debole corrente d'aria, e nota la porta della camera da letto aperta, e stranamente, lo rende un po' nervoso.

“Qualcosa da bere?” offre Thorin, e Bilbo si rende conto di essere rimasto immobile mentre il Re si è diretto in cucina – si affretta verso di lui, sentendosi stranamente instabile da solo.

“Non proprio, prima ho bevuto una tazza di tè, e se nessuno di noi due dormirà stanotte...”

Oh, _ma ti prego._

“Capisco. Anche se intendevo,” Thorin prende una bottiglia di vino dal frigo, “qualcosa da _bere_.”

“Oh,” Bilbo lo guarda imbambolato, incapace di capire che cosa dell'immagine del Re nella sua cucina con la sua bottiglia di vino rosso sia così affettuosamente domestica, “oh. Va bene. Sì, mi ... me ne andrebbe un po', grazie.”

Qualcosa nel chiacchiericcio smorzato del televisore cattura la sua attenzione allora, e distoglie lo sguardo da Thorin e lo rivolge momentaneamente allo schermo, solo per rimanere costernato alla vista di un qualche tipo di servizio su come il partito di Azog Karkâl se la stia passando in tribunale, l'uomo di punta in persona viene mostrato a conversare con il Primo Ministro, poi con Bundushar, poi a marciare da qualche parte circondato dai giornalisti... Bilbo è spiacevolmente irretito dalla vista finché Thorin non appare al suo fianco, inarcando le sopracciglia quando Bilbo lo guarda dal bicchiere che sta offrendo, confuso per quel momento. Prende il bicchiere con cautela, e guarda Thorin che va a spegnere il televisore in modo piuttosto risoluto.

“Era una cosa... importante?” mugola.

“Forse sì, forse no,” dice Thorin in tono innocente, “adesso non ricordo.”

Sta ancora sorridendo, e Bilbo, piuttosto che fissarlo sfacciatamente, raccoglie abbastanza senno per brindare con lui, senza dire una parola – il ricco sapore amaro del vino fa un ottimo lavoro a calmarlo.

“Ho... un favore da chiederti,” dice, decidendo che parlare è una migliore linea d'azione rispetto a fissare i primi due bottoni comodamente sganciati della camicia del Re, o gli avambracci nudi, destinati ad essere la rovina dell'esistenza di Bilbo fin dalla prima volta che li ha visti, probabilmente.

“Sì?”

“Beh, non è esattamente un favore, più un generale... interrogativo.”

“Ti ascolto,” risponde Thorin dolcemente, e Bilbo vede solo quanto sia a suo agio, e spera solo di non rovinare il momento.

“Ieri, quando mi ha chiesto di tenere d'occhio tuo padre...” inizia con esitazione.

“Oh, giusto, non ho più avuto occasione di chiedertelo, come è andata? Spero non sia stato–”

“No, no, è stato incredibile, in realtà. Abbiamo parlato molto.”

“Davvero?” Thorin sembra sorpreso, e ancora un po' preoccupato.

“Sì, sembrava... molto entusiasta di parlare in inglese, sai,” lo rassicura Bilbo, “e mi ha raccontato delle storie meravigliose, è stato davvero... davvero interessante. Non mi ero mai reso conto...”

Thorin lo sta fissando con intensità, come se stesse aspettando un 'ma', come se stesse aspettando un _problema_ di qualunque genere, sempre, e Bilbo vuole almeno provare ad esorcizzarlo.

“Ecco cosa volevo chiederti,” dice, “l'opportunità di... parlare con lui un po' di più. Ho avuto l'impressione che gli piacerebbe un po' di compagnia, e lo so che non sei particolarmente, ehm, incline a far avvicinare a lui troppe persone, o così mi è stato detto, ma ho pensato... beh, ho un sacco di tempo libero a disposizione quando i ragazzi sono a scuola, e penso anche di avergli promesso di portargli alcuni libri che sono stati pubblicati quando era...”

Il suo ciarlare si arresta di colpo – lo sguardo intenso e silenzioso di Thorin possiede quel potere. Bilbo fa quello che pensa possa funzionare per prendersi cura al meglio della sua gola improvvisamente secca – prende un altro sorso di vino, lo sguardo guizzante.

“ _Questo_ è quello che volevi chiedermi,” ripete il Re lentamente, “vuoi... chiacchierare con mio padre.”

“Um,” mormora Bilbo.

Thorin apre la bocca, probabilmente per rispondere, ma sembra, stranamente, invece perso – fa persino ricorso a un po' più di vino, scrutando Bilbo per tutto il tempo, fino al punto che comincia a sentirsi un po' a disagio.

“C'è... c'è una qualche sorta di protocollo contro questo?” farfuglia Bilbo inutilmente, “era che una cosa di una volta, e devo dimenticare tutto ciò che mi ha detto? Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto chiedertelo, è stato stupido da parte mia, ovviamente, io non...”

Thorin sbuffa una risata, ed è abbastanza sorprendente da zittire Bilbo.

“Non posso crederci,” dice il Re, e forse è solo Bilbo, ma ha percepito un affetto infinito in quella frase, in qualche modo, per un secondo.

“Lo, lo so, alcune delle idee che ho non sono esattamente stellari, chiedo scusa,” commenta in fretta, sia il vino che il suo lieve imbarazzo gli riscaldano le guance.

“No, non posso _crederci_ ,” ripete Thorin, e quando Bilbo aggrotta la fronte, si avvicina, svigorendo con efficacia ogni pensiero costruttivo rimasto a Bilbo, “non posso crederci che tu... _certo_ che puoi parlare con mio padre. Sono stato... non mi piace lasciarlo da solo, beh, mai, e sapendo che tu lo... educherai sulla letteratura contemporanea certamente batte Balin che mi messaggia per informarmi sulle nuovissime forme di inferno che _Adad_ ha scatenato sui suoi assistenti.”

“Credo li abbia chiamati 'tediosamente incompetenti' una volta,” Bilbo ridacchia in modo impacciato.

“È la cosa più gentile che abbia mai detto, te lo assicuro.”

“Immagino che significhi che si sta riprendendo bene, allora,” Bilbo sorride, “Mi ricordo quando mio zio Fillibald era in ospedale quando avevo dodici anni, e tutti erano molto felici quando ha iniziato ad imprecare con fervore e a lamentarsi del cibo, perché significava che si stava finalmente sentendo meglio...”

Si rende conto a poco a poco che sta divagando di nuovo, ma Thorin lo sta guardando con una tale tenerezza imperturbabile, colorata con un pizzico di divertimento, che Bilbo non si sente più così orribile stavolta.

“Adesso starò zitto, mi dispiace,” afferma tuttavia, allora, perché la stupidità lo vince ogni volta che si sente anche un po' nervoso e impacciato, “è probabilmente il vino, sai, quello rosso non lo reggo...”

Tutto sommatto, venire zittito dalle labbra di Thorin sulle sue è probabilmente la miglior opzione possibile. Sussulta tremante, il suo equilibrio vacilla, ma prima di poter inciampare, la mano di Thorin sul suo braccio lo assicura.

“ Decisamente il vino,” sospira con un filo di voce, resistendo all'impulso di leccarsi le labbra per tenersi stretto il dolce sapore un po' più a lungo.

“Penso che abbiamo bisogno di un altro giro, allora,” replica il Re in tono così leggero che Bilbo non riesce a credere che l'abbia detto sul serio – aggrotta la fronte in falsa indignazione, e gli occhi di Thorin guizzano per mezzo secondo, quasi timidamente, ma sta ancora sorridendo, e la sua mano è ancora pesante e calda sulla spalla di Bilbo, il suo pollice che l'accarezza una volta, con delicatezza, e Bilbo non ha bisogno di nessun altro invito oltre a quello.

Il loro secondo bacio ha un sapore ancora più di vino, dolce ed inebriante, e la mano di Bilbo viaggia sul petto di Thorin, il calore della pelle dietro quell'unico strato sottile della camicia è piuttosto meraviglioso – il pollice di Bilbo sfiora in uno dei bottoni, e improvvisamente vorrebbe avere un posto dove mettere il bicchiere quasi vuoto di vino, perché ha in mente un'occupazione certamente migliore per entrambe le mani.

“In realtà,” borbotta Thorin debolmente, il movimento della sua bocca contro quella di Bilbo induce dei brividi piacevoli, “Ho bisogno di... Ho questa lettera da finire, e...”

“E io te la lascerò finire mentre ancora puoi,” Bilbo ridacchia, anche se lasciarlo andare è l'ultima cosa che vuole fare in questo momento, “lo vuoi ancora un altro giro?”

“Resterai?” chiede Thorin così incerto che Bilbo deve ridere, permettendosi un momento per ammirare la propria calma.

“Dammi il tuo bicchiere,” replica semplicemente, e fa del suo meglio per resistere a uno dei sguardi di Thorin a cui assiste solo di tanto in tanto – quello di evidente stupore, come se vedesse Bilbo e non riuscisse a credere che sia reale.

Almeno questo è quello che sembra a Bilbo, ma non proverebbe mai a confermare la natura di esso – non sa cosa teme di più, avere torto, o ragione.

Vaga verso la cucina, mentre Thorin scompare nella sua camera da letto, entrambi lenti e forse un po' vacillanti, e in qualche modo Bilbo sa che questo non è qualcosa che nessuno dei due ha pianificato o previsto, ed è _certo_ che nessuno dei due sappia veramente come gestire la cosa, ma... Questo è ciò che voleva, non è vero? Più tempo da passare insieme, per capire l'un l'altro, per parlare di più (e baciarsi di più) e vedere dove questo li porterà? Sì, sì, pensa ancora che sia il modo più veloce verso... una qualche risoluzione – una che non comporta necessariamente mettere Thorin seduto e raccontargli tutto in una volta. È probabilmente anche un modo sicuro verso una catastrofe, ma è sempre stato parte integrante di tutto questo, dice Bilbo a se stesso.

Mentre versa il vino e ascolta Thorin sistemarsi sul divano, si permette di pensare a come potrebbe essere come in futuro, se davvero riusciranno ad averne uno. Si sveglierà qui ogni mattina, facendo a tutti e due una tazza di caffè e cercando di convincere Thorin a fargli mettere una pianta o due sul davanzale della finestra? Bilbo gli sistemerà la cravatta di Thorin dopo aver condiviso la prima colazione, non perché ne avrebbe bisogno, ma perché sarebbe solo una di quelle cose che farebbero, e smetteranno di essere solo due persone comuni non appena mettono piede fuori da questo appartamento?

Bilbo dovrà rilasciare interviste sull'aver 'agguantato la scapolo d'oro d'Europa', e Thorin gli terrà la mano in pubblico? Theo Gabilaz li inviterà nel suo talk show e farà loro domande sul 'superare gli ostacoli' e 'valicare i confini'? I tabloid ereboriani impazziranno con le speculazioni sulla storia poco credibile della 'coppia più improbabile del secolo' e Bilbo dovrà condividere la _sua_ di storia, del ragazzo di campagna inglese che è cresciuto fino a diventare un... qual è la termine giusto? Principe Consorte? Sì, perché questo non sembra _affatto_ ridicolo.

Ma ci sarà un modo per far sì che questo esista _davvero_ , al di fuori del regno di questi incontri casuali a tarda notte e il sognare incessantemente ad occhi aperti, al di fuori di casti baci rubati e promesse attentamente non dette, perché entrambe le parti sanno che non possono essere davvero mantenute?

Esce dalla cucina immerso nei suoi pensieri, un bicchiere di vino per mano, e si ferma a fissare, perché questo è tutto quello che è bravo a fare, a quanto pare – Thorin è seduto scomposto sul divano, il bagliore dello schermo del computer portatile rende i suoi lineamenti innaturalmente taglienti, ma nonostante ciò, e anche nonostante gli occhiali che indossa, ancora mantiene quell'aria rilassata, e una volta, Bilbo si sarebbe preoccupato di interromperla, ma stavolta, sente di essere in qualche modo una parte di essa – e adesso questa cosa come dovrebbe farlo sentire?

Le assi del pavimento sono completamente silenziose mentre Bilbo cammina verso il Re, anche se si aspettava che scricchiolassero, crepassero, qualsiasi cosa per disperdere quello sguardo di intensa concentrazione sul volto di Thorin. Ma si accorge della presenza di Bilbo, come indica il breve sorriso, e mormora: “L'ambasciatore italiano richiede una posizione ufficiale sulle prossime elezioni, insieme a mezza Europa. Tutti sembrano pensare che la ricomparsa di mio padre sia una notizia terribile per la nostra stabilità politica. Mi piacerebbe sapere a chi gli è venuto in mente.”

“A qualcuno che non ti ha incontrato, ne sono sicuro,” commenta Bilbo con calma, e quando Thorin sorride, finalmente si fa coraggio e si siede accanto a lui, abbastanza lontano in modo da non sbirciare accidentalmente sopra la spalla e anche, più che altro, in modo di poter ammirare la vista indisturbato e, auspicabilmente, senza dare l'impressione di essere un po' inquietante.

Posa i bicchieri sul tavolino davanti a loro, e Thorin scrive e scrive, e Bilbo guarda – è la cosa più facile da fare. Il divano è molto comodo, e più a lungo resta con la guancia appoggiata sul tessuto in pelle liscio, rannicchiato su stesso, meno è capace di resistere alla spossatezza che sente. Ha qualche difficoltà a dormire da... beh, da quando ne ha memoria, il che probabilmente significa dall'attacco, e pensa che ci sia qualcosa da dire su come si sente così a proprio agio intorno a Thorin che i suoi occhi quasi iniziano a chiudersi di loro volontà, ma non sarà lui a dirla.

Il Re deve essere consapevole che Bilbo lo sta fissando imbambolato, rendendo la sua professionalità riguardante i suoi doveri tanto più impressionante – ha gli occhi incollati allo schermo, e tutto ciò che lo tradisce è un sorriso dolce che gli curva le labbra ogni tanto, il suo sguardo guizza un po' di lato solo un paio di volte.

“ _La Corona continua a credere che le elezioni imminenti procederanno come originariamente previsto. Siamo consapevoli delle aspettative riposte su di noi in relazione all'Unione Europea, e nonostante le attuali turbolenze, Erebor sarà pronta ad entrare nel suo mandato presidenziale in sei mesi_... eccetera, eccetera, non credo che abbiano bisogno che gli ricordi che il nostro mithril ha mantenuto i fondi di emergenza ricchi come lo sono per gli ultimi cinque anni, ma non sarebbe male accennarne... Sto parlando ad alta voce?”

“Sì, e ti ringrazio,” risponde Bilbo seriamente, e Thorin sorride, velocemente, quasi timidamente, così aggiunge, “sembra ottimo.”

“Sono stato più vago possibile, ad essere onesti,” Thorin rigetta il complimento con un gesto della mano.

“Credo che una volta qualcuno abbia detto che imbastire un discorso vago e farlo sembrare una cosa profonda è un'elevata forma d'arte.”

“Sei un ottimo motivatore, lo sai?”

Bilbo ridacchia, arrossendo.

“Scusa, scusa.”

“Ero serio. Ho finito. Per ora, comunque.”

“È possibile che io sia meno un motivatore, e più una distrazione?” offre Bilbo, passando a Thorin il bicchiere.

“L'hai detto tu, non io.”

“Molto bene, allora... agli italiani?”

“Preferirei di no, davvero,” Thorin ride, “agli inglesi, forse.”

“Ora quello rende _me_ riluttante a brindare. Te l'ho già detto, non sono un buon esempio su cui basare gli inglesi.”

Thorin inclina la testa, il suo sorriso incessante, e Bilbo sente anche il proprio sorriso, sente la lieve sonnolenza in arrivo che fa rotolare le parole dalla lingua con molta più facilità, e con molto più piacere.

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che non tutti gli inglesi sono eloquenti, affascinanti... testardi, sorprendentemente belli–”

“ _Sorprendentemente_ belli?” esclama Bilbo, le guance che divampano di calore, “cosa diavolo ti aspettavi quando mi hai assunto, uno spaventapasseri con una laurea TEFL?"

Thorin ride di gusto, e il cuore di Bilbo batte così felicemente che sente il bisogno di annegarlo nel vino.

“Non mi aspettavo... beh, nulla, basandomi su esperienze precedenti,” offre il Re con un gran sorriso, “certamente non mi aspettavo di trovare... non mi aspettavo di trovare _te_. Nemmeno nei miei sogni più arditi.”

“Così in nessun momento durante le mie prime settimane qui ti sei riferito a me come ' _un vero incubo'_?” ribatte Bilbo (sempre una scelta migliore che lasciare che il significato delle parole di Thorin davvero lo sopraggiunga), e il Re ride un po' di più.

“Se l'ho mai fatto, mi dispiace tanto,” risponde, “ma, beh... come potevo saperlo?”

Il sorriso di Bilbo si allarga, ma dopo si dissipa lentamente, perché sì, come avrebbero potuto saperlo? Come avrebbero potuto aspettarsi tutto questo?

“Fidati di me,” dice, con voce molto più seria di quanto volesse, “Nemmeno io mi vedevo seduto con te bevendo un bicchiere di vino allora.”

“Perché questa è la cosa più sconvolgente che abbiamo mai fatto.”

È la volta di Bilbo a scoppiare a ridere – è del tutto inattesa, e quindi il miglior tipo di risata, e deve addirittura posare il bicchiere, per paura di versare tutto il vino sul divano costoso. Thorin lo guarda con una scintilla molto divertita nei suoi occhi, sorseggiando il suo bicchiere, e Bilbo non pensava che fosse nelle sue corde, o che sarebbe stato proprio lui ad assistere a questo, questo gioioso umorismo disinvolto. Sembra così naturale, ma sa che c'è stato un tempo in cui non sarebbe venuto facilmente al Re – da una parte, è immensamente felice (e un po' orgoglioso) di essere lì per lui, ma poi del resto, è solo sabbia negli occhi per i suoi foschi pensieri per quanto riguarda tutti i possibili risultati...

E ce ne sono stati abbastanza per un giorno, decide.

“Hai ragione,” sorride, “Sono sicuro che lì ci sia più potenziale da qualche parte.”

A giudicare dai suoi occhi spalancati in modo quasi impercettibile, la mano con il bicchiere vacillante sulla via del ritorno verso le labbra, Thorin afferra le intenzioni di Bilbo, ed accorciare la distanza è solo una questione di spostamento in una posizione migliore, la pelle liscia della divano cigola dolcemente.

Thorin si sporge in avanti, posando sia il suo computer portatile che il bicchiere di vino sul tavolo, e Bilbo lo incontra a metà strada, i loro corpi si inclinano l'uno verso l'altro come se fossero attratti da una forza invisibile. Le loro ginocchia si urtano mentre Bilbo si tende per avvicinarsi di più, e Thorin, avendo il vantaggio di essere quello più alto, si muove in avanti, una tenera mano sulla guancia di Bilbo. Bilbo si accontenta del petto di Thorin, dita che viaggiano fino a scoprire che la pelle morbida del collo del Re, ed è vino e calore e comfort, e pensa di sapere quanto possa permettersi.

Quando la sua altra mano si appoggia sul ginocchio di Thorin, può quasi sentire il sussulto momentaneo nel suo respiro, ma è una buona cosa, oh, è una buona cosa. Le dita di Thorin trovano le sue, ma non è per fermare i loro progressi, ma per essere semplicemente lì ad ogni passo del cammino. Bilbo sa che Thorin deve prendersi il suo tempo, sa che deve lasciargli determinare il ritmo, ma per questo, deve valicare _qualche_ confine, o almeno dare loro una spintarella molto delicata. Sposta il suo peso in avanti, avvicinandosi ancora di più a Thorin in modo da potersi sollevare un po', affondando le ginocchia nei cuscini. La mano del Re sulla sua guancia si ferma poi per un secondo, e i loro occhi si aprono allo stesso tempo, ma Bilbo non vede altro che ammirazione e fiducia, non importa quanto duramente cerca di individuare qualcosa, qualsiasi altra cosa che potrebbe soddisfare quella piccolissima parte quasi inesistente di se stesso che sostiene che questa sia una cattiva, cattiva, cattiva idea.

Ignorarla è la cosa più semplice che abbia mai fatto, e la sua ricompensa e rassicurazione in uno è il suono Thorin emette quando Bilbo viaggia ancora più in alto, cullando ora con entrambe le mani le guance del Re, e gli dà un bacio più profondo, le ginocchia che scavano nei cuscini ad un angolo che non lo farà durare a lungo. No, sta per... sì, sedersi sulle ginocchia di Thorin se vogliono continuare, e va il più lentamente possibile senza perdere l'equilibrio, ma Thorin lo accompagna così facilmente – c'è qualcosa che gli fa fermare il cuore nel modo in cui adagia la testa, appoggiandola sul poggiatesta del divano con ubbidienza, le sue mani che viaggiano verso i fianchi di Bilbo per sostenerlo, anche se ne ha a malapena bisogno.

Un sospiro un po' sorpreso sfugge a entrambi, perché questo è sicuramente molta più vicinanza di quanto sono abituati, ma Bilbo sente le labbra del Re che si estendono in un debole sorriso sotto le sue, e lo bacia molto più profondamente per questo, per tenerlo lì, ma anche per catturarne un po' per se stesso.

Thorin non è altro che immenso calore, come una fornace, pensa Bilbo un po' delirante, e perché ha passato tutta la sua vita a sentire sempre un po' freddo, si sposta ancora più vicino, petto contro petto, labbra contro labbra, e si assicura solo di essere ancora lento, di offrire ancora spazio a sufficienza per Thorin per ritirarsi ogni volta che ha bisogno. Ma non ci sarà una ritirata stavolta, a quanto pare – le braccia del Re lo tengono al suo posto, e Bilbo appoggia gli avambracci sul poggiatesta, intrecciando le dita nei capelli di Thorin, piegandole e spiegandole di nuovo, accarezzando con forza ma lentamente... Quando ciò viene ricompensato da un gemito docile che Bilbo percepisce ed assapora più che sentirlo, sa che la sua sorte è segnata – sa che farebbe di tutto per scoprirne di più, per imparare tutto il repertorio del piacere di Thorin, studiarlo come qualsiasi altra lingua finché non potrà utilizzarlo correntemente, senza un singolo errore.

Diventa ancora più affamato di conseguenza, la completezza dei loro baci accoppiata con il costante, ma ancora cauto ritmo, li hanno messi entrambi alla ricerca per scoprire più che possono l'uno dell'altro, il morbido calore umido della lingua di Thorin, e le sue mani pesanti e piatte sulla schiena di Bilbo lo portano alla pazzia, lo portano più vicino a lui. Ma ancora non vacilla quando le sue dita prima sfiorano il petto di Thorin, il primo dei bottoni della camicia, occhi dischiusi, sia pure a malincuore, ma quelli del Re sono scuri, incandescenti, privi di senso dell'umorismo, ed è abbastanza.

Sbottona la camicia gentilmente, lentamente, rabbrividendo quando prima sente la morbidezza della pelle e dei peli sotto il tessuto, ma Thorin è ancora lì, non va da nessuna parte, non scomparirà davanti a Bilbo, ed è reattivo come non mai. Tuttavia, ha bisogno di assicurarsene, ha bisogno di vedere che non sta portando le cose troppo lontano – Thorin tiene gli occhi chiusi per un attimo, il mento inclinato verso l'alto, le labbra gonfie e rosse, ma quando si rende conto Bilbo si è fermato, lo scruta da sotto le palpebre pesanti.

“Va tutto bene?” chiede Bilbo, la sua voce è più un sospiro roco, e Thorin si limita a sorridere in risposta, chiudendo gli occhi momentaneamente invece di fare un cenno con la testa.

Gli sfugge un sospiro spezzato quando Bilbo procede, ma Bilbo non può guardare, il suo sguardo incollato alla sua opera, l'ampiezza del petto di Thorin la cosa più accattivante a cui abbia avuto il privilegio di assistere dopo un lungo, lungo tempo.

Qualche volta si dimentica che Thorin è un re. Qualche volta si dimentica che dovrebbe essere in soggezione, che dovrebbe inchinarsi a lui insieme al resto del mondo, che è in presenza di una persona il cui status e gesta lo hanno messo su un piedistallo, volente o nolente, e che quel piedistallo non va scalato, ma adorato da lontano...

Qualche volta Bilbo Baggins si dimentica che l'uomo che gli è permesso di baciare è in effetti un monarca, ed è divertente che, tra tutte le cose, sia la vista del suo petto che glielo ricorda.

Ma mantiene il suo coraggio, grazie a Dio, e prima che qualsiasi tipo di dubbio possa sopraffarlo, si sporge per un altro bacio, Thorin inspira profondamente dal naso, e lascia fuoriuscire l'aria in un soffio, tremante e un po' sorpreso, quando Bilbo sigilla le labbra al suo collo. Si muove con attenzione e cautela in un primo momento, ma è sufficiente per invogliare dolci ansiti, le mani di Thorin che viaggiano per la schiena di Bilbo, lasciando un delicato formicolio nella loro scia. La prima volta che Bilbo preme la lingua sulla pelle calda e bruciante, sente i muscoli dello stomaco di Thorin che si stringono, sente il soffio caldo del suo respiro sfiorargli i capelli, le sue dita che affondando leggermente nelle reni...

Quando all'inizio Thorin emette un piccolo grugnito di dispiacere, Bilbo pensa che sta facendo qualcosa di sbagliato, ma poi anche lui lo sente – qualcuno che sta bussando alla porta, discreto ma persistente.

“ _Ma darûn!_ ” dichiara Thorin ad alta voce, e Bilbo abbassa la testa, un po' sospirando, un po' ridacchiando – le loro teste sono a pochi centimetri di distanza, i loro nasi si sfiorano, e Bilbo sa che sono entrambi su quel vago punto oltre al quale il loro piacere può essere inghiottito e rimandato solo con una grande difficoltà.

“ _Ki Adadizu_ ,” arriva la risposta severa, molto inconfondibilmente di Dwalin, e Thorin si irrigidisce un po'.

“È mio...”

“Ho capito,” mormora Bilbo. _Tuo padre_.

Spostarsi è un calvario che non aveva mai sperato di subire, e Thorin sembra estremamente riluttante a lasciarlo andare.

“Sono sicuro che non sia nulla di grave,” dice, con voce ancora un po' instabile, “ieri voleva parlare di gamberetti alle due del mattino, quindi io... lo sai. Tu...?”

“Rimarrò qui, sono... non penso che me ne andrò da qualche parte per un po',” risponde Bilbo con sincerità, poi, indicando i capelli arruffati di Thorin e, soprattutto, la camicia sbottonata più della metà, “forse vorresti...”

“Oh.”

La mano di Bilbo si piega a pugno sul divano piuttosto di propria iniziativa, mentre osserva Thorin riabbottonarsi la camicia, ed inclina la testa, sospirando profondamente.

“Mi dispiace per questo, io non–”

“Oh zitto,” Bilbo sogghigna, stravaccandosi sul divano, “Sarei un pazzo se mi fossi aspettato che questo sarebbe stato in qualche modo più semplice."

Thorin è in procinto di dire qualcosa di più, con il suo aspetto deliziosamente scompigliato, ma poi arriva un altro colpo sulla porta, questa volta più forte.

“Vai, vai,” Bilbo scaccia via.

“Prenditi pure più vino, acqua, qualsiasi cosa, io...”

“Lo so, adesso _vai_.”

E se ne va troppo in fretta per i gusti di Bilbo, e dopo che la porta si chiude dietro di lui, è come se la stanza sia immediatamente un paio di gradi più fredda. Bilbo adocchia i bicchieri di vino sul tavolo, trangugiandoli entrambi, il viso contorto in una smorfia di dolore, e poi lascia cadere la testa contro il bracciolo, e pensa alle promesse.

Quelle che può mantenere, come non muoversi di un millimetro da questo divano finché Thorin non torna e possono riprendere la loro... degustazione di vini, e quelle che non può, come non lasciare che il vino e il fantasma del tocco del Re su tutto il suo corpo lo inducano in un falso senso di sicurezza.

Alla fine, fallisce epicamente su tutti i fronti possibili addormentandosi sul divano prima del ritorno di Thorin, e questo dovrebbe essere una sorta di un indicatore di dove tutto questo è diretto, ma Bilbo Baggins si rifiuta di vederlo, e sogna la pace invece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**  
>  _âzyungel_ \- tesoro, amore mio  
>  _Ma darûn_ \- Non adesso!  
>  _Ki Adadizu_ \- è tuo padre


	20. Capitolo XIX

Dís ride. Thorin non può vederla, ma sa che è lì, così come Frerin, e il debole fumo turbina in strisce nell'aria, e l'erba verde fresca sotto i suoi piedi è umida, le gocce di rugiada brillano sotto il sole frizzante del mattino. Si gira e corre, e la casa è torreggiante sopra di lui, l'ombra che proietta interamente troppo fredda, ma entra comunque. Deve trovarli, trovarli prima che sia troppo tardi... troppo tardi per cosa? Vuole chiamare i loro nomi, ma qualcosa lo ferma – è da solo, e ha paura, non molto, solo un po', e ' _un po' va bene, con un po' ci puoi lavorare_ ', è quello che suo padre diceva sempre... Diceva sempre? No, suo padre è lì, certo che è lì, sta per alzarsi da un momento all'altro, o forse l'ha già fatto, seduto in cucina, il giornale spiegato completamente, la tazza di caffè fumante. Aveva chiesto loro di non fare molto rumore, questa è la loro vacanza, dopotutto...

“Thorin!”

È Frerin, e Thorin si volta per vedere, un gran sorriso stagliato sul suo viso, ma gli manca sua madre, sente solo gli echi deboli di passi e risatine che vengono dal piano di sopra. I suoi piedi lo portano lassù con facilità, rapidità, e Dís chiuderà di nuovo a chiave la porta della sua stanza, e quello è imbrogliare... Segue il rumore, oltre la camera da letto sua e di Frerin, oltre un altro paio di porte (sono state sempre lì? Non riesce a ricordarselo), e poi si rende conto che sono nella camera del padre, e quello è _decisamente_ imbrogliare...

Esita, ricordandosi quanto possano pungere sul vivo i rimproveri del padre, ma che importa? È sicuramente al piano di sotto, rompendo il suo solito uovo della colazione con il cucchiaio adesso, sempre così preciso, e Thorin dovrà imparare come farlo... Irrompe nella camera da letto vittoriosamente, le assi del pavimento scricchiolano e una folata di vento entra con lui facendo svolazzare le lunghe tende... La stanza è vuota.

Thorin ruota nel mezzo di essa, controllando ogni angolo, ma non c'è nessuno. Nessuno. Vuole chiamare i suoi fratelli, ma è come se fosse improvvisamente senza voce. Granelli di polvere d'oro nuotano nella striscia di luce dorata che entra dalla finestra, e vede che il letto è stato rifatto perfettamente – no, di più, sembra come se non fosse mai stato usato, una trapunta pesante tirata sotto il materasso, e l'unica altra cosa nella stanza, oltre Thorin e il letto, è un libro sul cuscino bianco perfettamente liscio. Vi si avvicina con cautela, certo che non dovrebbe nemmeno pensare di prenderlo, sicuramente suo padre lo verrà a sapere...

Ma prima che possa raggiungerlo, prima che possa capire cosa dice la copertina, un colpo forte dietro di lui lo fa saltare, e – l'armadio! Certo, perché non ha controllato l'armadio? Come ha potuto dimenticarselo?

“Thorin!” viene dall'interno.

“Avete perso!” dichiara con vigore, “venite fuori!”

Vede la maniglia dell'armadio che gira, e aspetta, pronto a deridere, ma poi la porta sbatacchia un po'.

“Thorin!”

Questa volta è più disperato, e per di più, non riesce a distinguere se la voce appartiene a Dís o a Frerin.

“Cosa state facendo?” chiede, irritato, “dai, venite fuori!”

“Thorin!” i suoi fratelli continuano ad implorare, “Thorin! Apri la porta!”

E la porta sbatacchia e balza, e un'improvviso terrore sopraffa Thorin.

“Andiamo!” urla, più frenetico ora, “uscite da lì!”

“Non posso!” risponde Frerin, la sua voce molto chiara adesso, e Dís riecheggia, “non posso!”

L'armadio sta praticamente balzando su e giù adesso, e sicuramente usciranno da un momento all'altro! Thorin vuole aiutarli, sa che deve aiutarli, sa che potrebbero non uscire senza il suo aiuto... Non riesce nemmeno a prendere la maniglia, è come se tutti i suoi arti fossero congelati.

“ _Adad!_ ” esclama, “ _Adad_ , aiuto!”

Lo sbatacchiamento della porta è un po' inquietante ora, più simile ad un rombo cupo, e pensa di poter sentire altri rumori da dentro l'armadio, di qualcuno che graffia e mormora, come potenti brezze... Comincia a indietreggiare, i suoi fratelli che ancora gridano per il suo aiuto, _Thorin, Thorin, aiutaci, facci uscire_...

“Non posso!” urla, “Non posso, non posso, vado a prendere _Adad_ , vado–”

Si gira verso la porta, il rumore quasi assordante ora, e il padre è lì, così imponente e intimidatorio che Thorin sussulta, inciampa e cade all'indietro, e il padre sembra, oh, tutt'altro che felice, con le mani sui fianchi mentre fa un passo dentro la stanza, il suo sguardo penetrante quasi carbonizza Thorin sul posto, e lo sbatacchiamento dell'armadio è più simile a un rullo di tamburi ora, e Thorin cerca con fatica di alzarsi in piedi, correre via, ma gli occhi di _Adad_ sono così severi che è paralizzato sul posto, e poi parla, la sua voce sommessa ma incredibilmente arrabbiata, minacciosa: “Che cosa hai fatto? Che cosa hai _fatto_?”, e proprio in quel momento, il rumore orrendo si ferma, e Thorin si sveglia di soprassalto, lo sguardo bruciante di suo padre inciso nel suo cervello.

_Che cosa hai fatto?_

Rimane perfettamente immobile per qualche istante, disorientato, ma poi riconosce la copertura del soffitto, si rende conto che è nella sua camera da letto a Palazzo, miglia e miglia di distanza da...

Geme, rotolando su un lato, la sveglia gli ricorda ostinatamente che le cinque e mezza del mattino non sono il momento adatto per essere svegli, che avrebbe potuto dormire per un'altra ora almeno... La camera sta nuotando nella fioca foschia bluastra del sole che ha appena cominciato a sorgere, e Thorin sente la stanchezza che gli fa dolere ogni muscolo, le palpebre così pesanti, ma... la bocca è secca, e c'è un formicolio sgradevole lungo la spina dorsale, e quando si concentra con occhi appannati sull'armadio vicino alla finestra, sa che non può più stare qui.

Si alza, e le sue gambe sembrano apparentemente convinte che ieri abbia corso una maratona, per quanto siano riluttanti a muoversi. Si fa strada verso il soggiorno, grattandosi la nuca, ed è solo quando allunga le braccia, in alto sopra la testa, il collo letteralmente cricchia mentre inclina la testa a destra e a sinistra, che si accorge dell'aureola di capelli disordinati che spunta dal divano. Bilbo.

È rannicchiato su se stesso, occupando a malapena la metà del divano, tenendo la coperta che Thorin gli ha preso la scorsa notte avvolta intorno alle spalle quasi in modo protettivo. È incredibilmente piccolo così, e Thorin ha ancora difficoltà a credere che si trovi davvero qui. Si ricorda di essere ritornato in camera la scorsa notte e di averlo trovato sonnecchiare – alla fine, decide di non cedere al suo impulso di avvicinarsi e determinare se Bilbo sembra ancora dormire sereno e adorabile come ieri. Strascica verso la cucina invece, un bicchiere di acqua ghiacciata lo aiutarebbe un po', e si appoggia al bancone, fissandosi le mani, poi stringendo gli occhi. Questo è ridicolo. Esattamente come ha fatto a finire qui? _Che cosa hai fatto?_ Grugnisce, stropicciandosi gli occhi, e vaga di nuovo nella zona giorno un po' impotente.

Tornare a letto servirà solo a renderlo ancora più stanco, lo sa, ma ha ancora più di un'ora prima che i suoi doveri iniziano, e non può stare proprio qui tutto quel tempo e guardare Bilbo dormire... Oppure può? È certamente allettante. È ancora un po' come un miraggio per Thorin – ancora incredibilmente reale ogni volta che è vicino, e niente di più che un sogno, quando non lo è. Thorin nutre la stessa preoccupazione che prova per il padre – che Bilbo svanirà da lui quando non sta guardando, che se ne andrà via, che quando Thorin lo vedrà di nuovo, scoprirà che è stato tutto un altro sogno...

Non si ricorda come sono arrivati qui. Beh... si ricorda i dettagli e le linee generali delle scorse settimane e mesi, ma è tutto così distorto, così... distante. Onestamente, tutto nella sua vita è ormai separato in un tempo prima della ricomparsa del padre, e dopo di essa. Vorrebbe che non fosse così. Vorrebbe poter ricordare le settimane, i mesi prima dell'attacco al Palazzo, innocue e pacifiche e così, così lontane.

***

C'è Marsiglia, che è stata... non molto tempo fa, Dio mio, le vacanze estive sono finite sole tre settimane fa, e questo è stato l'inizio di loro due insieme – e ancora sembra come se fosse successo un altro mondo. Era incredibilmente caldo ad Erebor, e la più grande preoccupazione di Thorin era convincere se stesso che era una buona cosa e perfettamente sicuro mandare via i ragazzi con solo Bilbo e un profilo di sicurezza che Dwalin aveva definito 'appena adeguato'...

Era occupato, così occupato, ma le parole di Bilbo si erano infiltrate nella testa in quel modo particolarmente insistente che solo lui sapeva fare, _prendetevi un periodo di pausa, passate del tempo con loro_ , e dopo innumerevoli pomeriggi passati seduto nel suo ufficio a leggere le relazioni della vacanza dei nipoti all'estero che Balin gli aveva inoltrato, corredate di proposte non-così-gentili sul riorganizzare il suo programma facilmente in modo che Thorin potesse raggiungerli, alla fine cedette, stranamente. Saltò su un aereo con poca o nessuna idea di quello che avrebbe fatto nei prossimi quattro giorni, ed è stata una delle sue migliori decisioni, certamente.

Ricorda il sollievo immenso, quando i ragazzi sembravano piuttosto contenti di vederlo, si ricorda il calore del sole, qualcosa che aveva pensato che non avrebbe mai più assaporato, e tuttavia, eccoli lì, a rilassarsi per la prima volta dopo anni, _anni_.

Ricorda il canto dei grilli fino a tarda notte, e Bilbo che lo seguiva con esitazione su quella terrazza con vista mare, e ricorda il vino, e l'urgenza con cui aveva bisogno di dire a Bilbo _qualcosa_ al momento, qualcosa che gli frullava in testa da un po', ma a cui non aveva ancora dato una forma in parole adatte...

È stato allora, vero? È stato allora che ha smesso di essere cauto riguardo i propri sentimenti, che ha smesso di lasciarsi legare da cose come i _protocolli_ , i _doveri_ e le cose che _non dovrebbe fare_... Bilbo si muove nel sonno come se concordasse con lui, e Thorin sorride, anche se un po' amaramente. Sì, allora le cose sembravano così semplici. Aveva guardato Bilbo negli occhi, rammentando tutte le ragioni per cui aveva voluto sbarazzarsi di lui, per cui pensava che non sarebbe stato adatto, e all'improvviso sembravano così insignificanti, perché Thorin aveva permesso a se stesso di credere, se non altro sotto l'influenza del sole di Marsiglia e del vino delizioso, che avrebbe potuto volere qualcosa per se stesso.

Quello che si ricorda con sorprendente chiarezza, sono i momenti immediatamente prima dell'attacco, dopo aver camminato per i corridoi bui con Bilbo al suo fianco per ciò che erano sembrate delle ore, e dopo che aveva lasciato che la sua onestà avesse la meglio su di lui, raccontando all'uomo la verità su come si sentiva ad averlo intorno, cercando fisicamente di sentirlo più vicino a sé, non meno sorpreso di Bilbo quando le loro mani si toccarono, perché era un'azione così atipica per entrambi, Thorin lo sapeva, e non riusciva nemmeno a riconoscere se stesso, o le parole che uscivano dalla sua bocca...

Ma poi le luci si spensero, metaforicamente e _non_ , e quella fu la fine di tutto quanto. Tutto l'entusiasmo, la gioia mista ad un pizzico di determinazione quasi fanciullesca, tutto questo è stato sostituito nella testa di Thorin da shock, confusione, _paura_ quando il Palazzo divenne buio intorno a loro, e davvero, è stato tutto in discesa da lì.

Lo ricorda come un trambusto, preoccuparsi dei ragazzi, il Dottor Grey che gli parlava al telefono, Dwalin che aveva sparato la sua pistola per quello che Thorin sa è stata la prima volta dopo molto, molto tempo, l'oscurità, i lampi di luce da fuori, l'incertezza, la sua mente in subbuglio con speculazioni, il peso di Kíli tra le sue braccia quando lo sollevò dal letto, ancora addormentato...

Ricorda di aver avuto letteralmente un tuffo al suo cuore, che batteva cacofonico nel petto, quando aveva saputo che avrebbe dovuto separarsi dai ragazzi e da Bilbo, e mentre Dwalin lo portava ad attivare i dispositivi di sicurezza nel suo ufficio, borbottando sulle 'necessarie precauzioni' e 'misure di sicurezza', Thorin si ricorda di aver pensato all'ultima volta che aveva permesso che le persone a lui care lo lasciassero, e come dopo era tutto finito...

***

Il resto della notte è un turbinio sfocato, come lo sono i primi giorni che tutti loro hanno trascorso nella casa in montagna. Il terrore definito, sì, quello è la prima cosa che sente quando gli viene detto dove sono diretti. Non faceva visita al suo rifugio per le vacanze d'infanzia da anni, _anni_ , e gli incubi cominciano da lì, dopo la prima notte trascorsa nella camera da letto di suo padre, a girarsi e rigirarsi.

Lo convincono a rimanere lì un po' di più, a stare con i suoi nipoti, e protesta, in parte perché non può immaginare di occuparsi di tutto da qui, l'inconveniente aggiunto del pendolarismo verso la capitale, eccetera eccetera, ma anche perché si sente un po' instabile sulle gambe, camminando attraverso corridoi ben noti, i suoi ricordi di innumerevoli estati trascorse lì con i suoi fratelli riaffiorano anche se fa di tutto in suo potere per reprimerli.

È stressante, e non dorme, beh... per niente, e trascorre ore e ore nel salotto spazioso, dove suo padre era solito leggere dopo il pranzo e giocare a carte con i suoi ospiti la sera, ma Thorin non può nemmeno sognare di tali convenevoli. No, è costantemente circondato dagli uomini di Dwalin, la testa traboccante dei progetti e suggerimenti di Ibindikhel. Ma andarsene è ancora più sgradevole, ed è costretto ad andarsene regolarmente, e in realtà, sembra come se stesse per giungere un temporale, come se fossero tutti in equilibrio su una linea molto pericolosa, e Thorin non sa cosa li tiene insieme, impedendo loro di precipitare. Dovrebbe essere _lui_ quella cosa, e probabilmente lo vedono come tale, ma eccolo, insonne e teso fino al punto di spezzarsi, rompersi.

Eppure... Fíli e Kíli sono lì, _proprio_ lì, e sembrano impassibili come sempre, e Thorin lo ritiene amaramente ironico, il modo in cui finalmente riesce a trascorrere un po' di tempo insieme a loro solo in queste circostanze di emergenza. Thorin siede nella sua stanza nei pochi momenti di beatitudine in cui il mondo non richiede la sua presenza, e medita di condividere con i ragazzi almeno alcune delle storie del suo passato qui... Ad un certo punto, trova i vecchi e polverosi album di foto, e li gira tra le mani per così tanto tempo prima di farsi coraggio ed aprirli, e quando lo fa, non prova... niente. Si aspetta che la bile gli salga in gola alla vista di Frerin e Dís, della madre e del padre, conservati ed incontaminati nei loro sorrisi felici e colori sbiaditi, ma tutte le foto gli fanno capire quanto lui sia freddo, e vuoto, e molto solo.

“Vorrei sapere cosa fare. Vorrei sapere come aiutare.”

È Bilbo, e c'è una pistola sul tavolo tra di loro, e Thorin si sente profondamente in colpa per aver trascinato quest'uomo senza pretese in tutto questo, ma le sue parole lo prendono di sorpresa.

Infatti, Bilbo non smette mai di prenderlo di sorpresa. È così... _terribilmente_ coraggioso. Così composto. Così calmo e così _normale_ , seduto lì di fronte a Thorin, e quando le loro dita si intrecciano, in un momento che è tutto tranne che opportuno, e tutto tranne che perfetto, Thorin pensa che se solo ne avesse il tempo... Se solo potesse passare più tempo con quest'uomo, potrebbe alla fine imparare come lasciare che almeno un po' di quel suo contegno sempre calmo lo contagi.

Le dita di Bilbo sono morbide e tenere, e la sua mano è molto più piccola di quella di Thorin, e mentre la culla, tutte le sue emozioni belligeranti si annullano a vicenda svuotandogli beatamente la testa per quel momento. Pensa di non aver bisogno di un'altra persona da proteggere e di cui preoccuparsi, che potrebbe non essere in grado di sopportarlo, ma anche, di non avere una scelta a riguardo. Quando mai ha avuto una scelta?

Ricordare il loro primo bacio ancora lo confonde, perché anche se alla fine hanno... beh, continuato da lì, è ancora...

***

Nemmeno rammenta la... linea temporale. Tutto è così vago, e il loro intero soggiorno in quella casa è solo una serie di immagini intermittenti nella sua mente, come se stesse ricordando qualcosa da un'altra vita, o qualcosa che ha letto in un libro, come se i ricordi non fossero nemmeno i suoi. Ma Bilbo è qui, è qui, e Thorin ancora ricorda la sensazione delle sue braccia intorno al collo la scorsa notte, e quello è la prova di _qualcosa_.

***

Non sa come sono durati. Era freddo accanto a quella finestra, e le labbra di Bilbo erano fin troppo morbide, e permettevano a Thorin di sognare quello che avrebbe potuto avere, potrebbe ancora avere, ma il senso di colpa aveva cancellato quell'esperienza quasi nella sua interezza. Non aveva alcun diritto, non... è stato _allora_ che ha iniziato sinceramente a biasimarsi per aver trascinato il Professore in tutto questo. Non gli è stato nemmeno concesso di rifletterci bene, c'erano dichiarazioni da fare, e incontri inconcludenti con la polizia a cui presenziare, e Thorin era stato sempre bravo a farlo, a concentrarsi su quello che _doveva essere fatto_ , piuttosto che prestare attenzione a quello che il suo cuore, la sua mente, o quant'altro, volessero, e così ha stretto i denti ed arrancato.

' _Questo non sarà mai facile per te_ ,' gli avevano detto quando era ancora un ragazzo appena oltre l'adolescenza, ' _dovrai fare dei sacrifici, molti di più del solito, e mai mettere in dubbio il fatto che i tuoi doveri vengono per primi_.' Gli avevano detto che la sua felicità non importava in confronto alla portata di quello che era destinato a raggiungere, destinato a _diventare_ , e ovviamente gli aveva creduto. Era stato suo padre a dire quelle parole, comunque, e per quanto Thorin avesse voluto scalciare e urlare e protestare, non avrebbe mai sognato di sfidare il padre.

Inoltre, aveva Dís e poi Frerin, e non sono mai stati niente di meno che di sostegno – ironia della sorte, Thorin ricorda come Frerin, in mezzo a tutti i suoi discorsi rivoluzionari di fuoco, gli aveva detto, ' _Quando tutto questo sarà finito, forse le cose cambieranno. Forse sarai tu a cambiarle. Forse non dovrai più fare tanti sacrifici_.' Avevano sempre avuto tanta fiducia in lui, tutti e due, e una volta gli bastava per poter andare avanti. Dopo che avevano perso il padre e Frerin, quando Thorin si sentiva come se non potesse fare un passo senza crollare e non rialzarsi mai più, Dís era stata lì, e aveva sulle spalle la responsabilità di sostenerlo tutto da sola. Ma il momento del cambiamento non sarebbe _mai_ arrivato, lo sapeva. Avrebbe sempre avuto il Paese a cui rispondere, e il Paese non si curava delle sue esigenze personali. Il Paese presumeva di essere il suo _unico bisogno personale_.

E sì, si è dimostrato eccellente a fare quello che doveva essere fatto, anche allora, anche quando il suo mondo stava crollando da sotto i piedi, e forse è stato allora, a quel funerale, che si è chiuso completamente in se stesso.

_Ama te stesso_ non importava più. Nulla importava più, e stavolta, se voleva andare avanti, doveva assicurarsi che quello era rimasto del suo cuore fosse devoto a – no, _protetto da_ qualsiasi cosa che minacciasse di distoglierlo dal suo lavoro. Aveva creato un muro di pietra intorno a se stesso contro il dolore, contro il dubbio, contro l'amore, e così arrancava.

Ed è per questo che non riesce a spiegarsi cosa gli ha fatto cambiare idea. Dopo quel primo pasticciato momento tra lui e Bilbo, Dwalin aveva parlato con lui di responsabilità, e ' _scegliere con attenzione_ ', e tante altre cose, e Thorin aveva ascoltato in silenzio, e il suo cuore soffriva... Sì, forse era stato quello. Il suo cuore soffriva, il che era una sensazione completamente sconosciuta a lui... o, beh, irriconoscibile.

Giorni dopo, dopo aver imparato a stare intorno l'un l'altro, respirare la stessa aria, senza soffocare, dopo aver lasciato che Bilbo lo aiutasse con il suo dannato discorso per le Celebrazioni della Pace ( _'Odio scriverli,' gli aveva confessato Thorin, 'ma le persone che assumo per farlo non sanno mai...' 'Non sanno mai cosa vuoi dire?' il Professore aveva finito la sua frase per lui, e davvero, probabilmente quello era già un segno_ ), Bilbo era di nuovo tra le sue braccia, ma in circostanze che nessuno di loro avrebbe previsto nei loro sogni più sfrenati. Aveva perso i sensi dopo la serata ad Ered Luin e Thorin ricorda i sussulti sorpresi di Fíli e Kíli, ricorda di aver afferrato Bilbo prima toccasse il pavimento, e soprattutto, ricorda quanto fosse spaventosamente leggero.

Era andato giù con lui, il pavimento di pietra della chiesa molto freddo considerato che erano nel bel mezzo dell'estate, e i ragazzi si erano affollati intorno a lui e Bilbo, pretendendo di sapere cosa non andasse, ed aveva accarezzato le ciocche di capelli dalla sua fronte prima che gli uomini di Dwalin arrivassero, e... è stato lì, dicendo a Fíli che no, non poteva trovare un secchio d'acqua e versarlo tutto sulla faccia di Bilbo per svegliarlo, e assicurando Kíli che sì, Bilbo si sarebbe svegliato presto, che Thorin si è reso conto di quanto il suo affetto sia cresciuto. Oltre le cose futili come l'attrazione fisica, e le stupide.. instabilità emotive. No, involontariamente, si è fatto coinvolgere in qualcosa di molto meno inaspettato, molto più complicato, e molto più sconveniente.

Da quel punto in poi, non poteva più ignorarlo. O forse non gli importava più. Forse, a quel punto, tutti i discorsi su come non poteva permettersi di essere felice si erano ridotti al fatto che non poteva essere felice _senza di lui_.

Proprio come tutto il resto riguardo a Bilbo, avvicinarlo e preoccuparsi della sua salute e la resilienza generale era molto atipico di Thorin, ma, beh, in qualche modo aveva funzionato, e Thorin ricorda ancora il modo in cui gli girava la testa quando finalmente, finalmente si baciarono, ricorda quanto docile, quanto reattivo fosse Bilbo tra le sue braccia, come le sue mani sulle guance di Thorin sembrassero una rete di sicurezza, come il conforto che aveva offerto avesse fatto credere a Thorin di poter avere, dopotutto, preso la decisione giusta...

Si era sentito al sicuro, e si era sentito stordito, e non riusciva a smettere di agitarsi sulla sedia come un adolescente quando era andato a vedere Dwalin dopo, e il suo Responsabile della Sicurezza e più vecchio amico in uno, aveva ripetuto gran parte della sue parole su ' _considerare le conseguenze_ ' e ' _fissare delle priorità_ '. Non aveva bisogno di rispondergli perché Dwalin sapeva che lui era ammutolito, esterrefatto da sentimenti a lui così sconosciuti che non aveva mai nemmeno preso in considerazione la speranza di provarli.

Ricorda Dwalin che gli diceva ' _sta attento_ ', e ricorda di aver pensato ' _a cosa?_ '. Ricorda quanto incredibile fosse il giorno successivo – pensa di essersi svegliato con un sorriso che non è andato via per tutta la durata di esso, e ricorda di aver cercato di trovare dei modi per trascorrere almeno un po' di tempo in privato con Bilbo, e ricorda i sorrisi di Bilbo quando hanno giocato a questo o quel gioco da tavolo con i ragazzi, sorrisi che non erano diretti a Thorin ma appartenevano comunque a lui. Ricorda la sensazione della pelle di Bilbo sotto le dita, il buio e il calore, il sapore delle sue labbra e la promessa che portavano...

Ricorda tutto, e qualche volta gli piace ricordarlo, meravigliandosi di quanto fugace sia stato. Di come niente di tutto ciò avrebbe potuto prepararlo per quello che è venuto dopo.

***

“È impossibile.”

La sua risposta è immediata, repentina e brusca, e lo sguardo di Dwalin guizza verso di lui nello specchietto retrovisore.

“Vedrete voi stesso quando arriverete qui–”

“Dottor Grey, sono passati più di dieci anni. Quello che mi sta dicendo non ha alcun senso,” replica Thorin severamente, tamburellando le dita sulla coscia con impazienza.

“Le autorità svizzere sembrano dissentire.”

“Le autorità svizzere perseguono i propri fini, purché collaboriamo, temo,” commenta Thorin seccamente, “Non capisco che tipo di bufala sia, o perché la sua gente l'abbia persino ritenuta plausibile, ma non posso perdere il mio tempo con questo.”

“È per questo che vi siete messo in viaggio nel bel mezzo della notte, allora?”

“Non ho la pazienza per questo, la avverto,” dice Thorin bruscamente, grattandosi il lato del collo distrattamente e stringendo gli occhi quando ricorda la sensazione delle mani di Bilbo lì.

“Ci sono precauzioni in atto, e vi assicuro che il Capo della Polizia è ben poco entusiasta riguardo questa piega degli eventi, così come il mio Responsabile della Sicurezza,” continua Thorin, e Dwalin rotea gli occhi.

“Se l'uomo è davvero vostro padre–”

“ _Non_ è mio – è impossibile,” ripete Thorin, un brivido gli balla lungo la schiena prima che si riprenda e continui, “lo sa bene, Dottor Grey, era lì quando...”

Le parole gli muoiono in bocca, e le sue dita sulla gamba si piegano in un pugno. Ignora il lampo di preoccupazione negli occhi di Dwalin.

“È vero,” dice Gandalf dice tranquillamente, “ma ero anche lì quando l'abbiamo recuperato, e mi dispiace non avere ulteriori risposte per voi, ma se vogliamo mai andare a fondo di questo, ho bisogno di voi qui. Comunque vada a finire–”

“Il viaggio non dovrebbe durare più di un'ora,” Thorin lo interrompe e riattacca, tutta l'energia, tutta l'euforia che aveva sentito non molto tempo fa per ragioni che adesso sembrano così incredibilmente distanti, fuoriescono da lui come vapore da una pentola.

Fissa le ombre degli alberi che si stagliano fuori dal finestrino, offuscate e in qualche modo ostili nella luce dei fari delle auto – Dwalin sembrava fermamente convinto che se dovevano davvero andarsene nel mezzo della notte, doveva essere fatto correttamente, e così aveva istituito il consueto cordone di tre auto, e Thorin non aveva la forza di protestare. La sua mente viaggia, stranamente, ai nipoti, che dormono nella sicurezza di quella che era in origine la camera da letto sua e di Frerin, e Bilbo che ritorna a quella che era una volta la camera da letto di Dís... Chiude gli occhi, pregando che il sonno lo prenda proprio qui e ora.

Sì, è bravissimo ad arrancare. Si è concesso esattamente tre secondi di psicosi traumatica, sopraffatto dal dubbio, quando gli hanno detto che l'uomo che è miracolosamente riemerso potrebbe essere suo padre, e poi ha stretto i denti e si è rifiutato persino di intrattenere l'idea. Ma l'incertezza gli sta rodendo sui nervi ora. È tenuto a ritornare a Erebor, cosa molto necessaria, dal momento che il Capo della Polizia ha emesso un allarme rosso, ed è più di un inconveniente di ogni altra cosa, sì, certo che lo è, e Thorin farà in modo di scatenare l'inferno su chiunque abbia osato causare ancora più confusione in questo momento, quando tutti hanno abbastanza problemi da affrontare...

Ma una parte di lui pensa, _e se fosse lui_. La fa tacere, la spinge negli angoli più profondi e oscuri della sua mente dove ha sempre prosperato, ma continua a rimbalzare in superficie. _E se davvero fosse lui_ si trasforma e muta in _e se i miracoli esistessero_ , e si sente perdere terreno solido sotto i piedi. Così si rivolge ai fatti. Dwalin e lui trascorrono il viaggio verso la capitale esaminando eventi che nessuno dei due è troppo propenso a rivivere, e Dwalin fa esattamente ciò di cui ha bisogno Thorin, che è quello di essere d'accordo con lui più e più volte, quando continua ad affermare che è impossibile, inverosimile, improbabile – una parte di Thorin, quella con i _e se_ , sa che sta solo cercando di convincere se stesso, ma...

L'ospedale è familiare – è lo stesso in cui suo nonno era stato confinato prima che decidesse di non mettere mai più piede fuori da Palazzo, e mentre Thorin cammina a grandi passi tra i corridoi scuri, è improvvisamente dieci anni più giovane, decisamente troppo giovane per affrontare tutto questo. Quando posa gli occhi sul Dottor Grey, circondato dalle sue Aquile, lo stesso gruppo che li aveva salvati da Palazzo (senza l'equipaggiamento d'assalto, ma non per questo dall'aspetto meno volutamente letale), il passo di Thorin vacilla, e all'improvviso desidera con un'immensa urgenza che Dís sia al suo fianco. Lei avrebbe saputo cosa fare. Avrebbe capito cosa diavolo sta succedendo.

Quando Grey lo nota, i suoi uomini si disperdono al suo gesto quasi impercettibile, e Dwalin ordina alla sicurezza di Thorin di rimanere indietro.

“Sono contento che ce l'avete fatta così in fretta,” dice il Dottore, niente del suo solito atteggiamento vispo è rimasto mentre consegna a Thorin un fascicolo.

“Questo è quello che gli svizzeri sanno,” spiega semplicemente, “abbiamo interrogato l'uomo che ci ha fornito le informazioni ieri, basti dire che il mistero permane. Vostro padre – l'uomo è... sbucato dal nulla.”

“Sbucato dal nulla,” ripete Thorin lentamente, sfogliando il documento e ricordandosi di aver lasciato gli occhiali alla casa, “tutto qui? Le dispiace dirmi che diavolo sta succedendo? La _verità_?”

“Sono perplesso quanto voi, ve lo assicuro.”

“Si aspetta sul serio che le creda?” controbatte Thorin, con tono stanco, “mi sta dicendo che gli svizzeri hanno contattato _lei_ per primo su un uomo che si presume sia _mio_ padre? Non so cosa sta succedendo qui, ma questo non è accettabile, Dottore. Si spieghi.”

Gandalf aggrotta brevemente la fronte, ma prima che possa replicare, una serie di passi annuncia un nuovo arrivato – il Capo della Polizia.

“Vostra Maestà,” l'uomo austero gli fa un cenno con la testa, risparmiando solo uno sguardo torvo verso Grey.

“Surkaz, finalmente. Le dispiace spiegare un allarme rosso nel bel mezzo della settimana?”

“Il presente Dottor Grey pensava fosse meglio mantenere un blocco prima di poterne sapere di più,” spiega il Capo seccamente, e il suo viso dice, _Mi dispiace per questo casino_.

“Un blocco,” brontola Thorin, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso.

“Potrei aver ordinato al presente Capo della Polizia di farlo, in base alla mia superiorità,” interviene Grey, ed eccola qui, quella vena sempre allegra che Thorin trova occasionalmente odiosa.

“Dottor Grey, sono _così vicino_ a dichiarare un blocco su di _lei_ ,” grugnisce, “la sua gente si è accampata negli uffici dei nostri servizi segreti un po' di tempo fa, e le ho concesso questo lusso semplicemente perché non mi era d'intralcio. Tutto quello che le ho chiesto era di essere sincero con me, quindi _per favore_ mi spieghi cosa sta succedendo, ora.”

Sente la rabbia che ribolle sotto la pelle, e sa che è spossatezza e confusione in parti uguali, e può quasi _percepire_ Dís al suo fianco; la sua piccola mano morbida sulla spalla è sempre stata sufficiente a calmarlo...

“Seguitemi,” dice il Dottor Grey semplicemente, e dato che Thorin è a corto di idee _e_ pazienza, lo fa.

***

Sente il debole bip dei macchinari di sostentamento vitale da lontano, e all'improvviso – molto acutamente – non vuole entrare, ma Grey lo aspetta alla porta, e presto diviene ovvio che deve entrare da solo, il che è... sì, sensato, ma anche terrificante.

È tutto soffuso. Una piccola e brutta lampada da parete fallisce nell'illuminare l'interezza della stanza, offrendo solo un debole bagliore arancione, eppure, il candore del letto d'ospedale è quasi troppo da sopportare. Thorin si dimentica di respirare per un secondo, ed inala bruscamente e tremante come risultato. La prima cosa a cui si permette di prestare attenzione sono le braccia dell'uomo, scheletriche, tubi traslucidi che partono da ogni mano fino alle flebo. Poi... il suo volto è come un globo pallido contro il cuscino, quasi dello stesso colore malaticcio in effetti, e Thorin quasi si aspetta che _qualcosa_ di significativo accada quando finalmente si fa coraggio e guarda l'uomo. Che una sorta di riconoscimento si manifesti, colpendolo nello stomaco e rubandogli il respiro. La pelle d'oca, almeno. Ma tutto ciò che vede sono degli zigomi incredibilmente scarni, un naso affilato che potrebbe essere il marchio Durin, ma potrebbe anche essere un centinaio di migliaia di altre cose, e capelli bianchi, e ancora più tubi, ed è... deludente.

“Si è svegliato da un coma due giorni fa, o così mi dicono,” Grey parla a bassa voce, e Thorin inclina la testa verso di lui, ma non riesce a staccare gli occhi dall'uomo fragile davanti a lui.

“Adesso sta solo dormendo, ma, beh, se i rapporti sono accurati, ha passato gli ultimi dieci anni in un coma molto profondo...”

Thorin sente un debole sussulto e gli ci vuole un momento per rendersi conto che era il suo.

“Impossibile,” ripete per quella che sembra essere la centesima volta nelle ultime due ore – poi, riguadagnando un po' di risolutezza, “Dottor Grey, sia io che lei sappiamo che mio padre è stato colpito al petto da un proiettile durante la rivoluzione di Azanulbizar. Semplicemente non è possibile che questa... questa persona possa essere lui.”

“Sia voi che io sappiamo anche che il corpo non è mai stato trovato,” dice Gandalf, mettendosi all'improvviso al fianco di Thorin, aggiungendo a bassa voce, “non lo riconoscete?”

Thorin fissa il viso pallido, la pelle quasi traslucida, reticolata di rughe, tesa e fin troppo sottile sugli zigomi taglienti, e prega tra sé che l'uomo si svegli, apra gli occhi, perché forse allora potrebbe...

“No,” afferma con risolutezza, “mi dispiace dire che non lo riconosco.”

“Hmm,” nota Grey, e non è chiaro se sia insoddisfatto o semplicemente rassegnato, “provvederete un campione DNA da comparare con il suo?”

Alla fine, Thorin sposta lo sguardo dal letto a Gandalf, socchiudendo gli occhi – è mortalmente certo che ci sono molte cose che l'uomo non gli sta dicendo, ma è anche quasi mezzanotte, e il ronzio incessante della lampada da parete accoppiato con il bip dei macchinari accanto al letto stanno lentamente riuscendo a peggiorare ferocemente il suo mal di testa.

“Lo farò,” dice, e Grey annuisce, ancora un altro dei suoi minimalisti gesti incomprensibili rivolto a qualcuno fuori dalla porta.

“Ci vorrà solo un minuto,” gli dice Gandalf, e Thorin emette un suono di disapprovazione, grato quando è lasciato solo nella stanza, ancora una volta.

Osserva il Dottor Grey che si unisce al Commissario Surkaz fuori, ed incrocia lo sguardo di Dwalin, scrollando un poco le spalle quando il suo Responsabile della Sicurezza alza un sopracciglio. A Dwalin basta un solo sguardo eloquente per venire al suo fianco, anche se con una certa riluttanza. Thorin non può biasimarlo. Guardare il viso del suo amico si dimostra molto più facile che guardare quello dell'uomo del mistero, e riflesso in esso c'è lo stesso dubbio mescolato con la confusione che Thorin sente, anche se Dwalin è molto più bravo a nasconderlo, pensa, nient'altro che la sua mascella affilata serrata che tradisce i suoi pensieri.

“Allora?” borbotta Thorin e Dwalin aggrotta le sopracciglia

“Semmai, avrei pensato che sarebbe stato più simile al vecchio ormai,” dice, ed è una constatazione tanto semplice, asciutta, il tipo che solo Dwalin può fornire, e Thorin sorride poco, involontariamente.

Sì, certo – se suo padre _fosse_ vivo, sicuramente sarebbe assomigliato a Thrór, il 'vecchio' come Dwalin si è sempre permesso di fare riferimento a lui. Vuole dire un po' di più, ma Gandalf poi ritorna, accompagnato da una sorta di medico e un'infermiera.

“Signori,” il medico annuisce a Thorin e Dwalin, “solo un semplice tampone della bocca, uno per il paziente e per voi, Vostra Maestà, se volete.”

“Pensavo fosse solo appropriato che un nuovo campione venisse preso da lui mentre siete qui, per evitare... confusione,” commenta Gandalf, e Thorin può _percepire_ Dwalin che lo guarda con gli occhi socchiusi, non cercando nemmeno di nascondere il proprio sospetto.

“Mi sembra giusto,” dice Thorin, “ma voglio che questo venga supervisionato anche _dopo_ che non ci sono. Dwalin, trova qualcuno che accompagni il dottore a supervisionare la procedura, per favore.”

“Oh, vi assicuro, Vostra Maestà, non sarà necessario, serve molto tempo per–” dice il dottore in fretta, ma Dwalin si sta già allontanando, e Thorin offre un secco 'È necessario per me', e poi prende uno dei tamponi dal vassoio che l'infermiera (considerevolmente più nervosa del dottore) porta. Il dottore si scambia uno sguardo fugace con Grey, che non dice nulla e si limita ad annuire.

“Se mi permettete, Vostra Maestà,” mugola il dottore, ma prima che possa prendere il tampone dalle sue mani, Thorin esegue la semplice procedura da solo, consegnando il bastoncino all'uomo, occhi già incollati sull'infermiera che va a fare lo stesso al paziente pallido.

“I campioni dovrebbero essere pronti... dottore?” nota Grey, e, momentaneamente distratto, l'uomo sbatte le palpebre prima di rispondere in fretta: “Oh... presto. Molto presto. Per la mattina, certamente.”

“Eccellente,” Gandalf sorride, guardando Thorin, che semplicemente aggrotta la fronte in risposta, e, senza risparmiare un altro sguardo in direzione del letto, esce dalla stanza a grandi passi.

“Vi terrò aggiornato–” Grey marcia dietro di lui, ma Thorin lo interrompe: “Oh, ci può _scommettere_. Surkaz,” si rivolge al Commissario, “voglio occhi puntati sul Dottor Grey in ogni momento. Sono sicuro che _si adatterà_ ai suoi sottoposti di conseguenza, giusto?”

“Se è necessario,” replica Gandalf, “ma se posso–”

“Non può. Ha fino al mattino per rivedere la sua storia. Adesso ritornerò a Palazzo, e non ne voglio _più_ sentire parlare,” un gesto della sua mano abbraccia la totalità del casino attuale, “finché l'analisi dei campioni di DNA non verrà portata a termine. Devo parlare con la mia gente in privato adesso.”

Gandalf apre la bocca come se volesse dissentire, ma Thorin sostiene il suo sguardo severamente finché non sospira, annuendo ed allontanandosi.

“Questo puzza da ogni parte,” nota il Commissario Surkaz nella sua maniera esplicita e disinvolta una volta che Grey è fuori portata d'orecchio.

“Lo so,” brontola Thorin, “scopra quel che può da quei file, mi trova più informazioni. Non so chi è quell'uomo, ma c'è qualcosa che non va qui. Qualcuno che non possiamo vedere sta traendo vantaggio da questo, e voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo. Voglio risposte, e voglio che la situazione sia contenuta, ha capito?”

“Sì, Vostra Maestà. L'incontro di domani–”

“Ci sarò. Onestamente non so chi ha pensato che sarebbe stata una buona idea tirare fuori questo quando abbiamo a malapena risolto l'attacco... Sa una cosa, cerchi delle connessioni lì. Questo non può essere una coincidenza.”

“Consideratelo già fatto, signore. Bundushar–”

“Mahal, non voglio sentire parlare di lui in questo momento,” Thorin sospira irritato, “mi prepari un rapporto per domani, per favore.”

“... Come desiderate,” dice il Commissario Surkaz, e Thorin fa finta di non notare lo sguardo un po' preoccupato che si scambia con Dwalin prima di pescare fuori il cellulare ed allontanarsi a grandi passi.

“Stai...” prova a dire Dwalin quando sono finalmente soli nel corridoio, ma Thorin sospira semplicemente, marciando verso gli uomini della sicurezza che li aspettavano davanti, e dice seccamente: “Balin è stato informato? Eccellente. Fagli organizzare il ritorno dei Principi a Palazzo per domani. Voglio che tu sia lì per accompagnarli, capito? Non guardarmi in quel modo, ce la farai per quando avrò finito con quell'incontro. Non so chi diavolo stia cercando di provocarmi un aneurisma, ma stanno facendo un lavoro eccezionale finora. Oh, e fa che qualcuno mi metta in contatto con Ibindikhel, ora.”

“Il blocco,” gli ricorda Dwalin.

“È soprattutto Grey che si assicura che nessuno gli sbirci da sopra la spalla. Voglio Ibindikhel informato e nel mio ufficio alla prima occasione possibile, il che significa stanotte, anche se devi trascinarlo fuori dal letto. Andremo a fondo di questa faccenda, in un modo o nell'altro...”

Sì, arranca. È così bravo a farlo. Soprattutto perché è preoccupato che, se dovesse fermarsi, potrebbe non radunare mai la forza per muoversi, mai più.

***

Non dormire, è bravo anche a quello. Deve essere notte fonda dopo che finisce con Bard, il giornalista energetico ed entusiasta come sempre quando apprende la notizia, e Thorin lo ammira per questo, per riuscire a vedere una via d'uscita da tutto, a mettere insieme un centinaio di soluzioni e piani d'azione al minuto. Thorin non è un fan della totale trasparenza, e valuta lo spazio personale della famiglia più di qualsiasi altra cosa, ma sa che ha bisogno di qualcuno con il... pepe di Ibindikhel, comunque vada a finire.

Perché, per quanto lo riguarda, sta tutto cominciando a colpirlo un po' troppo da vicino. Si siede sul divano nel suo appartamento per quelle che potrebbero essere ore, cullando un bicchiere di whisky e fissando il bagliore della città all'orizzonte, che colora il cielo notturno di un arancione innaturale, e si chiede se qualcuno là fuori stia facendo del suo meglio per farlo a pezzi. No, non crede nei miracoli – non ha mai avuto ragione per farlo. Al contrario, infatti, il destino suo e della sua famiglia è stato il più lontano possibile dai miracoli. Quindi, per quanto lo riguarda, questo deve essere uno stratagemma un po' elaborato per succhiare tutta l'energia che gli è rimasta prima delle elezioni. Ha permesso a se stesso di credere che potessero tutti godere di un momento di pace, quando il partito di Karkâl ha praticamente iniziato a danneggiare se stesso – c'è stato un tempo, pensa, in cui era davvero impaziente di partecipare alle sessioni di corte con l'uomo e i suoi colleghi, perché voleva dire le cose stavano progredendo, significava che poteva respirare liberamente per la prima volta dopo quello che sembrava un millennio...

Quando la foschia all'orizzonte si trasforma da artificiale a genuina, il bagliore rosato della venuta dell'alba, si ricorda qualcosa che il nonno diceva – _non 'intravedi' una nuova speranza. Sei accecato dai suoi fari e non riesci a notare la collisione verso cui stai accelerando_. Certo, l'uomo stava soccombendo alla sua malattia da qualche tempo allora, ma, beh, la sua destrezza con le parole sopravvisse. Thorin cerca di pensare pensieri a miglia di distanza da come lo stress immenso era probabilmente stato il colpevole dell'insorgenza della follia di Thrór. Era iniziata come paranoia.

La linea tra il sonnecchiare e una sorta di andare alla deriva tra la coscienza e il sonno è molto vaga per lui da qualche tempo, e quindi non riesce a discernere per quanto tempo sia riuscito a riposare quando un colpo alla porta alla fine lo scuote. Balin, propositivo come sempre, gli fa fare la doccia senza dire nulla, semplicemente offrendo uno sguardo molto discreto di cui solo lui è capace, e Thorin opta per l'acqua fredda, sperando che gli farà pompare sangue. Il che dura una ventina di minuti.

La telefonata arriva quando è seduto in macchina in viaggio verso gli uffici dei servizi segreti. Thorin sente le parole ' _corrispondenza parziale_ ' e ' _inconcludente_ ', e lascia che Balin si preoccupi di trovare uno stralcio di tempo per fargli fornire un campione sanguigno – sa che non deve chiedergli di spingerlo il più avanti possibile nel suo programma. Resiste più di due ore con il Capo della Polizia e Bard Ibindikhel che si ringhiano a vicenda, riesce persino ad ingoiare una tazza di caffè da qualche parte lungo la strada, ed è immensamente felice di rifiutare quando Balin si offre di cancellare alcuni dei suoi soliti doveri quotidiani – una semplice seccatura diplomatica o due, qualche importante firma qua e là, fornire un preventivo sullo stato attuale delle cose in Europa, tutto questo potrebbe distrarlo da... il resto, spera.

Tutto intorno a lui, la città è viva con la conclusione delle Celebrazioni della Pace, e c'è un discorso da fare la domenica, e Ibindikhel sta già 'operando sotto il presupposto' che potrebbero aver bisogno di accennare al padre di Thorin in esso, e Thorin pensa, _per favore lasciatelo risposare in pace. Per favore lasciate che sia veramente morto in quella rivolta dieci anni fa, perché questo è qualcosa che né io né lui meritiamo._

Solo lasciare che un'infermiera gli prenda il suo sangue al ritorno in ospedale gli fa capire che sta andando avanti ad aria, e così ha un momento del tutto surreale lì, ordinando a Balin, a chiunque, di prendergli qualcosa di correttamente unto dal negozio di alimentari più vicino, e mangiare su una di quelle panchine orrendamente scomode in un corridoio blando dell'ospedale, guardando con occhi appannati come Dwalin ha i suoi uomini a 'proteggere il perimetro'. Gli fa ricordare dolorosamente l'ultima volta che era seduto in un ospedale come questo – stava aspettando che Dís desse alla luce il suo secondo figlio, e per qualche ragione, era terrorizzato, convinto che se dovesse andarsene anche per un secondo, qualcosa di terribile sarebbe sicuramente accaduto. Anche se il marito era lì con lei. Ricorda il ronzio delle plafoniere come se fosse ieri, ricorda di aver camminato avanti e indietro sul pavimento cigolante, ricorda che nulla era più importante che vedere sua sorella superare il parto (anche se, in effetti, non era stato lì a vedere di per sé).

Si ricorda il suo viso pallidissimo, le ciocche umide dei capelli che le spuntavano sulla fronte, e la soddisfazione, il sorriso esausto mentre gli mostrava il piccolo fagotto con il nome di Kíli, profondamente addormentato e così fragile che Thorin rimase senza fiato quando lo accarezzò sul dorso della mano, il pollice che la copriva del tutto.

La voglia di vedere i suoi nipoti è improvvisa e travolgente, e sente, sente davvero, l'esaurimento totale per la prima volta quel giorno, quando si rende conto che probabilmente non tornerà al Palazzo in tempo per augurare loro buona notte.

Mettersi alla ricerca di Bilbo quando finalmente fa ritorno sembra la cosa più naturale che abbia mai fatto, e l'assurdità di ciò lo coglie quando sta sollevando la mano per bussare alla porta del suo appartamento – gira i tacchi e corre via come un adolescente spaventato, ma Bilbo lo raggiunge, e Thorin fatica persino a tenersi in piedi quando gli prende mano. Il sollievo quando Bilbo lo porta dentro è così immenso che sente tutti i residui di energia che letteralmente gli gocciolano via tra le dita, e non ci pensa nemmeno due volte prima di chiedere il permesso di crollare sulla poltrona di Bilbo.

E non dovrebbe essere così facile, dirgli tutto, ma il suo braccio riposa sulle spalle di Thorin, come un giubbotto di salvataggio, caldo e rassicurante, e non pensava fosse possibile che qualcuno si preoccupasse per lui così tanto, non si è mai fermato a prendere in considerazione il fatto che potrebbe essere meno un fastidio e più un conforto. Ma eccolo, a resistere alla tentazione di seppellire la testa nell'abbraccio di Bilbo e addormentarsi così, e sicuramente questo deve avere un costo? Ma non dorme da due giorni, e non riesce a vederlo. Per ora.

Si baciano quella notte, e la notte dopo che Thorin si siede accanto a lui mentre legge una storia della buonanotte ai ragazzi, ed è così accogliente nella loro camera, così pacifico che le parole di Bilbo quasi lo fanno addormentare dolcemente. È semplice, parlare con lui, toccarlo, e nulla è mai stato semplice nella vita di Thorin prima d'ora. Nulla gli è sembrato così giusto da molto tempo. Con Kíli rannicchiato in grembo mezzo addormentato, e una mano sulla schiena di Bilbo, Thorin pensa che, anche se il resto del suo mondo dovesse crollare intorno a lui, farà del suo meglio per conservare questo.

***

“Coincidono, signore.”

Le parole suonano nelle sue orecchie mentre marcia attraverso i vasti corridoi del _Gabil Dum_ , e ha paura, molto sinceramente vacillante sulle gambe, e questo non gli accade spesso. Ha dimenticato quanto sia debilitante. Bard si affretta al suo fianco, parlando dei benefici dell'esplosione mediatica che verrà, ma Thorin si rifiuta di ascoltare tutto ciò fino a quando...

“Per di qui, Vostra Maestà,”qualcuno lo punta nella direzione di una porta socchiusa, e si rende conto che non sa nemmeno come sia arrivato qui, come i suoi piedi abbiano salito le numerose rampe di scale.

Cerca un volto familiare ed incontra quello di Dwalin e di Balin, i fratelli fianco a fianco, adocchiandolo con cautela, e, se non si sbaglia, con tutti i sentori di una preoccupazione ansiosa. Fa quello che sa fare meglio, facendo loro un cenno con fermezza, e passa oltre la calca delle guardie di sicurezza e medici professionisti nella stanza. Sono nella sezione privata del vasto edificio, da qualche parte negli alloggi dove Thorin talvolta trascorre la notte, cosa che succederà anche oggi – le camere sono tutte bellissime e spaziose, alte finestre e soffitti imponenti, e...

Le sue gambe si rifiutano semplicemente di sostenerlo ulteriormente quando incrocia lo sguardo di due occhi blu luminosi, impressionanti in confronto all'aspetto piuttosto stremato dell'uomo nel letto. Ci sono meno macchinari e più colore sulle sue guance, è seduto appoggiato a numerosi cuscini, e sembra vicino alla rottura, come se un soffio vagante di vento potesse portarlo via, eppure...

Potrebbero stare a fissarsi a vicenda da ore o pochi secondi, è difficile da dire. Il cuore di Thorin gli martella contro la cassa toracica, le mani gli sudano.

“Chi sei?”

Miracolosamente, le parole sono sue.

L'uomo sbatte le palpebre, inclinando la testa, come se non fosse abbastanza sicuro che quello che sta vedendo è reale. Beh, sono in due a pensarlo.

“Non ne sono così tanto sicuro,” dice in modo incredibilmente lento, e la linea di Durin ha un record di vecchia data di cuori forti e resistenti, ma quello di Thorin sembra comunque voler cedere e scoppiare.

Non crede ai miracoli, ma forse, forse crede nel riconoscere la voce del padre perduto da tempo, roca e calma come lo era. Fa un passo cauto in avanti, e poi un altro, e poi si trova accanto al letto, e qualcuno ha molto intelligentemente fatto in modo che ci sia una sedia in attesa lì per lui. L'uomo lo osserva mentre si siede, entrambi non si staccano gli occhi di dosso, e tutto il mondo ha rallentato – nulla al di là di questa stanza contiene molta importanza, non fino a quando Thorin non re-imparerà a respirare correttamente.

“Mi dicono che siamo... al _Gabil Dum_?” Il vecchio parla, e Thorin lo guarda imbambolato per un bel po' prima di annuire brevemente.

“Hmm. Me lo ricordo più piccolo.”

“Cos'altro ti...” inizia, ma è obbligato a schiarisi la gola nel bel mezzo della frase, la sua voce che si rifiuta di cooperare, “cos'altro ti ricordi?”

Lo sguardo dell'uomo cade sulle proprie mani, le vene blu sporgenti sotto la pelle pallida, poi fuori dalla finestra, poi di nuovo su Thorin.

“Mele,” dice alla fine, e di tutte le cose che Thorin si aspettava di sentire ...

“Mele,” ripete debolmente.

“Il loro profumo,” l'uomo sospira, “falò e mele, è tutto quello che sono riuscito a... ricordare tutto il giorno. Continuano a chiedermi della rivoluzione. Continuano a chiedermi...”

La sua voce si affievolisce, e Thorin non risponde. Chiude gli occhi, vede il vecchio melo dove Frerin si arrampicava senza alcuna difficoltà, vede Dís aiutare il padre ad accendere il fuoco, ricorda di aver bruciato mela dopo mela, ma oh, ne valeva la pena per il leggero sapore amaro quando lo faceva bene. _No, non lasciarla vicino al fuoco, usa solo il fumo, vedi, tienila in alto così, Thorin... Thorin..._

“Thorin.”

Oh, così il padre che lo chiama per nome non era un sogno.

Aprire gli occhi è tra le cose più difficile che ha dovuto fare ultimamente, ed è certamente qualcosa. L'uomo è ancora lì, ancora respira, ancora è spaventosamente a portata di mano.

“Thorin,” ripete, calmo e stridulo, “mi ricordo di te.”

Thorin apre la bocca per rispondere, ma fallisce, certo che fallisce.

“Sei davvero Re?” mormora l'uomo, e Thorin può solo annuire.

“Hai salvato il paese? Mi dicono che sono passati... dieci anni, e tu...”

Parlare è difficile per lui, ma non è niente in confronto all'incapacità di Thorin di produrre un singolo suono, la sua gola troppo secca.

“Non posso,” tenta, “non devo crederci, tu... tu non puoi essere lui.”

“Dieci anni,” ripete l'uomo lentamente, e con immensa sorpresa di Thorin, sorride, “non penso di essere lui. Sai, pensavano che fossi un... sì, un rischio per la sicurezza. Guardami. Posso a malapena muovermi. Posso a malapena...”

Il suo monologo di breve durata si dissolve in colpi di tosse secchi, e Thorin gli dà un bicchiere d'acqua dal comodino senza pensarci. Le dita dell'uomo sono fragili, così fragili, e incredibilmente morbide quando si chiudono intorno a quelle di Thorin, e Thorin lo guarda bere, guarda le rughe incrociarsi sulla sua fronte, ciglia che sbattono, e pensa, _non puoi essere lui. Non devi essere lui. Non mi merito che tu sia lui._

“Frerin,” dice il vecchio quando può parlare di nuovo, e Thorin ha un tuffo al cuore.

“Non è...”

“Sì, lo so.”

I suoi occhi blu ghiaccio fissano di nuovo Thorin, e l'uomo sembra essersi ristretto nei larghi cuscini, le dita ancora stringono il bicchiere mezzo vuoto come un'ancora.

“Mi ricordo quello che ho fatto,” bisbiglia, “Mi ricordo che cosa tuo... nonno ha fatto. Tua madre diceva sempre, com'era... i brutti sogni non dovrebbero... non...”

“I brutti sogni non ti prenderanno se smetti di nasconderti e combatti.”

_I brutti sogni non ti prenderanno se smetti di nasconderti e combatti_ , e un bicchiere di latte prima di andare a letto, e ninna nanne sul coraggio piuttosto che sul nascondersi. _Tua madre avrebbe voluto che tu fossi coraggioso_. Gli viene detto da quando ha dieci anni, tutti si aspettavano che si facesse forza, drizzasse le spalle e, sì, arrancasse. Ad un certo punto, ha smesso di nascondersi dai brutti sogni, e semplicemente, ha iniziato a passarci accanto, convincendo se stesso che non esistevano...

“ _Adad_ ,” esala, un suono quieto e spezzato, ed è lui a sentirsi più piccolo nella sua sedia adesso, sente decenni di volontà ferrea che si scrostano, lasciandolo vulnerabile e sofferente.

Posa la fronte contro le fredde lenzuola bianche, e in poco tempo, sente una mano sulla nuca.

“Thorin.”

Il padre ora ha dieci anni di brutti sogni da recuperare, e Thorin ha dieci anni di brutti sogni da scaricare, e certamente non è giusto, certamente è sconveniente, certamente è così, _così_ improbabile aiutare uno di loro...

“Mi dispiace,” geme, rialzandosi e trascinandosi le mani sul volto, “Mi dispiace così tanto.”

Thráin (la prima volta che concede a se stesso di pensare a lui con quel nome, ed è un sollievo tanto quanto è terrificante) sta sorridendo, seppure in un modo incredibilmente esausto, e una mano debole e scarna è tesa verso Thorin. La culla tra le sue con estrema cura, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da essa – potrebbe ancora scomparire da un momento all'altro.

“Ragazzo mio,” Thráin sospira, “ _Mi dispiace_. Mi dispiace averti lasciato.”

“Non l'hai fatto... Tu non c'eri, tu eri...”

“Non lo so,” Thráin risponde a una domanda che Thorin non ha chiesto, “ma credo di... averne l'aspetto adeguato.”

Thorin sbuffa una risata, così rotta che è quasi un singhiozzo, e molto lentamente, Thráin lo chiama più vicino a sé, toccandogli la guancia, con forza a malapena sufficiente nel tocco per notarlo, tuttavia sembra allo stesso tempo come se stesse ridando a Thorin la vita che non sapeva di avere dentro di sé, e togliendo ogni traccia dell'amara risolutezza avvolgente. La sua corazza esterna è stata come diamante duro per tutti questi anni, impenetrabile e appesantendolo ad ogni passo, ma ora si sta incrinando, e non è lo stesso come quando aveva lasciato che un certo uomo inglese desse una sbirciata al di là di essa. Questo è, e sarà, tutto tranne che semplice, un lungo cammino verso il piacevole e il non terrificante, ma Thorin è... è pronto.

“Sei davvero tu,” dice, la sua voce così fievole che nemmeno sembra la sua.

“Credo di sì,” mormora Thráin, “dimmi... tutto, per favore? Ricordo così poco di questo... di questo paese, di tutto quanto.”

“Certo,” Thorin riesce a fare un sorriso lacrimoso, “da dove vuoi cominciare?”

Thráin aggrotta la fronte, come se si stesse concentrando molto duramente per ricordare qualcosa, ma poi i suoi occhi si illuminano, e chiede, positivamente euforico: “Dov'è Dís? Portala, perché non è già qui?”

E sì, la corazza che ha aiutato Thorin a superare tutto fino ad ora è sicuramente andata per sempre, perché le lacrime hanno la meglio su di lui prima ancora di poter mugolare qualcosa.

***

Tutto è leggermente diverso da quel momento in poi, come se un minuscolo ingranaggio invisibile nel macchinario della sua vita fosse stato ripristinato con la piccolissima differenza nella frequenza con la quale scatta. Respira in modo diverso. Dopo tutto il controllo obbligatorio dei danni con la stampa e la polizia, passa il resto della giornata con il padre, la mente sta ancora cercando di capacitarsi all'uso del termine solo con estrema cautela. Ci sono lacrime negli occhi di Thráin quando Thorin gli descrive la tragedia di Gundabad, ed ecco un uomo che non ha pianto da dieci anni, o forse anche di più di quello, e ferma Thorin immediatamente quando inizia a scusarsi, dicendogli che non è colpa sua. Così semplice.

Prima (come Thorin decide di riferirsi ad esso, la parola pietosamente piccola per descrivere i dieci anni e l'enorme vuoto tra allora e adesso), Thráin era un padre severo – amorevole, ma severo. I doveri erano della massima importanza, ed è per questo che Thorin è perfettamente pronto ad accettare la colpa di aver fallito nel proteggere la sua famiglia. Vede il dolore di perdere un altro figlio che si stabilisce pesantemente nei lineamenti del padre, ma poi Thorin menziona Fíli e Kíli, ed è come un colpo di bacchetta magica. Thráin pretende di sapere tutto di loro, e chiede di sapere tante altre cose, e ci vogliono secoli, perché non rimane a lungo sveglio, ma Thorin è disposto a dare secoli.

Gli racconta della vita dei ragazzi, gli racconta di Bilbo, naturalmente (anche se omettendo i... dettagli più indiscreti, lasciando quelli per molto dopo, e, chissà, forse mai), promette che sarà lui ad organizzare presto un incontro tra di loro. Parlano di politica, Thorin descrive le prossime elezioni, e, ancora una volta, decide di scremare le parti meno piacevoli pertinenti a Bundushar e il resto, e non importa di che cosa parla, i suoi occhi sono incollati al padre.

Thráin è sottile come carta e fragile, e a volte confonde un paio di parole, a volte si appisola nel bel mezzo di una frase, e la sua memoria è ancora tutt'altro che stellare, ma si lamenta vigorosamente quando un'infermiera arriva con una ciotola di sano (e perciò dall'aspetto piuttosto sgradevole) brodo di qualche tipo, e più pillole di quanto un uomo dovrebbe prendere tutte assieme, e Thorin lo riconosce davvero allora. Il fuoco è ancora dentro di lui da qualche parte, nient'altro che braci ardenti, e non c'è dubbio nella mente di Thorin che prima o poi verrà riacceso.

Fa del suo meglio per far sì che accada, parlando di quello che percepisce potrebbe eccitare il padre, dai lavori di ristrutturazione che sono stati fatti sia al _Hurmulkezer_ che nella città stessa, e l'opera che ha sempre amato così tanto, e, naturalmente, i Principi – ci sono sempre più storie da condividere sui Principi. E a volte cattura un fantasma di una sorta di tristezza che balena sul viso di Thráin, di aver sprecato così tanto tempo e di non essere stato lì ad essere testimone di tutto quello che gli viene raccontato in prima persona, ma il momento per parlarne arriverà più tardi, ne è sicuro.

Riesamina il discorso finale riveduto e corretto, interrotto da nient'altro che il respiro tranquillo del padre che dorme vicino, e davvero non vuole essere usare la parola ' _miracolo_ ' quando si rivolgerà all'intera nazione il giorno dopo, ma poi del resto, forse non c'è modo di evitarlo.

Perché ciò di cui è testimone il giorno dopo non può davvero essere descritto in qualsiasi altro modo. Se c'è qualche dubbio rimasto dentro di lui, è indovinare come i ragazzi affronteranno la notizia, e la... prendono quasi con filosofia. Così senza sforzo.

“Perché non è tornato a casa prima?” vuole sapere Kíli, e il cuore di Thorin salta diversi battiti, ma Bilbo è lì al suo fianco a spiegare la situazione nel modo più semplice possibile.

I pochi momenti prima in cui i ragazzi si fanno coraggio a parlare con Thráin sono dolorosamente mozzafiato, ma poi Kíli rompe il ghiaccio come fa sempre, e Fíli lo segue, con cautela ma sicuro, e Thráin parla lentamente, ancora pesando ogni parola come se avesse bisogno di abituarsi a parlare da capo, ma la scintilla, il luccichio nei suoi occhi è più brillante da quando si è svegliato. Un debole sussulto tremante viene da Bilbo e Thorin si rende conto che lui stesso è un po' stravolto, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ma eccola di nuovo, quella strana sorta di familiarità quando contempla il suo uomo inglese – come se non avesse nulla da nascondere, come se non ci fosse alcun bisogno di fingere che questo momento non sia nient'altro che del tutto emotivamente destabilizzante. Le loro mani si intrecciano, e da allora in poi, Thorin non dubita più niente. Apparentemente qualche istante dopo, lui e i ragazzi si trovano sul balcone dal quale sono stati fatti tutti i grandi discorsi del passato, Kíli che stringe la mano di Thorin con entrambe le sue, mentre Fíli tiene saldamente lo sguardo in avanti, tutti e due molto calmi, tranquilli, e sotto di loro, la nazione viene a sapere dell'esistenza dei miracoli.

***

Ed eccolo qui, solo pochi giorni dopo, e sembra come se fosse passato un altro decennio. Bilbo si muove di nuovo sul divano, girandosi e rigirandosi, producendo una sorta di lamento terribilmente attraente, forse pertinente al fatto che si è piegato in una posizione che non permette molta comodità. Ma ancora non si sveglia e Thorin stringe il bicchiere d'acqua, contemplando brevemente l'idea di accarezzargli i capelli, toccargli il braccio, stare più vicino a lui in ogni modo possibile.

Di tutte le cose che non aveva mai previsto che ne sarebbe stato degno un giorno, è stata la vicinanza quasi spaventosamente naturale che è venuta a sbocciare tra lui e Bilbo. Hanno appena avuto il tempo l'uno per l'altro a parte un paio di momenti rubati da quando Thráin è stato trasferito al Palazzo, e vedendolo così, beatamente ignaro e a dormire come se non avesse avuto il tempo di farlo da giorni, Thorin si chiede se la situazione, tutto quanto, stia diventando gravosa per lui. Se sia egoista da parte sua, cercare conforto in Bilbo. Potrebbe andarsene da un momento all'altro, svanire davanti a lui, e non ci sarebbe nulla che Thorin potrebbe fare. Ha ben poche speranze, tuttavia ne riceve molte.

Ieri sera, Bilbo gli aveva chiesto se potesse parlare con il padre, solo parlare, ed era una richiesta talmente semplice, eppure sembrava così nervoso al riguardo – Thorin non pensa di essere del tutto riuscito a trasmettere quanto lo avesse toccato, quanto significasse per lui. Il fatto che a Bilbo _importi_ così tanto. Lui stesso era nervoso il giorno prima, quando il padre era diventato difficile da gestire per la prima volta, rifiutandosi di rimanere nei suoi alloggi o dovunque in prossimità di uno dei suoi custodi, e Thorin non aveva nessuno che si prendesse cura di lui. Si era pentito di aver pensato a Bilbo non appena aveva detto Balin di andare a prenderlo, ma Bilbo era sembrato così imperturbabile, aveva continuato a tenere compagnia a Thráin per _ore_ , e per di più, il padre era sembrato estremamente soddisfatto dopo, e Thorin ne era così confuso, perché vivere in questo nuovo mondo coraggioso dove tutti andavano d'accordo e i problemi sembravano quasi inesistenti, veniva senza un manuale e tutti gli altri sembravano molto più bravi a navigarlo.

Inoltre, non ha avuto nessuno a cui confidare le proprie paure da quando... beh, da Dís ed eccolo lì, a parlare a Bilbo di quanto tutto fosse troppo bello per essere vero, di quanto fosse preoccupato che sarebbe tutto svanito e si sarebbe dimostrato essere nient'altro che un sogno, mentre non stava guardando. Non sapeva se Bilbo capisse che lui stesso era parte integrante delle preoccupazioni che hanno occupato la mente di Thorin, e Thorin non sapeva se dovesse dirglielo. Poi ieri sera, Bilbo l'ha baciato come nessun altro l'aveva mai baciato prima, come se fosse in missione per convincerlo che non voleva niente di più di questo, e Thorin era incline a crederlo, anche se solo per un po'. Proprio quando Dwalin ha bussato alla porta, utilizzando una delle sue abilità segrete ed interrompendo al momento meno opportuno, una fame aveva iniziato a salire in Thorin, qualcosa che non provava da anni, qualcosa che aveva deciso molto tempo fa sarebbe stato meglio dimenticare...

Suo padre si era svegliato e aveva richiesto la presenza di Thorin per rispondere ad alcune domande indubbiamente brucianti su un evento che era accaduto circa quindici anni fa, ma si addormentò di nuovo poco dopo, mentre Thorin tranquillamente glielo descriveva, e dopo essere uscito dalla sua stanza con attenzione, Thorin non desiderava altro che tornare nei suoi alloggi e saperne di più sul modo in cui i baci di Bilbo potevano svuotargli la mente in quel modo così perfetto, ma è stato accolto dallo sguardo di Dwalin invece.

Dwalin era molto preoccupato nel suo modo particolare e Thorin ne aveva avuto abbastanza pazienza per tutta la sua vita, ma quella notte, si sentiva come se avesse sentito un sermone di troppo dal suo più vecchio amico.

' _Per quanto tempo pensi di poter continuare così?_ ' gli chiese Dwalin, insubordinato in quel modo unico che solo a lui e Balin era mai stato permesso di essere, e Thorin resistette alla tentazione di roteare gli occhi. Gli fece dire la sua, sui doveri e dedicare le sue energie su ciò che veramente contava, e la devozione in generale, con le mani giunte dietro la schiena e guardando fuori dalla finestra il parco quattro piani sotto di loro, le lampade come pozze d'arancione nel velluto nero della vegetazione, e gli sorrise quando ebbe finito.

“Per quanto pensi _tu_ di continuare così?” commentò, e Dwalin aggrottò la fronte, sollevando un sopracciglio.

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Se non mi sbaglio, non ha parlato con mio padre nemmeno una volta da quando è... apparso,” disse Thorin a bassa voce, “abbiamo parlato di Frerin _e_ Dís esaurientemente, sai, e ha chiesto di te.”

Sentì Dwalin irrigidirsi, anche se lo nascose in modo molto professionale – Thorin non avrebbe previsto di meno.

“Ah sì?” grugnì Dwalin.

“Sì. La metà del tempo, non è molto coerente, vedi, ma ha una particolare mentalità quando si tratta di... beh, della colpa. L'ha definita una 'prospettiva da uomo morto' una volta, credo. Dice che non c'è alcuna utilità nel biasimare noi stessi per quello che è ormai passato.”

Dwalin non disse nulla per molto tempo, e quando lo fece, la sua voce non aveva alcuna forza – era la prima volta da anni che aveva abbassato la guardia in quel modo. Tra loro, non avevano mai avuto bisogno di molte parole.

“ _Qualcuno_ deve prendersi la colpa.”

“Sì,” Thorin sorrise.

“Non tu.”

“Neanche tu.”

“Thorin, è stata _colpa mia_. Non avrei dovuto perdere Frerin di vista, e la Principessa – oi!”

“Ti picchiava sulla testa quanto ti rifiutavi di chiamarla per nome, vero?” Thorin ridacchiò, e si sentiva stranamente stordito mentre Dwalin lo guardava a bocca aperta in uno stato di shock totale, non essendo riuscito a schivare il colpo fiacco nonostante tutti i suoi riflessi levigati.

“Frerin è stato avventato,” disse poi, con calma, e gli occhi di Dwalin si spalancarono, “avremmo dovuto prevederlo, tutti noi? Forse. Avremmo potuto impedirlo? In cento modi diversi, immagino. Ma _è successo_ , e non possiamo cambiare la situazione, non ora, non qui.”

“Avrei dovuto essere lì,” protestò Dwalin, “ Io sono stato avventato e ho lasciato che Frerin scappasse, e se ci fossi stato io a Gundabad–”

“Allora tu non saresti qui adesso,” disse Thorin con fermezza, e le labbra di Dwalin si separarono in un fantasma di un rifiuto, ma non riuscì mai a proferirlo.

“Mio padre non ti biasima per quello che è successo,” continuò Thorin, “e nemmeno io. Estendi la cortesia anche a te stesso.”

Lasciare Dwalin esterrefatto non era un'impresa facilmente realizzabile, ma Thorin lo lasciò e se ne andò verso le sue stanze, solo per trovare Bilbo addormentato sul divano, ancora un'altra cosa fragile di cui preoccuparsi – o forse no. Forse, se sarà abbastanza attento, Thorin potrebbe imparare a seguire il suo stesso consiglio per quanto riguarda Bilbo. Valeva la pena di tentare.

***

Alla fine, Bilbo si sveglia, e Thorin si sente in colpa per un momento, prima di rendersi conto di non aver fatto un suono – a meno che l'averlo fissato in modo spudorato produca onde sonore. Un sorriso torce le labbra di Thorin mentre guarda Bilbo riguadagnare un po' di percezione su ciò che lo circonda, e il suo cuore salta un colpo quando gli occhi blu scuro lo scrutano. Bilbo si raddrizza di colpo con un sussulto, chiaramente sotto l'impressione di avere un aspetto assolutamente orrendo, o che Thorin sarà arrabbiato che abbia effettivamente passato la notte qui, in un certo senso – una nozione che Thorin deve scacciare il più presto possibile.

“Buongiorno,” ridacchia.

“B-buongiorno,” balbetta Bilbo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, guardandosi intorno freneticamente, sospirando con sollievo quando nota i suoi occhiali sul tavolino da salotto vicino.

Thorin si accontenta di guardare semplicemente, le sopracciglia che si inarcano quando Bilbo balza in piedi, facendo un debole tentativo di lisciarsi la camicia.

“Mi hai lasciato... dormire sul divano,” osserva nervosamente.

“Già. Ammetto di aver intrattenuto l'idea di portarti... altrove, ma...”

Bilbo arrossisce copiosamente, e Thorin non pensa che ci sia mai stata una migliore vista di prima mattina.

“Avresti dovuto svegliarmi, non vorrei impormi...”

“Importi su cosa? Il divano?” Thorin sorride, e Bilbo aggrotta la fronte, come se non riuscisse a credere che Thorin oserebbe scherzare in una situazione come questa.

“Voglio dire che non avrei dovuto...”

“Addormentarti?” prosegue Thorin con il tono facile finché dura, “sono stato io ad assentarmi troppo a lungo. Potrei interessarti con una tazza di caffè?”

“Io...” geme Bilbo, apparentemente per protestare ancora un po', ma poi si sgonfia, offrendo un sorriso tutto suo, “sì, va bene. Me ne piacerebbe un po'. Che... che ore sono?”

“Appena le sei,” risponde Thorin mentre si spostano verso la cucina.

“Cosa ci stiamo facendo alzati a 'appena le sei'?” borbotta Bilbo, con un'espressione insopportabilmente adorabile, strofinandosi gli occhi e lucidandosi gli occhiali con un lembo della camicia, “aspetta, di solito ti svegli a quest'ora?”

_Che cosa hai fatto?_

“No, di solito no,” replica Thorin, scrollandosi di dosso ogni residuo di disagio che l'incubo aveva portato.

“Oh. Non ho russato, vero?” Bilbo offre una smorfia di scusa.

“Non che io sappia,” Thorin sorride, “e anche se l'hai fatto, sarei stato estremamente colpito se fossi effettivamente riuscito a svegliarmi dall'altra stanza.”

“Beh, ehm,” Bilbo si schiarisce la voce, la sua mente forse vaga nella stessa direzione di quella di Thorin (vale a dire, domandandosi se avranno mai hanno la possibilità di scoprire come le loro abitudini di sonno potrebbero coesistere), “Russare come ghiri è una cosa di famiglia, sai. Sii contento che non hai mai incontrato mio zio Fillibald.”

“Era quello con tutti i cavalli?” Thorin ricorda un pezzo delle curiosità sulla famiglia di Bilbo che Bilbo deve aver condiviso con lui mesi fa.

“Oh, no no, quello era lo zio Ruggitoro – beh, è così che lo chiamavano,” spiega Bilbo frettolosamente quando Thorin inclina la testa in confusione, “il suo vero nome era Robert. In ogni caso, era lui quello con i cavalli. Fillibald era quello che scriveva a tutti i compagni di viaggio. Oh, lascia perdere.”

“No, ti prego,” Thorin sorride, preparando le loro due tazze, la combinazione preferita di Bilbo impressa nella sua mente da... oh, da quando riesce a ricordare, “dimmi di più sui tuoi zii. Voglio dire, solo i nomi...”

E questo è tutto. È così semplice. Così, così semplice. L'occupazione di Thorin ha sempre richiesto che fosse in grado di tenere una conversazione su qualsiasi argomento immaginabile, ma questo è diverso. Senza sforzo e veloce. Divertente. Molte cose su Bilbo sono ancora un enigma per lui, ma non ne ha mai abbastanza della sua presenza. ' _Mantieni una distanza di sicurezz_ a', gli aveva detto Dwalin ad un certo punto, e con tutta la buona volontà Thorin non riesce a capire perché vorrebbe farlo. Sa che alla fine, dovranno iniziare a parlare di... beh, del futuro di questa intesa che hanno in corso, ma per ora, è così _facile_ , e cosa diavolo c'è di sbagliato in questo? Thorin non ha mai avuto niente di facile in tutta la sua vita. Crede che gli sia concesso di ingannare se stesso nel pensare che questa cosa sarà sempre così facile, almeno per un po'.

Pranzano insieme, Bilbo, i ragazzi, suo padre e lui, ed è... Dio, dovrebbe essere la cosa più strana al mondo, non dovrebbe essere così naturale, così confortevole. Kíli chiacchiera del progetto scolastico teatrale, fiducioso di poter ottenere il ruolo principale nella loro interpretazione di _Campi Rosso Sangue_ , una delle favole ereboriane più cupe. Fíli aggiunge un paio di dettagli sui suoi studi, e Thráin li ascolta con attenzione, dopo aver rifiutato di rimanere sulla sedia a rotelle con cui lo avevano portato dentro e seduto con orgoglio al tavolo con tutti gli altri, e Thorin alterna l'ammirare il panorama che sono i nipoti, felici ed ovviamente eccitati, e il cercare di trasmettere la sua gratitudine nelle brevi occhiate che manda a Bilbo.

La settimana che ha davanti a sé è già impegnativa così com'è, ma in qualche modo Thorin trova tutto quasi spaventosamente facile da gestire. Sopporta fino in fondo numerose udienze con i membri più o meno loschi del partito di Karkâl, incontra persino l'uomo stesso in un ambiente piuttosto informale, e riesce a non strangolarlo lì dove si trova, il che lo considera un grande risultato. Bundushar fa un gran discorso per questo o quel giornalista straniero, in cui annuncia che potrebbe essere ' _necessario almeno prendere in considerazione la possibilità_ ' di rinviare le elezioni ' _nelle circostanze attuali_ ', il che causa ovviamente un putiferio, e Thorin dovrebbe rispondere immediatamente, cosa che fa, in modo rapido ed implacabile.

“Signor Bundushar dimentica che le sventure del partito che ha scelto di sostenere, benché sfortunatamente sconvenienti, non sono una causa sufficiente per bloccare ciò che è necessario,” dice in tono arguto, “e mi offende l'accusa che l'integrità della Corona ha subito in qualche modo a causa agli eventi recenti. Le elezioni procederanno come previsto – credo sia assolutamente indispensabile mantenere almeno una sorta di ordine in questi tempi, impegnativi come possono essere per alcuni.”

Molte persone fanno di tutto per screditarlo, fanno di lui una sorta di martire o un uomo sull'orlo di una crisi, ma la verità è che non si è mai sentito meglio dopo tanto, tanto tempo. I brutti sogni lo affliggono ancora, a volte più vividi di quello che vorrebbe, a volte niente di più che un disagio persistente quando si sveglia, ma almeno è capace di dormire. Ibidikhel lavora tutto il giorno, i media completamente in suo pugno, e così anche i servizi segreti, ma Thorin non si sente come se avesse appena abbastanza terreno solido su cui stare. C'è ancora una pressione immensa, sì, che aumenta di minuto in minuto, mentre le elezioni si avvicinano, ma c'è anche suo padre, che ora si aggira nell'ufficio di Thorin il più delle volte, sfogliando i documenti che sono vecchi di due, cinque, otto anni con i quali aggiornarsi. Ci sono Fíli e Kíli, che Thorin considera importante vedere ogni giorno, a volte per aiutare Fíli con un problema di matematica particolarmente difficile per poi finire in ostaggio nella stanza dei Principi per più di un'ora, a volte solo per fermarsi ad augurare loro la buonanotte. E c'è Bilbo, che a sua volta considera importante dirgli tutto ciò che succede ogni giorno. Bilbo che si assicura che i ragazzi e Thráin si incontrino almeno per un breve periodo quasi tutti i giorni. Bilbo che ha davvero lunghe conversazioni con il padre di Thorin, ' _soprattutto sul tempo_ ', scherza. Bilbo che, ad un certo punto, comincia a trascorrere la maggior parte del suo tempo libero negli alloggi di Thorin.

Non ne parlano, o affrontano spesso il discorso – succede e basta. In qualche modo concordano che è un posto migliore dove incontrarsi del minuscolo appartamento di Bilbo, e la prima volta Bilbo viene a bussare di sua spontanea volontà, Thorin sente una strana sorta di emozione – hanno appena avuto il tempo di stare insieme sul serio, ' _alla luce del giorno_ ' come osserva Bilbo, e per di più, Thorin non pensa che ci sia stato un singolo momento in cui avrebbero potuto astenersi dal cercare la vicinanza l'uno dell'altro in alcun modo immaginabile. Ancora non hanno abbastanza tempo, non potrebbero mai avere abbastanza tempo infatti (Thorin si chiede se sarà _mai_ in grado di rubare un paio di ore lontano dai suoi doveri e portare Bilbo fuori a cena come aveva promesso tanto tempo fa), ma l'illusione della pace è perfetta quando si siedono fianco a fianco sul divano, a guardare le notizie a tarda notte, o quando Thorin scrive qualche relazione che Bilbo legge, silenzioso come un topo...

Hanno bisogno di questo, tutti e due, pensa Thorin – questa normalità. Non chiede Bilbo di restare per la notte, anche se sembra proprio che lo voglia – entrambi di solito devono alzarsi piuttosto presto, e per di più, Thorin si sente... è difficile da descrivere. Un po' preoccupato, un po' timido tutto ad un tratto – ma da parte sua, Bilbo è perfetto ad offrire tanto spazio quanto Thorin ne ha bisogno in un dato momento. E così bevono il tè, piuttosto che il caffè insieme (' _È mezzanotte passata, per l'amor del cielo – non credo che il paese beneficerebbe di te che sviluppi una condizione cardiaca precoce!_ '), e sincronizzano i loro programmi, e, talvolta, Thorin scopre Bilbo già nella stanza, a guardare la TV con Thráin ed essere allo stesso livello quando si tratta di lamentarsi vigorosamente, e talvolta passano trenta minuti insieme, a volte un'ora, a volte tre.

Thorin vorrebbe trovare le parole per dire a Bilbo che questo è esattamente ciò di cui ha bisogno in questo momento, e quanto è grato, e che non riesce più ad immaginare di andare avanti senza di lui... Ma per la maggior parte, è soddisfatto di poter rubare baci casti in cucina (Bilbo è irremovibile sugli spuntini a tarda notte, a cui Thorin non poteva opporsi, neanche se ci provasse), e sulla pelle cigolante del divano, e accanto a grandi finestre, chiedendosi se qualcuno possa vederli, ma senza preoccuparsene sul serio. Sia Balin che Dwalin gli dicono più e più volte di stare attento, di riflettere a fondo, di aspettare qualsiasi grande rivelazione o decisione dopo le elezioni, e lui accetta ed annuisce e li assicura di avere tutto sotto controllo, e pensa alla sensazione delle mani di Bilbo sulle guance. È... si è innamorato nel momento più sconveniente di tutti, ma gli dà la forza di alzarsi dal letto ogni mattina ed affrontare il mondo che gli ha gettato addosso alcune cose veramente orrende fino a non molto tempo fa, e c'è un piccolo miracolo in questo. Thorin sta cominciando a credere che se adatta le proprie aspettative, i piccoli miracoli sono, in effetti, dappertutto.


	21. Capitolo XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La stagione delle tempeste è in arrivo, dopotutto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo troverete un piccolo dizionario delle parole in khuzdul.

L'edificio del personale è buio in modo quasi innaturale mentre Bilbo vi si avvicina. Si sente un po' in colpa per aver trascorso meno tempo con i suoi amici e colleghi la scorsa settimana, ma almeno c'è qualcuno dentro? Nient'altro che il ronzio del distributore d'acqua lo saluta quando entra nell'edificio, e le luci in cucina sono accese, ma nessuno risponde alle sue chiamate. Fa l'impossibile per ricordare se c'è una sorta di evento in corso – che la sua percezione di scadenze e date sia stata deformata al di là di ogni riconoscimento solo perché ha passato un po' di tempo a concentrarsi sul programma di Thorin, piuttosto che sul proprio?

Oh, ma chi sta prendendo in giro, certo che è così. Ad un certo punto non molto tempo fa, ha iniziato a rifugiarsi nell'appartamento del Re ogni volta che il loro tempo libero coincide, e sospetta che nessuno dei due sa davvero come sia successo. Tutto quello che sa è che la sua testa è piena di circa tre programmi diversi in questo momento – quello di Thorin, quello dei Principi, e il suo – e tutta la sua energia è dedicata al bilanciarli. Potrebbe definirlo faticoso, se non fosse così esaltante. Fino a questo punto, si è sentito come se fosse abbastanza bravo a farlo, ma potrebbe davvero aver perso qualcosa di così importante che teneva la totalità del personale occupato di sabato sera?

“Ciao?” dice tentennante, entrando nella caffetteria, ma non c'è più lì tranne i contorni scuri dei tavoli e poltrone, una tremolante lucetta rossa che si spegne e si accende sul televisore, e sente un brivido strisciare lungo la schiena...

Il muro di rumore quasi lo investe come un tir, le luci accese sono accecanti, e un sussulto scioccato gli sfugge quando vede che la camera è improvvisamente _strapiena_ di persone, che esultano e ridono, e gli ci vuole molto, molto tempo per capire che stanno esultando e ridendo _per lui_.

“Buon compleanno!” Bofur, il primo volto familiare tra la folla, finalmente dice qualcosa che Bilbo può capire, ma ancora non può fare altro che guardarlo imbambolato.

“B-buon compleanno?” ripete debolmente mentre gli altri si affollano intorno a loro – c'è Deidre e le cameriere, i cuochi, gli istruttori di equitazione dei Principi, l'insegnante di pianoforte...

“Frida?!” mugola Bilbo debolmente.

“Buon compleanno!” la donna ride, e Bilbo guizza lo sguardo da lei a Bofur, che è positivamente raggiante, e gli altri, e si sente un po' debole.

“Tu...” tenta di dire, poi deve ricominciare tutto da capo, perché la sua voce è roca e del tutto inutile, “tu... il mio compleanno?”

Tutti ridono alla sua mancanza di eloquenza.

“Sì, è il tuo compleanno, non è vero?” Bofur sorride.

“Ma non ho... non avevo intenzione di...”

“Torta!” arriva un grido vittorioso, e poi ci sono Bombur e Mirjam, il capo chef che trasporta quella che sembra essere la torta al cioccolato per antonomasia, e Bilbo sta cominciando a sentirsi un po' malfermo nelle gambe.

“Che cosa avete... oh Dio, non avreste dovuto,” pigola, e stanno tutti ridendo e dandogli pacche sulla schiena, e...

“Dovevamo,” Frida gli sorride, e lui la fissa in completa soggezione finché Bombur non gli passa un coltello piuttosto grosso, e ancora una volta, Bilbo ci mette secoli a capire cosa diavolo deve farci.

“Scusa per l'assenza di candele,” dice lo chef, “ma abbiamo raddoppiato la quantità di cioccolato per compensare. Buon compleanno!”

“Io...” Bilbo sospira, e lo stanno guardando tutti, e il coltello libra barcollante sopra la torta senza alcun dubbio assolutamente deliziosa, e si sente così sopraffatto che pensa di poter svenire se non si mette a sedere presto...

“Grazie,” mugola, poi schiarendosi la gola, “grazie. Non avreste davvero dovuto, io... non festeggio il mio compleanno da secoli, ed è più un promemoria cupo che altro, e questo è... beh, inaspettato, e – meraviglioso. Non so come ringraziarvi, io...”

“Una fetta di torta sarebbe un bel modo per farlo,” borbotta Bofur sottovoce, e tutti ridono, e Bilbo scopre che anche lui sta ridacchiando.

“Va bene, va bene, adesso taglio.”

“Esprimi un desiderio,” gli dice Frida sommessamente proprio prima di tagliare nella crosta, e la donna sta sorridendo, e tutti gli altri stanno sorridendo, e Bilbo, più di ogni altra cosa, desidera che questo non finisca mai. Desidera che il suo soggiorno qui sia tutto così – trovando persone che lo considerano abbastanza importante da fargli una festa di compleanno a sorpresa, tra tutte le cose. Desidera di essere in grado di pensare in termini diversi da ' _troppo bello per essere vero_ '.

“Come diavolo hai fatto ad organizzare tutto questo?” chiede a Frida quando a tutti è stato concesso la loro fetta di bontà cioccolatosa, “sei stata tu, vero?”

“Siamo stati noi due, in effetti,” interviene Bofur, “la signorina Smythe mi ha chiamato e voleva sapere se sapevamo del tuo compleanno, e, beh, eccoci qui.”

“Questo sembrava l'opzione migliore,” Fridda annuisce, “sei fortunato che è sabato.”

“Ma non sapevate nemmeno che sarei venuto qui!” fa notare Bilbo, “sono finito qui solo perché volevo una tazza di caffè, e...”

“C'è un beneficio nell'avere i programmi sincronizzati, sai.”

Ecco Balin, apparendo al fianco di Bilbo di punto in bianco, le sopracciglia che si inarcano quando Bilbo lo fissa.

“Ho fatto in modo che non avessi... nulla con cui distrarti, stasera,” fornisce, e Bilbo ripensa al programma di Thorin, ' _orario di ufficio fino alle undici_ ', e non sa se esserne grato o un po' triste.

“Buon compleanno,” Balin sorride, stringendogli la mano, e Bilbo si scioglie.

“Grazie,” sospira con serietà.

“Prego. I ragazzi potrebbero cercare di saltarti addosso domani, erano molto emozionati quando gliel'ho detto. Giusto per avvertirti. Ora, dov'è quella torta?”

Più gente arriva in massa, congratulandosi con Bilbo e portando innumerevoli bottiglie di vino eccellente, o scatole di cioccolatini, o persino libri, o in alternativa, scusandosi per non aver portato nessun regalo, e cerca di spiegare a tutti più e più volte che questa festa è l'unico regalo di cui ha veramente bisogno. C'è un sacco cibo e bevande, e chiacchiere e risate, e Bilbo si sente molto a suo agio. Oscilla tra i diversi gruppi ai tavolini, il tempo di scambiare qualche parola con tutti quelli che sono venuti, e in qualche modo riuscendo a convincersi che sì, bere più di un bicchiere di vino delizioso _è_ consentito alla _sua_ festa di compleanno.

“È un pass gratuito al Teatro Nazionale,” spiega Frida il contenuto della busta splendidamente decorata che gli porge in un momento più tranquillo, quando sono entrambi seduti vicino alla finestra, Bilbo che si spazzola le briciole dalle dita frettolosamente, dopo aver masticato felicemente un mucchio delle famose pizzette di Mirjam.

“Hanno già una selezione incredibile, ma ricreeranno l'Otello prima della fine dell'anno, e molto di più, ed è valido anche per gli spettacoli animati per la città, così...”

“Frida,” la interrompe, tenendo la busta delicatamente e cominciando a sentirsi un nodo alla gola, “questo è... ah, grazie. Grazie mille, io... un anno, dici? Hah, spero di essere qui a riscattarlo tutto.”

“Dove altro dovresti essere?” sorride lei, e lui riesce a fare un debole sorriso, sprofondando nella poltrona – ma per fortuna il calore sulle guance indotto dal vino, insieme all'accoglienza in generale e l'eccitazione della situazione attuale, riesce a dissipare la maggior parte dei suoi pensieri cupi.

 _Trentacinque_ , pensa, e il numero non significa tanto per lui, ma la consapevolezza che gli piacerebbe molto festeggiare altri numeri più importanti, sì. Ripensa alla settimana passata in modo frastornato, alla quasi-domesticità tranquilla in un modo allarmante in cui Thorin e lui si sono trovati, e a quante volte pensava di poter passare il resto dei suoi giorni così, seduto accanto al Re sul comodo divano nel suo appartamento, a leggere, o a rivedere i compiti dei Principi, o a cercare di trovare il modo migliore per rubare un altro bacio. Aveva lasciato il suo appartamento a Londra mesi fa senza guardarsi indietro una volta, si è imbarcato in questa... questa _avventura_ , e ha trovato tutto quello che avrebbe potuto mai sperare di trovare e alcune cose che non avrebbe mai osato sperare di trovare, e... Forse è solo la sua natura, ma è ancora preoccupato – no, è ancora certo che tutto questo svanirà davanti a suoi occhi, e presto.

Si scola il bicchiere con molta determinazione, e nota Balin che gli fa un cenno dalla porta, probabilmente sta per andarsene. Si fa strada lì molto lentamente, non riuscendo esattamente ad evitare le numerose persone che vogliono parlare con lui, ma Balin sembra essere di ottimo umore quando finalmente rimangono da soli nel corridoio fuori dalla sala.

“Potresti volere, ehm... controllare Sua Maestà, quando hai finito qui,” dice con tono insolitamente leggero, le guance un po' rosse, “mi sono assicurato che anche lui... avrebbe avuto la serata libera. E la notte.”

Bilbo vuole dire qualcosa, lo vuole davvero, ma la sua bocca rimane spalancata e le parole non escono. Balin sorride ampiamente, stringendogli la spalla brevemente.

“Buon compleanno,” gli dice con serietà, “siamo... ah, beh, fortunati ad averti. Lui è fortunato ad averti.”

“Balin,” sussurra Bilbo, ma l'uomo sorride semplicemente un po' di più, facendogli un cenno con la testa risoluto per supportare la propria affermazione, e poi se ne va via, il suo passo un po' instabile.

Bilbo torna dentro, un po' stordito, e si domanda se mai ci sarà un momento opportuno per afferrare una delle bottiglie che ha ricevuto e scappare per trovare Thorin. In realtà non ha idea di come funzionano queste cose – lui, in qualità di festeggiato, dovrebbe essere l'ultimo ad andarsene? Tutti si stanno divertendo tantisimo, e lui non può assolutamente sparire... Viene costretto da Bofur a condividere storie della sua infanzia, e non può davvero resistere, l'atmosfera troppo allegra, il vino troppo buono, il poltrone troppo comode, ma per fortuna, nessuno di loro ha più venti anni, e tutti hanno cose da fare la mattina, il che è il motivo per cui la compagnia inizia a diminuire intorno alla mezzanotte. Frida, essendo stata in grado di resistere allo champagne, è tra gli ultimi ad andare, per prendere questo o quel bus notturno che la porterà a casa, e Bilbo la accompagna fuori, ringraziandola più e più volte.

“Non c'è di che,” lei sorride, “Ci sentiamo presto, va bene? Bard ti ha chiamato?”

“No, ah... avrebbe dovuto?” Bilbo si gratta la testa, l'aria fresca esterna non aggiunge nulla alla sua sobrietà, contro le sue aspettative.

“Non ti preoccupare,” Frida sorride, e per quella notte, decide di non farlo.

Ritorna alla caffetteria solo per vedere gli ultimi ospiti che se ne vanno, ringraziando tutti molto seriamente, e rifiutando di cedere quando Mirjam si lamenta quando inizia ad aiutarla a ripulire. Ben presto, sono solo lei, Bilbo e Bofur con Bombur, e un sacco di avanzi e piatti di carta che devono essere buttati, e lo chef e sua moglie chiacchierano di una partita di calcio del giorno successivo, se Bilbo capisce correttamente. E così si concentra esclusivamente sul camminare da un tavolo all'altro in una linea più o meno dritta, e l'immensa gratitudine lo rende silenzioso.

“Allora,” commenta Bofur in tono colloquiale, apparendo al suo fianco, “Ci vediamo di nuovo qui il prossimo anno.”

“Oh, no no, davvero,” balbetta Bilbo, “non c'è una regola per queste cose? Non è possibile avere due feste di compleanno di fila?”

“Non lo so,” il suo amico sorride, “si tratta di una noiosa regola inglese? Sei in Erebor, Bilbo. Noi festeggiamo quello che possiamo, quando possiamo.”

“Giusto, giusto,” borbotta Bilbo, sorridendo tra sé e accatastando una torre di piatti vuoti con eccessiva attenzione.

“È il compleanno di Bombur a Novembre,” gli dice Bofur in tono cospiratorio, “quindi questo accadrà di nuovo presto, che ti piaccia o no. È come facciamo le cose qui. Spero ti sia divertito.”

“Divertito – Bofur, questa è stata la cosa più carina che avresti potuto fare per me,” gli dice Bilbo, “grazie. Grazie mille. Potrei persino imparare a festeggiare di nuovo i miei compleanni, sai.”

“Bene. Faremo uno spettacolo pirotecnico per i tuoi quarant'anni – anche quella è una tradizione, vedi. Numeri tondi, e cose del genere.”

“Dio, non voglio pensare ai miei _quarant'anni_ ,” Bilbo ride, e non aggiunge, _è tra cinque anni, Dio mio, chissà dove sarò allora. So dove mi piacerebbe_ essere _, ma..._

“Scusa scusa. Invecchi bene, però.”

“Invecchio come il latte,” dice Bilbo in un impeto momentaneo di sarcasmo, “fino ai trent'anni mi hanno sempre chiesto la carta d'identità, ma da lì è stato tutto in discesa, te lo assicuro.”

“Quanta disperazione,” Bofur ride, “quarant'anni è un'età meravigliosa, vedrai. O non lo vedrai – non posso dire di ricordarmi molto di _quella_ festa di compleanno...”

Passano i minuti successivi così, in un'allegra conversazione sul nulla, impilando tutti i doni di Bilbo in una delle dispense, dove sarà autorizzato a prenderli il giorno dopo – non poteva davvero garantire per la sicurezza del bottiglie se avessi dovute portarle a casa sua in questo momento, e, inoltre, ce ne sono troppe. Una di loro non verrà certamente persa. Si assicura di ringraziare i suoi amici un migliaio di volte, e poi si affretta a Palazzo, generalmente brillo e incredibilmente felice e stordito, stringendo una bottiglia di ottimo champagne che probabilmente non berrà mai, sentendosi tutt'altro che trentacinquenne. Smaltisce un po' di sbornia quando si imbatte nelle prime guardie del corpo sul piano di Thorin, ma Dwalin è lì, avvistandolo quasi subito e permettendogli di passare.

“Buon compleanno,” dice un po' burbero, adocchiando la bottiglia nelle mani di Bilbo.

“Grazie,” risponde Bilbo, sentendo un improvviso bisogno di abbracciare l'uomo, “cioè... posso...?”

“È ritornato circa venti minuti fa,” dice Dwalin, indicando vagamente in direzione degli alloggi di Thorin.

“Balin mi ha detto...”

“Sì, lo so,” grugnisce Dwalin, poi, con immensa sorpresa di Bilbo, offre un piccolo sorriso, “vai e basta. Nessuno vi disturberà.”

“... Grazie.”

“Hmph.”

La porta in fondo al corridoio si apre prima che possa trottare per tutto il tragitto, e Bilbo pensa di non aver mai provato niente di più confortante della familiarità che lo travolge quando entra nell'appartamento di Thorin. Trascorre qui il suo tempo solo da una settimana o giù di lì, ed è già innamorato dello spazio, le travi del soffitto, il pavimento in legno, la vista... e l'abitante, naturalmente. Thorin gli sorride dalla porta, con ancora indosso gli occhiali, e non ha un aspetto più o meno stanco del solito, ma lui è lì, e Bilbo molto onestamente considera solo di correre tra le sue braccia, al diavolo l'autocontrollo. Solleva la bottiglia in una sorta di gesto auto-esplicativo invece, e il sorriso del Re si allarga ancora di più.

“Presumo che la festa sia stata un successo?”

“Oh, sì,” Bilbo sogghigna, poi, aggrottando la fronte, “Aspetta, da quanto tempo lo sapevi?”

“Non molto,” risponde Thorin innocentemente, “Balin ha ritenuto necessario informarmi. Cosa fai domenica prossima?”

Un po' sorpreso dalla domanda, Bilbo lo scruta un po' interdetto.

“Io, uh... oh Dio, non ne ho idea, io...”

“Cena?” dice Thorin semplicemente, avvicinandosi, e la risposta di Bilbo è un sospiro tremante che cerca e fallisce ad essere parole vere, e poi fa un lieve cenno del capo.

“Devo scrivermelo, anche se...” inizia, ma Thorin gli toglie delicatamente la bottiglia dalle dita, prendendogli poi la mano.

“Domani,” dice a bassa voce, e prima che Bilbo possa rendersi ancora più ridicolo, il Re lo conduce in cucina, fra tutti i luoghi. _Vergognati, Bilbo Baggins, per esserti automaticamente aspettato la camera da letto_. Deglutisce piuttosto seccamente quando Thorin versa ad entrambi un bicchiere, ma, beh, pensa che si merita di non rifiutarlo.

“Buon compleanno,” dichiara Thorin dolcemente, a bassa voce, gli occhi scuri nella penombra della cucina, e mentre brindano, Bilbo si ricorda di un'altra cucina lontana, ma non molto tempo fa, e quello che è stato il miglior primo bacio della sua vita, probabilmente. Aspetta, no, quello che era accaduto accanto a quella finestra... oh, forse avrebbe dovuto attenersi ad un solo bicchiere di vino.

“Mi dispiace di non avere più... tempo,” continua Thorin, e l'intonazione debole e un po' scontenta nella sua voce attira l'attenzione di Bilbo, “sarebbe più opportuno fare quella cena adesso, lo so, ma...”

“Accidenti, no, non fa niente,” Bilbo sospira, sorridendo, “abbiamo parlato di questo. Non c'è bisogno di sentirsi dispiaciuto per, sai, governare un paese.”

“Reare,” Thorin gli rammenta un termine che aveva usato secoli fa.

“Sì, quello,” Bilbo fa un gran sorriso, “ti assicuro, non mi sarei nemmeno mai aspettato di festeggiare in primo luogo, quindi...”

“Ma non saresti contrario ad una colazione di compleanno?”

Bilbo inclina la testa, e da parte sua, Thorin sembra, se non altro, un po' impacciato.

“Beh, ho pensato che è l'unica, ehm... l'unica volta in cui entrambi abbiamo... un po' di tempo. Di domenica in ogni caso. O almeno così spero. Ho chiesto a Deidre di rifornire il frigorifero per me, vedi – ha detto era necessario, in ogni caso. Stavo pensando...”

Bilbo guarda in una sorta di stordimento mentre Thorin apre il frigo, illuminando la cucina con un artificiale bagliore bluastro, rivelando un interno molto ben fornito, in effetti.

“C'è la frutta!” esclama Bilbo, abbastanza ridicolo.

“Sì. E il latte. E, da come ho capito, uova e bacon.”

“Oh mio Dio,” esala Bilbo, avvicinandosi per dare meglio un'occhiata, “Potrei farti conoscere le meraviglie di una buona colazione inglese.”

“Questo è quello che ho pensato,” Thorin ridacchia, poi, quando Bilbo lo fissa semplicemente imbambolato aggiungendo in fretta, “ti aiuterò, naturalmente, non vorrei che tu...”

“Thorin,” lo interrompe Bilbo gentilmente, “se mi metti in un qualsiasi tipo di stretta vicinanza con tutto questo cibo, non puoi aspettarti che sarò in grado di controllarmi. Farei delle uova strapazzate prima che tu possa batter ciglio. È un talento speciale.”

Thorin lo guarda in silenzio per un attimo, come se fosse in attesa di un 'ma', o qualsiasi tipo di indicazione che Bilbo è tutt'altro che puerilmente entusiasta della prospettiva di preparare la sua prima colazione per la prima volta dopo secoli. E Bilbo non aggiunge ' _questa è l'offerta più galante per trascorrere la notte qui che mi sia mai stata proposta_ '. Non è sicuro che Thorin possa tollerarlo – si rende conto di quanto sia fragile tutto questo, e pensa di saperlo ora che, per tutta la sua calma regale e ferrea determinazione, Thorin è ancora un po' barcollante quando si tratta di queste questioni delicate. Bilbo ha fatto del suo meglio per dargli più spazio umanamente possibile, perché, ancora una volta, nessuno dei due ha più vent'anni – sospetta che nel loro caso, la fretta sarebbe il nemico di una bella esperienza, ironia della sorte. _Non sai quanto tempo ti è rimasto_ , risuona nei meandri della sua mente con una fastidiosa intensità incessante, ma non ha di certo intenzione di cedere solo per il gusto di precipitarsi nella loro intimità (e rovinandola nel processo). _Ma questo è quello che stavi aspettando, non è vero?_ un'altra voce, molto più piacevole, gli ricorda, e sì, è così – stava aspettando (era pronto ad aspettare per sempre) che Thorin si facesse avanti per primo, ed eccoli lì, a parlare di condividere la colazione il giorno successivo, e ciò che si trova tra allora e adesso non ha una forma che potrebbe aiutare Bilbo, ma quando mai questo è stato una cosa brutta?

“Mia madre mi faceva i pancake per il mio compleanno,” dice un po' vagamente, fissando il cono d'oro vorticoso del suo drink, “Penso che una continuazione di quella tradizione sia in ordine.”

“Non dovresti... avere qualcuno che li faccia _per te_?” sottolinea Thorin in tono leggero, appoggiato al bancone, rilassato ed inconsapevolmente attraente in un modo che conosce solo lui.

“Non lo so,” Bilbo ridacchia, “sai fare i pancake?”

“Oh no. No, non vorrei rischiare, hai ragione,” arriva una risposta ferma.

“Vedrò se posso insegnarti.”

“Vedrò se riesco ad imparare.”

Poi è meno parlare e più vicinanza e il braccio di Thorin attorno alla sua vita, e Bilbo non potrà mai smettere di chiedersi quando accorciare quella distanza sia diventato il compito più facile di sempre. Thorin lo bacia ancora come se pensasse che Bilbo potrebbe scivolare via da un momento all'altro e non tornare mai più, e non possono lasciare le cose così, vero? Bilbo posa a tentoni il bicchiere sul bancone, le mani nella barba di Thorin, non appena sono libere, e sente il sapore di vino e zucchero, la testa gli gira in un piacevole stordimento.

Quando chiude gli occhi, può quasi vedere lui e Thorin di nuovo nella casa in montagna, ascoltare il picchiettio lieve della pioggia ed annusare il profumo debole di quella che era stata l'infornata più fortunata di tortini al mirtillo che Bilbo avesse mai fatto. Pensa all'uomo che aveva conosciuto quando era arrivato qui, chiuso e scontroso in una buona giornata, e si domanda cosa Thorin avrebbe potuto essere – ancora potrebbe essere. Concede a se stesso di domandarsi per quali cose poco irrilevanti litigheranno tra qualche anno, come sarebbe svegliarsi accanto a lui ogni giorno, aspettarlo che ritorni da questa o quella visita all'estero, fare visite senza precedenti nel suo ufficio... Condividere cento, mille più pranzi con suo padre e i suoi nipoti, leggere cento, mille più libri al suo fianco sul divano, opportunamente dimenticandosi di essere seduto accanto a un monarca. È stato bravo finora a farlo, in ogni caso.

È come se le labbra calde e brucianti di Thorin fossero lì per convincerlo che c'è un modo per far funzionare tutto – è propenso a crederci. Non sa a cosa Thorin crede, non vuole indovinare. È per questo che, quando si separano e il Re borbotta 'Ho qualcosa per te', suona alle orecchie di Bilbo come 'Seguimi', e non lo mette nemmeno in discussione.

Thorin lo porta allora alla camera da letto di cui Bilbo ha sempre e solo intravisto l'interno – fa l'impossibile per tenere a freno la sua eccitazione. Esita alla soglia comunque. La camera è spaziosa, di legno scuro e semplici pareti bianche, e Bilbo si imbeve dei dettagli, l'abito appeso su una porta che deve portare all'armadio, un'altra porta socchiusa che rivela un bagno... le cravatte appoggiate sopra la poltrona accanto alla finestra come se non fosse il posto più ridicolo dove tenerle. La libreria, e il quadro piuttosto accattivante di una catena montuosa accanto ad essa.

Comunque, alla camera servirebbe un po' più di... disordine. Una pianta o due forse. Il letto è fatto in modo molto ordinato, e Bilbo sa che Deidre si occupa di questo – non può fare a meno di chiedersi quante altre persone si siano avventurate qui dentro. Lui stesso ha mantenuto le distanze, per offrire a Thorin almeno qualche spazio personale, letteralmente, per ritirarsi se ne avesse mai avuto bisogno, ma entrando qui, vede che è molto simile a tutta la sua persona – molto pulito, molto severo a prima vista, accuratamente raffinato in modo che non permette molta intuizione personale. Oh beh. Sa come _incrinare_ il suo guscio, non è vero? Dio, deve essere tutto il vino, che lo rende coraggioso in modo inappropriato (o semplicemente inappropriato?).

Thorin fruga nel ripiano superiore del suo comodino, e alla fine tira fuori una lunga scatola stretta di un design semplice, consegnandola a Bilbo, che accetta con cautela, quasi con circospezione.

“Buon compleanno,” ripete il Re.

“Mi hai preso un... oh Dio, oh tu non... non dovevi, veramente, io...” balbetta Bilbo, ma le sue dita funzionano da sole, aprendo il coperchio e rivelando un bellissima penna in un sacchetto di raso scuro, con il nome di Bilbo inciso sulla sua lunghezza in lettere curve e nette.

“Non è molto, ma ho pensato... Beh. È della collezione mithril che il Palazzo aveva fatto per le Celebrazioni della Pace, e vedi, mi dicono che le penne mithril dovrebbero essere incredibilmente poco pratiche, ma ho pensato che fosse... non così male.”

“Non così male,” ripete Bilbo con un filo di voce, continuando a fissare la penna – è del colore non-proprio-argento del metallo raro, infatti bianco quasi raggiante, e quando la prende dal suo involucro, è piacevolmente pesante tra le dita.

“Non sono mai stato troppo bravo a fare regali, in realtà, io... mi ricordo quando ho dato a mia sorella quello che doveva essere una copia originale del XVIII secolo di questo o quel testo filosofico per il suo ventesimo compleanno, ma si è rivelato essere una riproduzione a buon mercato, e credo che mio padre volesse trovare e denunciare l'uomo che me l'aveva venduto, io...”

C'è qualcosa di immensamente confortante nello scoprire che anche i re farfugliano senza scopo. Per fortuna, la voce di Thorin si affievolisce per conto suo, e Bilbo si accorge di avere un sorriso a trentadue denti stampato in faccia.

“Grazie”, dice semplicemente, in modo chiaro, e quando Thorin corruga la fronte, come se una reazione così positiva fosse l'ultima cosa che si aspettava, Bilbo ridacchia, chiudendo la scatola e mettendola sul letto mentre si avvicina Thorin.

“Grazie,” ripete, “La adoro.”

Francamente, è contento che non era un orologio. O qualcosa di altrettanto costoso in modo sconcertante. Una penna è il regalo perfetto, visto che là fuori nel mondo normale, si stanno... Dio, non vuole nemmeno usare la parola 'frequentando', ma sì, _frequentando_ da poco più di tre settimane. Dio santo. Ancora una volta, Thorin sembra ipnotizzato dal semplice gesto di Bilbo di prendere le sue mani nelle proprie, abbassando lo sguardo, un piccolo sorriso che danza sulle sue labbra. E sono nella sua camera da letto, e Bilbo ancora quasi si aspetta che Dwalin o qualcun'altro venga a bussare alla porta ancora una volta, ma non succederà. Per ora. Fa un passo ancora più vicino, le mani ora che viaggiano in alto sul petto di Thorin fino alle sue spalle, sempre un'impresa impressionante.

È passato tanto tempo, e non ha un manuale per le istruzioni. Non è sicuro di averlo mai avuto. Vagamente ricorda di essere abituato a... essere oggetto delle cure di qualcuno, ma in qualche modo, sa che questo non basterà. Non con Thorin. Non ha mai convocato il coraggio di chiedere sulla sua... storia, ma ovviamente, nella posizione in cui è, non sarà stata certamente fruttuosa. Bilbo lo trova terribilmente accattivante, con una punta di tristezza, naturalmente, ma eccolo qui, e ha quello che serve per, per _prendersi cura_ di Thorin. Dovrebbe essergli consentito di farlo?

La questione diventa irrilevante quando si baciano di nuovo, e in qualche modo, riescono a rassicurarsi a vicenda, senza dire una parola, che questo è quello che davvero vogliono. A qualunque cosa 'questo' equivarrà. Senza fretta. Senza –

“Thorin?” riesce a borbottare Bilbo, e sente il Re che letteralmente si pietrifica sotto il suo tocco, “quello era il tuo stomaco?”

Thorin lo guarda bocca aperta con vero orrore, esalando un po' disperato prima di distogliere lo sguardo.

“Mi dispiace,” mugola con un filo di voce, “io–”

“ _Quando è stata l'ultima volta che hai mangiato?_ ” chiede Bilbo in tono severo, ed è perfettamente consapevole di quanto questo sia incredibilmente surreale, ma oh Dio, quando mai è stato tutt'altro?

“Io non...”

“Non ti ricordi, vero?”

Scopre di stare trattenendo una risata, che ribolle sotto la superficie – Thorin sembra uno scolaretto che è stato appena rimproverato. Uno scolaretto la cui presa sui fianchi di Bilbo lo distrae immensamente, ma che ci vuoi fare.

“Non ho... riflettuto a fondo,” ammette il Re, “su tutta la faccenda di riempire il frigo. Deidre l'ha fatto quando io non c'ero, e non mi è venuto in mente di chiederle di prepararmi qualcosa, e sono solo arrivato pochi minuti fa, e stavo per andare a fare una doccia e forse mangiare qualcosa dopo, ma poi ti sei presentato...”

“Oh Dio, Thorin,” Bilbo ride, mortalmente certo che scoprire che il Re è altrettanto irrimediabilmente loquace quando è nervoso come lo stesso Bilbo, potrebbe essere la scoperta del secolo.

“Va bene, ecco cosa faremo,” dichiara, e Thorin alza lo sguardo solo quando gli accarezza la guancia, “adesso vai a farti una doccia, e nel frattempo ti faccio un panino. Come ti sembra?”

Se non fosse più giudizioso, Bilbo avrebbe definito l'espressione sul volto di Thorin un 'broncio imbarazzato'.

“Ma noi... voglio dire, tu...” brontola, ancora riluttante a guardare Bilbo dritto negli occhi.

“Sì, è il _mio_ compleanno, e _noi_ ne trarremo il massimo,” dice Bilbo, “ma nonostante quello che tu possa pensare, il tuo stomaco che brontola distrae parecchio, e crea... un'atmosfera completamente diversa, ad essere onesti.”

“Mi–”

“Tu, doccia, ora. Io, cucina. Ci raggruppiamo tra... il tempo che ti ci vuole.”

Thorin corruga la fronte, ma dura per circa un secondo, prima di scoppiare a ridere intorno alla parola, “ _Raggruppiamo?_ ”.

“Penso che un po' del gergo di Dwalin mi stia contagiando, che posso dire,” Bilbo fa un gran sorriso, sentendosi incredibilmente, _meravigliosamente_ stordito, “ora sciò. Va via.”

“Non credo che ci sia molto con cui cucinare però–”

“Stai scherzando? Quel frigo straripa. Vai . O niente panino.”

Thorin lo guarda per un po', ma poi abbassa le spalle, e fa un sorrisetto soddisfatto, le mani che scivolano dalla vita di Bilbo, e scompare obbediente in bagno. Bilbo rimane lì completamente inutile per quello che potrebbe essere un eone, un sorriso ebete stampato in volto, ma si riprende abbastanza velocemente alla fine, e si fa strada verso la cucina. _Il compleanno più strano che abbia mai avuto. E non lo cambierei per nulla al mondo._

Il frigo gli ronza in tono accusatorio, mentre ne scruta l'interno per troppo tempo, ma alla fine scopre un insieme di salumi e pane, anche un po' di maionese (Deidre la sa lunga), e mentre la spalma, ascolta il sibilo lontano dell'acqua corrente molto contento. Il suo cuore palpita quando si ferma, e scaccia via il nervosismo improvviso con un morso generoso della propria fetta di panino – ecco la cosa perfetta degli spuntini a tarda notte. Non è mai troppo tardi per loro, e i primi possono essere semplicemente chiamati cena. Ride tra sé e sé, dirigendosi a grandi passi verso il soggiorno con un piatto orgoglioso di quello che pensa possa essere alcune delle sue migliori creazioni di panini... E quasi rovina i suoi capolavori facendoli cadere quando Thorin esce dalla camera da letto, con indosso solo uno stupido. Sottile. Asciugamano.

Beh, okay, potrebbe non essere così sottile, ma non cambia il fatto che è _l'unica cosa che ha indosso_ , e i suoi capelli, di solito pettinati all'indietro tutti sistemati, sono scompigliati e ribelli, e... Beh, c'è il resto di lui. Non esiste nessun asciugamano grande abbastanza per coprire quel petto, ipotizza Bilbo, e una parte molto ragionevole del suo cervello gli ricorda di non lasciare la bocca aperta. E... _davvero_. L'uomo che arrossisce e si scioglie sotto i tocchi e i baci di Bilbo molto timidamente prima che Bilbo lo convinca del contrario, è _perfettamente a sua agio a girargli intorno con uno stupido asciugamano_. Oh, lo sta _assolutamente_ facendo apposta.

L'immagine è rovinata quando Thorin fa tappa al divano e prende la vestaglia, che, purtroppo, _è_ sufficiente a coprirgli almeno le spalle, e sembra davvero leggermente dispiaciuto per aver dato a Bilbo l'occasione di dare una bella sbirciata. Bilbo gli offre il piatto senza dire una parola, soprattutto perché non può garantire che ciò che uscirebbe dalla sua bocca sarebbe in alcun modo coerente _o_ appropriato.

“Grazie,” Thorin sospira sinceramente, e odora di un qualche doccia gel incredibilmente piacevole, i capelli umidi e la vestaglia nemmeno legata correttamente. È a piedi nudi, ovviamente, e irradia così tanto calore e quella specie di... pulizia... bagnata, che Bilbo improvvisamente fatica a riprendere fiato. Si ricorda molto intensamente di quella volta che lo incontrò nel mezzo della notte indossando nient'altro che boxer e una vecchia t-shirt, e non è sorprendente, che anche i re sono persone? Sì, incredibile. Un'incredibile distrazione, grazie mille.

“ _Muhud turgun_ , sono così buoni,” Thorin esprime la sua gratitudine per quanto riguarda i panini, e Bilbo gli sorride un po' a disagio.

“Bene, io...”

“Oh, vuoi fare una doccia anche tu?” chiede Thorin come se fosse la cosa più casuale del mondo, e Bilbo deglutisce. Vuole fare una doccia? Il suo cervello che si sta rapidamente surriscaldando sopravviverà senza di essa? Queste sono le vere domande.

“Non... non ho un cambio di vestiti?” fornisce il primo argomento che la sua testa riesce a generare.

“Non dovrebbe essere un problema,” dice Thorin, la bocca piena, sembrando molto soddisfatto di come stanno andando le cose, mentre Bilbo si chiede semplicemente se la cardiopatia prevalente da parte della famiglia del padre potrebbe dopotutto manifestarsi se decide di farsi una doccia _molto fredda_.

“Ah, bene,” riesce a dire, nella speranza che la doccia farà la stessa cosa che ha fatto per Thorin, che è quello di metterlo quasi incredibilmente a proprio agio.

Funziona un po'. Un pochettino. _Non aiuta_ pensare a dove esattamente si sta facendo la doccia (il piano superiore del Palazzo Reale ereboriano, negli alloggi del Re, usando il suo sapone e fissando le piastrelle blu cielo come se lo strano motivo su di loro contenesse le risposte a tutte le sue domande scottanti, _porca miseria Bilbo Baggins_ ). Inoltre non aiuta scivolare nella vecchia t-shirt che Thorin gli ha preso per lui, e si domanda se ne abbia molte, molte di più, forse ha delle band t-shirt, _immagina il Re che va a un concerto, immaginalo in una vecchia t-shirt sfilacciata dei Metallica, buon Dio, non dovrebbe essere così attraente, gli uomini in una band t-shirt non non sono mai stati il tuo tipo, ma poi del resto, non sei mai stato con un re prima d'ora..._

Si rende conto che sta fissando la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio, per lo più appannato e facendolo sembrare molto meno teso di quello che sente. Si passa una mano tra i capelli, avendo la ferma convinzione che rovinare qualcosa che già sembra un mucchio disordinato di fieno sia impossibile, e riesce a fare un debole sorriso, tirandosi su di morale di circa l' un per cento di un milionesimo. La vista fuori dal bagno fa per fortuna un lavoro molto migliore.

Thorin è disteso sul letto, quasi seduto, appoggiato su numerosi cuscini, ma si sta appisolando, la testa inclinata di lato, le mani incrociate sul ventre quasi perfettamente. Bilbo esita, insicuro di che cosa dovrebbe fare, ma non appena si fa coraggio e preme il ginocchio contro il materasso, Thorin solleva le palpebre, rivelando il blu brillante degli occhi, e fa un sorriso dolcissimo.

“Scusa,” borbotta.

“Giornata lunga,” dice Bilbo, rigettando la scusa, finalmente radunando abbastanza coraggio per almeno sedersi sullo stupido letto.

Thorin allunga la mano verso di lui e le loro dita si intrecciano, e Bilbo pensa, _okay, okay, c'è una distinta possibilità che questo potrebbe portare ad un certo numero di esiti lascivi_. Ma poi del resto, non può immaginare... beh, fare qualsiasi altra cosa adesso. Andarsene da qui? Fuori questione. Preoccuparsi del giorno successivo, dei prossimi due giorni, o di qualsiasi cosa che vada oltre i prossimi dieci minuti? Inconcludente, e probabilmente inutile.

È tutto calore. Il tessuto della t-shirt che Thorin ha dato a Bilbo è incredibilmente sottile, e la vestaglia del Re è morbida e liscia, ma Bilbo è più interessato alla fornace al di sotto di essa. Mentre risale sul letto il più vicino possibile, la mano di Thorin si posa sulle sue reni, e dopo i primi due secondi a baciarsi, Bilbo si fa coraggio e preme il palmo sul petto di Thorin, il pollice che solleva l'orlo della vestaglia alla ricerca della pelle. Si solleva ancora più in alto, mentre la punta delle dita viaggia dalla clavicola di Thorin al collo, il che induce un lieve sussulto, e Bilbo non può fare a meno di domandarsi quale risposta le sue labbra sullo stesso punto porterebbero. Come se lo sfidasse a provare, Thorin avvolge il braccio stretto intorno alla vita di Bilbo, e anche se è un po' diffidente ad appoggiare il peso sul petto di Thorin, scopre di non avere molta scelta.

Il letto scricchiola silenziosamente mentre il loro peso si sposta, e Thorin si irrigidisce in un primo momento, quando Bilbo si risistema in modo che la sua mano possa viaggiare più in basso, per esplorare le regioni più interessanti, ma quando Bilbo apre gli occhi per determinare la situazione, non vede altro che calma e soddisfazione. Bacia Thorin in modo che non svaniscano, e la sua mano trova presto il nodo lentamente legato della fascia che tiene la vestaglia al suo posto. Sente i muscoli dello stomaco di Thorin che si tendono e danzano mentre la scioglie, e quando non c'è più, quando la toglie di torno, il prossimo corso di azione ha _decisamente_ bisogno di conferma.

Le palpebre di Thorin sono pesanti, le labbra rosee, e Bilbo si meraviglia, _è un re che stai devastando. In senso figurato o meno._

In senso figurato _e_ meno, come è evidente. L'asciugamano è ancora al suo posto, e le dita di Bilbo ne sfiorano l'orlo avvolgente, scoprendo il bacino, scoprendo le tracce di peli e la pelle sorprendentemente morbida...

Scoprire che spingere il respiro di Thorin molto leggermente verso il tremante e l'irregolare non è affatto difficile. _Troppo potere per un solo uomo_ , balena attraverso la sua mente, e sorride con affetto, mezzo divertito e mezzo stordito, e Thorin non lo mette nemmeno in discussione, ricambia semplicemente il sorriso, ma anche quello vacilla quando Bilbo si avventura ad allentare l'asciugamano.

È passato molto tempo per Bilbo, ma poi, è stato molto tempo anche per Thorin, se la sua risposta al tocco sperimentale di Bilbo ne è di alcuna indicazione. Tempra i suoi sospiri con baci morbidi, le sue dita si aggrovigliano nei capelli umidi di Thorin graffiando delicatamente, mentre l'altra mano è occupata altrove con un compito molto diverso. Bilbo non si è mai considerato particolarmente libidinoso, è sempre stato piuttosto riservato, ma il petto ansante di Thorin, sotto il proprio, il suo corpo che si gonfia in risposta ai suoi tocchi, ricorda a Bilbo cosa vuol dire avere qualcuno che realmente accende qualcosa dentro di lui. Da parte sua, è molto più interessato al piacere di Thorin che al proprio, e va bene, probabilmente. È tutto quello che può dare – in questo, almeno, può essere disinteressato per un po'.

Si muove per ottenere una migliore... beh, presa, le labbra sigillate ora sulla clavicola di Thorin, a cui risponde con nient'altro che approvazione, Thorin ansima qualcosa che potrebbe essere l'inizio del nome di Bilbo, o semplicemente una lode per il suo corso di azione. Bilbo non si ricorda che tutto questo fosse sempre stato così facile, con chiunque altro. Non che lui abbia una pletora di esperienza da utilizzare, ma se dovesse azzardare un'ipotesi, probabilmente dovrebbe dire che in confronto al Re, ha condotto una vita più libera dalle restrizioni e diverse regole che implorano di essere rotte. A proposito di implorare... sfiora più in basso con la punta della lingua, in modo valoroso, il ritmo della sue carezze osa essere solo un po' più veloce, e Thorin gli concede un vero e proprio gemito, così come un mormorio di una supplica in khuzdul, e Bilbo non può non alzare lo sguardo verso di lui. La vista non delude, e la vulnerabilità impossibile scritta dappertutto sui lineamenti di Thorin costringe Bilbo ad avvicinarsi, accarezzargli la guancia e baciare rassicurazioni sulle sue labbra.

“Va tutto bene,” mormora senza fiato, i fianchi di Thorin che ondeggiano in avanti sempre leggermente, “va tutto bene. Thorin, sono...”

Il Re di Bilbo si lascia andare con un grugnito smorzato e strascicato, inarcando il collo, e Bilbo aveva dimenticato tutto riguardo a questo sentimento di successo che gli manda brividi lungo la schiena. Thorin respira profondamente, quasi avidamente, gli occhi chiusi, e quando Bilbo striscia più vicino, entrambe le sue braccia che lo avvolgono, il loro bacio celebrativo molto profondo, tra il bagnato e il vagamente sdolcinato, Thorin esala un sospiro soddisfatto attraverso il naso. Mantenendo almeno un frammento di sensibilità, Bilbo prende l'asciugamano per coprirlo, e il Re emette un suono quasi infelice, ma le sue labbra si spiegano in un sorriso subito dopo.

I suoi occhi sono offuscati e incredibilmente scuri per il piacere, e Bilbo trova di riuscire ad averne abbastanza della vista. Certamente l'epitome del rimirare disperato d'amore è proprio lì, ma almeno è reciproca. Il caos tra di loro è attualmente di poca importanza, e Bilbo osserva il respiro di Thorin che si normalizza, guarda la punta della lingua che danza sulle sue labbra, sfiora con il pollice cautamente le rughe che si aprono a ventaglio all'angolo dell'occhio.

“Sono... è passato molto tempo,” mormora Thorin quasi timidamente, e Bilbo ridacchia ed annuisce, il calore e la morbidezza dell'abbraccio di Thorin lo sta rendendo rapidamente e molto piacevolmente assonnato.

“Non credo che...”

“Andiamo a dormire e basta,” interrompe i dubbi che Thorin potrebbe avere, baciando il proprio sorriso sulla sua bocca finché non si stabilisce lì in tutta sicurezza.

“Non vuoi...?”

“Sto bene,” biascica Bilbo, sistemandosi in modo da poter seppellire la testa nell'angolo della spalla di Thorin, “e tu?”

“E io – beh, sì, credo di sì,” risponde Thorin, la sua dolce risata un bel rombo che riverbera attraverso il suo petto e dritto in quello di Bilbo, mettendolo a suo agio: “Penso solo che io... potrei volere...”

“Oh, giusto, sì,” Bilbo sospira, persino alzare il braccio dal torace di Thorin è un compito quasi sovrumano, “vai. Io... rimarrò qui...”

Le ultime parole vengono fuori come rassicurazioni biascicate, e a Thorin potrebbero servire minuti o ore, ma non appena Bilbo si rannicchia su se stesso nelle lenzuola morbide, inizia ad appisolarsi e nient'altro importa davvero. Tutto quello che sa è che ad un certo punto, delle braccia forti si avvolgono di nuovo intorno a lui, e trova conforto in modo incredibilmente facile, i baci teneri premuti sui suoi capelli e dovunque Thorin possa raggiungere finalmente riescono a cullarlo in un sonno profondo, molto piacevole e senza sogni. Cos'altro potrebbe mai desiderare?

***

Non va via. Non è stato un sogno, è successo davvero. È la prima cosa che gli passa per la mente quando si sveglia, accoccolato e caldo, e il suo primo movimento sperimentale si scontra con la migliore resistenza possibile, che è il corpo di Thorin dietro di sé. Si rotola a pancia sopra, costringendosi ad aprire gli occhi solo un pochettino. Molto lentamente, si sposta più vicino all'impossibile larghezza della schiena di Thorin, mettendo un braccio sopra di essa, la guancia schiacciata contro la nuca, il pollice che accarezza gentilmente il tessuto morbido della t-shirt che Thorin si è messo ad un certo punto. È perfettamente pronto a ritornare a domire così, ma Thorin si muove, esalando un respiro profondo e spezzato, la sua mano che si chiude su quella di Bilbo, e quando Bilbo preme le labbra sulla sua schiena (cosa completamente inutile ad essere onesti, ma non può davvero resistere), la montagna di muscoli e calore del corpo si sposta e si muove finché non si trovano uno di fronte all'altro, i nasi ad un centimetro di distanza.

Bilbo evoca un piccolo sorriso, troppo pigro per forzare gli occhi aperti di nuovo, e il respiro di Thorin è caldo sulla guancia, la mano si stabilisce sulla sua vita, le dita trovano la loro strada sotto il tessuto. Bilbo lo premia con un gemito fintamente dispiaciuto, ma il suo sorriso non smette mai di allargarsi, in realtà.

“ _Baknd ghelekh_ ,” bisbiglia Thorin.

“Buongiorno,” borbotta Bilbo, “Aspetta, lo è? È mattina?”

“Credo di sì.”

“Beh, è un...”

Ma poi il cervello di Bilbo si mette al passo con le sue parole, facendogli capire che sì, è _un bel po' di cose_ , e apre gli occhi.

“È _mattina_ ,” ripete, e Thorin in qualche modo riesce a sollevare un sopracciglio, anche con mezza faccia sepolta nel cuscino.

“È ciò che di solito segue la notte, sì,” ridacchia, e davvero, lo scorcio di un senso dell'umorismo è probabilmente una testimonianza di quanto rilassato sia l'atmosfera, ma... No, la mente di Bilbo è troppo confusa per quanto si senta a suo agio; non riesce a ricordare cos'è che sta dimenticando.

“Che ore sono?” chiede, cominciando ad imbeversi della luce nella stanza, della varietà vivace e dorata da 'decisamente oltre il normale orario da sveglia'.

Rimpiange la domanda immediatamente, perché arriva con il lato sgradevole di Thorin che si allontana, lasciando dietro di sé nient'altro che aria fredda e vuota. Solo il sussulto scioccato gli fa aprire gli occhi di nuovo.

“Allora?” chiede, e gli occhi di Thorin sono spalancati quando si volta a guardarlo.

“Sono quasi le dieci.”

“Le dieci _del mattino_?” esclama Bilbo, dimenandosi per mettersi a sedere.

“È quello che dice l'orologio.”

“È rotto,” decide Bilbo con fermezza, strisciando verso Thorin per sedersi accanto a lui, scrutando i numeri digitali rosso acceso, sperando che la sua vista sia progressivamente peggiorata durante la notte e non può effettivamente vedere affatto bene, senza i suoi occhiali.

“Avrei dovuto essere in una riunione trenta minuti fa,” nota Thorin, massaggiandosi la fronte, “Io... giuro che volevo impostare un allarme ieri sera, io...”

“I ragazzi!” Bilbo sussulta, “oh Dio! Avrei dovuto svegliarli, Thorin–”

“Aspetta,” dice, e se il suo tono deciso non è stato sufficiente per calmare Bilbo, la mano sul suo ginocchio fa definitivamente il lavoro.

Thorin prende il telefono fisso sul comodino, premendo quello che deve essere un tasto di chiamata rapida per Balin o qualcuno di simile, e Bilbo geme, abbracciandosi il braccio ed appoggiando la tempia contro di esso in esasperazione mite.

“Balin,” dice Thorin, il pollice che accarezza la gamba di Bilbo, “noi – mi domandavo solo... che vuoi dire? Sono le _dieci del mattino_! … Perché? Oh. E gli italani? Ah... capisco. Hai...? Ah. Oh, e i Principi? Ah-ah. Beh allora, io... okay. No, sì, va bene. Sì. Mandali su, solo... sì. Ehm. Grazie.”

Riaggancia sembrando più sbalordito che altro, e Bilbo inarca le sopracciglia.

“Allora?”

Thorin lo guarda a bocca aperta come se per un momento fosse un miraggio, ma poi sospira, grattandosi la testa, corrugando la fronte confuso.

“Allora, sembrerebbe che Balin abbia rimandato la mia riunione. E ha fatto sì che i Principi facessero la loro prima colazione alla solita ora, e andassero alle loro lezioni. Tuttavia, sembravano piuttosto ostinati a scoprire cosa diavolo, ehm... ti fosse successo, e anche mio padre vuole parlare con me, e... Balin ha pensato che sarebbe stata una buona idea fare un altro pranzo tutti insieme... qui, a quanto pare. Verranno tutti qui quando i ragazzi saranno tornati, il che ci dà... beh, un sacco di tempo? Penso?”

Dice ogni parola come se a malapena riuscisse a crederci, e il sorriso di Bilbo si allarga così tanto che pensa che le guance inizieranno a fargli male alla fine.

“È... beh. È un bene?” si azzarda ad indovinare, e Thorin sorride.

“Suppongo di sì. Sì.”

***

Riescono a scendere dal letto _alla fine_ , tutti e due un po' storditi (tra le altre cose) per essersi svegliati così tardi, e dalla mancanza di responsabilità davanti a loro. Fanno il caffè e lo bevono con le braccia che assicurano la vicinanza l'uno dell'altro, guardando fuori dalle finestre del salotto, al di sotto il trambusto del Palazzo in corso con le attività abituali della domenica facendoli sentire strani, ma piacevolmente indipendenti.

Bilbo fa i pancake. Prepara anche una generosa quantità di bacon e uova strapazzate, e quant'altro il frigorifero possa produrre, e consente a Thorin pochissima assistenza (le sue braccia avvolte intorno alla vita di Bilbo e il suo naso seppellito tra i capelli viene rapidamente classificato come l'esatto contrario di aiuto). Si sente al sicuro... Pericolosamente al sicuro, forse. Non parlano di ieri sera, ma quello che è successo, e questa sua continuazione, sembrano a Bilbo come se fossero la cosa più naturale che abbia mai fatto, priva di inutili preoccupazioni, e ha intenzione di mantenerla così, anche se solo per questa magnificamente bella domenica.

Solo quando Balin chiama per confermare i loro programmi per il pranzo, Bilbo ricorda che ha passato le ultime ore in nient'altro che i suoi boxer e una vecchia t-shirt di Thorin che è fin troppo grande per lui, e tutti i suoi vestiti puliti sono ad un piano sotto di loro nella sua stanza – la distanza da qui a lì sembra insormontabile. Alla fine, concordano su un piano molto sensato, che coinvolge Bilbo che scivola fuori, si cambia nel suo appartamento e torna da Thorin tutto formale per il pranzo che Deidre e le sue cameriere porteranno, dando la colpa al suo dormire fino a tardi alla festa di compleanno della notte scorsa. Per quanto siano entrambi interessati, è più facile così adesso che spiegare ai Principi che si è ritrovato a stare nel letto del loro zio durante la notte.

Eppure, si imbatte in molte più persone di quanto forse gli piacerebbe per la sua strada al piano di sotto, tra cui Dwalin, che gli offre solo un cenno conciso e un 'buongiorno' (anche se è meno scontroso del solito, se il cervello di Bilbo che ancora sta nuotando in una felicità avventata è capace di giudizio), e Balin, che non fa altro che confermare che ha provveduto – e sta provvedendo – a tutto, e non commenta ulteriormente. Oh, beh. Piccole misericordie, probabilmente.

L'appartamento di Bilbo sembra stranamente estraneo, come se ci stesse tornando dopo diverse notti, non una, e si cambia rapidamente, desiderando di essere di nuovo negli alloggi del Re nel più breve tempo possibile.

“Buon compleanno!”

Ecco i due Principi che esclamano all'unisono non appena entra nelle loro stanze, e sembrano così felici di vederlo, Kíli si lancia praticamente tra le sue braccia, come se non si vedessero da anni.

“Stai bene?” chiede, mentre Fíli commenta, “Balin ci ha detto che non ti sentivi molto bene.”

“Giù di corda! Giusto?” dice Kíli, ricordando una delle frasi che Bilbo gli ha insegnato tanto tempo fa.

“Proprio così,” sorride, “Ho avuto una festa di compleanno ieri. Ed è stata... beh, davvero divertente, ma penso che ci sia stato un po' troppo entusiasmo per me, capisci. Avevo... un mal di testa terribile quando mi sono svegliato stamattina.”

“Ma stai bene adesso? Perché abbiamo dei regali per te!” Il giovane Principe salterella intorno per la pura eccitazione, “dai, Fíli!”

Fíli rotea gli occhi con un sorriso.

“Sì, va bene, va bene.”

Bilbo lo guarda sorpreso mentre va a prendere qualcosa dalla sua scrivania, ma Kíli gli sta già spingendo qualcosa in mano.

“Questo è da parte mia! L'ho disegnato io! Vedi? Siamo noi, e quella è la macchina, e beviamo i frappè... questo è alla fragola, per Fíli, e alla banana per me, e alla cioccolata per te... E c'è _Indâd_ , ma è piccolo perché all'inizio mi sono dimenticato di disegnarlo, e non ha un frappè perché non so quale gli piace.”

“Oh, Kíli, è bellissimo,” Bilbo ride, tenendo il foglio con molta cautela, come se quasi fosse fisicamente appesantito dalla quantità di acquarelli usati per dipingere il disegno magnificamente caotico, “grazie mille!”

“Buon compleanno,” il piccolo Principe gli sorride, e quando Bilbo gli scompiglia i capelli, va ad inseguire Muzmith la gattina, che sembra un po' sorpresa da tutto il putiferio, cullandola tra le braccia e guardando quando Fíli presenta il suo regalo.

“Non è molto,” borbotta, “ma sai che ho fatto tutte quelle foto nella casa di montagna? E ne ho fatte tante altre di tutta la nostra vacanza, e io... beh, non so come definirlo in inglese, ma ho fatto una sorta di...”

“Fammi vedere,” Bilbo sorride, e Fíli gli porge quello che risulta essere un album fotografico splendidamente rilegato.

Lo sfoglia, e ci sono decine di foto dwlle vacanze estive, molto ordinatamente classificate in base a tutti i luoghi dove sono stati, e accompagnate da piccole note nella più bella calligrafia di Fíli. Ci sono i tramonti e le onde del mare della Marsiglia, e la rugiada del mattino e gli stormi di uccelli e i prati che nuotano nella nebbia mattutina dalla casa di famiglia di Ori, l'amico di Fili, e naturalmente, la casa in montagna con i suoi giardini di rose e i muri in pietra e le camere accoglienti. Fíli ha davvero un occhio per le cose sottilmente belle, Bilbo ne rimane incantato.

“Questo è... fantastico, grazie,” dice al Principe in tono serio, “veramente, grazie. Lo conserverò.”

Fíli sembra tranquillamente soddisfatto, e concordando che Bilbo lascerà i regali nelle stanze dei Principi per poi prenderli più tardi, si ricorda che ha lo stesso patto con Bombur e Mirjam, una delle loro dispense straripa di varie bottiglie alcoliche e scatole di cioccolatini della scorsa notte. Se tutto quello che deve realizzare oggi è raggiungere a piedi l'edificio del personale per portare tutto quello nel suo appartamento, allora pensa che potrebbe effettivamente essere stata una domenica piuttosto meravigliosa.

Thráin è già dal Re quando arrivano, con Deidre tra tutte le persone che si dà da fare per lui, e in qualche modo riesce anche a preparare la tavola, allo stesso tempo. Il padre di Thorin è incredibilmente felice di vedere i suoi nipoti però, le sue smorfie scontrose si disperdono immediatamente e completamente quando vengono a salutarlo, e Bilbo li lascia stare, affrettandosi dietro Deidre in cucina.

“Avevate tutto il necessario stamattina?” chiede la donna molto casualmente, tagliando almeno cinque diversi tipi di verdure per ciò che si preannuncia essere un'insalata, e Bilbo si pietrifica momentaneamente.

“Io...” riesce a dire.

“Pensavi che avrei creduto che Sua Maestà avesse deciso tutto da solo di passare ad una dieta sana e un frigo pieno dal nulla?” La donna ridacchia, e Bilbo arrossisce, grato quando lei lo lascia avvicinarsi per aiutare con i preparativi.

“Ho anche trovato qualcosa di tuo,” aggiunge con gioia, premendo nella sua mano un fagotto di quello che risulta essere la sua cravatta, “beh, Thorin l'ha trovata, ma era troppo occupato ad arrossire come un adolescente per capire cosa farci. Quindi.”

“Oh, wow,” Bilbo sospira debolmente, racchiudendo così l'imbarazzo bruciante, ma anche l'aspetto quasi inverosimile da 'questo non accade _davvero_ nella vita reale'' di tutta la situazione.

“Direi,” concede lei, “adesso sciò. Va via.”

Il pranzo è, proprio come il giorno precedente, assolutamente incantevole. Il tavolo dove si sono riuniti è diverso da qualsiasi cosa a cui tutti loro sono abituati, i ragazzi e Bilbo solitamente sono ammassati all'angolo di un tavolo sconvenientemente lungo e pomposo nella loro sala da pranzo al piano terra, ma la mancanza di spazio ridondante risulta essere la cosa migliore. Kíli e Fíli chiedono di sedersi ad ogni capo di esso, qualcosa che gli adulti felicemente accettano, in quanto significa che Thráin e la sua spaziosa sedia a rotelle occuperanno un lato del tavolo, e Thorin e Bilbo si trovano a sedere insieme all'altro lato.

Deidre li serve e Bilbo aiuta, ignorando completamente le sue proteste veementi, e passa la maggior parte del tempo ad ammirare l'impossibile ed accogliente domesticità di tutto quanto. I Principi sono allegri e rumorosi, descrivendo al nonno come trascorreranno la prossima settimana; Kíli annuncia con orgoglio che ha intenzione di partecipare ad un'altra recita, mentre Fíli (con l'incoraggiamento di Bilbo) riesce a trasmettere il suo desiderio di avere una propria videocamera, qualcosa di cui ha parlato fin da Marsiglia. Thorin accetta abbastanza facilmente, rilassato e sorridente, e Bilbo si chiede se _tutto_ sia dovuto al fatto che ha osato furtivamente mettere la mano sul suo ginocchio sotto il tavolo, o se questo è solo un minore valore aggiunto. In entrambi i casi, si sente quasi orgoglioso, e sicuramente molto, ma molto felice, di vedere Thorin così, il sottofondo di stress e il senso avvolgente del dovere di solito persistente appena sotto la superficie ora dispersi del tutto.

La vasta sala è inondata dal bagliore dorato del mezzogiorno, infinitamente più accogliente per la presenza aggiuntiva, e il pollice di Thorin accarezza il dorso della mano di Bilbo prima di aver bisogno di separarsi per avere almeno qualche possibilità di affrontare la portata principale, e Bilbo pensa di non desiderare nient'altro nella sua vita. Ha trovato l'unica cosa che lo fa sentire di nuovo completo, che lo fa sentire _a casa_ , e rinunciarci sarebbe... Kíli lancia attraverso il tavolo mezzo pomodorino che atterra quasi con eleganza nell'insalata di Fíli, il che riceve un unanime esasperato gemito da parte di tutti gli adulti, ma per fortuna, Fíli è abbastanza responsabile da non reagire, e il sorriso da bravata di Kíli è troppo largo e innocente per essere tutt'altro che divertente. Bilbo lo aiuta a rimuovere tutti i pomodori dal suo piatto, e vengono ceduti a Fíli, e cerca di trovare un modo di far sapere loro che non è stato così felice... da molto tempo.

***

La sensazione dura per un bel po', tutto sommato. Quasi l'intera giornata. Dopo il pasto, e un po 'di esplorazione necessaria – i ragazzi non sono stati negli alloggi di Thorin da molto tempo – accompagna i Principi alle loro stanze. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di trovare una scusa per tornare da Thorin dopo, perché Thráin chiede di parlare con lui, il che... potrebbe significare un qualsiasi numero di cose che Bilbo deve capire da solo. Dopo aver accettato in silenzio che Thorin vorrebbe parlare con il padre da solo prima, Bilbo ha abbastanza tempo per passare dall'edificio del personale, aspettandosi il solito putiferio della domenica pomeriggio. E in effetti, Balin è lì, a compilare il turno per la prossima settimana, sincronizzandolo con il programma di Bombur per tutte le cene e i pranzi elaborati che dovranno essere fatti, e Bilbo si rende conto che egli stesso è parte di questo caos rumoroso ed accuratamente orchestrato dei processi dietro le quinte del Palazzo, e se questa deve essere la sua casa, allora lo accetterà, accetterà tutto e anche di più, grazie mille.

“Buongiorno!”

È Bofur, con in mano una tazza fumante di caffè, nascondendosi il più lontano possibile da tutto il trambusto – e apparentemente anche da Mirjam, che sembra clamorosamente arrabbiata per qualcosa, le parole che Bilbo capisce hanno molto poco senso, e quelle che non capisce probabilmente aggiungono un sapore imprecativo. L'autista sembra un po' più smunto di quanto Bilbo si aspettasse, e fa una smorfia quando gli chiede in proposito.

“Sì, Bombur ed io potremmo essere rimasti alzati un po' più a lungo ieri, e come risultato entrambi abbiamo dormito fino a tardi,” esclama, “ma sappi che è stata la prima volta dopo anni. Anni! Ma come puoi immaginare, Mirjam non è troppo entusiasta a riguardo. L'ordine per quel pranzo da portare agli alloggi del Re è arrivato molto, molto tardi, e il mio caro fratello non era nemmeno fuori dal letto in quel momento. Deidre _e_ sua moglie gli hanno fatto passare le pene dell'inferno. Oh beh. Almeno io ne sono uscito meglio, avrei dovuto portare Sua Maestà da qualche parte oggi, ed è stato cancellato all'ultimo minuto. Quasi non potevo credere alla mia fortuna. Mi chiedo cosa gli sia successo, però.”

L'immaginazione di Bilbo sta decisamente raggiungendo il picco, perché sembra quasi che Bofur gli abbia fatto l'occhiolino.

“Buon per te,” dice con cautela neutrale.

“Eh già.”

Va bene, quegli occhi sospettosamente socchiusi non sono sicuramente una coincidenza.

“Ehm, io... c'è rimasto un po' di caffè?” Bilbo si dirige altrove piuttosto goffamente, “Ho un po' di tempo prima di... sai. Doveri.”

“Mmhm,” è la risposta enigmatica di Bofur, ma lui sorride abbastanza facilmente e si avvia vagamente in direzione della cucina, “ce n'è rimasto parecchio. Fa attenzione a non provocare Mirjam però, è un... quale sarebbe la traduzione in inglese di _ubzûn gilemel_?”

“Ah, un... oh perbacco, tipo un 'campo minato ambulante'?” blatera Bilbo, “vuol dire che è impostata ad esplodere al minimo tocco?”

“Sì, esplosiva e pericolosa. Attento a dove metti i piedi,” Bofur ridacchia e si stende sopra la poltrona, e quando Bilbo torna, sta quasi sonnecchiando.

Sorseggiano il loro caffè tranquillamente mentre sentono Mirjam rimproverare i suoi subalterni con molto fervore, e anche Balin fa la sua apparizione nella stanza altrimenti pacifica, al telefono con qualcuno che lo sta facendo visibilmente infuriare, e per quando Bombur entra camminando come una papera, pallido e spettinato, Bilbo si chiede se la serenità che è riuscito a conquistare nel corso della notte passata non sia costata a tutti gli altri un sacrificio della loro.

“Spero ti sia piaciuto il pranzo,” dice lo Chef, “potrebbe costarmi il matrimonio.”

“È stato – _come_ mai anche i sassi sanno che ero a quel pranzo?” farfuglia Bilbo, e i fratelli si scambiano uno sguardo divertito, anche se stanco.

“Ti rendi conto che era un ordine per un _determinato numero_ di persone,” osserva Bombur, “non è stato difficile fare due più due.”

“È solo un pranzo, rilassati,” aggiunge Bombur, “non è come se ci avessi passato la notte.”

Bilbo sbatte le palpebre – o almeno spera che il suo turbamento interiore non si traduca in qualcosa di più innocuo di un battito di ciglia.

“Era delizioso,” dice con un filo di voce.

“Bene. Sei fortunato che sia stata Deidre a fare gli ultimi ritocchi. Non posso garantire cosa avrebbe fatto la mia cara moglie, al ritmo con cui stava andando.”

“Non ha esattamente offerto uno spettacolo mattutino allegro, _nadad_ ,” ironizza Bofur, il che gli guadagna qualche maledizione brontolata e Bombur ciondola la sua corporatura formidabile nella poltrona, chiudendo gli occhi fermamente quando altre grida rimbombano dalla cucina.

“Sei venuto per i regali, suppongo?” sospira, “potresti voler aspettare finché non si calma, altrimenti rischi di trovare una o tutte le tue preziose bottiglie a pezzi quando cercherà di uccidermi.”

“Beh, è stato _bello_ ,” Bofur ridacchia, “ma ho paura che adesso il lavoro mi chiami davvero. Ci vediamo stasera?”

“In realtà, ehm, io...” inizia Bilbo, ma prima che possa lanciarsi in una spiegazione complicata di come ha effettivamente intenzione di passare la serata... altrove, gli occhi di Bombur si aprono e dice a Bofur: “ _zûrâl izu hi uduzhin_.”

“Chiedermi di... che cosa? Quale donna?” traduce Bilbo in fretta, lo sguardo che sfreccia da Bombur a Bofur.

“Oh, giusto, sì,” l'autista drizza le antenne, “la tua signorina Smythe è una donna molto dolce, sai.”

“Oh?” Bilbo inclina la testa, “oh, beh... sì, immagino di sì. Cosa...?”

“Abbiamo avuto modo di parlare ieri alla festa, e apparentemente la nonna... lo sapevi che sua nonna è la duchessa di Khazad? Quelle sì che sono persone di classe, e te lo dice qualcuno che porta in giro il Re per tutta la città ogni giorno. Comunque, mi ha detto che la nonna conosceva nostro zio Bifur prima... sai, della rivoluzione. E che vorrebbe molto incontrarlo.”

“Oh, Bofur, mi... dispiace, avrei dovuto dirle di non disturbarti, io–”

“Sciocchezze,” l'autista sorride, “è stata molto gentile su tutto. Non mi ha disturbato affatto, abbiamo semplicemente finito per parlare dei nostri parenti senili, questo è tutto. Sono abbastanza sicuro che la nonna sarebbe la prima persona a voler vedere Bifur senza alcun tipo di secondo fine. Parla di quei giorni un sacco, ora che effettivamente... riesce a parlare, e forse gli piacerebbe avere qualcuno con cui parlare, sai, qualcuno che ha vissuto tutto questo da un punto di vista simile, non so...”

Bofur si scambia uno sguardo affettuoso con Bombur, che annuisce leggermente, e Bilbo sente le mani che gli sudano un po'. Oh, la nonna di Frida potrebbe non aver alcun _secondo fine_ , ma non è così sicuro di Frida stessa.

“Comunque, dobbiamo ancora chiedergli se gli andrebbe che qualcun altro gli facesse visita,” continua Bofur, “ma volevo chiederti... beh, se possiamo fidarci di loro. Lo so, lo so che può sembrare stupido, ma abbiamo avuto a che fare con così tante persone che cercano di mentire per avere un incontro con Bifur, e, voglio dire, la conosci, quindi c'è _quel_ pezzetto di credibilità, tuttavia...”

“Oh, Bofur,” Bilbo sospira pesantemente, trascinandosi la mano sul volto, il gesto visibilmente esasperato prende i fratelli di sorpresa.

“Cosa? Ha forse qualcosa che non va?”

“No, no, non ha assolutamente _niente che non vada_ , hai ragione, _è_ una donna molto dolce. Ma forse dovresti sapere che... beh, esce con Bard Ibindikhel. Come ti sembra come credibilità?”

Lo stesso Bilbo si sorprende. Frida davvero sembrava preoccupata per la nonna l'ultima volta che hanno parlato, e forse non vuole davvero nulla di più che aiutare due amici che non si vedono da tempo a riconnettere... Oh giusto. Ci risiamo col prendersi in giro. C'è un quadro più ampio, da qualche parte in quei numerosi file sparsi sul tavolo di un café, che ora sembra essere stato secoli fa, e Bilbo vorrebbe aver prestato maggiore attenzione alle ipotesi eccitate di Bard e alle idee caute di Frida. Tutto quello che sa è che ora si rifiuta di trascinare più persone in questo. _I suoi amici_. Le persone che sono arrivati a volergli abbastanza bene da dare una cavolo di festa di compleanno per lui, per la miseria. Ha rifiutato Gandalf prima, quando ha cercato di... beh, di _usarlo_ per arrivare a Bifur, e... Oh, a proposito di Gandalf, l'uomo non si fa né sentire né vedere da molto tempo, e questo è molto atipico da parte sua. Bilbo sente un leggero brivido strisciare lungo la schiena.

“Guardate,” dice con fermezza, “questa è una decisione che dovete prendere voi, ovviamente. Vi siete presi cura di vostro zio finora, quindi... continuate a farlo. Starete tutti bene, ne sono sicuro.”

Bofur lo sta guardando con curiosità, mentre la fronte di Bombur è corrugata con linee preoccupate, e Bilbo realizza che sembrano un po' confusi. Non li biasima, riconosce a stento le parole che gli escono dalla bocca.

“Bard Ibindikhel, eh?” dice Bofur, guardando Bombur, che si stringe nelle spalle quasi impercettibilmente.

“Che tipo è?” domanda l'autista, “è stato lui ad aver gestito tutto questo casino intorno a Thráin abbastanza decentemente, non è vero?”

“Io... Immagino di sì, sì,” risponde Bilbo con circospezione.

“Vedi, stiamo... considerando l'idea di lasciare che qualcuno racconti la storia di Bifur,” dice Bofur, “noi stessi non sappiamo tutto quello che è successo durante la rivoluzione, e non abbiamo il tempo di metterci a ricostruire tutto per ore all'Archivio di Azanulbizar. E _certamente_ non saremo capaci di resistere alla pressione di tutte le persone che vogliono saperne molto di più.”

“Pensi che Ibindikhel sarebbe disposto a farlo, Bilbo?” aggiunge Bombur e Bilbo quasi geme disperatamente.

“Non sono... non potete aspettarvi che io...” tenta debolmente.

“Se chiamassi la signorina Smythe e le chiedessi di chiedere a Ibindikhel da parte nostra, dici che andrebbe bene?” vuole sapere Bofur, e Bilbo guarda i loro volti, tondi e onesti e, soprattutto, _pieni di speranza_ , alla fine, ammette – non per la prima volta, e certamente, certamente non per l'ultima – di esserci dentro fino al collo.

“Credo di sì,” afferma, sconfitto, e i fratelli sorridono.

“Meraviglioso. Oh, questo è così fantastico,” Bofur è raggiante, “grazie per il tuo aiuto.”

“Oh, non credo che questo possa essere classificato come un aiuto,” mormora Bilbo, ma sorride loro, perché dopotutto, è un amico solidale.

Si salutano rapidamente dopo, e Bilbo indugia un po', prolungando la sua permanenza nella comoda poltrona, per quanto possibile, sorseggiando il caffè e sperando che potrebbe mettere a proprio agio la sua mente. Ha accettato di aiutare, questo è vero. Ma questo era per quanto riguarda Thráin, e in ogni caso, le conversazioni che hanno avuto nell'ultima settimana sono state in gran parte inconcludenti. E Bilbo ne è segretamente contento, certo che lo è. Thráin ama rievocare, parlare del passato, ma Bilbo non osa spingerlo verso qualsiasi argomento particolare, e così di solito finisce per ascoltare di questo o quel incidente diplomatico lieve o simili, e di tutte le persone che la Corona ha o offeso o graziato o con cui ha discusso. Lui stesso è incoraggiato a parlare del mondo attuale, per quanto possibile, Thráin affascinato da qualunque cosa sia accaduto durante i dieci anni del suo coma.

Bilbo ha avuto il piacere molto strano di parlare con uno dei suoi medici, una volta, e a quanto pare lo aiuta a mantenere la mente dell'uomo fresca. ' _Sta facendo una cosa molto buona_ ' sono state le parole del medico, se Bilbo ricorda correttamente e, beh, chi è lui per mettere in discussione i miracoli? Perché questo è ciò che è il recupero di Thrain apparentemente – miracoloso. Secondo Thorin, i medici non hanno mai visto niente di simile... Secondo Thorin, è tutto troppo bello per essere vero. Bilbo non ha bisogno che glielo spieghi ad alta voce – può benissimo notarlo nei movimenti di Thorin, nei suoi occhi, in tutto il suo _essere_ quando è intorno a Thráin. Si sta concedendo di credere che è tutto vero, e la maggior parte del tempo, funziona meravigliosamente per lui. Ma Bilbo sa che il Re ha passato tutta la sua vita a perdere le cose, piuttosto che a tenerle, ed è abituato alla delusione. Il fatto che non sia ancora arrivata per quanto riguarda il padre è praticamente miracoloso, ma anche sconcertante, e a volte, Bilbo pensa di poter percepire i nervi di Thorin tesi come una corda, pronti a scattare.

 _Oh beh_ , pensa cinicamente mentre si avvicina di nuovo agli alloggi di Thorin, _se la delusione non si presenta sotto forma di Thráin, potrei anche prendere io il suo posto. 'Sta facendo una cosa molto buona'. Giusto. Finché qualcuno non si farà male, a causa mia. Oh no, aspetta, è già accaduto. Quasi. Hmm._

Il suo filo dei pensieri sempre più angosciante e cupo viene interrotto quando le guardie del corpo lo fanno entrare, e si imbatte in Thorin che cammina per la lunghezza del salotto mentre Thráin guarda fuori dalla finestra con quello che può solo essere descritto come cattivo umore molto regalmente distaccato.

“... Ciao?” tenta Bilbo, e Thorin sospira, offrendogli un sorriso un po' debole, roteando gli occhi quando Bilbo solleva un sopracciglio interrogativo.

“Professore!” Thráin, che sembra trovare una sorta di soddisfazione nell'uso del titolo, nonostante le suppliche di Bilbo del contrario, esclama: “Non abbiamo parliamo dei benefici dell'aria fresca ieri? No?”

“Io... _cosa_ sta succedendo?” chiede Bilbo decisamente confuso.

“Mio padre è _in qualche modo_ venuto a sapere che uno dei suoi vecchi amici è vivo là fuori, e–”

“Bifur Abkhûz,” lo interrompe Thráin, “abbiamo parlato di lui, ricorda?”

Bilbo deglutisce, e Thorin lo guarda con più attenzione ora.

“Lo conosci?”

“Ah, beh... Bofur ha condiviso la storia con me, naturalmente,” dice Bilbo incerto.

“Ed è vivo!” aggiunge Thráin allegramente, “riuscite a crederlo?”

“Hm,” Bilbo inclina la testa, la sua confusione ancora saldamente al suo posto – cerca risposte con Thorin in silenzio, ma il suo sospiro esasperato non offre molto in termini di spiegazioni.

“Allora... qual è il problema?” osa chiedere Bilbo.

“Mio figlio,” Thráin lancia uno sguardo molto penetrante verso Thorin, che si allontana con rigidità (Bilbo avrebbe trovato il tutto molto accattivante in altre circostanze), “non mi permette di vederlo. Dice che è troppo difficile. Troppo pericoloso. _Lukhdij_ , Thorin... Oh, mi dispiace, Professore, significa–”

“ _Non_ tradurlo, _Adad_ ,” brontola Thorin, “il problema è che, il signor Abkhûz non è del tutto in sé, o così mi è parso di capire. Passa il suo tempo in un istituto della città molto protetto e molto _privato_. Come ho già detto innumerevoli volte, è privato _per una ragione_. Posso farti entrare lì in qualunque momento, _Adad_ , ma sei ancora debole, e inoltre – e non posso davvero sottolinearlo abbastanza – non posso dedicare il mio tempo a questo prima delle elezioni. Se potessi aspettare...”

“Ma non posso!” replica Thráin con sorprendente fermezza, e con una voce ancora più sorprendentemente alta, e per mezzo secondo, il suo viso tradisce uno stato molto più calzante per l'attuale situazione – per un batter d'occhio, non più, sembra più tormentato e quasi spaventato, e il petto di Bilbo si stringe quando svanisce e sembra diventare più piccolo nella sedia a rotelle, ripiegandosi su se stesso.

“Non posso aspettare,” dice a voce più bassa adesso, “c'è qualcosa... qualcosa che devo dirgli, non posso...”

“Non puoi ricordarlo, sì, lo so,” dice Thorin molto teneramente, e si avvicina, la mano sulla spalla di Thráin dopo un momento quasi impercettibile di esitazione.

Bilbo si domanda a quanti molti altri sfoghi come questo Thorin abbia assistito. Lo stesso Bilbo è probabilmente fortunato in fin dei conti, fortunato che ha sempre avuto il piacere di vedere la parte più piacevole di Thráin. Finora. Il dolore è troppo evidente negli occhi di Thorin quando lancia un'occhiata a Bilbo, ma lo inghiotte rapidamente, e si concentra totalmente sul padre, dall'espressione potentemente accigliata, probabilmente cercando di ricordare al momento quello che deve dire al suo vecchio amico.

“Che ne dici di aspettare, _Adad_?” propone Thorin dolcemente e con attenzione, “solo per un po'. Finché non te lo ricordi. Possiamo andare insieme quando lo farai. _Shândab?_ ”

Il momento di attesa sembra durare in eterno, ma alla fine, Thráin annuisce brevemente, la mano che copre quella di Thorin, dandole un piccolo buffetto. Si scambiano qualche frase sussurrata in khuzdul che Bilbo decide di non ascoltare, e poi Thorin si raddrizza, facendo cenno a Bilbo di seguirlo nella privacy relativa della cucina, mentre Thráin riprende a fissare fuori dalla finestra come se stesse cercando di vincere una battaglia contro il paesaggio.

“Devo andare,” dice Thorin, visibilmente infelice per la traversia, “ha ancora voglia di parlare con te, però.”

“Di cosa?”

“Non ne ho la minima idea. Di che cosa parlate di solito?”

“Il tempo,” dice Bilbo automaticamente, con un piccolo sorriso, e Thorin ridacchia con affetto.

“Giusto. Allora forse di quello. La stagione delle tempeste è in arrivo, dopotutto. Basta che... non vuole dirmi come ha scoperto della situazione di Bifur Abkhûz, ma è improvvisamente ossessionato da essa. Se ti dà fastidio...”

“Cercherò di attenermi a... argomenti meteorologici,” Bilbo annuisce, e Thorin sorride brevemente.

“Grazie. Io... Tornerò ad un certo punto della serata, abbastanza presto in realtà. Mi, ehm, chiedevo...”

“Passerò,” Bilbo avverte con successo dove quel particolare filo di pensieri si sta dirigendo, aggiungendo dopo qualche considerazione, “chissà, potrei anche ricordarmi di portare un cambio di vestiti questa volta”

Thorin lo fissa un po' attonito a lungo, ma poi, come se si fosse destato di colpo, sorride, lo sguardo cadente.

“Sarebbe fantastico. Io...”

“Vai, vai,” Bilbo lo spinge, “ci _raggruppiamo_ qui stasera.”

“Giusto,” Thorin ride, e prima che Bilbo possa reagire in alcun modo, si china per premere un rapido bacio sulla guancia, che è, stranamente, piuttosto affascinante.

“Deve prendere le medicine ogni ora, così i suoi assistenti ti aiuteranno se ti darà problemi...” Thorin ritiene necessario assicurare Bilbo mentre tornano a grandi passi in soggiorno, ma Thráin origlia e grugnisce, “quelle persone danno molti più problemi di me, _per la barba in putrefazione_ ,” e Thorin lancia a Bilbo un ultimo sguardo significativo prima di essere raggiunto da Dwalin e i suoi uomini, e scomparire.

Bilbo indugia, incerto di quello che dovrebbe fare, fino a quando un'idea molto inglese non si presenta, e si affretta fuori per fare il tè, Thráin lo segue, rifiutando qualsiasi aiuto molto con veemenza.

“Ci sono così tante cose che... non mi ricordo,” dice mentre aspettano che l'acqua bolla, casualmente come sempre, e Bilbo quasi non si pietrifica.

“Le sta tornando la memoria, però, non è vero?” risponde (spera) utilmente, “Penso solo che ci vorrà un po', ecco tutto...”

“Non ce l'ho un po',” afferma l'uomo semplicemente, fissando Bilbo con uno sguardo molto calmo, come se lo stesse sfidando a dissentire, “a volta mi sembra di poter... _shathekh-dlag_. Com'è la parola?”

“Scomparire,” traduce Bilbo fin troppo facilmente, e l'unica risposta di Thráin è un cenno con la testa soddisfatto.

“Ah sì. Quello. Non mi guardi in quel modo. Non dovrei nemmeno essere vivo.”

“Oh, suvvia, è ridicolo,” ribatte Bilbo con fermezza, abbastanza rapidamente, in modo che la sua voce non tremi.

“È vero.”

“No, non lo è,” dice Bilbo, sentendo una strana sorta di determinazione, “lei _è_ vivo, no? Ovviamente qualcuno... il destino... oh, lo so, sembra ridicolo, ma lei è qui per un motivo. Voglio dire... lo sa. Naturalmente si sente debole, e, e impotente, ma sta migliorando. I medici la definiscono un 'prodigio medico'. Ecco.”

Porge a Thráin la tazza con cautela, cercando di non vacillare minimamente sotto la sguardo penetrante dei suoi gelidi occhi azzurri. _Bilbo Baggins, la terapia innovativa per i re_. Hmm.

“Lei mi crede, Professore,” dice Thráin tranquillamente, scegliendo di non commentare quando Bilbo lo conduce fuori dalla cucina e in salotto, ed è più di una dichiarazione che una domanda.

“A proposito di che cosa, signore?”

“Ci sono così tante cose che non mi ricordo,” ripete l'uomo, “così tante. Ma quando ho saputo di Bifur Abkhûz, sapevo... non riesco a ricordare. È lui. È anche Bundushar. Sono tutti... _mùnar fat_ , qui.” Si dà un colpetto alla tempia.

Quella parola significa ' _insalata_ ', ma significa anche ' _caos disgustoso_ ', e Bilbo riderebbe, se non fosse così snervante.

“Naturalmente,” dice, “ma ha tutto il tempo del mondo per ricordare.”

“Intende tutto il tempo che mi rimane,” risponde Thráin un po' sardonico, e ridacchia quando Bilbo si stringe nelle spalle impotente.

“Mi perdoni,” continua, “sono solo preoccupato. Thorin pensa di avere tutto sotto controllo.... Certamente gli piacerebbe che _io_ la pensassi così.”

“Penso che Thorin stia andando molto bene, tutto sommato,” commenta Bilbo un po' avventato, e il sorriso di Thráin si trasforma in qualcosa di enormemente illeggibile e confusamente affezionato.

“Sì,” sospira, “posso capire perché lo pensa.”

“Beh,” Bilbo si schiarisce la voce, sperando di sbarazzarsi del nodo nervoso che ha in gola, “perché non dovrei?”

“Lo schema si sta ripetendo,” Thráin usa una frase che Bilbo ha sentito da lui un paio di volte prima, “mio padre... ha sottovalutato i suoi nemici, e Thorin sta facendo lo stesso.”

“Nemici,” ripete Bilbo a pappagallo.

“E io non posso fare nulla di più che stare qui a guardare,” continua Thráin come se non avesse nemmeno notato Bilbo al suo fianco, “non mi ascolta quando si tratta di politica. Pensa che io sia _ighluzlag_. Ah...”

“Obsoleto,” traduce Bilbo distrattamente, prima di rendersi conto di quello che ha appena detto e aggiungendo in fretta, “ma... certo che non lo è. È–”

“Mi aiuterà?” gli chiede Thráin in modo insolitamente diretto poi, e Bilbo semplicemente lo fissa a lungo, incapace di elaborare le sue parole.

“Aiutarla,” riesce a dire alla fine.

“Se solo potessi parlare con Bifur, sono sicuro che potrei ricordare. Ho bisogno di...”

“Aspetti, aspetti,” lo interrompe Bilbo senza tanti complimenti, “Mi piacerebbe... lo sa che mi piacerebbe aiutarla in ogni modo possibile, ma non posso solo... cosa si aspetta che io faccia?”

Sì, che cosa _si aspettano_ tutti che faccia?!

“Thorin non mi ascolta.”

“E ascolta me?” protesta Bilbo impotente.

“Per favore,” dice Thráin semplicemente, “non ho molto tempo, devo... devo ricordare, devo–”

“Oh, vorrei proprio che smettesse di dirlo, signore,” esala Bilbo impotente, “ha un sacco di tempo, e dopo le elezioni–”

“Thorin non sopravviverà alle elezioni.”

Bilbo apre la bocca, ma poi il suo udito si mette al passo con il resto del cervello, e rimane a fissare Thráin con uno sguardo inebetito, completamente incapace di elaborare le parole.

“Non sia ridicolo,” mugola, e Thráin ridacchia seccamente alle proprie mani, torcendole in grembo, e sembra così... vulnerabile. Così innocuo, così debole. La testa di Bilbo pullula di pensieri in lotta, e idee, e emozioni, e non riesce a scorgere nessuno di loro in modo chiaro.

“Nessuno sta per morire,” commenta a fatica, “meno che mai suo figlio. O lei, se è per questo.”

“Lo schema si sta ripetendo,” dice Thráin e il suo tè turbina lentamente nella sua tazza come un piccolo, onnipotente buco nero.

Bilbo quasi schizza sul soffitto quando il suo telefono squilla, e gli sfugge un mugolio un po' patetico quando vede che sullo schermo c'è scritto ' _Numero Bloccato_ '.

“Risponda,” Thráin agita la mano.

“Oh, no, no, non è niente, non so nemmeno chi è...”

 _E poi, sta parlando di persone che muoiono, e cosa diavolo è successo al chiacchierare sul tempo?_ Oh, non vuole proprio _smettere di squillare, porca miseria..._

“Sì, pronto,” sbotta Bilbo, passando dal divano, lanciando a Thráin uno sguardo di scusa, ma l'uomo sembra di nuovo ipnotizzato dalle proprie mani, le linee profondamente turbate che gli corrugano la fronte.

“Pronto!” ripete Bilbo con impazienza dopo un momento di silenzio, marciando nell'ampiezza della stanza nella debole speranza che possa contribuire a dissipare la sua improvvisa nausea, “chi è?”

“Salve, signor Baggins,” arriva una risposta, finalmente, e le gambe di Bilbo quasi cedono sotto di lui, e si deve sorreggere contro la finestra.

“Sono Smaug Bundushar,” dice la voce fin troppo familiare, da vero incubo, “Penso che sia giunto il momento che noi due parliamo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dizionario:**  
>  _Ighluzlag_ \- obsoleto, scaduto, fuori dal mondo...  
>  _Lukhdij_ \- Sei un guastafeste  
>  _Muhud turgun_ \- Che la mia barba sia benedetta  
>  _Nadad_ \- Fratello  
>  _Shathekh-dlag_ \- scomparire  
>  _Shândab?_ \- Va bene?  
>  _Ubzûn gilemel_ \- campo minato ambulante  
>  _Zûrâl izu hi uduzhin_ \- Chiedigli della donna


	22. Capitolo XXI

La stagione delle tempeste è in arrivo. Il cielo è di un colore grigio metallico minaccioso, le nubi pesanti che volano basse e si avvicinano al Palazzo come un cattivo presagio. Bilbo è accanto ad una finestra che si affaccia su quello che è arrivato a considerare come casa sua, i sentieri puliti e i cespugli potati e i prati modellati quattro piani sotto di lui come un mosaico attentamente costruito, come un quadro perfettamente dettagliato, e il martellare del suo cuore è più forte e più inquietante di qualsiasi tuono.

“Non ho niente da dirle,” mugola, e Smaug Bundushar ride brevemente dall'altro capo del telefono, e sembra come vecchia carta che viene strappata – un suono secco e in qualche modo sinistro.

“Mentre quello potrebbe essere vero,” risponde freddamente, “ho un certo numero di cose che io vorrei dire a lei .”

“Non le voglio sentire.”

Una parte piuttosto grande della sua mente sta urlando contro di lui, _riaggancia, riaggancia adesso, porca miseria, e non rispondere mai più al telefono_ , ma è pietrificato. Non è nemmeno sicuro di stare respirando bene.

“Mi dica, _Professore_ ,” continua l'uomo, “come sta la famiglia? Al Re piace riavere il padre?”

Bilbo, sentendo tutto il sangue che defluisce rapidamente dalla sua faccia, lotta per rimanere dritto in piedi e non crollare contro la finestra.

“Continua a minacciare la gente – sembra sia tutto quello che è capace di fare,” riesce a dire debolmente, gli occhi incollati a Thráin ora, che si dirige con la sedia a rotelle verso l'altro lato della stanza a guardare fuori dalla finestra, beatamente inconsapevole di che cosa si sta dispiegando ad un paio di passi da lui.

“Non ha idea di che cosa sono _capace_ ,” dice Bundushar con molta calma, e Bilbo trema – probabilmente era l'effetto desiderato.

“Mi dica... mi dica solo quello che vuole.”

“Voglio che lei mi dica perché pensa che l'attacco al Palazzo sia successo – ha presente?”

“È stato lei!” ribatte Bilbo aspramente, “non... non giochi con me. Voleva... aveva scoperto chi sono – chi ero veramente, e voleva arrivare a me...”

Più risata secca.

“È un colpo di scena affascinante, uscito fuori da un libro giallo tascabile, ma davvero pensa che qualcuno sprecherebbe le proprie risorse per _infiltrare il Palazzo Reale_ solo per arrivare ad un piccolo uomo?”

“Perché allora? Cosa _vuole_?!” grida Bilbo con disperazione, gli occhi che involontariamente scansionano il percorso più veloce che lo avrebbe portato fuori dai locali del Palazzo e il più lontano possibile da tutto questo.

“Voglio... chiamiamolo un incontro di lavoro, se la fa sentire meglio,” dice Smaug, e Bilbo riesce a percepire il sorriso sornione.

“Non voglio alcun _incontro di lavoro_ con lei.”

“Va bene, allora mi permetta di riformulare la mia proposta – venga ad incontrarmi, o le prometto che scoprirà di che cosa sono capace. E, per delega, anche il Re potrebbe scoprirlo. Caro come è a tutti noi.”

 _Ti sta manipolando_ , gli ricorda una voce che Bilbo non sapeva di avere, _un ricatto affettivo, si potrebbe definire._

“Se io sono solo un piccolo uomo,” raduna il coraggio di dire, “allora perché tra tutte le persone proprio lei vuole parlare con me?”

_Ho avuto una festa di compleanno ieri e ho mangiato un sacco di torta al cioccolato e ho passato la notte a fianco del Re, e desidero davvero che quello fosse tutto quello che dovrebbe esserci nella mia vita in questo momento. Mi stai dicendo che la pace e la tranquillità non sono senza un prezzo? Scioccante._

“Venga a vedere di persona.”

“ _Non vengo da nessuna parte_.”

“Mercoledì a Palazzo c'è un'ultima sessione del Gabinetto prima della settimana delle elezioni, Professore,” dice Bundushar con noncuranza, ignorando completamente il tono tagliente di Bilbo (e confinante sull'isterico), “io e il signor Karkâl saremo lì, così come moltissime altre persone. Terreno neutrale, si potrebbe dire. Davvero, voglio _solo_ parlare con lei.”

“Nel modo in cui ha _solo parlato_ con me l'ultima volta? Mettendomi con le spalle al muro in una stanza e, e...”

“Oh, mi dia un po' di fiducia,” Bundushar ridacchia senza divertimento, “la stampa sarà presente.”

“Questo non sembrava disturbarla l'ultima volta,” dice Bilbo con facezia.

Smaug ride, _di nuovo_ , ed è un suono che molto probabilmente perseguiterà Bilbo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni – una risata spietata ed agghiacciante che ti entra fin nelle ossa.

“Non vedo l'ora di parlare con lei.”

E così se n'è andato, l'altro capo della linea diventa silenzioso, ed è decisamente troppo facile fare finta che Bilbo se lo sia sognato – beh, a parte il fin troppo reale tremito nelle sue mani, e la sensazione di ciò che potrebbe essere un'imminente sorte avversa o un arresto cardiaco in rapido avvicinamento che sta avvolgendo i suoi artigli minacciosi intorno al petto e _stringendo_ finché non ci sarà più aria nei suoi polmoni.

Riesce a fare un sorriso molto, molto debole in direzione generale di Thráin, agitando la mano prima che possa fare tutte le domande, e praticamente scatta in cucina, versandosi un bicchiere di acqua, senza alcun effetto. Ci siamo – ci siamo? Ha turbato l'universo decidendo di ignorare ogni buon senso e di essere egoista ieri sera? Freneticamente e stupidamente, considera una serie di scenari, mentre fissa nel lavandino della cucina, dal fare le valigie e lasciare il paese in questo momento, al rincorrere Thorin e dirgli tutto...

Ritorna nella zona giorno, lentamente e rigidamente, quasi tremando per un freddo che non ha nulla a che fare con nessuna causa naturale... e Thráin lo sta guardando, come se lo stesse aspettando, le braccia incrociate sul petto, le labbra increspate, una perfetta immagine speculare del figlio quando è infuriato.

“Lo schema si sta ripetendo,” dice per quella che sembra la decima volta nell'ultima ora, e Bilbo rabbrividisce.

“S-sì, l'ha già detto prima,” riesce a dire, domandandosi se Dwalin e i suoi uomini fuori lo troverebbero specialmente peculiare se dovesse passare di corsa proprio davanti a loro ora e non tornare mai più.

“Non sono così sordo come credono che io sia, sa,” continua Thráin, “ha o non ha appena parlato con Smaug Bundushar al telefono?”

Non c'è modo che lui lo sappia _davvero_. Bilbo non pensa di aver mai detto il nome di Bundushar in qualsiasi momento durante la conversazione, probabilmente perlopiù perché non riusciva a farlo passare oltre le labbra senza esserne raccapricciato. Così potrebbe costruire la sua difesa sulle illusione uditive di Thráin, ed essendo eccessivamente sospettoso, e vecchio, e... non c'è rimasto nulla nei suoi lineamenti del solito uomo leggermente eccentrico e corrucciato. Adesso è in tutto e per tutto il Re che non ha mai avuto modo di essere, seduto dritto ad osservare Bilbo con lo sguardo incrollabile a cui è stato oggetto molte, molte volte prima da Thorin. Una volta era bravo a sopportarli... Una volta era bravo a sopportare tante altre cose, onestamente. Una volta era anche bravo ad essere _giudizioso_.

“Se dico di sì, mi lascerà dirle perché?”

Ed è la fine di tutto, allora.

Thráin trasale in modo quasi impercettibile, come se non si aspettasse davvero che Bilbo confermasse tutti i suoi sospetti, e lo stesso Bilbo non ha la benché minima idea di cosa stia facendo. Non ha idea di dove questo si stia dirigendo, in realtà – l'unica cosa di cui è certo è che il treno sui cui sta viaggiando è decisamente deragliato, e sta accelerando in discesa verso una catastrofe terribile, e non c'è alcun modo di evitarla.

“È una sua spia,” esala l'uomo, e Bilbo quasi geme ad alta voce. _Proprio un colpo di scena affascinante, uscito fuori da un libro giallo tascabile._

“Non sono... _glielo prometto_ , non sono la _spia_ di nessuno,” dice disperato, “per favore. Deve sapere che non lo farei mai – non mi sognerei mai di, di, sa, _essere un traditore_ , o qualcosa di così drastico. Lo giuro. Sono stato davvero assunto come tutor. Se solo mi lasciasse raccontare la storia...”

“Mio padre è impazzito per colpa dei traditori,” commenta Thráin con calma, ancora fissando Bilbo – ma non sta ancora chiamando la sicurezza, o in alcun modo indicando che Bilbo si è trattenuto troppo, il che deve essere un buon segno... giusto?

“ _Non_ sono...” Bilbo deglutisce, poi si ricompone, affermando con più chiarezza, “ _Non_ lavoro per Smaug Bundushar. Lo giuro sulla mia vita. L'unico che sta impazzendo qui sono io, glielo garantisco. _Per favore_ , mi lasci spiegare cosa sta succedendo, prima che... non lo so. Mi consegni alle autorità.”

Thráin aggrotta le sopracciglia minacciosamente, ma poi si appoggia allo schienale della sedia a rotelle, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso.

“ _Bene_. Mi faccia una tazza di tè in aggiunta, però,” sospira. “Qualcosa mi dice che potremmo averne bisogno, tutti e due.”

E Bilbo lo fissa a bocca aperta per molto tempo, la sua mente completamente svuotata – è così che dovrebbe andare? La grande rivelazione della verità? Non con uno schianto, ma con il fischio di un bollitore? Lo rende estremamente a disagio, ma alla fine, fa come gli viene chiesto. Prepara il tè per entrambi, e condivide la sua storia camminando su e giù in cucina ed incespicando sulle parole.

È la prima volta che la racconta nella sua interezza a qualcuno che non ha idea di cosa sta succedendo, e non fa esattamente un lavoro stellare. È troppo nervoso, dimentica alcuni parti e poi ci ritorna in un secondo momento, e le mani gli sudano e la gola è secca. Thráin rimane lì come una statua, le sue risposte soltanto brevi cenni di testa o mormorii, fino al punto in cui Bilbo gli racconta di quel dannato raduno pre-elettorale a Gundabad, che è stato dove l'aveva visto per la prima volta, aggirandosi furtivamente e finendo in una camera con un letto di ospedale...

Thráin esce incredibilmente dai gangheri quando Bilbo gli racconta che Bundushar stava pianificando di fare _qualcosa_ con lui, e per un momento Bilbo è quasi preoccupato per la sua salute – ecco quanto è furioso. Ma poi Bilbo inizia a parlare dell'attacco al Palazzo, e di aver incontrato l'uomo di Bundushar a Ered Luin (cosa che aveva provocato il suo svenimento sgraziato), e tutti e due cominciano a non riuscire a stare dietro alla storia, lentamente ma inesorabilmente. Quando Bilbo menziona il nome di Gandalf per circa la centesima volta, descrivendo come l'uomo gli aveva chiesto di avvicinarsi a Bifur Abkhûz, lui stesso ha perso tutti i punti che pensava di poter collegare raccontando tutto questo casino in una volta sola. E per di più, Thráin entra in una delle sue fantasticherie momentanee quando Bilbo gli racconta di Bard e Frida che indagano nell'Archivio alla ricerca di Dio sa quali informazioni, e comincia a borbottare nomi sottovoce, e date e luoghi, nessuno di loro ha alcun senso, e tutto questo tiene Bilbo ancora più sul filo.

Ha bisogno di dire a Thráin di non aver mai voluto fare del male a nessuno, di avere paura, così tanta paura, ma continuano a speculare, a saltare a conclusioni sempre più inquietanti, e Bilbo è in realtà abbastanza preoccupato che questo potrebbe iniziare a gravare sulla salute dell'uomo.

“Devo parlare con il Dottor Grey,” decide Thráin alla fine, la prima cosa sensata di una lunga serie di frasi caotiche, e Bilbo, nervoso e spaventato e senza fiato, semplicemente lo fissa.

“Ne è sicuro, voglio dire... lo conosce?”

“Certo che lo conosco,” rimbecca Thráin, come se fosse offeso dal fatto che Bilbo non stia al passo, “era qui... per la rivoluzione. Mio padre l'aveva assunto... o la Regina l'aveva mandato... mi dovrà scusare, non ricordo i dettagli. Comunque, sì, sì... era qui. Lo schema, lui – lui stava aiutando a smascherare tutti quelli che si erano rivoltati contro mio padre. Alla fine erano... meno persone di quanto pensasse, vede. Sempre abbastanza da farlo impazzire però.”

“Io...” mugola Bilbo, ma Thráin solleva una mano, severa e semplice, ancora una volta rammentando a Bilbo di Thorin – in modo quasi doloroso.

“Lui saprà cosa fare,” dichiara Thráin con risolutezza, “se solo potesse...”

“Probabilmente dovrei chiamarlo comunque,” concorda Bilbo con un filo di voce, “per fargli sapere quello che Bundushar mi ha appena detto. È che... non so se sarà possibile contattarlo...”

Ma Gandalf risponde così velocemente che Bilbo ancora una volta adotta il sospetto che l'intero universo stia cospirando – se è per il suo beneficio o contro di esso, è incapace di dirlo. Thráin è impaziente di prendere il telefono, ma Bilbo non glielo lascia, invece spiega la situazione, non meno freneticamente di prima, e da parte sua Gandalf sembra morbosamente entusiasta.

“Oh, questa è una notizia eccellente, Bilbo,” esclama, “una notizia _eccellente_.”

“ _Come_ , Gandalf?” geme Bilbo, ignorando Thráin che continua a pretendere il telefono, e camminando a grandi passi sul pavimento di legno duro – serve molto poco a calmarlo, ma almeno si sente meno come se si stesse dissolvendo sul posto in un inutile cumulo di nervi.

“Beh, sono sicuro che offrirà _qualche_ discernimento su ciò che sta succedendo. Potrebbe anche confessare qualcosa se non sta attento. Oh, oh , devo vedere se riesco a farti avere una cimice. Sarebbe _senza prezzo_ –”

“Gandalf, no. _No_. Ascoltami. Sono _terrorizzato a morte_. Non voglio parlare con Bundushar, _per niente_. Ancor meno indossare una cimice, non puoi fare davvero sul serio. _Per favore_ , ti sto implorando, risolvi il problema. Sarai qui mercoledì? Devi essere qui.”

“Ci sarò.”

“Bene. Va bene. Io – oh, okay, okay . Ascolta, c'è qualcuno che vorrebbe parlare con te. È – beh, in realtà è il padre di Thorin. Ho tipo... Ho dovuto dirgli tutto, io... mi dispiace–”

“ _Eccellente!_ ” dice Gandalf, sinceramente soddisfatto, “passamelo!”

E così Bilbo glielo passa, e si accascia sul divano, sprovveduto e perdendo terreno solido sotto i piedi. Deve sforzarsi a non cedere al panico puro che ribolle appena sotto la superficie e minaccia di conquistarlo e fargli fare qualcosa _assolutamente_ stupido, come scappare subito, o ubriacarsi orribilmente, o forse entrambi. Osserva Thráin parlare con Gandalf eccitato, e si rende conto che non sta affatto ascoltando. Fissa semplicemente in silenzio, incapace di qualsiasi altra cosa, davvero.

È un grande fan dello stress gentile, il genere che gli impedisce di essere inattivo per troppo tempo, ma _questo_... questo è paura e confusione e disperazione che gli rosicchiano i nervi, e non sa nemmeno come durerà per tutto il giorno. Chiude gli occhi e pensa a Thorin, a ieri sera, al calore e al comfort, e prima che possa farlo sentire in colpa, Thráin gli ridà il telefono, e la realtà della situazione precipita a capofitto su di lui.

“Gandalf,” sospira quasi senza fare rumore.

“Su col morale, Bilbo,” l'uomo ridacchia, “tutto sta andando come noi volevamo.”

“Come _tu_ volevi, forse.”

“Oh, suvvia. So che Bundushar ti ha fatto davvero paura, ma fidati, andrà bene. Chiamerò Bard subito, e provvederemo ad organizzare qualcosa. Ci prenderemo cura di questo. Tutto quello che avrò bisogno da te è di essere lì quando abbiamo bisogno di raggiungerti. Per inciso, anche tutta la faccenda con Bifur Abkhûz di cui avevamo parlato qualche tempo fa si sta risolvendo da sola, dal momento che il padre di Sua Maestà mi ha appena detto che gli piacerebbe incontrarlo. Che è qualcosa che dovremmo essere in grado di organizzare. Ma non ti preoccupare di _quello_. Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto.”

“E Thorin?” borbotta Bilbo debolmente, sentendo tutta l'energia che lentamente fuoriesce da lui.

“Thorin?”

“A che punto verrà a sapere di tutto questo?”

“Tutto ciò è solo un'ulteriore preoccupazione inutile per lui, Bilbo. Ha abbastanza gatte da pelare con le elezioni, e se giochiamo bene le nostre carte, lo verrà a sapere quando tutto questo sarà finito con successo. Il che avverrà presto.”

“Ma _deve saperlo_ ,” replica Bilbo, trovando con lo sguardo quello di Thráin, che sembra molto calmo per aver saputo tutto quanto, “deve – Gandalf, non posso più farlo. Non posso più mentirgli, io–”

“Non preoccuparti per il Re, Bilbo,” dice Gandalf gentilmente, “fidati, i miei uomini e i suoi servizi di sicurezza stanno lavorando insieme tutti i giorni, e viene tenuto aggiornato su tutte le cose importanti. Sta _bene_.”

“Ma–”

“ _Rilassati_ , Bilbo. Mi prenderò cura di tutto da parte mia, che è molto più caotica della tua, _credimi_.”

“Perché sta accadendo proprio ora, Gandalf? Perché a me? Perché Bundushar vuole parlare con _me_? Vuoi che rimanga con le mani in mano a far finta che tutto non sia sottosopra quando in realtà... sai una cosa? Lascia perdere. Dimenticati tutto quello che ho appena detto. Mi _limiterò_ a stare con le mani in mano e lasciare che tutti gli altri se ne occupino. Ne ho avuto abbastanza. Tienimi aggiornato e basta, va bene?”

“Lo farò,” concorda Gandalf, tutto felice e vispo, “stammi bene. Ti chiamo stasera.”

“ _Dopo_ le dieci per favore, devo mettere i ragazzi a letto,” dice Bilbo senza vita.

“Okay. Stammi bene!”

Resiste alla tentazione di lanciare il telefono dall'altra parte della stanza, e invece lo lascia cadere sul divano, trascinando entrambe le mani sul viso. Ha improvvisamente una grande voglia di vedere i Principi, immergersi nei compiti con loro, fargli pulire le loro stanze – qualsiasi cosa di semplice e umile e che coinvolge i ragazzi che sono allegramente ignari e felici quando Bilbo non può.

“Cosa devo fare?” pigola, ed è più di un generale interrogativo che una domanda reale volta all'unica altra persona nella stanza con lui, ma riceve una risposta comunque.

“Deve portarmi in biblioteca.”

Scruta Thráin incredulo, forse con una corrente di fondo repressa di curiosità.

“Perché?”

“Ho bisogno... ho bisogno di dare uno sguardo ad alcune cose. Ho bisogno di leggere. E ho bisogno che _lei_ mi porti dei libri.”

“Non... non credo che sarà così facile,” osserva Bilbo impotente, “Non sono autorizzato... ad andare da nessuna parte. Dwalin e i suoi uomini sono proprio qui fuori, e anche se riusciamo a convincerlo a lasciarla uscire, sarà circondato dalla sicurezza.”

_Sì, eccellente pianificazione strategica, nel bel mezzo di una crisi personale. Forse ho ancora alcune riserve non sfruttate di... cosa? Determinazione? O cieca stupidità?_

“Ho bisogno di leggere,” dice Thráin ostinatamente.

“Potrei... potrebbe dirmi i titoli dei libri che le servono e glieli potrei portare,” offre Bilbo anche se lo addolora persino pensare di fare altro che nascondersi nella sua stanza finché tutto questo non sbollirà, “cosa ne pensa?”

Thráin guarda da lui agli scaffali che rivestono la parete di fondo della stanza.

“... Sì,” ammette lentamente, “molto bene, allora.”

“Okay, bene,” dice Bilbo dice, sentendosi _tutt'altro_ che okay _o_ bene, “mi dica quello che le serve.”

La lista è disordinata e compilata solo con grandi difficoltà, perché la memoria di Thráin è ancora mancante di alcune parti cruciali. Ma da quello che raccoglie Bilbo, la linea temporale su cui l'uomo vuole leggere è molto limitata, e promette di fare del suo meglio per trovargli qualsiasi cosa che il vecchio re ritiene importante.

Il compito è sorprendentemente facile, ed innervosisce Bilbo – sa di sentirsi sul filo del rasoio, sa che è solo una questione di tempo prima che la proverbiale goccia faccia traboccare il vaso, e odia che questo è ciò che accade nel mezzo. L'attesa. L'incertezza e la speculazione. Le attività quotidiane apparentemente domestiche prolungano solo il falso senso di normalità... I bibliotecari sono incredibilmente utili quando sentono che è tutto una richiesta del padre del Re – il custode principale della biblioteca è quasi vecchio quanto lo stesso Thráin, e molto affezionato a lui da quello che capisce Bilbo. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di spiegare molto – ne sta pigramente accanto ai divani in pelle, al centro della vasta sala, e si domanda perché è proprio qui tra tutti i posti dove inizia a sentire una nostalgia quasi debilitante.

E poi si ricorda – qui è dove aveva incontrato i Principi per la prima volta, tanto tempo fa. Kíli era seduto... sì, proprio lì, a gambe incrociate sul tappeto riccamente decorato, leggendo un libro che era quasi più grande di lui, e Fíli era emerso da dietro _quella_ libreria, le mani affondate nelle tasche e uno sguardo di sfida nei suoi occhi... Bilbo ha trascorso molte altre ore qui con entrambi, da allora, sfogliando grandi e pesanti atlanti colorati con Kíli, o dando lezioni a Fíli (con la cameriera occasionale o il bibliotecario che li sorprendevano), sulla storia della letteratura, o anche giocando a nascondino con tutti e due di tanto in tanto mentre aspettavano il pranzo.

Si domanda se questo sia un sentimento che si diffonderà – aggirandosi per il Palazzo fastidiosamente sopraffatto dai sentimenti ad ogni angolo. E se lui... e se finirà per essere del tutto incapace di stare qui, tormentato dal senso di colpa e dal dubbio? _Va bene, Bilbo Baggins, adesso basta. Un paio di respiri profondi possono risolvere molto. Su col morale – sì, almeno in questo aspetto, ascolta Gandalf, per una volta._

Dwalin gli dà uno sguardo di particolare interesse quando appare di nuovo all'appartamento di Thorin, uno degli assistenti del bibliotecario con lui, entrambi gravati da una grande quantità di libri, ma Bilbo resiste abbastanza bene, pensa – non è uno sguardo di qualcuno a cui Thráin ha appena detto tutto quello che sta succedendo, e questa è una piccola vittoria.

Thráin sta, ancora una volta, sonnecchiando, ma il suo entusiasmo non conosce limiti quando si sveglia di soprassalto e vede ciò che Bilbo gli ha portato. Bilbo gli porta gli occhiali e gli fa più tè, e lo guarda per un po' mentre si immerge nel primo dei libri (una raccolta di saggi sulla rivoluzione a quanto pare, e Thráin recita i nomi degli autori con un amore che suggerisce che doveva sapere tutto di loro). È lui l'unico a reagire in maniera eccessiva a tutto questo? Perché Thráin sicuramente sembra più... entusiasta, rispetto a, ad esempio, infuriato. O impaurito. Oppure reagendo in qualsiasi altro modo che Bilbo avrebbe considerato normale data la situazione. Tuttavia, deve chiedere.

“Devo... Pensa che devo informare Thorin?” borbotta, “o ha intenzione di farlo lei?”

Thráin non reagisce affatto in un primo momento, ma poi lancia una breve occhiata a Bilbo.

“Non dirò nulla a lui,” risponde semplicemente, “Mi è parso di intendere che voi due...?”

La domanda aleggia nell'aria per troppo tempo, pesante e carica di ulteriori problemi, anche se la risposta è abbastanza semplice, ma prima che Bilbo possa radunare il coraggio per rispondere, Thráin aggiunge, un po' gentilmente: “Gli dirà quello che ritiene necessario, ogni volta che lo riterrà necessario.”

I suoi occhi sono sorprendentemente gentili quando guarda Bilbo, e sembra prendersi un momento per scrutarlo, come se stesse cercando qualcosa nella sua espressione.

“Grazie... per avermi detto la verità,” dice alla fine, e Bilbo sbatte le palpebre rapidamente.

“Beh, io, ehm... avevo bisogno di dirlo a _qualcuno_ , credo. Starà bene da solo? Devo andare a prendere i ragazzi dalle loro lezioni, e...”

“Sì, starò bene,” Thráin sorride brevemente, gli occhi già che scansionano riga dopo riga di testo, “ma passi pure più tardi.”

“Ah... va bene,” mugola Bilbo, “e... se ha bisogno di qualcosa...”

Il vecchio annuisce semplicemente, e così Bilbo rimane per un po', grato quando Dwalin entra portando con sé un'infermiera con i farmaci di Thráin, offrendogli così l'opportunità di allontanarsi.

“Cosa sta succedendo qui?” dice il Responsabile della Sicurezza quando Bilbo gli passa accanto alla porta, e un brivido balla lungo la schiena di Bilbo, ma lo sopprime. _Non essere sciocco_.

“Oh, mi ha chiesto di andare a prendergli altri libri da leggere dalla biblioteca,” spiega Bilbo in quello che pensa sia un tono incredibilmente calmo, “voleva che lo portassi lì in un primo momento, ma sono riuscito a convincerlo che sarebbe stato un po' troppo difficile.”

Offre un'espressione molto vuota e chiara davanti a quella leggermente sospettosa di Dwalin, e per fortuna vince questo round, e viene rilasciato.

Non ha un minuto di tempo per se stesso per un paio di ore, e ne è felice. La sua mente vaga, tuttavia, mentre accompagna i Principi nelle loro stanze, e fa in modo che siano pronti per la cena. Una parte di lui vuole davvero cedere, credere alle parole di Gandalf sulla gestione della situazione, ma una più prominente (o almeno più potentemente fastidiosa) parte di lui è convinta di non essere in grado di starsene con le mani in mano e non fare nulla. Pugnala la sua cena con la forchetta distrattamente piuttosto che mangiare correttamente, il chiacchierio dei ragazzi niente di più che un ronzio di fondo nella sua mente sovraccarica. Non può mettere insieme un piano da solo. Non riesce a _venirne a capo_ da solo. E non può aspettarsi che lo faccia Thráin – è ancora in uno stato piuttosto delicato, e Bilbo si preoccupa che se lo lascia ai suoi sospetti e teorie per troppo tempo, potrebbe essere responsabile di un considerevole colpo alla sua già fragile salute.

Preoccupazioni e dubbi lo affliggono anche quando si unisce ai suoi colleghi presso la caffetteria nell'edificio del personale per il solito telegiornale in tarda serata, dopo aver messo i ragazzi a letto – probabilmente dovrebbe sentirsi un po' in colpa per non prestare molta attenzione, sia quando ha letto meccanicamente la solita storia della buonanotte ai Principi, o ora quando Balin sta distribuendo i nuovi turni di lavoro e promemoria, ma, beh, già cova così tanto senso di colpa per così tante questioni differenti che sta diventando un po' difficile differenziare.

Bofur lo sorprende completamente perso nei suoi pensieri, quando quasi tutti se ne sono andati, non avendo assolutamente la minima idea di cosa il telegiornale appena concluso avesse parlato, e stringendo la sua tazza di cioccolata (almeno una piccola parte di lui aveva abbastanza buon senso da evitare più caffè) come un _salvagente_.

“Non hai un bell'aspetto,” nota l'autista allegramente, e Bilbo si desta con un po' di shock.

“Oh, io... Hmm. No, sto bene. Assolutamente bene,” balbetta, grattandosi la testa.

“Giusto. In ogni caso, indovina un po'. Ho _osato_ chiamare la signorina Smythe oggi – ho pensato che sarebbe stata occupata durante la settimana, col dirigere una scuola e tutto il resto – ed era davvero emozionata quando le ho detto circa la nostra decisione per quanto riguarda nostro zio Bifur. Ha detto che pensava che Ibindikhel sarebbe entusiasta di raccontare la nostra storia. E a sua volta, Bifur sembrava altrettanto entusiasta quando gli ho detto di incontrare la nonna della signorina Smythe. Continuava a chiedermi quando sarebbe venuta. Non credo di averlo visto così eccitato per qualsiasi cosa che non fosse il calcio da molto tempo.”

Bilbo lo fissa con uno sguardo assente e cerca di capire se la sensazione della poltrona che lentamente lo inghiottisce abbia un qualsiasi fondamento nella realtà.

“Oh... bene. Ho bisogno di un drink,” dice in modo monotono, “pensi che ci sia del rum in cucina che posso aggiungere a questa cioccolata?”

“Ma che _ti prende_?” Bofur inclina la testa, chinandosi in avanti, e Bilbo sospira, sorridendo debolmente – è la sua unica difesa, ma probabilmente è anche solo una questione di tempo prima che tutti comincino a vedere attraverso di essa.

“Niente, sto bene, davvero,” mente, “Sono... senti, cosa ne sai tu del... com'è? Consiglio dei Ministri? Il grande evento di mercoledì?”

“Oh quello,” Bofur ridacchia, “è praticamente solo un grande incontro ufficiale tanto per fare show. Tutti i leader dei partiti politici hanno l'ultima possibilità di parlare prima delle elezioni, e questa è davvero una grande tradizione, in fondo. Si svolge nella Sala Grande, ci sono ovviamente i media, e Sua Maestà conclude tutto con, _sì, ancora un altro_ discorso, avrai già notato che ha un talento per questo... In ogni caso, è tutto molto bello, ma ho sentito che stanno pensando di annullarlo. Soprattutto quest'anno, con tutto il casino intorno al partito di Karkâl, si parla del fatto che tutte le tradizioni non siano nient'altro che un bel velo per far dimenticare per un giorno quanti criminali il Palazzo ospiterà, sai.”

Bilbo ridacchia, e l'amarezza è del tutto genuina.

“Ho sentito che Smaug Bundushar sarà qui?” dice, spera casualmente, inghiottendo la bile in aumento in gola con un generoso sorso di cioccolata.

“Oh sì. Dimostra la tesi, non credi? Non riesco a immaginare che Sua Maestà ne sia troppo felice.”

“Hmm.”

Ma è proprio questo, non è vero? Di qualunque cosa Bundushar vuole parlare con Bilbo se vuole spaventarlo, o reclutarlo, o sbarazzarsi di lui o qualsiasi altra cosa, userà questa occasione nella sua interezza. Nessuno sospetterà gioco sporco, e Bilbo si ricorda quando l'aveva affrontato al _Gabil-Dum_ , il grande edificio del Parlamento ereboriano, e come aveva visto le persone camminare fuori dalla finestra della piccola stanza in cui avevano 'parlato', e il fatto che fossero completamente ignare di ciò che stava accadendo all'interno era stata contemporaneamente la cosa più irritante e terrificante di tutta la faccenda.

Ma po i del resto, per la stessa ragione, in realtà non dovrebbe _fare_ nulla, giusto? Ci sarà senza dubbio una grande intensità delle pattuglie di sicurezza lì, così come la stampa, e sì, anche Gandalf... Forse parleranno... e basta. Bilbo ci cr ede per circa dieci secondi, naturalmente, perché poi Gandalf lo chiama, come promesso.

“Buone notizie, buone notizie,” annuncia con gioia, anche se Bilbo ha la vaga impressione che sia di fretta – sente il debole brusio di una folla dall'altro capo della linea, così come alcune chiacchiere piuttosto agitate.

“Ho parlato con Bard, e hanno in programma un'intervista con Bundushar mercoledì. Il tutto è concepito molto ordinatamente. Saremo entrambi lì, e ti terremo d'occhio. Ora dimmi – saresti disposto ad indossare una cimice quando parlerai con lui? Faremo in modo che accada da qualche parte dove c'è un sacco di gente nelle vicinanze. Sarà perfettamente sicuro, ed è nel suo interesse non tentare nulla, lo sai. Sarà fermato immediatamente se lo fa, e se ne rende conto.”

“Non pensi che sospetterà la presenza di una cimice?” Bilbo chiede l'unica domanda, tra le tante che sta pensando, che lo fa sentire più a disagio.

“Oh, sono sicuro di sì. La nasconderemo. Un auricolare forse. Una di quelle minuscole telecamere nel tuo fermacravatta. Emozionante, non è vero?”

“ _Gandalf_ ,” geme Bilbo.

“Sarai perfettamente al sicuro, ti do la mia parola.”

“Beh, perdonami se non lo trovo molto rassicurante,” si lamenta Bilbo, “è davvero necessario?”

“Ovvio che no.”

“Io... eh?”

“Ovvio che non è necessario. Potremmo semplicemente restare in attesa degli eventi, vedere come finiranno le elezioni. Potremmo assumere che Bundushar abbia un ben più grande progetto in serbo, qualcosa che si snoderà solo molto lentamente, dandoci il tempo di capire tutto. Ma dimmi, Bilbo – quando hai condiviso la tua storia con Thráin, hai lasciato che anche _lui_ parlasse?”

“Lo schema si sta ripetendo?” osserva Bilbo seccamente.

“Esattamente. Ha visto accadere questa cosa già una volta. _Io_ ho visto accadere questa cosa già una volta. Bundushar era giovane allora, e aveva molta meno esperienza, e molto meno da perdere.”

“Ha detto...” Bilbo sospira, la sua voce un po' esitante, “ha detto che... Thorin non...”

“Sì, lo so. Mi ha detto la stessa cosa. Sembra pensare che il destino che ha colpito il padre sia in attesa anche di suo figlio. Faremo in modo che ciò non accada.”

“Ma che cosa _vuol dire_?” geme Bilbo, contento di essere da solo nel suo piccolo appartamento – offre almeno un lieve senso di sicurezza, come se niente lo potesse raggiungere qui.

“Senti, devo andare ora,” Gandalf cambia discorso, “Ti farò chiamare da Bard domani con i dettagli. Credo che avrà alcune intuizioni interessanti. Posso contare su di te per tenere duro fino ad allora?”

L'ultima frase viene fornita con un accenno di uno scherzo, ma Bilbo certamente non riderà molto presto.

“Non ne sono sicuro. Ti farò sapere quando mi sveglio domani. La paura esistenziale è una cosa particolare con cui andare a letto.”

“Paura esistenziale,” Gandalf ride, poi aggiunge, con fermezza, “starai bene, Bilbo. Davvero. Il tuo ruolo in tutto questo è importante, ma non in modo così pericoloso.”

“Buonanotte, Gandalf,” grugnisce Bilbo, e riaggancia prima che l'uomo possa rassicurarlo ancora di più fino a ritrovarsi dispiaciuto, e presto.

Quasi non va da Thorin quella notte. Quasi trova sia più facile rimanere nel suo piccolo letto a fissare il soffitto, ma alla fine soccombe all'immagine del volto di Thorin, il sorriso che senza dubbio riceverà quando arriverà e la delusione se non succederà. Thorin è grande e caldo e morbido, ma solido come una roccia, e stasera, Bilbo deve avere le sue braccia attorno a sé come una coperta di sicurezza, per quanto egoista tale nozione sia.

È impassibile quando Dwalin annuncia che il Re è ancora con il padre; semplicemente entra a passo svelto, si siede sul divano per quello che potrebbero essere ore, e pensa a come tutto accade fin troppo in fretta in Erebor. Un giorno, è seduto qui in attesa di Thorin che venga da lui, e domani, o il giorno dopo, potrebbe affrontare la sua ira, o la sua delusione, o la sua tristezza. Oppure tutto questo in una volta.

Thorin non si presenta ancora, e un diverso tipo di nervosismo sopraffa Bilbo – e se Thráin avesse effettivamente deciso di dirgli tutto, e Bilbo ha i minuti contati di (relativa) pace, al posto di un numero indefinito di giorni? Medita anche di uscire di corsa e tornare al suo appartamento, ma prima che possa farlo, un leggero bussare alla porta annuncia Dwalin, che sembra un po' scontento quando dice a Bilbo: “Ha avuto una chiamata... inaspettata. Tornerà tardi, ma... ti chiede di restare.”

Bilbo lo guarda a bocca aperta un po' sbalordito, prima di ricomporsi e ringraziarlo, arrossendo con molto fervore per effetto aggiunto. Potrebbe giurare che Dwalin abbia roteato gli occhi, prima di chiudere la porta dietro di sé.

Una doccia è il corso più semplice di azione, e Bilbo spera che potrebbe effettivamente aiutare un po' – una volta che smette di sentirsi un po' come un intruso, trascorre più tempo lì, il vapore che sale intorno a lui, l'acqua calda che dissolve la sua tensione almeno momentaneamente. Spera di poter trovare Thorin quando esce dalla doccia, ma dato che questo non è il caso, si siede sul l etto, un po' confuso. Controlla i memo sul suo tablet, almeno una dozzina di volte. Rivede il compito scritto di Fíli, per la seconda volta quel giorno. Tira fuori la penna che Thorin gli aveva dato e la gira tra le dita, ancora e ancora. Fa di tutto per scrollarsi di dosso il crescente disagio che si stabilisce subdolame nte come un peso fantasma sulla nuca, facendogli accapponare la pelle.

Osa persino prendere la piccola foto incorniciata sul comodino tra le mani, e lo sguardo nel viso di Dís e Frerin, i fratelli di Thorin. Sono giovani nella foto, molto giovani, molto casual, seduti fianco a fianco sull'erba essiccata al sole, spirali di fumo che salivano dietro di loro, e Bilbo ricorda di come Thráin aveva parlato di aver portato i suoi figli a fare un falò nel prato dove la Principessa ora giace sepolta, e cuocere... cos'erano? Mele? Dís ha un sorriso smagliante, molto bella nel suo vestito a fiori e un grande cappello estivo, lunghe ciocche di capelli scuri a cascata sulle spalle, il braccio intorno al fratello minore. Frerin è appena nella sua adolescenza, azzarda Bilbo, l'età di Fíli – assomiglia al Principe in molto di più, infatti, con la sua criniera ribelle di capelli d'oro (Bilbo si meraviglia per un momento della genetica, ma decide ben presto che farebbe meglio a lasciar stare quell'area) e il luccichio malizioso negli occhi.

Bilbo li fissa a lungo, preservati nella loro felicità e gioia, e si alterna tra il sentirsi dolorosamente fuori luogo e dolorosamente colpevole. È inutile chiedersi come sarebbero ora, naturalmente, ma è molto facile immaginare perché è stato quasi impossibile per Thorin andare avanti. Per quanto Bilbo non vuole fare ipotesi azzardate, è abbastanza chiaro che Thorin probabilmente fosse il meno accomodante dei tre, con il suo status da erede-al-trono, e le aspettative e le responsabilità poste su di lui. Cosa gli hanno detto i suoi amici sulla Principessa nel tempo? Che era il sole della corte? Che era l'unica che sapeva come prendere Thorin? E Frerin... beh, nessuno parla molto di lui, in effetti, ma Bilbo ha l'impressione che fosse uno spericolato, il figlio preferito, chiassoso e gioioso, alleggerito da ciò che suo fratello ha dovuto sopportare...

È tutto molto toccante, e rannicchiato nel grande letto di Thorin ben oltre mezzanotte, Bilbo diventa un po' sopraffatto da quanta solitudine il Re deve aver provato – deve provare ancora anche ora, sicuramente, di tanto in tanto. Bilbo stesso è abituato alle grandi e caotiche riunioni di famiglia, e anche se non ne ha più preso parte da anni ormai, anche se i suoi parenti lo riempiono di amarezza, più che ogni altra cosa, in questi giorni, ancora si ricorda la sua eccitazione quando era bambino, ad incontrare tutti i suoi cugini e zii... Anche se la famiglia reale ha un certo numero di parenti, da ciò che Bilbo ha raccolto nel corso dei mesi, si chiede ancora se a Thorin non manca quella sensazione con cui Bilbo è così familiare – quella di sapere che non importa quanto si sente distaccato, ha ancora radici, ha ancora un posto dove tornare, ha ancora persone che lo considerano di famiglia (anche se a loro potrebbe non piacere particolarmente, osserva, pensando a zia Lobelia).

Pensa a come Thráin parla dell'infanzia di Thorin, ricordandola facilmente e ripercorrendola con molto meno dolore di quanto Bilbo si aspettasse – quanto strano deve essere, quanto ingiusto, che tutta la vita di Thorin è una serie di eventi incredibilmente sfortunati, miseria e perdita. La ricomparsa di Thráin l'ha fatto credere nei miracoli, Bilbo ha indovinato tanto, ma qualcosa gli dice che ne ricevi solo una scarsa quantità durante tutta la vita. Prima di accorgersene, il suo filosofare inquieto lo fa addormentare dolcemente, e un braccio che si avvolge stretto attorno a lui potrebbe essere solo una parte di un piacevole sogno che non merita minimamente.

***

Si sveglia quando l'allarme di Thorin scatta, il che naturalmente è ad un'ora assurda, ma a parte il movimento per spegnere l'incessante bip, Thorin è molto vicino e molto caldo, e quindi Bilbo non si lamenta molto. Non appena si ricorda di ieri, non vuole che il momento finisca mai, ad essere onesti.

“Scusa se sono arrivato tardi,” mormora Thorin nei suoi capelli, il suo braccio che culla Bilbo più vicino a sé è esattamente la coperta di sicurezza che aveva auspicato, e Bilbo respinge le scuse con un borbottio incomprensibile.

Forse, se non apre gli occhi per un po', con il volto sepolto nell'angolo della spalla di Thorin, il mondo deciderà di essere più gentile con lui oggi.

“Sono contento che sei rimasto però,” continua il Re, e Bilbo sorride, accarezzando il braccio di Thorin fin dove può arrivare.

“Amo il tuo letto,” spiega assonnato.

“Anch'io. Anche se mi capita di passarci vergognosamente poco tempo.”

“Mmm, dobbiamo porvi rimedio.”

“Già.”

Ma non ci vuole molto per tutta l'incertezza e l'agitazione di ieri ad iniziare a diffondersi, e nonostante il tepore delle lenzuola e un altro corpo vicino a lui, Bilbo è inquietamente sveglio inquietamente presto.

“Devi andare?” chiede, gli occhi che si aprono con riluttanza.

“A dire il vero, sì.”

Sembra così dispiaciuto. Bilbo si solleva in modo da guardarlo negli occhi, e sorridere si dimostra molto più facile di quanto avesse pensato di fronte ai suoi capelli arruffati e il suo tenero sguardo.

“Va bene. Ti faccio il caffè. O anche un toast? I tuoi elettrodomestici da cucina sono rimasti inutilizzati per troppo tempo.”

Questo induce una risatina gentile, e districano i loro arti, lentamente e con riluttanza, e Bilbo non sa Thorin, ma scendere dal letto sembra la cosa peggiore, il compito più difficile che dovrà affrontare oggi. Forse dovrebbe desiderare che fosse vero.

Scoprono che nessuno di loro ha troppo tempo da perdere, e quindi il caffè viene fatto in fretta, i toast imburrati mentre si abbottonano la camicia.

“Cercherò di tornare prima oggi,” dice Thorin, decidendo come bilanciare il mangiare e il sistemarsi la cravatta.

“Non sovraffaticarti,” Bilbo ammicca verso di lui, avvicinandosi e si fa carico della cravatta, “e mangia il tuo toast.”

Sente gli occhi di Thorin su di lui per tutto il tempo, e si sforza di pensare a cose forse un po' meno cupe delle crisi personali e dei mondi che finiscono. Si dimostra molto più facile quando la cravatta è fatta ed alza gli occhi, uno sbuffo di risata gli sfugge.

“Vieni qui,” ridacchia, togliendo le briciole dai baffi di Thorin con il pollice.

Thorin sembra sinceramente pietrificato per una frazione di secondo, ma poi sorride.

“Mi hai salvato la reputazione,” dichiara.

“Bene. Mi mandi un assegno?”

“Lo farò.”

“Adesso vai.”

Thorin trattiene il suo sguardo per un attimo, il suo sguardo ampiamente illeggibile, prima che sospiri ed annuisca, asciugandosi le mani con il panno da cucina più vicino, poi lisciandosi il vestito e camminando a grandi passi, Bilbo seguendolo a passo svelto al suo fianco.

“Oh, mi dimenticavo,” si ferma sulla porta, “mio padre dice grazie per i libri, e di fermarti da lui quando puoi. Che storia è?”

“Oh, um,” Bilbo deglutisce, nascondendo il brivido nervoso abbastanza bene, “è, uh... Abbiamo parlato ieri, e ha espresso il bisogno di leggere di più. Mi ha chiesto di portarlo in biblioteca, ho detto che non potevo davvero farlo, e così ho finito per svuotarla quasi tutta e portargliela invece.”

“Oh,” Thorin annuisce, poi, con grande sollievo di Bilbo, sorride, “Capisco. Bene. Grazie.”

“Non c'è–” inizia Bilbo a dire, ma viene fermato da un casto bacio di Thorin, motivo per cui finisce quella frase molto più felice, e con un piccolo sorriso si separano: “Non c'è problema.”

“Ci vediamo,” dice Thorin piano, “salutami i ragazzi.”

E con questo, apre la porta e viene portato via dalle sue guardie di sicurezza, Bilbo persiste a pochi passi dietro il gruppo in marcia con uno scopo preciso, finché non girano l'angolo e si ritrova da solo nel corridoio, la prima luce del sole del mattino che appena filtra. Bene allora.

Un po' stordito, mette mano ai suoi doveri, svegliando i ragazzi, chiacchierando di questa o quella modifica del programma con le guardie di sicurezza, mentre i Principi si gustano la _loro_ colazione (con molte più briciole di Thorin, osserva Bilbo con affetto), ascoltando le notizie del mattino alla radio mentre vanno tutti in città in auto... sembra quasi un giorno come un altro, e rende Bilbo molto triste.

Frida lo prende da parte dopo il loro arrivo alla scuola di Fíli, ed ignora lo sguardo curioso del Principe e si affretta verso di lei, anche se preferirebbe di gran lunga tornare a casa in quel momento.

“Buone notizie,” esclama Frida non appena porta del suo ufficio si chiude dopo di loro, e Bilbo si sforza di non onorarlo con un gemito sincero – ' _buone notizie_ ' è arrivato a significare ' _più guai in vista_ ' ad un certo punto, e gli sembra come se l'avesse sentito non-stop in questi giorni.

“Io e mia nonna faremo visita a Bifur Abkhûz domani,” gli dice eccitata, e si limita a sbattere le palpebre.

“Davvero? Così presto?”

“Sì! La sua famiglia è stata davvero incredibilmente solidale e cooperativa quando gliel'abbiamo chiesto. Neanch'io mi aspettavo che succedesse così presto! Oh, e Bard mi dice che anche il padre del Re vuole incontrare il signor Abkhûz? È così eccitante.”

“Per _te_ sarà eccitante...” Bilbo sospira, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso.

“Bilbo, cosa c'è che non va?”

“Presumo che Gandalf – il Dottor Grey abbia detto a Bard quello che sta succedendo? Bard ti ha detto _qualcosa_?”

“No, io–”

“Bundushar mi ha chiamato ieri.”

Gli occhi di Frida si spalancano in shock vero e proprio, e si sporge in avanti nella sua grande poltrona.

“Che cosa vuoi dire, ti ha _chiamato_? Intendi...?”

“Intendo che ha preso il telefono e mi ha telefonato, sì.”

“Ma perché? Cosa _vuole_?”

“Vuole _parlare_ ,” Bilbo abbellisce l'ultima parola con una dose particolarmente ricca di sarcasmo, “del grande evento di mercoledì.”

“Oh Dio, il Consiglio dei Ministri? Cosa pensi che abbia progettato?”

Almeno ora lei sembra più presa alla sprovvista che entusiasta, e Bilbo apprezza il fatto, per qualche motivo.

“Vorrei _davvero_ saperlo,” risponde, “Sono... terrorizzato, come puoi immaginare. Penso che Gandalf voglia mettermi una cimice, e che cerchi di convincerlo a _confessare_ qualcosa, o come diavolo si dice in questi giorni.”

“Oh, Bilbo...” la sua mano vola alla bocca per un attimo, “questo è... poverino. Mi dispiace tanto.”

“Beh,” sorride con amarezza, “un po' di avventura non ha mai ucciso nessuno, no?”

Il viso di Frida si contorce in compassione genuina.

“È solo che... Mi dispiace che sei stato trascinato in questo. In tutto questo,” dice con sorprendente franchezza, “non... sei venuto qui per essere un tutor, per la miseria. Non per rimanere impelagato in... cospirazioni governative e quant'altro.”

“Sì, vorrei che avessero incluso ' _coinvolgimento in operazioni clandestine una possibilità concreta_ ' nel contratto originario,” dice con una sorta di umorismo disperato, “o forse ho letto male.”

***

L'amarezza non lo lascia per il resto della giornata. Bard lo chiama ad un certo punto intorno all'ora di pranzo, incredibilmente ed inopportunamente euforico per tutto, e prima che Bilbo se ne accorga, sta tenendo una sorta di improvvisata conference call con lui e Gandalf; i due fanno del loro meglio per convincerlo a trasformarsi in una spia, come se fosse in un film di James Bond, e indossare l'equipaggiamento che potrebbe potenzialmente fornire loro del materiale rivelatore per quanto riguarda Bundushar, nel caso dovesse parlare troppo naturalmente.

Bilbo concorda soprattutto per farli tacere. È seduto su una delle panchine nella parte più appartata del parco, lontano da qualsiasi occhi indiscreti, e una dolce brezza scompiglia le foglie del castagno sopra la sua testa, componendo una sinfonia ironicamente calmante con il canto degli uccelli tutto intorno.

La batteria sul telefono di Bilbo muore praticamente non appena finisce la chiamata, dopo aver accettato di incontrarsi con Gandalf domani mattina per un 'debriefing', ed è grato, accogliendo la possibilità di essere tagliati fuori da ogni comunicazione almeno per un momento. Guarda un gruppo di ciò che deve essere alcuni diplomatici stranieri a cui viene dato un tour della proprietà più avanti, e pensa a ciò che avrebbe detto sua madre. Che cosa avrebbe pensato delle sue ultime decisioni, se lo avrebbe sgridato per la sua imprudenza o elogiato per il suo coraggio. _Hai trentacinque anni, per la miseria, forse dovresti fare fronte a ciò che esattamente che desideri._ Suona abbastanza come una frase tipica di lei che Bilbo decide di lasciare che lo sproni, e si trascina di nuovo ai suoi doveri.

Quella notte, Thorin è di nuovo molto in ritardo e deve andarsene ancora più presto al mattino, e tutto sommato, c'è fin troppo poco di lui affinché Bilbo possa crogiolarsi abbastanza nella sua presenza per calmarsi, almeno un po'. C'è anche troppo poco dei ragazzi, il viaggio verso la scuola passa in un lampo, anche se vuole prolungarlo il più che può, e alla fine non c'è nient'altro da fare per lui che ingoiare la peggiore della sua ansia e dirigersi dove deve incontrare Gandalf.

Si sente dolorosamente vulnerabile, lasciando la sua piccola auto e salendo in quella grande di Gandalf dall'aspetto ostile, lussuosi sedili in pelle e vetri oscurati che forniscono soltanto poco conforto. Gandalf esprime con fermento che ' _tutto è al suo posto_ ' , e che ' _non siamo mai stati così vicini ad arrivare a lui_ ', e Bilbo si aggrappa alla sua borsa a tracolla in grembo e guarda avanti, con lo stomaco che lo informa piuttosto con veemenza che un toast per colazione, un caffè e un po' di stress non sono una combinazione molto sana.

Quasi gira sui tacchi e marcia (corre) lontano quando Gandalf lo porta in un imponente edificio austero nel distretto commerciale della città – il quartier generale dei Servizi Segreti Ereboriani. Si ricorda dell'ansia dei suoi primi giorni ad Oxford mentre si affretta dietro Gandalf, ma l'università consisteva di ingressi e prati e archi in pietra molto più belli, e molti meno corridoi artificialmente illuminati e persone dall'aspetto severo in uniformi scure che gli offrono brevi occhiate illeggibili.

Quasi si inghiotte la lingua quando viene condotto in una sala conferenze in fondo al labirinto dell'edificio, e incontra Bard lì, così come il Commissario Surkaz, il minaccioso Capo della Polizia, e un paio di suoi uomini. Bilbo si siede su una sedia, molto rigida e molto fredda, mentre gli altri camminano su e giù e parlano di ' _misure di sicurezza_ ' e ' _precauzioni necessarie_ ', e ' _fattori di rischio_ ', e firma il documento che Gandalf scivola verso di lui (“Solo una piccola assicurazione nel caso qualcosa vada storto,” l'uomo sorride facilmente) in uno stato di intontimento. Riceve istruzioni. Suggerimenti. ' _La guerra psicologica è il suo campo, non il tuo, quindi lascialo parlare._ ' Incontra gli uomini che lo monitoreranno in mezzo alla folla. È leggermente sollevato quando gli viene detto di lasciare la sua pistola e di non preoccuparsene, ' _ci saranno persone più capaci a sparare per te, se necessario._ ' Gandalf tenta di sembrare incoraggiante, mentre Bard scarabocchia nel suo taccuino ed invia una dozzina di messaggi al minuto, strizzando l'occhio a Bilbo di tanto in tanto; e il Commissario Surkaz adocchia tutti con sospetto malcelato. Quando Bilbo osa richiamare l'argomento di informare Thorin, l'uomo lo guarda come se non riuscisse a credere che l'abbia davvero detto, e tutti gli fanno giurare di tenere tutto per sé, il Re ha abbastanza di cui preoccuparsi così com'è...

Bilbo non riesce a dormire quella notte. Si sottopone ad una breve conversazione con Thráin, descrivendo che cosa sta per accadere con molta cura – l'uomo è interessato a tutto, ma proprio come Bilbo, non è ancora del tutto sicuro di come collegare i punti tra Bundushar e tutto il resto, e la sua vasta lettura non ha ancora dato i suoi frutti, e così augura solo a Bilbo tutta la fortuna del mondo e gli chiede di essere informato in merito all'esito. E così Bilbo si trascina verso l'appartamento di Thorin finalmente, e si siede sul divano, agitato e tremante da quello che potrebbe essere uno spiffero d'ora, ma potrebbe anche essere pura paura vecchio stile, e lo schermo del suo tablet splende troppo luminoso, congelato su questo o quell'articolo di notizie su cui i suoi occhi si rifiutano di concentrarsi.

Thorin quasi lo spaventa a morte quando appare finalmente, e a quanto pare sono le due del mattino, e a quanto pare Bilbo deve aver un aspetto davvero orribile, perché il Re vacilla e lo scruta quasi con circospezione. Quando gli chiede cosa c'è che non va, Bilbo quasi si spezza, quasi cede – ma alla fine, offre un sorriso un po' lacrimoso e giustifica la sua insonnia con una tazza di caffè bevuta troppo tardi per placare il Re. E più tardi, la pelle ancora calda per la doccia, le dita aggrovigliate delicatamente nei riccioli umidi sul collo di Bilbo, Thorin riesce a baciare quel tanto che basta di ansia via da lui in modo che possa alla fine addormentarsi. Ma si sveglia di soprassalto quasi prima che l'allarme cominci a suonare, la testa che gli gira, la bocca secca – per un momento, contempla la folle idea di darsi per malato in tutta questa faccenda.

“Oh, a proposito,” dice Thorin dal guardaroba, entrambi che si vestono a malincuore, “stasera parto.”

“Ah, sì?” osserva Bilbo, controllando con attenzione che la sua voce non tradisca la sua disperazione, “dove?”

“Francia.”

“ _Francia?_ ”

“Mhm. Un incontro con i francesi, gli spagnoli e gli italiani. Non potrebbe essere il momento meno opportuno, se me lo chiedi. Non te l'avevo detto? Mi dispiace. Torno domenica.”

“Domenica,” espira Bilbo debolmente.

“Sei, ehm... il benvenuto a stare qui,” arriva un'offerta piuttosto timida, “Deidre è preparata ad innaffiare le nuove piante, naturalmente, ma ho pensato...”

Il viso di Bilbo si contorce in dolore, ed entra nella stanza del guardaroba, imbattendosi in Thorin che si allaccia le maniche della camicia e gli mostra un piccolo sorriso. Senza dire una parola, Bilbo si avvicina, le dita che strisciano sul suo petto per sistemargli la cravatta, essendo diventato una sorta di loro rito, e si morde l'interno delle guance contro l'improvviso attacco di emozioni.

“Allora quella cena sarà per un'altra volta,” dice nel tono più leggero che può evocare, con gli occhi incollati al motivo a strisce della cravatta, e Thorin si tende quasi fisicamente.

“Oh, io – _tashrab_ , me ne sono completamente dimenticato, io... Tanti saluti alle mie capacità di pianificazione. Mi dispiace _tanto_...”

“No, non fa niente,” Bilbo riesce a guardarlo negli occhi con un sorriso, “davvero. Noi... la faremo quando torni. Va tutto bene.”

La piccola finestra dietro di loro fornisce solo un bagliore nebuloso alla stanza, e circondato da legno scuro e il profumo di colonia di Thorin, Bilbo si lascia tirare vicino, e fa del suo meglio per appropriarsi almeno di una parte del calore solido di Thorin nella proprie ossa rigide e doloranti.

Non è abbastanza. Thorin viene portato via troppo presto, e Bilbo ha i suoi doveri, che compie meccanicamente, i suoi sorrisi in risposta all'allegro atteggiamento dei ragazzi sono molto deboli quella mattina.

L'evento inizia con un pranzo al quale Bilbo, ovviamente, non è invitato – no, ha un compito molto meno piacevole da eseguire. Sente persone che discutono molto prima di raggiungere gli uffici della sicurezza di Dwalin, ed è... sì, il Responsabile della Sicurezza in una lite piuttosto accesa con il Commissario Surkaz. Bilbo fa del suo meglio per non tradurre il rigoroso khuzdul.

“E _tu_ che ci fai qui?” sbotta Dwalin quando lo vede, e Bilbo apre la bocca impotente, ma ecco quando Gandalf interviene.

“Ho chiesto a Bilbo di incontrarmi,” dice con calma, e lo sguardo di Dwalin scatta verso di lui.

“ _Mi spieghi_ cosa sta succedendo, _adesso_ , o vi farò scortare tutti fuori dall'edificio,” ringhia.

“Questo è ovviamente un brutto momento...” prova Bilbo, ma Gandalf cammina verso di lui, una mano sul braccio.

“Affatto. Ci toglieremo di torno,” sorride a Dwalin educatamente, poi si rivolge brevemente a Surkaz, “parleremo dopo.”

Il Commissario offre un cenno del capo e uno sguardo vago a Bilbo, e poi Gandalf lo porta via, in modo rapido e risoluto.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” vuole sapere Bilbo, guardando sopra la spalla ed incrociando lo sguardo sospettoso di Dwalin un secondo prima che girano l'angolo, “Dwalin...?”

“No. Non sa niente di quello che sta succedendo con te,” lo rassicura Gandalf, “il Commissario Surkaz ha semplicemente un momento difficile nel giustificare perché molti dei suoi uomini si trovano qui. Andrà tutto bene, non ti preoccupare minimamente. Ah, eccoci qui.”

Bilbo viene accompagnato in un ufficio proprio come qualsiasi altro, nel gruppo principale dell'Ala Comune, dove il pubblico è permesso, e si siede su una sedia e circondato da un paio di tecnici, gli uomini che gli forniranno la sicurezza in piedi in un angolo a conversare in tranquillità in khuzdul, mentre Gandalf gli ripete tutto quello che deve essere per la centesima volta. Bilbo prova ad ascoltare, lo fa davvero. Ma il suo cuore sta martellando un migliaio di battiti al minuto, e quasi guaisce quando uno dei tecnici gli chiede molto cortesemente di sbottonarsi la camicia, e gli attaccano quello che è un filo quasi impercettibile su di lui – e anche se non fosse visibile sotto la camicia e il cardigan, sembra comunque come se un peso immenso fosse stato aggiunto al petto, quasi come se fosse gli stesse fisicamente comprimendo i polmoni.

“Starai bene,” gli dice Gandalf prima di lasciarlo, il suo sorriso incoraggiante in realtà non funziona affatto, “sentiremo quello che stai dicendo in ogni momento, sapremo dove sei in ogni momento. Non ti succederà nulla. La parola di sicurezza?”

“Brea,” dice Bilbo obbediente, “ma Gandalf–”

“Hai la mia gratitudine per esserti prestato a questo. Se qualcosa va storto, la colpa ricadrà su di me, te lo prometto.”

“Beh, _questo sì_ che è rassicurante.”

“Lo so. Adesso vai. È showtime.”

***

E così Bilbo va. Si confonde con la folla come meglio può. Il suo compito è semplice – lasciare che Bundushar lo trovi. Oh che gioia. La parte importante di tutto l'evento inizia tra circa un'ora, e Bilbo in qualche modo deve aver fatto per allora, perché nonostante tutto, ha alcuni compiti reali che coinvolgono dei Principi. Il che significa che ha bisogno di sopravvivere a questo. Sì.

La maggior parte della folla si trova vicino alla Sala Grande in fondo all'Ala Comune per quanto è stato informato, e quindi si dirige lì, valorosamente, facendo del suo meglio per non sbirciare dietro le spalle ogni due secondi per determinare se le sue guardie lo stiano ancora seguendo. Si imbatte in Bard, dopo aver incontrato un numero scomodo di volti noti, i suoi sorrisi sempre più nervosi ogni secondo che passa, e così è quasi contento di vedere l'uomo.

“Eccellente, sei qui,” dice il giornalista in tono un po' cospiratorio, “senti, ho appena finito con lui, è in quel salotto sciccoso con il pianoforte, capito quale? Già. Vai. vai. Non ti preoccupare, è di un buon umore sorprendente. O, aspetta, sì, forse è una ragione in più per preoccuparsi. In ogni caso, buona fortuna!”

E con questo, scompare, il suo telefono già all'orecchio, e ogni passo che Bilbo fa verso la stanza che Bard gli ha suggerito è più pesante e più difficile – non è nemmeno sicuro se ce la farà ad arrivare lì. Si tira al colletto della camicia e desidera avere bevuto un po' di più.

Vede Bundushar prima che l'uomo veda lui, e qualcosa nel petto si stringe e lo fa fermare di botto. L'uomo è circondato da un sacco di gente, in profonda discussione su ciò che è sicuramente qualcosa di intrinsecamente malvagio e Bilbo è pietrificato sul posto, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa a parte fissarlo imbambolato, in attesa che Bundushar lo noti.

“Professor Baggins.”

Guaisce e il suo cuore quasi salta fuori dal petto, e vede che il Signor Zundush, l'assistente losco di Bundushar, è apparso al suo fianco. La colonia dell'uomo è troppo dolce e ne ha indosso fin troppa, e lo stomaco di Bilbo si rivolta pericolosamente, e deglutisce.

“Siamo lieti che ce l'abbia fatta,” gli dice Zundush, come se tutto questo evento appartenesse a Smaug e Bilbo non è altro che un ospite qui, “ora mi segua, per favore.”

Bilbo apre la bocca, per protestare forse, ma le parole non escono, e Zundush offre solo un sorriso apertamente allegro e un cenno del capo, facendo segno a Bilbo di seguirlo. E Bilbo lo fa, contro ogni buon senso.

L'uomo lo porta lontano da Bundushar, lontano dalla massa principale della folla, e Bilbo giunge alla conclusione terrificante che in qualche modo, Zundush sa esattamente dove sta andando. Bundushar probabilmente agisce come se tutto questo palazzo appartenesse a lui, e il pensiero trasforma un po' della paura di Bilbo in rabbia – che è qualcosa a cui dovrebbe probabilmente aggrapparsi.

“Dove stiamo andando?” chiede in quello che spera sia un tono fermo, “e che cosa volete voialtri da me?”

“Per favore, Professore,” dice Zundush seccamente, “non si preoccupi sempre così tanto. Il signor Bundushar vuole davvero solo parlare con lei. In privato, ovviamente.”

“Ma _perché_?” mugola Bilbo, il nastro che tiene il filo in posizione prude un po', come se per ricordargli che sì, deve assolutamente continuare a fare domande.

Ma Zundush lo ignora, e invece si ferma nel bel mezzo di un corridoio che Bilbo sa che conduce alla galleria – sono vicini ad una parte del Palazzo che non è più accessibile al pubblico, e in qualche modo, il fatto serve solo ad alimentare il risentimento di Bilbo. Che Bundushar _osi_ tanto.

“Eccoci qui,” dice Zundush con un sorriso radioso, sinceramente felice, come se tutto stesse andando secondo i piani, indicando una porta che conduce in uno dei salotti dove Bilbo non ha mai passato molto tempo – sono perlopiù utilizzati per ricevere ospiti meno importanti, da quello che sa.

La bile gli sale in gola quando Zundush tiene la porta aperta per lui – riesce a gettare uno sguardo nel corridoio prima di entrare, e vede che è purtroppo privo di persone, e le guardie di sicurezza ad ogni estremità di esso non sembrano troppo interessate a loro. Le guardie di Bilbo sono lì da qualche parte, pensa di intravederle fermarsi ad una delle grandi finestre, e ora può solo sperare che saranno di qualche utilità.

L'interno è, fedele alla migliore tradizione del _Hurmulkezer_ , tutto in marmo bianco e sedie piuttosto antiche, fiori e un grande specchio su una parete, e in confronto con tutto ciò, i due grandi uomini massicci in abito scuro in piedi vicino alla finestra alta sono più inadatti che mai, e Bilbo li risente immensamente per aver contaminato tutto questo con la loro presenza. Non risparmiano uno sguardo nella sua direzione, si muove solo per stare vicino alla porta mentre Zundush gli sorride e dichiara: “Se potesse per favore aspettare qui. Ritornerò con il signor Bundushar.”

Bilbo spera di sembrare propriamente disgustato, e l'uomo viscido si limita a sollevare un sopracciglio e poi se ne va, le guardie di sicurezza chiudono la porta alle spalle rendendo molto chiaro a Bilbo che non lo seguirà molto presto. Rischia un'occhiata a loro, ma i loro occhi sono concentrati sulla parete, e così Bilbo sospira, rassegnato, e si accascia sulla fodera costosa della sedia. Si sente stranamente... vuoto. A tutti gli effetti, ora sarebbe il momento di essere davvero spaventato, ma è semplicemente... beh, ancora un po' nauseato, ma anche incavolato, furioso che Bundushar si sia permesso di sfilare nel Palazzo così e requisire stanze casuali per eseguire i suoi incontri segreti e terrificando le persone.

Guarda fuori dalla finestra, una siepe ben curata che oscura la maggior parte del giardino che sa che probabilmente è pieno di gente... pensa di sentire il profumo delle rose. Pensa che gli piacerebbe vedere le rose, almeno ancora una volta nella sua vita – il che implicherebbe uscire vivo da qui, e non è ancora del tutto sicuro circa le sue possibilità. Non sarebbe ironico, respirare il suo ultimo respiro qui, probabilmente rovinando la moquette follemente lussuosa nel processo?

È così perso nei suoi pensieri assolutamente ridicoli che nemmeno sussulta quando Bundushar marcia nella stanza. Indossa un abito scuro e un sorriso ancora più scuro, che cerca e fallisce ad apparire benevolo. Bilbo vorrebbe dirgli che non ha la faccia per questo – no, finti sorrisi possono essere messi a segno solo da persone come il suo assistente sudato Zundush, abbastanza semplice e non ancora così pieno di malignità che si insinua in ogni sua espressione facciale.

“Professor Baggins,” dice Bundushar, “è un piacere, _di nuovo_.”

Tende la mano verso di lui, ma Bilbo semplicemente la fissa, lo sguardo che guizza dalla mano a Smaug, in un messaggio molto chiaro da ' _non si può aspettare sul serio che lo faccia_ '. Bundushar cede infine, sogghignando leggermente e ritirandola (' _ritraendo i suoi artigli_ ', fornisce la mente di Bilbo), e Bilbo si lascia sfuggire uno sospiro tremante, contorcendosi un po' sulla sedia.

“Che cosa vuole?” chiede.

“Dovrebbe chiedere a se stesso la stessa domanda,” risponde l'uomo con facilità, e con un piccolo gesto di manda le guardie fuori.

“So quello che voglio,” ribatte Bilbo con sorprendente determinazione, “mi piacerebbe molto un po' di pace da tutto questo. Da lei.”

“Pace,” ripete Bundushar lentamente, ed è come se non fosse abituato a persino usare la parola, ma poi sorride, quasi divertito, “forse avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima di accettare questo lavoro. Un delicato uomo inglese che fa da tutor per il nipote del Re. Immagino che non avrebbe mai immaginato che tutto questo potesse succedere a lei, ho ragione?”

“Beh, di certo non pensavo che avrei incontrato persone come _lei_ ,” borbotta Bilbo sottovoce, il tono beffardo dell'uomo gli fa ignorare il ghiaccio sottile su cui sta camminando.

“Ma davvero?” dice Bundushar tranquillamente, e qualcosa nella sua voce costringe Bilbo a guardarlo negli occhi.

L'uomo lo scruta, lo ispeziona, lo _valuta_ , e Bilbo pensa di notare uno strano accenno di sospetto nel suo sguardo.

“Avrei pensato che essendo lei un _insegnante_ , sarebbe stato più bravo ad esprimere il suo pensiero,” dice Bundushar in modo incredibilmente vago, e Bilbo aggrotta le sopracciglia, sia in confusione che in collera.

“Avrei pensato che essendo lei un politico, sarebbe stato più bravo a convincermi di _volerlo_ fare,” dice con facezia, e Bundushar ride, brevemente, senza vita.

“Oh, io non sono un politico,” osserva con leggerezza, “non lo guarda il telegiornale? Mi chiamano _enigmatico_ in questi giorni. Un filantropo, se non faccio in tempo a fermarli. Ho anche sentito il termine ' _boss_ ' venir utilizzato una sola volta, e sebbene sia lusinghiero, non è di certo accurato.”

“Trova più idoneo ' _genio criminale_ '?” sbotta Bilbo, e si deve sforzare un bel po' nel secondo successivo in modo che le sue mani non volino alla bocca con orrore alla propria spavalderia.

Ma Smaug semplicemente ride un po' di più, e Bilbo deve riconoscerglielo, è una buona tattica – una bella risata vaga nasconde un sacco.

“In effetti sì,” sorride ampiamente, appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona ed incrociando le mani sulle ginocchia, “molto teatrale, anche se, ancora una volta, inaccurato. Ma basta con i soprannomi. Mi piacerebbe molto a progredire al vero argomento di questa conversazione.”

“Prego, faccia pure,” dice Bilbo, incrociando le braccia sul petto in difesa, gli occhi che guizzano fuori dalla finestra.

La giornata è bella, e Kíli e Fíli sono probabilmente a pranzo in questo momento, allegri e chiassosi e felici, e così, così lontani... Deglutisce, inspira profondamente e si fa coraggio a riportare la sua attenzione su Bundushar. Che, da parte sua, sembra considerarlo con quello che Bilbo non esiterebbe a chiamare intrigo.

“È straordinariamente bravo,” dice, destabilizzando Billbo un po', “Non sapevo che li facessero più come lei. I miei complimenti alla Regina.”

“La – la Regina,” ripete Bilbo debolmente a pappagallo, e il volto di Bundushar si dissolve in pura gioia.

“Meraviglioso! Ma si guardi. Un ruolo incredibilmente tagliato su misura. Il fragile e spaventato insegnante che si impelaga in questioni di alta politica perché _vuole solo aiutare_. Oh, il Re deve pensare che lei è una _delizia_.”

L'ultima parola è pronunciata con una dose speciale di veleno, e Bilbo arrossisce, stringendo i denti e facendo del suo meglio per non distogliere lo sguardo.

“Di che _diavolo_ sta parlando?” chiede, e si compiace quando esce in tono accettabilmente severo.

“Oh, suvvia, può parlare liberamente con me,” Bundushar sembra divertirsi immensamente, “fingere deve essere così estenuante per lei.”

“Fingere? Fingere _cosa_?” esclama Bilbo, diventando davvero confuso.

Smaug lo fulmina con lo sguardo per un attimo, poi emette un breve sospiro, come se fosse deluso di Bilbo per qualche ragione, e si sporge in avanti, dicendo con cura esagerata e finta calma: “So per chi lavora.”

Le sopracciglia di Bilbo si inarcano così in alto che la fronte quasi gli fa male fisicamente, e una risatina incredula gli sfugge del tutto involontariamente.

“Per chi _lavoro_?” ripete, il sorrisetto _soddisfatto_ di Bundushar ancora al suo posto, “e chi sarebbe?”

Qualcosa di molto simile ad una rabbia appena velata balena nello sguardo di Smaug per una frazione di secondo, ma sparisce così rapidamente come è venuta.

“No, ha ragione, naturalmente,” dice, scuotendo la testa, e Bilbo si chiede se la sua confusione gli stia contorcendo la faccia tanto quanto pensa che stia facendo – _nulla_ diventa più chiaro quando l'uomo aggiunge, “siamo entrambi dei professionisti, dopotutto. Andiamo al sodo, dal momento che non sembra essere interessato a giocare, e francamente, mi annoio facilmente se il mio oppositore non mi affronta.”

Bilbo si schiarisce la gola, socchiudendo gli occhi, il cervello che accelera a mille miglia al secondo per cercare di capirci qualcosa.

“Presumo che abbia familiarità con lo Schema,” dice allora Bundushar, e gli occhi di Bilbo si allargano, cosa che l'uomo sembra prendere come un sì.

“Immaginavo,” offre un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto, “le mie fonti mi dicono che Grey tiene la corte attentamente all'oscuro di tutta la vicenda? Presumo che questo includa lei – non c'è bisogno di rispondere, lo sguardo di completo disappunto è sufficiente. Non se ne dia pena, Professore, se c'è qualcosa in cui Dottor Grey eccelle, è la cautela con cui tratta tutti, compresi i suoi più stretti collaboratori.”

 _Completo disappunto_ , si domanda Bilbo, _è davvero così che il mio sguardo... sembra? Mi sento più nel regno della più totale inconsapevolezza._

“Ora, a dispetto di cosa possa pensare di me,” continua Bundushar prima che Bilbo possa esprimersi in qualsiasi modo, “io ho a cuore il benessere di questo paese. Non mi guardi in quel modo. È diventato un tale sostenitore convinto della Corona che non riesce a vedere di che cosa si tratta?”

“Forse.”

Decisamente, almeno la 'vedere di che cosa di tratta' parte.

“Davvero,” Bundushar ridacchia, “influenzato dalla famiglia, vero? Molto poco professionale. No, non credo che sia così. Penso che lei sappia esattamente cosa c'è in gioco. È per questo che le sto facendo questa offerta – lo Schema per la sicurezza del Re. E i suoi adorabili nipotini, naturalmente.”

“Ancora minacce,” dice Bilbo, riuscendo a nascondere il suo brivido abbastanza bene, pensa, date le circostanze.

“Oh, sì,” replica Smaug francamente, “ma anche promesse mantenute. Vi ho dato Thráin – quello da solo dovrebbe essere sufficiente per credermi quando dico che faccio sul serio a tal proposito.”

 _Quale proposito?!_ , vuole urlare Bilbo, _di cosa sta ancora parlando? E che_ diavolo _è lo Schema?_ Ha bisogno di un drink. O di diversi drink. Forse un buon pranzo. Bene, pensa. Che cosa la gente di solito dice in situazioni come queste?

“Sarebbe un pazzo a pensare che... lo tradirei,” dice in un tono più o meno stabile, e sembra confondere Bundushar, anche se momentaneamente.

“Il Re?” commenta, “o Grey? Ti assicuro, nessuno dei due ne vale la pena. Presto niente ne varrà la pena.”

“È terribilmente crasso per qualcuno nella sua posizione,” ribatte Bilbo mentre il suo cervello gli grida _ma che cosa stai dicendo?! Ascoltati!_

Sente l'adrenalina scorrere nelle sue vene, il sangue alla testa, e dove è venuta fuori quella frase esattamente?

“La _mia_ posizione,” ripete Bundushar quasi con attenzione, “mi illumini, Professore, che posizione è? O meglio ancora, parliamo della _sua_ posizione. Ancora non capisco cosa Grey stesse pensando quando l'ha mandata a Gundabad – oh sì, lo so che è stato lui. Oppure ha pensato che quel giornalista piagnucoloso... Ibindikhel... mi avesse convinto _per un secondo_ di aver organizzato tutto quanto da solo? Buon Dio. Kevin Kent. Era proprio un bravo ragazzo.”

Bilbo lo fissa imbambolato, e la sua mente è completamente, perfettamente sgombra. Non ha la _minima idea_ di cosa diavolo sta succedendo, e lo lascia stranamente vuoto. Non è sgradevole, trova. È solo – beh, vuoto. Sente la curiosità che rosicchia ai margini della sua mente, ma la ignora per ora, ricordandosi di Gandalf che gli diceva di lasciar Bundushar parlare. Spera solo che l'uomo inizierà presto a dire qualcosa di sensato, perché comincia a sentire i morsi della fame... Lo scoppio di risa tranquillo gli sfugge in modo del tutto involontario, il tipo di risata disperata di qualcuno che è mortalmente esausto e ancora più disperatamente ignaro.

Bundushar non si muove di un millimetro, ma i suoi occhi si socchiudono quasi impercettibilmente – Bilbo suppone che questo potrebbe essere il suo equivalente di uno scoppio di rabbia, e così reputa saggia che sia probabilmente il momento di calmarsi un pochettino.

“Io, ehm... non ho davvero la _minima idea_ di che cosa lei stia parlando,” dice molto educatamente, e Smaug rotea gli occhi – c'è qualcosa di intrinsecamente minaccioso nella smorfia.

“Ma davvero,” commenta con freddezza, e quando Bilbo si limita ad annuire, scrollando le spalle, il suo labbro si contrae in un ringhio malcelato, e si ispeziona le unghie, proseguendo in quel tono apertamente condiscendente, “così lei è solo qui per accompagnare i Principi a scuola e riprenderli. E chiacchiera con il padre perduto del Re _ogni giorno_ di... cosa? Del tempo?”

“A dire la verità, sì,” Bilbo fa un sorriso smagliante, e ha difficoltà a non ridere di nuovo – potrebbe non essere il corso di azione più saggio, pensa.

“Interessante. Allora presumo che avrà anche una spiegazione _del tutto normale_ sul perché il suo nome compare sorprendentemente spesso in qualunque cosa Grey sia coinvolto. Perché era _proprio lì_ durante l'attacco.”

Bilbo si distende sulla sedia, la sua curiosità più forte della sua paura – per ora.

“E _come_ fa a saperlo? Non mi ricordo di averla vista tra i commando armati, anche se sono sicuro che sarebbe stata una gioia per gli occhi.”

“Okay, va bene,” Bundushar ridacchia, e qualcosa dice a Bilbo che sta cominciando a perdere la pazienza molto lentamente, “So per certo che il Principe più grande frequenta una scuola diretta dalla nipote della Duchessa di Khazad, che, nel nostro mondo, è una connessione piuttosto precisa a lei, non le pare? Sono certo che il nome di Laura Ibindikhel le sia familiare, anche senza passare il suo tempo a cospirare con suo figlio. Per quanto riguarda il padre del Re, beh, è proprio sotto il suo naso ora, non è vero? Tutto molto comodo, niente di tutto questo una coincidenza, oserei dire.”

 _Lo schema si sta ripetendo_. Qualcosa si sta battendo per l'attenzione nella parte posteriore della mente di Bilbo, ma non riesce ad afferrarla bene. Contro tutto ciò che gli è stato suggerito, e contro tutto ciò che ha detto a se stesso di _non fare_ , decide di rischiare e vedere se può aiutare quel pensiero vagante a venire alla luce.

“E Bifur Abkhûz?” chiede, e una strana scossa di euforia danza lungo la schiena quando nota il lampo di vera e propria confusione negli occhi di Bundushar.

L'uomo si sporge in avanti, chiaramente incuriosito ma ovviamente ancora mirando a mantenere la sua aria minacciosa, e dice, sottovoce e con grande attenzione: “Chi?”

Bilbo offre un piccolo sorriso che è fin troppo sfacciato, nelle date circostanze, e Bundushar aggrotta la fronte.

“Beh,” commenta Bilbo, sentendosi stranamente, _pericolosamente_ sventato, “per essere un genio criminale, pensavo che sarebbe stato più bravo a tenersi al passo.”

Può vedere le nocche di Bundushar sbiancarsi mentre la sua presa sui braccioli si stringe, e pensa _beh ora è probabilmente il momento di avere paura_. Ma la sua bocca decide di giocare una partita diversa.

“Non può farmi dire nulla,” dice, e la sua voce leggermente tremante per lo sforzo di avere tutto sotto controllo si adatta alla situazione, immagina, “in realtà, penso che troverà che non vedo di buon occhio la gente che spreca il mio tempo.”

E va bene, quella è una frase che ricorda distintamente che Thorin ha detto ad un certo punto, e oh mio Dio, è davvero in un libro giallo tascabile adesso.

“Ha o non ha accesso allo Schema?” chiede Bundushar molto lentamente, poi, come se stesse ricordando qualcosa di divertente, “è consapevole che il destino del paese dipende da questo, spero.”

Bilbo deglutisce.

“Sono... consapevole che _lei_ pensa questo,” offre, quasi contorce il viso in completa disperazione per la sua mancanza di eloquenza, ma poi gli sovviene qualcosa.

“Ma sa _almeno_ cos'è lo Schema?” dice, e non trascura di aggiungere un pizzico di divertimento risentito – si dimostra più facile di quanto sembri.

Sembrerebbe che abbia avuto successo (in _qualcosa_ ), perché Bundushar lascia che il suo volto lo tradisca per un momento, un'inconsapevolezza con cui lo stesso Bilbo ha molto familiarità che splende.

“Ho la sensazione che non ha intenzione di correggermi se mi sbaglio,” dice l'uomo con disprezzo, e Bilbo opta per la sua più sincera espressione da ' _ma ti prego_ '.

“Molto bene, allora,” Smaug sospira, “allora risponda almeno ad una domanda.”

“No.”

“Risponderò ad una delle sue.”

“Sinceramente?”

“Dipende da cosa è disposto ad accettare come verità.”

Bilbo è affamato, per bene ora. Sente il sudore intorno a quel nastro maledetto che tiene il minuscolo microfono al suo posto, e ha paura che potrebbe staccarsi se si muove troppo. Può solo sperare che chi è all'altro capo riceva tutto. Può solo sperare che valga la pena la sensazione della terra che si sgretola sotto i piedi, la sensazione di guardare giù da una rupe enorme, sapendo che sta per essere spinto, totalmente incapace di fare qualcosa al riguardo.

“Mi faccia la sua domanda.”

“Preferirebbe sparire dal paese senza lasciare traccia, o far sapere a tutti cosa le è successo, in... _straziante_ dettaglio?”

La bocca di Bilbo probabilmente forma una 'o' perfetta, ma nel frattempo si sente perfettamente intorpidito, i suoi sensi smorzati dal rombo del sangue che corre alla testa. Ci siamo? Com'era quella stupida parola di sicurezza? Nella sua testa c'è un vuoto assoluto così vasto che pensa di non poter mai più dare ordine ai suoi pensieri. Il mondo si restringe sul viso di Bundushar di fronte a lui, quelle labbra sottili contratte in un sorriso privo di umorismo, quegli occhi da lucertola che ti fissano, in attesa... In un primo momento pensa che sia solo il cuore che batte ad un ritmo molto irregolare, ma scopre che è qualcuno che bussa alla porta, e il signor Zundush fa capolino, spezzando l'incantesimo.

“Fuori!” ordina Bundushar, ma il suo assistente risponde in khuzdul rapido, qualcosa in merito alla riunione che si avvicina, e... sì, ' _Karkâl vuole parlare con lei_ ', tutto il tempo gli sguardi di Bilbo e di Bundushar rimangono intrecciati. Bilbo resta senza fiato quando l'uomo si alza, fluidamente e rapidamente.

“Beh, questo è stato... fruttuoso,” dichiara, “ma temo che il dovere chiami.”

 _Tutto qui?!_ vuole urlare Bilbo, ma le sue corde vocali si rifiutano di cooperare al momento.

“Che ne dice se rispondo a quell'ultima domanda per lei, Professore?” aggiunge Bundushar, “molto presto, glielo prometto.”

E con ciò se ne va. Se n'è andato. Non degna Bilbo di un altro sguardo, ma Zundush sì, gettandogli una breve occhiata prima di lasciare la stanza, e la bocca di Bilbo rimane spalancata. Non è così sicuro che le gambe lo sorreggeranno se si alza in piedi. Qualcosa di pungente gli sale in gola, e si rende conto che saranno lacrime se non sta attento, così si morde il labbro, fissandosi le mani incrociate in grembo.

***

Quello che succede dopo è avvolto nella nebbia. Si desta dal suo stordimento quando i due uomini che avevano il compito di tenerlo al sicuro irrompono nella stanza – a quanto pare ha Bilbo non detto nulla per alcuni minuti, e tutti pensavano che gli fosse successo qualcosa. Lo scortano nella stanza dove gli avevano messo la cimice, gliela tolgono e gli viene chiesto di aspettare. Solo aspettare. Per quando Gandalf arriva, Bilbo è colmo di domande, rabbia, e adrenalina residua.

“Pensa che io sia una tua _spia_ , Gandalf?” è la prima cosa che sbraita all'uomo, che ha il fegato di accompagnare il suo sospiro con un sorriso.

“Forse. Però hai fatto un gran bel lavoro per una spia finta, _e_ per una vera.”

“Oh, non ci prov-posso farti causa per questo?” farfuglia Bilbo, “o dovrei fare causa alla _Regina_? A cosa stai _pensando_ , Gandalf? In che cosa mi hai trascinato?!”

“Niente che non potevi gestire, ovviamente.”

“Ma non ho _gestito_ nulla, per la miseria! Continuava a parlare in enigmi, e a cianciare qualcosa sullo Schema, e... Sai di cosa si tratta? Sono così _confuso_ , Gandalf. Oh, e ho dimenticato di menzionare che la mia vita è stata minacciata, _di nuovo_? Questa volta molto chiaramente, penserei!”

“Sì, ho sentito.”

L'uomo sta _ancora sorridendo_.

“E?!” grida Bilbo, chiedendosi in una frazione di secondo se il suo grido arrabbiato si senta fuori dalla porta. Probabilmente sì.

“E non avremmo potuto desiderare un risultato migliore.”

“Gandalf, _giuro su Dio_...”

“Aspetta, aspetta. Ascoltami. Vuoi sapere cos'è lo Schema?”

“No! Beh sì. Ma non ho _bisogno_ di saperlo!”

“Beh, io sì. E penso di aver bisogno del tuo aiuto per scoprirlo. Solo – no, non guardarmi in quel modo. Tutto quello che ho bisogno che tu faccia è ascoltare. Bundushar ha menzionato un paio di nomi, li conosci tutti. Laura Ibindikhel, la defunta madre di Bard. La Duchessa di Khazad, la nonna di Frida. E, ultimo ma non meno importante, il padre del Re, Thráin. Penso che potresti avergli fatto una soffiata su Bifur Abkhûz, però?”

Sono soli nella salottino ora, e Bilbo non vuole nient'altro che uscire da lì, prendere un po' d'aria fresca, un po' di distanza, e un po' di cibo. Crede di stare ancora tremando.

“Che cosa vuoi dire, _una soffiata_?” chiede disperatamente.

“Beh, adesso cercherà di scoprire chi sia Abkhûz, questo è sicuro. Non gli ci vorrà molto a fare i collegamenti. Ecco perché noi dobbiamo agire in fretta.”

“ _Noi?_ ” esala Bilbo.

“C'è del lavoro da fare, Bilbo. Ho fatto delle chiamate, mi sono assicurato che Bundushar sia sotto stretta sorveglianza. Abbiamo fatto un errore una volta, non gli siamo stati con il fiato sul collo, per così dire, in tutta la faccenda con Thráin... Comunque, non è necessario che ti preoccupi di questo. Tutto quello che devi sapere che queste persone – Laura Ibindikhel, la Duchessa, Thráin e Bifur – stavano tramando qualcosa prima della rivoluzione tanti anni fa. Lo Schema? Chi lo sa. Dobbiamo scoprirlo. Bard si metterà in contatto con te, noi–”

“No.”

A Gandalf serve un po' di tempo per registrare il rifiuto tranquillo di Bilbo, e quando infine lo fa, si limita a lanciargli un breve sguardo come se stesse dicendo ' _oh, suvvia, non essere sciocco_ ', come se stesse rimproverando un bambino. Bilbo ne ha avuto abbastanza, però.

“Gandalf, io sono _stufo_ ,” dichiara, “Ho fatto quello che mi hai chiesto. La mia testa sta... sta _turbinando_ con tutte queste nuove informazioni che  _non_ ho bisogno di sapere, e io... io non voglio farne parte. Ho finito. C'è qualcosa che devo fare. Qualcosa che avrei dovuto fare da molto, molto tempo fa.”

In realtà non si aspettava che Gandalf lo facesse uscire dalla stanza, ma in qualche modo, ci riesce, e la sua marcia vivace si trasforma rapidamente in un passo svelto, e presto sta correndo per i corridoi, alla ricerca di qualcuno, chiunque–

“Balin!” esclama quando vede la criniera familiare di capelli bianchi in cima ad una scala, “Balin, dov'è il Re? Dov'è Thorin?”

Il Capo di Stato Maggiore lo squadra, come se non riuscisse a credere che Bilbo avrebbe osato comportarsi così vergognosamente nei corridoi del Palazzo.

“Il Consiglio dei Ministri si è appena concluso. Sta partendo – credo che te l'abbia detto?”

“L'ha fatto, l'ha fatto, ma _per favore_ ho bisogno di parlare con lui prima che parta. È urgente.”

“Tutto ciò che devi dire, puoi dirlo a me e glielo riferirò.”

“No, no, non posso, non questo, io–”

“Bilbo, ma _che_ ti prende?” vuole sapere Balin, “sembri davvero un invaso!”

“Sì, sì, questo è esattamente ciò che sono. Invaso. Ora ti prego, _ti prego_ puoi farmi vedere il Re?”

“Mi piacerebbe, ma ho paura di non poterlo fare.”

Bilbo ha voglia di prendere a calci qualcosa. E possibilmente lanciare cose dalle finestre. E urlare contro qualcosa, sì, sembra proprio la cosa giusta da fare. I suoi pensieri stanno correndo e inciampando e gorgogliando, il cuore gli balza in petto come un coniglio troppo zelante, e qualche parte di lui sta cercando di dirgli che se non si mette a sedere presto, potrebbe esplodere.

“ _Qualunque cosa sia_ ,” gli dice Balin in modo sorprendentemente gentile, la mano sulla spalla di Bilbo lo stabilizza almeno un po', “può aspettare il fine settimana, no?”

Bilbo lo fissa disperatamente, desidera una sorta di magia o un gesto che potrebbe comprendere tutto il casino in corso proprio ora in modo da non dover trascorrere un'ora a spiegarlo... Vuole _così tanto_ togliersi questo peso dal petto, _proprio ora_. Ha _bisogno_ di dirlo a Thorin. Deve dirlo a Thorin...

“Lo schema,” pensa, e gli servono un paio di secondi per rendersi conto di averlo detto anche a voce alta, “oh, lo _schema_. Lo schema si sta ripetendo.”

Non è un'epifania – è più come una piccola lampadina che si accende da qualche parte negli angoli più oscuri della sua mente, illuminando un sentiero che _potrebbe_ portare verso un'epifania. Si rende conto che Balin lo sta ancora fissando – deve pensare che Bilbo è impazzito del tutto. Beh, non lo metterebbe in discussione in questo momento.

“Mi dispiace,” balbetta, “Dio, sono... saluta il Re da parte mia, okay? Sì, bene. Vai con lui? Bene. Voglio dire... comunque. Devo proprio andare. Mi dispiace averti disturbato, io–”

Lascia la fine di quella frase appesa ad un filo, e lascia dietro di sé un Balin molto ovviamente esterrefatto. Oh, questo non è _affatto_ ciò che ha accettato come lavoro. _Potrebbe_ finire per fare causa alla Regina. Potrebbe finire _morto_ , per quanto ne sa. _Che ne dice se rispondo a quell'ultima domanda per lei?_ Oh, sì, sicuramente finirà morto. Ma non prima...

“Lo Schema,” borbotta sottovoce, passeggiando rapidamente attraverso i corridoi, evitando abilmente le persone, “lo Schema, lo _Schema_. Perché suona familiare?”

Preme con forza lo schermo del telefono, inviando quello che è probabilmente il messaggio più vago nella storia dei messaggi vaghi a Bard, e poi è fuori, e le mani gli _stanno_ tremando, scopre. E le sue guance bruciano, ed è sorprendentemente ventoso, il cielo di un grigio metallico, ancora una volta, _la stagione delle tempeste è in arrivo, dopotutto_ , e dovrà andare a prendere i ragazzi da scuola molto, molto presto, e _ancora_ non ha mangiato e...

Ignora la maggior parte dei suoi colleghi, quando entra nell'edificio del personale, e i suoi polmoni quasi cedono quando entra nella caffetteria, e Bofur e Bombur sono entrambi lì, e si spaventano quando lo vedono.

“Bilbo!” esclama l'autista, “sei in ritardo per il pranzo! Penso che ci sia qualche avanzo in cucina, giusto Bombur?”

“Oh sì, è il giorno della pasta oggi,” lo chef sorride, ma Bilbo deve avere un aspetto veramente orribile, perché aggiunge, “oi... stai bene?”

E Bilbo non sta bene. _La stagione delle tempeste è in arrivo. Lo schema si sta ripetendo. Sto impazzendo._ Affonda in una delle poltrone, le gambe cedendo alla fine e accogliendo il resto, e gli servono un paio di respiri profondi prima di potersi concentrare di nuovo sui suoi amici, che per allora lo fissano del tutto scioccati.

“Bilbo, _che cosa_ sta succedendo?”

Sente questa domanda per quello che potrebbe essere l'ennesima volta quel giorno, e la maggior parte della sua mente urla ' _Tutto!_ ' in risposta. Prende un respiro profondo, e li guarda con quello che potrebbe essere euforia o disperazione più totale. Sa che c'è un solo modo per scoprirlo di sicuro.

“C'è una cosa che devo dirvi.”


	23. Capitolo XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sciocchezze. Sei solo cronicamente sfortunato quando si tratta di cospirazioni governative, o qualcosa del genere.”

A Bilbo non importa essere soggetto degli sguardi altrui – ha passato la maggior parte della sua vita davanti ad una classe piena, dopotutto. Ma lo ha reso acutamente consapevole delle differenze sottili negli sguardi continui – c'è lo sguardo attento, quando le persone stanno in realtà prestando attenzione a quello che stai dicendo. Poi c'è lo sguardo obbligatorio, quando gli studenti annoiati guizzano lo sguardo verso di lui di tanto in tanto per soddisfare il livello più basso della quota di attenzione. C'è il non-sguardo nervoso di chi sa che potrebbe essere chiamato per un breve esame orale, o lo sguardo circospetto e irrequieto di coloro che stanno in realtà guardando gli schermi dei loro cellulari sotto il banco... Bilbo li conosce tutti, conosce le loro sfumature.

Quello con cui non è familiare è lo sguardo inorridito. Bofur e Bombur non gli tolgono mai gli occhi di dosso mentre racconta loro la sua storia, a parte per qualche rapida occhiata tra di loro, probabilmente per confermare che l'altro è ancora lì, ad ascoltare ancora le stesse cose. Stanno cercando di capire se le parole che Bilbo sta dicendo in realtà possono essere vere. _Forse sta scherzando_. Stanno cercando di collegare i punti, e non fanno moltissime domande, e Bilbo è incredibilmente a disagio, e ancor più incredibilmente dispiaciuto.

“Allora, in conclusione,” dice dopo che il grosso della storia è stato più o meno descritto, “Sono... non sono una spia, nonostante quello che si potrebbe pensare – e, a quanto pare, nonostante quello che pensa Bundushar. Sono davvero venuto qui per essere un tutor, niente di più, ma a quanto pare Gandalf aveva qualcos'altro in mente per me da... Dio sa quanto tempo. E sono stato – dovete capire che non sono molto bravo a mentire. Tenere tutto questo per me è stato un calvario, e ho resistito così a lungo perché, come potete vedere, non ho un'ottima percezione di quello che mi sta succedendo, e continuo a dimenticare le cose, e sono... sono completamente all'oscuro la maggior parte del tempo.”

Quasi chiede ' _Qualche domanda?_ ', ma si ferma in tempo. Continuano a fissarlo, e gradirebbe se uno di loro avesse qualcosa da dire, ma sembra che non gli sarà concessa quella cortesia.

“Mi sentivo come se avessi bisogno di dirvelo, ora che... beh, con tutto quello che sta succedendo. Mi dispiace di non essere stato sincero con voi prima quando mi avete chiesto di Frida e Ibindikhel, ma la verità è, non lo so... non posso davvero dire dove questo sta andando. Il quadro generale è troppo grande per me da vedere. Mi dispiace.”

Quasi all'unisono, i fratelli si appoggiano allo schienale delle sedie, facendo un sospiro spezzato. Bombur apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi decide di tacere dopo lo sguardo che si scambia con Bofur. L'autista si strofina la fronte e fissa Bilbo ancora un po'.

“Posso capire che stessi cercando di aiutare il Re,” dice lentamente, senza vita, “ma devo dirlo, sembra che tu abbia... Come lo dite? Tipo, fatto il passo più lungo della gamba?”

“Giusto! Questo è esattamente quello che ho fatto,” esclama Bilbo, “e ora sono... Sono incastrato nel bel mezzo di questo casino, e Gandalf vuole _ancora_ il mio aiuto, e aveva promesso di proteggermi, ma Bundushar ha minacciato la mia vita per circa la terza volta da quando l'ho incontrato, e–”

“Bilbo,” Bofur ridacchia, e Bombur aggiunge, “rilassati.”

“Sapete, mi hanno detto _molte volte_ di rilassarmi, ma non vedo come posso farlo. Sia Bundushar che il padre del Re parlano di come Thorin – di come Sua Maestà non sopravviverà alle elezioni o qualcosa del genere, e tutti si aspettano che _io prenda le cose come vengono_ , ma come diavolo posso farlo?”

“Guarda, questo è più grande di te,” dice Bofur con calma, “più grande di tutti noi, oserei dire. Hai ragione, non sei una spia. E penso che sarebbe meglio se lasciassi gestire tutto a quelle vere.”

“Sì, ma...”

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” chiede Bombur utilmente, “no, aspetta, devi andare a prendere i ragazzi in città, no?”

“Voi due... _come_ fa la gente in Erebor ad essere così maledettamente _serena_ tutto il tempo?” urla Bilbo, “è ridicolo!”

“Non siamo sereni _tutto il tempo_ ,” Bofur sorride, “ma sappiamo quando mantenere le idee chiare sulle cose.”

“Qualcosa che devi padroneggiare,” Bombur ridacchia.

“Oh, _andiamo_ ,” geme Bilbo, crollando nella poltrona, “mi state dicendo che non siete nemmeno un po' preoccupati? E vostro zio? Quando ho detto il suo nome a Bundushar, sembrava più che incuriosito. A dire il vero, sembrava come se non avesse mai sentito parlare di lui prima, il che non è un buon segno, se non sbaglio. Potrebbe volere–”

“Zio Bifur sta bene,” dice Bofur con fermezza.

“Va bene, sì, _per ora_ , ma–”

“Bilbo, sta _bene_ ,” ripete l'autista più severamente, poi come se in guerra con se stesso, “è... la struttura dove si trova l'ha inserito sotto falso nome. Abbiamo preso tutte le precauzioni possibili contro questo genere di cose.”

Bilbo corruga la fronte, ma al suo sguardo inquisitorio, Bofur semplicemente alza un sopracciglio, e Bombur incrocia le braccia sul petto.

“Un momento, quindi... vi aspettavate che qualcosa del genere alla fine sarebbe successa?” chiede Bilbo con attenzione, e poi gli viene in mente, “voi... sapete... qualcosa? A proposito di ciò che vostro zio stesse facendo prima della rivoluzione? Perché se è così, allora...”

“Allora cosa?” lo interrompe Bombur, gentilmente ma seccamente, “avremmo dovuto fare qualcosa? Avremmo dovuto cominciare a tessere teorie folli, proprio come il Dottor Grey ha fatto tutto questo tempo?”

“Tutto ciò che ci sta a cuore è la felicità di Bifur, Bilbo,” aggiunge Bofur con calma, “non ha bisogno di molto per essere felice. Anche se ha iniziato a parlare di nuovo, è ancora solo un... beh, non è in ottima forma, te lo garantisco, e non lo sarà più. Il nostro dovere è quello di tenerlo lontano da tutto ciò che potrebbe essere in qualche modo stressante per lui.”

“Ma voi... volevate che Ibindikhel raccontasse la sua storia,” ribatte Bilbo debolmente, “e Frida mi ha detto che avete accettato di lasciare che sua nonna lo incontri?”

“Sì, succederà oggi.”

“ _Comunque?_ Anche dopo tutto quello che ho appena detto?”

“Guarda,” dice Bofur quasi con rabbia, “vedere la Duchessa è la prima cosa che ha chiesto che non è una partita di calcio o un bicchiere di latte caldo. Siamo entusiasti che stia facendo un recupero – in una certa misura – e _credimi_ , saremo entrambi lì per assicurarci che non sia sotto stress. Quello che ci hai detto è... inconsistente.”

“Inconsistente,” ripete Bilbo debolmente.

“Giusto.”

“Ma potrebbe sapere qualcosa su–”

“Sì, potrebbe sapere qualcosa su un sacco di cose, ma pensarci è esattamente il tipo di stress che vogliamo che evitare. Ci va bene che recuperi il rapporto con vecchi amici. _Non_ ci va bene che riviva la rivoluzione di Azanulbizar, _o_ la tragedia di Gundabad. E _credimi_ quando dico che ci assicureremo di tenere le due cose separate.”

Bilbo semplicemente li fissa – sa che Bofur è più di un tipo tranquillo quando si tratta di confronti, ma questo non significa che sia meno sconcertante. Bilbo non l'ha mai sentito parlare così seriamente e senza allegria, e pensa che sarà solo un'aggiunta al mucchio di cose che lo tengono sveglio la notte.

“Mi...” cerca di dire.

“Dispiace? Sì, lo sappiamo.”

Il silenzio cala su di loro, sistemandosi sulle loro spalle come un peso di piombo, e personalmente, Bilbo spera di potersi rimpicciolire tanto da infilarsi nelle cuciture della tappezzeria, lontano dal mondo reale per sempre. Senza dire una parola, Bofur tira fuori il cellulare e chiama qualcuno, e Bombur, il cui aspetto è molto più gentile, mima con la bocca ' _Tè?_ ' a Bilbo, il quale annuisce disperatamente. Osserva il cuoco marciare verso la cucina, e si chiede se questo è come sarà con Thorin. Thorin...

Bilbo era così sicuro di avere bisogno di dirgli tutto, solo un attimo fa. Era così sicuro che fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Attesa da tempo. Quando tornerà nel fine settimana, Bilbo avrà sistemato tutto, o dovrà trascorrere le giornate nascosto nel suo armadio?

Il suo cuore salta _diversi_ battiti quando sente Bofur salutare la persona che sta chiamando.

“ _Ai_ , Dwalin, _uh în_.”

La bocca di Bilbo rimane spalancata, ma Bofur gli agita solo la mano, e continua a parlare in un rapido borbottio in khuzdul che Bilbo non riesce proprio a tradurne la totalità. Parla di _protezione_ , e _sicurezza_ , e... oh sì, _abbiamo bisogno di parlare_ , per tutto il tempo gli sguardi di Bofur e Bilbo rimangono incrociati.

“Hai...?” Bilbo lascia la domanda sospesa dopo che l'autista termina la chiamata, e Bofur gli lancia uno sguardo torvo.

“Dwalin è quello che ci ha aiutato a preparare le... condizioni speciali per la permanenza di Bifur in quella struttura. Conosce il loro Responsabile della Sicurezza. Gli ho semplicemente chiesto se potesse negoziare una sorta di... vigilanza intensificata. Ovviamente, aveva delle domande.”

“Ovviamente,” mugola Bilbo.

“Gli ho detto che avremmo parlato quando lui e Sua Maestà ritorneranno.”

“Giusto.”

“Guarda, non ho idea di quello che sta succedendo qui,” Bofur sospira, come se _dovesse_ farlo, “ma io non voglio che tutto questo... questo casino si avvicini minimamente a Bifur.”

“Anche Thráin vuole vederlo,” spiffera Bilbo.

“Già. Sì, lo so. Non posso esattamente rifiutarlo, ma _posso_ supervisionare l'incontro,” replica Bofur.

“Okay.”

Il silenzio regna di nuovo.

“Bofur, io–”

“Non ti preoccupare, Bilbo.”

“Come posso non – come posso _non preoccuparmi_? Mi sento come se tutto questo fosse colpa mia.”

“Sciocchezze. Sei solo cronicamente sfortunato quando si tratta di cospirazioni governative, o qualcosa del genere.”

“Non me lo dire.”

Ridono insieme questa volta, anche se un po' timidamente, ma gli artigli fantasma che stringono intorno al petto di Bilbo comprimendolo lentamente sono ancora lì, e non se ne vanno via.

“Mi chiedo se il Re la vedrà allo stesso modo,” mormora debolmente, e poi vi è un accenno di compassione negli occhi del suo amico.

“Davvero nessuno gliel'ha detto ancora?” chiede Bofur.

“No. Tutti sembrano pensare che abbia abbastanza di cui preoccuparsi con le elezioni, il che è... beh, ridicolo, non credi?”

“È vero, però,” Bofur scrolla le spalle, poi, quando vede la faccia di Bilbo, “Sono sicuro che sarà... beh, _cercherà_ di capire. Sai, dato che...”

“Hmm,” arrossisce Bilbo, ed è grato per l'interruzione quando Bombur arriva con il tè, ma Bofur non sembra volersi arrendere.

“Ci stavamo chiedendo come Sua Maestà reagirà quando scoprirà... beh, tutto questo,” indica _tutto_ Bilbo.

“Oh,” Bombur alza un sopracciglio, “hmm.”

“Non – non credo che prenderà bene il fatto che gli siano state nascoste delle informazioni,” Bilbo sospira, “Voglio dire... se non altro, sapevo di suo padre prima che noi... ehm, beh, molto prima di lui. E mentre l'attacco al Palazzo è stato... probabilmente non a causa mia, mi sento ancora in colpa. Mi sento in colpa per un sacco di cose.”

Non hanno altro che degli sguardi compassionevoli da offrire, e Bilbo decide che aspettarsi qualche consiglio sarebbe stato chiedere molto.

“Io, uh... me ne vado allora,” dichiara incerto, “io... grazie per avermi ascoltato. Probabilmente dovrò dire a Gandalf che ve l'ho detto – dovrei farlo? Nemmeno lo so più...”

“Sai una cosa, teniamocelo per noi, per il momento,” offre Bofur, guardando suo fratello, che scrolla semplicemente le spalle, poi annuisce.

“Sì, beh,” Bilbo sorride debolmente, “va bene. Grazie. Suppongo – suppongo che non durerà a lungo però. Mi aspetto di doverlo fare fino al ritorno del Re, e poi _dovrò_ iniziare a rispondere ad alcune domande, per persone molto meno indulgenti di voi due.”

“La stai facendo sembrare come ti stessi aspettando un'esecuzione,” Bombur ridacchia, e Bilbo si unisce, ma il suo viso probabilmente si contorce in una smorfia che è a miglia di distanza dal divertito.

Vorrebbe non pensare così – in termini di _sorte funesta_ , e _pagare per i suoi peccati_ , e così via. Desidera essere un po' più ereboriano, e non preoccuparsi così tanto. Forse sta esagerando. Si sente leggermente meglio, dopo essersi confidato con suoi amici (che sono ancora i suoi amici, spera). La storia comincia a prendere una sorta di forma nella sua testa ora, i dettagli trovano una loro collocazione – hanno ancora poco senso, a dirla tutta, e si rende conto di quanto ridicolo sembri, ma almeno sa di ricordarsene la maggior parte, dal suo primo viaggio a Gundabad (una nota mentale sull'aver _mentito a Thorin per la prima volta, dicendogli che era in viaggio con i parenti_ ) , alla riunione del partito di Karkâl; dall'imbattersi nell'assistente di Bundushar durante le Celebrazioni della Pace, all'imbattersi in Bundushar in persona un po' più tardi... Tutto questo intervallato con i bocconcini di informazioni che Gandalf e Bard gli hanno fornito.

Domande sorgono, quelle che Bilbo deve aver avuto prima, ma ritenuto poco importanti, o forse senza risposta – perché Gandalf gli ha detto del padre di Thorin così presto, in primo luogo? Perché non ha contraddetto Bilbo quando pensava l'attacco al Palazzo fosse successo a causa sua? Oh, e Bundushar non ha detto qualcosa riguardo al nome di Bilbo che salta fuori dappertutto? Forse si sarebbe dovuto concentrare su quello – capire quali sono state le intenzioni di Gandalf con lui fin dall'inizio, e da quanto tempo le aveva.

Quando Bard chiama, Bilbo sta cominciando a diventare più arrabbiato e meno ansioso, e il fatto di essere nel bel mezzo di un ingorgo sulla strada per le scuole dei ragazzi in realtà non migliora la situazione.

“Lo Schema?” chiede il giornalista semplicemente, e Bilbo geme.

“Sì, sì. Scopri quello che puoi – non è quello che i tipi come te fanno?” rimbecca, facendo del suo meglio per resistere alla tentazione di suonare il clacson contro l'auto di fronte a lui.

“Di solito, ma... di che cosa si tratta? Come è andato l'incontro con Bundushar?”

“Oh, Gandalf non te l'ha detto? È andato alla grande, sì. Bundushar è fermamente convinto che io sia una spia, quanto è meraviglioso?”

“Immagino di non molto,” Bard ridacchia.

“Non. Molto,” sibila Bilbo, “ma non mi dire. Senti, ho finito qui, va bene? Lo Schema è qualcosa di cui Bundushar continuava a parlare. ' _Sa cos'è lo Schema_ ', e ' _Lo Schema in cambio del Re_ ', roba minacciosa da film di serie Z. Neanche Gandalf sa cosa sia, se riesci a crederci. Solo... non lo so, fai la tua cosa. Io non voglio avere niente a che fare con questo.”

“Lo Schema,” pondera Bard, “hmm. Sai, suona vagamente familiare. Vedo cosa riesco a scovare – forse gli Archivi saranno utili. Ti terrò aggiornato.

“No,” brontola Bilbo, “non tenermi aggiornato. Non voglio sapere.”

“Certo,” risponde Bard, e Bilbo può immaginare il sorrisetto sul suo volto fin troppo bene.

“Sono serio,” borbotta.

“Certo, sì, lo so. In ogni caso, Frida e sua nonna incontrano Bifur Abkhûz oggi, e sento che anche il padre del Re ha espresso il suo interesse?”

“Sì, infatti,” grugnisce Bilbo, l'autostrada trafficata si muove a passo di lumaca, "anche lui continua a parlare di come _lo schema si sta ripetendo_ , così sto pensando che ci potrebbe essere qualche connessione... Sai cosa, pensaci tu a venirne a capo. Ho fatto abbastanza. _Non_ tenermi aggiornato.”

“Va bene, Bilbo. Grazie. Parleremo presto.”

“Sinceramente spero di no.”

Se mai dovesse fare causa a qualcuno, sarebbe una cosa amara e sfibrante – è sempre stato il tipo a minimizzare le cose piuttosto facilmente, andare avanti e non lasciare che niente lo indispettisca, ma quello era prima. Spera sinceramente che niente superi mai questa girandola di emozioni. Forse dovrebbe scrivere un libro – la lista di quelli ispirati dalla sua permanenza in Erebor sta diventando più lunga apparentemente di minuto in minuto. Intitolerebbe questo _Cosa Non Fare Quando Ti Viene Offerta La Possibilità Di Rivoluzionare La Tua Vita_ , o qualcosa del genere. Sì, sì, guadagnerà milioni e viaggerà in tutto il mondo dando discorsi su come evitare di rovinare se stessi non riconoscendo in tempo di essere un pesce fuor d'acqua. Il paese fiero di Erebor gli farà causa per aver divulgato informazioni riservate, e lui a sua volta farà causa al paese per averlo fatto diventare un relitto emotivo. Sembra un buon piano.

Sono i Principi – migliorano tutto quanto. Passa a prendere Kíli per primo, il bambino non sta seduto fermo per un secondo, descrivendo in fervente dettaglio una specie di battibecco che ha avuto con alcuni compagni di classe, e passando poi a una poesia che aveva imparato quel giorno, fluentemente proseguendo con i monologhi che dovrebbe imparare per la recita. Prima che Bilbo se ne accorga, sta ridendo con lui, promettendo che sì, chiederanno a Thorin se Kíli può andare a far volare gli aquiloni con il resto della scuola la prossima settimana.

La fine di settembre porta in pieno la stagione delle tempeste di cui tutti parlano – venti potenti e l'occasionale doccia di pioggia quasi quotidiana, però è ancora piuttosto caldo. Bilbo si rammenta, fortemente e quasi dolorosamente, di aver trascorso questa stagione fuori con sua madre quando era piccolo, andando in bicicletta o curando il giardino, o, sì, facendo volare gli aquiloni nel cortile... gli occhi di Kíli sono scintillanti, i capelli arruffati, mentre rimbalza su e giù sul sedile, e Bilbo gli ricorda distrattamente di sistemarsi la cravatta, e pensa al guardare le nuvole e raccogliere le foglie d'autunno che sua madre avrebbe pressato tra i libri più pesanti che poteva trovare per poi attaccarle alla finestra di Bilbo. Decide che sarà lui a doverlo fare anche per i ragazzi, e improvvisamente, ha poche settimane davanti a sé da aspettare con impazienza, e non è davvero una sensazione piacevole – no, ha invece paura di non esserci quando le foglie degli alberi di Erebor inizieranno a colorarsi, per non sa quale ragione.

Comincia a piovere nel momento in cui attraversano tutta la città verso la scuola di Fíli, e così Bilbo lascia Kíli in macchina sotto la supervisione della sua guardia del corpo, e percorre a passo svelto il cortile fino all'interno dell'edificio. Ma Fíli non c'è nella calca dei suoi compagni di classe. Bilbo chiede al primo volto familiare, che sarebbe l'amico del Principe, Ori, e viene indirizzato un po' nervosamente verso l'ufficio della Preside. Il suo 'Cos'è successo?' non viene degnato di una risposta.

Si affretta al piano di sopra, e vede Tom, la guardia di Fíli, in piedi davanti alla porta dell'ufficio di Frida. Bilbo ha solo bisogno di alzare un sopracciglio, e l'uomo alto sospira.

“Ha fatto a botte a pranzo,” spiega, inclinando la testa verso l'ufficio.

“Dici sul serio? Perché?”

“Meglio se te lo dice lui.”

Bilbo corruga la fronte e bussa alla porta – il viso di Frida è severo quando gliela apre, ma si trasforma nel momento in cui lo riconosce.

“Oh, Bilbo! Meno male che sei qui. Prego, entra.”

“Che cavolo è successo?” si domanda Bilbo, e Frida lo invita dentro senza dire una parola, scuotendo la testa quasi impercettibilmente.

Fíli è seduto con le spalle quadrate, le mani infilate nelle tasche, con il broncio e accigliato quando vede Bilbo – accanto a lui c'è un ragazzo grande il doppio di lui, la mascella forte e gli occhi stretti che a Bilbo ricordano di...

“Bilbo, questo è Bolg Karkâl,” Frida lo presenta, “si è trasferito nella nostra scuola all'inizio di quest'anno, nella classe di Fíli.”

“Oh, um,” riesce a dire Bilbo, “è davvero un piacere conoscerti.”

_E proprio quando pensavo che le cose non potessero peggiorare._

Fíli sbuffa, e il ragazzino – il figlio di Karkâl? Il nipote? – semplicemente fissa.

“Allora, ehm... che è successo qui?” chiede Bilbo, sperando che non sia troppo evidente che sta controllando se Fíli ha dei lividi.

“Fíli?” Frida si rivolge al Principe, “perché non lo spieghi?”

“No grazie,” ribatte il ragazzo con uno sprezzo a cui Bilbo non assisteva da molto tempo, girandosi.

“Molto bene, allora,” dice Fridda rigorosamente, “Glielo dirò io. I ragazzi hanno avuto una discussione a pranzo oggi. Da quanto ho capito, Bolg aveva alcuni insulti che pensava di dover condividere con tutti, e Fíli non era del tutto d'accordo. Solo che hanno deciso di risolvere la situazione con i pugni al posto delle parole.”

“Quali insulti – Fíli, cosa potrebbe mai averti detto che hai sentito il bisogno di prenderlo a botte?” chiede Bilbo, e il Principe lo fissa, ferito, mentre l'altro ragazzo sbuffa.

“Non ho iniziato io,” è l'unica cosa che Fíli si sente di condividere, “mi ha spinto prima lui.”

“ _A hyrunâl!_ ” sibila Bolg.

“Non sto mentendo!” esclama Fíli, “Bilbo, è venuto da me durante la fila per il pranzo e ha iniziato a dire di come la monarchia è un male, e di come il suo stupido padre avrebbe vinto le elezioni e poi si sarebbe trasferito a Palazzo e che noi saremmo dovuti andare _undukhur furukh_!”

Bilbo sussulta leggermente, l'ultima frase qualcosa che ha sentito prima, e non in situazioni molto cortesi. Si scambia uno sguardo con Frida, perché _sul serio? Tredicenni che litigano per la politica?_ Sospira leggermente.

“Bolg, abbiamo finito qui,” dice Frida al ragazzo con fermezza, “vai, o perderai il bus. _Chiamerò_ i tuoi genitori.”

“ _M' anmâd_ ,” dice, raccogliendo lo zaino.

“Attento a come parli!”

“Mi dispiace, signora,” dice in modo sorprendentemente educato, ma poi mentre passa accanto a Fíli, lo fissa con cattiveria, e il ragazzo scatta in avanti, tenuto fermo solo dalla mano di Bilbo sulla sua spalla. Quando la porta si chiude dietro il ragazzo, Frida si siede nella sua grande poltrona, facendo un sospiro spezzato.

“Bilbo, devi sapere che entrambi hanno preso una nota per questo. Niente di grave, ma _ci sono_ stati alcuni piatti rotti.”

“Oh, _Fíli_ ,” geme Bilbo, e il Principe si stringe nelle spalle.

“Mi ha schiaffato il vassoio con il cibo dalle mani,” dice freddamente, “così ho ripagato il favore.”

“Beh, è semplicemente _meraviglioso_.”

“Mi hanno entrambi promesso che non accadrà di nuovo,” continua Frida, “e se non sarà così, beh, non avrò altra scelta che punire _entrambi_ di conseguenza.”

“Ma è _lui_ il bullo,” protesta Fíli.

“Ingaggiarlo non aiuta a risolvere niente,” fornisce Bilbo dolcemente, e il Principe lo guarda come se non riuscisse a credere che sia serio.

“E allora, avrei dovuto solo stare lì fermo e _non_ difendermi?” chiede con tanta insistenza che Bilbo è un po' sorpreso.

“Vai ad aspettare fuori con Tom,” ordina al ragazzo, “parleremo di questo a casa. Vai.”

Il Principe si lascia sfuggire un profondo sospiro esasperato, e sgattaiola via.

“Arrivederci, signorina Smythe. Mi dispiace.”

“Grazie, Fíli. Ci vediamo domani.”

Frida scuote la testa non appena la porta si chiude dietro al Principe, e Bilbo si mette a sedere pesantemente.

“Ma che diavolo...?” si domanda, e la donna rotea gli occhi.

“Sul serio, abbiamo avuto problemi con quel ragazzo fin dal primo giorno. È sveglio, ma maleducato. Fíli non si lamenta di lui? Si stuzzicano _continuamente_. Non aiuta il fatto che siano nella stessa classe.”

“Fíli... no,” mugola Bilbo, “è la prima volta che sento una cosa del genere.”

“Hmm, strano,” Frida inclina la testa, “comunque, tienilo d'occhio. I suoi voti non sono peggiorati pericolosamente, ma... sai. Odierei se gli succedesse. Parlaci. E io... parlerò con Azog Karkâl. Puoi immaginare la mia gioia.”

“Questa è la peggior coincidenza possibile, e lo dico io,” grugnisce Bilbo.

“Lo so. Farò del mio meglio per contenere questo. Al ritmo con cui sta andando, Bolg verrà espulso entro la fine di quest'anno. Mi dicono che questa è la sua quinta scuola negli ultimi sei anni.”

“Già, mi chiedo perché,” scherza Bilbo, “in ogni caso, grazie. Parlerò con Fíli.”

“Bene. E Bilbo... Com'è andata oggi? Sei un po' pallido.”

“Oh, è tutto qui?” ridacchia amaramente, “perché mi sento come se mi fossi preso qualcosa. Un caso estremo di influenza indotta da stress, forse.”

“Abbi cura di te,” gli ordina.

“Farò del mio meglio,” sorride tristemente, e sta per dire un po' di più, ma poi il telefono di Frida squilla.

“Oh, è Bard!”

“Avrà qualche notizia interessante, non c'è dubbio,” dice Bilbo, “rispondi. Parleremo più in là!”

E con questo, si dirige fuori dal suo ufficio – non ha alcun desiderio di vedere la sua reazione quando verrà a sapere le nuove aggiunte a tutto il casino. Fíli siede rannicchiato su una panchina vicina, Tom getta a Bilbo un breve sguardo curioso, che respinge scuotendo la testa. Il Principe lo segue in macchina obbediente, ma senza dire una parola, e si accascia sul sedile con le braccia incrociate sul petto, guardando fuori dal finestrino ed ignorando l'ansia di Kíli.

Anche se specula con il giovane Principe sulla costruzione di aquiloni e affini per tutto il tragitto, Bilbo continua a controllare Fíli nello specchietto retrovisore. È davvero stato così avvolto nei suoi problemi che ha dimenticato di notare i segni rivelatori del ragazzo che veniva soggetto a bullismo? L'idea gli fa venire la nausea. Ma no, Bilbo si prende sempre del tempo per chiedere ai Principi come è andata la giornata, e avrebbe riconosciuto se qualcosa fosse andato storto... no? Beh, in ogni caso, adesso sa e ha la possibilità di sedare la situazione prima che diventi un vero e proprio problema.

Lascia che le sue preoccupazioni per Fíli superino quello che sembrava una serie di sfortunati, insormontabili problemi proprio questa mattina, e trascorre il resto della giornata con i ragazzi. Fíli ha il pomeriggio libero mentre Kíli frequenta la sua lezione di piano, e così Bilbo si attarda nella sua stanza, seduto a gambe incrociate sul tappeto e giocherellando con il suo programma sul tablet mentre il ragazzo fissa lo schermo del suo computer. Bilbo prega solo che Gandalf o Bard o chiunque non scelga questo momento per chiamarlo. Deve ancora andare a parlare con Thráin, e vedere come Bofur e Bombur stanno...

Più tardi. Con risolutezza, infila la mano in tasca ed inserisce la suoneria silenziosa. Dà a Fíli abbastanza spazio – il ragazzo si agita sulla sedia, alle prese con i compiti a casa, e Bilbo sa che è solo una questione di tempo prima che cominci a parlare.

Ben presto, si lascia scappare un gemito esasperato e si mette a sedere accanto a Bilbo sul tappeto, il libro di grammatica inglese sulle ginocchia. Insieme, si preoccupano dei tempi verbali per un po', ed è ovvio che Fíli è ancora distratto – scatta con rabbia un paio di volte e ha difficoltà a concentrarsi, davvero. Il picchiettio della pioggia è ora un ronzio costante, e il cielo fuori è di un grigio metallico, suggerendo che la tempesta è qui per restare, e che domani non sarà molto caldo.

“Sai una cosa,” dice Bilbo dopo che Fíli ha quasi masticato la sua penna a sfera in una poltiglia, “non ci stiamo cavando un ragno dal buco così. Guarda il tempo. Non è un tempo per lo studio. Che ne dici se ci infiliamo nelle cucine e ci facciamo una tazza di cioccolata?”

Fíli lo guarda storto, ma poi sospira, fin troppo pesantemente.

“Va bene,” mormora.

“Okay, Dai! Portati il libro di testo.”

“Uffa, devo?”

“Tutto è più facile con la cioccolata, credimi,” Bilbo si aggrappa alla propria positività il più saldamente possibile, “chi lo sa, forse ci imbatteremo in Deidre, e ci lascerà rubare dalla sua riserva segreta di marshmallow.”

“Ha una riserva?” chiede Fíli, trascinandosi in piedi dopo Bilbo.

“Saresti sorpreso di ciò che quella donna nasconde nella sua dispensa. Andiamo.”

Il Palazzo è molto tranquillo – tutti sono ancora al lavoro, e incontrano solo un paio di cameriere e simili, e per fortuna nessuno che metterebbe in dubbio Bilbo che lascia uscire il Principe dalla sua stanza durante il tempo riservato allo studio. Ma poi del resto – beh, è passato un po' di tempo, e Bilbo è quello di cui tutti si fidano quando si tratta di decidere ciò che è meglio per i ragazzi. Qualcosa di piccolo e spiacevole gli stringe il petto a quella realizzazione, e decide che anche lui probabilmente beneficerebbe da una tazza di cioccolata calda, dopotutto.

Deidre non si vede da nessuna parte quando entrano nella piccola cucina riservata per il personale, e allora Bilbo fa mettere Fíli a sedere sulla sedia traballante accanto alla finestra e va a preparare la bevanda, mentre il Principe appoggia la testa sulle braccia sul tavolo e guarda fuori dalla finestra, le gocce di pioggia che si uniscono in piccoli fiumi che scorrono.

“Sai,” gli dice Bilbo da sopra la spalla, “quando avevo la tua età, c'era un ragazzo della mia classe, Timmy Brandybuck. Continuava a rubare i miei spuntini. È un miracolo se sono sopravvissuto alla seconda media, ad essere completamente onesto con te. Ero ancora più basso allora, un ragazzo davvero magrolino, con degli occhiali _enormi_... Puoi immaginare che non ero esattamente quello popolare.”

Nessuna risposta. Il ragazzo semplicemente si dimena un po', facendo un sospiro profondo e spezzato. Bilbo sorride a se stesso.

“Non sapevo cosa fare,” continua casualmente, mescolando il latte che si riscalda lentamente e con attenzione, “non volevo dirlo a mia madre, perché non volevo che lei sapesse che stava facendo gli spuntini per un ragazzino screanzato invece che per me. E così ho sopportato, naturalmente. Finché–”

“E tuo padre?” mormora Fíli.

“Cosa – mio padre?” chiede Bilbo, voltandosi verso di lui.

“Bolg continua a dire che suo padre gli ha insegnato a combattere – sai, a picchiare la gente. Tuo padre non lo sapeva fare?”

Bilbo ride, e questo prende il Principe di sorpresa – finalmente, lo guarda, se un po' accigliato.

“Mio padre era uno storico,” spiega Bilbo, “era in fissa con i vecchi libri e i modellini di navi e così via. Sicuramente non era il tipo di persona che picchiava la gente, credimi. Inoltre,” aggiunge, dopo un momento di riflessione, “era morto da un paio d'anni, quando quel bambino ha iniziato ad essere cattivo con me.”

Fíli lo fissa a bocca aperta, sedendosi un po' più dritto.

“Anche tuo padre è morto?” chiede, quasi come se avesse paura di conoscere la verità.

“Sì,” risponde Bilbo semplicemente, “quando avevo dieci anni. Non ha avuto molto tempo per insegnarmi a badare a me stesso, questo è sicuro. Quello che mi ha lasciato è la sua passione per la letteratura. Te l'ho mai detto?”

Il Principe scuote la testa.

“Oh beh,” Bilbo offre un sorriso affettuoso, tornando al bancone per finire la loro cioccolata, “ora lo sai. Sai una cosa, però? Quel ragazzo, Timmy, anche lui aveva perso il padre – l'ho scoperto dopo un po' di tempo. Il padre era un soldato, o qualcosa del genere. In ogni caso, il punto è che, improvvisamente avevamo qualcosa in comune, e un giorno, ho fatto fare a mia madre dei panini in più, e andai da lui, anche se me la stavo facendo sotto, ad essere onesti, e gliene diedi un po' volentieri. Abbiamo avuto modo di parlare. Non siamo diventati davvero amici o altro, ma non mi ha più infastidito.”

Fíli semplicemente lo fissa mentre Bilbo gli dà la tazza fumante.

“Senti, capisco quello che stai dicendo,” borbotta, “ma non voglio fare il carino con Bolg. Non se lo merita. Continua ad insultare la mia famiglia, ed è così... _zurmbund_. Come si dice?”

“Arrogante,” fornisce Bilbo distrattamente, “pieno di sé.”

“Sì, quello. Pensa che dato che suo padre possiede Moria ed è in politica, possa avere tutto. Lo odio. Non voglio _condividere i miei panini_ con lui.”

“Lo capisco,” Bilbo si siede davanti a lui dall'altra parte del tavolo, “davvero. Non sto dicendo che sia sbagliato difenderti. E non sto certamente dicendo che dovresti fare il carino con lui se continua ad essere così cattivo con te. Solo... sai una cosa, sei migliore di lui. Pensala in quel modo. L'unica cosa che sa fare è insultarti, e fare a botte, e tu sei superiore a questo.”

“Non lo sono,” mormora Fíli, soffiando sulla sua cioccolata, “voglio picchiarlo. Prendere a pugni la sua stupida faccia, è quello che si merita comunque–”

“Okay, _okay_ ,” lo interrompe Bilbo severamente, “calmati. Lo sai che continua ad essere trasferito di scuola in scuola? Probabilmente perché ancora non ha imparato che _non_ fare a botte è il modo migliore per vivere. _Vuoi_ essere trasferito in un'altra scuola? O preferiresti avere la pace in quella dove sei adesso?”

“Pace,” sbuffa Fíli, sorseggiando la sua bevanda e scrutando Bilbo.

“Sì, pace. Bolg non si merita di essere in una scuola così fantastica, direi. La prossima volta che ti insulta, o cerca di farti del male o altro, inghiotta il rospo e ignoralo. Non importa quanto possa essere difficile farlo. Denuncialo ai tuoi insegnanti. O anche alla signorina Smythe. Basta che ti assicuri che non la faccia franca con questo tipo di comportamento. O si calmerà, o non lo farà e verrà punito di conseguenza. Solo _per l'amor del cielo_  non andare a fracassare piatti pieni di cibo per terra, per favore?”

Fíli ridacchia.

“Nemmeno se è il porridge alle lenticchie con le uova?”

“Oh Dio, è quello che avevate per pranzo oggi?” esclama Bilbo in orrore esagerato, “allora no, mi spiace, va benissimo. Se sono lenticchie e uova, sei perdonato. Però cerca di non buttarlo. Nella mia scuola c'erano questi piccoli vasi per i fiori sui tavoli, e ci buttavamo dentro tutto il cibo disgustoso...”

“Eww!” grida Fíli, ma scoppia a ridere, e Bilbo fa un gran sorriso.

Entrambi prendono un gran bel sorso della loro cioccolata, e dopo Fíli sembra infinitamente più a suo agio.

“Promettimi solo che me lo dirai quando Bolg è di nuovo cattivo con te, va bene?” dice Bilbo, e Fíli sospira e annuisce.

“Sta mentendo però, giusto?” osserva sottovoce dopo un po', “cioè, è cosa sicura che zio Dáin vincerà le elezioni, no?”

Bilbo quasi non riesce a nascondere la sua smorfia di dolore. Si domanda se lo _zio Dáin_ sia pronto per tutto ciò che è in procinto di svelarsi.

“Più o meno,” ammette, “nulla è mai certo in politica, per quanto ne so. Ma non ti preoccupare di questo. Concentrati sulla scuola, questo è ciò che conta.”

“Sì, ma devo un po' preoccuparmene,” controbatte Fíli, “presto dovrò fare quel corso di politica con Thorin, ricordi?”

“Oh, giusto, naturalmente.”

Thorin ne ha accennato poco tempo fa – ovviamente Fíli ha bisogno di progredire nella sua preparazione per i doveri che lo attendono in futuro, e ottenere una buona panoramica della situazione politica attuale è solo l'inizio. Quasi senza pensare, Bilbo si domanda se egli stesso sarà un argomento di conversazione un giorno. _Quell'uomo inglese che si era impelagato in cose che non capiva, e quella volta fece inconsapevolmente un bel casino appena prima delle elezioni_... Prende un sorso molto, molto lungo della sua cioccolata, sperando che lo possa calmare un po'.

“Va bene, allora,” dichiara con molta più fermezza di quanto abbia sentito da molto tempo, battendo il dito sul testo di Fíli, “diamo un'altra occhiata a questo.”

Se c'è un modo migliore per dimenticare i propri guai dello spiegare la complessità del present perfect, non l'ha ancora scoperto.

***

Il breve interludio pacifico è finito prima di poterlo assaporare bene, però. Dopo aver messo i ragazzi a letto, si rende conto che dovrà decidere chi affrontare prima – Bofur e Bombur alla caffetteria, che saranno di Dio-sa-quale umore, o Thráin, che pretenderà di essere ragguagliato su tutto ciò che è successo oggi. Sceglie la prima opzione, sperando che se resta in zona abbastanza a lungo, il padre del Re potrebbe addormentarsi prima che arrivi. Si sente solo un po' in colpa a pensare così, e forse questo è un risultato.

Ma poi del resto, non avrebbe dovuto essere così ingenuo da aspettarsi che tutto sarebbe andato senza soluzione di continuità. Ancora prima di raggiungere l'edificio del personale, riceve un messaggio sia da Bard che da Gandalf, sulla falsariga simile di 'Abbiamo bisogno di parlare al più presto possibile', e quasi si rigira per andare a deprimersi nella sua stanza.

Ma per fortuna, la caffetteria è piena di gente – questa o quella partita di calcio senza dubbio incredibilmente importante sta per iniziare – e quindi, anche se si imbatte in entrambi i fratelli Abkhûz, in realtà non hanno la possibilità di parlare fino a quando la folla non si disperde, e Bilbo è silenziosamente grato per questo, naturalmente.

Si raggomitola in una poltrona un po' lontano dalla compagnia chiassosa e allegra, e guarda distrattamente i piccoli uomini colorati che inseguono una palla intorno a un campo mentre toglie il tappo dalla bottiglia di birra. È diventato molto appassionato di birra durante la sua permanenza a Erebor, e non sa cosa questo riveli di lui.

È mezzo addormentato quando il gioco finisce, caldo e accogliente e quasi pronto per andare a letto e dimenticarsi il giorno terribile, ma Bofur si siede accanto a lui quando la gente inizia a disperdersi verso i _loro_ rispettivi letti, e sembra quasi... irrequieto. Molto diverso da quello che Bilbo abbia mai visto.

“Allora,” dichiara, conducendo una sorta di breve conversazione non verbale con Bombur dall'altra parte della stanza, probabilmente facendogli cenno di venire, non appena può, “zio Bifur incontrato la Duchessa di Khazad oggi.”

“Oh, giusto,” Bilbo sospira piuttosto senza entusiasmo, “come è andata?”

Bofur lo osserva in silenzio per un po', come se non riuscisse a capire come descriverlo, e nonostante tutto quello che ha promesso a se stesso, Bilbo sente un pizzichino di curiosità.

“È stato... strano,” decide l'autista alla fine, “Bifur non è molto loquace, naturalmente, ma... avresti dovuto vederlo. Si è illuminato come un candeliere dell'opera quando ha riconosciuto la Duchessa.”

“... Un candeliere dell'opera,” Bilbo menziona l'unica cosa che gli rimane impressa.

“Sì, lo sai, ah... si è emozionato. Come si dice?”

“Si è illuminato come un albero di Natale.”

“Oh davvero? Non ha molto senso.”

“Ha più senso del _candeliere dell'opera_... In ogni caso, continua.”

“Giusto, sì. Quindi, sì, hanno parlato. _Molto_. Ha ancora qualche problema a mettere insieme le parole, come puoi immaginare, ma la Duchessa è stata veramente paziente con lui, e sì, erano... sembravano andare d'accordo. Non lo so. È stato così surreale da guardare.”

“Beh, è fantastico,” Bilbo offre quello che spera sia un bel sorriso.

“Hmm, sì,” Bofur annuisce senza sbilanciarsi, e sembra ancora come se stesse contemplando qualcosa.

“Cosa c'è?” Bilbo si sporge in avanti, e gli occhi del suo amico si socchiudono, come se stesse combattendo una specie di noiosa battaglia interiore.

“Beh, la Duchessa ha detto che Thráin è vivo,” dice alla fine, “vedi, lo abbiamo tenuto lontano dai notiziari, e non è molto interessato a loro comunque, quindi non lo sapeva, ma... Sì. Bene. È stato allora che si è _veramente_ eccitato.”

“Oh Dio,” geme Bilbo, anche se in realtà non sa perché, e si stropiccia gli occhi.

“Già,” Bofur non sembra meno turbato di Bilbo, “la sua pressione sanguigna ha raggiunto il picco, per l'amore del cielo. La Duchessa e lui si sono _così_ uniti nel loro odio per Bundushar, era come un piccolo raduno di incitamento. Avresti dovuto sentire le teorie che tessevano.”

“Qualcosa sullo Schema?” chiede Bilbo anche se non vuole davvero conoscere la risposta, e usa il termine con una sana dose di ironia.

“Nah. Anche se la Duchessa ha detto che avrebbe recuperato alcuni file dagli Archivi. A quanto pare hanno intenzione di trascorrere i pomeriggi a _mettere tutto insieme_. Parole sue, non mie. Non ho menzionato nulla di ciò che mi hai detto, tra l'altro – non ti preoccupare.”

“Sì, beh,” Bilbo sospira, scivolando le mani nelle maniche del suo cardigan contro il freddo improvviso che sente, “non credo che le cose sarebbero peggiorate molto se l'avesti fatto. Lo apprezzo, però. Grazie.”

“Mhm. Hanno entrambi espresso il desiderio di _incontrarsi_ con Thráin, però. Parecchie volte. La signorina Smythe ha pensato che sarebbe... interessante. Ha detto che Ibindikhel potrebbe usarlo per il suo articolo su Bifur, sai, come una sorta di riunione toccante.”

“Incredibile,” Bilbo sospira, tutt'altro che stupito.

“Guarda, non so se... scopriremo eventuali cospirazioni o altro, ma... beh, mi piacerebbe provare,” dice Bofur sinceramente, “sai. Potrebbe essere interessante. Certamente sarebbe un bene per Bifur – sembrava più sano... più vivo, ogni secondo che la Duchessa era lì. È stato fantastico.”

Bilbo lo fissa imbambolato senza dire una parola per molto tempo – anche adesso, si sente colpevole. Anche in questo, sebbene non avesse niente a che fare con lui, si sente come se stesse mandando tutto a rotoli, o almeno sta per farlo, e presto...

“Aspetta,” dice, infine decifrando lo sguardo persistente di Bofur, “che cosa vuoi da me?”

Il suo amico si sposta sulla sedia, incrociando le braccia sul petto quasi nervosamente, e Bilbo si chiede se sarebbe terribilmente maleducato correre fuori dalla stanza, in questo momento.

“Beh,” Bofur inizia lentamente, “Non posso esattamente... marciare fino a Sua Maestà e chiedergli di lasciare che mio zio veda suo padre. Così ho pensato... Beh, voglio dire se non sarebbe di troppo fastidio... Potresti chiederlo per me? So che hai un sacco di gatte da pelare, e so che il Re è occupato, ma non so, forse dopo le elezioni...”

“Dopo le elezioni,” ripete Bilbo a pappagallo debolmente, e non può smettere di pensare _e se non ci sarà un dopo le elezioni. E se non sono qui. E se..._

“Giusto,” dichiara, sorprendendo se stesso più di tutti, “Vedrò cosa posso fare. Naturalmente. Non c'è nulla di male nel chiedere, suppongo. In realtà devo vedere Thráin oggi – sono sicuro che sarà emozionato come tuo zio.”

“Oh, Bilbo, grazie,” Bofur sorride ampiamente, “grazie mille.”

“Non c'è di che,” Bilbo annuisce, poi, dopo qualche considerazione, “ma _non parlarne_ in giro. C'è ancora un bel gruppo di persone che non sa nulla di quello che sta succedendo, e...”

“No, sì, certo, ho capito. Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me,” Bofur sorride, e Bilbo non riesce a nascondere la smorfia che è tutt'altro che divertita – perlopiù disperata, in effetti.

***

Si incammina subito dopo, attraversando a passo svelto il cortile dato che non ha ancora smesso di piovere, prendendo la strada più lunga possibile per il quarto piano una volta dentro, temporeggiando la sua visita da Thráin il più a lungo possibile.

C'è sorprendentemente poca sicurezza al piano di sopra, e in realtà gli ci vuole un attimo per rendersi conto che è perché Thorin è andato via, e Dwalin con lui. Tuttavia, le guardie semplicemente lo indirizzano nella direzione dell'appartamento del Re quando chiede di Thráin, e non sembrano prestargli molta attenzione dopo. Lo fa sentire un po' strano, avendo tutto questo libero accesso, ad essere onesti.

La sedia a rotelle di Thráin è al suo solito posto vicino alla finestra, e Bilbo si augura che l'uomo su di essa, piccolo e fragile sotto una coperta pesante, potrebbe essere addormentato. Ma si muove non appena le assi del pavimento scricchiolano sotto i piedi di Bilbo, ed è, purtroppo, molto felice di vederlo. Bilbo gli fa il tè, anche se è quasi mezzanotte, e condivide il suo resoconto del suo incontro con Bundushar con tutta la calma che riesce a gestire. Thráin ascolta semplicemente e lo guarda, i gelidi occhi azzurri diffidenti e sempre così incredibilmente penetranti, e continua a borbottare qualcosa tra i denti, le sue labbra che si muovono senza un suono – Bilbo immagina che potrebbe essere per il meglio non sapere quello che dice.

In qualche modo, riesce a convincere l'uomo ad aspettare per ora, aspettare il ritorno di Thorin per incontrare i suoi vecchi amici – preferirebbe uscire per prima cosa domattina, ovviamente, ma non possono farlo, no. Presto, un assistente viene a prendere Thráin per farlo tornare nel suo alloggio, cosa a cui protesta con veemenza, ma va in ogni caso, lasciando Bilbo da solo nel grande appartamento.

Si trova al centro di esso, sentendosi sempre più piccolo. Finisce il tè. Lava le teiere. Apre il frigo, ne fissa il contenuto rado per quelli che potrebbero essere trenta secondi o dieci minuti, poi lo chiude di nuovo. Ritorna in salotto, si rende conto che l'aria è molto più fredda di quanto avesse pensato. Piega la coperta di Thráin sul divano, si siede accanto ad essa.

Pensa al futuro. È stato solo nel venire qui a Erebor che in realtà ha imparato a pensare di averne uno. C'è stato un tempo in cui ha osato pensare di passarlo a fianco di Thorin, ha osato ipotizzare cosa potrebbe comportare – ha osato credere di essere in grado di gestirlo. Pensa ai Principi che crescono, e sa che vuole essere lì ad assistere, ma... è come se i contorni in cui un tempo aveva pensato che la sua vita potesse plausibilmente modellarsi si stanno lentamente dissolvendo, le linee sono sfocate e i colori irriconoscibili. Quando ha ottenuto questo lavoro, non gli ci è voluto molto a capire che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita. Ma in qualche modo, era sembrata una cosa permanente – come se sarebbe rimasto in Erebor per sempre, godendo dello stipendio esuberante e della piacevole compagnia, delle meraviglie del paese e della sua gente... Invecchiare qui.

Ora, non può nemmeno dire con qualsiasi tipo di certezza cosa porterà il giorno successivo. _Spaventato_ in realtà non descrive lo strano intorpidimento che prova. Ci sono guizzi di emozione ogni tanto, quando è determinato a combattere per qualsiasi cosa che ha costruito qui, pensa di poter avere quello che ci vuole. Ma alla fine della giornata, si sente ancora come se una gran parte di ciò che gli accade fosse controllato da qualcun altro, deciso alle sue spalle e senza la sua supervisione, e _lo odia_. Deve avere almeno _qualche_ voce in capitolo, no?

Si rende conto di fissare piuttosto intensamente le gocce di pioggia che viaggiano lungo le grandi finestre per chissà da quanto tempo solo quando si apre la porta. Si gira quasi con speranza, ma è solo Deidre.

“Bilbo,” nota senza un pizzico di sorpresa.

“Ah... ciao. Ciao. Che ci fai qui a quest'ora?” chiede Bilbo, non trovando in se stesso nemmeno la forza di alzarsi dal divano.

“Sono venuta ad innaffiare le piante, vedere come sta mezzo il contenuto del frigo, mettere fuori le cose veramente ammuffite,” dice casualmente, “E tu?”

“Oh, sai,” fa un gesto vago, come se in qualche modo dovesse spiegare e comprendere i suoi sentimenti confusi, “me ne sto qui seduto.”

“Naturalmente. Hai intenzione di rimanere qui finché non torna?” chiede la donna andando in cucina, “Posso rifornire il frigo per te se vuoi. Potresti venire a pranzo qui con i ragazzi sabato, o qualcosa del genere. So che apprezzerei non dover venire qui nel bel mezzo della notte solo per innaffiare qualche pianta.”

“Io... potrei restare qui,” risponde Bilbo lentamente, alzandosi e seguendola senza sapere perché, “suppongo. È una buona idea far venire i ragazzi. Sembravano abbastanza eccitati l'ultima volta che sono stati qui. Potremmo guardare un film – quella grande TV è rimasta inutilizzata per troppo tempo, direi.”

“È vero,” Deidre annuisce, poi, aprendo il frigo, “beh, dovresti avere abbastanza per una colazione veloce domani. Oh, aspetta, la fai con i Principi, vero?”

“Sì, sì, con loro.”

“Hmm. Beh, non importa, le uova dureranno un po' più a lungo, così come il latte. Passerò qui domani pomeriggio – fammelo sapere da qualcuno se capisci qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che vuoi, va bene?”

“Va bene, grazie,” Bilbo sorride obbediente.

La guarda accudire i piccoli vasi sul davanzale della finestra, poi la segue distrattamente mentre zoppica lentamente verso la camera da letto di Thorin per innaffiare la pianta lì – si chiede se avrebbe dovuto essere lui a farlo. Dal momento che era così eccitato quando aveva avuto l'idea e aveva chiesto Deidre di scegliere qualche pianta per l'appartamento di Thorin solo un paio di settimane fa, ma sembra passata una vita. _Questo posto ha bisogno di un po' di più di vita_ , è quello che aveva detto, pensa. _Anche ora che sei qui?_ aveva risposto Thorin.

_Soprattutto ora che sono qui._

Beh. Se ha fatto una cosa buona di recente, è introdurre le piante nella vita di un monarca. Si domanda se potrà usarlo a suo benificio quando i suoi peccati verranno alla fine contati.

Deidre termina le faccende e viene a stare al fianco di Bilbo alla finestra. Lui sorride, anche se un po' debolmente, e lo rimpiange subito dopo, perché naturalmente la donna è bravissima a capire che qualcosa non va. È come un segugio per malumori.

“Vai a letto presto,” ordina, che è il suo modo di dire _hai l'aria stanca_ , “adesso non c'è niente qui che ti tiene sveglio.”

Sputacchia e quasi comincia a protestare, ma ben presto scopre che gli manca l'energia anche per questo.

“Ci proverò,” concorda imbarazzato.

“Bene,” mormora, ancora osservandolo come se si aspettasse che esplodi.

“Sto bene,” dice, e si rende conto quanto stanco e poco convincente sembri.

“Non te l'ho chiesto.”

“Stavi... _guardando_ ,” brontola, e lei ridacchia sommessamente.

“Beh, scusa tanto. Mi sembri un po'... fragile ultimamente, tutto qua.”

“Fragile,” ripete, e si domanda se ci sia un universo in cui la parola è sufficiente a descrivere il suo stato attuale.

“Sì. Non lasciare che... tutto questo ti sbricioli via.”

Apre la bocca per contrastarla, ma poi...

“Mi sbricioli via?” chiede, divertito, “è come il candeliere dell'opera?”

“Come cosa?” Lo guarda male.

“Voi ereboriani e i vostri strani modi di dire,” dice sorridendo, “sai, faresti meglio a non tradurli parola per parola. Mi sento in dovere di riferire che raramente hanno un senso.”

Deidre corruga la fronte, e Bilbo sa che la donna può ancora vedere le sue preoccupazioni e tensioni sotto il velo sottile di carinerie, ma per fortuna, non decide di fare commenti a riguardo per ora.

“Lo terrò a mente,” dice invece, “buonanotte.”

Le augura la stessa cosa e la guarda finché la porta non si chiude silenziosamente dietro di lei. Un silenzio quasi spiacevolmente irreale filtra di nuovo nella grande sala, e contempla se sia una buona idea rimanere qui tutta la notte. Alla fine, la distanza da qui alla doccia sembra molto più facile da attraversare di quella da qui alla sua camera un piano sotto. Non immagina che smetterà mai di sentirsi un po' come un intruso qui, ma come al solito, l'acqua calda aiuta con la sua ansia. Un po'.

Certamente lo sveglia abbastanza in modo da essere incapace di addormentarsi per almeno i prossimi trenta minuti. E così si siede sul letto che è fin troppo grande per un uomo e sfoglia il suo diario distrattamente nella fioca luce dorata della lampada.

L'idea stupida gli sovviene, quando si rende conto che sta tamburellando la penna che Thorin gli aveva dato sulle labbra da chissà quanto tempo, e fissando la pagina sorprendentemente vuota riservata per la prossima settimana, incapace di capirne il motivo... Thorin non è qui, e sono diventati così abituati a sincronizzare i rispettivi programmi insieme, ecco perché. Il Re ha sempre un commento o due da fare sugli scarabocchi frenetici di Bilbo, incomprensibili a tutti tranne che a lui – perché non utilizzare solo il tablet? E Bilbo gli ha spiegato più e più volte che ama avere qualcosa di fisico e pesante e reale da portare con sé e da guardare...

_Alcune cose sono meglio scritte a mano, sai. Correzione, tutto è meglio scritto a mano._

_Se per meglio intendi dire più noioso..._

_Non è vero! Intendo meglio._

_Davvero. Immagina scrivere un libro a mano._

_Va bene, sto immaginando. Sembra meraviglioso._

_Ma lo spreco di carta! E... inchiostro! E il danno al polso – Dio, non scrivo qualcosa a mano da... decenni, probabilmente._

_Sì, beh, quello è perché la gente in realtà devono essere in grado di leggere quello che scrivi. Nessuno sbircia nel mio diario, tra l'altro. Beh, tranne te._

_Sì, tranne me... Che cos'è_ questa _parola?_

_Frappè._

_Ah. E questa?_

_Mostra – vuoi_ smetterla _?_

_Scusa scusa._

_E che dire delle lettere scritte a mano? Sono piuttosto belle, non ti pare?_

_Se lo dici tu._

_E dai. È romantico._

_Non credo che le decine di diplomatici a cui scrivo ogni settimana considererebbero la mia calligrafia romantica , te lo posso assicurare._

E così Bilbo scrive. Almeno tre delle ultime pagine del suo diario riservate alle note cadono vittima di questo, perché non riesce a decidere se dovrebbe iniziare con _Caro Thorin_ , o solo _Thorin_ , o _Vostra Maestà_... _Il tuo letto è troppo grande_ è la prima frase di cui è abbastanza soddisfatto da poter continuare. Nel frattempo, si ricorda che sì, nonostante quello che continua a dire, la sua calligrafia è davvero illeggibile, e così fa del suo meglio per ripulirla. Dopo aver scritto ' _Le piante stanno bene, non lasciare che muoiano quando non sono qui_ ', si ferma per un po'. Questa è di gran lunga l'idea più sciocca che abbia mai avuto, ma in qualche modo induce una pesante insorgenza di malinconia. Quando ha finito, piega la carta in modo ordinato, e passa dieci minuti buoni a chiedersi dove riporla. In modo che Thorin non la trovi per un bel po' di tempo. Non è sicuro del perché questo sia importante.

Apre il cassetto del tavolino da salotto, ma no, sarebbe troppo esposta lì. La sua breve lettera sciocca costituita da un paio di frasi che probabilmente non hanno molto senso. Scuote la testa e per adesso la mette sotto la lampada, promettendo a se stesso di trovare un buon posto domani mattina, e riesce ad andare a dormire, in qualche modo... Quando l'allarme lo sveglia, se ne è prontamente dimenticato, naturalmente.

***

Il giorno dopo lo saluta con il sole che sale timidamente all'orizzonte, e anche da così in alto, può vedere i resti della pioggia della notte scorsa, le chiazze umide sui sentieri e le pozzanghere sul cortile... Mentre lui e i ragazzi partono per andare a scuola, scopre che non si era sbagliato nelle sue supposizioni – anche se il cielo adesso è senza nuvole come se fosse stato ripulito, l'aria è molto più fredda, e incredibilmente fresca.

Il tragitto ad entrambe le scuole dei Principi è per fortuna senza incidenti, e Bilbo trova che la sua mente è piacevolmente priva di preoccupazioni. Fa promettere a Fíli di comportarsi bene e prendersi cura di se stesso, e poi è sulla via del ritorno al Palazzo, e sembra davvero come se il suo giorno potesse plasmarsi fino a essere sorprendentemente bello nonostante le circostanze.

Avendo poco lavoro da fare, va alla caffetteria prima di pranzo, godendo dell'onnipresente mormorio silenzioso e la fretta di tutto gli altri che lavorano molto più duramente di lui. Scambia persino un paio di parole in khuzdul con Mirjam mentre fa il caffè. È tutto molto bello. Troppo bello? Decisamente troppo bello.

Sta per prendere il primo sorso dalla tazza fumante quando il suo tablet suona leggermente – una nuova e-mail. Lascia che il caffè lo scaldi e apre il messaggio con un paio di colpi eleganti. Non riconosce l'indirizzo, ma la apre comunque...

Non si rende conto di che cosa sta guardando in un primo momento. Il messaggio non contiene nulla a parte un paio di fotografie, e Bilbo vede... se stesso, al volante della sua piccola auto rossa, e Kíli che esce da essa, lo zaino in spalla, mentre la guardia del corpo Bert è già fuori, accanto a... La foto successiva, il Principe saluta i suoi amici e l'uomo alto gli sta vicino... La successiva, quasi la stessa situazione, ma con Fíli. Un'altra foto di quel giorno più tardi, con Bilbo e il Principe più grande che camminano fianco a fianco dalla scuola alla macchina, Fíli accigliato dopo l'incontro sgradevole nell'ufficio della Preside, un circospetto sguardo preoccupato sul viso di Bilbo ...

Bilbo si pietrifica, mettendo da parte la sua tazza con molta attenzione. Le sue mani... le sue mani non dovrebbero tremare ormai, o qualcosa del genere? Riguarda le foto continuamente. Sono solo sei, solo Bilbo con i Principi, solo... _lì_. La sua mente è completamente svuotata, si rende conto. Non sa... non sa cosa pensare. Una minaccia? Ovviamente viene seguito? La vita dei Principi è in pericolo?

Sussulta in stato di shock quando qualcuno dall'altra parte della stanza scoppia in una risata, con la testa che scatta, il dito si muove rapidamente per spegnere lo schermo del tablet, ma si rende conto ben presto che nessuno gli presta alcuna attenzione. Il che... è troppo surreale. Scruta le persone nella stanza per un po', poi riaccende il tablet, molto attentamente. Con le sue predisposizioni nervose, il cuore dovrebbe battere mille battiti al minuto adesso... Il suo telefono vibra in tasca, e lo tira fuori, e quando vede il nuovo messaggio da un _Numero Bloccato_ , si rende conto che una parte di lui se lo stava aspettando.

_Lo Schema si sta ripetendo._

Le stupide lettere sono in realtà maiuscole. Il pollice libra sopra lo schermo del suo telefono, e non sente la paura. No, qualcosa comincia a contorcergli lo stomaco proprio adesso. Rabbia. Il che è una cosa nuova, ma certamente non sgradita. Compone il numero di Gandalf prima che possa anche pensare correttamente, e solo allora gli viene in mente che lamentarsi ad alta voce in mezzo a una stanza piena di gente potrebbe non essere la migliore idea.

Marcia fuori piuttosto risolutamente, ignorando il freddo per cui _non_ è decisamente vestito, e si fa strada verso la parte dei giardini che spera essere più o meno deserta...

“Bilbo! Sono contento che hai chiamato.”

“Sì, sì, okay,” rimbecca Bilbo, “Bundushar... o qualcuno, ma voglio dire, qualcosa mi dice che è stato lui – mi ha mandato un paio di foto proprio adesso, di ieri quando ho portato i Principi a scuola.”

“Dici sul serio?”

“ _Sì_ , dico sul serio. Non... cosa _significa_ , Gandalf?! Mi sta minacciando? È _diventato_ una specie di tema ricorrente tra noi due, non pensi? Non mi piace nemmeno un po'.”

“Comprensibilmente,” dice Gandalf lentamente, con circospezione, “questo è... inaspettato, ad essere onesti.”

“Oh, davvero?” ribatte Bilbo, “pensa _ancora_ che io sia una specie di spia internazionale, o qualcosa del genere – non è che sei andato da lui e hai corretto il suo piccolo fraintendimento divertente, ho ragione?”

L'altro capo della linea tace per un istante.

“Risolverò tutto, Bilbo,” dice Gandalf dice, “non ti preoccupare.”

“Oh, io non sono preoccupato. Non sono affatto preoccupato. In realtà, sono _incazzato_ , Gandalf,” sibila Bilbo, la fine ghiaia bianca che scricchiola sotto le suole delle sue scarpe mentre marcia in nessuna direzione distinguibile, “questa situazione è andata avanti per troppo tempo. Merito di essere libero da quest'uomo – _tutto il paese_ merita di liberarsi da quest'uomo. Dimmi che sai come farlo accadere!”

Gandalf ridacchia.

“Ho alcune idee, sì.”

“Bene. Mettile in atto. Falle accadere.”

“Lo farò... Sì. Penso che lo farò. Ricordami, quand'è che vai a prendere i Principi?”

“Cosa – perché?”

“Vorrei tenerti d'occhio. Manderò i miei uomini ad accompagnarti – un'auto del tutto poco appariscente, niente di cui preoccuparsi. Solo per stare sicuri.”

“Io, ah... va bene,” Bilbo sospira, “di solito parto intorno alle due e mezza.”

“Due e mezza. Bene, bene. Non noterai nemmeno la loro presenza, te lo prometto.”

“Proprio come non ho notato qualcuno che ci ha seguito tutto ieri e ha scattato delle foto, già che c'era?”

“Queste persone sono addestrate per non essere viste, Bilbo,” Gandalf tenta di rassicurarlo, senza dubbio, “e tu non sei affatto addestrato ad individuarle.”

“Sì ma...”

“Andrà tutto bene. Sarai al sicuro, me ne occuperò io.”

“Bene, sì, grazie, ma...” Bilbo fissa i cespugli potati in cubetti curati di fronte a lui prima di poter trovare il coraggio di sospirare, “per quanto riguarda i ragazzi? Saranno al sicuro?”

“Perfettamente al sicuro,” risponde Gandalf , e Bilbo riesce a convincersi che sta solo immaginando la debole pausa prima che l'uomo aggiunga: “Ti do la mia parola. Andremo al fondo di questo, presto.”

“Lo spero,” mugola Bilbo.

“Non perderti d'animo,” dice Gandalf allegramente, “e inoltrami l'e-mail, okay? Ci farò dare un'occhiata alla mia gente.”

“C'è, um... non c'è molto da vedere.”

“Mandamela e basta,” gli dice Gandalf gentilmente, “e non ti preoccupare. Ti terrò aggiornato. Presumo che qualcuno ti abbia già detto di come è andato l'incontro tra la Duchessa di Khazad e Bifur Abkhûz? L'hai detto al padre del Re?”

“Infatti, gliel'ho detto, sì,” mormora Bilbo, sollevando leggermente la mano per salutare uno dei custodi più avanti, girando per ritornare al Palazzo in un ampio arco attraverso i roseti, sperando di poter incorrere in meno gente lì.

“Eccellente. Loro tre dovrebbero incontrarsi, credo.”

“Sì, Anche Thráin la pensa così,” Bilbo sospira, “gli ho detto – e Bofur Abkhûz condivide quel sentimento – che sarebbe meglio aspettare dopo le elezioni...”

“Hmm,” Gandalf espira, “mi preoccupo che potrebbe essere troppo tardi allora.”

“Perché?” chiede Bilbo, anche se _in realtà_ non vuole sapere la risposta, “hai capito qualcosa? Sullo Schema?”

“Meno di quanto mi piacerebbe, ad essere onesto con te,” commenta Gandalf troppo seriamente per i gusti di Bilbo, ma poi, come se si fosse destato da un torpore, “ma non c'è bisogno che te ne preoccupi. Ti ho già trascinato in abbastanza guai.”

“Su quello almeno siamo d'accordo,” Bilbo sospira, “solo... promettimi che tutti saranno al sicuro.”

“Assolutamente. Fai attenzione, Bilbo.”

“Anche tu.”

E questo è tutto, davvero. Aspettare. Camminare avanti e indietro. Niente di tutto ciò si è mai adattato a lui. In più ora... La rabbia indugia, e non è abituato a questo, nemmeno un po'. Non può solo stare a guardare e lasciare che la gente lo minacci! Minacci ciò che è più caro a lui, dannazione. Però... cosa può fare, _davvero_? Non... non ne sa abbastanza per andare a risolvere questo pasticcio da solo. Non sa nemmeno che cosa fare il più delle volte, siamo onesti.

Dovrebbe... dovrebbe fare in modo che i Principi ricevano una protezione extra. Oppure dovrebbe andare e dire la verità a qualcuno che può realmente fare qualcosa al riguardo. Balin? No, sta provvedendo a quel grosso gruppo di russi oggi, no... Bilbo sa che una parte di lui è sempre _così vicina_ dal farsi prendere dal panico più totale, perché alla fin fine è ancora ignaro di tutto come lo è sempre stato, ma... Un'altra parte di lui parla di coraggio. Di non lasciare che qualcun altro decida le cose per lui, di prendere le redini della carrozza sfrecciante che è il suo destino ed assicurarsi che non devi dalla strada.

A malapena tocca il pranzo e non vede l'ora di andare a prendere i ragazzi, se non altro per vedere che stanno bene. E naturalmente stanno bene, ma Bilbo è incapace di rilassarsi. Continua a controllare lo specchietto retrovisore per tutto il tragitto, ma non importa quanto duramente ci provi, non riesce a individuare l'auto che Gandalf aveva detto che avrebbe mandato, o chiunque altro di sospetto se è per questo.

Non lascia la presenza dei Principi per un paio d'ore, anche se è distratto oltre misura. Sono così felici, così beatamente ignari, cavandosela alla bell'e meglio con i loro compiti e eccitandosi quando Bilbo ordina per loro più cioccolata dalle cucine, e non può, _non deve_ lasciare che qualcosa accada a loro, non a causa sua...

Gandalf chiama quando Kíli e Bilbo sono nel bel mezzo dell'assemblare il nuovissimo puzzle da mille pezzi del bambino, e Bilbo si precipita subito fuori dalla stanza, lasciando i Principi sbalorditi e le guardie del corpo sospettose dietro di sé, e le gambe quasi gli cedono quando le prime parole di Gandalf sono: “Abbiamo un piano.”

“Certo,” Bilbo fa un sospiro spezzato, “che cos'è?”

“Ho bisogno che tu mi faccia parlare con Thráin,” ordina Gandalf semplicemente, “adesso.”

“Va bene, io... Dammi solo un minuto. Aspetta. Ragazzi,” annuncia Bilbo nella stanza, “Torno subito. Aspettatemi qui, non andate in giro finché non è ora di cena!”

Chiude la porta dietro di loro; non ha abbastanza tempo per sentirsi in colpa o preoccupato per gli sguardi curiosi delle guardie del corpo dei Principi che gli lanciano quando gli passa accanto.

“Qual è il piano?” chiede una volta fuori portata d'orecchio.

“Organizzeremo un incontro – il signor Abkhûz e la Duchessa hanno bisogno di incontrarsi con Thráin, nel più breve tempo possibile,” spiega Gandalf con calma, “quando Bard ha parlato dello Schema alla signorina Smythe, ha avuto una piccola epifania – a quanto pare le suonava familiare perché aveva letto qualcosa a riguardo in uno dei file degli Archivi di Azanulbizar. Lei e la nonna stanno facendo delle ricerche in questo momento. La Duchessa è convinta che ha qualcosa a che fare con il lavoro che Laura Ibindikhel stava facendo prima della rivoluzione... Mi scuso, sono un sacco di nomi.”

“No no no, ti seguo,” replica Bilbo un po' senza fiato, mentre fa due scalini per volta per arrivare al quarto piano e a Thráin, “ma come proponi di far sì che questo incontro avvenga? Thráin non può lasciare i suoi alloggi, sai.”

“Sì, lo so. Ecco perché andremo da lui,” fornisce Gandalf semplicemente.

“Co – sei serio? Ma come puoi... come puoi farlo?”

“Piuttosto facilmente, a dire la verità. Bard ha già programmato un'intervista con Thráin, e portarsi dietro la Duchessa e il signor Abkhûz gioca molto bene in tutta la faccenda dai toni di 'ripercorre i ricordi del passato' che sarà una parte enorme di questo articolo... Non ti preoccupare, Bilbo, abbiamo pensato a tutto, oserei dire. Aiuta l'assenza del Re, ad essere onesto con te.”

“Presumo allora che non gliel'avete detto.”

“No infatti. Sono certo che Thráin insisterà con te, proprio come ha insistito con me, che gli è consentito di prendere le sue decisioni.”

“Sì, ma...” protesta Bilbo, schivando un paio di cameriere che camminano frettolose nella direzione opposta in uno dei corridoi più stretti.

“Non ti preoccupare, la questione è di mia completa responsabilità,” replica Gandalf, “non hai nemmeno bisogno di essere presente, se questo ti farà sentire meglio.”

“Sai, non credo proprio,” brontola Bilbo.

Gli è permesso di vedere Thráin abbastanza facilmente, nessuno è particolarmente dubbioso delle sue intenzioni. L'uomo si trova nella sala lettura adiacente all'appartamento di Thorin, immerso nella lettura, ma illuminandosi non appena vede Bilbo, ed eccitandosi palesemente quando lo informa che Gandalf vuole parlare con lui.

Bilbo cammina avanti e indietro per l'ampiezza della stanza mentre parlano, cercando di discernere ciò che le espressioni di Thráin significano. Non dice molto con Gandalf che parla costantemente, ma sembra ansioso di essere d'accordo con tutto quanto, e alla fine consegna il telefono a Bilbo praticamente raggiante, tornando al grande libro ancora spiegato sulle ginocchia e sfogliando le pagine rapidamente.

“Allora?” chiede Bilbo.

“Tutto sta andando semplicemente _a meraviglia_ ,” Gandalf è più che felice di annunciare, “organizzerò tutto con il Capo di Stato Maggiore. Accadrà sabato, e sta solo a te capire se vuoi essere presente.”

“E allora? Farai incontrare l' _Ordine della Fenice_ a Palazzo così?” geme Bilbo, “oh, sono abbastanza sicuro che il Re non ne sarà _affatto_ felice.”

“Condividiamo quel sentimento, sì,” risponde Gandalf alla leggera, “ma il Re non tornerà fino a domenica. Questa è una buona cosa, Bilbo. La registrazione della conversazione con Bundushar è ora nelle mani del Commissario Surkaz, e stanno lavorando sodo nel plasmarla in una prova vera e propria. Con un po' di fortuna, tutto questo finirà molto presto.”

“Spero che tu abbia ragione,” borbotta Bilbo.

È poi soggetto alla pianificazione e allo sproloquio emozionato di Thráin, metà del quale non ha alcun senso, e ha sempre più l'impressione che gli servirebbe una bevanda calda. Gli sta venendo il mal di testa, e lo stress degli ultimi due giorni finalmente si mette al passo con lui, facendogli dolere le ossa... Forse in realtà si è preso qualcosa. Beh, giusto in tempo. Non si ammala da anni e _adesso_ il suo corpo pretende che strisci sotto almeno una dozzina di coperte e non esca per almeno una settimana? Conveniente.

***

Passa il venerdì a tenersi in forma. O, beh, a tenersi il più lontano possibile da ogni forma di stress date le circostanze. Beve una quantità allucinante di tè alle erbe (che significa qualcosa di diverso in Erebor rispetto all'Inghilterra – le _pozioni_ che Mirjam tira fuori per lui sono sufficienti per stenderlo, pensa, ma anche sufficiente per bruciare tutti i batteri dentro di lui, spera). Va a letto per una o due ore prima di pranzo e poi di nuovo nel pomeriggio, quando i ragazzi frequentano le lezioni – il _suo_ letto, perché in realtà non si sente di starnutire su tutte le enormi lenzuola di lusso a due piazze del Re.

Sia Bard che Frida gli messaggiano un eccitato ' _Ci vediamo sabato!_ ', e anche Bofur arriva di corsa quando viene a sapere la notizia – o meglio, si avvicina a Bilbo quando riesce a trascinarsi nell'edificio del personale per altro tè ustionante allo zenzero di Mirjam, e con molto poco riguardo per la sua costituzione fragile.

“Voglio dire... tuo zio starà bene?” Bilbo tira su col naso dopo che Bofur ha espresso bene la propria eccitazione, “pensavo che non fosse... ancora del tutto in salute?”

“Oh, no, sta bene, assolutamente bene,” Bofur agita la mano, “beh... gli è permesso di uscire, in ogni caso. Per la prima volta dopo anni, non è dipendente da eventuali macchinari o qualsiasi cosa.”

“Fantastico,” Bilbo offre un sorriso lacrimoso, seguito da un attacco di tosse degno di un paziente con la tubercolosi – si domanda se _lui stesso_ potrebbe presto diventare dipendente da alcuni macchinari.

Zoppica fino al suo appartamento, che è una distanza veramente invalicabile dall'edificio del personale e si sente come se avesse corso una maratona, e striscia di nuovo nel suo letto, degnandosi solo di cacciarsi le scarpe. È nel bel mezzo di digitare un promemoria per Balin per vedere se potrebbe trovare qualcun altro che vada a prendere Fíli d alla sua lezione di equitazione che si svolge dalla parte opposta della proprietà del Palazzo (soprattutto dopo aver guardato fuori dalla finestra e visto le nuvole color grigio metallico che stanno radunando di nuovo), quando il suo telefono squilla. _Numero Bloccato_. Oh, _non di nuovo_. Geme, fissando il display con sguardo assente per un po', ma la sua mente non funziona nemmeno abbastanza bene per capire se rispondere sia una buona idea.

“Sì, pronto,” grugnisce piuttosto sgradevolmente, seppellendo la faccia nel cuscino.

“Ah... pronto? Tutto bene?”

Bilbo scatta in posizione verticale, trascurando la testa che gli gira e le tempie pulsanti per quell'unico momento.

“Thorin!” esclama, e un altro attacco di tosse lo sorprende poco dopo, e quindi le sue parole successive sono piuttosto roche, “um... scusami – scusa. Ma ciao! Ciao!”

“Hai una voce orribile,” il Re ridacchia, “stai male?”

“Sto bene, sto bene,” Bilbo agita la mano, realizzando troppo tardi che Thorin non può di fatto vederlo, “solo un piccolo raffreddore. Come stai?”

“Oh, sai. Mi vengono fatte pressioni per entrare in un'unione fiscale, negoziare i migliori prezzi della benzina...”

“Quindi meglio di me,” brontola Bilbo, e Thorin ridacchia.

“Un po',” concorda, “non troppo felice del fatto che mi manchi.”

“Oh,” riesce a dire Bilbo, rotolandosi sulla schiena, “hmm... _cioè_ , anche tu mi manchi, naturalmente. Come fai a stare in quell'enorme appartamento tutto da solo è _al di là della mia comprensione_.”

“Beh, mi sono reso conto che non mi piace stare lì solo _dopo che sei apparso tu_ ,” dice Thorin senza sforzo, e Bilbo lo immagina camminare in una stanza appartata che Dwalin gli ha procurato, quel sorriso dolce sulle labbra, mentre Bilbo si trova qui disperato e probabilmente leggermente febbrile... Inutile dire, non migliora troppo il suo stato d'animo.

“Giusto,” sospira, “spiega molto. Torna presto.”

“Farò del mio meglio. Tutto a posto, a parte l'appartamento sconvenientemente vuoto?”

“Ah... sì,” risponde Bilbo risponde in tono fin troppo esitante, “io e i ragazzi potremmo pranzare qui domani, se non ti dispiace. Sono troppo entusiasti di rovistare nella tua libreria, temo. _E_ di questa grande TV, naturalmente.”

“Nessun problema,” concorda il Re con leggerezza, “Mi dispiace solo che non sarò lì.”

“Ci saranno altri pranzi,” dice Bilbo, appena convincente.

“Spero proprio di sì. Senti, devo andare di nuovo. Volevo vedere come stavi...”

“Prenditi cura di te,” Bilbo sorride, il braccio che gli copro il volto nella debole speranza di poter preservare il momento piacevole per un po' più a lungo.

“Anche a tu. Ci vediamo domenica – oh, aspetta, Balin mi ha detto che volevi parlarmi di qualcosa appena prima della mia partenza?”

“Oh,” mugola Bilbo, sbattendo le palpebre, “oh... giusto. No, sì, può sicuramente aspettare per quando torni. È... non è niente.”

“Se lo dici tu. Ci vediamo presto!”

E con ciò la chiamata è terminata, e Bilbo si sente come se avesse dovuto dire di più, avesse dovuto... dire a Thorin almeno _qualcosa_ , ma... oh beh. Durerà per altri due giorni, non è vero?

Non è vero?

***

L'interezza del sabato accade troppo velocemente per i suoi gusti. Si sveglia con la testa pesante, mal di gola, e riesce a malapena a tenere il passo con i ragazzi. La tempesta durante la notte ha lasciato un cielo limpido senza nubi, e i Principi sono entusiasti di trascorrere almeno una parte della giornata fuori, a cui Bilbo si opporrebbe a se potesse. È solo fortunato che non sa come cavalcare – altrimenti sarebbe stato sicuramente costretto ad unirsi ai ragazzi mentre trottano nel cortile del Palazzo, gli zoccoli dei loro pony che arano i prati e infangano i sentieri umidi. Bilbo se la squaglia, decidendo di dare tutta la colpa agli istruttori di equitazione in caso di necessità. Entrando nell'edificio del personale, incontra un Bofur sovreccitato, che gli dice che il grande incontro segreto si verificherà dopo cena – un fatto che è presto confermato da Bard, Frida e Gandalf, tutti e tre contattando Bilbo separatamente come se fossero in _missione_ per rendere il suo mal di testa ancora peggiore.

Fiaccato da alcuni antidolorifici leggeri (Erebor apparentemente ha un certo numero di marchi propri di pillole, il che dovrebbe essere inquietante visto che in realtà non riconosce i nomi, ma è perlopiù solo contento che funzionano), decide che va bene, non insisterà. Eviterà il quarto piano il più a lungo possibile – Bofur gli aveva detto che quello è lì dove succederà tutto, nell'alloggio di Thráin – e forse anche evitare di Balin, nel caso avesse qualche domanda.

Questo si dimostra più difficile di quanto si aspettasse, perché Bard arriva incredibilmente presto e al momento in cui Bilbo sta andando dal suo appartamento alle stanza dei Principi per prepararli per cena – il che è la sua unica scusa per lasciarsi l'entusiasta giornalista alle spalle e scappare il più lontano possibile da lui. E _onestamente_ , devono essere tutti _così dannatamente eccitati_ per questo?! Bilbo è certo che almeno uno di loro pronuncia le parole ' _stiamo facendo la storia_ ' ad un certo punto della serata, e non pensa di poterlo digerire.

Pranza con i ragazzi il più lentamente possibile, ma sono ancora eccitati dalla giornata ricca di eventi, e soprattutto per il pranzo nell'appartamento di Thorin, ed implorano Bilbo più e più volte di tornare lì – semplicemente non può dire di no, diamine. Conducendoli al quarto piano, sa che non avrebbero dovuto lasciare la sicurezza delle loro camere. Il primo che vedono è Bofur, che sembra incredibilmente fuori posto in questa parte del Palazzo (o, all'interno del Palazzo in generale, si rende conto Bilbo) e _non_ nella sua uniforme da autista. Bombur appare al suo fianco e lo saluta, e c'è Gandalf, che nota Bilbo...

“Che succede qui?” domanda Fíli, e Bilbo semplicemente balbetta qualcosa su alcuni importanti press junket e porta i ragazzi lontano dalla compagnia. Beh, questa non è stata una buona idea. Che cosa farà adesso, terrà d'occhio i Principi nell'appartamento di Thorin mentre l'Incontro sta avvenendo così vicino a loro? Per quanto vorrebbe negarlo, _è_ mortalmente curioso.

“E voi dove state andando?”

Ecco Balin, fermandoli nel loro percorso.

“Noi, ah... ho promesso ai ragazzi che potrebbero trascorrere un po' più di tempo nell'appartamento di Sua Maestà,” fornisce Bilbo.

“Capisco,” osserva Balin, scrutando Bilbo con un'attenzione che non ha nulla a che fare con lui che scorta i Principi per il Palazzo a quell'ora insolita, “e che cosa aveva da dire Sua Maestà a riguardo?”

“Lui... Beh, ho parlato con lui del pranzo, e sembrava che gli andasse bene, così ho pensato...”

“Bert, Tom,” ordina Balin alle guardie del corpo dei ragazzi, che li hanno seguiti come obbedienti cuccioli troppo cresciuti, “per favore, scortate i Principi agli alloggi del Re. Il Professor Baggins vi raggiungerà a breve.”

Bilbo apre la bocca, con un po' di impotenza e un po' di curiosità, ma i ragazzi stanno già correndo via. Balin lo squadra, e poi sospira.

“Guarda, io non so cosa sta succedendo,” inclina la testa verso dove sono venuti tutti, da dove Gandalf condurrà quell'incontro, “e non so se tu sei coinvolto–”

“Oh, no no, non ho nulla a che fare con questo,” sbotta Bilbo un secondo prima di rendersi conto che avrebbe dovuto dire ' _Coinvolto in cosa?_ ' invece.

“Certo,” gli occhi di Balin si socchiudono, “comunque, il Dottor Grey vorrebbe parlare con te, _per qualche motivo_. Posso far sì che qualcuno badi ai ragazzi finché non hai finito.”

“No, Balin, io non voglio... non lo so...”

“Bilbo!”

Ecco Frida, che spunta da dietro l'angolo, al momento meno opportuno e salutandolo come se non fosse nulla, e la faccia di Balin è una smorfia perfetta di ' _oh veramente_ '. Bilbo ha la decenza di arrossire.

“Io...” riesce a dire.

“Vai e basta,” il Capo di Stato Maggiore sospira, “parleremo di questo più avanti. Spero solo che non sei immischiato in qualcosa di... losco.”

“Losco?!” Bilbo sbuffa una risata al limite dell'isterico, “Non sono sicuro di che cosa intendi.”

“Mmhm. Adesso vai. Mi aspetto di parlare con te in seguito.”

Bilbo cerca di coinvolgerlo in una gara di sguardi, ma ben presto scopre che non ha la capacità per questo – non l'ha mai avuta, davvero.

“Okay,” sospira, “va bene. Io... grazie.”

“Non c'è di che. Adesso vai.”

***

È... diverso da qualsiasi cosa che si sarebbe aspettato, ad essere onesti. Gli alloggi di Thráin sono molto, molto più accoglienti di quelli di Thorin, e c'è... tè. Un sacco di tè. E biscotti. E tre persone molto anziane accalcate in una conversazione molto vivace, mentre i giovani li guardano con un misto di affetto e preoccupazione. Ricorda a Bilbo alcune delle sue riunioni di famiglia, e non sa se questo è un buon sentimento oppure no.

“Ah, Bilbo, finalmente,” Gandalf lo saluta, “lascia che ti presenti a tutti.”

Sembra come incontrare alcuni parenti lontani che non sapeva di avere – si sente almeno di due decenni più giovane, e inspiegabilmente nervoso. La Duchessa, la nonna di Frida, la ricorda dal Gala – una signora molto alta e magra come un chiodo, con un'aria molto regale intorno a lei, i lineamenti affilati e gli occhi intelligenti e luminosi. Bilbo indovina che probabilmente le serviranno circa dieci secondi per squadrarlo e fare le sue supposizioni – pensa di poter fare a meno di sapere quali sono. Quando gli stringe la mano, la presa è più solida di quello che ci si aspetta, e continua a guardarlo anche quando si distacca.

Bifur Abkhûz è di tutta un'altra pasta – dei tre anziani nella stanza, ha l'aspetto più fragile. È molto basso e molto strano, con una mascella quadrata e un ciuffo di peli arruffati. Una cicatrice piuttosto evidente lo taglia dalla fronte all'attaccatura dei capelli, e, a prima vista, sembra troppo deperito per trovarsi ovunque tranne che un letto d'ospedale; un vecchio grande maglione sopra una camicia di flanella lo fa apparire ancora più piccolo. Ma c'è qualcosa in lui... Una scintilla. La sua voce è bassa e spezzata, ma una volta che si avvia, sembra come se non avesse mai voglia di smettere. Ad un certo punto più tardi, si alza dalla sedia e comincia a camminare per la stanza, con il suo bellissimo bastone, e Bilbo getta uno sguardo sorpreso a Bofur, che si limita ad annuire, _sì, è fatto così_. Bilbo si ricorda che l'uomo era un minatore, e tutto ha un po' più senso.

***

Un giorno, avrà difficoltà a ricordare gli eventi di quella sera. Si sarà tutto sciolto in una cacofonia di confusione di persone che parlano l'uno sull'altro, lo squillo del telefono di Gandalf apparentemente ogni minuto, e il vento che si raduna di nuovo e ulula fuori. Si ricorderà il calore del tè, e l'odore dei biscotti, di cui ne ha mangiati molti, perché ogni volta che diventava troppo nervoso, si è rivelata una strana comodità avere la sua bocca farcita con quello che gli ereboriani chiamano la _Delizia Burrosa_. Delizia Burrosa.

Tutto sommato, finirà per ricordare le cose senza importanza, perché per quanto riguarda quelle più importante... Beh, la sua mente vagava molto quella sera. Tutti discutevano molto, e si mettevano a ridere ancora di più, ed è stato molto difficile far concentrare Thráin o la Duchessa _o_ Bifur su altro che rievocare i bei vecchi tempi prima della rivoluzione. Hanno divagato fino alla loro gioventù collettiva in Erebor, aderendo a quella regola secolare che è molto più facile per gli anziani ricordare quello che è successo cinque anni fa, piuttosto che uno.

E Gandalf li ha lasciati parlare. Bard aveva messo un registratore al centro del grande tavolo dove erano tutti seduti, e sembrava molto soddisfatto, così Frida. Ed _è stato_ piuttosto interessante ascoltare le storie. Molte volte dopo questo giorno, Bilbo desidererà che raccontarsi storie fosse tutto quello che è successo quella sera.

Ma, naturalmente, finalmente erano arrivati a parlare di dieci, dodici anni fa, e nomi familiari sono iniziati ad apparire nella conversazione. Thráin e Bifur condividevano una soglia di attenzione limitata, finendo spesso a borbottare assurdità su di loro, o tra di loro, ed è stato molto difficile stargli dietro. Per fortuna, la Duchessa sembrava sempre sapere come orientarli nella giusta direzione...

E devono essere stati davvero meravigliosi allora, decise Bilbo ad un certo punto. Sì, molto 'Ordine della Fenice'. Ricorderà che si sono rammaricati dell'assenza di Laura Ibindikhel, la madre di Bard, e si ricorderà l'aria nella stanza apparentemente che si raffreddava di un paio di gradi quando hanno cominciato a parlare di Bundushar alla fine.

Ad un certo punto, Gandalf gli aveva fatto ascoltare la registrazione della conversazione di Bilbo con l'uomo, e Bilbo si ricorderà quanto sia stato terrificante, sentire tutto da capo, ascoltare la propria voce e a malapena riconoscersi. Ricorderà la Duchessa che l'ha chiamato molto coraggioso. Si ricorderà lo Schema, naturalmente. Come hanno decifrato quella che sembrava l'enigma del secolo con un paio di articoli di giornale che risaliva a circa quindici anni fa, e il fantasma della madre di Bard, l'autrice di questi, che li conduceva nella direzione giusta. È stato tutto molto emozionante per tutti i soggetti coinvolti – le divagazioni di Thráin finalmente acquisivano un peso e qualcosa che potessero dargli man forte, e Bard aveva ottenuto abbastanza materiale per finire il lavoro di sua madre, e Gandalf aveva iniziato il processo di affossare Bundushar lì e allora, davanti a una tazza di Darjeeling... Ma niente di tutto questo importa.

Bilbo passerà molte notti insonni a pensare a come non si sono accorti... beh, di tutto ciò che non si sono accorti. Il piano di Bundushar era _così chiaro_ da vedere. Così ovvio. Così semplice. Perché era inteso in quel modo. Bilbo si ricorderà la sensazione che qualcosa non andava – aveva pensato che fosse a causa del freddo, perché la sua testa sovraccaricata di nuove informazioni semplicemente si rifiutava di collaborare con lui ad un certo punto ed è tornata a quello che conosceva meglio – il sospetto. Aveva cercato di convincere se stesso più e più volte che tutte quelle persone nella stanza con lui fossero più giudiziose, e avessero la situazione sotto controllo, e che tutto fosse giunto ad una fine di successo.

Quando chiuderà gli occhi, vedrà così chiaramente il corridoio fioco in cui aveva vagato per andare a controllare i Principi, perché erano passate un paio d'ore, e sentiva che tutti sarebbero stati in grado di portare avanti la conversazione senza di lui per un paio di minuti. Inoltre, aveva bisogno di aria fresca. Sì. Per qualche ragione, quel dettaglio gli è rimasto. Ricorderà Gandalf che lo aveva raggiunto, dicendo che se ne sarebbe andato e avrebbero parlato più tardi, e di prendersi cura di se stesso, e _ci siamo, è fatta, è finita_. Ricorderà di aver sorriso ed annuito e di averci creduto.

Ricorderà che qualche piccola parte razionale di lui si era chiesta perché ci fosse così poca sicurezza ovunque, ma alla fine ignorò la sensazione. Ricorderà lo strano formicolio che gli ballava lungo la schiena entrando nella tromba delle scale che lo avrebbe portato al piano inferiore alle camere dei ragazzi; e ricorderà sempre, con perfetta chiarezza ed esattezza, il rumore del primo colpo di pistola. E ricorderà come fosse strano, il suo udito ingannandolo così totalmente e completamente, facendolo correre nella direzione sbagliata.

C'erano stati solo due colpi di pistola, quella notte, per quanto ne sa, e non potrà mai smettere di chiedersi come sia possibile di aver sentito il primo così chiaramente, ma in qualche modo aver del tutto dimenticato il rumore del secondo. Forse le persone a cui sparano ricordano solo il dolore – che è, sì, l'unica cosa che vorrà saper dimenticare.


	24. Capitolo XXIII

Non è del tutto vero, quello che ti dicono che tutta la vita ti scorre davanti agli occhi quando pensi che stai per morire. Sembra molto bello nei film, i montaggi dei momenti più importanti, i volti delle persone che sono state importante per te, e così via. Bilbo ricorda di aver pensato _oh allora ci siamo, e Dio, spero che i ragazzi siano nelle loro stanze_ , ed è stato tutto qui. È ingiusto, davvero. Non vede da dove lo sparo è venuto, non riesce neppure a capire dove è stato esattamente colpito, perché la sola forza del colpo lo fa cadere quasi senza sforzo.

Il pavimento si affretta ad incontrarlo, e tutto ciò che riesce a pensare è _perché non è successo nell'Ala Comune, almeno lì i tappeti sono rossi_. Il dolore è come una camicia di forza, avvolgendolo e rendendolo incapace di muoversi, e ogni respiro che fa è più faticoso di quello precedente. Sente sapore di rame, e sente delle voci e passi frettolosi che potrebbero o non potrebbero esistere solo nella sua testa, e poi qualcuno lo afferra per la spalla, che potrebbe essere solo un'altra illusione, e qualcuno sta dicendo il suo nome, _Bilbo, Bilbo_ , e vuole dirgli di andare via, non dovrebbe succedere così.

Ma lo fa, succede, e nella frazione di secondo prima di perdere conoscenza, pensa di ricordarsi di avere paura, ma poi il mondo svanisce e nulla conta più davvero.

***

Si sveglia prima in una foschia tenue, i suoi occhi quasi si rifiutano di aprirsi, e qualcosa gli fa male quando prova a respirare correttamente per la prima volta. Gli dole il petto perché il suo cuore decide di salutarlo battendo un ritmo piuttosto frenetico, e pensa di sentire qualcosa di freddo ed estraneo sugli avambracci e sul viso... è tutto troppo da sopportare, e così, senza curarsi troppo di qualunque pericolo che potrebbe ancora esserci, decide di timbrare il cartellino e tornare a dormire. Sì.

Sua madre sta servendo la colazione. Uova strapazzate e salsicce e funghetti fritti col burro, e a Bilbo non piacciono quelli, oh no, li mette sempre da parte sul bordo del piatto. Il ricco sole del mattino rende tutti i colori nella cucina più luminosi, e pensa di poter sentire il cinguettio degli uccelli e il rumore delle macchine che passano fuori dalla finestra spalancata, lasciando entrare tutto quel piacevole ronzio. Non riesce a vedere sua madre, ma sa che è proprio lì, proprio dietro di lui al lavello della cucina, legandosi il grembiule a fiori intorno alla vita, con i capelli raccolti in una crocchia alta e disordinata...

Gli sta dicendo qualcosa, ma è come se la sua voce provenisse da una radio due stanze sopra – Bilbo non riuscirebbe a capire le parole, neanche se ci provasse, e pensa di non averne bisogno. Va tutto bene, comunque. Molto pacifico. Presto prenderà lo zaino della scuola e lei gli ricorderà di guardare due volte prima di attraversare la strada, e se ne andrà...

_È troppo tardi ormai._

C'è un'altra voce, una che non riconosce, ma è molto più chiara, anche se fa di tutto per non ascoltarla.

_È troppo tardi._

“No,” dice, la sua bocca ancora piena, “no, posso ancora farcela.”

_Troppo tardi._

Si alza di scatto, afferrando lo zaino della scuola e guizzando fuori dalla stanza, e il ronzio della voce di sua madre non cessa, e qualcosa gli dice che è meglio così, se sparisce proprio quando lei non sta guardando...

_Troppo tardi – non ce la farai mai._

Si affretta fuori dalla porta e sul marciapiede, lo splendore del sole del mattino attraverso la chioma delle foglie di un castagno quasi lo acceca, e sa che può arrivare all'angolo del negozio di barbiere, può fare in tempo a prendere lo scuolabus, certo che può, l'ha fatto innumerevoli volte.

Inizia di colpo a correre, i ciottoli sotto i piedi una macchia scura, ed eccolo, c'è quasi, naturalmente ce lo farà, ce l'ha fatta quella volta che è uscito casa e ha visto il bus chiudere la porta, ce l'ha sempre fatta, se solo potesse...

Il colpo echeggia tra gli edifici circostanti, come un grande schiaffo, e pensa che potrebbe essere un ritorno di fiamma di un'auto, o qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma lo shock lo spinge comunque in avanti e in ginocchio, e _oh, se mi strappo questi pantaloni, mamma mi ucciderà_. Il pavimento è sorprendentemente morbido, e la calda luce dorata del sole si affievolisce, sostituita da una foschia bluastra tenue, e sente improvvisamente freddo, sente dei passi, sente delle voci, _Bilbo, Bilbo, è troppo tardi, troppo tardi..._

***

Si sveglia di soprassalto, e gli ci vuole un attimo prima che tutto cominci ad avere senso. Ha davvero freddo – è la prima sensazione che riconosce. E tutto è stranamente ostile e blu intorno a lui – gli serve un po' di tempo per mettere a fuoco, e alla fine decide che è a causa delle tende chiuse, il sottile tessuto illuminato dalla luce del giorno che cerca e non riesce ad entrare nella stanza. La stanza... Chiude gli occhi, inspirando profondamente, e quando li riapre, ha già deciso di impegnarsi di più a concentrarsi.

Lenzuola bianche, una strana ringhiera sul letto, un soffitto alto, un televisore issato sulla parete di fronte a lui, e quel bip... _che cos'è?_ Con molta fatica, gira la testa e vede una sorta di macchinario accanto al letto, con uno schermo e tutto, che lampeggia e suona quasi allegramente... _Oh_. È in un ospedale. Beh, alla buon'ora ci è arrivato, accidenti.

Quella strana sensazione di qualcosa che serpeggia intorno al suo polso ritorna (ritorna? Quando l'ha mai sentito prima? È tutto frastornato), e alza le mani per guardarle, e vede, dei tubi traslucidi e sottili che strisciano da dietro la sua mano sinistra lungo l'avambraccio come ragnatele, e scomparendo sotto il tessuto sconosciuto di... qualsiasi cosa ha indosso.

Anche tenere la mano sollevata è un calvario, si rende conto subito, e così la lascia cadere giù. Cerca di spostarsi sul letto, perché c'è una pressione strana sul fianco e sulle reni, come se qualcuno si fosse dimenticato qualcosa tra le lenzuola prima che gliele rimboccassero. Ogni suo movimento è eccessivamente attento, perché si aspetta che il dolore si manifesti in qualsiasi momento – anche se non ricorda perché se lo aspetta. Era... Che cosa è successo esattamente?

No, sedersi non è un'opzione, a quanto pare – i suoi muscoli si rifiutano di collaborare. È come se fosse appesantito dal sangue che scorre nelle vene, come se il suo corpo avesse solo una limitata quantità di lavoro che gli è consentita, ed è appena rimasto a secco. _Antidolorifici, probabilmente_ , fornisce il suo cervello con sorprendente chiarezza, poi ritorna a quel modo strano e confuso di pensare – cosa, perché, _che dolore?_ È tutto molto difficile da navigare, come cercare di ricordare un passaggio di un libro di testo che ha sempre e solo guardato e non ha mai avuto il tempo di impegnarsi a memorizzarlo in modo corretto. La sua mente continua a scivolare sopra il bordo di ciò che _dovrebbe_ ricordare, ostinatamente e inutilmente. E poi c'è quel incessante bip, ed è aumentato?! Oh, questo è grandioso, non sarà mai in grado di ricordare così!

La porta si spalanca, e c'è poi una fitta di dolore alla fine quando sobbalza in posizione verticale, o almeno ci prova – ed è bello, in un certo senso, perché taglia direttamente attraverso il fitto velo drappeggiato sui suoi pensieri, almeno per un momento. La persona alla porta è un'infermiera, un sorriso luminoso che si diffonde sul suo viso, e momentaneamente, Bilbo si preoccupa di come deve sembrare, i suoi capelli probabilmente un disastro, la sua... che _diavolo_ ha indosso – uno di quei camici ospedalieri brutti senza didietro? Fantastico.

“Bentornato, signor Baggins,” dice l'infermiera, ed è contento di sentire e riconoscere il leggero accento – significa che è ancora in Erebor, almeno, giusto?

Perché non dovrebbe esserlo comunque? Pensare lucidamente sta richiedendo molto da lui.

“Bentornato?” ripete a pappagallo debolmente, poi, schiarendosi la voce perché è incredibilmente secca, “dove sono... andato?”

Lei sorride con ancora più affetto, e si muove per sistemargli i cuscini dietro di lui in modo da metterlo più a suo agio.

“Ha dormito per circa due giorni,” risponde in modo disponibile.

“Perché, cosa... che mi è successo?” biascica Bilbo, anche se sta facendo l'impossibile per enunciare.

“Le hanno sparato, signore,” arriva una semplice risposta, “ha subito un intervento chirurgico, e l'abbiamo tenuto addormentato per un po' per recuperare meglio. Niente di grave, non si preoccupi.”

“Mi hanno sparato... sembra una cosa piuttosto seria,” ribatte Bilbo debolmente, cercando di discernere _dove_ esattamente gli hanno sparato – tutto il suo corpo si sente pesante e insensibile, qualunque dolore che deve sentire in questo momento è probabilmente prevenuto sapientemente da qualche pillola o altro.

“Non c'è da preoccuparsi, signore,” continua l'infermiera nel suo tono accomodante, come se stessero discutendo del tempo, “si ricorda cosa le è successo?”

Bilbo guarda imbambolato lei, e poi il muro... Può ricordare? Quando si concentra abbastanza duramente, vede un corridoio, tappeti con ricchi motivi geometrici e quadri alle pareti e quant'altro... Ricorda che stava seduto attorno a un tavolo, c'erano Gandalf, e Bard, e Frida, e sì, oh, Thráin e Bofur con lo zio, e la Duchessa... e i biscotti...

“Io... ci proverò,” dice con incertezza, e viene ricompensato con un ulteriore sorriso.

“Sono sicura che servirà solo quello. Rimanga immobile, vado a prendere il dottore per farle dare un'occhiata.”

Gli ci vuole un po' per assorbire tutte le sue parole, ma poi annuisce.

“Può...?” borbotta, indicando debolmente verso la finestra, “le tende? Mi piacerebbe...”

“Certo!”

La luce è accecante, ma non così dolorosamente, e vede... verde. Le foglie svolazzanti di un albero, e al di là di esse un pezzo di cielo scuro.

“Non so... dove mi trovo,” ammette umilmente.

“Da qualche parte al sicuro,” arriva una risposta vaga, “ora, i suoi effetti personali sono qui dentro. Vuole qualcosa a portata di mano?”

Può vederla indicare il comodino, ma ci mette un sacco di tempo per capirlo.

“Oh,” mugola, “Oh, io... sì, il mio – il mio telefono, per favore?”

“Ecco qui. C'è qualcos'altro che posso fare per lei prima di andare a trovare il dottore?”

Il peso del suo telefono gli dà una sensazione estranea, sembra _troppo_ in mano sua, e ha davvero problemi di concentrazione.

“Uhm, potrei avere un bicchiere d'acqua?” cerca di dire, nemmeno sicuro se gli escono le parole, “o qualcosa del genere? Ho davvero molta... sete.”

“Vedrò cosa posso fare,” annuisce la donna con quel sorriso inflessibile, “torno subito. Se sente del malessere, questo piccolo pulsante ci dirà di venire.”

Glielo mostra come se mostrasse qualcosa di completamente nuovo ad un bambino, e pensa che una parte di lui che esiste ancora, si sarebbe offesa in circostanze diverse, ma adesso è sepolta in profondità, dormiente – non sa se sarà mai in grado di rievocarla.

“Grazie,” mormora, e la donna scompare così come è apparsa.

Seppellisce la testa nel cuscino ormai-molto-più-morbido e guarda fuori dalla finestra per un po'. Pensa di poter vedere le gocce di pioggia, come piccole perline scintillanti sul vetro, ma per vedere bene, avrebbe bisogno degli occhiali...

Molto lentamente, sentendo il bisogno di stringere il telefono in un mano rendendo così tutto quanto molto più difficile per se stesso, rotola leggermente di lato per guardare nel cassetto dove sono presumibilmente le sue cose. Mentre tenta di aprirlo, qualcosa... _tira_. Come un crampo nelle viscere, o qualcosa del genere, e sibila, anche se non sente proprio dolore, non ancora, e decide per un nuovo corso di azione. Utilizzando ogni oncia della sua forza, si siede un po' più dritto, e arrotola il sottile tessuto del camice, solo per rivelare delle bende intorno allo stomaco e al petto, di un bianco vivido e soffici... le delinea con le dita, con attenzione, scoprendo che una striscia viaggia sopra la spalla, presumibilmente per tenere tutto al suo posto. Una nausea improvvisa lo sopraffa, e si risistema il camice e crolla sulle lenzuola, fissando il soffitto a lungo. Gli hanno sparato. Si sente stranamente... distaccato da tutto. Dalla sua ferita (di cui ancora non conosce l'entità _o_ la sua posizione esatta, comunque).

Ascolta il dottore descrivergli i dettagli – _molto fortunato, un tiro pulito, nessun foro d'uscita, addome basso a sinistra, intestino in gran parte intoccati, ci si aspetta un recupero senza problemi, dieta necessaria_ – e costringe il suo corpo a concordare. Quasi desidera il dolore, ma tutta la zona del suo stomaco e la parte bassa della schiena ostinatamente non rispondono. _Andiamo_ , vuole gemere, _dimmi che è tutto vero. Che è davvero successo._

Si sente molto stupido quando l'infermiera lo sovrintende mentre prende un attento sorso d'acqua – non fa nulla, si limita a lenire un po' il suo mal di gola, e si sente... spento. Come se un po' della sua determinazione, e gran parte del suo pensiero attivo, fossero colati via insieme al sangue ha perso. Gli dicono che potrebbe sentire le vertigini per tutto il giorno (a quanto pare è quasi ora di pranzo, e non sa cosa provare a riguardo), e che è perfettamente normale, e di chiamare ogni volta che sente anche un minimo malessere.

L'infermiera gli dà il telecomando della TV, e promette che sarà in grado di fare una passeggiata domani, complimentandolo per la sua irrequietezza, ma non è... non è irrequieto. Tutt'altro. Il suo cervello stanco sta cercando di ricordare tutte le preoccupazioni che sembravano così importanti non molto tempo fa, ma i dettagli ancora gli sfuggono.

Finalmente, scopre che il suo telefono è ancora operativo e che la batteria non è morta, e non sentendosi particolarmente sollevato al riguardo, chiama Gandalf, sperando che potrebbe essere troppo occupato per rispondere.

“Bilbo!”

Purtroppo  _risponde_ , e sembra anche abbastanza agitato. Bilbo si domanda se finirà per addormentarsi nel bel mezzo della conversazione.

“Ciao,” dice con un filo di voce.

“Sei sveglio! Come ti senti?”

“Io non... non lo so,” Bilbo sospira, “come... mi dovrei sentire? Che succede, Gandalf?”

“Sembra che tu abbia bisogno di dormire un po' di più,” l'uomo ridacchia, e Bilbo si unisce a lui, nolente, stanco.

“Sai una cosa,” decide Gandalf, “passerò questo pomeriggio – puoi aspettare fino ad allora? Mi piacerebbe rispondere a tutte le tue domande adesso, ma–”

“Non ho... nessuna domanda,” replica Bilbo quasi sulla difensiva.

“Allora mi aspetto che le avrai abbastanza presto. Per il momento lasciami solo dire che sono tutti al sicuro. Beh, più o meno – quelli che stanno al momento in mezzo ai piedi di Sua Maestà, potrebbero non esserlo.”

“Lo sa,” Bilbo espira, e non è nemmeno una domanda.

“Beh, certo che lo sa,” fornisce Gandalf, che agisce come se fosse una _buona notizia_ , “ma non preoccuparti – di tutti noi, _tu non sei_ certamente sulla sua lista di persone che vorrebbe decapitare ogni volta che ne ha l'occasione.”

“Gandalf,” mugola Bilbo, e sente qualcosa di affilato in gola, un dolore fantasma che proviene dal nulla, completamente indipendente dalla propria ferita, naturalmente, “che cosa è successo?”

“Ti spiegherò tutto quando arrivo, te lo prometto,” dice l'uomo onestamente, “ma per ora, ho bisogno solo che tu mi aspetti. Riposati. È tutto sotto controllo.”

“Sotto controllo,” ripete Bilbo, decidendo di credere a Gandalf, per una volta nella sua vita.

“Sì. Ci vediamo presto, amico mio.”

E Bilbo potrebbe farfugliare qualcosa sottovoce in un maldestro tentativo di una risposta gentile, ma un'inevitabile, onnicomprensiva oscurità sta già erodendo gli angoli della sua coscienza, e pensa che lasciare che prenda il sopravvento e lo faccia addormentare dolcemente potrebbe essere la sua migliore decisione negli ultimi tempi.

***

Quando si sveglia di nuovo, è ad una luce molto diversa, la stanza bagnata dal bagliore quasi etereo, color oro e rosa, del bellissimo sole del tardo pomeriggio – grazie ad esso, riesce a non sentirsi così male quando scopre Gandalf seduto accanto al letto.

“Ciao,” tenta di dire, ma le sue corde vocali in realtà non sono all'altezza della sfida – Gandalf ha il buon senso di non aiutarlo mentre allunga la mano molto lentamente per prendere il bicchiere d'acqua e ne beve un sorso molto attento. L'uomo sta guardando Bilbo con circospezione, come se avesse ha paura che potrebbe polverizzarsi da un momento all'altro, ma Bilbo non ha la capacità di preoccuparsi di questo – l'acqua ha il sapore dell'ambrosia ora, e si seppellisce nuovamente nelle lenzuola fresche dopo aver saziato la sua sete, perfettamente pronto a tornare a dormire.

“Mi dispiace tanto per tutto questo, Bilbo,” dice Gandalf, e il suo tono è così serio che Bilbo gli concede quella poca attenzione che può dare.

“Noi – io avrei dovuto prevederlo,” continua Gandalf, “stava andando tutto un po' troppo bene, non credi?”

“Davvero?” borbotta Bilbo, poi, quando le sopracciglia di Gandalf si inarcano, “vedi, io non... non è che non mi ricordo, è solo... è tutto molto confuso. Ho qualche difficoltà a ricordare esattamente quello che...”

La sua voce si affievolisce. È come se la sua mente gli stesse volutamente nascondendo i dettagli più intensi di tutta la traversia – come se non riuscisse ad accedervi neanche se ci provasse davvero. Una sorta di meccanismo di auto-conservazione, forse.

“Vuoi che te lo riassuma allora?” chiede Gandalf gentilmente, e senza pensarci troppo, Bilbo annuisce. Forse inizierà a ricordare nel frattempo.

“Beh, siamo riusciti a riunire tutti insieme – abbiamo fatto incontrare la Duchessa e Bifur Abkhûz con Thráin a Palazzo.”

“Sì, e ci siamo seduti attorno a un grande tavolo, e c'erano... i biscotti?” Bilbo aggrotta la fronte – pensare troppo è come cercare di nuotare nel fango. Sforza i muscoli, e ha molto poche speranze di arrivare da qualche parte.

“Un sacco di biscotti, se ben ricordo, sì,” risponde Gandalf e un piccolo sorriso balla sulle labbra, ma svanisce rapidamente con le sue parole successive, “si era rivelata essere una buona idea per scovare le intenzioni di Bundushar, ma, beh, evidentemente non siamo riusciti a scovarle _tutte_.”

“Lo Schema,” Bilbo espira, e le sue tempie pulsano come se per avvertirlo.

“Oh sì. Interessante, quello. Bard era molto orgoglioso di aver saputo quale ruolo la madre avesse avuto in questo. Credo che stia ricostruendo la maggior parte di esso in questo momento, dandogli una forma pubblicabile. Per come vanno le cose in Erebor, ci sarà una dichiarazione ufficiale... giovedì, penso?”

“Oggi è...?” chiede Bilbo, quasi troppo spaventato di sentire la risposta.

“Lunedì,” fornisce Gandalf in tono leggero.

“Oh.”

“Sì. Tutto accade così in fretta da queste parti.”

“È vero,” Bilbo sospira, e gli sembra sempre di più che la sua energia si stia dissipando dal suo corpo con ogni respiro che lascia sfuggire dai polmoni – cerca di combatterlo, lo fa davvero.

“Allora, Bundushar è...?” chiede, e una parte di lui sa che la domanda è troppo grande, troppo estesa, ma ha solo bisogno di sentire...

“È stato ufficialmente accusato di... un sacco di cose, cospirazione per tentato omicidio tra le tante, ma si sta nascondendo. Non ha lasciato il paese, per quanto ne sappiamo.”

Non quello.

“È stato lui a spararmi?” chiede Bilbo, ed è del tutto stupido e anche sbagliato, lo sa, ma non sembra avere molto controllo sulle sue parole ancora.

“Certo che no,” risponde Gandalf.

“E allora chi?”

“Qualcuno che lavora per lui, non c'è dubbio.”

“Non c'è dubbio,” ripete Bilbo, e per qualche ragione, quella breve frase strattona qualcosa sepolto nel profondo delle parti al momento non disponibili della sua mente – gli ci vogliono secoli per formulare la prossima domanda, incerto di quello dovrebbe chiedere.

“Tu... non sai chi...?”

“È stato qualcuno che sapeva che Thráin, la Duchessa e Bifur si sarebbero trovati tutti nel Palazzo, allo stesso tempo,” dichiara Gandalf semplicemente, “Bundushar sapeva che una volta avremmo messo loro tre insieme, sarebbe stata solo una questione di tempo scoprire cosa stava facendo. È ragionevole supporre che volesse sbarazzarsi di loro, tutti in una volta. _Non_ è stato saggio aver cercato di farlo nell'edificio più protetto di tutto il paese, ma ormai il gioco è fatto.”

“Ma... come?” chiede Bilbo con un filo di voce, “Come ha fatto – voglio dire... tutto ciò ha ben poco senso in generale, Gandalf. Pensavo che avessimo deciso che affossarlo sarebbe stata solo una questione di... com'era? Un paio di parole accuratamente selezionate?”

“Oh, allora ti _ricordi_ ,” Gandalf sorride tristemente.

“Quasi tutto,” mente Bilbo.

“Beh,” Gandalf esala, appoggiato allo schienale della sedia (ha l'aspetto più stanco che Bilbo gli abbia mai visto, osserva), “la teoria è che ha avuto una talpa per tutto questo tempo. Qualcuno _sporco_ – perdonami il gergo da serie TV poliziesca – che gli ha passato le informazioni vitali per tutto il tempo.”

“E tu non sai chi sia questa persona,” borbotta Bilbo.

“Ci sono... dei sospetti. Qualcuno infiltrato nel Palazzo completamente inosservato, e sapeva esattamente dove andare a trovare il nostro... incontro. Ti ha sparato, e l'ha fatto sembrare come un incidente, come se fossi d'intralcio, niente di più.”

“Sono stato d'intralcio per tutto il tempo, non è vero,” osserva Bilbo seccamente.

“Allora,” nota Gandalf a bassa voce, “niente di tutto questo è colpa tua. Nessuno di noi l'aveva previsto. Ero già quasi fuori dal Palazzo quando è successo, e quando sono tornato dentro...”

“Cosa?” chiede Bilbo, premendo la mano sullo stomaco in qualche tentativo di tenersi insieme mentre si rotola di lato per avere una visione migliore di Gandalf, “che cosa è successo?”

L'uomo lo guarda quasi con tristezza per un lungo momento straziante, e ricorda a Bilbo il Gandalf che conosceva, più che in qualsiasi altro momento durante la sua permanenza qui – un uomo alto e vivace che camminava per i corridoi della scuola dove Bilbo aveva passato i suoi anni migliori. Dove era andato a finire?

“Beh, innanzitutto, ti avevano sparato,” dice Gandalf infine, e il suo solito genuino sorriso allegro ha un accenno forzato ora, “avevo paura che anche gli altri fossero in imminente pericolo, ma...”

“Ma?” pungola Bilbo, dopo un lasso di tempo in cui Gandalf non fa altro che fissare il vuoto, assorto nei suoi pensieri.

“Beh, ho chiamato per chiedere aiuto per te, il che ha emesso un blocco su tutto il Palazzo, naturalmente, e poi ho rinchiuso Thráin, Bifur e la Duchessa con gli altri in una stanza, e abbiamo aspettato,” continua quasi a malincuore, “per molto tempo. Avevo preso accordi con gli uomini del Commissario Surkaz – avrebbero dovuto monitorare tutto, e colpire se necessario, ma di certo se la sono presa comoda. Ma suppongo che non ci fosse niente da... beh, notificare alla fine. Chiunque ti abbia sparato non ha potuto finire la sua missione, qualunque essa fosse, o – e questa è l'opzione peggiore – ha ottenuto esattamente quello che voleva ed è scomparso così come è arrivato.”

“Gandalf,” mugola Bilbo, la propria voce alle sue orecchie suona molto più terrorizzata di quello che si aspettava – e Gandalf lo fissa semplicemente, fronte corrugata.

“Bilbo, sei assolutamente certo che non sai chi ti ha sparato?”

C'è quel pulsare nelle tempie di nuovo, e Bilbo quasi geme per il dolore, non desiderando altro che riaddormentarsi di nuovo – ma se sebbene sia ancora incredibilmente inutile quando si tratta di concentrazione o pensare lucidamente, il suo corpo non sembra voler riposare in questo momento. No, sente una strana sorta di agitazione ora, come un fantasma persistente che preme sulla spina dorsale, la pelle d'oca e un freddo che non hanno nulla a che fare con il clima autunnale fuori.

“Non... non mi ricordo,” risponde obbediente, con voce bassa, “Non sono riuscito a vedere – non ho nemmeno visto da dove lo... lo sparo è venuto, ad essere onesto. Ho sentito il primo, e credo di aver – corso, non so perché, credo di aver avuto questa... questa idea che chiunque stesse sparando voleva arrivare ai Principi, e così ho corso in quella direzione, almeno credo di averlo fatto... E poi... beh. Sai. Mi ricordo, ehm... di essere caduto? Sì, suppongo sia ovvio. Ma nessun dettaglio, solo – solo questo. V-venir sparato. Dolore?”

Gandalf ora lo fissa con uno sguardo quasi attonito, e Bilbo si rende conto come tutto deve sembrare – ma tutto questo è solo un'unica grande macchia sfocata ora, anche il dolore. Anche quel qualcosa che _si ricorda di aver provato_ , gli ricorda di decidere che dovrà riclassificare le sue esperienze fisicamente dolorose, perché nulla, nemmeno cadere da quell'albero quando aveva quattordici anni e rompersi un braccio in due punti diversi, potrà mai essere paragonato a _questo_... Ma non ricorda. Non lo sa. È come guardare una fotografia – può ricordare quello che aveva provato in quel momento, ma non è lo stessa cosa di provarlo _adesso_. Alla fine dei conti, si sente molto strano e per niente forte.

“Mi dispiace,” ridacchia con un sorriso di scusa, “non sono molto utile, vero?”

È come se le sue parole svegliassero Gandalf da una specie di stordimento, e si riconcentra su Bilbo come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta.

“Due spari,” dice lentamente, quasi con attenzione, “quello che ti ha colpito, e... l'altro prima di quello? Sei assolutamente _certo_ di averne sentito un altro?”

“Oh, um... sì?” Bilbo inclina la testa, “sì, l'ho sentito. Mi ha spaventato a morte. Te l'ho detto, ecco perché ho corso... dovunque pensassi fosse meglio correre, io...”

“Affascinante. Allora deve essere stato quello che ho sentito io, perché mi ha fatto correre anche a me – verso di te, naturalmente. Ma due? Non riesco a ricordare di averne sentito un altro. Dovrò indagare. Le registrazioni delle videocamere sono state inconcludenti finora, o almeno così mi hanno detto, ma questo è un nuovo punto di vista da considerare.”

“Gandalf,” dice di nuovo Bilbo, quasi disperatamente, cercando di arrivare a lui attraverso quella fin troppo familiare eccitazione crescente, “cosa devo fare?”

Gandalf lo guarda quasi sorpreso.

“Cosa _vuoi fare_ , Bilbo?” osserva, “mi aspetto che tu debba riposare un po' di più, forse provare a camminare domani – è risaputo che stare lungo per troppo tempo dopo un intervento non fa bene per la circolazione sanguigna...”

“No, sì, ma cosa devo _fare_?” ripete Bilbo con insistenza, “cioè – qualcuno mi verrà a fare delle domande, no? E i Principi, cioè, ho ancora un lavoro da svolgere, e–”

“Bilbo,” lo interrompe Gandalf, “rilassati. _Sul serio_ , rilassati. Ti meriti questa pausa più di chiunque altro – ti hanno _sparato_ , per l'amor del cielo. Hai bisogno di rimanere calmo. Tutto viene tenuto sotto controllo mentre parliamo.”

“Non mi sembra proprio,” borbotta Bilbo, distogliendo lo sguardo, e Gandalf ride brevemente.

“Non è così brutto come sembra. Non ti preoccupare più di questa faccenda – non avrei mai dovuto trascinarti in essa fin dal principio. Troveremo Bundushar al più presto. Presto sarà tutto finito.”

“Non me l'avevi già detto una volta – che era finita?” sottolinea Bilbo, e Gandalf fa un sospiro spezzato.

“Credo di averlo fatto. Ma è finita – dovrebbe esserlo. Per te. Ora sei al sicuro, e sto dedicando tutti i miei sforzi per far sì che rimanga così. Non voglio più mosse coraggiose e speculazioni e bugie da te. Va tutto bene ora. Hai fatto abbastanza.”

Bilbo lo fissa, sempre meno convinto ad ogni parola.

“Non posso... dimenticare che tutto questo sia mai accaduto,” ribatte ostinatamente.

“No, non penso che tu possa dimenticare – e non penso che dovresti. Ma ti prometto che non dovrai parlare con i media, o essere oggetto di qualsiasi interrogazione o nulla. La polizia potrebbe voler parlare con te ad un certo punto per avere una dichiarazione, ma sarà tra almeno un paio di giorni, e anche se ciò accade, sarò lì a guidarti attraverso di essa e controllare che non si ripercuoti su di te più del necessario. Ma per favore, promettimi che adesso ti concentrerai a stare meglio. Questo è tutto ciò che ti chiedo.”

Bilbo trattiene il suo sguardo, qualcosa di simile alla sfida che si agita dentro di lui, ma non può davvero durare a lungo, naturalmente – e così si arrende per primo, sospirando e seppellendosi sempre di più nelle lenzuola.

“Chi può dire che qualcuno non verrà qui a spararmi?” farfuglia; si rende conto solo ora di quanto la conversazione l'abbia sfiancato – gli arti e la testa fin troppo pesanti, è quasi pronto a tornare a dormire.

“Sei perfettamente al sicuro qui,” Gandalf sorride, “te lo garantisco. Chiedi a Bifur Abkhûz – ha vissuto qui per anni.”

“Aspetta – cosa?” Bilbo aggrotta la fronte, e Gandalf inclina la testa.

“Nessuno ti ha detto dove ti trovi?”

“Un ospedale?” dice Bilbo con scherno, poi, brontolando, “no, Gandalf, nessuno mi ha detto dove mi trovo. _Dove mi trovo?_ ”

“La Struttura di Degenza _Vustduban_ ,” risponde Gandalf con un luccichio quasi fiero negli occhi, “serve principalmente come rifugio sicuro per varie persone ricoverate in modo permanente – come il signor Abkhûz – ma ha anche un team di dottori di emergenza piuttosto eccellente, naturalmente. È stata una mia decisione farti ricoverare qui, piuttosto che un ospedale comune. È più sicuro, e oserei dire che il cibo sarà molto, molto meglio, una volta che ti sarà permesso di assaggiarlo. Sono sicuro che ti lasceranno fare visita al signor Abkhûz quando ti sentirai abbastanza in forma. Queste persone sono dei professionisti – la discrezione è la loro priorità. Nessuno ti disturberà qui senza la tua esplicita autorizzazione. Probabilmente presto ti chiederanno di approvare un elenco di visitatori, e non lasceranno entrare chi non è sulla lista. Avrai un recupero perfettamente confortevole, te lo prometto.”

È il turno di Bilbo di guardalo a bocca aperta senza parlare, un po' sorpreso. Qualcosa dentro di lui tenta di protestare contro tutto questo, ma non è abbastanza potente ancora, repressa da antidolorifici e una stanchezza che stava minacciando di sopraffarlo molto prima che un colpo di pistola gli desse l'opportunità reale di riposare per giorni e giorni.

“Grazie,” dice alla fine, con molta calma, lo sguardo che guizza fuori dalla finestra. Ha cominciato a piovere, e combatte con la necessità di afferrare la coperta e tirarla fino al mento, come era solito fare quando era un bambino.

“È stato un piacere, amico mio,” risponde Gandalf, “è il minimo che potessi fare dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare. Ora riposa di più, preoccupati di meno. Guarda il notiziario, se ne hai voglia. Ti farò sapere se ho tempo di farti visita di nuovo, ma mi terrò in contatto in entrambi i casi.”

Lascia la domanda appesa nell'aria.

“Va bene,” replica Bilbo in tono spento, “per quanto tempo pensi che dovrò stare qui prima che possa tornare al Palazzo?”

“Non ne ho idea,” Gandalf scrolla le spalle, “discutine con i dottori, trovate una soluzione. Ma ti pregherei di rimanere qui per almeno una settimana, forse due. Fino a quando le elezioni non saranno finite. O, meglio ancora, fino a quando non metteremo le mani su Bundushar. Fino ad allora...”

Bilbo cerca un accenno di _qualcosa_ sul suo volto, in realtà non sa cosa, ma poi, ancora una volta, si arrende, annuendo brevemente.

Una sorta di soffocata impotenza spaesata lo sopraffa quando la porta si chiude dietro di Gandalf. A quanto pare, la sua testa ha altre cose in programma che lasciarlo dormire. Qualcosa lo sta assillando nei meandri della sua mente, qualcosa che non sarà in grado di cogliere finché la sua testa non sarà perfettamente schiarita, ma... Gli piace questo sempre meno. Non essere capace di ricordare correttamente, vedere gli eventi che lo hanno portato qui come niente di più che immagini sfocate, scollegate le une dalle altre.

Valorosamente (e molto lentamente) scende dal letto – muovere le gambe è un calvario, ma non impossibile, ed è sollevato quando _sente_ il pavimento freddo sotto i piedi. Indossa dei calzini che non ricorda di possedere, ricorda molto vagamente che sua madre indossava gli stessi quando era in ospedale – aiutano con la circolazione del sangue, o qualcosa del genere. Si alza dimenticandosi i tubi che portano dalla sua mano alla flebo, ma per fortuna il palo è mobile, e così si appoggia su di esso e fa il primo passo cauto in avanti. È molto meno difficile di quanto avesse previsto, sebbene si senta come se stesse trascinando un peso di piombo con lui, posato da qualche parte nelle viscere.

Prima, si fa strada verso la finestra. Si trova al secondo piano dell'edificio, e vede le foglie di un albero di castagno piuttosto monumentale che quasi toccano il vetro, e al di sotto e al di là di esso un prato ben curato, attraversato da sentieri e panchine, tutto bagnato dopo una pioggia recente. Potrebbe quasi essere tornato al _Hurmulkezer_ – il modo tranquillamente organizzato del parco sotto gli ricorda così tanto i giardini del Palazzo. Ad un tratto si sente molto triste, e la sua mente vaga a Thorin, e ai ragazzi. Vuole parlare con loro, ascoltare le loro voci... dovrebbe? Non sa davvero cosa fare.

Si sente come un vecchio, appoggiato alla sua... come si chiama? Gruccia da flebo? Lui stesso non è mai stato realmente in un ospedale prima d'ora. Ah sì, la sua mente continua a vagare... Sospira pesantemente, in modo spezzato, ed è contento quando la natura chiama – è il motivo per cui ha deciso di strisciare fuori dal letto, e significa che le cose ancora … funzionano bene almeno, sì?

Gli ci vuole stupidamente un sacco di tempo per attraversare la stanza, e ancora di più per usare il bagno, ma questo è niente in confronto al tempo che passa semplicemente in piedi davanti allo specchio a fissare la sua immagine riflessa.

Ha un aspetto... beh, orribile, non c'è davvero nessun altro modo per descriverlo. Cereo, bianco malaticcio, borse sotto gli occhi, i capelli in disordine (o meglio, più del solito). I suoi occhi sono vitrei come se avesse l'influenza, e si spruzza l'acqua sul viso e strofinarli gli fa solo dolere la testa. Ma gli fa anche ricordare... qualcosa. Voci, pensa? _Bilbo, Bilbo!_

Geme tra le mani e guarda se stesso attraverso le dita che gli ricoprono il viso. C'è qualcosa che manca. C'è qualcosa a cui dovrebbe pensare, che dovrebbe ricordare, di cui dovrebbe avere _paura_ , anche adesso... giusto?

_Bilbo!_

Erano nel bel mezzo dell'ascoltare Thráin e Bifur raccontare un'altra storia della loro giovinezza, ridendo vigorosamente... No, no, dopo quello. Frida che metteva almeno una tonnellata di file sul tavolo tutti in una volta. La Duchessa con i suoi bellissimi occhiali di lettura d'argento che leggeva questo o quello, Bard e Gandalf che si scambiavano sguardi curiosi, Bofur, che era stato di Bilbo un conforto in tutto quel caos, che scrollava le spalle o sorrideva ogni volta che Bilbo guardava verso di lui...

Sì, tutti quei dettagli ci sono, ma non sono _importanti_.

Lo sguardo sul volto di Thráin quando hanno iniziato a parlare dello Schema. Sì, quello. Bofur che calmava lo zio quando si alterava troppo per Bundushar, e Frida che aiutava la nonna a vagliare rapidamente attraverso i diversi file dagli Archivi, dita in bilico su articoli di giornale databili fino a vent'anni fa...

_Moria Fa Fortuna! Formare un conglomerato sull'orlo del millennio è la strada giusta da percorrere?_

Ah, sì, gli articoli. Ad un certo punto, avevano cominciato ad annotare i titoli. Qualcuno ha pensato che sarebbe stato meglio elaborare una linea temporale, e avevano finito con quello che agli occhi di Bilbo sembrava un po' come uno di quei tavoli da disegno da film, quelli che appartengono ai detective ossessionati, con perni e fili colorati che connettono le parti importanti. Solo che questo aveva meno perni e fili, e più tazze di caffè a mo' di fermacarte, ed era cosparso di briciole di biscotti. Ma era lì, tuttavia – la storia. Lo Schema.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

“Passami quello sul tasso di esportazione, cara, ti dispiace?”

Frida era seduta accanto a Bilbo, e al momento era chinata su di lui a cercare in un mucchio di file in mezzo al tavolo ottemperando al desiderio della nonna.

“ _Kigh, amaduh_ ,” Bard, separato da loro da un mare di documenti, era rivolto verso Bifur, e Bilbo non sapeva se doveva dedicare i suoi sforzi a tradurre quella particolare conversazione, o a quel piatto di biscotti laggiù.

Gandalf era di nuovo al telefono. Da quanto tempo erano qui? Ore, sicuramente.

“Posso aiutarti?” chiese a Frida, per cortesia più che interesse effettivo, e la donna sospirò.

“Non lo so. Tutto questo ha molto poco senso. Che cosa stai cercando, nonna?”

“Non lo so ancora,” rispose la Duchessa seccamente, “se ho ragione, ci dovrebbe essere qualcosa qui su quella ditta che Bundushar aveva istituito prima di Moria, sai, quello che ti ho detto?”

Frida brontolò, metà in accordo metà in confusione, e Bilbo condivideva quel sentimento. Fino a quel momento non erano arrivati da nessuna parte – erano soprattutto incapaci di concentrarsi su una cosa tutti insieme, questo era il problema. Troppo spesso, Bifur o Thráin, o tutti e due in una volta, si perdevano nei ricordi. Troppo spesso, Gandalf, che all'inizio sembrava di poter indirizzare tutta la baracca da qualche parte, dovette congedarsi per rispondere ad una chiamata. Bilbo si sentiva piuttosto inutile, circondato da migliaia di articoli in khuzdul di cui poteva capire solo circa tre quarti – sicuramente non tanto quanto avrebbe voluto.

Prese un altro file senza etichetta – era stato incaricato di passare in rassegna quelli per il momento, finché non sarebbe riuscito a trovare un qualche tipo di sistema. Tra cento anni, forse.

“Oh, questo è in inglese!” esclamò allegramente a nessuno in particolare – nessuno stava prestando molta attenzione a lui comunque.

Questo file era più spesso degli altri, e presto divenne evidente perché – conteneva... sì, altri articoli di giornale, ma anche...

“Oh cavolo... eh, Gandalf?” mugolò Bilbo mentre scrutava l'insolita disposizione dei documenti davanti a lui, ma l'uomo si era allontanato di nuovo dal gruppo, chiacchierando in... francese, giusto?, e così Bilbo semplicemente si aggiustò gli occhiali e tornò alla sua lettura.

Erano... cosa si chiamano? File personali? Oppure... pezzi di loro, comunque. Nomi che Bilbo non riconosceva, ma la maggior parte di loro sembrava essere di giornalisti degli anni Ottanta, cosa che concluse dagli articoli che univano ogni persona e che portavano il loro nome. Nomi khuzdul, perlopiù, ma... che aveva a che fare la BBC con questo? Oh, informatori stranieri, sì, aveva un senso...

Bilbo sorseggiava il suo tè e leggeva di loschi accordi commerciali, e previsioni di guerra e spionaggio industriale, tutto questo suonava un po' inverosimile da dove era seduto, un po' come la trama di un libro che si può leggere in un lezione di storia economica, o di uno di quei film con un sacco di abiti grigi e gente che fuma al chiuso che da sempre lo facevano addormentare.

Si strozzò un po' con il suo Darjeeling quando girò una pagina e vide il nome Laura Ibindikhel in cima ad essa, accompagnata da una foto della donna. Era straordinaria, proprio come Bard l'aveva descritta, e il figlio aveva certamente prese da lei – gli occhi penetranti e gli zigomi affilati, i capelli scuri e le forti sopracciglia determinate erano tutti lì, più morbidi ma molto riconoscibili...

“Bard, ecco qualcosa su tua madre!” gridò Bilbo, ma il giornalista semplicemente agitò la mano verso di lui – sembrava essere del tutto assorto in quello che doveva essere una storia insolitamente coerente di Bifur. Bilbo si strinse nelle spalle e ritornò al file.

_'Scoprire l'invisibile'. 'Oltre i Confini – l'Incredibile Storia di una Donna che Infrange i Limiti'. 'I Rischi del Successo – la carriera di Laura Ibindikhel è a repentaglio o solo agli inizi?' 'Laura Ibindikhel Accusata!' – la famigerata giornalista (31 anni), sulle tracce di ciò che crede potrebbe condurla a scoprire quello che lei ha descritto come 'il più grande complotto che abbia mai infestato la nazione di Erebor', è stata accusata di violazione di domicilio, in base alle accuse dell'insigne uomo d'affari Smaug Bundushar in persona. Bundushar, una stella nascente nel regno alpino, ha avuto i suoi problemi con la Ibindikhel apparentemente da quando ha annunciato la creazione del Conglomerato di Moria–'_

“Bard!” gridò Bilbo di nuovo, gli occhi ancora incollati al file, “devi vedere questo!”

“Non ora, Bilbo.”

“Ma...”

_'Accuse Svanite! La scorsa settimana, Laura Ibindikhel è uscita fuori indenne da ciò che si credeva essere un caso da stroncamento di carriera contro di lei. Le accuse mosse dall'imprenditore Bundushar sono state ritrattate in circostanze dubbie, e speculazioni circa l'intervento straniero in favore della Ibindikhel sono già sorte. I legami della giornalista con l'avamposto dell'Intelligence Britannica nella capitale di Erebor, Azanulbizar, sono di dominio pubblico, ed è solo questione di tempo prima che–'_

“Bard, sul serio!” esclamò Bilbo, ma quando vide che il giornalista non gli stava prestando alcuna attenzione, si alzò dalla sedia e girò intorno al tavolo verso di lui.

“Mi dispiace molto interrompere, davvero, scusa,” balbettò, “ma devi sul serio vedere questo. Leggilo.”

Aprì con forza il file sulla pagina con il viso della madre di Bard sul tavolo di fronte all'uomo, e fece del suo meglio per sopportare lo sguardo truce di lui e Bifur, che avrebbe dovuto essere molto più minaccioso se l'uomo non avesse le briciole dei biscotti sui baffi.

“Leggi questo,” disse semplicemente, e Bard aggrottò la fronte, ma lo assecondò.

“Che cosa abbiamo qui?”

Quello era Gandalf, chinandosi su Bilbo per vedere.

“C'è un intero file sulla madre di Bard,” spiegò Bilbo eccitato, e Bifur aggiunse qualcosa in khuzdul che non afferrò.

“Non capisco,” disse Bard lentamente, “intervento straniero? Legami con l'avamposto dell'Intelligence Britannica? La fa sembrare come una specie di spia o qualcosa del genere – Dottor Grey? C'è qualcosa che non mi sta dicendo?”

Gandalf era quasi accigliato, così assorto nei suoi pensieri che quasi non si accorse di Bard in un primo momento.

“Hm? Io – beh. Non ne sono sicuro. Mi faccia fare una telefonata...”

E scomparve prima che potessero fermarlo, marciando via. Bilbo si mise a sedere accanto a Bard.

“Questo cita il Conglomerato di Moria,” sottolineò, “cosa pensi...”

“Non lo so,” mormorò Bard, “davvero non lo so.”

“Che cos'è?” chiese la Duchessa dall'altra parte del tavolo, e anche Bofur e Bombur si affollarono intorno allo zio per sbirciare, e così Bard lesse l'articolo ad alta voce per farlo ascoltare a tutti, con Bofur che lo traduceva ad una velocità sorprendente per Bifur.

E c'era di più. Molto di più. Per qualche ragione, la madre di Bard aveva scelto Bundushar come il suo obiettivo principale, tanti anni fa, e sembrava assolutamente irremovibile a trovare qualsiasi prova schiacciante. Nel corso degli anni che avevano portato alla rivoluzione, aveva accusato Bundushar di sottrazione di fondi esteri, falsificazione di prove, falsa testimonianza in tribunale, anche cospirazione per tentato omicidio... Tutto ciò per arrivare a lui, da ogni angolazione possibile.

Bard ripescò alcuni articoli effettivamente scritti da lei, non su di lei, e si comportò come se tutto stesse iniziando ad avere molto più senso, mentre Bilbo era seduto lì con le carte che si accumulavano davanti a lui, sempre più perso. Poi Gandalf tornò, e la sua dichiarazione radicale difficilmente gettò luce su tutta la faccenda, ma forse era solo Bilbo che non riusciva a cogliere il quadro ancora più grande.

“Ho appena parlato con qualcuno in Inghilterra,” disse Gandalf, strizzando l'occhio a Bilbo per qualche ragione, “ed è come avevo previsto – Laura Ibindikhel ha lavorato come informatrice per noi dai primi anni Ottanta fino alla sua prematura scomparsa.”

“E 'noi' significa...?” domandò Bard.

“L'MI6.”

Bilbo pensava di poter quasi sentire tutta la stanza trattenere il respiro. Avrebbe voluto molto essere scioccato come tutti gli altri, ma ancora non riusciva davvero a dare un senso a tutto questo.

“Allora... cosa?” chiese, seguendo quello che sua madre gli aveva insegnato ( _non esitare a chiedere se non sai qualcosa, è meglio che comportarsi come se la sapessi_ ), “era una spia?”

“Detta molto rozzamente, ma sì,” rispose Gandalf, “e Bundushar era il suo incarico, o almeno così sembra. Con il tempo, potrei essere in grado di tirare fuori alcuni documenti su di lei dai nostri archivi...”

Si allontanò proprio così, tirando fuori il cellulare ancora una volta e digitando qualcosa, e Bard si alzò di colpo dal suo posto, marciando verso Frida e sua nonna, mentre Bifur iniziò a borbottare ai nipoti... Stava di nuovo diventando tutto un caos, e Bilbo non sapeva cosa fare, ma per fortuna, la Duchessa gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi, e così obbedì, portando anche Thráin con la sedia a rotelle.

“Professore, nella vostra conversazione, Bundushar supponeva che lei fosse una spia, giusto?” gli chiese direttamente la donna severa, e Bilbo annuì a disagio.

“Ah sì. Sembrava convinto che tutto... questo,” un gesto vago che descriveva il suo fagotto di stranezze personali e ansie, “fosse solo una recita.”

“Hmm,” commentò la Duchessa, spingendo gli occhiali sul naso.

“È perché aveva già avuto a che fare con le spie,” spiegò Bard, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dai file sparsi davanti a lui.

“... Okay?” Bilbo si strinse nelle spalle, cercando di vedere quello che stavano vedendo, e Frida era quella ad avere pietà di lui.

“Erano solo voci risalenti a molto prima della rivoluzione, ma c'era stato tutto un gran clamore sul fatto che fosse iniziata con l'intervento straniero,” spiegò, “Bundushar è considerato il principale responsabile anche ora, naturalmente, ma non è stato mai dimostrato niente. È scomparso prima che qualcuno potesse inchiodarlo, e poiché la sua più grande opposizione – vale a dire, Laura Ibindikhel – se n'era andata allora, non c'era nessuno che potesse portarlo in tribunale. Il che è il motivo per cui è potuto tornare dopo tutti questi anni e comportarsi come se niente fosse successo. Ma sì, si diceva che non si stesse nascondendo da Erebor di per sé, ma da... beh, qualcun altro. Il coinvolgimento della signora Ibindikhel con gli inglesi lo conferma.”

Ma non era l'intera storia. Nemmeno l'inizio di essa, in realtà, e Bilbo era sempre di più in soggezione mentre iniziava a prendere forma davanti a lui. Aveva letto quello che poteva sulla rivoluzione, naturalmente, e c'era stato quel mese che Bard aveva passato ad inoltrargli tutti i tipi di articoli e interviste con Bundushar, ma scoprì di sapere davvero solo una piccolissima parte di tutto questo. Avrebbe dovuto scriverselo per ricordare tutti i nomi e accadimenti, ma era occupato altrove.

I tre – Thráin, Bifur e la duchessa di Khazad – non sapevano niente del lavoro della loro amica per l'MI6, ciò stava diventando sempre più chiaro piuttosto rapidamente. La Duchessa Elsa, la mente più sana tra i tre, ricordò che Laura aveva lasciato un libro incompiuto prima di morire. Bifur si ricordò, anche se in maniera un po' frammentata, una conversazione che aveva avuto con lei in cui gli aveva detto di stare estremamente attento ad andare contro il Conglomerato di Moria, perfino accettare di lavorare per quella nuova società mineraria... Thráin sapeva che lei era molto interessata a una sorta di fondazione che lei e la giovane Principessa Dís volevano iniziare. Tutto sommato, hanno passato un sacco di tempo a speculare, Bilbo e Frida e Bofur a scrivere date e nomi, e Bilbo sapeva che stavano cercando di trovare uno schema...

Lo Schema. Si verificò una svolta... non nel modo Bilbo si sarebbe aspettato che accadesse. Non con una frase o con un pezzo di informazione emerso apparentemente dal nulla, ma piuttosto con la creazione di un mosaico faticosamente intessuto di fatti. Il Conglomerato di Moria diventava quatto quatto sempre più forte, quasi in segreto, mentre il vecchio Re diventava sempre più malato, sempre meno in grado di esercitare le sue funzioni di conseguenza. Bundushar si sbarazzò dell'opposizione velocemente, mentre nessuno guardava, facendola franca perché nessuno guardava. Il Paese era stato dato alle fiamme dal proprio sovrano, la cui mente era stata a sua volta data alle fiamme da una malattia che nessuno avrebbe potuto prevedere o fermare, e una grande azienda che inghiottiva quelle più piccole come uno squalo che inghiotte i colorati pesciolini di barriera non era motivo di preoccupazione per nessuno in quel momento.

Il monarca delirante non aggiungeva nulla alla pace, vedendo spie e bugiardi ovunque tranne che nel posto giusto. E questo era esattamente ciò che Bundushar voleva: far apparire lui e la sua azienda come sostenitori della Corona, alimentando per tutto il tempo il marcio che la stava lentamente consumando dall'interno. Laura Ibindikhel ne era a conoscenza, ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa a al riguardo, Bundushar fece in modo che anche lei venisse screditata. Morì ancor prima che la rivoluzione ebbe inizio, sbranata e disonorata da una serie di processi giudiziari effettuati da persone che quasi certamente lavoravano per Bundushar.

Bilbo ascoltò tutto questo, e si domandò come cavolo aveva fatto il paese a sopravvivere. Come cavolo Thorin era riuscito a resuscitarlo, ridare la vita a qualcosa di così malato. Ma un paio di litri di tè più tardi rivelò che, mentre Thorin fece un'enorme, impressionante mole di lavoro sul Paese, non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte senza la sorella. Era stata l'unica che aveva creduto a Laura Ibindikhel fino al giorno in cui la giornalista non morì, ed era stata lei quella a cacciare Bundushar dal paese. E nessuno lo sapeva. Con la polizia resa inutile, impegnata con la gestione dei disordini pubblici, piuttosto che con le eventuali cospirazioni che cercavano di distruggere il Paese dall'interno, Thráin aveva coraggiosamente tentato di prendere in mano la situazione. Ma anche lui venne presto considerato un nemico, dallo stesso padre nientedimeno. Eppure, lui e i suoi amici e colleghi, molti dei quali erano seduti allo stesso tavolo insieme a Bilbo, avevano fatto del loro meglio per costruire un caso contro Bundushar, e Smaug a sua volta aveva fatto del suo meglio per sbarazzarsi di loro uno ad uno.

La Duchessa Elsa – all'epoca ancora con il marito al suo fianco – alla fine fu costretta a lasciare il paese. Un paio di persone finirono nel mirino del vecchio Re e furono imprigionate. E dopo l'assassinio inscenato di Thráin, Bifur Abkhûz era tutto solo...

Quello che non sapevano era che la giovane Principessa aveva agito seguendo le istruzioni di Laura Ibindikhel per tutto il tempo, ed era stata in effetti lei ad aiutare le persone a rimanere vive. Aveva fatto in modo che i nonni di Frida potessero emigrare in sicurezza, la loro destinazione tenuta accuratamente segreta. Era stata l'unica a sapere che Thráin era sopravvissuto, e aveva mantenuto il segreto per sé per tutti quegli anni, come era nel piano originario. L'azienda mineraria del marito era stata il suo trionfo, la sua possibilità di schierarsi contro il Conglomerato di Moria con qualcosa di solido in mano, ma lei, come molte altre persone prima di lei, aveva ampiamente sottovalutato Smaug Bundushar, e l'aveva pagato con la sua vita.

Bilbo era seduto sulla sua sedia, la testa che gli girava, e non sapeva se piangere o ridere – con i fatti disposti in presenza di tutti, sembrava quasi semplice. Anche se sembrava sbalorditivo, inconcepibile, e francamente un po' irrealistico. Bilbo provò un tale dolore per Thorin. Thorin, la cui sorella l'aveva aiutato a sopravvivere alle loro perdite, che l'aveva aiutato a far rinascere un paese dalle sue ceneri, che aveva portato con sé un segreto che non avrebbe mai potuto dirglielo. I perché e i se avevano poca importanza, Bilbo lo sapeva. Lo Schema era stato rivelato. Laura Ibindikhel stava per scriverci un libro – il manoscritto era sparito, o almeno così tutti decisero. Aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro a lasciare il figlio fuori da tutto, e Bilbo aveva osservato il volto di Bard per tutta la serata, l'opprimente incredulità, lo shock, l'orgoglio dopo aver appreso quello che la madre aveva compiuto. Guardò Bifur Abkhûz quasi sopraffatto dall'emozione quando venne dimostrato che aveva avuto ragione, quando finalmente venne data una forma ai frammenti dei suoi ricordi, interconnettendoli insieme alla fine. Guardò Thráin commosso fino alle lacrime, mentre la verità sulla figlia finalmente emergeva. Lui e Bilbo fecero un patto quella notte di raccontare tutto a Thorin il più presto possibile.

E lo Schema era stato proprio questo. Uno schema. E anche il nome di un file contenente tutte le informazioni e le prove schiaccianti che Laura Ibindikhel aveva raccolto su Bundushar, e che ora giaceva da qualche parte in fondo a questo o quel polveroso archivio in Inghilterra, ma non era quella la cosa importante. Le storie erano importanti – taciute per un decennio, ma ancora collocandosi al loro posto come gli ingranaggi di un orologio, girando senza soluzione di continuità. Bilbo non pensava di aver mai visto niente di più sorprendente – una manciata di persone che rivivevano la storia e riscoprivano antiche verità e bugie. Si sentì davvero come parte di qualcosa di grande, quella notte, anche se non aveva assolutamente nulla a che fare con tutto questo. Non era stato nemmeno particolarmente utile, ad essere onesti. Ma essere lì, essere testimone di tutto, era più di quanto potesse mai sperare di meritare.

Continuava a domandarsi se Thorin l'avrebbe presa in modo simile. Gli avevano mentito, l'avevano ingannato, gli avevano trattenuto informazioni vitali... Ma Bilbo non provava più paura ad affrontarlo. No, si sentiva come... si sentiva come se avesse bisogno di essere lì per lui, assicurarsi che gestisse bene, o no, tutte queste rivelazioni. Era quasi ansioso, quella notte, di dirgli tutto il più presto possibile, ed era contentissimo quando Gandalf concordò con lui, per una volta. Era tutto... incredibilmente esilarante, e Bilbo onestamente credeva che tutto fosse diretto verso un luminoso e felice traguardo. Glielo fecero credere tutti.

“In Inghilterra farò scovare da qualcuno i file della signora Ibindikhel negli archivi,” gli disse Gandalf mentre camminavano fianco a fianco, Bilbo diretto a vedere i ragazzi, la testa che gli girava ancora un po' (avrebbe mai smesso?), “potrebbe volerci un po' di tempo, ma sono sicuro che conterranno alcuni dei pezzi finali del puzzle. Abbiamo già il coltello dalla parte del manico, Bilbo. È solo una questione di tempo prima che i professionisti gli diano uno sguardo tirando fuori tutti quei frammenti di informazioni legalmente ammissibili di cui abbiamo bisogno per sbarazzarci di Bundushar ufficialmente. Ma ormai è una persona finita, in gran parte grazie a te.”

“Oh, per favore,” Bilbo ridacchiò, sentendosi piuttosto stordito, “ho fatto ben poco. Sono solo sopravvissuto a stare nella stessa stanza con lui un paio di volte, tutto qua.”

“È più di quanto avrei mai dovuto richiedere da te, eppure l'hai fatto comunque. Si tratta di un debito non potrò mai ripagare. Ma – Ah, ecco la mia uscita. Ci sentiamo presto!”

E Bilbo lo salutò, lo osservò dirigersi a sinistra e sparire dietro un angolo, e lui stesso continuò sul suo tragitto. Vacillò nella parte superiore del vano scala che lo avrebbe portato al piano inferiore e alle camere dei Principi, e non sapeva nemmeno perché. Un certo... spostamento nell'aria. Rimase in ascolto per un po', ma non sentì nulla tranne che per il debole ronzio delle luci, il tipo di silenzio pesante, a cui si era abituato nel massiccio e maestoso edificio.

Scese le scale con passo svelto, tirando fuori il cellulare per controllare l'ora – quasi mezzanotte. Avrebbe solo sbirciato dentro le camere dei ragazzi in silenzio, vedere se erano addormentati, e poi tornare dagli altri...

Il primo sparo echeggiò apparentemente non appena le sue suole toccarono il tappeto blu e oro del terzo piano, e quasi inciampò. Non era forte, ma lo riconobbe fin troppo bene, subito ricordando l'attacco al Palazzo, e il sibilo ovattato della pistola di Dwalin, ridotto dal solito forte colpo echeggiante ad un fischio quasi sopportabile dal silenziatore. Significava che il tiratore non poteva essere lontano, e proveniva da davanti...? Bilbo esitò solo per un secondo prima di mettersi a correre, dirigendosi verso gli alloggi dei Principi, contro tutto quello che Dwalin avesse mai tentato di insegnargli. E, naturalmente, aveva di nuovo lasciato la pistola nella sua stanza, e, naturalmente, Tom e Bert erano lì a proteggere i ragazzi, e, naturalmente, Bilbo stava assolutamente facendo lo stupido...

Pensò di aver inciampato in un primo momento, che le sue gambe l'avessero tradito facendolo planare. Vide un lampo di qualcosa, qualcuno, nel corridoio che stava passando alla sua sinistra, ma che sarebbero potute essere le luci soffuse che lo ingannavano... Cercò di alzarsi – e diamine, da dove veniva quel dolore? Ostinatamente, pensando di dover essere atterrato ad un angolo molto sfortunato, cercò di arrampicarsi in piedi... gridò di vero dolore, e il suo cervello finalmente si mise al passo con il suo corpo. Si premette la mano al fianco, ed era come se avesse aggirato una sorta di sicurezza intrinseca – il dolore si precipitò nella sua testa, avvolse gli artigli di fantasmi intorno ai suoi sensi, spinse tutta l'aria dai polmoni, e Bilbo sapeva quello che avrebbe visto sulla sua mano molto prima di riuscire a vederlo. Non riusciva a sentire il tappeto sotto di lui, non riusciva a sentire nient'altro al di là del dolore che letteralmente lo stava divorando, e aprì la bocca, ma non poteva essere sicuro di poter emettere alcun suono.

_Bilbo! Bilbo!_

Probabilmente stava già dando di matto, e aprì gli occhi, li chiuse, li riaprì – inutile. La sua visione era stata ridotta a macchie offuscate e tocchi di colore e di luce, e la sua bocca riempita dal gusto di qualcosa di incredibilmente amaro, e quando la presa di qualcuno sulla sua spalla tentò di trattenerlo nella realtà, era probabilmente già andato da tempo.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Si sveglia vergognosamente presto, a giudicare dal colore dello stralcio di cielo visibile fuori dalla finestra, e momentaneamente soffre di una forte confusione prima di ricordare – _davvero_ ricordare – e lasciando un gemito debole scivolare tra le labbra, chiudendo gli occhi, posando la mano sulla pancia, ancora non abituato alla compattezza delle bende. L'ultima cosa che ricorda di ieri (era ieri? Forse ha dormito di nuovo per un giorno intero? Due?) è fissarsi il volto nello specchio nel piccolo bagno laggiù, e non ricorda di essere tornato a letto o di essersi addormentato. Oh beh.

Si gira lentamente per scoprire il suo telefono sul comodino, e gli serve un sacco di forza di volontà per afferrarlo, e un sacco di adattamento per leggere lo schermo senza occhiali. La data, l'8 ottobre, significa a malapena qualcosa per lui, ma il piccolo 'Mar' sotto di essa lo calma. Sì, ieri era lunedì, e Gandalf era qui, e...

La sua mente è invasa da ricordi che devono essere tornati a lui mentre dormiva, e sente quel sapore amaro di rame che ora assocerà sempre con l'essere sdraiato a faccia in giù su un tappeto in un corridoio, occhi vitrei spalancati... Si schiarisce la gola, riscontra che è inaccettabilmente secca, e si guarda intorno alla ricerca di un bicchiere d'acqua, non ne trova nessuno. Com'era quella storia del pulsante per chiamare l'infermiera quando ne aveva bisogno?

Decidendo di probabilmente potersi permettere di essere un po' egoista, lo usa, e lei è rapida ad arrivare, ottemperando ai suoi bisogni e facendogli un paio di domande semplici circa il suo stato, alle quali risponde al suo meglio delle sue conoscenze, molto orgoglioso di essere in grado di parlare in modo coerente.

“Si ricorda quando le ho detto della lista dei visitatori che avevamo bisogno che compilasse, signore?” gli chiede l'infermiera mentre gli risistema il cuscino e la coperta, e quando Bilbo annuisce leggermente, continua, “bene. La faremo dopo aver provato a mangiare un po' di cibo solido, va bene? Dovrebbe iniziare ad avere fame in pochissimo tempo. Ma abbiamo ricevuto una chiamata dal suo datore di lavoro, chiedendo una possibile visita dei ragazzi a cui bada.”

“Stanno bene?” bisbiglia Bilbo.

“Certo che stanno bene,” l'infermiera sorride, “abbiamo ricevuto una chiamata da un certo signor Balin oggi – sembrano piuttosto irremovibili nel vederla, o almeno così mi hanno detto.”

Bilbo la fissa a bocca aperta un po' stordito – è solo molto attentamente discreta, o non sa davvero dove lavora? Decide di ignorarlo finché non è in grado di pensare di nuovo in modo lucido.

“Ah... sì,” borbotta, “sarebbe bello.”

“Solo se se la sente veramente,” gli dice con fermezza, “non vogliamo turbare il processo di guarigione.”

“Oh, no, no,” Bilbo cerca di agitare la mano, ma la solleva appena dalle lenzuola, “Mi piacerebbe vederli. Davvero.”

 _Potrebbero farmi sentire un po' più vivo, e meno come un guscio vuoto_ , pensa amaramente.

***

Passa la mattina facendo... non molto, ad essere onesti. Riceve dei messaggi da Frida e Bard che gli chiedono della sua salute – Gandalf li ha probabilmente aggiornati. Accende valorosamente il televisore e guarda il notiziario, ma non c'è niente – beh, è vero che Smaug Bundushar è stato ufficialmente accusato di... sì, Gandalf aveva ragione, di _un sacco_ di cose, e che è irraggiungibile, e che ' _il giornalista Bard Ibindikhel ha annunciato che il lavoro di un decennio di sua madre, Laura Ibindikhel, è stato ciò che ha contribuito a far luce sugli illeciti di Smaug Bundushar_ '... Bilbo non possiede ancora la capacità mentale di tradurre il notiziario khuzdul, e così fa zapping finché non trova la BBC World, e ascolta un servizio incredibilmente noioso sul mercato azionario o roba simile, mentre fuori la pioggia ricomincia, un dolce ticchettio sui vetri.

_'... e sabato, il futuro dell'unione fiscale è stato discusso – quello che in origine era un incontro di cortesia convocato dalla monarchia spagnola, si è rapidamente trasformato in un confronto da tempo atteso sui temi che l'Unione Europea ha ritenuto in passato secondari. Le riserve di lunga data del Re ereboriano verso quello che ha pubblicamente definito un'istituzione sull'orlo dell'obsoleto sono ben note, e la sua politica severa di...'_

Bilbo fissa lo schermo quasi senza fiato, il cuore in gola – Thorin viene mostrato seduto e che cammina e che parla con gli altri politici, facilmente la figura più imponente tra tutti loro, e Bilbo si è quasi dimenticato del suo viaggio all'estero... soprappensiero, prende il telefono e lo stringe mentre Thorin e il Presidente della Francia si stringono la mano sullo schermo. Bilbo dovrebbe chiamarlo? Dovrebbe almeno mandargli un messaggio...?

No, sicuramente Thorin è incredibilmente occupato in questo momento – cosa deve aver pensato, arrivando a casa solo per scoprire tutto quello che era successo? Bilbo non lo biasima per... non avergli fatto visita, o qualcosa del genere. Perché avrebbe dovuto? Sicuramente deve essere immensamente confuso, a dir poco, e Bilbo non può esattamente dargli la colpa per... fare quello che sta facendo. Gandalf gli ha detto che Bilbo è sveglio, ovvio che l'ha fatto. E inoltre, Bilbo non è del tutto sicuro che sarebbe stato in suo potere reagire di conseguenza se Thorin fosse apparso qui di punto in bianco...

La sua testa gli consente solo una certa quantità di preoccupazione prima che inizi a fargli di nuovo male, ma per fortuna l'infermiera appare per somministrare una nuova dose di antidolorifici, e anche per cercare di far mangiare a Bilbo qualcosa. Non ha per niente fame, ma la polenta è sorprendentemente gustosa, ' _tutta roba molto sana, dovrebbe far andare i movimenti intestinali finalmente_ ', e riesce ad ingoiarne un paio di cucchiai. Momentaneamente rafforzato da ciò, compila la lista dei visitatori autorizzati – non molto lunga – e che a sua volta lo stanca abbastanza da farlo riaddormentare, assicurando l'infermiera che va assolutamente bene svegliarlo se qualcuno viene in visita.

Che è esattamente quello a cui si sveglia – un piacevole calore, un debolissimo profumo di aria fresca per la pioggia che filtra attraverso la finestra socchiusa, e Fíli e Kíli. La prima cosa che vede quando si apre la porta sono due abiti scuri che riescono a fargli davvero paura prima di riconoscere Bert e Tom, le guardie del corpo dei ragazzi – e dopo di loro, i Principi che si precipitano dentro, vivi, in cappotti coordinati, seguiti da, stranamente, Bofur.

“Bilbo!” esclama Kíli, e prima che qualcuno possa fermarlo, si arrampica per sedersi sul bordo del letto, “sei vivo?”

“Sono molto vivo,” Bilbo ridacchia, sminuendo con un gesto vago della mano le deboli proteste delle guardie del corpo e prendendo la mano di Kíli nella sua, “e tu?”

“Sto bene!” annuncia Kíli.

“Bene,” Bilbo fa un sorriso esausto, poi, rivolgendosi al Principe più grande, “ciao, Fíli.”

“Ciao... sei così bianco,” osserva Fíli quasi con cautela.

“Sì, mi sento un po' così così adesso,” Bilbo tenta di fare un ampio sorriso.

“Bofur ha portato la frutta!” si ricorda Kíli, e l'autista si fa avanti.

“Ehi,” sorride a Bilbo, anche se il suo sguardo è molto più circospetto di quello dei Principi, e mette la busta di carta sul comodino, “con i complimenti di Bombur e Mirjam. Arance, uva... ah sì, e un paio di quelle veneziane alla cannella che ti piacciono tanto.”

“Grazie,” dice Bilbo in tono serio, “... che ci fai qui?”

“Bofur è la nostra tata!” spiega Kíli, e Fíli rotea gli occhi, mentre l'autista aggiunge, “tata _temporanea_. Sono stato affabilmente scelto per accompagnare i Principi qui, dato che sarei venuto qui comunque.”

“Possiamo vedere tuo zio adesso?” chiede Kíli.

“Forse dopo,” Bofur sospira, lanciando a Bilbo uno sguardo che non riesce a decifrare, “io vado a vederlo adesso e lascio voi due _abrâlhîth_ con la vostra vera tata, che ve ne pare? Li vengo a prendere presto, Bilbo.”

“Va benissimo,” Bilbo sorride.

“Ricordate quello che ha detto l'infermiera,” dice Bofur ai Principi, “non affaticate il paziente. Comportatevi bene.”

E con questo, scimmiotta a Bilbo un rapido saluto militare e scompare, insieme a Tom, che presumibilmente va a fare la guardia alla porta, mentre Bert è vigile alla finestra.

“Allora?” chiede Bilbo chiaramente, decidendo con fermezza di nascondere qualsiasi segno di debolezza, “come va? Spero che non abbiate usato la mia assenza come scusa per non finire i compiti!”

“Fíli mi ha aiutato con la matematica,” dice Kíli, e il fratello maggiore annuisce.

“Sì, infatti. Ma Bilbo, ti hanno _sparato_. Che è successo?”

“Che è successo?” ripete Kíli a pappagallo.

“Beh...” inizia Bilbo, guardando un po' impotente Bert, il cui sguardo è severo e impenetrabile come sempre, ma scuote la testa quasi impercettibilmente, e così Bilbo aggiunge, “veramente non lo so. Stavamo facendo una sorta di incontro con tuo nonno...”

“Thráin ce l'ha detto,” lo interrompe Fíli, “e tutti si stanno comportando come se niente fosse, ma Thorin marcia per il Palazzo assolutamente furioso, e ci sono persino più guardie di prima, e ho provato a chiederglielo, ma non mi ha detto nulla che lo possa spiegare. Mi ci è voluto un po' di tempo per convincerlo a farci venire qua.”

“ _Indâd_ è davvero arrabbiato,” mormora Kíli, le dita che indugiano sopra i tubi intorno al polso di Bilbo – Bilbo dà un buffetto delicato sulla sua mano, e sospira, massaggiandosi la fronte.

“Oh ragazzi,” esala, “Mi dispiace tanto per quello che sta accadendo.”

“Non è che sia colpa tua,” osserva Fíli.

“Sì, non è colpa tua, Bilbo,” aggiunge Kíli, poi, con più entusiasmo, “quando tornerai al Palazzo?”

“Presto, spero,” risponde Bilbo sinceramente, “vogliono tenermi qui per un paio di giorni, credo.”

“Possiamo venire a trovarti?” chiede Kíli.

“Quando volete. Ma solo se non interferisce con i compiti.”

“Dovresti provare a camminare,” fornisce Fíli, e quando Bilbo lo guarda con curiosità, aggiunge, “ho letto a riguardo. Non appena sei in grado, dovresti camminare un po', così il suo sangue può...”

“Circolare.”

“Circolare meglio, sì.”

“Grazie, Fíli. Proverò a farlo.”

Rimangono seduti per un po' più di tempo, Kíli seduto abbastanza vicino così che Bilbo possa avvolgere il braccio intorno a lui mentre Fíli fa zapping tra i canali della TV in modo irrequieto. Bilbo condivide l'uva che Bofur gli aveva portato con loro, e a loro volta promettono di portare più cibo dal Palazzo. Poi Bofur torna, e potrebbero essere passati venti minuti o un'ora, Bilbo sinceramente non lo sa. Il suo amico richiede un momento da solo con lui, e così Bilbo fa promettere ai Principi di essere bravi e di non preoccuparsi tanto.

“C'è qualcosa che vuoi che dica a Thorin?” chiede Fíli quando se ne stanno per andare, e Bilbo lo fissa imbambolato e un po' senza fiato per un momento, il suo cuore batte quasi dolorosamente.

“Io... io non lo so,” balbetta, incrociando lo sguardo preoccupato di Bofur, “digli... di non preoccuparsi tanto. E che sto bene... E di annaffiare le piante.”

Fíli fa un sorrisetto compiaciuto e Kíli ridacchia, ma tutto questo riesce a far sentire Bilbo molto peggio. I ragazzi lo salutano e se ne vanno – troppo presto per i suoi gusti – e Bofur indugia.

“Come ti senti?” chiede una volta che sono soli.

“Oh, sai,” Bilbo sorride un po' amaramente, sforzandosi di sedersi meglio, “una meraviglia.”

“È un gran casino, Bilbo,” dice Bofur seriamente, e quando Bilbo lo guarda meglio, si accorge che un po' della sua aurea ottimista si è dissipata, e sembra... stanco, a dir poco.

“Oh?” mugola.

“Sì. Non appena Sua Maestà è ritornato e ha saputo tutto, l'intero Palazzo è caduto nel caos più totale – mi ha ricordato quel periodo dopo l'attacco. Più guardie, giornalisti ovunque, anche i servizi segreti... Dwalin licenziava la gente a destra e a sinistra. _A me_ non diranno nulla, naturalmente, ma Bifur e Thráin hanno più o meno deciso di comunicare attraverso di me, quindi... sai. Sono qui.”

Bilbo lo fissa senza dire una parola, e il tumulto emotivo che sta vivendo deve essere evidente, perché Bofur sembra quasi mortificato.

“Mi dispiace, non volevo farti preoccupare,” dice, “Vorrei solo che trovassero Bundushar, e tutta questa _ikminrab_ finisse.”

“Lo so,” Bilbo fa un sospiro spezzato, chiudendo gli occhi per un po', sa che il suo amico lo permetterà, “anch'io.”

“Hai parlato con Grey?”

“Sì.”

“E?”

“E niente,” mormora Bilbo, “non sono ancora del tutto convinto che non sia stato un sogno. Non credo che lui ne sappia molto più di noi. Ha un modo di apparire speranzoso anche quando le cose vanno _davvero_ in malora, ma non vorrei... non so. Non lo so.”

“Riposati e basta,” dice Bofur gentilmente, e quando Bilbo apre gli occhi, sembra quasi triste, “in men che non si dica, andrà tutto per il meglio.”

Ma è quello il problema. Bilbo non riesce a vedere la _luce_ alla fine del tunnel. Dorme più di quanto sta sveglio, e pensa che la situazione rimarrà così per almeno un paio di giorni. E dopo? Quando potrà vedere Thorin di nuovo? Finora tutti lo stanno trattando come se fosse la vittima in questo, ma tutti non è Balin, o Dwalin, o il Re in persona. Bilbo sinceramente non può dire ciò che il futuro porterà, e _dormirci sopra_ è un concetto talmente ridicolo, date le circostanze, ma lo fa comunque.

***

La più grande impresa che consegue il giorno dopo è fare colazione, e fare una passeggiata. L'infermiera che si prende cura di lui lo accompagna in ascensore, e le assicura che _non_ ha bisogno di una sedia a rotelle, grazie mille, ma questo è, naturalmente, una grande sopravvalutazione della sua forza. Un bellissimo parco si estende davanti a lui, gli alberi addobbati in pieni colori autunnali e l'aria che profuma di terra bagnata, ma nonostante l'ambiente piuttosto tonificante, riesce ad arrivare solo alla prima delle panchine che costeggiano il sentiero prima di doversi sedere.

“Adesso vado a prendere la sedia a rotelle,” annuncia l'infermiera severamente, e Bilbo non ha la forza di discutere con lei, e quindi si stringe la vestaglia dell'ospedale intorno alle spalle, e osserva un paio di merli che litigano per qualcosa tra l'erba. Vede altri pazienti, che camminano lentamente o seduti come lui, accompagnati da infermieri in bianco, ma non individua Bifur. Non che lo voglia particolarmente – cosa potrebbe dire all'uomo comunque?

La proprietà dell'ospedale è circondata da un alto muro di mattoni, e lo stesso edificio è più piccolo di quanto si aspettasse, pareti rosse ricoperte di edera, le vecchie finestre alte e il grande cancello principale che suggerisce la vera età di tutto. _Per i pochi eletti_ , pensa Bilbo, e gli fa venire vagamente la nausea considerarsi abbastanza importante da essere qui. _Guarda dove ti ha portato la vita_.

Per fortuna, il freddo che si infiltra nelle sue articolazioni supera ben presto qualsiasi dubbio esistenziale profondo, ed è molto grato di crollare sulla sedia a rotelle e tornare dentro l'edificio – gli viene mostrata la zona soggiorno comune, così come la sala da pranzo e simili, ma non è interessato in niente di tutto ciò, onestamente. Spera sinceramente di non rimanere qui a lungo. Ha bisogno di tornare al Palazzo, di sistemare _così tante_ cose.

Quella notte, dorme poco. In parte perché il suo stomaco ha deciso di iniziare a svegliarsi a dovere ed è turbato da alcuni movimenti intestinali sgradevoli, ma anche perché ciò che lo circonda riesce a metterlo particolarmente a disagio, uno stato d'animo che vorrebbe davvero che non fosse così familiare. Non aiuta il fatto che si ricordi meglio ora, si ricorda quasi tutto, e si tortura cercando di trovare qualsiasi cosa lui – loro potrebbero non aver notato, qualsiasi cosa che possa far luce su ciò che è effettivamente accaduto. L'unica cosa che alla fine riesce a cullarlo in un sonno instabile è una replica di una vecchia stagione di EastEnders che scopre su questo o quel canale quando una debolissima striscia di luce rosata ha iniziato a colorare l'orizzonte, e guarda la soap-opera con una sorta di disgusto distaccato finché i suoi occhi si chiudono per conto loro.

La mattina porta con sé un clima che non coincide minimamente con il suo stato d'animo – fin troppo brillante, fin troppo bello, fin troppo caldo. Mazzi di fiori, cartoline di pronta guarigione e più frutta vengono consegnati nella sua stanza per tutto il giorno, il che è... ottimo, ma guarda l'abbondanza di colori e si sente fortemente insoddisfatto con se stesso. Si domanda se siano solo gli antidolorifici. Spera che siano solo gli antidolorifici, perché, per quanto l'ansia sia il suo stato di default, di solito non è così lunatico.

Frida – e sua nonna, stranamente – gli fanno visita nel pomeriggio, riconoscendo il suo stato d'animo afflitto immediatamente e decidendo di affrontare il problema mettendolo di nuovo su quella maledetta sedia a rotelle e portandolo fuori all'aria aperta. Entrambe sembrano così mortificate, _mi dispiace tanto che questo sia accaduto_ , e Bilbo sorride debolmente come è suo dovere e le assicura che sta bene. Sa che Frida non è così ingenua, lo vede nei suoi sguardi, quando non sta discutendo con la nonna di come i media stanno trattando la cosa o qualche altra sciocchezza, ma non ce la fa a confidarsi con lei. Cosa c'è da confidare comunque? Che ogni respiro che fa è così amaro che è preoccupato che la sua ferita lo stia avvelenando in modi che non hanno nulla a che fare con gli organi interni danneggiati? Più tardi, mastica le fette d'arancia che l'infermiera ha accuratamente preparato per lui, uno sguardo vitreo puntato verso il televisore, ancora una volta, cieco e sordo a tutto ciò che sta succedendo lì, e pensa che forse sarebbe stato meglio se avesse ripreso dalla famiglia reale – sembrano essere così bravi a gestire queste cose. I ragazzi sembravano così imperturbabili, vedendolo giacere in un letto d'ospedale. Sono dei combattenti, tutti loro, Bilbo lo sa. Sa anche che non è uno di loro. Non è un Durin, capace di andare avanti anche arrancando, o quello che è.

Per fortuna, la precedente notte insonne ora sta facendo sentire i suoi effetti negativi, e si addormenta subito dopo cena, beatamente indisturbato da ulteriori visitatori o chiamate... solo per svegliarsi di soprassalto quando sente un suono. Il suo cervello lo sveglia senza effettivamente registrarlo, ma c'è... sì, ci sono delle voci nel corridoio fuori della sua stanza, e la stanza è buia, completamente buia... Senza volerlo, Bilbo si aggrappa alla sua coperta come se potesse proteggerlo, e allunga le orecchie per sentire meglio.

Riconosce la voce dell'infermiera, piuttosto irritata se ha indovinato bene e... è Dwalin?! Il cuore di Bilbo ora palpita quasi dolorosamente, e la gola è improvvisamente secca. Stanno chiaramente discutendo, ma non può capire le parole, e inoltre, tradurre il khuzdul attraverso una porta non è una delle sue abilità. Quasi senza pensare, accende la piccola lampada sul comodino, e fissa la porta – e come se questo fosse ciò che l'universo stesse aspettando, si apre, l'infermiera che fa capolino...

“Cosa sta succedendo?” chiede Bilbo, mettendosi a sedere.

“Oh – è sveglio! Signor Baggins, sono davvero dispiaciuta per questo, ma–”

“ _Shândab tur_.”

È in effetti Dwalin, che entra con prepotenza, occhi severi che danno una scorsa all'interno della stanza finché non si posano su Bilbo, il quale non riesce a trattenersi – deglutisce nervosamente.

“Ci dia un po' di privacy,” tuona Dwalin all'infermiera, e gli occhi della donna si spalancano.

“Signore, questo paziente è in fase di _guarigione_ ,” dice severamente, “e _non_ permetterò che la interrompa–”

Ma poi in un batter d'occhio, la stanza si riempe con molte più guardie di sicurezza di quante Bilbo possa contare nel suo stato mentale stordito, e a grandi passi entra Thorin, e non è il Thorin di Bilbo, almeno non per il momento. È il Re che comanda aule di tribunale e le grandi sale del Palazzo con la sua mera presenza, sovrastando tutti nella stanza, imponente e minaccioso, i suoi lineamenti come cesellati nella pietra, e la sua voce, anche se abbastanza gentile, è ancora del tutto travolgente mentre si rivolge alla povera infermiera, dicendo: “Un po' di privacy, _per favore_.”

La donna lo fissa a bocca aperta in uno stato di soggezione sconcertato, probabilmente cercando di produrre almeno qualche parola ma fallendo, e alla fine, si arrende.

“Mi chiami se ha bisogno di qualcosa, signore,” dice a Bilbo che è a malapena in grado di annuire, e poi la donna si dirige fuori dalla stanza.

Bilbo apre la bocca, ma sa che non sarà capace di dire nulla – Thorin lo guarda allora, ed è peggio di qualsiasi ferita. I suoi lineamenti non mutano nemmeno un po', nessun accenno delle rughe morbide attorno agli occhi che Bilbo è talmente abituato a vedere, le sue labbra una sottile linea turbata, gli occhi penetranti ma distaccati. È _orribile_. Le viscere di Bilbo si contorcono, e anche lui preme le labbra insieme, un brivido che balla lungo la schiena, lasciando nient'altro che disagio teso e dolore nella sua scia.

“Che è...” comincia, e deve schiarirsi la gola, secca e tesa com'è, partendo da capo, “che cosa sta succedendo?”

Gli occhi di Thorin scivolano via da lui ed avanza a grandi passi per stare dalla parte opposta della stanza, mentre Dwalin riposiziona i suoi uomini con qualche gesto impercettibile e cominciano a perlustrare la camera alla ricerca di... qualcosa.

“Cosa stiamo cercando?” chiede Bilbo, osando uno sguardo verso Thorin, che ora fissa fuori dalla finestra e rimane indifferente.

“Quanto ti ha detto Grey?” gli chiede Dwalin bruscamente, ed è fin troppo evidente, il sospetto nella sua voce, la diffidenza.

“Oh, um... non molto – su cosa?” farfuglia Bilbo, sentendosi sempre di più vulnerabile.

“Su quello che è successo a Palazzo – la notte in cui ti hanno sparato.”

“Oh,” Bilbo sospira tremante, “non... abbastanza, credo. Non ho – non ho visto chi mi ha sparato, se è questo quello che mi stai chiedendo.”

“Non è quello che ti sto chiedendo,” controbatte Dwalin, e poi, dopo aver scambiato uno sguardo breve con Thorin, che annuisce, continua un po' meno minacciosamente, “c'era qualcuno che sapeva fin dall'inizio di quello che succedeva – della vostra piccola... riunione.”

“Era...” tenta Bilbo, ma Dwalin lo interrompe, ovvio che lo fa.

“Non mi interessa. Ne parleremo dopo. Da quando sei qui, qualcuno ti ha suggerito che prima o poi gli uomini del Commissario Surkaz ti avrebbero fatto visita?”

“Il Commissario Surkaz...? No, io non... beh, Gandalf ha detto che è probabile che la polizia voglia farmi qualche domanda, io...”

“Ma davvero,” borbotta Dwalin, voltandosi verso Thorin, i cui occhi guizzano per un istante verso di lui, ma altrimenti rimangono fissi altrove, ignorando del tutto l'interno della stanza.

“ _Uzbad_ ,” annuncia poi una delle quattro guardie, con calma, facendo cenno a Dwalin di guardare dietro il termosifone sotto la finestra. Ovviamente, devono aver trovato quello che stavano cercando, perché Dwalin annuisce a se stesso in tanta soddisfazione quanto il suo volto risoluto possa probabilmente evocare.

“Va bene, ecco cosa accadrà,” si rivolge a Bilbo una volta aver mostrato a Thorin qualunque cosa stiano tutti vedendo, e giocherellandoci, “abbiamo i nostri sospetti su chi la... _talpa_ potrebbe essere. Così anche il Dottor Grey, è per questo che ha messo qui la microspia che ho ora disabilitato.”

“Una – una _microspia_?” dice Bilbo a fatica, cercando di mettersi a sedere, ma la sua ferita protesta con veemenza, e sussulta anche se fa del suo meglio per trattenersi. Thorin lo guarda, il dolore di Bilbo si rispecchia nei suoi occhi così chiaramente per un istante fugace, ma si dissolve in un lampo.

“Una microspia,” Dwalin annuisce, tenendo tra le dita qualcosa che Bilbo non può sperare di vedere bene senza gli occhiali, “la rimpiazzerò con la mia, e lascerò i miei uomini qua a monitorare la situazione. Se _qualcuno_ associato _in qualche modo_ con la polizia viene a parlare con te, voglio che tu abbia quella conversazione in questa stanza, ci siamo capiti? In effetti, fai più conversazioni possibili in questa stanza. Chiaro?”

“Chiaro – no, _non è chiaro_ ,” bofonchia Bilbo, “ti dispiace dirmi esattamente cosa sta succedendo?”

“Non lo so,” sbotta Dwalin, “estenderai la stessa cortesia in futuro?”

La bocca di Bilbo rimane spalancata, ma è completamente incapace di rispondere a _quello_. La sua ferita sta ora pulsando, non esattamente in modo doloroso, ma come se qualcuno stesse premendo ripetutamente qualcosa contro il suo stomaco, e sta cominciando a sentire un po' di nausea.

“Dwalin,” parla poi Thorin, per la prima volta quella sera, ancora guardando a malapena Bilbo, “ _barakmâ_.”

 _Lasciaci_. Bilbo tenta di dire qualcosa, ma non è davvero al suo meglio oggi, quando si tratta di formare parole reali.

“Thorin–”

“Vai e basta,” ordina Thorin seccamente, e mantiene lo sguardo di Dwalin finché il Responsabile della Sicurezza non cede e marcia fuori dalla stanza, i suoi uomini che lo seguono. Bilbo raccoglie tutte le forze rimastagli e si siede correttamente, stringendo ancora la sua coperta, come un uomo che sta annegando e cerca di aggrapparsi a tutto. Una volta che la porta si chiuse, le spalle di Thorin si abbassano, ed è come se avesse aspettato questo preciso momento per finalmente lasciarsi andare e crollare – è discreto e appena percettibile per qualcuno che non sa cosa cercare, proprio come qualsiasi altra cosa con lui, ma Bilbo è diventato troppo bravo in questo, e non è una bella vista per gli occhi.

“Mi spiace se ci siamo presentati così tardi,” sono le prime parole dirette chiaramente a Bilbo, e tentano di essere così pragmatiche che quasi lo fanno rabbrividire di nuovo, “ma Dwalin ha insistito. Lui e Grey hanno messo insieme tutti i pezzi solo due ore fa, e...”

“Thorin,” mugola Bilbo, non è nemmeno sicuro di aver emesso un suono, ma chiaramente è sufficiente a far tacere il Re, “è... non fa niente.”

“Ah no?” Thorin lo fissa, la sua voce un sospiro spezzato.

Però mantiene lo sguardo di Bilbo, ed è... beh, è quasi più di quello che l'organismo indebolito di Bilbo possa sopportare.

“Io... mi dispiace,” tenta, sapendo quanto terribilmente inadeguato sarebbe sembrato molto tempo prima che le parole lasciassero la bocca, “Non avrei mai dovuto... non sapevo cosa fare, io – non puoi neanche immagine q-quante... quante volte avrei voluto... avrei dovuto dirtelo. Tutto. Molto tempo fa.”

“Vorrei tanto che l'avessi fatto.”

È abbastanza per mozzargli il fiato – Thorin non è arrabbiato finora, solamente... _esiste_. Guarda Bilbo dall'altra parte della stanza, con le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena, alto, rigido, la mascella serrata contro il dolore. La distanza tra di loro sembra ora incolmabile.

“Non stavo... continuavo ad ascoltare Gandalf, per _non so quale_ motivo,” continua Bilbo, in qualche modo sentendo che, anche se sa che non troverà mai le parole giuste, deve provarci in ogni caso, “Non lo so perché. È tutta colpa mia... per essere così stupidamente avventato tutto il tempo. Ho passato... Mi sento come se avessi passato la maggior parte del mio tempo qui _proprio_ come un pesce fuor d'acqua, e la maggior parte del tempo, ero troppo – troppo stupido per capirlo, e mi dispiace. Non ti chiedo – non posso chiederti di, ehm, perdonarmi–”

“Mio padre mi ha detto che l'hai aiutato molto ad organizzare tutto,” lo interrompe Thorin come se non avesse sentito una singola parola di quello che Bilbo ha appena detto, “mi è stato anche detto che la mia _defunta sorella_ sapeva che era vivo fin dall'inizio, ma non ha pensato di dirmelo. Ci sono molte cose che molte persone non hanno pensato di dirmi durante gli anni. Mi ci sto abituando.”

È amareggiato, e si sta chiudendo in se stesso più velocemente di quanto Bilbo possa raggiungerlo, e sta soffrendo così tanto, e Bilbo odia riuscire a vedere tutto questo così facilmente, riconoscerlo con un solo sguardo. Il silenzio che segue è soffocante – Bilbo si sente davvero come se stesse correndo a corto di fiato, e si rende conto di avere paura. Paura che se non dice le parole giuste ora, non ne avrà più la possibilità.

“Non ho mai voluto questo,” dice poi Thorin, con sua sorpresa, ancora tranquillo come sempre, “Io .. sai, per molto tempo, ho avuto l'impressione che le cose sarebbero semplicemente... funzionate. In qualche modo sono riuscito a convincere me stesso di meritarmi un po' di pace e tranquillità. Di meritarmi–”

 _Te_. La fine di quella frase è lì e Thorin non ha nemmeno bisogno di precisarla ad alta voce. Sopraffatto dal fatto che Thorin si senta ancora come il colpevole, nonostante tutto, Bilbo si fa coraggio e tenta di parlare di nuovo con almeno un minimo di avvedutezza.

“Non potevi saperlo. Tu–”

“Ma avrei potuto saperlo. Avresti potuto dirmelo.”

 _Quello_ è il pugno nello stomaco che Bilbo si merita completamente, ma non fa meno male per questo.

“Lo so,” abbassa la testa, guardandosi le mani, piccole e sottili e estranee sulle lenzuola bianche.

Il suo cuore quasi cede quando all'improvviso Thorin gli sta vicino, la sua mano sospesa su quella di Bilbo, e poi chiudendosi su di essa con esitazione. C'è ben poco conforto nel tocco.

“Avresti potuto dirmi _qualcosa_ ,” quasi sussurra il Re, davvero vulnerabile allora, e Bilbo pensa che guardarlo negli occhi potrebbe rovinarlo una volta per tutte. Lo fa comunque.

“Mi dispiace,” dice per quella che deve essere una volta di troppo quella notte, ma è l'unica frase che gli scivola dalle labbra con relativa facilità – pensa di poter passare il resto della vita a scusarsi, se facesse qualcosa per migliorare le profonde linee preoccupate che solcano la fronte di Thorin.

“Ti hanno sparato,” afferma poi Thorin, come se fosse una spiegazione, “Sono tornato domenica per trovare la mia casa sotto protezione, e nessuno era in grado di dirmi dov'eri in un primo momento. I ragazzi mi hanno subito chiesto di te al mattino, perché non eri lì a svegliarli. E ho dovuto dire loro che non sapevo perché ti è accaduto questo. Se avessi saputo che saresti finito così, non avrei mai...”

Le parole lo abbandonano alla fine, e si allontana, la sua mano che sfiora quella di Bilbo, lasciando dietro di sé un freddo terribile. Bilbo deve stringere fisicamente i denti contro l'assalto di rimpianto, e dolore, e rabbia diretta a se stesso, tutto in una volta, ma quasi non basta nel secondo successivo, con Thorin che lo guarda di nuovo in faccia dopo essersi ricomposto. Bilbo si ritrova ad affrontare il Thorin dietro il muro costruito faticosamente di distacco altamente professionale, e una parte di lui è felice che Thorin sia ancora in qualche modo capace di reggere la situazione, mentre l'altra parte di lui vuole calciare e urlare e prendere a pugni le cose.

“Dwalin lascerà un certo numero di suoi uomini qui a proteggerti,” dichiara con fermezza, facendo un giro completo di 180 gradi, “mi hanno detto che non ci sarà alcun intrusione. Per favore... tieni il Palazzo aggiornato sul tuo recupero. I ragazzi vogliono che ritorni il più presto possibile, naturalmente, ma... prenditi il tuo tempo.”

“Thorin,” bisbiglia Bilbo, poi, in modo più risoluto e forse più supplichevole quando il pavimento sotto i suoi piedi comincia a scivolare via ad una velocità vertiginosa, “Thorin.”

Per una frazione di secondo, pensa quasi di essere riuscito ad attraversare il muro di Thorin, le labbra del Re si separano mentre si guardano l'un l'altro, ma poi Dwalin bussa alla porta ed entra dentro senza invito, frantumando il momento.

“ _Buzundâr_ ,” dice a Thorin, che annuisce distrattamente.

Bilbo si sporge in avanti, ma Thorin ingoia qualsiasi cosa fosse sul punto di dire, e se ne va, proprio così, e Bilbo quasi non si accorge di non essere ancora solo nella stanza.

“I miei uomini saranno stazionati fuori dalla tua stanza durante le notte, e facendo i turni come membri del personale durante il giorno,” annuncia Dwalin in maniera molto pragmatica, “Metterò _questa_ –” mostra Bilbo ancora un'altra minuscola microspia, “proprio qui, e la accenderò prima di andarmene. Devi sapere che sospettiamo che qualcuno che lavora per il Commissario Surkaz, abbia anche lavorato con Bundushar fin dal principio. È tutto quello che posso dire, perché questo è tutto quello che sappiamo. Speriamo che questo ci darà una migliore possibilità di trovare quella persona. Tu devi solo... stare buono, e ricordati, sentirò ogni singola parola detta dentro questa stanza. Il Dottor Grey è stato informato, quindi non mi interessa quali cospirazioni pensi di voler fare–”

“Dwalin, non ho mai...” si difende Bilbo, ma debolmente, ma naturalmente non è all'altezza con il Responsabile della Sicurezza nei suoi giorni buoni, ed è solo una formica sotto il suo stivale nei suoi giorni cattivi.

“Mai cosa?” sibila Dwalin, “ti rendi conto di quello che hai _fatto_? Sai quanti problemi – sai una cosa, risparmierò il fiato. Gli ordini del Re sono di _non_ licenziarti in tronco, e sono gli ordini che seguo, non importa quello che penso personalmente.”

Bilbo trova che le sue mani stanno tremando mentre osserva Dwalin che posiziona la microspia dietro il radiatore – una cosa ben poco sorprendente.

“Quando tornerai a Palazzo, avrò bisogno della tua firma su un paio di cose, riguardo la sicurezza e affini,” aggiunge il Responsabile della Sicurezza, con un filino in più di gentilezza.

“Sì – certo.”

Dwalin gli concede un ultimo sguardo risoluto e altamente scrutatore, e poi semplicemente dice 'Scusa per l'intrusione' e anche lui scompare, e Bilbo viene lasciato tutto solo nella stanza che sembra improvvisamente fin troppo grande per una persona così piccola come lui. Cerca di capire se le lacrime, o qualsiasi altro tipo di reazione, verranno, ma presto si rende conto di sentirsi solo... vuoto. Più vuoto di quello che era prima, sofferente, insulso, impotente e perso. La sua ferita si annuncia quando si alza per andare in bagno dopo quelli che avrebbero potuto essere pochi minuti o ore a fissare il vuoto, e si addormenta solo dopo aver assicurato l'infermiera di stare bene, e dopo che gli ha somministrato un po' di più di antidolorifici. Non sogna, ed è una benedizione.

***

Il resto accade senza che Bilbo venga implicato in alcun modo. Passa precisamente una giornata a gironzolare come un guscio vuoto, in attesa che i venti lo spazzino via, per fortuna senza alcun visitatore che potrebbe avere qualcosa da dire sulla sua autocommiserazione, e poi il piano di Dwalin e Gandalf - qualunque esso sia – ripaga. Non è uno degli uomini del Commissario Surkaz che si presenta a tarda notte quasi esattamente 24 ore dopo la visita di Thorin e Dwalin – è il Commissario Surkaz in persona. A Bilbo non è mai piaciuto l'uomo – i lineamenti dieci volte più lisi e taglienti di quelli di Dwalin, alto e corpulento e calvo, praticamente _irradia_ perfidia, il che, naturalmente, dice tutto considerando Azog Karkâl _e_ Smaug Bundushar. E davvero, se Bilbo ha imparato qualcosa qui, è che le persone che hanno un aspetto cattivo, di solito _sono_ cattivi. Questo ne è l'esempio calzante.

Dopo essere entrato con forza più o meno allo stesso modo in cui aveva fatto Dwalin, sospetta Bilbo, Surkaz è solo e dice a Bilbo ' _Spero che capisca perché sono venuto a quest'ora – è solo più sicuro_ ', e questo basta a Bilbo per iniziare a temere per la propria vita. O, più precisamente, avrebbe dovuto essere il momento in cui Bilbo avrebbe dovuto iniziare a temere per la propria vita. Ma è come... è come guardare un film gangster granuloso svolgersi davanti ai suoi occhi, gli ultimi pezzi dello schema (e lo Schema) vanno al loro posto, e dovrebbe essere eccitante, confortante, sconcertante, _qualsiasi cosa_ , ma questo implicherebbe una capacità di provare sentimenti forti, che Bilbo semplicemente non possiede più. È come se la sua breve conversazione con Thorin sia stata una sorta di culmine di tutte le sue preoccupazioni, ansie, errori e sofferenze, e così si siede sul suo letto e guarda del tutto esanime l'uomo che è venuto a fargli visita che viene arrestato davanti ai suoi occhi, nella _sua_ stanza d'ospedale, e tutto ciò a cui può pensare è _forse dovrei davvero scriverci un libro_.

È del tutto impassibile quando Surkaz viene portato via e Gandalf entra a grandi passi, raggiante, ringraziando Bilbo e dichiarando _un lavoro ben fatto_.

“Hai messo una microspia nella mia stanza d'ospedale,” mormora Bilbo debolmente. Ha iniziato di nuovo a piovere.

“Vero. E anche il Palazzo, mi permetto di aggiungere. Ma ha funzionato, non è vero?”

“Sì,” Bilbo sospira, ed è allora che se ne rende conto.

È un'epifania, in verità. Non ha davvero posto qui. Non ha davvero nulla a che fare con tutto ciò che sta accadendo – _stava_ accadendo. Quasi vuole congratularsi con Gandalf per avergli fatto credere per così tanto tempo di poter fare la differenza. Di poter _aiutare_ , di essere importante. Sospetta – ne è _mortalmente certo_ – che non sa un centesimo di quello che sta succedendo nell'Operazione Spodestiamo gli Abietti Re del Crimine Miseramente Mascherati da Politici e Imprenditori, e questo è... questo è davvero, _davvero_ un bene. Perché non ha bisogno di sapere. Non vuole sapere, e non deve farne parte, se lo desidera. È liberatorio. È così _sciocco_. È seduto su un grande letto estraneo in una grande stanza estranea, l'uomo che _una volta conosceva_ cammina avanti e indietro parlando con qualcuno in... _tedesco_ ora, e ha iniziato a piovere di nuovo, e per la prima volta dopo secoli, Bilbo Baggins si sente _libero_. Libero di fare le proprie scelte, e sa con assoluta chiarezza che soffrirà tantissimo una volta che la sua mente si sarà schiarita a dovere, e prende una decisione proprio in quel momento – ed è quella di stare il più lontano possibile da stanze di degenza con microspie e agenti di polizia doppiogiochisti e ferite da arma da fuoco.

Non sa cosa gli costerà – correzione, può benissimo indovinare cosa esattamente gli costerà, ma si rifiuta di pensarci per il momento – ma si sente come se dovesse fare qualcosa per _se stesso_ , per la _propria_ serenità mentale, per la prima volta dopo chissà quanto tempo, e, beh... è un bene, giusto? Per mancanza di una migliore, più totalizzante, parola più patetica.

“Gandalf,” dice una volta che è sicuro che l'uomo gli sta prestando di nuovo almeno un po' di attenzione, “voglio andare a casa.”

“Sì, sì, penso che sarai in grado di tornare al Palazzo molto presto. Organizzerò un trasporto sicuro, non ti preoccupare–”

“No,” lo interrompe Bilbo, e in qualche modo, miracolosamente, quella parola è sufficiente ad ottenere l'attenzione di Gandalf, e così aggiunge, colpito dal fatto che la sua voce non vacilli, colpito dal fatto di non sentirsi più combattuto, più arrabbiato, più insicuro, più _qualcosa_ , “Voglio andare a _casa_.”


	25. Capitolo XXIV

Dire addio non è un'abilità che Bilbo ha mai pensato di padroneggiare. Non ha mai dovuto, davvero. Essere in lutto per la morte di sua madre non conta; i mesi precedenti ad essa non contano. Non era pronto, allora, è successo tutto troppo in fretta, e si è rifiutato di accettare che stava accadendo fino a quando non... beh, è successo. Ha trascorso molto tempo dopo ad impegnarsi nel perdonare se stesso – per aver rimproverato la madre di aver parlato di lasciarlo, per non averle fatto vista in ospedale abbastanza spesso (anche se era lì praticamente ogni giorno, verso la fine), per tante altre cose che erano completamente naturali, a pensarci bene.

Ma ora... Non appena ritorna al Palazzo, ancora fragile e pallido, ancora a malapena in piedi, più ricco di un bastone e una quantità impressionante di pillole, inizia a dire addio a tutto. Ogni corridoio che attraversa zoppicando, pensa che lo potrebbe vedere per l'ultima volta. Si siede nella caffetteria in posizione goffamente innaturale per non tirare i punti di sutura, lasciando che Mirjam e Bombur lo colmino di attenzioni, e si affaccia su nella stanza con le poltroncine e un soffitto basso con un dolore che non ha nulla a che fare con la sua ferita in lentissima guarigione. Guarda fuori dalla finestra del suo piccolo appartamento, bloccati lì per quelle che potrebbero essere ore quando arriva la prima volta, gli occhi che scorrono sui giardini del Palazzo, gli alberi del parco che ora sfoggiano chiome pienamente autunnali di rossi intensi e gialli e arancioni, e si aspetta qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che gli faccia cambiare idea.

Non è abbastanza in forma per tornare _in realtà_ a tutti i suoi doveri, e quindi passa il tempo con i ragazzi durante i pasti, perlopiù, e nel pomeriggio, aiutandoli con i compiti e affini, e pensa che forse loro saranno quelli per cui... cosa? Vale la pena tutto questo?

La parte più ragionevole di lui (una meraviglia da avere ancora dopotutto) gli dice che è solo una questione di tempo – che è in un brutto posto in questo momento, e si stabilizzerà, calmerà, riconquisterà po' di serenità... Non è che può fare i bagagli e prendere l'ultimo volo della sera, in ogni caso. Deve rimanere nel paese, non è vero? Sì, a quanto pare che dovrà testimoniare in tribunale, anche se Gandalf gli ha promesso il contrario. E passerà un po' di tempo prima di potersi togliere i punti. E c'è quella partita di polo tra due settimane, a chiudere la stagione, e i ragazzi non vedono l'ora di vederla...

Ma tutto questo serve solo da aggiungere al suo... chiamiamolo piano, per la mancanza di una parola migliore. In realtà non _sa_ se sarà mai più in grado di trovare la sua pace mentale qui, e questo è il problema. È una di quelle decisioni non vuole ammettere di aver già fatto la prima volta che ci ha pensato – una parte di Bilbo sa con certezza assoluta che ha bisogno di scappare, scappare da tutto questo (forse non per sempre, dice a se stesso, con una sorta di ottimismo di sciocco a volte) se mai spera di poter mettere la testa a posto.

Ma per ora, Gandalf è l'unico che sa di tutto questo, e Bilbo scopre ben presto che dire addio al marmo senza vita, e i suoi dipinti preferiti e i prati e i cespugli e le statue, è molto più facile che dire addio alle persone.

Tutti gli girano intorno in punta di piedi e lo trattano con una quantità inutile di cura, e protesterebbe se ne avesse la forza. Mirjam si assicura che i pranzi e le cene sono gli vengano sempre riscaldati, perché decide di mangiare dopo che la maggior parte del personale se ne va, piuttosto che sopportare gli sguardi compassionevoli e le domande esitanti. Frida controlla che stia bene regolarmente, assicurandosi che lui sappia che può sempre parlare, ma non ha il coraggio di dirle che non vuole parlare, e così sembra sempre troppo allegro quando parla di lei, che a sua volta lo fa sentire assolutamente nauseato. Bofur e Bombur prestano particolare attenzione a non parlare degli eventi che li hanno portati tutti qui, e scherzano e ridono e litigano, come al solito, ma il più delle volte, è quasi dolorosamente artefatto anche per i sensi attenuati di Bilbo.

Vuole dire loro di per favore smettere di preoccuparsi per lui e trattarlo come si merita, ma il consenso generale tra i suoi amici, anche se non detto, sembra essere quello che non ha fatto niente di male. Pensa che potrebbe scattare presto e gridare di come si sbagliano, che è tutta colpa sua e _perché vi rifiutate di vederlo, porca miseria_ ma avrà bisogno riottenere un po' più di forza per farlo, e recuperare che è un processo estremamente lento.

I Principi sono gli unici che non cambiano il loro comportamento, e ne è grato, anche se deve spesso schivare l'interesse di Kíli nel vedere i suoi punti di sutura, e le richieste di Fíli di sapere che cosa è realmente accaduto. Ma anche con loro, nell'accogliente, calda sicurezza della loro stanza – e forse anche a causa di ciò – il senso di colpa di Bilbo è più forte che mai.

Vede molto poco Balin, ma il Capo di Stato Maggiore gli manda promemoria regolari e tutto, e praticamente lo tratta come un qualsiasi altro dipendente del Palazzo – ma Bilbo vuole tanto sedersi con lui e chiedergli perché non è stato licenziato, perché è ancora qui, _a tutti è stato ordinato di trattarmi come porcellana preziosa?_

Ci vogliono tre giorni di un girovagare lentamente e dolorosamente nel Palazzo prima di vedere di nuovo Thorin. È passata più di una settimana in totale da quando la sua brusca visita nel cuore della notte, e, beh, tutto il paese ha preso fuoco da allora, così Bilbo è effettivamente sorpreso che il Re abbia più di dieci secondi di tempo libero nel frattempo.

Bilbo capisce che è stato piuttosto coraggioso da parte di Thorin per aver tenuto comunque le elezioni in tempo, anche se i Servizi Segreti ereboriani si sono rivelati essere marci fino ai piani alti, anche se una dei partiti è stato screditato e i suoi leader stanno ora affrontando delle dure sentenze... Bilbo capisce che portare Bundushar alla giustizia ha un costo sull'equilibrio di Erebor, ed è in realtà più un casino e meno una vittoria, al momento. Capisce anche che Thorin si distingue per la sua politica di trasparenza, informando il pubblico regolarmente di tutto ciò che sta succedendo, mostrando la vera forza della Corona, mantenendo il paese ritto e sotto controllo, anche in questi tempi difficili. Tutti i media stranieri sono sulle spine, tremando con anticipazione al primo scivolone – uno sarebbe sufficiente per far pendere l'ago della bilancia e fare sgretolare il paese, ma Bilbo sa che la presa d'acciaio di Thorin sulla situazione non vacillerà, semplicemente perché essa non deve.

Inoltre sa e capisce che Thorin sta operando in tutta la sua modalità professionale da monarca, che comprende isolare tutto ciò che la vita gli ha gettato addosso di recente, stringere i denti e raddrizzare le spalle contro di esso perché se permette che gli si avvicini, minaccerà di distruggerlo all'istante... Ed è per questo che Bilbo è quasi scioccato di poter sbirciare dietro quella facciata scolpita in pietra.

Lo trova negli alloggi dei Principi quando va da loro per leggere la storia della buonanotte – viene accolto da una folla di guardie di sicurezza in un primo momento, naturalmente, e un nodo sgradevole si stringe nel suo intestino. Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa quando ha di fronte a Dwalin, ma il Responsabile della Sicurezza fa solo cenno a Bilbo di entrare, chiaramente non in vena di rispondere alle domande, o di parlare con lui se è per questo.

E allora Bilbo deglutisce forte, la sua presa sul bastone si stringe, ed entra nella stanza, anche se apparentemente ogni cellula nel suo corpo gli sta urlando di non farlo. Thorin è alla scrivania di Fíli, entrambi chinati su questo o quello libro scolastico, mentre Kíli è seduto rintanato nelle coperte del letto, sfogliando le pagine della sua rivista preferita... La vista di loro è così incredibilmente bella, così dolorosamente domestica, così terribilmente pacifica, che Bilbo quasi gira i tacchi e marcia via da lì.

Ma Kíli lo nota subito, ovvio che lo nota.

“Bilbo!” esclama, “guarda, dicono di come costruire un tuo _abùghud_... un, uh...”

“Aquilone,” fornisce Bilbo distrattamente e si va a sedere sul letto del bambino, grato di avere momentaneamente la schiena rivolta agli altri occupanti della stanza.

“Scusa se non ho ancora finito i compiti,” dice Fíli proprio quando Bilbo riesce a sedersi quasi senza dolore, “ma avevo bisogno di aiuto con questi problemi, e...”

“E ho promesso di aiutarlo, ma non avevo tempo fino ad ora,” spiega Thorin con calma, la sua espressione totalmente impenetrabile – ma forse è perché Bilbo non osa guardarlo nemmeno con la coda dell'occhio.

“Non fa niente,” riesce a dire, “hai finito adesso?”

“Sì,” Fíli annuisce, “leggiamo la storia adesso – oh, scusa. _Âkmînruk zu, Indâd_.”

“È stato un piacere,” Bilbo sente, ma non vede, il leggero sorriso nella risposta di Thorin, e si schiarisce la gola per liberarsi del sapore amaro del nervosismo.

“Ora, dov'è quel libro,” dichiara, poi, individuando la copertina colorata del quinto libro di _Artemis Fowl_ nella libreria di Fíli dall'altra parte della stanza, sospira, “oh, eccolo. Fammi...”

“No, sta seduto!” ordina Fíli in modo sorprendentemente rapido e severo, e va lui stesso a prenderlo.

Bilbo riesce a fare un piccolo sorriso, il suo sguardo incrocia quello di Thorin per un momento fugace – il Re lo distoglie più velocemente di quanto possa Bilbo, ed è sufficiente per fargli provare dolore ovunque, davvero.

“Grazie,” mugola, quando il Principe più grande gli passa il libro e si siede accanto a lui.

Si aggiusta gli occhiali, i suoi occhi non si allontanano mai dalle pagine mentre le sfoglia, alla ricerca del segnalibro. Il Capitolo Dieci attende. Ma la presenza di Thorin è come peso aggiunto ai sensi di Bilbo, apparentemente distorcendo l'aria in tutta la stanza intorno a lui, ed è così difficile concentrarsi. Bilbo si agiterebbe se ne fosse capace e non rischiasse di tirare i punti di sutura, probabilmente.

“Posso leggere io,” annuncia Fíli, poi, con un pizzico di preoccupazione, “non hai un bell'aspetto. Posso farlo io.”

“No, tu non sai fare le voci!” grida Kíli, e Bilbo li fissa a bocca aperta impotente, Thorin ancora in bilico sul bordo del suo campo visivo (purtroppo non abbastanza lontano da scomparire nel suo punto cieco)...

“Lascialo provare,” decide infine, radunando almeno un po' della sua risolutezza rimastagli, e Fíli è raggiante, prendendo il libro da Bilbo.

Kíli si lascia sfuggire un profondo sospiro sofferente, e si raggomitola contro Bilbo.

“Bene,” dichiara, “ma la prossima volta ci provo io.”

Quello che segue è forse la mezz'ora più imbarazzante che Bilbo abbia mai sperimentato nella sua vita, contando anche venir sparato e sanguinare su un tappeto costoso, non così lontano da qui. La sua attenzione è divisa tra il correggere la pronuncia di Fíli qua e là, e il fantasma di Thorin, che è alla finestra sul lato opposto della stanza, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, guardando fuori, probabilmente perso nei suoi pensieri. I ragazzi non sembrano badare minimamente alla sua presenza, mentre Bilbo preferirebbe essere altrove...

È proprio questo il problema, non è vero? Non molto tempo fa, avrebbe considerato un momento come questo prezioso oltre ogni misura, bello e rilassante, da essere conservato con amore... Ora, tutto quello che gli fa provare è un rimorso amaro e orribile, il senso di colpa come ami da pesca che si conficcano sotto la sua pelle. Come potrà mai essere in grado di superare questo? Come farà mai ad essere di nuovo in grado di andare avanti normalmente? Ha paura che la risposta in bilico sul retro della sua mente – _non ce la farai, mai_ – sia quella corretta.

Fíli procede con il capitolo con impressionante bravura, e anche se a volte Kíli si lamenta, sta sonnecchiando sul grembo di Bilbo alla fine di esso. Dopo aver portato il Principe più grande a letto, Bilbo rimbocca Kíli con qualche difficoltà, poi si alza con difficoltà ancora maggiori, e vede Thorin e Fíli che si scambiano un paio di parole, troppo a bassa voce perché lui possa sentire. Si appoggia al bastone, del tutto insicuro di cosa dovrebbe fare – fuggire dalla situazione finirebbe probabilmente col metterlo in imbarazzo, dal momento che non è capace di qualcosa più veloce di una passeggiata.

Thorin e lui si incontrano alla porta, Bilbo a corto di fiato per la vicinanza, e il Re spegne le luci, e augurano ai ragazzi la buonanotte, e camminano nel corridoio fianco a fianco... Oh, al diavolo i punti, Bilbo presto correrà via.

Uno sguardo penetrante verso Dwalin che Bilbo fa finta di non notare più tardi, sono quasi da soli nel corridoio, le guardie che stazionano alle due estremità di esso, e Bilbo continua a non farcela a guardare Thorin negli occhi.

“Beh,” si schiarisce la gola maldestramente, le dita che strattonano i lembi del suo cardigan e tirandoli giù, un tic nervoso che ha da tutta la vita, pensa, “Io... vado. Penso.”

“Posso camminare con te?” arriva una domanda sommessa, senza alcun accenno di emozione nella voce del Re, tuttavia...

“Cammino _molto_ lentamente in questi giorni,” sottolinea Bilbo, guizzando lo sguardo in direzione di Thorin appena in tempo per vedere il debole bagliore di ciò che, sotto una buona luce, potrebbe essere considerato un sorriso triste.

“Lo so.”

E così si avviano, e la distanza da qui all'appartamento di Bilbo ora sembra terribilmente lunga. E in effetti cammina molto lentamente – non potrebbe accelerare nemmeno se ci provasse, non dopo una giornata a dire a se stesso _un'altra breve passeggiata di certo non può farmi male_ più e più volte.

“Come ti senti?” è inevitabilmente ciò che inizia la conversazione.

“Io?” Bilbo ridacchia senza divertimento, gli occhi che appena divagano dal corridoio davanti a sé, “Sto... bene. Diciamo. Probabilmente un po' intossicato, in realtà – Mirjam continua a prepararmi tutte queste tisane... Tu?”

“Anche a me potrebbe servire un po' di tè alle erbe, penso,” viene una risposta dopo un lungo, pesante silenzio dolente, “per farmi superare le elezioni.”

Bilbo offre quello che spera sia un compassionevole mezzo sospiro, mezzo risata, e il silenzio regna di nuovo. Ci stanno provando, Bilbo lo sa. Entrambi. Piuttosto difficile, infatti, ma si sono appena guardati negli occhi da quando si sono incontrati oggi, e i timidi tentativi di chiacchierare non risolveranno nulla in tempo breve.

“Gandalf mi dice che vorranno farmi testimoniare,” dice, l'unica cosa che riguarda anche leggermente i loro problemi che scivola dalle labbra con facilità.

“Nell'udienza contro Surkaz, presumo,” replica Thorin, e rischia uno sguardo di sbieco, Bilbo vede che sta fissando dritto davanti a sé con determinazione, mascella serrata.

“Credo di sì. È tutto molto... poco chiaro. Mi dicono che alcune delle udienze non possono aver luogo prima...?”

“Beh, alla luce di tutte le informazioni recentemente riaffiorate, non possiamo essere sicuri esattamente se tutti i giudici siano al cento per cento...”

“Capisco.”

“Così, dopo che abbiamo provveduto a quello – troveremo qualcuno degno di fiducia. Presto, spero.”

 _Presto, spero_. Le frasi incompiute e tutte le parole che vorrebbero _davvero_ dirsi strattonano i contorni sfilacciati della loro conversazione con sempre più intensità. Fantastico. Come si può risolvere un problema del genere, davvero?

Bilbo si prepara per le scale davanti a sé, l'impresa resa un po' più facile quando si rende conto che potrebbe benissimo essere la cosa meno dolorosa che dovrà vivere nel futuro immediato in ogni caso, ma...

“Non pensi che... voglio dire, non dovresti prendere l'ascensore?”

La genuina preoccupazione nella voce di Thorin ferma Bilbo di colpo, e deve guardarlo allora, finalmente. Vede negli occhi di Thorin una calma fratturata da qualcosa a cui Bilbo non riesce a dare un nome. Rimpianto, forse.

“Lo prendo quando devo salire,” fornisce quella che è sorprendentemente una frase normale date le circostanze, e poi, quando Thorin apre la bocca, senza dubbio per protestare, Bilbo riesce a fare persino un sorriso, aggiungendo, anche se un po' forzato, “non ti preoccupare. Mi fa solo bene, penso.”

“Mah,” dice Thorin, ed è un suono così familiare e bello che il sorriso di Bilbo si estende in uno genuino, e si gira dall'altra parte in fretta, perché non venga troppo preso dal momento. La sua discesa è ovviamente molto più laboriosa di quanto dia a vedere, ma preferirebbe morire piuttosto che lasciare che Thorin sappia che sta avendo qualche problema – il Re è sempre al suo fianco, e Bilbo si sente in colpa anche per questo, per farlo camminare così lentamente, buon Dio.

“Potrebbe volerci un'ora, sai,” borbotta.

“Ho tempo?”

“Sul serio? Le elezioni non sono domani?”

“Beh, sì. Domani.”

“Per come vanno le cose, potresti rimanere ancora bloccato qui per allora – oh _cacchio_.”

Il suo equilibrio ancora non così stellare lo tradisce allora, ed inciampa in avanti dopo aver preso male uno scalino – è costretto a stabilizzarlo mettendo peso sul piede sbagliato, e la sua anca agisce su di conseguenza, un acuto spasmo quasi accusatorio di dolore si impenna da un alto e gli ricorda quanto stia facendo l'idiota. Ma la mano di Thorin è lì sul suo braccio per sostenerlo, rapida e solida, e non lascia andare anche quando Bilbo lo guarda a bocca aperta, un po' attonito.

“Davvero,” sottolinea il Re seccamente, “gli ascensori sono lì per un motivo.”

Bilbo fa un _oh pfft_ evasivo, agitando la mano e riguadagnando l'equilibrio, ma la mano di Thorin rimane – Bilbo sente il calore che si diffonde sulle sue guance, e se non passano oltre presto, potrebbero finire in un territorio per cui Bilbo è totalmente impreparato...

“Odio vederti così.”

Oh, a quanto pare ci sono già.

“Sto bene, sto bene, davvero,” balbetta Bilbo, “non sono abituato a camminare con un bastone, ecco, ovviamente...”

“Non posso fare a meno di pensare che questo sia tutto–”

“Se dici che è stata _colpa tua_ ," lo interrompe Bilbo severamente, “penso che potrei trovare abbastanza forza per colpirti con il bastone, sai.”

Ma lo sguardo di Thorin è privo di senso dell'umorismo, e la sua mano scivola via il braccio di Bilbo molto lentamente, e in realtà sembra sofferente, mentre abbassa la testa... oh, questo è _meraviglioso_. Incredibile. Dannazione. In nessun caso Bilbo voleva finire qui, in questo momento, non su una rampa di scale, con una manciata di guardie del corpo e un dipinto di questo o quel monarca importante a tenere loro compagnia.

“Sì, beh,” dice Thorin pesantemente, “ti hanno sparato a casa mia. Che dovrebbe essere il posto più sicuro sulla Terra, o almeno così mi dicono. Affermazione smentita per la _seconda_ volta.”

“Thorin...”

“Mi dispiace, Bilbo. Mi dispiace che questo sia successo a te, e non so cosa avrei potuto fare per fermarlo.”

La mano di Bilbo vola verso Thorin prima che possa davvero fermarsi, e ha l'effetto desiderato – sciocca il Re abbastanza da guardarlo.

“Niente,” gli dice Bilbo con fermezza, “te ne rendi conto, vero? _Non lo sapevi_. Dovrei essere io a scusarmi con te, per la miseria. Non... non so dirti perché ho deciso di credere loro quando mi hanno detto che era meglio che non sapessi nulla. Sono – sono impressionato tutti i giorni dal fatto che tu... non so, non ti frantumi in mille pezzi con tutto quello che ti lanciano addosso. _Mi dispiace_ , per averti mentito, e per aver messo tutti in pericolo, e per non aver pensato in modo lucido, io...”

Per fortuna, la voce di Bilbo si affievolisce per conto suo, ed è lasciato prosciugato. Thorin e lui sono ora molto vicini, la mano di Bilbo che sta ancora afferrando il polso del Re anche se forse nessuno dei due se n’è reso conto, e forse questo è il modo giusto per affrontare questo. Intimità nei momenti più inaspettati.

Ma Bilbo è a malapena in piedi ora. Si sente allo stesso modo in cui si sentiva quando si è svegliato in ospedale – debole e sofferente, la gola secca, il sapore amaro in bocca, la sua ferita che lo appesantisce da quasi non farlo respirare. Non c'è sollievo in vista.

“Sai,” mormora con la voce roca, gli occhi che guizzano sul pavimento, “pensavo davvero… ah, pensavo che ti stessi aiutando.”

Un debole sospiro spezzato viene da Thorin, e le sue dita trovano quelle di Bilbo, entrambe le mani che le circondano.

“Ma l’hai fatto.”

Bilbo apre la bocca per protestare, ma la sua risoluzione non resiste al viso di Thorin – il dolore sottostante è così evidente nei suoi occhi, il sorriso ha un accenno tristissimo.

“Mi hai aiutato,” borbotta il Re, quasi sussurra, “senza di te, io – non sarei mai durato. Mi hai ridato i miei nipoti. Mi hai fatto credere in – mi hai fatto sperare in cose che non avrei mai pensato di potermi concedere di nuovo, hai capito?”

Bilbo pensa che potrebbe gridare per quanto ingiusto tutto questo sia. Anche dopo tutto quello che hanno passato, Thorin crede ancora che Bilbo sia stato un _bene_ per lui, e, beh...

“Sono stato egoista,” riesce a dire, in modo esausto ma risoluto, la sua mano che scivola dalla presa di Thorin e si stabilisce sul suo bastone, perché un braccio non è improvvisamente abbastanza per sostenere il proprio peso, “continuavi a ricordarmi fin dall'inizio che non ero stato assunto come questo o quello... com’era, terapista familiare? E tutte quelle altre cose... Avevi ragione. Ma per molto tempo, ho pensato che sarei potuto essere tutto questo. In qualche modo. Che sarei stato davvero _abbastanza_. Dio, sono impressionato che non mi hai licenziato non appena ho aperto la bocca.”

“C’ero quasi,” mormora Thorin, e Bilbo sa che sta cercando di portare la conversazione fuori dalle sue acque torbide, ma è troppo tardi per questo.

“Avresti dovuto farlo,” dice semplicemente, e anche se la mascella serrata di Thorin tradisce il suo violento shock, Bilbo sa che ormai non può più tirarsi indietro.

“Non avresti mai dovuto darmi il tempo per rovinare tutto quanto.”

“Non hai–”

“Certo che l’ho fatto. Guardaci. Niente di tutto ciò sarebbe successo se ad un certo punto non mi fossi messo in testa di poter essere degno di te.”

“Bilbo,” sbotta, la sua mano stringe la spalla di Bilbo più saldamente ora, costringendolo a sollevare lo sguardo, ma sono ovviamente entrambi allo stesso modo orribili a dire ciò che vogliono dire, perché Thorin semplicemente lo fissa, incapace di continuare. C'è qualcosa del vecchio Thorin in lui ora, dai primi giorni in cui Bilbo a malapena lo conosceva e il Re a malapena conosceva i propri nipoti, con la rabbia che gorgoglia in superficie. Ancora una volta, Bilbo ha oltrepassato i confini senza nemmeno dare loro un avviso di passaggio, ma questa volta, sa che deve continuare su questa strada. Deve.

“Mi dispiace,” ripete, ora debolmente, “lo sai che ho ragione.”

Lo sguardo di Thorin è praticamente infuocato adesso, e per un attimo sembra che potrebbe scattare, o gridare, o baciarlo, ma poi la luce feroce nei suoi occhi... muore. Le spalle si abbassano, e la presa scompare, il viso si contrae mentre sbatte le palpebre contro tutto ciò che sta minacciando di sopraffarlo. Fa un passo indietro, inspirando profondamente e raddrizzando le spalle, fissando ancora Bilbo, ma senza alcuna forza particolare adesso.

“Non ho mai...” prova a dire, ma deve ricominciare tutto da capo quando la sua voce viene fuori come un sospiro lacerato e fievole, “Non mi sono mai fermato a considerare quello in cui ti stavo... ti stavo trascinando, pensavo…”

“Pensavi che l’avrei gestito meglio?” fornisce Bilbo con un accenno di un sorriso amaro, “non ti preoccupare, pure io.”

***

Non è sicuro di come abbia fatto a finire nella sua stanza, o nella doccia, o nel letto se è per questo. Non è davvero sicuro di come farà ad _andare avanti_ d’ora in poi. Trascina il suo corpo in gran parte poco collaborativo attraverso corridoi e corridoi, operando con un pilota automatico esausto e molto inaffidabile. Le elezioni vengono vinte il giorno successivo – il partito di Dáin vince, così, e Bilbo si siede tra le persone in festa nella caffetteria e il loro entusiasmo e le risate non sono altro che un rumore di fondo per lui.

Ben presto, i media stanno tutti parlando di quanto fosse bello, di come la vittoria fosse così vicina – di come la Corona abbia mantenuto la sua integrità, anche in questi tempi difficili, ma non senza fatica evidente. ‘ _Naturalmente, alla luce dei recenti eventi, ci si deve chiedere se le elezioni avrebbero avuto un esito molto diverso se le informazioni di condanna sull'avversario più forte della monarchia non fossero venute a galla in un momento così conveniente..._ ’

La risposta che ognuno sceglie è no. Chi se ne frega, davvero? Le elezioni sono finite, il paese ha vinto una ben nota stabilità per altri cinque anni, e anche guardando la situazione da un'angolazione conveniente, nulla è realmente cambiato – la barca ha ondeggiato in acque molto pericolose per un po' di tempo, ma la tempesta è stata elusa prima che potesse fare dei fori nello scafo. La stampa si sta ancora attrezzando per affrontare le prossime udienze, Bundushar è ancora latitante, in fuga, o quel che è – ma Bilbo va in città il giorno dopo le elezioni, per la prima volta da quando gli hanno sparato, e vede persone sciamare per le strade come al solito. Affrettandosi qua e là, svolgendo il loro lavoro, acquistando generi alimentari e andando in bicicletta al lavoro e portando a passeggio i cani – si rende conto che il gioco è fatto. Questo è tutto – la gente va avanti. La gente si eccita per pochissimo tempo, sta sulle spine, e poi quando viene offerto un risultato possibile, è pronta a tornare alla normalità di tutti i giorni. Perché non dovrebbe? A che serve indugiare nel passato? Bilbo si trova in uno dei bar che Frida gli ha fatto conoscere nei mesi della sua permanenza qui, uno dei suoi preferiti, e l’aspetta, guardando fuori sulla strada, e si sente come se fosse l'unico che non ha ottenuto il memo. Come se fosse sospeso nel tempo mentre tutti gli altri non demordono con insistenza. Dio, spera davvero arriverà un momento in cui si ricorderà questo e si lamenterà di quanto fosse patetico – spera che arriverà presto.

Anche Frida, allegra e graziosa e molto preoccupata per lui, non sembra essere capace di scuoterlo da questo suo punto morto. Gli chiede come sta, come stanno i ragazzi, discutono la politica e l'idea della pace, e Bilbo può individuare molto bene il sospetto persistente dietro gli occhi di lei, ma non trova il coraggio di parlare di ciò che vuole davvero parlare.

È stato uno sciocco molte volte in passato, sperando in un sacco di diverse cose sciocche. Sua madre gli diceva di smettere di perdere tempo a sguazzare nelle speranze, e di alzare le chiappe e di farne una realtà. Ma oh, anche alzare le chiappe è diventato così tanto faticoso in questi giorni.

“Perché pensi che non sono stato licenziato?” borbotta mentre pugnala debolmente con la forchetta il suo yogurt ai frutti di bosco disgustosamente sano, e sa che Frida lo sta guardando, il suo sguardo penetrante e lungo prima che lei risponde, ma tutto quello che Bilbo può offrire in cambio è uno sguardo fugace.

“È di _questo_ che ti preoccupi?” domanda lei gentilmente, e Bilbo solleva un sopracciglio.

“Beh, sì,” sospira, “voglio dire, dopo tutto quanto…”

“ _Dopo tutto quanto_ ,” lo interrompe Frida, “sono sicura che tutti siano solo contenti che tu sia vivo. _Lui_ è contento che tu sia vivo.”

Bilbo la fissa in modo smorto, sperando che il suo viso compassionevole sveli qualche risposta. Ma del resto, forse non ne riceverà nessuno a meno che non siano le proprie.

“Voglio tornare in Inghilterra.”

Lei non reagisce come lui si aspetta, e dovrebbe probabilmente esserne grato – nessun sussulto inorridito e nessun ‘ _non essere ridicolo_ ’. I suoi occhi si allargano in stato di shock, ma si limita ad incrociare le braccia sul petto, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

“Perché?”

“Io non – senti, non so quando mi è venuto in mente. Ma ricordo di essere seduto sul mio letto d'ospedale, e tutti quegli uomini erano arrivati in massa per arrestare Surkaz, e io – io ricordo di aver pensato _questo è molto di più di quello che ho accettato di fare_. E una volta mi andava bene sopportare il plus ultra, perché includeva soprattutto, far uscire i ragazzi di soppiatto dal Palazzo, e, e dire la propria con un Re. _Quello_ era divertente, e penso che avrei potuto passare il resto della mia vita in quel modo. _Questo_ è minacce di morte, e pistole, e... come l’ha chiamata Bard? _La storia di spionaggio del secolo_? Io non... davvero non so come gestire tutto questo.”

“Ma l’hai gestito così bene,” fa notare Frida, e solo allora Bilbo rende conto quanto fioca e sottomessa fosse la sua voce era quando la donna prende parola.

“Non ho gestito assolutamente niente,” ribatte debolmente, e quando lei si acciglia, si affretta ad aggiungere, costringendo almeno un po’ di forza di nuovo nella sua voce, “guarda, non lo so... Io non... so solo che ho bisogno di scappare da tutto questo. Per un po’, forse, sai? Non per sempre. Solo temporaneamente.”

Lei lo scruta con attenzione.

“Sono la prima a cui lo dici?” chiede Frida alla fine, e quando lui annuisce, sospira pesantemente.

“Lo sai che non voglio pretendere di presumere che cosa è meglio per te. Spetta a te deciderlo. Quindi, per favore non sentirti come se volessi farti sentire in colpo se ti chiedo questo – ma i ragazzi? E,” il modo in cui dà un'occhiata cauta in giro quasi lo fa ridacchiare con affetto, perché lei si preoccupa ancora così tanto di qualunque segretezza pensa che meritano, “il Re?”

Si prende il suo tempo prima di rispondere, sorseggiando il suo tè freddo. È ancora una quantità incredibile di lavoro, trasmutare i suoi pensieri in parole che in realtà siano abbastanza adatte per descriverli.

“Qualche volta penso che mi basteranno loro – i ragazzi,” inizia un po’ goffamente, “e sono… e loro valgono davvero la pena per tutto questo dramma ogni singolo giorno, ovviamente. È solo che… anche quello è distorto ora. In questi giorni non posso fare a meno di sentirmi _così_ in colpa ovunque vada nel Palazzo. E potrei – suppongo di poter passare il resto dei miei giorni a correggere i compiti di grammatica di Fíli e insegnare a Kíli a dipingere animali diversi, ma…”

Ecco dov’è – tutta l'emozione rimasta dentro di lui. Immaginare di lasciarsi alle spalle i due Principi, immaginare di dire addio a tutto quello che sono riusciti a costruire tra di loro, immaginare di non vederli tutti i giorni e di non essere lì per vederli crescere, tutto questo è sufficiente a farlo soffrire più di qualsiasi ferita da arma da fuoco. Tuttavia.

“Non sono nemmeno consapevoli dell'intera portata della situazione, sai,” ammette con molta calma, “Io non ho... ancora non mi sono messo a spiegargli tutta la storia. E loro continuano a chiedere, lo fanno. Se non lo faccio presto, penso che Fíli potrebbe sorprendere il Re nel bel mezzo di un incontro solo per tirarglielo fuori, io...”

Lei sorride dolcemente mentre lui ridacchia.

“Hanno il diritto di sapere,” decide Bilbo.

“Certo che ce l’hanno. Ma mica... firmerai la tua condanna a morte se glielo dici, sai.”

“Forse,” sbuffa Bilbo, “ma mi sento come... Sono abbastanza sicuro che ogni conversazione che ho avuto da quando – da quando mi sono svegliato, ha portato da qualche parte terribile. Non avevo davvero intenzione di essere così deprimente, e iniziare a parlare di andarmene, sai. Mi dispiace. Dio, dimentica quello che ti ho detto. Vedi? Non posso – non posso abbandonarli così. Fíli ha una verifica importante di matematica che si avvicina, per l’amor del cielo!”

Oh, una volta era così bravo ad introdurre i toni più leggeri in conversazione. Adesso non più così tanto – Frida lo guarda ancora accigliata.

“Basta che provi a parlare con loro,” gli dice.

“Lo farò. Devo farlo. Sì.”

“Per quanto riguarda la seconda parte della mia domanda...”

“Che era?”

“E il Re?”

La guarda imbambolato. Trovare nient’altro che parole leggermente impacciate quando si tratta di parlare dei Principi è una cosa, ma Thorin? E lui? Come può Bilbo descrivere che è pensa sia meglio mantenere le distanze? Che una piccola parte di lui ancora spera che possano risolvere la situazione, senza parlarne sul serio? Che forse, se sono fortunati, tutto ciò di cui entrambi hanno bisogno è spazio e tempo? Che forse presto potranno trascorrere un po’ di tempo nella stessa stanza senza sentirsi completamente orribili? Che tutto questo… capiterà, in qualche modo, lungo la strada? Scrolla le spalle. Impala una fragola con la forchetta, e la fissa invece di mangiarla.

“Speravo…” inizia, e si arrende ancor prima di capire come finire quella frase.

“ _Non_ ti ha licenziato per un motivo, sai,” dice lei.

“Hmm?”

“Voi due avete parlato da… sai?”

“Oh, abbiamo parlato.”

“E?”

“E se ricordo bene, l’ultima cosa che gli ho detto è che non ero... _degno_ di lui.”

Frida emette qualcosa tra un sospiro spezzato e un sussulto incredulo.

“Oh, _Bilbo_.”

“Lo so,” geme, cedendo al bisogno improvviso di riempirsi la bocca, ed è per questo che le sue parole successive sono molto più ovattate che disperate, in realtà, “Sul serio, non sembro più avere alcun controllo su quello che dico in questi giorni. Io non... non so come parlare con lui.”

Ammetterlo fa male – lo allieva con più yogurt, ammassandolo in cima al dolore fino a farlo scomparire giù per la gola e dissolvendolo, almeno momentaneamente.

“Sai una cosa,” Frida sospira, ancora adocchiandolo fortemente adirata e preoccupata, “per quanto non lo voglia dire, potresti avere ragione.”

“Su?”

“Hai bisogno di allontanarti da tutto questo.”

Bilbo fissa, un po’ spiazzato – ma del resto, è quello che Frida fa. Completa onestà. Se voleva qualcuno che fosse indulgente con lui, avrebbe parlato con Bofur, forse. Oh, grandioso, adesso dovrà dirlo a Bofur, e teme di sapere come sarà quella conversazione. Frida non offrirà rassicurazioni inutili, non gli dirà _per favore pensaci, non andare_ , ed entrambi sanno che in realtà è più facile così, alla fine. Si sente abbastanza in colpa così com'è, non ha bisogno di aggiungere sulla pila sentirsi male circa le decisioni che prenderà per il proprio benessere...

Quindi questo è tutto? Stranamente, si sente stranamente rinvigorito dopo l'incontro con Frida. Per quanto rinvigorito possa essere nel suo stato, ovviamente. Ricorda molto chiaramente i giorni in cui la vista dei ciottoli nel vasto piazzale antistante il cancello principale del _Hurmulkezer_ che scintillavano dopo una breve pioggia con i castagni che chinavano i rami sopra di loro, era la sua cosa preferita da guardare, quando lo riempiva di comfort e familiarità e un senso di appartenenza. Diavolo, si ricorda la _primissima volta_ che vide tutto questo – deve esserne innamorato all’istante di tutto ciò che si presentava davanti a lui. Fissa tutto ora, completamente esausto dopo il viaggio, attento a non entrare in contatto visivo con il suo autista mentre aspettano che la porta si apra, e sorprende se stesso ad iniziare a pensare in termini di rimpianto. _Meglio fare qualche foto prima di andare_. La sua mente vaga all'album di foto che Fíli gli ha dato per il suo compleanno – nessuna foto del Palazzo lì, stranamente...

Ha intenzione di arrancare fino alla sua stanza e strisciare nel suo letto fino a quando i ragazzi non tornano da scuola, ma i suoi piani vengono interrotti proprio all'inizio da Balin, in cui si imbatte appena entrato nel Palazzo.

“Posso vederti nel mio ufficio?” gli chiede il Capo di Stato Maggiore in un modo inusualmente gentile, e Bilbo gli offre un leggero sorriso.

“Certo. Che succede?”

“Niente di importante,” spiega Balin mentre si allontanano molto lentamente dalla Sala Principale, “beh – è stata decisa la data della prima udienza.”

“Oh?” mugola Bilbo.

“Sì, tra due settimane. Sua Maestà ha usato ogni mezzo per accelerare le cose il più possibile.”

“È… un bene,” Bilbo sospira, non riuscendo nemmeno a convincere se stesso.

“Sì. Tutto quello che devi fare è firmare un accordo di riservatezza, solo un paio di documenti, il solito. In modo che tutto sia legale e corretto, sai.”

“Sì,” borbotta Bilbo, “lo so.”

Entrando nel corridoio molto familiare che porta all'ufficio di Balin, Bilbo è sopraffatto – improvvisamente, lo vede come se fosse ieri. Mettere piede in questo posto per la prima volta, sedersi al tavolo di Balin e sfogliare furiosamente il ridicolo contratto, marciare fino al Re prima ancora di sapere che era il Re...

L’ufficio di Balin ha lo stesso aspetto di allora, e Bilbo affonda pesantemente nella poltrona vintage bellissima ma poco funzionale al tavolo mentre Balin fruga tra i cassetti. L'antico monarca del grande dipinto sul muro sta fissando Bilbo in mezzo a un campo di battaglia, come se volesse sfidarlo a confrontare le loro rispettive situazioni difficili. Bilbo si arrende per primo, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Firma obbediente qualunque cosa Balin metta di fronte a lui, ascoltando la lezione sulle questioni legali con tutta la concentrazione che riesce a radunare. Azzarda vagamente che dovrebbe essere sollevato dopo aver appreso che tutto quello che dovrà fare è testimoniare un paio di volte, nessuno lo ha _citato in giudizio_ per qualsiasi cosa...

“Balin,” mormora in quello che spera sia il momento meno maleducato, “c'è qualcosa che vorrei…”

“Sì?” l’uomo lo fissa con circospezione.

“Io non so come... beh,” Bilbo si schiarisce la voce, radunando abbastanza coraggio per guardarlo negli occhi, almeno, “penso che dovrò... tornare in Inghilterra. Prima o poi. Dopo che tutto questo sarà finito.”

Il silenzio è come un pugno di ferro che preme su entrambi – Balin non si sciocca facilmente, Bilbo lo sa, e se succede, raramente lo mostra. Ora sembra... molto sinceramente sconcertato.

“Stai dando le dimissioni?” chiede quasi con cautela.

“Beh, non _adesso_ ,” Bilbo tenta di ridere, “Io... è che ho bisogno di… recuperare. Sai. Lontano da qui. E non – non so quanto tempo ci vorrà. Di quanto tempo avrò bisogno.”

Balin si prende molto tempo prima di dire qualcosa, ma Bilbo deve riconoscerselo, almeno lui ha abbastanza forza per non rompere il contatto visivo. Quasi.

“Beh, devo dire che non l’avevo previsto,” ammette infine il Capo di Stato Maggiore, ancora adocchiando Bilbo come se fosse preoccupato che potrebbe rompersi da un momento all'altro, “c'è... un preavviso di due mesi se poi decidi di dare le dimissione, è una parte del contratto. Potrei essere persuaso a ridurlo a solo uno se necessario. Poi c'è... beh, puoi sempre prendere le ferie. Un congedo. Penso che tu risponda abbastanza chiaramente ai requisiti ‘ _motivi medici_ ’, quindi non dovresti preoccuparti dello stipendio…”

“Non è quello,” lo interrompe Bilbo, “non è – scusami, non dovrei saltarmene fuori con questo di punto in bianco, quando anche io stesso a stento so cosa voglio. È solo... _so_ di aver bisogno di scappare da tutto questo, da–”

“Capisco,” dice Balin gentilmente, poi apre la bocca per dire di più, non ci riesce, fissa Bilbo un po’ di più, poi sospira pesantemente. La sua prossima domanda viene posta quasi in tono di scusa, come se sapesse esattamente quanto dolore che provoca a Bilbo nel porla.

“Sua Maestà lo sa?”

Bilbo abbassa la testa, e spera che basti come risposta.

“Capisco. So che non sei… _obbligato_ a dirglielo. Voglio dire, qualunque cosa deciderai d’ora in poi, puoi anche venire solo da me. Considera però di prenderti un po’ di tempo per esserne veramente sicuro.”

“Certo,” Bilbo sorride alle proprie mani incrociate in grembo, “Riesco a malapena... parlerò con lui solo quando ne sono certo. Sei la seconda persona a cui l’ho detto oggi senza in realtà _volerlo_. Mi dispiace.”

“Bilbo,” dice l'uomo chiaramente, in modo sufficientemente chiaro per attirare l'attenzione di Bilbo – Balin lo guarda con una tale gentilezza nei suoi occhi, e Bilbo è abbastanza certo di non meritarsela.

“Non importa quello che _pensi_ di poter aver fatto di male, sei ancora un prezioso membro del mio staff. Mi dispiacerebbe perderti – dispiacerebbe a _tutti_ perderti – ma farò del mio meglio per aiutarti in qualunque cosa tu decida.”

Bilbo si sente molto piccolo sulla sedia allora, torcendosi le mani in grembo, offrendo un sorriso lacrimoso.

“È molto gentile dirlo da parte tua,” mormora, “grazie, io – prometto che ci penserò per bene prima di prendere qualsiasi tipo di decisione.”

La sua ferita inizia a fargli male non appena esce dall'ufficio di Balin, come se _sapesse_ , come se volesse punire Bilbo per aver mentito.

***

Fortunatamente, la quota di Bilbo di balbettamenti su quello che la sua mente elabora a chiunque sia nella sua stessa stanza con lui è soddisfatta per un paio di giorni, a quanto pare. Non ha molto lavoro da fare, oltre a cercare di pensare positivamente ogni volta che è con i ragazzi (e trovare un buon momento per avere una conversazione importante con loro), anticipare la data del processo, e, sì, evitare un po’ Thorin. Si vedono ancora tutti i giorni, e consuma le riserve di Bilbo di energia, determinazione _e_ felicità lentamente, ma costantemente.

Fíli ha bisogno dello zio spesso ora, perché si stanno preparando per quella importante verifica insieme, e così Bilbo trova il Re nelle stanze dei ragazzi praticamente ogni sera. È lì a pranzo ogni tanto. Bilbo ha uno strano talento per zoppicare attraverso l'Ala Comune ogni volta questa o quella delegazione molto importante viene scortato attraverso di essa, con Sua Maestà a fianco di diplomatici e politici, circondato dalle guardie, e anche se sono divisi dall’ampiezza di una vasta sala il più delle volte, e ci sono altre persone che corrono qua e là, Bilbo si sente come se ci fossero solo loro due, come se qualunque spazio in cui si trovano non potrebbe mai essere abbastanza grande per sciogliere la tensione tra loro.

Poi l'ultima partita di polo della stagione si svolge sulla proprietà del _Hurmulkezer_ il fine settimana – ancora un'altra cosa che ricorda a Bilbo dei suoi esordi qui – e così si perde nei suoi pensieri, così occupato a concentrarsi sul cuore spezzato e occasioni perdute, che è quasi offeso quando un'altra parte della sua realtà si annuncia.

Bilbo sta combattendo il freddo con un grande cappotto poco attraente dentro cui può seppellirsi e non uscire mai fuori, e desidera solo essere in grado di bere la portata appena fatta dello _hurusmazrâl_ di Mirjam, la bevanda fruttata calda con un profumo speziato e, purtroppo per Bilbo, con dentro un bel po’ di alcol. Ha trascorso la prima parte della partita rabbrividendo – molto discretamente, però, perché ha avuto modo di sedersi con i ragazzi, il Re e suo padre sulla tribuna maggiore, e davvero non voleva sembrare ingrato – e così ora lascia che Bert e Tom si prendano cura dei Principi, che hanno deciso di intraprendere una ricerca di una tazza di tè per la loro ‘tata’ e il nonno, entrambi che stanno lentamente morendo congelati nei loro rispettivi modi.

È tutto molto surreale così com'è, Bilbo che lancia occhiate verso Thorin più spesso che no, il Re in piedi in un agglomerato di persone senza dubbio molto importanti ancora una volta dalla parte opposta del campo – quasi sobbalza prendendosi un brutto spavento quando sente il 'Bilbo!', e si rimprovera per questo subito dopo.

È Bard, che si separa dal suo stesso gruppo di Persone Con Cui Parlare, e, sì, c'è Gandalf, in ghingheri come sempre, entrambi gli uomini fin troppo allegri quando si avvicinano a lui – Bilbo non vede Gandalf dall'ospedale, il giornalista da anche più tempo, e non sa davvero come sentirsi. Alzarsi e andarsene via in questo momento sarebbe scortese, decide.

“Ciao,” mormora, guardando subito Thráin, sepolto sotto una coperta e sembrando pronto ad assopirsi da un momento all’altro mentre ascolta questo o quel giornalista molto eccitato – Bilbo si volta, abbracciandosi le spalle contro una raffica particolarmente violenta di vento autunnale.

“Come ti senti?” chiede Bard, e prima che Bilbo possa costringersi a rispondere, continua, “il nostro eroe! Spiacente non ho trovato il tempo di farti visita in ospedale – ero troppo impegnato a convincere Sua Maestà non deportarmi.”

“C’è mancato poco,” nota Gandalf, ed entrambi ridono, mentre Bilbo li fissa a bocca aperta, attonito e un po’ nervoso – _Sua Maestà_ non è poi così lontano, e Bilbo non sarebbe troppo sorpreso se cambiasse idea e decidesse di deportare Bard _in questo momento_.

“Come _ti senti_ , Bilbo?” chiede poi Gandalf, con interesse genuino – o qualunque sentimento più vicino a quello sia in grado di produrre.

“Bene,” dice Bilbo, “Sto bene.”

“Ottimo, sono contento di sentirlo. Ancora propenso a dare le dimissioni, allora?”

Bilbo si pietrifica, e gli occhi di Bard si quadruplicano di dimensione.

“Dimissioni? Chi si dimette? Bilbo?”

“No, io–”

“Senti, _devi_ darmi un'intervista prima di farlo – _se_ lo farai, ovviamente. Non che io lo voglia, ma–”

“Sono sicuro che Bilbo è qui per restare,” lo interrompe Gandalf, ridacchiando, e anche Bilbo apre la bocca per rispondere, ma poi qualcosa gli si incastra in gola. _Qui per restare?_ Che cosa sanno quei due, davvero? Su di lui, su qualsiasi cosa? Quando mai uno di loro non l’hanno usato per il loro guadagno? Dio, che i danni al fegato siano dannati, ha bisogno di un drink.

“Non è così,” dice seccamente, e, ovviamente, abbastanza chiaramente, perché si fermano e lo guardano imbambolato. Solleva un sopracciglio, improvvisamente sprezzante.

“Non penso di essere qui per restare,” dice lentamente, in modo chiaro, sorprendentemente con fermezza, “vedete, in tutto questo tempo mi hanno sparato, ho indossato una cimice alle conversazioni, mi hanno scambiato per una spia, e, ultimo ma non meno importante, mi hanno chiesto di _testimoniare in tribunale_ , tutto ciò nel giro di un paio di mesi per un lavoro che _tu_ , Gandalf, _mi avevi promesso_ sarebbe stato una piccola avventura innocua, e adesso io non – io non so più dove mi trovo. So solo che ho bisogno di _scappare_ da tutto questo _nel più breve tempo possibile_ , grazie mille, e vorrei che non fosse così, davvero.”

Per un breve momento beato, il silenzio si abbatte su di loro, delineato solo dal fruscio delle foglie e delle chiacchiere distanti. Gandalf sembra quasi triste, mentre Bard sembra solo un po’ scioccato e molto incuriosito, e va bene, forse quello di cui Bilbo aveva bisogno non era un drink. Forse era questo – finalmente essere un po’ più arrabbiato e un po’ meno depresso.

“Signori.”

Thorin appare dal nulla, Dwalin qualche passo dietro di lui, e Bilbo si sente calore che sale sulle guance - da quanto tempo era lì? Oh, questo è _semplicemente grandioso_.

“Vostra Maestà,” Gandalf inclina la testa, lo sguardo che guizza da Bilbo, e Bard pronuncia la stessa cosa, nascondendo le mani in tasca, sembrando di colpo quasi dispiaciuto.

Bilbo sbuffa con rabbia e seppellisce il naso nel suo ascot, ostinatamente guardando lontano e concentrandosi nell’abusare del vecchio legno della tribuna con la punta della scarpa. L'odore rivelatore di colonia di Thorin è molto forte in questo momento per qualsiasi motivo, e lo odia. È in vena di odiare quasi tutto in questo momento, onestamente.

“Una splendida partita,” dice Gandalf educatamente.

“Infatti,” risponde Thorin, e Bilbo sente gli occhi su di lui.

“Vostra Maestà,” Bard usa il suo miglior tono professionale, come se nessuna delle parole di Bilbo importassero affatto, come se lui non ci fosse più, “potrei convincervi a considerare di permettere che il Professor Baggins qui mi dia un'intervista ufficiale?”

Oh, così a quanto pare Bilbo _è_ qui, ma non è una parte della conversazione in corso. Si schiarisce la gola indignato.

“Perché lo chiede a me?” fa notare Thorin, e qualcosa nel suo tono fa rivolgere lo sguardo di Bilbo verso di lui, “se ha l'impressione che posso far fare al Professor Baggins qualcosa, si sbaglia gravemente.”

Adesso Bilbo lo fissa a bocca aperta – sta sorridendo a Bard molto gentilmente, e Bilbo lo riconosce come una del suo vasto repertorio di espressioni professionalmente distaccate. Freddo come il ghiaccio, anche – per fortuna Bard sa ancora cosa sia un bene per lui.

“Allora ne concludo che non vi darà fastidio,” scherza con leggerezza, e il fantasma di qualcosa di duro e solido come l’acciaio contrae i lineamenti di Thorin per una frazione di secondo prima che lui ribatta, “e io ne concludo che lei sa cosa sta facendo. Una cortesia, non è d'accordo?”

“Certo,” Bard annuisce, e si impegnano in una gara di sguardi, mentre Bilbo squadra le spalle e accetta lo sguardo un po’ compassionevole di Gandalf, scuotendo la testa in modo quasi impercettibile.

“Grazie, Vostra Maestà,” dice Bard infine, ammettendo la sconfitta momentaneamente, “parleremo più avanti, Bilbo.”

Bilbo non gli concede nient’altro che uno sguardo fugace e un qualcosa di simile a un _hrmph_ in risposta.

“Bene, vedo che la partita sta per riprendere,” Gandalf sceglie una menzogna sfacciata per tirarsi fuori dalla situazione, ancora una volta, “meglio andare a trovare il mio posto prima che me lo rubi qualcuno di più giovane e molto più veloce. Resterò in contatto, Vostra Maestà.”

“Lo faccia, sì."

“Abbi cura di te, Bilbo.”

“Hrmph.”

Entrambi lo guardano allontanarsi allegramente, salutando la gente mentre si assicura che il suo cappello non voli via – Thorin non mostra alcuna intenzione di andarsene molto presto, e Bilbo cerca di scomparire nel suo cappotto, chiedendosi quanto del freddo che sente è in realtà causato dal peggioramento del tempo.

“Ti hanno dato molto fastidio?” chiede il Re quasi sottovoce, e Bilbo lo guarda – quel tanto è in grado di affrontare.

“Non proprio, no. Niente che non potevo gestire.”

“Solo per la cronaca, non sei obbligato a concedere interviste – è in realtà un tuo pieno diritto mandarli a quel paese.”

“Sì, penso di averlo appena esercitato,” Bilbo sorride poco.

“Bene, io–”

Ma poi Bilbo nota i Principi che ritornano, vittoriosi con fumanti tazze di tè, con l’assistente di Thráin che lo porta da loro con la sedia a rotelle, e prende la decisione più veloce, più semplice che possa pensare – non vuole che ancora un altro momento si dissipi inutilmente.

“Ho bisogno di parlare con te,” dice a Thorin, guardandolo dritto negli occhi – una grande impresa, ma sa che avrà l'effetto desiderato.

“Non oggi, non domani, solo... quando trovi il tempo.”

“Sì,” risponde semplicemente Thorin, esitando appena, “Troverò il tempo.”

Si fissano l'un l'altro senza dire una parola – è passato molto tempo da quando sono riusciti a farlo, e una volta che hanno iniziato, fermarsi è sempre difficile, naturalmente. Bilbo ha da tempo proibito a se stesso di chiedere scusa, ha deciso che resisterà al desiderio con cui la parola preme alle sue labbra, scivolando tra di loro così facilmente – le scuse possono servire fino ad un certo punto. Anche Thorin sembra avere qualcosa da dire, e per un momento, Bilbo è così preoccupato che questa potrebbe essere l'occasione migliore e l'ultima che avranno, per qualsiasi motivo – ma poi i ragazzi arrivano, chiassosi e vivaci, e il momento è perso, qualunque cosa esso avrebbe potuto essere.

“Bilbo, qui,” Fíli spinge una tazza di tè nelle sue mani mentre il fratello fa lo stesso a Thráin, “uh, mi dispiace, _Indâd_ , non abbiamo preso niente per te.”

“Puoi avere il mio!” esclama Kíli, la vista di lui che alza la tazza tra le mani verso lo zio che domina su di lui si scolpisce subito sulla retina di Bilbo per sempre, un’immagine bella ed amara allo stesso tempo.

“Sto bene, grazie, Kíli. Tienilo,” il Re sorride con affetto.

La partita riprende abbastanza presto. Il Principe più giovane si arrampica in grembo di Thorin, soffiando sul suo tè e sorseggiandolo molto attentamente, sembrando troppo adorabile per esprimerlo parole – un fatto che è presto documentato da tutti i fotografi che lo notano nel frattempo. Bilbo spera solo di non essere nella foto dato che non può essere un’aggiunta molto bella alle foto della famiglia reale nel suo stato. Si domanda anche se a qualcuno sia capitato di scattare foto di lui che conversa solo con il Re, e quando Thorin gli lancia il primo sguardo di lato esitante, è riuscito ad iniziare a sentirsi di nuovo piuttosto infelice.

Ma il punto è questo – per quanto infelice e lacerato e confuso sia, sa che sta facendo qualcosa di giusto _per se stesso_ , almeno. Fare qualcosa di giusto per se stesso una volta costituiva dire addio all’Inghilterra in quella che potrebbe essere definita solo come fretta assolutamente sconsiderata, lasciando la sua vita alle spalle ed intraprendendo una... sì, un'avventura. E lo ha lasciato più ricco, letteralmente e figurativamente – ha imparato una nuova lingua (beh – ha _iniziato_ ad impararla, comunque), ha scoperto un nuovo paese, scoperto un nuovo lato di _se stesso_ , trovato amici, nuove esperienze, l'amore.

Ma se c'è una cosa in cui è sempre stato orribile, è prendersi cura di se stesso. Aveva dedicato un paio di anni ai suoi studenti quando era un _vero_ professore – una volta era disposto a fare _qualsiasi cosa_ per loro, per il loro futuro, crescita e felicità. E venire qui, prendersi cura dei ragazzi, convincere il loro zio a vedere il suo punto di vista con ogni mezzo necessario... Come poteva essere così diverso? Tutto ciò che ha fatto qui, che ha fatto per i ragazzi. E per Thorin. _Pensavo che ti stessi aiutando_. Sì, è sempre stato quello il problema. Quello, e cadere vittima dell'idea di una falsa patria.

 _Le avventure non parlano di lasciare casa propria, ma di trovarla_. Non si ricorderà mai chi l’ha detto. Forse è solo una delle sue creazioni. Il punto è che è sbagliato. Cerca di chiudere gli occhi e pensare a casa, e tutto ciò che vede è la casa dei suoi genitori, la carta da parati a fiori ingiallita e le mattonella di terracotta in cucina. E anche quella non c’è più. Rendersi conto di essere un po’ solo e un po’ perso è sconcertante, ma nulla che non si aspettasse. Tutto quello che può fare ora è ritrovare la via di casa il più presto possibile.

***

Diventa più coraggioso come risultato. Non so per quanto tempo durerà, ma decide di usarne il più possibile adesso che può. Inizia col raccontare a Fíli e Kíli quello che ha fatto – nessuno gliel’ha sconsigliato, e nessuno gli ha dato qualche consiglio su come affrontarlo, e lui sa che in questo, lo stesso come in molte altre cose d'ora in poi, dovrà fidarsi del proprio istinto.

La cosa è molto più facile di quanto avesse previsto, in realtà. Domenica fa sedere i ragazzi e gli racconta una versione della storia lunga ed intricata che pensa che contenga tutte le informazioni importanti, ma omette qualsiasi tipo di punto di vista soggettivo, e la maggior parte dei fatti appartenenti alla madre dei ragazzi, per adesso. Oh, e il fatto che Thorin e lui abbiano deciso da qualche parte lungo la strada di portare il loro… rapporto al livello successivo. Non ha senso confonderli con questo – non che Bilbo pensi che non sarebbero stati in grado di gestire la cosa, ma già si stanno impegnando a dare un senso alle cose così come sono, e non hanno bisogno di più informazioni da elaborare.

“Allora,” dice Fíli, seduto a gambe incrociate sul tappeto mentre Kíli cerca di salire sulla sua schiena – in qualche modo entrambi riescono ancora ad adocchiarlo con profondo interesse, con circospezione, “non sei _davvero_ una spia.”

“Non proprio, no,” Bilbo scuote la testa.

“Ma hai una pistola!” ragiona Kíli nello stesso momento in cui Fíli sospira, “peccato.”

“Sì, peccato,” Bilbo ridacchia, poi, in modo più chiaro, “beh, allora. Ho pensato che meritaste di sapere che cosa stava succedendo. Perché tutto è così teso.”

Gli occhi di Kíli sono ancora incollati a lui, grandi e curiosi, come se stesse aspettando che la storia continui, ma Fíli sta guardando fuori dalla finestra ora, un po’ accigliato, la fronte solcata da rughe preoccupate – sta pensando molto intensamente a qualcosa.

“Ehm… qualche domanda?” offre Bilbo, e Kíli scuote la testa solennemente, ma l'espressione di Fíli non cambia per niente – ci _saranno_ domande, più tardi.

“Fíli?” nota Bilbo quasi con cautela, ed è come se avesse svegliato il ragazzo da un sogno – lo guarda come se si fosse appena accorto della sua presenza, poi scuote la testa, lentamente.

E Bilbo deve ammirarlo (quando non l’ha mai fatto, è la vera domanda), perché si trattiene per un giorno intero, finché non sono soli lunedì pomeriggio, alle prese con la Storia, mentre Kíli ha la sua lezione di pianoforte. Fíli finisce i compiti obbediente, ma è ovvio che sta lottando per concentrarsi; perde la concentrazione di tanto in tanto, gli occhi che guizzano via distrattamente.

“Bilbo,” dice non appena chiudono il libro scolastico, “Ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa.”

Sembra così serio che Bilbo sente davvero un piccolissimo brivido nervoso lungo la schiena.

“Certo, qualsiasi cosa.”

“Hai intenzione di – ci lascerai?”

Bilbo apre la bocca per rispondere immediatamente, ma finisce per fissarlo imbambolato in silenzio scioccato.

“Perché ho pensato,” si affretta Fíli a continuare, “hai fatto sembrare come se pensassi che l'attacco – sai, quella notte, e poi siamo andati alla casa in montagna... sembrava come se pensassi che fosse colpa tua. Ma non è così! E non poteva esserlo. E Thorin–”

“Fíli,” lo interrompe, con voce un po’ spezzata, ma il Principe è momentaneamente inarrestabile.

“No, ascolta. Thorin me l’ha detto. Quando gliel’ho chiesto. Che ti sei ritrovato, uh... coinvolto nel mezzo? Una cosa del genere. Non so tradurla. Ma comunque, mi ha detto di non preoccuparmi per te, e poi Balin e Deidre continuava a dirci di essere gentile con te, e che stavi attraversando un... un periodo difficile, e Thorin mi ha promesso che avrebbero trovato le persone che ti hanno fatto questo–”

“Fíli,” ripete Bilbo, ora intensamente, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, cercando così duramente di mantenere ferma la voce, “Fíli.”

Il Principe lo fulmina con lo sguardo, quasi arrabbiato per qualcosa, e Bilbo scopre di essere un po’ a corto di fiato. Inspira profondamente, cercando di fare ordine tra i suoi pensieri, cercando di trovare un buon modo per dire quello che deve dire. Deve essere sincero con Fíli. Deve farlo.

“È... _così_ bello che ti preoccupi così tanto,” inizia, lo sguardo di Fíli inflessibile, quasi spaventosamente penetrante, “e sto – sto attraversando un periodo difficile. Ma quello che ho _effettivamente_ cercato di dirti nel raccontarti tutta la storia è che... sono dove mi trovo adesso solo per colpa mia, e non di qualcun altro.”

“Non ti sei _sparato da solo_ ,” sottolinea Fíli.

“No, è vero, non l’ho fatto. Ma pensavo – pensavo di essere a conoscenza di molte cose in cui in realtà non avrei dovuto immischiarmi. _Quella_ è colpa mia. E anche se non lo fosse… guarda, qualunque cosa succeda, voglio che tu ti ricorda sempre che quello che decido di fare, non lo faccio perché qualcuno _mi ha costretto_. Ma tu come – chi ti ha dato l’idea? Che me ne vado?”

Fíli lo fissa a bocca aperta un po’ più a lungo, e poi abbassa la testa, stuzzicando l’angolo logorato del libro scolastico.

“Deidre ha detto che hai bisogno di una pausa. E ho immaginato…”

“Hai immaginato il peggio,” Bilbo sospira.

“Già.”

Bilbo contrae il volto in una smorfia disperata che Fíli non può vedere – oh, non è così che voleva andassero le cose.

“Ascolta,” dice piano, la mano che si stabilisce sul braccio di Fíli teneramente, “Ho solo bisogno di... Deirdre ha ragione. Ho bisogno di una pausa. Io stesso non so... non so bene quanto lunga dovrà essere. E non è una pausa da _voi_. Dio, tu sai quanto mi piace stare con voi ragazzi. Ma non è – ho bisogno di raccogliere le idee, dopo tutto quello che è successo. Sai? Vorrei, _vorrei davvero tanto_ che ci fosse un modo per me di farlo qui. Ma anche se me ne vado, non significa che smetterò di volervi bene. Siete i ragazzi migliori e più brillanti che abbia mai conosciuto, e lasciarvi sarà la cosa più difficile che dovrò mai fare. Puoi – te lo ricorderai?”

È solo per qualche miracolo che la sua voce non si spezza. Fíli lo guarda, finalmente, e il suo sguardo ricorda a Bilbo tanto quello di Thorin, così incredibilmente gelido e costante. Passano secoli prima che risponda.

“Ho bisogno di te,” dice alla fine, ma suona quasi accusatorio, “e Kíli ha bisogno di te. E Thorin ha bisogno di te.”

“Avevate bisogno di me quando sono arrivato qui,” risponde Bilbo gentilmente, “ma guardati adesso. Stai andando alla grande. Tutti voi. Ricordi quando non volevi nemmeno pranzare con tuo zio?”

“Sì,” praticamente ringhia Fíli, poi, rialzandosi, "abbiamo finito qui, giusto? Posso andare ora?”

“Andare dove?” chiede Bilbo con disagio.

“Torno subito,” ribatte Fíli, “Dirò a Balin che sono scappato da te.”

“No, Fíli – aspetta!”

Ma è troppo tardi – il Principe si alza risolutamente e marcia fuori dalla stanza prima che Bilbo possa persino ottenere una buona presa sul bastone per alzarsi.

“Dannazione,” sibila, trascinandosi in piedi, e fa del suo meglio per inghiottire le imprecazione molto più forti che minacciano di rotolare fuori dalla lingua, “Oh, questo è semplicemente _fantastico_.”

Avrebbe dovuto sapere che questa era una cattiva idea – ma onestamente, come avrebbe potuto prevedere che le cose sarebbero guastate così in fretta?

Il peggio è che non ha la minima idea di dove Fíli potrebbe essere andato. Quando esce dalla stanza, vede quello che aveva previsto – che Bert la guardia del corpo ha seguito il suo Principe assegnato.

“Dove sono andati?” chiede alla guardia più vicina, camminando fino al lato opposto del corridoio.

“Non ne ho idea,” dice l'uomo, poi indica, “da quella parte. Al piano di sotto.”

“Meraviglioso,” brontola Bilbo, “semplicemente incantevole.”

Zoppica lì il più velocemente possibile senza tirare i punti, che devono durare una settimana o giù di lì. Ricorda la sua conversazione con Thorin quando la scala sopraggiunge, e decide di prendere l'ascensore questa volta. Il suo telefono ronza subito dopo aver premuto con forza il pulsante per il piano terra, ricordandogli che ha bisogno di andare a prendere Kíli dalla sua lezione. Oh, _eccellente_. Le tempie stanno iniziando a pulsare. _Così tante grandi idee ultimamente, Bilbo Baggins._

L'ascensore viaggia estremamente lento, ma fortunatamente il primo volto che vede quando le sue porte finalmente si aprono, è di Balin, notandolo abbastanza presto.

“Bilbo! Che ci fai qui, va tutto bene?”

“No, non proprio. Non trovo Fíli.”

“Che vuoi dire che non lo trovi?”

“Voglio dire, è scappato via da me adesso – abbiamo parlato di…”

“Oh,” Balin sospira, sempre chiaroveggente, “dove pensi se ne sia andato? La sua guardia è con lui?”

“Sì. Ma io non so dove – ascolta, mi puoi aiutare? Devo ancora andare a prendere Kíli dalla sua lezione, e io non...”

“Non ti preoccupare,” Balin annuisce, “vai a prendere Kíli, io cercherò Fíli. Ti farò sapere quando lo troverò.”

“Grazie,” esala Bilbo con voce tremante, “grazie.”

Si rende conto dove Fíli se n’è andato molto prima di raggiungere Kíli e il suo tutor nella biblioteca, molto prima che Balin lo chiami. _L'ufficio di Sua Maestà_. Certamente. Bilbo nemmeno è – nemmeno è sorpreso. Il modo in cui le cose stanno andando, questo è in realtà il culmine perfetto di tutte le sue disgrazie.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” chiede Kíli, e Bilbo si rende conto di quanto angosciata sia probabilmente la sua espressione.

“Uh... devo andare a prendere Fíli.”

“Dov'è? Ha il permesso di uscire dalla sua stanza adesso?” si lamenta Kíli.

“No, no, non ce l’ha. Questo è il problema. Tom?” Bilbo si gira verso la guardia del corpo del piccolo Principe, “può per favore scortare Kíli nella sua stanza?”

“Non posso venire con te?”

“No, no... non ora,” risponde Bilbo un po’ disperato, “aspettaci in camera, torneremo tra poco.”

“Bene,” Kíli sospira, scivolando la mano in quella di Tom molto, molto più grande, e lasciando che l'uomo lo porti via, già chiacchierando su questo o quello... Bilbo non può immaginare ciò che il confronto davanti a sé potrebbe essere con Kíli presente. Non che promette così bene adesso.

Quando arriva all'ufficio di Thorin – deve costringersi fisicamente a camminare più lentamente, perché la sua ferita è tesa e sta tirando, il nodo rivelatore di dolore sordo nella sua parte bassa della schiena gli ricorda che per oggi è stremato – ha immaginato ogni possibile scenario che lo aspetta nella sua testa. Eppure è tutto tranne che pronto.

Balin è fuori dalla porta, e tutto quello che offre è un cenno con la testa e uno sguardo molto compassionevole, e Bilbo sussulta. Fíli è seduto nella stanza di fronte, rannicchiato su un divano e avere il broncio non è sufficiente a descrivere la sua espressione amareggiata. Bert la guardia del corpo si profila vicino alla finestra, e anche lui ha uno sguardo altamente comprensivo, quasi dispiaciuto in serbo per Bilbo.

“Fíli–”

“Thorin vuole parlare con te,” dice il ragazzo meccanicamente, “mi dispiace che sono scappato.”

“Perché qui?” chiede Bilbo, “che cosa hai detto a tuo zio?”

Fili lo guarda, e sembra quasi che stia per rispondere, ma poi sbuffa e si volta.

“Va bene allora,” esala Bilbo, cercando di farsi coraggio, almeno un po’, “aspettami qui, o torna alla tua stanza, non mi importa in entrambi i casi. Ma abbiamo bisogno di parlare un po’ di più.”

Fili lo fulmina con uno sguardo incredulo per un po’, quasi ferito, ma poi semplicemente grugnisce e si alza in un movimento ampio, marciando fuori dalla stanza, Bert che lo segue in fretta. Bilbo intrattiene l'idea di andarsene anche lui, ma poi sente Thorin che si schiarisce la voce nel suo ufficio, e per quanto dolore provi, decide di andare fino in fondo.

Il Re è seduto al suo tavolo con una pila alta di documenti, il suo computer portatile e una tazza ancora fumante di caffè, ma per quanto sembri occupato a prima vista, Bilbo sa che non è concentrato su niente. Sta fissando lo schermo del computer con aria assente, e quando Bilbo entra e alza gli occhi, sembra... malato. Per la mancanza di una parola migliore. Pallido e fragile, nulla della sua solita facciata risoluta e impenetrabile. Il cuore di Bilbo salta diversi battiti, e per un momento, si limitano a fissarsi a vicenda.

“Mi dispiace tanto per–” inizia Bilbo, ma Thorin lo interrompe subito, tranquillo ma non meno da arresto cardiaco.

“Te ne vai.”

“Io–”

“Fili ha fatto irruzione qui di punto in bianco, mi ha accusato di aver mentito, e di averti _spinto ad andartene_. Immagina la mia sorpresa.”

“Oh Dio, Thorin, io–”

“Ho passato il nostro breve tempo insieme cercando di convincerlo che non avevo idea che avessi preso... qualunque decisione tu avessi preso, ma si è messo in testa che è colpa mia se tu...”

Vuole continuare, ma deve serrare la mascella contro qualunque emozione che minaccia di sopraffarlo, e Bilbo pensa che se il terreno sotto ai suoi piedi si aprisse in questo momento e l'inferno lo inghiottisse, sarebbe una benedizione.

“Non ho mai... Non ho mai voluto che lo venissi a sapere così,” mormora debolmente, “e non ho mai voluto che Fili lo venisse a sapere così. È solo che – la situazione mi è un po’ sfuggita.”

“Ovviamente.”

Non c'è veleno in esso, e tuttavia Bilbo si sente come se i suoi punti di sutura venissero tolti _in questo preciso momento_.

“È ufficiale?” chiede Thorin pesantemente, “non ho ricevuto un preavviso da Balin, o niente, quindi...”

“No, no,” si affretta Bilbo a dire, “avevo intenzione di, ehm... dirlo a tutti, prima di renderlo... ufficiale.”

“Capisco.”

 _Fuggi. Scappa adesso_. Questo è orribile. Bilbo sa che nessuno dei due ha la capacità di guidare questa conversazione nel modo giusto, non qui, non ora.

“Parlerò con Fíli,” offre, “Ho cercato di spiegargli prima che tutto questo non è colpa di nessuno, tranne che la mia. E non voglio che lui... non posso lasciare che biasimi te.”

_Non posso lasciare che loro – e te – deterioriate in qualcosa di così terribilmente simile allo stato in cui vi ho trovato. Incapaci di parlare tra di voi, comunicare attraverso incomprensioni... Non posso lasciarvi così._

“Beh, buona fortuna con quello,” dice Thorin con un'amarezza apparente molto atipica di lui, “mi biasimo già da solo, quindi questa sarebbe difficilmente un’aggiunta inaspettata.”

“Thorin...”

Thorin si alza dal suo posto lentamente, quasi faticosamente, e Bilbo è troppo incantato dalla vista per prestare attenzione ai campanelli d'allarme che suonano nella sua testa quando Thorin gira intorno al tavolo e si avvicina a lui.

“Tu dici che non vuoi che i miei ragazzi mi incolpino,” dice molto tranquillamente, come se stesse facendo un controllo incrociato di ogni parola prima che lasci la sua bocca, “ma vorrei che lo facessero. Vorrei che tu lo facessi. Invece di incolpare te stesso.”

Bilbo lo fissa, occhiali severi e rughe morbide intorno agli occhi e la sottile linea tesa delle sue labbra, e ci vuole tutto quello che ha per non mollare proprio lì all’istante.

“Beh allora,” risponde, tanto teneramente quanto può, “sembra che abbiamo raggiunto un impasse.”

La risata sommessa è reciproca, e Bilbo sospetta che porti anche simili livelli di angoscia. _Da un momento all'altro_ , dice a se stesso. _Da un momento all'altro, qualcosa accadrà, qualcosa che influenzerà la tua decisione, che ti convincerà di restare._ Ma, naturalmente, decide di soffocare quella brace prima che possa diventare una scintilla, e la scintilla un incendio che lo inghiottirà tutto.

“Non posso restare qui,” dice, quasi sussurra, i polmoni a stento soddisfano le sue esigenze per l'aria, “e non sei tu. Per favore, non sei tu. Lo sai. È... questo. Tutto il resto. Spari e udienze, e microspie in stanze di ospedale, e si parla di spionaggio come se non fosse niente, e... è tutto _tranne_ che te.”

Prende la mano del Re senza pensarci più di tanto – la tiene fra le proprie, grande e calda e morbida, delicatamente, per paura che possa ritirarla in qualsiasi momento, ma anche perfettamente deciso a dargli abbastanza spazio per quello. Thorin lo guarda e Bilbo pensa che quello sguardo lo perseguiterà fino alla fine dei suoi giorni – è come se tutte le emozioni che Bilbo sta provando si rispecchiassero là, il rimpianto e la disperazione e l'amore in dosi ugualmente letali.

“Io sono _una parte_ di tutto questo,” osserva il Re come se volesse ricordare a Bilbo di un fatto banale che ha stupidamente omesso, “questo è ciò di cui la mia vita consiste. Di cui la tua vita consisterebbe, se tu... capisco. Capisco che non è particolarmente allettante.”

“Thorin, io…”

 _Mi dispiace_ , vuole dire, ma non può. _Vorrei davvero che tu fossi senza tutto questo peso. Vorrei passare il resto della mia vita con te – il modo in cui ho imparato a conoscerti, il modo in cui so chi puoi essere. Vorrei avere la forza di restarti accanto nonostante tutto questo. Mostrarti che la vita può consistere di così tanto di più di questo. Vorrei essere più coraggioso, e vorrei essere stato più sveglio._

“Sono grato,” Thorin sospira, “per quello che mi hai mostrato. Per tutto. Pensare che potesse durare era solo io che ero… sai. Poco professionale.”

Lo sbuffo di risata è del tutto inaspettato, e tira fuori con violenza tutta l’aria dai polmoni di Bilbo, quasi spezzandolo a metà.

“Vorrei trovare un modo,” dice al fermacravatta di Thorin, perché non può alzare lo sguardo più di così.

“Sì, anch’io.”

Quando ritorna alle stanze dei Principi, Fíli sta tenendo il muso nel suo letto con un libro, e Kíli ha pianto. Passa il resto della serata a riparare quel danno, e pensa che alla fine dovrà ringraziare Thorin per non avergli implorato a rimanere. Forse deve ancora venire, pensa Bilbo. _Forse_ sto _davvero sognando_.

***

Tutto accade così incredibilmente in fretta in Erebor.  È disgustoso, davvero. E terrificante. Bilbo indossa il suo secondo miglior abito in tribunale, e trascorre una giornata ad ascoltare la propria voce dalla registrazione della sua conversazione con Bundushar, con lo sguardo fisso in avanti, rispondendo a domande come meglio può, e guardando Thorin dal lato opposto della grande sala. È, prima di tutto, deluso. Ha sempre avuto questa serie di immagini nella sua testa, su come le cose sarebbero andate. Una di loro includeva dire tutto a Thorin di persona, essere lì per ogni sua singola reazione... Ma la verità è che a Bilbo non gli verrà concesso questo. Mai.

Ha trascorso il momento più cruciale confinato in un letto d'ospedale. Non saprà mai come Thorin ha reagito quando ha saputo della portata della storia. Non saprà mai come Thorin ha passato quelle settimane, sforzandosi di tenere insieme un paese, così come se stesso, e non saprà mai come sta ora, non proprio.

Una volta avevano una strana sorta di intimità – si sarebbero seduti fianco a fianco sul divano nell'appartamento di Thorin, per ore, e avrebbero parlato di nulla di importante, ma lo sapevano. Una volta a Bilbo era permesso di avvicinarsi e rimanergli vicino.

Ora, osserva il Re nel suo vestito grigio chiaro mentre la storia si svolge davanti a loro in una serie di fatti freddi e sommari e prove, e non può nemmeno dire se Thorin lo sta guardando, con la distanza che li separa.

E Bilbo se ne andrà da Erebor. Ormai non può essere evitato. Kíli singhiozzava e gli ha fatto promettere che non sarebbe stato per sempre. E chi lo sa – forse non lo sarà. Bilbo veramente non può vedere più avanti di... giorni. Settimane, forse.

È bravo con le scadenze, e così si informa sul suo vecchio appartamento prima che i suoi punti di sutura vengano tolti, e consegna il preavviso dopo averli tolti. Dopodiché inizia a dirlo a tutti – _davvero_ dirlo a tutti. Va in tribunale altre due volte prima che Bundushar venga preso. Arrestato in un aeroporto in Spagna. Bilbo guarda l'esplosione dei media, l'ipocrisia e il tumulto, e si rende conto che non gli importa. Mai... non glien’è importato mai. Non proprio. Se non verrà mai a sapere l'intera portata delle cose, se non scoprirà mai chi in realtà gli ha sparato... Che importa?

“ _Ora_ mi concederai un’intervista?” gli chiede Bard quando il suo volto appare nella stampa per la prima volta.

Bilbo dice di no. L'idea di ottenere qualsiasi tipo di riconoscimento prima di andarsene lo fa sentire male fino al midollo. Una volta aveva contemplato come sarebbe stato rimanere a fianco del Re – ci sarebbero stati profili su di lui, interviste, disinformazioni? Più che probabile. Pensava che _quello_ sarebbe stato sicuramente un'avventura. Ora vuole solo scappare il più presto possibile, davvero.

Erebor gli concede questo, almeno, la cortesia finale del paese che un tempo aveva pensato che potesse essere la sua nuova casa.

‘ _La fine di un'era_ ’ i giornalisti la definiscono. ‘ _Il futuro è incerto_ ’, e ‘ _Smaug Bundushar ridefinisce i confini del crimine_ ’, e ‘ _come reagirà l'Unione Europea?_ ’

Fíli guarda i notiziari ed esige risposte da suo zio, e mentre Bilbo è qui, deve appianare le cose - pensa di non essere mai stato una parte di qualcosa di più straziante di Thorin e lui che spiegano a Fíli una versione molto semplificata della verità. Che i suoi genitori non erano morti per caso. Questo è quanto. Thorin gli promette di raccontargli tutta la storia, un giorno, e Fíli nemmeno si lamenta.

“Un giorno sarà un re meraviglioso,” dice Bofur in modo insolitamente solenne dopo che Bilbo ha descritto la storia a loro – loro sono Bombur e sua moglie, e Balin, tutti seduti nella caffetteria a tarda notte, in una stretta cerchia di poltrone davanti al caminetto.

“Lo spero,” mormora Bilbo, e sente i loro sguardi su di lui, circospetti e ancora tristi, sempre un po’ tristi.

Bofur era stato quello con tutti i ‘ _non andare_ ’ e ‘ _ne sei sicuro_ ’, e più tardi, dopo che Bilbo lo aveva supplicato di per favore capire, ‘ _ci mancherai così tanto_ ’. Bilbo vuole dirgli, vuole dire a tutte queste persone, quanto debba loro, quanto sia grato per averli incontrati, quanto sia come un colpo allo stomaco l'idea di non rivederli. A volte, pensa – riesce a convincere se stesso – che lo sanno. Devono saperlo.

Dedica tutte le sue energie per convincere i ragazzi che non se ne sta andando _a causa loro_. Perché a differenza di Bofur e il resto, i Principi non lo intuirebbero mai, non metterebbero mai insieme le tessere del puzzle. Dice a Kíli che vuole loro bene e che spedirà dei libri ogni mese e che parleranno via Skype, e che sì, alla fine guarirà. Agli occhi del bambino, la ferita di Bilbo è la fonte di tutto questo, ed è convinto che, una volta curata, Bilbo tornerà dalla sua 'pausa'. Bilbo contempla la creazione di una metafora sulle cicatrici che rimangono per sempre, non importa quanto bene le ferite guariscano, ma lo rattrista solo a pensarci.

Fíli non ascolta – non vuole. Dice a Bilbo chiaro e tondo che è arrabbiato con lui perché se ne va, e Bilbo dice che non lo biasima. Ma nessuna quantità di spiegazioni o rassicurazioni sembra funzionare con il ragazzo. Fa i suoi compiti obbediente, ascolta le storie della buonanotte di Bilbo o le legge lui stesso senza problemi, ma al di là di questo, niente.

Mancano sei settimane fino al suo ritorno in Inghilterra (ha anche intrattenuto l'idea di andare da qualche altra parte, Francia, Nuova Zelanda, gli Stati Uniti, ma ha respinto velocemente l’idea come un vagare ancora più senza meta); poi quattro. Poi due. Tutti sono molto comprensivi, nessuno cerca mai di... di ricattarlo emotivamente dopo che spiega che sta in effetti per partire. Nessun grande gesto o colpo di scena scioccante sembrano essere in serbo per lui.

Thorin non appare alla sua porta nel bel mezzo della notte, supplicandolo di restare, non una volta.

Bilbo non ha lunghe conversazioni approfondite circa le sue intenzioni con nessuno. Anche Frida, che l’ha portato fuori dopo averglielo detto, ha la decenza di mantenere la maggior parte delle sue opinioni per se stessa.

“Puoi sempre stare qui,” dice lei, dopo un po’ di lamentele sul tempo in questo periodo dell'anno in Inghilterra, “nel Paese, voglio dire. Affittare un appartamento in città. Cavolo, ti assumerei come insegnante in un batter d'occhio.”

Bilbo emette un _pfft_ e sorseggia il frappè.

“Allettante,” sorride, e questo dura una decina di secondi – ben presto, stanno parlando di incontrarsi a Londra, e così via, e non importa più.

Non importa che Bilbo voglia con tutto se stesso rimanere. Solo rimanere. Dimenticarsi di quello che deve fare per stare meglio, dimenticare di essere _responsabile_ , e _adulto_ , e _ragionevole_ , e solo rimanere. Ma già sta vivendo con i giorni contati qui – è come un sogno che rapidamente si dissolve, i colori che perdono luminosità più velocemente di quanto lui possa distinguerli, tutti i suoi ricordi che si offuscano. Se si trattiene troppo in Erebor, è preoccupato che non sarà in grado di preservare la bellezza di ciò che ha vissuto qui.

“Non posso fare a meno di sentirmi come se questo fosse colpa mia,” proferisce Gandalf – Gandalf, con cui Bilbo non ha voluto incontrare _affatto_ , ma in qualche modo ha finito per ‘accidentalmente imbattersi in lui’ presso il Palazzo di Giustizia – e Bilbo, che è stufo di _colpe_ e _accuse_ , ride, una risata più secco della carta polverosa.

“ _È_ colpa tua,” replica con calma.

Stanno seduti su una delle panchine in pietra del parco che circonda l'antico edificio, e il tempo è beatamente non autunnale, il sole che offre calore dove presto ci saranno solo le foglie chiare e leggere della quercia come un disegno allegro sui prati verde lussureggiante. Bilbo si sente ben riposato e piacevolmente stanco, e sicuramente non arrabbiato con Gandalf. Ha avuto abbastanza tempo per capire esattamente ciò che prova verso l'uomo, e non ha nulla da perdere ora, nessun problema a dire le cose come stanno.

“Mi hai dato una splendida opportunità, offrendomi questo lavoro,” dice, ignorando il cipiglio di Gandalf, “sul serio. Non ti incolpo per avermi trascinato in Erebor – tutto sommato, è la cosa migliore che mi sia mai successa. In un certo modo. Parti di essa. Ma ci sono molte altre parti che avrei volentieri evitato, e sì, la maggior parte di quelle sono successe perché mi sono lasciato far coinvolgere da te sempre di più nei tuoi piccoli schemi di cui non ne avevo la minima idea. Suppongo che sarebbe stato bello sapere che sarei finito per essere una pedina nei tuoi giochi ad alto rischio, ma eh, non si può avere tutto.”

“A proposito di giochi ad alto rischio,” Gandalf ignora completamente le parole di Bilbo, ancora una volta, “Potrei inserirti come risorsa per l'MI6, se vuoi. Se vuoi firmare–”

“No. Assolutamente no.”

“Significherebbe solo che l'agenzia avrebbe un file ufficiale su di te, e–”

“Al contrario di quello non ufficiale hanno adesso?” scherza Bilbo.

“Bilbo…”

“Gandalf, no,” Bilbo ride senza un accenno di umorismo, “non me ne frega un cavolo di quello che vuoi offrirmi. Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, o delle tue scuse _mascherate_ come aiuto. Voglio solo allontanarmi da tutto questo, da _te_ , e da tutto quello che rappresenti. È abbastanza chiaro per te?”

Gandalf trattiene solo il suo sguardo, senza dubbio rimuginandoci sopra nella sua testa, e Bilbo sa che finirà per essere amareggiato per questo. Buon Dio, una volta erano amici. Tanto tempo fa.

“Sei sicuro che io non possa assolutamente aiutarti con qualcosa?”

È abbastanza gentile, ma Bilbo ha finito con tutto questo.

“No. Hai fatto abbastanza, grazie. Tra poco torno in Inghilterra, e mi piacerebbe sapere che questo – tutto questo – sia finito. Che non apparirai alla mia porta di punto in bianco, con altre emozionanti avventure in serbo.”

Gandalf apre la bocca, ma saggiamente decide di non dire quello che stava per dire, e abbassa semplicemente la testa, sorridendo tra sé. Lo sguardo che poi lancia a Bilbo è quasi sinceramente commosso.

“È finita,” dice, “te lo prometto.”

***

Non è passato nemmeno un anno. Se ne rende conto che quando Kíli parla del Natale, e se potevano venire a Londra per allora. Non è nemmeno passato un anno da quando Bilbo è venuto qui, e festeggerà il Natale da solo. E il Capodanno. E non ci sarà per il compleanno di Fíli ('il 14 gennaio, segnatelo!'). Il segnalibro nella sua agenda spessa è ora sulla stessa pagina del grande cerchio rosso che racchiude la parola ‘Partenza’, ed è troppo tardi. Troppo tardi per venir sopraffatto dalla nostalgia e tirarsi indietro.

Il suo volo è domenica a mezzogiorno, la terza domenica del mese di Dicembre. Il suo contratto fa il proprio corso il primo, naturalmente, ma il consenso generale è che lui resterà il fine settimana per... beh, per dire addio. Per bene. Una volta per tutte. Ancora una settimana alla partenza. Un’ _ultima_ settimana alla partenza.

Aspetta un tempo decente per la metà di essa, per portare Fíli alla sua ultima lezione fuori. Lo aveva promesso. E non sarà molto una lezione, ovviamente. Camminano fianco a fianco, infagottati nei loro cappotti, beatamente soli, a parte Bert che li osserva da una distanza di sicurezza. Non sono diretti da nessuna parte in particolare.

“E se vengo rimandato a Letteratura quando non sei qui?” chiede Fíli, trascinando i piedi sulla ghiaia dolcemente smerigliata del sentiero, di tanto in tanto dando calci, le mani affondate nelle tasche, spalle squadrate.

“Sono sicuro che non accadrà,” Bilbo sorride, “parleremo comunque via Skype, ricordi? Ti prometto che saprò capirlo quando batterai la fiacca.”

Fíli fa uno sbuffo di scherno, ma sembra soddisfatto della risposta.

“Raccomanderai anche una nuova tata?”

“Se Balin trova qualcuno disposto a fare il lavoro, poi certo,” ribatte Bilbo giocosamente, e Fíli non può nascondere il sorriso per un secondo fugace.

“Non siamo poi così male,” accusa Fíli.

“No, non siete così male. Siete fantastici. Ma non sono molto sicuro che sarete così desiderosi di farlo sapere molto presto a chiunque prenderà il mio lavoro.”

“Questo perché non vogliamo nessuno che prenda il tuo lavoro,” replica Fíli molto semplicemente, aggiungendo poi, quasi divertito, “abbiamo già un patto, sai.”

“Oh?”

“Già. Di… com’era? Fare il diavolo a quattro? Già. Di essere così orribili che nessuna bambinaia – scusa, scusa, _tutor_ – ci vorrà. Nessuno al mondo sarà in grado di gestirci, e così Balin alla fine dovrà richiamarti.”

Fíli sta ovviamente scherzando, ma il petto di Bilbo si stringe comunque dolorosamente.

“Beh,” si sforza di mantenere un tono leggero, “non rendete le cose troppo difficili per Balin. È anche il suo lavoro, sai, prendersi cura di voi.”

Il fatto che qualcuno lo potrebbe sostituire è ancora un'altra cosa di cui Bilbo non si è reso conto se non molto tardi – riesce a fargli completamente la nausea ogni volta che ci pensa. Qualcun altro che si avvicina ai ragazzi, che li vede quotidianamente, aiutandoli a crescere, condividendo i loro segreti… Sa che sono riluttanti a lasciarlo andare ora, ma che dire tra un anno? Due anni? Cinque? A malapena lo ricorderanno.

“Promettimi una cosa, Fíli,” dice molto più seriamente di quanto avesse previsto, e così evoca un sorriso quando il Principe gli presta più della sua attenzione, continuando più costantemente, “prenditi cura di tuo zio. Non essere arrabbiato con lui solo perché a volte non sa come parlarti. Sai – assecondalo, lascia che ti aiuti con la matematica e la fisica ogni tanto. Sei tutto quello che ha. Puoi farlo per me?”

Si fermano ad una panchina solitaria, in fondo al parco, non c’è un’anima in giro – la brezza incessante spoglia i castagni delle loro foglie e scompiglia i capelli del ragazzo mentre osserva Bilbo senza parole, per un lungo tempo.

“Credo di sì,” dice alla fine, pensieroso.

“Grazie. Oh, e... ho qualcosa per te.”

“Che cos’è?” Gli occhi di Fíli si allargano, e si mettono a sedere sulla panchina, fianco a fianco.

“Questo,” Bilbo tira fuori il regalo trionfalmente, “Apparteneva a mia madre, e poi è appartenuto a me, e ora è tuo. Aggiungi la tua firma sull'ultima pagina... vedi? Qui.”

Il Principe gira il piccolo libro blu con un motivo e le lettere in oro in rilievo tra le sue mani, come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta.

“Tom Sawyer,” borbotta.

“Il primo libro che abbiamo letto insieme,” Bilbo sorride, “è un po’ vecchio, quindi trattalo con gentilezza, va bene?”

“Va bene. Uh... grazie,” mugola Fíli, gli occhi ancora incollati sulla copertina leggermente sbiadita.

“Prego. Adesso andiamo. Dobbiamo ancora dire a Balin dei nostri piani.”

I piani sono abbastanza semplici. Trascorrere un ultimo giorno piacevole con i ragazzi prima... beh, l' _ultimissimo_ giorno. Bilbo ancora non dovrebbe guidare, ma Bofur accetta il lavoro abbastanza velocemente – insieme, vanno in città per prendere i ragazzi da scuola, e poi tutti trascorrono un fantastico pomeriggio a riempirsi di dolci e frappè nel negozietto preferito dei Principi. E questo è tutto, davvero. Niente di elaborato, niente di straziante se Bilbo può farne a meno. Eppure, i ragazzi si rifiutano di lasciare la sua presenza – Kíli in modo molto ovvio, e Fíli più sottilmente, ma difficilmente può protestare. Come non poteva protestare quando gli hanno chiesto di cenare all’appartamento di Thorin. Perché hanno imparato ad amarlo così tanto. Perché non hanno idea che Bilbo non ci ha messo piede lì dentro da quando è tornato a Palazzo dall'ospedale.

Ma non può protestare, e anche Thorin ha accettato abbastanza facilmente, e così loro cinque, insieme a Thráin, si siedono intorno al grande tavolo, e Bilbo pensa che se si impegna, sarà capace di respirare attraverso questa cena. Si aspettava che fosse in qualche modo più difficile, in effetti. Dio, tutto questo dovrebbe essere più difficile. Tutto questo.

Ma almeno ha l’occasione di vedere che qui, ha realizzato qualcosa. I ragazzi e lo zio chiacchierano abbastanza facilmente, Thorin getta spesso lo sguardo verso Bilbo, ma non atrocemente spesso... è bello. È bello così. Bilbo può lasciarli così. Ha a malapena avuto una conversazione di più di cinque minuti con Thorin dopo l'incidente con Fíli che si era arrabbiato con lui, e Bilbo suppone che sia così che le cose realmente accadono nel mondo reale. Con calma. Non senza dolore, solo... non in modo inutilmente drammatico. Ironico, veramente, rispetto a... beh, alla maggior parte delle sue bravate qui.

Il che è il motivo per cui è... sì, scioccato è una buona parola... scioccato, quando Thorin in effetti _appare_ alla sua porta più tardi quella notte, molto tempo dopo che Bilbo ha messo i ragazzi a letto e gli ha promesso che potranno aiutarlo a fare le valigie domani. È nel bel mezzo del piegare le camicie in pile ordinate, contento di aver deciso di comprare una nuova valigia – il suo guardaroba è cresciuto notevolmente durante la sua permanenza qui – quando qualcuno bussa alla porta incerto. Bilbo lo sa subito.

Thorin non implora – Bilbo lo odierebbe. Lo bacia – dopo i primi momenti di chiacchiere un po’ soffocate, finalmente si rendono conto dove si trovano. Cosa c'è davanti a loro. Che non c'è molto di esso. Dio, Bilbo è davvero contento che succede. Qualcosa tra di loro scatta – un secondo prima, sta facendo un commento casuale sulla qualità dei calzetti ereboriani, e il secondo dopo, le mani di Thorin stanno cullando il suo volto e lascia cadere i calzetti sopracitati e cespica per ottenere una presa sulla parte anteriore della camicia di Thorin invece.

Non è molto ben pensato, e non è sicuramente uno dei loro baci più morbidi, ma fa il suo lavoro. Bilbo sente che un'ultima piccola parte di lui finalmente si colloca di colpo al suo posto. Ha fatto. Ha finito. Il cerchio si chiude, e lascia che un singolo bacio lo tenga insieme e lo frantumi allo stesso tempo, spezzandogli il cuore e ricordandogli anche che è in grado di battere.

“Me ne vado comunque,” mormora, le mani che si rifiutano di separarsi dalla fornace del petto di Thorin.

“Lo so. Volevo solo…”

“Sono contento che l’hai fatto. Davvero.”

_Prenditi cura dei ragazzi. Prenditi cura di te stesso. Va a letto ad un’ora ragionevole, non lasciare che questo ti spezzi. Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo._

Ci sono così tante cose che Bilbo potrebbe dire, dovrebbe dire.

“Non lasciare morire le piante.”

La risata breve, sommessa di Thorin apre una voragine nel bel mezzo del petto di Bilbo, una che non pensa si chiuderà molto presto.

“Farò del mio meglio.”

“Bene. E nel caso dovessi, ehm…”

“Non reare?”

È la volta di Bilbo di ridere, e forse questo è il modo migliore per far andare le cose.

“Non reare, sì,” sorride, guardando in penombra gli occhi scuri del suo Re, “passa pure a trovarmi.”

***

E questo è tutto. Bilbo ricorderà sempre il suo ultimo fine settimana in Erebor con affetto. Il sabato trascorso con i ragazzi, e con Balin, a firmare tutto ciò che è necessario nel caso in cui decidesse di parlare della sua esperienza in Erebor, sarebbe costretto per legge a tenere la bocca chiusa sulla maggior parte delle cose che ha... beh, vissuto qui. Ma accidenti, tutto questo non importa.

Ciò che conta è i Principi che ridono e si lanciano i calzetti arrotolati mentre lo ‘aiutano’ col fare le valigie. Ciò che conta è la gente che si ferma a salutarlo mentre si affretta dietro Balin qua e là. Ciò che conta è Dwalin che cerca di convincerlo a tenere la pistola quando va a restituirla ufficialmente, burbero e severo, ‘ _chissà, potrebbe servirti qualche volta, voglio dire, guardati, letteralmente attiri guai_ ’, e tutti e due ridono su Bilbo che la fa inceppare in Inghilterra causando problemi per Erebor, anche dopo essersene andato, no grazie.

Ciò che conta è che Bilbo non ha pianto, nemmeno una volta, quando è ritornato a Palazzo dopo il suo ricovero in ospedale, ma scoppia a piangere spontaneamente quando i suoi amici e colleghi si riuniscono per fargli una festa di addio a sorpresa molto improvvisato ieri sera, nella caffetteria, naturalmente.

Riceve abbastanza bottiglie di vino da venir arrestato all'aeroporto probabilmente, e un cesto di salumi e insaccati e formaggi da Deidre che non ha idea di _dove_ sistemare, e pacche sulle spalle e saluti e risate e lacrime.

Pensa di essere forse fortunato. Forse le decisioni giuste ti fanno sentire così. Pensa forse, verrà un giorno in cui tornare qui, per una visita o per rimanere, non sarà un’idea inverosimile. Forse il suo futuro non è scolpito nella pietra, e forse coinvolge Erebor, e forse di non essere sicuro è una buona cosa.

Si sveglia prima che il suo allarme suoni la mattina dopo, ed è sorprendentemente fresco e meno sorprendentemente emozionale. Scivola nel suo designato abbigliamento da viaggio, controlla i documenti di viaggio, cerca di ricordare il suo stato d'animo da viaggio. Un fattorino viene per il suo bagaglio, e i Principi vengono ad accompagnarlo al piano di sotto, tenendogli le mani, entrambi, mentre l'ascensore li porta lentamente verso l'ultimo addio di Bilbo.

Fa freddo, e sta per piovere presto, e il respiro di tutti viene immediatamente congelato in nuvolette, ma sono tutti lì – Bombur con Mirjam a braccetto, Balin con Dwalin, Deidre e anche Thráin, ancora una volta sepolto in tutte le coperte che la sua sedia a rotelle può trasportare. E naturalmente Bofur, nella sua uniforme da autista, dato che sarà lui a portare Bilbo all'aeroporto.

Thorin, cappotto scuro su un abito scuro, in piedi contro il vento e freddo come una colonna.

Bilbo gli porta i ragazzi, e va a fare i suoi saluti. Baci su entrambe le guance da Mirjam. Un abbraccio spacca-ossa da Bombur. Mano sulla spalla e l'ordine di fare attenzione e rimanere in contatto da Balin. Un sorriso insolitamente serio da Dwalin. Un bacio sulla guancia e un commento sul mangiare correttamente, ‘ _anche se l'Inghilterra non è Erebor quando si tratta di pierogi_ ’ da Deidre. Gratitudine e ‘ _è stato un onore conoscerti_ ’ da Thráin, rassicurandolo ancora una volta che Bilbo si ricorderà davvero di scrivergli come da accordo.

Kíli e Fíli, le guance rosse e i capelli scompigliati dal vento, gli stringono entrambi la mano molto in modo molto serio, poi Kíli rompe l'incantesimo e si lancia tra le braccia di Bilbo. Bilbo lo solleva da terra abbastanza facilmente, nonostante la sua ferita, e lo ciondola dolcemente e gli sussurra di essere bravo e di essere coraggioso e sempre sorridente e prendersi cura di tutti perché è l'unico che può farlo, e si asciuga le lacrime con i pollici quando lo mette giù, assicurandosi che il sorriso lacrimoso resti al suo posto quando gli prende il naso tra le dita sempre con molta leggerezza.

Anche Fíli ricorre ad un abbraccio, non così lungo e non in un modo così trasparente ed emotivo, ma Bilbo si sente le mani affondano nel suo cappotto, e riconosce il respiro tremante che scuote tutto il suo corpo.

Una stretta di mano, naturalmente, una stretta di mano. Entrambe le mani del Re si chiudono sopra quella destra di Bilbo quando si muove per fare lo stesso, e così finiscono lì, aggrappandosi a vicenda nel freddo crescente.

“Grazie,” gli dice Thorin, voce profonda ma anche dolce, “per tutto.”

Bilbo annuisce. _Grazie a te. Tienili al sicuro. Starai bene. Starete tutti bene. Starò bene. Prima o poi._

Ma non dice niente di tutto questo. Non dice proprio nulla, infatti, perché tutte le parole si impigliano in gola e non vanno oltre. Ma Thorin lo sa. Non è vero? Certo che lo sa. Sì.

Il calore sparisce fin troppo rapidamente dopo che si lasciano andare. E Bilbo scopre di essere prosciugato. Thorin gli fa un cenno con la testa, sempre così eccellente a tenere tutto sotto controllo, il suo sorriso dolce e solo un po’ sofferente, e Bilbo lo ricambia e sente dolore della gola.

Sale in macchina in fretta, perché le lacrime stanno ancora solcando le guance di Kíli e Fíli gli tiene la mano stretta, anche i suoi occhi lucidi, e Thorin lo guarda, e il Palazzo si staglia dietro di loro, grande e bianco e vecchio, e gli alberi, aiutati dal vento, gli sussurrano e gli sibilano di _ressstare_.

Comincia a piovere non appena Bofur guida la macchina fuori dal cancello, picchiettando dolcemente sulla tettoia, e Bilbo pensa che i rivoli e le gocce di pioggia sul finestrino oscurato possono essere considerati come un incoraggiamento sufficiente per lasciare scorrere le proprie lacrime scorrono finalmente libere.

L'ultima cosa che vede del Palazzo Reale di Erebor è la sua silhouette monumentale mentre l’auto fa un grande arco lontano da esso, le porte del pesante, alto cancello principale si chiudono lentamente. Afferra la sua borsa a tracolla in grembo e tira su col naso, poi geme esasperato.

“Cosa c'è?” chiede Bofur, fin troppo preoccupato.

“Oh, niente, niente,” balbetta Bilbo, la sua voce tremante, sopraffatta dalle lacrime, “è solo che ho messo tutti i miei fazzoletti nella valigia e ora non ne ho uno con me.”

E nessuno può dare loro la colpa se la prendono come un'opportunità per ridere piuttosto che per piangere.

***

“Ti auguro tutta la fortuna del mondo,” gli dice Bofur dopo che hanno raggiunto la loro destinazione in modo sicuro, abbracciandosi in abbondanza, “dico davvero.”

“Tieni d’occhio tutti quanti, per favore,” gli ordina Bilbo, e viene ricompensato con un saluto militare.

“Lo farò. Tu rimani al sicuro. E in contatto.”

“Sì,” Bilbo sorride, “Farò del mio meglio.”

 _Tutta la fortuna del mondo_ , pensa mentre addentra nella sala d’imbarco dell’aeroporto di Azanulbizar. Lascia Erebor più ricco di innumerevoli vestiti e scarpe e uno smoking molto raffinato, più ricco di una cicatrice da dodici punti molto nitida, più ricco di ricordi e cuore spezzato, e, naturalmente, più ricco delle quantità atroci di denaro, dirigendosi verso un piccolo appartamento freddo e vuoto di Londra, e pensa che l'unico colpo di fortuna che può desiderare sia l’assenza di pioggia in Inghilterra.


	26. Capitolo XXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> non mi ha mai spezzato il cuore, l’ha solo trasformato in una bussola che mi riporta sempre a lui ~ clementine von radics

Ovviamente, sta piovendo in Inghilterra. Heathrow è più tetra di quanto la ricordi, ma del resto, ha trascorso la totalità del volo diventando lentamente daltonico – un effetto collaterale del dolore, ovviamente. Gli serve un sacco di tempo per tutto. Scendere dall’aereo, venir accolto nel paese da un assistente di volo bruscamente ignorante sul suo stato d'animo, aspettare il bagaglio... La pioggia grigia scende sui marciapiedi grigi, e una massa di gente grigia si affretta qua e là, senza un minimo di considerazione – viene rallentato dalle sue tre valigie, la ferita e il cuore pesante, e quando chiama un taxi, sembra come se fossero passati secoli da quando si era svegliato nel suo piccolo appartamento in Erebor quella mattina.

Non ci sono stati grandi epici eventi imprevisti precedenti alla partenza, nessun Thorin che appare nell'aeroporto di Erebor per impedirgli di partire, e Bilbo non si rende nemmeno conto che forse se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare finché non li separano un paio di paesi e un mare. No, è tornato... _qui_ adesso (chiamarla casa non gli va ancora a genio, e si chiede se succederà mai), e ha fatto la cosa giusta a partire e Thorin ha fatto la cosa giusta a lasciarlo andare, ed è triste, ed è orribile, e Bilbo odia essere un adulto su tutto.

Il tragitto in taxi al suo appartamento dura un’eternità. La radio del conducente chiacchiera, un mormorio indistinguibile di notizie che Bilbo non si può prendere la briga di ascoltare – lascia che si armonizzi con tutti gli altri rumori, le auto strombazzanti e motori che accelerano e la pioggia che picchietta, e fissa il trambusto con occhi ciechi.

È ancora verde. La porta al suo appartamento è ancora di quel colore verde bottiglia, e non sa quello che si aspettava davvero – una parte di lui immaginava un colore sbiadito, la lacca incrinata, perché è stato lontano per tanto, tanto tempo, giusto? ... Ma la verità è che non è così, ed eccolo lì, e la vecchia porta sembra quasi accusatoria – come osa supporre che qualcosa sia cambiato?

Il taxi si allontana prima che Bilbo possa chiedere al conducente di aiutarlo con le valigie – non dovrebbe avere nulla di pesante comunque – ma per fortuna ha smesso di piovere. E così Bilbo si ritrova nella via con la sua caterva di bagagli, desiderando di essersi portato il bastone, e fissa il vuoto e cerca di ricordare come respirare.

“Signor Baggins!”

È il signor Gaffiere, il vecchio padrone di casa, che lo aspetta all'appartamento come da accordi, e sta ora zoppicando verso di lui giù per le scale. Anche lui sembra esattamente lo stesso. È come se Bilbo non fosse mai partito.

“Salve,” riesce a evocare un sorriso un po’ amaro, e l'uomo lo squadra.

“Ha un aspetto un po’ logoro,” commenta, “cos’è che ha fatto in quel suo paese?”

“Un semplice lavoro di tutor,” Bilbo ridacchia anche se fa male solo a pensarci, “gli racconterò tutto, ma forse non per strada?”

Forse. Dio, l'appartamento è più piccolo di quanto ricordi. Più scuro, anche, e odora vagamente di gatto. Il padrone di casa parla a vanvera sulla persona che ha vissuto qui quando Bilbo non c’era, ‘ _sono solo contento che è tornato, e non aggiungo altro – spero ci sarà meno fumo di marijuana, almeno_ ’, e Bilbo valuta i danni dalla sua sedia al tavolo vicino alla finestra. Tutte le credenze sono a posto. Il divano sembra quasi intatto (anche se è certo che prenderà comunque una nuova coperta per esso, e presto). La TV è ancora lì, così come la libreria, tutta vuota e anche se non esattamente coperta di polvere, tutto sembra ancora... abbandonato. In attesa di lui. Lo odia.

“E lei che mi dice?” chiede il padrone di casa, mettendo una tazza di tè davanti a Bilbo, “qualche storia eccitante dall’estero?”

Prima, Bilbo fissa il liquido scuro lentamente vorticoso, poi il tondo viso onesto dell'uomo.

“Non... non proprio, no,” decide alla fine, e il padrone di casa si acciglia, ma poi sorride.

“Capisco. Deve essere esausto, adesso la lascio. Ho acceso il termostato stamattina, ma conosce bene questa vecchia cianfrusaglia, ci vorrà un po’ prima che si senta alcuna differenza. Passerò domani per l’anticipo dell'affitto di cui abbiamo parlato, se le sta bene?”

“Oh, sì, sì, perfettamente bene. Grazie.”

 _Perfettamente bene._ Bilbo lo guarda andare alla porta, blaterando sul rispondere a qualsiasi domanda Bilbo potrebbe avere, ‘ _sa dove trovarmi_ ’, e solo quando la porta si apre e si chiude scricchiolando, si rende conto quanto sia veramente freddo.

Rimane seduto per più tempo, rimane seduto e basta, e ascolta. Il rubinetto perde, come ha sempre fatto, e i gatti lo stanno accogliendo con una serenata confusa di sibili e miagolii affamati, senza dubbio rannicchiati sui bidoni fuori... Si nasconde il viso tra le mani e geme, ma qualsiasi emozione si aspettava che lo soggiogasse non arriva mai. Sente freddo e dolore ed è ai limiti della fame, e questo è tutto.

Può ancora vedere tutti loro in modo perfetto, lì in piedi in cima alle grandi scale di marmo bianco in una linea perfetta, i loro volti mentre si scambiavano i loro ultimi addii... Ma lui è qui ora, e il tè ha quel sapore decisamente amaro che non assaporava da quasi un anno, e sta cominciando a piovere di nuovo, e non sente altro che stanchezza assoluta.

Alla fine, si trascina in camera da letto – è ancora più freddo lì, e il letto è nudo e l'armadio vuoto, e non sa se ha quello che serve per riempire tutti questi spazi vuoti simili a ferite aperte.

Ma immagina che dovrà iniziare presto, se vuole superare l'inverno.

Disfare i bagagli è il modo più facile per tenersi occupato, davvero – la vista delle sue valigie nel bel mezzo del salotto è abbastanza deprimente da farlo scattare in azione, per quanto lento e poco entusiasta sia. Si sente innaturalmente felice di scoprire la sua radiolina vecchia da cucina in una delle credenze, e ci gingilla per un po’ prima di accenderla con successo sintonizzandola su... qualcosa, qualunque cosa, non sta prestando attenzione. Ha solo bisogno del rumore, ha bisogno di _qualcosa_ che scacci via la maggior parte dei suoi pensieri dalla sua testa mentre comincia a disfare i bagagli, iniziare il tentativo senza dubbio inutile di togliere l’interno di tre valigie di medie dimensioni e riempire un appartamento con una camera da letto abbastanza da dargli la sensazione di esserci vissuto.

Non diventa emotivo quando liscia i risvolti del suo smoking, coprendolo con una tela morbida abbinata ad esso in modo che nemmeno un granello di polvere si posi sul tessuto lucente. Non versa lacrime quando riempie la libreria e si rende conto di non avere abbastanza libri per farlo, perché si era abituato a prendere in prestito tutto dalla biblioteca enorme del Palazzo. Trova il raccoglitore pieno dei disegni di Kíli, appendendoli alcuni sul frigo senza alcun accenno di tristezza, riuscendo perfino a fare un piccolo sorriso. Non ci pensa nemmeno due volte a buttare l’opuscolo che ha ricevuto sull’aereo che contiene una fotografia molto bella del Palazzo.

Trovare posto per tutti i cimeli che ha raccolto nel corso dell'ultimo anno viene fatto quasi meccanicamente – la bandierina delle Celebrazioni della Pace infilata nella terra sabbiosa facendo compagnia all’unica pianta in casa finora, un piccolo cactus resiliente che probabilmente apparteneva alle persone che vivevano qui mentre lui non c’era. L'invito bordato d’oro del Gala in mostra sullo scaffale. L’album di foto di Fíli non aperto, nascosto al sicuro nel comodino. Tutti i piccoli regali che aveva ricevuto per il suo compleanno, quel misirizzi aveva comprato per se stesso nel suo bar preferito, quelle adorabili coppette per i tortini con un delicato motivo floreale che probabilmente non userà mai. Le diverse cartoline che aveva comprato e collezionato, il biglietto per quello spettacolo d'opera all'aperto dove Frida l’aveva portato secoli fa, anche quella tessera annuale per il Teatro Nazionale che gli ha dato per il suo compleanno, e che adesso non riscatterà mai...

Trova un posto per tutte queste cose, lentamente, con attenzione, con tenerezza, e ci mette molto tempo. Ha cominciato a fare buio quando ha finito, e decide che tutti i problemi della vita reale saranno trattati domani, tra cui fare spesa. La sua prima cena consiste di frugare in quel cesto regalo che Deidre aveva fatto per lui...

Ed è allora, mentre mastica i deliziosi cracker al rosmarino e la salsiccia speziata (veramente la cena dei campioni) e f zapping, cercando di capire quando i notiziari effettivamente iniziano in Inghilterra, che è finalmente sopraffatto. Le lacrime arrivano dal nulla, non sono portate da nessuna memoria particolare o qualcosa del genere – semplicemente scendono, improvvisamente gli rigano il volto e si mischiano con il gusto del suo cibo tappandogli il naso, e pensa che sia ridicolo, perché è finalmente al caldo, finalmente si sente almeno un po’ a suo agio, finalmente _sistemato_... Eppure, mentre la melodia familiare annuncia l'inizio del notiziario, Bilbo versa le sue lacrime, singhiozzando nel buon vecchio stile con le spalle che tremano e la gola che gli fa male e il fiume di lacrime che non si ferma mai, non importa quanto ci provi.

Si sente incredibilmente nauseato e incredibilmente fragile, raggomitolato su se stesso, la coperta sulle spalle che porta quell'odore di essere rimasta inutilizzata per troppo tempo, e più cerca di fermare il pianto, più dirompenti i suoi singhiozzi sono. Si addormenta sul divano così, dopo ore vedendo a malapena cosa c'è in televisione perché la sua vista è sfocata, dopo ore di lacrime che sempre tornano quando pensa che si sono finalmente fermate, e si sveglia troppo presto la mattina, rigido e freddo e dolente, la gola secca e gli occhi cerchiati di rosso, e si sente peggio che mai, e completamente impreparato ad affrontare la sua vecchia/nuova realtà di tutti i giorni.

~~~

Il vento non lo raggiunge. Il colletto alzato lo protegge da esso, le mani infilate in tasca, e sospetta di sentire già molto più freddo del tempo che rapidamente peggiora. È rigido e fissa dritto davanti a sé, spaventato di tentennare se dovesse muoversi anche solo un poco. Scambia uno sguardo con Dwalin, il quale inclina la testa in una sorta di messaggio illeggibile – Thorin non si degna di decifrarlo però. Probabilmente qualcosa sulla falsariga di ‘ _Beh? Non farai nulla?_ ’.

Beh? Certo che non farà nulla. Che scelta ha? Che scelta hanno tutti e due? Bilbo deve allontanarsi per non andare in pezzi, e Thorin deve lasciarlo andare. È l’ordine naturale delle cose. Avrebbe potuto implorare, e Bilbo avrebbe potuto prendere la decisione di essere avventato e rimanere, ed entrambi ne avrebbero sofferto, ad un certo punto, prima o poi.

Ed ecco che se ne va. Così piccolo, così pallido. È come se i ragazzi fossero l’unica cosa che lo aiutano ad avanzare, entrambi che gli stringono le mani. Un fievole sorriso brevemente gli illumina il viso quando li vede tutti loro in fila, tutte le persone che sono venuta a dire il loro ultimo addio. Thorin spasima dal bisogno di distogliere lo sguardo, di guardare tutto tranne che lui, ma trova che ha anche paura di non passare ogni loro singolo ultimo momento che avranno ad imbeversi di lui, affidando ogni singolo frammento di lui alla propria memoria come i dettagli di un quadro bellissimo.

Perché è quello che Bilbo sarà, alla fine – nient’altro che un ricordo, un guizzo di colori nella mente di Thorin, una fotografia di un tempo così surreale che Thorin dubiterà per sempre che non fosse solo un sogno.

Passa troppo tempo, troppo tempo prima che Bilbo si trovi davanti a lui. Per fin troppo tempo, Thorin si domanda come invertire tutto questo. Ma ha fatto il suo tentativo, no? Se può essere definito così. La scorsa notte, sapendo che molto probabilmente non avrebbe cambiato nulla, ha attraversato la distanza tra il suo ufficio e l’appartamento di Bilbo, e può pensare uno svariato numero di ragioni del perché fosse sciocco, ed inutile, e ingiustamente doloroso per entrambi, ma alla fine, è contento di averlo fatto. Bilbo _stesso_ gli ha detto di essere contento, e Thorin desidera fosse stato più difficile da credere.

Non si dimenticherà il dolce sussulto che è sfuggito a Bilbo quando Thorin l’ha abbracciato – ogni cosa di lui era gentile e fragile, Thorin aveva quasi paura di spezzarlo. Eppure, ha capito le sue intenzioni perfettamente, e si sono baciati come non si erano mai baciati prima e mai l’avrebbero più fatto. Thorin si domanda se anche Bilbo l’abbia sentito – ad un certo punto, era quasi sicuro che sarebbe bastato, che avrebbero potuto sistemare tutto in quel singolo prezioso momento, baciarsi e cancellare ogni cosa che si era inasprita. Ma non era così ingenuo, e Bilbo non era così ingenuo.  _Me ne vado comunque_.

 _Lo so_ , aveva risposto Thorin, _Volevo solo…_

_Essere sicuro che sei reale, che eri reale, prima che mi scivoli via tra le dita per sempre._

Già, in cima a quella scala facendosi forza mentre Kíli singhiozza silenziosamente nella spalla di Bilbo, i ricordi dello scorso anno si stanno sciogliendo insieme nella mente di Thorin, niente di più che una serie di immagini, balenando con intensità variabile. Le emozioni sono fissate saldamente a loro, per ora. Quanto durerà?

Una stretta di mano. Naturalmente, una stretta di mano. Non sarà mai sufficiente dopo tutto, ma lo sanno entrambi. La mano di Bilbo è molto più piccola e molto più fredda, e prima che Thorin ci pensi, la sta coprendo con le sue – Bilbo ha la stessa idea, a quanto pare, e così rimagono lì in quel modo per moltissimo tempo, e il vento soffia sempre di più.

“Grazie,” gli dice Thorin, e mantenere la sua voce calma è l’impresa più difficile della sua carriera, “per tutto.”

Per una frazione di secondo, Bilbo sembra come se fosse stato colpito, ma Thorin sospetta che non se ne è nemmeno reso conto. Si limita ad annuire, con la pallidissima ombra di un sorriso, e Thorin non lo biasima per non aver detto niente. Né biasima se stesso per non essere in grado di lasciarlo andare. No, aspetta, sarebbe stato davvero bello se avesse detto qualcosa. Un addio. Un ‘prego’. Qualsiasi cosa per porre fine a tutto questo.

Ma no, per l'ultima volta, Bilbo si comporta contro ogni aspettativa di Thorin, e se ne va. Senza dire una parola.

La limousine striscia lungo il viale e si allontana in modo insopportabilmente lento, ma più si distanzia dal Palazzo, più apatico Thorin si sente. Pensa di sentire qualcuno tirare su col naso – probabilmente Deidre. Piccole dita si chiudono intorno alla mano, e Kíli lo scutra timido, gli occhi pieni di lacrime come enormi pozzanghere luccicanti e scure. Thorin evoca un sorriso da una riserva che non sapeva di avere e appoggia la mano sulla spalla del bambino, l'altra che gli scompiglia i capelli e Kíli seppellisce il volto nel suo cappotto.

“Non puoi corrergli dietro?”

Ecco Fíli, guardando dritto davanti a sé, le spalle squadrate, assomigliando così tanto a suo padre, senza nemmeno saperlo.

“Non posso,” risponde Thorin semplicemente, “l’ho promesso.”

Non si sono fatti una promessa tale, non detta chiaramente comunque, ma forse sarebbe stato più facile se l’avessero fatto. Più volte nel corso delle ultime settimane, Bilbo ha ritenuto necessario assicurarlo che avrebbe fatto capire ai ragazzi perché se ne stava _davvero_ andando. Thorin ha continuato ad imbattersi in lui in modo imprevisto, incontrandolo a pranzo e nelle stanze dei ragazzi... _Desiderare_ che fosse lì quando si sedeva sul divano, sveglio fino a tarda notte, cercando di trovare una soluzione adeguata ad un problema che non aveva niente a che fare con le elezioni o le udienze o dei criminali latenti, ma si è dimostrato abbastanza potente per occupare la sua mente in prima linea, sempre.

Non importa quanto si sforzasse, non importa quanti dispositivi di distacco professionale a prova d’errore ha messo in atto, Thorin non è stato capace di pensare lucidamente da quando... da quando quella sera è tornato a casa dai suoi viaggi all'estero e l’ha trovata in rovina, in senso figurato o altro. Tutto ciò che conosceva, tutto quello che aveva dato per scontato, capovolto.

 _L’ho promesso._ Thorin ha promesso a se stesso che avrebbe trovato un modo, come aveva sempre trovato un modo. Che avrebbe fatto in modo che non sarebbe più accadute cose più orribili alle persone che amava. Il fallimento non era il proprio, non per sé, ma non è stato affatto in grado di guardare Bilbo dritto negli occhi in queste ultime settimane.

Questo – stare davanti a Bilbo, splendido, coraggioso, bellissimo Bilbo, che alla fine ha trovato il suo punto di rottura e ha deciso di _non_ attraversarlo, ma piuttosto di ritirarsi prima che fosse troppo tardi – era l'unica cosa che Thorin potesse fare per lui. Lo addolorerà sempre, quanto poco hanno _in realtà_ parlato una volta che entrambi sapevano che se ne sarebbe andato. Thorin non ha bisogno di scuse – non ne ha mai avuto bisogno né ne avrebbe mai avuto. Ha richiesto spiegazioni e soluzioni, senza la capacità di escogitare una delle due, e senza che nessun’altro le offrisse in maniera soddisfacente.

E davvero, una parte di lui se lo aspettava – dopo la rivoluzione una parte di lui ha smesso di credere nel lieto fine. Ad un certo punto, le perdite che aveva sopportato sono diventate una parte intrinseca di quello che era, e che sarebbe sempre stato. Perdere le persone ed andare avanti era sia nel suo mansionario che nel suo sangue.

L'unico problema questa volta è che Bilbo gli ha fatto davvero credere per un istante che potesse spezzare questa serie di eventi sfortunati.

“Io vado dentro,” annuncia Fíli con freddezza, poi, allungando la mano verso il fratello ancora aggrappato al cappotto di Thorin, “dai, Kíli.”

“Rimango con _Indâd_ ,” è la risposta mormorata del bambino, e Fíli si acciglia, non deluso, solo infastidito.

Sono fuori da soli ora, ad eccezione di Dwalin e le guardie del corpo dei ragazzi, e Thorin non si ricorda nemmeno di aver notato tutti gli altri che se ne sono andati.

“Vieni qui,” sospira, sollevando Kíli tra le braccia, “è freddo, dovremmo rientrare tutti.”

Fíli lo fissa con un'espressione del tutto illeggibile per un attimo, ma cammina ancora al suo fianco come si vanno a nascondere dal tempo sempre più orribile. Thorin mette giù Kíli in sala, il bambino che sembra ugualmente triste e sonnolento, sfregandosi ogni lacrima rimasta dagli occhi, e il petto di Thorin si stringe alla vista.

“Vai con Tom ora, _akhûnîth_. Ci vediamo a pranzo,” dice a suo nipote, e il bambino tira su col naso.

“Verrai a leggerci qualcosa prima di andare a letto?”

“Posso farlo io,” dice Fíli rapidamente prima che Thorin possa rispondere, ma Kíli è ancora sul punto di piangere, e così Thorin controbatte con un gentile, “certo. Ci sarò. Adesso vai, manca ancora molto tempo prima di allora.”

Li osserva andarsene, la mano di Kíli che scivola in quella del fratello, ed è solo quando non ci sono più che tutto il rumore del Palazzo intorno a lui ripiomba, mentre si trova nel bel mezzo della Sala Principale in uno stato di leggero stordimento, a malapena notando che ci sono altre persone lì con lui, che si affrettano in tutte le direzioni.

“Thorin,” la voce di Dwalin lo conduce via dalla sua confusione, “hai quella telefonata in attesa nel tuo ufficio.”

 _Manca ancora molto tempo prima di allora_. Thorin si domanda, mentre lascia che i suoi piedi lo portino attraverso corridoi e corridoi, rapido e meccanico, se così che vivrà d’ora in poi. Da un pranzo con i ragazzi ad un altro, dalle letture della buonanotte ai compiti di matematica, respirando appena nel frattempo.

 _Stai vicino a loro._ Bilbo non l’ha mai detto ad alta voce, ma è stato sempre lì – è stato il suo obiettivo fin dal primo giorno, dopotutto. Conciliare Thorin con i suoi nipoti. Ha realizzato così tante cose, nonostante tutto, e Thorin non l’ha ringraziato per questo. Come sarà, sedersi al grande tavolo da pranzo oggi, solo loro tre? I suoi ragazzi vorranno trascorrere del tempo con lui senza Bilbo che lo guida attraverso eventuali malintesi che potrebbero sorgere?

Thorin smetterà mai di vederlo ovunque si gira, vedendo il suo volto come era pochi secondi prima della sua partenza, pallido contro i risvolti oscuri del suo cappotto, i capelli scompigliati dal vento, le labbra che sorridevano debolmente e gli occhi che cercavano di trasmettere troppo in troppo breve tempo?

Riuscirà mai smettere di sentirsi come se si stesse scavando una fossa sempre più profonda con le cose giuste che fa, e le _decisioni sensate_ che prende?

~~~

Il tempo continua ad essere orrendo, come previsto. Londra probabilmente non ricorderà cosa significa la neve fino a Natale... Natale. Bilbo non vuole particolarmente pensarci, ma non può evitarlo – il primo negozio in cui entra lo travolge con canti ed esagerate decorazioni stagionali. Non osa avventurarsi verso il centro della città, ben sapendo quanto sia letale il trambusto può esserci in questo periodo dell'anno...

Non ha bisogno di molto, comunque. Cibo, sì, e un sacco. Nuove lenzuola. Un nuovo computer portatile – o forse un tablet, dato che ci si è abituato così tanto in Erebor. Una nuova agenda...

In realtà dovrebbe rallentare e cercare di _non_ comprare tutto nel giro di due giorni, ma l'idea di sedersi nel suo appartamento per troppo tempo lo riempie di un particolare tipo di paura. Non può sopportarlo. E così rifornisce il frigo prima. Facile. Un po’ deprimente, dato che i negozi qui non hanno alcune delle cose a cui si era abituato. Inoltre, ricorda a malapena come si fa l'intero ‘vivere da soli e cucinare per se stessi’ calvario. E se comprasse troppo tutto in una volta, o troppo poco...

Ma tutto ciò che conta davvero, alla fine del Giorno Uno è che è abbastanza stanco da assopirsi davanti alla TV di nuovo, niente lacrime questa volta. Forse, se non si ferma mai, se trova sempre qualcosa da fare, non ritorneranno mai più. Una buona strategia, per ora.

Giorno Due; assicurarsi di non spendere metà dei suoi fondi in prelievi – il che significa andare in banca, qualsiasi banca, ed ascoltare l’impiegato per quelle che potrebbero essere ore, e probabilmente prendersi un raffreddore per colpo dell’aria condizionata. Una volta ottenuto pieno accesso ai suoi soldi, i sistemi elettronici necessari. Una nuova carta SIM per il cellulare, un nuovo computer. Può permettersi quel diavolo che vuole, probabilmente, ma scopre ben presto che sinceramente non gli importa. Lascia l'uomo nell’odiosa divisa giallo brillante scegliere quello che pensa possa soddisfare le sue esigenze, risolutamente rifiuta ‘ _il miglior affare natalizio che si possa desiderare!_ ’, e quando torna a casa passa moltissimo tempo semplicemente a guardare il portatile prima di radunare abbastanza risolutezza per accenderlo.

Perché... sì, perché una volta lo fa, non c'è alcuna via di fuga dalla realtà. Controlla la sua casella postale prima – immediatamente e automaticamente va al suo account come personale del Palazzo, che è, ovviamente, inesistente ora, e subito cerca di dimenticare di averlo fatto – e ci sono già migliaia di messaggi ad attenderlo. Frida che si preoccupa, la Royal Bank di Erebor che gli descrive seccamente tutto ciò che ha bisogno di fare per far trasferire i fondi, _tutta_ Erebor che gli ricorda di essere stato nel paese solo due giorni fa, di essere stato una _parte di esso_ , e ora non lo è, e non lo sarà mai più.

Due e-mail da Balin, una molto professionale che richiede qualsiasi informazione ancora necessaria su Bilbo per scomparire _definitivamente_ dal libro paga del _Hurmulkezer_ , e l'altra che gli ricorda... che gli ricorda che i Principi vogliono parlare con lui al più presto possibile, ‘ _facci sapere quando sei pronto, conosci il loro programma ma posso ancora fornirtelo in forma di documento..._ ’

Bilbo non è pronto. Lo è? Non lo è? Ai ragazzi non importa – ha _promesso_ che avrebbe parlato con loro via Skype il più presto possibile, e non può deluderli in questo. Non deve. Non è che Thorin sarà dietro le loro spalle. Dio. _Fai l’uomo, Bilbo Baggins_.

Scrivere un’e-mail molto semplice e molto educata richiede molto più tempo di quanto dovrebbe, davvero. Continua esitante e distraendosi e cambiando le parole non importanti e frasi come ‘ _mi piacerebbe_ ’ e ‘ _appena ti è possibile_ ’ in tutto ciò che pensa che suonerà più come se non stesse avendo _nessunissimo problema_ , grazie mille.

Balin risponde fin troppo in fretta, e la data e l'ora vengono stabilite in modo semplice, e Bilbo in realtà non è troppo contento di essere così eccitato. Sicuramente questo non durerà a lungo – non può permetterlo. Non può passare il resto della sua vita in attesa di chiamate Skype, e nemmeno i ragazzi possono...

Ma tutto è dimenticato, almeno temporaneamente, quando lo schermo tremola vivo il giorno quasi precisamente alle quattro del pomeriggio, e le facce pallide e un po’ sgranate dei due Principi appaiono. A volte, negli ultimi due giorni, sembrava come se fossero passati degli anni da quando se n’era andato, ma ora sembra essere passato un batter d'occhio da quando li stava abbracciando davanti al Palazzo, ed è allo stesso tempo esilarante, e la peggiore sensazione del mondo.

“Bilbo!” esclama Kíli e si sporge in avanti in modo che il suo volto occupa la maggior parte dello schermo, solo per essere spostato da una parte dal fratello maggiore.

“Ehi, ci senti?” chiede Fíli, e Kíli riecheggia, “puoi vederci? Noi possiamo vederti!”

“Posso vedervi,” Bilbo sorride, contento che la sua voce abbia un tono relativamente normale, “ciao.”

“Ciao! Come stai? Sei sopravvissuto al volo?” vuole sapere Kíli, dimenandosi in braccio a Fíli.

“Certo che è sopravvissuto al volo,” il Principe più grande sospira, tenendo fermo fratello, “non sei un fantasma, vero, Bilbo?”

“Penso di no,” mormora Bilbo, scoprendo di non riuscire a combattere il sorriso – forse dovrebbe essere considerata una buona cosa. Può vedere la luce del sole pomeridiano che filtra attraverso la finestra nella stanza dietro i ragazzi, ed è un netto contrasto alle grige nuvole pesanti fuori della propria finestra. E li fa apparire quasi eterei, quasi irreali.

“Balin dice che possiamo parlare con te solo dopo i compiti,” annuncia Kíli, “ma Fíli voleva...”

“Mi domandavo se potevo parlare con te quando ho bisogno di aiuto _con_ i compiti.”

“Oh, beh, io non – non vedo perché, voglio dire finché Balin lo permette–”

“Che cos'è?” lo interrompe Kíli, presumibilmente notando qualcosa dietro Bilbo.

“Cos’è cosa? Ah, quello? Questo è solo il riflesso sulla finestra, vedi…”

“Ah, fammi vedere, fammi vedere!” pretende Kíli, e Fíli aggiunge, “facci vedere tutta la casa!”, e Bilbo deve ridere.

“Non ho esattamente… una casa. Un appartamento davvero, _davvero_ piccolo, piuttosto. Niente di speciale da vedere qui, penso…”

“No, no, facci vedere!”

E così Bilbo lo fa – trasporta il portatile attentamente e lascia che i ragazzi diano un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra, e nella sua camera da letto, e alla libreria e al frigorifero (‘ _È il mio disegno? È il mio disegno!_ ’), ed è mille volte meno struggente di quando si aspettasse, davvero. Non ha nemmeno l’occasione di chiedere loro come stanno. O come sta Thorin. O altro.

La chiamata è finita prima che se ne accorgano, perché Kíli deve ancora andare a lezione di pianoforte, e Bilbo ordina a Fíli di fare quella lettura che sa fin troppo che sta posticipando… Ed è strano, più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Siede sul suo divano dopo aver terminato la chiamata e il silenzio dell’appartamento e il rumore di sottofondo dalla strada lentamente trapelano di nuovo, in qualche modo più pesanti e più desolati di prima.

Per quanto tempo durerà? Per quando tempo Bilbo sarà in grado di essere lì per loro ogni volta che hanno bisogno di lui, come hanno appena concordato? Passa il resto della giornata a guardare le repliche di _Doctor Who_ senza prestare davvero attenzione, e si domanda quanto tempo ci metterà per sentirsi veramente solo.

E Natale è dietro l’angolo. E la sua famiglia vorrà sapere che è tornato in città. Forse potrebbe mentire, tenerli all’oscuro per un altro mese o due, perché affrontare un massiccio raduno di Natale non è attualmente molto in alto sulla sua lista di cose che potrebbero sollevare il suo stato d'animo.

No, ha intenzione di rintanarsi qui e lasciare tutta quella faccenda del ricominciare daccapo di per il nuovo anno. Questo è il piano. Quasi un mese di avvilimento davanti a sé, senza interazioni sociali, senza cercare un nuovo posto di lavoro, senza pensare troppo. Bello. Bene.

Ma, naturalmente, la cosa dura solo finché è beatamente inconsapevole delle capacità di spionaggio delle sue numerose zie. Anche prima di Erebor, non è mai stato troppo desideroso di trascorrere le vacanze con loro, ma lo ha fatto comunque. Una volta l'anno, diceva sempre a se stesso. Una volta all'anno era sopportabile, e gli diede una scusa per evitarli per il resto.

Stavolta è Primula che lo contatta, il che è sorprendente – è quella che gli piace di più, e chi gli dà meno fastidio, eppure eccola, chiedendo se ha ancora ‘ _quel lavoro governativo in Erebor_ ’, e facendo notare che vorrebbero mandargli dei regali, quindi se potesse per favore di includere un indirizzo _e_ un numero di telefono funzionante, grazie mille...

Bilbo legge la posta elettronica un paio di volte con qualche dispiacere, e trascorre un pomeriggio a decidere cosa fare. Non vuole proprio avere a che fare con la sua famiglia. Non vuole proprio rispondere alle loro domande, e spiegare le cose, e baciare le sue numerose zie sulle guance e sorridere e ripetere più e più volte che in realtà non si sposerà molto presto, no.

Ma Primula è… Prim è relativamente normale, e carina, e sembra sempre che gliene importi sinceramente, ed inoltre condivide l’esasperazione di Bilbo nei confronti di Zia Lobelia… Prima di accorgersene, fa il suo numero, anche se non è proprio sicuro di quello che dirà.

“Bilbo?! Sei davvero tu? Buon Dio, sei risorto dai morti! È così bello sentire la tua voce!” esclama la donna una volta che annuncia se stesso, e Bilbo pensa di poter sentire i bambini che ridono dall’altra parte della linea, e si domanda se Primula sia seduta al grande tavolo in quella che una volta era la cucina di sua madre...

“Altrettanto,” replica, “senti, mi domandavo…”

“Verrai per Natale? Oh, devi! Che fine hai fatto? Devi dirmi tutto – oh Pip, vuoi _smetterla_? Mi dispiace, mi dispiace. La cugina Eglantina è qui con i bambini, e c’è un po’ confusione. Dove sei adesso? Quando sei tornato da... dov’è che sei stato?”

“Erebor,” Bilbo sospira, allungando le gambe sul divano, fissando il soffitto e facendosi coraggio, “Sono a Londra adesso, sono tornato solo un paio di giorni fa, in realtà.”

“È magnifico! Appena in tempo. Devi venire a raccontarci tutti! Perché non vieni qui per Natale?”

“Non lo so, Prim, sono appena tornato...”

“E dai! Lobelia non sarà qui, sai,” ride, “sì, lei e Otto vanno a Parigi quest'anno, probabilmente a celebrare l’essere da soli per la prima volta dopo 20 anni... Sì, sì, eravamo tutti molto sorpresi...”

È così facile, chiacchierare con lei, ascoltare i drammi familiari minori e dei cugini che non sapeva si fossero sposati e che viaggiano per il mondo... Ed è allettante, forse, solo un po’, andare in macchina in campagna (o prendere il treno per la campagna, perché non se la sente ancora di comprare un’auto, a dire il vero) e vedere di nuovo la sua casa d'infanzia, e dimenticare tutto quello che negli ultimi tempi è andato a rotoli della sua vita. Mangiare un sacco, controllare i bambini, per vedere se tutto è ancora a posto come si ricorda, respirare l’aria fresca e fuggire dalle proprie responsabilità... Dio, forse è esattamente ciò di cui ha bisogno. Qualcosa da pregustare.

“Va bene, vengo a farvi visita,” decide finalmente, e Prim emette uno squittio felice che non è cambiato da quando avevano otto anni, e Bilbo si sente improvvisamente molto nostalgico.

~~~

La neve arriva con la stessa inesorabilità tranquillo di ogni anno – si sveglia una mattina e non vede altro che bianco nei giardini, un manto sopra le panchine e i cespugli e i marciapiedi e le statue, come se fossero coperti con cura da un panno sottile. È bello, in un certo senso, e i ragazzi saranno così eccitato, ma non rende l’alzarsi più facile.

Stranamente, la sua presa di posizione sul sonno è cambiata ad un certo punto da un paio di settimane. Quello che prima era un lusso irraggiungibile è ora la migliore fuga dalla sua realtà quotidiana. Ha cercato di rimanere seduto da solo nel suo appartamento i primi giorni, ha trascorso intere notti sveglio quando Bilbo era in ospedale, ma poi quando tutto diventava un po’ troppo, si ritirava finalmente a dormire. Non ha mai dormito molto – probabilmente non lo farà mai – ma c'è qualcosa di confortante nell’arrendersi ad esso, nel dichiarare il giorno concluso.

Le mattine sono ancora assolutamente orribili, naturalmente. Vagamente ricorda che non molto tempo fa, c'era un tempo in cui si svegliava con un sorriso sul volto. Inoltre, i tempi in cui si svegliava con un sorriso sul volto di Bilbo. Ricordarlo non gli fa bene, ma non può sbarazzarsene, non importa quanto duramente ci prova.

Ma almeno ci sono doveri, una volta che supera l’odio nei confronti dello spazio vuoto sul letto, e tiene sotto controllo dolore alle articolazioni che è di gran lunga troppo debilitante per essere altro che una profonda stanchezza. Bilbo pensava di aver bisogno di una pausa, e forse anche Thorin ne ha bisogno.

Dopo aver finito di governare il paese, naturalmente. Aver finito di _reare_. _Passa pure a trovarmi_ , gli aveva detto Bilbo, e Thorin spera solo di vivere abbastanza a lungo per vederlo accadere.

Nel frattempo, c'è un mucchio di confusione residua da spazzare via. Udienze a cui partecipare, dichiarazioni ufficiali da dare. Le elezioni sono state vinte, ma Dáin condivide il sentimento di Thorin – ha solo dato loro un brevissimo vantaggio. Cullato il pubblico in un falso senso di pace abbastanza a lungo in modo da potersi concentrare sul vero pericolo, ancora molto presente.

Anche con un mucchio di accuse, prove, testimonianze e dichiarazioni contro di lui, anche con la stampa che lo dilania in modo sistematico, Bundushar è ancora a prova di proiettile come sempre. La prima udienza che passano nella stessa stanza, osserva Thorin come un rettile, occhi inflessibili, riuscendo a mantenere un’aria di impenetrabile di fiducia in se stesso anche adesso, ammanettato e circondato dagli agenti di polizia.

Gli avvocati assicurano Thorin che è solo una questione di perseveranza, nessun cedimento, non permettere a Bundushar un secondo di riposo – e Thorin è perfettamente disposto a fare tutto questo. Sarà dannato se arrenderà il suo paese ora.

 _Di noi tre_ , diceva sempre Dís, _tu sei l'unico adatto per questo lavoro_. Pensa spesso a lei ora, avendo saputo quanto sua sorella avesse fatto, e si rende conto che lei sarebbe stato una sovrana altrettanto brava come lui. Probabilmente meglio. Era così giovane, e ha dato la sua vita per evitare qualcosa che Thorin ha quasi lasciato che accadesse anni più tardi, e non sa se Dís ne sarebbe orgogliosa o arrabbiata in questo momento.

Tutto quello che sa è che _di loro tre_ , lui è l'unico rimasto, e deve fare del _suo_ meglio.

Probabilmente disapproverebbe che Fíli venga a sapere di tutto questo – probabilmente disapproverebbe che _Thorin_ sia venuto a sapere di tutto questo, a pensarci bene, considerando tutti gli sforzi che aveva fatto per mantenere il segreto per sé – ma dirlo al ragazzo sembra la cosa giusta da fare. Sarà re un giorno, dopotutto, e deve capire. Inoltre, è così curioso. Balin informa Thorin che sta leggendo la storia recente con molta più attenzione ora che sa (anche se vagamente) come e perché sua madre è veramente morta, e le questioni che pone sono meglio che non vengano lasciate senza risposta.

“Perché Bundushar pensava che Bilbo fosse una spia?" ne arriva una così, di punto in bianco, una sera, loro due chinati sui compiti di Fíli, composti da problemi che sono, nota Thorin con un certo orgoglio, non particolarmente impegnativi per il ragazzo, permettendo alla sua mente di vagare.

La penna di Thorin aleggia sulla carta barcollando, e alla fine ricorre a un semplice, “è complicato.”

“Ho capito,” dice Fíli con facezia, “è stato perché il Dottor Grey voleva che lo pensasse?”

“Fíli...”

“Il Dottor Grey _è_ una spia, però, giusto? Una vera, voglio dire.”

Thorin apre la bocca per rispondere, ma il nipote lo guarda quasi con aria d’attesa, tamburellando la matita sulla carta, e la sua curiosità, benché snervante, è qualcosa da lodare, piuttosto che da rigettare, decide Thorin. _Anche Bilbo la penserebbe così._

“ _Come_ cavolo hai fatto a capirlo? Con chi hai parlato?” chiede Thorin gentilmente.

“Con nessuno,” dice Fíli in tono congedante, e quando Thorin inclina la testa, ripete, con maggiore fermezza, “con nessuno! Guardo i telegiornali, sai.”

Sembra così serio, così adulto – Thorin ridacchia. Ma Fíli aggrotta la fronte.

“Dai, dimmelo, per favore. Il Dottor Grey aveva tutti quegli uomini sotto il suo comando durante l'attacco, ed è stato qui tutto il tempo dopo che Bilbo hanno sparato, e poi Bilbo ci ha detto tutto ciò con cui lo stava aiutando, ma sono abbastanza certo che ha omesso molte cose. Voglio solo sapere tutto quello che è successo.”

“Ne sono sicuro,” Thorin sospira, poi, adocchiando con attenzione il ragazzo, dicendo le parole successive con esitazione perché non è del tutto sicuro di volerle dirle, “sai perché Bilbo è dovuto andare via, vero?”

Fíli si acciglia un po’ di più, come se non riuscisse a credere alla domanda che gli è stata fatta.

“Sì. _Aveva bisogno di una pausa_.”

Le virgolette aeree scattano in posizione in modo quasi udibile.

“Vero. E sono sicuro che ti ha anche detto–”

“Non è quello che intendevo,” lo interrompe Fíli così bruscamente che Thorin è troppo sorpreso per rimproverarlo.

“Voglio solo sapere cosa sta succedendo. Balin non mi dà alcuna risposta, dice sempre di chiederlo a te, o di vedere se riesco a trovare quello che cerco nei _libri_. Per favore?”

Thorin lo guarda in silenzio per un attimo, il testardo barlume determinato nei suoi occhi una perfetta somiglianza con quello di Dís, e pensa a infanzie rovinate e la perdita dell'innocenza. Cosa avrebbe detto Bilbo? _Beh, forse avrebbe avuto fede che saresti stato capace di pensare per te stesso ogni tanto._

“Sai una cosa?” decide Thorin infine, “che ne dici di venire con me alla prossima udienza? È lunedì mattina.”

“E mancare a scuola?” sottolinea Fíli, ma l'euforia è già evidente nei suoi occhi.

“E mancare a scuola,” Thorin annuisce, “per quanto mi riguarda, anche questa è educazione. Potresti ottenere risposte ad alcune delle tue domande, e potresti ottenere ancora più domande, ma prometto che cercherò di rispondere a tutto dopo. Che te ne pare?”

Gli occhi di Fíli sfrecciano da lui ai compiti, e poi di nuovo a lui, e scruta Thorin per molto tempo, perfettamente giustificato nella sua anticipazione di un ‘ma’ – ma Thorin non ha più riserve, non ha più ragioni per distanziarsi. Se Bilbo l’ha lasciato con una cosa, è la lentamente crescente abilità di comportarsi normalmente intorno ai nipoti. È solo sorpreso che sembra essere sopravvissuta alla partenza di Bilbo.

“Sembra fantastico,” decide infine il Principe più grande, e ricambia smagliante il sorriso di Thorin, aggiungendo in fretta, “oh, dovrai firmare una… tipo una nota, per giustificare l’assenza da scuola. Di solito era Bilbo a farle, ma…”

“Certo,” dice Thorin con fermezza, ignorando la fitta dolorosa al petto, “fammela trovare pronta per domani.”

Si rende conto troppo tardi quanto sia sembrato clinico e stupidamente professionale, ma Fíli si limita a sorridere in modo ancora più smagliante, annuendo.

“Va bene allora,” Thorin sospira, “sembra che abbiamo finito qui, sì? Hai bisogno di aiuto con qualcos’altro?”

“No, sono a posto, Bilbo mi ha già aiutato con inglese oggi.”

La sensazione di dolore sordo, come un piccolo buco nero da qualche parte nel suo petto, è più forte ora, più persistente, ma stringe i denti contro di essa.

“Mi fa piacere sentirlo...–”

“Potresti parlargli anche tu, sai.”

L'espressione di Fíli non cambia mai, guarda ancora Thorin piuttosto curiosamente, e probabilmente perfettamente in grado di vedere attraverso la sua postura improvvisamente irrigidita. Qualche tempo fa, Thorin l’avrebbe semplicemente ignorato e se ne sarebbe andato, ma sente di dovergli più di questo. Probabilmente non riuscirà ad avere una spiegazione vera, ma gli piacerebbe credere di potersi prendere dei meriti per averci provato.

“Non penso che sia una buona idea,” dice un po’ maldestramente.

“Perché?”

“Bilbo è… ha bisogno di un po’ di tempo per se stesso.”

“Ma Kíli ed io ci parliamo sempre. Non gli pesa.”

“È diverso.”

“Come?”

 _Beh, innanzitutto, probabilmente_ vuole _davvero parlare con voi._

“Fíli,” Thorin sospira, alzandosi dal tavolo e strofinandosi la fronte, “non sono stato… felice di lasciar andare Bilbo. Ma noi – era la cosa giusta da fare.”

“Deidre una volta mi ha detto che Bilbo era ciò che tutti noi aspettavamo. Incluso te.”

 _Quello_ non aveva bisogno di sentirlo con ancora un paio di ore di lavoro davanti a lui – soprattutto non così casualmente. Fíli sta diventando piuttosto eccellente a dire precisamente ciò che è necessario dire, anche se le persone non vogliono sentirlo. Una qualità essenziale per un futuro re, no?

“Ah sì?” mugola Thorin.

“Sì. Dovresti corrergli dietro.”

Thorin è un po’ a corto di fiato – una sensazione del tutto insolita, ad essere onesti, certamente quando indotta da suo nipote.

“Io non – non è così che funziona, Fíli,” riesce a dire un po’ a fatica, “qualsiasi cosa pensi che possa essere successo, ti assicuro che è molto più complicato di così–”

“Ah, ho tredici anni, _Indâd_ , non sono stupido. Ti piaceva.”

È rabbia e qualcosa di molto più vulnerabile, come il panico, in lotta per il controllo nella testa di Thorin. Per tutto ciò che ha imparato durante l'anno scorso, è ancora in gran parte all'oscuro quando si tratta di... beh, un sacco di cose, essendo di fronte alla sagacia inaspettata e l’affascinante schiettezza di Fíli. Le sue spalle si incurvano.

“Tu... sapevi questo di me?”

“Certo,” Fíli annuisce con fermezza, “lo sapevo... beh, quando ero piccolo continuavo a chiedere alla mamma quando _ti saresti trovato_ una moglie, e perché lei si era sposata prima di te... Senti, Mi dispiace. Ero curioso. Mi ha preso da parte e me l’ha spiegato.”

“Ma davvero.”

Certo che l’ha fatto. Molto tipico di Dís, essere perfettamente aperta con i suoi figli. Se fosse stata lei a crescerli, sarebbero stati inarrestabili. Più di quanto già lo sono. Dio, a tutti gli effetti, Thorin dovrebbe essere furioso, ma tutto quello che vuole fare è ringraziarla. _Non deve essere così difficile_ , era solita dire, _tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno è di un po’ di buon coraggio vecchio stile_.

In tante cose ultimamente, Thorin è stato determinato, e inflessibile, rigoroso e... Raramente coraggioso. Sopravvivere a tutto quello che la vita gli ha gettato addosso ultimamente non conta. Dís non la penserebbe così.

“Ha detto che è stata davvero dura per te, e probabilmente lo sarebbe stata per il resto della tua vita,” continua Fíli, il suo tono gentile coglie l’attenzione di Thorin, “e ho pensato... beh, non so. Che Bilbo in qualche modo avrebbe reso le cose più facili, forse? È così bravo a trattare con tutti questi problemi che sembrano troppo difficili, non credi?”

Thorin ridacchia.

“Sono d'accordo,” sorride, e anche se Fíli lo guarda ancora un po’ con circospezione, Thorin sa che questa conversazione – probabilmente la più lunga che abbiano mai avuto da un po’ che non ruota intorno alla Matematica o alla Fisica – sta facendo del bene ad entrambi.

Ma viene interrotta, naturalmente, da Kíli che entra dirompente in camera, e per il momento Thorin li saluta e ritorna a governare per il resto della giornata, il disagio pesante ritorna al suo posto, gravando sulle sue spalle. Agli occhi dei bambini, il tutto appare molto più facile. Ami qualcuno, stai con loro. Trovi la felicità, la tieni. Se Thorin la pensasse come loro, avrebbe implorato a Bilbo di rimanere. Si sarebbe aggrappato su ciò che c’era rimasto di quello che _avrebbe potuto essere_ , proprio perché aveva troppo paura di affrontare la realtà. La realtà di aver trovato la sua unica possibilità di vera felicità, senza restrizioni e pura, e lasciarla andare sprecata.

~~~

Le cose migliorano. Può farcela. Non è così lontano da iniziare, per esempio, a cercare un nuovo lavoro, ma può funzionare normalmente, di giorno in giorno. Con le sue spese incredibilmente modeste, il denaro non sarà un problema per un lungo periodo – non è come se avesse intenzione di acquistare un’auto, o un nuovo appartamento, o qualcosa di simile, tanto presto.

Si sente un po’ in colpa per non aver portato nulla da Erebor per la sua famiglia, e così va a prendere un sacco di regali generici per quando viaggia a nord per stare da Prim. Hanno concordato una settimana – una settimana di lunghe passeggiate attraverso un innevato Lancashire, trascorrendo tutto il tempo possibile fuori e da solo che può agguantare senza essere scortese. Prim capirà. Certo che lo farà. Sarà lei e suo marito Drogo, e a quanto pare la cugina Eglantina con i bambini, che Bilbo non vede da anni... Non gli importa. Tutto ciò che gli interessa è scappare dalla città, fuggire nella natura e sperare di trovare un po’ di pace mentale lì.

Parla ai Principi quasi ogni giorno, e sa che presto avrà bisogno di prendere una pausa anche da quello, se ha qualche speranza di schiarirsi la mente. È qui dove tutto questo è diretto, non è vero? Allontanarsi. È in Inghilterra da solo un po’ più di due settimane, ma Erebor sembra già essere un'eternità fa e distante anni luce.

“Sta nevicando!” esclama Kíli felice un sabato mattina, e cerca di posizionare lo schermo del computer per far vedere a Bilbo fuori dalla finestra dietro di lui – invano, ovviamente.

“Fa un pupazzo di neve,” mormora Bilbo, ancora comodo e caldo nel letto – in questi giorni alzarsi prima di pranzo è un’occorrenza rara.

“Okay! Posso farlo assomigliare a te?”

“Non verrebbe un pupazzo di neve molto bello,” Bilbo ridacchia, “dov’è tuo fratello?”

“È con _Indâd_ ,” fornisce Kíli, “sono andati di nuovo ad una _anzur-ubdûkh_.”

“Un’udienza?” traduce Bilbo automaticamente, “davvero?”

“Mh-hm,” il bambino annuisce, “Fíli vuole sapere tutto.”

“Tutto… su cosa?”

“Non lo so,” Kíli scrolla le spalle, “solo tutto.”

Bilbo sta per chiedere di più, ma poi Muzmith la gattina subentra nella conversazione saltando in fronte allo schermo, e Kíli fa un gridolino di sorpresa.

“Mio Dio, è diventata grande,” commenta Bilbo, e Kíli è raggiante di orgoglio, come se fosse un suo successo che la gatta sta mangiando bene.

“È vero! Volevo chiedere a _Indâd_ se possiamo prendere un altro gatto per Natale. Deidre dice che potrebbe rattristarsi a stare sola.”

“Mamma mia,” Bilbo sorride, “due maschi e due gatti in un stanza? Immagina il caos.”

“No-o,” si lamenta Kíli, “sarebbe divertente! Non puoi ritornare e dire a _Indâd_ che sarebbe divertente?”

Un debole suono di qualcuno che si schiarisce la gola si sente allora, e Bilbo si ricorda che Kíli non è solo in camera – Balin è lì nelle vicinanze a supervisionare tutto.

“Sono sicuro che tuo zio sarà d'accordo che non è un problema, se glielo chiedi con le buone maniere,” Bilbo dirige la conversazione con attenzione, “fa un tentativo.”

Kíli sospira fin troppo profondamente per un bambino di otto anni, dimenandosi sulla sedia e accoltellando la scrivania con una matita più volte, la gattina che guardare il processo con l'interesse di un cacciatore in attesa di aggredire la preda.

“Va bene,” dice con una certa rassegnazione, “ma devi comunque ritornare. Sai come fare le voci quando ci leggi una storia.”

“E Balin non lo fa?” Bilbo ridacchia.

“No, Balin non legge!” arriva una risposta quasi indignata.

“Oh, mi dispiace, errore mio. Chi allora? Avete una nuova governante?” chiede Bilbo, non proprio sicuro di voler conoscere la risposta.

“Non ancora,” Kíli scuote la testa, ora con la matita che gratta Muzmith dietro l'orecchio, con molta confusione da parte della gatta, “ _Indâd_ legge. Ma spesso lo lascia fare a Fíli.”

“Oh,” mugola Bilbo, poi, costringendo almeno una certa determinazione nella sua voce, “dovresti lasciare che Fíli e tuo zio facciano un po’ di pratica, sai. La pratica rende perfetti, e non tutti sono un talento naturale come te e me.”

Kíli ridacchia – il più delle volte, avrebbe adottato una delle voci particolarmente eccentriche di Bilbo che aveva sviluppato per questo o quel personaggio del libro che stavano leggendo in quel momento, e avrebbe passato l'intera giornata a parlare in quel modo. _Ti stai preparando per un ruolo che non hai ancora ottenuto_ , gli diceva Bilbo, e il bambino annuiva con grande soddisfazione, il piccolo attore che era.

“Oh, reciterai in quello spettacolo presto, vero?” fa notare Bilbo per distrarsi dai suoi pensieri cupi, e Kíli diventa ancora più euforico – trascorre i successivi quindici minuti a recitare alcune delle battute che ha, gesticolando selvaggiamente e praticamente ballonzolando su e giù sulla sedia, l'emozione apparente...

Bilbo lo lascia fare. Non chiede più sulla vita al Palazzo, nemmeno parla con Balin, davvero. Rimane immobile a lungo dopo la chiamata, guardando fuori dalla finestra con occhi persi nel vuoto. Questo è ciò a cui Erebor è stata ridotta per lui – scorci della camera dei Principi, e cercare di immaginare com’è l’esterno. Può ancora vedere il Palazzo così chiaramente quando chiude gli occhi, la strada verso gli alloggi dei ragazzi impressa nella sua mente, ma anche questo svanirà alla fine. L'unica altra persona di Erebor con cui ha parlato è Balin, si rende conto. E, sì, Frida, che lo ha chiamato quando era nel bel mezzo della spesa, e ha trascorso un po’ di tempo a rassicurarla che stava bene, e solo dopo aver concluso la conversazione, si è reso conto di non aver chiesto una singola cosa su di _lei_.

I notiziari sono pieni di Erebor, per ora, se uno sa dove guardare. In un primo momento, Bilbo desisteva dal guardare ogni volta che il viso di Thorin appariva sullo schermo. Naturalmente. Ma sta migliorando anche in questo. Pensa.

_‘Il parere prevalente in questi giorni è che il resto dell'Unione Europea potrebbe ampiamente beneficiare nel seguire l’esempio di Erebor – l’applicazione della legge del regno alpino è sempre stata uno dei meccanismi più veloci, uno dei sistemi più senza intoppi, e anche ora, dopo aver subito un duro colpo che avrebbe mandato maggior parte dei paesi nel caos più totale, funziona sorprendentemente bene. L'accusa al magnate di fama internazionale, Smaug Bundushar, insieme ai membri del partito politico che ha scelto di appoggiare, e il Capo dei Servizi Segreti Ereboriani, nonché una serie di altri alti funzionari, sta rapidamente diventando il processo del secolo._

_Le controparti di Sua Maestà, Re Thorin II, provenienti da tutto il mondo hanno espresso i loro dubbi circa la stabilità del paese, ma sembra che almeno in Erebor, la monarchia, che molti considerano un concetto obsoleto, regna più saldamente mai, con le elezioni vinte a suo favore anche in questi tempi duri. Inoltre, la posizione inflessibile del Re quando si tratta della maggior parte delle normative dell'UE ha fatto guadagnare al suo paese più benefici a lungo termine di quanto previsto...’_

Quindi sì, Thorin sta andando bene – Bilbo non si sarebbe aspettato di meno da lui. Erebor è sopravvissuto a peggio, e Bilbo auspica sinceramente che questa fosse l'ultima serie di incidenti orribili gettati addosso alla Corona. Al diavolo i dettagli. Nessun canale che riesce a beccare parla mai della principessa Dís e di quello che ha fatto per garantire la caduta di Bundushar – la corrosione del Conglomerato di Moria è spesso descritta come ‘ _inaspettata ma difficilmente la prima o l’ultima del suo genere_ ’ o come ‘ _una storia ammonitoria_ ’, ma questo è tutto.

Il padre di Thorin è solitamente menzionato in relazione all'esistenza dei miracoli del giorno d’oggi, e quella volta che appare effettivamente sullo schermo, è seduto nella sua sedia a rotelle accanto a Thorin, padre e figlio con indosso abiti molto formali, uniformi coordinate molto belle uniformi, e guardando in avanti mentre file su file di membri della Guardia Reale e l'esercito marciano sotto il loro punto di vista nella celebrazione di questa o quella festa importante. Ci sono anche Fíli e Kíli, stringendosi nei loro abiti e cappotti, agitati in modo molto più visibile rispetto agli adulti – Bilbo guarda l'evento solo perché lo aveva promesso, e perché Kíli gli ha detto: ‘ _Saluteremo tanto e puoi fare finta che stiamo salutando te!_ ’, e molto presto, la tazza di cioccolata aromatizzata con solo una goccia di rum che aveva comprato di recente, cercando di _non sentirsi_ come un orrendo alcolizzato, si dimostra davvero una buona idea.

Fissa il viso di Thorin – qui, sul web mentre scandaglia le pagine del giornale di Bard, in qualsiasi momento spunta fuori davvero ovunque – e cerca di vedere oltre il marmo cesellato delle sue migliori espressioni regali. Cerca di individuare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che gli avrebbe mostrato i veri sentimenti di Thorin. Ridicolo. Doloroso, decide sempre dopo qualche tempo. Troppo da sopportare, e non dovrebbe passare il suo tempo così, per l’amor del cielo. A _struggersi_. Grandi discorsi su ricominciare daccapo e andare avanti – il suo cuore sussulta ancora ogni volta che vede il Re, e quasi tutti i giorni, lo risente per questo.

Prende una decisione abbastanza presto – la prossima volta che ha la possibilità di parlare ad entrambi i ragazzi tutti insieme, gli dirà della vacanza pianificata con la sua famiglia, e che non è sicuro che avrà accesso al wifi. È una piccola bugia, molto più facile che dire loro che ha davvero bisogno di passare quella settimana da solo, con nient’altro che i propri pensieri a tenergli compagnia.

Si lamentano e brontolano, ma sa che staranno bene – _odia_ sapere che staranno bene. Odia, ancora una volta, essere un adulto in tutto questo, sapere che sta facendo ciò che è giusto per se stesso...

Promettono di sentirsi il giorno di Natale almeno, cosicché i ragazzi posso dirgli quanto hanno apprezzato i regali che gli sta mandando – libri, soprattutto, e un bel set di matite colorate in una lussuosa custodia di legno, pennelli piatti per i dipinti di Fíli, un grande puzzle di duemila pezzi raffigurante Londra vista dalla Ruota del Millennio... Avrà un po’ esagerato, ma non può immaginare di non esprimere il suo amore attraverso tutto questo. Oh, saranno eccitati, naturalmente lo saranno, e Balin gli ha assicurato che i regali sarebbero stati consegnati in tempo...

E toltosi questo pensiero, Bilbo si dirige verso nord. Fa un’unica valigia invece di tre, si lascia alle spalle il suo appartamento senza alcun accenno di sentimento, e prendo il treno di prima mattina. Passa il viaggio estremamente lungo a fissare fuori dal finestrino, città e campi e foreste che sfrecciano accanto, mentre cerca di capire cos’è che gli manca.

C'è un pezzo di lui – qualcosa che deve aver lasciato in Erebor. È capace di spronarsi quel tanto che basta per superare la giornata e attendere con ansia quella seguente, in qualche modo. Ma oltre a questo... Niente gli porta gioia _reale_. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo che questo fosse tedioso. _Si aspettava_ che questo fosse tedioso. Tornare in pista. Reinventare se stesso, o come diavolo si dice in questi giorni. Più spesso che no, le decisioni giuste, non sono le più piacevoli, vero?

Sì, certamente. Ha bisogno solo di superare questo anno maledetto, e poi, in qualche modo, miracolosamente, sarà in grado di ricominciare da capo. Per il momento, riallaccerà i rapporti con la sua _vera_ famiglia, racconterà solo lo stretto necessario della sua storia, e cercare di iniziare a vedere gli eventi per quello che realmente erano. Un'avventura, sì. Una lezione, forse. Un'esperienza meravigliosa, per la maggior parte.

Ha solo bisogno di smettere di sentirsi come se avesse lasciato il suo cuore a Erebor, e non importa quanto duramente ci provi, non sarà mai davvero in grado di riempire quell’abisso spalancato nel petto con qualsiasi altra cosa.

~~~

Thorin sente la voce di Bilbo per la prima volta da quando se ne è andato, e pensa che avrebbe potuto farne a meno. Succede dopo aver deciso di tagliare corto le sue ore d'ufficio un giorno, e di andare invece ad aiutare Fíli con i compiti a casa in anticipo per una volta. Attraversa con calma i corridoi del Palazzo, accompagnati solo da Dwalin, e si rende conto di quanto sia diverso il posto a quest'ora, luce diversa, persone diverse che gli passano accanto e gli fanno un cenno con la tesa. È… una bella sensazione. Forse dovrebbe vagare in giro più spesso ad ore strane del giorno.

Può permetterselo ora – concedersi dei piccoli lussi. Le udienze stanno andando splendidamente, ancora di più con Fíli al suo fianco, ad ascoltare, guardare, fare domande. Thorin non lo porta mai quando è di fronte a Bundushar, anche se il ragazzo lo implora di farlo. C'è ancora qualche pericolo in quello, un debole eco di tutto ciò che l'uomo era riuscito a distruggere nei meandri della mente di Thorin come un monito a non perdere la concentrazione quando ha a che fare con lui.

I risultati dei sondaggi mostrano perlopiù che le persone si sentono sicure, a prescindere dai dubbi persistenti del loro Re. Ha pavimentato la strada verso un recupero rapido, insieme a Dáin. Anche i media stranieri sembrano pensarla così, lodandoli per la loro implacabilità, per la velocità con cui i giudici agiscono... Tutti i risultati di un lavoro estremamente duro, ma Thorin non lo vorrebbe in nessun altro modo.

È come se nulla fosse cambiato. È come se il Palazzo non fosse mai stato infiltrato, oggetto di un attacco. Thorin nota che Dwalin ancora scruta l'ambiente circostante con lo sguardo più cauto – non c'è niente che possa dire che potrà mai convincere il Responsabile della Sicurezza che tutto ciò che è successo non è stata affatto colpa sua. E così, dopo che Thorin ha rifiutato le sue dimissioni, Dwalin si è dato da fare per centuplicare la sicurezza del Palazzo già impenetrabile. Thorin è solo contento che si stia tenendo occupato, ad essere onesti. Anche convincerlo a lasciarlo fuori dall'ufficio a quell'ora insolita è stato un calvario.

Il piano dove sono gli alloggi dei Principi pullula di guardie di sicurezza, anche se nascondono la loro presenza come meglio possono, provando quasi vergogna quando si imbattono nel Re e il loro capo. Tom e Bert non sono nelle loro solite posizioni di guardia alla porta dei Principi – che è in effetti leggermente socchiusa – e per un secondo, il cuore di Thorin che sussulta nel petto rispecchia la paura che lampeggia negli occhi di Dwalin, ma poi uno scoppio di risa si sente dall'interno, e una delle guardie spiega che le guardie del corpo dei ragazzi stanno chiacchierando con Bilbo insieme ai ragazzi.

Thorin si blocca senza veramente rendersene conto, la mano a metà strada verso la maniglia della porta. Non ha bisogno di guardare per sapere che Dwalin lo sta guardando, con circospezione e in attesa. Kíli borbotta qualcosa che Thorin non capisce, e tutti ridono di nuovo, e la risposta di Bilbo segue. È sottovoce, incomprensibile, ma è ancora _lui_ , il tono morbido della sua voce fin troppo riconoscibile. Thorin fissa nel vuoto davanti a sé, in stato confusionale. Fa un passo in avanti, vacilla di nuovo.

“Stai _scherzando_!” esclama Fíli, udibilmente divertito, e Bilbo ribatte con calma, probabilmente cercando di convincerlo di qualcosa – Thorin è combattuto. Da una parte, ha la voglia di entrare e sentire di che cosa stanno parlando, ma dall’altra è anche inorridito di interrompere quel momento... e di affrontare Bilbo, sì, anche se è solo tramite lo schermo di un computer.

“E come farai con Indâd?” chiede poi Kíli, e qualcosa si stringe al petto di Thorin, una morsa dolorosa.

La voce di Bilbo gli suona come gli accordi di una canzone da lungo tempo dimenticata, familiare e confortevole, eppure così, così distante. Nel suo stordimento, fissa Dwalin, e trova nel suo sguardo preoccupazione mezza nascosta sotto un velo di doverosa aspettativa. Thorin apre la bocca per parlare, ma poi Fíli dice qualcosa che spinge Bilbo a ridere, una risata leggera e musicale, e gli artigli fantasma intorno alla gabbia toracica di Thorin stringono ancora di più. Abbassa la testa, e prima che qualcuno possa dire qualcosa, si gira sui tacchi e marcia via.

Dwalin lo raggiunge abbastanza presto, e il suo silenzio la dice lunga su cosa pensa della decisione di Thorin.

 _Dovresti corrergli dietro_. Nessun altro oltre a Fíli lo dirà ad alta voce, non certo Dwalin, che ha trascorso l'ultimo anno abbondantemente in disaccordo con presenza di Bilbo (ancor di più dopo che lui e Thorin hanno deciso di lasciare evolvere il loro rapporto oltre il regno del professionale). Ma lo stanno pensando. Deidre menziona Bilbo spesso, in modo apparentemente innocuo, di sfuggita, di solito riguardo ai compiti che solo sapeva come fare e che ora sono lasciati abbandonati. Il padre di Thorin ha già ricevuto una lettera da Bilbo, contenente tutto ciò che avevano concordato di scriversi, e ne era così entusiasta, spingendo Thorin a leggerla e passando ore nella biblioteca Palazzo a scrivere una risposta...

Manca a tutti loro. Al _Hurmulkezer_ nel suo complesso manca, perché era in qualche modo riuscito a diventare una parte intrinseca di esso, un ingranaggio senza il quale la macchina non funzionerà mai senza intoppi come prima. Thorin non ha bisogno di sentirselo dire – lo sa meglio di chiunque altro. Non ha bisogno di pensarci molto per arrivare alla conclusione che se _lui stesso_ è ciò che mantiene la macchina in funzione, Bilbo era quello che lo faceva _andare avanti_...

Ma, beh, preferisce non pensarci, per evitare di farsi venire un mal di testa e un desiderio per qualcosa di andato da tempo, qualcosa che non ha mai veramente avuto comunque.

Farebbe meglio a non passare quella che dovrebbe essere l’ora di dormire così. Sta nevicando di nuovo, non le tormente che Erebor ha dalla scorsa settimana, ma piuttosto dei fiocchi di neve grandi e pesanti fiocchi che cadono lentamente, quasi pigramente. Suo padre si assopisce sulla sua sedia a rotelle vicino alla finestra – Thorin lo aveva trovato in casa quando è arrivato, e semplicemente non gli ha chiesto di andarsene, perché è sempre più facile in questi giorni, averlo vicino – e il fioco bagliore arancione della lampada alta, l'unica fonte di luce nell’appartamento buio, è gentile con il suo viso, addolcendo le sue rughe più profonde, facendolo sembrare più giovane, più sano.

Thorin sposta lo sguardo da lui allo schermo del computer, e il piccolo orologio nell’angolo annuncia la mezzanotte, e i suoi occhi stanchi annunciano che ne ha avuto abbastanza. Fa del suo meglio per non svegliare Thráin mentre lo porta lontano dalla finestra e fuori, per affidarlo alla cura dei suoi assistenti, tuttavia, i suoi occhi si aprano ancora di raggiungere la porta. Gira la testa in direzione di Thorin.

“Figlio,” borbotta.

“È tardi, _Adad_. Stavo per mandarti a letto, se ti sta bene.”

“Tua madre...” Thráin sospira, muovendosi un po’ sulla sedia a rotelle.

“Mia madre cosa?”

Suo padre si raddrizza, e Thorin si ferma per guardarlo, e lo trova accigliato, come se stesse cercando di ricordare qualcosa. Gli ci vuole un po’ per notare che Thorin è lì, e lo fissa con uno sguardo stanco, il sorriso che si stende sul suo volto, lento e dolce.

“Niente,” risponde con calma, “tua madre ha un modo particolare di entrare di soppiatto nei miei sogni.”

Thorin sbatte le palpebre, ma il sorriso di Thráin non scompare mai, e così decide di ricambiarlo, finalmente.

“Sembra una cosa da lei. Buonanotte, _Adad_. Grande giornata domani.”

“Ah, la sfilata. Tua madre l’avrebbe adorata... Buonanotte.”

Niente cambia davvero, decide dopo che le deboli lamentele di suo padre svaniscono nel corridoio avanti. Suo padre ha avuto le sue tragedie, così come suo nonno – perdite orribili ed ostacoli impossibili da sempre hanno accompagnato la linea di Durin. Così come grandi successi e vittorie lodevoli, ma si tende a concentrarsi su ciò che si sta attualmente attraversando.

Tramutare tragedie in vittorie, l’ennesima specialità della sua famiglia. Tutto considerato, questo ne è l’emblema, quindi perché non riesce a togliersi di dosso la sensazione di aver comunque perso, ad un livello molto personale?

Rimane immobile e fissa il divano sul lato opposto della stanza a lungo, ricordando tutte le volte che veniva qui e scopriva Bilbo già seduto sopra, in attesa, leggendo, sorridente. Come era riuscito a riempire tutto questo vasto ambiente con la sua presenza, e farlo sembrare più accogliente.

Come non aveva lasciato nulla, _nulla_ dietro di sé, a parte un paio di piante in cucina, e un sacco di spazi vuoti che nessun altro tranne Thorin nota.

Sta ancora nevicando. Thorin fa qualcosa che non faceva da qualche tempo – va a mettere su un po’ di musica, per riempire saggiamente il silenzio prima che lo soffochi. I primi delicati toni rilassanti del pianoforte portano con sé la promessa di essere all’altezza della loro mansione, e così vaga in giro.

Domani starà a fianco del padre e dei nipoti a presidiare l'annuale _Ohùfuk Ubzûnêl_ , la sfilata che dà inizio alle feste natalizie, e lo sa meglio di chiunque altro quanto il paese abbia bisogno di vederla – di vedere loro. In piedi fieri. _Vittoriosi_ , ancora una volta.

Viene cullato dai toni tenui di una delle sue sonate preferiti, cercando di _non_ chiedersi perché non l’ha mai fatta suonare per Bilbo, mentre lui era ancora lì, e al mattino, ha smesso di nevicare, e il silenzio è ancora troppo pesante.

Deidre arriva con la sua migliore divisa, ben stirata, e si sofferma ad innaffiare le piante di Bilbo, chiacchierando del più e del meno, mentre Thorin si veste nascosto nella sua cabina armadio, i bottoni dorati infilati lentamente nelle asole, quasi con riluttanza. Oggi l’uniforme potrebbe essere l'unica cosa che lo terrà in piedi.

Deidre lo squadra quando entra in soggiorno, e sono beatamente da soli lì, il che suggerisce che c'è ancora un po’ di tempo per prepararsi...

“Hai controllato le tasche?”

“Se ho – hm?”

Lo fa distrattamente – Deidre non lo sta nemmeno guardando, spiegando una nuova tovaglia sul tavolo per quando i ragazzi vengono qui per cena oggi… Le sue dita si chiudono intorno a qualcosa, un foglio piegato in un piccolo quadrato. La donna alla fine lo guarda, e Thorin vede nei suoi occhi qualcosa a cui non è abituato – una compassione mescolata con… eccitazione?

“La mia _Ama_ mi diceva sempre che a volte è meglio dare certe notizie un po’ tardi,” dice Deidre poi in modo inusualmente criptico, presumibilmente parlando del pezzo di carta che Thorin sta ancora girando tra le mani, “l’ho trovato qualche tempo fa sul tuo comodino. Non l’ho letto, l’ho solo nascosto nella tasca più vicina che ho trovato. L’ho quasi stirato a vapore oggi con questi pantaloni. Perdono. Ma poi forse, non proprio.”

Thorin la guardo storto in totale confusione.

“Che cos’è?”

“Non mi stavi ascoltando? Non l'ho letto. Ma tu forse dovresti. Sono sicura che avresti dovuto averlo in circostanze molto diverse, ma, beh. Eccoci qui.”

 _Eccoci qui_. Thorin ancora capisce ben poco, ma una piccola parte di lui sta tornando alla vita, in attesa e curiosa, e anche preoccupata.

Senza ulteriori indugi – perché che cosa ha da perdere, davvero? – spiega il foglio.

~~~

Il silenzio è la cosa più bella che avrebbe potuto desiderare. Il marito di Prim, Drogo, lo viene a prendere alla stazione ferroviaria, e Bilbo si sente sempre meglio più si allontanano dalla piccola cittadina. È come aprire un libro di foto che non sfoglia fin da bambino – ci vuole un po', ma ben presto, inizia a riconoscere il panorama, le curve e la tortuosità della strada di campagna, quella stradina con i castagni, il laghetto, ora completamente ghiacciato, naturalmente... Rimane col fiato in gola quando scende inerpicando dal SUV di Drogo e posa finalmente gli occhi sulla sua casa d'infanzia. La staccionata ha ricevuto una nuova mano di vernice – parecchie, probabilmente – e il giardino ha un aspetto diverso, ma a parte questo, è la stessa vecchia casetta con le pareti di mattoni rossi e le finestre alte, e qualcosa dentro di lui si agita alla vista, facendolo avanzare con un entusiasmo quasi infantile.

“Bentornato,” Drogo gli fa un sorriso smagliante e lo porta dentro, e il cuore di Bilbo batte all’impazzata quando fa un passo all’interno della casa. L’aria porta il profumo di qualcosa di delizioso che sta cuocendo al forno, e le carte da parati sono sempre le stesse, quasi incredibilmente, e sente delle voci dalla cucina, e poi i bambini che ridono...

“Drogo? Sei tu? Oh!” arriva la voce eccitata di Primula, e prima che Bilbo se ne accorga, eccola lì, che corre nel corridoio, con indosso un grembiule e guanti da forno, ed assomiglia alla madre di Bilbo così tanto che le sue ginocchia quasi cedono.

“Bilbo! Oh, ma guardati! Hai un aspetto fantastico! Benvenuto, benvenuto!” ride, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio.

“Prim, mio _Dio_ , non avevo idea che tu fossi incinta!” Bilbo spara la prima cosa che gli viene in mente, il che suscita ancor più ilarità.

“Oh, questo tipetto? A volte persino mi dimentico che c’è. Sono setti mesi ormai.”

“Sette mesi! Ed è un maschio? Ma è fantastico!”

“Oh, ma adesso non parliamone,” lo interrompe Prim, tenendolo a dovuta distanza per guardarlo, “hai la faccia di uno che ha bisogno di una bella tazza di tè caldo. Andiamo.”

E, beh, questo, tutto questo, è davvero esattamente ciò di cui Bilbo aveva bisogno, scopre ben presto. Essere un po’ costretto con la forza a divertirsi. Tutto della casa respira ancora di ricordi d'infanzia, anche se Prim e Drogo hanno ovviamente aggiunto il loro tocco sulle cose. C'è la cugino Eglantina che lo saluta, con il suo piccolo Pipino, e _suo_ cugino Merry di cui sembra essere la baby-sitter, entrambi dei bambini di quattro anni assolutamente selvaggi che non sembrano minimamente influenzati dalla presenza di un altro adulto…

A Bilbo viene naturalmente chiesto più e più volte di raccontare a tutti di tutto, e lo fa al meglio della sua conoscenza, tralasciando enormi pezzi di storia, naturalmente, facendo sembrare la cosa assolutamente innocua. Può vedere Prim che lo adocchia un po’ con circospezione, e lui sa che la donna avrà sicuramente delle domande più tardi, ma per ora, il purè di patate viene servito, e tutto il resto può andare a farsi benedire.

Sperimenta la quiete miracolosa quando striscia a letto – la sua vecchia camera è stata adattata in una stanza dei bambini, e così si riposa in una delle camere al piano superiore, molto piccola ed accogliente. Se si ricorda correttamente, era sala di lettura di suo padre, un tempo.

Con la coperta tirata fino al mento, il gusto pesante del tè speziato persistente sulla lingua, ascolta i suoni della casa che si assesta per la notte – passi, chiacchiere indistinte al piano terra, scricchiolii e schiocchi nelle travi quando il vento si alza... Si addormenta più facilmente di quanto avrebbe mai fatto a Londra, e non sogna niente, grazie a Dio.

Si sveglia orribilmente tardi, e quasi scende al piano di sotto in punta di piedi, ma viene salutato così allegramente che quasi lo sciocca.

“Sei in vacanza, cavolo,” sottolinea Drogo, senza nemmeno sollevare lo sguardo dal giornale, offrendo un sorriso sbilenco, e Prim aggiunge, “penso che sia _d’obbligo_ dormire fino a tardi, sai.”

“Un concetto estraneo per me,” mormora Bilbo, sedendosi mentre Drogo si alza e saluta la moglie – lavora per il dipartimento locale di polizia, e il suo turno è appena iniziato.

“Allora,” chiede Prim direttamente una volta che sono soli, “quali sono i tuoi piani?”

Quando Bilbo non risponde subito – probabilmente la fissa un po’ di stucco – la sua espressione si trasforma in una di leggera preoccupazione.

“Sono davvero contenta che sei venuto qui,” gli dice, “e non ti chiederò che cosa ti è successo in quest’ultimo anno se non vuoi dirlo, ma… senti, puoi rimanere fin quanto ne hai bisogno. Fai quello che vuoi. Solo... sembra _davvero_ che tu abbia bisogno di una vacanza.”

Bilbo la guarda per un attimo, poi abbassa la testa.

“Ho davvero bisogno di una vacanza,” mormora, “Stavo solo pensando – onestamente, non lo so. Voglio andare in giro un po’, credo. Se va bene. Mi sento come se avessi bisogno di trascorrere del tempo da solo nei campi, per quanto deprimente la cosa sembri.”

“Bilbo...”

“Prometto che cercherò di non morire congelato e rovinare i tuoi piani natalizi,” ridacchia, e lo sguardo indagatore di Prim si allieva un po’.

“Qualunque cosa pensi di aver bisogno.”

Qualunque cosa ha bisogno. Ha tutto il tempo del mondo per capirlo, e crede sinceramente che potrebbe raggiungerlo qui... In un primo momento. Trascorre quello che potrebbe essere ora fuori, veramente da solo, camminando a grandi passi oltre alla periferia della città e fino al fiume dove pattinava sul ghiaccio quando era piccolo, e nella foresta al di là di esso, dicendosi che se passa abbastanza tempo da solo con i suoi pensieri... _qualcosa_ scatterà. Scoprirà _qualcosa_. Un modo per mettersi tutto alle spalle.

Gli viene consentito l'accesso alla soffitta a casa – ora è un magazzino di ciò che resta dei beni dei suoi genitori, e passa al setaccio pile di cimeli, ancora una volta alla ricerca. Non parla molto. Si siede a tavola con tutti e ascolta notizie locali e non tocca quasi mai il suo computer portatile nei giorni che precedono il Natale. È confortante, sì, per la mancanza di una parola migliore. Pacifico. Silenzioso.

Lo odia.

Segretamente all’inizio. Dicendo a se stesso che è sicuramente sulla strada giusta. Dicendo a se stesso che serve un po’ di tempo per abituarsi, non avendo una routine quotidiana stabilita. Facendo del suo meglio per convincere se stesso che riguadagnare un po’ di pace mentale è un processo lungo e doloroso.

Sta guarendo. Ovvio che sta guarendo. Corpo e anima. Certamente è meglio farlo qui che in una Londra grigia ed invasa dalla pioggia. È solo che… pensare al futuro, e rimuginare sul passato ancora e ancora sembra inevitabilmente avere a che fare con l’avere del tempo per pensare.

Come farà mai a trovare un lavoro abbastanza buono, un lavoro che lo soddisfi e che non richieda solo la sua presenza quotidiana? Come farà mai a smettere di guardare ogni singolo ragazzino ed immaginare Fíli e Kíli? Come farà mai… come farà mai a trovare qualcuno da amare nel modo in cui ama Thorin? Come farà mai a smettere di amare Thorin tanto per iniziare?

Il problema è che, decide sedendosi alla tavola molto opulenta della Vigilia di Natale, immaginando come debba apparire il Palazzo tutto decorato in questo periodo dell’anno, ha sempre pensato di poter gestire tutto da solo. Trovare risposte a tutto da solo. Sua madre, lei stessa da sola in tutto, gliel’ha probabilmente insegnato, nolente o volente.

Quando la mattina di Natale Prim accidentalmente entra in camere sorprendendolo a cambiarsi e vede la cicatrice, Bilbo decide di prenderlo come un’opportunità.

Ha raccontato la sua storia così tante volte, in versioni differenti e in momenti differenti, tuttavia sembra sempre un grandissimo calvario, rivivere gli eventi. Stavolta inizia con un ‘ _Mi sono innamorato_ ’.

~~~

_Il tuo letto è troppo grande. Per una persona sola, intendo. Dio, okay, questo non sta andando nel modo in cui volevo, quindi ricomincio e basta (In realtà ho sprecato fin troppo carta a forza di ricominciare, ahimè). Sono qui. Nel tuo appartamento, da solo. È ancora un po’ surreale per me. Non ti dicono queste cose alle elementari, sai. Di tutti i sogni che ho avuto, questo non è mai stato nemmeno una possibilità. Astronauta, sì. Veterinario, molto spesso. Comprare piante per un Re, non se ne è mai parlato nemmeno. (Le piante stanno bene comunque, non lasciare che muoiano quando non sono qui.)_  
_Ma sì, eccomi qui, e il tuo letto è grande e molto regale, e ti sto scrivendo questo con la penna che mi ha dato che ha sopra quella tua piccola cresta, e suppongo che il punto è, passo giorni interi senza rendermi conto con chi trascorro il mio tempo. Quanto sono fortunato._  
_Lo so che dubiti dell’aspetto romantico delle lettere scritte a mano, ed è fin troppo tardi per me per tentare della poesia. Quindi il punto di questo è quasi del tutto incomprensibile per me, e probabilmente lo sarà anche per te. Ma è risaputo che con certe cose è più facile scriverle che dirle. Non mi sono mai considerato una persona particolarmente coraggiosa. Testarda, sì. Ma non coraggiosa._  
_E ho paura di un sacco di cose – ho avuto paura di un sacco di cose ultimamente. Forse domani mi sveglierò nel mio letto notevolmente più piccolo e scoprirò che questo è stato in effetti tutto un sogno. Forse finirò per fare un gran casino se viene fuori che non è un sogno, e –_  
_Ho perso il filo del discorso e sono anche rimasto senza carta. Sono così fortunato ad aver trovato te, tutti voi. Mi manchi. Parlano incessantemente di come ti ho cambiato – beh, sai, per quanto riguarda i ragazzi e così via – ma nessuno si è mai soffermato a prendere in considerazione quanto tu abbia cambiato me. Se avessi più coraggio, probabilmente suggerirei una qualche sorta di patto che coinvolge l’eternità (Deidre sembra aver detto a Fíli che noi due abbiamo un “accordo”, forse dovresti indagare). Ma al momento sto sprecando tutto il mio coraggio per non buttare via questa lettera proprio come ho fatto con le altre, e ho anche sonno, quindi concludo qui, covando una debole speranza che se la nascondo bene, non la troverai per settimane, mesi, anni, e finiremo per riderci sopra. Oppure riderai solo tu. Una delle due. È tardi. Cercherò di andare a dormire adesso._  
_Sinceramente (se non un po’ follemente) tuo,_  
_Bilbo_

Thorin non ha mai avuto l’abitudine di essere troppo nostalgico. Ma del resto, non ha mai avuto l’abitudine di lasciar tremare leggermente le mani e perdere la concentrazione così tanto che Deidre ha dovuto schioccargli le dita davanti al viso per farlo tornare alla realtà, e così forse è solo naturale che porti quel piccolo foglio spiegazzato con sé dovunque vada. Lo mette in uno dei cassetti della sua scrivania in ufficio, ma l’impulso di tornare ad esso e rileggerlo si impadronisce di lui più volte al giorno.

La rabbia, per averlo trovato così tardi, è inutile. Immaginare cosa avrebbe detto Bilbo, di come si sbagliava, _eri la persona più coraggiosa che abbia mai conosciuto_ , è inutile. La lettera non ha alcuna data, ma Thorin deduce è stata scritta quando si trovava in Italia – probabilmente alcuni giorni, ore, prima che sparassero a Bilbo. È tutto inutile, in realtà, perché _quel_ particolare incidente ha ovviamente cambiato così tanto.

Ma l’ha fatto? Niente cambia mai davvero. I sentimenti di Thorin non sono cambiati, anche se potrebbe aver passato un po’ di tempo a desiderarlo. Il tempo trascorso con Bilbo, _davvero_ con lui, in maniera intima e personale, è stato il periodo migliore della sua vita. Non nel modo caldo e vividamente colorato in cui sono i suoi ricordi dei suoi fratelli o di sua madre – molto più _reale_. Solido e stabile. Nonostante il fatto che Bilbo avesse trascorso la maggior parte del tempo a nascondergli delle cose, per quello che aveva pensato fosse _il bene di Thorin_.

Un giorno, proprio come i volti del fratello e della sorella, della madre e del nonno, il viso di Bilbo, tutto quello che ha fatto, il modo in cui sorrideva e rideva e si muoveva e baciava, sarà ridotto a niente di più che lampi di colore in dissolvenza, brevi immagini intangibili.

Lo odia.

‘ _Una qualche sorta di patto che coinvolge l’eternità_ ’. Thorin aveva intenzione di suggerirlo, o almeno ambire ad esso. Avrebbe portato Bilbo a cena, e poi ad un’altra ancora, sperando sotto sotto che avrebbe scelto di rimanere per altre mille. Una volta era perfettamente pronto a cambiare abitudini, riscrivere leggi, rovesciare l'intero paese se necessario in modo da poter stare insieme. Una volta era disposto a credere che avrebbe potuto funzionare, che avrebbe potuto farlo funzionare, che poteva far funzionare qualsiasi cosa. Quello faceva parte del fascino di Bilbo – aveva fatto credere a Thorin di poter fare qualsiasi cosa.

Il Palazzo è decorato per la stagione, ghirlande di luci e campanellini, corone d'oro, rosse e verdi ovunque, un albero riccamente decorato apparentemente ad ogni angolo, anche i pini potati sul vialetto sfoggiano candele elettriche...

È tutto molto bello e luminoso, e Thorin ci passa accanto a malapena facendoci caso.

Ospita la grande annuale della Vigilia di Natale in quella che può essere descritta solo come una maniera altamente distratta. Per fortuna questa volta, i Principi fanno il lavoro per lui, rubando facilmente i riflettori, Fíli che impressiona sempre più persone immergendosi in discussioni su una vasta gamma di argomenti, mentre il fascino di Kíli si fa strada nei cuori di tutti con la sua risata e i suoi occhi luminosi, passando  metà della serata o tenendo Thorin per mano ascoltando le sue discussioni, o aggirandosi per la grande sala, seguito dalla sua guardia del corpo e Balin, salutando tutti con un aspetto altamente professionale in volto.

Un anno fa, i ragazzi si erano rifiutati di lasciare le loro camere per più di una breve apparizione all'inizio dell’evento.

Tutti devono a Bilbo così tanto. E Thorin ha un disperato bisogno che qualcuno, chiunque lo sappia. Se potesse fare a modo suo, l'intera nazione starebbe lodando l’uomo inglese per i suoi successi, per aver portato con sé una nuova speranza per la famiglia reale, per aver insegnato al Re stesso come vivere di nuovo...

“ _Adad_ , devo dirti una cosa.”

È il giorno di Natale, ben oltre l’ora di pranzo, dopo una mattinata trascorsa con i ragazzi ed i loro regali, e Thorin e suo padre stanno facendo qualcosa che nessuno di loro due ha fatto da anni – una visita al cimitero. In realtà era un cosa che il vecchio re, il figlio e il nipote hanno fatto fino alla rivoluzione, per rendere omaggio e per farsi scattare una foto stando in una linea lugubre tra le lapidi, tutto coperto di bianco, l'ombra del _Hurmulkezer_ lontana dietro di loro come una nuvola particolarmente arrabbiata. Ma ora, Thorin vuole solo un po’ di tempo da solo (per quanto solo possa essere, circondato dalle meticolose misure di sicurezza di Dwalin) con il padre, lontano dagli interni colorati del Palazzo e più in profondità nel silenzio del parco assopito.

Thráin non reagisce, inclina semplicemente la testa, e la sua nuova sedia a rotelle elettrica ronzante mentre avanza alla meno peggio è l'unico suono per moltissimo tempo.

“Ricordi quando avevo sedici anni, e mi sono rifiutato di andare a quel ballo, perché tutte le ragazze lì si aspettavano che scegliessi una sposa tra di loro–”

“E dopo una notte noiosa a dire di no ad ognuna di loro, mio padre ha detto qualcosa sulla falsariga di... com’era? ‘Cos’hai che non va, perché non ti piace nessuna di queste ragazze?!’”

“E io ho detto ‘Perché non mi piacciono le ragazze’, sì,” Thorin sospira tremante, ma del tutto inaspettatamente, Thráin ridacchia.

“Ricordo, figlio. Hai quasi causato a tuo nonno un infarto. Bei tempi.”

“Ah, non così tanto, _Adad_.”

“Giusto, giusto, le mie scuse. Di che si tratta? Eri preoccupato che mi fossi dimenticato di questa tua ammissione, e che avrei iniziato a farti pressioni per sposarti?”

“Un po’,” Thorin sorride, e Thráin ridacchia, così continua con un tono molto più leggera, “no. Volevo dirti – in realtà, volevo chiederti una cosa.”

“Chiedi pure.”

Raggiungono il cimitero e si fermano in modo che Dwalin possa mandare avanti i suoi uomini, e Thorin non apre la bocca di nuovo finché non camminano (guidano, nel caso di suo padre) fianco a fianco sotto i rami bassi, la quiete crepitante della neve che regna di nuovo.

“Hai sempre detto che il mio dovere veniva per primo,” inizia, e un cipiglio increspa la fronte di Thráin come previsto, così aggiunge in fretta, “Non ti biasimo per questo. Avevi ragione. Hai sempre saputo ciò che era meglio. Mi chiedo solo – mamma ci ha raccontato la storia un centinaio di volte. Sei corso dietro di lei. Sei rimasto con lei e l’hai sposata nonostante la sua educazione e il suo status sociale. Hai viaggiato mezzo mondo per stare con lei.”

“Mi ricordo,” mormora suo padre in modo insolitamente calmo, e Thorin vede un sorriso un po’ vago che danza sulle sue labbra.

“Come facevi a saperlo?” bisbiglia, “ovviamente ne è valsa la pena, alla fine, ma come facevi a sapere che avrebbe funzionato? Che ti sarebbe stato permesso di stare con lei?”

Raggiungono l’alta tomba della linea di Durin, una lastra cupa di pietra scura, con un aspetto particolarmente deprimente ora senza i fiori e gli arbusti che la circondano per il resto dell'anno. _Se muoio prima di te, non osare seppellirmi qui, hai capito?_ , diceva Dís, _voglio il cielo sopra la mia testa, non la pietra_.

Thorin e suo padre semplicemente tengono lo sguardo fisso in avanti per molto tempo, finché uno degli uomini di Dwalin porta la corona di fiori da appendere all'ingresso. Nessuno dei due è particolarmente desideroso di entrare, e così un paio di fotografie veloci vengono scattate di Thorin che posa la corona, e poi padre e figlio vengono semplicemente abbandonati a loro stessi per tutto il tempo che vogliono.

“Tua madre voleva viaggiare, sai,” dice Thráin di punto in bianco, e Thorin ha quasi dimenticato di avergli fatto una domanda, “voleva vedere il mondo, e ha solo accettato di sposarmi perché le ho promesso che avrebbe potuto ancora farlo da qui. Non ha mai voluto regole, o restrizioni, e credo che soprattutto non abbia mai voluto mio padre. Ma eccola lì, e ne ha tratto il meglio. Ha, infatti, finito per vedere il mondo, grazie a Dio. Altrimenti mi avrebbe lasciato dopo il suo primo litigio con tuo nonno, ne sono sicuro.”

“Oh, andiamo, _Adad_ ,” Thorin ridacchia.

“È vero. Era molto testarda, tua madre. Se le cose non andavano a modo suo, puoi giurare che _le avrebbe fatte andare_ comunque. Ma è stato un bene. Come una brezza di aria fresca nella grotta stantia di questa monarchia. Penso che la madre del tuo amico Bard l’abbia scritto. Penso. Ma sì, era guai. Il popolo ha finito per amarla, ma cavolo, se non era guai.”

 _Mi ricorda qualcuno_ , pensa Thorin, e ci mette un po’ di tempo per rendersi conto di averlo detto ad alta voce. Lo sguardo di Thráin non si allontana dalla tomba.

“In risposta alla tua domanda,” dice con un tono molto più grave di quella che ha usato per parlare della sua defunta moglie, “Non lo sapevo.”

“Non lo sapevi,” ripete Thorin a pappagallo.

“Certo che no,” il padre sorride ampiamente, i raggi penetranti dei suoi occhi finalmente puntano verso di lui, “per quanto ne sapevo, avremmo potuto finire banditi, il mio titolo andato, mio padre che mi odiava più di quanto già non lo faceva. Sono sicuro che era tentato. Ma... ha funzionato. Onestamente, non credo che mi sarebbe importato se non fosse stato così, la amavo così tanto. Volevo solo passare il resto della mia vita con lei.”

Il cuore di Thorin soffre, pulsa dolorosamente per i suoi genitori e il loro tetro destino, solo uno dei tanti nella sua famiglia. Tuttavia, deve chiedere.

“Ma come? Come ha funzionato? Non sapevi se voleva venire con te, non sapevi che il nonno sarebbe stato d'accordo, hai rischiato tutto.”

Thráin lo guarda come se si aspettasse che dica di più, ma poi scuote semplicemente la testa, riportando lo sguardo alla tomba dove ora riposa la moglie.

“Non mi hai sentito? L’amavo,” dice semplicemente, “e lei ne valeva la pena. Così ho fatto un atto di fede.”

“È stato... molto coraggioso da parte tua, _Adad_.”

“Coraggioso?” Thráin ride quasi allegramente, “io non lo chiamerei così. No, non sono mai stato coraggioso. Solo incredibilmente testardo.”

Thorin inspira. L'aria fredda è pungente sulle guance e quasi gli brucia in gola – molto lentamente, sta riguadagnando una sorta di sentimento, una sorta di determinazione. Finirà per essere coraggioso e testardo, e sua madre sarebbe stata orgogliosa. Dís e Frerin sarebbero stati orgogliosi. Non ha l'abitudine di essere nostalgico, o di credere nei miracoli, o di vivere una favola, ma un atto di fede lo può fare.

~~~

“Dovresti scrivere un libro,” gli dice Prim.

È tardi, nevica di nuovo, e sono seduti davanti al caminetto, per fortuna da soli. La storia è stata raccontata, rivissuta per quello che Bilbo spera potrebbe essere l'ultima volta, e si sente come... Si sente come se non fosse abbastanza. Per Dio, non è abbastanza. Se ne è reso conto mentre la stava raccontando – ha preso e se n’è andato. Certo che l’ha fatto, era la cosa giusta da fare, ma col senno di poi, la decisione è stata proprio... è arrivato in un momento così strano. Non alla _fine_ di qualcosa, no. Ha lasciato Erebor dietro di sé quando voleva più di ogni altra cosa rimanere.

“Forse dovrei,” ridacchia, poi, “ecco, guarda.”

L'album fotografico che Fíli aveva fatto per lui per il suo compleanno è appoggiato sulle sue ginocchia da un po’ tempo, e finalmente lo apre. Per la prima volta da quando è tornato in Inghilterra. Prim si avvicina, e insieme girano le pagine con tanta cura, prendendosi il loro tempo con ogni fotografia. E questo... beh, questo è _davvero_ rivivere la storia.

Marsiglia, con il suo sole e la sabbia e il mare, e le serate in città, vedere e comprare e degustare le cose più strane. Quella settimana che hanno trascorso con Ori, il compagno di classe di Fíli, allo chalet della sua famiglia, circondato dal meglio che le Alpi avevano da offrire, la nebbia che rotolava dai picchi al mattino, il cielo azzurro e l’aria fresca. La residenza estiva dove hanno trascorso settimane a nascondersi, eppure in qualche modo hanno vissuto i momenti migliori della loro vita.

Gli scatti macro artistici di Fíli, Kíli che non stava mai fermo _in una singola fotografia_ , la gattina _dappertutto_. Thorin, così raramente, quasi come se fosse stato preso segretamente. Bilbo può quasi vedere Fíli furtivamente dietro di lui con la sua macchina fotografica. Bilbo può vedere un sacco di cose in maniera molto vivida, ora. Descrive perché aveva amato paese. Descrive la sua natura, il suo cibo e la sua gente, la sua politica e la sua cultura, e vede tutto così chiaramente davanti agli occhi. Prim ascolta solo, molto in soggezione, e gli pone la domanda che si era spettato quando si soffermano su una foto incollata sull'ultima pagina dell'album. Sono lui ed i ragazzi sdraiati sulla spiaggia di Marsiglia, sotto un colorato ombrellone e tutto, e per tutto l’oro del mondo Bilbo non riesce a ricordarsi chi l’ha scattata, ma non importa. Kíli sta leggendo qualcosa ad alta voce, la bocca aperta e la sua mano nel bel mezzo di un gesto spontaneo, mentre Fíli disegna sulla sabbia con il dito, e Bilbo... Bilbo sta guardando verso la camera, sorridendo lievemente, con un aspetto un po’ assonnato, ma decisamente miglia di distanza dalla vista che vede ogni volta che guarda nello specchio la mattina in questi giorni. Più abbronzato e in qualche modo più giovane.

“Come hai fatto a rinunciare a tutto questo?” borbotta Prim, e Bilbo fissa la foto per moltissimo tempo prima di rispondere.

“Non è stato facile. Ad un certo punto, ha smesso di essere spiagge assolate e poltrire qua e là, sai, subito dopo questo mi sono impelagato in tutto quel gran casino e ho finito per... beh, essere come sono ora, voglio dire...”

“No, sì, lo capisco. Ma Bilbo,” gli dice a bassa voce, “quando eravamo bambini, tu eri sempre quello che scappava per tutte quelle avventure, ricordi? Oltre il fiume, oltre la foresta. Dio, eri inarrestabile. Penso che sia incredibile che tu abbia fatto queste cose – hai preso e sei partito per un paese straniero, e hai imparato una nuova lingua, e hai visto cose che la maggior parte di noi può solo sognare.”

“E poi sono ritornato.”

“E poi sei ritornato,” Prim ridacchia, “non è divertente? I libri non parlano degli eroi una volta che tornano a casa dalle loro avventure. Senti, sei venuto qui per recuperare un po’ di pace mentale, suppongo?”

Bilbo giocherella con le maniche del suo maglione, spostando lo sguardo sa lei al fuoco, sorridendo a disagio.

“Lo speravo, sì.”

“Non la troverai qui.”

“Eh?” ansima, sembrando ugualmente sorpreso e offeso.

“Hai lo stesso sguardo che avevi quando ti hanno licenziato da quel collegio. Sì, mi ricordo. Andavi in giro come uno zombie. Perché avevi perso qualcosa che pensavi potessi essere la vostra grande occasione, diceva tua madre.”

“Oh, beh, vedi,” Bilbo sorride amaramente, “lo _so_ di aver perso la mia grande occasione. Dopo Brea, dopo Erebor.”

“E… quindi?” ribatte lei, “non farai nulla? Passerai la vita a _camminare per i campi_ abbandonato ai ricordi?”

“Suvvia, Prim–”

“Non ti ho mai visto così felice, così vivo, come quando mi parlavi della tua Erebor. Senti, non ci vediamo da un po’, quindi potrei passare un po’ il limite, ma dovresti... non lo so. Almeno _pensare_ di tornare lì. Non – non _marcire_ qui in Inghilterra.”

“Non è così semplice–”

“Sì, lo so, non è _mai_ così semplice. Tranne quando lo è. Pensaci. E un'altra cosa – penso che dovresti stare qui fino a Capodanno.”

“Cosa – eh?” pone un'altra domanda eloquente. Si sta rapidamente perdendo nei suoi pensieri _e_ nella conversazione.

“Stare da solo non ti farà bene,” dichiara Prim con fermezza, “e voglio assicurarmi che mangi in modo corretto.”

Assomiglia alla madre di Bilbo così tanto in quel momento, non per l’aspetto, ma per la determinazione implacabile. Scopre di essere un po’ senza parole.

“Io...” cerca di dire.

“È deciso. Dammi la tua biancheria sporca, rimarrai per un'altra settimana.”

Lo scoppio di risata arriva del tutto all’improvviso, e anche Prim ride, e… Bilbo rimane per un’altra settimana. Prim ha ragione, odia l’idea di ritornare in città solo per vedere i grandi festeggiamenti di Capodanno senza mai sentirsi veramente una parte di essi. E… ha molto su cui pensare.

Prim non gli fa pressioni con domande o consigli sulla vita di nuovo, ma le sue parole si sono infiltrate nella testa di Bilbo con successo, naturalmente. _Non è così semplice_ , cantilena continuamente una parte di lui. _Hai fatto la cosa giusta a partire_ , urla l’altra.

Ma… beh, questo è tutto. Se ne è andato quando ne aveva bisogno. Chi lo dice che non può ritornare quando ne ha bisogno?

In estate, forse. Giusto per... eh, vedere i luoghi, vagare in campagna in una macchina a noleggio e soggiornare in un hotel della capitale. O tra cinque anni, affittare un appartamento nel centro occupato di Erebor e trovare un lavoro come un tutor inglese. O tra tre settimane, sorprendendo Fíli per il suo compleanno...

I giorni seguenti vengono trascorsi in selvagge – e in gran parte ridicole – speculazioni come queste. È divertente, in un certo senso. Gli dà qualcosa a cui pensare. Ma una parte di lui, più tranquilla rispetto al resto, sa che in realtà sta alimentando la speranza di un futuro possibile che potrebbe comportare Erebor. Quando se ne stava andando, voleva dire ad ognuno dei suoi amici, a Fíli e a Kíli, dire a Thorin, ‘ _non riesco a immaginare di passare la mia vita senza di te. Non riesco a immaginare di stare senza rivederti mai più_ ’.

Non riesce ad immaginare molto. _Andavi in giro come uno zombie_. Appropriato, sì. Trovare un lavoro umile, fare la spesa ogni tre giorni, trascorrere una vacanza qui nella casa di famiglia...

È terrificante.

È terrificante, è terrificante, è terrificante.

Si rende conto che stare sopra il lavandino della cucina, aiutare Prim a sbucciare le cipolle, e solo per metà ad ascoltare le notizie locali, che attualmente trasmettono la storia di un vecchio uomo che è morto nella sua casa e nessuno se n’è accorto fino a qualche giorno più tardi, perché nessuno gli faceva mai visita. Aveva vissuto in città tutta la sua vita, vendeva assicurazioni ed aveva una moglie, ed _è morto da solo nella sua casa senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse_.

Bilbo non può essere così. Non può passare il resto della sua vita in Inghilterra, cercando di insegnare la grammatica a dei ragazzi non cooperativi. Non può fermarsi ora – c’è ancora tempo. C'è ancora tempo per vivere una grande occasione. No, per afferrare in una grande occasione che gli sta passando accanto ad alta velocità, di placcarla e non lasciarla andare. Ha trentacinque anni, per la misera, non ottanta e respirando a malapena. Ha _bisogno_ di un futuro. Ha bisogno di avere qualcosa da aspettare con ansia. Ha bisogno di smettere di guardare il suo riflesso scarno nello specchio e pensare alle conclusioni, perché è troppo presto per le conclusioni.

L'anno scorso, gli hanno sparato, l’hanno minacciato, gli hanno mentito, è stato indagato, gli hanno attaccato un microfono, gli hanno insegnato a sparare ed è stato schiaffeggiato in faccia dai sentimenti per un Re, e tuttavia nessuno di quelli era tanto terrificante quanto la consapevolezza che una grossa parte di lui è diventata perfettamente pronta a passare il resto della sua vita abbandonato ai ricordi, sì, esattamente come Prim ha detto.

Ha bisogno di respirare di nuovo. Ha bisogno di quel brivido di nuovo, l'emozione di lasciare il suo lavoro durante la notte e fare le valigie e partire per l'ignoto. Aveva sperato di _trovare se stesso_ in Erebor, e... l’ha fatto. Oh Dio, l’ha fatto.

E poi ha perso se stesso andandosene.

I fuochi d'artificio di Capodanno illuminano il cielo in abbondanza anche qui in mezzo al nulla, e Bilbo festeggia accanto a Prim e Drogo, brindando con loro, pensando ad Erebor per tutto il tempo. Il Palazzo deve sembrare assolutamente meraviglioso, sfolgorante e luminoso, e i Principi... Dio, ha a malapena parlato con loro durante il suo soggiorno qui. L’hanno ringraziato per i suoi regali di Natale e poi hanno avuto una breve chiacchierata qualche sera fa, ma questo è tutto...

Il desiderio di vederli, in questo momento, quasi lo prende in contropiede, e lo annega nello champagne, e si sveglia molto tardi il giorno successivo, sentendo incredibilmente i postumi della sbornia (il risultato dei suoi antidolorifici che non si mescolano affatto bene con l'alcol) e incredibilmente vivo.

Mangia la sua colazione leggendo le e-mail con gli auguri dal Palazzo, e dai suoi dipendenti e dai suoi amici personalmente, e ne scrive una rapida a Balin, chiedendo di parlare ai ragazzi. Sbuccia le patate discute del più e del meno con Prim e Drogo... Trova solo tre chiamate perse quando trotta in camera sua per cambiarsi per una passeggiata in città.

Sono tutti da parte di Frida. Si sono mandati SMS abbastanza regolarmente, ma hanno parlato solo una o due volte. Compone il suo numero con un entusiasmo che non sapeva di poter più sentire.

“Bilbo?!”

“Ehi! È un buon momento questo? Felice Anno Nuovo!”

“E un felicissimo Anno Nuovo anche a te! Sto cercando di chiamarti da quando è stato trasmesso! L’hai visto?”

Sente un piccolo, strambo tuffo al cuore.

“Ho visto cosa?”

~~~

Grandi discorsi, sì, ancora un'altra cosa in cui la sua famiglia hanno sempre primeggiato. Suo nonno era conosciuto per la sua esposizione quasi crudele delle verità che nessuno voleva sentire. Sua sorella parlava a lungo e in modo convincente sui diritti umani. Suo padre era eccellente con i media ai suoi tempi, bilanciando il necessario e il divertente. E lo stesso Thorin... Thorin ha sempre creduto nella semplicità. Nessuna pillola indorata, nessuna deviazione, nessun gioco di parole, dire solo le cose come stanno. Ha sempre scritto i suoi discorsi da quando è diventato re, senza mai passarli ai suoi scrittori personali, e questo non fa eccezione.

Il discorso del Nuovo Anno avviene a mezzogiorno – si è svegliato molto presto la mattina, e nonostante la mattinata un po’ caotica che lo precede, è rimasto calmo. Finora. Oltre ai curatori, suo padre e Balin, Bard Ibindikhel è l'unica altra persona che sa cosa conterrà il discorso – Thorin ha preso questa decisione perché ha bisogno di qualcuno del calibro di Ibindikhel per iniziare a lavorare in anticipo per tenere sotto controllo il tumulto, quando inevitabilmente scaturirà.

Guardare il cambiamento sul volto di Bard mentre leggeva fino alla fine del discorso è stata una vera meraviglia – per una volta, lo shock e l’eccitazione del giornalista entusiasta erano una buona cosa da vedere. Ha iniziato a lavorare apparentemente non appena ha finito di leggere, senza nemmeno fermarsi per un secondo, e Thorin semplicemente ha concordato con ogni suggerimento che gli è stato lanciato addosso, dando il pieno controllo all’uomo della situazione. Chiunque altro lo avrebbe dubitato. Chiunque altro avrebbe sottolineato che il processo con Bundushar e gli altri è finito da poco, e che il paese non ha bisogno di un altro shock. Chiunque altro avrebbe definito Thorin avventato e un pazzo furioso.

Suo padre gli ha detto che è stato coraggioso, e per quanto lo riguarda, questo è tutto ciò che conta.

I primi paragrafi del discorso sono una accettazione del fatto che Erebor non avrà mai vita facile. Che ci saranno sempre dei Bundushar e dei Karkâl nel mondo, perturbatori della pace, persone a cui importa soltanto il proprio guadagno personale. Ma Thorin non esita a ricordare al suo popolo come hanno sempre affrontato con i loro nemici – rapidamente e senza pietà.

Esprime la sua speranza che la collaborazione del paese con l'Unione Europea si muoverà verso qualcosa di molto meno stressante. Parla di mantenere la valuta storica ‘per ancora un po’ di tempo’, e sulla necessità di credere nella possibilità di stabilità anche nei momenti più difficili. Ringrazia il popolo di Erebor per aver sostenuto la Corona in questi tempi. Promette di non vacillare, ed in cambio chiede al suo popolo di non perdere mai la fede.

E infine, dipinge il futuro. Non in colori vivaci, ma come una lotta costante, il duro lavoro quotidiano con la ricompensa più dolce. Vede Bard e Balin con Dwalin che stazionano in un angolo della stanza, fa un respiro profondo, e legge gli ultimissimi tre paragrafi per la telecamera.

I telefoni iniziano a squillare apparentemente non appena finisce. Viene immediatamente portato via ad un incontro con Bard, stabilendo un’ora e una data per una conferenza stampa, stabilendo tutto ciò che deve essere stabilito... La gente lo mette ancora in discussione, naturalmente, probabilmente non faranno altro che metterlo in discussione d'ora in poi, ma ha fatto un atto di fede, e sta cadendo alla velocità della luce ora, e può solo sperare di poter atterrare in un posto piacevole.

Ma non ha ancora finito. No, tutto è solo all'inizio per lui, ricominciare una nuova vita, e deve usare questa spinta prima che si consumi.

Riesce solo a vedere i ragazzi quel giorno perché disdice un appuntamento con circa dodici diversi giornalisti e li convoca nel suo ufficio, cosa che non fa da secoli. Sono entrambi raggianti, ed annuiscono eccitati mentre spiega loro quello che li attende, e ciò di cui avrà bisogno da loro. È tutto, ancora una volta, così facile ai loro occhi. Così semplice, così esaltante. Avrà bisogno di questo punto di vista d’ora in poi, e ne avrà moltissimo bisogno.

E poiché sono loro, gli dice perché lo ha fatto davvero, ciò che ha spinto questo attacco di coraggio, o meglio chi. I loro sorrisi non si affievoliscono nemmeno per un secondo, e dopo che hanno entrambi accettato di sostenerlo in qualsiasi modo necessario, Fíli finalmente, finalmente pone la domanda che Thorin ha chiesto se stesso tutti i giorni: “ _Ora_ puoi corrergli dietro?”

~~~

Coraggio. Onestà. Amare se stessi. Bilbo fa del suo meglio per tradurre la maggior parte del discorso, e queste sono tra le parole che afferra. Lo rende orgoglioso, davvero. O lo renderebbe, se non fosse seduto davanti al suo computer portatile completamente pietrificato. La sua bocca potrebbe essere un po’ spalancata, a dire il vero. Thorin conclude, e preme subito il tasto replay, ascolta il discorso circa un centinaio di volte, ascoltando attentamente a volte, a fissare lo schermo con uno sguardo cieco le altre.

L’evento riempie i notiziari abbastanza rapidamente, e continuerà a riempirli per qualche tempo, probabilmente. ‘ _Monarca Apertamente Gay Apre il Nuovo Anno Con Stile_ ’, e ‘ _Il Coming Out del Secolo!_ ’ tra i migliori. Il viso di Thorin è ovunque quando Bilbo torna a Londra, ed è – è orgoglioso. Sì. Una buona parola. Fare coming out di fronte al mondo intero è la cosa più avventata a cui avrebbe mai potuto pensare, e lo ha fatto comunque. Bilbo si fa un favore e rimane ben lontano dai tabloid, così come le discussioni, tutto ciò che può essere negativo in alcun modo, davvero.

Ancora non riesce a credere che Thorin sia disposto ad affrontare tutto questo. I gruppi religiosi probabilmente cercheranno di screditarlo. Quanti leader mondiali gli volteranno le spalle? A quanti programmi a tarda notte dovrà partecipare, per spiegarsi più e più volte? Ci sono momenti in cui Bilbo si sente nervoso e nauseato per lui per delega.

Ma... non è una parte di questo, vero? Non proprio. È in un mondo lontano, metaforicamente e non, e nessuno sa che lui è colui a cui Thorin ha parlato quando ha detto che ‘ _l'onestà è liberatoria_ ’. Si immagina al suo fianco in tutto questo, in questo momento, e lui... beh, dovrebbe sentirsi felice di essere lontano da tutto, ma invece, passeggia attraverso Londra con una sorta di brama quieta che gli strattona il cuore.

“Ha fatto questo per te,” gli aveva detto Frida, e si era sforzato di non ridere, perché no. Se non altro, Thorin l’ha fatto per se stesso. Anche questa una buona cosa. Passerà la sua vita ad essere coraggioso ora, ad essere sotto i riflettori ed essere la voce di qualcosa di così, così importante. Ha dato speranza a così tante persone, Bilbo incluso. Cavolo, probabilmente avrà le sue t-shirt e tazze il mese prossimo. La Regina ha già espresso il suo sostegno, la prima in assoluto, e si parla di una parata, o qualche sciocchezza del genere...

Questo Thorin è così distaccato da quello che Bilbo una volta conosceva. Così, così lontano. Un idolo, un'icona, su un piedistallo così alto che nessuno vedrà mai la cima...

Fa soffrire Bilbo più nel profondo di quanto voglia ammettere.

***

L'invito, insieme ad un’e-mail esplicativa di Balin, arriva poco prima del compleanno di Fíli. Ha portato avanti la data in giro con lui come una sorta di ultimo punto di passaggio – al di là di questo, il suo futuro è stato sempre incerto. Ebbene, fino ad ora.

_Gentile Signora o Signore,_  
_Con la presente è invitato al Gala del Hurmulkezer, il 23 Marzo presso il Palazzo Reale di Erebor. Smoking richiesto. Si prega di rispondere se vuole partecipare._

Fissa la carta molto familiare rigata d’oro e il testo per quasi tutto il pomeriggio. Balin gli ha scritto spiegando che l'evento è stato spostato per servire come una celebrazione dei recenti eventi, e che vorrebbero tanto rivedere Bilbo, a condizione che possa farlo, eccetera, eccetera... Ha passato così tanto tempo a pensare di aver sprecato la sua occasione. Di non aver mai avuto un’occasione, fin dal principio. Che il suo futuro sarebbe consistito di... cercare di trovare un futuro piacevole. Che con tutto quello che è successo ora, tornare a Erebor sembra sempre di più come un sogno. Che si avvera? O che è semplicemente irraggiungibile?

“Devi venire!”

“Sì, Bilbo, sarà davvero grandioso. E hai già uno smoking!”

I ragazzi l’hanno _chiamato_ , e ad un'ora molto insolita, piuttosto tardi, ma non si lamenta. Non si lamenta minimamente. Sposta lo sguardo da loro ai rivoli di pioggia che scivolano giù sulla finestra, e pensa, _coraggio_.

“In effetti potrei,” sussurra alla fine, e Kíli fa uno stridulo estremamente felice, mentre Fíli si adagia semplicemente sulla sua sedia, riuscendo in qualche modo a sghignazzare soddisfatto e tenere fermo il fratello per non fargli fare un capitombolo dalla sedia per la pura eccitazione. I ragazzi si scambiano uno sguardo strano, allora, uno che Bilbo non riesce a decifrare, ma proprio quando Kíli è sul punto di dire qualcosa, Fíli lo interrompe.

“Ho provato a chiedere Thorin se potevamo fare il Gala per il mio compleanno, ma ha detto che era troppo presto.”

“Beh, _è_ troppo presto,” Bilbo ridacchia, “ma cavolo, il tuo compleanno è proprio dietro l'angolo! Come vanno i preparativi, allora?”

“Vedrai!” esclama poi Kíli, e Fíli lo guarda storto in modo minaccioso, zittendolo piuttosto duramente, stranamente.

“Farò un sacco di foto per te,” continua, “sarà divertente. Spero. Sì, pranzeremo a casa di _Indâd_ , è stata una mia idea. E poi Kíli ha quella recita, quindi andremo lì. E poi c'è la cena ufficiale, quindi dovrò essere lì…”

“Sono sicuro che sarà divertente,” Bilbo sorride, anche se il suo petto si sta stringendo un po’ al pensiero – può vedere tutto chiaramente, può vedere _se stesso_ là con loro così chiaramente... Ah, non importa.

“Fíli, _darûn_!” grida poi Kíli, e gli occhi di Fíli si spalancano.

“ _Takât!_ ”

“Ma–”

“Ragazzi?” Bilbo inclina la testa, “ma avete visto l’ora? Non dovete essere da qualche parte? Non vorrei venir a sapere che non avete ancora finito i compiti, è così tardi!”

“No, no, abbiamo tempo,” Fíli agita la mano quasi freneticamente, “vogliamo parlare con te per un po’, giusto Kíli?”

“Giusto,” il giovane Principe si illumina.

“Dicci come stai! Com'è il tempo?” Fíli chiacchiera fin troppo vivacemente – _qualcosa_ sta succedendo, e Bilbo non è abbastanza vicino per capire che cosa.

“È… eh, agghiacciante, in realtà. Piove da questa mattina. Non metterei un piede fuori, ad essere onesti…”

Il campanello poi suona, e Bilbo brontola.

“Oh, scusate, è la porta. Non ho idea di chi possa essere a quest'ora. Mi limiterò a far finta di non essere a casa–”

“No!” gridano entrambi i ragazzi all'unisono, e le mani di Kíli volano alla bocca subito dopo come se avesse detto qualche parolaccia, mentre Fíli si ricompone molto velocemente, dichiarando: “Dovresti rispondere. Aspetteremo.”

“Ah, no, va bene, sono sicuro che non è niente, davvero...”

Il campanello suona di nuovo, e Fíli si sporge in avanti.

“Bilbo,” dice un po’ severamente, mentre Kíli accanto a lui si sta praticamente mordendo le nocche per qualche ragione, “vai ad aprire la porta.”

Bilbo cerca di rispondere, ma le sue parole si incastrano in gola, e quindi si limita ad accigliarsi vigorosamente. Il suo cervello sta cercando di dirgli qualcosa, e così anche il suo cuore, a giudicare dal suo martellare contro la cassa toracica, ma non è molto reattivo al momento.

“Dovrei...” mormora.

“Vai!”

“Va bene, va bene, insomma! Buon Dio. Torno subito, restate dove siete.”

Scende dal letto inerpicando e si infila il maglione spesso più vicino per combattere il freddo momentaneo quando di fatto arriva alla porta. Chi diavolo potrebbe essere, davvero, alle nove di sera, con questo tempo orribile, sul serio…

Ricorderà per sempre i giorni, i minuti, i secondi che hanno portato fino a quel cigolio della porta che si apre in bianco e nero; fosco, senza vita, freddo. Si dice che puoi sentire i violini suonare, che il tuo cuore si gonfia così tanto che potrebbe scoppiare, che ti gira la testa, e tante altre cose meravigliose... La verità della situazione di Bilbo è che subisce un brutto shock quando apre la porta, perché quasi calpesta su uno dei gatti randagi del quartiere, che sibila e miagola forte e si precipita davanti a lui all'interno dell'appartamento, bagnato fradicio. Si gira per rincorrerlo farfugliando imprecazioni, ma poi il suo pensiero raggiunge la sua vista, e si volta verso la figura di fronte a lui.

La pioggia è una fastidiosa acquerugiola insistente, ed impregna il bavero del cappotto di Thorin e i suoi capelli. Sorride con molta leggerezza, e lui è lì, ed è reale, e bagnato e alto e pallido e _reale_.

“Ciao,” dice, e la risposta di Bilbo è un piccolo suono disperato, qualcosa tra un sussulto e un ‘Eh’, e la sua mano vola alla bocca, proprio come Kíli ha fatto pochi secondi fa...

“I – i ragazzi,” riesce a dire, la sua voce roca, “mi hanno detto di… rispondere alla porta, io–”

“Sì, avevamo un patto,” risponde Thorin a bassa voce.

“Un patto,” ripete Bilbo debolmente.

“È stata un'idea di Fíli. Ti rivoleva per il suo compleanno,” spiega Thorin, il sorriso gentile non scompare mai, e Bilbo ha paura che se distoglie lo sguardo dal suo volto, l'immagine si disperderà, la pioggia laverà via i colori.

“Ma tu... io...” cerca e fallisce epicamente.

“Ti ho lasciato andare, _di nuovo_ ,” Thorin parla teneramente ma con fermezza, “e la mia presenza qui è... un’ammissione di sconfitta, davvero. Ti amo. Ti amo nonostante e _per_ tutto quello che hai fatto, e ti amerò ancora, se deciderai di venire con me o no.”

Bilbo è così freddo. Oh, è così freddo. La sua mente non funziona correttamente, e il suo cuore sembra determinato ad uscire fuori dal petto martellando.

“Stavo,” comincia, ma viene fuori come nient'altro che un sospiro, e così comincia di nuovo, “Stavo per accettare. L'invito. Sarei venuto al... Gala.”

“Bene,” mormora Thorin, “tuttavia, non credo che avrei potuto aspettare così a lungo.”

“Non dovresti essere qui,” sbotta Bilbo, e le spalle di Thorin si incurvano subito – qualcosa dentro di lui si sveglia finalmente in questo momento, e così inciampa in avanti, aggiungendo in fretta, “no, voglio dire – qui. Così all’aperto! Thorin, è – non guardi i notiziari?! E se qualcuno ti vedesse?”

Sì, preoccuparsi inutilmente, il suo porto sicuro ogni volta che la sua mente viene altrimenti inghiottita nel caos più totale. Thorin ride, e il suono taglia nel profondo – il cuore di Bilbo sussulta, e uno scoppio di risa gli sfugge e, prima che possa ingoiarlo. La pioggia si sta versando su entrambi i loro volti, può percepirla trovando la strada sul suo collo e sotto i suoi vestiti, ma non gliene importa _proprio_ per niente.

“Li guardo i notiziari,” dichiara Thorin, “chiamami ingenuo, ma spero che nessuno si aspetti di trovarmi qui, tra tutti i posti.”

 _Meno di tutti me_ , pensa Bilbo. E questo è tutto. L'imprevisto. L'euforia. Ritornare ad essere vivo. Gli ci è voluto così tanto tempo per capire che era quello di cui aveva bisogno, ed ecco Thorin, che _lo procura_ per lui. Abbassa la testa, guardando la punta delle loro scarpe, guardando Thorin muoversi più vicino.

“Ammissione di sconfitta,” mormora Bilbo, e ridacchia tra sé e sé, “cosa diavolo stavi combattendo?”

“Questo,” arriva una semplice risposta, “venire qui per te. Avevi bisogno di un po’ di tempo–”

“E l’ho avuto.”

 _Coraggio, coraggio_. Alza lo sguardo. Gli occhi di Thorin sono grandi e preoccupati, e blu come non mai, e quando Bilbo gli prende la testa tra le mani, le guance e la barba sono bagnate sotto la punta delle dita, e questo è tutto quello di cui ha bisogno.

“Ho avuto il mio tempo,” dice, “e tu hai avuto il tuo. Non voglio dire che non sarei mai dovuto andarmene, ma non avrei mai dovuto dubitare di tutto... di te, come ho fatto, e mi dispiace. Sarei sempre ritornato da te. Mi ci è solo voluto del tempo per capirlo. Mi dispiace di averti fatto aspettare.”

“Lo sai che non mi piace quando ti scusi troppo,” mormora Thorin, i loro volti sono ormai distanti di pochi centimetri, e Bilbo sorride, premendo un tranquillo 'Scusa' sulle sue labbra con un bacio.

E così rimangono lì sotto la pioggia che li bagna, e forse scriveranno delle storie su questo, forse non lo faranno. Forse questo non è altro che una favola, ma la barba di Thorin che graffia sul suo volto è l'unica sensazione che conta in questo momento, così come le sue mani che tengono Bilbo al suo posto e lo tengono insieme. Respira solo per Thorin e Thorin per lui, ed è familiare, e caldo, ed eterno, e si lascia travolgere, letteralmente, ancora una volta, e non c’è mai stata una sensazione migliore.

“Se non puoi farlo…” inizia a dire Thorin subito dopo che si separano, e Bilbo _può_ farlo. _Lo farà_. E così lo zittisce con un altro bacio prima di consentire qualsiasi altro dubbio nella discussione.

La verità è che, non sa se può, non proprio. Sa solo che vuole. Non sa che cosa accadrà nei prossimi minuti, non sa come sarà la vita d'ora in avanti, ma ora che include Thorin, e Fíli e Kíli e Erebor di nuovo, sa che non ha più paura, ma piuttosto è molto, molto eccitato.

E, cosa più importante, è pronto per un'altra avventura.

*****FINE*****


End file.
